


Minuial - Oltre Il Destino

by Enedhil



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 300,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enedhil/pseuds/Enedhil
Summary: Basta un anno per rimettere insieme i frammenti di un passato divenuto un'intricata ragnatela di false verità?Aragorn non dovrà solo prendere delle decisioni riguardo la pericolosa minaccia che incombe sul regno degli Uomini, ma si troverà ad affrontare anche le insidie che provengono dall'interno, le preoccupazioni di padre ed il terrore di perdere quella parte del suo spirito che gli è sempre rimasta accanto.Legolas, colui che gli è più legato, si ritroverà costretto a compiere delle scelte tra l'amore unico che lo unisce a quello che è il compagno della sua anima e un'amicizia importante cresciuta in oltre duemila anni.Accanto a loro, Eldarion non ha altra possibilità che dimenticare la sofferenza per qualcosa che non può avere, in favore, però, di un sentimento altrettanto controverso e sfuggente. E la stessa imposizione è costretto ad accettare Lanthir, il capitano dei Guardiani, partito in missione col proprio popolo per allontanare se stesso e il proprio cuore da quell'unica forza immateriale in grado di distruggerlo.Tra giusto e sbagliato. Tra piacere e dolore. Tra amore ed amicizia. Tra verità e menzogna. Tra lealtà e segretezza.





	1. ~ 1 ~ PRIMA PARTE

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE SULLA STORIA: Questa storia fa parte della serie "Dall'Oscurità Alla Luce". Rimando alle note di “Ricorda Il Passato” QUI - https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167701 - per altri eventuali chiarimenti ^_^  
> PERSONAGGI PRINCIPALI: Legolas, Aragorn, Eldarion, Lanthir (OC), Thranduil, Elfi vari del reame Boscoso (OC), Arwen, Éomer.  
> RATING: ROSSO.  
> GENERE: Sentimentale/Romantico/Introspettivo  
> RIASSUNTO: I giorni passano. I mesi si susseguono ed un anno intero trascorre.  
> Ma basta quel tempo per rimettere insieme i frammenti di un passato divenuto, in una sola notte, un'intricata ragnatela di false verità?  
> Aragorn, il sovrano di Gondor, non dovrà solo prendere delle decisioni riguardo la nuova e pericolosa minaccia che incombe sul regno degli Uomini, ma si troverà ad affrontare anche le insidie che provengono dall'interno, i timori del suo cuore, le preoccupazioni di padre ed il terrore di perdere quella parte del suo spirito che gli è sempre rimasta accanto.  
> E proprio colui che gli è più legato, Legolas, principe degli elfi rimasti nella Terra di Mezzo, si ritroverà costretto a compiere delle scelte tra l'amore unico che lo unisce in maniera inscindibile a quello che, da sempre, è il compagno della sua anima, e un'amicizia importante e intensa, nata in epoche passate e cresciuta in oltre duemila anni.  
> Accanto a loro e al Destino che li attende – Destino che altri hanno già scorto tra le pieghe di un futuro ancora incerto – Eldarion, unico erede al trono che si cela tra le mura di Minas Tirith, tornato nella città in cui è nato e cresciuto, non ha altra possibilità che dimenticare la sofferenza per qualcosa che non può avere, in favore, però, di un sentimento altrettanto controverso e sfuggente.  
> La stessa imposizione è costretto ad accettare Lanthir, il capitano dei Guardiani del Bosco di Foglieverdi, partito in missione col proprio popolo per allontanare se stesso e il proprio cuore da quell'unica forza immateriale in grado di distruggerlo.  
> Ed alla fine ogni singola decisione sarà tremendamente ardua da compiere.  
> Tra giusto e sbagliato. Tra piacere e dolore. Tra amore ed amicizia. Tra verità e menzogna. Tra lealtà e segretezza.  
> Perché anche tentare in qualsiasi modo di vincere la battaglia, comporterà il sacrificio di una parte di se stessi.  
> DISCLAIMER: I personaggi canon non sono miei, ma dell'incommensurabile genio di Tolkien e sono liberamente ispirati alle interpretazioni degli attori nella trilogia dei film de “Il Signore degli Anelli”.  
> I personaggi originali come Lanthir, capitano dei Guardiani di Bosco Atro, e gli altri Elfi e Uomini di cui leggerete sono di mia invenzione, ovviamente, e mi appartengono.
> 
> A chi, come me, continua a credere nei sogni e cerca di non perdere mai la speranza.
> 
> ~ ** ~

  
  
  


  
  
 

~ ** ~

 

** ~*~ MINUIAL - Oltre il Destino ~*~  **  
  
~ 1 ~

  
_~~ Anno 3019, Terza Era della Terra di Mezzo. Imladris, Regno dei Mezzelfi. ~~_  
  
“Dimmi cosa hai visto!”  
  
Elrond, signore del popolo immortale che abitava Granburrone, rialzò di scatto la testa dalla pergamena sulla quale stava scrivendo e sul suo volto si dipinse una sconcertante angoscia.  
“Arwen...” mormorò tra sé, quasi che l'udire la voce di colei che credeva in viaggio verso i Porti Grigi gli sembrasse impossibile.  
Si rialzò, facendo qualche passo verso la scalinata dalla quale la dama stava salendo rapidamente e la vide davanti a sé con un'espressione sconvolta e turbata sul bel viso.  
  
“Tu hai il dono della preveggenza... cosa hai visto?”  
  
“Ho guardato nel tuo futuro e ho visto morte!” replicò all'istante con la stessa certezza che aveva sempre usato con lei per spingerla a partire verso le Terre dove il suo dono di vita eterna sarebbe rimasto immutato per sempre.  
  
“Ma c'è anche la vita!”  
  
A quell'affermazione però, si voltò, stringendo le labbra per raggiungere il parapetto oltre al tavolo al quale era seduto.  
  
“Hai visto che c'era un bambino!” proseguì a quel punto Arwen, raccogliendo le lunghe vesti per salire gli ultimi gradini che la separavano dal padre... da colui che le aveva mentito “Tu hai visto mio figlio!”  
  
Il signore dei Mezzelfi appoggiò stancamente le mani alla protezione di pietra, tirando un profondo respiro sconsolato.  
“Quel futuro è quasi svanito.”  
  
“Ma non è perduto!” incalzò nuovamente la dama, seguendo l'altra creatura eterna con lo sguardo mentre quest'ultima tornava a sedersi sulla sedia.  
  
“Niente è certo...”  
  
Udì il sospiro rassegnato del padre ma subito si avvicinò a lui, inginocchiandosi al suo fianco.  
“Alcune cose sono certe...” gli mormorò dolcemente, rialzando una mano per accarezzargli una guancia, e nel ritrovare i suoi occhi, aggiunse “...se lo lascio ora, lo rimpiangerò per sempre.” fece scivolare le dita dal suo volto per posarle sul braccio che l'altro elfo teneva piegato in grembo... ma aggrottò le lunghe sopracciglia scure alle parole che ricevette in risposta.  
  
“Rimpiangerai la tua scelta, figlia mia...” sussurrò allora Elrond, guardandola intensamente “...se sarà quella di restare a camminare su queste Terre.” si rialzò lentamente, sotto lo sguardo della fanciulla che rimase per alcuni momenti ancora chinata “Ritorna alla decisione che hai preso, Arwen! Sei ancora in tempo per salpare su quella nave!” fece qualche passo per allontanarsi da lei e puntò gli occhi in lontananza tra le montagne “Questo futuro non ti appartiene più... non donare la tua grazia ad un popolo...” deglutì, correggendosi “...ad un Uomo che non può ricambiare con la vita e l'amore che chiedi!” percepì i suoi passi che si avvicinavano ed allora strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi, domandandosi se fosse davvero corretto ciò che stava per fare, ma oramai non aveva più altra scelta che rivelarle la verità, se voleva davvero salvarla da un Destino diverso da quello che le spettava.  
  
“Gli ho promesso il mio cuore molto tempo fa, ada.” sussurrò Arwen, restando però dietro di lui “Ho già preso la mia decisione allora... e quella manterrò.”  
  
“Per un effimera immagine di qualcosa che sta svanendo?” le chiese Elrond, girandosi ora verso di lei per guardarla negli occhi e tentando un'ultima volta di convincerla come aveva sempre fatto “Va ora, Arwen! Abbandona queste sponde e parti per l'Ovest! Resta col tuo popolo e conserva il tuo cuore intatto e la tua grazia eterna come emblema di un amore puro che un giorno conoscerai ma... non ora e non in questa Era!”  
  
“Non affronterò l'eternità senza di lui...” replicò la dama, continuando però a mantenere un tono basso e deciso “...il mio posto è qui, al suo fianco. Con lui e con nostro figlio! Ho visto il suo viso, ada... come posso proseguire sulla strada che mi allontanerà definitivamente da loro? Come posso voltare le spalle ad una nuova vita e all'amore dalla quale nascerà?”  
  
Fu allora che Elrond annuì debolmente con un velo evidente di rassegnazione sul viso, prima di avviarsi per lasciare quel luogo.  
“Se questa è la tua scelta...” mormorò, solo per alzare la voce poco dopo “...seguimi dunque, ci sono altre cose che mia figlia deve conoscere prima che mantenga fede a qualcosa che la porterà a spegnersi sotto al peso di un tempo Mortale.”  
  
Padre e figlia proseguirono in silenzio all'esterno, tra gli alti alberi e la folta vegetazione, fino a raggiungere un ponte che sovrastava il corso d'acqua, poco distante dalle mura della loro casa.  
Solo in quel punto, il signore dei Mezzelfi si accostò al parapetto di legno lavorato e guardò verso l'orizzonte dove il Sole stava tramontando, bagnando coi suoi ultimi languidi raggi quel luogo.  
“Ho sperato che la ragione bastasse per esortarti a desistere da questo intento...” iniziò, con un tono debole e provato da una tristezza che, per il momento, solo lui provava “...ho implorato i Potenti perché aprissero i tuoi occhi e ti aiutassero a proseguire lungo il cammino che avevano in serbo per te, spingendoti a portare con te questo... amore nelle Terre del nostro popolo, dove sarebbe rimasto sempre verde... immutato negli anni a venire in un ricordo che ti avrebbe accompagnato... ma a quanto sembra, non è bastato.” un profondo respiro e appena percepì la presenza della figlia al proprio fianco, continuò “Ho guardato nel tuo futuro, Arwen... ma mi è stato concesso di vedere oltre... oltre questo amore che credi di provare... oltre il Destino che immagini per te e per lui... e ho visto delusione, rimpianto, solitudine... abbandono... sofferenza.” scosse leggermente la testa e si voltò verso di lei, incrociando gli occhi azzurri velati dalle lacrime per qualcosa che ancora, però, non poteva comprendere “Il cuore che credi di possedere è già incatenato a qualcuno e quando le barriere dell'amicizia crolleranno... quando gli eventi lo porteranno a riconoscere questo legame e lo renderanno indissolubile per volere stesso di Coloro che possono permetterlo, allora nemmeno l'Uomo che ti ha promesso amore un tempo... né l'amico che ti è sempre stato vicino e sostenuto in questa tua decisione, potranno opporsi.”  
  
“Di cosa stai parlando, ada?” bisbigliò Arwen, fissando intensamente il volto dell'altra creatura eterna, benché una lieve ma spietata consapevolezza avesse iniziato a serrarle il cuore.  
  
“Quell'effimera e probabile visione del futuro che hai scorto, sta svanendo, figlia mia...” replicò subito Elrond “...il corso di quel Destino è mutato e presto le circostanze richiederanno che il figlio di Thranduil mantenga fede a quell'amicizia in cui crede per salvare le sorti di questa Guerra e lo spirito di colui al quale è legato da anni. Gli concederà il suo dono per strapparlo all'Oscurità e da quel momento, il vincolo che li unisce diverrà inscindibile.” alzò per alcuni istanti lo sguardo in lontananza, mormorando “L'amicizia non lo nasconderà ed i Potenti non permetteranno che verrà dimenticato.” udì un debole sospiro da parte della dama al suo fianco, così riportò l'attenzione su di lei “Ma tu sei in tempo per dimenticare Aragorn!” allungò la mano e la mise sopra a quelle che, la figlia, aveva stretto al parapetto quasi con la necessità di sostenersi dopo aver ascoltato quelle frasi “Porta questo amore che senti per lui nelle Terre Immortali, Arwen! Conserva le memorie di ciò che vi ha unito, se lo desideri, ma non rimanere per un sentimento che non potrà perdurare!” una breve pausa come a voler dare più spessore alle parole successive “Egli non tornerà da te come un tempo!”  
  
Un lungo momento di silenzio precedette la replica affranta dalla dama.  
“Perché mi è stato mostrato il volto di mio figlio se non per la speranza che ciò che mi lega ad Aragorn possa rifiorire?” abbassò le palpebre e una lacrima le solcò il viso “Perché rivelarmi la sua possibile esistenza se è soltanto un'illusione?”  
  
“Non tutto può essere certo, Arwen... quello che possediamo è un dono ed una maledizione perché ci apre gli occhi a qualcosa di probabile ma al tempo stesso, ci riempie di dubbi e domande su cosa realmente dovrà accadere e su cosa sia giusto avvenga. Ma in qualsiasi modo ci sarà permesso di intervenire... non spetterà a noi decidere.”  
  
“Ma è una possibilità.” mormorò allora, riaprendo i grandi occhi chiari “Se resto, il corso di quel futuro può mutare di nuovo... ed il frutto dell'amore che mi unisce ad Aragorn può vedere la vita.”  
  
“Non può darti quello che cerchi!” ribatté il signore dei Mezzelfi, mantenendo un tono di voce basso ma incalzante “Il cuore di Aragorn è puro e per quanto gli sarà possibile, forse continuerà ad amarti e a credere in voi... tuttavia quel sentimento non sarà che un piccolo ruscello rispetto all'oceano che lo spingerà verso Legolas! E non potrà combattere quelle onde... la marea lo condurrà lontano da te, giorno dopo giorno!”  
  
“Non salperò dai Porti con l'immagine di quel bambino nei pensieri!” lo interruppe Arwen, rialzando lo sguardo su di lui con una luce decisa negli occhi “E se anche la mia mente potrà comandare il mio cuore ed impormi di dimenticare Aragorn... non potrò mai scordare il viso di mio figlio!” le ultime parole lasciarono le sue labbra velate da un tono disperato “Comprendo le tue pene, ada... adesso più che mai! Non vuoi abbandonarmi qui ad affrontare una vita Mortale ma... lo stesso è per me! Non permetterò che la vita di mio figlio svanisca... anche se sarà solo un ruscello a dissetare il mio amore! Verrà un giorno in cui saranno i suoi sorrisi e le sue risate a riempire quell'oceano che mi sarà mancato.”  
  
Elrond aggrottò le sopracciglia e scosse la testa lentamente.  
“Non puoi dare la tua immortalità a qualcuno che non la chiede... e per una vita che è ancora offuscata dall'indecisione di eventi ignoti!”  
  
Arwen a quel punto accennò un lieve sorriso.  
“Se dimorare su queste Terre da sola, schiacciata dal peso del tempo quando quello di Aragorn giungerà al termine, è la sofferenza che dovrò sopportare per stringere tra le braccia quel bambino...” respirò intensamente e guardò lontano verso il cielo che si stava colorando del calore del tramonto “...allora sono pronta ad affrontarla!”  
  
“Arwen... cerca di essere ragionevole...”  
  
“Ho fatto la mia scelta, ada...” sussurrò con una insolita dolcezza, nonostante la circostanza “...non tornerò indietro.”  
  
Il signore di Granburrone fece un passo indietro, fissando la figlia con un'amara rassegnazione sul viso.  
“Hai gettato via la grazia della tua vita...” esclamò a quel punto, sospirando pesantemente prima di voltarsi. Si avviò verso gli scalini che discendevano dal ponte e, continuando a darle le spalle, aggiunse “...non posso più proteggerti.”  
  
Un'improvvisa folata di vento fece muovere le lunghe vesti della dama rimasta sola in quel punto e, stringendo le mani, l'una nell'altra, davanti a sé, Arwen, Stella del Vespro e principessa del popolo immortale fino a quel momento, abbassò le palpebre ed accettò il Destino che aveva scelto e disse addio a quello a cui aveva rinunciato.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
_~~ Presente. Quarta Era della Terra di Mezzo. Minas Tirith, Regno di Gondor ~~_  
  
Era tarda sera e, come sempre, la più grande locanda della città era ghermita di avventori, abitudinari e occasionali, tutti quanti pronti a passare delle ore in compagnia di amici o a fare nuove conoscenze.  
Alcuni consumavano la cena fuori casa, altri si dissetavano con la birra e il vino migliore del regno, ed altri ancora, stranieri o viaggiatori, non cercavano altro che un pasto caldo e un riparo per la notte.  
Nell'aria, di tanto in tanto, si udivano voci e vaghi riferimenti alla minaccia senza nome che ancora aleggiava nei pensieri di ogni Uomo presente, benché la maggior parte di loro, preferisse tenere quegli argomenti distanti da serate allegre come quella, per evitare preoccupazioni e repentini cambi d'umore.  
Oltre un anno era trascorso da quando gli Elfi erano partiti per quella Missione che avrebbe dovuto svelare il nascondiglio del nemico e portare così la sua sconfitta ma purtroppo, nessuna notizia positiva era giunta a riguardo, nonostante arrivassero con frequenza lettere, dal popolo immortale in viaggio a quello ancora stanziato nell'Ithilien, con le informazioni sugli spostamenti e gli attacchi avvenuti.  
Ed era ormai Primavera.  
Una Primavera ancora pallida e incerta rimasta legata al gelo dell'Inverno ormai trascorso, come se anch'essa fosse ancora in attesa di qualcosa per sbocciare e riempire quelle Terre coi suoi prodigiosi colori e i suoi intensi profumi.  
Ma il clima non ancora propriamente mite e favorevole, non impediva alla gente di Gondor di lasciare le mura domestiche per ritrovarsi in quel luogo e trascorrere lietamente le serate per mettere a tacere i dubbi con un buon boccale di birra e risollevare lo spirito con qualche risata.  
  
Tra i tanti tavoli pieni di cibo e bevande, ed attorniati da clienti chiassosi e ubriachi, ce n'era uno, posto in un angolo del locale, in una rientranza nelle pareti di pietra grezza, a cui sedeva un solo uomo.  
Quello che sembrava un viaggiatore, dall'aspetto semplice e poco curato, se ne stava in disparte a fissare i presenti mentre fumava tranquillamente la sua pipa.  
Era appoggiato allo schienale e teneva una gamba piegata, col piede posato su uno sgabello poco distante da lui, quasi che, con quell'azione, intimasse a chiunque cercasse un posto a sedere, di dirigersi altrove perché quello non era disponibile.  
Un lungo mantello color della notte stessa, lo ricopriva completamente e pareva aiutare la penombra di quel punto, a celare la sua presenza alla maggioranza delle persone presenti.  
Lo stesso faceva il cappuccio, ancora calato sul viso, e l'unica parte visibile di quest'ultimo erano le labbra, alle quale si avvicinava, di tanto in tanto, il legno della pipa... labbra lunghe e sottili, il cui profilo superiore era interrotto da una lieve cicatrice su una pelle abbronzata, insolitamente ben rasata per qualcuno che non avrebbe dovuto badare a quei dettagli durante un lungo e faticoso viaggio.  
Sul ripiano di legno, davanti a lui, era presente un boccale di birra ancora quasi totalmente pieno, segno che, qualunque fosse il motivo della sua presenza in quella locanda, si discostava decisamente dal semplice desiderio di dissetarsi e cercare compagnia.  
  
Da quel lato del locale, non era visibile la porta d'ingresso e questo fatto sembrava provocare un certo fastidio allo straniero, il quale, ogni volta che alle sue orecchie giungeva il rumore dell'anta di legno che si apriva e sbatteva, spostava lo sguardo in quella direzione e le la sua bocca si dischiudeva in una trepidante attesa di poter osservare chi fosse il nuovo arrivato... solo per stringersi in una smorfia seccata quando vedeva quest'ultimo, che fosse uomo o giovane, unirsi a qualche gruppo oppure cercare da bere al bancone.  
La mano libera dello sconosciuto si allungò distrattamente verso il boccale ma quell'intenzione di dissetarsi, probabilmente, per la prima volta dal suo arrivo, venne interrotta da qualcosa di indefinito e, apparentemente, immateriale, che lo fece però sorridere lievemente.  
  
Fu allora che, spostando gli occhi da una parte all'altra tra la folla in movimento, intravvide una figura alta e slanciata che si faceva largo tra i clienti, anch'essa avvolta in un lungo mantello di un colore simile ad un manto erboso illuminato dagli ultimi raggi del sole.  
Le sue forme sembravano scivolare sinuosamente tra quelle più robuste e massicce degli altri uomini ed i suoi passi erano così leggeri che la sua presenza sembrava quasi passare inosservata a chiunque lo circondasse o gli camminasse affianco.  
  
L'uomo solitario si portò allora nuovamente la pipa alle labbra quando si accorse che, il nuovo venuto, l'aveva ormai praticamente raggiunto, ma attese che il fumo appena espirato svanisse di fronte a lui prima di rialzare di poco il mento ed osservare colui che si era fermato ad un passo dal tavolo.  
La stoffa che lo ricopriva non lasciava scorgere altro che alcuni lembi della tunica marrone che indossava sotto di essa e gli stretti pantaloni che gli fasciavano le gambe tornite, mentre il cappuccio sul capo celava la parte superiore del viso ma permetteva a quella inferiore, con la pelle candida e liscia e le labbra rosate, di creare un forte contrasto con le lunghe ciocche corvine che gli scendevano sul petto, sopra al mantello.  
  
“Questo posto è libero?”  
  
La voce estremamente lieve e melodiosa, in confronto alle risate e alle grida sguaiate degli altri avventori, provocò ancora più interesse nell'uomo, che solo in quel momento rialzò completamente il volto, per puntare gli occhi azzurri, ora visibili, verso di lui.  
“Non lo è per nessuno...” mormorò con una cadenza bassa e roca “...ma per una creatura della Foresta posso fare un'eccezione.” ed allora abbassò lentamente il piede per liberare lo sgabello ed indicare poi con la mano allo sconosciuto di accomodarsi.  
  
Quest'ultimo accennò un sorriso e, facendo compiere al mantello un morbido movimento laterale, si mise di scatto seduto, guardando ora, dalla stessa altezza, il viaggiatore che aveva davanti.  
“Vi ringrazio, dunque... ma come sapete che appartengo a quel popolo?” gli chiese, scrutando il suo viso alla ricerca della risposta ancor prima che l'altro rispondesse “Nessuno di loro dimora in questo regno, se non la regina stessa che discende dalla stirpe dei Mezzelfi.”  
  
Nell'udire quell'ultima frase, l'uomo strinse alcuni istanti le labbra, quasi spazientito da quel riferimento, ma subito dopo inspirò una lunga boccata dalla pipa e lasciò uscire il fumo direttamente verso il nuovo arrivato che gli sedeva dinnanzi.  
“Un tempo ho viaggiato in lungo e in largo per queste Terre... e conosco il vostro popolo come se fosse il mio. Immagino quindi che siate giunto qui dall'Ithilien dove molti appartenenti alla vostra razza ancora risiedono per onorare l'Antica Alleanza.”  
  
“Se è la mia provenienza che vi preme sapere, signore...” replicò la creatura, appoggiando entrambe le mani sul ripiano di legno “...ebbene, è quella... avete indovinato.”  
  
“E cosa vi porta qui a questa tarda ora della sera...? È quanto meno insolito vedere uno di voi in una locanda a... dilettarsi coi piaceri che accomunano invece gli Uomini.”  
  
A quella domanda, il misterioso sconosciuto dai lunghi capelli corvini sorrise divertito ma, prima di rispondere, mosse impercettibilmente indietro la testa per fare in modo che il cappuccio gli scivolasse dalla fronte quel tanto che bastava per permettergli di vedere appieno il suo interlocutore... e due profondi occhi blu come l'oceano si fissarono in quelli limpidi dell'uomo che, istintivamente, deglutì come se quel contatto visivo l'avesse scosso.  
“Alcuni piaceri accomunano tutti gli esseri viventi...” sussurrò con un velo di malizia nella voce, accentuato dallo sguardo insistente che mantenne per quegli attimi “...ma se vi riferite alla birra o al vino...” indicò con un cenno il boccale ancora pieno che avevano di fronte “...anche voi dovreste escludervi dagli altri dato che, a quanto vedo, sembrate non gradire il sapore di questa bevanda.”  
  
“Ho solo preferito un altro tipo di passatempo...” mormorò in risposta l'uomo, soffiando ancora volutamente il fumo addosso a lui e sorridendo divertito alla smorfia quasi disgustata che increspò i lineamenti fini ed eleganti del volto attraente che stava osservando “...potete berla voi, se lo volete! Risparmiereste un'attesa al bancone per averne una pinta appena versata.”  
  
La creatura della Foresta aggrottò le sopracciglia quasi stesse riflettendo sull'alternativa e dopo solo alcuni istanti, allungò la mano e si portò il boccale alle labbra, bevendo in un solo, continuo, sorso, la birra in esso contenuta, sotto lo sguardo allibito e, stranamente, affascinato del viaggiatore.  
“Non ho impegni che mi impedirebbero di affrontare un'attesa prolungata ma...” iniziò allora, rimettendo il bicchiere vuoto sul tavolo ma fermandosi per passarsi con un'accurata lentezza la lingua tra le labbra, con l'intento di asciugarle “...ad essere sincero, non sono qui per trascorrere il tempo come voi Uomini gradite fare...” udì un intenso sospiro subito dopo quel gesto sensuale appena compiuto e scorse la mano dell'altro, appoggiata al bordo del tavolo, stringersi con forza, ma la cosa non lo disturbò e si limitò semplicemente a sorridergli prima di continuare “...questo non è il momento della giornata che preferisco.”  
  
“E quale...” l'uomo solitario dovette fermarsi per respirare profondamente quasi che quell'improvviso e violento brivido ardente che l'aveva scosso qualche istante prima, l'avesse privato del fiato per proseguire quel discorso “...qual'è, dunque, il momento che preferite...? Se non sono indiscreto...”  
  
“Oh, potete esserlo...” replicò con una debole risata la creatura “...indiscreto, signore... non è niente di compromettente!” lo fissò di nuovo intensamente e mormorò “Nella mia lingua, si chiama... _minuial_... ma per voi Uomini... che sentite sempre la necessità di descrivere ogni singola cosa a parole e nel modo più esaustivo possibile...” scorse le labbra del viaggiatore incurvarsi in un sorrisino ma finse di non dargli peso e terminò “...per voi è la prima mattina... gli ultimi momenti del vespro che precedono l'alba... quegli effimeri attimi durante i quali svaniscono le stelle ed il cielo inizia ad essere tinto dalla pallida luce del Sole.”  
  
“Conosco la vostra lingua...” sussurrò allora il viaggiatore con un dolce sorriso per la risposta appena ricevuta “...l'ho parlata spesso con appartenenti al vostro popolo, molti di essi sono stati i miei più cari amici... e tutt'ora, uno in particolare tra loro, è colui al quale sono più legato” vide una strana espressione incuriosita sul viso della creatura, insieme a quella che poteva sembrare tenerezza, così aggiunse “Posso sapere quindi per quale motivo preferite quel fugace momento al divertimento prolungato che una serata come questa può portare?”  
  
Lo sconosciuto dai profondi occhi blu, abbassò alcuni istanti lo sguardo come se cercasse il modo migliore per dare all'altro una spiegazione, ma infine si limitò a bisbigliare con lo stesso tono dolce di prima...  
“Perché è il momento in cui i sogni possono prendere forma.” riportò l'attenzione sull'uomo di fronte a lui “Quelli che il sonno ha ricreato nella nostra mente e quelli che, da sempre, sono presenti nei nostri cuori. In quegli istanti sospesi nel tempo tra la notte ed il giorno... ogni singolo sogno che desideriamo vedere realizzato ha la possibilità di divenire tangibile nel futuro che ci stiamo apprestando a vivere. Non c'è la delusione ed il rammarico della sera per ciò che non è accaduto durante la giornata... o i pensieri e l'apprensione per quello che invece è successo... in quel momento, c'è solo la speranza per qualcosa che può avvenire.”  
  
Il viaggiatore restò a fissare la creatura della Foresta senza dire niente per dei lunghi attimi, fino a quando riuscì ad andare oltre il battito forsennato che aveva preso il suo cuore e si chinò leggermente in avanti verso di lui.  
“Se solo tutti questi Uomini potessero ascoltarvi mentre ne parlate...” gli mormorò “...sono certo che ogni loro abitudine cambierebbe... ed il mattino avrebbe più frequentatori di quanti questo locale abbia mai servito!”  
  
Quell'osservazione strappò una lieve ma allegra risata allo sconosciuto che però, solo allora, si rese conto che il cappuccio gli era scivolato totalmente dal capo, rivelando la forma appuntita della parte superiore delle orecchie che i lisci capelli scuri portati dietro ad esse, non nascondevano.  
Si piegò subito in avanti, spostando come meglio poteva le ciocche sui lati del viso per nascondere nuovamente quel punto del suo corpo che avrebbe facilmente svelato, a chiunque dei presenti, l'appartenenza al popolo eterno che, invece, sembrava voler tenere per sé per non attirare troppa attenzione.  
Udì l'uomo ridere divertito per quella strana ed inconsulta reazione, ed a sua volta gli sorrise, alzando le spalle però con noncuranza, prima di mormorargli...  
“Desidero passare inosservato... tanto quanto, sembra, siate intenzionato ad essere voi.” gli lanciò un'occhiata e lo vide annuire con un sorriso comprensivo, così respirando profondamente, si rimise seduto normalmente “Ora vogliate scusarmi, amico degli Elfi ma... credo sia il caso che vada a richiedere un letto per la notte... sempre che ci siano ancora stanze libere!”  
  
“Io ho un letto... se volete...”  
  
“Oh...” quella proposta improvvisa lo spiazzò leggermente, tanto che non trovò un modo appropriato per replicare, fino a quando fu il viaggiatore stesso a correggersi.  
  
“Perdonatemi... io...” l'uomo scosse la testa con un sorrisino imbarazzato prima di posare la pipa sul tavolo “...forse sono stato inappropriato... intendevo dire che ho una stanza qui, con un letto...” vide la creatura alzare un sopracciglio basita da quelle parole e immediatamente si schiarì la voce, aggiungendo “...un letto... oltre a quello in cui devo riposare... questo volevo dire! Nella camera che mi hanno assegnato, ci sono due letti... e quindi potreste occupare voi quello libero, se lo desiderate.”  
  
Lo sconosciuto, appartenente al popolo eterno, strinse le labbra quasi cercasse di nascondere un sorriso divertito per l'evidente agitazione che aveva colto il viaggiatore.  
“In questo caso credo proprio che accetterò la vostra offerta!” percepì il sospiro sollevato dell'altro ed allungò una mano, per sfiorare distrattamente il boccale ora vuoto “A quanto sembra, questa serata si preannuncia più intrigante e... piacevole di quanto avevo previsto!” rialzò gli occhi su di lui e lo fissò per alcuni istanti intensamente. Inaspettatamente sentì su di sé lo stesso sguardo penetrante da parte dell'uomo solitario... uno sguardo che parve disorientarlo e frenarlo da ciò che aveva intenzione di dire... e che gli rubò una risata stupita prima che, la frase di senso compiuto che gli si era formata nei pensieri, lasciò le sue labbra.  
“Dunque... amico degli Elfi... volete dirmi il nome del compagno col quale dividerò quella stanza?”  
  
“Potete chiamarmi Thorongil...” ribatté il viaggiatore, abbassando gli occhi sulle dita della creatura che indugiavano lievemente sul bordo del boccale “...o continuare con l'appellativo che avete usato fino ad ora, non fa differenza. Un nome non cambia ciò che sono.”  
  
“Un ramingo...”  
  
Il suono di quella parola, sussurrata con un tono velato da ammirazione e profondo interesse, gli percorse la schiena con un fremito rovente, eppure accennò un sorriso quasi mortificato, prima di bisbigliare...  
“Sono stato uno sciocco a pensare che un elfo non avesse memoria di epoche passate!”  
  
“Conoscevo quel nome... e l'uomo che lo portava quando per un periodo ha servito questo regno.” continuò allora la creatura eterna, sorridendogli dolcemente come per rassicurarlo “E conoscevo i raminghi... Uomini tanto audaci e temerari quanto pericolosi e ribelli... una reputazione difficile da scordare.”  
  
“Dunque ricordate il mio nome... ma non il mio volto a quanto sembra...”  
  
“L'aspetto di un Mortale può mutare nel tempo... anche se appartenente ad un antica stirpe come quella dalla quale discendete, Thorongil... amico degli Elfi.”  
  
Il viaggiatore annuì lentamente per alcuni attimi, prima di prendere la pipa e riporla nella tasca della tunica che indossava come se si stesse apprestando ad alzarsi.  
“Non posso dire lo stesso del vostro, sia per il motivo più semplice e che riguarda il vostro popolo immortale... e sia perché, purtroppo, le ombre di questo punto mi impediscono di scorgerne appieno le fattezze.” si bagnò impercettibilmente le labbra e si chinò in avanti verso di lui per sussurrargli “Posso mostrarvi la stanza che divideremo... ed in quel luogo sarete libero di essere voi stesso senza attirare attenzione su di voi...” fece una pausa durante la quale vide l'elfo annuire subito con convinzione, dopodiché aggiunse “...ma dovrò continuare a rivolgermi a voi senza che mi concediate il privilegio di conoscere come vi chiamate?”  
  
“Un nome non cambia ciò che sono.” gli mormorò con un sorrisino la creatura della Foresta, ripetendo le stesse parole pronunciate dall'uomo in precedenza “Chiamatemi semplicemente elfo, dunque... perché è questo che sono... e sentitevi in vantaggio rispetto a tutti gli altri Uomini presenti perché... siete il solo ad esserne a conoscenza in questa locanda.”  
  
Thorongil allora sorrise e si rialzò in piedi, imitato dallo sconosciuto che però rimase immobile ad osservarlo, ora che si ritrovarono uno dinnanzi all'altro, occhi negli occhi, ad un altezza che pareva essere quasi identica.  
Fece un passo verso di lui, col chiaro intento di superarlo per avviarsi verso le scale che portavano al piano superiore ma appena la vicinanza tra loro diminuì a quel punto, percepì chiaramente dentro di sé una forza improvvisa ed irresistibile che lo spingeva verso quella creatura eterna come se quel passo che ancora li divideva fosse perfino troppo.  
Sentì l'impulso irresistibile di allungare le braccia e stringerlo a sé per assaporare il calore di quel corpo contro al proprio... e nell'abbassare lo sguardo per cercare di allontanare quelle sensazioni inebrianti, vide il petto dell'elfo che si alzava e abbassava rapidamente come se anche lui stesse provando delle emozioni identiche.  
  
In quel momento però, lo sconosciuto indietreggiò, riportandosi il cappuccio sulla testa e sussurrando con un tono leggermente tremante.  
“Dovete farmi strada... ramingo... o potrei... cadere in errore e finire nella stanza di qualcun altro!”  
  
“Non lo permetterei mai...” gli bisbigliò allora l'uomo, spostandosi verso di lui per parlargli vicino al lato del viso “...per nessuna ragione.” e sorridendogli ancora una volta, lo superò e si fece largo tra i clienti che andavano e venivano.  
  
L'elfo lo seguì all'istante, senza però nascondere un sorrisino compiaciuto. Mantenne gli occhi sul viaggiatore che lo precedeva ma era così concentrato su di lui da non accorgersi di alcuni ragazzi che, in quel momento, stavano entrando velocemente nella locanda.  
Urtò uno di essi ma si scusò brevemente, concedendogli solo una rapida occhiata... atteggiamento che parve incuriosire il giovane ma al quale lui non diede peso.  
  
Salirono così la rampa di scale e, svoltato un angolo, percorsero l'intero corridoio fino a raggiungere la porta più distante ed isolata rispetto alle altre.  
  
“Il tavolo in un angolo del locale... la stanza più nascosta... siete davvero un solitario!”  
  
L'affermazione della creatura eterna fece sorridere l'uomo, che si limitò però ad alzare le spalle mentre appoggiava un piede ad un basso tavolino poco distante dalla porta che avrebbe dovuto aprire.  
“Non gradisco essere disturbato...” mugugnò quasi tra sé, abbassando con le dita la pelle dello stivale come se cercasse qualcosa nascosto sotto di essa.  
  
“Non mi siete parso... seccato, poco fa... quando mi sono avvicinato...” esclamò allora lo sconosciuto, arrivando al suo fianco per osservare quel gesto insolito... ma subito il suo sguardo venne attratto dall'arma che il viaggiatore teneva nascosta in quel punto. Si rasentò istintivamente il labbro inferiore coi denti quasi tentasse di controllare il brivido estremamente piacevole che l'aveva scosso a quella visione. Senza riflettere fece quel passo che ancora lo distanziava da lui e gli si mise davanti... alzò la mano e l'avvicinò alla gamba che l'uomo teneva ancora piegata. Gli percorse la coscia senza però effettivamente toccarla, seguì il ginocchio ed arrivò allo stivale, continuando a fissare intensamente gli occhi azzurri che si erano subito posati stupiti su di lui.  
  
“E voi non mi siete parso una... seccatura... poco fa...” rispose a quel punto Thorongil, cercando di rimanere immobile il più possibile, nonostante quella situazione che, per alcuni versi, poteva risultare imbarazzante. Fu quando però sentì le dita della creatura eterna sfioragli il polpaccio e chiudersi sull'impugnatura del pugnale che nascondeva, che l'istinto prese il sopravvento... e con un movimento fulmineo, gli afferrò quella mano e sospinse lo sconosciuto con forza contro la parete dietro di lui, accostandogli pericolosamente la lama alla gola “...ma forse lo state diventando...”  
  
L'elfo spalancò gli occhi a quell'azione ma stranamente non reagì in alcun modo, fatta eccezione per il respiro affannoso che non poteva controllare.  
“Posso essere molte cose... ramingo...” gli sussurrò, abbassando lo sguardo sulle labbra che erano rimaste socchiuse come in attesa di proseguire quella frase “...alcune anche... molto piacevoli ma di certo... non una seccatura... non per voi!”  
  
L'uomo alzò un sopracciglio, sorpreso da quella risposta, e lentamente fece scorrere la punta del pugnale lungo il petto della creatura, non appena quest'ultima allentò gradualmente la presa sull'impugnatura per lasciare l'arma al suo legittimo proprietario.  
“E come posso essere certo che... una volta entrati in quella stanza, non cercherete nuovamente di mettere le mani sul mio pugnale?”  
  
“Potete esserlo...” iniziò a sussurrare l'elfo, puntando gli occhi blu in quelli chiari e luminosi del viaggiatore “...perché sarò troppo occupato...” il respiro rapido e irregolare lo costrinse a fare una breve pausa prima di terminare “...a fare questo...” e di scatto reclinò il viso in avanti e posò con decisione le labbra sulle sue.  
  
Thorongil abbassò le palpebre non appena sentì il calore morbido e invitante della sua bocca contro la propria che, languidamente, si dischiudeva in una esplicita richiesta di essere profanata, ed in quel momento perse ogni contatto con la realtà che lo circondava.  
Lo baciò con ferocia, spingendo la lingua in quella bocca che l'aveva tentato con le parole e con ogni più impercettibile movimento e soffocò in essa un gemito quando sentì subito l'altro rispondere con la stessa foga.  
Sentì il sapore che apparteneva all'elfo, insieme a quello della birra che aveva bevuto... un insieme particolare che gli scatenò una miriade di sensazioni violente lungo il corpo, tanto che faticò a distaccarsi da lui quando il respiro gli venne a mancare.  
Non attese un altro istante dall'abbassarsi e posare dei rapidi baci lungo il suo petto mentre cercava di raggiungere, con la mano, la chiave della stanza che aveva nascosto nello stivale, dopo aver riposto in esso il pugnale, come aveva tentato di fare poco prima.  
  
“Aprite... la porta... ramingo...” ansimò a quel punto la creatura eterna, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro quando vide il volto del viaggiatore pericolosamente vicino al suo inguine.  
  
“È quello che voglio fare... elfo!”  
  
L'esclamazione dell'uomo lo fece sorridere ma appena vide la chiave tra le sue dita, gli afferrò di scatto gli abiti e lo costrinse a rialzarsi, solo per poi sospingerlo bruscamente contro lo stipite dell'entrata ancora serrata.  
“Allora fatelo!” gli bisbigliò sensualmente sulle labbra che si erano spalancate per quel gesto improvviso “O la sfonderò col vostro stesso corpo prima di reclamarlo per me!”  
  
L'uomo solitario non trattenne un gemito a quell'allusione e sembrava ancora impegnato a trovare una replica adatta, quando sentì la mano dello sconosciuto sulla propria che, senza nessun indugio, prendeva dalle sue dita la chiave e apriva rapidamente la serratura.  
Nel giro di pochi istanti venne trascinato all'interno della stanza ed imprigionato nuovamente contro la porta, richiusa con un tonfo dietro di lui.  
Guardò sbalordito la creatura che, a meno di un passo da lui, si era tolta il mantello e, freneticamente ora, si apriva i lacci della tunica, e lui stesso, a quel punto, non trovò azione più giusta da compiere se non imitarlo.  
“Mi avete appena... baciato...” mormorò con un sorrisino, sostenendo gli occhi blu dell'elfo “...e reclamate il mio corpo per il vostro piacere...” si filò il mantello e l'abito, lasciandoli cadere sul pavimento ai propri piedi dove già erano presenti quelli dell'altro “...non credete che sia arrivato il momento di cessare questo tono convenevole tra noi ed usarne uno più... appropriato?”  
  
“Cesserò di parlavi con reverenza...” replicò tra i respiri rapidi lo sconosciuto “...quando sarete senza abiti addosso sul materasso! E a tal proposito...” fece un cenno dietro di sé “...qual'è il letto che mi spetta di occupare per la notte?”  
  
“Il mio...!” esclamò all'istante l'uomo, alzando le mani sul viso dell'elfo per tirarlo a sé in un nuovo bacio famelico e, contemporaneamente, lo spinse ad indietreggiare verso il letto più vicino a dove si trovavano.  
Con la coda dell'occhio intravide i movimenti che la creatura stava compiendo per sfilarsi la tunica e rimanere a torso nudo e quando questo avvenne, lui stesso si distanziò quegli attimi necessari per togliersi la camicia dalla testa.  
Subito sentì le mani calde dell'elfo sui fianchi che lo attivano per far entrare in contatto i loro corpi ora semi nudi e non fece la minima resistenza, benché continuasse a bramare il sapore di quelle labbra morbide e bagnate sulle proprie.  
Quando con le gambe toccarono il materasso, discostò leggermente il volto dal suo per guardarlo dritto negli occhi... quegli occhi blu che ora parevano brillare di una attraente luce argentea... e non si trattenne dal far scivolare le dita tra i lunghi capelli corvini per poi spostarglieli dietro le orecchie, con un misto di stupore e divertimento sul viso.  
“I vostri occhi... risplendono più della Luna stessa... in un cielo scuro e vellutato come i vostri capelli...” gli bisbigliò allora con un'improvvisa dolcezza nella voce che rubò un sospiro piacevolmente sorpreso allo sconosciuto.  
  
“Non usate i complimenti come arma di seduzione con me...” sussurrò però l'elfo, invertendo con uno scatto fulmineo le posizioni per spingere vigorosamente il viaggiatore sul letto “...non è necessario!” si mise a sua volta in ginocchio e velocemente lo privò degli stivali e dei pantaloni, senza incontrare nessun tipo di opposizione da parte sua “Ciò che è davvero necessario... ramingo...” gli sorrise maliziosamente e percorse il suo corpo con lo sguardo, inumidendosi le labbra quando i suoi occhi si soffermarono sulla virilità che l'uomo non stava minimamente cercando di nascondere “...è il tuo corpo... sotto al mio... per tutta la notte!”  
  
Thorongil lo guardò intensamente negli occhi per alcuni momenti, lasciando che i lievi movimenti che lo sconosciuto stava compiendo con la punta delle dita sul suo addome lo riscaldassero prepotentemente più di quanto già quella situazione non stesse facendo.  
Ma poi, accennando un sorrisino, esclamò...  
“E se io non fossi d'accordo con questo... piano, elfo?” lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo rovesciò di lato, invertendo quella posizione per poter compiere su di lui la stessa azione che lo sconosciuto aveva appena fatto. Gettò lontano con noncuranza gli stivali e la stretta stoffa che gli fasciava le gambe ma si fermò un istante per ammirare quel corpo liscio e candido sotto di sé che sembrava quasi illuminato da un tenue chiarore.  
  
“Posso accettare anche... altre proposte...” sussurrò l'elfo, sorridendo però incuriosito da quella interruzione “...ma devi essere convincente, ramingo! Le parole non basteranno.” allungò una mano e gli prese un polso per portarsi il palmo del viaggiatore alle labbra. Lo lambì provocatoriamente con la lingua e se lo fece scorrere sul collo per invitarlo poi a proseguire da quel punto.  
“Inizia col far compiere alle tue mani il tragitto che i tuoi occhi hanno già percorso!” non si sorprese di vedere quella richiesta eseguita istantaneamente ma si perse però in continui sospiri di piacere quando alle dita, si sostituirono le labbra dell'uomo, il quale prese a sfiorarlo con esse ed a leccare ogni angolo del suo corpo che riusciva a raggiungere, fino ad avvicinarsi col profilo del viso, al desiderio evidente tra le sue cosce.  
La creatura della Foresta deglutì allora, rialzando la testa per osservare le sue intenzioni mentre, distrattamente, faceva scorrere le dita tra le onde castane del viaggiatore che gli solleticavano la pelle sensibile dell'inguine. Percepì il suo respiro irregolare e rapido sulla carne bollente che bramava, più di ogni altra cosa, di essere toccata e per un istante gli parve di sentire anche un rapido sfioramento delle labbra che gli rubò un gemito in anticipazione a ciò che sarebbe avvenuto... ed invece, l'istante successivo, aggrottò le sopracciglia nel vedere l'uomo rialzarsi ed abbandonare quell'intima attenzione per avventarsi sull'incavo del collo che aveva esposto.  
“Sei... alquanto indeciso, ramingo!” gli disse allora, facendo scivolare le mani lungo la sua schiena “Le tue intenzioni mutano rapidamente e senza apparente motivo!”  
  
“Perdonami ma...” rispose Thorongil, succhiandogli avidamente la pelle morbida di quel punto “...quel motivo io lo conosco e... questa intimità... l'ho promessa ad una sola persona ed egli sarà l'unico a riceverla quando deciderà che sarà arrivato il momento.”  
  
“Oh... davvero...?” gli chiese fingendo stupore l'elfo, con un sorriso però stranamente dolce “E dunque, ad eccezione di questo atto... cos'altro desideri fare con me, questa notte?”  
  
L'uomo salì con le labbra fino a raggiungergli l'orecchio, e solo quando fu certo di poterne lambire la punta ad ogni parola, gli bisbigliò sensualmente...  
“Tutto quello che mi chiederai...” il gemito improvviso della creatura eterna per quel contatto e quella provocazione, si unì al suo, quando i loro bacini si strusciarono uno contro l'altro, durante il repentino movimento che lo sconosciuto compì all'improvviso per ribaltare nuovamente la posizione che stavano tenendo.  
  
Solo quando tornò ad avere il totale predominio sul viaggiatore, l'elfo gli prese entrambi i polsi e glieli portò sui cuscini.  
“Allora fermo così, ramingo!” gli ordinò, fissandolo con uno sguardo deciso “Non ti è permesso posare le mani su di me fino a quando non te lo chiederò!” lo vide annuire subito e gli sorrise compiaciuto “Bene... ed ora cerca di controllare te stesso perché... quello che farò...” si chinò e gli lambì sensualmente le labbra con la punta della lingua, per poi percorrergli allo stesso modo il petto e l'addome “...sarà solo l'inizio di quello che ho in serbo per te...”  
  
Thorongil seguì il suo movimento verso il basso con gli occhi puntati nei suoi... e l'ultima cosa che vide, prima che la bocca dell'elfo si chiudesse sul desiderio tra le sue cosce, e le sue palpebre si abbassassero pesantemente per concedersi quel piacere, furono le lunghe ciocche corvine della creatura eterna scivolargli come morbida seta sui fianchi.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
“Fermatevi furfanti! Fermatevi! Se vi prendo questa volta... ve la dovrete vedere con le guardie!”  
  
Le grida di un uomo anziano che, brandendo minacciosamente un bastone, camminava il più velocemente possibile per la sua età avanzata, lungo le strade deserte della città, riecheggiarono nel silenzio della sera.  
Ma il richiamo sembrò non avere nessun effetto sulle due figure incappucciate che, al contrario, ripresero una corsa ancor più forsennata per distanziarlo... cosa alquanto facile, visto che, dalla loro parte, avevano la velocità e la giovinezza.  
La discesa che stavano percorrendo però, proseguiva senza svincoli per un lungo tratto, così, di tanto in tanto, si voltavano quasi all'unisono per controllare il loro inseguitore che, comunque continuava ad essere ancora troppo lontano per essere un pericolo.  
Finalmente arrivarono ad un angolo ma solo pochi momenti dopo averlo svoltato, uno dei due afferrò l'altro per il braccio e lo trascinò con sé in una rientranza tra le mura di pietra che si estendevano sul lato.  
Un vicolo cieco formato da uno spazio ristretto che non permetteva di andare oltre alcuni passi dalla strada principale e dove avrebbero potuto essere scorti senza troppe difficoltà, da un passante.  
  
“Sei impazzito...?” mormorò allibito il giovane del mantello più scuro, guardando il compare con un evidente terrore sul viso “Qui ci vedrà! Dobbiamo arrivare a...” ma quella giusta osservazione si interruppe al gesto svelto dell'altro che rialzò di scatto un braccio, tenendo con la mano la stoffa di una tonalità più chiara, tendente al verde, che lo ricopriva.  
  
“Shh...” lo zittì allora quest'ultimo, spostandosi ancor di più verso di lui e restando poi immobile per fare in modo che entrambi fossero nascosti completamente dal mantello che indossava “...fidati di me!”  
  
I due giovani si guardarono negli occhi per un lungo momento, entrambi impegnati a controllare il respiro affannoso per la corsa appena terminata, fino a quando, contemporaneamente, abbassarono lo sguardo sul fianco, nello spazio che la stoffa sotto la quale erano celati, creava col terreno, e scorsero l'ombra di qualcuno che passava lungo la strada.  
Subito dopo udirono le imprecazioni dell'anziano che li stava inseguendo e trattennero il fiato ma presto la voce superò il loro nascondiglio e proseguì oltre, così gli amici si sorrisero e quello che aveva avuto l'idea di fermarsi in quel punto, fece di nuovo un passo indietro e si appoggiò di schiena alla parete opposta, mormorando...  
“È un dono che gli elfi fecero a mio padre... un riparo sicuro da occhi ostili... me lo diede quando ero ancora un fanciullo ma raramente l'ho portato perché dubitavo di queste capacità...”  
  
“Non dubitarne mai più!” replicò allora l'altro, lasciandosi sfuggire una risata sollevata mentre seguiva con lo sguardo le mani del compagno che, discostando il mantello, aprì il borsello che teneva legato alla cintura “Ricordami dunque, nel caso mi convincessero in qualche modo a rifare questa cosa, di accettare soltanto se tu verrai con me!” vide un sorrisino comparire sulle labbra dell'altro ma poi aggrottò le sopracciglia stupito nel vedere il contenuto della sacca “L'hai riempita! Come hai potuto farlo sotto ai suoi occhi senza che se ne accorgesse subito?”  
  
“Le abilità che possiedo serviranno pur a qualcosa!” disse il secondo giovane, colmando abilmente la pipa che aveva preso dalla tasca ed accendendosela in pochi istanti “Tieni!” fece un lungo tiro e, lasciando uscire lentamente il fumo dalle labbra, passò l'oggetto all'amico “Ci meritiamo una pausa dopo la corsa che abbiamo fatto!”  
  
Il ragazzo col mantello più scuro scosse la testa ridendo tra sé, ma accettò subito l'offerta. Fece a sua volta una lunga boccata ma il commento successivo gli uscì dalla bocca intervallato da dei lievi colpi di tosse...  
“È... davvero... forte!”  
  
“Erba pipa appena arrivata dalla Contea... la migliore! Assistere alle riunioni a palazzo, alcune volte, è utile!”  
  
A quella frase gli sorrise divertito e si concesse un altro assaggio prima di ridare la pipa al legittimo proprietario.  
“Quante monete hai lasciato al vecchio Berek?”  
  
Il giovane appoggiato contro il lato opposto della rientranza si portò il legno sottile tra le labbra e reclinò la testa all'indietro, guardando il compagno che aveva davanti da sotto le palpebre leggermente abbassate.  
“Venti miriain e qualche canath... ” mormorò con un sorrisino per poi fare un altro intenso tiro e continuare “...direttamente sotto l'uscio. Se le è meritate dopo il giro per la città che gli abbiamo fatto fare!”  
  
“Quanto...?” esclamò l'altro ragazzo spalancando sconcertato gli occhi verdi per scoppiare poi a ridere “Dovrebbe ringraziarti per tutte le volte che sei tu a... prendere di nascosto... l'erba pipa dai suoi barili!” lo vide alzare le spalle e sorridere però dolcemente ma poco dopo si ritrovò ad afferrare nuovamente la pipa che l'amico gli aveva avvicinato.  
  
“Tieni... finiscila tu...”  
  
Non se lo fece ripetere e subito se la portò alla bocca ma un attimo dopo aver tirato una boccata da essa, si ritrovò sospinto contro la parete col compagno nella stessa posizione di poco prima che cercava con la stoffa che gli copriva le spalle, di celare entrambi alla vista.  
Cercò in ogni modo di trattenere il fumo nella bocca ma quando lo sforzo divenne impossibile da sostenere, non poté far altro che lasciarlo uscire dalle labbra socchiuse, direttamente sul volto del ragazzo che gli stava di fronte.  
  
Quest'ultimo sbatté ritmicamente le palpebre per alcuni istanti ma poi fissò gli occhi azzurri in quelli dell'amico, intimandogli con quello sguardo di restare completamente in silenzio. Il suo udito riuscì a cogliere i passi in lontananza che si stavano avvicinando ma gli altri sensi, seppur altrettanto acuti ed allenati, si concentrarono inaspettatamente sulla persona che stava tenendo imprigionata col proprio corpo.  
Percepì il respiro rapido per la sorpresa sul viso, il fiato caldo e l'odore dell'erba pipa che aveva appena fumato e per un breve istante, gli parve che lo sguardo dell'amico si fosse abbassato sulle labbra che lui stesso aveva dischiuso per sospirare... ma subito dopo, non appena si accorse che il probabile pericolo era stato scampato, indietreggiò con un lieve sorriso di circostanza e sussurrò...  
“È meglio andare alla locanda ora!”  
  
Si avviarono allora, guardandosi però attorno come se ancora non si sentissero del tutto al sicuro e quando svoltarono nella strada dove si trovava il locale che erano intenzionati a raggiungere, si trovarono di fronte una ragazza con gli occhi stretti e un'espressione visibilmente alterata sul volto.  
  
“Ma dove eravate finiti? Gli altri sono già entrati da un pezzo!”  
  
“Dovevamo seminare il caro vecchio Berek!” ribatté il giovane dagli occhi azzurri, sorridendo però alla ragazza prima di afferrarle il polso e trascinarla con sé, seguito dall'amico che rise divertito per il lamento che però fece la fanciulla.  
I tre entrarono uno dopo l'altro nella locanda, in tempo per sentire uno dei ragazzi che li stava attendendo, esclamare a quello che aveva accanto...  
“Ehi ma... quello era un elfo...? L'hai visto...?”  
  
“Sei già ubriaco, Redian, per vedere elfi qui dentro?” gli chiese allora il giovane dal mantello scuro appena arrivato, guardando distrattamente verso le scale dove sembrava che anche l'attenzione dell'altro era fissa “Non dovevi piuttosto provvedere alla birra?”  
  
“Sì... beh... ad ogni modo...” balbettò a quel punto Redian, tornando a voltarsi verso il gruppo ed indicando con un cenno del capo il bancone “...questa sera non lavora chi mi aspettavo... l'ha sostituita sua sorella e sappiamo bene che lei non ha occhi che per una sola persona...” lasciò la frase in sospeso, e tutti quanti si voltarono verso l'altro ragazzo che si era appena unito a loro, il quale però deglutì, scuotendo leggermente la testa.  
  
“Cosa...? No! No... non posso andare io...”  
  
L'unica fanciulla presente alzò gli occhi al soffitto ed intervenne, quasi a voler togliere d'impaccio l'amico.  
“Non può... andare lui! Se la locandiera si fa scappare il suo nome a voce troppo alta, tutto il locale saprà che è qui!” guardò gli altri come se quella cosa fosse così logica da sembrare banale ma prima che qualcuno di loro riuscì a ribattere, il giovane dagli occhi verdi che aveva da poco varcato la soglia si fece scivolare il cappuccio sulle spalle ed esclamò...  
  
“Ci provo io...” respirò profondamente e lanciò un'occhiata alla ragazza dietro al bancone prima di riportare l'attenzione sul gruppo “...d'accordo, forse non riuscirò ad ottenere il barile più grande ma... quella fanciulla mi deve un favore!” con quelle parole, fissò per alcuni istanti lo sguardo sul viso del compagno col quale aveva corso per le strade della città e gli sorrise, prima di avviarsi tra gli avventori del locale.  
  
Il giovane dagli occhi azzurri seguì il suo movimento e parve ignorare i commenti divertiti degli altri amici perché l'unica cosa che sembrava interessargli in quei momenti, era quel tentativo di seduzione che il ragazzo dai lunghi capelli rossi, ora sciolti liberamente sulle sue spalle, si stava apprestando a compiere.  
Lo vide pronunciare quelli che potevano essere complimenti che fecero arrossire la fanciulla, vide gli occhi verdi, fissi in quelli dell'altra che invece si abbassavano imbarazzati e vide le sue labbra... quelle che aveva sentito ad un soffio dalle sue poco prima... incurvarsi in sorrisi maliziosi mentre con la mano sfiorava quella della locandiera appoggiata al bancone.  
Non comprese subito il motivo per cui provasse quella curiosità nei suoi confronti o perché ogni gesto che l'amico stava compiendo con lei gli provocasse un piacevole ed insolito calore, ma si rese invece conto che, probabilmente, quel tipo di corteggiamento era qualcosa in cui l'altro ragazzo era abile, perché non passò molto che quest'ultimo lasciò il bancone e fece cenno al gruppo di seguirlo.  
  
Gli amici uscirono da una porta sul retro del locale e presto l'oste portò loro una botte di birra con otto boccali che vennero posizionati sul lungo tavolo di legno, sotto al porticato che dava verso la recinzione dove, i padroni della locanda, tenevano i cavalli.  
In quel punto nascosto ed isolato, tutti quanti si sentirono liberi di rilassarsi. Alcuni si sedettero sulle panche mentre altri si avventarono subito sulla bevanda... e due di loro invece si fiondarono sul borsello che il giovane dagli occhi azzurri aveva lanciato loro sul ripiano di legno.  
Solo allora, quest'ultimo si slacciò il mantello che l'aveva protetto durante quell'azione azzardata che aveva compiuto e lo posò sopra ad una sedia, dove anche quelli degli altri ragazzi erano stati messi. Si passò una mano tra i capelli... tra quelli che, fino ad alcuni mesi prima, erano stati riccioli fluenti che gli superavano le spalle ma che ora, invece, erano ciocche ribelli che gli incorniciavano il viso in morbide onde di lunghezza diversa che raggiungevano appena la base del collo.  
  
Quelle stesse ciocche vennero scompigliate anche dalla mano dell'unica fanciulla presente che si era avvicinata a lui con un tenero sorriso sulle labbra.  
“Prendi... la prima pinta è tua!” gli disse la ragazza passandogli un boccale di birra appena versata “Onore a chi è riuscito a riempire un'intera sacca di erba pipa!” finse di restare seria ma all'espressione perplessa dell'amico scoppiarono entrambi a ridere.  
  
E le risate si susseguirono a lungo in quel luogo, intervallate dai discorsi più improbabili ed insensati di giovani che si divertono semplicemente a restare insieme in compagnia.  
Il barile continuò ad essere svuotato ripetutamente e gli animi divennero presto fin troppo allegri per via della bevanda ma quando i dialoghi iniziarono a divenire per lo più sconnessi, uno dei ragazzi appoggiò un boccale sul tavolo con forza ed esclamò...  
“D'accordo! Adesso passiamo alle cose serie!” si guardò attorno, conscio di aver attirato l'attenzione di tutti ed aggiunse “Non ho mai...!”  
  
Quelle tre parole sollevarono un'ovazione ed altre risate divertite da parte degli altri ragazzi, fatta eccezione di quello dagli occhi azzurri e della fanciulla che, subito, guardò l'amico al proprio fianco.  
“Possiamo... andare via, ora...” gli sussurrò nello scorgere le labbra del giovane stringersi con forza “...nemmeno se ne accorgeranno!”  
  
“Eldarion... Sedrin... muovetevi! Riempite i boccali!”  
  
“No... non importa.” rispose allora Eldarion, tirando un intenso respiro per poi sorridere all'amica “Non posso continuare a... scappare ogni volta che si fa questo... stupido gioco o che si inizia a parlare di elfi e... del resto.” e con uno sguardo deciso si avvicinò al resto del gruppo per mettere altra birra nel proprio bicchiere.  
  
Il gioco allora cominciò... dalle affermazioni più semplici e scontate, si passò a quelle più provocatorie e private, e furono quelle ad ottenere, ovviamente, il divertimento di tutti perché lo scopo primario era sempre quello di svelare degli intimi segreti che, altrimenti, non avrebbero mai visto la luce.  
A turno, ognuno dei ragazzi diceva ad alta voce l'azione che non aveva mai compiuto, e di conseguenza, seguendo la posizione in cui erano seduti, uno dopo l'altro bevevano o meno dal proprio boccale a seconda se avessero, a loro volta, fatto quel determinato gesto o no.  
Quello che iniziava a spazientire i sette giovani presenti però, era che la loro amica aveva raramente fatto un sorso e si vantava di essere l'unica ad avere ancora il bicchiere quasi completamente pieno.  
Così iniziò una gara a chi trovasse un argomento adatto per costringere la fanciulla a bere, la quale, benché passasse molto tempo con loro e, per lo più, avesse le loro stesse abitudini, sembrava possedere un'integrità più elevata rispetto agli altri.  
  
All'ennesima affermazione che portò a bere quasi tutti i ragazzi, quello che aveva proposto quel gioco, picchiò di nuovo il palmo sul tavolo ed indicò l'amica.  
“La so!” disse con convinzione e con un sorrisino compiaciuto sulle labbra “Non ho mai... baciato un uomo!”  
  
Sedrin allora strinse gli occhi, fissando il giovane quasi con finta ostilità, prima di sospirare...  
“E va bene! Questa l'hai vinta!” alzò il boccale e bevve un lungo sorso che strappò delle risate divertite ed alcuni applausi “Ma non vantartene, Sarton! Non accadrà più!” riabbassò la mano ed alzò un sopracciglio guardandosi attorno “Adesso tocca a voi... avanti!”  
  
I ragazzi si guardarono a loro volta, l'un l'altro, quasi incerti su cosa volesse dire, ma poi, partendo da quello alla sinistra della fanciulla, esclamarono...  
“Passo...” alzando le spalle o lasciandosi sfuggire una risatina... fino a quando venne il turno del giovane dai lunghi capelli rossi appoggiato ad una delle travi che reggeva il porticato, il quale, respirò profondamente, rialzò lo sguardo al cielo ed infine bevve dal suo boccale.  
  
Un attimo di silenzio accomunò tutti i presenti, fino a quando scoppiarono quasi tutti a ridere all'unisono.  
“Oh... divertente, Adenath!” disse allora Sarton, faticando a tornare serio “Questa è proprio bella! Dovevo pensarci io!”  
  
“Non saresti stato credibile! Nemmeno un uomo ti bacerebbe!”  
  
La frase dell'amico seduto al suo fianco provocò un'altra risata, oltre alla reazione stizzita di quel ragazzo ma poi tornò ad esserci uno strano silenzio quando Sarton guardò verso il giovane dai capelli rossi e scorse la sua espressione divertita ma velata da una certa apprensione.  
“No ma... sul serio...? L'hai fatto davvero...? Non ero uno scherzo...?”  
  
“È stato... per gioco...” mormorò a quel punto Adenath, fissando il liquido che ancora gli riempiva mezzo bicchiere “...un gioco simile a questo... ed eravamo... molto più ubriachi di quanto non lo siamo ora!” alzò le spalle, accennando un sorriso “Era una... specie di sfida... tutto qui...” rialzò gli occhi verdi quando udì le risate sorprese degli amici ed istintivamente il suo sguardo finì sull'unico giovane che non stava ridendo.  
  
Eldarion sostenne per alcuni istanti quel contatto visivo, senza però riuscire a lasciarsi andare al divertimento che tutti gli altri sembravano provare in quel momento.  
Aveva sentito un insolito tuffo al cuore quando aveva visto l'amico alzare il boccale come quando, scendendo le scale, per sbadataggine, si salta un gradino ed il corpo intero compie un movimento improvviso per poi fermarsi istantaneamente e cercare di comprendere cosa sia successo.  
Continuava a sentire le risate attorno a sé ed i commenti ironici dei compagni, seguiti da quelli più razionali di Sedrin che invece, cercava di dirigere quell'umorismo contro chi aveva parlato.  
Ma poi una serie di domande presero a susseguirsi quasi con una morbosa curiosità...  
  
“E dunque... chi ha vinto la sfida?”  
“Spero non avesse la barba...”  
“Racconta avanti... ora devi dirci com'è stato!”  
  
...e ad ogni riferimento più specifico a quel fatto, vide calare sul volto del giovane che l'aveva narrato, uno strano velo di imbarazzo misto a qualcosa che gli parve sconforto e malinconia, così, si ritrovò ad alzare la mano, con la quale stringeva il boccale, per portarselo alle labbra.  
“È il mio turno...!” disse ad alta voce quasi a voler attirare su di sé l'attenzione per allontanarla invece dall'amico che pareva in difficoltà... e senza attendere un solo attimo di più, bevve tutta la birra rimasta nel bicchiere sotto lo sguardo attonito dei presenti.  
  
La fanciulla al suo fianco spalancò gli occhi sconvolta, fissandolo come se avesse compiuto un'azione folle e sconsiderata ma prima che riuscisse anche solo a formulare una frase per chiedergli che cosa avesse voluto fare... le risate dei compagni risuonarono nuovamente sotto il porticato.  
  
“Eldarion! Questa è una menzogna bella e buona!” esclamò ridendo Redian “Lo avremmo già saputo tutti quanti se fosse accaduto realmente!”  
  
“Non è successo qui...” replicò allora il principe di Gondor, stringendo le labbra quasi tentasse di capire perché l'avesse detto. Deglutì e si rialzò in piedi facendo qualche passo e mettendosi dietro la sedia su cui erano posati i mantelli “...e... beh... a dire il vero non so se... vale... perché era un elfo... maschio ma... elfo... ed è stato un... gioco anche quello... una provocazione ma...” rialzò timidamente lo sguardo sugli altri come se temesse la loro reazione ma subito udì una sonora risata.  
  
“Un elfo...?”  
“Gli elfi non contano! Non c'è paragone con un... Uomo...”  
“Già... alcuni di loro sono anche più avvenenti di alcune fanciulle che conosco!”  
“Ti è andata meglio che ad Adenath allora!”  
  
Frasi divertite che continuarono per qualche momento fino a quando un altro ragazzo trovò un argomento migliore col quale proseguire quel gioco e, nel giro di qualche istante, quelle affermazioni vennero dimenticate.  
Così tirò un lungo respiro sollevato ma, nel tornare a sedersi, incrociò lo sguardo del giovane dai lunghi capelli rossi e lo vide sorridere dolcemente, prima che le sue labbra pronunciassero silenziosamente la parola...  
“Grazie...”  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
 

**~*~ Continua... ~*~ **


	2. ~ 1 ~ SECONDA PARTE

  
  
  
Un lento e sensuale susseguirsi di sospiri era l'unico suono udibile nella stanza isolata al piano superiore della locanda, interrotto solo, di tanto in tanto, da dei gemiti rochi e sensuali quando l'uomo disteso in uno dei due letti presenti, chiudeva a pugno le mani che teneva ancora sui cuscini, ai due lati del viso, in quel tentativo di controllo che gli era stato chiesto prima che quell'atto lascivo cominciasse.  
Ed era proprio quell'intima attenzione che la creatura eterna, chinata tra le sue cosce, gli stava concedendo già da diverso tempo, a fargli inarcare la schiena sempre più spesso, mentre le ondate ardenti del piacere che stava provando lo scuotevano irresistibilmente nel profondo, portandolo ad azzardare quel gesto che non poteva più trattenersi dal compiere.  
Abbassò entrambe le braccia e fece scorrere, lentamente, le dita tra i lunghi fili di seta del colore della notte più buia, che gli sfioravano la pelle ad ogni movimento oscillatorio che la testa dell'elfo compiva.  
Osservò quel gesto con un sorriso incredulo sul viso ma istintivamente dovette serrare con forza la presa tra i capelli dell'altro quando, al posto dell'umido calore che lo aveva avvolto fino a quell'istante, sentì un immediato, ma abbastanza inoffensivo, morso che l'elfo gli diede, prima di rialzare il volto per guardarlo negli occhi.  
  
“Non sono stato chiaro, ramingo...?” gli bisbigliò lo sconosciuto, accennando un sorriso soddisfatto quando, a quella sola domanda, vide l'uomo allentare la stretta e riportare le mani sui cuscini con un sospiro frustrato. Cercò di tornare serio e, sinuosamente, scivolò in avanti sopra di lui, strusciandosi con il petto e l'addome contro quella virilità che aveva appena abbandonato “Ed ora chiedi il mio perdono... o dimenticherò i miei intenti e me ne andrò dal tuo letto tanto rapidamente quanto ci sono entrato!”  
  
“Perdonami.” sussurrò subito il viaggiatore chiamato Thorongil, respirando profondamente per calmare la lussuria che sentiva circolare come lava nella vene “Ma sono solo... un Uomo! Non posseggo la tua forza fisica e la tua... resistenza! E le tue labbra avrebbero potuto farmi perdere la dignità dopo pochi attimi...” gli parve di udire una lieve risata trattenuta ed allora osò guardare direttamente gli occhi blu che ora distavano solo di un soffio dai suoi “...il solo motivo che mi spinge a lottare con me stesso... è il desiderio di assistere a cosa tieni ancora in serbo... per me.”  
  
“Oh no davvero...” replicò allora l'elfo, chinando la testa per continuare a bisbigliargli con un tono seducente all'orecchio “...Thorongil.” fece una pausa come se la pronuncia di quel nome, stranamente, lo divertisse ma poi proseguì “Tu non hai la mia forza, la mia resistenza e le mie... capacità... ma hai questo corpo...” premette i palmi sui suoi pettorali, stringendo le dita per sentirne la consistenza e li graffiò subito dopo con la punta, facendo volutamente più pressione sui capezzoli per strappare un gemito di quello che poteva sembrare dolore, al compagno “...hai questo corpo e con questo dovrai soddisfarmi... per tutta la notte.”  
  
L'uomo solitario deglutì e spostò di lato il viso per accarezzare con esso quello della creatura eterna.  
“E se non riuscissi in questa... impresa...?” gli sussurrò, lambendogli con le labbra l'orecchio “Se riuscissi a soddisfarti solo per un tempo più... limitato...?”  
  
“Dovresti credere di più nelle tue abilità, ramingo...” mormorò a quel punto lo sconosciuto dai lunghi capelli corvini, restando in quella posizione per lasciare che la bocca dell'uomo continuasse a sfiorargli quel punto “...ma nel caso non portassi a termine questo compito... dovrai ricominciare dal principio tutto quanto! Ogni gesto, ogni movimento... ogni sospiro...” gli baciò il mento per arrivare ora con le labbra alle sue e prima di premerle su di esse con ardore, aggiunse “...anche ogni singola spinta che ti permetterò di fare dentro di me...”  
  
Thorongil rispose con la stessa brama a quel bacio ancor più vorace e possessivo dei precedenti, ma presto si ritrovò a sottostare alla volontà dello sconosciuto quando questi gli bloccò i polsi con le mani, nella posizione in cui già si trovavano, mentre si rialzava in ginocchio e si metteva a cavalcioni sopra di lui.  
“Non vorrei contraddirti ma...” cercò allora di replicare, spostando però lo sguardo lungo quel corpo candido e muscoloso che ora lo sovrastava “...questa possibilità non mi incoraggia di certo a dare il meglio di me al primo... tentativo!” si lasciò sfuggire una debole risata che divenne però un gemito quando, senza alcun tipo di avvertimento, si sentì scivolare nel calore avvolgente della creatura eterna, la quale, inarcandosi sopra di lui, era scesa gradualmente sui suoi fianchi fino a tornare seduta sul suo bacino ma in quel nuovo, peccaminoso, modo.  
  
“Silenzio, ramingo!” esclamò allora lo sconosciuto in un ordine inflessibile prima di cominciare una lenta e profonda movenza coi fianchi “Contesta di nuovo le mie parole e ti terrò sul confine dell'estasi tra le mie cosce per ore... senza concederti alcun tipo di appagamento all'infuori del privilegio di guardare me mentre lo raggiungo!”  
  
“Quello sarebbe... già... abbastanza...” gemette l'uomo, serrando i pugni per costringersi a tenerli dove gli era stato imposto invece che su quel corpo che lo stava disperatamente tentando.  
Per dei lunghi momenti ci riuscì... a volte chiudendo gli occhi per non vedere le espressioni di piacere su quel volto splendido che, occasionalmente, si abbassava vicino al suo semplicemente per sfiorarlo con un'insolita dolcezza... e a volte ostentando lui stesso dei leggeri movimenti coi lombi per contrastare quelli del compagno e trasferendo in essi l'impeto selvaggio che lo stava divorando.  
Non comprese effettivamente quanto tempo passò da quando quell'unione era cominciata ma appena iniziò ad udire dei deboli gemiti, mischiati ai sospiri affannosi, come un “Sì...” ripetuto assiduamente, lasciare quelle labbra ancora umide che bramava raggiungere nuovamente, perse quel poco contegno che ancora pensava di possedere ed abbassò le mani sulle cosce della creatura eterna, percorrendogliele coi palmi fino all'inguine.  
  
“No...!” sospirò in quel preciso istante l'elfo, spalancando i profondi occhi blu, bagnati da una intensa luce argentea “Riporta le tue mani... al loro posto, ramingo!” guardò fisso il viaggiatore fino a quando quel nuovo comando venne eseguito, come già si aspettava. Solo allora si inarcò provocatoriamente all'indietro e chiuse le dita sulle gambe del compagno, per sostenersi e riprendere quella mossa flessuosa che aumentò di velocità “Non ti è permesso... toccarmi... fino a quando non te lo dirò io!”  
  
L'uomo annui, consapevole di non poter fare altro ma più guardava la creatura eterna pretendere quella supremazia su di lui, più si sentiva sospinto brutalmente verso quell'estasi che gli stava crescendo dentro tanto da farlo ardere come quello spirito che sentiva abbattersi contro le barriere che, sapientemente, gli aveva ricreato attorno per tenerlo a bada.  
Barriere che, però, non erano abbastanza salde da permettergli un qualsiasi tipo di controllo arrivati a quel punto... il punto in cui, il corpo dello sconosciuto che lo dominava, parve attorniarsi di un etereo chiarore rifulgente.  
Chiuse con una forza disperata le dita sui cuscini per provare ad andare oltre ma allora il respiro gli divenne affannoso ed irregolare come il battito del cuore che sentiva esplodere da quanto era forsennato... e dalle sue labbra uscì un debole richiamo...  
“Ti prego... ti... prego...”  
  
L'elfo riportò subito l'attenzione su di lui e lo fissò negli occhi, per riuscire a scorgere in essi quell'implorazione che, ovviamente, era facile da decifrare. Tuttavia sorrise e gli domandò con un tono incuriosito...  
“Cosa.... ramingo...? Cosa vuoi ottenere da me...?”  
  
“Il tuo... permesso per toccarti... ti prego... lascia che... ti tocchi!”  
  
Attese solo alcuni attimi, durante i quali vide le labbra dell'uomo pronunciare nuovamente ma in silenzio, quella supplica, ed allora annuì, mormorandogli l'approvazione che gli serviva.  
“Toccami, ramingo... posa le tue mani su di me!”  
Qualcosa simile ad una bruciante lingua di fuoco lo pervase, non appena i palmi del viaggiatore gli percorsero con foga il petto, scivolando lungo i muscoli con bramosia fino a quando uno di essi si spinse fino al suo ventre e lì, le dita si chiusero sul vigore che da tempo sentiva pulsare con un tremendo desiderio di essere accarezzato.  
Ed allora perse per qualche momento l'intento predominante che aveva avuto e si lasciò lambire e bruciare dalle fiamme che avevano iniziato a scuoterlo e bagnarlo come lava incandescente. Si spostò in avanti ed appoggiò le mani sul petto del compagno, ora assumendo un ritmo altalenante sopra i suoi fianchi che esprimeva palesemente l'indecisione tra la virilità che lo stava violando ed il pugno nel quale si stava spingendo.  
Cercò di nuovo il contatto visivo con lui e si perse in quell'azzurro che ora ardeva come l'incendio stesso che stava divampando tra loro ma allora udì un debole e tentennante sussurro...  
  
“Baciami...”  
  
...che dopo un attimo si ripeté ma con una cadenza totalmente priva di autorità...  
  
“Ti prego... permettimi di... baciarti... ancora...”  
  
“Impari presto dai tuoi errori, ramingo!” gli mormorò a quel punto, chinandosi sopra di lui per arrivare a lambirgli le labbra con le proprie. Lo baciò lievemente e sentì entrambe le mani del viaggiatore percorrergli la schiena con estrema lentezza... ma la mancanza di quella carezza che gli stava provocando piacere tra le cosce, venne all'istante colmata dai nuovi e potenti fremiti che quel tocco gli stava infondendo fin nel profondo dello spirito.  
  
“Pronuncia il mio nome... ti prego...”  
  
Gli sorrise dolcemente contro le labbra e ripeté quella frase scandendo l'ultima parola...  
“Impari presto dai tuoi errori... Thorongil...”  
  
L'uomo respirò intensamente e, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio, gli bisbigliò di nuovo la stessa richiesta, guardandolo profondamente negli occhi.  
“Pronuncia... il mio nome...” arrivò coi palmi ai lati del suo collo e coi pollici gli carezzò teneramente le guance.  
  
Allora l'elfo, dopo avergli sorriso, posò sulle sue labbra un nuovo bacio estremamente dolce e sussurrò...  
“Aragorn...”  
  
Ed il viaggiatore, chiamato fino a quel momento Thorongil, proseguì con le carezze sul volto della creatura eterna fino ad arrivare ai suoi capelli. Fece scorrere le dita tra i lisci fili di seta scura per raccoglierglieli dietro la schiena e ripeté subito dopo quel gesto, dalla fronte fino a tutta la lunghezza, ma sfiorandoli appena coi palmi.  
  
L'elfo abbassò le palpebre con un sospiro ed attorno al suo capo si alzò una leggera ed impalpabile nuvola che si disperse lentamente nell'aria... il colore con il quale le ciocche erano state tinte si dissolse sotto l'estremo ed intenso calore di quel tocco ed infine i lunghi capelli biondi che appartenevano per natura a quello sconosciuto proveniente dall'Ithilien, ricaddero morbidamente sulle sue spalle.  
  
“Ecco la luce della mia anima...” sussurrò allora Aragorn, affondando nuovamente le dita in quell'oro che pareva risplendere davanti ai suoi, grazie anche all'abbagliante splendore che stava avvolgendo il compagno.  
  
“E dov'è l'Uomo che possiede la mia?” gli chiese con un tono sensuale Legolas, leccandogli lievemente le labbra come a volerlo incitare a proseguire l'atto che stavano, ad ogni modo, compiendo, nonostante quel gioco misterioso che si erano concessi.  
Ottenne subito l'effetto desiderato perché il re di Gondor gli afferrò i fianchi e lo sospinse di lato per mettersi sopra di lui con un impeto ed una determinazione completamente opposta all'atteggiamento remissivo che aveva tenuto fino a quel momento.  
  
“È qui...” gli bisbigliò l'uomo prima di ricominciare a spingersi con ardore tra le cosce che la creatura eterna aveva, istantaneamente, chiuso contro i suoi fianchi “...sono qui!” lo baciò con un famelico ardore per tutto il tempo possibile e quando la necessità di respirare divenne incalzante, si discostò ed aggiunse “Dentro di te... dove sono sempre stato...” sentì le sue dita scivolargli tra i capelli e chiudersi in una morsa per spingerlo a scendere con le labbra sul collo che stava esponendo, così, prima di accontentarlo, gli bisbigliò con un tono reso roco dalla passione che ancora lo stava consumando “...e dove sempre resterò!”  
  
Il movimento dei loro corpi uniti in quell'amore carnale che si stavano scambiando proseguì a lungo senza che nessuno dei due sentisse la fatica o la necessità di fermarsi.  
Spinte continue e frenetiche come onde che si infrangono contro gli scogli, penetrando in ogni rientranza ed avvolgendoli fino a renderli quasi parte di quello stesso mare.  
Labbra insaziabili che lambivano e succhiavano la pelle, lasciando su di essa i segni del desiderio che stava divenendo incontenibile  
E mani che toccavano, accarezzavano, stringevano fino a cercarsi con un bisogno irrefrenabile di legarsi, le une alle altre, nello stesso modo in cui il resto dei loro corpi era ormai inscindibile.  
Quando le dita si intrecciarono ed infine anche gli spiriti trovarono la maniera perfetta per fondersi insieme in un corso rifulgente e fiammeggiante, i due amici... i due compagni... i due amanti... persero ogni tipo di contatto con la realtà e si persero l'uno dentro l'altro, portandosi a vicenda a quell'estasi fatta di carne e anima che soltanto insieme sapevano di provare.  
I muscoli tesi fremettero per l'apparente controllo che entrambi stavano imparando a tenere in quei momenti per trattenere quell'esplosione di eterno potere dentro di loro e difatti, solo un lieve alone luminoso e rosseggiante parve circondarli negli attimi in cui la passione li consumò.  
Fu dentro ai loro corpi che si abbatté la furia di quel legame proibito, risalendo poi in superficie fino a diventare visibile sotto la pelle come un flusso di lava e d'argento che scorreva direttamente nelle loro vene.  
Nessun altro ordine venne esclamato... nessuna implorazione... nessuna parola... solo respiri convulsi che si fusero in uno unico... ed anche quest'ultimo si interruppe quando si persero, restando sospeso in quell'istante in cui tutto svanisce ad eccezione degli occhi nei quali si sta annegando.  
  
E poi, di nuovo il presente.  
La materialità dell'atto appena compiuto, il calore dei corpi ancora uno sull'altro, l'essenza del piacere che li bagnava... e la disarmante dolcezza che esclusivamente quei momenti recano con loro.  
  
“Ti ho mai detto che ti amo, elfo...?” bisbigliò Aragorn con l'unico filo di voce che era riuscito a ritrovare mentre, faticosamente, abbandonava quell'accogliente giaciglio in cui si era smarrito per ricadere sul lato.  
  
“Non questa sera... ramingo!” gli fece eco Legolas, attorniandogli però il collo con le braccia per seguire il suo movimento e venire così trascinato dalla sua parte del materasso e, contemporaneamente, sopra di lui.  
  
L'uomo sorrise divertito per quel gesto e rialzò allora una mano dietro la sua schiena, per arrivare ad accarezzargli i lunghi fili di seta dorata.  
“Ancora non mi capacito come tu riesca ad apparire ogni volta diverso, semplicemente mutando il colore dei tuoi capelli.” udì la risata del compagno riecheggiare contro il proprio petto ed aggiunse “Se nei tuoi occhi non si rispecchiasse la mia stessa anima, potrei confonderti veramente per uno sconosciuto.”  
  
“Ho appreso un tempo i segreti per rimanere celato allo sguardo di molti...” rispose l'elfo, strusciando teneramente il viso contro il suo come se, nonostante l'atto appena compiuto, ancora non riuscisse a fare a meno della sua vicinanza “...li stessi che anche tu conosci. L'arte di mutare il proprio aspetto od i comportamenti sono le parti più semplici... la difficoltà sta nel mantenere le sembianze che si vogliono avere fin quando è necessario. Non è vero...” una pausa e gli sussurrò divertito “...Thorongil...?”  
  
Il re di Gondor scoppiò a ridere ed alzò gli occhi al soffitto.  
“D'accordo, lo ammetto! Questa volta non mi sono impegnato come al solito per nascondere la mia vera identità ma...” tornò serio e riportò lo sguardo in quello della creatura eterna che non si era invece allontanato da lui “...mi sei mancato in questi giorni e... quando ti ho visto di sotto ho faticato anche solo a restare seduto per quei pochi momenti.”  
  
“Non incolpare me per questa distanza obbligata!” replicò allora Legolas, sorridendogli però dolcemente prima di lasciarsi cadere a sua volta sul letto per stiracchiare le braccia ed inarcare la schiena “Non ho chiesto io ad Éomer di mandare suo figlio da noi per invogliarlo a seguire l'addestramento del mio popolo... e soprattutto quando i miei migliori maestri sono lontano e non possono seguirlo.” piegò le ginocchia, passandosi distrattamente le mani sulle gambe che sentiva ancora lievemente intorpidite per la posizione che aveva mantenuto a lungo, fino a poco prima “Cosa avrei dovuto fare se non seguirlo e rispondere alle sue domande per i cinque giorni in cui è rimasto sotto la mia protezione?”  
  
“Almeno questo sforzo è servito a ciò che suo padre si aspetta da lui?”  
  
A quella domanda non trattenne una lieve risata e scosse la testa.  
“No... assolutamente!” sentì il mugolio demoralizzato del compagno e girò la testa per guardarlo “Elfwine era più interessato a conoscere delle storie di romantiche avventure da narrare alle fanciulle che corteggia ad Edoras, piuttosto che ad apprendere come i guerrieri di quelle storie imbracciavano le armi.”  
  
“Perché sembra non comprendere la parte in cui quelle dame concedono il loro cuore ai cavalieri proprio perché possiedono questo titolo e sono in grado di dar loro anche la protezione oltre che l'amore...?”  
  
“Perché nella realtà...” mormorò a quel punto con un tono però amareggiato “...sono proprio i cavalieri a doversi separare dalle braccia della persona amata per andare incontro ai doveri che hanno scelto di onorare.”  
  
Aragorn sospirò, alzando un braccio dietro la testa.  
“Diventerà re un giorno... come guiderà il suo popolo quando guarderanno a lui per avere la sicurezza di un futuro di pace?”  
  
“Non è una spada a rendere grande un regno, Estel...” gli sussurrò il principe del Reame Boscoso, girandosi sul fianco per fissarlo “...ma l'uomo che la impugna e le gesta che il suo cuore gli permette di compiere. Forse Rohan avrà un sovrano che governerà con la poesia invece che con le armi... o forse, un giorno, nessuno più dovrà scendere sul campo di battaglia... non ci è dato saperlo. Ma possiamo noi giudicare ora...?”  
  
L'uomo annuì debolmente e restò per qualche momento in silenzio, prima di sorridere con una strana espressione incuriosita sul viso.  
“Perché anche... le volte in cui siamo qui, da soli, finiamo a parlare di regni e battaglie...?”  
  
“Forse perché... questo ramingo...” iniziò l'elfo, accarezzandogli una guancia per fargli voltare il viso nella sua direzione “...inizia discorsi che dovrebbe invece tenere per circostanze meno... intime e piacevoli?” respirò intensamente quando Aragorn si spostò leggermente per baciargli più volte il palmo ed allora continuò, sorridendogli “Ricordami piuttosto come siamo finiti a vederci in questa locanda una volta a settimana e soprattutto, come mi hai convinto a fare questo... gioco tra noi prima di salire qui!”  
  
“Vediamo... per prima cosa...” replicò il re di Gondor, facendo scivolare due dita lungo la gola del compagno “...ci troviamo qui per non attirare troppa attenzione su di noi perché... le tue continue visite a palazzo, come le mie nella tua tenda, potrebbero suscitare la curiosità di qualcuno.” respirò intensamente “Non che la cosa mi importi ma... abbiamo convenuto che questa fosse la decisione più consona da prendere fintanto che tu resterai principe del tuo popolo ed io... sovrano del mio...”  
  
“Fintanto...?”  
  
La domanda divertita della creatura eterna lo fece sorridere ma poi finse di tornare con un parvenza di serietà in volto e proseguì.  
“...e considerato il fatto che, anche in questa locanda, nonostante sia sempre piena di viaggiatori e stranieri, l'anonimato sarebbe stato l'unico mezzo per trovarci senza attirare sguardi indiscreti... abbiamo deciso... o meglio... io ho deciso e ti ho convinto...” si chinò in avanti e spinse leggermente il viso dell'elfo con la fronte per pronunciare le frasi successive al suo orecchio “...baciando per ore le tue labbra... il tuo collo e... qui...” gli lambì il profilo con la lingua fino a succhiargli lascivamente la punta per alcuni istanti “...che questo svago fantasioso sarebbe stato un ottimo modo per incontrarci e poi salire in una stanza senza che qualcuno badasse alle nostre azioni.”  
  
Legolas gemette dolcemente a quell'attenzione ed istintivamente fece scivolare una gamba tra quelle dell'uomo, andando così a strusciare l'inguine contro il suo fianco.  
“La scorsa volta, quando te l'ho domandato...” sussurrò “...mi hai detto invece che fare questo gioco ed interpretare altri uomini ed elfi... rendeva ancora più unico e speciale il nostro incontro perché... non importava chi potevamo essere perché, in ogni caso, i nostri spiriti si sarebbero comunque cercati, riconosciuti e fusi insieme.”  
  
“Oh... sì... quello è un altro motivo, è vero!”  
  
“È il motivo più... poetico...?”  
  
Aragorn rise e di scatto si voltò a sua volta sul lato, tirando il compagno contro di sé.  
“Forse questa sera sono meno... poetico...” lo guardò per alcuni istanti negli occhi e subito dopo si avventò sull'incavo del suo collo, succhiando avidamente la pelle morbida dove già era ben evidente un segno di rossa passione che aveva lui stesso impresso durante la loro unione.  
  
“Non sei...” il sussurro dell'elfo venne interrotto da un gemito quando l'uomo prese, contemporaneamente a quel bacio, a muovere ritmicamente il bacino contro al suo “...non sei lo stesso uomo che... vedeva i miei occhi... risplendere più della Luna stessa... in un cielo scuro e vellutato come i miei... capelli...?”  
  
“Sì... lo sono! Quell'uomo e tutti quelli che hai stretto tra le braccia durante queste notti.” gli mormorò a quel punto il re di Gondor, rialzando la testa per fissarlo nuovamente con un sorrisino “In verità mi sento piuttosto un giovane infatuato di un sogno che attende impaziente la sera per poterlo riavere per sé! Ormai ho quasi perso il conto dei miei anni ma... ti giuro che mi sembra di avere l'età di mio figlio tanta è la fremente attesa che venga questo giorno per poter tornare ad essere un viaggiatore solitario che siede in un angolo a scrutare tra la folla, bramando di vedere quale forma l'amore e la passione avranno assunto per lui quella notte.”  
  
“Se non fosse per qualche lieve segno del tempo...” mormorò dolcemente il principe del Reame Boscoso mentre percorreva con la punta delle dita il suo viso “...potresti sembrare di qualche anno più adulto di tuo figlio...” una lieve risata divertita lasciò le labbra dell'uomo in quel momento, ed allora fece scorrere l'indice sul loro profilo “...o forse è il mio cuore ad ingannare i miei occhi perché altri non vedo, davanti a me, che il giovane Uomo giunto oltre cent'anni fa nelle mie Terre.”  
  
Aragorn gli sorrise, guardandolo quasi sbalordito dalla dolcezza con cui l'elfo sapeva velare le proprie parole inaspettatamente.  
“Questo è... poetico.”  
  
“Troppo...?”  
  
“Per la... creatura della Foresta che voleva abbattere la porta col mio corpo per poi reclamarlo per il proprio piacere... direi di sì, decisamente!”  
  
Entrambi scoppiarono di nuovo a ridere fino a quando Legolas si passò una mano sul viso, sospirando.  
“Mi fai sentire... ridicolo!” mugugnò quasi imbarazzato “Io non agisco così!”  
  
“Non sei... ridicolo! Sei... incredibilmente attraente e... provocante!”  
  
Alzò un sopracciglio allibito nell'udire quell'affermazione ma non fece in tempo a ribattere che il re di Gondor proseguì...  
  
“È una delle cose che adoro disperatamente in te! Questa tua capacità di cambiare atteggiamento con me... il momento prima sei quell'elfo forte e dominante che devo implorare anche solo per una carezza... e quello dopo sei la creatura che si concede a me senza inibizioni. Tu mi... confondi e mi affascini ogni giorno!”  
  
...si inumidì le labbra, cercando allora di replicare ma il compagno gliele catturò in un dolce ma profondo bacio che li portò di nuovo a spingersi l'uno contro l'altro.  
“Mm... non credo di essere sembrato molto... affascinante al giovane che ho fatto barcollare alla locanda quando non avevo occhi che per te e, inavvertitamente, l'ho urtato senza quasi degnarlo di una scusa!”  
  
“Oh... i tuoi sensi ti hanno tradito, elfo!”  
  
“Mi tradiscono sempre quando sei tu a distrarli... oh!” improvvisamente sul suo volto apparve un'espressione pensierosa “Era un amico di tuo figlio! Mi era parso di riconoscere il suo viso ma solo ora rammento!”  
  
Aragorn annuì ma, come se avesse poco interesse per quel discorso iniziò a baciargli nuovamente il collo.  
“Sì, erano i suoi amici, li ho visti anche io prima di salire.” continui e lievi baci coi quale scivolava lungo la pelle morbida fino al petto per poi risalire “Non è la prima volta.”  
  
“Dunque anche Eldarion frequenta questa locanda...?”  
  
“Suppongo di sì... ma anche nel caso dovesse riconoscerci, immagino non gli importi poi molto dei nostri incontri.”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso gli carezzò la nuca durante quelle frasi, sorridendo per quella tenera attenzione che sembrava non voler cessare.  
“Supponi, Aragorn...?” gli chiese però, aggrottando le sopracciglia “Non conosci i luoghi dove si reca la notte tuo figlio...?”  
  
“Non conosco nemmeno quelli in cui passa il tempo durante il giorno!” replicò l'uomo, sospirando pesantemente ma riprendendo subito dopo quel susseguirsi di dolci baci dal lato opposto del suo collo “Ed anche se glielo chiedessi... probabilmente otterrei menzogne invece che risposte... oppure silenzi, perché sono quelli che ottengo da oltre un anno quando le mie domande riguardano lui.”  
  
“Devi solo dargli tempo... e tu devi avere pazienza!”  
  
“Oltre un anno, Legolas!” esclamò però a quel punto, voltandosi di scatto sulla schiena e guardando il soffitto “Siamo sconosciuti da allora! O con tutta probabilità da ancor prima di quel giorno, se ci penso. Ho perduto mio figlio molti mesi prima a quanto sembra... ed ora mi chiedo se l'abbia mai conosciuto realmente!”  
  
“Questi sono insulsi pensieri, Estel!” replicò subito l'elfo, rialzandosi su un gomito per poter vedere meglio il suo viso “Lui ha bisogno di te e della tua presenza più che mai! Devi solo... trovare il modo per superare quelle barriere che ha rialzato tra voi e riconquistare il suo cuore.”  
  
“Come, Legolas...?” gli chiese il re di Gondor con una lieve risata disorientata “Come devo fare? Non leggo i suoi pensieri... anche se a volte non mi è difficile comprendere quali possano essere! Ho cercato ogni giorno, da quella notte, di rimettere le cose a posto e di... appianare le divergenze che abbiamo avuto ma parlo col silenzio!” scosse la testa e si passò una mano sulla fronte “Pensaci... quante volte ti ha cercato in quest'anno? Quante volte è venuto a salutarti o è rimasto con te quando non ne era necessariamente obbligato durante le cene o le riunioni? Ed eravate più vicini di quanto lo fossi mai stato io con lui...”  
  
Legolas inspirò profondamente e strinse le labbra.  
“Mai...” sussurrò “...ma no ho nemmeno mai avuto una vera possibilità di dialogo con lui. Se gli permettessi di venire per qualche giorno nell'Ithilien, forse potrei...”  
  
“Non cambierebbe niente.” lo interruppe bruscamente Aragorn, come se quell'ipotesi l'avesse infastidito “Ha avuto molte occasioni per parlarti a palazzo e non è mai stato intenzionato a farlo.”  
  
“E quindi semplicemente lasci che il tempo scorra, permettendo ad Eldarion di allontanarsi sempre di più?”  
  
“Non so cosa fare!” alzò all'improvviso la voce e lanciò un'occhiata al compagno che aveva spalancato gli occhi “Non vuole avere niente a che fare con me, Legolas! Non so se mi incolpi di qualcosa o... quali siano i suoi motivi ma quello che vedo nei suoi occhi quando mi guarda, è rabbia e risentimento!”  
  
“Allora lascia che sia sua madre ad instaurare un dialogo con lui!” replicò la creatura eterna “Chiedi ad Arwen di...”  
  
Di scatto però, al solo udire quel nome, il re di Gondor si rimise seduto e si passò nervosamente una mano tra i capelli.  
“Non voglio parlare di lei.” bisbigliò a denti stretti, guardando distrattamente il pavimento.  
  
A quella reazione, Legolas sospirò, rialzandosi a sua volta benché il compagno si fosse voltato, dandogli le spalle.  
“Questo è sciocco, Estel! Come puoi pretendere che tuo figlio si comporti con criterio quando tu stesso agisci in questo... modo infantile ogni volta che nomino la tua sposa?”  
  
“Ho detto... che non desidero parlare di lei.” ripeté a quel punto l'uomo, con un tono inflessibile ma chiaramente velato dall'angoscia “Lo sai bene, Legolas... dunque non farlo.” e sbuffando pesantemente, fece scivolare le gambe dal lato del letto e si allungò per arrivare ad afferrare i pantaloni.  
Percepì i respiri rapidi del compagno dietro di sé ma lentamente rigirò la stoffa tra le mani per trovarne il giusto senso prima di infilarla.  
Sapeva di essere in torto. Sapeva che quel suo atteggiamento era inutile e non avrebbe portato a niente... ma era più forte della sua volontà.  
La sofferenza... l'angosciante senso di frustrazione che aveva provato quella lontana notte... le grida di disperato sconforto e sdegno che erano risuonate tra le volte della Biblioteca di Osgillath.  
Non aveva mai alzato la voce con lei... non l'aveva mia guardata con la delusione e la collera negli occhi... non si era mai sentito tradito, privato di ogni certezza... e sfruttato per una vita che lui stesso avrebbe voluto, ma di certo, non sotto la luce della menzogna.  
Ma poteva lui essere invece nel giusto?  
Lui che le aveva promesso devozione dopo aver pronunciato parole di un sentimento incondizionato verso colui che chiamava amico...?  
Lui che l'aveva stretta tra le braccia, credendo nel loro amore ma col pensiero di un altro volto nella mente?  
Cosa era sbagliato e cosa era giusto? Chi dei due poteva, veramente, far valere una ragione sull'altro quando entrambi avevano anteposto qualcun altro a loro stessi...?  
  
“Dove vai...?”  
  
La flebile domanda della creatura eterna lo strappò da quei pensieri che occupavano sempre la sua mente, ed alzando le spalle, rispose...  
“Torno a palazzo... non ho intenzione di... finire questa nottata a discutere di questo con te. Non di nuovo.”  
  
Legolas deglutì nel sentire una stretta al cuore, come sempre accadeva quando, troppo spesso ultimamente, per una ragione o per l'altra, si lasciavano in quel modo improvviso e con parole rimaste non dette.  
“Non è ancora l'alba...” gli sussurrò con un velo evidente di rammarico nella voce.  
  
“Non intendo aspettare l'alba col suono di rimproveri nelle orecchie.”  
  
Lo vide scuotere la testa senza nemmeno voltarsi, ed anzi, chinarsi in avanti con l'intento di rimettersi i pantaloni... ed allora istintivamente si mise in ginocchio, spostandosi dietro di lui.  
“Non andare...” mormorò dolcemente mentre faceva scivolare un braccio in avanti sul suo petto fino a posare una mano sul suo cuore ed intrappolarlo così contro di sé “...possiamo restare anche in silenzio se non desideri più parlare...” continuò quel lieve sussurro al suo orecchio e dopo soli pochi attimi sentì il corpo del compagno cedere e rilassarsi contro il suo “...ma non lasciarmi qui da solo.”  
  
Aragorn chiuse gli occhi, lasciando ricadere la testa sulla sua spalla come se quelle semplici parole l'avessero privato di ogni forza ed intenzione.  
“Non voglio lasciarti... è solo che...”  
  
“Quando lo fai...” proseguì però l'elfo, quasi che la replica dell'uomo non fosse giunta alle sue orecchie “...quando esci da quella porta o... ti volti per allontanarti... mi strappi una parte dell'anima che ci appartiene... ed anche quella singola mancanza mi fa sentire terribilmente vuoto.” gli sfiorò con le labbra la tempia “Ti prego... non andare lontano da me.”  
  
Il re di Gondor rialzò allora una mano su quella che la creatura eterna teneva sul suo petto e la strinse con forza nella propria, girando leggermente il viso per guardarlo negli occhi.  
“Anche se chiudo una porta dietro a me...” iniziò a bisbigliargli con un tono completamente diverso da quello di poco prima “...non sarà quel legno o la distanza stessa a tenermi lontano da te.” accennò un sorriso “Io ti appartengo ed è il mio spirito a sentirsi dilaniato quando non può essere legato al tuo... e poi non...” quell'ultima frase venne interrotta però dalle labbra di Legolas che cercarono, trovarono e violarono le sue con un bacio lungo ed appassionato, e solo quando esso terminò, riuscì ad aggiungere con una lieve risata “...non sono abbastanza forte per starti lontano!”  
  
“E dunque non farlo...” mormorò sensualmente Legolas, allargando le cosce sui suoi fianchi ma continuando a restare inginocchiato dietro di lui “...stammi vicino, Aragorn... molto... vicino...” fece scivolare l'altra mano sul suo ventre e con dei lenti tocchi andò a risvegliare il desiderio del compagno fino a sentirlo nuovamente pronto e bollente nel palmo.  
  
“Continua con questa carezza e...” disse divertito l'uomo, assaporando quelle piacevoli sensazioni “...tra poco sarò molto... più vicino... di quanto tu possa credere!”  
  
“Mm... sei sempre stato così...” la pausa di un sospiro, dopodiché l'elfo gli bisbigliò provocatoriamente all'orecchio “...lussurioso, ramingo...?”  
  
“In tua presenza... sì, sempre!” replicò però con un gemito Aragorn quando quella stretta tra le cosce divenne più decisa e continua “Il mio corpo si scioglie come ghiaccio al Sole... e la mia mente...” alzò di scatto una mano e chiuse le dita tra i suoi capelli, cercando di tirarlo a sé per un bacio ma la creatura eterna gli permise solo di sfiorargli le labbra, così terminò “...la mia mente si riempie di pensieri dissoluti che farebbero arrossire anche l'amante più esperto!”  
  
“Rivelameli allora... ti prometto che invece io non arrossirò!”  
  
Gli leccò sensualmente la bocca e rialzò il capo per arrivare a sussurrargli qualcosa all'orecchio... alla quale Legolas spalancò gli occhi e scoppiò in una stupita ed improvvisa risata.  
  
“Aragorn!”  
  
“Io credo che tu sia arrossito...” lo schernì a quel punto l'uomo, ridendo a sua volta divertito... ma solo alcuni attimi dopo si sentì afferrare saldamente e trascinare all'indietro sul letto con una foga inaspettata, così esclamò allibito “...no... aspetta... era...” ancora una risata “...stavo scherzando, Legolas! Non dicevo... seriamente!” una precisazione che non servì a molto perché il compagno lo costrinse a voltarsi con lo stomaco sul materasso.  
  
“Troppo tardi... ramingo!” disse allora il principe del Reame Boscoso, lanciandogli un'occhiata con un sorrisino malizioso quando il compagno cercò di voltare la testa per guardarlo “Ora avrai quello che chiedi...” e con quella invitante promessa gli allargò le ginocchia con le proprie e si abbassò su di lui.  
Con la lingua percorse lentamente tutta la sua schiena fino alla curva del fondo schiena e in quel punto, scivolando ancor di più verso il basso, proseguì tra i glutei.  
“Pensavo di,, dover essere io a fare tutto ciò che tu... mi avresti... chie...” la frase di Aragorn si spense in un gemito roco e le sue dita si strinsero con forza sui morbidi cuscini quando il suo corpo venne profanato in quel nuovo ed intimo modo.  
  
E non furono altro che gemiti indistinti a riempire ancora una volta l'aria di quella stanza, da quel momento fino alle prime luci del Sole.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Sotto il porticato della locanda, il gruppo di ragazzi aveva infine terminato la birra contenuta nella botte e se alcuni di loro avevano ancora le forze e la lucidità per continuare dei discorsi, altri erano già persi in un mondo fatto di sogni e pensieri frastornanti causati dalla bevanda.  
L'unica fanciulla presente quella notte aveva dovuto salutare gli amici poco prima, per tornare alla propria casa ma si era assicurata, prima di andare, che il giovane al quale era più legata stesse bene, nonostante quell'insolito fatto avvenuto durante il gioco.  
Ma Eldarion gli aveva dato subito quella certezza e, una volta che Sedrin si era allontanata, lui stesso aveva abbandonato gli altri e si era diretto alla palizzata, oltre la quale alcuni cavalli ancora passeggiavano tranquillamente.  
Aveva bisogno di qualche attimo di solitudine... forse per capire... forse per rimettere a tacere i pensieri che l'avevano fatto agire in quel modo altamente avventato poco prima.  
Appoggiò un piede alla trave di legno inferiore ed i gomiti a quella superiore che gli arrivava al petto... e lentamente si fece scorrere le dita di entrambe le mani tra i capelli.  
  
Ricordava perfettamente il momento in cui li aveva tagliati.  
  
Il momento in cui aveva iniziato ad odiarlo.  
Il momento in cui aveva odiato veramente, per la prima volta, Lanthir e se stesso.  
Un odio profondo e incontenibile per quei sentimenti che non riusciva a smettere di provare.  
Odio per la mancanza che sentiva... per il desiderio che continuava ad assillarlo... e per quei ricordi che, in ogni singolo istante della giornata, lo tormentavano ripetutamente.  
Prima c'era stata la sofferenza, la tristezza, lo sconforto, la disperazione... la solitudine.  
Una solitudine opprimente nella quale si rinchiudeva perché niente, all'infuori delle quattro mura che, per l'ultima volta, lo avevano visto insieme al Guardiano del Bosco, sembrava avere un qualche tipo di attrattiva per lui.  
Per settimane non aveva parlato con nessuno, né con suo padre che aveva più volte cercato di appianare le divergenze che avevano avuto, né con sua madre che aveva passato ore nella sua stanza semplicemente a guardarlo.  
Solo con Sedrin, alcune volte, aveva instaurato una specie di conversazione che terminava però con le lacrime ed un nuovo angosciante silenzio.  
Ascoltava e basta... le parole gli riempivano la mente ma il cuore continuava ad avere il sopravvento su tutto il resto.  
  
Poi un giorno, dopo una delle cene alle quali partecipava solo per avere quel minimo di forza necessaria per alzarsi la mattina, era rientrato in quelle stanze e si era guardato al grande specchio ovale.  
Oltre alla propria immagine, ne aveva vista un'altra, dietro di sé, su quel letto che si rifletteva a qualche passo da lui.  
Non era una visione provocata dal dono che possedeva... erano semplicemente dei ricordi di ciò che era successo l'ultima... ed unica... notte che aveva interamente passato tra le braccia di Lanthir.  
Il volto dell'elfo chinato contro il suo e le mani che lo accarezzavano con una tenerezza quasi incredibile... e le dita della creatura eterna che scorrevano tra i suoi capelli, giocando distrattamente coi riccioli scuri. Ricordava perfettamente le sensazioni che aveva provato nel sentirle... i dolci fremiti che dalla nuca gli percorrevano l'intero corpo ogni qual volta Lanthir rigirava l'indice tra le sue ciocche come ad imprigionarlo volutamente, solo per poi lasciarlo scorrere via... e qualche istante dopo, ricominciare.  
In quel momento... qualcosa dentro di lui era esploso e come se avesse completamente perso il senno, si era fiondato sul pugnale che teneva nel cassetto e, continuando a guardarsi allo specchio, aveva tagliato quei riccioli che gli superavano le spalle, riducendoli a ciocche spettinate di lunghezze diverse.  
Solo quando ebbe terminato quell'azione insensata, aveva visto l'immagine dietro di sé, svanire... ed allora, nel riabbassare lo sguardo sui capelli sparsi sul pavimento, aveva sentito dentro di sé il dolore per quel rapporto che non poteva avere, divenire collera impetuosa ed accecante... una rabbia diretta proprio verso colui che gli occupava il cuore.  
Per quello che erano stati... per quello che non potevano più essere e per quello che non sarebbero mai diventati.  
Non gli era permesso amarlo... ed allora l'avrebbe odiato.  
  
Ma col tempo, anche l'odio si era affievolito, trasformandosi in amara rassegnazione.  
Oltre un anno era trascorso ed anche la flebile speranza di avere sue notizie era ormai svanita in favore dell'evidenza.  
Era stata una splendida illusione... ma nient'altro che quella.  
  
Aveva ricominciato ad uscire il più possibile con gli amici, spostando ogni sua attenzione sugli allenamenti o i divertimenti delle serate che passava in loro compagnia.  
Cercava di restare solo lo stretto necessario a palazzo e, soprattutto, nella propria stanza, perché lì, ancora, i pensieri lo tradivano ed il cuore riprendeva a battergli nel petto con forza per ricordargli però quella parte che possedeva dentro di sé e che non poteva dimenticare.  
  
E poi accadevano circostanze inaspettate, proprio come quella di poco prima, e la confusione tornava a prendere il sopravvento su ogni razionalità.  
Che lo volesse o meno, non poteva negare che Lanthir fosse ancora dentro di lui... nell'anima e nel cuore... ed ogni singolo avvenimento che lo faceva pensare all'elfo, lo catapultava di nuovo in quel baratro dal quale cercava, disperatamente, di uscire.  
  
Unì le mani dietro la nuca, tra quei capelli che, da allora, non aveva mai lasciato crescere oltre le spalle, ed abbassò la testa in avanti con un pesante sospiro, ma proprio mentre la sua mente stava per tornare a quel passato che doveva dimenticare e che, quello stupido gioco, aveva riportato prepotentemente in superficie, udì una voce che si stava avvicinando...  
  
“Devo ringraziarti per l'aiuto... puoi considerare ricambiato quello che ti diedi oltre un anno fa nelle scuderie per non far sospettare tuo padre!”  
  
...rialzò il capo ed accennò un sorriso, portando le braccia in avanti, oltre la recinzione.  
“Ero in debito con te da quel giorno... e me l'hai ricordato solo adesso?” gli chiese a quel punto, portando l'attenzione sul giovane dai lunghi capelli rossi che ormai l'aveva raggiunto.  
  
Adenath si appoggiò di schiena alle assi di legno, accanto a lui e mise il tallone sulla trave più bassa dove anche il piede dell'altro ragazzo era fermo.  
“Non l'ho mai considerato un... debito, a dire il vero!” replicò, sorridendo a sua volta “Dovrei piuttosto esserlo io ora, nei tuoi confronti, dopo quello che hai fatto. Devo davvero imparare ad evitare di essere troppo sincero in questi giochi!”  
  
“Si suppone che... questi sciocchi giochi servino proprio a questo! A far svelare i segreti più nascosti...”  
  
“In una maniera alquanto inconsueta e... decisamente imbarazzante!”  
  
Il principe di Gondor annuì e gli lanciò un'occhiata quando percepì il profondo sospiro che aveva lasciato le sue labbra.  
“Probabilmente domani nemmeno si ricorderanno ciò che hai detto...” mormorò allora, quasi a voler, nuovamente, cercare di confortarlo “...non preoccuparti per i loro pensieri.”  
  
“Non sono... preoccupato, direi...”  
  
“A me lo eri sembrato... quando tutti ti osservavano e ti riempivano di stupide domande...”  
  
Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata e subito scosse la testa.  
“Non era per quello... “ sussurrò, rialzando gli occhi verso il cielo stellato “...è solo che... quello che ho rivelato prima non era... tutta la verità... e la loro curiosità mi ha disorientato.” sorrise nervosamente “Sono in grado di inventarmi in pochi istanti delle menzogne ma non quando si parla di me... è curioso, vero?”  
  
Eldarion aggrottò le sopracciglia stupito da quelle frasi e per alcuni attimi lo fissò, indeciso se dire qualcosa o semplicemente attendere, ma poi le parole gli lasciarono le labbra senza poterle controllare.  
“Perché allora hai detto quelle cose se non erano vere? Voglio dire... sì, poteva essere divertente ma... se tu non...”  
  
“Non ho detto che... non erano vere...” lo interruppe Adenath a bassa voce, alzando poi le spalle “...ma che non era... tutta la verità. Non è stato per gioco e... nemmeno una sfida... e quella volta avevamo bevuto, sì... ma non tanto da essere ubriachi.” si morse il labbro inferiore, guardando verso l'amico quasi col timore di vedere la sua espressione, ma quando non scorse nessun tipo di avversione a riguardo, aggiunse “E non è stato... solo quella volta.”  
  
“Parlamene.” il principe di Gondor si accorse di aver pronunciato quella parola con un tono simile ad un ordine, così deglutì e cercò di rimediare a quella richiesta azzardata che però, non era riuscito a trattenere “Beh... se... se vuoi farlo... non sei obbligato ma... se ti fa piacere parlarne... a me piacerebbe... ascoltare...”  
  
L'altro giovane lo guardò intensamente per un lungo momento ma infine annuì e si voltò verso la direzione opposta, come anche l'amico era messo.  
“All'incirca... sette anni fa...” iniziò allora, spostando lo sguardo in lontananza nel buio “...avevo una compagna. Ci amavamo ed eravamo promessi in matrimonio... forse un azzardo per la nostra giovane età ma... dal primo giorno che ci siamo conosciuti, ad entrambi era sembrata la cosa più giusta e l'unica che desideravamo.” fece una pausa e respirò intensamente “Un giorno, lei si dovette allontanare da Edoras con la sua famiglia per una settimana, per andare da alcuni parenti rimasti nei villaggi esterni, e alla sua casa, per quel breve periodo, avrebbe badato suo cugino.” un altro lungo sospiro “Lui abitava poco distante e... spesso cenava con noi, quando gli era possibile, perché si stava addestrando per divenire cavaliere.”  
  
“Qual'è il suo nome...?”  
  
Alcuni attimi di silenzio precedettero la sua risposta quasi fosse incerto se rivelarlo o meno.  
“Denhier.” un sussurro appena udibile e poi continuò “Io ero solo un ragazzo, non molto diverso da come lo sono ora ma... lui era sei anni più grande...” accennò un sorriso “...era un uomo... forte, determinato, premuroso, divertente. Era colui che chiunque avrebbe voluto come fratello, amico o compagno. Ed io ne ero... affascinato. Lo ammiravo per la sua perseveranza nel voler diventare cavaliere per onorare il nostro regno... ed adoravo quando si univa a noi la sera, anche solo per qualche ora. Mi piaceva immensamente ascoltarlo e parlargli ma non avrei mai immaginato che sarebbe successo...” lasciò la frase a metà e sorrise però divertito nel sentire la conclusione dell'altro giovane...  
  
“Quel bacio...?”  
  
“Già... quel bacio.” chiuse le mani sulla staccionata e le guardò, come se lo aiutassero a concentrarsi “Il secondo giorno dalla partenza della mia futura sposa, lo incrocia per coincidenza lungo la strada. Passammo il pomeriggio insieme, assistetti al suo addestramento e mi invitò a cenare con lui. Per ore ed ore parlammo di ogni cosa... di armi... di tecniche di allenamento... di buffi avvenimenti che gli erano accaduti con altri cavalieri. Ogni momento che si allontanava, pensavo a come stessi bene in sua compagnia e speravo che quella serata non finisse... fino a quando tornò con altri due boccali di vino e si sedette sulla panca al mio fianco. Non so come avvenne, ad essere sincero... so solo che un istante prima stavamo ridendo e quello dopo... le sue labbra sfioravano le mie.” scosse la testa, sospirando “Credo di averlo respinto all'improvviso e di aver cercato di fuggire... troppo... sconvolto da tutto quanto per reagire in altro modo, ma me lo impedì... semplicemente appoggiando una mano sulla porta. Lo guardai negli occhi e vidi per la prima volta l'insicurezza... la confusione... la paura... ed in quel momento mi sentii... incredibilmente attratto da lui.” guardò verso Eldarion e scorse un dolce sorriso sulle sue labbra che lo incitò a continuare senza più pudori “Fui io allora a baciarlo ed era tutto così... assurdo! Un attimo prima volevo scappare il più lontano possibile da lui e quello dopo ero...” abbassò la voce, sussurrando “...nel suo letto a chiedergli di possedere il mio corpo.” si passò una mano tra i capelli e sorrise tra sé “Non avevo mai... desiderato un altro uomo e quella prima notte con lui è stata... di un'intensità devastante. Ero convinto di amare e volere la mia compagnia ma... quella notte... ogni convinzione che avevo è andata in frantumi. La mia sicurezza, i miei sentimenti, la mia fedeltà, la mia... innocenza... tutto si frantumò ed assunse una nuova forma... sotto al suo corpo e alla sua passione.” sentì un profondo respiro che l'amico non era riuscito a controllare e si fermò “Perdonami... io non... mi sono perduto nei ricordi, non volevo farti sentire a disagio!”  
  
“No... continua... io...” balbettò allora il principe di Gondor, schiarendosi poi la voce “...è solo che... credo di comprenderti... tutto qui. Ma continua... come ti sei sentito...?”  
  
Adenath lo fissò per alcuni istanti, incuriosito da quelle parole, dopodiché accennò una debole risata.  
“Terrorizzato!” sospirò “Mi sono sentito terrorizzato... confuso... emozionato... eccitato. Quella notte e tutte quelle successive... per l'intera settimana. L'unica cosa che volevo era stare con lui in quel letto e tra le sue braccia. Quando restavo solo, mi chiedevo cosa avrei fatto quando la mia compagna sarebbe tornata... come avrei potuto guardarla senza mostrarle quello che era avvenuto e ciò che avevo cominciato a provare per... suo cugino. E difatti non ci riuscii... tentai di fingere per un breve periodo ma la brama di restare con Denhier era così... accecante da farmi perdere la ragione. Litigai con lei in continuazione per i più futili motivi, mentre in segreto continuavo a vedermi con lui ma era... estenuante ed insostenibile quella situazione, ed infine infrangemmo le promesse di matrimonio e ci separammo. Non so dirti però con certezza se lei abbia mai scoperto od intuito i reali motivi che mi spinsero lontano. Voltai le spalle a quel futuro sicuro e felice ed iniziai una nuova vita con Denhier... una vita celata agli occhi di tutti ma così... vera, intensa ed appassionata per noi. Per quattro anni siamo stati compagni, nonostante i segreti che dovevamo tenere e le menzogne che era necessario raccontare alla sua famiglia ed alla mia... e l'ho amato.” la voce improvvisamente gli si spense, diventando flebile e tremante “Non puoi immaginare quante volte l'ho gridato a questa stessa Luna che ci sta osservando! L'ho amato così tanto... ogni giorno di più... e non mi importava se per chiunque non eravamo altro che... un futuro cavaliere ed il ragazzo che era stato sul punto di sposare sua cugina... per noi era... reale... ed era nostro. Per quattro anni è stato... nostro...”  
  
Eldarion aggrottò le sopracciglia e guardò il volto che l'altro giovane aveva rialzato verso il cielo stellato. Intravvide una lacrima scivolargli dall'angolo dell'occhio... lacrima che lo scudiero asciugò subito col palmo della mano, ostentando poi un lieve sorriso.  
“E cos'è accaduto?” gli chiese allora, cercando di non badare al proprio cuore che, alla reazione affranta dell'amico, aveva preso un battito irregolare.  
  
“Lui è diventato cavaliere...” mormorò debolmente Adenath, facendo dei profondi respiri per calmarsi “...ed io sono rimasto lo stesso. Un semplice... ragazzo che probabilmente non era più alla sua altezza e gli impediva di continuare quella... nuova vita che voleva avere.” si voltò, appoggiandosi di schiena alla staccionata ed abbassò lo sguardo “Due mesi dopo... una sera come le altre... mi disse che era... meglio per entrambi cessare quella relazione segreta... senza futuro... che stavamo intrattenendo da troppo tempo.” una risata agitata lo scosse e ripeté “Relazione segreta senza... futuro!” deglutì, stringendo i pugno lungo i fianchi “Sono stati... quattro anni... quattro anni felici... pieni di passione, di dolcezza, di... lussuria, di amore... e da lui non ho mai avuto altra spiegazione che... quell'unica frase. Potevo solo... dimenticarlo, e il solo modo era lasciare quel passato che avevamo vissuto insieme... così chiesi al mio sovrano di poter onorare la memoria di mio padre e venire qui per divenire cavaliere e servire Re Elessar... ma forse in quei giorni, inconsapevolmente, volevo solo capire cosa significasse portare quel titolo per... avere quella spiegazione che non mi era stata data.”  
  
“E non l'hai più rivisto da quando sei giunto qui...?”  
  
“Alcuni giorni prima di partire per venire a Minas Tirith... l'ho intravvisto mentre usciva dalla sua nuova casa con... la donna che stava per divenire sua moglie. È tutto quello che ho saputo di lui.”  
  
Il principe di Gondor a quel punto fece istintivamente un passo verso di lui quando lo vide immobile, ad eccezione delle spalle curve che si alzavano ed abbassavano frequentemente in quello che pareva un tentativo di controllare il respiro e sentì il forte impulso di abbracciarlo e stringerlo a sé per dargli tutto il conforto che poteva.  
Forse per il semplice motivo che, dopo quello che ora conosceva, si sentiva enormemente vicino a lui e alle violente emozioni che stava ancora provando per quell'amore negato.  
E forse, inconsciamente, fin dall'inizio si era sentito affascinato da lui proprio perché nei suoi occhi aveva scorto quella triste rassegnazione per qualcosa di perduto, che lui stesso sentiva.  
Rialzò una mano ma prima di toccarlo, la richiuse a pugno e la posò invece sulla trave perché la ragione gli fece comprendere che, un abbraccio, dopo quel racconto, probabilmente avrebbe potuto assumere un significato diverso o essere frainteso.  
Pensò a qualcosa da dire che non risultasse sciocco o banale ma venne interrotto, ancor prima di cominciare, dall'amico che, stringendosi nelle braccia, si voltò a sua volta sul lato nella sua direzione.  
  
“Io non ho mai parlato di questo con qualcuno...” gli sussurrò allora Adenath “...e vorrei che... gli altri non lo venissero a sapere.” alzò le spalle e sorrise “So che tu e Sedrin siete molto in confidenza e... se ti sfugge qualcosa con lei non importa ma... preferirei che gli altri continuassero a guardarmi come la persona che hanno conosciuto e che è giunta qui solo per il desiderio di essere un cavaliere del loro regno.”  
  
“Sì, io... non dirò niente! Fidati di me!”  
  
Nell'udire quelle parole, si inumidì le labbra e lo guardò negli occhi.  
“È la seconda volta che mi fido di te questa sera... e come la prima, so che non me ne pentirò.” sostenne il suo sguardo per alcuni istanti, ma poi un'evidente curiosità gli comparve sul viso ed aggiunse “Prima hai detto che... credevi di comprendermi... cosa intendevi...?”  
  
A quella domanda, il giovane figlio di Aragorn trattenne quasi il fiato ed a lungo non fece altro che fissare intensamente gli occhi verdi rimasti fermi nei suoi, in attesa di una risposta.  
Dentro di sé, quel lato di ragazzo che si sentiva solo da troppo tempo, lo stava spingendo ad aprire il cuore con lui, come lo scudiero aveva appena fatto, mentre l'istinto però, lo spronava a tenere quei pensieri per sé... così scelse una via intermedia e, dopo aver respirato profondamente, accennò un debole sorriso.  
“Anche io... non sono stato del tutto sincero durante quel gioco.” iniziò, attirando ancor di più la curiosità dell'amico “Quel bacio a cui ho accennato, non è avvenuto proprio in quel modo... ecco. Ormai... quasi due anni fa, scappai da palazzo e raggiunsi il Reame Boscoso... inoltrandomi nella Foresta, la prima creatura eterna che vidi fu... il capitano dei Guardiano di quel popolo.” sospirò ed incrociò le braccia sul petto “Beh, potrei dirti che mi innamorai di lui dal primo momento ma... non sarebbe la verità. All'inizio... mi sentii confuso da quello che la sua vicinanza mi faceva provare ma quelle sensazioni frastornanti divennero via via sempre più... intense e piacevoli. Non passò molto che compresi di... essere attratto da lui... dal suo aspetto... dal suo carattere e dai suoi... modi provocatori e disinibiti. Ma come te non... non avevo mai provato nessun tipo di attrazione per un altro... uomo... e nonostante lui fosse un elfo... insomma...” alzò le spalle, ridendo debolmente “...era sempre appartenente al genere maschile! E questa cosa mi sconvolgeva e... al tempo stesso, intrigava e attirava ancora di più. Una sera ci ritrovammo soli e...” indicò con un cenno il tavolo che entrambi avevano lasciato “...ebbi la brillante idea di fare con lui quello stesso... stupido gioco che stavamo facendo prima. Non accadde niente quella notte ma... mi rivelò che anche lui mi... desiderava ma non avrebbe mai azzardato nessun tipo di contatto con me, a causa del mio titolo e della mia discendenza.”  
  
“Erede al trono di Gondor...?”  
  
“Sì... e benché tutti e due fossimo... irrimediabilmente attratti l'uno dall'altro, fingemmo per mesi che tra noi non ci fosse altro che rispetto e... confidenza. Divenni suo allievo e lui... il mio maestro in allenamento ma ogni volta che restavamo soli, diventava sempre più difficile negare che non provassi assolutamente niente. Ad ogni più piccolo sfioramento o... alle sue frasi provocatorie io... non lo so... era come se dentro di me sentissi qualcosa sciogliersi sempre di più fino a divenire un fiume in piena incontrollabile. E quando superai la mia prova e divenni guerriero del loro popolo... persi irrimediabilmente ogni capacità di... controllo.” si morse il labbro inferiore con un sorrisino al pensiero di ciò che era avvenuto in quei giorni “L'ho cercato e... non so con che coraggio ma... ho chiesto ed implorato per le sue attenzioni come non avrei mai creduto di poter fare. Più lui cercava di tenermi lontano e più... cadevo ai suoi piedi! Fino a quando una sera, sotto alla pioggia, anche lui cedette alla tentazione e... mi concesse quel mio primo bacio che da mesi agognavo.” chiuse gli occhi, ispirando intensamente “E mi sono... perduto in lui da quell'istante. Il tocco delle sue labbra mi ha sospinto verso qualcosa che non pensavo potesse esistere... e quella stessa notte mi portò a conoscere per la prima volta anche il piacere carnale... e fu qualcosa di... indescrivibile e travolgente. Da quel giorno... non riuscii più a smettere di desiderarlo... anche quando l'unica scelta sensata sembrava essere quella di allontanarmi da lui. Continuammo in segreto quelle nostre unioni ma... insieme all'estasi del corpo, presto iniziai a provare anche qualcosa di disperatamente più... intenso. In sua presenza... il mio cuore non conosceva freni, vergogna o timore... ed ha iniziato a... battere per lui senza che potessi fare niente per impedirlo.” deglutì e proseguì sussurrando timidamente “Mi sono perdutamente innamorato di lui... ma quando me ne resi davvero conto... il Destino parve rivoltarsi contro di noi e contro quella... folle illusione nella quale avevamo iniziato a credere. Per un... bacio... mio padre ed il suo principe scoprirono quello che, con tanta attenzione, avevamo nascosto loro ma... questo non cambiò la decisione che lui aveva già preso. Partì a comando della Missione che gli elfi intrapresero lo scorso anno perché... nonostante avesse... perso la testa per me, come poi mi disse, io continuavo ad essere l'erede al trono di Gondor e lui...” fece una pausa e bisbigliò “...solo qualcuno che non avrebbe potuto restarmi accanto.” si fermò per un lungo momento, stringendo tra le dita la stoffa della tunica che portava, senza allentare la posizione delle braccia contro il petto, quasi fosse un insolito gesto per proteggersi, poi infine, proseguì “Sono stato... così male le settimane successive ma non potevo fare altro che andare avanti perché... prima di partire, mi disse che non avrei dovuto aspettarlo ma era... difficile anche solo non pensare a lui. L'ho amato e... odiato... ed anche se cerco con tutto me stesso di dimenticarlo... è come se fosse sempre dentro di me.”  
  
“Deve averti amato molto anche lui.” sussurrò a quel punto Adenath con un'improvvisa dolcezza nella voce che però parve disorientare l'amico...  
  
“Come...?”  
  
“Ha sacrificato se stesso e quello che provava per permetterti di proseguire verso il Destino che ti attende.” continuò allora, con un tenero sorriso comprensivo sulle labbra “Lui voleva restarti accanto ma... sapeva che, se l'avesse fatto, ti avrebbe provocato probabilmente dolore ed immensi problemi... si è allontanato da te perché tu possa ottenere la felicità che meriti. Deve averti davvero amato molto.”  
  
Eldarion non riuscì a dire niente per alcuni attimi come se quella semplice affermazione l'avesse stordito più di tutto quello che aveva appena ricordato e pronunciato, ed alla fine riuscì solo a bisbigliare con un filo di voce...  
“Io non... non lo so... non me l'ha mai detto...”  
  
Lo scudiero lo osservò, restando a sua volta in silenzio e vide chiaramente l'altro giovane girarsi per cercare di nascondere le lacrime che, rapidamente, stava tentando di asciugare, così si rese conto che era arrivato il momento di rimettere il passato nel posto in cui doveva stare, e pensare nuovamente al presente.  
“Forse è meglio andare a svegliare gli altri... si sta facendo tardi!” lo esclamò con un tono più alto e sereno e diede un lieve colpo sulla spalla all'amico per incitarlo a seguirlo. Finalmente rivide un sorriso convinto sul suo viso ed insieme si avviarono lentamente per tornare sotto il porticato, ma prima di raggiungerlo, non si trattenne dal fare quell'unica domanda per la quale, altrimenti, non avrebbe trovato risposta.  
“Non mi hai detto il suo nome, però...” mormorò ad un tratto, lanciando un'occhiata al ragazzo al suo fianco “...come si chiama questo... capitano dei Guardiani del Reame Boscoso...?”  
  
Ed Eldarion fece un lungo e profondo respiro, alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo pervaso da un numero indefinito di stelle luminose, e con un tono estremamente lieve e dolce, pronunciò il nome che inevitabilmente, era diventato quello di una parte della sua anima.  
“Lanthir...”  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
_~~ Montagne Nebbiose. Accampamento degli Elfi ~~_  
  
Una lieve brezza stava soffiando quella notte tra le tende che i guerrieri del popolo immortale avevano stanziato nel campo nascosto in una rientranza tra le rocce. Una zona abbastanza ampia per ospitare gli oltre duecento elfi che si erano uniti in quella missione, voluta dal loro sovrano, che avrebbe dovuto portare alla scoperta e all'annientamento del nemico che aveva manifestato, più volte, negli ultimi tempi, la propria presenza.  
Ma purtroppo, quell'obiettivo non era ancora stato raggiunto perché, nonostante avessero affrontato e vinto gli orchi che avevano seguito od incrociato lungo il cammino, il covo che questi avevano trovato per riunirsi ed escogitare i loro piani malvagi contro i popoli liberi della Terra di Mezzo, non era stato individuato, e la speranza di riuscita, dopo oltre un anno, in quella ricerca che, all'apparenza, era sembrata di facile compimento, si stava via via assottigliando.  
  
Ed erano proprio queste infauste notizie che Thamais, uno dei Guardiani che capitanavano gli altri guerrieri del Reame Boscoso, aveva dovuto scrivere ancora una volta sulle lettere che, in quel momento, stava consegnando al messaggero, il quale, il giorno successivo, sarebbe ripartito per tornare nell'Ithilien e consegnare le buste al loro principe, insieme a tutto il resto della corrispondenza che gli altri elfi si scambiavano con i compagni rimasti tra i confini del regno degli Uomini o direttamente con quelli che risiedevano nella Foresta di Foglieverdi.  
  
Per compiere quell'azione si era spostato in un angolo più distante dell'accampamento, anche per non impensierire oltre gli appartenenti al suo popolo con le spiegazioni che stava dando a voce all'altro elfo, in caso di domande da parte di Legolas.  
E stava proprio terminando uno di questi discorsi quando delle improvvise ed elevate grida di piacere, attirarono la sua attenzione e quella del compagno davanti a lui.  
Alzò un sopracciglio perplesso e guardò verso l'unica tenda che era stata montata in quel punto isolato rispetto alle altre ma quando i sospiri ed i ripetuti gemiti di quello che, senza ombra di dubbio, doveva essere un rapporto carnale estremamente selvaggio, aumentarono ancora di intensità, si ritrovò costretto ad abbreviare l'ultima delucidazione che stava dando al messaggero per poi congedarlo in tutta fretta.  
Istintivamente fece per allontanarsi a sua volta eppure fece solo un passo e si fermò nuovamente a fissare il punto dal quale provenivano quelle imploranti e continue richieste.  
Sul suo viso però, invece di una comprensibile curiosità od un vago interesse per quell'atto che si stava compiendo, comparve un velo di rincrescimento e preoccupazione perché, benché non avesse ancora intuito chi fosse l'elfo al quale apparteneva quella voce, sapeva invece bene chi fosse l'abitante di quella tenda.  
  
“Dovresti stupirti di ascoltare il silenzio provenire da lì... non qualcosa che ormai è divenuta abitudine!”  
  
Quell'affermazione lo scosse dai vaghi pensieri che stavano prendendo forma nella sua mente e spostò lo sguardo sull'altro Guardiano che lo stava raggiungendo.  
“Non tutte le abitudini sono... buone e giuste abitudini.” disse allora, respirando intensamente e lanciando un'occhiata all'amico che si era fermato al suo fianco “Non mi importa del tipo di... divertimento che si concede o del modo in cui l'ottiene visto che non è mai stato un mistero quanti... qui... desiderino o richiedano le sue attenzioni ma... qualcosa è cambiato. Questo suo... passatempo non è più... come era un tempo.” vide l'altro elfo annuire lentamente ed aggiunse “Proprio tu... non puoi fingere di non averlo notato.”  
  
Il Guardiano dagli intensi occhi grigi attese qualche istante prima di rispondere ma infine non poté far altro che annuire ancora una volta.  
“L'ho notato dal giorno stesso in cui abbiamo lasciato l'Ithilien...” replicò allora, sospirando pesantemente “...e ho sperato con tutto il cuore che tornasse, col tempo, ad essere l'amico che abbiamo imparato a comprendere da quando è sfuggito a quel Destino fatale che lo attendeva ma... nemmeno questo piacevole svago, ora, sembra riportarlo a ciò che era.” si fermò quando delle nuove grida soffocate arrivarono alle loro orecchie, ed entrambi spalancarono gli occhi quasi sbalorditi per gli ordini che seguirono... ma poi Ferydir scosse la testa con un lieve ed amaro sorriso e proseguì “Per lui era provocazione e divertimento ma adesso sembra non essere altro che una... necessità fisica che vuole continuamente soddisfare senza però sentirne il reale bisogno. Questa non è... lussuria o passione... è esigere di colmare un vuoto incolmabile... un vuoto nell'anima che questi rapporti carnali nemmeno sfiorano.”  
  
“Non è solo... questo.” disse Thamais a quel punto, spostando di nuovo lo sguardo verso la tenda dove ora, i gemiti parevano essere cessati dopo aver raggiunto l'apice “L'ho sempre ammirato per la sua forza e la sua dedizione ma anche in combattimento... non è più lui! C'eri anche tu... accanto a me, durante l'ultimo scontro che abbiamo avuto con gli orchi... lo hai visto mentre...”  
  
“Lo so.” lo interruppe subito Ferydir, stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi “Non è più lui, è vero... si è smarrito ed è divenuto... non lo so... sembra che dentro di lui ora dimorino due spiriti che si scontrano in continuazione... uno triste, affranto, sofferente e devastato e l'altro... violento, rabbioso, crudele, indifferente... ed ogni volta che lo guardo negli occhi e cerco di parlargli, non so quale dei due possa essere a rispondere... e temo anche la risposta che potrei ottenere. E più passano i mesi, più... inizio a dubitare che questa sua scelta sia stata quella più adatta.” sospirò, alzando le spalle “Più volte ho pensato che forse, l'unica soluzione sarebbe quella di chiedere a Legolas di richiamarlo.”  
  
L'altro elfo abbassò per un momento lo sguardo, e in quel lasso di tempo sussurrò, quasi con timore...  
“Ho scritto di lui al nostro principe... la scorsa volta.” come si aspettava, udì la replica sorpresa ed irritata dell'amico...  
  
“Thamais! Ti avevo detto di aspettare ad informarlo!”  
  
...ed allora sospirò e riportò l'attenzione su di lui con un'espressione in parte dispiaciuta.  
“Lo so, perdonami ma... è passato un anno e niente in lui è cambiato! Per quanto ancora dovevamo attendere qualcosa che non avverrà? Abbiamo sperato fino ad ora che tornasse ad essere quello che conoscevamo ma... non sarà così, Ferydir. Non ci riuscirà qui e di certo non da solo, senza aiuto!” riprese fiato e vide gli occhi del compagno spostarsi nuovamente verso la tenda “Io non conosco il motivo per cui il suo spirito ed il suo atteggiamento sono mutati a tal punto prima della nostra partenza... non me lo puoi rivelare e va bene, non importa... lo comprendo ma... forse la vicinanza e il conforto di Legolas, come accadde un tempo, è l'unica soluzione per aiutarlo. Tu sei legato a lui più di me, questo è vero ma è anche mio amico e... mi ferisce vederlo affliggersi in quel modo... perché nonostante finga di stare bene con questi suoi... modi... il suo cuore sta soffrendo, e lo sai.”  
  
Ferydir a quel punto incrociò le braccia sul petto e scosse appena percettibilmente il capo come se rispondesse ai propri pensieri più che alle parole dell'altro Guardiano.  
Non poteva rivelargli quella verità che lui conosceva, non l'avrebbe mai fatto... ma benché Thamais non conoscesse cosa aveva portato il loro capitano ad unirsi a loro all'ultimo momento senza dare spiegazioni, dopo la decisione presa precedentemente, aveva comunque colto in pieno ciò che stava accadendo ed aveva anche ragione su ogni punto.  
Forse doveva a sua volta scrivere a Legolas e pregarlo di richiamare Lanthir nell'Ithilien perché quella soluzione che sembrava la più razionale per tutti, in realtà, lo stava solo distruggendo.  
In quel momento vide il drappo rialzarsi ed un giovane guerriero lasciare di soppiatto la tenda per tornare, come se niente fosse, dal suo gruppo, ed allora sospirò sconcertato...  
“Per tutte le stelle del firmamento! Ma cosa...” lasciò ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi e subito dopo indicò la tenda, fissando il compagno che gli stava accanto “...non ci posso credere! L'hai riconosciuto...?”  
  
Thamais annuì, respirando pesantemente prima di ribattere...  
“Uno dei suoi allievi che ha incoronato guerriero l'anno passato.” strinse le labbra ed aggiunse mormorando “Sei ancora convinto che sarebbe stato meglio attendere per informare Legolas...?” non si aspettò di ricevere una risposta e nemmeno la cercava... ma spalancò gli occhi allibito quando udì l'affermazione inaspettata dell'amico...  
  
“Dovresti andare a parlargli...”  
  
...alla quale non riuscì a trattenere una lieve risata incredula.  
“Cosa...? Io...? Hai perso il senno...? Non ci penso proprio!”  
  
“Avanti... forse riesci a farlo almeno ragionare per il momento.” continuò allora Ferydir, cercando di usare un tono convincente “Tu non sei stato suo amante... con te non ha la stessa confidenza e non usa quella... sfrontata disinibizione che usa con me!”  
  
“E questo dovrebbe incoraggiarmi?” gli chiese l'altro Guardiano con un velo di ironia che divenne un debole sorriso quando incrociò nuovamente gli occhi del compagno “Io metto piede là dentro solo se tu mi segui!”  
  
Si guardarono in silenzio per alcuni istanti, dopodiché riportarono l'attenzione davanti a loro ed insieme si diressero alla tenda. La creatura eterna dagli occhi grigi si annunciò attendendo il permesso di proseguire... ed appena ottenne un freddo...  
  
“Entra.”  
  
...in risposta, superò il drappo, seguito dal compagno.  
Entrambi si fermarono uno a fianco all'altro quasi subito e, dopo un veloce sguardo al disordine che sembrava regnare sovrano in quel luogo, guardarono l'elfo dai lunghi capelli ondulati che si stava bagnando il viso da un ciotola ovale, con addosso dei pantaloni scuri coi lacci sul ventre ancora allentati ed una camicia nera anch'essa aperta, come se ancora non avesse avuto il tempo di ridarsi un certo contegno dopo l'atto appena terminato.  
  
“Questa sì che è una sorpresa!” esclamò Lanthir con un sorrisino divertito sulle labbra mentre si voltava verso loro, senza nemmeno asciugare il volto dall'acqua che gli scivolò allora lungo il collo ed il petto nudo “Non sei solo! Hai portato anche il nostro Thamais!” si avvicinò lentamente ai due compagni, spostando lo sguardo da uno all'altro “Devo dire che questa... novità è molto interessante.” li superò solo per poi passare nel piccolo spazio che i due Guardiani, girandosi per seguirlo con lo sguardo, avevano lasciato di distanza tra di loro. Strusciò volutamente la parte frontale del proprio corpo addosso a Thamais, fissandolo intensamente, e lo stesso fece col fondo schiena contro l'inguine di Ferydir, al quale lanciò una rapida occhiata all'indietro, durante quel movimento provocatorio che causò una lieve tensione sui volti dei due amici.  
“Mm... mi ricorda qualcosa che ho visto... molto tempo fa.” sussurrò sensualmente prima di proseguire oltre, con passo ancora lento e cadenzato, fino a tornare al centro dello spazio, e solo in quel punto si voltò su se stesso per osservarli con un sorrisino malizioso “Dovete però concedermi qualche momento... questa sera sono stato molto... occupato.” si inumidì le labbra, passandosi una mano dietro al collo per massaggiarselo e portò l'attenzione sull'elfo dagli occhi grigi “Potevi avvisarmi di queste tue intenzioni, Ferydir... non avrei preso gli... impegni precedenti!”  
  
Ferydir a quel punto sospirò e fece un passo avanti rispetto all'altra creatura eterna che sembrava invece stesse scrutando il proprio capitano come alla ricerca di qualche spiegazione che non sapeva in che modo ottenere.  
“Puoi metterti comodo...” disse, facendo un cenno con la testa per indicare la sedia poco distante “...siamo qui per parlare.”  
  
“Parlare...?” ripeté Lanthir, scoppiando poi in una sonora risata “Questa è un'altra sorpresa! Da quando mi cerchi per... parlare...?” indietreggiò, scuotendo la testa ed arrivò al tavolo per versare dell'acqua in un calice e berla in un solo sorso dopo aver però riso nuovamente.  
  
“Non è uno scherzo, Lanthir! Non stiamo giocando!” inveì il Guardiano dai capelli biondo scuro, avvicinandosi ancora di più a lui per incrociare il suo sguardo “E nemmeno tu stai più... giocando! Cos'era quello? Cos'è...” indicò con la mano i cuscini sparpagliati e le coperte arruffate “...questo? Da quanto tempo non usi quel giaciglio solo per risposare? Da quando... prendi come amanti i tuoi stessi allievi? Hai perduto a tal punto il controllo delle tue azioni da ignorare i doveri che tutt'ora hai verso di loro in favore di un... piacere che nemmeno più ti soddisfa...?”  
  
Lanthir accennò un amaro sorriso a quelle parole, ma prima di rialzare il volto verso di lui, quasi volesse nasconderlo alla sua vista.  
“Ho perduto quel controllo da troppo tempo ormai.” bisbigliò tra sé, dopodiché però, riassunse l'espressione sprezzante che aveva in precedenza e si incamminò nella sua direzione con l'evidente intento di fronteggiarlo “Il piacere che proviene dalle mie mani, è sempre... soddisfacente, maestro...” gli sussurrò con un tono basso e seducente “...o l'hai forse dimenticato...?” vide gli occhi grigi dell'altro elfo rialzarsi come esasperati ma non gli sfuggì la contrazione della sua gola dopo quell'allusione, così sorrise compiaciuto e lo raggiunse, fissandolo intensamente quando Ferydir non poté fare a meno di guardarlo “Posso riportare alla tua memoria tutto quanto... e prima che il Sole sorga, tu potrai tornare ad essere il mio insegnante... ed io...” rialzò il mento, avvicinando pericolosamente le labbra alle sue “...la tua argilla da plasmare con le forme della lussuria come facevi un tempo.” sospirò sensualmente ad un soffio dalla sua bocca socchiusa ed aggiunse con la stessa malizia nella voce “Lo ricordi, non è vero...? Quando ti imploravo di toccarmi... e l'estasi mi rapiva solo quando eri tu a concedermela...”  
  
“Lanthir... smetti...”  
  
Quella debole richiesta lo fece semplicemente sorridere e non lo frenò dall'aggiungere, reclinando il capo per pronunciare quell'ultima frase al suo orecchio.  
“Ricordi come ti ho fatto sentire quei giorni al rifugio...?”  
  
Ferydir strinse gli occhi cercando, con tutta la forza di volontà che possedeva di ignorare i fremiti che, ogni singola parola detta dall'altro Guardiano, gli aveva provocato lungo il corpo perché sapeva che era sbagliato in quel momento.  
Non doveva cedere e non avrebbe ceduto ma... era più che consapevole del potere che Lanthir aveva su di lui, come su chiunque altro dei suoi amanti, perché in gran parte, era stato lui stesso ad indicargli la via da seguire per ottenerlo.  
E difatti, la sua voce tremò leggermente quando tentò comunque di riportarlo al discorso che erano venuti a fargli.  
“Questo non è giusto, Lanthir...” gli bisbigliò “...né per chi entra in questa tenda... né per te stesso! Non è una soluzione... ti stai solo... ferendo con le tue stesse azioni!”  
  
Il capitano dei Guardiani del Bosco si discostò da lui solo per guardarlo nuovamente negli occhi ma prima di poter ribattere in qualche modo, udì per la prima volta anche la voce dell'altra creatura eterna che, per quel tempo, era rimasta immobile quasi indugiasse, per timore, ad avvicinarsi.  
  
“Non sei più te stesso...” mormorò Thamais, aspettando di ottenere l'attenzione dell'elfo dai capelli ondulati prima di proseguire “...e sta diventando pericoloso! Non solo per questi tuoi... atti... discutibili ma soprattutto per il tuo comportamento in battaglia! Non puoi... agire in quel modo! Tu non sei... quel guerriero!”  
  
Lanthir rialzò lo sguardo al soffitto come se quelle accuse lo annoiassero ma avanzò comunque verso il Guardiano che aveva appena parlato, con però un'espressione minacciosa sul viso.  
“Ho ucciso il mio nemico, Thamais... quello era il mio compito... e l'ho portato a termine!”  
  
“Quello non era... uccidere!” replicò subito l'altra creatura eterna, alzando istintivamente la voce “Era... massacrare... distruggere! Non mi importa della brutalità con cui togli la vita a quegli esseri spregevoli perché loro non hanno pietà per noi ma...” scosse la testa quando si ritrovò di fronte a lui ma non vacillò “...nei tuoi occhi... non c'è mai stata prima d'ora quella... indifferente ferocia! Un odio che ti rende cieco ai richiami dei tuoi compagni o di chi ha bisogno del tuo aiuto!”  
  
Il capitano dei Guardiani si limitò a fissarlo senza rispondere per un lungo momento, fino a quando percepì facilmente l'agitazione che stava catturando l'altra creatura eterna, ed allora gli mormorò...  
“La mia capacità in battaglia è superiore alla tua, Thamais... lo è sempre stata! Dunque non osare pretendere ragioni su qualcosa che, per esperienza, non ti appartiene! Non ti permetto di criticare le mie gesta... ricorda che sei inferiore a me sul campo!”  
  
“La tua... presunzione probabilmente oscura i tuoi occhi!” ribatté allora il Guardiano dai capelli castani, cercando di non manifestargli il disagio che comunque provava in quel momento “Altrimenti vedresti i tuoi errori e non ne commetteresti di nuovi! Hai dimenticato la lealtà e la ragione? In ogni scontro che abbiamo affrontato, hai impugnato le tue armi con collera e rancore! E non ne conosco il motivo ma... è di certo ben diverso dal nostro!”  
  
“Fa silenzio, Thamais!” gli grido all'improvviso Lanthir, girandosi poi di scatto per dargli le spalle come se quello che aveva detto non avesse alcuna importanza “Sono il tuo capitano, non devo rendere conto a te delle mie azioni! Esci da qui!”  
  
Thamais spalancò gli occhi, guardando allibito l'elfo che si era fermato con le mani sul tavolo e la testa china, dopodiché spostò lo sguardo sull'amico che era rimasto ad osservarli in silenzio e con un cenno della mano gli indicò il loro capitano come per fargli intendere che, qualsiasi cosa avrebbero detto, non sarebbe comunque servita, poi scuotendo la testa, uscì dalla tenda come gli era stato ordinato.  
  
Ferydir a quel punto raggiunse l'altra creatura eterna e gli si mise di fianco per scorgere il suo viso.  
“Sai bene che ha ragione!” gli mormorò, tentando ora con una insolita dolcezza nella voce “Lo comprendi ma non vuoi ammetterlo. Questa ostilità e questo... malcontento ti porteranno alla rovina! Tu non sei... così!” gli mise una mano sulla spalla, abbassando ancora di più il tono “Devi lasciarlo andare, Lanthir! Sei partito con noi per quel motivo... lascialo andare! Ne sei in grado... lo hai fatto un tempo e per qualcosa che superava di gran lunga questa effimera illusione che ti sei dato!” percepì il profondo respiro del compagno a quelle parole così proseguì “Libera la mente da questi ricordi che ancora ti tormentano... e lascia che Eldarion torni ad essere solo...”  
  
“Fuori!”  
  
Un grido violento interruppe quella frase, tanto quanto lo scatto repentino e furibondo del capitano dei Guardiani del Bosco che respinse lontano l'amico e si spostò di alcuni passi da lui come se una fiamma l'avesse lambito e bruciato all'improvviso.  
  
“Lanthir... devi...”  
  
“Fuori da qui!” proruppe ancora Lanthir, indicandogli l'entrata della tenda senza nemmeno degnarlo però di uno sguardo “Vattene via, Ferydir! Fuori! Va via!”  
  
“Devi dimenticarlo, Lanthir! Questa cosa ti sta solo...”  
  
“Fa silenzio, Ferydir!” gridò nuovamente ma quando, con la coda dell'occhio, vide l'altro elfo ancora immobile, tornò velocemente da lui e lo fissò, sibilandogli “O ti privi degli abiti e ti inginocchi... o esci da qui!”  
  
E a quel punto Ferydir respirò pesantemente e non poté far altro che annuire e voltarsi per lasciarlo solo come voleva, perché insistendo non avrebbe ottenuto niente quella sera.  
  
Quando il pesante drappo si richiuse, il Guardiano dai capelli ondulati girò lentamente su se stesso con gli occhi limpidi che si spostavano da una parte all'altra come se cercassero disperatamente un punto in cui soffermarsi.  
I pochi mobili, gli abiti e le lenzuola sparsi sui tappeti che ricoprivano il terreno, la stoffa stessa della tenda che lo circondava... tutto gli parve divenire indistinto e mutevole, come un vortice che prese a ruotargli attorno, privandolo di tutti i punti fermi che, fino a poco prima, aveva accanto a sé.  
  
Ed era stato a causa di quel nome.  
Quel nome che, tuttavia, il suo cuore non voleva dimenticare od anche solo, celare in profondità come si doveva costringere a fare.  
Quel nome che non aveva più udito a voce alta benché i suoi pensieri glielo riportassero alla mente in continuazione quando era solo in quel luogo, insieme al viso che non poteva cancellare dalla memoria.  
I sorrisi, le risate, i sospiri, le richieste dolci e bisognose... quella sfrontata sicurezza che aveva manifestato l'ultima notte che era stato con lui... ed il sentimento che il battito accelerato e doloroso del suo cuore continuava a ricordargli.  
Era trascorso oltre un anno... un tempo breve per una creatura come lui... ma nonostante ciò, giorni e mesi che avrebbero dovuto alleviare la pena e rendere quel tormento più facile da sopportare.  
Ed invece la lontananza non era servita a niente... se non a rendere le memorie che aveva di lui... e di loro insieme... dolorose ed ancora più incancellabili.  
Una parte del suo spirito era conscia di stare agendo in maniera sbagliata ed inaccettabile, sia con la tremenda ed indifferente furia in battaglia che con gli amanti che, continuamente, si portava nel letto. Eppure quelli erano i momenti in cui riusciva a non pensare a niente... e soprattutto a lui.  
O almeno, si dava questa sfuggevole ed irreale consapevolezza, anche se il suo cuore, ogni volta che si ritrovava nuovamente da solo, lo spingeva a soffermarsi sull'altra parte della sua anima rimasta tra i confini di Gondor, in quel corpo... in quel giovane... che ormai aveva preso possesso di lui.  
  
Si portò entrambe le mani tra i capelli, quasi che, stringendo le dita con forza tra di essi, potesse trovare il sostegno per frenare quel turbinio irruento di sensazioni che lo stavano risucchiando, ma le parole che il compagno aveva pronunciato poco prima, l'avevano scosso troppo violentemente, andando ad incrinare quel precario ed ingannevole equilibrio che aveva trovato con se stesso per andare avanti... così non trovò altro modo, per ritornare indietro tra le mura che, ancora una volta, stava costruendo attorno al cuore, che ritrovare la sicurezza come da sempre era in grado di fare.  
  
Respirando velocemente, uscì dalla tenda e si guardò attorno mentre, distrattamente, richiudeva alcuni lacci della camicia sul petto.  
Vide alcuni gruppi di elfi riuniti in diversi punti dell'accampamento ma rimase immobile a scrutarli come se stesse decidendo come agire... fino a quando sentì su di sé uno sguardo più insistente degli altri che, vagamente, si posavano su di lui.  
Si voltò in quella direzione ed incrociò gli occhi azzurri di un giovane elfo che si era distanziato dal gruppo con cui stava discutendo, proprio alcuni momenti prima.  
Tentennò degli istanti prima di fare ciò che, ormai, compiva con regolarità tutte le notti senza il minimo indugio, perché riconobbe subito il suo viso... non era stato suo allievo ma era uno degli elfi che aveva legato maggiormente con quel... ragazzino... che doveva allontanare dal proprio cuore.  
Questo fatto gli provocò una strana sensazione nel profondo, come un vago riconoscimento che, se avesse sedotto proprio quella creatura eterna, in qualche modo avrebbe significato qualcosa di diverso rispetto a tutte le altre volte.  
Ma quella insulsa sensazione svanì quasi subito e, sostenendo lo sguardo dell'altro elfo, gli fece cenno con la testa di dirigersi verso un punto più isolato rispetto a dove tutti gli altri erano riuniti.  
Lo raggiunse senza fretta quasi a voler prolungare quella lontananza per dare modo all'altro di osservarlo ed immaginare il motivo di quell'incontro, e difatti lesse chiaramente la curiosità ed anche l'interesse sul suo viso quando gli si fermò a meno di un passo di distanza.  
“Ti sei allontanato dal tuo gruppo...” gli mormorò con gli occhi fissi nei suoi “...desideri la solitudine invece della compagnia...?”  
  
“A dire il vero... non saprei...” rispose con una lieve risata il giovane, alzando poi le spalle “...forse sono solo stanco di... parlare! Non si fa altro che parlare e parlare... di quello che può accadere, di quello che forse non avverrà... non dico che gli scontri che affrontiamo sono migliori delle parole ma... almeno è qualcosa!”  
  
Il Guardiano accennò un sorrisino e si spostò leggermente al suo fianco come se cercasse ancor più intimità per replicare.  
“Posso mostrarti altri modi per trascorrere il tempo qui...” lo vide deglutire come se all'improvviso si fosse innervosito ed aggiunse “...parlare e... parlare... non è l'unica distrazione possibile per arrivare all'alba.” continuando a fissarlo intensamente fece scivolare due dita lungo il braccio che l'altra creatura eterna teneva disteso sul fianco e percepì il tremore che lo scosse “Questo solo se... desideri avere compagnia invece di... trascorrere queste ore con la tua solitudine.”  
  
“Io non...” il giovane guerriero strinse le labbra per nascondere un sorriso imbarazzato “...non lo so... le tue... intenzioni sembrano... sembrano essere quelle di...” non terminò quella frase perché la piega maliziosa assunta dalle labbra carnose del Guardiano gli tolsero istantaneamente ogni dubbio su ciò che aveva in mente, così, ancora balbettando, mormorò “...io non... me lo aspettavo... e... sì sarei... curioso di...” cercò di allontanare lo sguardo da lui ma si stupì di se stesso nel non riuscirci, come se quegli occhi limpidi lo avessero calamitato “...è solo che... ho una... compagna... a casa... nostra...”  
  
“E la avrai ancora quando ritornerai nei nostri confini.” gli bisbigliò allora Lanthir, sorridendo però divertito da quella insolita affermazione, prima di chinarsi su di lui per parlargli all'orecchio “Tre notti... non una di più. Dopo la terza tra noi non ci sarà altro che quello che c'è ora.”  
Terminò quella frase che diceva a tutti coloro che aveva avuto come amanti in quei mesi e si discostò di nuovo per poter osservare il suo volto, Dopo solo alcuni istanti, lo vide annuire lentamente, ed allora aggiunse “Seguimi nella mia tenda.” e senza dire altro tornò al luogo che poco prima aveva lasciato.  
Rialzò il drappo e fece cenno al giovane elfo di entrare, ma quando questo avvenne, impulsivamente, alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo pervaso da un numero indefinito di stelle luminose.  
Le guardò per alcuni attimi e inavvertitamente, il vago pensiero di cosa stesse facendo in quel momento il giovane che, invece, possedeva una parte della sua anima, gli pervase la mente con un insolito e caldo fremito lungo il corpo... e sorrise dolcemente.  
Ma subito dopo scosse la testa, sul suo viso tornò l'espressione distante e superba che lo caratterizzava e con un movimento sinuoso, entrò a sua volta nella tenda.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 


	3. ~ 2 ~

**PICCOLA COMUNICAZIONE: **  
Udite udite! Come molti sapranno, questo mese si terrà a Rho la Fiera del Libro ^_^   
Io sarò presente due giorni:   
**Venerdì 21 dalle 14 alle 16** : presso lo stand _Triskell Edizioni_ \- Padiglione 2, Stand A15 - per promuovere il mio primo romanzo " _Catene di Ametista_ ". Ci sarà un regalino per chi acquisterà il cartaceo e altre cosucce da potersi portare via, in ogni caso.  
Vi aspetto per chiacchierare di fantasy, di sogni, di emozioni e di ciò che ho scritto...e scriverò, se vi farà piacere. E ovviamente anche delle mie fanfic, di Aragorn e Legolas, di tutto, insomma ^_^  
Sarà una giornata "spoiler free" quindi chiedete e vi sarà detto... forse :P

**Sabato 22 tutto il giorno:** Gireremo per la Fiera e ci sarà anche la mia co-autrice di The Endless Dark - I Figli della Notte, Angelica Ross. Quindi per dediche, discussioni, live reaction o ciò che volete, ci trovate.  
  
**ENTRAMBI I GIORNI** ci sarà con me anche Gabrielle Westwood, le due mani che danno vita a Valadier di "Una Moneta Per I Tuoi Pensieri" :3 Quindi possiamo sparlare insieme del Cavaliere mortale e del Capitano degli Elfi, Idalion... che qui conoscete come Lanthir :P  
Avrò un badge col nome per farmi riconoscere perché il casino da fiera è in agguato, sempre e comunque. Quindi se ci siete anche voi, fermatemi!  
Vi aspettoooo! Spero di poter incontrare molti di voi per la prima volta e di ritrovare tante belle personcine ^_^  
Ene

**  
  
 **

  
~ 2 ~

  
_~~ Città di Minas Tirith, Gondor ~~_  
  
“Certo... tornerò più tardi, mia signora.”  
  
Il messaggero fece un rapido inchino e lasciò la stanza dove la regina di Gondor era sola, seduta ad un tavolo ovale con ancora la penna tra le dita ed un foglio bianco davanti a sé.  
Poco distante da questo però, un'altra lettera era già stata scritta e sigillata, pronta ad essere consegnata all'uomo che, l'indomani, si sarebbe recato nell'Ithilien e da lì, la busta senza intestazione, avrebbe effettuato il solito misterioso percorso fino a giungere segretamente tra le mani di colui che, solo, poteva leggerne il contenuto.  
Ma ora, altre questioni occupavano i pensieri della dama che osservava il cielo terso fuori dalle grandi finestre... pensieri che di tanto in tanto le incurvavano le labbra in lievi sorrisi che, raramente, da molti mesi, potevano essere scorti sul suo bel viso.  
Da quella notte ormai appartenente al passato, la felicità era sempre più rara nello sguardo della creatura eterna che aveva donato la propria grazia in favore di una vita Mortale, fatta eccezione per le volte in cui restava sola e si concedeva alle memorie di un tempo rimaste però immutate.  
  
_Le notizie che mi giungono a palazzo non bastano a quietare il timore che sempre impedisce al mio cuore di battere come per natura dovrebbe fare, perché in esse vengono celati sia il tormento che la speranza._  
_I nomi dei feriti, la gravità del male o coloro che i Potenti hanno protetto, non vengono riportati e benché conosca la maestria che possiedi in battaglia, non posso che tremare ogni volta che una lettera giunge qui._  
  
La mano di Arwen si fermò, indugiando dal proseguire come se qualcosa le impedisse di lasciar libero l'inchiostro di formare le parole che invece, nella sua mente, erano ben chiare.  
Era la prima volta che trovava l'audacia di scrivergli, dopo oltre un anno dalla partenza degli Elfi in quella missione.  
I primi tempi erano stati i più difficili perché il suo spirito ancora era oppresso dalle ore in cui la sua vita aveva lasciato quel sentiero nascosto che costeggiava la verità per finire lungo un percorso tortuoso che, probabilmente, avrebbe dovuto intraprendere fin dal principio.  
Ed era stato duro e doloroso quel viaggio.  
Le parole, la sincerità, l'amore che nonostante tutto provava per il suo sposo, non erano serviti a niente quando Aragorn l'aveva raggiunta quel giorno possedendo già la conoscenza di ciò che, lei stessa invece, avrebbe voluto rivelargli.  
Non poteva biasimare Legolas di avergliene parlato dopo quello che era accaduto la notte dei festeggiamenti, perché aveva solo avuto il coraggio di affrontare i segreti prima che diventassero troppo intricati per poterne uscire.  
Lei, a suo tempo invece, aveva preferito il silenzio e l'attesa ed era caduta in errore perché quello a cui stava mentendo, era ad ogni modo un Uomo... diverso per natura nella mente e nell'anima, da un appartenente al suo popolo.  
Tuttavia però, una parte del suo cuore ancora non era riuscita a perdonare colui che era stato un amico leale e fidato per quella promessa che era stata infranta.  
Ma le difficoltà che le impedivano di ricominciare un dialogo confidente con Legolas, non erano niente a confronto dell'impossibilità di relazionarsi che, da quel momento, aveva avuto con l'uomo che le aveva promesso amore.  
Niente era tornato come prima tra di loro.  
Le grida, le lacrime, il rancore e la delusione di quella discussione che avevano avuto, erano divenuti un muro di pietra che continuava ancora ad innalzarsi tra loro, giorno dopo giorno, e la distanza che anche Eldarion si ostinava a tenere con entrambi, non faceva altro che accrescere quel vuoto che sentiva attorno a sé.  
Era la solitudine a farla dubitare del proprio cuore che aveva sempre creduto saldo nella decisione che aveva preso a quel tempo.  
  
_Non posso chiederti una sicurezza della tua incolumità dopo ogni scontro che affrontate perché sarebbe pretenzioso da parte mia e ti allontanerebbe per dei momenti preziosi dai doveri nei confronti dei tuoi guerrieri._  
_Ma rimane in me la speranza di ricevere la tua parola quando le circostanze lo permetteranno perché la nostra amicizia mi è cara e l'eventualità di doverne essere privata per una sorte avversa mi riempie di angoscia e di terrore._  
_Come le prime stelle di una serata d'Estate, i miei pensieri sono rivolti a te e dall'alto del cielo, attendono il tuo ritorno._  
  
Posò la penna nell'inchiostro e respirò intensamente, richiudendo con dei movimenti accurati il foglio per infilarlo in una busta.  
La guardò a lungo con l'evidente indecisione sul volto se farla recapitare oppure no perché, anche se altro non era che una lettera amichevole, sapeva bene che mai, prima di allora, aveva usato dei toni simili a quelli che invece si era concessa negli ultimi incontri col Guardiano che conosceva fin da quando erano entrambi fanciulli.  
  
Le parole di suo padre le ritornarono alla mente...  
  
“ _Resta col tuo popolo e conserva il tuo cuore intatto e la tua grazia eterna come emblema di un amore puro che un giorno conoscerai ma... non ora e non in questa Era!”_  
  
...non rimpiangeva la scelta che aveva fatto perché ogni volta che guardava suo figlio, era certa che era stata quella più giusta, ma da quando tra lei ed Aragorn era calato il velo del silenzio e le loro giornate sembravano essere divise seppur vissute nello stesso luogo e nelle stesse stanze, aveva iniziato timidamente a pensare che quell'amore che suo padre le augurava, forse poteva non essere ancora perduto ma semplicemente celato dietro ad un sentimento che aveva sempre provato.  
Però era il sentimento ancora forte ed intenso per il suo sposo a frenarla... la fedeltà che gli aveva sempre dimostrato, benché conoscesse quanto il cuore, la mente ed il corpo di Aragorn fossero in realtà legati a qualcun altro... e la vita che, insieme, avevano comunque portato alla luce.  
Ma in fondo, i suoi non erano altro che pensieri, e quelle che aveva scritto, solo parole... così riprese la penna e lentamente scrisse il destinatario di quel messaggio, sulla busta...  
  
_Thamais_  
  
...e la richiuse col sigillo del suo regno.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Oltre i campi usati per l'addestramento dei cavalieri, tra gli alberi voluti da Re Elessar per riportare la natura tra le fredde pietre che un tempo facevano da padrone in ogni angolo della città, un verde prato si estendeva per una discreta distanza, rialzandosi poi su di una collina circondata da alte betulle.  
In quel luogo, un giovane ed una fanciulla si stavano affrontando con le spade smussate, usate solitamente durante gli allenamenti, mentre un secondo ragazzo era seduto ai piedi di un tronco e sembrava intento a disegnare su dei fogli accuratamente posati in una custodia che teneva sulle ginocchia piegate avanti a sé.  
Il suo lavoro non sembrava minimamente disturbato dai continui movimenti effettuati dai due soggetti della sua opera ed i suoi occhi verdi si alzavano ed abbassavano frequentemente come se dovesse cogliere dei dettagli da ogni gesto che compivano in determinate circostanze.  
Anche gli altri due amici erano molto concentrati sulla loro lotta, fatta eccezione per le risate che spesso risuonavano nell'aria a causa delle provocazioni e delle amichevoli offese che si lanciavano l'un l'altra.  
Da ore, oramai, si stavano divertendo in quel modo, lontano dagli sguardi di chi, ancora, non avrebbe accettato facilmente che un'ancella della regina si occupasse di simili passatempi invece di altri più consoni alla sua figura.  
Ma a Sedrin pareva non importare delle opinioni altrui, ed anzi, grazie all'aiuto di suo padre, aveva continuato ad assistere agli addestramenti dei cavalieri e ad allenarsi col suo più caro amico e con coloro che, un giorno, avrebbero invece potuto portare veramente quel titolo con onore.  
E lo stesso valeva per il principe di quel regno che ignorava, come sempre, la sua discendenza per poter frequentare i luoghi e le conoscenze che più aveva a cuore.  
  
“Sei nervoso...?” esclamò ad un tratto la ragazza, parando facilmente un affondo dell'amico per poi attaccare con la stessa abilità “I tuoi movimenti sono rigidi e prevedibili... e più lenti del solito!” lo fissò mentre faceva un passo indietro per prepararsi nuovamente ad un colpo e sorrise divertita quando vide invece il suo sguardo posarsi sull'altro giovane non molto distante da loro “Guarda che non devi restare immobile per facilitargli il ritratto! Riesce a farlo benissimo anche se combatti come sempre.”  
  
“Non sono... lento e prevedibile!” reclamò Eldarion, riportando subito l'attenzione sull'amica ed attaccandola con più decisione.  
  
“Sì invece... e sei distratto! Continui a guardare da quella parte! Avrei potuto ferirti una decina di volte!”  
  
“Beh è solo che... è la prima volta che lotto mentre qualcuno... disegna le mie movenze!”  
  
“Questo lo dici tu!” replicò Sedrin, incrociando la lama con la sua e guardandolo con un'espressione divertita in viso “Ti ha già ritratto non so quante volte mentre ti addestri sul campo!” vide gli occhi del giovane spalancarsi allibiti... ma un istante dopo, furono i suoi ad assumere un velo di preoccupazione quando, nella mossa rapida che fece per avere la meglio su di lui, il principe di Gondor perse inaspettatamente la presa sull'elsa e la spada sfrecciò lontano, ricadendo ad un passo da dove l'altro ragazzo era seduto.  
“Oh certo... questo non è distrarsi!” gli mormorò, scuotendo la testa ma sorridendo prima di dargli una leggera spinta per poi correre verso il punto in cui l'arma era caduta per abbandonare anche la propria.  
  
“Era un modo molto efficace per dirmi che vi sto disturbando?” chiese a quel punto Adenath, seguendo con lo sguardo l'amica che, in risposta, scoppiò a ridere.  
  
“No... non preoccuparti!” replicò subito la fanciulla, chinandosi per dargli un rapido bacio sulla fronte e sussurrargli “Se lo fosse stato... ti avremmo colpito!” rise di nuovo e si allontanò rapidamente mentre invece Eldarion li stava ancora raggiungendo.  
  
“Ma dove vai...?” le gridò quest'ultimo, aggrottando le sopracciglia, solo per alzare lo sguardo al cielo quando sentì la risposta dell'ancella...  
  
“Brandir! Devo andare da lui questa sera! Devo prepararmi! A domani!”  
  
...la guardò mentre correva via tra gli alberi e stancamente si lasciò cadere seduto accanto all'altro ragazzo.  
“Quasi... sei ore per prepararsi! Quanto tempo serve a una dama per indossare un abito e legare i capelli...?” udì una lieve risata ma l'amico sembrava ancora impegnato a terminare alcuni tratti del disegno, così per alcuni momenti restò in silenzio, guardando in lontananza, però alla fine non resistette e parlò nuovamente per rompere quello strano silenzio “Avevo intenzione di chiederti un... ritratto su commissione, quando ne avrai il tempo. Non è per un'occasione particolare ma... non ho un buon rapporto con mio padre ultimamente...” alzò le spalle e sospirò “...beh, è da oltre un anno che praticamente non gli rivolgo la parola se non quando è strettamente necessario... comunque... so che sente molto la mancanza dell'amicizia che lo lega a Legolas quando sono lontani, così... pensavo che... potresti fargli un ritratto... a Legolas voglio dire... in modo che mio padre possa almeno vedere il suo viso quando le circostanze non gli permettono di averlo accanto.”  
Aveva pensato a quel dono decine di volte nell'ultimo periodo. Sapeva che, probabilmente, suo padre avrebbe preferito un dialogo aperto e sincero con lui, invece di un ritratto di colui che, nonostante tutto, aveva cominciato a vedere molto spesso per una ragione o per l'altra... ma visto che la prima alternativa avrebbe implicato una sua assidua partecipazione della quale ancora, non era completamente convinto, la soluzione del ritratto come riavvicinamento provvisorio, gli era parsa abbastanza efficace.  
  
Adenath rialzò allora lo sguardo su di lui e scrutò il suo viso per alcuni momenti, prima di replicare.  
“Posso farlo, certo! Sarà un onore per me... soprattutto se servirà ad aiutarti a risolvere i problemi con tuo padre.” incrociò gli occhi azzurri dell'amico e gli sorrise dolcemente “O almeno... posso provarci a rendere il ritratto il più realistico possibile ma... trovo sempre delle difficoltà con gli elfi!” rise debolmente, rigirando il carboncino tra le dita “Non lo so... è qualcosa nei loro occhi... qualcosa che non riesco a rendere sulla carta perché è... immateriale ma al tempo stesso, particolare e vivida.” fece una breve pausa ed aggiunse con un tono più basso “Ed è anche nei tuoi.”  
  
A quell'affermazione, Eldarion accennò un sorriso insicuro e scosse la testa divertito.  
“Non c'è niente nei miei occhi...” mormorò mentre incrociava le gambe davanti a sé. Immaginava già a cosa si stesse riferendo ma fece finta di niente perché era qualcosa di cui, ancora non aveva parlato con lui e che nemmeno gli interessava mettere in chiaro perché lo riteneva, ancora, irrilevante.  
  
“Sì invece... forse non te ne rendi conto...” continuò allora lo scudiero, fissando il suo viso quasi alla ricerca delle parole adatte per spiegarsi “...è come una... luce che risplende in profondità e si riflette nei tuoi occhi rendendoli... splendenti e pieni di vita... un bagliore liquido e... attraente.” riportò subito l'attenzione sul foglio, sfumando alcuni tratti con la punta delle dita quasi si sentisse leggermente a disagio dopo aver azzardato quell'ultimo termine che però, rendeva perfettamente l'idea di ciò che voleva esprimere.  
Fin dal loro primo, casuale e alquanto rocambolesco, incontro, aveva scorto quel velo lucente ed incredibilmente affascinante nel profondo di quelle iridi azzurre e non poteva negare di esserne rimasto fatalmente attratto.  
Solo dopo essere entrato in contatto con le creature che possedevano il dono eterno aveva compreso cosa potesse essere ma poi, giorno dopo giorno, continuando a frequentare quello che era il suo principe, si era instaurata tra loro una bella e forte amicizia e quel curioso interesse iniziale aveva assunto tutte le varie sfumature che quel legame poteva offrire.  
Tutt'ora però, quando incrociava i suoi occhi per più di qualche breve attimo, ne veniva ancora affascinato e gli sembrava di riflettersi in uno specchio profondo ed abbagliante dal quale faticava a discostarsi.  
Si scosse da quei fugaci pensieri quando sentì un vago movimento irrequieto al proprio fianco, così si schiarì la voce e terminò il discorso che, lui stesso, aveva cominciato come se non fosse stato interrotto.  
“Forse dipende dal fatto che anche tu discendi dal loro popolo per via di tua madre, non saprei ma... è uno dei motivi per cui ancora non ho terminato nessuno dei disegni in cui sei protagonista.” sorrise di nuovo “Non riesco a... disegnare il tuo sguardo, ecco.”  
  
Il principe di Gondor unì le mani tra le ginocchia e lanciò un'occhiata alle linee che, lievemente, l'altro ragazzo stava tracciando.  
“Sì forse è per quello...” sussurrò, incuriosito da quella strana agitazione che pareva aver colto entrambi per via di quell'argomento “...per... il sangue eterno che comunque possiedo. Insomma... non sono come loro... come un elfo ma... i miei genitori discendono tutti e due da antiche stirpi che hanno doni di vita molto... diversi da quello Mortale.” in quel momento strinse però le labbra quando un altro pensiero gli attraversò la mente.  
Non era solo per quel motivo.  
Sapeva bene cosa risplendeva in realtà dentro di lui... quel dono di luce che Lanthir gli aveva fatto per salvarlo dall'Oscurità che l'aveva avvolto... quella parte del suo spirito che, nonostante tutto, gli sarebbe appartenuta per sempre.  
Lo sentiva ancora... forte, costante, ardente.  
Aveva imparato proprio da lui ad ascoltare se stesso e la propria anima, ed ora ogni volta che si concentrava sui propri sensi, riusciva a percepire nel profondo quel legame indissolubile che però, non faceva altro che infondergli delle speranze di un qualcosa che non sarebbe mai esistito.  
Respirò profondamente e sul suo viso calò nuovamente un velo di malinconica tristezza che non sfuggì all'amico al suo fianco, il quale, guardandolo di nuovo, non poté fare a meno di chiedersi cosa lo avesse turbato all'improvviso.  
  
“Va tutto bene...?” gli domandò Adenath, smettendo di disegnare per concentrarsi solo su di lui... ma quando in risposta ottenne solo un debole cenno col capo, istintivamente alzò la mano con cui stringeva il carboncino e tracciò un lieve segno scuro sulla sua guancia, ridendo poi divertito all'espressione perplessa dell'altro giovane “Riporta la gioia sul tuo volto o disegnerò io stesso il sorriso del quale viene privato!”  
  
Eldarion spalancò la bocca ed a sua volta rise sorpreso, cercando col palmo di ripulirsi ma guardando lo scudiero che sembrava stesse studiando il modo per ripetere quel gesto, strinse gli occhi e cercò di afferrargli la mano che teneva il carboncino.  
“Tu provaci ed io... imparerò a disegnare sul tuo viso... invece!”  
  
Per alcuni momenti finsero di lottare tra loro per avere la meglio, restando seduti in quel punto, ma all'improvviso, per nascondere la pietra che era riuscito a strappare al legittimo proprietario, il principe di Gondor diede uno strattone più forte all'amico che perse l'equilibrio e finì dal lato opposto a dove si trovava, senza però lasciare la presa.  
Quell'ostinazione costò cara ad entrambi perché i movimenti successivi li fecero finire sulla zona in pendenza nella collina, che li portò a rotolare, l'uno sull'altro, per un breve tratto mentre tuttavia, ancora, tentavano di avere la meglio in quel gioco che era iniziato dal nulla.  
  
“Mi arrendo!” esclamò ad un tratto Adenath, tra le risate ed il respiro rapido che non riusciva a controllare, quando finì di nuovo con la schiena nell'erba “D'accordo... hai vinto!” alzò le mani ai lati in segno di resa e soffiò via come poteva una ciocca di capelli dal viso per guardare quello dell'amico, finito al suo fianco.  
Aveva compiuto un gesto forse fin troppo audace che, solo pochi mesi prima, non avrebbe mai osato nei confronti dell'erede al trono del regno al quale ora apparteneva, eppure gli era bastato così poco tempo per entrare in sintonia con lui che ora lo riteneva alla pari di uno qualsiasi degli altri amici che si era creato dal suo arrivo.  
Prima il dialogo ancora piuttosto rispettoso, poi le frasi ironiche e le battute, ed infine la confidenza e la vicinanza che si era rafforzata ancora di più quando si erano rivelati l'un l'altro quei segreti che tenevano nascosti nel profondo del cuore.  
Non aveva più nessuna difficoltà ad interagire con lui, benché ogni tanto, il pensiero che quello con cui si concedeva a quegli scherzi divertenti, era comunque il figlio dell'uomo che sedeva sul trono, gli sfiorava i pensieri.  
Ed anche ora, quel gioco infantile e quel contatto fisico, sembravano non disturbarlo affatto anche se non poteva fingere che il battito del suo cuore non avesse assunto un ritmo frenetico in quel momento, nel ritrovarsi disteso nell'erba col principe di Gondor che era ricaduto quasi sopra il suo corpo.  
  
Eldarion, con un sorriso vittorioso e, a sua volta, il respiro affannoso per quelle mosse repentine e inaspettate, si rialzò sul gomito per osservarlo.  
“Ora tocca all'artista venire... ritratto!” gli sussurrò, mentre col carboncino iniziava a percorrergli il profilo del viso per poi passare alle guance. Notò l'inutile tentativo dell'altro ragazzo di restare serio quando, con la pietra, gli disegnò il collo e vide il suo petto alzarsi e abbassarsi velocemente appena scese anche su di esso, tra i due lembi della camicia verde smeraldo che si erano discostati durante la loro lotta.  
Per alcuni istanti fissò la propria mano e, senza quasi rendersene conto, al tratto scuro che stava lasciando, si sostituirono le sue dita che, con dei tocchi appena percettibili, presero a percorrere la pelle liscia inseme al carboncino.  
Una carezza che continuò per diversi attimi, senza mai andare oltre quel lieve sfioramento che confondeva la punta delle dita con il carboncino per disegnare.  
Se possibile, gli parve di percepire il respiro dello scudiero divenire ancora più convulso ma nel rialzare gli occhi su di lui, vide ancora un lieve sorriso incurvare le sue labbra.  
  
E fu solo quando il suo sguardo si fissò proprio su quelle labbra che la sua mente lo riportò a ricordare quella lontana visione ormai dimenticata e nascosta dietro una realtà che non aveva mai ritenuto probabile... fino a quel momento.  
  
Cercò di liberarsi da quei pensieri ma si accorse che, l'istinto che aveva imparato ad ascoltare, lo stava spingendo proprio a compiere quel gesto che si era già visto fare a quel tempo.  
Istanti... respiri... il battito sempre più incalzante del cuore... un susseguirsi di rapidi pensieri che gli affollavano la mente... timori... dubbi... insicurezze... e tutto lo riportò a ciò che il suo dono gli aveva mostrato.  
Così, timorosamente, lo assecondò.  
Guardò per alcuni attimi negli occhi verdi che, ora, sembravano guardarlo sorpresi come quella bocca che aveva perso la piega divertita, socchiudendosi in un sospiro... e si chinò lentamente per raggiungerla con la propria.  
  
Quando solo un soffio separava le loro labbra però, Adenath voltò di scatto il viso sul lato, lasciandosi sfuggire poi una lieve risata palesemente agitata.  
“Eldarion... cosa... cosa fai...? Non credo che...”  
  
“Perdonami.” lo interruppe istantaneamente il principe di Gondor, rimettendosi seduto ed abbassando lo sguardo sulle proprie gambe “Perdonami... non intendevo...”  
  
“No... è che...”  
  
“Davvero io... è stato sciocco!” continuò con un tono fin troppo alto causato dall'imbarazzo per quell'azione avventata che gli aveva anche colorato il viso “Io... non so perché l'ho fatto... non stavo pensando e... credo di aver solo... frainteso alcune cose... perdonami!”  
  
Lo scudiero si rimise a sua volta seduto nell'erba, guardando l'amico che sembrava nervoso come lui stesso si sentiva in quel momento.  
Non disse niente a lungo come se non trovasse le parole adatte a quella situazione completamente inattesa ma si rese conto che, ogni volta che i loro occhi si incrociavano per dei fugaci attimi, immediatamente entrambi li abbassavano sul terreno quasi che non riuscissero più a sostenere quel contatto visivo... e questa cosa lo stordì ed intimorì al punto da ritrovarsi nuovamente a parlare senza sapere, in realtà, cosa volesse dire.  
“Non è necessario... è solo che...” frase interrotta però dall'altro giovane che, dopo essersi passato una mano sul viso, iniziò a stringere nervosamente le mani tra i fili d'erba sotto di lui.  
  
“Dimenticalo, d'accordo? È stato solo un malinteso...” ricominciò Eldarion, questa volta mormorando a voce così bassa da essere appena udibile “...l'ultima cosa che vorrei è perdere la tua amicizia per una... sciocchezza simile e... è stato stupido... io lo sono... quindi non...”  
  
“...è solo che non voglio che tu lo faccia per quello che ti ho raccontato qualche giorno fa.”  
  
La repentina conclusione della frase precedente che lo scudiero esclamò, fermando quel suo tentativo di rimediare ad un imperdonabile errore, gli fece però rialzare gli occhi su di lui, e per qualche istante, l'imbarazzo che sentiva bruciargli il viso, passò in secondo piano.  
  
“Non voglio che provi... pena per me...” continuò allora Adenath, lanciandogli un'occhiata e alzando le spalle con un intenso sospiro “...per il giovane arrivato da poco nella tua città dopo che è stato abbandonato da quello che credeva essere il compagno della sua vita e che ora... sembra avere bisogno di conforto... ecco.”  
  
“Io non... non penso questo!” replicò subito Eldarion, con una debole risata allibita per quelle parole “Non volevo farti intendere che...” si fermò e scosse la testa, insicuro su come proseguire in quel discorso del quale nemmeno lui aveva piena convinzione “...non c'era... pietà in quello che stavo per fare...”  
  
“Io sono molto felice per quello che si è creato tra noi...” iniziò lo scudiero, cercando ora i suoi occhi con più sicurezza “...voglio dire... l'amicizia e la vicinanza che abbiamo adesso... anche se devo ammettere che fin dall'inizio della nostra conoscenza, mi sono chiesto come sarebbe stato...” un sorrisino ancora lievemente imbarazzato “...baciarti... ma tu sei il principe! Insomma... ero certo che ci fossero decine di fanciulle che spasimavano per divenire la tua principessa... eppure mi sei sempre sembrato distante con loro e mi domandavo il perché fino... all'altra sera. Allora ho capito che c'era qualcuno nel tuo cuore... qualcuno che però devi lasciare andare e... non lo so... è stato come se, finalmente, il sole avesse ricominciato a scaldarmi perché...” un lungo sospiro “...sentivo le tue emozioni così... simili alle mie e non mi sembrava vero di poterne parlare con qualcuno che... comprendesse davvero.” vide un sorriso sul volto dell'amico e si fermò alcuni istanti, semplicemente per guardarlo e sorridere a sua volta “Ed ora però... io non so se sia giusto perché vorrei davvero non pensare a niente e... farlo...” si indicò ed indicò subito dopo lui “...ma temo che possa cambiare quello che esiste tra di noi.”  
  
Il principe di Gondor non riuscì a rispondere subito perché sentiva un tumulto di emozioni contrastanti dentro di sé. Alcune lo spingevano irrimediabilmente verso quel ragazzo così simile a lui ed altre lo mettevano in guardia, ricordandogli per chi, ancora, stava battendo il suo cuore.  
Così, con quella confusione nella mente, riuscì solo a balbettare...  
“Era... io... beh... non lo so... ma era solo un bacio... non credo possa cambiare qualcosa...”  
...parole che non corrispondevano però a verità, come lui stesso sapeva bene, perché un bacio poteva invece cambiare tutto quanto, proprio come un fiume in piena che trascina con sé, al passaggio, ogni ragione ed ogni sicurezza.  
  
“Sì... io lo so... sono io... stupido a farmi tutte queste domande...” replicò Adenath, sorridendo con però un'evidente agitazione “...e magari nemmeno ti piacerà... baciarmi... quindi sarebbero solo pensieri... inutili ma...” abbassò lo sguardo su di sé e scoppiò in una risata nervosa “...non posso credere quanto mi stia... battendo il cuore in questo momento!” si mise una mano sul petto, sorridendo tra sé “Lo vedo... pulsare da sopra la camicia ed è... assurdo... perché non mi succedeva da...” interruppe quella frase quando guardò l'amico ed incrociò i suoi occhi azzurri più vicini di quanto, in realtà, gli era parso che fossero in precedenza.  
Non gli succedeva da quella ormai lontana sera con Denhier. Con l'unica persona che gli aveva fatto veramente battere il cuore fino ad esplodere per la felicità... per poi spezzarlo come se non fosse altro che una cosa di poco conto.  
E adesso si ritrovava ancora in balia di quell'emozionante ed unica sensazione che non avrebbe mai immaginato di provare ancora una volta.  
Forse era solo la sorpresa per quel gesto totalmente inaspettato da parte del giovane sul quale aveva lui stesso, azzardatamente e, per quanto pensava, vanamente, fantasticato diverse volte... tuttavia però, ora che la fantasia si era rivelata probabile realtà, si era accorto che, probabilmente, non era solo la luce del popolo eterno ad attrarlo di lui, ma qualcosa che, fin dall'inizio, li aveva spinti irrimediabilmente, l'uno dall'altro.  
  
Il principe di Gondor sostenne quel contatto e, benché il respiro gli fosse divenuto incredibilmente rapido, si sentì attraversato da un improvviso fremito nel guardare quelle iridi verdi, che gli diede una sicurezza inaspettata.  
“È solo un bacio...” sussurrò allora, chinandosi lentamente verso di lui “...non ti spezzerà il cuore... te lo prometto...” gli sfiorò, ancora timidamente, l'angolo delle labbra con le proprie ed aggiunse “...fidati di me.”  
Un dolce calore lo pervase nell'attimo in cui la bocca dell'altro giovane si accostò alla sua.  
Una continua ma lieve carezza che divenne solo leggermente più intima quando le labbra di entrambi si schiusero istintivamente e le lingue si lambirono appena, in un tocco solo accennato che Eldarion però fermò per sorridere e bisbigliargli...  
“Ed inoltre... è più di un anno che non... bacio qualcuno... forse nemmeno ne sono ancora in grado...” quella insolita affermazione strappò una risata allo scudiero e parve alleggerire un po' la tensione che si era creata tra loro “...tu non puoi dire lo stesso!”  
  
“Sì ma...” mormorò a quel punto Adenath, sorridendogli mentre il suo sguardo vagava dagli occhi limpidi nei quali era perso poco prima, alla bocca che aveva solo sfiorato “...con quelle fanciulle non è mai stato come... baciare un altro uomo.” reclinò di più il viso e, questa volta, premette con decisione le labbra sulle sue, assaporandone finalmente la morbidezza ed il calore contro le proprie, senza però azzardarsi a chiedere di più.  
Non gli sembrava ancora possibile che stesse avvenendo... o che Eldarion avesse davvero pronunciato quelle frasi per rassicurarlo come se avesse letto i suoi pensieri e le sue paure.  
Frasi che avevano istantaneamente spazzato via ogni esitazione, fatta eccezione per il leggero imbarazzo che quel gesto, ad ogni modo, molto più intimo di quelli avvenuti fino ad allora tra loro, poteva portare inizialmente.  
  
Le posizioni rimasero comunque immutate, come se entrambi tentennassero ad aumentare quella vicinanza anche tra i loro corpi. Le mani restarono strette a pugno o ferme nell'erba quasi fosse l'unico modo per mantenere una stabilità in quel turbinio di nuove sensazioni che i due giovani stavano provando.  
Poco dopo però, di nuovo il principe di Gondor si discostò per parlare, come se fosse indispensabile un dialogo tra loro in quel momento.  
“Non saprei... io... non ho mai baciato fanciulle e...” un debole sorriso, ancora lievemente imbarazzato “...non ho nemmeno mai baciato prima un altro... Uomo...” che si sciolse in un sospiro quando udì la replica, ora estremamente decisa, dell'altro ragazzo...  
  
“Allora... bacia me!”  
  
...ed in quell'istante perse ogni genere di controllo e mise le mani sul suo viso, tirandolo a sé e posando nuovamente le labbra sulle sue in un bacio vero e profondo.  
Sentì la stretta dello scudiero sulle braccia che divenne, poco dopo, un accenno di carezza sul petto ancora però incerta rispetto invece alla passione con cui stava crescendo il bacio che si stavano scambiando.  
Il suo sapore, così nuovo e diverso da quello a cui era abituato, per i primi momenti lo stordì ed ubriacò, ma presto si perse in quelle piacevoli sensazioni che gli attraversavano il corpo, cercando di allontanare ogni altro ricordo che aveva di quel gesto per concentrarsi solo su quello che stava avvenendo.  
Senza più pensare a niente, fece scivolare le mani sulle sue spalle e si lasciò cadere all'indietro nell'erba, trascinando il compagno con sé e si ritrovò ad interrompere quella prima unione tra le loro labbra per respirare intensamente quando sentì sul volto, i lunghi capelli rossi dello scudiero che, per il movimento, erano ricaduti su di lui.  
Ne percepì la morbidezza ed il profumo... di erba e di corteccia... un profumo materiale e avvolgente. Di nuovo fu quella la sensazione che lo rapì... la realtà e la concretezza che lo circondava... e si trovò a far scivolare le dita tra quella lunga chioma, stringendole per attirare ancora l'altro ragazzo a sé e riprendere a baciarlo.  
Solo dopo un lunghissimo momento si accorse che Adenath, benché fosse in parte sopra di lui coi gomiti sul terreno e le mani sotto la sua schiena, teneva ancora una certa distanza dal suo corpo come se temesse un contatto ulteriore tra di loro.  
“Puoi... toccarmi...” gli bisbigliò sulle labbra, cercando di incrociare i suoi occhi che però erano chiusi “...io... insomma... ci stiamo baciando... e se vuoi... puoi anche...” ma si ritrovò spiazzato dall'improvvisa reazione dell'altro giovane che si rialzò seduto con un sorriso nervoso.  
  
“Sì ma... forse è meglio...” iniziò lo scudiero, sistemandosi dietro le spalle i capelli per poi alzarle con una lieve risata “...non lo so è che... è stato tutto così imprevisto e forse dovremmo... fermarci ai baci per il momento e vedere... come va... tra noi... dopo questo... non credi?” lo guardò intensamente, sperando di ottenere una replica positiva anche se, lui stesso, non comprendeva il reale motivo di quella sua titubanza.  
Qualcosa lo stava frenando. Qualcosa che aveva preso il sopravvento su tutto quanto.  
Forse semplicemente il fatto che, quello che stava sotto di lui fino a pochi istanti prima, era comunque il suo principe e non un giovane qualunque.  
Forse perché, proprio per quella discendenza, qualsiasi cosa avrebbe iniziato con lui, presto o tardi sarebbe, inevitabilmente, terminata.  
Forse perché temeva anche solo un piccolo avvicinamento a qualcun altro visto che, ancora, il suo cuore in molti giorni, sembrava soffrire di quel passato che pensava di aver ormai dimenticato.  
O forse ancora per la paura di perdere l'unico amico che aveva trovato e che sembrava davvero capirlo ed ascoltarlo.  
Potevano essere decine i motivi... e tutti quanti però, sembravano diventare sempre più vaghi in confronto a quel brivido rovente che aveva chiaramente sentito dentro di sé fin da quando le labbra dell'altro ragazzo lo avevano solo sfiorato.  
  
Eldarion aggrottò le sopracciglia a quella strana richiesta ma in quell'attimo non riuscì a far altro che annuire senza rifletterci più di tanto.  
“Possiamo... farlo... sì...” mormorò, sorridendo dolcemente quando percepì il sospiro apparentemente sollevato dell'altro ragazzo “...possiamo... frequentarci anche in questo... modo quando vogliamo e... il resto verrà da solo se... deve venire...” seguì con lo sguardo l'amico che si stava rimettendo in piedi ed a sua volta si rialzò, ripulendosi distrattamente gli abiti dall'erba mentre gli lanciava delle occhiate ancora incerte.  
Non capiva effettivamente il motivo di quella sua improvvisa reazione.  
Forse lui stesso aveva sbagliato qualcosa... era stato troppo avventato e precipitoso con quella richiesta... o forse non aveva compreso che l'amico non desiderava un ulteriore tipo di contatto lui.  
Un'immediata confusione lo avvolse ma riuscì nemmeno ad iniziare a districarsi tra quelle questioni che tutte quante svanirono quando vide di nuovo un sorriso raggiante sul volto dell'altro giovane.  
  
“Bene... è un'ottima idea!” disse allora Adenath osservandolo per alcuni momenti prima di fare il passo che li separava per reclinare in avanti il viso ed arrivare ancora alle sue labbra... un rapido bacio che non ebbe il tempo di divenire profondo, dopodiché gli sussurrò “Questa sera... devo lavorare alle scuderie... ma sarò solo e se...”  
  
“Credo che farò una visita al mio destriero, allora!” lo fermò sorridendo divertito Eldarion prima di abbassare leggermente il capo per ottenere un altro bacio, ma riuscì solo a lambirgli le labbra prima che l'altro giovane indietreggiasse.  
Si guardarono semplicemente negli occhi, sorridendosi a vicenda fino a quando lo scudiero si voltò e risalì la collina per prendere le proprie cose ed allontanarsi... ed allora il principe di Gondor si passò una mano tra i capelli e rialzò lo sguardo al cielo limpido, chiedendosi quale altra piega stravagante avesse preso ora il suo futuro dopo che aveva, inevitabilmente, permesso che anche quella probabile visione diventasse realtà.  
Ma guardando l'amico che si incamminava lentamente per tornare in città e si ripuliva alla bene e meglio il viso dai segni scuri, non controllò una risata confusa ed emozionata che gli venne spontanea dopo quello strano, primo avvicinamento tra loro.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
_~~ Accampamento fuori dalle mura di Osgillath, Ithilien ~~_  
  
Il drappo della grande tenda che apparteneva al principe del popolo che dimorava in quel luogo si riabbassò morbidamente dopo che l'uomo, giunto poco prima da Minas Tirith proprio alla ricerca di quella creatura eterna, uscì con una strana espressione incuriosita sul volto.  
Quella mattina aveva accolto nella sala del trono un messaggero proveniente da Rohan che recava con sé delle lettere da parte del sovrano di quel regno.  
In esse era scritta la richiesta da parte di Éomer di ulteriori informazioni per quanto riguardava la missione intrapresa dagli elfi ed offriva il suo aiuto con la possibilità di inviare a sua volta dei cavalieri, visto che ancora non si erano ottenuti dei risultati.  
Così, dopo pranzo, aveva colto al volo l'occasione per recarsi da Legolas ed informarlo, tra le altre cose, anche di quel fatto... ma giunto nell'Ithilien aveva scoperto presto la sua assenza nel campo.  
Si guardò attorno, indeciso se chiedere agli altri elfi presenti o agli Uomini che si aggiravano per le tende... infine però decise di ascoltare.  
Chiuse gli occhi ed andò oltre i suoni che gli arrivavano alle orecchie.  
Oltre alle voci, ai rumori, ai fruscii della Foresta che lo circondava...si concentrò solo sul proprio spirito e su quello che era legato al suo da oltre vent'anni, e presto quella capacità che aveva appreso e resa propria, lo portò a voltarsi verso est mentre un sorriso soddisfatto gli compariva sulle labbra.  
  
Si addentrò tra gli alberi rapidamente, senza guardarsi indietro come se sapesse perfettamente dove stesse andando ed il punto che desiderava raggiungere... e difatti, dopo una lunga camminata, sbucò dai tronchi sulla riva del Fiume e vide davanti a sé, colui che fino a quell'istante, aveva solo percepito.  
  
Legolas stava nuotando nel corso d'acqua, percorrendo avanti ed indietro delle brevi distanze per poi immergersi completamente e riaffiorare dopo dei lunghi attimi, passandosi le mani tra i capelli bagnati per portarli all'indietro sulla schiena.  
E fu durante una di queste pause che, all'improvviso, si fermò immobile, benché fosse di spalle al nuovo arrivato in quel punto, e l'espressione sul suo viso, velata dall'iniziale stupore per ciò che lui stesso aveva sentito dentro di sé, divenne subito radiosa, prima ancora di girarsi verso il compagno rimasto fermo sulla sponda.  
  
In quel momento Aragorn sentì quasi il fiato venirgli a mancare per qualche insolita ragione che non riusciva a spiegarsi.  
Aveva già visto la creatura eterna in circostanze simili, decine di volte si erano bagnati insieme nei torrenti con nessun abito addosso, eppure in quel preciso istante, sebbene l'elfo portasse ancora i pantaloni, quella visione lo riempì di un'improvviso e violento desiderio di andare da lui.  
Inaspettatamente, i vaghi pensieri di ciò che gli era accaduto quando era solo un giovane, con un altro appartenente al popolo immortale in una situazione molto simile, gli attraversarono la mente e si ritrovò a barcollare goffamente all'indietro quasi che la sua intenzione fosse, al contrario, quella di allontanarsi.  
  
Quel movimento strappò una risata divertita al principe del Reame Boscoso che parve comprendere esattamente i suoi pensieri, ed allora si voltò completamente verso il compagno.  
“Non temere...” gli disse con un tono dolce e gli occhi fissi nei suoi “...non verrò da te per cercare di sedurti!” fece una breve pausa, reclinando di lato il capo e permettendo al proprio sguardo di vagare sul corpo dell'uomo che aveva però sorriso a quella esclamazione “Ma tu potresti raggiungermi e... tentare... invece.”  
  
Il re di Gondor alzò un sopracciglio allibito da quel provocante invito e prima ancora di rendersene conto, le sue mani stavano già abbandonando il mantello, la tunica e gli stivali, sulla sabbia sotto ai suoi piedi.  
Proseguì senza dire una parola, fino ad immergersi con una lieve smorfia quando entrò però in contatto con l'acqua ancora abbastanza fredda, ma presto ogni attenzione venne calamitata dall'elfo che, indietreggiando lentamente, gli fece cenno con le mani di avvicinarsi e farsi sotto in quella lotta che spesso intrattenevano in circostanze simili.  
  
“Avanti, Estel... vediamo se sei ancora in grado di farmi finire sott'acqua!”  
  
Avanzò ancora verso di lui, mantenendo gli occhi fissi e le labbra strette in quel silenzio che sarebbe potuto sembrare intimidatorio per qualcuno che non lo conosceva bene, e solo quando un ultimo passo li divideva, gli mormorò...  
“Posso farti finire ovunque io voglia... questo non è cambiato!”  
  
Un sorrisino malizioso fu tutto ciò che ottenne da Legolas, così si avventò su di lui ed iniziarono una lotta a mani nude che li portò a spingersi l'un l'altro e a compiere mosse rapide che permettevano di ottenere un vantaggio sull'avversario.  
Per dei lunghi momenti continuarono con decisione quella sfida, riuscendo poi, a vicenda, a far cadere l'altro sotto il livello dell'acqua per alcuni istanti.  
  
All'ennesima vittoria da parte dell'uomo, il principe del Reame Boscoso riaffiorò dal Fiume e fissò intensamente il compagno con un'espressione risoluta sul viso.  
Tornò da lui, con l'intento di afferrargli il braccio con una mano ma quando quell'azione venne interrotta dal movimento di Aragorn, rialzò di scatto l'altra e serrò le dita tra i suoi capelli, costringendolo a reclinare indietro la testa con un lamento.  
“Forse il mio corpo è sempre più leggero del tuo...” gli bisbigliò con una cadenza sensuale “...ma possiede la forza per piegarti... che tu lo voglia oppure no!” vide gli occhi azzurri spalancarsi stupiti per quelle frasi e senza indugio posò le labbra sulle sue in un bacio violento e possessivo di cui mantenne la totale supremazia fino a quando decise di interromperlo.  
Ma quando, con un sorriso divertito, fece per indietreggiare e girarsi con l'intenzione di tornare a riva, si sentì ghermire i fianchi e trascinare con decisione all'indietro contro il corpo dell'uomo.  
  
“C'è stato forse un tempo...” iniziò a sussurrargli Aragorn all'orecchio, tenendolo fermamente per impedirgli qualsiasi movimento “...in cui non ho desiderato disperatamente di essere piegato al tuo volere...?” istintivamente, quasi ne avesse perso il controllo, strusciò il bacino contro il suo fondo schiena ed udì un chiaro sospiro sorpreso da parte della creatura che gli stava davanti.  
  
“Non che io... ricordi...” mormorò con un sorriso Legolas, spingendosi volutamente contro di lui con una movenza lenta e provocante mentre con le mani cercava le sue per esortarle a percorrergli il petto bagnato.  
  
“E dunque non dire cose che non sono mai avvenute e mai avverranno!” replicò l'uomo, accontentando quella sua silenziosa richiesta solo per far scivolare poi i palmi fin sotto il profilo dell'acqua, sull'inguine ancora coperto dagli stretti pantaloni che aderivano però totalmente a quel punto, rendendo palese il desiderio che aveva preso possesso anche del suo corpo.  
Li fermò ai due lati del rigonfiamento, accennando solo delle deboli carezze coi pollici in quella zona estremamente sensibile e strappando così dei lievi gemiti di frustrazione al compagno.  
“Vuoi forse qualcosa... elfo...?” gli bisbigliò allora con un tono roco e seducente, lambendogli con le labbra l'orecchio.  
  
“Sì... ma qualcuno potrebbe arrivare e... scorgerci...”  
  
“Lo so...” rispose subito, sorridendo soddisfatto per il nuovo sospiro che ottenne solo con le proprie parole “...e questo ti fa bruciare ancora di più...” si fermò per spingersi debolmente contro i suoi glutei ed aggiunse “...lo sento.”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso chiuse gli occhi e strinse le dita sui polsi del compagno, quasi nell'indecisione tra il sollecitare le sue mani a raggiungere quel punto che sentiva pulsare irrimediabilmente al pensiero di ciò che avrebbero potuto iniziare in quel luogo e l'allontanarle da sé per ritrovare quella parvenza di contegno che avrebbe dovuto mantenere.  
“È pericoloso e... imprudente...” sussurrò, fingendo quell'accortezza che, in realtà, in quel momento, non stava nemmeno lontanamente sfiorando i suoi pensieri.  
  
“Lo so...”  
  
E difatti, all'ennesima replica affermativa del compagno, un debole gemito gli lasciò le labbra socchiuse dalle quali usciva già un respiro rapido e, sempre ansimando, esclamò...  
“Allora cosa stai aspettando... prendimi!”  
  
Le mani del re di Gondor afferrarono fermamente la stoffa sui suoi fianchi e l'abbassarono in un solo colpo, ripetendo poi la stessa azione con quella che ricopriva i propri.  
Diede solo qualche attimo di tempo al proprio corpo per pregustare il calore che di lì a poco l'avrebbe avvolto perché le spinte all'indietro che l'elfo iniziò subito a compiere, lo privarono di ogni ragione, e così l'accontentò, violando con una mossa lenta e continua la sua intimità.  
Ricordava perfettamente la volta in cui si erano rinchiusi in quel piccolo ripostiglio a Minas Tirith e la foga con cui avevano raggiunto l'estasi insieme benché qualcuno, dall'esterno, avesse potuto scoprirli... e probabilmente anche in quel momento, nelle loro vene, scorreva la stessa eccitante sensazione di pericolo imminente, perché le loro movenze divennero subito frenetiche e selvagge, quasi che entrambi avessero l'incalzante bisogno di possedersi prima che l'ipotesi di un'interruzione divenisse reale.  
Ma più profanava con forza il corpo della creatura eterna, tenendogli saldamente i fianchi per impedirgli di spostarsi o allontanarsi, più vedeva e soprattutto, sentiva scorrere dentro di sé la sua luce che, insieme al potere antico che lui stesso gli stava conferendo ad ogni tocco, sembravano aver riscaldato l'acqua inizialmente gelida nella quale erano immersi.  
Non si impartirono ordini e non si mormorarono suppliche perché era una di quelle unioni dove non era necessario altro che l'estrema carnalità delle loro azioni.  
  
Infatti nemmeno Legolas pronunciò altro che dei gemiti soffocati, quando reclinò indietro la testa sulla spalla dell'uomo e, al tempo stesso, alzò il braccio sinistro dietro la sua nuca, stringendo fermamente le dita tra i suoi capelli per evitare di essere sospinto in avanti non appena la furia di quell'atto divenne improvvisamente più violenta.  
Con la mano destra tentò di spingere quella di Aragorn tra le cosce e non appena quel palmo rovente tocco la sua carne altrettanto bollente, perse il contatto con la realtà materiale che lo circondava e cominciò a non sentire altro che i loro muscoli frementi e il liquido calore che lo percorreva.  
Inarcò la schiena per dare, se possibile, ancora più accesso al compagno e quando fu certo che il suo pugno avrebbe continuato in quel punto fino a portarlo al piacere, spostò indietro la mano con cui l'aveva invitato a quel gesto e la fece scivolare sui lombi dell'uomo fino a raggiungergli i glutei come se volesse incitarlo ad aumentare ancora di più quelle movenze.  
  
Ed i movimenti frenetici continuarono e continuarono, celati dal profilo del corso d'acqua che pareva però smosso da onde assidue e violente fino a quando il re di Gondor si perse inevitabilmente nel corpo del compagno, stringendolo con possessività a sé ma senza smettere di toccarlo per fargli raggiungere la stessa avvolgente estasi che lui stesso aveva provato.  
Quando questo avvenne, Legolas si concesse solo qualche intenso respiro prima di voltarsi di scatto verso di lui e circondargli il collo con le braccia per tirarlo a sé in un bacio famelico e appassionato come era stato anche tutto quel rapporto che, chiunque fosse giunto sulla riva del Fiume, avrebbe potuto facilmente scorgere.  
  
“La mia fame di te prima o poi ci porterà ad essere scoperti...” gli bisbigliò dolcemente l'elfo sulle labbra “...ed ancora mi chiedo com'è possibile che ogni volta che giungi per parlarmi... finiamo sempre per fare... questo!”  
  
Aragorn sorrise, accarezzandogli la schiena col dorso delle dita fino ai glutei che, invece, massaggiò delicatamente nei palmi.  
“Abbiamo oltre cento anni da recuperare...” rispose con un tono basso e provato dal piacere che ancora gli scorreva nel profondo “...non voglio più perdere nemmeno un'occasione per amarti.” sentì le mani della creatura eterna scendergli sul petto e indugiare distrattamente sulla stoffa bagnata della camicia che, in tutto quell'impeto di sentirsi ed unirsi, non aveva nemmeno tolto, e dopo alcuni istanti, le dita del principe del Reame Boscoso si chiusero su di essa per trascinarlo con lui verso la riva mentre, lentamente, indietreggiava.  
  
Usciti dall'acqua, si sedettero in un punto ben illuminato dal sole per permettere così agli abiti che portavano di asciugare e finalmente, riuscirono a concentrarsi abbastanza per iniziare a parlare.  
  
“E dunque... ora vuoi rivelarmi cosa ti porta qui...?”  
  
Il re di Gondor annuì ma prima di raccontargli il reale motivo, accennò un sorrisino e mormorò...  
“Oltre al desiderio irresistibile di vederti...?” udì la risata divertita del compagno e la successiva replica...  
  
“Oltre a quello... sì...”  
  
...ed allora respirò intensamente e riportò i pensieri verso quei doveri che, nonostante tutto, possedeva.  
“Éomer vuole sapere se può essere utile per la missione inviare anche dei gruppi di cavalieri in aiuto al vostro popolo, visto che fino ad ora non ci sono stati sviluppi positivi.”  
  
“Tu cosa credi...?”  
  
“Credo che non c'è niente che gli elfi non possano portare a termine... ma credo anche che due popoli alleati hanno capacità che possono andare oltre quelle di uno soltanto.”  
  
Legolas annuì e guardò il Fiume davanti a loro, piegando le ginocchia e circondandole con le braccia.  
“Ne parlerò con mio padre allora... gli scriverò proprio quest'oggi.” fece una pausa come se dovesse mettere ordine nei propri pensieri ed infine proseguì con un tono stranamente più debole e incerto “E a proposito di... lettere e della missione... c'è un'altra cosa che vorrei discutere con te.”  
  
Aragorn si voltò verso di lui e lo osservò per alcuni istanti, ma appena vide l'elfo raccogliersi i lunghi capelli biondi per portarseli su una spalla e privarli dell'acqua che li appesantiva, non resistette e si chinò per arrivare a quel lato del collo che ora era completamente esposto.  
“Ti ascolto...” gli mugugnò contro di esso, iniziando però a baciare dolcemente la pelle ancora umida “...beh... forse sono un po' distratto dal tuo corpo ma... proverò ad ascoltarti...”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso sorrise quando percepì quei lievi sfioramenti e il solletico che la barba dell'uomo, che stava via via ricrescendo, gli provocava, ma infine si decise a cominciare con quello che, da giorni, gli occupava la mente.  
“Sto riflettendo sulla situazione che Thamais mi ha portato a conoscere nella sua ultima lettera e...” sentì un borbottio affermativo prima che le labbra del compagno prendessero a succhiargli un punto preciso e sospirò prima di aggiungere “...ho intenzione di richiamare Lanthir in questi confini.” quello che già si aspettava, avvenne, perché il re di Gondor fermò all'improvviso quella tenera attenzione e rialzò il capo per guardarlo.  
  
“Cosa...?”  
  
“Thamais mi ha raccontato dei suoi comportamenti...” continuò subito come se, in quel modo, potesse evitare una discussione troppo accesa su quell'argomento che solo vagamente avevano trattato da quando il Guardiano era partito in missione “...in battaglia e... fuori... ed è preoccupato per la ferocia e la freddezza delle sue azioni... ed inoltre teme che i suoi atteggiamenti con gli altri guerrieri possano causare delle conseguenze.” lo vide scuotere la testa ma non gli diede il tempo di replicare “Loro hanno tentato di parlargli... e tenteranno ancora credo ma... forse quella sua decisione non è stata la più adatta alle... circostanze e quindi ho intenzione di...”  
  
“No.”  
  
L'immediata risposta dell'uomo gli fece aggrottare le sopracciglia, ma finse di non averci badato e proseguì con ciò che voleva dire.  
“Credo non sia stato giusto per lui partire e... credo anche di aver sottovalutato quello che è accaduto.” respirò profondamente “E' stata una sua decisione, questo è vero ma... non ho scambiato con lui che qualche breve frase prima che se ne andasse, forse perché anche io non ero pronto ad affrontare un dialogo con lui in quel momento ma ora... ripensandoci, temo sia stato un errore permettergli di unirsi agli altri.”  
  
“Questo è assurdo... no!”  
  
“Aragorn... io... è un mio Guardiano e solo questo basterebbe per farmi dare subito quell'ordine se solo qualcuno mi avesse fatto notare il suo disagio ed il pericolo al quale può portare gli altri suoi compagni ma...” deglutì ed aggiunse con un tono più dolce “...è soprattutto mio amico e già una volta l'ho visto perdere il controllo di se stesso e reagire con una rabbia furibonda a qualcosa che doveva... lasciar andare...”  
  
“No... Legolas... no!”  
  
Strinse le labbra, seguendolo con lo sguardo quando l'uomo si rimise lentamente in piedi con gli occhi puntati verso il Fiume ma tentò di continuare con quella pacatezza che aveva usato fino a quel momento.  
“Non posso abbandonarlo in quella missione... solo coi propri pensieri! L'ho conosco e... ti ho raccontato cosa è accaduto in passato... quindi anche tu dovresti capire che...”  
  
“Non lo richiamerai, Legolas... no!” ripeté ancora una volta Aragorn, girandosi verso il compagno per guardarlo con un'espressione decisa e intransigente sul viso “Che ci parli Thamais o... Ferydir... o qualcun altro dei tuoi capitani! Anche loro sono suoi amici e possono... aiutarlo se ne ha bisogno ma... no! Non lo farai tornare qui prima che la missione terminerà!”  
  
“Perdonami ma...” replicò allora l'elfo, senza abbassare gli occhi dai suoi “...questa scelta non spetta a te! Ho voluto discuterne con te, questo è vero ma... è un mio Guardiano e sono io a dover decidere dei doveri che deve svolgere come mi è stato chiesto di fare da mio padre.” lo vide scuotere la testa nervosamente e fare qualche passo difronte a lui “Se ritengo che le sue azioni ed il suo comportamento possano mettere a repentaglio la buona riuscita della missione... è mio compito quello di ordinare un suo ritorno.”  
  
“E non ti importa cosa accadrà se farà ritorno...?” gli chiese subito il re di Gondor, portandosi le mani sui fianchi “Non ti importa cosa riporterà alla luce la sua presenza...?”  
  
“Non accadrà niente, Estel!” ribatté l'elfo sospirando “Io... farò in modo che non succeda niente... ma almeno potrò stargli vicino e comprendere cosa lo turba a tal punto e se... davvero ho sottovalutato le sue parole ed in tal caso... troverò con lui una soluzione! Non posso pretendere che lo facciano gli altri... anche semplicemente perché Lanthir non li ascolterà e le loro parole forse peggiorerebbero soltanto quella situazione!”  
  
Aragorn scosse nuovamente la testa ma si inginocchiò davanti al compagno per fissarlo intensamente.  
“Mio figlio...” iniziò a mormorargli con una cadenza però decisa “...ha passato mesi nel silenzio, rinchiuso nella sua stanza, a causa di quello che... Lanthir ha risvegliato in lui. Ho tentato di parlargli e lo sai... ho tentato di aiutarlo ma non è servito. Ora... non so in che modo ma sembra aver ritrovato un po' di quella gioia che non gli illuminava più il viso... sembra essere riuscito finalmente ad andare oltre quei ricordi e a riprendersi la sua vita. Se permetterai a Lanthir di tornare qui... adesso... tutto quello per cui Eldarion ha sofferto e contro il quale ha lottato, riprenderà possesso dei suoi pensieri...”  
  
“Aragorn...”  
  
“No, ascoltami!” lo fermò subito per poter terminare quel discorso sempre con quel tono basso “Non posso permettere che succeda... non posso lasciare che distrugga nuovamente i suoi sogni e la sua giovinezza! Mio figlio ha diritto di essere felice e se incrocerà ancora la strada del tuo Guardiano... io non...” sospirò pesantemente “...non posso permetterlo e basta, mi dispiace.”  
  
“Io amo Eldarion come se fosse anche mio figlio, Aragorn... lo sai bene...” ribatté a quel punto Legolas, mettendo una mano su quella del compagno che si era posata sul suo ginocchio “...e non farei mai... mai... niente per farlo soffrire... ma l'affetto che mi lega da oltre duemila anni a Lanthir mi impedisce di ignorare il fatto che anche lui possa essere stato... afflitto da quello che è successo.”  
  
“Oh... Legolas...” esclamò l'uomo rialzandosi di scatto in piedi e passandosi le dita tra i capelli “...lo conosciamo entrambi, ti prego! Ha sedotto mio figlio ed è stato suo amante per qualche mese... come ha fatto con centinaia di altre persone!” alzò le spalle e si voltò verso il compagno quando lo vide rimettersi a sua volta in piedi “D'accordo... anche Eldarion non si è tirato indietro ma era... giovane e sciocco come lo sono stato io alla sua età... ed è proprio per questo motivo che non voglio che ricomincino a frequentarsi! Perché sono certo... più che certo... che accadrebbe di nuovo!”  
  
“Da dove viene questa... presunzione...?” gli chiese allibito il principe del Reame Boscoso, facendo un passo verso di lui “Come puoi credere di comprendere cosa provi tuo figlio o... Lanthir quando non ti sei mai fermato a discuterne con loro? Forse nessuno dei due fin'ora aveva il desiderio di parlarne ma... questo non ci riserva il diritto di supporre qualcosa senza averne la sicurezza.”  
  
“L'unica sicurezza che ho... è che Lanthir non deve avvicinarsi più a mio figlio! Almeno non adesso... e se tornerà in questi confini... le possibilità che accada, invece, aumenteranno.”  
  
“Ha salvato la sua vita, Estel!” esclamò allora, alzando leggermente la voce “Eldarion ha ritrovato la luce grazie a lui e... nemmeno la distanza potrà affievolire quel legame, dovresti saperlo bene!” udì un sospiro ostinato ma non si diede per vinto “Siamo stati ciechi fino a poco tempo fa, questo è vero ma... niente ci impedisce di recuperare ora! Negare ciò che conosciamo non porterà a niente... ma comprendere i loro cuori ed aiutarli ad affrontare l'inevitabile... quello possiamo farlo!”  
  
Aragorn restò in silenzio per alcuni istanti, guardando negli occhi il compagno come se cercasse qualche risposta in essi.  
Una parte di lui sapeva che l'elfo aveva ragione e che il dialogo forse sarebbe stata l'unica soluzione sensata, ma l'idea di dover affrontare di nuovo quella problematica quando ancora lui stesso sentiva dentro di sé il tormento per quella vita irreale che aveva vissuto fino ad un anno prima, gli impediva di pensare assennatamente.  
“É mio figlio, Legolas...” gli sussurrò debolmente “...non voglio che torni ad essere quella statua senza vita che è stato fino a qualche mese fa!”  
  
“E Lanthir è mio amico...” disse a sua volta l'elfo con un tono flebile ma determinato “...non lo lascerò nella confusione e nella sofferenza senza il mio aiuto.” una breve pausa e quasi bisbigliando aggiunse “E benché il sovrano degli Uomini non abbia diritti da imporre sulle mie decisioni... se ti opporrai al suo ritorno... allora sarò costretto all'unica altra soluzione possibile.”  
  
Il re di Gondor spalancò gli occhi ed il cuore gli si strinse in una morsa angosciante quando comprese il senso di quelle parole. Impulsivamente accorciò la distanza che li separava e mise le mani ai lati del suo collo prima di mormorargli con un tono velato dal timore...  
“Non puoi chiedermi questo... ti prego non... non chiedermi di scegliere tra la felicità di mio figlio e la tua presenza accanto a me!”  
  
“Non lo farei mai, Aragorn...” replicò con un lieve sorriso l'elfo, appoggiando la fronte alla sua “...non ti sto chiedendo di scegliere ma semplicemente di... pensare. Non possiamo più chiudere gli occhi come a quel tempo... ed anche se sono ancora... accecato dal sentimento che provo per te... non posso ignorare che il mio più caro amico ha bisogno della mia vicinanza... come tuo figlio ha bisogno del tuo sostegno.” vide le palpebre del compagno abbassarsi pesantemente ed allora gli lambì dolcemente le labbra con le proprie “Sono certo che riusciremo a trovare una soluzione insieme... basta discuterne e rifletterci... perché l'ultima cosa che desidero, è dovermi privare di te... anche se solo per un breve periodo.” scorse un leggero sorriso sul volto dell'uomo e lo baciò di nuovo “Io non so come possa essere diventato così... dipendente da te! Se penso che un tempo trascorrevano mesi prima di rivederci... ora solo l'idea di dover passare più di qualche giorno senza sentirti... ma fa perdere la testa!”  
  
“Questo... smarrimento al pensiero di non averti accanto...” mormorò a quel punto l'uomo, facendo scorrere le dita tra i lunghi capelli biondi ancora umidi “...è qualcosa che conosco molto bene. Forse hai iniziato a provare quello che già da anni io sentivo in tua mancanza.”  
  
“E non è una buona cosa perché... mi distrae e influisce sulle mie decisioni!”  
  
“Come è sempre stato per me...”  
  
Legolas sorrise, rispondendo poi ad un bacio appena accennato che divenne un tenero sfioramento tra i loro volti, e che continuò anche quando il re di Gondor gli sussurrò...  
  
“Devo tornare a palazzo... ho un'altra riunione prima di cena...”  
  
“Ritorna allora...” replicò senza distanziarsi però da lui “...e pensa a quello che abbiamo detto. Ne riparleremo poi tra qualche giorno, quando mi giungeranno le nuove notizie dall'accampamento.”  
  
“Mm...” mugugnò allora Aragorn, proseguendo comunque quel dolce contatto tra loro mentre con le mani scendeva lungo la sua schiena nuda “...sì... ora vado...”  
  
“Ora...?”  
  
“Sì... ora...”  
  
“Stai andando...?”  
  
“Sì... sto andando...”  
  
Uno scambio di battute si susseguì per un lungo momento, intervallato da deboli sospiri e sorrisi che divennero divertiti per quella distanza che, nessuno dei due, sembrava voler prendere, nonostante la discussione accesa di poco prima.  
  
“Il Sole tra poco calerà...”  
  
“Lascialo calare...” bisbigliò l'uomo, decidendosi però alla fine a fare un passo indietro, dopo aver posato un bacio più deciso sulle labbra del compagno “...tra tre giorni alla locanda, giusto?”  
  
L'elfo annuì subito, scoppiando poi a ridere quando il re di Gondor, invece di allontanarsi, tornò indietro più volte per baciarlo ancora e ancora.  
“Sì... solo noi... nessuna discussione in quella stanza...” gli mormorò, fingendo di volerlo spingere via quando, di nuovo, Aragorn tornò sui propri passi per raggiungere ancora le sue labbra “...va adesso! O la riunione comincerà senza di te!” rise nel guardarlo mentre goffamente si rivestiva e si avviava rapidamente tra gli alberi, senza più dire niente... poi però, rimasto solo, non poté fare a meno di pensare anche all'amico che aveva, inconsapevolmente, scatenato quella discussione tra loro.  
Nemmeno lui sapeva realmente cosa potesse causare quei comportamenti instabili nel Guardiano che era sempre stato attento e abile in battaglia, poteva solo intuirlo dalle poche frasi che si erano scambiati prima della sua repentina partenza... ed era proprio quella vaga supposizione a farlo temere ancora di più per il suo benessere.  
Tuttavia comprendeva benissimo anche le paure di Aragorn a riguardo ed era conscio che, se avesse richiesto il suo ritorno, forse le cose sarebbero peggiorate se non diventate addirittura ingestibili ma era un rischio che dovevano essere disposti a correre perché non avrebbe mai sopportato l'idea di perdere Lanthir come già, un tempo, stava per succedere.  
Così, con quelle miriadi di domande e dubbi nella mente, riprese i propri abiti e si diresse all'accampamento... accennando però un sorriso divertito quando lo raggiunse anche il pensiero di come si sarebbe presentato in quella locanda, di lì a qualche giorno.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
_~~ Montagne Nebbiose. Grotte a nord-est ~~_  
  
I ringhi furibondi dei nemici risuonavano tra le basse arcate degli stretti passaggi nei quali, gli elfi, li avevano inseguiti quando, alcune ore prima, avevano intravvisto un nuovo gruppo recarsi in quella direzione.  
Non avevano esitato ad iniziare una battaglia con loro perché non era concessa nessun tipo di pietà quando era in gioco la sicurezza della Terra di Mezzo.  
Il luogo angusto e le lunghe gallerie, aveva costretto però le creature eterne a dividersi per poter braccare e distruggere quegli esseri che, in quella particolare circostanza però, sembravano ottenere un discreto vantaggio come se quel posto fosse a loro conosciuto.  
Dopo averne uccisi a decine, i capitani riportarono i propri guerrieri, tra cui anche i feriti, in una grotta più grande che avevano superato ma quel momento per riprendersi durò ben poco perché presto vennero, a loro volta, attaccati da un discreto numeri di orchi sbucati da chissà quale dei cunicoli.  
La furente battaglia riprese e tra i richiami e le grida, lo sguardo di uno dei Guardiani che guidava l'esercito immortale, fu attirato da una strana fuga intrapresa da alcuni nemici che, non badando agli altri che venivano massacrati, si avviarono rapidamente lungo una galleria.  
Thamais non ebbe il tempo di soffermarsi più di qualche istante su di loro, perché subito dovette difendersi dall'attacco incrociato di due orchi che l'avevano assalito, ma appena riuscì a liberarsi, corse verso l'apertura da dove aveva visto scappare quegli esseri.  
“Ferydir!” gridò in direzione dell'amico che, a sua volta, stava combattendo “Da questa parte! Sbrigati!” attese solo di incrociare lo sguardo dell'altro elfo quando questi, uccidendo l'ultimo avversario, si voltò verso di lui, dopodiché gli fece cenno col capo e, stringendo la spada nel pugno, si avviò in quella direzione.  
  
Ferydir a quel punto si guardò attorno, indeciso se lasciare i propri guerrieri ma appena vide che erano ormai superiori di numero e non faticavano ad abbattere i nemici rimasti, recuperò uno dei propri pugnali dal corpo senza vita di un orco e si diresse a sua volta verso quella galleria.  
“Lanthir!” esclamò allora, cercando con gli occhi l'altro Guardiano per richiamarlo ad andare con loro ma quando lo vide, lui stesso esitò alcuni momenti a proseguire, restando allibito a guardare le sue azioni.  
  
Lanthir stava sterminando senza indugio, uno dopo l'altro, tutti gli orchi che gli si avvicinavano con dei movimenti rapidi e decisi.  
Lo sguardo fisso sui loro volti deformi, quando eseguiva la mossa letale, non lasciava trasparire la minima emozione come se quello che stava facendo in quella situazione non fosse stato altro che un semplice gesto come muoversi o camminare.  
Quando però questi crollavano a terra, alcuni esanimi ed altri con ancora un soffio di vita a scuoterli, si avventava su di loro con l'intento di portarli alla morte ma con una brutale e gelida ferocia che non mutava nemmeno quando ormai il sangue scuro gli ricopriva il viso, schizzato dalle ferite sulle loro gole o da quelle innumerevoli che, le sue lame, avevano aperto sui loro toraci.  
  
Il Guardiano rimasto sconcertato a guardarlo per quella efferatezza provò di nuovo a richiamarlo ma quando non ottenne nessuna risposta, quasi che la sua voce non giungesse minimamente alle orecchie del suo capitano, si decise ad accorrere da lui, arrivando in tempo per bloccare con la mano un nuovo colpo col quale, l'elfo dai capelli ondulati ora sporchi del sangue del nemico, stava infierendo ulteriormente sul corpo già privato della vita, di un orco.  
“Lanthir! Hai perduto il senno...?” gli gridò allora, benché fossero ad un solo passo di distanza “Dobbiamo andare! Vieni!” solo in quel momento incrociò i suoi occhi limpidi e la fredda indifferenza che ci lesse lo sconvolse ancora più di quanto non avessero fatto quelle azioni insensate e crudeli.  
Indietreggiò lentamente continuando a guardarlo ma poi scosse la testa e si voltò, correndo verso la galleria dove Thamais si era diretto alcuni momenti prima.  
Percepì i passi dell'amico dietro di lui nel silenzio che li avvolse ed udì dei borbottii indistinti che sembravano allontanarsi... fu quando però svoltarono un angolo che sentì il proprio cuore fermarsi di colpo di fronte a quello che si ritrovarono davanti.  
  
Vide l'amico che li aveva preceduti, accasciato a terra sul fianco con una evidente ferita che gli attraversava il torace a partire dalla spalla, un'altra alla gamba ed altre che, quella posizione, probabilmente nascondeva ma che, il sangue sul terreno roccioso, lasciava intuire.  
“No... no... no...” ripeté tra sé mentre lo raggiungeva e si lasciava cadere accanto a lui per rialzarlo delicatamente verso di sé “...Thamais...? Parlami avanti... parlami!”  
  
“Sono... sono scappati... li ho visti...”  
  
La voce della creatura eterna ferita era flebile ed appena udibile... le sua palpebre accennarono ad aprirsi e Ferydir riuscì, per alcuni istanti, ad incrociare i suoi occhi prima che si richiudessero pesantemente.  
“Non importa... adesso non importa... devo portarti fuori da qui... dobbiamo tornare al campo!” sentì il corpo del compagno tremare tra le braccia e la sua mano che, debolmente, tentava di stringergli quella che lui stesso gli aveva posato sopra al cuore, quasi a volersi accertare del battito.  
  
“Sono... la parete... di roccia... sono... andati... attraverso... la roccia...”  
  
Parole intervallate da degli stremati sospiri che si spensero quando il Guardiano dai capelli castani perse i sensi.  
In quell'istante, l'altra creatura che si era inginocchiata accanto a lui, si rialzò di scatto e, voltandosi verso quella rimasta ad alcuni passi di distanza, la respinse violentemente contro la parete.  
“È colpa tua!” gli gridò, fissandolo con un'evidente espressione adirata e angosciata sul viso “È stato ferito a causa tua! Se non avessi dovuto raggiungerti e fermare quelle tue azioni efferate e sconsiderate, sarei arrivato in tempo per aiutarlo!”  
  
Lanthir sostenne il suo sguardo senza manifestare però il minimo turbamento, strinse solo lievemente le labbra prima di replicare...  
“Dobbiamo portarlo all'accampamento dai curatori prima che perda troppo sangue.”  
  
“Lo so!” esclamò Ferydir, scuotendo la testa sbigottito da quell'apparente noncuranza anche in quella situazione, ma sapeva che ogni attimo era prezioso, così abbandonò subito l'intento vendicativo nei confronti del loro capitano e tornò ad occuparsi dell'amico ferito.  
  
Senza scambiarsi una sola parola, tornarono dagli altri guerrieri che avevano liberato la grotta da tutti i nemici che li avevano attaccati.  
Con una lentezza ed una cautela dovuta a tutti i compagni feriti che stavano trasportando, l'esercito raggiunse il campo dove, gli elfi rimasti, che per lo più avevano il compito di assistere e medicare dopo le battaglie, si misero subito all'opera per impedire che le vite eterne, messe in pericolo quel giorno, potessero vedere una fine.  
  
Passarono diverse ore, durante le quali, la frenesia e la confusione dei primi momenti lasciò spazio ad una quiete ed al meritato riposo fisico e mentale del quale, tutti i combattenti, sentivano il bisogno.  
  
All'interno della tenda più isolata, il capitano dei Guardiani del Bosco, stava terminando di ripulirsi dal sangue degli orchi che aveva ferocemente trucidato.  
I lunghi capelli ondulati, seppur ancora bagnati, avevano ripreso il loro naturale colore, ed anche dalla pelle chiara del petto nudo erano state lavate via le macchie lasciate dagli abiti intrisi di quel liquido scuro.  
Lentamente però, l'elfo si stava ancora sciacquando il volto, immergendo le mani nella bacinella rotonda posata sul tavolo accanto all'anfora con l'acqua fresca.  
Il suo respiro era insolitamente rapido come se qualcosa, ancora, non gli permettesse di rilassarsi... e ad un tratto, riaprendo gli occhi, vide il proprio riflesso sulla superficie dell'acqua nel contenitore, increspata dalle gocce che scivolavano dal suo stesso viso.  
Un volto che non gli apparteneva... un'immagine che non riconosceva come sua... sfigurata non solo dalle indefinite e continue onde che si creavano ma da qualcosa di tremendo che veniva dall'interno.  
  
Il dolore, la sofferenza, la solitudine, la mancanza di quello che aveva iniziato a sentire come una parte di sé... la collera verso se stesso per quel sentimento che non doveva più permettersi... ed i muri che aveva inutilmente tentato di creare, ancora una volta, attorno al proprio cuore e alle proprie emozioni, ora sembravano essere diventati specchi che altro non facevano che mostrargli quell'immagine deturpata di se stesso.  
Specchi che, dopo quel tempo passato a riflettere qualcuno che non era lui, si stavano infrangendo sotto il peso della verità dalla quale non poteva più fuggire.  
  
Ed il turbamento che gli opprimeva lo spirito, esplose all'improvviso.  
  
Violentemente colpì la ciotola e la brocca, facendole finire sul terreno con gli occhi limpidi fissi però davanti a sé. Guardò il nulla che aveva creato sul ripiano di legno e dopo alcuni frenetici respiri, si abbassò su di esso, appoggiò i gomiti e chinò la testa tra le braccia, quasi tentasse di nascondersi da qualcosa che però, l'aveva già raggiunto e ghermito.  
La forza impetuosa con cui sentiva battergli il cuore non gli lasciava via di fuga e benché cercasse di tenere a bada le sensazioni che lo scuotevano, come sapeva fare, la difficoltà maggiore era trattenere ancora le lacrime che, inevitabilmente, gli annebbiavano la vista.  
Lacrime che, fino a quel momento, aveva asciugato con decine e decine di atti che non avevano niente a che fare con la passione e con un furore in combattimento che lo rendeva soltanto più distaccato esteriormente ma vulnerabile nel profondo dell'anima.  
  
Udì il drappo della tenda discostarsi e richiudersi ma non si mosse, come se gli mancassero le forze anche solo per rialzarsi, ma sapeva già chi l'aveva raggiunto, così con un tono debole e tremante, sussurrò...  
“Come sta Thamais...?”  
  
L'altro Guardiano appena giunto fece qualche passo per avvicinarsi a lui prima di replicare.  
“È vivo...” mormorò, andando ad appoggiarsi al tavolo sul quale Lanthir era ancora chinato e lanciando un'occhiata agli oggetti caduti a terra “...ma le sue condizioni sono gravi, più di chiunque altro sia stato ferito quest'oggi. I curatori lo hanno medicato e se i Valar lo proteggeranno, sopravviverà... anche se difficilmente riprenderà l'uso del braccio o... tornerà a combattere.” respirò profondamente per quelle parole che lo avevano scosso come quando le aveva ascoltate poco prima dall'elfo che aveva accudito l'amico, poi però aggiunse “Le sue ferite sono simili a quelle che hai subito tu nell'attacco a Bosco Atro durante la Grande Guerra... non guarirà mai completamente... non senza l'aiuto che tutti noi abbiamo avuto a quel tempo.”  
  
“Avrà quell'aiuto...” ribatté allora Lanthir, sempre con un filo di voce “...se tornerà nell'Ithlien appena potrà mettersi in viaggio, Legolas non esiterà un solo istante a chiedere ad Aragorn di guarirlo col potere che possiede, come allora.”  
  
“Tornerà il prima possibile in quei confini, infatti... e non ci andrà da solo.”  
  
La cadenza risoluta usata dall'elfo nel pronunciare quell'affermazione, fece rialzare lentamente il capo all'altra creatura eterna che, fino a quel momento, non aveva azzardato nessun tipo di movimento.  
  
E solo quando finalmente incrociò gli occhi chiari del proprio capitano, Ferydir parlò di nuovo senza la minima esitazione.  
“Tu andrai con lui. Accompagnerai Thamais nell'Ithilien con uno dei carri delle provviste dato che è troppo debole per cavalcare.”  
  
Il Guardiano dai lunghi capelli ondulati scoppiò in un'improvvisa risata nervosa ed indietreggiò da quel punto, scuotendo la testa.  
“Non ritornerò indietro. Trova qualcun altro che porti quel carro perché... io non andrò.”  
  
“Non hai possibilità di scelta!” esclamò allora l'altro elfo, tenendo lo sguardo puntato sul suo viso “Non resterò a guardare come distruggi te stesso e chi ti sta attorno perché la tua mente non riesce più a tenere sotto controllo le tue emozioni! Un tuo amico ha rischiato di perdere la vita a causa dei tuoi sensi annebbiati da quello che ti porti dentro!” vide che il compagno stava per replicare ma lo anticipò, facendo un passo verso di lui per fronteggiarlo “No! Ora mi ascolti! Quando ti ho chiesto di unirti a noi in questa missione per allontanarti da quel giovane che ti ha offuscato ogni ragione, pensavo fosse davvero la decisione più giusta per tutti... soprattutto per te e per lui... ma quello che si è in realtà unito a noi, non sei tu! Non so chi sia questa... creatura senza rimorso e con una crudele indifferenza nello sguardo che sembra vacillare solo quando si ritrova da solo in questo posto!” alzò maggiormente la voce anche se non sembrava esserci rabbia nel suo tono ma semplicemente angoscia e preoccupazione “Tu non sei così, Lanthir! Questa cosa... questo... sentimento che stai nascondendo... ti sta cambiando! E se non riesci ad andare avanti in questo modo e a lasciarlo svanire come dovrebbe essere... allora l'unica soluzione è tornare indietro ed affrontarlo!” lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre il capitano dei Guardiani camminava con fare agitato avanti e indietro ma dopo alcuni istanti, proseguì “Ti ho creduto quando mi hai detto che il tuo cuore non aveva preso a battere per... l'erede al trono di Gondor... ma più ti guardo, e più mi convinco che fosse una menzogna perché solo un sentimento porta al dolore e alla disperazione in questo modo.”  
  
Lanthir alzò lo sguardo al soffitto di stoffa che li sovrastava, passandosi nervosamente una mano tra i capelli ancora umidi, ma appena cercò di pronunciare quella replica che gli era venuta spontanea...  
“Io non sono...”  
...venne subito interrotto dall'altra creatura eterna che lo raggiunse rapidamente, puntandogli l'indice al petto.  
  
“Non dirlo a me!” gli bisbigliò Ferydir, continuando ad indicarlo “Dillo a te stesso, Lanthir! Non hai bisogno di persuadere me su questo... ma il tuo cuore! E se durante il viaggio che ti riporterà ai confini di Gondor, riuscirai in questo intento... allora la fatica sarà servita a qualcosa e potrai chiedere a Legolas di rimandarti qui. Ma in caso contrario, in quel luogo almeno avrai lui al tuo fianco e la sua vicinanza ti aiuterà a superare qualsiasi ostacolo, come è già accaduto.”  
  
Un momento di silenzio seguì quell'esternazione ed i due elfi si fissarono intensamente come se non servissero altre parole.  
Ad un tratto però, Lanthir fece un passo indietro ed allontanando lo sguardo da quello dell'amico, mormorò debolmente...  
“Sono io il tuo capitano, Ferydir... tu non puoi darmi ordini!”  
  
“Non io...” replicò l'altro Guardiano, accennando un lieve sorriso rassegnato “...ma può farlo il tuo principe. Ed è quello che farà non appena il messaggero che ore fa ha lasciato le Montagne, giungerà da lui con la mia lettera e la richiesta di richiamarti in quei confini dopo il rvcomportamento sconsiderato che hai tenuto.” lo vide spalancare gli occhi a quelle frasi e terminò con convinzione “E ringraziami di non aver narrato nei dettagli come è avvenuto l'attacco a Thamais, altrimenti avresti dovuto rispondere direttamente a Sire Thranduil delle tue azioni!”  
  
“Come... come puoi farmi questo...?” sussurrò sbigottito l'elfo dagli occhi chiari, osservando il compagno “Siamo amici... mi conosci! Non posso tornare così... vicino a lui... sai già cosa potrebbe...”  
  
“Non parlare di amicizia, Lanthir!” lo fermò repentinamente Ferydir senza mai abbassare lo sguardo “A causa tua, Thamais ha quasi perso la vita oggi!” alzò la voce nonostante meno di un passo li dividesse “Poteva morire... per colpa tua! Perché eri troppo occupato a sfogare la tua collera e la tua... frustrazione per ascoltare i miei richiami! Se tu fossi stato il guerriero che conosco... l'avremmo seguito ed aiutato contro i nemici che lo hanno attaccato! Quindi finché tornerai ad essere quel guerriero... il tuo posto non sarà qui!”  
  
Lanthir socchiuse le labbra per ribattere ma si rese conto di non avere parole.  
Era consapevole di essere nel torto e che, invece, l'amico aveva pienamente ragione. Pensò per alcuni istanti, mentre guardava in profondità negli occhi grigi dell'altro Guardiano, come avrebbe agito se i ruoli fossero stati invertiti, e si disse che, quella presa da Ferydir, sarebbe stata l'unica decisione ragionevole... e la stessa alla quale, anche lui, sarebbe sicuramente giunto.  
In quel momento lo vide indietreggiare e voltarsi, con un sospiro rassegnato, per abbandonare la tenda, così cercò di richiamarlo... forse per scusarsi... forse per ricominciare con lui un dialogo più sereno... ma fece in tempo solo a bisbigliare...  
“Aspetta... non...”  
...che l'altro elfo bloccò all'istante qualsiasi frase la sua mente stava cercando di formulare.  
  
“No... adesso è tardi.” mormorò Ferydir, arrivando al drappo che chiudeva la tenda “Ho provato a parlare con te... a venirti incontro... ad ascoltarti... ed ogni volta mi hai detto di andarmene. Lo stesso farò ora.”  
  
Un fruscio fece intendere al capitano dei Guardiani che era rimasto di nuovo solo in quel luogo... solo col rimorso... solo coi timori di ciò che avrebbe dovuto compiere... solo coi pensieri riguardanti l'amico che, a causa di una sua mancanza, era stato ferito... quello che gli aveva voltato le spalle e che aveva deluso... e quello che, presto, avrebbe rivisto e al quale avrebbe dovuto spiegare tutto ciò che si era tenuto dentro fino a quell'istante.  
E sopra a tutti... più pressanti e imponenti... c'erano i pensieri rivolti a quella persona alla quale si sarebbe nuovamente ed inevitabilmente, riavvicinato.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 


	4. ~ 3 ~ PRIMA PARTE

 

  
_~~ Città di Minas Tirith, Gondor ~~_  
  
Era mattina ormai inoltrata ed i giovani che si apprestavano a divenire cavalieri del regno erano, come solito per loro, impegnati negli addestramenti che si tenevano con regolarità.  
Al centro del campo, due ragazzi si stavano affrontando sotto lo sguardo attento di uno dei maestri d'armi mentre, di tanto in tanto, alcuni uomini che già possedevano il titolo al quale i duellanti aspiravano, si soffermavano ad osservare con espressioni soddisfatte, coloro che presto si sarebbero uniti a loro.  
  
Sulle gradinate di legno che circondavano la zona, i gruppi degli allievi che stavano attendendo il proprio turno, prestavano attenzione ad ogni insegnamento e precisazione impartita, ma non proprio tutti sembrano totalmente interessati a ciò che avveniva.  
  
In un angolo sulla sinistra, sul livello più alto delle scalinate, due amici sembravano invece intenti in una fitta discussione tra loro che nessun altro poteva ascoltare e che durava già da parecchio tempo.  
“Sì ma... tu almeno hai qualcuno qui da baciare!” esclamò la fanciulla con un sospiro sconsolato “Io devo attendere quattro giorni ogni volta per poterlo fare!”  
  
“D'accordo ma... non è questo il punto!” replicò subito Eldarion, rialzando una gamba per mettersi a cavalcioni dell'asse sul quale erano seduti, rivolto verso l'amica “Non mi sto lamentando di quello... anzi ma... insomma sono... più di dieci giorni che ogni volta che ci vediamo... ci baciamo e...” alzò le spalle e guardò nello spazio vuoto tra le proprie ginocchia con un lieve sorriso “...ci fermiamo a quello... ed è strano. Voglio dire... quando cerco anche solo di abbracciarlo o di stringerlo per stare più vicini... lui si allontana e non so cosa sbaglio!”  
  
“Ma non sbagli niente, sciocco!” disse ridendo Sedrin, dandogli un colpo al petto con la mano “Guardalo... avanti!” indicò con lo sguardo il lato opposto e vide subito anche quello del giovane rialzarsi verso quel punto “Non ti toglie gli occhi di dosso ed è evidente che non vuole altro che starti vicino ma... non è un elfo millenario che ha portato nel suo letto centinaia di amanti!” fece una pausa dopo quell'affermazione, in attesa di vedere se quelle parole avessero portato nuovamente la tristezza nel cuore del principe di Gondor, ma appena lo vide annuire senza un apparente cambio di umore, continuò più convinta “È un ragazzo di qualche anno più grande di te che ha conosciuto un solo amore e ne è stato completamente distrutto... quindi credo... bada bene, credo... perché non sono un uomo e magari i vostri...” fece un cenno con la mano, indicandolo come se non trovasse il termine giusto “...insomma... quello che sentite dentro di voi... non è uguale a ciò che proviamo noi fanciulle ma... forse ha semplicemente bisogno di tempo per capire quello che desidera ora che si è avvicinato a te in questo modo.” un'altra pausa e lo fissò intensamente, rendendosi conto che gli occhi azzurri dell'amico erano ancora puntati verso lo scudiero che stava disegnando da solo, distante da loro “E tu invece...?”  
  
“Cosa...?” le domandò Eldarion, riportando per alcuni attimi l'attenzione su di lei.  
  
“Tu sei sicuro di quello che stai facendo con lui...? Sei pronto...? Quando me ne hai parlato... ho visto finalmente la gioia e l'emozione sul tuo volto e... non so... penso che questa vicinanza con Adenath ti faccia stare meglio ma... sei davvero certo che sia giusto? Fino a qualche mese fa mi dicevi che non avresti più guardato nessuno in quel modo... e non avresti più permesso al tuo cuore di perdersi... eppure ora mi sembri... abbastanza perso, ecco!”  
  
Dopo il discorso dell'amica, istintivamente, rialzò lo sguardo verso lo scudiero e restò in silenzio ad osservarlo come se stesse cercando di comprendere se stesso.  
Sedrin aveva ragione probabilmente... era convinto che non avrebbe mai più desiderato qualcuno... né una fanciulla né, tanto meno, un altro ragazzo.  
Ma poi la conoscenza con quel misterioso giovane venuto da Rohan per divenire cavaliere, era cresciuta di giorno in giorno fino alla serata in cui aveva scoperto quel suo segreto ed aveva sentito l'incalzante bisogno di rivelargli il proprio.  
Ancora non sapeva se, quello che era accaduto dopo, fosse stato inevitabile... la vicinanza, la confidenza ed infine l'intimità... l'unica cosa di cui era certo era che lo faceva stare bene.  
Guardarlo negli occhi, passare ore a parlare con lui... e baciarlo, anche se l'unico contatto era quello delle loro labbra o qualche lieve abbraccio.  
Era tutto diverso... nuovo e diverso rispetto a ciò a cui era abituato, ed irrimediabilmente non poteva evitare di paragonare quello che stava cominciando a vivere con lui con il rapporto appassionato ed intenso che invece aveva conosciuto con Lanthir.  
Quando si trovava solo nella propria stanza, i suoi pensieri vagavano su quanto, in pochi giorni, avesse raggiunto un livello di unione enormemente più carnale con il Guardiano che ancora gli faceva battere il cuore ma tuttavia, spesso si ritrovava a pensare allo scudiero dai profondi occhi verdi ed a quanto desiderasse arrivare allo stesso tipo di intima conoscenza con lui... e quelle considerazioni risvegliavano incredibilmente il suo corpo come non si sarebbe mai aspettato.  
In quell'istante, incrociò lo sguardo di Adenath che, a sua volta, aveva guardato nella sua direzione e non trattenne un dolce sorriso quando vide anche le labbra dell'altro ragazzo incurvarsi.  
Sì, forse non era completamente certo di quello che aveva cominciato con lui... ma era però sicuro che, qualunque cosa fosse, lo allontanava dal dolore e dalla tristezza per ciò che doveva dimenticare, e non sarebbe ritornato indietro per nessuna ragione.  
“Sinceramente non lo so, Sedrin...” replicò allora, alzando le spalle con un profondo respiro “...non so cos'è o dove porterà ma... mi piace!” rise debolmente “Mi piace lui... mi piace come mi fa sentire... ed anche se sento il corpo... esplodere quando gli sto vicino perché... è vero, vorrei che ci fosse di più tra di noi... mi piace anche soltanto rimanere a baciarlo. E se è questo che lui desidera da me per il momento... va bene! Me lo farò bastare.”  
  
“Non sei mai stato bravo a... farti bastare le cose, te lo devo ricordare?”  
  
La domanda divertita dell'ancella della regina non ottenne risposta perché, in quel momento, il maestro che si stava occupando dell'addestramento, alzò la voce proprio verso di loro.  
“Eldarion! L'attenzione quest'oggi non fa parte dei tuoi impegni? Scendi, avanti! Dacci una dimostrazione della maestria del popolo eterno!”  
  
Il principe di Gondor non se lo fece però ripetere ed in rapide mosse, ridiscese la gradinata fino al campo. Prese una delle spade e si voltò verso il cavaliere che lo aveva richiamato, facendo roteare lentamente l'arma davanti a sé.  
“Contro di voi...?” gli chiese sorridendo, strappando però una risata all'uomo che scosse la testa, indietreggiando.  
  
“Per quanto mi reputi un avversario scaltro e preparato... no! Dalla mia non ho più la tua velocità né la giovinezza!” il maestro fece una pausa ed alzò una mano verso l'alto, facendo cenno allo scudiero di scendere “Adenath! È il tuo momento, coraggio! Vogliamo assistere ad una lotta quasi alla pari!”  
  
Eldarion rialzò subito gli occhi verso l'amico che, all'istante, abbandonò i propri disegni per raggiungerli.  
Si guardarono intensamente, cercando di nascondere dei sorrisini, fino a quando il cavaliere diede l'ordine di cominciare.  
Ed iniziarono a battersi... abilmente e testardamente come già altre volte avevano fatto.  
Nessuno dei due pareva riuscire ad avere la meglio sull'altro, sebbene i movimenti del principe di Gondor fossero alquanto più veloci e fluidi di quelli dell'altro ragazzo che però, dalla sua, aveva una forza ed una competenza tecnica in grado, a volte, di mettere in difficoltà anche colui che era stato nominato guerriero del popolo eterno.  
Un'altra serie repentina di affondi e parate li portò uno ad un passo dall'altro, con le spade incrociate davanti a loro, gli sguardi fissi ed il respiro affannoso in un'ennesima situazione di parità... che venne però portata a vantaggio di Eldarion quando questi, istintivamente, si passò la lingua sulle labbra per inumidirle. Gesto che fece perdere, per un solo attimo, la concentrazione allo scudiero che venne così allontanato violentemente e messo alle strette con la lama dell'avversario puntata pericolosamente all'addome.  
  
“Hai... lasciato scoperto il fianco!” gli disse il principe di Gondor, ansimando però per la fatica che aveva fatto nel trovare in lui un punto debole “Devi fare attenzione!” vide l'amico annuire ed accennare un sorriso, prima che entrambi abbassassero le armi e si inchinassero leggermente in segno di rispetto.  
  
“Bene... ottimo!” esclamò il maestro, indicando ai due giovani allontanarsi “Continuate laggiù! Voi... Sarton... Redian... qui... veloci!”  
  
I due amici si spostarono subito sul lato del campo mentre gli altri prendevano il loro posto al centro, sotto lo sguardo attento e critico del cavaliere.  
Ripresero a battersi ma senza la foga di poco prima e dopo alcuni attimi, Adenath mormorò...  
“Hai vinto perché mi hai distratto... non è corretto!” gli sorrise quando vide l'espressione basita dell'altro giovane e gli fissò le labbra che si erano socchiuse “Hai... attirato la mia attenzione altrove!”  
  
Eldarion scoppiò a ridere ed alzò un sopracciglio a quell'affermazione.  
“Oh... veramente... non l'ho fatto con l'intenzione di distrarti ma... forse era un modo per ricordarti qualcosa che oggi non è ancora avvenuto! Non mi hai nemmeno rivolto la parola quando sono giunto con Sedrin!”  
  
Lo scudiero sostenne lo sguardo dell'amico con un sorriso perché sapeva bene che, nella sua voce, non c'era alcun tipo di rimprovero ma solo un intento scherzoso. Continuò a fissarlo intensamente per qualche momento, insicuro se pronunciare ciò su cui stava riflettendo fin dalle prime ore di quel mattino... infine prese coraggio e gli fece quella domanda, con un tono però basso per evitare di essere udito da altri.  
“Hai... impegni per questa sera...?” non attese la risposta perché l'agitazione lo spinse a continuare “I miei zii sono partiti per Edoras all'alba e staranno lontani alcuni giorni... e quindi pensavo che... avresti potuto passare da me per... la cena. Niente di sfarzoso o... non lo so... abbondante come sarai abituato a palazzo... solo una portata e un dolce ma... beh... sarebbe un'occasione per stare... insieme.”  
  
Eldarion sentì il respiro aumentargli di velocità, come se percepisse che quell'invito, celasse in realtà qualcosa di ben diverso dal semplice intento di sfamarsi e l'inaspettato ritmo frenetico preso dal suo cuore, lo fece replicare in modo alquanto bizzarro.  
“Non... non mi importa della cena!” esclamò, trovandosi poi a ridere nervosamente quando vide l'espressione tesa comparsa sul volto dell'altro ragazzo per quello che poteva sembrare un rifiuto “No io... volevo dire... non mi importa di cosa ci sarà per cena... va benissimo qualsiasi cosa... quindi sì...” respirò intensamente e si passò una mano tra i capelli per cercare di calmarsi prima di ripetere “...insomma... no, non ho impegni e... sì... mi piacerebbe molto passare la serata con te.”  
  
I due giovani si guardarono per un lungo momento, sorridendosi fino a quando il richiamo del maestro li riportò alla realtà e ripresero quel combattimento, con nella mente però i piacevoli pensieri di quello che, di lì a poche ore, sarebbe successo.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Gli zoccoli del destriero che stava risalendo gli anelli di Minas Tirith si confusero con le voci e le presenze che occupavano le strade in quel pomeriggio ormai inoltrato.  
La creatura eterna che lo cavalcava, lo spronò ad aumentare l'andatura quando arrivò in vista delle scuderie e raggiunto l'ingresso, ridiscese dal dorso con un lungo e profondo respiro.  
Aveva atteso alcune ore per recarsi a Gondor dopo aver ricevuto la lettera che narrava degli accadimenti avvenuti durante la nuova battaglia che l'esercito del suo popolo aveva affrontato, ed uno tra tutti, lo aveva fatto indugiare dal portare quelle notizie, come sempre, all'attenzione del sovrano degli Uomini.  
Aveva riflettuto molto su come dire ad Aragorn che, quello di cui avevano discusso alcuni giorni prima, ormai non era più argomento di dibattito perché gli eventi avevano preso quella decisione per entrambi.  
Non biasimava la scelta imposta da Ferydir a colui che doveva essere suo capitano perché lui stesso, arrivati a quel punto, avrebbe dato immediatamente lo stesso ordine, soprattutto conoscendo la situazione precaria dell'altro amico che aveva a cuore.  
Ma in tutto quello che a lui sembrava evidente, ancora non aveva idea di come avrebbe reagito l'uomo, che avrebbe dovuto portare aiuto al Guardiano gravemente ferito, quando sarebbe venuto a conoscenza di quel ritorno improvviso ed imminente.  
  
Entrò lentamente nelle stalle e si guardò attorno alla ricerca degli scudieri ma prima ancora di poter esclamare un richiamo, un giovane dai lunghi capelli rossi si fece avanti verso di lui, inchinandosi con reverenza.  
“Mio signore... posso esservi d'aiuto?”  
  
“Sì... devo lasciare il mio cavallo al più tardi fino a domani in mattinata.” rispose subito Legolas, scrutando il viso dello scudiero che, dopo un cenno d'assenso, aveva all'istante preso le redini dell'animale per portarlo dietro ad un recinto libero.  
“Conosco il tuo viso... ma non il tuo nome...” mormorò a quel punto, facendo alcuni passi per seguirlo.  
  
“Mi chiamo Adenath, mio signore.” replicò il ragazzo, accennando un sorriso e guardando a sua volta l'elfo come se qualcosa, in lui, avesse attirato la sua attenzione “Lasciate che mi occupi io del vostro destriero... lo troverete riposato e pronto domattina!”  
  
La creatura eterna gli sorrise in rimando, annuendo e fece per andare, ma in quel mentre udì di nuovo la voce dello scudiero che, timidamente, lo richiamò...  
  
“Voi siete... il principe Legolas, vero...?”  
  
...si voltò nuovamente verso di lui e sorrise divertito.  
“A quanto sembra, tu invece conosci il mio viso ed anche il mio nome!”  
  
“No io... un amico mi ha parlato di voi...” sussurrò Adenath, cominciando ad allentare le cinghie della sella “...solo questo. Ma perdonatemi... non era mia intenzione rubarvi del tempo!” si rese conto di essere stato avventato ad interrompere il suo cammino, ma appena lo aveva visto, aveva ricordato la richiesta di quel ritratto che Eldarion gli aveva fatto e la curiosità di osservare meglio quell'elfo l'aveva fatto parlare senza riflettere.  
Ma l'agitazione che aveva iniziato a provare quando quegli occhi blu si erano fissati su di lui, nonostante la dolcezza dell'espressione sul viso della creatura immortale, divenne improvvisamente ancor più intensa quando udì la voce di chi aveva appena varcato quell'entrata.  
  
“Adenath! Dove sei? Non mi ha detto a che ora... questa sera!”  
  
Deglutì, spostando lo sguardo verso l'altro giovane che lo stava raggiungendo e gli parve di scorgere il suo stesso nervosismo quando il principe di Gondor si imbatté in quello del Reame Boscoso che si era voltato a sua volta verso di lui.  
  
“Oh... Legolas...” disse con un filo di voce Eldarion, bloccandosi di scatto “...non sapevo fossi... qui.” lo guardò solo per alcuni brevi istanti ed abbassò subito lo sguardo, facendo impulsivamente alcuni passi per avvicinarsi invece all'amico che stava continuando a badare al cavallo.  
  
“Mi sto recando da tuo padre...” mormorò allora Legolas, guardando il figlio di Aragorn con un lieve sorriso come se non lo vedesse da mesi “...devo portargli notizie della missione.” lo vide annuire distrattamente mentre oltrepassava il recinto dove lo scudiero, in silenzio, li stava osservando e benché quell'azione lo avesse, in qualche modo, incuriosito, aggiunse “Come stai, Eldarion...? Ti trovo... raggiante.”  
Nel vederlo in quel momento, se ne rese davvero conto e comprese quanto Aragorn avesse ragione.  
Sembrava davvero essere ritornato il giovane che lui stesso aveva rivisto nei propri confini... quello fuggito da casa con negli occhi la felicità ed il desiderio di conoscenza di luoghi mai visitati.  
Percepiva ancora la distanza che sembrava voler tenere da lui ma stranamente, quell'ostilità era in parte attenuata da una gioia ben evidente sul suo viso.  
  
“Bene... sto bene... grazie.” rispose brevemente Eldarion, lanciandogli un'ultima occhiata prima di rivolgersi all'amico come se il principe di Bosco Atro non fosse più presente... ed il suo tono cambiò da freddo e distante, a dolce ed evidentemente emozionato “Prima non mi hai detto a che ora... devo arrivare... questa sera...” guardò gli occhi verdi dell'altro ragazzo e lesse chiaramente l'agitazione per quella situazione, ma gli sorrise come a volerlo tranquillizzare, badando però a non accorciare la distanza che c'era tra loro.  
  
“Io credo... dopo il tramonto... quando ti è più comodo.” mormorò Adenath con lo sguardo che si alzava e abbassava rapidamente dal compagno all'azione che stava, tuttavia, compiendo, quasi non volesse mostrare all'elfo che li stava osservando, che rallentava quel compito per parlare “Devo restare qui ancora qualche ora a terminare di accudire alcuni destrieri.”  
  
“D'accordo... a più tardi, quindi!” gli disse il principe di Gondor, attendendo di incrociare nuovamente i suoi occhi per sorridergli dolcemente, prima di voltarsi ed uscire a passo svelto dalle scuderie, senza badare più di tanto alla creatura eterna che invece, ancora, lo stava guardando.  
  
Legolas aggrottò le sopracciglia a quel comportamento, sentendo una stretta al cuore per quel rapporto tra loro che si era incrinato a tal punto senza un'apparente ed effettiva ragione.  
Per un attimo pensò di rincorrerlo per cercare di instaurare un dialogo con lui e almeno, comprendere vagamente i motivi per i quali, il figlio di Aragorn, lo teneva a distanza... motivi che forse poteva anche immaginare ma che di certo, da soli, non sarebbero serviti a sistemare le cose.  
Quando però guardò verso lo scudiero per salutarlo ed andare, intravvide qualcosa che lo lasciò esterrefatto... il suo sguardo ancora fisso nel punto in cui Eldarion si stava allontanando, un dolce sorriso sulle sue labbra, un'espressione sognante sul suo viso e, soprattutto, quello che gli fu facile scorgere nei suoi occhi... la luce di un sentimento che si stava timorosamente, accendendo.  
  
Non disse niente e lasciò le scuderie, proseguendo lentamente verso il palazzo e cercando di mettere a tacere quelle strane sensazioni che aveva però, chiaramente, percepito.  
Non era solo amicizia quella che correva tra i due giovani. Forse era stato cieco un tempo, ma ora non più... e non poteva fingere di non aver notato la felicità di Eldarion e gli sguardi di tenera intesa che si erano scambiati davanti a lui.  
Ma non poteva nemmeno parlarne con Aragorn quando non ne aveva la completa sicurezza, così mise da parte quei pensieri, in attesa di poterne parlarne, prima, apertamente col diretto interessato e riportò in superficie quelli che, precedentemente, lo stavano turbando.  
  
Nella sala del trono, una riunione era appena terminata, e quando si fece annunciare, entrambi i sovrani erano ancora presenti... la regina seduta sul trono ed il re che si era invece alzato in piedi e che, nel sentire quel nome, non resistette dal raggiungerlo rapidamente con un sorriso sul viso.  
  
“Legolas...! Non ti aspettavo...!” esclamò Aragorn, guardando intensamente il compagno ma fermandosi ad un passo da lui quando, nonostante il lieve sorriso sulle sue labbra, comprese che qualcosa lo stava impensierendo “È forse accaduto qualcosa?”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso annuì e lanciò un'occhiata alla dama come se cercasse di rendere anche lei partecipe di quella discussione.  
“Mi sono giunte notizie dalla missione...” iniziò con un tono grave “...notizie non buone. L'esercito ha affrontato una nuova battaglia nel cuore della montagna... centinaia di nemici sono stati sterminati ma al tempo stesso... molti guerrieri hanno riportato gravi ferite.” percepì il movimento dell'altra creatura eterna presente a quelle parole che si rialzò lentamente, discendendo dai gradini per avvicinarsi a loro, così la guardò prima di continuare “Alcuni sono stati medicati e riprenderanno presto le forze ma uno di loro... uno dei miei capitani... ha subito un agguato in una grotta che nessuno sa ancora spiegarsi... ed ha rischiato di perdere la vita.”  
  
Il re di Gondor aggrottò le sopracciglia a quelle frasi ma fu la sua sposa a precederlo nella domanda che lui stesso si stava ponendo.  
  
“Chi...?” bisbigliò Arwen, fissando gli occhi blu dell'amico e spalancando i propri in un'espressione terrorizzata e affranta quando udì il nome che, una parte del suo cuore, aveva sempre temuto di ascoltare.  
  
“Thamais.” replicò Legolas, respirando profondamente prima di riportare l'attenzione sul compagno davanti a lui “I curatori hanno fatto tutto ciò che la loro arte permetteva di compiere ma... le ferite che gli hanno inferto sono estremamente gravi e se non otterrà un altro tipo di aiuto... perderà completamente l'uso del braccio e non potrà più scendere sul campo... sempre che i Potenti continuino a vegliare su di lui perché il suo respiro è debole e incostante.”  
  
“Posso aiutarlo!” esclamò subito Aragorn, guardando però, per alcuni istanti, la propria sposa che si era appoggiata con la mano ad una colonna e lo sguardo basso quasi avesse perso le forze “Posso... provarci... come ho già fatto! So che è amico... di entrambi... posso fare in modo che torni ad essere quello di un tempo! Devo solo... recarmi all'accampamento!”  
  
“Non è necessario, Estel...” gli rispose allora il principe del Reame Boscoso, sorridendogli con gratitudine “...non devi lasciare il tuo regno. Ferydir mi ha scritto nella sua lettera che di lì a qualche giorno, Thamais si sarebbe messo in viaggio per tornare qui.”  
  
“È rischioso...” sussurrò a quel punto Arwen, riprendendo all'improvviso la sicurezza che, quella notizia, aveva fatto vacillare “...intraprendere un cammino di quel tipo da solo a cavallo... ed in più senza difese... come ha potuto permettere che partisse...?”  
  
Legolas scosse la testa e le sorrise debolmente.  
“Il suo corpo non dovrà sopportare la fatica... un carro è stato attrezzato per la sua sicurezza e giungerà presto qui, non preoccuparti!” fece una breve pausa e riportò lo sguardo verso il compagno che lo aveva ascoltato attentamente, aggiungendo quasi in un bisbiglio “E non giungerà da solo.”  
  
A quelle parole, Aragorn sostenne i suoi occhi come se si aspettasse di udire un seguito ma nel sentire solo silenzio, subito comprese a chi l'elfo si stesse riferendo ed iniziò a scuotere la testa.  
“No... no non... questo non è giusto! Non avevamo ancora preso una decisione in merito!” indietreggiò e si passò le mani tra i capelli cercando di controllare il battito del cuore che gli era aumentato di velocità.  
  
“Non spettava più a noi decidere, Aragorn... la circostanze hanno fatto quella scelta!”  
  
“Questo non significa che dovrà restare! Quando avrà accompagnato Thamais... lo rimanderai indietro!”  
  
Legolas spalancò gli occhi a quella affermazione che sembrava pronunciata come un ordine.  
“Non lo farò, Estel! Ferydir ha compiuto l'unica scelta possibile per il bene di tutti costringendolo a tornare qui... e non lo rimanderò sul campo prima di aver constatato di persona cosa lo porta ad agire in quel modo! Non ne va solo della sua sicurezza ma di quella di ogni altro mio guerriero e sono certo che... se solo tu riuscissi a vedere questa situazione da un punto di vista diverso... anche tu saresti d'accordo con me.”  
  
“Di chi state parlando...?” chiese allora la regina con un filo di voce, ancora profondamente scossa da quello che aveva saputo per ribattere attivamente in quella discussione. Vide il proprio sposo fare qualche passo per allontanarsi mentre scuoteva ancora la testa quasi che, quel gesto, potesse risolvere i dilemmi interiori che lo stavano turbando... ma infine ottenne la risposta dall'altro elfo.  
  
“Lanthir. Il suo atteggiamento era divenuto instabile ed incomprensibile, pericoloso e potenzialmente distruttivo per lui e per chiunque gli stesse attorno e... Ferydir ha giustamente ritenuto che rimandarlo qui potesse essere l'unico modo per aiutare il suo spirito a ritrovare la pace.”  
  
Arwen abbassò le palpebre, stringendo le labbra quando un ulteriore stretta le ghermì il cuore.  
Non solo l'opprimente preoccupazione per la situazione della persona che, negli ultimi tempi, aveva occupato i suoi pensieri, ora si era aggiunta anche l'angosciante timore che, il ritorno di Lanthir, avrebbe potuto di nuovo gettare suo figlio in quel tormentoso silenzio nel quale si era rinchiuso.  
“Io questo lo comprendo ma...” sussurrò debolmente, guardando l'amico a pochi passi da lei “...la sua presenza in questi confini... riporterà alla luce le sofferenze che mio figlio ha affrontato e vinto con fatica in questo anno. Non esiste altro modo?”  
  
Legolas la guardò negli occhi e capì a quale soluzione i suoi pensieri erano rivolti, ma scosse lentamente la testa.  
“Nel nostro regno non troverebbe il conforto di cui ha bisogno, Arwen.” le mormorò, accennando però un lieve sorriso “Mio padre non è a conoscenza di quanto è avvenuto tra lui ed Eldarion ma...” vide stranamente lo sguardo della dama abbassarsi a quelle parole ma proseguì comunque “...anche se lo fosse, e lui stesso considera Lanthir come un figlio, tra loro non c'è alcun tipo di confidenza e dubito che la sua vicinanza possa recargli qualche tipo di giovamento.” sospirò “Spero solo di poter raggiungere di nuovo quel cuore che già una volta ha rischiato di venire spezzato e di riportarlo alla ragione come mi è stato, a quel tempo, permesso di fare.”  
  
“Abbiamo sottovalutato quello che è accaduto tra loro fino a questo punto...?” chiese allora la regina, alzando leggermente la voce e guardando verso l'uomo che era rimasto ad alcuni passi di distanza con le mani unite dietro la schiena, intento in un ragionamento silenzioso “Ho visto negli occhi di Eldarion il dolore per la perdita di un sentimento che aveva iniziato a provare ma... la sua giovinezza mi ha portato a credere che non fosse altro che una infatuazione sfuggevole e mutevole come i pensieri alla sua età. Ora invece parliamo del cuore di una creatura che ha tenuto lontano quello stesso sentimento per non venirne più soggiogata... e del suo spirito che sembra in pena proprio per quello che non voleva più far proprio...?” riportò i grandi occhi azzurri velati dall'angoscia, sull'altro elfo “Come siamo arrivati a questo? Se non è solo di passione che arde e si spegne col tempo e la distanza, che stiamo discutendo... come affronteremo quello che verrà quando mio figlio vedrà di nuovo di fronte a sé qualcosa che, al contrario, non è svanito ma divenuto anzi più intenso tanto da mutare un cuore che si era rinchiuso nella solitudine?”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso tirò un profondo respiro ma rimase in silenzio perché non aveva quelle risposte.  
Non poteva avere la certezza su niente finché avrebbe, finalmente, guardato l'amico negli occhi e sarebbe riuscito a parlare apertamente con lui di quel segreto che gli era stato tenuto nascosto... ma quando fece per replicare comunque, udì la voce del re di Gondor che lo precedette...  
  
“Non dovrà saperlo.”  
  
...una dichiarazione risoluta che gli fece aggottare con perplessità le sopracciglia non appena si trovò a guardare il volto del compagno che era tornato davanti a lui.  
  
“Non dovrà saperlo.” ripeté Aragorn, fissandolo intensamente “Eldarion non dovrà sapere del ritorno di Lanthir nell'Ithilien. Non dovrà essere informato della sua presenza perché venirne a conoscenza non farebbe altro che spingerlo a ricordare ciò che ormai appartiene al passato.” vide che l'elfo stava per replicare ma glielo impedì, sorridendogli dolcemente “È tornato ad essere felice, Legolas... ha ricominciato a vivere la sua vita... ed anche se ancora con noi mantiene le distanze, i suoi maestri mi dicono che si addestra con determinazione e... sorride! Da quanto tempo non lo vedevamo più sorridere...? Ha ritrovato la sua strada... non posso permettere che il suo cammino venga nuovamente interrotto.”  
  
“Estel, io lo capisco... lo capisco davvero!” gli sussurrò Legolas continuando a guardarlo negli occhi “Ma questo non è qualcosa che posso prometterti. Anche se potessi mantenere il suo ritorno un segreto al di fuori dell'accampamento... non è in mio potere impedire a Lanthir di agire o muoversi come desidera. Sono suo amico ed il suo principe ma... è ben lontano dall'essere mio prigioniero. Posso condurlo alla ragione con le parole o esortarlo a desistere da qualsiasi intento possa ancora avere ma... non mi è possibile garantirti ciò che mi chiedi.”  
In quel momento perse il contatto visivo con lui, appena il compagno, chiaramente rabbuiato in viso, gli diede le spalle, e non gli ci volle molto per intuire quali fossero le emozioni che lo stavano scuotendo perché poteva percepirle come se fossero parte della sua stessa anima... e divennero ancora più palesi quando fu Aragorn stesso ad esprimerle ad alta voce, pochi istanti dopo.  
  
“Forse tu non hai quel potere... ma io sì.” esclamò il re di Gondor, fermandosi per girarsi infine su se stesso e riportare lo sguardo sull'elfo “Questo è il mio regno e fintanto che il capitano dei tuoi Guardiani resterà nei miei confini, dovrà sottostare alle mie decisioni come tutti.” un'improvvisa stretta al cuore lo fece desistere dal proseguire per alcuni attimi quando vide gli occhi blu del compagno spalancarsi sgomenti e provò la strana sensazione di non essere lui a parlare quando si ascoltò pronunciare le frasi successive “Non dovrà entrare a Gondor, Legolas... non dovrà superare le mura di questa città.”  
  
“Aragorn...” bisbigliò Arwen dopo essere rimasta, a sua volta, allibita per quell'ordine che non si sarebbe mai aspettata di udire, nonostante tutto “...non puoi...” ma quel debole tentativo di replica venne interrotto da quella molto più decisa e repentina dell'altra creatura eterna.  
  
“Non usare il tuo titolo con me, Aragorn!” la voce di Legolas rimase bassa, quasi un mormorio ma senza il minimo tentennamento mentre raggiungeva il compagno e gli si parava davanti, fissandolo come se cercasse di vedere oltre quel tono autoritario che aveva ascoltato per rivolgersi all'uomo che possedeva una parte del suo spirito “Siamo nel tuo regno, questo è vero... ed il sovrano ha diritto di decidere chi ha i permessi per varcare le sue porte ma... Lanthir è un mio Guardiano e...” deglutì, scuotendo appena percettibilmente la testa come se ancora non credesse a ciò che aveva udito “...non risponderà ad un Uomo che dimentica un'amicizia in favore di una... ostilità per la quale nemmeno conosce i motivi!”  
  
“Eldarion ha sofferto a causa sua, Legolas!” ribatté subito Aragorn, sostenendo il suo sguardo “Quello che tra loro era cominciato probabilmente come un gioco si è trasformato in qualcosa di ben diverso! Mio figlio forse non era in grado di rendersene conto ma Lanthir... sì! Noi non l'abbiamo visto... o non abbiamo voluto vederlo ed ammetto di avere le mie colpe... ma Lanthir lo aveva davanti agli occhi! E nonostante questo, ha proseguito... ancora e ancora quando avrebbe dovuto allontanarsi! Ma ora non resterò a guardare e se ne sarò costretto... imporrò il mio volere come questa dannata corona mi permette di fare!”  
  
Nella sala del trono calò un gelido silenzio, interrotto però dai respiri rapidi dei due compagni e della dama rimasta in disparte, ancora troppo scossa per intervenire.  
Infine però, il principe del Reame Boscoso avanzò verso l'uomo fin quando meno di un passo li divideva. Lo guardò negli occhi ancora una volta e con un tono debole e amareggiato, gli bisbigliò...  
“Hai sempre detto di non essere re di fronte a me... non pretendere di esserlo con la presunzione di una ragione che non possiedi.”  
...e con quelle parole si voltò su stesso e rapidamente lasciò il salone senza badare ai passi che, per alcuni momenti, lo seguirono con l'evidente intento di fermarlo.  
  
“Legolas... aspetta...” il tentativo di richiamarlo di Aragorn fallì e ad esso seguì un lungo sospiro sconfortato come se solo in quell'istante si fosse accorto dei toni che aveva usato. Ma oramai era tardi per rimediare perché il compagno della sua anima aveva già varcato l'uscita e lui era rimasto solo con la propria sposa, la quale, lentamente, si avvicinò al suo fianco.  
  
“Tutto questo... non è necessario...” gli bisbigliò Arwen, tentando di incrociare il suo sguardo ancora immobile verso il punto in cui Legolas era svanito “...il rancore che ti spinge a prendere queste decisioni può essere riassopito col dialogo... non lasciare che le tue emozioni...”  
  
“Lo sto facendo per nostro figlio, Arwen!” la interruppe quasi bruscamente l'uomo, lanciandole solo una fugace occhiata e mantenendo un tono basso evidentemente afflitto da ciò che era accaduto “Dovresti appoggiare le mie scelte invece di criticarle visto che è lui il motivo per cui ti trovi ancora qui! Rasserenati per la sua felicità ora che di nuovo la possiede...” si avviò a passo lento verso l'uscita, proseguendo a parlare “...e spera che sul suo futuro continui a risplendere la stessa luce!” e l'oltrepassò senza degnare di un ulteriore sguardo la regina, rimasta ferma al centro del salone.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
“Questo...? Oppure... questo...? No... no... aspetta... questo!”  
  
La ragazza seduta comodamente sul grande letto ricoperto in parte da decine di abiti, alzò lo sguardo al soffitto, sbuffando esausta all'ennesima richiesta dell'amico che le mostrava, una di seguito all'altra, varie tuniche di diversi colori e fatture.  
“E poi sono io quella che ci impiega troppo tempo a prepararsi!” diede un'occhiata a quella che aveva davanti ed alzò un sopracciglio basita “Oh, certo! Con questa dorata nessuno baderà a te quando entrerai nella casa di uno scudiero!” si passò una mano sul viso, sorridendo ed infine gli indicò degli abiti che il giovane aveva invece escluso dalla scelta “La camicia bianca e la tunica senza maniche grigia! Con quelli almeno non lo metterai a disagio!”  
  
Eldarion sospirò, indossando rapidamente l'abbigliamento deciso per poi tornare davanti allo specchio ad osservarsi mentre risistemava i capelli.  
“La mia intenzione non è quella di farlo sentire a disagio con gli abiti che indosso... ma quella di...”  
  
“...fargli desiderare di toglierteli... ho capito! L'hai già detto!”  
  
La replica della fanciulla lo fece sorridere divertito ed una volta pronto, si voltò nuovamente verso di lei.  
“So che è sciocco, o almeno per me lo è ma... vorrei che mi trovasse... attraente e che non bramasse altro che... stare con me!”  
  
“Non è sciocco...” gli mormorò Sedrin, alzandosi per sistemargli il colletto della camicia “...è quello che pensiamo tutti quando ci apprestiamo ad uscire per una serata in compagnia della persona che ci ha rubato il cuore!” a quelle parole vide però lo sguardo del principe di Gondor abbassarsi con un debole sorriso.  
  
“Non credo che... il mio cuore sia già...”  
  
“Lascia perdere, Eldarion!” lo fermò allora, prendendogli il volto tra le mani per guardarlo nuovamente “Non pensarci e va da lui, avanti! Ti starà aspettando!” gli sorrise dolcemente quando il figlio di Aragorn le posò un tenero bacio sulla guancia prima di correre via e si ritrovò a pensare a quanto erano stati difficili i primi tempi per lui.  
Le volte che aveva passato intere notti al suo fianco a stringergli la mano, tentando in ogni modo di rassicurarlo che il dolore sarebbe via via diminuito, senza ottenere altro da lui che qualche frase e lacrime amare.  
Anche lei in passato aveva sofferto per amore, come chiunque, ma pur comprendendo le pene del suo cuore, le era comunque arduo percepire quanto potesse essere tremenda l'assenza di qualcuno del quale si possiede una parte nella propria anima.  
Ma poi qualcosa sembrava averlo scosso ed aveva rivisto il sorriso sul suo viso che era divenuto gioia nell'ultimo periodo grazie alla conoscenza e alla vicinanza con Adenath.  
All'inizio aveva dubitato che quel nuovo rapporto potesse davvero risollevare l'amico dal baratro in cui era caduto, ma si era dovuta ricredere perché i due giovani sembravano davvero aver trovato, l'uno nell'altro, il sostegno e la forza per andare oltre il triste passato che li accomunava.  
Sorrise e diede un rapido sguardo agli abiti sul letto, dopodiché si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro rassegnato e si mise a sistemarli, uno ad uno, nell'armadio.  
  
Nel frattempo, il principe di Gondor aveva lasciato il palazzo e, nascondendo il volto sotto al cappuccio del mantello, si era incamminato per le strade della città, a quell'ora. ancora piene di gente che stava rientrando nelle proprie case dopo la giornata di lavoro.  
Arrivato all'abitazione, bussò deciso alla porta, guardandosi attorno con circospezione, ma tentennò alcuni istanti ad entrare quando ricevette il permesso, quasi che l'istinto lo stesse mettendo in guardia che, quel passo oltre la soglia, avrebbe significato qualcosa che superava di gran lunga la cena che si aspettava.  
Infine però, mise a tacere i dubbi ed entrò, ritrovandosi nel piacevole tepore, tipico di quei luoghi più contenuti e sobri rispetto alle grandi stanze regali del palazzo in cui viveva.  
Il tavolo di legno rettangolare, circondato da alcune sedie, era apparecchiato per due e le brocche contenenti l'acqua ed il vino era già state riempite.  
Si guardò brevemente attorno ed oltre agli oggetti che di certo rappresentavano la vita di una coppia di sposi di media età, scorse appeso al muro uno splendido ritratto di due volti sorridenti che dovevano appartenere proprio ai due proprietari della casa, ora assenti.  
Fece alcuni passi, avvicinandosi al lato della stanza dove il camino era stato acceso e, inginocchiato di fronte ad esso, vide il nipote delle due persone ritratte, intento a ravvivare di poco la fiamma per permettere alla zuppa che stava bollendo nella pentola appesa sopra al fuoco, di arrivare a completa cottura.  
  
“Non ti aspettavo così presto!” disse Adenath, rialzandosi subito e ripulendosi distrattamente le mani in uno strofinaccio “O forse... sono io ad aver tardato alle scuderie! È quasi pronto... puoi... puoi accomodarti intanto... se vuoi...” indicò all'amico una sedia ma in quell'istante il suo sguardo si posò su di lui e lo vide togliersi il mantello e posarlo sullo schienale.  
Deglutì nel notare quanto colui che, oltre che amico, era anche suo principe, riusciva a sembrare estremamente elegante e attraente anche con degli abiti semplici come quelli che portava quella sera e per alcuni momenti rimase ad osservarlo, mentre il suo cuore iniziava ad incrementare la velocità ed il calore del corpo diveniva via via più intenso.  
  
“Oh... non importa... non c'è... fretta...” mormorò allora Eldarion, passandosi nervosamente le mani sulla tunica. Impulsivamente fece un passo verso di lui come se sentisse la necessità di fare qualcosa prima di sedersi ma appena i suoi occhi percorsero il corpo dell'altro ragazzo, sentì un fremito lungo la schiena che fece aumentare ancora di più la tensione che già provava.  
Lo scudiero aveva i capelli legati dietro le spalle ed indossava solo una camicia di un porpora molto scuro, con le maniche arrotolate fino ai gomiti, sopra ai pantaloni neri, ed in quel momento ringraziò Sedrin per aver dato il consiglio giusto, poco prima, per l'abbigliamento adatto a quell'occasione.  
  
I loro sguardi infine si incrociarono e per alcuni attimi si sorrisero, tentennando sul posto in attesa che uno dei due compisse quell'azione che l'altro, probabilmente, si aspettava... e quando il principe di Gondor, per uscire da quell'apparente e statico imbarazzo in cui erano caduti, discostò la sedia dal tavolo, socchiudendo le labbra per pronunciare qualche frase che spezzasse il silenzio, l'altro giovane accorciò invece la distanza che li separava e reclinò il viso, rubandogli un lieve bacio al quale non diede però tempo al compagno di rispondere, perché subito dopo tornò al camino per terminare di cucinare e preparare i piatti.  
  
Eldarion allora si accomodò, giocando distrattamente con le posate per celare l'incapacità di tenere gli occhi lontani dal giovane che, a sua volta però, continuava a lanciargli delle occhiate.  
Strinse le labbra per costringersi a smettere di sorridere per quella situazione insolita che non aveva mai vissuto ma che, nonostante l'agitazione, iniziava a piacergli.  
C'era qualcosa in quel momento... una tranquilla normalità fatta di confidenza e consuetudini alle quali non era minimamente abituato ma che sentiva, piano piano, scivolare dentro di sé fino a tramutare l'imbarazzo in una sensazione piacevole e rasserenante... e se solo il desiderio di vicinanza col compagno non gli avesse già fatto ribollire il sangue nelle vene per quel solo timido bacio, sarebbe anche rimasto tutta la sera a guardarlo muoversi da un lato all'altro della stanza col chiaro intento di rendere ogni particolare di quella cena, il più perfetto possibile.  
  
Finalmente anche Adenath si sedette al tavolo, portando i piatti con le pietanze, ma prima di cominciare a mangiare la propria, attese che l'amico gustasse la prima cucchiaiata per cercare di decifrarne, dal suo viso, la buona riuscita.  
“La verità... avanti...” esclamò, guardandolo quando notò che l'altro giovane indugiava col cucchiaio tra i pezzi di carne “...com'è rimasta...?”  
  
“È... buona... solo ancora un po' troppo calda...”  
  
Alzò un sopracciglio incuriosito dall'espressione che il principe di Gondor fece dopo il secondo cucchiaio portato alla bocca, così si decise ad assaggiarla a sua volta... scoppiando poi a ridere dopo aver deglutito.  
“È... terribile! Eldarion!” guardò allibito il compagno ed entrambi si persero in una nuova risata che fece svanire la tensione cresciuta tra loro in quei momenti “Come pensavi di continuare a mentirmi?”  
  
“D'accordo è... un po' troppo salata ma non è immangiabile!” replicò allora Eldarion, continuando a sorridere mentre beveva un sorso d'acqua “Doveva pur esserci qualcosa che non eri in grado di fare! Insomma sei... scudiero, artista, cavaliere... l'essere un abile cuoco non rientra nelle tue capacità!”  
  
“No, decisamente! Mi dispiace... di solito è mia zia a cucinare...”  
  
“Non sono qui per la tua cucina...” aggiunse allora, attendendo di incrociare nuovamente il suo sguardo “...sono qui per te.”  
  
Un altro scambio di sorrisi riportò la loro discussione su argomenti leggeri e divertenti, benché quell'ultima affermazione continuò a risuonare dolcemente nella mente dello scudiero per diverso tempo.  
Parlarono a lungo, ridendo di ogni buffo aneddoto che si raccontavano o rimembravano di aver vissuto in quell'anno trascorso insieme, come avevano fatto molte volte anche prima che la loro vicinanza raggiungesse quel confine che superava l'amicizia.  
Ma stranamente però, entrambi titubavano dal cercare il tocco dell'altro come se quella circostanza ancora non li rendesse completamente a loro agio.  
Ad un tratto, il principe di Gondor, seppur con un andamento esitante, avvicinò la mano a quella dell'altro giovane con la vaga intenzione di accarezzarla, ma dopo un primo sfioramento vide il compagno rialzarsi di scatto per portare, proprio in quel momento, i piatti nella vasca ed iniziare poi a lavarli.  
  
“Sai... prima pensavo a quanto mia zia sarebbe sorpresa nello scoprire che hai cenato qui!” esclamò a quel punto Adenath, guardando le proprie azioni con una nuova e palese agitazione sul volto “Voglio dire... che il principe ha passato una serata in questa casa...” accennò un sorriso, ripetendosi di stare calmo “...probabilmente... perderebbe i sensi dall'emozione!” sentì la lieve risata dell'amico ma nemmeno quella servì a far cessare il tremore improvviso che quella leggera carezza gli aveva provocato.  
Si diede dello stupido per quell'atteggiamento che poteva anche sembrare scortese ma non era riuscito a frenare tutti quei pensieri che, da quella mattina quando aveva proposto ad Eldarion quella cena, avevano iniziato a riempirgli la mente delle possibilità con cui quella serata si sarebbe potuta concludere.  
Possibilità che andavano dai semplici scambi di baci come solitamente accadeva quando passavano le ore insieme, ad altri atti molto più intimi e peccaminosi che risvegliavano selvaggiamente ogni punto del suo corpo come da tanto non gli succedeva.  
Non poteva più negare a se stesso l'attrazione che provava per lui ma veniva ancora frenato dalla timidezza e dalle insicurezze che, nonostante tutto, sentiva dentro di sé al ricordo di cosa era avvenuto quando si era lasciato completamente andare con qualcuno.  
  
“Quindi... se venissi a trovarti quando anche i tuoi zii sono presenti...” disse allora il principe di Gondor, alzandosi per avvicinarsi a lui “...dovrei portare con me un curatore che badi a lei?” intravide un cesto con della frutta e prese da esso un pugno di fragole, andando poi ad appoggiarsi col fondo schiena al ripiano, accanto all'altro ragazzo, ancora indaffarato coi piatti e l'acqua.  
  
“Beh... forse non è necessario un curatore ma... di certo ne resterebbe meravigliata!”  
  
Sorrise divertito, mangiando alcune fragole mentre lanciava delle occhiate all'azione che l'altro stava compiendo, ma quando tra le dita gliene rimase soltanto una, respirò intensamente ed osò fare quel gesto che, improvvisamente, gli era tornato nei pensieri.  
Avvicinò la fragola al viso dell'altro giovane, attirando subito la sua attenzione, e lentamente gli sfiorò con essa le labbra... sorrise compiaciuto quando le vide socchiudersi con l'intento di prenderla ed indugiò però ancora degli istanti prima di lasciargliela mangiare con una risata divertita che si unì a quella incuriosita e sorpresa dello scudiero.  
“Perdonami ma...” mormorò, stringendosi nelle braccia con un lieve imbarazzo a colorargli le guance “...è qualcosa che ho sempre immaginato di fare.”  
  
“Mangiare delle fragole...?”  
  
Rise di nuovo all'evidente domanda ironica dell'amico e scosse la testa.  
“No... darne una a qualcuno... in quel modo. L'ho visto fare da una coppia... una volta... durante una delle feste a palazzo e ho sempre pensato di farlo come... non lo so... gioco malizioso che anticipava un...” non riuscì a terminare la frase perché l'altro ragazzo si chinò verso di lui e lo baciò dolcemente per alcuni attimi, prima di tornare a lavare le ultime posate rimaste, come se niente fosse.  
  
“Dovresti provare anche con la panna...” gli sussurrò Adenath sorridendo, continuando a guardarlo “...e rimpiango di non averla perché...” sospirò, continuando con un tono ancora più basso “...il solo pensiero delle fragole con la panna sulle tue labbra mi fa... impazzire.” abbassò subito lo sguardo dopo quella frase, probabilmente troppo azzardata, che non aveva trattenuto.  
Forse il suo corpo lo stava tradendo alla fine, portandolo a parlare con quella leggerezza nei suoi confronti probabilmente ancora non adeguata... ma quegli ultimi timori vennero spazzati via quando sentì una stretta sul braccio che lo invitava ad interrompere quell'azione che stava terminando.  
  
Eldarion lo attirò debolmente verso di sé, scivolando tra il compagno e la vasca per riuscire a baciarlo come ancora non aveva potuto fare.  
Mise le mani sul suo volto, cercando l'accesso alla sua bocca con dei lievi e sensuali movimenti della lingua ed appena lo ottenne, arrivò con le dita al laccio che teneva raccolti i lunghi capelli rossi dello scudiero e lo sciolse, per poterli sentire liberi e stringerli mentre quel bacio cresceva di intensità.  
E benché la passione di quell'unione tra le loro labbra continuasse ad aumentare, ancora percepiva una discreta distanza tra di loro, considerato anche il fatto che le braccia dell'altro ragazzo erano, tuttavia, immobili lungo i suoi fianchi.  
Così non poté far altro che interrompere quel gesto per guardarlo intensamente negli occhi e sussurrargli sensualmente...  
“Toccami...”  
...cercò di non farlo sembrare un ordine perché l'ultima cosa che voleva era costringerlo a qualcosa che forse l'amico ancora non sentiva la necessità di fare, eppure gli sembrava di scorgere distintamente, dal suo sguardo, il desiderio di un contatto fisico tra loro... anzi, ne era certo, e quel continuo ritrarsi e tentennare non faceva altro che accrescere, invece, la sua brama di sentirlo come ancora non aveva potuto.  
  
“Ho le... mani... bagnate...”  
  
A quella replica bisbigliata si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisino stupefatto ma non appena compì istintivamente con la punta delle dita, alcune lievi carezze sul lato del suo collo e vide le palpebre del compagno abbassarsi quasi totalmente in balia di quel gesto, comprese che era arrivato il momento di osare qualcosa di più di quelle semplici richieste.  
“Toccami...” gli ripeté con convinzione, afferrandogli i polsi e portandosi le sue mani sul petto.  
Guardò il suo viso quando Adenath iniziò infine ad accarezzarlo lentamente, scendendo fino all'addome per poi risalire... e dovette frenare l'impulso di strapparsi di dosso gli abiti per sentire quel tocco direttamente sulla pelle.  
Si morse il labbro inferiore per controllarsi quando iniziò a sentire dei lievi baci lungo il collo che non fecero altro che farlo bruciare ancora di più, ma presto perse anche quel contegno e gli afferrò saldamente i fianchi, trascinando il corpo dell'altro giovane contro al proprio.  
  
Gemettero quasi all'unisono appena percepirono l'uno nell'altro, il desiderio diventato ormai impossibile da nascondere e, dopo essersi guardati negli occhi alcuni istanti, presero nuovamente a baciarsi, questa volta con ardore, stringendosi e strusciandosi con un impeto che li lasciò quasi senza fiato quando, dopo un lungo momento, lo scudiero si discostò dalle labbra dell'amico per sussurrargli...  
“Vorresti... vedere la mia stanza...?”  
  
Eldarion sospirò, incredulo di ascoltare quella domanda che, arrivati a quel punto, poteva significare una sola cosa.  
“Oh sì... lo vorrei...” gli sorrise, facendo scorrere le dita lungo il suo petto ma fermandole appena raggiunsero il profilo dei pantaloni.  
  
“Ci sono... anche i tuoi ritratti lì...”  
  
La timida incertezza con cui ancora l'altro ragazzo gli parlava, gli fece battere di più il cuore, portandolo a desiderare con tutto se stesso di stringerlo nuovamente a sé per tranquillizzarlo.  
“Allora... lo voglio ancora di più...” sussurrò dolcemente e non si trattenne dal rubargli un altro lungo e profondo bacio prima che Adenath indietreggiasse per fargli strada.  
  
Salirono al piano superiore e quando entrarono nella camera da letto dello scudiero, il principe di Gondor restò a bocca aperta in ammirazione delle decine di disegni appesi alle pareti.  
Ampi paesaggi, foreste lussureggianti, fiumi e montagne... luoghi reali che gli parve di riconoscere ed altri, con tutta probabilità, provenienti dalla fantasia dell'artista, ma tutti estremamente dettagliati da sembrare degli scorci intravvisti da una finestra.  
Proseguì lentamente, passo dopo passo, come smarrito in quella visione fino a quando, girando su se stesso, il suo sguardo ricadde sul lato della stanza accanto al letto... e lì, vide delle figure molto più famigliari.  
Il suo volto... interamente disegnato o solo in particolari che si ripetevano da varie angolazioni... ed altri ritratti più completi nelle più svariate situazioni... seduto sulle gradinate, durante un allenamento, ad un tavolo con una pinta di birra, assorto con la pipa posata tra le labbra... ed ogni espressione sembrava resa alla perfezione, dalla più sorridente a quella malinconica, a quella sognante. In alcuni, per quanto erano rifiniti e perfetti, stentava quasi a riconoscersi, ed allora, con un filo di voce, si rivolse al giovane rimasto di poco dietro di lui.  
“Sono bellissimi... sono... più che bellissimi! Perché non volevi che li vedessi?” si voltò nella sua direzione e lo vide sorridere imbarazzato con le braccia incrociate sul petto in un atteggiamento così teneramente insicuro da spingerlo, per l'ennesima volta, a desiderare disperatamente di rassicurarlo in qualsiasi modo gli fosse stato possibile.  
  
“Perché... non sono ancora terminati e... non ho deciso quale possa essere quello più adatto... non ne trovo uno che possa essere comparato alla... realtà.”  
  
Si concesse solo il tempo di tirare alcuni profondi respiri e dopo questi, alzò le mani ed iniziò a slacciarsi la tunica che indossava, tenendo gli occhi fissi sul viso dell'altro ragazzo, il quale, invece, seguì quel suo gesto con lo sguardo fino a sospirare e lasciar cadere la braccia sui fianchi quando vide quell'abito finire sul pavimento della sua stanza.  
“La realtà è davanti a te, adesso...” gli bisbigliò allora, usando spontaneamente una cadenza sensuale come da tempo non gli succedeva “...non sono... un foglio bianco, Adenath...” si accorse di avere le mani tremanti mentre si sfilava la camicia per gettarla accanto all'altro indumento ma tentò di mantenere quella sicurezza nella voce, avvicinandosi un passo alla volta all'amico, dopo essersi tolto uno dopo l'altro, gli stivali “...ma sono... qui... con te...” deglutì nel percepire il suo respiro farsi incredibilmente rapido, tanto quanto quello che lui stesso sentiva, ed indugiò per alcuni istanti con le dita sull'apertura dei pantaloni “...vuoi... vuoi disegnare il mio corpo con le tue mani come fin'ora hai fatto sulla carta...?” si chinò giusto gli attimi necessari per privarsi anche della stoffa che gli ricopriva le gambe e, nel rialzarsi, si avvicinò subito a lui per annullare la distanza, quasi temesse di sentire quegli occhi verdi su di sé.  
  
Adenath non poté far altro che perdersi negli specchi azzurri che aveva di fronte, nonostante l'estremo calore di quel corpo, ora completamente senza veli, lo attirasse enormemente.  
Accennò un sorriso, in parte stupito da quel gesto improvvisamente più sfacciato di quanto si sarebbe mai aspettato ma non riuscì a dominare l'impulso che lo spinse a posare entrambe le mani sul suo petto per sentire quella pelle liscia ed abbronzata sotto i palmi.  
“E tu vuoi... che le mie mani percorrano il tuo corpo fino a quando... non tracceranno ogni linea per rendere questo ritratto... perfetto...?” con l'indice ed il medio seguì le curve dei suoi pettorali, sfiorò lievemente i capezzoli, strappandogli un gemito di piacere inaspettato e discese sugli addominali senza però abbassare lo sguardo, nonostante stesse imitando le movenze che faceva quando sfumava i tratti sulla carta.  
  
“Sì... fino a quel momento... ed oltre...”  
  
Respirò profondamente e, sorridendogli, portò allora le mani su di sé per compiere l'azione che il compagno aveva già fatto in precedenza ma appena si rese conto di avere le dita talmente tremanti da faticare ad aprire i lacci della propria camicia, strinse i pugni, ripetendosi più volte che non era completamente estraneo a quello che stavano per fare, benché fosse passato molto tempo dall'ultima volta. Prima di poter trovare la convinzione necessaria però, si sentì trascinare in un bacio intenso ed appassionato che lo rapì dalla realtà a tal punto, da ritrovarsi ad assecondare le azioni dell'altro giovane mentre quest'ultimo gli toglieva tutti gli abiti che ancora aveva addosso senza più la minima esitazione.  
  
“Ti desidero, Adenath...” gli sussurrò allora Eldarion sulle labbra, circondandogli i fianchi con le braccia per stringerlo a sé e fare in modo che i loro corpi, ora totalmente nudi, entrassero in pieno contatto “...basta con questa... insicurezza!” lo fissò intensamente, sospirando nel sentire contro la propria, la virilità dell'altro giovane, chiaramente risvegliata dallo stesso desiderio che stava facendo bruciare entrambi “Anche per me è... passato tanto da quando...” deglutì, stringendo le labbra come se si stupisse delle proprie parole... parole che però, sentiva per qualche ragione il bisogno di dire, quasi che le leggesse direttamente nelle iridi verdi che stava guardando “...è per tutti è due... lo stesso... la prima... volta con qualcun altro e non...” sorrise nervosamente “...non so dove porterà... ma sono sicuro di volerlo... e di volerlo con te.”  
  
Lo scudiero lo guardò per alcuni momenti a bocca aperta, incredulo di udire quelle frasi come rassicuranti conferme a ciò che sentiva scombussolargli il cuore.  
“Come fai a... leggermi dentro...?” gli sorrise, alzando le mani per accarezzargli il viso, ma appena udì la sua replica, soffocata da una lieve risata a sua volta allibita...  
  
“A dire il vero... non lo so...”  
  
...si spinse con convinzione contro di lui e cercò con foga le sue labbra, cercando di indietreggiare al tempo stesso per arrivare al letto poco distante.  
“Ti voglio, Eldarion...” gli mormorò, scendendo con la bocca sul suo collo per baciare la pelle che, poco prima, aveva solo sfiorato con le dita “...sono più che sicuro di volerti!” si inginocchiò sul materasso e trascinò l'altro giovane con sé fino a che entrambi furono distesi, uno sopra l'altro. Guardò alcuni istanti il viso che lo sovrastava e quando riuscì ad incrociare il suo sguardo, sussurrò con un tono dolcemente sensuale “Ti voglio... prendi il mio corpo... prendimi... adesso!”  
  
Il principe di Gondor socchiuse le labbra in un gemito nell'udire quella richiesta. Solo poco prima si era sentito avvampare quando aveva ascoltato il proprio nome, pronunciato con quel desiderio impellente... qualcosa che era sempre stato lui ad esprimere... e subito dopo, quell'altro bramoso comando che gli aveva fatto battere prepotentemente il cuore nel petto più di quanto già non stesse facendo per l'emozione.  
Si limitò ad annuire e si rialzò leggermente da lui per posizionarsi tra le gambe che l'altro ragazzo aveva divaricato, facendo scivolare le mani lungo le sue cosce durante il movimento e concedersi anche del tempo per poter guardare il corpo che stava per rendere proprio.  
Slanciato e muscoloso quanto il suo eppure diverso in molte sfumature, come la pelle abbronzata ma di qualche tonalità più chiara sulla quale erano visibili delle cicatrici di lievi ferite.  
Impulsivamente si ritrovò a sfiorarle con la punta delle dita, chiedendosi cosa potesse averle provocate ma quando giunse a quella più vicina all'inguine, sentì un respiro più profondo lasciare le labbra del compagno ed allora sorrise maliziosamente, permettendo ai propri occhi di soffermarsi su quel punto che aveva sentito distintamente contro di sé.  
“Mi piacerebbe... guardare l'estasi che ti raggiunge... prima di possederti...” mormorò con un tono provocante che rubò un gemito sorpreso all'altro giovane.  
  
“Se continui ad accarezzarmi così...” sospirò Adenath, tentando di non badare all'imbarazzo che, comunque, a quella richiesta, gli aveva colorato il viso “...non passerà molto prima che accada.” deglutì nello scorgere la luce determinata negli occhi azzurri del compagno e si ritrovò a stringere con forza le coperte sotto di sé quando le dita che avevano indugiato fino a quel momento su di lui, si chiusero fermamente sul vigore che già gli pulsava ardentemente tra le cosce.  
Un movimento inizialmente lento che acquistò presto sicurezza e velocità, tanto da trasportarlo al limite della resistenza nel giro di pochi momenti come non gli era mai successo.  
Si rese subito conto di non poter più controllare la reazione impulsiva del proprio corpo arrivato a quel punto perché era tutto troppo intenso, troppo piacevole, troppo incredibile... ed inoltre, era passato così tanto da quando si era concesso una solitudine di quel tipo che sarebbero bastate ancora poche carezze per fargli perdere ogni contegno.  
“Aspetta... un...” cercò di esprimere qualcosa a parole prima di comprendere che sarebbe stato del tutto inutile, così si rialzò improvvisamente seduto e circondò il collo dell'amico con un braccio mentre stringeva l'altra mano sulla sua spalla per riuscire a contrastare in quel modo l'impeto della passione che, nel frattempo, gli stava facendo ondeggiare il bacino per spingersi in quel pugno.  
  
Eldarion abbassò subito il volto per catturargli le labbra ed iniziò a violarle con la stessa velocità con la quale lo stava toccando. Sentì la sua risposta altrettanto vorace fino a quando si accorse di stare soffocando dei gemiti profondi insieme al suo respiro affannoso ed alcuni istanti dopo, le cosce dello scudiero si serrarono con forza contro i suoi fianchi.  
Percepì, sul proprio addome, il liquido piacere che gli aveva fatto raggiungere ma continuò ad accarezzarlo più lentamente fino a quando fu Adenath a discostare il viso dal suo e a lasciarsi andare ad una debole risata.  
“Perché... ridi...?” gli sussurrò, tentando di incrociare i suoi occhi ma sorridendo a sua volta divertito per quella strana reazione.  
  
“Io non... non lo so...” rispose l'altro giovane, faticando a tornare serio per via di quell'euforia che lo pervadeva “...è solo... beh... era da tanto che... non mi sentivo così... infiammato...” un'altra flebile risata e rialzò lo sguardo su di lui, cercando le sue labbra per baciarlo... ma quello che cominciò come un debole sfioramento, divenne nel giro di pochi attimi un bacio selvaggio e ardente che li portò di nuovo a strusciarsi l'uno contro l'altro, nella consapevolezza che quell'atto lussurioso era appena cominciato.  
  
“Vuoi ancora che io ti...” fece per ribattere allora il principe di Gondor, ottenendo una risposta ancor prima di poter terminare la domanda. Vide il compagno annuire ed allungare un braccio per prendere un oggetto dal cassetto del comodino... e non trattenne un sorrisino quando l'altro ragazzo aprì la fiala contenente un olio per versarsene una discreta quantità sul palmo. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa a riguardo ma si perse in un sospiro appena quella mano scese tra le sue cosce ed iniziò a massaggiargli la carne bollente per bagnarla. Fece fatica a tenere le palpebre alzate in quei momenti per le piacevoli sensazioni che lo stavano attraversando ma restò in silenzio, limitandosi a spostare lo sguardo da quell'azione al viso del compagno, fino a quando si dovette mordere il labbro inferiore per trattenere un sorriso insolitamente sorpreso.  
  
In quell'istante, Adenath rialzò gli occhi su di lui e nello scorgere quell'espressione quasi stupita, aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
“Perché... mi guardi così?” cercò di decifrarla, sentendo crescere una lieve tensione per il timore di aver agito in qualche modo sbagliato... tensione che si sciolse però subito quando vide un sorriso incurvare le labbra dell'altro giovane.  
  
“Niente... è sciocco ma...” sussurrò Eldarion, sentendosi leggermente in imbarazzo “...non ho mai fatto questa... preparazione prima di...” si interruppe da solo, alzando le spalle e guardando la mano del compagno che ancora indugiava tra le sue cosce ma che, in quel momento, si allontanò. Rialzò subito lo sguardo, incrociando i suoi occhi nei quali lesse chiaramente il desiderio, velato però dalla confusione, così gli sorrise, scuotendo la testa per fargli intendere che non era niente di importante... ma un momento dopo, entrambi scoppiarono ancora una volta a ridere quando si ritrovarono, quasi contemporaneamente, a mormorare...  
  
“Come vuoi...”  
  
...per chiedere all'altro qualcosa che, solitamente invece, per tutti e due, arrivava naturalmente.  
  
Ed a quel punto, fu il principe di Gondor a sospirare, trascinato da quel fuoco che ancora gli bruciava dentro e che prese il sopravvento su tutta quella incerta e divertente situazione.  
Spinse l'altro giovane sul materasso e si mise tra le sue gambe, continuando a fissarlo intensamente mentre faceva scorrere una mano lungo il suo petto e sul ventre per portarla infine su se stesso e guidarsi nel suo corpo.  
Trattenne il fiato nel sentirsi scivolare in quel calore così nuovo ed estremamente avvolgente, ritrovando poi la capacità di respirare solo quando vide gli occhi del compagno, che si erano serrati all'improvviso, riaprirsi.  
“Fermami se... se qualcosa non...” mormorò alcune parole che vennero subito interrotte dal sorriso divertito dello scudiero...  
  
“Non hai nemmeno... iniziato, Eldarion! L''ultima cosa che voglio, è fermarti ora!”  
  
...ed allora si chinò su di lui per baciarlo appassionatamente, cominciando a spingersi con forza dentro di lui.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
~*~ Continua.... ~*~


	5. ~ 3 ~ SECONDA PARTE

~ 3 ~  
PARTE 2

  
La pallida luce della luna risplendeva fiocamente in una delle poche stanze, in quell'ala del palazzo che dava nei giardini interni, dove a quella tarda ora, ancora né fiaccole né candele erano state accese.  
Dall'arcata che dava sul balcone, entrava una lieve brezza che faceva ondeggiare le tende di seta e, al tempo stesso, discostava morbidamente la lunga vestaglia di velluto che, la creatura eterna presente, aveva da poco indossato dopo essersi privata degli abiti da viaggio.  
Appoggiato con una spalla ad una delle colonne di marmo, il principe del Reame Boscoso, teneva le braccia conserte sul petto ed i profondi occhi blu, fissi proprio verso quella parte di cielo stellato che, da quella posizione, poteva scorgere.  
Alcune ore erano trascorse da quella discussione accesa che si era tenuta nella sala del trono, e da quel momento, non aveva più pronunciato parole, se non quelle necessarie per domandare alla regina di Gondor il permesso di restare per la notte.  
Non aveva cercato il sovrano di quel regno e non era sceso per la cena come invece gli era stato chiesto di fare da un servitore, mandato proprio dall'uomo, perché non era del cibo che aveva bisogno.  
Voleva solo il silenzio.  
Un silenzio che forse avrebbe potuto cancellare dalla sua mente l'ostilità e l'arroganza delle frasi che aveva udito perché ancora, non poteva davvero credere che Aragorn le avesse dette.  
  
Non era padre, e nonostante l'immortalità che gli apparteneva, presumibilmente non lo sarebbe mai diventato, ma era certo di amare Eldarion proprio come un legame di sangue di quel tipo unisce ad una vita vista nascere e crescere.  
Poteva quindi comprendere quello che scuoteva l'animo di colui che, invece, aveva il privilegio di aver ricevuto questo dono... lo smarrimento e l'opprimente terrore di poter scorgere la sofferenza sul viso di suo figlio... qualcosa che ogni padre cercherebbe con tutte le proprie forze di evitare, arrivando anche a provare il doppio di quello stesso dolore pur di evitarlo al cuore che ha iniziato a battere dal suo.  
Comprendeva il rimorso per non essere stato in grado di scongiurarlo quando invece ce ne era stata la possibilità, perché lui stesso, molte volte si era sentito colpevole di quella mancanza di attenzione verso ciò che stava avvenendo proprio davanti ai suoi occhi e che, forse, se le circostanze fossero state diverse, avrebbe potuto intuire e frenare quando ancora ce ne era la possibilità.  
Comprendeva, d'altronde, perfino l'accanimento e l'avversione verso chi era risultato essere la fonte di questo tormento perché è più che naturale che un genitore cerchi di tenere lontano dagli occhi e dal cuore del proprio figlio, qualcuno che potrebbe scatenare nuovamente una tempesta dove, con molta fatica, le nuvole sono state scacciate ed il sole ha ripreso a splendere.  
  
Quello che non riusciva proprio a capire però, era la testarda e continua ostinazione di Aragorn verso qualcosa che pretendeva di conoscere senza nemmeno aver mai affrontato l'argomento con coloro che, soli, avrebbero potuto dargli una spiegazione.  
La ferma e presuntuosa lotta per la ragione in un dialogo che pareva allontanare ogni genere di razionalità in favore di una fredda indifferenza nei confronti di qualcuno che gli era stato comunque amico... e soprattutto, la totale mancanza di indulgenza quando proprio quell'amico, aveva compiuto un gesto di estrema devozione che, da solo, imporrebbe almeno rispetto e benevolenza.  
Ed infine la brusca e distante replica di quel giorno... il tono inflessibile e autoritario che, di certo, era in diritto di usare ma che mai e poi mai si sarebbe aspettato di ascoltare.  
  
Per alcuni sconcertanti istanti, non aveva guardato nell'azzurro limpido e cristallino che amava... ma in occhi lucenti di una furia determinata, pronti a tutto pur di ottenere quegli scopi che la mente aveva prefissato.  
E ne era rimasto scosso, turbato, deluso, rattristato.  
Quello non era l'uomo che conosceva... l'uomo al quale aveva donato la propria anima e tutto se stesso.  
Era quella parte incostante e distaccata che da oltre un anno aveva iniziato silenziosamente a dividerli.  
Dalla notte dei festeggiamenti in cui tutti i segreti erano stati svelati... da quando Aragorn era stato messo di fronte ad una realtà completamente opposta a quella in cui, fino ad allora, aveva creduto.  
E sebbene fosse certo che le menzogne necessarie che lui stesso gli aveva raccontato in quel breve periodo, ormai non fossero rimaste ad ostacolare il loro rapporto, qualcosa, in alcuni momenti, li teneva lontani l'uno dall'altro.  
Inizialmente era stato qualsiasi commento o riferimento ad Arwen ad essere diventato proibito e da un lato poteva anche intuirne il motivo ma ora, a quello, si era aggiunto anche questo nuovo e continuo scontro che l'aveva impensierito e inquietato ancora di più proprio per la totale mancanza di disponibilità da parte dell'uomo nei confronti di qualcuno che a lui, invece, stava molto a cuore.  
  
Ma quello che, sopra ogni altra cosa lo preoccupava, era che non riusciva a trovare una soluzione.  
  
Un improvviso spostamento d'aria, come una corrente creata con l'esterno... ed un lieve scricchiolio che, da solo, sarebbe bastato per fargli intendere cosa era avvenuto.  
Ad esso però, si unì un'intensa ondata di calore che gli percorse il corpo, spingendogli il cuore ad accelerare i battiti... ed allora abbassò le palpebre, consapevole di chi, in quell'istante, l'aveva raggiunto.  
  
Non alterò però, nemmeno minimamente, la propria posizione, lasciando che i passi lenti e pesanti proseguissero nella sua direzione fino a fermarsi dietro di lui.  
E non faticò a distinguere, grazie ai sensi sviluppati del popolo al quale apparteneva, il respiro rapido e chiaramente nervoso del compagno, come altrettanto bene riusciva a percepire l'agitazione e il rammarico che il suo spirito provava... ma nonostante tutto, non si voltò e continuò a tenere lo sguardo fisso oltre il balcone.  
  
“Legolas...”  
  
Un sospiro lasciò allora le labbra di Aragorn.  
Una sola, flebile e appena udibile parola nella quale, però, era racchiuso ogni singolo sentimento che provava.  
Quel nome che, per lui, significava tutto quanto... l'amicizia, la devozione, il rispetto, l'amore... le lacrime ed i sorrisi... la ragione e l'irrazionalità... la speranza e la passione.  
Quel nome che, per lui, era vita e gioia... luce nell'oscurità e sostegno nelle ore più difficili.  
Nome di amico, di amante, di compagno.  
Nome che avrebbe voluto scrivere, insieme al proprio, nel libro stesso del Destino che, insieme, avevano creato.  
  
Quel solo nome riuscì a pronunciare.  
Ad esso non seguirono le imploranti scuse che si erano formulate nei suoi pensieri da quando, nella propria stanza, si era cambiato con l'intenzione di andare a riposare.  
Un intento fallito dopo aver richiuso in vita la vestaglia dai ricami argentati che aveva indossato perché in quel preciso attimo, si era sentito perso, solo, vuoto, incompleto.  
Il pensiero di aver ferito il compagno della sua anima con quelle frasi esasperate, l'aveva fatto ritornare sui suoi passi e l'aveva portato, scalzo, a percorrere i corridoi per arrivare dove sapeva l'avrebbe trovato.  
  
Ma ora che l'aveva davanti e gli sarebbe bastato allungare una mano per toccargli la schiena, si era sentito improvvisamente incapace di qualsiasi discorso sensato.  
Era consapevole di aver esagerato qualche ora prima, nella sala del trono.  
Una paura cieca e irrazionale lo stava spingendo ad agire in quel modo riguardo il ritorno del Guardiano che, tuttavia, lui stesso considerava amico.  
Una parte di lui era anche certa che fosse la maniera più giusta... l'unica che avrebbe davvero impedito ad Eldarion di affrontare una nuova e bruciante sofferenza... e si ostinava a perseguire quella decisione perché, probabilmente, era quella più semplice da affrontare.  
L'altra parte invece, quella che gli aveva fatto stringere brutalmente il cuore nello scorgere la delusione e l'incredulità negli occhi blu che amava follemente, gli sussurrava però in continuazione che stava sbagliando... che la lontananza non era una soluzione... e che avrebbe dovuto ascoltare e vedere, benché questo, avrebbe potuto significare il riconoscimento di qualcosa alla quale non era ancora pronto ad assistere.  
  
Ancora un conflitto nelle profondità dell'anima che non riusciva, né voleva, affrontare.  
Prima c'era stato il muro resistente e sicuro della vita che aveva vissuto fino all'anno prima contro il quale aveva sbattuto violentemente... un muro che si era sgretolato in poche ore, diventando nient'altro che piccoli frammenti ai suoi piedi... ed attorno a sé aveva potuto scorgere, per la prima volta, la realtà che lo circondava.  
Una realtà fatta di irreali promesse d'amore che celavano una conoscenza di un futuro che a lui era oscuro.  
Una realtà che, forse, avrebbe comunque deciso di affrontare se ne fosse stato consapevole.  
Ma quella scelta non gli era stata data ed ora si trovava in bilico tra il rancore verso una compagna che gli era rimasta accanto nel silenzio e l'affetto che non poteva smettere di provare nei suoi confronti in quanto madre di quel figlio che pareva essere divenuto l'unico legame tra di loro.  
Ed ora, come se non bastasse, quei continui scontri accesi con Legolas durante i quali non riusciva a reagire con la ragionevolezza che doveva appartenergli.  
Sapeva che la forte amicizia che univa i due elfi non poteva essere messa in discussione, come era anche conscio che non aveva alcun diritto per pretendere qualcosa a riguardo quando lui, per primo, avrebbe di certo optato per la soluzione di un dialogo con il Guardiano del Bosco... l'unico modo per arrivare alla verità ed affrontarla nella maniera più consona.  
Ma questo voleva dire ammettere quel probabile sentimento che c'era stato e, forse, ancora permaneva, tra Lanthir e suo figlio, ed era una possibilità che andava oltre la sua capacità di razionalizzare gli eventi.  
  
Così rimase fermo dietro alla creatura eterna, indugiando sulle parole da dire o sulle azioni da compiere perché era certo di averlo ferito e turbato, poco prima, come mai era successo.  
Mai aveva ostentato quell'autorità con lui... con l'unica persona che aveva sempre visto il vero Aragorn e non colui che doveva diventare a causa della discendenza che portava sulle spalle.  
Quel fardello immensamente gravoso da sostenere che diveniva però più leggero solo grazie alla presenza di Legolas... al legame che avevano... alla sua luce... al suo amore.  
Ed in quel momento era proprio quel vincolo potente tra le loro anime a renderlo pienamente consapevole di quanto avesse sbagliato, perché percepiva quell'angosciante senso di frustrazione dentro di sé come se gli appartenesse.  
Al tempo stesso però, il cuore di padre che gli batteva nel petto, gli ricordava tuttavia che l'amore per Eldarion e la paura di vedere di nuovo la felicità svanire dal suo volto, non potevano farlo desistere da una decisione che riteneva essere quella più appropriata, almeno per il momento.  
  
Strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi, guardando i lunghi capelli dell'elfo che venivano mossi lievemente dalla brezza che varcava i confini della stanza e si chiese se, a quel punto, l'azione più sensata da compiere, non fosse quella di lasciarlo solo coi propri pensieri, considerando anche l'eventualità che, alle prime luci del mattino, forse l'inquietudine che li aveva fatti agire in quel modo, poteva essersi affievolita.  
Mentre la sua mente stava formulando quel ragionamento, il suo corpo però reagì all'opposto e si ritrovò a fare quel passo che li separava per arrivargli completamente vicino.  
Le mani, ancora strette a pugno, persero quella rigida postura e si aprirono, quasi tentennando, rialzandosi per posarsi sui fianchi della creatura eterna che, a quel contatto ancora lieve, si lasciò però sfuggire un profondo sospiro.  
Lo stesso sospiro che uscì anche dalle labbra dell'uomo quando chinò in avanti il volto per appoggiare la fronte alla nuca del compagno.  
  
Rimasero un lunghissimo momento in quella nuova posizione, permettendo ai loro spiriti di cercarsi e sentirsi tramite quella vicinanza, come se, solo in quella maniera, riuscissero a superare quei muri che parevano essersi innalzati tra loro.  
Fino a quando Aragorn, reclinò di nuovo il capo ed avvicinò la bocca all'orecchio dell'elfo con l'intenzione di sussurrare quelle scuse che sentiva l'estremo bisogno di pronunciare.  
Prima fu il fiato caldo ad accarezzarne il profilo, seguito da un lieve sfioramento delle labbra che si schiusero maggiormente per dire le parole necessarie... ma in quell'istante, quando ancora le sillabe stavano per prendere forma, percepì il tremore nel corpo sul quale teneva timorosamente posate le mani.  
Un tremore che divenne un appena distinguibile movimento all'indietro che la creatura eterna aveva accennato con il chiaro intento di sentire contro la propria schiena, il petto che percepiva alzarsi e abbassarsi rapidamente per l'ansia di ciò che stava avvenendo.  
  
Il re di Gondor fece allora scivolare gradualmente le mani dai fianchi fino all'addome del compagno e subito sentì, su di esse, quelle del principe del Reame Boscoso che avevano abbandonato la posizione conserta per scendere ed accarezzare le sue.  
Per un attimo, lo scosse il timore che quel gesto si sarebbe potuto tramutare in un rifiuto ed in un repentino allontanamento, ma si tranquillizzò non appena anche la testa della creatura eterna si piego all'indietro per posarsi sulla sua spalla.  
Istintivamente lo strinse di più a sé, arrivando con le labbra a lambirgli la tempia col nuovo intento di mormorare quel perdono, eppure non lo fece perché intravvide le sue palpebre abbassate in quello che pareva essere un sereno abbandono che, di certo, sarebbe stato turbato da qualsiasi frase.  
Così non parlò e si limitò a cullare quel corpo adagiato contro al suo in un debole movimento ondeggiante, quasi al ritmo di una dolce melodia che solo a loro era permesso ascoltare.  
  
Presto però, l'inevitabile strofinamento che si era creato, portò entrambi i corpi a reagire impulsivamente, riscaldandoli con quella carnale passionalità che sapevano di poter risvegliare l'uno nell'altro con solo un cenno od una carezza.  
  
L'uomo fece scorrere una mano sul petto del compagno, sotto al suo braccio, per arrivare con le dita a discostare il lembo della vestaglia di velluto dalla sua spalla. Quando la pelle candida di quel punto attirò la luce stessa della Luna che li bagnava, indugiò però alcuni attimi, in attesa di una qualunque reazione contraria a quell'attenzione, ma nel notare invece, la testa dell'elfo che si spostava sul lato con lo scopo di esporre maggiormente il collo, si decise a proseguire con ciò che aveva in mente.  
Prese a baciargli dolcemente quella curva che partiva dal lobo dell'orecchio alla fine delle spalla, ripetendo più volte il tragitto, ognuna con una intensità differente e sempre più vorace.  
Dai lievi sfioramenti delle labbra, passò al lascivo ed umido passaggio della punta della lingua, fino a diventare un continuo e famelico succhiare che lasciava dei segni rossi evidenti sulla pelle candida e strappava dei sospiri rapidi alla creatura tra le sue braccia.  
Fu quando si soffermò a lungo alla base del collo e morse lievemente quel punto sensibile e morbido che percepì la movenza oscillante dei loro bacini diventare più decisa e impaziente, tanto che, se lo strato di stoffa delle loro vestaglie ancora non li dividesse, probabilmente avrebbe già avuto l'impulso irresistibile di violare l'intimità tra quei glutei che lo provocavano caparbiamente ogni istante che passava.  
Allora, come in risposta a quel pensiero azzardato che si era concesso, sentì la mano dell'elfo, ancora posata sopra la sua, chiudersi e tentare un energico invito a farla scivolare verso il basso.  
Lasciò il totale controllo di quell'azione al compagno quasi che, quella provocante esortazione, non fosse stata sufficientemente esplicita da cancellare ogni ulteriore dubbio rimasto in proposito dei desideri che li accomunavano, ma appena la sua mano venne spinta sotto il velluto che ricopriva l'inguine della creatura eterna, non poté più reprimere la brama di sentirlo in quel lussurioso modo e serrò le dita sulla virilità che già strusciava contro la stoffa della vestaglia alla ricerca di attenzione.  
Gli furono concesse però solo poche, lente e prolungate carezze, accompagnate da altrettanti deboli e sensuali gemiti, prima che Legolas decidesse che era arrivato il momento di riprendere il controllo... così gli afferrò il polso e lo allontanò da sé, voltandosi, al tempo stesso, verso di lui.  
  
Per la prima volta da quando quell'atto intimo tra loro era cominciato, i due compagni si guardarono negli occhi ed uno riconobbe nell'altro il turbamento che, nonostante quell'unione, ancora era ben evidente... ma troppo fievole ed indefinito rispetto invece alla fiamma del desiderio che si era destata.  
  
Un tentennate movimento in avanti da parte dell'uomo fece intendere al principe del Reame Boscoso il suo evidente proposito di raggiungergli le labbra ed allora, stranamente, invece di concedergli quel bacio, iniziò ad indietreggiare, sempre tenendo però il polso del compagno per trascinarlo lentamente con sé.  
Passo dopo passo uscirono sul balcone dove la brezza notturna discostò dalle loro gambe, le lunghe vestaglie che indossavano, quasi che fosse un silenzioso incitamento a privarsene ma loro parvero non curarsene, ancora persi in un unico sguardo che si interruppe solo quando arrivarono al parapetto di pietra.  
In quel momento, Legolas lasciò la presa e sinuosamente, si mosse attorno al corpo del re di Gondor il quale sentì contro di sé quello spostamento e tentò di seguirlo con gli occhi finché gliene fu possibile.  
  
Solo quando Aragorn posò le mani sul ripiano davanti a sé, inspirando profondamente nel venire attraversato da un fremito rovente in previsione di quello che sarebbe successo, l'elfo portò le proprie sui suoi fianchi, ripetendo le azioni che l'uomo stesso aveva compiuto su di lui, fino però a slacciare la cintura che chiudeva in vita la vestaglia.  
Gli abbassò la stoffa sulle spalle e, ancora ad imitazione delle amorevoli attenzioni che aveva ricevuto poco prima, prese a scivolare sulla pelle abbronzata con le labbra... lievi baci che disegnavano un percorso umido per via della lingua che, di tanto in tanto, si fermava per assaporare e lambire.  
La debole movenza del capo con cui il re di Gondor seguiva quel gesto da destra a sinistra per assecondarlo, gli rubò un primo, timido, sorriso che da ore ormai, sembrava aver abbandonato il suo volto, e d'istinto si ritrovò ed alzare una mano e a far scorrere le dita tra le ciocche castane, sulla nuca dell'uomo, per costringerlo a reclinare in avanti la testa. Le fece scivolare dalla base del collo fino al capo mentre si avventava con più ardore in quella parte che, ora, aveva liberato e si sentì pervadere da un'ondata di bruciante desiderio quando, mordendogli la pelle, udì un gemito roco di piacere in risposta.  
  
Il tempo di un respiro e le stoffe che ancora era rimaste a dividerli, vennero discostate dalle mani della creatura eterna che, subito dopo, ne portò una in avanti, accarezzando la gola del compagno fino ad arrivare alla sua bocca.  
Non passò altro che un rapido istante prima che le labbra di Aragorn si aprissero per lasciare che la lingua leccasse il palmo, bagnandolo volutamente con la saliva, e a quel gesto vizioso seguirono alcuni trepidanti attimi, durante i quali Legolas abbassò quella mano tra le proprie cosce per passarla sul proprio corpo, pronto ad infrangere quello dell'uomo.  
Allora reclinò il volto in modo di arrivare con le labbra all'orecchio del re di Gondor per far sì che ascoltasse distintamente il sospiro di piacere che lui stesso non trattenne, quando infine si spinse dentro di lui.  
  
Una movenza lenta e profonda che portò i respiri rapidi ed intensi dell'elfo che aveva il comando di quella danza lussuriosa, ad unirsi a quelli affannosi e irregolari dell'uomo che si stava sottomettendo a lui.  
A lungo i due corpi restarono in contatto in quella maniera intimamente viziosa senza mai aumentare o diminuire l'andatura con la quale si toccavano nel profondo e ricreavano un legame che andava ben oltre ciò che si sarebbe potuto scorgere dall'esterno.  
Ancora e ancora, uno scivolava dentro l'altro, sospingendo entrambi nella corrente di quel liquido corso di bruciante e liquido argento al quale, i loro spiriti, ritrovandosi come sempre, avevano dato vita.  
Fu solo quando il principe del Reame Boscoso serrò, uno dopo l'altro, le dita attorno alla pulsante virilità del compagno che i loro gemiti crebbero di intensità e di potenza, benché il movimento continuò a restare invariato.  
Quella mano rimase però immobile, costringendo così Aragorn ad una lotta contro il proprio selvaggio impulso di trovare il piacere, quando invece il ritmo con cui al suo bacino era permesso spingersi in quel pugno era dettato dalla cadenza flemmatica, ma pur sempre incessante, dei fianchi dell'elfo.  
La sua resistenza venne però portata al limite che il suo fisico poteva raggiungere e, nonostante il lungo tempo passato al confine dell'estasi, giunse il momento in cui perse inevitabilmente il controllo e la battaglia con il proprio istinto.  
Inarcò la schiena ed afferrando il bordo del parapetto contro cui si sosteneva, gemette convulsamente il proprio piacere fino a quando le sensuali mosse nel suo corpo rallentarono per poi fermarsi.  
Le palpebre che si erano abbassate per concedergli quella carnale ebbrezza, si rialzarono, ed un lieve sospiro confuso gli sfuggì dalle labbra quando si sentì privato dal vigore col quale era stato posseduto.  
Lentamente si voltò su se stesso ed i suoi occhi azzurri, ancora fiammeggianti di passione, incrociarono nuovamente quelli in cui l'oceano era reso abbagliante da una rifulgente luce argentea.  
Tentò di decifrare in essi il motivo di quell'interruzione quando ancora era più che evidente che la creatura eterna non aveva trovato appagamento da quella unione ma non ottenne risposte a parole... gli bastò un cenno per comprendere.  
  
Legolas fece un debole cenno col capo, indicando il parapetto di pietra e quando scorse l'immediata espressione sorpresa del compagno, fece un passo verso di lui per sfiorarlo col proprio corpo.  
Non trattenne un sospiro di piacere quando strusciò inevitabilmente la propria carne, ancora bollente e sensibile, contro il suo ventre, e con una mano scese lungo il suo fianco, accarezzandolo sensualmente fino ad arrivare alla coscia che lo costrinse a rialzare per poi sospingerlo con decisione contro il ripiano di pietra.  
Ascoltò compiaciuto una prima, debole e ancora meravigliata, risata dell'uomo, ma lo seguì con lo sguardo non appena quest'ultimo eseguì quell'ordine implicito e silenzioso, mettendosi seduto a cavalcioni sulla balaustra dopo aver lasciato scivolare a terra la vestaglia che ancora portava.  
Ed allora lui stesso permise alla stoffa dell'indumento che aveva sulle spalle, di scorrergli lungo le braccia fino a finire accanto a quella del compagno e lo raggiunse sopra al parapetto fino a circondargli i fianchi con le gambe.  
  
Per alcuni momenti restarono così, uno di fronte all'altro a guardarsi, iniziando poi un continuo gioco in cui uno cercava di catturare le labbra dell'altro per ottenere finalmente un bacio, ma al quale pareva che nessuno dei due fosse intenzionato a cedere per primo perché, quando solo un soffio mancava al contatto, l'altro discostava il viso o si spostava all'indietro.  
Si sorrisero in quegli istanti, lievi e divertiti sorrisi che tornarono ad essere espressioni incuriosite quando Aragorn alzò impazientemente una mano per posarla sul viso dell'elfo e fermare il suo probabile nuovo tentativo di sfuggire alle sue labbra.  
Fu il principe del Reame Bosco allora ad impedire però subito il suo gesto, semplicemente alzando a sua volta la mano per interrompere la corsa di quella del compagno.  
Insolitamente entrambi le fermarono poco prima di farle entrare in contatto e così rimasero... rialzate a mezz'aria coi palmi uno ad una minima distanza dall'altro che indugiavano dal toccarsi.  
Le guardarono istintivamente e all'improvviso iniziarono all'unisono a sentire l'impetuosa furia dei loro spiriti che cercavano di legarsi di nuovo tramite quell'azione.  
Sorrisero e si persero in profondi respiri mentre la luce eterna e l'antico potere che possedevano iniziavano a fondersi lievemente in quel modo... gli sguardi si incatenarono e presto anche i loro corpi ricominciarono ad essere attraversati dai fremiti sempre più roventi di quel legame.  
  
Ad un tratto, Legolas vide le labbra di Aragorn schiudersi per pronunciare quella richiesta che aveva già visto palesemente nei suoi occhi e che lui sentiva ardere dentro di sé già da tempo come un'accecante sfera in attesa di esplodere, ma all'istante posò l'altra mano sulla sua bocca per proibirglielo come se non occorresse.  
Sentì allora le labbra del compagno richiudersi, sotto la punta delle dita con le quali le stava sfiorando e prima ancora di poter agire come aveva intenzione di fare, sentì una presa forte e determinata sui fianchi che lo aiutava in quell'azione e non gli fu difficile rialzarsi lo spazio necessario per poi essere guidato sul desiderio dell'uomo, destato nuovamente da quelle attenzioni.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
_~~ Sentiero per Gondor, diverse miglia a nord del confine con l'Ithilien ~~_  
  
“Credo sia meglio fermarci per la notte.”  
  
All'esclamazione decisa del Guardiano dai lunghi capelli ondulati, seguirono alcuni nitriti dei due cavalli che vennero allora fatti rallentare, dopodiché la creatura eterna assicurò le redini e scavalcò la postazione sulla quale era seduta per raggiungere l'altro compagno di viaggio sul carro, il quale, nell'udire quella frase, si mise faticosamente a sedere, alzando lo sguardo al cielo stellato che li osservava dall'alto.  
  
“Se non ti conoscessi...” disse Thamais, accennando un sorriso quando vide l'amico sedersi sul lato opposto ed appoggiarsi alle tavole di legno che fungevano da struttura per quel mezzo di trasporto “...potrei pensare che stai facendo più pause possibili per allungare ancora di alcune ore questo cammino!”  
  
“Tra un giorno al massimo arriveremo ai confini dell'Ithilien...” rispose subito Lanthir senza prestare particolare attenzione a quelle parole “...attendere le prime luci del mattino non mi sembra così sconsiderato.” prese da una sacca uno dei lembas, il pan di via del loro popolo, che avevano portato per sfamarsi e lo divise in due, passandone una parte all'altro elfo.  
  
Trascorsero alcuni momenti in silenzio, apparentemente occupati a cibarsi per proseguire con un dialogo, ma in quel mentre, il Guardiano dagli occhi chiari parve notare i continui sguardi incuriositi che l'altro gli lanciava così, una volta terminato, prese la borraccia e, dopo aver bevuto un lungo sorso d'acqua, la lanciò addosso il compagno, urtandogli il braccio che teneva legato al collo e provocando così un lamento di lieve dolore per quel colpo inaspettato.  
  
“Fa... attenzione! Devo forse ricordarti il motivo per cui non sono seduto lì davanti con te ma qui dietro disteso per tutto il giorno?”  
  
Quella giusta protesta gli incurvò le labbra in un sorrisino che si spense però poco dopo non appena quel senso di colpa che, da giorni, cercava di tenere sopito, riprese a scuotersi nella sua mente come un animale in trappola che cerca in ogni modo la via di fuga.  
“No... e a tal proposito...” si decise infine a mormorare, consapevole che, se non avesse parlato, quel pensiero si sarebbe soltanto aggiunto a tutti gli altri, rendendogli ancor più gravoso ogni singolo istante di solitudine “...immagino che Ferydir ti abbia accennato la ragione per cui non ti ha seguito subito lungo quella galleria...” lo guardò e vide il suo cenno d'assenso col capo, così respirò profondamente e riabbassò lo sguardo sulle coperte arruffate sopra alle quali si era messo a sedere “...e dunque immagino anche che io ti debba delle scuse.”  
  
“Che razza di scuse dovresti darmi? Non sei stato tu a colpirmi!”  
  
“Ma a causa mia... quei colpi non sono stati impediti.” continuò imperterrito senza però incrociare i suoi occhi “Ferydir non era al tuo fianco perché la mia... irragionevole furia con cui mi stavo accanendo sul nemico, lo ha fatto rallentare. Sono stato... sordo ai suoi richiami ed i momenti preziosi che ha passato per destarmi da quell'atteggiamento... sono stati privati a chi ne aveva necessità.” allora alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, ma solo per alcuni attimi, giusto il tempo per sussurrare “Ti chiedo perdono.”  
  
Thamais annuì lentamente, quasi che fosse un modo per accettare quelle scuse ed appena vide gli occhi limpidi dell'altro Guardiano spostarsi di nuovo in un punto indefinito, decise di aggiungere qualcosa anche a voce.  
“Chi siamo noi per stabilire dove stava la reale necessità? Di certo avrei preferito non trovarmi in queste condizioni...” sorrise tra sé lasciandosi sfuggire però un lieve lamento sofferente quando, per spostarsi, dovette muovere il braccio ferito con l'altra mano “...ma forse questo incidente è servito al tuo cuore per comprendere fino a che punto era stato ottenebrato dall'irrazionalità perché credimi... se qualcuno, solo pochi giorni fa, mi avesse detto che avrei ottenuto una richiesta di perdono da parte tua, per qualsivoglia motivo, gli avrei dato all'istante del folle!” vide l'amico sorridere divertito con un'espressione che pareva dare piena ragione a quelle frasi così si azzardò ad andare un altro passo oltre in quella discussione che era riuscito ad intavolare con lui come raramente gli era accaduto “Ed oltretutto... avrei considerato insensate anche le parole di chi mi avrebbe affermato con sicurezza che avresti accettato il compito di accompagnarmi nell'Ithilien senza la minima opposizione!”  
  
“Non sei stato informato bene allora...” replicò Lanthir, allungando le gambe avanti a sé “...le mie contestazioni sono state ascoltate e subito dopo, ritenute insignificanti. Questo è avvenuto.” alzò le spalle e mosse la testa da una parte all'altra come per sgranchire il collo “A quanto pare, ora spetterà a Legolas decidere se rimandarmi a svolgere i miei doveri o trattenermi fino a quando lo reputerà più opportuno.”  
  
“Dipenderà comunque da te. Resti comunque tu l'artefice delle tue azioni e non dubito che, se queste torneranno ad essere ponderate ed avvedute, nessuno sarà contrario al tuo ritorno sul campo.”  
  
“Le mie azioni non sono più... ponderate e avvedute da molto... molto tempo...” bisbigliò quasi tra sé, reclinando indietro il capo per fissare le stelle che risplendevano nel cielo di velluto scuro “...e al nostro principe basterà guardarmi negli occhi per capirlo...” un lungo sospiro rassegnato “...e per privarmi della possibilità di portare con onore il mio titolo come ho sempre fatto.”  
  
“Perché non provi a raccontare a me ciò che intendi dire a lui...?” gli chiese allora il Guardiano dai capelli castani, osservando il suo viso nella speranza di non essere stato troppo diretto dopo quella strana confidenza che sembravano aver instaurato “Posso aiutarti a trovare il modo migliore per esporgli le tue ragioni e far sì che la sua decisione sia quella che speri!”  
  
L'altro elfo però scoppiò in una lieve risata e scosse leggermente la testa, continuando a mantenere quella posizione.  
“Parli troppo questa sera per qualcuno che fino a questo pomeriggio faticava a respirare!” gli mormorò con un tono quasi ironico nonostante la serietà dell'argomento “Mantieni il fiato per il tuo corpo... sono certo che Legolas preferirà di gran lunga vederti arrivare vivo piuttosto che ascoltare da me giustificazioni riguardo la mia insana condotta!”  
  
Dopo quella replica, Thamais non poté far altro che alzare lo sguardo al cielo a sua volta, ma con un'espressione rinunciataria che però, solo pochi istanti dopo, assunse un'insolita piega determinata.  
“Puoi... prendere la mia borsa da viaggio, laggiù...” gli indicò con un cenno della mano l'oggetto e quando il compagno l'afferrò, aggiunse “...nella tasca posteriore, c'è una busta. Potresti leggermi quella lettera...? Me l'ha consegnata il messaggero che abbiamo incrociato sul sentiero due giorni fa, ma ancora non ho avuto occasione di leggerla... sono riuscito ad aprirla ma...” si indicò il braccio immobilizzato legato al collo con un cenno del capo “...non è facile quando si possiede solo una mano!” lo guardò, tentando di nascondere un sorrisino soddisfatto quando lo vide compiere quel gesto che era stato ottenuto con una menzogna.  
Aveva già letto quelle frasi proprio pochi momenti dalla loro ripartenza, di nascosto dal compagno intento a guidare il carro, dopo quell'incontro con l'elfo che si stava dirigendo all'accampamento con il resto della corrispondenza. Gli era stato difficile sì, ma aveva avuto tutto il tempo per ripercorrere più volte quelle parole che, da sole, erano bastate per alleggerirgli il fardello che portava nel fisico.  
Il cuore gli era quasi esploso nel petto quando aveva visto il sigillo di Gondor che, il messaggero, aveva però tenuto nascosto come, probabilmente, gli era stato ordinato di fare... e quel cuore si era riempito di così tanta speranza e confusione da continuare a battergli all'impazzata per ore dopo quella lettura.  
Non erano parole compromettenti per chi le aveva scritte, solo affettuose frasi amichevoli e per quel motivo aveva chiesto all'altro Guardiano di leggerle... pensando che, forse, rivelandogli quei pensieri più intimi che, fino ad allora, aveva tenuto solo per sé, forse sarebbe riuscito ad infrangere quelle barriere che Lanthir teneva alzate tra di loro e, a sua volta, gli avrebbe aperto, almeno in parte, quel cuore angosciato.  
  
“Questa viene da Gondor.” mormorò apparentemente sorpreso ed incuriosito la creatura eterna dai lunghi capelli ondulati mentre sfilava il foglio dalla busta e lo apriva per iniziare così a leggerlo ad alta voce “Le notizie che mi giungono a palazzo non bastano a quietare il timore che sempre impedisce al mio cuore di battere come per natura dovrebbe fare, perché in esse vengono celati sia il tormento che la speranza...” aggrottò subito le sopracciglia, proseguendo con un tono appena bisbigliato per le frasi che seguirono fino a rialzarlo per sottolineare le ultime parole “...come le prime stelle di una serata d'Estate, i miei pensieri sono rivolti a te e dall'alto del cielo, attendono il tuo ritorno.” un sorrisino gli incurvò le labbra e richiuse la lettera, lanciando un'occhiata all'amico “E dunque... hai corteggiato un'ancella della regina le poche volte che sei andato in quel regno ed ora la tua lontananza la preoccupa a tal punto da scriverti?”  
  
“Non ho mai osato altro con lei se non ingenui complimenti o parole scherzose.” replicò l'altro elfo, sorridendo dolcemente “E mai azzarderei andare oltre quell'intimità perché come sono certo dell'amicizia che lei stessa dichiara, altrettanto sicura è la meta verso la quale è diretto da sempre il suo cuore.” sospirò profondamente “La nostra confidenza è aumentata solo da poco tempo ed anche se la sua bellezza non è mai passata inosservata ai miei occhi... non avrei mai creduto che l'amore potesse sfiorarmi col suo tocco e indicarmi proprio... lei.” una lieve risata e scosse la testa “Quanto sono ambigue le decisioni di quel sentimento che porta a riconoscere qualcosa proprio nel momento in cui sai di non poterla più possedere!” lo guardò ed incrociò i suoi occhi, leggendo in essi una strana consapevolezza, così proseguì “È sempre stata legata ad un altro e per questo motivo non azzarderei niente ma... nell'ultimo periodo, questo suo affetto ha iniziato a dare nuova vita alla flebile ed insensata speranza che nutrivo... ed il mio cuore non trova risposo nella confusione che precede il mio ritorno in quei confini al pensiero di rivederla.”  
  
“Non stiamo parlando di un'ancella, vero?” mormorò Lanthir, socchiudendo le labbra in un'espressione palesemente meravigliata “Ma della regina in persona.” non attese la conferma perché già la leggeva nei suoi occhi e si lasciò sfuggire una risata sorpresa “Le trame che tesse il Destino sono sempre più intricate di quanto inizialmente potrebbero sembrare!”  
  
Thamais sospirò osservando la busta che l'altra creatura eterna rigirava ancora distrattamente tra le dita.  
“E a volte questi... intrecci... queste... trame... ti fanno dubitare su quanto sia certo quel Fato nel quale tutti noi crediamo.”  
  
“Hai intenzione di rivelarglielo...?” gli chiese allora il Guardiano dagli occhi occhi chiari, nascondendo nuovamente la lettera “Forse l'unico modo per comprendere quale sia realmente questo Fato che ci attende, è tentare di portarlo sul percorso che vorremmo che seguisse.”  
  
“Certo... sto solo riflettendo se dirglielo prima o... dopo che il suo sposo poserà le mani su di me per salvarmi la vita... per la seconda volta!”  
  
Il tono usato dal compagno lo fece sorridere amaramente perché non poté fare a meno di pensare a quanto avrebbero potuto essere tutti quanti felici se solo non ci fossero stati segreti e menzogne a dividerli. Tutti tranne lui, probabilmente, perché quello che il suo cuore desiderava, andava oltre anche la verità che oramai era stata svelata.  
Ancora poche ore e, a dividerlo da colui che aveva tentato invano di dimenticare, non sarebbe rimasto altro che una breve cavalcata... e quel pensiero aveva iniziato a scuotergli lo spirito e a fargli ribollire il sangue nelle vene.  
Il pensiero di rivederlo... il pensiero di guardarlo di nuovo negli occhi e di vedere come, in oltre un anno, l'innocenza sul suo viso era mutata... il pensiero di stringere ancora il suo corpo e di sentire quella fragilità Mortale che il giovane possedeva, unita all'ostinato vigore del popolo al quale lui stesso apparteneva... e le sue labbra. Il pensiero di scivolare ancora una volta in quel letto candido dalle coperte scarlatte e di assaporare la passionale carnalità di quel gesto così semplice ma che, con Eldarion, aveva assunto un'importanza diversa fino a diventare enormemente attraente ed indispensabile.  
Quei pensieri che lo avevano devastato silenziosamente dall'interno da quando si era unito alla missione proprio per fuggire da quel desiderio e da quel sentimento che non poteva davvero provare, ma che, adesso, con l'avvicinarsi di quel probabile incontro, inaspettatamente, sembravano essere diventati più leggeri da sopportare.  
Forse perché la sola idea di tornare così vicino a lui, invece di turbarlo, lo stava portando a riconoscere che niente sarebbe comunque cambiato, né col tempo, né con la distanza, e doveva accettarlo.  
Forse perché, se da una parte la ragione gli ricordava che, anche se l'avesse rivisto, non avrebbe più dovuto approcciarlo per il suo bene, dall'altra c'era il suo spirito che smaniava disperatamente di ritrovarsi completo e, come se non bastasse, anche il suo cuore che, ogni giorno dopo quell'ultima notte passata a stringere il principe di Gondor tra le braccia, gli ripeteva ad ogni battito, quel nome che non gli era permesso pronunciare insieme al proprio.  
E si rese conto di aver assunto un'espressione pensierosa quando udì la domanda dell'amico che, in quei momenti, era rimasto ad osservarlo incuriosito...  
  
“Ora è il tuo turno... cosa ti turba?”  
  
...si lasciò sfuggire una risatina, alzando poi un sopracciglio e riportando l'attenzione su di lui, prima di mormorare divertito...  
“Oh... bella tecnica, Thamais! Davvero bella... ma... no!”  
  
Ed allora Thamais sbuffò, alzando la mano in buone condizioni per poi lasciarla cadere con fare rassegnato, sulla gamba.  
“Andiamo... Lanthir!” comprese dalla piega beffarda delle sue labbra che quello scambio di confidenze non sarebbe stato ricambiato e che, di certo, quella sua sincerità non era servita allo scopo, anche se si sentiva in parte sollevato di averlo detto apertamente a qualcuno dopo tutto quel tempo. Così lo seguì semplicemente con lo sguardo quando il capitano dei Guardiani del Bosco si mise in piedi e tornò alla postazione dove stava seduto inizialmente... e sorrise però soddisfatto appena udì la sua esclamazione...  
  
“Cerca di riposare! Se ripartiamo ora, poco dopo mezzogiorno saremo in vista dell'accampamento!”  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
“Mi stai... distruggendo... lo sai, vero?”  
  
“Vuoi che... mi fermi...?”  
  
“No! Non ti... azzardare... ora continui fino a...”  
  
Le parole dello scudiero vennero soffocate da un gemito di piacere quando, di nuovo, venne scosso da quelle brucianti onde mentre ancora l'altro giovane lo stava possedendo.  
Strinse le mani tra i suoi capelli e lo tirò a sé per baciarlo con forza, discostandosi però dopo solo alcuni attimi per recuperare il respiro che aveva, irrimediabilmente perso.  
Aveva smarrito il senso del tempo da quando quell'atto lascivo era iniziato ed anche il conto delle volte che l'estasi l'aveva rapito e sconvolto, ma quando riusciva a riprendere un vago controllo su di sé, dopo quei momenti, si chiedeva come fosse possibile che ancora il compagno, invece, avesse la forza fisica e il vigore per proseguire.  
  
Tra un sospiro e l'altro, quando l'impeto delle movenze dei suoi fianchi diminuivano, Eldarion aveva cercato di dargli una provvisoria spiegazione a riguardo ma era qualcosa che nemmeno lui comprendeva totalmente... sapeva soltanto che più teneva a bada l'impulso a concedersi al piacere, più questo sarebbe stato appagante.  
E quel corpo, ancora sotto di lui, che si stava donando senza più ritegno, lo stava inebriando a tal punto da fargli desiderare di continuare ancora e ancora.  
  
In quel momento però, Adenath con le mani gli fece fermare il bacino e, con un sorriso stremato gli sussurrò...  
“Aspetta... lascia almeno che... mi giri o le gambe non mi terranno più in piedi!” strinse le labbra quando si sentì privato da quella virilità che l'aveva violato fino ad allora e lentamente si voltò su se stesso, mettendosi inginocchiato con le mani sul materasso e spostando la testa per guardare però il compagno dietro di lui “Continua a prendermi, adesso...”  
  
Il principe di Gondor fece scivolare le dita lungo la schiena dell'altro giovane, bagnata per il sudore di quell'unione prolungata, dove i lunghi capelli rossi avevano aderito in ciocche scomposte dopo quel movimento che non si aspettava.  
Arrivò ai fianchi e, serrando le mani su di essi, si spinse gradualmente, di nuovo, nel suo corpo, strappandogli un lungo e basso gemito.  
“Non ho mai tenuto questa... posizione...” sospirò, sorridendo però compiaciuto quando sentì le mosse inverse che il compagno ora poteva fare liberamente per contrastarlo “...è così... mm... mi piace...”  
  
Lo scudiero sorrise tra sé, inarcando la schiena e cercando di ritrovare la giusta angolazione per ricominciare ad essere sospinto verso le stelle che, di lì a pochi istanti, sentì di nuovo esplodere attorno a sé, gemendo meravigliato nel percepire il proprio corpo reagire ancora col desiderio del piacere.  
“Ed io... non ho mai... giaciuto con... qualcuno in grado di...” quel tentativo di replica si affievolì però quasi subito, fino a divenire nient'altro che gemiti indistinti.  
  
Ad essi si unirono anche quelli sempre più frequenti di Eldarion che sembrava aver deciso di perdere definitivamente quel dominio sui propri istinti per lasciarsi abbracciare alla fine dalla bruciante furia dell'estasi.  
Prima di cedere però, chiuse un'ultima volta il pugno tra le cosce dell'altro giovane con l'intenzione di portarlo con sé oltre il limite e non passò molto che sentì, sulla propria, la mano del compagno che lo incitava a continuare ancor più velocemente.  
Ed appena gli scivolò tra le dita l'essenza di quel nuovo piacere, chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò cadere irrimediabilmente tra le invitanti ed accoglienti braccia della passione.  
  
Con un sospiro sfinito abbandonò quell'intimo calore e ricadde sul materasso, con le palpebre ancora abbassate ed il respiro ansimante.  
Le labbra socchiuse però, si incurvarono in un sorrisino divertito quando udì il debole lamento del ragazzo che si era disteso al suo fianco.  
  
“Non mi rialzerò da qui per almeno due giorni!” mugugnò Adenath, passandosi stancamente il dorso di una mano sul viso per asciugarlo dal sudore “Questo però... non è stato corretto!” un intenso respiro e rise debolmente “Dovevi avvertirmi della... capacità di prolungare la tua resistenza che hai preso dal popolo eterno!”  
  
“Così... ti saresti tirato indietro...?” gli chiese divertito il principe di Gondor a quell'affermazione, riaprendo infine gli occhi per guardare distrattamente il soffitto.  
  
“Mm... vediamo... no... decisamente, no!”  
  
Sorrise di nuovo e percepì dei lievi movimenti che lo scudiero stava compiendo per via dell'indolenzimento alle gambe... ma in quel momento girò la testa e si ritrovò a guardare i propri ritratti. Vide le espressioni tristi e rassegnate di alcuni disegni e, inevitabilmente, ne comprese subito il motivo.  
Uno strano senso di rimorso lo pervase quasi che, in qualche modo, si sentisse all'improvviso colpevole per quello che si era appena concesso.  
Una parte di lui sapeva bene che era assurdo e che la vicinanza con Adenath lo faceva solo stare meglio in una maniera giusta e naturale... ma l'altra parte, quella radicata nel profondo, gli riportava sempre in superficie il sentimento che invece doveva dimenticare.  
Per tutto quel lungo tempo passato tra le cosce dell'altro giovane, aveva tentato di non pensare al passato... ad ogni singola esperienza carnale che aveva condiviso con Lanthir... al modo in cui si era sentito con lui... all'intensità dell'estasi che quel corpo eterno lo portava a provare... e ci era anche riuscito perché l'atteggiamento del ragazzo che si era lasciato possedere, era, per alcuni versi, l'esatto opposto di quello dell'elfo.  
La dolcezza, l'arrendevolezza, l'insicurezza... le continue risate e quella insolita sintonia che si era, comunque, creata tra loro anche nei momenti più imbarazzanti.  
Era stato tutto totalmente nuovo... bello, intenso, eccitante... diverso.  
Non poteva paragonare quella esperienza a quelle vissute... non esisteva confronto.  
Ma ancora... irrimediabilmente, non poteva smettere di pensare a Lanthir.  
  
“Eldarion... a cosa stai pensando...?”  
  
Quella domanda gli rubò un lieve sorriso rassegnato.  
“Niente... non... niente di importante...”  
  
“Stai pensando a lui...?”  
  
Strinse le labbra e respirò profondamente, attendendo alcuni istanti prima di ribattere.  
“Credevo di essere io quello ad essere in grado di leggerti dentro...”  
  
Adenath sorrise dolcemente e si girò sul fianco verso di lui, rialzandosi leggermente sul gomito per guardare il suo viso.  
“Non ho quella capacità ma... riconosco quella piega corrucciata sulla tua fronte.” indicò con una mano il ritratto in cui il principe di Gondor fumava la pipa e continuò “Vedi... come in quel momento... pensavi a qualcosa che ti turbava e ti riempiva di malinconica tristezza.”  
  
“Leggi il mio volto grazie ai tuoi disegni...” sussurrò allora Eldarion, sorridendo però sorpreso “...quindi non posso mentirti.” sospirò e voltò di nuovo il viso verso di lui “Perdonami non... non è accaduto con intenzione... sono stati solo... fugaci pensieri che non ho potuto controllare.”  
  
“Non ti sto incolpando di niente...” replicò subito lo scudiero, piegando il braccio sotto la testa, sopra al cuscino e lanciando di nuovo un'occhiata ai propri ritratti “...volevo solo saperlo. Avevi detto che non sarebbe cambiato quello che c'era tra noi e se... è ancora vero... vorrei che continuassi a parlarmi anche di questo, come è stato fino ad ora.”  
  
“Non lo trovi... inopportuno...?”  
  
“Forse ma... credo sia... inevitabile.” si bagnò le labbra che sentiva aride dopo l'allontanamento da quelle del compagno e continuò, sussurrando “Anche io... non ho potuto evitare di pensare al mio passato... ma è il presente che sto vivendo... che voglio vivere.” sorrise ed incrociò gli occhi azzurri dell'altro giovane.  
  
“Anche se... ti ho distrutto e non riuscirai ad alzarti da qui per due giorni?”  
  
Scoppiò a ridere a quella ironica domanda ed annuì, allungando l'altra mano per accarezzargli dolcemente il viso.  
“Mi riprenderò... prima o poi... non è un problema!”  
  
Il principe di Gondor continuò a fissarlo per un lungo momento, assaporando quella tenera carezza che proseguì fino a quando fu lui a doverla interrompere per voltarsi e stiracchiarsi.  
“Mm... il problema è il mio... ora... visto che devo alzarmi e tornare a palazzo!” sospirò e si rimise seduto allungandosi per afferrare i pantaloni e gli stivali.  
Dopo averli indossati, proseguì e raggiunse anche la camicia e la tunica, girandosi però verso il giovane, rimasto disteso sul letto, mentre li indossava e chiudeva sul petto.  
Si passò la lingua tra le labbra quando permise ai propri occhi di scendere lungo quel corpo che aveva posseduto e accarezzato per ore, e non controllò un sorrisino malizioso quando, nonostante la fatica che comunque sentiva nei muscoli, un fremito di desiderio ancora lo scosse.  
Riportò l'attenzione sul suo volto ed indietreggiò di qualche passo, ripetendosi mentalmente che ormai era tardi e doveva rientrare per non far impensierire sua madre più del dovuto... ma in quel momento andò a sbattere contro una delle sedie presenti, e la custodia ricolma di disegni che era posata su di essa, finì sul pavimento, sparpagliando i fogli.  
“Oh...!” si abbassò subito per raccoglierli e percepì un improvviso e rapido movimento da parte dell'altro giovane che si era rialzato ed aveva indossato i pantaloni... e mentre li posava sul tavolo poco distante per rimetterli in ordine... ne comprese il motivo.  
  
Un uomo era ritratto in quei disegni.  
Un uomo dal volto affascinante e dai capelli scuri che gli sfioravano le spalle con un corpo molto muscoloso che si intuiva da sotto gli abiti perfettamente riprodotti... ed ancor più evidente era nei disegni a figura intera dove si trovava completamente senza indumenti.  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia ed istintivamente si morse il labbro quando, passando da un foglio all'altro, lo vide in decine di pose senza veli a coprirlo, tutte molto naturali e probabilmente non decise... ed era fermo a fissarne uno in cui l'uomo era disteso sul letto, addormentato, con solo un lembo di un lenzuolo a coprirgli una coscia, quando sentì accanto a sé la presenza del compagno.  
Deglutì e richiuse di scatto il fodero di pelle, accennando un sorriso tirato prima di fare un passo con l'intenzione di allontanarsi.  
“Bene... io vado...” esclamò, fingendo indifferenza per quella casuale scoperta che, per qualche strana ragione, l'aveva agitato più di quanto lui stesso potesse aspettarsi... e difatti quel comportamento venne notato anche dall'altro giovane che subito gli afferrò un polso per fermarlo.  
  
“Eldarion, no... aspetta...!” mormorò a quel punto Adenath, allentando quella presa solo dopo essersi assicurato che l'amico non se ne sarebbe immediatamente andato “Mi dispiace... non avrei dovuto tenerli...”  
  
“Non devi...dispiacerti...” replicò Eldarion, scuotendo la testa e stringendosi nelle braccia per scacciare quello strano disagio che non comprendeva “...non importa... è colpa mia, sono stato sbadato e... comunque non avrei dovuto guardarli! Sono opere tue... è giusto che tu le tenga!”  
  
“Sembravi... infastidito...”  
  
Abbassò lo sguardo a quelle parole perché effettivamente era così che si sentiva. Aveva provato un improvviso fastidio nel vedere quei disegni ed ancora non riusciva a spiegarselo.  
Non poteva essere gelosia perché non aveva alcun diritto di essere geloso di un amore che era stato enormemente importante nella vita di un ragazzo che lui, invece, frequentava intimamente da solo una manciata di giorni... eppure era qualcosa di molto simile che l'aveva seccato non appena aveva posato gli occhi su quei ritratti di un evidente legame molto forte ed appassionato.  
“È solo che...” cercò di dare un senso ai pensieri ed infine pronunciò ad alta voce quelli più razionali “...credevo che avere il suo volto e... tutto il resto... davanti a te ogni giorno, potesse... farti ripensare troppo a lui ma...” un sospiro seguito da un lieve sorriso “...sono solo disegni ed è comunque il tuo passato e non... beh... è giusto che tu li tenga... voglio dire...” si guardò attorno, volutamente senza incrociare lo sguardo dell'altro giovane “...quello che facciamo noi due è... insomma... non ho alcun diritto di chiederti o... pretendere qualcosa... o di essere geloso per dei disegni!” si accorse di aver detto anche quell'ultima frase quando ne vide la conseguente perplessità sul viso del compagno ed allora tentò di rimediare ma si ritrovò così confuso da tutto quanto che riuscì solo a socchiudere la bocca.  
  
“Vuoi che li getti via...?”  
  
“No... no... non è necessario! No...”  
  
“Posso farlo... io...” continuò allora lo scudiero, aprendo la custodia e scorrendo rapidamente i disegni senza però prestare ad essi particolare attenzione “...è il mio passato, questo è vero, e ogni ritratto porta con sé dei bei ricordi... ma c'è anche...” rallentò quando arrivò ai fogli rimasti più sotto dove il tratto era marcato con violenza, i lineamenti indefiniti e irregolari, ed alcuni addirittura cancellati da ombre e macchie “...sofferenza... rabbia... dolore... delusione...” si fermò un istante come se dovesse riprendersi e richiuse poi con forza la custodia, abbassando le palpebre e bisbigliando “...qualcosa che vorrei dimenticare molto volentieri.”  
  
Il principe di Gondor non faticò a percepire l'evidente turbamento dell'altro ragazzo ed istintivamente fece di nuovo un passo verso di lui, facendo scorrere lievemente le dita lungo il suo braccio nudo, quasi a volerlo scuotere e riportare alla realtà.  
“Non mi sembra corretto chiederti una cosa simile.” gli sussurrò con un tono comprensivo “Noi ci frequentiamo da poco e... beh, ci conosciamo da oltre un anno ma... non siamo proprio... compagni... e quindi non...”  
  
“Vorrei che lo fossimo...” lo interruppe Adenath con un profondo sospiro per poi sorridere timidamente ed alzare lo sguardo per incrociare il suo “...io... mi piacerebbe poter essere il tuo compagno... certo per quanto sia possibile esserlo.” si strinse nelle braccia, alzando le spalle “Non sono uno sciocco... forse un tempo lo sono stato ma ora sono in grado di comprendere le... situazioni. So bene chi sei e chi... diventerai in futuro ma è proprio questo che...” si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata nervosa “...quello che intendo è... il futuro arriverà fatalmente presto o tardi però... noi viviamo nel presente e non vedo perché dovremmo rinunciare a qualcosa che ci fa stare bene... adesso... in prospettiva di... eventi che ancora devono venire. Vorrei solo... poter vivere questo presente... con te.”  
  
Eldarion socchiuse le labbra per ribattere ma si trovò senza fiato e quello che ne uscì furono solo delle sillabe senza senso, seguite da una debole risata meravigliata.  
“Io.... ho... sempre pensato la stessa cosa...” riuscì infine a sussurrare, portandosi poi una mano sullo stomaco quando sentì dentro di sé quello che gli sembrò un vortice di tutte le emozioni che lo stavano facendo tremare dopo quelle parole.  
Rimase a fissare quegli occhi verdi, completamente stordito dalla naturale semplicità con cui tutto quel discorso stava prendendo forma ed era così in balia di quelle sensazioni frastornanti da rispondere impulsivamente con un'altra debole risata emozionata alla domanda che lo scudiero gli mormorò...  
  
“E tu... vorresti vivere il presente... con me...?”  
  
...si inumidì le labbra e dopo alcuni istanti riuscì a bisbigliare...  
“Vuoi dire come...”  
  
“...compagni... sì... solo noi due...”  
  
“Solo noi due...”  
  
“Sì... compagni... l'uno dell'altro...”  
  
...un altro lungo ed intenso sospiro prima che la sua mano si alzasse come di volontà propria per andare a posarsi dolcemente sulla guancia dell'altro ragazzo, ed infine, annuendo, pronunciò quelle parole che l'avrebbero avvicinato a qualcosa che, fino a quel momento, non gli era stato permesso di vivere.  
“Sì... voglio essere il tuo compagno.”  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
La fresca brezza della notte continuava a soffiare sui due compagni che ancora si stavano amando in quella precaria posizione sul parapetto del balcone in quel lato isolato del palazzo... un soffio gradevole che asciugava i due corpi dal sudore dell'estrema passione da cui erano costellati.  
Un'unione completamente diversa da quella precedente, incredibilmente più carnale e spregiudicata, tanto da sembrare una selvaggia danza tra due amanti che assecondano i loro desideri fisici nel modo più sfrenato e concupiscente.  
Alle parole, continuarono ad essere sostituiti i sospiri... rapidi, affannosi, sensuali sospiri che aumentavano ed aumentavano di intensità, dando così un suono a quel legame unico e passionale.  
  
La creatura eterna aveva inarcato indietro la schiena ed appoggiato una mano sul ripiano di pietra per scendere sul corpo che lo stava profanando sempre più velocemente, mentre l'altra era stretta dietro la nuca dell'uomo per sostenersi.  
Le dita del re di Gondor premevano invece sui suoi fianchi per spronare quel suo movimento e renderlo ancor più profondo in quegli ultimi momenti che precedevano la totale perdizione che quell'atto lussurioso poteva portare.  
Le cosce dell'elfo si strinsero con forza contro i fianchi del compagno quando infine, un pugno di quest'ultimo, si chiuse all'improvviso sul vigore che ancora chiedeva di essere soddisfatto e nella convulsa ricerca di quel piacere fisico, si portarono l'un l'altro a sciogliersi nell'estasi carnale che li stava bruciando.  
Solo allora, quando entrambi ancora ansimavano per la perdita del controllo che si erano concessi, Legolas circondò con le braccia il collo di Aragorn e cercò con una foga disperata la sua bocca.  
  
Si baciarono ardentemente e voracemente come non avevano fatto dall'inizio di quell'unione silenziosa e permisero finalmente anche ai loro spiriti di fondersi e incendiarsi con la stessa selvaggia passione con la quale i loro corpi si erano intrecciati.  
La pelle diafana e quella abbronzata parvero risplendere di un alone dalle tonalità del rosso e dell'argento mentre nelle loro vene scorreva impetuosamente il corso di liquida potenza che insieme potevano ricreare.  
Quell'astro incandescente che, col tempo, stavano imparando a dominare e a trattenere dentro di loro per impedire che l'irruenza potenzialmente pericolosa del loro legame potesse, in qualche modo, essere scorta od influire sulla materialità di ciò che li circondava in quei momenti.  
  
Ed infine i loro corpi ripresero la pallida tonalità della Luna che li sovrastava e così, stretti in un possessivo abbraccio con i volti che ancora si sfioravano teneramente, l'uomo ruppe quel lunghissimo silenzio che avevano tenuto fin da quando era giunto in quelle stanze e con un tono evidentemente alterato dal piacere mistico che aveva provato, avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio del compagno e gli sussurrò le uniche parole che sentiva il bisogno di dire.  
“Ti amo...”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso strusciò la guancia contro la sua ancora una volta, prima di discostarsi quel poco che bastava per poterlo guardare negli occhi.  
“E tu possiedi lo stesso tipo di amore incondizionato da parte mia...” gli mormorò dolcemente prima però che i lineamenti del suo viso assumessero un'espressione contrita “...ma perché ti amo... e ti desidero... non significa che possa dimenticare le parole ostili che hai pronunciato.” vide le sopracciglia del compagno aggrottarsi subito, in segno di evidentemente turbamento per quell'affermazione, ed allora si rialzò lentamente da lui e scivolò coi piedi a terra, chinandosi per afferrare la vestaglia che portava ed indossarla nuovamente.  
  
“Legolas... io non...”  
  
“Chi era l'uomo che mi ha parlato poche ore fa nella sala del trono...?” proseguì allora, interrompendo quel suo probabile tentativo di scuse prima di voltarsi verso di lui ed osservarlo mentre anche l'uomo scendeva dal parapetto per rivestirsi “C'era l'autorità di un re in quelle parole e l'ostinazione di un giovane che ancora non conosce l'esperienza della ragione! Non posso discutere con qualcuno che non è pronto ad ascoltare e che altro non vede che la verità che lui stesso ha voluto creare.” incrociò i suoi occhi e ci lesse il rammarico ma continuò imperterrito con quel tono determinato perché sapeva di non avere altra scelta “E non posso farlo con chi proclama di non avere titoli né corone di fronte a me per poi riconquistarli in pochi momenti quando preferisce accantonare la saggezza in favore dell'impulsività!”  
  
“Ne sono consapevole Legolas...” mormorò debolmente Aragorn, stringendosi nelle braccia “...ho commesso un errore a parlarti con quei toni che mai e poi mai avrei immaginato di usare con te. I miei pensieri in quegli attimi sono stati offuscati dalla comprensione che ancora non riesco a possedere perché...” sospirò pesantemente, alzando lo sguardo al cielo “...le preoccupazioni che mi affliggono sono ancora troppe per permettermi di ottenere la tranquillità.”  
  
“Perché non me ne parli, dunque...?” replicò la creatura eterna, tornando in quel momento davanti a lui “Lascia che aiuti il tuo cuore a liberarsi del fardello che sembra voler caparbiamente portare da solo!” alzò una mano e gli accarezzò teneramente una guancia “C'era un tempo in cui mi era sufficiente respirare accanto a te per comprendere ogni singola emozione che ti apparteneva ma ora sembra che il mio respiro non riesca più a raggiungerti!” lo vide abbassare lo sguardo e scuotere debolmente la testa come a voler negare quel fatto ma cercò di andare avanti con ancor più dolcezza “Qualcosa ti tiene distante da me, Aragorn... qualcosa che rende i silenzi che invece ci univano, opprimenti e gravosi da sopportare.” sospirò nel sentire le mani del compagno che si chiudevano sulla sua per sfiorarla “Il suono del silenzio è cambiato... ci siamo amati poco fa senza che nessuna parola fosse necessaria ma ora... quel silenzio è diverso. Devi concedermi la possibilità di comprendere di nuovo... ti prego, Estel.”  
  
L'uomo guardò le proprie dita che indugiavano tra quelle dell'elfo e solo dopo un lungo momento riuscì a replicare.  
“Ti ho già parlato di cosa tormenta il mio cuore di padre. Forse motivazioni azzardate se paragonate a quelle che la ragione potrebbe portare ma al presente... sono le uniche che ritengo appropriate per...”  
  
“Non parlo solo di quello. Se anche potessi capire l'emotività che ti fa reagire in quel modo per amore di tuo figlio... quello che mi è oscuro è la tua incapacità di aprirmi il tuo cuore quando ti chiedo dei sentimenti che provi per la tua sposa dopo quella notte.”  
  
“Legolas... no...” un profondo respiro lasciò le sua labbra allora, mentre istintivamente si voltava di nuovo verso il parapetto “...forse un giorno ma... non adesso.”  
  
“Perché...?”  
  
“Perché non sono ancora in grado di affrontarlo... il... devastante peso della consapevolezza di una vita che poteva essere diversa e la brutale ferocia di un'illusione nella quale ho creduto e per la quale ho lottato.”  
  
“Potrei aiutarti...” gli sussurrò dolcemente l'elfo, mettendosi al suo fianco e passando la mano lungo la sua schiena “...confida in me come hai sempre fatto.” ma non poté far altro che annuire amaramente alla risposta del re di Gondor...  
  
“Puoi aiutarmi semplicemente nascondendo quei pensieri dalla mia mente.”  
  
...così fece scorrere lentamente le dita sul suo braccio per arrivare alle sue e stringerle.  
“E dunque non posso far altro che attendere quel giorno... sperando che venga presto.”  
Sapeva bene che era inutile insistere perché in quel modo l'avrebbe probabilmente spinto a celare quei sentimenti ancor più in profondità e l'ultima cosa che voleva, era che quel muro di incomprensioni tra loro, diventasse ancora più alto e solido.  
  
Aragorn si girò verso di lui e lo guardò intensamente, portandosi la mano del compagno sopra al petto. Lo pregò nuovamente con lo sguardo di non persistere perché quella ferita nella sua anima era ancora troppo aperta e profonda per essere sfiorata... ed il dolore sarebbe stato lancinante ed impossibile da affrontare.  
Nei suoi occhi vide quella comprensione mista però ad un'amara rassegnazione che avrebbe voluto, con tutte se stesso, veder svanire... e ad essa, com'era inevitabile, si aggiunse anche un velo di delusione quando alla domanda che la creatura eterna pronunciò...  
  
“E quindi... ripenserai all'ordine che Re Elessar ha impartito qualche ora fa, cercando quella comprensione che ancora ti sfugge?”  
  
...non poté che replicare nell'unica maniera che ormai riteneva essere la più oggettiva.  
“Intendo mantener fede a quella decisione, per il momento.” scorse le labbra che avrebbe voluto immensamente baciare di nuovo, stringersi nervosamente ma comunque, proseguì “Il mio parere resta immutato a riguardo ma... ritengo che un dialogo più civile forse potrebbe variare i miei pensieri. Fino ad allora però...”  
  
“Aragorn... te ne prego...”  
  
“Non dovrai essere tu a dirlo a Lanthir... mi occuperò io di comunicarglielo se, al suo ritorno, reputerò la sua distanza da questi confini, ancora necessaria per il benessere di mio figlio.”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso respirò profondamente ed iniziò ad indietreggiare, lasciando la stretta del compagno.  
“Ritornerò nell'Ithilien alle prime luci dell'alba...” esclamò allora, come se il discorso precedente si fosse concluso in quel modo “...credo sia meglio che prepari le mie cose e vada a sellare il cavallo.” si voltò su stesso e raggiunse lentamente il letto, ma subito udì il richiamo angosciato dell'uomo che l'aveva immediatamente seguito...  
  
“Non farlo, Legolas... non allontanarti da me per questo motivo!”  
  
...ed in quel momento si girò di nuovo verso di lui e lo fissò intensamente.  
“Chi è l'uomo con cui sto parlando ora...?” gli bisbigliò debolmente “Chi è colui che sto guardando negli occhi...?”  
  
“L'uomo del quale possiedi ogni cosa...” gli rispose subito Aragorn, seppur confuso da quell'insolita domanda “...l'uomo che ti appartiene...” arrivò da lui e, chinandosi in avanti, riuscì a rubargli un lieve bacio a fior di labbra prima di aggiungere “...il tuo uomo.”  
  
Legolas accennò un sorriso e sussurrando replicò...  
“Non è da te che mi sto allontanando, dunque...” lo bacio nuovamente ma con più passione “...non potrei mai allontanarmi da quell'uomo...” passò le dita tra i suoi capelli e lo guardò intensamente negli occhi, continuando però con un tono leggermente diverso “...ma devo prendere le distanze dal sovrano che impone quella volontà, perché da essa potrebbe dipendere la vita del mio più caro amico...” posò la fronte contro la sua nel sentirlo sospirare pesantemente e terminò in un soffio “...spero che tu comprenda.” e con quelle parole, dopo un altro lieve e dolce bacio, si girò verso il letto ed iniziò a preparare la sacca e gli abiti da indossare per il viaggio, sotto lo sguardo attonito del re di Gondor, il quale, non poté far altro che assistere in silenzio all'imminente partenza del compagno della sua anima.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 


	6. ~ 4 ~ PRIMA PARTE

~ 4 ~  
PARTE 1

  
_~~ Accampamento fuori dalle mura di Osgillath, Ithilien ~~_  
  
“Sei tornato qui da nemmeno un giorno e già fatico a trovarti!”  
  
L'esclamazione del principe del Reame Boscoso superò il rumore cadenzato e fluente dello scorrere del Fiume ed arrivò alle orecchie dell'altra creatura immortale seduta su di un masso accanto alla riva, la quale però, non diede alcun segno di averlo udito, fatta eccezione di un respiro più intenso che gli fece rialzare, in maniera evidente, le spalle.  
  
“Thamais mi ha detto di rivolgermi a te per sapere i particolari della battaglia.” proseguì Legolas, avvicinandosi al compagno senza minimamente tentennare di fronte a quel suo, apparente, disinteresse “La sua mente è ancora annebbiata e i ricordi di quei momenti si confondono con i sogni che il dolore e la spossatezza gli hanno causato.” gli arrivò di fianco e lo guardò, in attesa di un suo cenno, benché quella non fosse la verità.  
Il Guardiano ferito gli aveva già narrato tutto ciò che la sua memoria gli permetteva di rimembrare ma, in fondo, quella piccola menzogna gli era parso il modo migliore per intavolare un dialogo con l'amico che invece sentiva distante.  
  
La mattina era iniziata con l'annuncio dell'avvistamento del carro e presto le voci del ritorno del capitano dei Guardiani e di colui che era stato portato per essere sottoposto alle cure di Re Elessar avevano iniziato a susseguirsi da elfo a Uomo.  
Uno dei cavalieri era stato prontamente inviato a Osgillath per informare Faramir di quell'avvenimento e, da lì, avrebbe proseguito alle volte di Minas Tirith per portare direttamente la notizia al sovrano di quel regno.  
  
Legolas invece si era preoccupato di accogliere ed assistere l'amico ferito, restando accanto a lui per ore mentre i curatori del suo popolo e di quello Mortale si davano il cambio al suo capezzale per controllare la gravità del male e portare i rimedi che consideravano più adeguati, ma nonostante le loro arti, niente poteva essere ancora fatto, se non dargli sollievo con delle tisane che avrebbero favorito la circolazione del sangue e il fluire del respiro, sempre più debole e irregolare.  
Durante quel tempo però, non aveva potuto scambiare che qualche rapido sguardo con l'altro elfo che era ritornato quel giorno e la fremente attesa di veder giungere Aragorn per poter dare la guarigione necessaria a Thamais, era aggravata dalle decine di pensieri che riguardavano le discussioni che ancora non aveva potuto avere con Lanthir.  
Così, non appena gli era stato possibile, aveva lasciato la tenda e si era diretto dove, dopo una breve ricerca, aveva capito di poter trovare l'amico.  
Ed ora erano lì, uno ad un passo dall'altro con oltre un anno di parole non dette ed una serie infinita di riflessioni e timori a dividerli.  
  
“Cos'è stato in grado di raccontarti...?”  
  
La domanda del Guardiano per un attimo alleggerì quel primo peso che sentiva e, benché da un lato dubitasse che potesse credere sul serio a quella scusa, preferì continuare ad assecondarla.  
“Mi ha parlato di orchi che sono sbucati dal nulla alle sue spalle e lo hanno attaccato...” rispose, alzando le spalle non del tutto certo di quella considerazione “...e di rocce svanite davanti ai suoi occhi per ricreare un passaggio segreto dal quale il nemico è poi fuggito.”  
  
“È ciò che ha detto anche a noi, appena siamo arrivati da lui.” replicò allora Lanthir, stringendo tra le braccia le ginocchia che teneva piegate contro il petto “Inizialmente abbiamo creduto le sue parole dei semplici vaneggiamenti dati dall'incoscienza, eppure sembra esserne certo.” continuò a guardare avanti a sé, anche se, con la coda dell'occhio, poteva scorgere la figura dell'altra creatura eterna a poco più di un passo da lui “E la sua spiegazione sembra essere la più valida tra tutte quelle che abbiamo ipotizzato fino ad ora per i nostri fallimenti. Non che l'idea di esseri malvagi di quell'infimo livello, capaci di dominare la magia oscura, mi sollevi lo spirito ma... se corrispondesse alla realtà, almeno avremmo un nuovo punto da cui partire.”  
  
“Abbiamo già visto il sortilegio con cui sono state bagnate le loro frecce... forse è proprio questo che ci troviamo ad affrontare.”  
  
A quella frase chinò istintivamente la testa, e fece in tempo a mormorare...  
“Qualunque male sia... verrà affrontato.”  
...prima che la sua mente si riempisse di pensieri riguardo l'accenno che il principe del Reame Boscoso aveva appena fatto.  
Che fosse stato voluto o meno, il solo ricordo di quell'avvenimento gli fece pulsare violentemente il cuore nel petto e dovette far fronte a tutta la forza di volontà che gli era rimasta per calmarlo e riprendere uno stato di tranquillità apparente.  
Fin da quando aveva rimesso piede in quei confini, aveva iniziato a sentire dentro di sé un frustrante senso di incompletezza, come se qualcosa gli mancasse... qualcosa che non aveva forma fisica ma era talmente incalzante da rapirlo da ogni altra sensazione, provocandogli un'agitazione tale da distrarlo da qualsiasi ragionamento coerente che voleva fare.  
Aveva gettato nella propria tenda le borse, senza soffermarsi in quel luogo per più che un breve istante, ed era subito fuggito al Fiume dove pensava di poter riottenere, grazie al suo corso sereno e costante, la pace e l'obiettività delle quali aveva bisogno.  
Ma presto si era accorto che era sciocco ed inutile quel tentativo di fuggire da ciò che, ormai, era dentro di lui e diventava più evidente quando, nella sua mente, tornava il pensiero che solo poche miglia lo separavano da colui che possedeva una parte del suo spirito.  
Il cuore partiva per quella spericolata corsa nel suo petto ed il senso di vuoto nella sua anima diveniva ancor più evidente... e se non avesse avuto il controllo almeno del proprio corpo, di certo anche quest'ultimo lo avrebbe tradito e condotto proprio dove la ragione, ancora, lo esortava a stare lontano.  
  
“Lanthir...” sospirò allora Legolas, scuotendo testa nel rendersi conto che quel suo tentativo di approccio, al prolungato silenzio dell'amico, stava parzialmente fallendo “...non potresti...” cercò di nuovo un modo adatto e poi ricordò una frase che proprio l'altro elfo aveva pronunciato a lui quell'unica volta in cui la loro amicizia si era fatta intima, così avanzò fino ad arrivargli davanti e continuò “...puoi fingere di stare parlando con me... con un tuo amico che ti conosce e che, la maggior parte delle volte, ti capisce e sa cosa ti passa per la mente?”  
  
Un sorriso incurvò in quell'istante le labbra carnose del Guardiano, il quale, finalmente, rialzò gli occhi sul compagno per mormorare...  
“Non devo... fingere...”  
  
“Appunto...” sussurrò dolcemente il principe del Reame Boscoso, rispondendo al sorriso “...parlami, Lanthir. Raccontami cos'è avvenuto in quelle grotte... raccontami ogni cosa! So che... gli avvenimenti ci hanno allontanato e questo tempo passato distanti non ci ha favorito ma... sono sempre io!” fece una pausa e fissandolo intensamente bisbigliò “Sono io, Lanthir... questo non è cambiato.”  
  
“Ho perduto la ragione in quelle grotte...” iniziò a quel punto Lanthir, lasciando scivolare i piedi nell'erba ed appoggiandosi solo col fondo schiena alla roccia, quasi non avesse più bisogno di quella posizione rannicchiata che pareva un tentativo di isolarsi dall'esterno “...tutto quello che sentivo dentro... la collera, l'impotenza, la delusione, l'amarezza... ogni sentimento negativo che mi opprimeva... durante la lotta... diveniva una furia sfrenata che non riuscivo a tenere a bada e le mie mani agivano con quella brutale ferocia senza che potessi frenarle. E mi sembrava... l'unica maniera per riuscire finalmente a privarmene perché quell'insieme di... emozioni era troppo violento da sopportare... ma non cambiava niente.” respirò profondamente ed accennò un lieve sorriso rassegnato “Una volta tornato al campo, non importava quanti nemici avessi ucciso o dilaniato... non cambiava niente dentro di me. Ricominciava tutto dal principio... ed era... devastante!”  
  
“Il dolore...?” mormorò Legolas, osservandolo attentamente “La furia impulsiva di cui parli... sembra quella scatenata dal dolore che in passato ti ha fatto agire in un modo molto simile.”  
  
“Non lo so... forse...” replicò il Guardiano, alzando gli occhi limpidi al cielo altrettanto terso “...non voglio ricordare quel passato... non posso farlo... non di certo ora. Quello che so... è che ho agito come mai prima avevo fatto... ho messo in pericolo la vita dei miei guerrieri con le mie azioni sconsiderate e quel che è peggio... è che nonostante Ferydir e Thamais abbiano cercato di riportarmi alla ragione, io non ho dato loro ascolto.” si passò una mano tra i capelli, sospirando pesantemente “Ho disonorato il mio titolo con quel comportamento e ho indotto... altri a seguirmi in passatempi licenziosi che non appagavano nemmeno il mio desiderio e non... riesco a riprendere il controllo della mia mente.” guardò l'altra creatura eterna e quando sul suo volto scorse solo un'espressione attenta e comprensiva, aggiunse “Non volevo tornare qui... mi sono opposto ma... temo di non poter più ritornare indietro.” deglutì e terminò in un sospiro “Non da solo.”  
  
“Non sei solo, Lanthir.” disse subito Legolas, sorridendogli sollevato nel sentire finalmente quei pensieri espressi spontaneamente “Forse se fossi stato al tuo fianco anche durante la missione, avremmo potuto parlarne e risolvere ogni cosa già da tempo... ma ora sei qui con me... e ci resterai fino a quando il tuo spirito avrà ritrovato la serenità che deve possedere.”  
Improvvisamente sentì una debole risata da parte dell'amico così aggrottò le sopracciglia ma non fece in tempo a parlare che udì la sua replica.  
  
“È così... assurdo!”  
  
“Cosa... è assurdo...?”  
  
“Che ti abbia parlato di questo senza temere la tua reazione e senza... nascondertelo!” esclamò allora Lanthir, ancora sorridendo meravigliato “Sembra così... irreale! È come se questi confini avessero cambiato ogni cosa! Anche...” si fermò alcuni istanti, quasi in ascolto delle proprie emozioni “...anche quello che sento è cambiato... l'opprimente disagio... la sofferenza... sembrano attenuati... e il mio spirito sembra... trattenere il fiato in attesa di... qualcosa...”  
Era difficile da spiegare, ne era consapevole, ma sentiva proprio i muri che aveva ricreato attorno al proprio cuore, divenire evanescenti per permettere a tutto ciò che provava di trovare una via di fuga dal tormento e dall'angoscia.  
Ed era stato, ancora una volta, semplicemente merito della presenza di Legolas... solo uno sguardo e qualche parola... ed era tornato ad essere se stesso.  
  
“Devi parlarmi ancora di molte cose...” mormorò però il principe del Reame Boscoso, incrociando i suoi occhi nei quali era palese una lieve agitazione dopo quella frase “...permettimi di aiutarti, Lanthir!” lo vide annuire seppur apparentemente titubante ed allora proseguì “Ho bisogno di sapere la verità... tutta la verità che non sono stato in grado di vedere quando ce n'è stato bisogno.” sperò con tutto se stesso di non dover insistere a riguardo perché temeva, in quel caso, di allontanarlo di nuovo, ma si tranquillizzò quando sentì le sue parole quasi ironiche...  
  
“Non saprei da che parte iniziare!”  
  
...così respirò intensamente e gli sorrise.  
“Inizia dal tuo cuore... lascia che sia lui a parlarmi.”  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco annuì, ma per un lungo momento si limitò a guardare oltre le spalle del compagno, il corso d'acqua che fluiva accanto a loro.  
“Il mio cuore è così confuso e squassato da sembrare un albero solitario su cui imperversa una tormenta!”  
  
“Le sue radici sono salde... potrà affrontarla e vedere di nuovo il sereno.”  
  
“Sì ma... quanta violenza dovranno sopportare i suoi rami prima che la bufera cessi il suo impetuoso incedere?”  
  
A quella domanda, Legolas strinse le labbra e percepì la reale angoscia che si era impossessata di lui, così accorciò la distanza che li separava e posò una mano sulla sua guancia.  
“Chiudi gli occhi...” gli bisbigliò dolcemente “...ascolta solo lui... cosa ti sta sussurrando tra le raffiche di vento furiose di quella tempesta...?”  
  
“Non sta... sussurrando...” rispose con un tono debole e tremante l'elfo dai lunghi capelli ondulati che aveva assecondato quella sua richiesta “...sono grida che... superano anche il fragore dei tuoni e il furore del temporale...”  
  
“E cosa sta gridando...?”  
  
Un profondo respiro, un attimo di silenzio e le lunghe sopracciglia si incurvarono in una piega sbalordita per le parole che, in un sospiro disperatamente arrendevole, scivolarono inevitabilmente dalle sue labbra.  
“Sta gridando il suo nome.”  
  
Un altro profondo respiro, ma questa volta fu il principe del Reame Boscoso a lasciarselo sfuggire perché quella replica gli aveva dato la conferma che aveva tanto temuto di ricevere.  
“Dimmelo, Lanthir... se vuoi che ti aiuti davvero a superarlo... devi dirmelo... devi riconoscerlo...” ed allora avvenne quello che già si aspettava.  
  
Lanthir per qualche istante mosse il viso contro la mano dell'amico, come se quella carezza affettuosa potesse, in qualche modo, rassicurarlo, ma poi scosse la testa e si discostò da lui.  
“No... io non...” fece qualche passo quasi a voler riprendere le distanze, non solo dall'altro elfo ma anche da quel sentimento che aveva impresso a fuoco, nel suo cuore, il nome del giovane che doveva essere solo suo allievo “...non posso farlo, Legolas... non me lo chiedere... non ci riesco!”  
  
“Ti distruggerà se continuerai a tenertelo dentro in questo modo! Devi accettarlo ed affrontarlo!”  
  
“E a che scopo...?” ribatté a quel punto, alzando però la voce e guardando gli occhi blu del compagno che lo aveva raggiunto nuovamente “A che scopo riconoscere qualcosa che dovrò comunque dimenticare...?” scosse la testa nervosamente “No... no, si assopirà di nuovo come è stato per tutti questi anni... e se non sarà la lontananza... sarà il tempo a rimetterlo a tacere!”  
  
“Non sei più te stesso!” lo incalzò però Legolas, sostenendo il suo sguardo con determinazione “Non puoi continuare a nasconderti dietro ciò che non sei e non puoi insistere a voler vivere senza ascoltare il tuo cuore! Ci hai provato per oltre mille anni e forse ci sei anche riuscito ma a cosa ti ha portato? A perdere la ragione quando quel sentimento ti ha raggiunto di nuovo!” lo vide alzare lo sguardo al cielo ed allora gli afferrò un polso per richiamarlo “No... guardami! Non puoi ignorare quello che provi perché nell'inutile tentativo, perderai anche tutto quello che c'è di buono in te! Non puoi privarti dell'amore!”  
  
“Non ho bisogno dell'amore!” esclamò il Guardiano con un tono evidentemente provato, nonostante l'irritazione che voleva dimostrare “L'amore mi rende... debole... vulnerabile... instabile... incapace di agire come vorrebbe la ragione!” sentì la stretta sul polso allentarsi, così tornò vicino al masso e si lasciò cadere seduto ai suoi piedi, portandosi entrambe le mani tra i capelli “Non posso... sopportarlo di nuovo! Non voglio... soprattutto se questa fiamma che mi sta bruciando dovrà essere comunque spenta per necessità! Non...” un intenso sospiro e terminò “...non voglio riconoscere qualcosa che non deve perdurare! Una volta l'ho fatto e l'ho perduto senza poter fare niente per impedirlo ma ora ho questa possibilità... posso allontanare il mio cuore da un sentimento che deve essere cancellato... e lo farò! Non gli permetterò di battere per qualcuno che non mi è permesso avere accanto... a costo di strapparmelo dal petto e proseguire il mio cammino su queste Terre senza il suo battito!”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso lo osservò qualche momento dall'alto prima di inginocchiarsi davanti a lui e poter, di nuovo, incontrare i suoi occhi, nei quali ora riusciva chiaramente a vedere tutto ciò che l'amico gli aveva sempre tenuto nascosto.  
“La ragione per cui ti senti in questo modo...” iniziò allora con un tono estremamente dolce “...è proprio perché il tuo cuore sta già battendo per lui...” lo vide scuotere la testa e con un lieve sorriso gliela fermò con le mani “...sì, invece! E mi dispiace così tanto di non averlo riconosciuto quando era il momento... quando ancora avrei potuto consigliarti ed aiutarti ad affrontarlo e a superarlo. Avrei agito in molti modi diversi se l'avessi saputo prima, credimi! Perché... conosco la sofferenza per qualcosa che non ci è concesso... la conosco bene e avrei fatto tutto il possibile per evitarla a te.”  
  
“Non è... lo stesso... Legolas... non...”  
  
“Lo so...” lo fermò senza alterare la cadenza calma che stava usando “...lo so, Lanthir. Il mio cuore è sempre appartenuto ad Aragorn da ancor prima che me ne rendessi conto e se il mio tempo ritornasse indietro, rifarei esattamente le stesse scelte perché è cosi che deve essere. Ma il tuo cammino può ancora cambiare... può dirigersi lontano dalla sofferenza per qualcosa che è già stato scritto. Non puoi fuggire dall'amore, questo è vero perché, in un modo o nell'altro, lui ti raggiungerà... ma puoi ancora donare il tuo cuore a qualcuno al quale sarà permesso proseguire lungo quella strada al tuo fianco.” gli sorrise dolcemente quando scorse la sua espressione insicura, così insolita per l'elfo che, spesso, voleva mostrare solo la sfacciataggine “Ti aiuterò in questo... non sarai più solo, te lo prometto! Ma devi parlarmene, Lanthir... devi aiutarmi per prima cosa tu a vedere quello che i miei occhi non hanno saputo riconoscere! Raccontami cosa è accaduto tra te ed Eldarion.”  
  
Alla sola pronuncia di quel nome, l'elfo dagli occhi chiari abbassò mestamente la testa, quasi a voler nascondere il volto dallo sguardo dell'amico perché, dentro di lui, il cuore aveva reagito al solito, impetuoso modo, ed il vuoto che sentiva nell'anima aveva preso a pulsare allo stesso ritmo di quei battiti.  
“Come può... un nome... trafiggerti lo spirito così selvaggiamente da farti desiderare di non possederlo per non percepire più il dolore?” sussurrò debolmente con un lieve sorriso rassegnato “E al tempo stesso... quello stesso nome è capace di far scorrere il tuo sangue con una velocità che supera quella del vento e di renderlo... ardente come se Anor stesso fosse di fronte a te?” fece una lunga pausa e percepì il movimento del compagno che si stava mettendo seduto davanti a lui, in silenzioso ascolto, così reclinò indietro il capo contro la roccia e guardò le nuvole che si spostavano lentamente nel cielo “Non volevo che accadesse. Te lo giuro, Legolas... non volevo e ho tentato...” un sospiro stremato “...ho tentato con tutto me stesso di ignorare il desiderio per quel... corpo Mortale che mi tentava in ogni più attraente modo... ma non sono stato abbastanza forte. Ho implorato i Potenti di perdonarmi... quando tutto è iniziato... perché con la mia debolezza ho disonorato il mio titolo e messo da parte la ragione... ma quella sera... nel Labirinto... il mio spirito era soggiogato dal temporale e... da lui... e ho... perduto me stesso e tutto ciò che credevo di essere, sotto quella pioggia.”  
  
“Quando ci siamo incontrati all'esterno del Labirinto...?” gli chiese in quel momento Legolas spalancando la bocca nel rendersi conto, per la prima volta, di quell'evidenza alla quale non aveva badato “Quella notte...? Quando l'hai aiutato ad uscirne?”  
  
“Come se il Destino mi avesse spinto a seguire quella via invece di quella che mi avevano consigliato gli altri allievi, sì.” proseguì Lanthir, annuendo lievemente “Quello è stato il momento in cui ho perduto me stesso, questo è vero ma... è cominciato tutto molto prima. Fin dal suo arrivo nei nostri confini, il suo dono gli ha mostrato una visione... di noi... un probabile futuro che l'ha spinto da me, giorno dopo giorno, e nonostante cercassi in ogni modo di convincerlo che non doveva permettere che accadesse... lui non mi dava ascolto. E ha... cercato di ottenere le mie attenzioni con quella seducente innocenza che possiede... ogni singola volta diventava sempre più... difficile allontanarlo ed i modi provocatori che non potevo evitare di usare anche con lui, non facevano altro che accrescere quell'intenzione... ma pensavo che la sua, in fondo, fosse solo curiosità per qualcosa che non aveva mai provato... ed anche se era sbagliato, per lui, soddisfarla con me, il desiderio ha avuto la meglio e ho ceduto.” sospirò intensamente e rialzò la testa, guardando il Fiume come se tentasse, inutilmente, di nascondere al compagno il sorrisino malizioso che comunque gli aveva inclinato le labbra “Quella notte doveva essere la sola ed unica tra noi... ma si è ripetuta. Ogni mattina... ogni pomeriggio... ogni sera... in qualsiasi momento possibile e in quelli più impensati... non riuscivo più a... fare a meno del suo corpo. Scioccamente continuavo a ripetermi che non eravamo... amanti... che era semplicemente qualcosa che avrei interrotto quando sarebbe stato il momento più giusto ma... illudevo me stesso e anche lui perché... nemmeno le parole di tuo padre sono riuscite a farmi desistere dal proseguire.”  
  
“Mio padre...? Mio padre ne è a conoscenza...?”  
  
La domanda allibita dell'altro elfo lo fece sorridere ed alzò le spalle.  
“Credo che lui abbia visto fin dall'inizio ciò che voi, invece, non avevate il tempo di scorgere. Non mi ha ordinato di cessare quello che stava avvenendo però... solo che la sua esortazione di porre fine a quello... svago, quando sarebbe divenuto necessario, oramai era diventata nient'altro che un consiglio impossibile da seguire.” scosse la testa, riportando l'attenzione sull'amico “Vedevo nei suoi occhi che l'attrazione per me si stava trasformando in qualcosa di diverso... lo vedevo, Legolas... e avrei dovuto allontanarlo in ogni modo ma non ci riuscivo! Ho tentato più volte... quando siamo ripartiti per Gondor, la mia decisione era quella di restare nel Reame Boscoso ma... il mio cuore stava per esplodere al pensiero di non rivederlo per chissà quanto tempo e ho ceduto nuovamente! Riconoscevo quella luce ogni volta che lo guardavo ma ero così... impegnato a celare l'identico sentimento che io stesso aveva iniziato a provare che... ho continuato e continuato a ripetermi che, presto o tardi, sarebbe stato lui a stancarsi di questa... situazione impossibile...”  
  
“Ma non è successo...”  
  
“No... a dire il vero...” scoppiò in una debole risata prima di proseguire “...è successo. Aveva preso la decisione di mettere fine a tutto... e forse l'avrebbe anche mantenuta... se solo non fossimo stati attaccati da quegli orchi.”  
  
“Eri già consapevole del sentimento che vi legava quando l'hai salvato dall'Oscurità? Per tutte le stelle del cielo... Lanthir... non te l'avrei mai permesso se solo l'avessi saputo!”  
  
“Era l'unica scelta, Legolas... l'avrei fatto in ogni caso. È solo che... credo che in parte quelle nuove... sensazioni... abbiano influito sull'impossibilità che ancora provavamo di restare distanti.” fece una pausa, guardando le proprie mani unite tra le ginocchia piegate avanti a sé ed abbassò la voce “L'ultima volta che ho tentato di allontanarmi da lui... è stata la serata dei festeggiamenti. Quando Aragorn ci ha visto baciarci... ero andato a dirgli che l'indomani sarei partito per la missione e me ne stavo andando dopo averlo fatto. Poi... sai già cosa è accaduto visto che eri presente.” ostentò un sorriso e scosse leggermente la testa “Non volevo che andasse a finire così... il desiderio per qualcuno di... proibito... mi ha fatto percorrere un cammino lungo il quale non avrei mai creduto di potermi avventurare di nuovo... ed ora, tutto quello che rimane è questo... un senso di angosciante e frustrante vuoto nell'anima che non riesco a colmare in nessuna maniera.” rialzò gli occhi su di lui con un'espressione rassegnata sul viso “Credevo davvero che partire in missione potesse essere la soluzione più giusta... la lontananza, il tempo, altri pensieri per la mente ma... è tutto inutile.” di nuovo la sua voce si abbassò, velandosi però di un'insolita dolcezza “Anche se sono distante da lui... respiro il suo profumo in ogni momento... quando chiudo gli occhi, è il suo volto che scorgo dinnanzi a me e... quando poso le mani su qualcun altro... è il suo corpo che sento scorrere sotto le dita... e che i Potenti mi perdonino ma...” abbassò le palpebre, aggiungendo con un tono disperato “...continuo a volerlo come se non fosse passato nemmeno un giorno da quando ho lasciato questo regno!”  
  
“Lanthir...”  
  
“Ne sono consapevole, Legolas...” interruppe il tentativo di replica dell'altro elfo prima ancora che iniziasse “...so bene che devo imparare a dimenticare perché qualsiasi sia il... sentimento che mi lega a lui, è qualcosa che svanirà per via della sua discendenza... lo so bene. E se... continuare a...” si bloccò come se quella parola ancora lo turbasse, ma infine la bisbigliò “...ad amarlo... significa provare questo tormento devastante... io devo... voglio... che finisca il prima possibile.”  
  
“Troveremo il modo...” riuscì infine a mormorare Legolas, prendendogli una mano nelle proprie “...lo troveremo insieme, te lo assicuro! Tornerai ad essere felice... come meriti di essere.”  
  
I due elfi si guardarono in silenzio a lungo, poi, sorridendosi, all'unisono si rimisero in piedi quasi sapessero che era arrivato il momento di tornare all'accampamento, ma appena il principe del Reame Boscoso fece un passo per avviarsi, udì una domanda simile ad un mormorio sommesso...  
  
“Come sta lui...?”  
  
...accennò un sorriso e si voltò verso l'amico.  
“Non intendi proprio pronunciare il suo nome...?”  
  
Il Guardiano si spostò con una mano i lunghi capelli ondulati dietro le spalle e, mentre riabbassava il braccio sospirando, ripeté quella domanda.  
“Come sta... Eldarion...?”  
  
“Anche per lui è stato difficile all'inizio.” rispose a quel punto Legolas, incrociando le braccia sul petto “Si era rinchiuso nel silenzio e non si apriva con nessuno... solo una sua amica riusciva ad avvicinarsi a lui per parlargli. A mala pena scendeva per le cene ed il cibo che raggiungeva le sue labbra era sempre più scarso. Poi ad un tratto... come se si fosse destato da un incubo... ha ricominciato ad uscire... sempre più spesso lasciava il palazzo in compagnia dei suoi amici e col tempo, quell'impassibile espressione disegnata sul suo volto si è velata nuovamente di una pallida luce.” lo vide annuire con un debole sorriso e continuò “Non posso essere più preciso perché continua tutt'ora a mantenere le distanze sia coi suoi genitori che con me... non ho più avuto occasione di parlargli e la confidenza che avevamo sembra essere svanita da quella notte. Non so perché mantenga questa... freddezza nei nostri confronti o se sia solo un modo per dimenticare il tuo ricordo... quello che conta è che ora abbia ricominciato a sorridere e a vivere come dovrebbe.”  
  
“È il motivo per cui mi sono allontanato... per potergli permettere di essere felice e di vivere la sua vita... lontano dai segreti e dalle menzogne.”  
  
Nell'udire quell'affermazione, strinse però le labbra, indeciso se proseguire o meno, ma di certo ricominciare coi silenzi tra loro non era il modo migliore per arrivare dove volevano, così schiarendosi la voce, continuò proprio un istante prima che l'altra creatura eterna riprendesse il cammino.  
“Non ne sono ancora certo ma... dubito che abbia rinunciato totalmente ai segreti.” vide l'immediata espressione confusa dell'amico e sospirò “Qualche giorno fa mi sono recato a Minas Tirith e ho incontrato Eldarion alle scuderie, mentre consegnavo il mio destriero ad uno scudiero e... ho visto finalmente la gioia sul suo volto... quella raggiante luce della quale Aragorn mi parlava nell'ultimo periodo ma che non avevo ancora potuto osservare. Mi è parso di rivedere quel giovane sereno e pieno di sogni che è giunto nei nostri confini disubbidendo agli ordini del padre e... mi sono sentito davvero felice per lui.” un istante di pausa, durante il quale vide crescere ancora di più la curiosità sul viso del compagno ed infine sussurrò “Ma poco dopo... quando si è allontanato... ho scorto il motivo di quella radiosa ed emozionata gioia negli occhi dello scudiero che Eldarion era venuto a cercare.” vide chiaramente la gola dell'altro elfo contrarsi nervosamente, sebbene fosse rimasto immobile con gli occhi chiari fissi nei suoi “Non ne ho la certezza, come ti accennavo, perché non mi è stato possibile parlarne con lui ma... ho visto chiaramente quel timido sentimento negli occhi di quel giovane ed il modo in cui si parlavano mi ha fatto intendere che potrebbe essere ricambiato.”  
  
Lanthir abbassò allora lo sguardo e strinse con forza i pugni lungo i fianchi per sopprimere quella fastidiosa e improvvisa sensazione che l'aveva attraversato.  
I suoi occhi si spostarono rapidamente da un lato all'altro fino a quando una breve e fioca risata palesemente agitata anticipò una replica alquanto insolita, anche per lui stesso che la stava pronunciando.  
“Ma... bene! Certo... perfetto! Io mi allontano per fare in modo che riprenda il sentiero che è stato posato sotto i suoi piedi verso il trono dei suoi padri... e lui invece di pensare al suo futuro... passa il tempo a sedurre inutilmente un altro ingenuo e sciocco ragazzino come lui?!”  
  
“Adenath...” sussurrò il principe del Reame Boscoso, in parte basito da quelle frasi “...il nome dello scudiero, è Adenath ma... ti ripeto che non posso ancora conoscere cosa ci sia tra loro. Potrebbe essere solo amicizia... o un'infatuazione per lui da parte di quel giovane, e nient'altro.”  
  
Il Guardiano iniziò a camminare nervosamente davanti all'amico ancora alla ricerca di un modo per comprendere quello che lo aveva scosso.  
Non era gelosia... non poteva essere gelosia... forse delusione per un comportamento che non si sarebbe aspettato da Eldarion... forse preoccupazione per qualcosa che avrebbe potuto far soffrire nuovamente quel giovane al quale teneva... o forse, molto più plausibile, era il semplice fatto che tutte quelle erano semplicemente scuse che si stava dando, e la realtà era che il suo cuore era stato trafitto da quella rivelazione come da un pugnale.  
Ma comunque ribatté con una sicurezza ed un'ostinazione che sarebbe sembrata insolita a chiunque.  
“Beh... se non sarà così... lo trascinerò io stesso fuori dalle sue belle stanze e lo costringerò ad abbandonare ogni sciocco intento e a mettere finalmente la ragione in quella testa vuota!”  
  
Legolas allora, dopo qualche primo istante di stupore per quella reazione, fece di nuovo qualche passo per raggiungerlo.  
“C'è... un'altra cosa che devi sapere e che renderà complicato questo tuo... intervento.” fece una pausa per respirare profondamente e cercare le parole ma nell'incontrare i suoi occhi chiari, terminò “Aragorn non vuole che tu ed Eldarion ricominciate a vedervi e frequentarvi.”  
  
“Dimmi qualcosa che già non immaginavo!”  
  
La risposta divertita dell'altro elfo, seguita da una risata, gli fece però scuotere la testa e lo costrinse ad esporre tutto quanto.  
“Mi ha chiesto di impedirti di andare a Minas Tirith per incontrarlo.”  
  
Lanthir a quel punto alzò un sopracciglio incuriosito, con ancora però un velo di ironia sul viso.  
“Oh... e come dovresti impedirmelo? Legandomi ad un albero?”  
  
“Non era solo una richiesta. Se lo riterrà necessario... è deciso ad ordinarti di non superare i suoi confini in nome del sovrano di Gondor.”  
  
Socchiuse le labbra allibito da quell'affermazione ed il cuore, già turbato dalle precedenti scoperte, subì una nuova ed inattesa stretta.  
Tentò però di non dare a vedere al compagno quello sconcerto e si limitò ad accennare un sorrisino prima di replicare...  
“Dunque il caro Estel si impegna così tanto a tenermi lontano dal suo erede... ma non gli importa minimamente degli intrattenimenti che suo figlio si concede proprio dentro le porte della città che intende impedirmi di varcare?”  
  
A quella domanda, il principe del Reame Boscoso allontanò lo sguardo da lui e lentamente arrivò sulla riva del Fiume.  
“No lui... ancora non gliene ho parlato.” mormorò debolmente, stringendosi nelle braccia “Voglio esserne certo prima di causargli altre preoccupazioni... è da qualche tempo che...” si fermò, scuotendo la testa come se non sapesse come proseguire ma subito percepì la presenza dell'amico alle spalle...  
  
“Cosa accade, Legolas...?”  
  
...così scosse la testa e si decise a parlare.  
“Niente ma... discutiamo animatamente per qualsiasi cosa ultimamente... per le questioni che riguardano voi due... per qualsiasi cosa che vede presente Arwen... o meglio... perché non vuole parlarmi di loro e si agita se solo la nomino e... non so più cosa sto sbagliando con lui! Sembra che... stiamo bene tra noi solo se chiudiamo fuori tutto il resto dalla stanza in cui siamo e non pensiamo a nient'altro che a noi stessi e a quello che ci lega. Io non... non posso permettere che gli accadimenti si mettano tra noi e ci dividano ma... nemmeno possiamo restare per sempre chiusi in quella stanza.”  
  
Il Guardiano lo guardò in silenzio fino a quando lo vide voltare la testa nella sua direzione e sorridere amaramente, così gli passò una mano lungo la schiena e rispose a sua volta con un lieve sorriso.  
“Ma in che realtà sono tornato?” gli chiese, continuando ironicamente per riuscire a sollevargli di poco il morale “Ferydir mi rimprovera per farmi riprendere la ragione... Thamais riceve lettere da Arwen... quel... ragazzino seduce i suoi scudieri come passatempo e... il tuo rapporto con quello stolto Mortale si incrina per delle discussioni che nemmeno vi riguardano?”  
  
Legolas sorrise più convinto ed aprì bocca per ribattere ma all'improvviso aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
“Quali lettere...?”  
  
Quella domanda però non trovò immediata risposta perché alle orecchie dei due amici giunse un richiamo tra gli alberi che li costrinse ad interrompere il dibattito.  
  
“Mio principe! Re Elessar è appena giunto con la regina Arwen... è stato accompagnato da Thamais ma ha chiesto di te!”  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Quando il principe del Reame Boscoso entrò nella tenda del Guardiano ferito, Aragorn era già inginocchiato accanto a lui, come anche la sua sposa che lo aveva accompagnato, e stava compiendo quell'atto di guarigione che gli era stato chiesto.  
I suoi occhi era fissi nel punto in cui aveva posato le mani ed una luce rosseggiante fluiva da queste, andando a diffondersi nel corpo della creatura eterna, evidentemente scosso da quel fuoco ardente che lo stava attraversando per bruciare il male e riportarlo alla vita che gli apparteneva.  
  
Non disse niente mentre si avvicinava a loro, nemmeno quando scorse le mani di Arwen che stringevano quella di Thamais ed i loro occhi, gli uni fissi in quelli dell'altra, in quello che pareva essere il collegamento tra gli spiriti che avrebbe permesso all'elfo sottoposto a quel dolore necessario, di sopportarlo senza soffrirne ulteriormente.  
  
Un lungo momento passò, e solo quando il re di Gondor serrò le dita a pugno e si discostò lentamente, rialzandosi in piedi, Legolas accennò un sorriso e lo raggiunse.  
“Sei giunto così presto...” gli mormorò non appena incrociò il suo sguardo “... grazie!”  
  
L'uomo gli sorrise dolcemente e scosse la testa per dirgli che non serviva.  
“Il messaggero mi ha comunicato le sue condizioni... ho ritenuto doveroso intervenire subito.”  
  
Si guardarono per alcuni istanti, consapevoli che anche un abbraccio in quella circostanza, sarebbe potuto sembrare fuori luogo al Guardiano che aveva appena avuto salva la vita, così si limitarono a restare uniti tramite i loro occhi, fino a quando udirono proprio la voce, ancora debole e provata, della creatura eterna distesa nel giaciglio.  
  
“Aragorn... non so cosa dire per ringraziarti... davvero non...”  
  
“Non è necessario, Thamais...” rispose allora Aragorn, voltandosi di nuovo verso di lui “...quello che state compiendo nella missione è qualcosa che riguarda il bene di tutti i nostri popoli e sarei al vostro fianco se ancora potessi decidere del mio Destino. Il minimo che possa fare, è adoperarmi nei vostri riguardi in ogni modo che mi è possibile.” gli fece un debole cenno col capo in saluto ma prima di lasciare la tenda, lanciò una rapida occhiata alla propria sposa e notò i suoi occhi ancora fissi sul volto dell'altro elfo e le sue mani che tenevano strette quella dell'amico come se non volessero lasciarla andare.  
  
Solo allora, Legolas si avvicinò ai due presenti, sorridendo dolcemente al Guardiano.  
“Presto ti sentirai meglio e ritroverai la forza del corpo e dello spirito come la scorsa volta.” spostò lo sguardo sulla dama ed in quel momento la vide sciogliere quella stretta e posare, con evidente dispiacere però, le mani sul grembo “Arwen... avrei potuto aiutarlo io... non era il caso che...”  
  
“Non mi è pesato farlo, Legolas...” replicò subito la dama, sorridendogli e guardandolo per alcuni istanti, per poi riabbassare di nuovo gli occhi sull'altro elfo “...ho accompagnato Aragorn per sincerarmi delle sue condizioni di persona e... questo era il minimo che potessi fare.”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso annuì ma sentì dentro di sé un'insolita sensazione che lo spingeva a lasciare quel luogo quasi che, la sua presenza, fosse di ostacolo alle altre due creature immortali che, nuovamente, si stavano scambiando dei rapidi ma intensi sguardi, probabilmente in attesa di instaurare una conversazione.  
Così indietreggiò e, silenziosamente, uscì dalla tenda mentre quello strano accenno fatto da Lanthir poco prima riguardo delle lettere, ritornò subito nei suoi pensieri.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
In quel breve lasso di tempo, il re di Gondor si era incamminato per l'accampamento senza una meta precisa.  
Sembrava sovrappensiero ai cavalieri che si inchinavano per salutarlo quando lo incrociavano, ma lui pareva comunque rispondere quell'istante e tornare, quello successivo, perso nelle proprie riflessioni.  
Non si era chiesto il motivo per il quale Arwen avesse desiderato seguirlo quel pomeriggio, principalmente perché immaginava che volesse solo fare visita all'amico appena tornato ma appena erano entrati nella tenda, aveva scorto qualcosa di inconsueto negli sguardi e nelle particolari attenzioni della propria sposa nei confronti del Guardiano ferito.  
Qualcosa che, un tempo forse, l'avrebbe fatto reagire con un'improvvisa gelosia anche solo di fronte a dei sorrisi o delle strette di mani... eppure non aveva battuto ciglio quando la dama si era offerta di portare lontano con sé lo spirito dell'altra creatura eterna, né per l'apparente intimità che si era creata in quei momenti, e nemmeno per la successiva unione delle loro mani che persisteva nonostante avesse terminato quel compito.  
E fu proprio quella totale assenza di emozioni nei suoi confronti a stupirlo.  
La freddezza con cui la trattava da quando Arwen gli aveva rivelato quella importante verità che per oltre vent'anni gli aveva nascosto... quell'amore dichiarato ma che lui non riusciva più a vedere in lei e nemmeno a provare, troppo soffocato dalla collera, dalla delusione e dal fallimento di una vita nella quale aveva comunque creduto... quello sdegno che sentiva crescere dentro di sé in sua presenza od ogni volta che veniva nominata.  
Non sapeva cosa lo portava ad agire con quella indifferenza... ma forse era il solo modo che il suo cuore stava trovando per far fronte a tutto ciò che gli era crollato addosso.  
L'unica cosa che talvolta si chiedeva, era se quell'ira che reprimeva per quella situazione, non lo stesse facendo comportare in modi troppi bruschi e violenti, in altre in cui sfogava anche quella frustrante impossibilità di azione.  
  
Ad un tratto però, mentre ancora era assorto in quel complicato tentativo di comprendere se stesso, vide qualcuno giungere a passo lento tra gli alberi... qualcuno che incrementò bruscamente il battito del suo cuore e lo portò ad incamminarsi all'istante in quella direzione per raggiungerlo prima che giungesse al centro del campo.  
“Devo parlarti!” esclamò allora, indicando alla creatura eterna un punto ancora abbastanza distante da dove si trovavano i gruppi di elfi e Uomini indaffarati attorno alle tende. Notò subito la sua espressione scocciata a quel richiamo e, consapevole che probabilmente, il Guardiano avrebbe potuto facilmente ignorarlo e passare oltre, arrivò velocemente davanti a lui e gli impedì di proseguire “Adesso!”  
  
“Sei qui per aiutare Thamais... non per infastidire me!” disse subito Lanthir, fermandosi però quando alcuni passi ancora lo dividevano da lui. Vide la palese irritazione sul suo volto ma si disse che forse sarebbe stato più adeguato evitare di innervosirlo ancora di più, soprattutto dopo quello che Legolas gli aveva rivelato, così incrociò le braccia sul petto e attese “Cosa vuoi, Aragorn? So già che l'ultima cosa che vorresti è restare a parlare con me... quindi perché tediare la tua giornata in questo modo?”  
  
“Non sto giocando, Lanthir...” continuò a quel punto Aragorn, guardandolo negli occhi “...e sì, non ho la minima intenzione di sprecare il mio tempo con te, quindi sarò breve. Non ho idea di quanto resterai in questi confini e non mi interessa... che sia qualche giorno, mesi o anni... ad ogni modo, non dovrai avvicinarti a mio figlio.”  
  
“Pensavo che tuo figlio fosse ormai abbastanza cresciuto per decidere chi lasciare che lo avvicini e chi invece tenere alla larga.”  
  
A quella replica sfrontata che avrebbe già dovuto aspettarsi, fece un passo verso di lui, stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi.  
“Te lo ripeto... non è un gioco!” mormorò per evitare che però qualcuno li sentisse “Non devi fare niente per incontrarlo nuovamente, Lanthir! Né adesso, né tra un mese, né tra un anno! Qualunque cosa ci sia stata tra voi... l'ha superata ed è tornato ad essere il giovane che era... quindi per nessuna ragione deve ritornare su quella strada che ha faticosamente abbandonato!”  
  
L'elfo scosse la testa per alcuni attimi e una lieve risata gli lasciò le labbra.  
“Parli come se lo conoscessi!” sussurrò, lanciandogli un'occhiata “Questo... qualcosa che c'è stato tra noi... glielo hai chiesto? Hai chiesto a tuo figlio di raccontarti cos'è avvenuto?”  
  
“Non importa! Qualunque cosa fosse... è finito!”  
  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia a quell'esclamazione come se gli avesse toccato direttamente il cuore, causandogli una stretta violenta e dolorosa.  
Ma l'uomo non gli diede il tempo di comprendere quelle sensazioni e proseguì con lo stesso incedere deciso e incalzante.  
  
“Deve essere finito, Lanthir! Vi siete... divertiti... vi siete legati più di quanto avreste dovuto per rispetto ai vostri titoli... e lo avete fatto di nascosto da tutti... va bene! Ormai l'ho accettato... e so di avere la colpa di essere stato troppo occupato coi miei sentimenti per rendermene conto. Ma ora... è finito! Mio figlio ha sofferto a causa tua... e non te lo perdonerò mai!”  
  
“Non avrei mai voluto questo... non avrei mai voluto che soffrisse per...”  
  
“Ma è successo!” lo interruppe bruscamente Aragorn, alzando la voce che poi tentò di riportare ad un livello più quieto “È successo e dovevi saperlo! Tu... tu dovevi rendertene conto! Non hai solo vent'anni alle spalle e la mente piena di sogni innocenti! Dovevi vederlo nei suoi occhi e dovevi impedire che accadesse!”  
  
“Non ho il potere di mutare un sentimento, Aragorn!” intervenne allora il Guardiano, spalancando la bocca perplesso “Come potevo...? Io non...” sospirò cercando le parole più sensate “...sì, d'accordo, avrei dovuto riconoscerlo ma... tuo figlio non era il solo ad essere... confuso su quello che stava accadendo!”  
  
“Oh... ti prego!”  
  
Alzò un sopracciglio basito da quella reazione quando lo vide mettere le mani sui fianchi e fare qualche passo avanti e indietro come se non avesse dato peso a quelle parole.  
“Tu... presuntuoso Mortale! Non pretendere conoscenze che non possiedi!” cercò di incrociare i suoi occhi ma inutilmente “Non è mai stata la lussuria nei suoi confronti a confondermi ma quello che è... nato da essa e che non ritenevo possibile né tanto meno... accettabile!”  
  
“No, difatti non è... accettabile!” replicò l'uomo, fermandosi di nuovo davanti a lui “Non lo sarà mai! E per questo motivo non devi più entrare nella sua vita! Eldarion dovrà sedersi sul mio trono un giorno con al suo fianco una regina e non potrà... averti come amante!”  
  
“Credi che non lo sappia, Aragorn?” questa volta fu il Guardiano ad alzare la voce e a fronteggiarlo con gli occhi fissi nei suoi “Credi che non glielo abbia ripetuto decine di volte? Credi che non sia impresso nella mia mente? L'angosciante sensazione che presto o tardi quello che stavamo facendo o... provando... sarebbe dovuto svanire... credi che non sia stato abbastanza difficile da sopportare?” lo vide abbassare lo sguardo ma proseguì imperterrito “Ho cercato di ignorarlo, ho cercato di negarlo, ho cercato di dimenticarlo, ho sperato che si affievolisse col tempo ma... sai una cosa, Estel?” deglutì e terminò sussurrando “Non è come soffiare su una candela e attendere che, dopo la fiamma, svanisca anche il fumo... non funziona così! Ho provato in tutti i modi ad andare oltre... e la cosa che più mi lascia sbalordito... e che proprio tu stai insistendo su qualcosa che invece dovresti comprendere!”  
  
“Non stiamo... parlando di me...” mormorò il re di Gondor, respirando intensamente quando quella discussione finì proprio dove non avrebbe mai voluto.  
  
“Sì... stiamo parlando anche di te, Aragorn! Che ti piaccia oppure no! Dovresti sapere cosa significa... provare qualcosa che non ti è concesso! Dipendere da qualcuno al quale non è permesso restarti accanto! E alzarti ogni mattina con la consapevolezza che quando ti volterai nel letto, al tuo fianco non ci sarà la persona che invece il tuo cuore desidera!”  
  
L'uomo chiuse allora per un istante le palpebre e nel riaprirle sussurrò...  
“E tu hai mai pensato che forse è proprio perché so cosa significa vivere in questo modo che sto facendo tutto ciò che è in mio potere per evitarlo a mio figlio?”  
Restò in silenzio dopo quella domanda, quasi più per capire se stesso, che in attesa di una risposta da parte del suo interlocutore.  
Era qualcosa su cui non si era mai soffermato veramente a riflettere... qualcosa che, probabilmente, lo spingeva nel profondo ad agire in quel modo ogni volta che si parlava di quella circostanza, ma che non aveva mai voluto affrontare veramente.  
Le similitudini tra il rapporto che aveva con Legolas e quello che sembrava ci fosse stato tra suo figlio ed il Guardiano del Bosco che era stato suo maestro. Il dono che anche Eldarion aveva ricevuto e che li avrebbe legati per sempre... l'attrazione che sembrava non riuscissero ad assopire... ed ora anche quel sentimento che, ormai gli era chiaro dalle parole di Lanthir, entrambi avevano provato.  
Forse aveva reagito fin dall'inizio con quella violenza proprio per quella ragione, ma solo adesso, messo di fronte alla realtà dalle parole dell'elfo, l'aveva davvero inteso.  
Così, sospirando, fece un passo sul lato e si appoggiò con una spalla ad un albero, stringendosi nelle braccia con lo sguardo fisso nel terreno come se lo aiutasse a pensare.  
“Ho tentato di farmene una ragione... di accettare quello che era successo tra voi come qualcosa di... plausibile che non avrei comunque potuto fermare ma... ora che ho davvero compreso... l'ultima cosa che voglio è che mio figlio sopporti quello che ha stravolto il mio spirito fin da quando ho realizzato che il mio cuore è sempre appartenuto a quello che consideravo il mio più caro amico.” accennò un lieve sorriso tra sé “Non l'ho mai detto nemmeno a Legolas ma... quando hai concesso la tua luce a Eldarion per salvarlo... per un momento ho temuto che il suo cuore, per via di quel dono che gli sarebbe, da quel giorno, appartenuto e che lo avrebbe legato fino alla fine a te, avrebbe potuto spezzarsi in due in futuro... proprio come il mio. Per quanto ne sapevo a quel tempo, era un pensiero sciocco e... mi sono anche detto che... d'altro canto... non sarebbe stato possibile per lui... innamorarsi di un elfo egocentrico, presuntuoso e arrogante come te!” gli lanciò un'occhiata e vide le labbra della creatura eterna incurvarsi in un sorrisino divertito “A quanto sembra... mi sbagliavo... perché non solo è successo... probabilmente già da prima di quel tuo sacrificio... ma quel sentimento è stato anche ricambiato... e quindi ora... non so davvero da che parte voltarmi per cercare una soluzione! L'unica cosa di cui sono certo... è che non voglio che Eldarion passi il suo futuro su quel trono come ho fatto io... nella confusione sui propri sentimenti... nell'impossibilità di agire come vorrebbe... nella continua ricerca di quel momento giusto per fuggire dai suoi doveri per ritrovare la serenità... nell'impossibile lotta tra ciò che desidera e ciò che deve essere... e nella menzogna ed i silenzi con la sua sposa...” alzò le spalle con un sorriso ora amareggiato “...la quale, mi auguro per lui, possa essere più fedele al proprio cuore e alle proprie intenzioni di quanto lo è stata la mia.” un lungo sospiro e guardò l'elfo fermo a qualche passo da lui “Non posso permettere che mio figlio viva questo conflitto con se stesso... lui deve essere... felice e saldo su quel trono per tutto il tempo che i Valar gli concederanno e soprattutto non voglio che finga ogni giorno con chiunque gli resterà accanto... perché è quello che dovrà fare se non aprirà il suo cuore e la mente all'unica via possibile. Gli darei oggi stesso il mio scettro e la corona se in un baleno la ragione degli Uomini mutasse e permettesse ad un sovrano di trascorrere il proprio tempo come qualsiasi altro suddito ma... non sarà così, né oggi né mai.”  
  
“No... probabilmente resteresti su quel trono ma faresti sedere Legolas al tuo fianco.”  
  
L'affermazione del Guardiano gli strappò una lieve risata ed istintivamente annuì.  
“Beh... anche questa era una soluzione... che resterà comunque una piacevole illusione. Sappiamo bene che mai avverrà... e per questo motivo non posso restare a guardare di nuovo la sofferenza sul suo viso, Lanthir. In qualche modo è riuscito a superare quello che è successo tra voi e non posso... davvero... permettere che ricominci di nuovo a credere in qualcosa che dovrà svanire. Non posso io...” alzò lo sguardo al cielo con gli occhi bagnati da una liquida apprensione “...non posso lasciare che viva nella finzione e nell'angoscia... nella confusione e nei sensi di colpa quando giacerà con la sua regina ma la sua mente sarà rivolta altrove... nelle costante paura di essere scorto quando invece azzarda un gesto più intimo del consentito con chi... ama veramente... nella solitudine dalla quale sarà inevitabilmente circondato perché non potrà passare il suo tempo come bramerà... è tremendo sentirsi in quel modo... veramente. Io gli auguro la felicità ma... non la troverà così.”  
  
“Nessuno può scegliere quando, come... e con chi essere felice, Aragorn!” mormorò a quel punto Lanthir, guardandolo incuriosito da quelle frasi “Avviene e basta. E comprendo ciò che dici... ma nemmeno tu puoi costringerlo lungo un sentiero se... non è quello che intende percorrere perché prima o poi, le sue gambe lo faranno cadere... e quando si rialzerà, la prima cosa che il suo cuore lo porterà a fare, sarà tornare indietro.”  
  
“No, questo è vero. Ma almeno farò ciò che mi è possibile per evitare che i suoi occhi si posino nuovamente su deviazioni lungo la strada che possono farlo indugiare dal proseguire.” replicò il re di Gondor ancora con un tono basso ma determinato, fissando intensamente la creatura eterna “Te lo chiedo come padre, ora, Lanthir... te ne prego... non venire a Minas Tirith... non incrociare il cammino di mio figlio, lasciagli percorrere quella strada.” lo vide abbassare lo sguardo all'improvviso e scuotere leggermente la testa con l'evidente impossibilità di dargli quella certezza ed allora aggiunse “Te l'ho chiesto come padre... e come amico che forse ancora sono per te ma... se dovesse accadere comunque, sarò costretto a ripeterlo come sovrano del regno nel quale hai dimora.” incontrò di nuovo gli occhi limpidi e vide una strana luce decisa scintillare in essi, ma poi con un sospiro profondo si voltò su stesso con l'intento di tornare al campo... e fu allora che si ritrovò a guardare in altri occhi, ma blu e profondi... ed agitati come un oceano in tempesta.  
  
“Lanthir... puoi lasciarci...?”  
  
Alla richiesta del proprio principe, il Guardiano lanciò un'ultima occhiata all'uomo ma si limitò ad annuire e ad incamminarsi per tornare al campo, lasciando soli i due compagni che restarono in silenzio a guardarsi a lungo, fino a quando Aragorn allungò una mano e prese quella della creatura eterna nella propria.  
“Legolas... io non...” cercò di sussurrare qualcosa per spiegare quelle affermazioni perché era consapevole che, con tutta probabilità, Legolas aveva sentito gran parte di quel discorso visto che lui era troppo occupato ad esprimersi da badare ai propri sensi che gli avrebbero fatto notare, in altri casi, la sua presenza.  
  
“Perché...?” un debole bisbiglio lasciò le labbra dell'elfo che, istintivamente, abbassò lo sguardo sulla mano che il re di Gondor gli aveva catturato. Dopo qualche istante però, la liberò quasi bruscamente dalle sue dita e la chiuse a pugno lungo il fianco per poi ripetere “Perché non ne hai mai fatto parola con me?”  
  
“Erano solo... pensieri confusi non era niente di...”  
  
“È da oltre un anno che tento di comprendere questa tua ostinazione e questa rabbia che ti coglie ogni volta che parliamo di loro... e ora scopro che è a causa... nostra?  
  
“Non è così, Legolas... lasciami spiegare!” esclamò subito l'uomo, guardando preoccupato il suo volto dove era ben visibile una crescente delusione per ciò che, effettivamente, non aveva mai condiviso con lui “Non parlavo di te... era solo...” la sua ricerca di una spiegazione si fermò però all'improvviso perché non sapeva come ribattere, dato che, tutto quello che aveva detto a Lanthir, era ciò che davvero sentiva.  
  
“Era solo la verità...?” replicò a quel punto il principe del Reame Boscoso, continuando a fissarlo benché lui avesse abbassato, turbato, lo sguardo “Sei arrivato ad ordinare a Lanthir di non varcare le mura della tua città perché non vuoi che Eldarion viva quello che stai vivendo tu?” scosse la testa con un sospiro chiaramente sbigottito e scosso “È così terribile la tua vita, Aragorn...? Così vuota, angosciante e infelice che non la augureresti a tuo figlio?”  
  
“No... tu non capisci...”  
  
“Infatti... non capisco!” lo interruppe nuovamente, sempre mantenendo però un tono di voce stranamente basso e pacato, nonostante nei suoi occhi fosse ben visibile l'agitazione e lo sdegno per qualcosa che non pensava di ascoltare “Non capisco l'uomo che ho davanti già da diverso tempo! Io... potevo comprendere l'angoscia e i timori quando ancora il tuo cuore si sentiva diviso in due... ma adesso che ogni verità è stata svelata e che non devi più nasconderti dalle persone che ami... cosa ti crea così tanto sconforto? Hai ogni cosa, Aragorn! Hai seguito il tuo Destino com'era tuo diritto fare, hai una sposa al tuo fianco che ti aiuta nei tuoi compiti, hai un figlio forte e coraggioso... ed io ti resterò accanto fino alla fine del tempo... perché non puoi essere felice?”  
Vide l'indecisione nello sguardo del compagno... la stessa indecisione e desiderio di fuggire che notava quando, negli ultimi tempi, tentava di avere delle risposte da lui, ma benché conoscesse il suo cuore e sapesse già quali erano i turbamenti che lo scuotevano, sperava che quella volta fosse proprio lui, finalmente, ad esprimerle apertamente invece di lasciarle non dette come accadeva sempre.  
  
Purtroppo però, anche in quel caso, Aragorn scosse la testa e con un pesante sospiro fece un passo con l'intento di allontanarsi... proposito che venne prontamente impedito dall'elfo, il quale, senza esitare, gli si parò davanti e lo spinse contro un tronco.  
“No... non lo farai!” esclamò allora, trattenendolo per gli abiti quando ovviamente l'uomo tentò di divincolarsi “Non te ne andrai di nuovo! Ora mi dirai ogni cosa, Aragorn! Tutte quelle che i tuoi silenzi mi hanno nascosto in quest'anno!”  
  
“Legolas... basta!”  
  
“No...!”  
  
“Legolas...”  
  
“Parla!”  
  
Quell'ultima esortazione, pronunciata come un ordine inflessibile, accese qualcosa nel profondo del re di Gondor e lo fece reagire con quell'improvvisa collera che reprimeva ogni volta in quelle circostanze.  
“Credi davvero che abbia ogni cosa?” iniziò allora, alzando la voce benché il compagno fosse ancora davanti a lui “Mi sono seduto su quel trono contro il mio desiderio perché era mio dovere farlo ed ogni giorno chiedo ai Potenti perché hanno scelto proprio me per portare il rinnovamento! Mio figlio non mi rivolge la parola di sua iniziativa da oltre un anno perché proprio la corona che verrà posata sul suo capo è il motivo per cui non potrà continuare quell'avventura d'amore come avrebbe voluto e come, probabilmente, gli sarebbe stato concesso vivere se non fosse il mio erede! E la mia sposa...” una debole risata amareggiata seguita da un profondo respiro “...vuoi che ti parli della mia sposa? Della donna che ho amato e che ho dovuto lasciare per non costringerla a qualcosa che non le apparteneva? Della donna che ho riabbracciato e alla quale ho giurato amore eterno, donandole il mio cuore in matrimonio, quando ancora pensavo fosse mio per poterlo fare? Della donna che ha fatto quel giuramento consapevole che non era l'uomo che aveva di fronte il motivo di quella scelta?”  
  
“Estel... l'ha fatto anche nella speranza di ottenere il tuo amore... quel futuro che aveva scorto non era certo! Non poteva...”  
  
“Mi ha mentito, Legolas!” gli gridò allora, afferrandogli i polsi con forza quasi volesse allontanarlo senza però compiere quel gesto “Mi ha mentito per quasi venticinque anni! Mi ha guardato negli occhi pronunciando un amore nel quale non credeva più e che portava avanti in attesa di veder nascere la vita per la quale è rimasta su queste sponde! Ed io invece...” alzò lo sguardo al cielo alcuni istanti, in ricerca delle parole “...ero squarciato io due dal peso che portavo dentro di me perché ogni volta che guardavo te, il mio cuore tradiva lei! Per anni... giorno dopo giorno... mi sono sentito così... diviso e colpevole per ciò che le nascondevo e che iniziavo a comprendere! Più diventava evidente il sentimento nei tuoi confronti... più aumentava quell'angosciante senso di colpa per l'amore incondizionato che credevo lei mi donasse... ed invece... probabilmente ogni volta che che i miei pensieri tentavano disperatamente di celarle le mie emozioni, lei ne era già a conoscenza. E tu non... non puoi capire, Legolas! Non puoi capire cosa significa credere in qualcosa per quasi tutta la tua vita... e renderti conto solo adesso che è stata un'illusione!”  
  
“Il vostro amore non è stata solo un'illusione, Aragorn... c'è stato un tempo in cui...”  
  
“Quell'amore è finito!” ancora il suo tono di voce elevato fermò la replica del compagno ma quella furia era attenuata dal nodo che gli stava serrando la gola “È finito nel momento io cui è salita a cavallo con l'intenzione di recarsi ai Porti! Doveva essere quella la conclusione di... quello che c'è stato un tempo! Doveva rimanere un ricordo... e non una continua menzogna per la quale però io, inconsapevole, ho fatto di tutto, tentando in ogni modo di portarla avanti senza conoscerne però il vero aspetto!”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso strinse le labbra percependo il dolore che lo stava affliggendo, ma tentò di nuovo di ribattere.  
“Ti senti ferito... e lo comprendo ma nemmeno quella sua scelta è stata semplice. Tornando indietro ha legato la sua eternità a te... e la perderà anche se tu non...”  
  
“Io non gliel'ho mai chiesto, Legolas!” replicò subito il re di Gondor, abbassando pesantemente le palpebre “Non le ho chiesto questo sacrificio! E lei invece non mi ha dato la possibilità di scegliere della mia vita dopo quella sua decisione. Tutti questi anni passati a credere in qualcosa di inesistente e a tentare di proteggerlo, quando avrei potuto... almeno provare a vivere con te quella parte del mio tempo così... breve rispetto al tuo!”  
  
“Aragorn... abbiamo vissuto comunque questo tempo insieme...”  
  
“No... poteva... essere diverso... e non posso perdonarglielo.” riaprì gli occhi e guardò la creatura eterna nonostante il velo di lacrime che li offuscava “Per questo non voglio che Eldarion passi i suoi anni come ho dovuto fare io... diviso tra il cuore e i doveri... sospinto da una parte all'altra alla ricerca del modo migliore per non far soffrire chi ama... nella confusione e nella menzogna... no! È... estenuante... e lui deve solo essere felice.”  
  
In quel momento Legolas annuì debolmente e lasciò la presa sui suoi abiti, facendo un passo indietro quando il compagno allentò a sua volta la stretta sui polsi e glielo permise.  
Aveva finalmente ricevuto delle risposte a quello che non aveva mai potuto ascoltare da lui, ma ora il peso che sentiva non si era alleviato, aveva solo assunto delle caratteristiche più definite che gli provocavano un senso di indecifrabile amarezza.  
“Hai mai pensato a una cosa...” sussurrò allora, fissandolo intensamente “...in questa tua... ricerca della felicità che non ti è stato permesso avere completamente... hai pensato al mio ruolo in tutto questo? A come possa essermi sentito io in questi anni...?” vide le sue labbra socchiudersi per parlare ma alzò di scatto una mano per intimargli di fare silenzio “Arwen era in errore... avrebbe dovuto rivelarti la verità e darti la possibilità di scegliere inseme a lei il futuro che avreste condiviso ma... io ero amico di entrambi, Aragorn. Ho assistito alla nascita del vostro amore... l'ho visto affievolire e rinascere, seppur in quella menzogna di cui parli... ma anche a me è stato riservato lo stesso segreto.” respirò profondamente con un lieve ed affranto sorriso “E negli anni in cui ti sei trovato... confuso e diviso tra il cuore e la ragione... io ero quello che aveva solo pochi giorni a disposizione da passare al tuo fianco... e tutti gli altri, da solo coi pensieri dei sorrisi e degli abbracci che in quei momenti stavi invece dedicando alla tua sposa. Quel crescente desiderio di te... della tua presenza e del tuo calore che mi faceva dubitare di tutto ciò che siamo stati e che mi portava ancora di più a bramare quel tempo che tu concedevi però ad Arwen. Ti credevo felice accanto a lei, benché sapessi che una parte di me sarebbe rimasta sempre nel tuo spirito a ricordarti il mio viso ma... tu non eri con me. Arwen ha sbagliato... noi abbiamo sbagliato... eppure c'è stato un momento, quando mi ha rivelato quel segreto che conservava... in cui mi sono sentito sollevato nell'ascoltarlo perché... forse scioccamente, il mio cuore ha immaginato che non avrebbe più dovuto nascondersi per il timore di ferirla. Il rammarico e... l'indignazione per il tempo perduto e passato a preoccuparmi per il modo in cui il mio amore potesse... offendere il tuo giuramento fatto ai Potenti... continuerà a permanere ma... ne abbiamo altro a disposizione per ricominciare. ”  
  
“Sono Mortale, Legolas... non ho un'eternità davanti.” mormorò il re di Gondor, scuotendo la testa rassegnato “Nessuno mi ridarà indietro gli anni che ho perduto a credere in un sentimento che colei che amavo avrebbe abbandonato su queste Terre. La verità, mi avrebbe permesso di scegliere... forse anche la stessa vita ma... sotto la luce della consapevolezza.”  
  
L'elfo fece quel passo che lo divideva da lui per arrivargli di fronte e guardarlo negli occhi che ancora vedeva chiaramente lucidi, e dopo aver respirato intensamente, bisbigliò...  
“Tu sei Mortale... io no, questo è vero. Ora dimmi, Aragorn... che genere di eternità pensi che mi attenda senza di te?” fece una breve pausa senza però volere una reale risposta e terminò con lo stesso tono basso e sconsolato “Il mio tempo è identico al tuo... e sarai tu a decidere per entrambi quando la sabbia di quella clessidra dovrà terminare. Anche se quel giorno io lascerò queste Terre per raggiungere quelle al di là del Mare, il mio tempo, finirà con te... dunque fammi sapere quando intenderai ricominciare davvero a vivere quello che ancora ci è concesso.”  
  
Aragorn sentì una stretta attorno al cuore a quelle parole perché sapeva di essere arrivato ad un punto in cui avrebbe dovuto decidersi ad affrontare ogni cosa e liberarsi dell'uomo incostante, distante e silenzioso che era stato in quell'ultimo anno... ma era ancora troppo difficile dimenticare e andare oltre quelle macerie di illusoria realtà rimaste attorno ai suoi piedi.  
Fece un altro errore in quel momento. Restò in silenzio... ancora una volta.  
E non trovò subito dentro di sé la forza per scostare da sé quel dolore ed impedire a Legolas di abbassare tristemente lo sguardo ed allontanarsi da lui.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~

~*~ Continua.... ~*~


	7. ~ 4 ~ SECONDA PARTE

 

  
~ 4 ~  
PARTE 2  
  
  
  
_~~ Città di Minas Tirith, Gondor ~~_  
  
Il cielo si stava ormai tingendo dalle calde tonalità del tramonto, e mentre il Sole calava all'orizzonte, nascondendosi oltre le alte vette delle montagne, un giovane stava in silenzio, assorto nei propri pensieri, con le mani appoggiate al parapetto di pietra, a pochi passi dall'Albero Bianco che simboleggiava il regno del quale, in futuro, sarebbe divenuto sovrano.  
Gli occhi azzurri però, non stavano osservando le meraviglie dei colori che bagnavano quella serata, sembravano invece fermi in direzione dei confini che davano verso le terre appartenenti all'Ithilien.  
Qualcosa l'aveva spinto a recarsi in quel punto... qualcosa che non riusciva a spiegarsi ma che l'aveva portato a cambiare la sua iniziale intenzione di arrivare alla locanda dove i suoi amici lo stavano attendendo.  
E lì, nella solitudine di quel luogo, gli parve di sentire lo spirito che possedeva, risvegliarsi e fremere impaziente come da tempo non gli accadeva.  
Quelle sensazioni frastornanti e avvolgenti che lo attraversavano e che non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare... quello che provava dentro di sé, quando la creatura eterna che gli aveva donato la propria luce, era a pochi passi da lui e lo stava raggiungendo.  
Le sue labbra si aprirono per tirare un lungo e profondo sospiro malinconico perché era conscio che, qualunque cosa l'avesse scosso in quel modo, probabilmente era soltanto dovuta alle memorie di un passato che ancora erano vivide nel suo cuore e che nemmeno la felicità che stava provando in quegli ultimi giorni, avrebbe potuto cancellare.  
Ma nonostante questo, il dolce ed intenso tepore che l'aveva pervaso in quel momento, gli rubò un lieve ed incerto sorriso... che mutò in uno più sicuro e divertito quando udì una voce, molto più vivida e materiale rispetto alle sensazioni che stava assaporando, a pochi passi da lui.  
  
“Ti aspettiamo tutti alla locanda... e tu sei immobile qui ad osservare il tramonto?”  
  
Il giovane dai lunghi capelli rossi lo raggiunse rapidamente, mettendosi al suo fianco ma scrutando il suo viso quasi incuriosito da quel comportamento.  
“Sono io l'artista... non tu!” gli bisbigliò sorridendo appena incrociò per alcuni istanti i suoi occhi “Ma anche se avessi a disposizione tutti i colori creati dall'uomo... non sarei in grado di dare al ritratto la stessa eterea bellezza che appare ora sul tuo volto.”  
  
Eldarion strinse le labbra fingendo di voler nascondere un sorrisino compiaciuto da quel complimento e debolmente lo spinse con la spalla, riportando lo sguardo verso l'orizzonte.  
“Sei venuto fin qui per adularmi oltre che per richiamarmi...?”  
  
“Mm... no, non era nei piani.” rispose Adenath allungando gradualmente la mano per arrivare a quella del compagno, ferma sulla roccia “Credo di non aver assolto solo il compito che mi ero proposto di svolgere.” gli sfiorò timidamente le dita ma appena fece per ritrarla, quella dell'altro ragazzo si posò su di essa e la strinse con forza nella propria.  
Istintivamente girò il volto verso di lui ma lanciò anche una rapida occhiata all'indietro, verso i due cavalieri appostati di guardia fuori dai portoni del palazzo, prima di aggiungere sussurrando...  
“Anche... sentire un desiderio indescrivibile di baciarti... non faceva parte dei piani.”  
  
“Un cavaliere deve sempre prevedere delle... possibili variazioni ai propositi che si impegna a compiere.” mormorò allora il principe di Gondor, accarezzandogli dolcemente col pollice, la mano che aveva intrappolato “Ad esempio... cosa faresti ora se ti tirassi qui davanti a me... ed iniziassi a possederti contro il parapetto senza concederti nemmeno il tempo di un respiro?”  
  
“Eldarion...”  
  
Percepì subito un lieve tremore nella mano che teneva e sorrise maliziosamente a quell'unico sospiro che ottenne in risposta perché ormai aveva imparato quanto, quelle affermazioni spudorate, imbarazzassero l'altro giovane, ma al tempo stesso sapeva anche di provocargli un altro effetto, così continuò con lo stesso tono sensuale.  
“Sai che... potresti farlo...” guardò distrattamente verso le due guardie e quando vide che erano assorte in quel compito e non badavano a loro, aggiunse “...baciarmi... potresti chinarti verso di me e farlo... e nessuno lo capirebbe.” vide l'evidente stupore sul viso dell'amico e sorrise, piegando volutamente la testa verso di lui per bisbigliargli di nuovo “Baciami, Adenath... voglio sentire le tue labbra sulle mie adesso... non tra ore quando riusciremo a rubarci un momento per noi.”  
  
I due compagni si guardarono intensamente, coi volti ormai uno ad una minima distanza dall'altro in quella che, dall'esterno, poteva però ancora sembrare una conversazione molto intima, ma i loro cuori che battevano freneticamente avrebbero fatto facilmente intuire il contrario.  
Entrambi tentennarono un lungo momento ma quando, scambiandosi un sorriso, accennarono all'unisono a compiere quel gesto, il nitrito di un cavallo li fece bloccare ed allontanare di scatto.  
Soffocarono una risata e si voltarono per vedere il carretto, condotto da un anziano, che stava attraversando la piazza.  
  
“È troppo... azzardato... credo...” disse allora lo scudiero, guardando come il cielo si stava lentamente oscurando “...soprattutto in questo punto dove chiunque potrebbe scorgerci.” a quelle parole udì un profondo sospiro da parte dell'amico e riportò l'attenzione su di lui, in tempo per vederlo abbassare lo sguardo con un lieve sorriso.  
  
“Forse un giorno non sarà più così.” sussurrò Eldarion, fissando per alcuni istanti le loro mani che, nonostante quell'inconveniente, erano rimaste unite “Forse un giorno... quando siederò su quel trono, potrò cambiare le cose e fare in modo che chiunque possa dimostrare l'amicizia, l'affetto e l'amore senza doversi nascondere...” un sospiro e rialzò gli occhi per incontrare quelli dell'altro ragazzo che erano invece rimasti fissi su di lui “...a partire dal sovrano stesso di questo regno.”  
  
Adenath gli sorrise dolcemente, stringendogli con decisione la mano prima di lasciarla, inevitabilmente, per fare un passo indietro.  
“Prego coloro che possono permetterlo di poter vedere quel giorno, allora!” dopo un lungo momento passato soltanto a guardarlo, si decise a muoversi e gli diede una debole pacca sulla schiena “Andiamo... o gli altri si finiranno tutta la birra ancor prima che raggiungiamo la locanda!”  
  
La serata trascorse tranquillamente nel retro del locale come di solito accadeva e vista la mancata presenza di Sedrin a causa di impegni a palazzo, il principe di Gondor passò molto tempo con gli altri amici, benché spesso il suo sguardo cercasse quello dello scudiero, a sua volta impegnato in divertenti discussioni con i giovani che aspiravano, come lui, a divenire cavalieri.  
Ogni volta riusciva a riconoscere in quegli occhi verdi, lo stesso desiderio di restare soli che anche lui provava, ed il suo corpo reagiva immediatamente al più fugace pensiero di cosa avrebbero potuto fare se non fossero stati circondati dal resto del gruppo.  
Nonostante quella appassionata serata che aveva condiviso con lui infatti, non avevano più avuto possibilità di passare del tempo in maniera più intima di qualche bacio rubato in un angolo, alle spalle degli altri amici, perché gli zii di Adenath erano tornati prima del previsto e di certo, lui non poteva invitarlo nelle proprie stanze a palazzo senza destare la curiosità di suo padre... o di chiunque altro lo abitasse.  
Non gli importava se, tra i corridoi, vagasse la voce di una sua probabile relazione amorosa con l'ancella di sua madre perché Sedrin, effettivamente, passava diverso tempo nelle sue stanze e spesso venivano visti insieme a corte, ma era certo che, delle chiacchiere riguardanti uno scudiero, avrebbero creato scompiglio sia nella sua casa che in quella dell'altro ragazzo, e l'ultima cosa che voleva era procurare dei problemi a lui.  
Così non rimaneva altra scelta che farsi bastare quei momenti segreti tra loro, anche se, dentro di sé, si sentiva bruciare da quel fuoco che non era mai stato capace di tenere a bada.  
  
Quando venne l'ora di rientrare, il gruppo lasciò la locanda e si incamminò per le strade ormai deserte, della città.  
Uno zittiva l'altro a vicenda quando le risate, provocate dalla birra, diventavano troppo alte da causare disturbo, ed alcuni fingevano di sorreggersi perché le gambe stavano cedendo, rendendo la loro andatura insicura e barcollante.  
In quella circostanza, i due compagni avevano trovato l'occasione per rallentare il passo e distanziarsi dagli altri che li precedevano, e stavano passeggiando uno di fianco all'altro, spingendosi di tanto in tanto con la spalla e scambiandosi dei sorrisi complici, quasi che entrambi stessero aspettando il momento più opportuno per fare ciò che era fisso nelle loro menti già da ore.  
  
Presto il gruppo avanzò e svoltò l'angolo dopo aver raggiunto la cima della salita che stavano percorrendo, ed in quell'istante, Eldarion sentì un leggero tocco sul palmo della mano che teneva lungo il fianco, verso il compagno.  
Le sue sopracciglia si incurvarono quasi stupito da quel gesto ma si ritrovò ad intrecciare le dita con le sue e a proseguire lentamente, tenendo la mano dell'altro ragazzo, stretta nella sua.  
Gli lanciò un'occhiata e lo vide sorridere, continuando però a guardare davanti a sé come se quell'azione fosse qualcosa di naturale e spontanea che chiunque avrebbe fatto in quella situazione.  
E si rese conto che... era così.  
Qualcosa che lui non aveva mai fatto e alla quale nemmeno aveva mai pensato in passato, benché avesse bramato ogni minimo contatto con Lanthir quando erano vicini, non avrebbe mai osato un gesto simile con lui, oltre alla sua probabile reazione infastidita o derisoria, anche per l'impossibilità di trovare una spiegazione a quel semplice affetto che, per l'elfo, non doveva esistere tra loro.  
Non gli era mai successo... ma gli piaceva. Come un fremito caldo, quel tocco gli aveva percorso il braccio fino al cuore e se avesse potuto, avrebbe continuato a tenergli la mano fin dentro le porte del suo stesso palazzo.  
  
Presto però arrivarono invece nei pressi della casa dello scudiero, e quest'ultimo rallentò.  
“Io devo fermarmi... ho promesso a mio zio che domani l'avrei aiutato per alcune faccende. Non posso tardare oltre.” spostò più volte lo sguardo dalle loro mani unite al volto del compagno, chiaramente indeciso su come agire... ma non fece in tempo a trovare una soluzione che venne trascinato in un vicolo a qualche passo da dov'erano e si ritrovò sospinto contro il muro con l'amico che gli premeva i palmi sul viso.  
  
“Non ti è rimasto nemmeno un momento per noi?” gli bisbigliò sensualmente il principe di Gondor, sorridendogli appena sentì, in risposta, le sue braccia che gli cingevano la vita e portavano i loro corpi in completo contatto “Non ti permetterò di varcare quella soglia senza averti avuto, almeno qualche attimo, solo per me!” e subito posò le labbra sulle sue, dando inizio ad un bacio profondo e vorace che proseguì a lungo, crescendo di intensità.  
  
I due giovani iniziarono a spingersi l'uno contro l'altro per tentare, almeno in parte, di placare quel desiderio di unirsi che non si potevano concedere. Più i loro bacini si strusciavano convulsamente per darsi piacere e le mani scendevano sui glutei e tra le cosce, accarezzando vigorosamente ciò che gli abiti però tenevano celato, più le loro bocche cercavano di ricreare quell'atto lascivo con la stessa fremente brama di possedersi che provavano.  
  
All'improvviso però, Eldarion lasciò le labbra del compagno e scese lungo il suo collo, discostandogli, più che poteva, i due lembi della camicia sul petto per poterlo percorrere con la lingua ma quando rialzò lo sguardo su di lui e scorse l'espressione di piacere sul suo volto e la luce della lussuria nei suoi occhi, non si trattenne dal compiere quel gesto che non aveva ancora osato con lui.  
Vide il piacere sul suo volto, velarsi di apprensione quando gli slacciò rapidamente la stoffa che gli ricopriva i fianchi ma si era già inginocchiato davanti a lui quando udì un suo tentativo di fermarlo.  
  
“No... no... no... Eldarion! Cosa...” bisbigliò allora Adenath quasi in preda al panico per quello che non si sarebbe mai aspettato “...cosa fai...? Non qui! Potrebbero vederci! È troppo perico...” un gemito gli impedì di proseguire quando si sentì avvolto dall'umido calore della sua bocca e a lungo non riuscì a pronunciare altro, troppo occupato ad assaporare quel gesto estremamente intimo, con una mano che gli accarezzava la schiena e l'altra ferma tra i suoi capelli scuri.  
Per un po' guardò distrattamente il cielo notturno, oltre i tetti delle abitazioni tra le quali si erano nascosti, ma presto quell'attenzione che stava ricevendo divenne così insistente da fargli smarrire ogni contatto con la realtà e chiuse gli occhi, pensando soltanto al compagno e a quelle labbra che lo stavano avvolgendo e lambendo.  
Ancora una lieve ansia per la possibilità di essere scorti, gli attraversò la mente ma infine l'estasi che gli stava crescendo nel profondo ebbe la meglio su tutto e si trovò ad assecondare quell'azione, spingendo debolmente il bacino ed inarcando la schiena quando, più velocemente di quanto si aspettasse, venne pervaso dall'ardente fuoco del piacere, con entrambe le mani strette sulle spalle dell'altro ragazzo quasi a sostenersi ed il respiro affannoso che non gli permetteva di esprimere a parole quello che avrebbe invece voluto dire.  
  
Eldarion allora si rimise in piedi e lo fissò intensamente, aspettando a passarsi la lingua sulle labbra quando lo scudiero rialzò le palpebre con un sorriso ancora però incredulo.  
“Ti ho avuto per... più di qualche attimo...” gli sussurrò, andando a sfiorare con la bocca socchiusa, quella del compagno che, immediatamente, si aprì per concedersi un bacio lento e appassionato “...ora devi fuggire via altrimenti i tuoi zii incolperanno me per averti fatto tardare?”  
  
“Non oserebbero mai dare la colpa al loro principe...” mormorò Adenath, cercando nuovamente la sua bocca per sentirsi di nuovo in quel calore “...nemmeno se rientrassi all'alba e la mia giornata dovesse cominciare di lì a poche ore.” notò una insolita espressione divertita sul volto dell'altro giovane ed ascoltò perplesso le parole che, ancora sussurrando, Eldarion gli pronunciò contro le labbra...  
  
“Fammi venire con te, allora. Diciamo a loro che ti ho trattenuto per via dei ritratti che ti ho commissionato e che... ti ho chiesto di mostrarmeli perché intendo appurare fino a che punto hai svolto il tuo compito.”  
  
Lo scudiero spalancò gli occhi meravigliato da quella richiesta e si lasciò sfuggire una debole risata.  
“Vuoi... entrare a casa mia con loro presenti...?”  
  
“E voglio anche salire nella tua stanza e passare ancora del tempo con te!”  
  
“È una... follia, Eldarion!” esclamò allora, con un sorriso però divertito “Sì, potrebbe essere una scusa plausibile ma... se sentissero qualcosa di più? Se...” deglutì, scuotendo la testa con un lieve imbarazzo a colorargli il viso “...non è per me che mi preoccupo ma... sei davvero sicuro di voler correre questo rischio...?”  
  
“Se volerti è un rischio...” gli bisbigliò sensualmente il principe di Gondor, baciandolo dolcemente “...sì, sono disposto a correrlo.”  
  
All'interno dell'abitazione che i due compagni infine raggiunsero poco dopo, un uomo era appisolato su una poltrona accanto al camino dove il fuoco, acceso per cuocere la cena, si stava progressivamente spegnendo, ed una donna stava terminando di asciugare dei piatti in cucina, con la schiena rivolta verso l'ingresso.  
Non le sfuggì però il cigolio della porta ed ancor prima di voltarsi, dalle sue labbra uscì il rimprovero che già aveva mentalmente ripetuto diverse volte, in attesa che il nipote rientrasse.  
“Adenath, figlio di Hama... tuo padre, che i Potenti lo proteggano, non avrebbe di certo approvato questo tuo sconsiderato comportamento! Quante volte ti devo ripetere che la notte è fatta per riposare ed il giorno per...” le sue parole però si bloccarono quando, nel girarsi su se stessa, si ritrovò di fronte non solo il destinatario di quelle frasi ma anche qualcuno che non si sarebbe mai aspettata di vedere nella propria casa. Deglutì e lo strofinaccio che stringeva nelle mani cadde sul pavimento prima ancora che riuscisse a riprendersi da quella improbabile visita.  
  
“Io... lo so di essere in ritardo ma...” iniziò allora Adenath, lanciando un'occhiata al compagno che era rimasto un passo dietro di lui ed aveva semplicemente chinato la testa in segno di saluto “...Elda...” si fermò, correggendosi subito “...il principe Eldarion mi ha chiesto informazioni riguardo i ritratti che mi ha commissionato per lui e per suo padre e... desidera che gli mostri i progressi che ho fatto nella loro realizzazione. Non ci vorrà molto...”  
  
Eldarion a quel punto accennò un sorriso e superò l'amico per arrivare davanti alla donna, rimasta immobile e stordita. Si chinò per prendere lo strofinaccio che le era scivolato e glielo porse, mormorando...  
“Perdonate l'intrusione, signora... comprendo che l'ora è tarda e che vogliate il riposo che vi spetta. L'arte che possiede vostro nipote è davvero... incredibile e non avrei richiesto a nessun altro quelle opere ma la curiosità di poterle osservare, anche se non sono ancora terminate, mi tormenta e...” sorrise di nuovo e guardò l'amico che aveva appoggiato le mani sullo schienale di una sedia, cercando di trattenere una risata per l'espressione sbalordita della zia “...vi chiedo solo il permesso di restare qualche ora nella vostra casa, se non è di troppo disturbo.”  
  
“Oh... io... no, mio signore!” replicò subito la donna, inchinandosi nel prendere la stoffa “No di certo! Non recate alcun disturbo in questa casa!” guardò il nipote, stringendo però gli occhi “Se solo l'avessi saputo prima... vi avrei riservato un'accoglienza più appropriata del... disordine di una cena appena terminata!”  
  
“Non è importante, signora...” le disse il principe di Gondor, cercando di rassicurarla con un altro sorriso “...proseguite la vostra serata e non badate a me! Vi ringrazio.” ed allora si voltò verso il compagno, facendogli cenno con lo sguardo di precederlo verso il piano superiore per non far intendere alla zia che già conoscesse il punto in cui si trovava la stanza.  
  
Insieme salirono quindi le scale ma faticarono a trattenere una risata quando udirono la donna correre dal marito e svegliarlo bruscamente per informarlo di quella visita della quale però, l'uomo, dai suoi brontolii scocciati per il sonno interrotto, pareva non importare più di tanto.  
  
Una volta richiusa la porta dietro di sé, Eldarion guardò il compagno che si era voltato verso di lui, indietreggiando però verso il letto mentre si slacciava rapidamente la camicia, e non resistette dall'avventarsi all'istante su di lui per baciarlo con un impeto appassionato.  
Si aprì a sua volta gli abiti ma nella foga di quelle azioni, andarono a finire contro una sedia che ricadde sul pavimento di legno con un tonfo sordo.  
Si guardarono negli occhi, come in attesa di udire qualche richiamo, ma quando questo non avvenne, terminarono di spogliarsi e lo scudiero venne trascinato con forza sul materasso dall'altro giovane che sembrava aver perso, istantaneamente, quel prudente contegno che aveva manifestato poco prima con la padrona di casa.  
  
“Quanto... tempo impieghi a fare un ritratto?” gli chiese il principe di Gondor, portando con un movimento sinuoso, il compagno sopra di sé.  
  
“Non saprei... dipende... forse un'ora o due...”  
  
“Allora è quello che mi stai facendo... dopo avermi mostrato quelli che ti ho chiesto... ti ho ordinato di farmene uno in questo momento!”  
  
“Davvero...? Ed io ho accettato...?” sussurrò divertito Adenath, assecondando quella sua azione per mettersi a cavalcioni sul suo bacino mentre proseguiva a baciarlo e ad accarezzarlo ovunque potesse.  
  
“Sì... non hai altra scelta!” replicò Eldarion sorridendogli ma sospirando intensamente quando permise al proprio sguardo di vagare sul corpo dell'altro ragazzo, quando questi si rialzò seduto con un'espressione un po' insicura sul viso. Allungò allora una mano e, prese dal cassetto, l'olio che già una volta avevano usato, poi, alzando gli occhi per incrociare i suoi, sussurrò con un tono seducente “Ti voglio... voglio che mi cavalchi per queste due ore fino a quando sarai esausto e le tue mani... non riusciranno più a tenere nemmeno il foglio su cui stai... disegnando!”  
  
“Io non... non l'ho mai fatto, a dire il vero...” mormorò nervosamente il giovane dai capelli rossi, guardando le proprie dita che scivolavano lungo il suo petto “...non so se...” ma si ritrovò a sorridere quando udì l'immediata replica dell'amico...  
  
“Allora desidero ancora di più che tu lo faccia con me!”  
  
...annuì e prese dalle sua dita l'ampolla che gli stava passando, invece di usarla però, la posò accanto alla sua coscia e si spostò lentamente verso il basso.  
Continuando a guardarlo negli occhi, fece scivolare la punta della lingua fino al suo ventre e lì, iniziò a dargli quell'intima attenzione che lui stesso aveva ricevuto nel vicolo.  
Spinse le mani sotto il suo fondo schiena per intensificare sempre di più quel gesto e più sentiva i suoi muscoli tremare ed il suo corpo scuotersi per i brividi di piacere che gli provocava, più il desiderio di assecondare quella sua licenziosa richiesta diveniva pressante.  
Quando lo vide inarcarsi sul letto e mordersi le labbra per non lasciar andare i gemiti, si sentì avvampare con un ardore improvviso ma prima di abbandonare quel vigore che aveva ormai bagnato con le proprie labbra, dei deboli colpi alla porta lo fecero trasalire e bloccare.  
  
“Adenath... non hai chiesto al principe se desidera qualcosa da bere o... da mangiare...”  
  
Si discostò allora dall'inguine del compagno con l'intento di rispondere ma Eldarion, trattenendo una risata, lo anticipò.  
“No, signora... vi ringrazio!” esclamò, cercando di controllare il respiro però affannoso “Non mi serve niente!” guardò l'altro giovane in quegli istanti, e gli accarezzò dolcemente il viso quando lo sentì sospirare sollevato alla replica della zia...  
  
“Oh, perdonate il disturbo allora!”  
  
...che tornò rapidamente al piano di sotto.  
Così fece scorrere le dita tra i suoi capelli e lo esortò a rialzarsi per rimettersi nella posizione precedente.  
“Ho bisogno solo di vostro nipote...” bisbigliò come se ancora stesse rispondendo alla donna, appena l'altro ragazzo gli circondò nuovamente i fianchi con le cosce “...e del suo corpo, attorno al mio...” trattenne il fiato quando si sentì scivolare lentamente dentro di lui e non si trattenne dal mettersi seduto per cingergli la vita con le braccia e guidarlo sopra di sé “...delle sue... labbra contro le mie... ed il suo respiro... nella mia bocca...” gli sorrise quando, subito dopo aver terminato quella frase, lo scudiero avvicinò le labbra alle sue per baciarlo, come ad eseguire quell'ordine ed allora fece scivolare una mano tra loro e la chiuse sulla virilità che sentiva premeva contro il suo ventre, aggiungendo sensualmente “...e della sua carne che mi bagna la pelle mentre i suoi fianchi mi portano al confine dell'estasi.”  
  
“Così...?” gli sospirò Adenath sulle labbra, iniziando un lento e ondeggiante movimento col bacino che strappò subito un mugolio di piacere all'altro ragazzo, il quale, si lasciò allora ricadere con la schiena sul materasso per poter godere appieno di quella movenza.  
  
“Sì... sì... così...” gemette il principe di Gondor, allungando entrambe le mani per stringerle sulle braccia del compagno, poco sopra ai gomiti. Lo tenne in quel modo, iniziando a sua volta a rialzare i fianchi per contrastare le sue mosse e sentì anche le dita dello scudiero, chiudersi nell'identica maniera su di lui, mentre si inarcava all'indietro, rendendo quella danza ancor più sinuosa.  
  
Continuarono con quell'unione, il più possibile, silenziosa per diverso tempo, fino a quando il giovane dai lunghi capelli rossi si perse inevitabilmente nel piacere che il corpo sotto di lui gli stava provocando, ed in quel momento Eldarion, dopo avergli sorriso dolcemente nello scorgere la languida estasi rimasta sul suo volto, si rialzò seduto e lo strinse con forza a sé, sciogliendosi dentro di lui mentre gli lambiva sensualmente il collo con le labbra.  
Quando i suoi sensi tornarono alla realtà, si accorse che il compagno gli aveva circondato le spalle con le braccia e lo stava abbracciando, a sua volta, con un fare molto tenero e possessivo che gli provocò un piacevole fremito lungo la schiena.  
Si sentiva così bene con lui... come se solo in quei giorni avesse davvero cominciato a comprendere cosa significasse avere accanto qualcuno.  
Non solo un amante... ma un compagno.  
Qualcuno che bramava il suo corpo, sì... ma anche la sua presenza, le sue parole, i suoi scherzi. Ed era quello che faceva con Adenath.  
Qualcosa che andava oltre la semplice condivisione di un letto e che era sempre evidente in ogni momento della giornata in cui si ritrovavano insieme.  
Qualcosa che, probabilmente senza averne la piena consapevolezza, aveva sperato di avere anche con la creatura eterna che ancora possedeva il suo cuore ma che sapeva di non poter pretendere e che mai l'avrebbe ottenuto.  
Ed era a quei pensieri sempre più continui che, quello stesso cuore, iniziava a sentirsi confuso su ciò che credeva evidente, perché timidamente, giorno dopo giorno, i battiti intensi, spinti anche dalla ragione che lo esortava a dimenticare la sofferenza passata, stavano cominciando a mutare direzione.  
  
“Forse... ora dovresti andare...”  
  
Il debole sussurro del compagno lo riportò alla realtà e, sorridendogli, chinò indietro la testa per riuscire a scorgere i suoi occhi.  
“Vuoi che me ne vada...?” gli chiese allora, allentando l'abbraccio per far scivolare le mani lungo le sue cosce.  
  
“No... assolutamente, no!” replicò all'istante lo scudiero, facendo scorrere le dita tra le ciocche scure e discostandogli quelle che avevano aderito, per il sudore, alla sua fronte “Vorrei che restassi qui fino all'alba, nel mio letto, a stringermi a te fino a quando...”  
  
“...tua zia verrà di nuovo a bussare alla porta, chiedendosi quanto ci impiega il suo principe a guardare dei ritratti?”  
  
Entrambi risero debolmente a quella domanda ed Adenath, con un profondo sospiro, si rialzò da lui per liberarlo dal suo peso ma venne prontamente afferrato dall'altro giovane e sospinto sul materasso a rispondere ad un bacio dolce e appassionato.  
“Mm... non sai quanto lo desidererei davvero...” gli mormorò allora, chiudendo gli occhi quando sentì contro la propria, la sua fronte che lo sfiorava “...svegliarmi almeno una mattina tra le tue braccia. Lo so che è sciocco... e che non potrà accadere ma...” si fermò però, quando le labbra del compagno gli impedirono di proseguire.  
  
“Non parlare di un futuro che non conosciamo.” bisbigliò Eldarion, sorridendogli “Non sai cosa avverrà... forse potremo trovare un modo... forse...” spalancò gli occhi e si rimise seduto con un'espressione entusiasta sul viso “...ci sono! Potresti invitarmi ad Edoras un giorno... tua madre e tuo fratello non mi conoscono e potrei semplicemente essere un tuo amico che divide con te la stanza per il periodo della nostra permanenza.”  
  
Adenath si alzò a sua volta ridendo per poi chinarsi per prendere gli abiti e lanciare all'altro ragazzo i suoi.  
“Ma come ti vengono queste scaltre ma... altamente folli, idee?”  
  
“È possibile, no? Si potrebbe fare...”  
  
“Sì, certo... ma...”  
  
“E allora lo faremo!”  
  
A quella replica determinata, non poté far altro che sorridergli dolcemente ed annuire.  
“Come posso negare qualcosa al mio principe...?”  
  
Ed Eldarion a quel punto, mettendosi in piedi mentre ancora terminava di allacciarsi gli abiti, si chinò verso di lui e gli bisbigliò...  
“A lui forse puoi negare qualsiasi cosa... ma al tuo compagno... no.” e rialzando un braccio dietro al suo collo, lo tirò di nuovo a sé per un lungo e rovente bacio.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
_~~ Accampamento fuori dalle mura di Osgillath, Ithilien ~~_  
  
Il pesante drappo della tenda si richiuse quando il Guardiano del Bosco che, fino a quella tarda ora, era rimasto distante dal luogo in cui doveva riposare, si decise infine a compiere quell'ultimo passo verso ciò che aveva tentato di lasciarsi indietro.  
  
Si guardò attorno, quasi stupendosi di come tutto era rimasto come l'aveva lasciato oltre un anno e mezzo prima.  
Cercò di non soffermarsi su niente in particolare ed andò subito al tavolo dove aveva gettato la sacca, per svuotarla dal contenuto, ma appena si voltò nuovamente, i suoi occhi si fermarono inevitabilmente sulla colonna al centro della tenda.  
  
Sentì un'improvviso vuoto nel profondo, come se avesse perso il sostegno sotto ai piedi e stesse cadendo da un'altezza incomprensibile.  
E solo un istante dopo, le memorie lo riportarono a ciò che era avvento in quel punto.  
  
_Le sue dita che scivolavano tra quelle del principe di Gondor, sopra a quella colonna, serrandosi al ritmo dei loro corpi che si spingevano l'uno contro l'altro._  
  
“ _Lanthir... sì... non smettere...”_  
  
_La voce del giovane resa sensualmente provocante dal piacere che si stava dando._  
  
“ _Mandami via, Eldarion... mandami via... allontanami da te...”_  
  
_Quel suo ultimo sconfortato tentativo di scrivere quella fine che non riusciva più a volere._  
  
“ _No... io ti voglio! Ti voglio, Lanthir... ti voglio... ti...”_  
  
_E l'abbraccio possessivo nel quale l'aveva stretto per impedirgli di cadere dopo che l'estasi l'aveva rapito. Il modo in cui gli aveva sfiorato il volto, con quelle tremenda dolcezza che non riconosceva più come propria ma che quel ragazzo sapeva trovare in lui e pretendere solo con uno sguardo._  
  
Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di ritornare al presente perché il suo cuore già stava reagendo impulsivamente a quelle immagini e a quelle potenti sensazioni che, la lontananza, non aveva minimamente alleviato.  
Afferrò alcuni abiti ma quando si diresse oltre la leggera stoffa che divideva lo spazio dove c'era il suo giaciglio, i ricordi ebbero di nuovo la meglio sulla ragione e si ritrovò a fissare i cuscini e le lenzuola come se, in quel preciso momento, stesse avvenendo quello che la sua mente gli stava mostrando.  
  
_Il corpo che aveva percorso con le labbra con minuziosa attenzione, quasi che dimenticarne un solo punto, avesse significato vederlo svanire dalla vista._  
_La pelle morbida e sempre più calda... i muscoli che si contraevano al più piccolo sfioramento... ed i suoi sospiri frenetici che parevano crescere e crescere di intensità fino a diventare un grido di richiesta per ciò che ancora non era avvenuto._  
  
“ _Hai detto... niente titoli, giusto?”_  
  
_Lo stupore sul suo viso quando gli aveva sfilato in quella maniera peccaminosa l'anello della sua stirpe... qualcosa che non avrebbe mai dovuto osare... qualcosa che però, l'aveva liberato dal peso del rimorso per quell'innocenza che aveva fatto propria contro ogni ragione._  
  
“ _Sì... niente titoli... niente doveri... solo tu ed io... qui... adesso.”_  
  
_E da quel momento la totale perdizione dei sensi in quell'atto che li aveva uniti per ore fino alle vette dell'estasi e ritorno... ancora e ancora, senza mai giungere ad una fine anche se la debolezza della carne li tentava ogni istante per farli cedere._  
  
“ _Lanthir...”_  
  
_Quel continuo ripetersi del suo nome come una seducente cantilena che non desiderava smettesse._  
  
“ _Sono qui... non ti lascio cadere...”_  
  
_E la replica che gli aveva sospirato poco prima che la passione li devastasse, legandoli in quell'estremo piacere che solo due creature in grado di controllare i propri sensi, possono concedersi._  
  
Le gambe in quel momento lo tradirono e si lasciò cadere in ginocchio sul giaciglio.  
Scioccamente, per quanto la razionalità gli stava comunque sussurrando, accarezzò con la mano le lenzuola, come a voler percepire il calore dei loro corpi che ormai era però svanito, ma un lieve sorriso gli incurvò le labbra quando ricordò anche le frasi subito successive a quell'unione.  
  
“ _Perdonami... ti ho... scompigliato e annodato i capelli...”_  
  
_La disarmante ingenuità delle sue parole e la dolce insicurezza con cui le aveva pronunciate._  
  
“ _I capelli sono l'ultimo dei miei pensieri ora...”_  
  
_Quei lunghi riccioli scuri che aveva fatto scorrere tra le dita per arrivare poi a toccargli ancora la pelle, quasi non ne potesse fare a meno._  
  
“ _E qual'è il primo...?”_  
  
“ _Il tuo respiro che mi accarezza l'orecchio... e il tuo corpo bagnato e sudato sotto al mio...”_  
  
_L'estasi ancora vivida dentro di lui, l'aveva fatto parlare in quel modo, eppure già da quella notte tutto era così evidente, intenso e diverso._  
_Tutto quello che si rifiutava di riconoscere... tutto ciò che sarebbe stato troppo complicato da affrontare._  
_L'amore per qualcuno che doveva dimenticare._  
  
Strinse con forza le mani tra le lenzuola chiedendosi come poteva essere arrivato a quel punto.  
A desiderare ancora, con tutto se stesso, un giovane che, probabilmente, era riuscito ad andare oltre una insolita infatuazione per lui ed aveva spostato le sue attenzioni verso un altro ragazzo della sua età.  
Quello che, lui stesso, gli aveva ripetuto più volte prima che la loro attrazione diventasse materiale... solo ora lo ricordava.  
Spesso gli aveva detto di trovarsi qualcun altro come amante... qualcuno che avrebbe potuto condividere con lui quelle esperienze... ma ora che, a quanto sembrava, Eldarion l'aveva davvero fatto, sentiva ribollire brutalmente il sangue nelle vene al solo pensiero di saperlo tra delle braccia diverse dalle sue.  
Ma in fondo, si era allontanato da lui per vederlo felice, ed in quel modo, frequentando qualcuno che presto o tardi avrebbe comunque dovuto abbandonare per seguire i propri doveri, non lo sarebbe di certo stato.  
  
Non riuscì a comprendere se fosse stato davvero quello il motivo che lo spinse a rialzarsi e a dirigersi al tavolo, o se forse era sempre quel cuore che gli batteva all'impazzata nel petto a farlo agire sconsideratamente.  
L'unica certezza che aveva, era che voleva essere certo che, quello che chiamava ragazzino, fosse consapevole di cosa andasse incontro se, quell'intesa che Legolas aveva scorto tra lui e quello scudiero, si fosse rivelata fondata.  
  
Così spostò la borsa e prese uno dei fogli bianchi accantonati in un angolo, aprì l'inchiostro e intinse la penna... ma la fermò a mezz'aria, stringendo nervosamente le labbra quando si rese conto che, le frasi che la sua mente stavano formulando per scrivere una lettera sensata con la quale avrebbe voluto tentare di riportare la ragione al giovane, erano in completo contrasto con quelle che invece il cuore gli stava bisbigliando.  
  
Abbassò le palpebre, cercando di ignorare l'eco di quelle sensazioni che ancora lo stordivano, ma più ci provava, più i sussurri aumentavano d'intensità, diventando grida amplificate anche da quel vuoto nell'anima che bramava di essere colmato.  
La discussone che quel pomeriggio aveva avuto con Aragorn ancora gli occupava i pensieri e una parte di lui poteva comprendere la sua apprensione di padre, e lui per primo avrebbe fatto di tutto per evitare che Eldarion soffrisse inutilmente per qualcosa che sarebbe svanito... eppure la sua memoria lo riportò ancora una volta indietro alle ultime ore che aveva passato con lui.  
  
“ _Promettimi che tornerai... tra un mese... o un anno... o dieci... ma promettimelo!”_  
  
_Il disperato vigore di quell'abbraccio... quelle lacrime che non era stato in grado di trattenere._  
  
“ _Tornerò... ma sai bene che non dovrai attendermi. Mettitelo bene in quella testa, capito...? Non dovrai aspettarmi!”_  
  
_Parole che aveva sentito bruciargli il cuore mentre le pronunciava, seguite da quei baci appassionati, selvaggi, profondi, dolci e coinvolgenti... devastanti perché entrambi sapevano che dovevano essere gli ultimi._  
  
“ _Ricordati di me...”_  
  
_E quella sola richiesta affranta come saluto, seguita dal ricordo di una lunga carezza che ancora sentiva sotto le dita._  
  
Così, intingendo di nuovo la penna nell'inchiostro, diede forma sul foglio alle sole quattro, semplici, parole, che il sentimento che provava lo stava obbligando a scrivere.  
Le guardò a lungo, come si aspettasse che svanissero dalla sua vista, per riportargli la ragione che aveva ormai smarrito... ma non avvenne.  
Ed allora, respirando intensamente, prese una busta e ripiegò la lettera al suo interno, lasciandola però senza intestazione, né sigillo.  
  
Uscì dalla tenda e percorse a grandi passi l'accampamento, guardandosi attorno all'evidente ricerca di qualcuno che, infine, scorse intento a sistemare delle sacche su di un destriero, all'apparenza, sellato e pronto alla partenza di lì a poche ore.  
Senza dire una parola giunse alle spalle dell'altra creatura eterna, la quale, avvertendo però quella inaspettata presenza, si voltò lentamente con un'espressione palesemente incuriosita sul viso.  
  
“Domani ti recherai a Minas Tirith per consegnare la corrispondenza, vero?” gli chiese senza nemmeno permettergli di aprir bocca “Devi fare in modo che questa giunga al principe Eldarion senza attirare l'attenzione di nessuno.” alzò la mano con la busta e la posò sul petto dell'altro elfo, costringendolo così a prenderla.  
  
“Lanthir... e da quando questa segretezza? La parola discrezione non è mai stata accomunata al tuo nome!” mormorò allora il messaggero con un sorrisino ironico, lanciando un'occhiata alla busta senza intestazione e infilandola in una tasca laterale delle borse “Posso provarci... ma non ti assicuro l'esito di...”  
  
“Non... provarci... Ethilian...” lo interruppe Lanthir, avvicinandosi ancor di più a lui “...vedi di riuscirci!” lo fissò intensamente per cercare di decifrare qualcosa nei suoi occhi ma l'altra creatura eterna li abbassò, scuotendo leggermente la testa.  
  
“Non è così semplice quello che chiedi.” sussurrò Ethilian, sospirando “Non entro mai direttamente a palazzo... consegno le lettere ad un cavaliere e lui le porta ai destinatari della corte ma... non mi è dato sapere la via che prendono quelle indirizzate ai sovrani... ed una busta senza intestazione...” accennò un sorriso, riportando l'attenzione su di lui “...di certo potrebbe causare molto interesse sul mittente.”  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco sostenne allora il suo sguardo per qualche momento fino a quando si inumidì le labbra, incurvandole poi in un sorrisino malizioso.  
“Se non ricordo male... tu hai debito con me, non è così...?” lo vide aggrottare le sopracciglia allibito ed allora chinò la testa verso di lui, per mormorargli all'orecchio “Oh, non dirmi che hai dimenticato... quella notte alla cascate...” percepì un intenso sospiro da parte del compagno e continuò “...no, non hai dimenticato, vero Ethilian? Ho fatto in modo che rimanessi solo con Ferydir proprio come volevi e ancora oggi, ogni volta che lo incontri, le memorie di quelle ore ti fanno ardere come se fossi ancora davanti a lui su quelle rocce...”  
  
Il messaggero deglutì, chinando la testa per cercare di nascondere un sorriso a quelle parole.  
“No, credo... che nessuna parte di me possa dimenticarlo facilmente.” sussurrò, annuendo mentre si voltava verso di lui “D'accordo... farò in modo che arrivi dove vuoi.”  
  
A quelle parole, Lanthir gli fece un cenno di ringraziamento col capo ed iniziò ad indietreggiare, continuando però a guardare l'amico con un'espressione divertita... ma prima di allontanarsi, l'altro elfo lo richiamò...  
  
“Lanthir... come... come sta...? Voglio dire... non è rimasto... ferito... o...”  
  
“Sta bene... ed ora che è rimasto solo al comando, probabilmente starà anche meglio.” gli rispose con un sorriso “Lo sai che... apprezza molto il fatto di essere... l'unico a dare ordini.” lo vide abbassare lo sguardo quasi in imbarazzo e respirò profondamente “Quando glielo dirai, Ethilian? Non puoi continuare ad aspettare che si accorga di qualcosa che non sta cercando!”  
  
“Io non... è proprio questo il punto.” sussurrò il messaggero, alzando le spalle rassegnato “Non sta cercando altro... ad eccezione di ciò che c'è già stato tra noi. Sono solo uno dei tanti.”  
  
“E allora fa qualcosa per non esserlo più!” replicò il Guardiano, girandosi per allontanarsi ma aggiungendo “Non essere più... solo uno dei tanti!”  
Proseguì con l'intenzione di ritornare alla tenda e sul suo viso apparve una strana espressione sorpresa ma al tempo stesso, soddisfatta per le parole che aveva detto e che, probabilmente, nemmeno si aspettava di poter pronunciare.  
Nel tragitto però, il suo sguardo venne attirato da una figura solitaria che stava passeggiando lentamente tra gli alberi e che pareva stesse vagando senza una meta precisa, così appena riconosciuto chi fosse, lo seguì fino a quando lo vide fermarsi in una radura con lo sguardo rivolto al cielo.  
  
“Non troverai lassù le risposte che cerchi.” esclamò quando un passo lo divideva da lui, ed allora vide un debole sorriso inclinare le labbra dell'amico.  
  
“Forse le potrei trovare... se almeno conoscessi le domande da porre...” mormorò Legolas, tirando un lungo respiro prima di scuotere la testa “...ma purtroppo anche quelle ancora mi sono oscure.”  
  
“Devi concedergli del tempo... ricordati che è sempre un Uomo, e il suo cuore è facile alla collera e al rammarico.”  
  
“Hai sentito la nostra discussione...?”  
  
“Non l'ho fatto intenzionalmente ma... sì. E per quanto possa provare ostilità nei suoi confronti e credimi... la provo per molte ragioni... posso comprendere quanto sia ancora scosso ed anche la sua incapacità di trovare di nuovo la serenità nel proprio cuore.”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso si appoggiò di schiena ad un albero, guardando l'altro elfo che, di nuovo, si avvicinò a lui.  
“Questo lo so, Lanthir... è solo che... non riesco a trovare il modo giusto per aiutarlo perché... sembra non volere il mio aiuto. Più cerco di parlare con lui e più... lo allontano con le mie parole.”  
  
“È un Uomo...” ripeté allora il Guardiano, mettendosi davanti a lui per guardarlo negli occhi “...posso immaginare che quello che provi per lui ti spinga a fare di tutto per appianare qualsiasi divergenza tra voi ma devi cercare di capire che non reagisce come noi. Il suo spirito è volubile, irrequieto, facile alla confusione più di quanto credi e... venire a conoscenza di essere stato costretto a vivere per oltre vent'anni una vita che avrebbe potuto essere, in parte, diversa per lui... non è qualcosa che un cuore Mortale può sopportare facilmente.” accennò un sorriso e incrociò le braccia sul petto “Se fosse stato uno di noi... forse in pochi mesi se ne sarebbe già fatto una ragione ed avrebbe compreso presto i motivi che hanno spinto la sua sposa ad agire così ma... è qualcosa con cui nemmeno Arwen ha fatto i conti quando ha preso la sua scelta. E ha sbagliato.” sospirò, abbassando lo sguardo “In tutto questo tempo passato a contatto col loro popolo, ho imparato a conoscere gli Uomini e per quanto li trovi ancora... estremamente affascinanti in ogni loro più piccola illogicità... sono più difficili da capire di quanto crediamo. Sono incoerenti... sono testardi... sono influenzabili e pieni di debolezze e... il rimorso... il rancore... la delusione... non sono sentimenti facili da affrontare per un Uomo... non lo sono per noi a volte... prova a immaginare come può essere se provati con un'intensità ancor più superiore!”  
  
“Ma perché non parlarne con me, Lanthir? Perché non può parlarmene e permettermi di aiutarlo?”  
  
“Perché tu cercheresti di infondergli la ragione... e in questo momento, non può sopportarlo.” gli sussurrò, allungando una mano per accarezzargli il volto quando l'altra creatura eterna lo abbassò in avanti “Deve ritrovare da solo la sua strada... la giusta strada in quella vita che altri, a quanto sembra, hanno deciso per lui... e quando l'avrà trovata, potrà finalmente ricominciare a vivere con te quel tempo di cui gli parlavi.”  
  
“È solo che... temo di perderlo prima di quel momento...” bisbigliò allora debolmente Legolas, chiudendo gli occhi con un sospiro sconsolato “...non posso permetterlo. E dopo quello che ha detto quest'oggi... quello che ha vissuto e che non vorrebbe mai che suo figlio provasse... io non... non me ne ha mai parlato! Sì, potevo sentire la sua inquietudine e i suoi timori ma non pensavo...” deglutì, stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi “...davvero non pensavo che potesse essere così... devastante questa vita per lui. Forse non sono stato in grado di accorgermene... o forse ero troppo... accecato da lui e da noi... da non vedere cosa doveva effettivamente affrontare ogni giorno... e... non sarebbe stata la prima volta dato che i miei occhi non hanno visto...” indicò l'amico, rialzando lo sguardo su di lui “...ben altro che avevo di fronte e quindi non...”  
  
“No, Legolas... no!” lo fermò Lanthir, prendendogli il volto tra le mani e guardandolo intensamente “Non sei colpevole di niente! E anche se Aragorn può aver ragione riguardo quella vita fatta di finzione e menzogne... sono certo che rifarebbe tutto quanto per poter restare con te! Non cambierebbe un solo giorno che avete passato insieme e affronterebbe ogni cosa per poter continuare a farlo! È solo confuso... e d'accordo... di certo il mio ritorno e... tutta la situazione che mi riguarda, non è d'aiuto al suo stato ma... dagli il tempo che gli serve e vedrai che troverà presto il modo per tornare ad essere...” fece un sorrisino ironico ed aggiunse “...il tuo Uomo.” non udì subito una delle solite repliche dell'amico ed allora aggrottò le sopracciglia incuriosito, ma scorse subito l'espressione tesa sul suo viso, divenire una divertita “Oh... adesso lo ammetti, dunque!”  
  
“È la verità, no?” mormorò a quel punto il principe del Reame Boscoso, prendendo le mani che ancora l'altro elfo teneva sul suo viso per stringerle teneramente nelle proprie “Perché continuare a negarlo?” gli sorrise, respirando profondamente e ringraziandolo in silenzio per quel suo tentativo di risollevargli lo spirito come sempre faceva in quei casi “C'è una cosa però che non capisco... dopo il modo in cui Aragorn si è rivolto a te... perché ora hai parlato di lui in questo modo... comprensivo? A dire il vero, mi aspettavo che il vostro incontro fosse alquanto più... burrascoso di quanto è stato, dopo ciò che è successo prima della tua partenza.”  
  
Il Guardiano alzò le spalle come se la cosa fosse evidente ma abbassò lo sguardo sulle mani che l'altra creatura eterna stava tenendo.  
“Lui ha ragione, benché mi costi ammetterlo... sta facendo ciò che ritiene più giusto per suo figlio e... se davvero... Eldarion... ha sofferto così tanto a causa mia ed ora invece è tornato ad essere felice come un tempo... la sua preoccupazione che io rimanga lontano da lui, è giustificata.”  
  
“Ma...?” chiese allora Legolas, alzando un sopracciglio incuriosito e strappando una lieve risata al compagno.  
  
“Non c'è un... ma...!” ribatté Lanthir sorridendo divertito e facendo però un passo indietro “Lo capisco e... farò in modo di eseguire quella specie di... ordine implicito che mi ha dato, anche se non è nelle mie abitudini prendere ordini da lui.” notò l'espressione per niente convinta sul volto dell'altro elfo ed alzò le mani ai lati in segno di resa “Parlo sul serio, Legolas... lo ascolterò! Non intendo recarmi a Minas Tirith...” ma non gli diede il tempo di replicare che aggiunse sussurrando “...per il momento.”  
  
“Lanthir!” esclamò subito allibito il principe del Reame Boscoso, alzando lo sguardo al cielo “No, te ne prego! È già abbastanza complicato così... per tutti quanti... e soprattutto per te! Se vuoi sul serio che ti aiuti... non devi agire in modi avventati che non posso controllare!”  
  
L'elfo dai lunghi capelli ondulati scosse la testa, facendo qualche passo nella radura.  
“Non farò niente di avventato, te l'ho detto! Non farò... niente finché sarai certo che quello che hai... percepito nelle scuderie non sia un'altra illusione che potrà ferirlo e farlo soffrire. Solo in caso contrario... agirò per riportare il figlio di Aragorn sulla... strada che suo padre, tanto premurosamente, vuole che segua.”  
  
“Lanthir...” lo richiamò di nuovo Legolas quando lo vide allontanarsi con una strana espressione risoluta sul viso, ma l'unica risposta che ottenne, fu di nuovo quella certezza alla quale però, non riusciva a credere...  
  
“Non andrò a Minas Tirith, Legolas! Davvero! Io non mi muoverò da qui!”  
  
...e mentre lo seguiva con lo sguardo, si ritrovò a bisbigliare tra sé...  
“Perché questa promessa non mi conforta?”  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
_~~ Città di Minas Tirith, Gondor ~~_  
  
Camminando rapidamente per i corridoi del palazzo, il principe di Gondor stava raggiungendo le proprie stanze, cercando di passare inosservato ai vari servitori che ancora si attardavano nei saloni e che avrebbero facilmente potuto rivelare ai suoi genitori, il giorno successivo, il suo ritorno a quell'ora della notte.  
Ma si rese conto che quell'accorgimento era ormai divenuto inutile, quando, svoltando l'angolo, si ritrovò di fronte proprio suo padre che, visto l'abbigliamento da riposo, probabilmente ancora non riusciva a prendere sonno e aveva preferito passare il tempo a passeggiare.  
  
“Ah... io...” si schiarì la voce, stringendo nervosamente i pugni quando vide il suo sguardo meravigliato “...sì, so bene di essere in ritardo... ora vado a coricarmi... buonanotte.”  
  
Aragorn aggrottò le sopracciglia perplesso quando vide il figlio superarlo come se niente fosse con l'intento di continuare lungo il corridoio, e il suo stupore divenne chiaro nel tono con cui pronunciò il suo nome per richiamarlo.  
“Eldarion...?” attese che il giovane si fermasse e voltasse di nuovo verso di lui, ed allora lo raggiunse lentamente, osservandolo dalla testa ai piedi quasi volesse carpire qualcosa di più da quell'atteggiamento agitato “Da tempo ormai non ti chiedo dove ti rechi la sera o chi ti tiene compagnia... ma non credi sia davvero troppo... tardi... rientrare a quest'ora di notte?”  
  
“Sì... beh... me ne rendo conto, ada...” replicò allora Eldarion, annuendo mentre cercava di nascondere un sorriso che, da quando aveva lasciato la casa di Adenath, continuava in ogni istante a incurvargli le labbra “...farò in modo che non accada più.” e con quelle parole cercò di nuovo di allontanarsi... solo per essere fermato però da un altro richiamo, questo volta quasi divertito...  
  
“Eldarion...! Aspetta...”  
  
...ed allora si girò ancora una volta verso il padre, guardandosi attorno innervosito come se si sentisse al centro di una stanza con tutti gli occhi puntati su di lui.  
  
“Solo un attimo...” ricominciò il re di Gondor, tornando davanti a lui e cercando il suo sguardo “...vorrei solo... chiederti una cosa e sei libero di non rispondermi perché... ormai so che non c'è più alcuna confidenza tra noi...” lo sentì respirare profondamente ma continuò subito, per paura che potesse fuggire come altre volte era accaduto “...ma non posso... spingerti a parlare o... aprirti con me, se non intendi farlo e va bene... posso comprenderlo.” deglutì quando, stranamente, riuscì ad incrociare i suoi occhi e scorse un'evidente agitazione ma anche una velata curiosità per quell'attenzione che, con tutta probabilità, non si aspettava di ricevere dopo oltre un anno di tentativi falliti “Io vorrei semplicemente... ricordarti che se un giorno sentirai nuovamente il desiderio di farlo... di discutere con me... di qualsiasi cosa... non importa quanti impegni o problemi avrò in quel momento... io ci sarò, d'accordo...?”  
  
Il giovane, istintivamente, sorrise senza quasi rendersene conto benché in tutti quei mesi trascorsi, non avesse nemmeno mai guardato il padre negli occhi a causa di quella colpa che si era ostinato a dargli per affrontare più facilmente le cose.  
“Sì... d'accordo... me lo ricorderò...” mormorò allora, annuendo e passandosi una mano tra i capelli “...è solo... beh... non adesso... io...”  
  
“No... no, lo capisco!” ribatté immediatamente Aragorn, sorridendogli dolcemente “Solo quando e se vorrai... non c'è fretta.” lo vide annuire nuovamente ma appena si accorse che stava per indietreggiare e proseguire lungo il corridoio, fece un passo avanti ed aggiunse “Stai sorridendo...!” comprese che quell'affermazione poteva risultare insensata, così, dopo una lieve risata per allentare la tensione che si era comunque creata tra loro, mormorò “Negli ultimi tempi... intendo... ti vedo sorridere e... mi sembri tornato ad essere felice come una volta... e volevo solo sapere se... è solo un'impressione sbagliata o se...” lasciò la frase in sospeso, attendendo una qualche reazione da parte del figlio... ma prima di ricevere la replica a parole, la scorse chiaramente sul suo viso che parve illuminarsi.  
  
“Sì...” sussurrò allora il principe di Gondor, sorridendo tra sé senza riuscire a trattenersi, al pensiero del motivo per cui aveva ripreso ad esserlo “...sì, ada... sono felice.” guardò negli occhi il padre per alcuni istanti, poi accennò un saluto col capo e si voltò, correndo via per arrivare alle proprie stanze.  
  
Aragorn respirò intensamente ed alzò lo sguardo, ringraziando in silenzio i Potenti per quello che sperava tanto di sentire.  
Aveva fatto il primo dei passi che si era ripromesso di compiere per ritrovare se stesso e la vita che voleva vivere.  
Prima suo figlio... il riavvicinamento con lui... quello che aveva tentato in ogni modo dopo quella serata ma che non era mai riuscito ad avere.  
Forse sbagliava i modi... o il tempo non era quello giusto. Ora invece sentiva che era arrivato il momento di riprovarci e, a quanto sembrava, anche Eldarion era sul punto di riabbassare quei muri che aveva alzato con lui.  
Poi sarebbe stato il momento di parlare nuovamente con Arwen e di chiarire definitivamente quel rapporto che era rimasto sospeso nel vuoto nell'ultimo anno.  
Ormai non poteva più continuare a fuggire da qualcosa di evidente, anche se significava soffrire ed accettare un passato che non poteva più riavere indietro come avrebbe voluto.  
Ed infine... la ragione della sua stessa vita... il motivo per cui, da quando era rientrato a palazzo, aveva trascorso ore ed ore in solitudine a riflettere sulle proprie azioni e sulla maniera per riportarle ad essere sensate, andando contro ad ogni impulsivo istinto che lo spingeva ad agire irrazionalmente per via della delusione e della collera... perché non poteva perdere il calore della sua anima ed il battito del suo cuore.  
Legolas.  
Ancora non sapeva come rimettere a posto le cose con lui... come implorarlo di perdonare quelle sue azioni precipitose ed emotive e ritrovare la serenità che c'era sempre stata tra loro... ma per riuscirci, prima di tutto, doveva ritrovare la pace con se stesso.  
E continuando a riflettere sulle soluzioni più appropriate, proseguì lungo il corridoio e tornò alle proprie stanze dove sapeva che avrebbe passato, come sempre, un'altra notte da solo.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~


	8. ~ 5 ~ PRIMA PARTE

~ 5 ~  
PRIMA PARTE

  
  
_~~ Città di Minas Tirith, Gondor ~~_

Una radiosa mattina primaverile era appena cominciata nel regno degli Uomini, ed il sovrano, dopo aver terminato una delle riunioni alla quale doveva, obbligatoriamente partecipare, era uscito su uno dei balconi che davano nei cortili ed era rimasto assorto in quel punto, assaporando il tiepido calore del sole sulla pelle.  
Il suo sguardo, fisso verso il basso, riconobbe però una figura che, nascosta sotto un leggero mantello celeste, stava passeggiando sotto i porticati in direzione dell'uscita del palazzo. Il suo passo non sembrava troppo rapido da farla apparire ansiosa di lasciare quel luogo, eppure, per qualche insolito motivo, avrebbe affermato con sicurezza che desiderasse giungere il prima possibile dove aveva intenzione di recarsi.  
La guardò incuriosito, senza però prestarle un'attenzione prolungata... ma nei suoi pensieri si formulò comunque la domanda sul motivo che spingesse la sua sposa a lasciare quelle mura a quell'ora del mattino.  
Respirò profondamente quando una vaga risposta gli raggiunse la mente e la prima ragione corrispondeva al nome del Guardiano che, alcuni giorni prima, lui stesso aveva guarito da un male che, altrimenti, l'avrebbe privato di una vita serena.  
Si stupì di se stesso però quando, nuovamente, a quella supposizione, non provò né gelosia né fastidio... solo un lieve nervosismo verso la propria ingenuità per quel qualcosa che, probabilmente, esisteva già da tempo ma lui non aveva mai notato.  
E questa assenza di sensazioni a riguardo della donna che aveva amato, gli fece di nuovo comprendere che quel sentimento oramai era davvero finito... o forse mutato in emozioni diverse proprio a causa degli avvenimenti che lo avevano portato a riconoscere la verità.  
Si stava ripetendo che, a quanto sembrava, era proprio arrivato il momento per parlare con Arwen e chiarire quella situazione anche con lei... quando un cavaliere lo raggiunse a passo svelto, richiamando la sua attenzione.

“Sire... è richiesta la vostra presenza urgentemente nella sala de trono!”

“Per quale motivo?” gli chiese subito Aragorn, accantonando all'istante quelle riflessioni ed affiancando l'altro uomo per rientrare a palazzo.

“Un messaggero da Edoras, mio signore. Re Éomer ha mandato un avvertimento per via di alcuni cavalieri che sono stati attaccati e massacrati proprio fuori i loro confini. Il nemico si sta avvicinando e Rohan richiede il nostro aiuto!”

“E lo avrà.” sussurrò allora, proseguendo a passo ancor più veloce per arrivare alla sala del trono e scoprire nei dettagli, cos'era accaduto.

Mentre il re di Gondor percorreva i corridoi esterni per dirigersi dove era richiesto, nei grandi giardini centrali del palazzo dove alcuni servitori stavano bagnando le piante e prendendosi cura dei fiori, il principe di quel regno era intento in una discussione apparentemente molto riservata con l'ancella di sua madre, la quale, si era presa alcuni momenti di riposo per ascoltare le confidenze dell'amico.

“E ci andrai dunque...?” gli chiese la fanciulla, incrociando le gambe sulla panchina di pietra dove erano seduti, rivolta verso di lui “Andrai davvero ad Edoras a casa sua... a conoscere sua madre e suo fratello senza rivelare a loro chi sei?”

“Certo! Andrei anche domani se fosse possibile!”  
“E tuo padre...? Credi sia così facile convincerlo? Insomma... non sono tempi sicuri per viaggiare e... dirgli che hai intenzione di recarti a Rohan solo in compagnia di uno scudiero... insomma...”

“Beh lui... sembra disposto al dialogo ora...” replicò Eldarion, sorridendo al pensiero delle parole che aveva ricevuto dal padre “...e forse se ricominciassi a confidarmi con lui... accetterebbe senza troppe domande.” alzò le spalle e si mise a cavalcioni della panca “In caso contrario... fuggirò di nuovo, non mi preoccupa il modo in cui lascerò queste mura. Quello che mi importa è passare del tempo con lui... e stringerlo tra le braccia fino all'alba come desidera.” vide l'amica sorridere divertita, continuando a fissarlo ed aggrottò le sopracciglia “Perché... mi guardi così...?”

“Perché... è talmente... rischioso e imprudente...” mormorò Sedrin, sospirando per poi aggiungere “...e incredibilmente romantico!” rise quando vide la perplessità sul volto del giovane e gli diede un colpetto sul petto “È vero! Levati quell'espressione dalla faccia! Tutto quello che stai facendo con Adenath è così... pieno di dolcezza che quasi mi stupisco che possa veramente provenire da te!” gli impedì di ribattere e proseguì “Quello che mi racconti e... il modo in cui vi guardate sempre quando ci siamo anche noi... è davvero stupendo e... non ti avevo mai visto così!”

“Non lo so... io...” sussurrò il principe di Gondor, abbassando lo sguardo con un dolce sorriso sulle labbra “...forse è perché non mi sono mai sentito... così. Ogni gesto, ogni parola... sembra tutto nuovo e naturale da lasciarmi... sbalordito... e ancora non riesco a credere che... avere un compagno possa essere... così intenso.”

“E quindi...?” gli chiese la fanciulla, cercando di nuovo i suoi occhi “È sul serio come sembra...? Insomma... ti stai innamoran...” la sua domanda venne però interrotta all'improvviso da una voce alle sue spalle che si stava avvicinando, ed entrambi gli amici guardarono incuriositi in quella direzione.

“Mio principe, perdonate l'interruzione!” ripeté di nuovo il messaggero una volta avvicinatosi alla panchina ed essersi inchinato con reverenza “Mi è stato chiesto di consegnarvi questa.” senza aggiungere altro, allungò la mano con la busta verso il giovane, e quando questi la prese, girò su se stesso e si avviò per allontanarsi.

“Mm... curioso...” mormorò l'ancella “...non ha intestazione. Com'è arrivata a te senza passare dalla corrispondenza di tuo padre?”

Eldarion aggrottò le sopracciglia rigirando tra le dita la busta bianca, senza mittente né sigillo ma poi scoppiò in una debole risata mentre la apriva.  
“Sarà un altro sciocco scherzo di Sarton!” esclamò divertito, estraendo il foglio e lanciando un'occhiata all'amica davanti a sé “Ricordi quando mi ha mandato una lettera anonima per quel ritrovo segreto in cima alla collina... e lui ha tardato, rovinando tutta la sorpresa che voleva farci?” rise nuovamente ed abbassò lo sguardo sulla lettera “Spero proprio non ci chieda ancora di...”  
Le frasi che ancora doveva pronunciare, divennero un lieve e strozzato sospiro, ed i suoi occhi si spalancarono come se quelle quattro, semplici, parole scritte con l'inchiostro fossero troppo immense per essere viste da quella distanza.

“Cos'è...? Che c'è scritto...?”

La voce di Sedrin divenne all'improvviso distante e fioca perché tutto quello che giungeva alle sue orecchie, era il battito frenetico che aveva assunto il suo cuore.

“Eldarion...? Allora...? Che è successo...?”

Un nodo alla gola gli impedì quasi di riprendere a respirare ed uno nel profondo gli serrò lo stomaco come se fosse stato colpito da un pugno che veniva però dall'interno.  
Ed un vortice indistinto di pensieri ed emozioni prese possesso della sua mente, rendendogli impossibile qualsiasi risposta o reazione diversa da quella statica, indefinita e sgomenta espressione che era calata sul suo viso.

“Eldarion...?” il richiamo della fanciulla divenne ora preoccupato e turbato da quel comportamento ma restò in silenzio a guardare l'amico fino a quando scorse, palesemente, le sue mani che ancora tenevano il foglio, tremare.  
Allora gli afferrò i polsi per scuoterlo da quel torpore in cui sembrava caduto e finalmente lo vide sbattere le palpebre mentre le sue dita perdevano la presa e lasciavano cadere la lettera sulla panca di pietra, tra di loro... ed in quel momento, anche lei riuscì a scorgere quelle quattro, semplici, parole, scritte con l'inchiostro al centro del foglio...

_Mi ricordo di te._

...parole alle quali lei non riuscì a dare subito un senso logico ma che comprese più che chiaramente sul volto del giovane quando quest'ultimo parve non trovare la forza per distogliere lo sguardo da quella scritta.

“Eldarion... ehi... cosa...”

Un altro richiamo andato a vuoto perché si ritrovò a fissare sconcertata l'amico che, di scatto, si alzò e rincorse il cavaliere che aveva da poco superato il porticato.

“Aspetta!” gli gridò il principe di Gondor con tutto il fiato che aveva, e appena lo vide voltarsi e chinarsi nuovamente, rallentò il passo e continuò col respiro ansimante come se avesse corso per ore e non solo quel breve tragitto “La busta... non ha intestazione! Chi te l'ha consegnata? Da dove proviene?”

“Gli elfi, sire... con il resto della corrispondenza...” rispose subito il messaggero, stupito da quel tono ansioso “...non so altro, mi dispiace.”

Eldarion allora annuì come segno che poteva andare e tornò lentamente alla panchina, lasciandosi sedere stancamente su di essa prima di riprendere il foglio tra le mani, sotto lo sguardo incerto dell'amica.  
“È sua, Sedrin...” bisbigliò debolmente “...me l'ha mandata lui.” sfiorò con l'indice le parole, riscrivendole con esso per poi percorrere l'intero foglio come se, quel gesto sciocco, potesse in qualche modo fargli percepire il tocco che il Guardiano aveva tenuto su di esso.

“Allora gettala via!” esclamò immediatamente l'ancella, stringendogli una mano sul braccio per scuoterlo “Eldarion, ascoltami! Non devi ricadere nel passato! Sei riuscito ad andare oltre... una lettera non cambia niente! Gettala!”

“Sì ma... è solo...” continuò con una voce debole e appena udibile il giovane, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal foglio “...se... se fosse successo qualcosa...? Voglio dire... perché dopo... oltre un anno di silenzio? Io non... non capisco...”

“Non ha importanza...” gli mormorò allora Sedrin cercando di usare un tono più comprensivo “...qualunque sia il motivo. Ora sei felice... con la tua vita e con Adenath...” nel pronunciare quel nome lo vide annuire “...e guardati! Ti giunge una lettera sua e la tua gioia diventa turbamento e confusione. Non deve più essere così! Devi continuare ad andare avanti, senza guardarti indietro! Devi farlo per te stesso!”

“Ma non...” un lungo e rassegnato sospiro ed infine il principe di Gondor sussurrò “...non l'ho dimenticato, Sedrin... è questo il punto. Sì io... mi trovo bene con Adenath e sono molto felice con lui ma... non ho dimenticato Lanthir...” si fermò nell'ascoltare il nome del Guardiano lasciare le sue labbra perché da tempo ormai non accadeva... dalla notte in cui aveva narrato la sua storia a quello che, ora, era divenuto suo compagno “...non potrò mai farlo e... forse anche lui, durante quella missione, ogni tanto pensa a me... altrimenti perché mandarmi questa lettera...?”

“Lo capisco, Eldarion. Capisco che non potrai dimenticarlo mai completamente ma...” la fanciulla fissò alcuni istanti l'amico ed aggrottò le sopracciglia quando intuì qualcosa dalla sua espressione “...non ti riferisci solo alle memorie, vero? Sei ancora innamorato di lui.” lo vide stringere le labbra nervosamente e sospirò “Eldarion... no! No...! Sei stato così male a causa di questo sentimento... e credevo davvero che lo avessi lasciato alle spalle! Insomma... cosa stai facendo allora con Adenath? Perché perdonami ma... il modo in cui agisci e ne parli... fa davvero sembrare che...”

“Non lo so!” la interruppe Eldarion alzando allora lo sguardo al cielo “Non so cosa... sto provando adesso! Il mio cuore inizia ad essere... confuso su tutto perché più sto con lui e più lo sento battere per quelle nuove ed intense emozioni ma a volte... a volte quel battito mi ripete ancora e ancora che è per un'unica persona.”

Sedrin restò alcuni istanti in silenzio ad osservarlo ma appena lo vide riabbassare gli occhi sulla lettera, gliela prese dalle dita e la ripiegò nella busta.  
“Lascialo andare, Eldarion.” gli mormorò dolcemente “Ci stai riuscendo... non smettere ora solo per quattro parole scritte con l'inchiostro che non significano niente. Hai qualcosa di reale qui... qualcosa che ti fa sorridere e ti fa affrontare ogni giornata con la gioia e la serenità che prima ti mancava.” incrociò finalmente il suo sguardo ancora titubante e gli sorrise “Hai l'amore qui, Eldarion... quello che cercavi... quello che ti meriti! Hai un compagno che desidera restarti accanto e se...” rise lievemente “...lo guardassi davvero negli occhi, riusciresti a vedere quel sentimento anche se ancora lui non ha il coraggio di esprimertelo a parole!” scorse la sua espressione velarsi di stupore ma proseguì “È reale... ed è tuo... soltanto tuo! Cerca di vederlo! Non è qualcosa di insicuro ed evanescente, rimasto in sospeso nella distanza tra due vite che faticano a trovarsi su un'unica strada... e lo sai bene! Sai bene che con Lanthir sarà sempre così, me l'hai ripetuto tu più volte... una continua lotta nell'indecisione e nell'impossibilità di creare un vero legame... perché nonostante lui tenga a te, continua a fare di tutto per allontanarti per il tuo bene e per permetterti di proseguire il tuo Destino. E non è di questo che hai bisogno, ne sei consapevole...” alzò una mano e gli accarezzò teneramente una guancia “...non hai bisogno di essere allontanato... hai bisogno di essere tenuto vicino.”

Il principe di Gondor inspirò intensamente l'aria del mattino come se servisse a spazzare via i dubbi che l'avevano nuovamente assillato, ma benché sentisse ancora il cuore pulsargli prepotentemente nel petto al solo pensiero di quelle quattro parole, riprese la busta e la mise nella tasca, per poi voltarsi ancora verso l'amica con un'espressione incuriosita sul viso.  
“Torna un attimo indietro... cos'hai detto riguardo ad Adenath e al fatto che... non ha ancora il coraggio di esprimere quel sentimento a parole?”

L'ancella allora sorrise soddisfatta da quella luce che era tornata sul suo volto.  
“Beh... niente... è solo intuito e... qualcosa che s'è lasciato scappare una sera quando ancora non eri giunto.” comprese che il giovane stava di nuovo per replicare e si rialzò di scatto in piedi “Oh... com'è tardi! Devo proprio rientrare... mia madre mi starà cercando!” e con quelle parole finse di allontanarsi rapidamente, scoppiando però a ridere nel sentire all'istante i passi dell'amico che la seguivano.

“Ehi... no... aspetta! Cos'ha detto...? Devi dirmelo!”

“No... è un segreto! Te lo dirà lui quando se la sentirà!”

“Avanti Sedrin! Ti prego!”

“È proprio tardi... è quasi ora di pranzo...”

“Sedrin!”

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_~~ Accampamento fuori dalle mura di Osgillath, Ithilien ~~_

Il drappo della tenda appartenente al principe del Reame Boscoso era rialzato per permettergli di andare avanti e indietro senza rallentamenti, visto che, quel giorno, molti lavori dovevano ancora essere compiuti ed inoltre, alcuni esploratori avevano rinvenuto delle insolite tracce oltre il Fiume, simili a segni lasciati da pesanti carri che però, in quei punti, non avrebbero dovuto passare.

La creatura eterna si trovava accanto al tavolo, dove erano aperte alcune mappe, e sembrava assorta nei propri pensieri quando gli angoli delle sue labbra si incurvarono istintivamente in un lieve sorriso.  
Chiuse i pugni sul ripiano di legno quando sentì il suo spirito reagire all'improvviso e destarsi come se fosse stato colpito ed avvolto da un soffio di vento ardente... ma i suoi occhi blu si richiusero per alcuni istanti quando, insieme a quelle piacevoli sensazioni, il suo cuore provò un'insolita apprensione a causa del timore che, quella nuova discussione che di certo sarebbe avvenuta, potesse in qualche modo peggiorare ancora di più la precaria situazione che si era creata.  
Ci aveva riflettuto però, e se Aragorn aveva bisogno di tempo per ritrovare un equilibrio con se stesso, glielo avrebbe concesso senza più insistere per delle spiegazioni fino a quando sarebbe stato lui a sentire la necessità di darle.

Ad ogni modo però, riuscì a percepire l'evidente tensione tra loro quando il re di Gondor, lentamente, oltrepassò l'entrata fermandosi a qualche passo da lui.

“Legolas... sei occupato?”

Scosse subito la testa ed accennò un debole sorriso mentre si voltava verso il compagno. Lo vide guardarsi alle spalle come se trovasse insolito quel drappo rialzato che non permetteva di certo l'intimità che invece poteva esserci se fosse stato chiuso, ma restò immobile a fissarlo, in attesa di conoscere il motivo che l'aveva spinto lì.

“Io sono...” iniziò Aragorn, schiarendosi però la voce nel sentirsi improvvisamente agitato a quello sguardo quasi che, le cose rimaste in sospeso tra di loro, non gli permettessero di comportarsi normalmente. Ma doveva pazientare finché tutto ciò che si era ripromesso di fare, fosse stato compiuto, ed allora si fece forza e proseguì “...volevo avvertirti che domani all'alba dovrò partire per Rohan. Quest'oggi Éomer ha mandato notizie di un agguato ad un gruppo di cavalieri poco fuori i suoi confini, e teme per la sicurezza dei villaggi esterni... così ha chiesto il mio aiuto per decidere insieme come muoverci.”

Legolas annuì come sovrappensiero ma poi si voltò verso il tavolo ed indicò al compagno dei punti sulle cartine che fino a poco prima stava osservando.  
“Rohan non è l'unico regno a cui il nemico si è avvicinato.” mormorò quando l'uomo gli si accostò maggiormente per scorgere ciò che gli stava mostrando “I miei Guardiani hanno individuato delle tracce... qui e qui...” salì con le dita lungo il disegno e venne pervaso da un'ondata di calore quando percepì, accanto all'orecchio, il suo respiro rapido ma cercò di concentrarsi e continuò “...alcune proseguono a nord, sempre in direzione delle Montagne ma ad un tratto, misteriosamente, svaniscono. Mentre quaggiù invece...” si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro nel sentire il suo corpo che lo sfiorava e rialzò inevitabilmente gli occhi sul suo viso nel pronunciare le ultime parole “...ci sono evidenti impronte di... carri, dei quali però, non sappiamo la destinazione.”

Il re di Gondor non disse niente a lungo, restando semplicemente a guardare in quell'oceano profondo e agitato come se non potesse fare altrimenti.  
L'unica cosa che avrebbe voluto in quel preciso momento, era stringere il compagno a sé e baciarlo... sussurrargli che gli dispiaceva e che non sopportava quella distanza tra loro... che voleva solo dimenticare ogni cosa e continuare quella vita con lui... che aveva l'estremo bisogno della sua presenza e del suo sostegno come sempre... che era solo un Uomo debole e spaventato e che, senza il suo calore e la sua vicinanza, stava perdendo tutto ciò in cui credeva.  
Ma benché il cuore gli stava gridando di farlo... si trattenne dall'esprimersi in quel modo perché sapeva che non sarebbero bastate delle scuse per appianare quella situazione... doveva e voleva dimostrargli che era davvero intenzionato a sistemare tutto quello che aveva lasciato in sospeso dietro alla collera e alla delusione.  
Così annuì e fece un passo indietro, abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo sulle cartine.  
“Informerò Éomer anche di questo allora... dobbiamo prepararci ad ogni eventuale attacco perché da troppo tempo questo nemico ci sta studiando... per quanto ancora resterà in silenzio senza dare effettiva prova dei suoi intenti?”

“Non possiamo saperlo con certezza... ma ciò che mi preoccupa e quello che ancora ci viene celato. Il reale motivo di questi attacchi... è come se ci stessero mettendo alla prova per stabilire quali siano le nostre debolezze. Prima il mio regno, ora invece si stanno avvicinando a Rohan... e presumo che presto anche questi confini non saranno più al sicuro. Dobbiamo scoprire cosa vogliono ottenere.”

“Lo scopriremo... troveremo il modo.” mormorò allora con un tono che avrebbe dovuto infondere sicurezza ma che venne però velato da quell'angoscia che sentiva nel non poter agire come avrebbe voluto con lui. I suoi occhi, in quell'istante, si posarono sulla mano che l'elfo teneva ancora sul ripiano di legno ed impulsivamente avvicinò ad essa la propria, e la sfiorò con le dita, percorrendogli poi lentamente il braccio fino ad arrivare alla sua spalla. Notò che lo sguardo del compagno aveva seguito quel gesto senza comunque fare niente per fermarlo e quando infine si ritrovò a guardare nuovamente nei suoi occhi, non poté fare a meno di sorridere lievemente.  
“Devo... tornare a Minas Tirith ora...” gli bisbigliò, toccandogli il collo col pollice in quel sola, timida, azione che si era concesso, così diversa però dall'abbraccio possessivo nel quale avrebbe voluto stringerlo “...devo ancora dare delle disposizioni riguardo la mia assenza e... parlare con mio figlio per assicurarmi del suo comportamento ragionevole, visto che... anche Arwen verrà con me e lui rimarrà solo.”

A quelle parole, il principe del Reame Boscoso strinse le labbra come se gli avessero ricordato il motivo per cui avevano discusso l'ultima volta che si erano visti, ma l'azzurro limpido nel quale stava guardando e quel debole sfioramento che gli percorreva la pelle con un fremito continuo, gli fecero smarrire qualsiasi tipo di imposizione che aveva tentato di darsi all'arrivo del compagno.  
“Se avesse bisogno d'aiuto... può mandare un messaggero ad avvertirmi...” gli sussurrò, facendo un passo verso di lui “...e non esiterò a raggiungerlo.” il suo sguardo prese a vagare nel tragitto che andava dagli occhi alle labbra che ora distavano una minima distanza da lui e si rese conto che, quello dell'uomo, stava facendo lo stesso... e comprese.  
Comprese che, benché cercasse con tutto se stesso di trattenersi, non aveva più le forze per negarsi qualcosa che ormai bramava disperatamente.  
La debolezza che non doveva appartenere ad una creatura eterna... l'incapacità di ragione e di scindere i propri desideri dalla necessità... un comportamento sbagliato e superficiale quando avrebbe invece dovuto restare saldo sulle proprie decisioni.  
Anche un semplice bacio, in quella situazione, poteva significare l'abbandono di tutte quelle intenzioni alle quali voleva mantener fede... eppure era come se sentisse che lo spirito di Aragorn avesse già stretto a sé il suo, solo con quello sguardo che si stavano scambiando, e lo stesse trattenendo e avvolgendo possessivamente tra le braccia.  
E stava cedendo irrimediabilmente, attimo dopo attimo di quel silenzio nel quale entrambi erano caduti.  
Inclinò leggermente la testa e scorse le labbra del re di Gondor socchiudersi per bisbigliare una specie di risposta alle frasi precedenti...

“Non sarà... necessario...”

...un tono tremante nel quale era evidente la sua stessa indecisione e confusione per qualcosa che, probabilmente, anche lui non si sarebbe aspettato dopo il modo brusco in cui si erano lasciati la volta precedente.

“No... forse no...”

“No...”

Il respiro di entrambi stava già per divenire uno unico per l'estrema vicinanza che ormai avevano raggiunto le loro bocche, anche se ancora indugiavano dal compiere quell'ultimo movimento che li avrebbe portati a riconoscere l'incapacità di tenere quel controllo necessario a tutti e due per riuscire a risolvere veramente i loro contrasti.

E forse, solo un battito accelerato dei loro cuori li divideva da quell'unione... quando istantaneamente i due compagni riabbassarono il volto, discostandosi l'uno dall'altro nell'udire dei passi fuori dalla tenda, seguiti da una voce concitata...

“Legolas... è necessaria, il prima possibile, la tua presenza alle mura.”

“Grazie... vado subito.” esclamò allora l'elfo, schiarendosi la voce e fingendo di ripiegare le carte sotto lo sguardo del compagno, rimasto immobile, di spalle all'ingresso dove l'altra creatura eterna si era fermata solo il tempo che serviva per quella rapida comunicazione.  
“Perdonami ma... devo...”

“Sì, ho sentito...” mormorò allora Aragorn, passandosi nervosamente una mano tra i capelli “...ma dovevo comunque andare a mia volta quindi... ti farò sapere al mio ritorno ciò che è stato deciso.” lo vide annuire senza rialzare di nuovo gli occhi e provò una strana stretta al cuore per la consapevolezza che sarebbe rimasto per giorni senza averlo accanto ma non poteva fare altrimenti perché, anche quel gesto avventato che si stavano concedendo, non sarebbe stata la risposta adatta ai loro problemi.  
E capì che anche i pensieri dell'elfo erano simili ai suoi quando udì un debole saluto appena mormorato...

“A presto Aragorn... fate buon viaggio.”

...così, stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi, non poté far altro che annuire e voltarsi per lasciare la tenda.  
Tirò dei profondi respiri mentre si dirigeva al punto dove aveva legato il cavallo, per contrastare la brama di ritornare indietro e sentire quel corpo contro al suo anche se era sbagliato per la ragione... ma appena lo raggiunse, udì un richiamo inaspettato alle proprie spalle.

“Aragorn... aspetta!”

Si girò su se stesso e di nuovo si perse negli occhi blu del compagno che l'aveva rincorso invece di andare dove era stato richiesto.

“Forse dovrei... venire con voi.” sussurrò a quel punto Legolas, deglutendo per quella insensata affermazione che aveva avuto il sopravvento su tutto “So che... Éomer ha chiesto solo il tuo aiuto ma... anche il mio popolo potrebbe dare al suo il sostegno necessario.” vide l'espressione attonita e indecisa sul volto del compagno e comprese la follia di quel gesto.  
Non era per quel motivo che l'aveva raggiunto nuovamente... lo sapeva e di certo, anche l'uomo l'aveva capito.  
Non poteva sopportare che quella situazione tra di loro rimanesse ancora in sospeso per giorni... ed il cuore l'aveva spinto a trovare quella scusa per poterlo seguire e, forse, ricominciare quel dialogo con lui.  
Ma era insensato... irragionevole e sbagliato.  
Doveva concedergli quel tempo di cui aveva bisogno e così facendo, non avrebbe fatto altro, probabilmente, che peggiorare di nuovo le cose.  
Sapeva che quello non era il comportamento giusto da tenere, eppure provò un senso di disagio e inquietudine quando fu Aragorn stesso a scuotere la testa.

“Non è... necessario, Legolas. Io non... davvero... credo che non occorra...vorrei che tu... rimanessi in questi confini.”

Ed allora, trattenendo quasi il respiro, non poté far altro che annuire e permettere all'uomo di risalire a cavallo ed allontanarsi da lui, nella speranza che, al suo ritorno, tutto si sarebbe risolto.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_~~ Montagne Nebbiose. Grotte a nord-est ~~_

Un gruppo di elfi stava, silenziosamente, seguendo alcuni orchi che si erano avventurati alla ricerca di cibo.  
Questa volta però, rispetto a tutte quelle precedenti, avevano deciso di non attaccarli subito ma piuttosto di seguirli per vedere dove si sarebbero diretti, dopo quell'ultima battaglia nelle grotte poco distanti da quel punto, dove avevano appurato che il covo, probabilmente, era nelle vicinanze.  
Quell'inseguimento durò a lungo e solo a tarda sera, le creature eterne scorsero i nemici avventurarsi in un sentiero tra le montagne, all'apparenza, raramente percorso, fino a giungere su un lato dove però la pietra era compatta e non dava l'impressione di nascondere rientranze che potessero portare ad un rifugio.  
Arrivati in un punto però, gli orchi si fermarono, guardandosi intorno circospetti e costringendo i loro inseguitori a celarsi dietro alcune pietre per non essere scorti.  
Ma proprio quando gli esseri si voltarono verso la parete, il capitano dei guerrieri avanzò di soppiatto e riuscì a vederli mentre svanivano come per magia attraverso la pietra stessa.  
Spalancò gli occhi grigi a quella visione ma fece cenno con la mano ai compagni di seguirlo ed insieme arrivarono in quel luogo.

Mentre due di loro mantenevano un atteggiamento difensivo, Ferydir arrivò alle pietre che aveva visto perdere consistenza e, con un movimento graduale e titubante, allungò la mano per constatarne di persona la materialità.  
“Com'è possibile...” mormorò allora tra sé, ritirando di scatto il braccio quando lo sentì penetrare la roccia come se non fosse altro che un velo di nebbia “...come possono quegli esseri dominare questo tipo di magia?”  
Per alcuni istanti rifletté su come agire arrivati a quel punto perché, di certo, non erano in numero sufficiente per affrontare una nuova battaglia contro un nemico del quale, ancora, non conoscevano numero e capacità, ma non potevano abbandonare proprio in quel momento l'inseguimento visto che, forse, quello che avevano scoperto poteva non essere il covo principale ma semplicemente un rifugio provvisorio.  
Così fece cenno al compagno al suo fianco e gli sussurrò...  
“Torna all'accampamento dagli altri. Se in due giorni non vedi il nostro ritorno, manda un messaggero nell'Ithilien ad avvertire Legolas di questa posizione.”

“Ne sei certo...?” replicò dubbioso l'altra creatura eterna, tentennando dall'eseguire quell'ordine “Non possiamo sapere cosa c'è lì dentro... potreste rischiare la vita! Dovremmo tornare tutti indietro e attendere che...”

“Non possiamo tornare indietro...” ribatté subito il capitano, scuotendo la testa e sospirando “...non arrivati a questo punto. Va ora!” si voltò su se stesso quando l'elfo annuì ed indietreggiò, e spostò lo sguardo sugli altri guerrieri.

Sapeva che l'azione che stava per compiere era rischiosa e difatti aveva chiesto proprio al più giovane del gruppo di svolgere quel compito perché non se la sentiva di mettere a repentaglio la sua vita... ma non era l'unica eternità ad essere in pericolo, così si rivolse agli altri cinque rimasti.  
“Avete giurato di servire il vostro popolo e il vostro regno...” mormorò, guardandoli uno ad uno “...ma non è con un gesto avventato come quello che vi esorto a compiere ora, che sarete più o meno degni del titolo che portate. Siete liberi di scegliere se restare o portare insieme a lui i miei ordini all'accampamento.” attese qualche attimo in silenzio e, come già però si aspettava, non vide nessun segno di indugio sui volti dei compagni, così accennò un sorriso, annuendo “E sia allora.” sguainò i pugnali che teneva legati in vita e con un cenno del capo indicò l'ingresso celato dalle rocce.

Uno dopo l'altro, gli elfi oltrepassarono quella parete immateriale e si ritrovarono in uno stretto cunicolo nella penombra.  
Cautamente avanzarono, fermandosi di tanto in tanto quando udivano dei passi o dei brontolii indistinti ma facilmente arrivarono dove la galleria diventava più alta e, a mano a mano che si addentravano, anche voci, grida e rumori metallici, iniziarono a raggiungere i loro uditi.  
Ad un tratto il soffitto di pietra iniziò ad innalzarsi ancora di più fino a prendere una forma più definita che pareva portare ad una grotta.  
Rallentarono il passo e si fermarono, accucciandosi di scatto quando si resero conto che, ad una breve distanza da loro, il pavimento era interrotto e il tragitto proseguiva con delle scalinate laterali scavate nella pietra.  
Ferydir fece cenno a due dei guerrieri di seguirlo e agli altri di restare immobili in quel punto... ed avanzò a carponi per scorgere quello che stava avvenendo sotto di loro.  
Deglutì mentre il suo sguardo vagava disorientato e sgomento su quella che pareva essere una fucina dove centinaia di orchi erano intenti a forgiare armi e frecce delle quali, dopo averle realizzate, intingevano le punte in calderoni contenenti un liquido scuro e melmoso.  
Scorse distintamente degli esseri più alti e possenti degli altri, probabilmente Uruk Hai sfuggiti molti anni prima agli eserciti dell'Alleanza che avevano cercato di liberare la Terra di Mezzo dai servi rimasti dopo la caduta dell'Oscuro Signore. E la cosa che lo incuriosì e preoccupò maggiormente, erano dei simboli bianchi disegnati sui loro volti... simboli di magia oscura che non aveva però la capacità di decifrare.  
Non fece in tempo però a controllare il timore per quella scoperta, che un'altra lo fece trasalire.  
C'erano Uomini tra loro.  
Decine di Uomini che parevano vagare da un lato all'altro di quel luogo con dei movimenti lenti e gli occhi vacui in quello che poteva sembrare un sonno costante, assoggettato ad un volere superiore che li spingeva ad eseguire dei comandi senza poter reagire.  
Uomini resi schiavi e sottomessi a quegli esseri crudeli per portare a termine, contro la loro volontà degli scopi malvagi che ancora, però, non riusciva a decifrare.  
L'unica cosa certa, era che il numero dei nemici era molto superiore rispetto a quanto si sarebbe aspettato e le decine di Mortali presenti, ai quali era stata avvelenata la mente con chissà quale maleficio, diventava un imprevisto da non sottovalutare.  
Attaccare in quel momento, sarebbe stato inutile nonché probabilmente fatale per loro, ed inoltre avrebbero messo in serio pericolo le vite di quegli innocenti che non sarebbero riusciti a liberare, così l'unica azione sensata da fare, era quella di ritornare nei loro confini e preparare un esercito col quale intervenire.  
“Si ed rynd! (Fuori dalle grotte, ora!)” bisbigliò all'istante quell'ordine con un tono concitato, indicando con la mano agli altri guerrieri di sbrigarsi.

Dopo solo pochi passi lungo la galleria però, le creature eterne si bloccarono di scatto non appena i loro sensi percepirono di non essere più soli, benché i loro occhi non vedessero nessun nemico davanti a loro... ma non fecero in tempo a voltarsi, col presupposto che fossero alle loro spalle, che vennero immediatamente circondati da decine di creature sbucate dalle pareti di roccia.  
I guerrieri strinsero nel pugno le loro armi e prima ancora di attendere una mossa di quegli esseri, iniziarono a colpire a morte i primi che si paravano loro di fronte.  
Riuscirono nel loro intento, benché consapevoli di essere troppo inferiori di numero per vincere ma quel pensiero rimase solo alcuni momenti nelle loro menti perché presto si resero conto che gli attacchi degli orchi non erano volti ad ucciderli ma solo in difesa, come se stessero attendendo qualcosa... e Ferydir ne ebbe piena consapevolezza quando scorse due compagni che venivano immobilizzati dopo essere stati feriti da dei pugnali che alcuni esseri tenevano alzati.  
Non riuscì a pensare o a riflettere quando li vide trascinare via senza che facessero resistenza, quasi che, da un attimo all'altro, avessero perso le forze, e sterminò i nemici che ancora lo circondavano per andare in loro soccorso... ma quel tentativo venne fermato dopo solo alcuni passi e si ritrovò a battersi per liberarsi dagli orchi che stavano per bloccargli braccia e gambe.

Fece in tempo a liberarsi di tre, quattro esseri... e poi un dolore acuto al petto, all'altezza del cuore.

Abbassò gli occhi e incontrò quelli compiaciuti sul volto deforme dell'orco che ancora stringeva il pugnale... ed infine reclinò il mento fino a giungere con lo sguardo al proprio corpo, gli abiti erano tagliati in quel punto, a causa di quella che pareva essere solo una ferita superficiale.  
Sul suo viso apparve un'espressione frastornata e incredula per quel gesto ma nel giro di pochi istanti, la sua visuale perse la nitidezza... i contorni dei nemici che parevano immobili a fissarlo, divennero sfumati... e quando tentò di fare un passo, le sue gambe cedettero e l'oscurità lo avvolse.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

_~~ Città di Minas Tirith, Gondor ~~_

Con la sera, anche un debole vento tiepido era calato sulla città, e all'esterno del palazzo, i rami dell'Albero Bianco venivano scossi con un movimento sinuoso che provocava, di tanto in tanto, la caduta dei candidi petali che li adornavano.  
Alcuni di essi, giungevano perfino ai piedi del giovane figlio del sovrano di quel regno, seduto sul pavimento di pietra, con la schiena appoggiata alla balaustra e lo sguardo fisso proprio su quell'albero, quasi che fosse intento a cogliere ogni singola movenza per paragonarla alla precedente.  
In realtà la sua mente era altrove... persa in pensieri che, lui stesso, nemmeno si aspettava di poter fare arrivati a quel punto.  
Quando era salito nelle proprie stanze, alcune ore prima, invece di compiere quell'azione che aveva promesso all'amica, aveva aperto le ante dell'armadio e preso il bauletto che teneva custodito in un angolo.  
Si era seduto sul letto e, lentamente, l'aveva aperto, prendendo poi la corona che gli era stata donata dal popolo eterno come simbolo della sua appartenenza ai loro guerrieri. Non l'aveva però indossata, ma semplicemente appoggiata accanto a sé, per poter così scostare la copertura di velluto che c'era sotto di essa... e il suo sguardo allora si era posato sull'altro ornamento che aveva nascosto alla vista di chiunque avesse potuto, per caso, aprire quel contenitore.  
Una corona d'argento tanto simile a quella che anche lui possedeva, ma con alcune piccole pietre trasparenti incastonate su di essa che gli erano sembrate brillare anche in quel momento, nella penombra della stanza.  
La corona che simboleggiava l'appartenenza ai Guardiani del Bosco e che Lanthir aveva lasciato sul suo comodino, la mattina della partenza.  
L'aveva sfiorata con le dita come spesso, troppo spesso, aveva fatto nei mesi successivi a quel giorno ma che si era però ripromesso di tenere nascosta in quell'angolo del suo passato da quando il suo rapporto con Adenath era divenuto più profondo.  
Aveva sorriso amaramente in quell'istante al pensiero di quanto fosse insensato e sbagliato... lui che si era sentito infastidito e a disagio nel vedere dei ritratti di un uomo accanto al letto del suo compagno... e che in segreto, invece, nascondeva un tipo di ricordo simile, al quale continuava ad essere legato e che non sarebbe mai riuscito a gettare, come invece l'altro giovane gli aveva proposto di fare quella sera con delle memorie di un amore finito.  
Forse era proprio quello il suo problema.  
Quel sentimento... quell'amore che ormai sapeva di provare... non era finito. L'aveva solo accantonato in una parte del suo cuore, sotto ad un velo che lo teneva celato e permetteva a lui di proseguire con una vita normale e felice... come aveva fatto con quella corona.  
E proprio come quel baule... poteva essere riportato alla vista fin troppo facilmente da chi sapeva come fare.  
Era rimasto a fissare quell'ornamento a lungo ed infine aveva ripreso la busta dalla tasca della tunica e l'aveva posata sotto di esso, ricoprendo di nuovo entrambi con la stoffa, per poi rimettere tutto a posto.

Non era riuscito a gettarla... non avrebbe mai potuto.

Respirò profondamente e discostò inutilmente alcune ciocche di capelli dal volto che, solo dopo alcuni istanti, vennero nuovamente scompigliate dal vento... ed ancora si chiese il perché.  
Perché dopo oltre un anno, Lanthir gli aveva scritto?  
Perché proprio quelle parole? Parole che gli avevano immediatamente riportato alla mente quell'ultima mattina con lui e la disperata richiesta che gli aveva fatto, prima di vederlo svanire oltre la porta.  
 _Ricordati di me..._ gli aveva bisbigliato contro le labbra.  
Quelle labbra che aveva bramato fin dal principio e che ancora ricordava come se le avesse sfiorate solo qualche ora prima.  
Era la verità? Gli aveva mandato quella lettera perché davvero era ancora presente nei suoi pensieri?  
O era solo un gioco crudele per attirare la sua attenzione?  
Spesso l'aveva immaginato in quella missione... si era chiesto se ripensasse a lui... a loro... o se altri corpi avessero già preso il sopravvento su quell'importanza che il Guardiano gli aveva dato in quei mesi.  
Ma poi i pensieri dell'elfo che stringeva tra le braccia qualcun altro al suo posto, lo ferivano così tanto che doveva imporsi di smettere per evitare di ripiombare nel dolore che aveva serrato il suo cuore per troppo tempo.  
Quella sera però, benché dovesse recarsi a breve alle scuderie per incontrare Adenath ed andare con lui alla locanda, non riusciva ad evitare di pensare a Lanthir... a quello che erano stati per dei fugaci momenti... e a quello che non sarebbero mai diventati.

Ad un tratto, con la coda dell'occhio, scorse dei movimenti alla propria destra ed allora rialzò lo sguardo, in tempo per vedere, con sua grande sorpresa, il padre che si avvicinava lentamente a lui.  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia incuriosito ed anche un po' agitato da quell'insolita presenza, e l'agitazione divenne stupore quando il re di Gondor lo raggiunse e, senza dire una parola, si sedette con un sospiro sul pavimento accanto a lui.

“Io non ho... avvertito che non sarei sceso per la cena...” mormorò allora nell'unico modo possibile, deglutendo per quella bizzarra situazione “...avrei dovuto farlo ma... ecco...” tenne gli occhi fissi sulle proprie ginocchia, cercando una scusa plausibile per quella che pensava essere la ragione dell'arrivo del padre... ma si zittì perplesso quando udì una lieve risata in risposta.

“Mi sarei preoccupato se l'avessi fatto!” esclamò divertito Aragorn, scuotendo la testa per fargli intendere che non era lì per quello.  
Riusciva a percepire il nervosismo e la confusione del figlio a quella sua azione ma voleva parlargli prima della partenza per Rohan e quella sarebbe stata l'unica occasione possibile... e si era anche detto che poteva essere il momento più giusto per dargli quel piccolo dono che da tempo conservava e per cercare di riaprire le porte tra loro.

“Oh... allora perché...”

“Domani all'alba, io e tua madre partiremo per Edoras.” continuò allora, lanciandogli un'occhiata nello scorgere il suo cenno d'assenso “Immagino tu lo sappia già, infatti. Quello che volevo dirti... è che i consiglieri hanno già ricevuto i miei ordini riguardo i loro compiti... ed hanno anche quello che, per qualsiasi altra disposizione non prevista, devono prima ottenere il tuo consenso.” a quelle parole, lo vide voltarsi con un'espressione allibita che gli strappò un sorriso “Sei un uomo adulto oramai ed è tuo diritto impartire dei comandi ed esigere che vengano eseguiti in mia assenza. E sono certo che, qualunque problema imprevisto ti sarà proposto di risolvere, sarai in grado di farlo.”

“Ah... io... credo... sì...” balbettò Eldarion, deglutendo a quella rivelazione totalmente inaspettata “...credo di poterlo fare... sì. E in fondo... ci saranno loro a... consigliarmi... insomma... il loro compito è quello, no?”

L'uomo rise debolmente ed annuì.  
“Sì, certamente.” subito dopo però la sua risata divenne un lungo sospiro ed aggiunse “Ad ogni modo... se ne sentissi la necessità... Legolas rimarrà nell'Ithilien e potrai mandare un messaggero ad avvertirlo in caso di problemi.”

“Non verrà con voi...?”

“No... non questa volta.” gli diede una risposta rapida, secca, perché ancora il pensiero era troppo difficile da accettare, ed in quel momento lo avrebbe solo distratto da ciò che aveva intenzione di fare. Così accennò un nuovo sorriso ed allungò una gamba per riuscire a prendere ciò che teneva nella tasca della tunica.  
“C'è anche... un'altra cosa.” rigirò tra le dita un cofanetto di legno rettangolare e glielo porse “Un dono che avevo fatto preparare per il tuo compleanno. So che è passato già del tempo ma... ancora... non ero riuscito a trovare il modo per... consegnartelo.”

Il principe di Gondor lo prese, aprendo la bocca stupito da quel gesto.  
“Grazie io... non me lo aspettavo... non...” e quando aprì il cofanetto, anche i suoi occhi si spalancarono sbalorditi e, soprattutto intimoriti perché il contenuto, accuratamente avvolta in un panno di cotone nero, era una pipa finemente intagliata ed un sacchettino dove, probabilmente, c'era proprio l'erba che tante volte aveva sottratto di nascosto coi suoi amici.  
“Oh... è... ehm... molto bella... solo che... veramente io...” deglutì quando scorse il padre scuotere la testa con un sorriso divertito per fargli intendere che quel tentativo di mentire era inutile, ed inevitabilmente si trovò ad arrossire e abbassare lo sguardo, consapevole di essere stato probabilmente colto sul fatto in passato.

“Oh Eldarion... Eldarion...” sussurrò Aragorn, allungando anche l'altra gamba in avanti ed accavallandola alla prima all'altezza delle caviglie “...credi davvero che non riesca a riconoscere addosso a te, l'odore dell'erba pipa? O che... tutte quelle monete che lasci al vecchio Berek non l'abbiano incuriosito a tal punto da chiedersi chi potesse essere quel... generoso furfante... che prende di nascosto la sua erba, casualmente proprio nei giorni di arrivo dalla Contea?” sorrise, guardando il figlio che ancora era evidentemente in imbarazzo “Ne sono a conoscenza già da tempo... ma è stato divertente vedere fino a che punto riuscivi ad essere scaltro per non farti scoprire!”

“Ah... io ora non... non so davvero cosa dire per discolparmi... devo... chiedere perdono... oppure...”

“No... non credo sia necessario.” replicò, indicandogli il cofanetto che il figlio aveva richiuso “Questo... vizio... è qualcosa che abbiamo in comune, come ben sai, non posso essere di certo io a ordinarti di smettere.” finse di restare serio ed aggiunse “Ma da adesso... tu e i tuoi amici... cercate di non costringere più quel pover'uomo a lunghe corse per le strade della città! Ne va della sua salute!” sentì una risata divertita in risposta e a sua volta sorrise dolcemente.

“D'accordo io... mi recherò alla bottega, allora.” mormorò il giovane, rialzando gli occhi su di lui “Anche se non sarà altrettanto... avventuroso.” fece una pausa e gli sorrise “Grazie, ada.”

“Tutto quello che voglio, è la tua felicità, Eldarion...” replicò a quel punto l'uomo, restando voltato ad osservare il suo viso “...e mi riempie il cuore di gioia, il pensiero che ora la possiedi.” stranamente, lo vide però riportare lo sguardo in avanti, verso l'Albero Bianco, come se qualcosa, in quelle parole, l'avesse turbato, così aggrottò le sopracciglia nell'accorgersi che, con tutta probabilità, quella sensazione che aveva avuto poco prima nel vederlo in quel punto da solo, era in parte fondata.  
“Mentre ti stavo raggiungendo...” continuò con un tono basso e dolce, nella speranza di non essere allontanato nuovamente per quel tentativo di approfondire la loro confidenza “...ti ho guardato e... mi sei parso assorto in pensieri che gravavano sul tuo spirito... qualcosa di ben diverso dalla luce e dalla leggerezza che ho scorto nei tuoi occhi quella sera che sei rientrato tardi. Sei ancora... felice, figlio mio? O qualcosa ti ha privato nuovamente di ciò che meriti?”

Il principe di Gondor strinse le labbra, indeciso se rispondere o se continuare col silenzio che aveva riservato a lui fino a solo qualche giorno prima.  
Ma infine si disse che, in fondo, forse era arrivato il momento di mettere da parte quell'ostilità non necessaria e infondata e guardare avanti, come disperatamente cercava di fare con il resto della propria vita.  
“Lo sono, padre...” sussurrò con un lieve sorriso ma senza incrociare gli occhi attenti dell'uomo ancora fissi su di lui “...lo sono ma... a volte non riesco ad impedire a certi... pensieri di affollarmi la mente e mi ritrovo confuso, in balia di... qualcosa che pensavo di aver ormai lasciato andare.” non disse niente di più dettagliato perché ancora non se la sentiva di instaurare quel tipo di dialogo con lui, ma gli fu però estremamente grato del tentativo che il padre fece comunque, per rispondergli e confortarlo senza, a sua volta, fare precisi riferimenti a ciò che non si erano mai detti apertamente.

“Io capisco la tua... confusione...” ribatté Aragorn, respirando profondamente “...ricordatelo, Eldarion... la capisco davvero, e sono consapevole di quanto possa essere difficile cercare di trovare un senso a tutto ciò che ti circonda e che devi vivere. Ogni giorno mi ripeto che... farei e darei tutto per impedirla a te... per impedirti di sentire nel tuo cuore quella...” deglutì cercando una definizione adatta ma l'unica parola che trovò per non essere troppo specifico, fu sempre quella “...confusione... e non sai come sono stato sollevato di vedere il tuo volto risplendere dalla gioia in quest'ultimo periodo.” allungò istintivamente una mano e la chiuse su quella del figlio, un gesto forse troppo azzardato ma che, insolitamente, non provocò nessuna reazione contrariata del giovane “Io ti capisco... credimi... ma sono certo che, come già stai facendo, riuscirai ad allontanare quella confusione e a continuare sulla strada che hai di nuovo intrapreso con il sorriso sul volto.”

Eldarion annuì debolmente ed infine gli sorrise, alzando finalmente gli occhi su di lui.  
“È quello che voglio anche io, ada. Continuare la mia vita con il sorriso e la felicità nel cuore.”

Per alcuni momenti, restarono in silenzio a guardarsi, entrambi consapevoli che qualcosa, tra di loro, alla fine stava di nuovo tornando ad essere come avevano sempre sperato che fosse... e ad un tratto il re di Gondor si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata per quell'improvvisa commozione che aveva sentito dentro di sé.  
Scosse la testa e, sempre sorridendo, alzò la mano per accarezzargli teneramente i capelli.  
“Non ho ancora avuto occasione di dirti che... questo nuovo... taglio che mantieni da qualche tempo, ti dona molto e ti fa sembrare... davvero più adulto.” lo sentì ridere come se fosse in imbarazzo ed allora aggiunse “Anche se... in verità mi ricorda quello che tua madre ti faceva quando eri solo un fanciullo per evitare di doverti lavare i capelli più volte al giorno visto che finivi sempre a rotolarti nella terra e nell'erba.”

Il giovane spalancò la bocca allibito ma di nuovo scoppiò in una risata divertita mentre si passava le dita proprio tra le ciocche scure che ancora il vento stava scompigliando.  
“Grazie per avermelo... detto, ada! Ma... credo proprio di non averli tagliati per poter... giocare nella terra come a quel tempo!”

“No, immagino di no! Eppure è da quando l'hai fatto che... ho iniziato a rivedere il sorriso sulle tue labbra.”

Annuì a quelle parole perché effettivamente era la verità... da quella sera aveva deciso con se stesso di cambiare e di non voler più soffrire per ciò che non poteva avere.  
“Sì... beh... direi che è stato un piccolo... aiuto per poter tornare ad essere... quello che ero.” sorrise tra sé, lanciandogli un'occhiata “Non indietro a tal punto da tornare bambino ma... è servito.”

“E, se non sono troppo indiscreto, c'è un... motivo per quel sorriso che ora ti rende radioso in ogni momento della giornata?”

“Ah... io... veramente non...”

Nel sentire quell'improvviso cambiamento di tono nel figlio, Aragorn strinse i pugni e comprese di aver probabilmente osato troppo.  
Non poteva pretendere di ottenere qualcosa che, forse, non avevano mai avuto, tutto in una sera dopo oltre un anno che non si scambiavano quasi nemmeno un saluto... così scosse la testa dopo alcuni attimi di un silenzio spiacevole dopo quella discussione, e bisbigliò...  
“Non importa... immagino che tu non ne voglia parlare con me... quindi... fingi che non ti abbia chiesto niente.” e lentamente ripiegò le ginocchia con l'intento di andarsene... ma prima di poterlo fare, udì una replica più alta rispetto alle precedenti che lo fece fermare e sedere di nuovo, incuriosito e piacevolmente sorpreso.

“Sì... sì io... a dire il vero... sì.” esclamò all'improvviso il giovane senza quasi rendersene conto.  
All'inizio non aveva la minima intenzione di accennare niente a riguardo, ma nel vedere la reazione dispiaciuta del padre, aveva sentito una stretta al cuore per quello che stava lentamente ricostruendo e che, forse, quel silenzio, avrebbe distrutto ancora una volta, e quelle parole gli avevano lasciato impulsivamente le labbra.  
Non sapeva ancora cosa potergli rivelare a riguardo, di certo non tutta la verità, ma poteva essere un inizio... ed un'opportunità per chiedergli anche quel permesso che desiderava ottenere.  
Così, tirando le gambe al petto e circondandole con le braccia, sorrise dolcemente e mormorò...  
“Non ha proprio a che fare coi miei capelli ma... sì... c'è un motivo per il mio sorriso... c'è... qualcuno che mi fa... sorridere.” lanciò un'occhiata indecisa al padre ma quando vide la sua espressione compiaciuta, sospirò ed aggiunse “Beh... non è da... molto... che frequento... questa persona ma in sua compagnia mi sento davvero bene e felice... e ancora non so cosa ci sia tra noi perché... insomma... forse è presto ma... quello che conta è che... mi fa stare bene.”

“Non sai quanto il mio cuore si senta sollevato nel saperlo!” gli disse l'uomo, continuando a sorridergli “E sono certo che... questa persona... provi la stessa immensa gioia nel restarti accanto.” scorse le sue labbra stringersi con l'intento di celare un sorrisino e respirò profondamente nel rendersi conto che forse, finalmente, le cose stavano tornando al loro posto come dovevano essere.  
Non aveva idea di chi stesse parlando il giovane, anche se molte voci e pettegolezzi gli erano giunti alle orecchie a palazzo... chiacchiere riguardanti una assidua frequentazione del principe con una delle ancelle di Arwen, già sua stretta amica, che era diventata ancor più evidente negli ultimi mesi, quindi poteva immaginare che si riferisse a lei... ma non poteva insistere ancora per averne la conferma, così gli accarezzò ancora una volta la nuca e si rimise in piedi.  
“Ora è meglio che vada a terminare i bagagli per la partenza!” fece per allontanarsi, ma dopo solo un passo, udì un nuovo richiamo del figlio.

“Ada... io pensavo... beh... volevo chiederti se... ecco... al vostro ritorno... potevo organizzare una cena coi miei amici nel salone.” gli chiese allora Eldarion, guardandolo negli occhi con una strana espressione incerta sul viso. Non era propriamente quella la richiesta che voleva fargli ma era comunque qualcosa che gli aveva attraversato la mente e che sperava di poter realizzare per ricambiare, anche se in modo leggermente diverso, l'invito che Adenath gli aveva fatto tempo prima. Non sarebbero stati solo loro due, questo era sicuro ma poteva essere un'occasione per avvicinarlo di più, sia a lui che alla sua vita, come non aveva mai potuto fare prima.  
“Niente di... sfarzoso... non una festa ma... solo una cena per noi... per stare un po' insieme. Mi piacerebbe poterli... invitare io per una volta... visto che loro, spesso mi hanno accolto nelle loro case e...”

“D'accordo... sì.” replicò allora l'uomo sorridendogli ed alzando le spalle come se la sua risposta fosse evidente “Non vedo perché non dovresti ricambiare i loro inviti! Devi solo farmi sapere quando intendi organizzarla.”

“Oh... bene allora... grazie!” sussurrò quasi sbalordito il giovane, seguendo con lo sguardo il padre che, con un cenno, si stava di nuovo incamminando per rientrare. Allora però, trovò quel coraggio che prima gli era mancato e si rialzò in piedi, inseguendolo per alcuni passi prima di richiamarlo ancora “Ada... c'è... un'altra cosa che... volevo chiederti!” lo vide voltarsi e annuire con la stessa espressione serena di prima ma questa volta fu lui a deglutire nervosamente, prima di aggiungere “Uno... o... due... di loro... tra qualche tempo, si recheranno ad Edoras per alcuni giorni e... vorrei... insomma... mi piacerebbe tanto potermi unire a loro per quel viaggio...” vide le sue sopracciglia aggrottarsi con una lieve preoccupazione ma continuò, alzando la voce senza accorgersene “...non sarà niente di... pericoloso e avventato, te lo assicuro! Solo un... breve viaggio... e non sarà necessaria nessuna formalità... voglio dire... sarò soltanto un ragazzo come gli altri e mi ospiteranno a casa dei... parenti di uno di loro... niente annunci o accoglienze... ecco.”

“Vedi Eldarion... questo è più... complicato di una cena perché tu non sei soltanto un ragazzo come loro e intraprendere un viaggio da soli, senza protezione, anche se breve... non lo so... non sono tempi tranquilli questi...”

“Sì ma... staremo attenti e non lasceremo la strada principale... te ne prego! Solo per questa volta!”

A quel tono implorante, il re di Gondor non poté che sorridere.  
“Lascia che ne parli anche con tua madre e che... mi renda conto personalmente se il tragitto possa essere percorso senza ostacoli o pericoli, d'accordo? Se riterrò la strada sicura... potrai unirti a loro.” fece appena in tempo a terminare la frase che si ritrovò le braccia del figlio al collo, in un abbraccio talmente improvviso, inaspettato e rapido da non riuscire nemmeno a ricambiare perché, solo alcuni istanti dopo, Eldarion si era già distaccato e stava correndo lungo la via per discendere ai livelli inferiori... ed allora, con un intenso respiro ed un sorriso, rientrò a palazzo.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
 

~*~ Continua... ~*~


	9. ~ 5 ~ SECONDA PARTE

~ 5 ~  
SECONDA PARTE

  
_~~ Palazzo D'oro di Meduseld, Rohan ~~_  
  
Due giorni erano passati da quando Re Elessar e la regina Arwen, scortati da un gruppo di cavalieri, erano giunti ad Edoras e, dopo essere stati accolti con tutti gli onori da Éomer, la sua sposa Lothiriel ed il figlio Elfwine, i due sovrani si erano occupati delle urgenti questioni che premevano di risolvere.  
Molte riunioni erano state tenute in quelle ore, alle quali anche le due dame avevano partecipato per volere dei rispettivi consorti perché, se la decisione fosse stata quella di guidare gli eserciti degli Uomini alla battaglia, allora sarebbero toccati a loro i doveri riguardanti i regni e la popolazione.  
Ancora però, non poteva esserci una risposta precisa alle infinite domande che si erano posti, visto che dalla missione intrapresa dagli elfi, purtroppo non erano giunte notizie certe ed utili allo scopo comune che avevano.  
  
In questo clima di tensione ed insicurezze, il re di Gondor, doveva fare i conti non solo con quelle problematiche che riguardavano l'intera Terra di Mezzo, ma anche con quelle più intime e personali che si era ripromesso con decisione di risolvere il prima possibile.  
Per quest'ultimo motivo aveva anche insistito che Arwen lo seguisse, benché lei non fosse stata completamente d'accordo... per cercare di instaurare quel discorso che avevano iniziato più di un anno e mezzo prima ma che non avevano mai portato a termine.  
Così aveva deciso di attendere quella sera e di raggiungerla all'esterno del palazzo dove la creatura eterna stava immobile, con le fluenti vesti azzurre e i lunghi capelli scuri, mossi dalla tiepida brezza serale.  
Quando la vide, le parve subito persa in chissà quali pensieri, mentre i suoi occhi chiari erano puntati in lontananza verso le terre che avevano lasciato pochi giorni prima, ed istintivamente, nella sua mente si fece strada una vaga intuizione riguardo il soggetto di quelle riflessioni, ma si disse che, per risolvere nel modo migliore quella situazione, doveva tornare indietro a quella lontana mattina nella biblioteca di Osgillath e riprendere da dove, la collera e la delusione, non gli avevano permesso di proseguire.  
  
“Arwen... dobbiamo parlare.”  
  
Le si avvicinò lentamente e, lanciandole una rapida occhiata, la vide annuire per diversi istanti prima che un debole sussurro le lasciasse le labbra...  
  
“L'ultima volta che ho ascoltato queste parole... sono state grida le uniche repliche che ho avuto da parte tua.”  
  
...respirò profondamente e si mise al suo fianco, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
“Non posso darti torto.” ribatté con un tono estremamente basso e serio “Ma questa volta non accadrà perché il mio cuore non segue più l'impeto dell'emotività come a quel tempo ed intendo avere un dialogo con la mia sposa perché il lungo silenzio di oltre un anno, non ha giovato a nessuno, né tanto meno ha risolto la precaria condizione che si è creata nella nostra famiglia.” con la coda dell'occhio la vide ancora annuire, ed allora si decise a cominciare proprio come aveva pensato per giorni di fare.  
“Molte... molte volte, mi sono ripetuto che avrei dovuto chiedere il tuo perdono per il mio comportamento in passato... per averti celato il sentimento che provavo per Legolas e che andava oltre quello che mi legava a te... per aver tradito con lui, l'intimità della nostra unione... e per non aver trovato il coraggio di rivelartelo nell'istante stesso in cui tutto questo è avvenuto. Molte volte l'ho pensato e avrei voluto farlo... prima di quella mattina.” fece una breve pausa, stringendo le labbra “Ma benché ancora, in fondo, una parte di me creda che sia necessario...” scosse la testa lentamente “...non lo farò. Non ti chiederò perdono per l'amore che ho riservato a lui da prima che tu ed io ci unissimo in matrimonio... e nemmeno per il desiderio fisico che ho condiviso con colui che, un tempo, credevo fosse solo un grande amico. Non lo farò, perché non è nei tuoi confronti che sono risultato mancante... ma nei confronti dell'amore che io ho giurato a te quando ero certo di provarlo. Ho pronunciato quelle promesse di fronte ai Potenti senza il minimo indugio perché, nonostante tutta la confusione del mio spirito che mi spingeva da lui, ero sicuro del sentimento che mi teneva ancora legato a te. E ho creduto in quel sentimento, Arwen... ci ho creduto fino a quando mi è stato possibile perché... quella parte del mio cuore, era tua... come lo era sempre stata. Non ti apparteneva totalmente, questo è vero, non posso di certo negarlo ma... quell'amore... esisteva.”  
  
“Lo so, Aragorn...” mormorò a quel punto la dama, approfittando di un momento di silenzio del compagno “...e la mia scelta di restare qui, è stata determinata in parte anche dalla speranza di vedere quell'amore rifiorire e sbocciare nuovamente, nonostante tu... mi avessi dato la certezza che non saresti tornato da me dopo la Guerra.”  
  
“Sei rimasta per quella visione, Arwen... non mentirmi di nuovo.” sussurrò l'uomo con un tono però spazientito “Mi ricordo le parole di oltre un anno fa... stavi partendo e stavi abbandonando questo... amore per me che presto o tardi saresti riuscita a dimenticare. Il volto di nostro figlio ti ha spinto e riprendere la strada della tua casa... non la speranza per qualcosa che ti avevo negato.”  
  
Arwen allora alzò lo sguardo al cielo e non poté far altro che annuire.  
“É la verità, sì... non ho intenzione di mentirti. Ma al desiderio di poter abbracciare il bambino che ho scorto, era unita l'illusione di poter avere anche il sentimento dal quale quella nuova vita doveva nascere...” lasciò qualche istante la frase in sospeso, insicura se aggiungere uno dei dettagli che aveva trascurato di dire anche a Legolas, tempo addietro, quando gliene aveva parlato, ma infine decise di accennarlo “...benché mio padre mi avesse avvertito, proprio quando tornai sui miei passi, che non avrei potuto ottenere l'amore che speravo.” spostò lo sguardo sul suo viso e vide l'espressione sconcertata che già si aspettava, così proseguì “Vide a sua volta quel futuro che stava ormai svanendo... e gli fu permesso di scorgere anche i motivi... il vostro legame che si sarebbe rafforzato fino a divenire inscindibile.” sospirò e annuì con un sorriso amaro quando comprese dai suoi occhi la domanda che stava per porre “Sì, ne sono a conoscenza da quel tempo... ed i suoi avvertimenti sono diventati sicurezze quando io stessa ho avuto la visione della quale ti ho parlato, la notte della tua incoronazione.”  
  
“Non ci posso credere... davvero non...”  
  
“Non era certo, Aragorn... devi comprenderlo.” lo interruppe subito, prima che la sua replica si gonfiasse con quella confusione che già poteva percepire nei suoi occhi “Il futuro che il nostro dono ci mostra... non è mai certo! Sono degli eventi probabili nel corso del Destino che possono anche venir modificati dalle azioni che si compiono. Non abbiamo la capacità di decifrare quali di essi si tramuteranno in realtà e quali invece subiranno dei cambiamenti... non ci è permesso avere questo tipo di conoscenza. E dunque non...” sospirò, voltandosi verso di lui quando lo vide scuotere la testa e passarsi nervosamente la mano tra i capelli “...non puoi biasimarmi per aver osato sperare che il mio futuro, al tuo fianco, potesse tornare ad essere quello che in passato ci eravamo promessi.”  
  
“Io non... davvero... non ci riesco!” esclamò il re di Gondor con un'espressione palesemente allibita sul viso “Non riesco a... concepire... che tu abbia rinunciato all'eternità nelle Terre al di là del Mare, insieme al tuo popolo, per restare qui ed abbracciare un possibile figlio nella... vana speranza che forse quel... Fato che è stato mostrato prima a tuo padre e poi a te... potesse cambiare! Lo trovavo inaccettabile prima... quando pensavo che eri ritornata indietro per un bambino che sarebbe nato da un amore del quale io ti avevo privato ma... tu oltretutto già prima di quella visione dove hai visto il mio spirito e quello di Legolas unirsi, immaginavi che quel sentimento non ti sarebbe più appartenuto perché il mio cuore sarebbe stato attratto da lui... e dunque non...” si zittì come se tentasse di trovare un senso ai pensieri ma alla fine scosse di nuovo la testa “...non riesco davvero a capire! É assurdo!”  
  
“Avevo la speranza!” replicò la dama, alzando leggermente la voce con un tono più deciso “Non ho mai smesso di sperare, Aragorn... mai! Anche quando la vedevo affievolire di giorno in giorno dietro alla luce dei tuoi occhi che iniziavano a risplendere solo per lui... ho continuato, inutilmente, a sperare in una fiamma che si stava però spegnendo.” incrociò il suo sguardo e lo sostenne intensamente “Incolpami di ciò che vuoi... ne hai il diritto! Incolpami per averti tenuto segreto tutto questo... incolpami per aver smesso di credere in noi e per aver lasciato che un probabile futuro di sofferenza mi facesse dubitare del mio cuore, spingendomi a lasciare queste sponde... incolpami per essere ritornata indietro, non per il tuo volto ma per quello di un figlio che altrimenti non avrei mai stretto tra le braccia... incolpami per non averti rivelato una verità che avrebbe potuto darti una scelta di vita diversa... incolpami per averti mentito e per averti costretto a mentire a tua volta a me, su qualcosa che invece già conoscevo e che non avrebbe potuto ferirmi come invece credevi... incolpami per... ogni cosa, Aragorn! Ne avresti tutte le ragioni perché ho sbagliato con te... ho commesso un tremendo errore con l'Uomo che possedeva il mio cuore e non posso tornare indietro.” respirò profondamente ed aggiunse più dolcemente “Solo una cosa ti chiedo... non biasimarmi per aver continuato ad avere la speranza che quel probabile futuro scorto da mio padre, potesse cambiare.”  
  
L'uomo rimase a lungo in silenzio a fissarla negli occhi, tentando di trovare una spiegazione razionale che non riusciva a vedere, ed infine strinse le labbra e bisbigliò...  
“E dove ci ha portato questa speranza? Guardaci, Arwen... siamo legati in un matrimonio basato su promesse che vacillano già da tempo perché entrambi le abbiamo pronunciate con un'incertezza nell'anima che fingevamo di non vedere... ed ora tutto quanto ci è ricaduto addosso, portandoci a questi scontri che non avranno mai una fine perché oramai quello che ci lega va oltre le nostre decisioni.” rialzò gli occhi verso il cielo stellato e sospirò pesantemente “Non posso comprendere le tue azioni e le tue scelte, Arwen... anche se ci provo, non posso... forse perché sono solo un Uomo e non riesco a... vedere ciò che voi vedete... non lo so... o forse semplicemente perché avrei voluto avere la possibilità di decidere almeno questa parte della mia vita. Una decisione che molto probabilmente sarebbe stata la stessa... ma la consapevolezza, avrebbe cambiato tante cose e reso tutto più semplice.” riportò l'attenzione su di lei e quando incrociò di nuovo i suoi occhi, sussurrò “Non posso comprenderti e non posso perdonarti per questo, Arwen... ma l'affetto che, ad ogni modo, mi tiene legato a te dopo gli anni trascorsi insieme, mi impedisce anche di continuare ad essere in collera per un passato che non mi è permesso cambiare. Ho ancora la possibilità di scegliere cosa fare della vita che mi appartiene da questo giorno in poi, e non ho più intenzione di passarla nel rancore e nella delusione.” allungò una mano e prese quella della propria sposa, la guardò per alcuni istanti, dopodiché alzò lo sguardo sul suo viso “Io ti ho amato, Arwen... non rinnegherò mai il nostro amore e... mi dispiace se una delle ragioni per cui sei rimasta, è stata la speranza di vederlo rinnovarsi ma...” notò il suo cenno d'assenso col capo come se già conoscesse ciò che stava per dire, ma proseguì comunque “...non avverrà perché... quel futuro che tuo padre ha scorto, è l'unico Destino possibile. Io appartengo a Legolas... l'amicizia mi ha legato a lui e l'amore ha reso quei nodi indissolubili. Il mio cuore, è il suo cuore... la mia anima, è la sua anima... e niente potrà mai cambiare ciò che provo.” vide le sue palpebre abbassarsi per un lungo momento ma prima di poter continuare, udì la debole replica della propria sposa.  
  
“Vedo queste parole nei tuoi occhi, ogni giorno, Aragorn...” gli sussurrò Arwen, accennando un sorriso comprensivo “...oramai solo un folle manterrebbe ancora la speranza che un tempo tenevo stretta a me. Il mio cuore sta ritrovando la via per riprendere a battere lontano dal tuo... verso la felicità che mio padre mi augurò prima di lasciarmi qui, seppur fugace e passeggera rispetto a quella che avrei potuto conoscere lasciando queste sponde. Il mio Fato continuerà ad essere legato al tuo perché a quella scelta sono vincolate le mie promesse... ma fino a quel giorno, le nostre vite saranno unite agli occhi di tutti e divise per coloro che amiamo.”  
  
Aragorn allora annuì, stupendosi di provare un senso di sollievo dopo quelle frasi, come se solo in quel momento le cose fossero diventate proprio come dovevano essere per tutti.  
“Così sarà, dunque.” mormorò, rialzando la mano della propria sposa per baciarne il dorso, prima di lasciarla libera “Che i Potenti possano essere indulgenti e concederci una vita serena seppur vissuta in una continua menzogna per coloro che ci chiamano sovrani.”  
  
“Non è per il nostro popolo che il mio cuore trema... è per il timore che nostro figlio possa soffrire inevitabilmente per qualcosa di cui non ha colpe ma che dovrà comunque sopportare e seguire.”  
  
“Parleremo con lui... ed avrà da noi la verità perché non permetterò che altri segreti e silenzi distruggano di nuovo ciò che abbiamo creato.”  
  
“E sia.” disse la regina di Gondor, alzando una mano per accarezzargli teneramente la guancia “Ma ora hai bisogno di riposo, la stanchezza di un giorno pieno è ben visibile nei tuoi occhi. Va a dormire, Aragorn... ora che la chiarezza tra noi è stata fatta, lascia che anche la tua mente trovi la tranquillità che possiede il tuo cuore.”  
  
L'uomo sorrise lievemente, guardando oltre le montagne, proprio in direzione dei confini che anche la sua sposa era intenta a scrutare al suo arrivo.  
“Il mio cuore è ben lontano da quella tranquillità.” ribatté, pensando inevitabilmente a ciò che ancora era rimasto irrisolto con Legolas e a quanto avrebbe voluto averlo accanto in quel momento.  
Aveva sbagliato a dirgli di restare nell'Ithilien... se gli avesse permesso di accompagnarli, forse ora avrebbe potuto parlare subito con lui e riportare la serenità nel loro rapporto, così come doveva essere. Invece aveva temuto che, la sua vicinanza, lo avrebbe rapito da ogni altro pensiero e decisione che era invece intenzionato a prendere con razionalità nei confronti di Arwen.  
Ma erano solo una manciata di giorni in fondo.  
Solo pochi giorni di lontananza e, appena tornato a Gondor, sarebbe corso da lui e l'avrebbe implorato di perdonare la sua impulsività e la sua sconsideratezza... la sua debolezza Mortale ed ogni altro comportamento o parola che l'avevano ferito, per poter ricominciare insieme a vivere la loro vita, da quel giorno in poi, senza più nascondersi agli occhi di coloro che avevano cari.  
Solo pochi giorni... e tutto sarebbe divenuto come da sempre, sognavano.  
Allora fece un passo indietro, accennando un saluto col capo alla propria sposa, deciso comunque a rientrare perché si sentiva, nonostante tutto, stanco per l'intensa giornata che aveva trascorso, ma prima di allontanarsi troppo, si voltò di nuovo verso la dama che aveva puntato nuovamente gli occhi in lontananza.  
“Arwen... hai avuto la mia sincerità riguardo i sentimenti che ora legano il mio cuore...” mormorò, senza però nessun rancore nella voce “...mi aspetto di ricevere in cambio lo stesso tipo di sincera confidenza da te.” non aggiunse altro perché non poteva avere la certezza che quelle sue sensazioni riguardo il Guardiano del Bosco che aveva curato dal male, fossero veritiere e non aveva necessariamente bisogno di conferme in quel preciso momento, ma non desiderava che nascessero nuovi segreti tra loro... ed anche la dama parve comprenderlo, perché lo guardò con un dolce sorriso, annuendo.  
  
“Permetti al mio cuore di ritrovare un passo sicuro su quella strada, Aragorn... e quando a lui stesso sarà permesso di conoscere se sia o meno quella giusta da intraprendere, riceverai da me ogni sincerità che il mio spirito sarà in grado di offrirti.”  
  
Ed allora il re di Gondor le sorrise in rimando e proseguì verso il portone di ingresso, iniziando ora a riflettere su cosa avrebbe detto a Legolas, al suo ritorno.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
_~~ Città di Minas Tirith, Gondor ~~_  
  
Il cancello che dava nei giardini interni del palazzo si aprì e due giovani lo varcarono, proseguendo lentamente tra gli alberi ed i cespugli, in quell'angolo di natura del quale solo i sovrani potevano godere dai loro balconi e dove, esclusivamente loro, potevano recarsi.  
  
Il ragazzo dai lunghi capelli rossi si guardò attorno in ammirazione, benché sul suo volto fosse evidente una certa preoccupazione per quell'azione che non si aspettava che il compagno lo portasse a compiere.  
Si era recato solo poche volte a palazzo, e solo per chiedere delle udienze a Re Elessar al suo arrivo a Minas Tirith o per delle questioni inerenti al lavoro che l'uomo gli aveva offerto di svolgere, quindi quel luogo gli era totalmente sconosciuto e non poteva evitare di sentirsi nervoso per la possibilità che qualcuno potesse comunque scorgerli.  
  
“Te l'ho detto... nessuno può vederci qui e a nessuno è permesso entrare!” gli ripeté divertito Eldarion, prendendolo per le mani e tirandoselo addosso per rubargli un bacio lungo ma superficiale “Sta tranquillo... solo io ed i miei genitori superiamo quel cancello e loro... penso proprio siano piuttosto lontani da qui per giungere e scoprirci.” catturò nuovamente le sue labbra e questa volta le loro lingue iniziarono a giocare e a lambirsi da una bocca all'altra, mentre i loro corpi prendevano a spingersi l'uno contro l'altro durante quel tentativo di arrivare al tavolo di pietra al centro dei giardini.  
  
“Mm... è così... bello che tu mi legga dentro.” gli sussurrò dolcemente Adenath, seguendolo nei suoi movimenti ed indietreggiando quando l'altro giovane lo fece girare su se stesso per poi spingerlo verso un lato. Presto sentì contro il fondo schiena il bordo di pietra e gli sorrise sulle labbra quando si accorse di essere intrappolato tra il tavolo ed il corpo del compagno che non accennava minimamente a smettere con quella movenza sinuosa e sensuale addosso al suo.  
  
“Questo non lo chiamerei proprio... leggere dentro...” replicò il principe di Gondor, lasciandogli le mani per fare scivolare le proprie, una dietro la sua schiena e l'altra tra i suoi capelli, continuando ad intervallare le frasi a dei lunghi e profondi baci che divenivano via via più ardenti “...la tua... agitazione è scritta così chiaramente sul tuo viso che chiunque se ne accorgerebbe!” sentì le dita dell'altro ragazzo sui fianchi, che percorrevano il tragitto che scendeva all'indietro sui glutei e quello che portava invece in avanti sull'inguine, senza però azzardarsi ad arrivare alla meta, così, con un sorrisino malizioso, salì con le labbra al suo orecchio e gli bisbigliò sensualmente “Questi alberi non diranno niente a nessuno... credimi. Puoi toccarmi in qualsiasi modo... e per tutto il tempo che vuoi...” strusciò con forza il bacino contro il suo per un lungo momento, ed ascoltò in silenzio i sospiri di piacere che quella mossa sinuosa riusciva a strappargli, fino a quando sentì finalmente le sue mani sul fondo schiena che si chiusero con decisione, per tenere i loro fianchi in completo contatto, così aggiunse “...hai il mio corpo nelle tue mani... puoi farci ciò che desideri.”  
  
Lo scudiero chinò la testa in avanti, quasi a nascondere il volto contro il collo del compagno quando, a quelle parole, sentì un'ondata di calore e di imbarazzo colorargli le guance.  
“Come fai... ogni volta... a farmi sentire... bruciare... in questo modo con le tue frasi?” gli mormorò contro la pelle morbida che iniziò a lambire dolcemente con la lingua.  
  
“E tu... come fai a privarmi del pudore a tal punto... da farmi parlare in questo modo?”  
  
“Io non faccio... niente... a dire il vero...”  
  
“Tu mi guardi...” replicò Eldarion, sfiorandogli il viso col proprio per esortarlo a rialzarlo “...mi guardi e i tuoi occhi mi abbracciano con una... dolcezza e una passione che mi tolgono il fiato...” incontrò il suo sguardo e gli sorrise, senza smettere però il movimento insistente dei loro corpi che continuava a rubare ad entrambi dei lievi gemiti “...non so come fai ma... i tuoi occhi mi stringono a te prima ancora delle tue braccia... e riesci a farmi... dimenticare tutto quanto.” non attese una risposta e posò con forza le labbra sulle sue, unendole in un nuovo e appassionato bacio che portò la stretta nella quale si erano rinchiusi, l'uno con l'altro, a farsi ancor più decisa, come le spinte che i loro bacini compivano alla ricerca di un piacere carnale che, inevitabilmente, desideravano raggiungere.  
Era la verità ed anche se, da un lato, si sentiva in colpa per non avergli rivelato l'arrivo di quella lettera giorni prima, ogni volta che gli stava accanto, la sua vicinanza era in grado di fargli dimenticare anche quella confusione che aveva di nuovo provato e a riportarlo in quel loro mondo che avevano ricreato insieme, lontano dal passato che entrambi, stavano riuscendo a lasciar andare.  
Più sentiva il suo respiro affannoso sul viso ed il suo corpo caldo e fremente tra le braccia, e più desiderava di restare in quel momento, lontano dalle insicurezze e dai pensieri che, quando si salutavano, riprendevano ad assillarlo.  
  
“Eldarion...”  
  
Un sospiro più intenso lo rapì da quelle considerazioni e subito discostò il viso per guardarlo negli occhi.  
“Cosa...?” percepì ancora un lieve timore in essi e, pur contro ogni volontà, sussurrò “Vuoi smettere...? Vuoi tornare a...”  
  
“No...” replicò all'istante lo scudiero, con un sorrisino divertito mentre rialzava le mani per accarezzargli le guance “...no... è solo che...” fece scorrere le dita tra i suoi capelli e per alcuni istanti si perse ad ammirare la bellezza del suo viso che, spesso, quelle ciocche scomposte, nascondevano “...beh... è che se continuiamo a... muoverci così... finirò per...” non concluse la frase perché intuì, dal sorriso malizioso sulle sue labbra, che l'altro giovane aveva già capito... e spalancò gli occhi nel sentire le sue dita che scivolavano furtivamente tra di loro per aprire ed abbassare le stoffe che dividevano il desiderio fisico ormai evidente.  
  
“E allora finiamo... tutti e due...” gli bisbigliò con un tono provocante il principe di Gondor prima di cominciare un movimento deciso del pugno lungo la virilità del compagno che aveva stretto senza esitazioni “...insieme! Non riuscirò a pensare a nient'altro che al tuo corpo altrimenti... sono passati troppi giorni da quando siamo rimasti soli nella tua stanza! E non posso più...” un gemito di piacere concluse quella frase quando anche l'altro giovane iniziò a ripetere lo stesso gesto che stava ricevendo e rise debolmente nell'udire la sua domanda pochi attimi dopo...  
  
“Non puoi più...?”  
  
...alla quale replicò ironicamente, mugugnando contro le sue labbra per ricominciare a baciarlo ardentemente.  
“Non... lo so... ti ho detto che non riesco a... pensare...” incrementò subito la velocità del pugno e, come si aspettava, anche quello del compagno su di lui, lo imitò, trasportandolo impetuosamente verso l'estasi che gli scorreva nel corpo e che, da giorni, non si era concesso di soddisfare “...so solo che... ti voglio! Non immagini quanto vorrei che la tua mano fosse... il tuo corpo... in questo momento...” udì un gemito più elevato a quell'allusione ed istintivamente prese a spingesi tra le sue dita quando le sentì stringersi con più forza “...mm... sì... così... così caldo... e avvolgente...”  
L'altra mano dello scudiero si chiuse tra i suoi capelli e non fece alcuna resistenza quando si trovò a rispondere alla sua lingua in una danza passionale che pareva non volergli concedere tregua, nonostante i loro respiri fossero già affannosi ed irregolari.  
Per un attimo trovò insolito quell'impeto improvviso ma percepiva che il suo piacere era ormai vicino ed anche le volte precedenti aveva scorto in lui quella brama selvaggia, proprio nei momenti che anticipavano l'estasi... qualcosa a cui si sarebbe abituato molto volentieri, anche se era diverso dal modo di essere che l'altro ragazzo manifestava sempre in sua presenza.  
La timidezza, l'insicurezza, la remissività dei suoi atteggiamenti quando si univano.  
Spesso era stato Adenath a prendere l'iniziativa per dei baci o per delle carezze, o le strette di mano che sempre più di frequente si scambiavano di nascosto, ma quando il loro rapporto raggiungeva un livello maggiore di intimità, si trovava sempre ad essere quello ad agire e a prendere le decisioni, quasi che, tacitamente, fin dalla prima volta, avessero scelto di tenere quei ruoli.  
E non poteva negare che gli piacesse avere questo potere su di lui... essere quello che dominava e che aveva il controllo di quell'atto e di ogni sensazione che poteva provocargli... qualcosa che non gli era mai stato permesso di fare.  
Eppure una parte di lui, bramava enormemente quei soli istanti in cui l'altro ragazzo sembrava assumere quell'atteggiamento aggressivo nei suoi confronti perché gli faceva ribollire il sangue nelle vene e lo accendeva in quel modo violento ed eccitante che oramai stava per dimenticare.  
Durante alcune notti, quando non riusciva a prendere sonno, i suoi pensieri l'avevano portato anche al desiderio di chiedere al compagno di essere posseduto, per permettere al proprio corpo di ritrovare completamente quel nuovo piacere con lui... ma poi la mattina lo incontrava e, guardandolo negli occhi, capiva che probabilmente non era quello che volevano, nessuno dei due, perché altrimenti, in qualche modo, i loro corpi si sarebbero già cercati e trovati su quella via.  
  
“Mm... Eldarion... piano...” sospirò ad un tratto Adenath, interrompendo un bacio con una lieve risata “...sono già al... limite... non arriverò nemmeno alla metà della tua... resistenza... se non...”  
  
“Shh... che importa...?” gli sussurrò subito Eldarion, sorridendogli senza minimamente rallentare il suo gesto “Non controllarti davanti a me... concediti ciò di cui hai bisogno...” gli leccò sensualmente le labbra e vide le sue palpebre accennare ad abbassarsi “...le mie mani... la mia bocca... tutto di me... è tuo da usare per il tuo desiderio. Lasciati andare Adenath... ed anche la mia resistenza si scioglierà poco dopo come il tuo corpo... perché ormai non posso dominare i miei sensi quando i tuoi vengono rapiti dall'estasi...” lo sentì tremare tra le braccia e si rese conto che oramai si stava davvero perdendo, così gli bisbigliò rapidamente “...mi trascini con te e non ho intenzione di trattenermi!” e gli catturò la bocca, respirando da lui il piacere che lo sconvolse dopo solo alcuni istanti.  
Sorrise quando sentì la carezza su di sé fermarsi in quei momenti, e non disse niente fino a quando i suoi occhi verdi si riaprirono, per permettergli di godere di quell'euforia avvolgente che l'aveva pervaso, anche se lui, pur sentendo l'intero corpo avvampare e fremere per il desiderio, ancora non se l'era concessa.  
  
“Sei un... attraente e provocante... bugiardo...” gli sussurrò allora lo scudiero con un sorrisino, ricominciando a muovere freneticamente la mano sulla carne bollente che continuava a stringere “...ti sei trattenuto eccome!” vide la sua bocca socchiudersi con il chiaro intento di ribattere ma non glielo permise, muovendo le dita sulla sua virilità per strappargli quel piacere che ancora non aveva raggiunto, e solo quando udì dei gemiti sorpresi e sentì le sue braccia che gli circondavano il collo, aggiunse “Voglio guardarti mentre l'estasi ti abbraccia e ti porta con sé... anche se le mie mani dovessero rimanere sul tuo corpo per tutta la notte!”  
  
Il principe di Gondor si morse il labbro divertito da quell'affermazione e non poté fare a meno di chinarsi e baciarlo con forza, prima di replicare...  
“Non servirà... tutta la notte... te l'ho detto. Il mio corpo è libero... ed è già...” deglutì nel sentirsi sospinto attimo dopo attimo al limite della passione che lo stava bruciando “...mm... è già... vicino... più di quanto... tu possa...” un lungo sospiro di piacere gli impedì di continuare, e stringendosi a lui, reclinò indietro la testa, chiudendo gli occhi per lasciarsi cullare da quelle intense sensazioni che lo stavano per far esplodere “...non... smettere... Adenath... sì... così...” le parole presero a lasciargli le labbra socchiuse senza più un senso logico e nel giro di pochi istanti, quando sentì dei languidi baci lungo la gola esposta, perse irrimediabilmente ogni controllo e si lasciò bruciare dall'estasi a sua volta.  
E fu allora, mentre ancora le onde roventi lo attraversavano e facevano fremere ogni singolo muscolo del suo corpo, che sentì le labbra dello scudiero percorrergli il collo fino a raggiungergli l'orecchio... ed arrivate in quel punto, dopo un lieve sospirò, le percepì pronunciare quelle parole che riuscirono, da sole, a fargli perdere la stabilità benché fosse saldo ed abbracciato al compagno...  
  
“Ti amo, Eldarion...”  
  
...il cuore che già correva all'impazzata per il piacere fisico che ancora stava assaporando, fece uno scatto repentino e riprese a battere con tutta la forza che gli era concessa, e dovette stringere ancor di più le braccia attorno al collo dell'altro giovane per non barcollare veramente sotto l'emozione frastornante che stava provando.  
Qualcosa che non aveva mai ascoltato... qualcosa che nessuno gli aveva mai detto... e qualcosa che nemmeno aveva mai osato sperare di sentire da chi, invece, gli aveva fatto conoscere, senza volerlo, quel sentimento.  
Rialzò la testa ma abbassò subito il viso sul lato, contro quello del compagno che, ancora, non aveva fatto nessun movimento per allontanarsi... e si ritrovò a bisbigliare delle parole senza nemmeno sapere cosa, in realtà, volesse dire...  
“Io... tu... mi hai...” respirò intensamente e sentì la guancia dell'altro ragazzo, strusciare teneramente contro la sua, probabilmente con l'intenzione di rassicurarlo, ma si lasciò sfuggire comunque una lieve risata nervosa mentre, lentamente, discostava il volto dal suo per guardarlo infine negli occhi.  
  
“No... io... non devi dire niente...” gli sussurrò dolcemente Adenath, sorridendogli quando poté vedere sul suo viso l'agitazione e la sorpresa per qualcosa che, lui stesso, non si aspettava di riuscire a pronunciare così naturalmente dopo quel poco tempo trascorso con lui “...è solo che... è la verità... è quello che ho iniziato a provare e... sentivo il bisogno di... dirtelo...” strinse le labbra nel continuare a sentire però lo sguardo fisso dell'altro giovane su di sé e per allentare la tensione che, comunque, anche lui stava provando, abbassò gli occhi e si sistemò gli abiti, senza dire altro, ripulendoli alla bene e meglio, per poi fare lo stesso con quelli del compagno.  
Forse non doveva esporsi a quel punto, rivelandogli il sentimento che sentiva crescere di giorno in giorno, ma stava diventando così forte che faticava a tenerselo dentro, tanto che non si era nemmeno trattenuto dall'accennarlo a Sedrin qualche giorno prima.  
Forse era stato avventato...ma era vero e non voleva perdere nemmeno un momento con lui, anche se, probabilmente, Eldarion ancora non provava le stesse intense sensazioni visto l'evidente stupore e smarrimento sul suo volto.  
Fu allora però, che si ritrovò a rispondere ad un bacio estremamente dolce e languido mentre le dita del principe di Gondor si chiudevano sui suoi polsi per fermare quel gesto che era stato compiuto ma sul quale, lui, ancora stava indugiando per il nervosismo di quel momento.  
  
“Non riesco a credere...” cercò di ricominciare allora Eldarion, portandosi una mano dell'altro ragazzo sopra al petto e tenendola posata su quel punto “...senti...? Non riesco a credere quanto il mio cuore stia battendo...” sorrise ancora evidentemente agitato ma poi sospirò “...non avrei mai immaginato che potesse essere così... meraviglioso... sentirselo dire.” vide gli occhi del compagno abbassarsi ma sulle sue labbra comparve un dolce sorriso, così gli accarezzò la guancia con la punta delle dita e lo baciò di nuovo con la stessa dolcezza “Mi hai... rubato ogni capacità di esprimermi... e mi sento... uno stupido che rimane qui a balbettare... invece di rispondere ma... continuerei a restare in silenzio solo per risentire quelle parole lasciare le tue labbra...”  
  
“Non devi rispondere, Eldarion... non mi aspetto nessuna risposta.” mormorò allora lo scudiero, facendo scivolare l'altro braccio dietro la sua schiena per stringerlo a sé “Lo farai quando ne sentirai il bisogno... e nel frattempo, ascolterai quelle parole da parte mia ogni giorno perché il mio desiderio di ripetertele... di certo non diminuirà!”  
  
Il principe di Gondor respirò intensamente e gli sorrise annuendo, quasi a volerlo ringraziare per quella comprensione perché sapeva di non poter ricambiare quelle parole... non subito almeno e mai avrebbe voluto mentire su qualcosa di così importante.  
Non ci sarebbe mai riuscito.  
Ma l'affetto che aveva iniziato a provare per lui stava crescendo e crescendo, nonostante la confusione che a volte, ancora, gli occupava la mente ed il cuore... ed ora ero certo che, quando si sarebbe sentito pronto per esprimere quel sentimento a voce, sarebbe stato ricambiato.  
  
“Dovrei... ritornare a casa... forse...”  
  
“No... è ancora presto!” replicò subito quando udì quella frase perché l'ultima cosa che voleva, era rimanere senza di lui proprio in quel momento “Resta ancora un po'... siediti sul tavolo, avanti!” lo spinse leggermente all'indietro, ridendo all'espressione incuriosita del compagno che, però, assecondò quella richiesta, mettendosi seduto sul ripiano di pietra.  
“Ecco... qui è dove voglio stare!” bisbigliò allora, facendo un passo per arrivare tra le sue ginocchia divaricate mentre con le mani gli accarezzava le gambe fino ai fianchi “Tra le tue cosce... è da troppi giorni che non mi è permesso rimanerci!”  
  
Adenath scoppiò a ridere e scosse la testa, sfiorandogli le guance col dorso delle dita.  
“Dovremmo trovare una nuova scusa per farti entrare in casa mia, allora!” si chinò quel poco che bastava per raggiungergli le labbra ed iniziò a baciarlo dolcemente, tra una frase e l'altra che pronunciava “Quella dei ritratti ormai è vecchia e... non so se mia zia possa crederci una seconda volta. Non c'è qualcosa d'altro che il mio principe può commissionarmi?”  
  
“Posso pensare a... molte cose... che le tue mani possono fare per me!” gli sussurrò sensualmente Eldarion, strappandogli una nuova risata incredula per quel tono allusivo ma, dopo aver sorriso a sua volta, gli circondò la vita con le braccia e si strinse a lui, tenendo il volto alzato per poterlo guardare negli occhi “Ho trovato qualcosa di meglio però! L'altra sera, prima che mio padre partisse per Rohan, è venuto da me e... stranamente... abbiamo ricominciato a parlare. Non so il motivo o come sia successo ma... abbiamo parlato davvero e... mi ha anche regalato una pipa!” vide la sua espressione sbalordita e rise divertito “Sì... a quanto pare lo sapeva... comunque... gli ho chiesto se, al loro ritorno, avrei potuto organizzare una cena per i miei amici e... mi ha detto di sì.”  
  
“Una cena... a palazzo...?”  
  
“Beh... a dire il vero avrei voluto che fosse una... occasione più intima solo per noi due ma... si sarebbe incuriosito troppo, quindi ho ritenuto più opportuno che ci fossero anche gli altri e Sedrin...”  
  
“Sì, mi sembra giusto... e ragionevole. Sarà comunque divertente, no?”  
  
“Oh... io lo spero!” replicò allora prima che le sue labbra si incurvassero in un sorrisino malizioso “E spero anche che, dopo la cena, tu mi chiederai di potermi mostrare i ritratti che infine hai completato, tra cui quello che mio padre non può assolutamente vedere in quanto dono per lui e... la necessità ci porterà nelle mie stanze... dalle quali non uscirai prima di aver...” con la punta della lingua gli lambì le labbra provocatoriamente ed aggiunse “...soddisfatto ogni mia necessità.”  
  
Lo scudiero rimase a bocca aperta per lo stupore di quell'idea avventata ma infine rise divertito e fece scivolare le braccia attorno alle sue spalle.  
“Lo sai che sarà alquanto rischioso, vero? Se qualcuno ci sentisse e...”  
  
“Nessuno ci sentirà e nessuno si accorgerà di niente! Siamo stati abbastanza silenziosi a casa tua, no? E le pareti sono molto più sottili di quelle del palazzo!” ribatté con un'espressione tranquilla Eldarion, prima di bagnarsi le labbra e premerle sulle sue per avere un altro lungo bacio “Mm... è c'è anche un'altra cosa che gli ho chiesto. Ricordi quel... viaggio ad Edoras... per andare da tua madre dove... avremmo passato l'intera notte nel tuo letto a stringerci fino all'alba?” lo vide annuire all'istante e gli sorrise “Bene... mio padre mi ha promesso che si accerterà che le strade siano sicure ed in tal caso, niente mi impedirà di seguirti quando vorrai...” non riuscì però a terminare che si sentì stringere ancora di più tra le sue braccia a rispondere alla sua bocca in un bacio appassionato che durò un lungo momento.  
  
“Non ci posso credere... è... è stupendo!” esclamò Adenath senza riuscire a controllare una risata esaltata mentre l'intero corpo gli fremeva per l'euforia di quella notizia. Guardò il compagno negli occhi per alcuni istanti ma poi non resistette e lo baciò ancora con un impeto improvviso.  
In quel momento però si sentì trascinare giù dal tavolo, contro al suo corpo, e non fece alcuna resistenza nel venire avvolto dalle sue braccia mentre quel bacio passionale diventava via via più profondo e incredibilmente dolce, tanto da fargli quasi tremare le gambe per l'estremo calore che era in grado di trasmettergli.  
  
“Ed io non vedo l'ora che arrivi quel giorno!” gli bisbigliò sulle labbra il principe di Gondor, discostandosi quel poco che bastava per guardarlo negli occhi “Devi proprio andare, adesso? Non puoi rimanere qui ancora qualche ora...?”  
  
“Purtroppo sì... anche se vorrei il contrario. All'alba devo aiutare gli altri scudieri per le pulizie delle stalle e se ritardo...”  
  
“No... lo immagino... lo capisco. Ci vedremo domani sera, dunque...?”  
  
“Come sempre! Non mancherei per nessuna ragione!”  
  
I due giovani restarono a guardarsi negli occhi ancora per alcuni momenti, poi di comune accordo lasciarono i giardini e, riprendendo il comportamento di due semplici amici, Eldarion accompagnò lo scudiero alla porta secondaria che, a quella tarda ora, non era custodita, ed infine risalì nelle proprie stanze.  
  
Si gettò di schiena sul letto con un sorriso ad incurvargli le labbra e gli occhi chiusi, mentre ancora assaporava quelle potenti sensazioni che le parole del compagno gli avevano trasmesso.  
Ancora non riusciva a realizzare che era successo davvero... che tutto quello stava accadendo... e stava accadendo a lui.  
Non era un bel sogno che svaniva all'alba ma qualcosa di concreto che si stava creando e cresceva col tempo e con la vicinanza... e si chiese se, forse, anche lui stesse iniziando già a provare amore per Adenath, forse in maniera diversa rispetto a quello che sentiva per la creatura eterna che doveva dimenticare, ma pur sempre amore.  
  
Ed era assorto in quelle riflessioni quando, all'improvviso, i suoi occhi azzurri si spalancarono, divenendo opachi e distanti.  
Di scatto si rimise seduto con un movimento quasi innaturale, come se fosse stato costretto a quell'azione da una forza esterna... ed il suo sguardo si perse nelle immagini che la sua mente iniziò a mostrargli.  
  
_Grida furiose... rumori di lame che si colpivano... ed infine la luce accecante dalla quale provenivano, divenne una cupa oscurità._  
  
_Era notte e, tra le tende di quello che sembrava l'accampamento fuori dalle mura di Osgillath, infuriava una battaglia cruenta tra elfi, Uomini e centinaia di orchi._  
  
_Un lampo di luce attraversò il buio._  
  
_Vide i cavalieri cadere, uno dopo l'altro, sotto le armi del nemico perché troppo inferiori di numero per contrastarne l'avanzata._  
_Un'avanzata che, però, sembrava destinata a fermarsi in quel luogo perché gli esseri malvagi non si stavano dirigendo alle mura delle città._  
  
_Un altro bagliore._  
  
_Vide decine di creature eterne trascinate via dagli orchi come private da un istante all'altro delle forze per combattere e reagire._  
  
_Ancora una luce gli attraversò la visuale._  
  
_E scorse un volto famigliare tra quei pochi elfi che ancora tentavano di resistere e sterminare il nemico._  
_Lanthir stringeva nel pugno i suoi pugnali e con la forza della disperazione, cercava di abbattere gli orchi che lo circondavano._  
  
_Quella figura divenne inconsistente e al suo posto prese forma quella di Legolas che, a sua volta, stava uccidendo gli esseri che aveva davanti._  
_Un'espressione disorientata e angosciata era evidente sul suo viso... che si tramutò improvvisamente in una di stupore e dolore... quando una lama si abbassò sulla sua schiena._  
  
Un lungo respiro lasciò allora le sue labbra e senza rendersene conto, ricadde in avanti sul pavimento, con le mani e le ginocchia, come se fosse stato spinto brutalmente alle spalle.  
Gli occhi azzurri ripresero la vitalità che dovevano possedere ma la sua pelle era fredda e costellata dal sudore quasi che, quella visione violenta e spietata, avesse privato il suo corpo del calore.  
  
Per alcuni istanti cercò di ricordarla... ogni dettaglio... ogni fatto... per darle un senso e comprenderla come sempre tentava di fare... ma era diversa dalle altre che aveva avuto in precedenza.  
Non c'erano piacevoli sensazioni e curiosi avvenimenti che lo riguardavano.  
C'era sangue, terrore, sofferenza, morte.  
C'era Lanthir... ancora una volta.  
Lanthir che combatteva disperatamente per la vita, sua e dei compagni.  
E Legolas... che nella battaglia, veniva colpito.  
  
Cercò di ritrovare le forze e, pur barcollando all'inizio, si rimise in piedi, aggrappandosi al letto per aiutarsi.  
Si guardò attorno come se cercasse nel nulla una soluzione e desiderò con tutto se stesso che suo padre fosse lì in quel momento... perché era troppo spaventato e confuso per prendere una decisione... perché non aveva la minima idea di cosa fosse giusto fare... e perché il suo cuore era troppo provato da ciò che gli era stato mostrato per ritrovare la razionalità.  
  
Forse era un evento che sarebbe avvenuto in futuro e che avrebbe potuto evitare... ma qualcosa, dentro di lui, lo stava spingendo ad agire subito e da tempo, ormai, aveva imparato a seguire l'istinto che possedeva.  
Così, una volta riacquistata la stabilità delle gambe, spalancò la porta e si diresse ai piani inferiori dove si trovavano le stanze dei consiglieri.  
  
Il pensiero che l'ora era davvero tarda e che di certo fossero tutti a riposare, non gli sfiorò nemmeno la mente quando, con forza iniziò a bussare alla loro porte, una dopo l'altra... ma fu quando le vide aprirsi e si ritrovò circondato dagli uomini insonnoliti e con una chiara preoccupazione sul viso, che si rese conto di non avere delle spiegazioni razionali da dar loro.  
  
“Sire... cosa è accaduto...?” chiese allora uno di questi, avvicinandosi a lui “Vi è successo qualcosa...?”  
  
“No io... io sto bene ma...” iniziò a balbettare Eldarion a quel punto, girando su se stesso come se tutti quegli occhi puntati su di lui, lo disorientassero, ma riuscì a trovare il contegno necessario per continuare con un tono più deciso “...altri sono in pericolo. L'Ithilien sta per essere attaccato dal nemico... dobbiamo avvertirli e mandare rinforzi in loro aiuto! Presto!”  
  
“Mio signore...” continuò il consigliere, lanciando delle occhiate allibite agli altri “...come lo sapete?”  
  
“Io ho... un dono... da parte di mia madre... ho un dono che mi permette di vedere alcuni accadimenti futuri e... ho visto che quei confini saranno attaccati! Dobbiamo avvisare il principe Legolas!” esclamò subito il giovane, guardandosi attorno e sospirando quando si accorse, dai volti degli uomini, che le sue probabilmente erano sembrate solo delle frasi di un folle “È la verità! Dovete credermi! L'Ithilien verrà attaccato! Dobbiamo mandare i cavalieri in loro soccorso!”  
  
“Quando, sire...?”  
  
“Cosa...?” la domanda più che legittima dell'anziano lo fece deglutire nervosamente nella consapevolezza di non avere una risposta precisa.  
  
“Quando verranno attaccate quelle terre, mio signore?”  
  
“Io non... non lo so... ma...”  
  
I consiglieri si scambiarono di nuovo delle occhiate perplesse ed alcuni di loro iniziarono a mormorare qualcosa che, l'uomo che aveva parlato fino quel momento però, interruppe con un gesto della mano.  
“Non possiamo dare ordine all'esercito di muoversi senza il consenso di vostro padre.” disse allora quest'ultimo usando un tono comprensivo “All'alba manderemo un messaggero ad avvertirlo del vostro... sogno... e attenderemo i suoi comandi. Ora tornate a riposare.”  
  
“Non è stato un sogno!” gridò il principe di Gondor sentendo ora delle lievi risate e delle frasi ironiche degli uomini che già si stavano allontanando per rientrare nelle proprie stanze “Dovete credermi! Non era solo un sogno! Accadrà veramente!” si girò su stesso, passandosi una mano tra i capelli nervosamente nel sentire l'impotenza ed il panico calare su di lui “I nostri cavalieri verranno sterminati e... gli elfi trascinati via dal nemico! Dobbiamo avvertirli prima che accada! Dobbiamo...”  
  
“Li avvertiremo, mio signore... non preoccupatevi. Manderemo un messaggero anche al loro principe se lo desiderate... ma ora tornate a riposare.”  
  
Comprese facilmente dal tono dell'uomo che non avrebbe trovato nessun appoggio in loro perché, ovviamente, non erano a conoscenza delle capacità del popolo eterno che possedeva e, di certo, quel suo comportamento ansioso ed incomprensibile, ai loro occhi, non era sembrato altro che dei deliri di un ragazzo al risveglio di un brutto incubo... e non poteva di certo incolparli per questo.  
Ma nemmeno poteva mettersi nel letto col pensiero di quelle atrocità nella mente... e se non poteva trovare in loro un aiuto, lo avrebbe portato da solo.  
  
Così, appena si ritrovò solo nel corridoio, tornò sui propri passi e corse via per uscire dal palazzo, in direzione delle scuderie.  
Non badò al richiamo delle guardie al portone e proseguì ininterrottamente lungo le strade ormai deserte, fino ad arrivare dove voleva.  
Entrò di soppiatto per non agitare i cavalli ed arrivò al proprio, sellandolo il più rapidamente possibile benché le mani gli tremassero vistosamente per l'agitazione ed il suo respiro fosse ancora ansimante.  
Quando terminò, si mise davanti a lui e gli accarezzò il muso, sussurrandogli...  
“Si boe i nerim lim na Ithilien, mellon nîn (Ora dobbiamo correre velocemente nell'Ithilien, amico mio)”  
...nella lingua del popolo eterno come suo padre gli aveva insegnato per parlargli.  
  
Montò in sella e, dopo un lungo respiro, lo spronò a partire al galoppo lungo le vie della città ma raggiunti i portoni, incontrò ovviamente le sentinelle che, sgomente, accennarono a fermarlo per avere spiegazioni.  
  
“Sire... lasciate le mura a questa tarda ora? Non è sicuro per voi viaggiare di notte e senza scorta!”  
  
Tirò leggermente le redini per rallentare l'andatura del destriero che scalpitava per uscire come gli era stato chiesto e non trovò altro modo per passare, se non usare il titolo che gli apparteneva.  
“Sto andando nell'Ithilien se qualcuno ve lo chiede... ed è una questione di vitale importanza. Dovete lasciarmi uscire.”  
  
“Ma... mio signore... vostro padre non...”  
  
“So bene cosa vi ha chiesto mio padre ma... il mio è un ordine. Intendete ignorare un ordine del vostro principe?” non aveva mai ostentato quell'autorità ma non aveva altra scelta e nemmeno aveva tempo per eludere la loro sorveglianza e fuggire inosservato come gli sarebbe stato facile fare... ma tirò comunque un sospiro di sollievo quando i due cavalieri abbassarono il capo in segno di reverenza e gli permisero di proseguire.  
  
E così spronò il destriero oltre le porte e corse più velocemente possibile verso quei confini che, da oltre un anno, non aveva più oltrepassato.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~


	10. ~ 6 ~ PRIMA PARTE

 

  
  
_~~ Accampamento fuori dalle mura di Osgillath, Ithilien ~~_  
  
“Sono passati solo due giorni da quando quello stolto Mortale è partito.. permettigli di ritrovare la quiete di cui ha bisogno!”  
  
La voce dell'altra creatura eterna interruppe le centinaia di pensieri che si susseguivano rapidamente nella mente di Legolas che, lentamente, si voltò su se stesso per accennare un sorriso all'amico che lo stava raggiungendo.  
“Lo so, Lanthir.. me lo ripeto ogni momento!” replicò con un tono rassegnato, stringendosi nelle braccia “So bene che la decisione che ha preso è quella più giusta e che.. questa breve lontananza tra noi è l'unica soluzione possibile per permettergli di risolvere ciò che ancora turba il suo spirito e gli impedisce di ricominciare ad essere felice..” la frase gli si interruppe a metà sulle labbra, ed il suo sguardo vagò da una parte all'altra come se non sapesse come proseguire, ed allora fu l'altro elfo a terminarla.  
  
“..ma avresti voluto essere con lui in questo momento, perché anche se la ragione ti esorta a restare su questa posizione, il tuo cuore ti spinge a seguirlo per dargli tutto il sostegno di cui ha bisogno.”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso sorrise e subito annuì, mormorando.  
“Questo e.. una infinità di altri argomenti.” sospirò pesantemente e portò l'attenzione su di lui “Non lo so.. è solo che.. ho una strana sensazione che non mi permette di restare tranquillo.. forse è semplicemente perché anche il nostro saluto, prima della sua partenza, è stato.. insolito.” tentennò alcuni istanti ma poi si decise a continuare “Le nostre labbra si stavano per unire come se tra noi tutto fosse sistemato ma poi.. quel gesto è rimasto sospeso nel vuoto e.. si è allontanato senza nemmeno un semplice abbraccio tra amici.. e non.. lo so, sembra sciocco ma.. ne avevo bisogno.”  
  
Lanthir alzò un sopracciglio basito da quel ragionamento e si lasciò sfuggire una debole risata.  
“Tu mi stai spaventando, te ne rendi conto?” gli mormorò, avvicinandosi di più a lui per fissarlo “Dovresti fare attenzione con le vostre.. unioni.. perché stai iniziando a parlare come un Mortale e.. benché io possa anche trovare affascinante questo tuo cambiamento..” gli fece un sorrisino divertito “..sarebbe alquanto raccapricciante sentire il tuo Uomo che inizia ad ascoltare le voci della natura ed impara a percepire le mie sensazioni solamente guardandomi!”  
  
Legolas lo guardò allibito per alcuni istanti ma poi scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa e passandosi una mano sul viso.  
“Tu sei un folle!” sussurrò, consapevole ovviamente che l'amico aveva cambiato discorso solo per distogliere i suoi pensieri e riportargli il sorriso “Ho solo detto che.. desideravo un abbraccio e non che..” non riuscì però a terminare la frase che l'altra creatura eterna si spostò all'improvviso dietro di  
lui e lo circondò con le braccia, unendole all'altezza del petto e stringendolo con forza a sé.  
“Lanthir!” esclamò allora, ridendo di nuovo ed alzando una mano sulla sua quasi che, quella stretta amichevole, gli stesse togliendo il fiato.  
  
“Volevi un abbraccio no..?” gli disse divertito il Guardiano, reclinando la testa per guardare il suo viso “L'hai avuto! Certo.. i suoi saranno di tutt'altro tipo ma.. in attesa di quelli.. è già qualcosa!” sorrise e gli stampò un bacio sulla tempia, stringendolo ancora per alcuni istanti prima di lasciarlo libero “Vado a dare il cambio agli altri sulla riva del Fiume..” continuò a quel punto, incamminandosi tra gli alberi ma aggiungendo prima di allontanarsi “..e tu ritorna al campo e va a riposare. Recupera le forze ora, prima che il caro Estel te le tolga al suo ritorno!”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso lo seguì con lo sguardo con un'espressione chiaramente stupefatta sul volto ma poi si perse di nuovo in una risata mentre seguiva quel consiglio e si avviava verso le tende.  
Era insolito quel tipo di comportamento da parte sua e gli ricordava enormemente l'elfo che aveva conosciuto quando era ancora un giovane e che aveva stretto con lui quel rapporto di amicizia accresciuto via via con gli anni.  
L'atteggiamento disinvolto e provocatorio che aveva sempre tenuto ma addolcito da una serenità interiore e da una ironia che lo rendevano ammaliante e coinvolgente.. in parte molto diverso dalla creatura sprezzante e disinibita che aveva fatto di sé dopo che il suo cuore aveva conosciuto il tremendo dolore di un amore strappato.  
Non aveva idea del motivo per cui aveva reagito così a ciò che gli aveva rivelato al suo ritorno o alle imposizioni che Aragorn gli aveva dato.. ma qualunque fosse, sembrava farlo stare meglio di quanto fosse mai stato negli ultimi tempi, e di questo ne era felice.  
  
Arrivò al campo e distrattamente osservò gli altri elfi rimasti in quel luogo che chiacchieravano fuori dalle tende mentre molti dei cavalieri invece, erano a riposare, stanchi della giornata di lavoro trascorsa.  
Il numero degli abitanti dell'accampamento era alquanto diminuito da quando il suo popolo era partito in missione, ed anche gli Uomini che erano stanziati lì e che si avvicendavano ogni settimana, a volte erano meno rispetto a quelli inizialmente previsti, ma Faramir ovviamente aveva necessità dei propri cavalieri anche all'interno delle mura e, d'altronde, i lavori in quei confini stavano finalmente svolgendo al termine.  
  
Fece un cenno di saluto ad alcuni guerrieri ma in quel momento, i suoi occhi blu si puntarono in lontananza, non appena alle sue orecchie giunse uno scalpitio in avvicinamento.  
Vide un destriero proseguire a grande velocità nella loro direzione e rallentare solo dopo aver superato le tende all'inizio del campo.  
L'uomo che lo cavalcava si gettò quasi a terra e partì di corsa verso il centro, guardandosi attorno alla fremente ricerca di qualcuno.  
Ed allora, riconobbe facilmente il suo volto quando però una discreta distanza ancora li divideva.  
  
“Eldarion.” mormorò tra sé, spalancando ancor di più gli occhi all'evidente intuizione che qualcosa di grave era accaduto per giustificare quella foga, così lo richiamo nuovamente, alzando la voce e raggiungendolo a passo svelto “Eldarion! Cos'è successo? Stai bene?”  
  
“Legolas!” gridò il giovane, cercando di recuperare il fiato quando finalmente lo vide davanti a sé “Io.. sì ma.. non mi hanno ascoltato e.. non potevo aspettare.. l'alba..” le parole erano intervallate da ansimanti sospiri per l'agitazione e per la corsa forsennata, e solo quando la creatura eterna strinse le mani sulle sue braccia, quasi con l'intento di sostenerlo, riuscì a ritrovare una parvenza di tranquillità che lo spinse a respirare profondamente e a cercare di calmarsi.  
  
“Piano, Eldarion.. ora sei qui.. va tutto bene.” gli mormorò dolcemente Legolas, cercando di decifrare dal suo sguardo spaventato quello che poteva essere avvenuto “Sta tranquillo.. vieni, ti prendo dell'acqua e mi racconterai ogni cosa.”  
  
“No.. no io.. sto bene.” replicò il principe di Gondor quando riuscì a ritrovare la forza per esprimersi “Ho provato a dirlo ai consiglieri ma non mi hanno creduto.. e penso mi abbiano preso per folle ma.. ho avuto una visione, Legolas.. ed era.. terribile.”  
  
“D'accordo.. parlane con me, allora.”  
  
“Era.. notte.. e..” si guardò attorno come se cercasse di riconoscere qualcosa di ciò che la sua mente gli aveva mostrato, ma quella calma che lo circondava era totalmente diversa dalla confusione della battaglia che aveva visto “..gli orchi attaccavano questo campo. Erano centinaia e voi non riuscivate a respingerli.. tentavate ma.. quegli esseri sterminavano uno dopo l'altro tutti i cavalieri, senza pietà, ed invece..” chiuse un istante gli occhi quasi a voler rendere nitide le immagini che ancora aveva impresse nella testa per poter essere più preciso, ed infine li riaprì guardando in quelli palesemente intimoriti dell'elfo “..prendevano voi.. non so come ma.. vi trascinavano via e non potevate ribellarvi e..” deglutì ed istintivamente alzò le mani e le strinse sui suoi abiti quasi che temesse di vederlo svanire dalla propria vista “..l'ultima cosa che ho visto.. eri tu che venivi colpito alle spalle.”  
  
Legolas sentì il proprio cuore iniziare a battere con forza per quel probabile futuro che, in quel momento, decisamente non sapeva come affrontare, ma cercò di nascondere al figlio di Aragorn quella preoccupazione ed annuì, accarezzandogli teneramente una guancia quando scorse i suoi occhi lucidi per quell'insieme di violente sensazioni che di certo stava provando.  
“Va bene ora.. calmati. Riusciremo a cambiare quel futuro.. ma devi cercare di ricordare, Eldarion. Quando potrebbe succedere..? Pensaci.. hai visto qualche dettaglio? Gli alberi o le tende.. i fuochi.. qualunque cosa che possa farci comprendere quando avverrà..”  
  
Il principe di Gondor aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre i suoi occhi vagavano sul volto della creatura che gli stava davanti, alla ricerca di quello che gli era stato chiesto, ma niente, in ciò che aveva vivido nella memoria, poteva portarlo ad un tempo diverso rispetto a quello che stavano vivendo.  
“Io.. no.. solo quello che ti ho detto.. sembrava tutto uguale a.. adesso ma..” in quel momento alzò lo sguardo al cielo ed un profondo sospiro gli lasciò le labbra quando si rese conto che mancava un particolare da aggiungere al suo racconto “..c'era.. c'era anche Lanthir nella mia visione.” vide gli occhi blu che aveva ripreso a fissare, spalancarsi sgomenti ma continuò “L'ho visto combattere con voi.. forse accadrà in un prossimo futuro quando tornerà dalla missione.. non lo so.. ma non credo quindi che sia..”  
  
“Legolas!”  
  
Una voce che si avvicinava velocemente interruppe la frase di Eldarion.  
Una voce che gli attraversò il petto e si diresse direttamente al suo cuore senza attendere nemmeno di vedere chi fosse colui che la possedeva.  
Perché la conosceva.. perché era indelebile nella sua mente.. perché non l'avrebbe mai dimenticata.  
  
“Legolas! Hanno avvistato un gruppo di orchi! Sono oltre tre volte noi e armati con..”  
  
Quello che avvenne quando la creatura eterna che stava gridando raggiunse il proprio principe, fu qualcosa che parve fuori dal tempo e lo spazio che li circondava.  
Come due forze impetuose, costrette a stare distanti per evitare una sciagura che, improvvisamente, entrano in collisione e si ritrovano nello stesso punto, nello stesso momento, senza che nessuna delle due fosse preparata allo scontro.  
  
Lanthir rallentò il passo quando il suo spirito avvampò imprevedibilmente, rubandogli quel respiro frenetico che già faticava a lasciargli le labbra per via della corsa che aveva fatto.  
Si bloccò nel ritrovarsi dietro all'amico che stava chiamando ma fu solo quando quest'ultimo si voltò verso di lui, che scorse chi, la sua figura, stava nascondendo.  
Colui che già aveva percepito dentro di sé e che ora stava di nuovo guardando.  
  
_Si vide fare quei pochi passi che ancora li dividevano._  
_Si vide posare le mani su quel viso e sfiorarne la pelle col dita._  
_Si vide accarezzare quelli che ricordava come lunghi riccioli scuri e che ora invece erano onde scomposte che rendevano la sua bellezza ancor più selvaggia._  
_Si vide posare, senza alcuna esitazione, le labbra su quelle che si erano dischiuse all'istante per accoglierlo._  
_Si vide stringere, con tutta la forza che possedeva, quel corpo al proprio, ed avvolgerlo in un abbraccio che non avrebbe più allentato per nessuna ragione._  
  
Sbatté le palpebre come se la sua mente ancora non concepisse la realtà che aveva di fronte e restò immobile, fatta eccezione per il capo che reclinò sul lato mentre un'espressione velata di stupore gli compariva sul viso.  
  
“Sta accadendo! Sta accadendo ora! Presto! Eldarion devi andare via!”  
  
L'esortazione di Legolas non sembrò altro che un lieve sussurro alle orecchie di Eldarion perché non riusciva a sentire altro che il battito del proprio cuore che gli pulsava furiosamente nello stomaco, nella testa, nel sangue, lungo tutto il corpo che aveva sentito andare a fuoco.  
Una parte del suo spirito, quella che l'aveva fatto tremare nell'istante in cui solo la voce del Guardiano l'aveva raggiunto, stava bruciando dentro di lui e lo stava spingendo a fare quei soli passi che lo separavano dal sentirsi completo.  
Ed i suoi occhi, fissi in quelli limpidi e luminosi della creatura che ancora possedeva il suo cuore, agirono come il suo corpo non gli permetteva di fare.  
  
_Sentì la distanza tra loro diminuire fino a svanire definitivamente._  
_Sentì le mani di Lanthir sul viso, le dita che gli sfioravano dolcemente le guance._  
_Sentì delle lievi carezze tra i capelli, scorrere tra le ciocche in quel gioco continuo che, nonostante la lunghezza, non era cambiato._  
_Sentì quelle labbra carnose e morbide contro le proprie alle quali si concesse senza il minimo indugio._  
_Sentì le sue braccia circondarlo con quella possessività che lo faceva fremere dal desiderio di poter restare tra di esse fino alla fine del tempo._  
  
“Eldarion!” esclamò nuovamente il principe del Reame Boscoso, rimettendosi davanti a lui e scuotendolo per attirare la sua attenzione “Devi scappare! Adesso! Prima che ti vedano!”  
  
Come risvegliato da un sogno inaspettato, il giovane spostò lo sguardo su di lui e lo guardò per alcuni istanti in silenzio prima di riuscire a mormorare..  
“Posso combattere! Non sono una fanciulla!” vide l'elfo scuotere subito la testa ma prima di poter ribattere, udì un'altra replica che gli provocò un nuovo e violento tuffo al cuore..  
  
“No, non lo sei.. conosco fanciulle che si battono molto meglio di te!”  
  
..rialzò gli occhi oltre la spalla di Legolas, guardando sbigottito il volto dell'altra creatura eterna come se quella frase lo avesse privato di ogni capacità di comprensione.. ed allora lo riconobbe.  
Quel sorrisino malizioso e sfrontato che incurvava l'angolo delle sue labbra quando voleva provocarlo.  
Ma non riuscì a dire niente in quel momento.  
Nessuna risposta altrettanto sfacciata o pungente.  
Solo un sospiro meravigliato che sfuggì dalle sue labbra poco prima che il principe del Reame Boscoso lo afferrasse per le braccia e sospingesse con decisione verso il punto da cui era giunto.  
  
“Va via, Eldarion!” ripeté Legolas, questa volta con un tono simile ad un ordine, velato ovviamente dal terrore che potesse accadergli qualcosa “Sali a cavallo e torna a Minas Tirith! Corri e non voltarti indietro!” continuò a strattonarlo per alcuni passi e solo quando lo vide annuire, lo lasciò e ritornò indietro, correndo verso l'altra creatura eterna che invece era rimasta ferma “Andiamo!”  
  
Lanthir si voltò istintivamente per seguire l'amico ma qualcosa ancora lo frenò e riportò lo sguardo verso il giovane che, a sua volta, si era bloccato e girato su se stesso nella sua direzione.  
  
Gli occhi azzurri di uno si fissarono, ancora una volta, in quelli chiari dell'altro e come una serie di fulmini che si abbattano nello stesso luogo, tutto ciò che avevano vissuto e provato insieme in quei pochi giorni che avevano condiviso, tornò in superficie distruggendo ogni singolo muro dietro i quali avevano, entrambi, tentato di celarlo.  
  
L'attrazione.. il desiderio.. le sensazioni selvagge.. il fuoco ardente.. i sospiri.. la passione.. la lussuria.. la rara dolcezza.. le lacrime.. le promesse.. le sfide.. la rabbia.. la confusione.. _l'amore_.  
  
Tutto insieme.  
Tutto in uno sguardo.  
  
E poi il vuoto.  
Quando il Guardiano abbassò gli occhi ed inseguì il proprio principe, Eldarion si ritrovò di nuovo disorientato come se il terreno sotto i piedi gli fosse venuto a mancare,  
Attorno a lui iniziò a crescere la confusione che la sua mente gli aveva mostrato ma tutto quello che riuscì a fare, fu raggiungere delle casse di legno ed appoggiarsi ad esse per sostenersi.  
Doveva fuggire.. sapeva di doverlo fare.. ma il suo corpo sembrava aver perduto ogni mobilità, costringendolo in quella posizione statica.  
I pensieri razionali stavano lottando con l'emotività nella sua mente e quello che stava vincendo su tutti era che Lanthir era rientrato in quei confini da chissà quanto tempo e non gli aveva detto niente.  
Gli aveva promesso che sarebbe tornato da lui quella lontana mattina.. glielo aveva promesso, ed anche se sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto aspettarlo, si immaginava almeno di avere sue notizie in caso di un ritorno.  
Ed invece niente.  
Quelle quattro parole su una lettera ed ora questa scoperta.  
Perché..?  
Un'unica domanda continua che cresceva nella sua testa nell'impossibilità di avere una risposta.  
Perché..?  
  
In quel momento però, l'istinto lo portò a rialzare lo sguardo che teneva basso sui propri piedi e vide quello che stava per avvenire e che, il suo dono, già gli aveva mostrato.  
  
Le grida.. la battaglia cruenta attorno a lui.. e Legolas che stava affrontando gli orchi che aveva davanti e non poteva accorgersi e difendersi da quello che lo stava raggiungendo alle spalle.  
Così, senza riflettere un solo istante sul gesto che stava per compiere, corse per afferrare la spada di un cavaliere caduto e si gettò nella lotta, arrivando a parare all'ultimo istante la lama che stava per infierire sulla schiena dell'elfo.  
Respinse l'essere e lo colpì a morte senza indugiare, continuando poi ad affrontare quelli che il principe del Reame Boscoso ancora non era riuscito ad abbattere.  
  
“Dovevi andare!” esclamò sconvolto Legolas nel vedere il figlio di Aragorn al proprio fianco che sembrava intenzionato a guardargli le spalle durante lo scontro “Hai perso la ragione! Devi scappare!”  
  
“Se scappavo..” iniziò a replicare Eldarion, interrompendosi di tanto in tanto per infliggere i colpi mortali ai nemici davanti a sé “..tu venivi ferito e mio padre non me l'avrebbe mai perdonato! Proprio..” un fendente alla gola di un orco e trovò il tempo per lanciare un'occhiata al compagno “.. ora che stiamo ricominciando ad avere un dialogo sereno!”  
  
L'elfo aggrottò le sopracciglia, stupito da quell'affermazione, ma fece in tempo solo ad accennare un sorriso che vennero di nuovo attaccati.  
Nella battaglia, spesso i suoi occhi si guardavano attorno e vedeva gli Uomini cadere, uno dopo l'altro, sotto le armi del nemico e quello che lo terrorizzò, fu ciò che il giovane gli aveva già detto di aver visto.. gli esseri che trascinavano via gli appartenenti al suo popolo come se non fosse la morte ciò che avevano in serbo per loro.  
  
Non molto lontano da quel punto, Lanthir si stava arrampicando rapidamente su un albero, dopo aver annientato un numero consistente di nemici a terra e, raggiunti i rami più alti, prese a guardare tra le fronde all'evidente ricerca di qualcosa.  
“Avanti.. avanti..” sussurrò tra sé con un tono ansioso “..deve essere ancora qui.” il suo viso si illuminò quando trovò ciò che stava disperatamente cercando, e nel giro di pochi istanti, impugnò l'arco che i Guardiani avevano nascosto proprio in caso di necessità come quella, e si mise in posizione.  
Con la maestria che possedeva, riuscì a colpire uno dopo l'altro, molti degli avversari che circondavano i cavalieri ed i guerrieri rimasti a combattere, ma si rese presto conto che, purtroppo, le frecce che aveva a disposizione non sarebbero bastate per finire il nemico, che sembrava diventare, attimo dopo attimo, più numeroso.  
Il suo sguardo seguì alcuni orchi che stavano trascinando per le braccia un elfo che, apparentemente, aveva perso i sensi ma lo sconcerto per quell'azione passò in secondo piano quando intravide lo scontro che stava avvenendo nelle vicinanze.  
Tese l'arco, puntò la freccia e immediatamente lanciò.. in tempo per impedire ad uno di quegli essere deformi di attentare alle spalle del principe di Gondor.  
  
Eldarion si voltò di scatto con l'intento di parare il fendente del nemico che aveva percepito dietro di sé, ma rialzando la spada si trovò ad osservare l'orco che cadeva, senza vita, a terra, con una freccia conficcata nel cranio.  
Sul suo viso apparve un'espressione allibita visto che non aveva notato arcieri attorno a lui, ma rialzando gli occhi incontrò quelli che, poco prima, lo avevano rapito.  
Le sue labbra si incurvarono istintivamente in un lieve sorriso, forse semplicemente per il fatto che si sentiva sollevato nel rivedere il Guardiano in vita, oltre all'evidente apprezzamento per essere stato aiutato.. ma quel breve momento venne interrotto da Legolas che, alzando a sua volta gli occhi verso l'albero, scosse lievemente la testa per far intendere all'amico di non muoversi da quella posizione.  
  
“Dannazione, Legolas..” bisbigliò tra sé Lanthir, guardandosi attorno alla ricerca di altre frecce che però già sapeva di non poter trovare “..sono inutile qui!” usò le ultime che aveva a disposizione ma proprio quando la ragione lo spinse comunque a disubbidire a quella richiesta e a ridiscendere a terra, il sangue gli si gelò nelle vene ed i suoi occhi chiari si spalancarono nel terrore di ciò che aveva compreso.  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso e quello del regno di Gondor erano gli unici rimasti in vita sul campo e presto, tutti i nemici presenti, se ne resero conto e si diressero con le armi in pugno, verso di loro.  
Gli occhi blu di Legolas si mossero freneticamente alla ricerca di una soluzione e l'unica che l'apprensione ed il timore lo spinse a trovare, fu quella data dal battito violento del suo cuore.  
Guardò di nuovo verso l'amico tra le fronde dell'albero e scosse nervosamente la testa quando capì dal suo sguardo che stava per ignorare l'ordine che gli aveva dato poco prima.  
Una volta ricevuto un cenno di comprensione da parte sua, si voltò verso il giovane che aveva alle spalle e lo fissò intensamente.  
“Dammi l'anello, Eldarion..” vide chiaramente sul suo viso la paura ed allora gli sorrise dolcemente per rassicurarlo “..ascoltami, dammi l'anello di tuo padre e non dire niente.”  
  
Eldarion socchiuse le labbra per ribattere ma non trovò la voce per farlo, così, con le mani che comunque gli tremavano, si sfilò il simbolo della propria stirpe dall'indice e lo mise nella mano dell'elfo, richiudendo subito dopo il pugno sull'elsa della spada, nonostante ormai una difesa non servisse più a niente.  
  
La creatura eterna allora respirò profondamente, chiudendo alcuni istanti gli occhi, prima di voltarsi nuovamente verso i nemici che, proprio in quel momento, li stavano circondando.  
  
“Uccidete l'Uomo..” ordinò con una voce alta e gracchiante uno degli orchi che pareva comandare sugli altri “..prendete l'elfo!”  
  
“No.”  
  
Un'espressione allibita comparì allora sul volto deforme.  
“Come..? Sei a un passo dalla morte e osi parlare?”  
  
“Tu non sai chi hai davanti!”  
  
Il comandante degli esseri malvagi sbottò in una risata sguaiata prima di tornare serio e alzare la lama ricurva davanti a sé.  
“Solo uno schifoso elfo al quale taglierò la lingua!”  
  
Legolas sentì, contro le spalle, quelle del giovane che, probabilmente in una reazione inconsapevole del suo corpo, tentava quasi di indietreggiare dal nemico che avevano attorno, e capì che non aveva altra scelta.  
“Sono un amico di Re Elessar.” esclamò allora, mantenendo un tono autoritario e deciso benché dentro si sentisse incredibilmente agitato per la paura che al figlio di Aragorn potesse accadere qualcosa.. ma la reazione dell'orco, seguita da un'altra risata, per alcuni istanti destabilizzò quell'apparente sicurezza che voleva manifestare.  
  
“Questo nuovo.. re..” l'essere pronunciò quel termine con disgusto, digrignando poi i denti in quello che doveva essere un sorriso compiaciuto nel vedere anche gli altri orchi sputare o borbottare farsi avverse “..ha amici e seguaci in ogni confine di queste terre.. perché mai dovrebbe essere di qualche importanza per me, sapere che uno viscido elfo come te, è tra questi? Farai la fine di tutti gli altri!”  
  
“Io sono..” sussurrò il principe del Reame Boscoso a quel punto, deglutendo e guardandosi rapidamente attorno.  
Non avevano vie di fuga.  
Non potevano né battersi né difendersi.  
E l'unica cosa a cui poteva pensare, era il modo per mettere in salvo Eldarion, perché sarebbe stato ciò che Aragorn avrebbe fatto per prima cosa in una situazione del genere.  
Così, respirò profondamente e fissò gli occhi in quelli gialli e malvagi che aveva davanti.  
“Io sono..” ripeté ora con un tono determinato.. per poi aggiungere “..il suo amante.”  
  
Un momento di silenzio seguì la sua affermazione, e i nemici si guardarono tra loro quasi sgomenti e increduli.. alcune lievi risate.. ed infine il comandante fece un ghigno divertito, avanzando di qualche passo e squadrando da capo a piedi la creatura eterna.  
“Bene bene.. abbiamo pescato direttamente nelle stanze da letto del sovrano, questa volta!” strinse gli occhi in quella che parve un'espressione pensierosa ma poi continuò “E sentiamo.. amante del re.. perché dovrei crederti? Per me potresti essere solo un impostore che tenta di salvarsi la vita fingendosi il sudicio passatempo di quell'uomo.. dammi una buona ragione per non..” la frase però si bloccò e la bocca deforme riprese l'incurvatura di quello che doveva essere uno spregevole sorriso.. non appena l'elfo rialzò la mano con all'indice l'anello.  
  
“Mi ha donato il suo anello!” replicò Legolas, mostrandogli con fermezza il dorso della mano “Lo riconosci, vero? I tuoi padroni ti avranno istruito sui vostri nemici.. il simbolo della stirpe dell'Uomo che ha sconfitto il malvagio signore che servivate!” alzò la voce e ripeté con più foga “Lo riconosci.. essere ignobile che non è degno nemmeno di camminare nelle sue Terre? Riconosci l'anello di colui che ha sottomesso l'Oscurità e ha riportato la luce?” lo vide tentennare a quelle parole ed allora proseguì con la stesso tono inflessibile e autorevole “È un dono che mi ha fatto.. ed ora appartiene a me! Sono il suo amante e questo..” fece un cenno con la testa, indicando il giovane immobile dietro di lui “..è il mio servitore. Lasciatelo in vita e porterà la vostra parola direttamente alle orecchie di Re Elessar.. e sono certo che avete un messaggio per lui, perché.. per quanto siate sciocchi, sconsiderati e precipitosi nel cercare la battaglia, non arrivereste mai a bussare direttamente alla sua porta senza un preciso comunicato da dargli.”  
  
L'orco scoppiò in una fragorosa risata e con una mano fece segno ad altri due di prendere la creatura eterna.  
“Sei perspicace per non essere altro che carne con cui, quello che chiamate re, si trastulla!” attese che i due compari lo afferrassero per le braccia, trascinandolo bruscamente per alcuni passi ed aggiunse “E devi essere uno svago divertente se ha donato a te quel gingillo invece che alla sua stessa stirpe.” lo studiò incuriosito ancora per alcuni momenti ma poi alzò la voce “Portatelo con gli altri! Ma non addormentatelo.. voglio che risponda a qualche domanda quando arriveremo!”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso cercò di girarsi verso Eldarion in quel momento per dirgli con lo sguardo di stare calmo ed in silenzio.. per rassicurarlo che tutto sarebbe andato bene.. e scorse il panico e l'angoscia sul suo viso, ma non fece in tempo a dire niente che vide altri due orchi avvicinarsi a lui.  
  
“Ed ora veniamo a te.. marmocchio!” grugnì l'essere in una specie di risata mentre faceva un passo verso di lui. Con un altro cenno, indicò ai due orchi di costringerlo a inginocchiarsi e quando l'ordine venne eseguito, gli si parò davanti e sibilò ad un soffio dal suo volto..  
“Spero per te che tu riesca davvero ad arrivare al re.. perché in caso contrario, la vita che ti è stata risparmiata oggi, ti verrà tolta in una maniera tale che nemmeno i tuoi incubi avrebbero il coraggio di mostrarti!”  
  
Il giovane sostenne quegli occhi infami, cercando di manifestare un'audacia che però, in quel momento, sentiva venir meno al pensiero di essere rimasto solo in mezzo a centinaia di nemici e che Legolas si era fatto catturare volutamente in quel modo per salvargli la vita.  
Istintivamente tentò di liberarsi da quelle dita adunche che lo ghermivano ma quando i piedi degli esseri si posarono con forza brutale sui suoi polpacci per farlo desistere da quell'intento, strinse i denti e si limitò ad annuire, ricordando le parole che la creatura eterna gli aveva mormorato poco prima.  
  
“Bene.” continuò quindi il comandante, stringendogli di scatto una mano tra i capelli “Va dal tuo re allora e portagli queste parole.” una breve pausa come se lui stesso stesse riflettendo e poi terminò “Digli che il suo trono presto sarà distrutto e con esso, tutti quelli dei suoi alleati.. e che la sua caduta e la devastazione che ne seguirà, avverrà proprio grazie a coloro che definisce amici!” una risata sguaiata, seguita da quella di tutti gli altri presenti, e subito dopo gridò “Via presto! Abbiamo molto lavoro da fare! Muovetevi razza di belve scansafatiche!”  
  
Anche i due orchi che tenevano il principe di Gondor lasciarono la presa ed allora l'essere che aveva parlato fino a quel momento, lo spinse brutalmente a terra, passandogli sopra con tutto il peso per proseguire dietro ai gruppi che si stavano sparpagliando.  
  
Eldarion rimase immobile fino a quando i suoi sensi percepirono che il nemico era ormai ad una discreta distanza ed allora, gradualmente, si rimise in piedi.  
Confuso, disorientato.. come se ancora non potesse realizzare davvero che tutto quello era accaduto non era più solo una orrenda visione.  
Ma gli mancava ancora un ultimo movimento per rialzarsi completamente, che sentì una presa forte sul braccio che lo stava aiutando.. una stretta completamente diversa da quelle cruente di prima.. un solo tocco che lo riportò istantaneamente alla realtà.  
  
E poi i suoi occhi.  
  
Quegli occhi limpidi e profondi.. luminosi come un torrente bagnato dai radiosi raggi del Sole.. quegli occhi nei quali aveva visto sarcasmo.. curiosità.. desiderio.. passione.. tristezza.. e che ora erano velati di inquietudine e apprensione.  
Non disse niente e restò a perdersi in essi come se, solo in quel modo, potesse ritrovare la calma e placare il terrore angosciante che lo opprimeva.  
  
Ma infine fu la creatura eterna che era ridiscesa con dei movimenti fulminei dall'albero, a parlare ed interrompere quel silenzio con un tono concitato.  
  
“Devi tornare a Minas Tirith, adesso!” gli disse Lanthir, distogliendo lo sguardo dal suo e voltandosi per correre a recuperare le proprie armi che aveva lasciato tra le radici del tronco sul quale s'era arrampicato “Torna a Gondor e fa avvertire tuo padre! Non possiamo perdere nemmeno un momento!” gli lanciò un'occhiata e lo vide ancora immobile con gli occhi azzurri che parevano seguirlo come se non trovassero un altra maniera sensata di reagire ed allora ripeté quell'ordine, alzando la voce “Torna a casa, Eldarion! Sbrigati!”  
In quell'attimo però, anche lui si fermò ad un passo da quel giovane che era stato il suo piacevole tormento per tutto il tempo che aveva passato in missione.  
La ragione gli stava gridando di andarsene e seguire il nemico, ma doveva fare i conti col battito violento del suo cuore che aveva assunto la potenza di un tuono.  
Non riusciva più nemmeno a pensare, ed anche se sapeva cosa doveva fare in quel momento, la determinazione era frenata da quelle furenti sensazioni che lo stavano portando a riconoscere un semplice ed evidente fatto.  
Era davanti a lui.  
Dopo oltre un anno di lontananza.. lo aveva davanti.  
Colui che era riuscito a infrangere ogni barriera attorno al suo cuore e lo aveva gettato nella confusione e nell'irrazionalità.  
Colui che doveva dimenticare per se stesso e per l'onore nei confronti del regno del quale quel ragazzo sarebbe divenuto sovrano.  
Quel semplice e giovane Mortale che l'aveva portato con la testardaggine, l'insolenza e l'innocenza, ad amare di nuovo.  
  
“Mio.. mio padre si trova a Rohan..” balbettò debolmente Eldarion, aggrottando le sopracciglia quando, dopo solo un istante, si rese conto che di certo già l'elfo lo sapeva “..i consiglieri non mi hanno creduto.. manderanno un messaggero all'alba ma..” deglutì e, stranamente, sul suo volto apparve un'espressione decisa “..io posso andare ora! Posso cavalcare fino a Edoras! Arriverò prima che il sole tramonti di nuovo e..”  
  
“No!” lo interruppe subito il Guardiano, scuotendo la testa senza mai smettere di guardarlo “Non andrai tu e non da solo! La strada è troppo pericolosa e non sappiamo se altri nemici sono in agguato a quei confini.. tornerai nella tua città e farai mandare il prima possibile un messaggero. Deve dire a tuo padre che sto inseguendo gli orchi e che hanno fatto prigionieri gli appartenenti al mio popolo ed anche..” un sospiro ed aggiunse “..Legolas. Gli lascerò delle tracce che saprà come riconoscere.. ed ora va!” girò su se stesso, cercando con lo sguardo i pugnali coi quali aveva inferto dei colpi letali ad alcuni orchi ed appena li ritrovò, li estrasse dalle loro carcasse e ripulì le lame sui loro abiti dal sangue scuro, prima di riposizionarli negli stivali dove li nascondeva.  
  
Con la coda dell'occhio vide che il giovane stava indietreggiando lentamente e strinse le labbra, cercando di controllare l'impulso a raggiungerlo e a stringerlo tra le braccia come la sua immaginazione, prima che la battaglia cruenta cominciasse, gli aveva mostrato.  
Fece alcuni passi per allontanarsi.. ma poi, come se si guardasse dall'esterno compiere quel gesto che si doveva invece negare, girò su se stesso ed avanzò verso di lui.  
  
Non fu un abbraccio però.  
Quando solo un passo lo divideva dal giovane, alzò una mano e la posò sulla sua guancia, mantenendo il palmo su di essa mentre quel vellutato calore gli infondeva una nuova forza nel corpo, quasi che, quella carezza statica, arrivasse direttamente alla parte del suo spirito che dimorava in lui.  
“Ti senti bene..?” un bisbiglio appena udibile, quasi strappato dalle sue labbra da quello stesso sentimento che ormai non poteva più negare.  
  
“Sì..”  
  
“Ti hanno ferito..?”  
  
E la stessa insolita e languida dolcezza, era evidente nelle sole parole che il principe di Gondor rispose..  
“No..”  
  
“Sei in grado di cavalcare..?”  
  
“Come sempre.”  
  
A quella replica sussurrata, l'elfo si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisino per la maliziosa allusione che colse anche negli occhi azzurri che non si distanziavano dai suoi.  
Ma non poteva più indugiare.. benché la sola idea di dovergli voltare ancora le spalle gli straziasse l'anima che ora si stava sentendo completa per la prima volta dopo mesi.  
  
E fu quando Eldarion, tentennando, rialzò a sua volta la mano con l'intenzione di toccarlo, che Lanthir fece un passo indietro e si allontanò rapidamente tra gli alberi senza aggiungere nient'altro.. come un sogno fatto di nebbia che svanisce appena le dita lo sfiorano.  
  
Il giovane serrò il pugno e, con tutta la forza di volontà che possedeva, si costrinse a risalire a cavallo per eseguire la richiesta che il Guardiano gli aveva fatto.  
Partì al galoppo ma raggiunti i confini di Gondor, rallentò l'andatura.  
Fece voltare più volte su se stesso il destriero, spostando lo sguardo da un lato all'altro in quella che sembrava indecisione sul giusto tragitto da percorrere.  
  
La ragione lo portava da una parte.. l'istinto dall'altra.  
  
E scuotendo la testa per reprimere le esortazioni della prima.. fece voltare l'animale e lo spronò a gran velocità lungo i pendii che portavano nella direzione opposta a quella che doveva prendere.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
 

~*~ Continua... ~*~ 


	11. ~ 6 ~ SECONDA PARTE

 

  
_~~ Palazzo D'oro di Meduseld, Rohan ~~_  
  
Un'altra tranquilla giornata stava terminando e gli ultimi raggi di sole bagnavano le terre degli Uomini.  
Un'altra giornata fin troppo tranquilla per i cavalieri che parevano fremere in attesa di vedere una svolta certa in quella apparente statica situazione che si era creata, anche dopo che alcuni di loro erano stati massacrati, senza pietà, proprio nelle vicinanze di quei confini.  
Ma non spettavano a loro le decisioni... di quelle si dovevano occupare i sovrani che, anche a quell'ora, erano impegnati in una riunione nella sala del trono, mentre i due uomini che facevano la guardia proprio all'ingresso che dava in quel luogo, non potevano far altro che scambiarsi delle occhiate e dei commenti impazienti.  
  
Ad un tratto però, videro uno straniero varcare i portoni della città che, da quel punto sopraelevato, anche loro potevano scorgere.  
Spingeva il destriero alla massima velocità possibile, provocando confusione e curiosità negli abitanti presenti lungo le vie della città... un'azione del tutto imprevista che suscitò subito in loro l'istinto a chiudere il pugno sulle spade che avevano in vita e a fare alcuni passi in avanti in un'evidente atteggiamento difensivo che divenne ancor più sospettoso quando, quello che pareva un giovane che aveva cavalcato ininterrottamente per ore, scese con un balzo dall'animale e salì a due a due gli scalini che lo avrebbero condotto proprio dove loro due erano appostati.  
  
“Devo vedere subito mio padre!”  
  
La richiesta che gridò lo sconosciuto parve turbare per alcuni istanti i due cavalieri, che si guardarono perplessi, prima però di pararsi di fronte a lui per impedirgli di proseguire.  
  
“Riprendi fiato e datti una calmata, ragazzo!” esclamò uno di loro, scrutandolo da capo a piedi “Non puoi entrare nella sala del trono se il sovrano non è a conoscenza dei tuoi intenti! Quindi consegna le armi e siediti! Inizia col dire il tuo nome e quello di colui che stai cercando e quando le riunioni saranno terminate, forse il re acconsentirà ad una udienza.”  
  
“No... io... non...” balbettò sorpreso Eldarion, guardando ansioso i due uomini. Non aveva riflettuto sul fatto che in quel luogo probabilmente nessuno conoscesse il suo aspetto e che di certo, ai loro occhi, non sembrava altro che un giovane folle che tentava di entrare nella sala del trono senza invito e diritto, così respirò profondamente e lasciò cadere la spada che aveva portato con sé, sul pavimento “...non è come credete io...” si passò una mano tra i capelli e si schiarì la voce, per ostentare un aspetto più regale di quello che, sicuramente, dava a vedere dopo una giornata a cavallo “...io sono il figlio di Re Elessar... e devo assolutamente vedere ora mio padre! È accaduto un evento increscioso e devo comunicarglielo il prima possibile!” spostò lo sguardo da uno all'altro e non gli sfuggirono i sorrisini divertiti che i due si lanciarono.  
  
“Sì... bene. Ora perché non ti siedi intanto?”  
  
Comprese subito che nessuno di loro gli aveva creduto... cosa che nemmeno lui stesso, probabilmente, avrebbe fatto in quella situazione, ma non poteva continuare ad indugiare in quel discorso.  
“No... è la verità! Voi non capite... devo...” ma poi l'impulsività ebbe la meglio e di scatto tentò di farsi largo tra di loro.  
  
Un gesto alquanto sciocco che i due cavalieri subito respinsero per poi sfoderare le spade e puntarle dritte verso di lui.  
“Fermo, ragazzo! Non osare muoverti da dove ti trovi! Un solo passo e dovrai chiedere udienza al re strisciando sul...”  
  
L'intimidazione dell'uomo venne interrotta dall'improvviso movimento alle loro spalle... ed entrambi si voltarono, restando stupiti a guardare il portone del palazzo che si apriva e dal quale, in tutta fretta, la regina di Gondor stava uscendo con un'espressione spaventata sul bel viso.  
  
“Abbassate subito le armi! È mio figlio!” la voce autoritaria con la quale Arwen aveva pronunciato quell'ordine, all'istante eseguito dai cavalieri, si addolcì non appena posò lo sguardo sul figlio che, nel vederla, aveva tirato un sospiro sollevato.  
“Eldarion... perché sei giunto qui?” gli chiese, allungando le braccia per stringerlo a sé e placare quell'immediata agitazione che l'aveva turbata poco prima, mentre stava assistendo ad una delle riunioni.  
Aveva percepito, come sempre accadeva, l'angoscia e la paura che scuotevano il giovane e, dopo un primo momento di incredulità, si era alzata ed aveva lasciato il salone sotto gli sguardi allibiti dei presenti senza dare spiegazione alcuna.  
Ma anche ora che lo abbracciava, sentiva che in lui si agitava un tormento che andava ben oltre tutti quelli che aveva affrontato fino ad ora.  
  
“Ho avuto una visione...” iniziò allora a mormorare Eldarion, discostandosi per guardarla negli occhi, benché le braccia che, fin da fanciullo, riuscivano a strapparlo da ogni incubo e paura, lo avessero in parte risollevato “...l'Ithilien veniva attaccato ma i consiglieri non mi hanno creduto e... sono andato da loro ma era troppo tardi e...” vide il panico calare anche sul suo viso ed allora deglutì, tentando di recuperare la fermezza che doveva possedere “...dov'è mio padre?”  
  
Arwen allora annuì debolmente come se, con quella domanda, avesse inteso la gravità della situazione ed indicò al figlio di entrare a palazzo dove il suo sposo, il sovrano di quel regno e la sua consorte, erano rimasti immobili, in attesa di scoprire il motivo di quell'azione inaspettata.  
  
Un silenzio calò subito nel salone quando i presenti videro chi era appena giunto e mentre Éomer faceva cenno ai cavalieri presenti di richiudere le porte, Aragorn si rialzò dalla poltrona e corse dal figlio ad occhi spalancati.  
“Eldarion! Per l'intero firmamento... cosa fai qui?” gli chiese con un iniziale sbalordimento che divenne però subito preoccupazione quando scorse sul suo volto e in quella della propria sposa al suo fianco, un'angoscia ben diversa dalla semplice azione avventata che poteva essere stata compiuta.  
  
“Lascialo raccontare, Aragorn...” sussurrò subito la dama, indicando al figlio di sedersi su una panca.  
  
Il principe di Gondor seguì allora quel consiglio ma subito alzò lo sguardo verso il padre come se fosse l'unico presente in quella stanza.  
“Ho avuto una visione la scorsa notte... ho visto l'Ithilien che veniva attaccato, i cavalieri uccisi e gli elfi... portati via.” vide il terrore calare anche sul suo viso ma proseguì perché non c'era tempo per delle domande “Ho tentato di spiegarlo ai consiglieri ma mi hanno preso per pazzo, ovviamente... così sono andato io stesso in quei confini. So che non avrei dovuto ma era l'unico modo per avvisarli e... pensavo ci fosse tempo ma... stava già avvenendo.” strinse le labbra e lanciò un'occhiata anche alla madre che si era messa seduta al suo fianco “Siamo stati attaccati proprio poco dopo e... hanno ucciso tutti gli uomini proprio come mi era stato mostrato e...” respirò profondamente, scuotendo la testa “...non so come ma... sono riusciti a far perdere i sensi agli elfi e a portarli con loro e...”  
  
“Legolas...?”  
  
Udì la domanda del padre... un flebile sospiro che racchiudeva tutta la tremenda angoscia che stava di sicuro provando, così non poté far altro che annuire debolmente, senza più girarci attorno.  
“Hanno preso anche lui... si è fatto catturare per fare in modo che risparmiassero a me la vita. Eravamo gli ultimi rimasti sul campo... noi due e...” abbassò lo sguardo, continuando con un tono più basso “...Lanthir su di un albero e... Legolas gli ha ordinato di non scendere quando ci hanno circondato. Lui ha detto a quegli orchi che era tuo... amico ed io solo un suo servitore e che... se non mi avessero ucciso, avrei potuto portare a te la loro parola... e... l'hanno ascoltato.” rialzò gli occhi sul padre e vide i suoi vagare nel vuoto come se avessero perso ogni sicurezza che fino a poco prima mantenevano, così aggiunse quell'ultima cosa che forse, avrebbe potuto dargli un po' di speranza “Lanthir li sta inseguendo... voleva che andassi a casa e che ti mandassi un messaggero per dirti che ti avrebbe lasciato delle tracce lungo il cammino ma... avrei solo perso tempo e non...”  
  
“Cosa volevano quegli esseri da tuo padre? Cosa volevano che gli dicessi?”  
  
La domanda inaspettata attirò subito la sua attenzione, rendendosi conto di aver tralasciato quella parte del racconto come se, in confronto al resto, fosse meno rilevante, ma infine guardò verso il re di Rohan che l'aveva pronunciata e mormorò...  
“Che il suo trono presto sarà distrutto e con esso, tutti quelli dei suoi alleati... e che... la sua caduta e la devastazione che ne seguirà, avverrà proprio grazie a coloro che definisce amici.”  
  
Un silenzio statico e opprimente calò di nuovo in quel salone... i respiri di tutti si erano fatti più rapidi e gli sguardi cercavano qualcosa che non potevano trovare.  
  
Ed in quel susseguirsi di istanti identici, solo un uomo tra i presenti, fece un passo... e poi un altro.  
All'iniziò con un cadenza lenta e pesante come se stesse tentando di capire se le gambe ancora lo sostenessero e se, sotto di lui, esisteva ancora un pavimento reale invece del baratro buio che vedeva attorno a sé.  
Niente aveva più un senso nei suoi pensieri... se non quell'unica, tremenda e inaccettabile realtà.  
Iniziò a cadere.  
Velocemente, spietatamente in quel vuoto senza fondo dal quale non sapeva come risalire... un vuoto oscuro che gli partì nel profondo, risucchiandolo anche dall'interno come se il suo stesso spirito ne venisse avviluppato.  
Ma poi si fermò... imprevedibilmente.  
L'abisso nel quale era stato avvolto incontrò una luce che lo spinse a retrocedere col suo bagliore, respingendolo con una potenza inaudita in grado di sconfiggere e squarciare anche le stesse tenebre.  
Quella luce che era diventata una parte della sua stessa anima e che pulsava con la stessa forza del suo cuore, esortandolo a scuotersi e a reagire perché niente era ancora perduto.  
E fu quel dono, dato dalle unioni proibite che mai avrebbero dovuto esistere tra uno spirito mortale ed uno eterno, a dargli una spinta energica verso l'alto e a farlo uscire da quel baratro, nella travolgente consapevolezza data proprio da quelle intense sensazioni.  
Con le unghie si aggrappò a quel buio e lo risalì, ritornando alla superficie della ragione perché la luce che percepiva dentro di sé era ancora impetuosa e vigorosa... ed il suo stesso possessore dunque, era in attesa di quella svolta che solo lui avrebbe potuto dare.  
  
Aragorn allora girò su se stesso e si rivolse al sovrano di quel regno... ogni angosciante sgomento sul suo viso, svanito dietro ad una ferrea risolutezza.  
“Éomer... ho bisogno di un'armatura e del cavallo più veloce che possiedi.” non attese una risposta e subito si avviò verso il corridoio che poteva condurre all'armeria, sotto gli sguardi esterrefatti di tutti gli altri... ma dopo alcuni passi venne raggiunto e fermato dalla sua sposa che l'aveva subito rincorso.  
  
“Aragorn... aspetta!” lo pregò allora Arwen, cercando di trattenerlo per il braccio “Sii ragionevole! Non puoi andare solo! Devi attendere che...”  
  
“Hanno preso Legolas!” la interruppe immediatamente l'uomo, guardandola fissa negli occhi come se quella sola considerazione bastasse per annientare ogni sua replica contraria, ma nello scorgere comunque la preoccupazione sul suo volto, sospirò ed aggiunse mormorando “É ancora vivo ma potrebbe non avere il tempo che dovrei attendere! Lui doveva...” deglutì, aggrottando le sopracciglia come se solo in quel momento, quel pensiero lo avesse raggiunto, stringendogli il cuore in una morsa dolorosa “...doveva essere qui. Mi aveva chiesto di accompagnarmi ma gliel'ho impedito... ed ora è stato...” scosse la testa piombando in uno strano silenzio per una colpa che sapeva di non possedere ma che non poteva fare a meno di sentire... dal quale riuscì però a riprendersi per aggiungere con un tono più alto “...io andrò ora! Non lo lascerò con quegli esseri se non il tempo che la distanza stessa mi farà impiegare per trovarlo!”  
  
La regina di Gondor, pure respingendo pesantemente, annuì, consapevole di non poter fare assolutamente niente per cambiare quelle sue intenzioni... eppure fu il sovrano di quel regno ad intervenire a sua volta a quel punto, avvicinandosi lentamente a loro.  
  
“Devo preparare gli uomini, Aragorn...” esclamò allora Éomer, pur comprendendo l'agitazione dell'amico “...devi concedermi qualche ora prima della partenza... organizzare l'esercito e...”  
  
“Fallo, dunque...” lo fermò però Aragorn, annuendo ma voltandosi subito dopo per incamminarsi nuovamente a passo spedito per il corridoio “...e quando avrai radunato i cavalieri...” aggiunse, alzando la voce per farsi udire “...segui le mie tracce e ti condurranno dal nemico.”  
  
“Aragorn!”  
  
L'inaspettato grido dell'altro uomo fece però fermare e girare il re di Gondor con un'espressione stranita e quasi irritata sul volto per quella ulteriore perdita di tempo, ma subito il tono di Éomer si abbassò nuovamente e divenne più comprensivo...  
  
“Conosco l'amicizia che ti lega al principe del Reame Boscoso ma non puoi recarti da solo verso l'ignoto. Non otterrai la vittoria con una sola spada!”  
  
Ed allora Aragorn respirò intensamente, ritornando indietro di una breve distanza con gli occhi fissi in quelli dell'amico che aveva affrontato con lui i cancelli stessi di Mordor quasi trent'anni prima.  
“Non vado per ottenere la vittoria...” gli mormorò con una voce determinata e irremovibile “...vado per Legolas.” un istante di silenzio ed aggiunse, scandendo le parole per renderle inequivocabili “Io lo troverò... io lo salverò.”  
  
“Sei un re, Aragorn... e per quanto possa capirti... non puoi mettere a repentaglio la tua vita in questo modo...”  
  
Fece gli ultimi passi che lo dividevano da lui, senza mai abbassare lo sguardo e replicò con la stessa fermezza nel tono.  
“Sono un uomo... e per quanto possa tenere alla mia sicurezza... non avrò vita se la sua verrà spezzata.” non disse altro, conscio che l'altro uomo, in fondo, conosceva già il suo cuore... e difatti lo sentì sospirare rassegnato ma subito dopo, lo vide annuire.  
  
“Troverai il cavallo qui fuori quando sarai pronto.”  
  
Appena il re di Gondor svanì alla sua vista, Éomer tornò nel salone, seguito da Arwen che si avvicinò di nuovo ad Eldarion.  
  
“Avvertite gli uomini!” ordinò allora, facendo cenno ai cavalieri che attendevano in silenzio “Che l'esercito si prepari a marciare nella direzione che ci verrà mostrata.” dopodiché spostò lo sguardo verso la regina di Gondor che stava carezzando amorevolmente il braccio del figlio per tranquillizzarlo “Sarai stremato per il viaggio...” disse al giovane, accennando un lieve sorriso “...concediti qualche momento per riposare... non hai niente da temere qui.”  
  
Eldarion guardò istintivamente la madre al proprio fianco e la vide annuire con un dolce sorriso, così si rimise in piedi facendo qualche passo nel salone per far capire al sovrano che accettava.  
Non gli importava della stanchezza, anche se effettivamente sentiva ogni muscolo dolere, sia per la battaglia che per la lunga cavalcata, avrebbe voluto unirsi a suo padre nella ricerca... ma sapeva bene che non glielo avrebbe mai permesso.  
Così seguì quel consiglio ed abbassò lo sguardo per tentare di calmare le miriadi di sensazioni che ancora stava provando... solo per rialzarlo in un'espressione stranita quando udì la voce di Éomer risuonare tra le volte...  
  
“Denhier... accompagna il principe in una delle stanze libere e poi va a controllare che i tuoi uomini si stiano preparando! Tra due ore al massimo partiremo!”  
  
...i suoi occhi si posarono subito sul cavaliere dai capelli corvini che si era avvicinato e non poté fare a meno di notare quanto fosse alto per la statura media di un Uomo... e gli evidenti muscoli delle sue braccia, benché il resto del corpo fosse coperto dalla cotta di maglia e dalla copertura di cuoio.  
Quei muscoli... quel corpo... che ancora ricordava nei ritratti che, per sbadataggine, aveva fatto cadere a casa di Adenath.  
  
Non disse niente e si limitò a seguirlo lungo i corridoi, lanciandogli però delle palesi occhiatacce nelle quali, chiunque dall'esterno, avrebbe potuto vedere un insolito astio ben diverso dalla pura curiosità per una persona appena conosciuta.  
Ma il cavaliere parve non curarsene, forse troppo impegnato a riflettere sugli altri compiti che avrebbe dovuto svolgere, e giunti alla stanza, accennò un inchino nella sua direzione e si dileguò subito dopo.  
  
Rimasto di nuovo solo, il principe di Gondor entrò e si distese sul letto con lo sguardo fisso al soffitto.  
Riuscì solo a sfilarsi gli stivali, dopodiché la sua mente si perse nei pensieri che lo stavano assillando... come pagine di un libro che vengono girate, una dopo l'altra, senza dare il tempo necessario al lettore di leggere e comprendere le frasi scritte su di esse.  
  
Il terrore per ciò che era accaduto e la tremenda angoscia nel sapere Legolas tra le mani di quegli essere crudeli.  
Il gesto protettivo che l'elfo aveva fatto per salvarlo da loro... quando lui, da oltre un anno, nemmeno gli rivolgeva la parola per una sciocca ostinazione.  
  
Le intense ed indescrivibili sensazioni che aveva provato nel rivedere Lanthir davanti a sé... nell'ascoltare quella voce... nel sentire il suo tocco e guardare nei suoi occhi.  
La rabbia che gli cresceva comunque dentro per il fatto di non aver ricevuto nemmeno un accenno al suo ritorno, ad eccezione di quelle quattro parole che l'avevano solo confuso ancora di più.  
  
Ed ora quell'uomo che aveva conosciuto tramite un racconto e che aveva acceso in lui delle nuove emozioni acute e contrastanti.  
Quell'uomo che era stato la vita e l'amore del ragazzo che ora era diventato il suo compagno... e che gli aveva spezzato il cuore, scaraventandolo da un giorno all'altro nella sofferenza.  
  
Ed infine Adenath.  
Solo allora si era ricordato che, quella stessa sera, avrebbe dovuto andare da lui alle scuderie per poi passare del tempo alla collina dove, per la prima volta, aveva tentato di baciarlo, trasformando così una bella amicizia in un intensa relazione che aveva riportato la luce e la gioia nelle sue giornate.  
Sentì una stretta al cuore al pensiero che, con tutta probabilità, in quel momento lo scudiero lo stava aspettando e, nel non vederlo giungere come promesso, si sarebbe allarmato e impensierito... e di certo si sarebbe chiesto se fosse accaduto qualcosa o se avesse commesso un errore la sera precedenza a rivelargli quell'amore.  
Sospirò allora, passandosi una mano sulla fronte quando il pensiero delle parole che l'altro giovane gli aveva sussurrato la sera prima, lo raggiunse come un una brezza calda in grado di sciogliere un po' di quell'angoscia che gli premeva lo spirito.  
  
Non riusciva a capirsi... una parte del suo cuore stava continuando a battere incessantemente per il Guardiano del Bosco che aveva rivisto e che non aveva mai dimenticato, e di questo ne era certo... ma nell'altra, silenziosamente, si era fatto spazio il volto e la dolcezza dello scudiero che ora chiamava compagno.  
E tutte quelle sensazioni lo disorientavano a tal punto che, per un solo momento, avrebbe voluto che cessassero all'improvviso tutte quante per fargli comprendere, nel silenzio, cosa davvero voleva la sua anima.  
Ma infine la stanchezza del fisico ebbe la meglio su tutto e lentamente cadde in un sonno profondo.  
  
In quel momento, oltre la porta chiusa di quella stanza, Arwen chinò il capo e proseguì lungo il corridoio per raggiungere l'esterno del palazzo.  
Come una stella solitaria, rimase immobile, circondata dalla notte che stava ormai calando, con gli occhi azzurri e affranti che scrutavano in lontananza come se attendesse un imminente arrivo che, però, sapeva non sarebbe avvenuto.  
E nella sua mente, istante dopo istante, cresceva la paura e l'angoscia per ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere al suo sposo, a colui che ancora considerava amico e alla creatura eterna che, segretamente, stava rubando il suo cuore.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
_~~ Emyn Muil, montagne a Nord dei confini dell'Ithilien ~~_  
  
Due giorni di cammino senza tregua ed ancora il nemico proseguiva lungo un sentiero celato tra pareti di roccia, largo soltanto lo spazio necessario perché i carri che portavano con loro, dove avevano rinchiuso i prigionieri, potessero proseguire.  
Più volte Lanthir era stato sul punto di perderli perché qualcosa pareva dare velocità a quegli esseri... qualcosa di misterioso e incostante simile a nebbia che rendeva spesso i loro contorni indefiniti, quasi fossero solo visioni in lontananza.  
Non si fermò per riposare o per cibarsi perché sapeva che, se l'avesse fatto, con molta probabilità li avrebbe smarriti dietro alle nuvole della magia oscura che ormai era certo, sapessero padroneggiare.  
Le uniche brevi soste che faceva, erano quelle che doveva compiere per lasciare delle tracce ben visibili lungo il tragitto che Aragorn avrebbe di certo saputo scorgere.  
Lembi di stoffa legati ai rami degli alberi che si tagliava dalla tunica e ramoscelli intrecciati tra loro che trovava tra le rocce appuntite delle montagne quando dovette inoltrarsi tra queste.  
Non lasciava che nessun pensiero gli attraversasse la mente perché, qualunque esso fosse, avrebbe potuto distrarlo nel momento meno adeguato... e non poteva permetterselo.  
L'unica cosa che continuava a ripetersi, era un'implorante preghiera ai Potenti che quegli esseri spregevoli si fermassero, perché più lontano andavano, più l'esercito degli Uomini avrebbe impiegato per raggiungerli.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
La stessa costante e infinita corsa fece il re di Gondor, favorito dalla velocità del destriero che veniva spronato al limite delle sue capacità in quella che pareva essere una lotta contro lo stesso tempo che scorreva inesorabilmente.  
Bravi pause durante il giorno, il necessario per far riprendere le forze all'animale e per trovare le tracce che il Guardiano del Bosco gli stava lasciando... e ad ogni pezzo di stoffa... ad ogni ramo lasciato lungo la strada che svoltava da un lato o dall'altro... l'unico suo pensiero che si ripeteva incessantemente, era sempre lo stesso.  
  
_Vi imploro, fate che non gli succeda niente._  
  
Ed infine, quando il suo stesso corpo, provato da una fatica che avrebbe stravolto un semplice Uomo, stava per mostrare i primi segni di cedimento... scorse in lontananza una figura che si stagliava tra le rocce e che sembrava vagare, senza sosta e senza meta, lungo quella parete inclinata dove, di certo, si celava un sentiero.  
Improvvisamente le forze sembrarono ritornare nelle braccia e nelle gambe stanche e spinse il cavallo fino a dove gli fu possibile, per poi proseguire a piedi lungo la via ricoperta da pietre e polvere, per arrivare nel punto in cui la creatura eterna, lo stava attendendo.  
  
“Dannazione, quanto ci hai messo?” disse Lanthir quando lo vide a pochi passi da sé che correva per raggiungerlo. Lo seguì con lo sguardo ma poi tornò a guardare verso il punto dal quale l'uomo era giunto ed aggrottò le sopracciglia confuso “E dov'è l'esercito?”  
  
“Sta arrivando!” rispose distrattamente il re di Gondor, cercando con lo sguardo l'entrata nella montagna mentre recuperava alla bene e meglio il fiato “In quanti sono...?” riportò l'attenzione sull'elfo in attesa, senza aggiungere nient'altro... gli importavano solo le cose essenziali perché non c'era tempo per discorsi, per domande, per riflessioni... doveva solo trovare e salvare Legolas.  
  
“Un centinaio come minimo.” replicò il Guardiano sospirando e proseguendo di qualche passo per indicargli un punto nella parete “Abbiamo setacciato anche queste montagne e non c'era nulla!” continuò poi, allungando una mano lentamente per mostrare però all'amico come la roccia, in quel luogo, diventasse immateriale al solo tocco “Usano la magia oscura e l'illusione, Aragorn... non sono semplici orchi. Dobbiamo prestare molta attenzione!”  
  
Aragorn imitò il suo gesto, spalancando per alcuni istanti gli occhi, a subito dopo strinse il pugno e si girò verso di lui.  
“Li avete uccisi in missione...?”  
  
“Sì... ma...”  
  
Con un movimento fluido, estrasse allora la spada dal fodero, aggiungendo in un soffio...  
“Questo mi basta.”  
  
“Non puoi andare dentro da solo! È una follia!” esclamò allibito l'elfo, scuotendo all'istante la testa anche se, una parte di lui, già sapeva che nessun avvertimento sarebbe servito.  
  
“Hanno Legolas...” mormorò l'uomo, fissandolo intensamente, quasi che, quella sola affermazione, bastasse per fargli comprendere “...anche se fossero diecimila... non esiterei un solo momento!”  
  
“A fare cosa...? A farti uccidere come uno sciocco...” Lanthir stava ancora replicando quando vide il re di Gondor avanzare con passo deciso oltre la parete rocciosa, e svanire dietro l'illusoria materia che gli si parava davanti “...aspetta!” sussurrò nella sua direzione cercando un ultima volta di richiamarlo, ma infine estrasse uno dei lunghi pugnali che teneva legati ai fianchi e lanciò un'occhiata verso il basso nella speranza di vedere i cavalieri che avrebbero dovuto attendere... ma poi sospirò rassegnato e si avviò a sua volta nella montagna, bisbigliando tra sé “Stolto Mortale!”  
  
La creatura eterna raggiunse subito il compagno ed insieme si incamminarono con passo lento e prudente lungo il corridoio principale.  
Diversi rumori giungevano di tanto in tanto alle loro orecchie, camuffati e alterati dalle volte di pietra che le facevano riecheggiare con delle inconsuete sonorità.  
  
Ad un tratto arrivarono ad un bivio ed Aragorn, dopo aver lanciato uno sguardo da entrambe le parti, fece per proseguire da un lato ma immediatamente sentì una stretta sul braccio che lo tratteneva.  
Guardò verso l'elfo e lo vide accennare con gli occhi e con una mano ad una chiara richiesta di attesa, ma al momento gli parve solo un nuovo, insistente, tentativo di fermarlo, così scosse la testa e fece per avanzare comunque, senza badare a lui e fu allora che Lanthir lo afferrò nuovamente e lo spinse in una piccola rientranza nella roccia, parandosi di fronte a lui per impedirgli ogni movimento col proprio corpo.  
  
Il Guardiano lo fissò con un'evidente irritazione sul viso per non essere stato ascoltato subito e, sempre in assoluto silenzio, gli indicò con lo sguardo l'angolo, proprio dove l'uomo si era ostinato a voler andare,  
In quel punto, solo alcuni attimi dopo, scorsero passare un gruppo di orchetti che, parlando sommessamente tra loro, andarono per la loro strada senza minimamente voltarsi indietro.  
Allora, riportando gli occhi sul compagno davanti a sé, vide i suoi rialzarsi al soffitto in quella che sembrava un'accettazione arrendevole per lo sbaglio che stava commettendo, seguito da un cenno del capo in segno di gratitudine.  
Si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisino compiaciuto ma subito si discostò per poter continuare, ed inseguire, ad una discreta e preventiva distanza, quegli esseri.  
  
Non passò molto tempo che i cunicoli si fecero più grandi, i soffitti più alti e raggiunsero quello che pareva essere un altro corridoio centrale.  
Sbirciarono verso quel luogo, prestando molta attenzione a non farsi scoprire e intravidero quelle che sembravano delle prigioni con porte formate alla bene e meglio da sbarre di ferro e due guardie appostate per ognuna di esse.  
Alcuni di quegli orchi parevano appisolati, altri grugnivano qualcosa tra loro, come lamentele per quel ruolo noioso che dovevano svolgere, e quella svogliatezza continuò anche quando il gruppetto di nuovi arrivati raggiunse una delle celle che venne però subito aperta da coloro che dovevano sorvegliarla.  
  
Il re di Gondor, che ancora stava attaccato alla parete il più possibile per osservare senza essere visto, spalancò gli occhi quando riconobbe il volto di Thamais nell'elfo che, quegli esseri, stavano portando a peso fuori dalla prigione. Il Guardiano sembrava non reggersi in piedi, ed i suoi passi erano barcollanti mentre veniva trascinato via da due orchi corpulenti, lungo il corridoio, mentre gli altri se ne stavano tranquillamente alle loro postazioni senza minimamente reagire.  
Istintivamente allora, fece un passo avanti per intervenire ma di nuovo, Lanthir lo fermò, scuotendo la testa per fargli comprendere che non avrebbero potuto ancora fare niente per salvarlo senza rischiare la sua vita, ma questa volta, nella mente dell'uomo, balenò un'altra idea... ed allora rinfoderò la spada e spinse la creatura eterna contro la parete... e si inginocchiò davanti a lui sotto il suo sguardo sbigottito.  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco seguì quel suo movimento alzando un sopracciglio basito, ma poi le sue labbra si incurvarono in un sorrisino divertito quando sentì sui polpacci le mani di Aragorn e, un attimo dopo, lo rivide dinnanzi a sé mentre stringeva tra le dita i due pugnali che lui stesso teneva nascosti negli stivali.  
Non fece però in tempo a fare nemmeno un cenno verso di lui, che si ritrovò a doverlo seguire, quando il re di Gondor uscì allo scoperto nel corridoio e, senza dire una sola parola, prese la mira e lanciò entrambe le armi colpendo direttamente le schiene dei due orchi che stavano portando lontano Thamais.  
  
Il tempo di un grugnito sorpreso mentre i due esseri crollavano a terra, subito seguiti dall'elfo ancora troppo stordito per reagire e restare in piedi, e tutti gli altri presenti misero mano alle spade ricurve che portavano e si gettarono contro quell'uomo che si era intrufolato nel loro covo.  
  
Lanthir a sua volta, sguainò anche l'altro pugnale ma nessun nemico arrivò ancora vivo tra le sue lame perché, incredibilmente, Aragorn li stava sterminando ad uno ad uno senza la minima esitazione, destreggiandosi con una abilità ed una rapidità tale da impressionare anche colui che era stato suo maestro e gli aveva insegnato proprio quelle movenze.  
  
Quando gli orchi non diventarono altro che carcasse senza vita sul terreno, l'elfo superò il compagno e si chinò verso quello che, stancamente, stava tentando di rimettersi seduto con la schiena contro la roccia.  
Lo guardò negli occhi e vide palesemente che il suo spirito era offuscato da qualcosa che poteva essere un veleno in grado di togliere le forze e disorientare la mente... qualcosa che, però, non gli aveva strappato la coscienza e che si stava comunque affievolendo dietro alla luce che l'altra creatura possedeva.  
  
“Gli... altri...” mugugnò allora Thamais, sbattendo le palpebre per schiarire la visuale del volto dell'amico che aveva davanti “...ci sono... altre celle... più...” deglutì e tentò di indicare con la mano verso destra.  
  
“Li troveremo...”  
  
“Siamo troppo... deboli... per combattere...” continuò con un tono basso e appena udibile “...ci hanno dato... qualcosa... non so... come... le lame...”  
  
“L'esercito di Rohan sta arrivando.” replicò subito Lanthir, aiutandolo con una mano a rialzarsi quando intuì il suo tentativo “Devi uscire da qui, ora... ne sei in grado?”  
  
L'altro Guardiano annuì, facendo qualche incerto passo senza discostarsi dalla parete che teneva per sostenersi. Voltò la testa e scorse anche Aragorn che, a causa dello stordimento che ancora gli confondeva i sensi, prima non era riuscito a riconoscere.  
“Tuo figlio...” gli sussurrò debolmente “...era all'accampamento... quando mi hanno trascinato fuori dalla tenda... stava combattendo... era con...”  
  
“Lo so...” lo interruppe subito l'uomo per non farlo affaticare inutilmente e per arrivare a ciò che gli premeva sapere “...dov'è Legolas? Hai visto dove l'hanno portato?” ma subito comprese dalla sua espressione sgomenta e sconvolta, che non ne era a conoscenza.  
  
“Legolas...? Hanno preso anche lui...?”  
  
Lanthir allora annuì, aiutando per alcuni passi l'amico a proseguire e guardando però vero il re di Gondor che, dopo un pesante sospiro, si era incamminato velocemente lungo il corridoio verso il punto in cui il Guardiano fatto prigioniero, gli aveva indicato.  
“Aragorn... mas bedich? Si boe dartham idh rochyn! (Aragorn dove vai? Dobbiamo attendere i cavalieri!)” gli gridò in un inutile tentativo di farlo ragionare.  
  
Ma Aragorn era già arrivato al termine del corridoio con la spada riforgiata per lui dal popolo eterno, stretta nel pugno... e l'unica cosa che replicò, prima di svoltare l'angolo, fu un'affermazione determinata, tanto quanto la fiamma ardente che aveva preso a bruciargli negli occhi azzurri.  
“Na toltho Legolas! (Vado a prendere Legolas.)”  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Uno dopo l'altro.  
Colpi decisi. Colpi letali.  
Andúril, la fiamma dell'Ovest, divampò nei corpi dei nemici che incrociavano la strada del re di Gondor ed i loro resti rimasero alle sue spalle mentre, passo dopo passo, proseguiva imperterrito verso la sua meta.  
Decine di orchi caddero sotto la sua lama senza che l'espressione sul suo viso mutasse, e con movimenti fulminei dati dall'esperienza e dall'addestramento, arrivò alla fine della galleria.  
Il suo sguardo si spostò verso destra e negli occhi che si strinsero leggermente come a scrutare nella penombra, si rifletté il bagliore dello spirito che percepì, nelle vicinanze, quello che da tempo era ormai suo compagno.  
  
Andò avanti infierendo con altri fendenti sulle gole degli esseri che gli si pararono di fronte con l'inutile intento di fermare la sua corsa.  
Uccise tutti quelli che lo dividevano dalla porta che doveva raggiungere e mantenne l'attenzione fissa sui due che, presumibilmente, dovevano essere di guardia in quel punto e che, invece di farsi avanti per combattere, iniziarono ad indietreggiare.  
  
Proseguì, senza abbassare o distogliere, nemmeno per un istante, lo sguardo da loro.  
Nemmeno quando, all'improvviso, si inginocchiò, in tempo schivare un colpo che proveniva da dietro e che passò oltre la sua testa... una mossa rotatoria dell'arma alle proprie spalle e infilzò con la lama quell'orco che aveva tentato di colpirlo, per poi rialzarsi ed accennare un lieve e spietato sorriso verso l'ultimo essere rimasto e che ancora barcollava, troppo allibito e terrorizzato per fuggire vigliaccamente come invece aveva fatto il suo compare.  
  
Nell'oscurità quasi totale della stanza, la creatura immortale che era stata rinchiusa, stava seduta, immobile, sul pavimento, con la testa chinata e nascosta tra le braccia, in una posizione rannicchiata che la faceva sembrare impaurita e indifesa.  
In quell'istante però, rialzò la testa ed i suoi occhi blu si spalancarono, rifulgendo di una luce argentea non appena il suo spirito, anche se affaticato e stremato, sentì che la parte mancante del suo essere era vicina.  
  
Facendosi forza, Legolas si rimise in piedi, aiutandosi con la parete rocciosa accanto a lui e sul suo volto apparve una strana smorfia di un dolore che, tuttavia, non era evidente sul suo corpo.  
Gli abiti erano solo impolverati e sporchi di terra e lo stesso era per i lunghi capelli biondi e la pelle candida del viso, ma i suoi successivi movimenti barcollanti lasciavano intuire che, qualcosa, nel suo fisico, gli provocava sofferenza.  
  
Un colpo violento alla porta e lui stesso sobbalzò, quando questa venne completamente scardinata dalla propria posizione, ricadendo con un tonfo pesante al suolo e seguita un attimo dopo, dal corpo dell'orco che aveva causato la sua brutale apertura.  
  
Aragorn varcò allora l'entrata e fece roteare la spada davanti a sé mentre arrivava al punto dove il nemico era caduto e stava rantolando... ed in un ultimo fulmineo movimento, trafisse il torace dell'essere malvagio con la lama, infliggendogli così il colpo mortale.  
  
L'elfo, sempre tenendosi con una mano alla parete, reclinò di lato il capo con un'espressione stordita e sorpresa mentre proseguiva con un passo estremamente lento ed incerto, in quella direzione.  
Vide l'uomo stringere il pugno sull'elsa per poi estrarre l'arma dalla carcassa senza vita ed incrociò i suoi occhi quando questi, si voltò subito verso di lui, avvicinandosi, curiosamente, con la stessa andatura graduale.  
  
Si fissarono in un silenzio ricreato dal vuoto di quella cavità e spezzato solo dal respiro affannoso per la lotta di uno e da quello frenetico per la sorpresa di quell'arrivo, dell'altro.  
Si fissarono fino a quando furono a meno di un passo di distanza ed allora, entrambi, alzarono all'unisono una mano e la posarono sulla guancia dell'altro come se fosse l'unico gesto necessario e possibile in quel momento.  
  
Niente esisteva più tra loro di quel conflitto rimasto irrisolto.  
Nessuna confusione.  
Nessuna delusione.  
Nessuna incertezza.  
Nessun rancore.  
Solo gli occhi ardenti e rosseggianti dell'uomo, persi in quelli profondi e argentati dell'elfo, mentre quel semplice tocco d'amico, di compagno e d'amante, permetteva ai loro spiriti di fondersi, abbracciarsi, stringersi e ritrovarsi.  
  
Poi un sorriso.  
Lieve ma di una dolcezza disarmante.  
Un sorriso incurvò le labbra di entrambi i compagni ed i loro volti sembrarono risplendere nel buio che li circondava, come un'unica luce in grado di spazzare via ogni oscurità.  
  
Ed infine un sussurro dato dalla consapevolezza di ciò che effettivamente, stava accadendo e che, le loro menti, non potevano ancora dimenticare.  
  
“Cosa... fa qui il re di Gondor... da solo?”  
  
Il tempo di un solo, intenso respiro, ed Aragorn mormorò...  
“Non possiedo né trono... né corona... quando il compagno della mia anima è in pericolo. Solo una spada che non conosce ostacoli.”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso mosse lievemente la punta delle dita sulla sua guancia quasi a voler percepire la ruvida concretezza della sua pelle per riscoprire la realtà attorno a lui.  
“Non possiedi neanche la prudenza.” replicò con un tono però velato dalla dolcezza oltre che dall'apprensione “Era pericoloso... hai rischiato di...”  
  
“E quale rischio poteva farmi indugiare dal ritrovarti?” gli chiese immediatamente l'uomo, interrompendolo e scuotendo appena la testa mentre permetteva al proprio sguardo di vagare sul suo volto “Tutto quello che riuscivo a pensare era... Vi prego... Vi supplico... fate che non gli sia accaduto nulla!”  
  
Le labbra dell'elfo si dischiusero, forse con l'intento di ribattere qualcosa che, però, non prese forma e rimase avvolto nel nuovo silenzio che non necessitava di altre parole.  
  
Poi, così rapidamente come quell'unione di sguardi era cominciata, con altrettanta velocità terminò perché delle grida e degli incitamenti stavano risuonando lungo i corridoi.  
Il re di Gondor fece un cenno al compagno, indicandogli l'uscita, e la creatura eterna annuì, avanzando lentamente in quella direzione ma cercando di nascondere quel velo di dolore che, ancora, si era intravisto sul suo viso.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Lungo la galleria dove erano state allestite le prigioni, Lanthir aveva intanto liberato tutti gli appartenenti al proprio popolo, aiutando quelli più storditi e deboli a raggiungere più rapidamente l'uscita della montagna.  
Ma mentre stava dirigendo gli ultimi verso quella direzione, udì dei grugniti rabbiosi rimbombare tra le volte e non gli servì voltarsi per capire che dei nuovi nemici si stavano avvicinando minacciosamente a lui.  
Quando però lo fece ed i suoi occhi si mossero velocemente su di loro per scovare il modo migliore per batterli, si rese conto che, da solo, sarebbe riuscito a far guadagnare ai compagni solo pochi momenti ma che, se li avessero inseguiti, niente avrebbe impedito al nemico di catturarli nuovamente.  
Nonostante tutto, quella era l'unica possibilità che aveva.  
Così sguainò entrambi i pugnali e, respirando profondamente, si parò davanti al folto gruppo che stava giungendo per impedir loro di andare oltre.  
  
Con la maestria e la forza che possedeva in battaglia, riuscì a sterminarli senza difficoltà per diverso tempo, fino a quando si ritrovò a doversi abbassare su un ginocchio per schivare un fendente del nemico che stava affrontando.  
Lo eliminò subito dopo ma in quell'istante percepì una presenza minacciosa dietro di sé.  
In una movenza fulminea, roteò su se stesso per voltarsi e colpirlo... ma fermò la mano con l'arma a mezz'aria non appena scorse la lama che aveva già trafitto il corpo dell'orco a partire dalla schiena.  
  
Alzò un sopracciglio stranito mentre si rialzava in piedi, a differenza dell'essere che si accasciava a terra privo di vita, ed allora i suoi occhi si posarono sul cavaliere che l'aveva ucciso.  
“E tu chi saresti...?” gli chiese, osservandolo incuriosito dalla testa ai piedi.  
  
L'uomo fece un rapido cenno con la mano e subito decine e decine di altri cavalieri li superarono, gettandosi nella lotta per affrontare gli altri nemici che stavano ancora giungendo.  
“Éomer... tu...?” rispose leggermente basito da quella domanda e guardandolo però, a sua volta, con una vaga curiosità.  
  
“Lanthir.” replicò allora l'elfo, sospirando però quando si rese conto di chi aveva davanti “Perfetto! Un altro stolto Mortale che abbandona imprudentemente il trono!” come se niente fosse, si chinò per riprendere i pugnali dai corpi degli orchi e non si accorse dell'espressione allibita sul volto del suo interlocutore.  
  
Éomer scoppiò però in una risata confusa ma divertita dopo quelle parole sfrontate che non aveva mai udito dalla bocca di una creatura eterna, e seguendolo con lo sguardo esclamò con convinzione...  
“Va dal tuo popolo ora...” altri uomini con le armi in pugni passarono oltre la loro posizione, andando a sterminare il nemico che ancora si celava in quegli anfratti “...pensiamo noi a chi è rimasto!”  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco si soffermò alcuni attimi davanti a lui, giusto il tempo per lasciarsi sfuggire una debole risatina e scuotere la testa.  
“Non prendo ordini da un Uomo!” gli mormorò con gli occhi fissi nei suoi ed un tono autoritario, prima di voltarsi e proseguire nella stessa direzione intrapresa dai cavalieri.  
  
E al re di Rohan non restò che sorridere ancor più perplesso da quell'atteggiamento e seguirlo per andare, a sua volta, in aiuto.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Dall'arrivo dell'esercito degli Uomini, passò poco tempo e le cavità della montagna furono controllate e ripulite da tutti gli orchi rimasti ancora in vita.  
Alcuni cavalieri, per ordine del re, aiutarono gli appartenenti al popolo immortale a salire sui carri e, con essi, ripartirono alle volte di Rohan, trasportando anche i feriti più gravi che avrebbero necessitato di cure il prima possibile.  
  
Quando Éomer uscì a sua volta da quel nascondiglio, seguito dall'elfo che l'aveva stupito alcuni momenti prima, si guardò attorno alla ricerca evidente di qualcuno che non aveva ancora scorto e la preoccupazione calò subito sul suo volto.  
“Non è tornato...” mormorò quasi tra sé mentre lanciava però un'occhiata alla creatura eterna al suo fianco “...entro a cercarli!” e con quell'affermazione fece per dirigersi nell'antro che aveva appena lasciato, ma venne subito fermato dalle parole del Guardiano.  
  
“Così invece di un sovrano... se ne smarriranno due!” replicò con ironia Lanthir, scrutando per alcuni attimi verso l'entrata per poi scuotere la testa “No... stanno arrivando.”  
  
Giusto un breve momento dopo quella frase, Aragorn sbucò dalla penombra, seguito dal principe del Reame Boscoso che, nel vedere l'amico gli sorrise dolcemente, facendo un cenno col capo in segno di ringraziamento.  
  
“Oh... Aragorn, finalmente!” esclamò il re di Rohan, avvicinandosi a lui e sospirando sollevato nel vedere che anche Legolas era sano e salvo “Che i Valar siano ringraziati!” vide un debole sorriso sul viso chiaramente sfinito dell'altro uomo ed allora abbreviò il discorso che voleva fargli, consapevole che era meglio per tutti, tornare al sicuro oltre le mura di Edoras “Ho dato ordine ai miei uomini di stanziare qui e perlustrare la zona. Questo evidentemente non è il loro covo... sono solo delle prigioni e non possiamo sapere quali siano i loro scopi.”  
  
Il sovrano di Gondor annuì ma subito guardò il compagno al proprio fianco e non gli sfuggì la sua espressione turbata alle parole di Éomer.  
Più volte, lungo il tragitto per uscire, aveva chiesto a Legolas se si sentisse bene perché gli era evidente il suo passo instabile ed il respiro irregolare, ma aveva ottenuto sempre un sorriso e delle risposte affermative e, benché nel profondo sapesse che qualcosa non andava, non insistette oltre perché l'unica cosa che voleva era portarlo lontano da tutto quello che aveva passato in quella cella e che, al momento, non voleva nemmeno provare ad immaginare.  
Così anche a quel punto non fece altro che dar ragione all'amico, esortandolo a ripartire subito per Edoras dove avrebbero potuto parlarne con più tranquillità.  
  
I quattro compagni si misero allora in sella e, seguiti da alcuni gruppi di cavalieri, si diressero lungo la strada che li avrebbe riportati nei confini di Rohan.  
Dopo alcune ore di viaggio dove, comprensibilmente per via della stanchezza fisica e mentale, non vennero instaurati molti discorsi, Éomer richiamò accanto a sé l'altro sovrano degli Uomini che, pur riluttante, abbandonò il fianco di Legolas, dove era rimasto per tutto il tempo, per raggiungerlo più avanti.  
  
Rimasto solo col proprio principe, Lanthir fece avvicinare di più il destriero a lui per poterlo osservare perché, anche a lui, non era sfuggito il suo stato evidentemente provato da qualcosa che non riusciva però a decifrare.  
“Vuoi dirmelo...?” gli mormorò, cercando subito il contatto coi suoi occhi quando l'amico gli lanciò una rapida occhiata “Vuoi dirmi cosa è accaduto? Non puoi mentire... non a lui e di certo, non a me... il tuo spirito è debole... e il tuo corpo...”  
  
“Mi sento bene, Lanthir...” lo fermò subito l'altro elfo, accennando di nuovo quel sorriso in tralice che ostentava una verità molto diversa da quella che conosceva “...mi serve solo un bagno e riposo... e non voglio che Aragorn si preoccupi inutilmente.” cercò di tagliare corto ma si rese presto conto che era inutile perché il compagno non voleva minimamente desistere.  
  
“Questo fa presupporre che ci sia qualcosa di cui preoccuparsi. Dunque vuoi rivelarmelo tu o dovrò scoprirlo cercando di leggere oltre le tue frasi per...”  
  
“Come stava Eldarion quando l'hai lasciato?”  
  
Il Guardiano strinse le labbra a quella domanda e, benché si accorse che gli era stata di certo posta per cambiare quel discorso che l'altro elfo non voleva tenere, non poté fare a meno di sospirare pesantemente e riportare lo sguardo avanti a sé.  
“Era solo... confuso e impaurito... ma deve aver corso come un fulmine per tornare a casa. Non mi aspettavo che Aragorn giungesse così presto, nonostante tutto. Ma forse il desiderio di salvarti e riaverti tra le sue braccia ha messo le ali anche al suo destriero!” pronunciò quella frase ironica volutamente e con la coda dell'occhio intravvide un sorriso divertito sul volto dell'amico che, però, gli pareva diventare attimo dopo attimo più pallido.  
  
“Bene... allora al mio ritorno...” bisbigliò debolmente il principe del Reame Boscoso, sbattendo le palpebre “...dovrò ringraziare anche lui per...” la visuale davanti a lui divenne lentamente sempre più annebbiata, come se, invece della notte, stesse calando una nebbia grigia e fitta.  
Non si accorse di stare ondeggiando sulla sella più vistosamente di quanto avrebbe dovuto fare un cavaliere.  
Non si accorse di aver interrotto quella frase e di non avere la forza nemmeno per pronunciare una parola.  
E non si accorse nemmeno del richiamo allarmato dell'elfo al suo fianco perché riuscì solo a chiudere gli occhi prima che il suo intero corpo si accasciasse, privo di sensi, sul collo dell'animale.  
  
In quel preciso istante, Aragorn aggrottò le sopracciglia confuso.  
Percepì dentro di sé una strana sensazione di vuoto... qualcosa simile a quello che si prova a saltare inaspettatamente da un punto più alto del previsto.  
Qualcosa che, impulsivamente, lo spinse a girarsi verso il compagno che aveva lasciato poco più indietro.  
Ed allora i suoi occhi azzurri si spalancarono sgomenti nel vedere Legolas che crollava in avanti sul destriero e successivamente, perdeva la posizione in sella per via del movimento e ricadeva malamente sul terreno prima che l'amico, al suo fianco, riuscisse ad afferrarlo.  
  
“Legolas!” gridò il suo nome, pur consapevole che non l'avrebbe sentito, e con un balzo scese da cavallo, correndo il più rapidamente possibile verso il punto dove anche altri cavalieri si erano, nel frattempo, fermati.  
Si gettò al suo fianco, facendo passare un braccio sotto la sua schiena per rialzarlo verso di sé, mentre lo scuoteva debolmente per farlo riprendere.  
“Legolas... avanti... apri gli occhi!” glielo mormorò più volte, senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo verso l'altra creatura eterna che, a sua volta, si era inginocchiata accanto a loro.  
  
“Stava parlando e ha perso i sensi...” gli disse Lanthir con un tono più apprensivo di quanto volesse “...insisteva che stava bene ma era troppo pallido per...” in quel momento si bloccò quando vide una strana espressione apparire sul viso dell'uomo.  
  
Il re di Gondor trattenne il fiato, atterrito, quando sentì la mano che stava tenendo sotto la sua schiena, improvvisamente bagnata ed allora, lentamente, discostò il corpo del compagno dal proprio... e ricadde in un baratro fatto di terrore e sgomento quando vide il sangue che gli colorava il palmo e che aveva intriso tutti gli abiti dell'elfo a partire dalle spalle.  
“No... no... no... no...” più ripeteva quelle due lettere, più si sentiva pervaso da una impotenza che non aveva mai provato “...è ferito...” solo allora guardò la creatura eterna vicino a lui e scorse lo stesso turbamento nei suoi occhi “...maledizione... è ferito!”  
  
“Ha detto che...” cercò di ribattere il Guardiano senza però riuscirci perché subito l'uomo tentò di rialzarsi, trasportando il corpo privo di sensi di Legolas con sé.  
  
“Aiutami a farlo salire a cavallo! Deve vederlo subito un curatore... qui non ho niente per medicarlo... lo porto con me!”  
  
Allora però, pur sostenendo l'amico per seguire quella sua intenzione, scosse la testa e ribatté con decisione...  
“No... lo porto io.” immaginò già la replica contraria dell'uomo, così lo anticipò, alzando la voce per essere più convincente “Sono più leggero e veloce di te! Arriverò prima ad Edoras!” stranamente, per quanto invece si aspettava, non ricevette altre obiezioni da parte sua, ed allora balzò in sella al destriero e fece posto davanti a sé al proprio principe.  
Lanciò un'occhiata ad Aragorn prima di partire al galoppo ed annuì, appena lesse chiaramente nei suoi occhi quella preghiera implorante che però non aveva pronunciato a parole.  
  
Spronò il destriero senza badare ai cavalieri che superava o a qualsiasi altra cosa lo circondasse, tutto ciò che fece, fu stringere con un braccio l'amico a sé.  
La testa di Legolas gli ricadde sulla spalla ed allora avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio per potergli sussurrare...  
“ Si boe le broniathach, mellon nîn... bronio! (Ora devi resistere, amico mio... resisti.)”  
...e tirando un intenso respiro, lasciò che il proprio dono eterno scendesse in lui per dargli la forza necessaria per proseguire quel viaggio ed arrivare a destinazione dove avrebbero potuto curarlo.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~


	12. ~ 7 ~ PRIMA PARTE

 

  
  
_~~ Palazzo D'oro di Meduseld, Rohan ~~_  
  
Era l'alba ed un timido sole stava sorgendo di nuovo tra quei confini dove gran parte della popolazione ancora era assopita, ad eccezione di coloro che si stavano risvegliando per iniziare i lavori mattutini.  
In questi primi movimenti che davano vita alle strade della città, c'era un'altra figura che, già da oltre un ora, aveva varcato i portoni del palazzo e passeggiava in trepidante attesa di qualcosa, avanti e indietro per la scalinata principale e lungo il perimetro esterno delle mura.  
Qualsiasi punto andava bene per quella camminata purché al suo sguardo non sfuggissero i cancelli d'ingresso da dove sperava di veder giungere chi stava aspettando.  
  
Non era riuscito a riposare se non poche ore perché quando chiudeva gli occhi, ricominciava a sentirsi in ansia per quello che sarebbe potuto accadere a suo padre, a Legolas e, principalmente, a Lanthir.  
Non era servita nemmeno quella lettera che, velocemente, aveva scritto poco prima per poi consegnarla al messaggero, indirizzata all'amica che, di certo, quel giorno sarebbe stata a palazzo come sempre.  
Poche frasi che non davano una reale spiegazione ma che sentiva il bisogno incalzante di scrivere.  
  
_Sono ad Edoras coi miei genitori._  
_Io sto bene ma è accaduto un fatto grave nell'Ithilien e non ho potuto esimermi dal cercare di porvi rimedio._  
_Non posso essere più chiaro ora ma non preoccuparti per me._  
_Ti prego solo di dire a lui che mi dispiace tremendamente per non averlo potuto avvertire e per aver mancato agli appuntamenti che avevamo._  
_Rassicuralo che niente è cambiato e che al mio ritorno gli spiegherò ogni cosa._  
  
In realtà, non era a Sedrin che desiderava scrivere, ma sapeva bene di non poter mandare quella lettera direttamente ad Adenath, così quello gli era parso il modo più rapido e sicuro per informarlo, nonostante di certo, a palazzo, le voci di quello che era accaduto, fossero già giunte per mano della madre.  
  
Si fermò in quel momento, sedendosi sul gradino più alto delle scalinate e lanciando una fugace occhiata ai due cavalieri di guardia. Accennò un sorriso divertito per il modo in cui l'avevano fermato al suo arrivo quasi fosse un furfante che voleva attentare alla vita del sovrano, ma non poteva di certo biasimarli.  
Era ricoperto di polvere, terra e sangue del nemico ormai rappreso sugli abiti... sudato e ansimante per la corsa forsennata... come poteva essere creduto sulla parola con quell'aspetto ben poco regale?  
Sospirò pesantemente, riportando lo sguardo in lontananza nella continua speranza di veder giungere sani e salvi, uno dopo l'altro, coloro che bramava riabbracciare.  
  
“Sei già sveglio, piccolo mio?”  
  
La voce delicata della regina di Gondor sembrò quasi l'eco di un sogno lontano per le orecchie di Eldarion, il quale però, non fece altro che sorridere dolcemente quando sentì la mano della madre tra i capelli che lo accarezzava teneramente.  
  
“Non riesco a dormire sapendo che... loro... sono lì fuori da qualche parte a combattere.”  
  
“Confida in tuo padre...” mormorò allora Arwen, scendendo di alcuni gradini per poter vedere il suo volto mentre parlava “...la sua abilità in battaglia è ancor più superiore quando da essa dipende la salvezza di chi ha a cuore. Ritorneranno presto.”  
  
Il giovane annuì debolmente, unendo le mani tra le ginocchia divaricate.  
“Sì, questo lo so... è solo che... avrei voluto essere al suo fianco anche io per aiutarlo a salvare e proteggere chi...” si fermò con le labbra socchiuse quando si rese conto di non poter continuare.  
Anche chi... _ho io a cuore?_ Chi... _possiede il mio cuore?_  
Non sapeva nemmeno cosa stava per dire perché ancora in lui regnava sovrana la confusione, ma era abbastanza certo di non poter rivelare niente di simile nemmeno a sua madre.  
Così scosse la testa ed abbassò gli occhi, muovendo distrattamente il pollice sul dito della mano sinistra ora privo dell'anello che Legolas gli aveva chiesto e che aveva salvato, a lui, la vita.  
  
“Anche il tuo momento arriverà, Eldarion. Non essere così impaziente di scendere in battaglia quando ancora non ce n'è necessità.”  
  
Sapeva che le parole della madre erano giuste, ma non cambiavano ciò che sentiva.  
Il senso di impotenza e inutilità... e la pressante angoscia di quell'attesa che aveva iniziato a pervaderlo.  
  
E poi, improvvisamente, un'ondata di calore nel profondo... come braccia che lo avevano afferrato e tirato verso l'alto, provocando un tuffo famigliare al suo cuore.  
  
“Stanno tornando...” bisbigliò tra sé, spostando vagamente lo sguardo avanti a sé, ma subito quella sensazione divenne più evidente ed intensa... e significava una sola cosa.  
“Stanno tornando!” esclamò con più convinzione, alzandosi di scatto in piedi con gli occhi fissi verso i cancelli.  
  
Arwen guardò a sua volta in quella direzione ma non si chiese come il figlio l'avesse compreso perché quello che la sua vista vide, fu sufficiente a velare il suo viso di terrore.  
“Chiamate i curatori!” gridò subito in direzione delle due guardie “Chiamate i curatori! Presto!”  
  
Il principe di Gondor intanto, era ridisceso dagli scalini con gli occhi azzurri spalancati quando scorse le due creature eterne sul destriero che galoppava a tutta forza lungo le vie per arrivare al palazzo.  
Si avvicinò istintivamente a quel punto ma restò in disparte a seguire le azioni degli uomini che, rapidamente, presero con loro il corpo privo di sensi di Legolas per adagiarlo su una branda che portarono via all'interno del palazzo.  
Sentì una violenta stretta al cuore nel vedere il volto dell'elfo così pallido da sembrare senza vita e subito un insieme di domande gli riempirono i pensieri.  
La paura... il senso di colpa... l'agitazione.  
Ma poi, nonostante il caos che quell'arrivo aveva creato, il suo sguardo tornò a posarsi sull'altro elfo che, in quel momento, aveva consegnato le redini ad uno scudiero.  
  
Senza pensare a niente, gli arrivò davanti e sentì una nuova apprensione pervaderlo nel vedere i suoi abiti intrisi di sangue.  
“Sei ferito...? Sei... ferito anche tu...?” alzò entrambe le mani come con l'intento di toccarlo per appurare di persona se lo fosse o meno, ma le fermò a mezz'aria quasi temesse di farlo, quando incontrò i suoi occhi e ci lesse la sorpresa che diveniva irritazione.  
  
“No... ma per quale ragione ti trovi qui?” gli chiese Lanthir, abbassando però subito dopo lo sguardo “Dovevi mandare un messaggero! Perché non fai mai come ti dico?” come se non badasse a lui, si incamminò lungo la scalinata con l'intenzione di dirigersi dove avevano condotto Legolas, ma sentì il giovane accanto a sé, così aggiunse mormorando con un tono più adirato di quanto in realtà fosse “Quando metterai un po' di ragione in quella testa? Mai una volta ascolti cosa ti dico! Sempre il solito sciocco, imprudente e precipitoso... ragazzino viziato!”  
Pronunciò quelle ultime parole senza quasi accorgersene, come se fosse una conclusione scontata a quella frase che così tante volte gli aveva detto.  
E nel farlo, provò uno strano tuffo al cuore che, in quell'istante, lo disorientò e lo fece sentire più vulnerabile di quanto già non fosse per la stanchezza del fisico e dello spirito.  
  
Lo stesso provò Eldarion che, nell'udire quella che, in realtà, doveva apparire come un'offesa, accennò però un lieve sorriso piacevolmente sorpreso.  
“Io ho solo...” deglutì, faticando a trovare una replica sensata sul momento, così aumentò il passo e si parò davanti a lui, bloccandogli la strada “...aspetta!”  
Si ritrovò di nuovo a perdersi in quegli occhi limpidi come era accaduto quando l'aveva rivisto e, come allora, perse ogni intenzione e capacità di ragionare.  
Le domande che voleva porgli e che lo avevano assillato fin da quella notte, erano improvvisamente svanite nel nulla e tutto ciò che riuscì a sussurrare, furono delle considerazioni alquanto sciocche ed evidenti.  
“Sei sfinito... e la luce nei tuoi occhi è debole...”  
  
Il Guardiano sospirò, alzando poi lo sguardo al cielo.  
“Se non hai altre ovvietà da dirmi...” replicò aspramente “...devo andare a controllare le ferite di Legolas!” e con quelle parole lo superò senza guardarsi indietro perché, nonostante manifestasse quella freddezza, sapeva che se fosse rimasto ancora per un brevissimo attimo con lui, non avrebbe più controllato il desiderio di stringerlo nuovamente a sé e rassicurarlo che andava tutto bene.  
  
Il principe di Gondor socchiuse le labbra per ribattere ma non fece altro che voltarsi verso di lui, restando in un silenzio smarrito e nervoso per quella brusca reazione.  
Ma non ebbe il tempo di ricominciare a pensare a ciò che era avvenuto perché subito percepì al suo fianco la presenza della madre che, restando in disparte, aveva però assistito a quella scena.  
  
“Torna nelle tue stanze...” gli mormorò Arwen non appena lo vide chinare la testa con una espressione scombussolata sul viso “...anche tuo padre sta per tornare e tu hai bisogno del riposo che non ti sei concesso fino ad ora.” lo spinse leggermente con la mano e lo guardò mentre rientrava a palazzo... e strinse le labbra nel comprendere facilmente che il tempo e la distanza non erano servite ad affievolire quello che nessuno di loro, pensava davvero che esistesse.  
Ma poi si voltò e rimase in attesa quando i primi carri, guidati dai cavalieri, oltrepassarono i cancelli, portando le altre creature eterne ed i feriti.  
  
Non passò molto che anche i due sovrani degli Uomini fecero il loro ingresso, superando a gran velocità gli altri per arrivare alle porte del palazzo.  
  
Éomer scese da cavallo ed andò ad abbracciare Lothiríel che gli era andata incontro, ma poi dovette allontanarsi dalla propria sposa per riuscire a bloccare il re di Gondor che, dopo un rapido cenno ad Arwen, si stava dirigendo a passo svelto verso l'entrata.  
  
“Aragorn! Aspetta!” gli gridò allora, rincorrendolo per raggiungerlo ed impedirgli ciò che già si aspettava che l'amico avrebbe fatto.  
  
“Devo andare a...”  
  
“Lo so ma non gli sarai di nessun aiuto se nemmeno ti reggi in piedi!” continuò imperterrito guardando gli occhi palesemente esausti dell'altro uomo “Devi riposare Aragorn! Sono giorni che cavalchi senza cibo né acqua... il tuo corpo è allo stremo e di certo nemmeno le mani di un re sono capaci di guarire se nessuna forza è rimasta in esse!” lo vide tentare nuovamente di ribattere ed aggiunse “Ripulisciti... riprenditi e tra qualche ora troverai i miei uomini fuori dalla tua porta che ti condurranno da Legolas.”  
  
Ed allora Aragorn alzò gli occhi azzurri, lucidi per l'apprensione e per il terrore di ciò che, la sua mente, non aveva potuto fare a meno di pensare, ma dopo alcuni istanti annuì, consapevole che le parole dell'amico erano le uniche sensate e quelle che, lui stesso, avrebbe detto se i ruoli fossero stati invertiti.  
Così, benché il cuore gli scoppiasse nel petto per l'ansia di conoscere le condizioni della creatura eterna che lo possedeva, si girò e si diresse nelle proprie stanze.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Le prime stelle della sera iniziarono a far capolino nel cielo limpido quando ancora la luce della giornata che stava terminando dava il chiarore necessario per compiere le ultime azioni necessarie a prepararsi per la notte.  
  
In un delle stanze destinate agli ospiti, uno dei Guardiani del Bosco che era stato preso come prigioniero, stava riposando sul letto dopo che i curatori gli avevano dato una tisana che avrebbe presto annullato gli effetti rimasti del veleno che aveva privato delle forze tutti gli appartenenti al suo popolo.  
  
Ad un tratto, la porta si socchiuse ed i suoi occhi si aprirono all'istante, incuriositi da quella visita non annunciata.  
Ma presto lo stupore divenne un dolce sorriso quando vide che l'aveva appena raggiunto.  
Non disse niente mentre la dama, passo dopo passo, si avvicinava a lui... nemmeno quando la vide sedersi sul materasso per poi sdraiarsi, sopra alle coperte, al suo fianco e prendergli una mano nella propria.  
  
Solo dopo un lungo momento passato a guardare nei suoi grandi occhi azzurri, trovò un minimo di coraggio per sussurrare quella domanda, apparentemente ironica, che aveva trovato come unica soluzione per rompere quel silenzio, comunque piacevole, che si era creato.  
“Non è sconveniente per la regina... distendersi in un letto accanto ad un Guardiano?” vide le sue labbra incurvarsi in un dolce sorriso ma la risposta non giunse subito, come se anche lei dovesse riflettere sul modo più adatto per ribattere.  
  
“Far visita ad un amico non è sconveniente.” sussurrò Arwen dopo alcuni momenti. Subito sentì però un profondo respiro da parte dell'altra creatura eterna come se qualcosa, in ciò che aveva detto, lo avesse turbato, così comprese che era arrivato il momento di osare quella sincerità che, da sempre, si era invece negata.  
Gli strinse di più la mano ed aggiunse...  
“Anche se la sua amicizia... da tempo ha cominciato a far dubitare il mio cuore.”  
  
Allora Thamais si voltò verso di lei per guardarla intensamente negli occhi.  
Uno sguardo perplesso, curioso ma luminoso per una speranza che pensava di non veder mai realizzata.  
E così rimasero a lungo, senza il bisogno di dire altro in quella situazione, perché quello che riuscivano a scorgere finalmente l'uno nell'altra, era a sufficienza.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Sull'altro lato del palazzo, il Guardiano che invece aveva inseguito il nemico, conducendo l'esercito alla montagna grazie alle tracce da lui lasciate lungo la strada, si era appena destato dal sonno obbligatorio che aveva dovuto concedersi.  
  
La fatica del corpo era ormai sparita ed anche il suo spirito aveva ritrovato la forza che doveva possedere e che, l'aiuto che aveva dato al proprio principe per affrontare quella lunga cavalcata, gli aveva inevitabilmente tolto.  
  
Nel rialzarsi dal letto, si rese conto di avere ancora addosso gli abiti sporchi di sangue e di polvere che non aveva badato a togliere quando si era disteso alcune ore prima.  
Ma nemmeno aveva portato altri cambi con sé quando era partito in tutta fretta dopo la battaglia nell'Ithilien, così non aveva altra soluzione che ripulirsi alla bene e meglio per recuperare un aspetto almeno presentabile.  
  
Si avvicinò al tavolo e versò dell'acqua nella bacinella ma proprio mentre stava iniziando a pulirsi il volto, udì dei colpi alla porta.  
Andò allora ad aprire ed aggrottò le sopracciglia sorpreso nel trovarsi davanti proprio il sovrano di quel regno con, tra le mani, quelli che parevano essere proprio degli indumenti puliti.  
  
“Perdona il disturbo...” esclamò Éomer, facendo un cenno col capo per poi aggiungere “...Lanthir, giusto?”  
  
L'elfo sorrise divertito e, senza attendere comunque nessuna spiegazione, prese gli abiti che il re di Rohan recava con sé e, dopo un rapido inchino in segno di gratitudine, si voltò e li appoggiò sul letto.  
“La memoria degli Uomini è più efficace di quanto pensavo!” mormorò tra sé, lanciandogli però un'occhiata per fargli intendere il tono ironico della sua affermazione.  
  
“Sì beh... forse non quanto la vostra ma...” replicò l'uomo facendo un passo nella stanza, leggermente allibito da quel comportamento “...tendo a ricordare il nome di chi mi guarda le spalle per tutto il tempo durante il combattimento.”  
  
Lanthir cercò di trattenere un sorrisino malizioso a quella frase ma non ci riuscì, ed allora rialzò gli occhi su di lui mentre, come se fosse solo in quel luogo, iniziava a slacciarsi la casacca.  
“Ogni sovrano incosciente che lascia il trono al primo segno di battaglia...” si fermò per sfilarsi quegli abiti e rimanere a petto nudo “...dovrebbe avere qualcuno che gli guarda le spalle... e non solo.” aggiunse quelle parole provocatorie e sorrise di nuovo nello scorgere un palese sconcerto sul volto del suo interlocutore... dovuto probabilmente anche al fatto che le sue azioni non si erano, tuttavia, interrotte, ed ora si stava facendo scivolare i pantaloni lungo le gambe.  
  
Il re di Rohan restò per alcuni istanti interdetto a guardare quella creatura che, senza il minimo pudore, si era completamente svestita davanti a lui per poi andare a ripulirsi con l'acqua.  
Tentennò all'inizio sul cosa fare perché, non si era mai trovato in una situazione così imbarazzante con uno di loro... se non, forse, molti anni prima quando era entrato nelle stanze di Aragorn e aveva scorto nel suo letto, il corpo semi nudo di Legolas.  
Eppure quello strano elfo sembrava completamente a suo agio in quel momento, così, pur deglutendo per la tensione che non poteva fare a meno di provare, cercò di far finta di niente e rispondere.  
“Prima di essere re... sono stato cavaliere per quasi l'intera vita e quindi... l'istinto mi porta a scendere sul campo alle prime avvisaglie di una battaglia.” alzò le spalle, tentando però di guardare altrove per evitare di fissare il corpo che aveva a pochi passi di distanza “Non potrei portare questo titolo senza comunque essere il primo a guidare i miei uomini nella lotta.”  
  
“Oh... e dunque i tuoi uomini devono essere orgogliosi di avere un sovrano che rischia direttamente la propria incolumità e il proprio... corpo... per il regno che governa.”  
  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia quando gli sembrò di scorgere una velata allusione nel suo tono... se non nella frase stessa, decisamente nel sorriso che l'elfo gli aveva rivolto, e di nuovo si ritrovò quasi incapace di ribattere.  
“È solo ciò che... ho sempre... fatto...” mormorò con evidente agitazione nella voce che di certo, alla creatura eterna non sfuggì, perché rise debolmente e tornò al letto, ricominciando a vestirsi ma sempre con una lentezza che manifestava la sua totale tranquillità in quella condizione.  
  
Fu allora, quando rivide nuovamente l'elfo con degli indumenti addosso, che Éomer parve ritrovare un po' della sicurezza che quel guerriero sfrontato e disinibito gli aveva fatto perdere e, schiarendosi la voce, esclamò...  
“Ovviamente non avevamo abiti adatti al vostro popolo quindi spero che... quelli del nostro siano di vostro gradimento. Forse non hanno le lavorazioni pregiate che siete soliti indossare ma...” accennò un sorriso quando incrociò gli occhi limpidi della creatura eterna e terminò “...sono comodi e svolgono il loro scopo.”  
  
Lanthir, finendo di allacciarsi la camicia sul petto, si guardò e, bagnandosi provocatoriamente le labbra, si avvicinò a lui, troppo divertito dalle reazioni del re di Rohan per smettere con quell'atteggiamento che era solito usare con chiunque avrebbe voluto sedurre.  
Non erano quelle le sue intenzioni ovviamente, né mai avrebbe osato davvero qualcosa del genere con lui, ma trovava affascinante come quella sua compostezza venisse alterata da delle semplici allusioni... e non poteva evitare di replicare come la sua mente, subito, aveva fatto a quelle frasi innocenti.  
“Oh, io li gradisco... Éomer di Rohan...” gli mormorò, fermandosi davanti a lui “...ho sempre trovato confortevoli gli indumenti realizzati dai vostri sarti... soprattutto quando li indosso dopo averli tolti... ad uno di voi.”  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Poco lontano da quella stanza, un'altra porta si aprì e silenziosamente un altro uomo varcò l'ingresso per dirigersi però rapidamente al letto dove una creatura eterna stava distesa su di esso con il ventre sulle coperte ed il viso voltato in quella direzione.  
Le sue gambe erano fasciate da dei pantaloni scuri mentre la parte superiore del suo corpo era ricoperta da alcune bende bianche che proteggevano l'intera schiena.  
  
Aragorn si sedette subito sulla sedia che era stata messa accanto al materasso, avvicinandola ancora di più, ma prima di poter fare un solo altro movimento, vide le palpebre del compagno rialzarsi e l'angolo delle sue labbra incurvarsi in un lieve sorriso.  
“Volevo raggiungerti prima...” gli bisbigliò subito, sfiorandogli la guancia e sorridendogli dolcemente “...te lo giuro, avrei voluto restare al tuo fianco fin dal mio arrivo ma Éomer ha insistito perché lasciassi tempo ai curatori di ripulire e medicare le ferite e... voleva che riposassi per qualche ora ma come potevo trovare riposo se non conoscevo le tue condizioni?” vide il sorriso sulle sue labbra divenire più accentuato come se già si aspettasse quelle parole e continuò con lo stesso tono flebile quasi che, uno più elevato, potesse disturbare qualcuno “È stato un continuo tormento il pensiero di non poter essere qui... e di non avere la possibilità di stringerti tra le braccia.”  
  
Legolas arrivò con la mano che teneva sul cuscino, a quella dell'uomo che indugiava sul suo viso, e la strinse con forza per fargli capire che non doveva preoccuparsi di niente e che comprendeva benissimo tutto ciò che era stato fatto.  
Poi però invece di esprimere a voce quello che era già ovvio, decise di alleviare un po' quella preoccupazione che percepiva negli occhi ancora lucidi del compagno.  
“Sono già sveglio, Estel...” gli disse con un sorriso divertito “...non devi continuare a sussurrare per non disturbare il mio sonno. Lo hanno già fatto inutilmente tutti gli uomini che mi hanno prestato le loro cure poco fa!”  
  
Il re di Gondor si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata sollevata e non si trattenne dal chinarsi per arrivare, come meglio poteva, alle sue labbra.  
Le sfiorò appena con le proprie, per non costringerlo a cambiare quella posizione che stava tenendo, ma quel solo tocco gli riaccese dentro quel fuoco che aveva sentito raggelarsi nel vederlo cadere da cavallo.  
“Perché non mi hai detto che eri stato ferito?” gli chiese allora nel rialzarsi “Avremmo potuto fare qualcosa subito per evitare che la cavalcata facesse riaprire le lesioni.”  
  
“Non ho badato a quanto fossero profonde e... ad ogni modo non volevo che ti preoccupassi inutilmente.”  
  
“Beh... forse era qualcosa di cui dovermi preoccupare, non credi?” replicò subito, allungando la mano che l'elfo gli aveva lasciato libera, verso le bende con l'intento di alzarle per vedere di persona la gravità delle ferite ma prima di farlo, guardò intensamente negli occhi il compagno e solo quando lo vide annuire, fece quel gesto.  
  
“Ti stupirà ma... Lanthir ha detto la stessa cosa.” mormorò in quel momento il principe del Reame Boscoso quasi a voler attirare la sua attenzione quando udì il pesante sospiro angosciato dell'uomo “Ora mi sento bene... e i curatori hanno detto che presto si rimargineranno. Forse non così rapidamente come credevo ma...” strinse le labbra, cercando di rialzare la testa per scorgere il suo viso ma era troppo distante per riuscirci, così cercò di richiamarlo e rassicurarlo “Aragorn... va tutto bene, davvero.”  
  
L'intera schiena era ricoperta da profondi tagli, fatti probabilmente da lame affilate.  
Ferite, di certo, non superficiali ma non gravi abbastanza da poter essere un pericolo per la sua vita, talmente numerose però da causare un'abbondante fuoriuscita di sangue e il, conseguente, indebolimento del corpo.  
  
“Io non posso...” cercò di bisbigliare l'uomo, scuotendo più volte la testa come se non volesse credere a ciò che aveva visto... quella pelle liscia e perfetta che aveva accarezzato e baciato decine di volte, ora quasi totalmente sfregiata da un atto brutale e spietato del quale non riusciva a comprendere gli scopi.  
Ma non era quello che gli importava al momento.  
L'unica cosa a cui la sua mente riusciva a pensare era riportare il compagno nelle condizioni in cui l'aveva lasciato perché, nel profondo, ancora si sentiva in parte colpevole per ciò che gli era accaduto.  
Ci sarebbe stato il tempo delle spiegazioni e della comprensione... ma ora doveva fare qualcosa, per lui, che non aveva mai fatto.  
“...non posso restare a guardarti senza intervenire!” proseguì, alzando leggermente la voce e distogliendo lo sguardo dalle ferite per cercare gli occhi blu, ancora evidentemente sfiniti.  
  
“Aragorn... non è necessario che...”  
  
“Devo aiutarti, Legolas! Lascia che ti aiuti... te ne prego!” insistette con un tono determinato nel quale però si riusciva facilmente a scorgere il dolore e l'apprensione “Il tuo corpo è ancora troppo spossato per reagire come dovrebbe e... le mie capacità possono favorire la guarigione, lo sai bene! Concedimi di aiutarti!”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso respirò intensamente ma, nel vedere quella tremenda angoscia nei suoi occhi, non poté fare a meno di annuire.  
Sapeva bene che, se avesse avuto del tempo, le caratteristiche della sua razza avrebbero fatto tornare il suo fisico in forma, seppur con alcuni probabili segni sulla sua pelle visto comunque la profondità delle lesioni... ma non aveva quel tempo.  
Se avesse potuto, si sarebbe rialzato dal letto in quel preciso istante per poter agire come avrebbe voluto, ma era decisamente debole e di certo, il potere antico che scorreva nelle vene del re di Gondor, avrebbe potuto dargli quell'aiuto necessario per riprendersi.  
“D'accordo...” gli sussurrò allora, sorridendogli “...hai il mio permesso per posare le tue mani su di me.” lo fissò intensamente per vedere se il compagno avesse inteso quell'accenno, non molto velato, che aveva pronunciato per alleggerire la tensione di quel momento e finalmente lo vide alzare un sopracciglio, fingendo un'espressione perplessa.  
  
“Veramente... pensavo di non aver bisogno del tuo permesso, per farlo!”  
  
Si lasciò sfuggire una risata, ma quel movimento impulsivo gli provocò un lieve dolore, così tentò di tornare serio e di respirare intensamente per rilassarsi nuovamente.  
Seguì con lo sguardo i gesti di Aragorn che si stava passando una mano tra i capelli, evidentemente agitato, per poi rialzare le maniche della camicia fino ai gomiti quasi non volesse che la stoffa interferisse con ciò che stava per compiere... ed infine ritrovò i suoi occhi e per un lungo momento restarono in silenzio a guardarsi, uno in attesa di un cenno dell'altro per cominciare quell'azione che non avevano mai compiuto in quel modo.  
  
Ad un tratto l'elfo fece quel cenno col capo e sorrise al compagno per tranquillizzarlo... ma fu quando il potere di guarigione del re di Gondor iniziò a diffondersi nel suo corpo che comprese subito che qualcosa era diverso.  
Fuoco ardente che si diffondeva in ogni singola ferita e le ripercorreva come se, di nuovo, quelle lame lo stessero lacerando... ferocemente e dolorosamente.  
Spalancò gli occhi e non trattenne un gemito sgomento a quelle sensazioni ma benché tentasse, con le mani strette sui cuscini, di non dare a vedere ad Aragorn quello che stava in realtà accadendo, presto si ritrovò a non poter più gestire e controllare il tremendo dolore che gli scorreva lungo il corpo.  
“Aspetta!” bisbigliò a denti stretti una prima volta, ripetendo subito dopo quel richiamo, quasi gridando quando capì di non essere stato udito “Aspetta!”  
  
L'uomo richiuse di scatto i pugni, osservando il volto della creatura eterna che pareva turbato da qualcosa che non comprendeva.  
Ma prima ancora di avere il tempo di chiedergli il motivo di quell'interruzione, ricevette la risposta che già cercava.  
  
“È... diverso, Aragorn...” mormorò debolmente Legolas, inspirando profondamente mentre lentamente il dolore che aveva provato stava svanendo “...non è come... quando ci uniamo. È come...” aggrottò le sopracciglia ripensando alle volte in cui l'aveva visto curare altri appartenenti al suo popolo ed aggiunse “...come se mi stessi bruciando col fuoco.”  
  
“Io credevo che...” replicò subito Aragorn, guardandosi attorno disorientato “...per te non fosse... doloroso. Quello che ci lega... voglio dire... non ti faccio del male quando ti tocco e...” deglutì provando all'istante, dentro di sé, un'angoscia insopportabile al solo pensiero di avergli fatto del male poco prima “...davvero... non immaginavo che...”  
  
“Non è tua la colpa, Estel... non potevi saperlo.” cercò in qualche modo di rassicurarlo l'elfo, ostentando un lieve sorriso comprensivo “Ora lo sappiamo invece e...” si fece forza con altri lunghi respiri e annuì “...puoi ricominciare.”  
  
“No... no, Legolas! Non posso farlo!” esclamò allora l'uomo, guardandosi le mani come se fossero un'arma che non gli apparteneva “Non posso farti del male così... non ci riesco! Non chiedermelo!”  
  
“Hai ragione tu, Aragorn...” aggiunse il principe del Reame Boscoso con convinzione, continuando a guardare il suo viso “...ne ho bisogno per ritrovare le forze o sarò costretto a letto per troppo tempo... e sai meglio di me che, arrivati a questo punto, il nemico non ci concederà altro tempo.” addolcì allora il tono e gli sussurrò “Si boe echedich ha, Aragorn... gerich i veleth nîn... anno nin i dû lîn. (Devi farlo ora, Aragorn... hai il mio amore... dammi la tua forza.)”  
  
Ed allora il re di Gondor non poté far altro che annuire e lottare contro se stesso per compiere quell'azione che avrebbe recato un'immane sofferenza ad una delle poche persone per la quale avrebbe dato la sua stessa vita proprio per evitargliela.  
Allungò gradualmente le mani e, tenendole ad una minima distanza dalla sua schiena, permise al dono che possedeva di discendere nel suo corpo.  
Inizialmente lo vide solo scuotersi leggermente ma presto quel tremore si trasformò in violenti scatti di un'evidente e naturale istinto ad allontanarsi da qualcosa che provocava un dolore insopportabile.  
Strinse le labbra per cercare di concentrarsi solo sull'azione che stava facendo ma con la coda dell'occhio vedeva le dita del compagno ghermire i cuscini con forza e la sua testa voltarsi da una parte all'altra quasi alla ricerca di una posizione che gli permettesse di tollerare quel male crescente .  
E alle sue orecchie iniziarono a giungere i gemiti che Legolas non riusciva più a trattenere.  
Gemiti che divennero grida di dolore.  
Grida che parvero poi attenuarsi in un affanno soffocato quando la creatura eterna premette il volto sul cuscino, proprio per reprimere quelle strazianti sensazioni che lo stavano divorando fino nel profondo.  
  
Ma allora la sua visuale perse la concretezza e le stesse mani che teneva posate sulla pelle sfregiata, divennero indistinte fino a smarrire i contorni definiti che possedeva.  
Stava piangendo.  
Le lacrime di quel tormento atroce che stava inevitabilmente infliggendo alla creatura che amava con tutto se stesso, gli bagnarono gli occhi, benché tentasse di non interrompere nuovamente quel gesto che, ad ogni modo, sarebbe servito per ridare al compagno la forza e la salute.  
  
Una di esse scivolò lungo la sua guancia e ricadde proprio sul dorso della sua mano... come la prima goccia di pioggia su di un campo inaridito dalla siccità... creando uno strano lampo di luce in quella rosseggiante che proveniva dai suoi palmi.  
  
Un altro grido di profondo dolore lo scosse, seguito da quella che sembrava una strozzata implorazione a smettere... ed allora, come se fosse stato colpito da un fulmine, rialzò di scatto le mani e si rimise in piedi, provocando, con quel movimento rapido, la caduta della sedia sul pavimento.  
  
I suoi occhi azzurri si spalancarono e lentamente iniziò ad indietreggiare verso la porta, mentre fissava sconvolto il corpo del compagno che, solo allora, si stava acquietando nuovamente.  
All'ultimo si voltò per aprirla ed uscito nel corridoio si guardò attorno con un'aria spaesata e chiaramente allarmata.  
“Dov'è Lanthir...?” chiese con tutta la voce che aveva in gola ai curatori che stavano sopraggiungendo proprio per ripulire le ferite dell'elfo “Chiamate Lanthir!”  
  
Un altro grido autoritario, impellente e disperato che riecheggiò nel corridoio.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Éomer impiegò alcuni momenti per replicare a quella frase provocatoria della creatura eterna che aveva ancora davanti.  
Non aveva mai incontrato qualcuno che avesse quella sconsiderata maniera di esporsi senza minimamente badare ai convenevoli di titoli e ruoli ma quegli atteggiamenti, oltre all'evidente imbarazzo che non poteva fare a meno di sentire, lo divertivano più di quanto si sarebbe mai aspettato.  
Ed anche a quel punto, si lasciò sfuggire una risata e scosse la testa all'ennesimo sorrisino malizioso e sfrontato che ricevette.  
Prima però di poter rispondere a parole, vide l'espressione sul volto dell'elfo mutare improvvisamente e divenire corrucciata e preoccupata... e subito dopo anche lui udì un grido più elevato provenire dal lato opposto del corridoio dove era fermo.  
  
Lanthir superò il re di Rohan senza la minima esitazione e corse il più velocemente possibile verso il punto da cui quel richiamo proveniva.  
  
Nel vedere il viso stravolto di Aragorn, il quale, ancora, era immobile sulla soglia di quella stanza, in fremente attesa, provò una stretta violenta al cuore che si allentò leggermente solo quando, chiudendo la porta dietro di loro, scorse gli occhi blu dell'altra creatura eterna distesa nel letto, riaprirsi.  
  
“Gli faccio del male...” disse subito l'uomo, tornando di qualche passo verso il letto mentre si asciugava alla bene e meglio le lacrime dagli occhi “...non capisco perché ma... se uso il mio potere su di lui, ora... gli provoco dolore e... non è mai accaduto!” spostò lo sguardo dal compagno al Guardiano alla ricerca di risposte che non sapeva come ottenere “Devo aiutarlo, Lanthir ma non... non riesco a farlo se so di farlo soffrire! E non comprendo perché non succede... come sempre... il legame che abbiamo... noi...” sospirò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli sempre più agitato “...non ha mai sofferto così quando riceveva il mio potere!”  
  
L'elfo dai lunghi capelli ondulati si avvicinò allora all'amico sul letto e lo guardò per alcuni istanti, scorgendo nei suoi occhi ciò che, lui stesso, aveva dovuto sopportare un tempo e non gli servirono spiegazioni da parte sua per avere chiarezza.  
“Non hai mai posato le mani su di lui per guarirlo dal male, Aragorn.” replicò allora, lanciando un'occhiata al re di Gondor “Le unioni che vi concedete... vanno oltre la materialità dei vostri corpi e non hanno lo scopo di. ridare la forza vitale o la guarigione della carne. Tu non... curi il suo spirito o il suo fisico col vostro legame... fondete i vostri doni ed è ben diverso dall'intento che hai ora.”  
  
“Non posso restare a vederlo soffrire così a causa mia!”  
  
“È solo per... qualche momento, Estel...” intervenne a quel punto Legolas con un tono flebile e appena udibile per la stanchezza interiore “...posso sopportarlo ancora... e poi svanirà, non devi...”  
  
“Aiutalo!” esclamò improvvisamente il re di Gondor, interrompendo anche la frase del compagno per voltarsi verso l'altra creatura eterna “Guarda nei suoi occhi e... allontana il suo spirito per permettergli di sopportare il male come lui ha fatto con te!” lo fissò intensamente, rendendosi però conto che quello che aveva detto sembrava più un ordine che una richiesta, così abbassò la voce e lo ripeté in un modo totalmente diverso “Te ne prego, Lanthir... conducilo lontano mentre guarisco le sue ferite. Consideralo come il debito da ripagare proprio per questo aiuto che ti diedi a quel tempo.”  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco accennò un lieve sorriso che, già da solo, sarebbe bastato come replica affermativa, ma prima di fare un solo passo, cercò l'approvazione anche nello sguardo del proprio principe... e quando la ottenne, avanzò fino al letto e si distese al suo fianco, aspettando che Legolas voltasse il volto verso di lui.  
Quando questo avvenne, lanciò un'occhiata ad Aragorn ed appena lo vide pronto a ricominciare quell'atto di guarigione, respirò profondamente e fissò gli occhi in quelli dell'altra creatura eterna.  
“Si tiro nín, Legolas...(Ora guardami, Legolas)” gli bisbigliò dolcemente, ripetendo le stesse parole che l'amico aveva detto a lui allora per impedirgli di soffrire “Tiro ned i chin nîn a tolo na nín haer o naeth! (Guarda nei miei occhi e vieni con me lontano dal dolore)”  
  
Il re di Gondor attese solo alcuni istanti, dopodiché permise ancora una volta al proprio potere antico di penetrare nelle ferite causate dalla mano del nemico per guarirle e riportare la sua pelle al naturale aspetto che possedeva.  
Sentì il cuore gonfiarsi di gioia nel vedere finalmente il corpo del compagno fermo ed il suo respiro regolare come se nemmeno si stesse accorgendo di cosa stava avvenendo, e quando ritenne che il suo intervento fosse sufficiente, richiuse i pugni e fece qualche passo indietro, quasi volesse lasciare che i due elfi terminassero quel momento di intima unione senza interruzioni.  
  
Un insensato e lieve senso di gelosia lo pervase nel guardarli e non controllò alcuni fugaci pensieri di ciò che era avvenuto tra i due amici anni prima quando ancora, tra lui e Legolas, non si era instaurata la profonda relazione che adesso avevano, ma presto anche quello svanì e si avvicinò nuovamente al letto quando vide il Guardiano rialzarsi lentamente e raggiungere il suo lato.  
  
“Lascia che riposi, ora.” gli sussurrò Lanthir, facendo un cenno verso l'altro elfo che pareva profondamente addormentato “È stremato ed il suo corpo ancora indebolito per le ferite ed il dolore... dagli del tempo e tornerà ad essere colui che ami.” lo seguì con lo sguardo quando l'uomo andò subito accanto al compagno per rialzare la sedia ed allora proseguì per arrivare all'uscita, ma prima di aprirla, sentì un debole richiamo...  
  
“Lanthir... aspetta...”  
  
...si voltò ed incrociò gli occhi azzurri di Aragorn.  
Scorse in essi quell'evidente tentativo di dare una gratitudine troppo immensa per essere espressa a parole, non solo per quel gesto che avrebbe compiuto comunque senza nemmeno una parola, ma per tutto ciò che era avvenuto in quei pochi giorni.  
Non gliene diede però il tempo, perché in fondo, sentiva già in quello sguardo ciò che era necessario dire, così fece semplicemente un cenno col capo ed aprì la porta... soffermandosi però per esclamare, con uno dei suoi soliti toni sarcastici...  
“E vedi di riposare anche tu... stolto Mortale che non ha più l'età per fare una corsa del genere!”  
  
...lasciò la stanza senza voltarsi ma non faticò ad immaginare il sorriso divertito che aveva incurvato le labbra del re di Gondor.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco arrivò alla stanza che gli era stata data ma ancor prima di attraversare la soglia, il suo spirito avvampò all'improvviso, costringendolo a rallentare quegli ultimi passi che lo separavano dalla soglia per preparare il proprio cuore a chi, di sicuro, si sarebbe ritrovato ad affrontare.  
Non era ancora riuscito a fare i conti con ciò che aveva ricominciato a sentire dentro di sé da quando lo aveva rivisto prima della battaglia, e tutta la confusione che ne era seguita, non l'aveva di certo aiutato a concentrarsi sulle proprie emozioni e a far chiarezza sulle intenzioni che voleva mantenere.  
Ma fuggire, non sarebbe servito a niente, ormai ne era certo... così inspirò profondamente e varcò la porta che aveva lasciato aperta quando era corso in aiuto di Aragorn.  
  
Lo vide seduto sul letto con le ginocchia leggermente divaricate e i gomiti appoggiati su di esse con un'espressione assorta che però venne tradita all'istante da ciò che, sicuramente, anche il giovane aveva provato poco prima nel sentire la sua vicinanza.  
  
“Dovevi essere a Gondor.” mormorò allora, avanzando di una breve distanza mentre accostava l'anta senza però richiuderla definitivamente dietro di sé, come se gli servisse quello spiraglio per tenere a bada se stesso e ciò che, inevitabilmente, si era sentito spinto a fare non appena aveva posato gli occhi su di lui “Cosa fai qui?”  
  
“Ho disubbidito al tuo ordine.” replicò con una insolita sincerità Eldarion, rialzando la testa per poter guardare la creatura eterna che però, continuava a restare lontano dal letto.  
Aveva dato retta alla madre alcune ore prima. Aveva riposato quel poco che bastava per riprendere la lucidità e poi, come se fosse l'unica azione necessaria da compiere, aveva cercato la stanza del Guardiano e non gli erano sfuggiti gli abiti intrisi di sangue, abbandonati sul pavimento e le armi posate accanto alla parete in quella che, per qualche strana ragione, era stata lasciata aperta.  
Così era entrato ed era rimasto seduto in attesa che, chi la occupava, ritornasse.  
Per fare delle domande.  
Per avere delle risposte.  
Per comprendere.  
E per vederlo di nuovo perché non sopportava il pensiero di essere così vicino a lui e di non poterlo guardare negli occhi.  
  
“Esci da qui, ragazzino.” continuò Lanthir, con un tono distante, mentre incrociava le braccia sul petto “Ho appena ripagato il debito che avevo con tuo padre, aiutandolo a curare Legolas... se ti vede nelle mie stanze, niente lo tratterrà più dall'attentare alla mia vita.”  
  
Un lieve sorriso per quell'affermazione e di nuovo il giovane parlò, senza accennare nemmeno un movimento.  
“Come sta Legolas...?”  
  
“Bene... tornerà presto quello di prima.”  
  
“Si è fatto catturare per salvarmi...”  
  
Quella frase di un'evidenza che conosceva, fece aggrottare le sopracciglia della creatura eterna che non trovò altra risposta se non un secco...  
“Lo so.”  
  
...seguito però dalla voce, ora più elevata, del principe di Gondor che, in quel momento, alzò lo sguardo per incrociare il suo, continuando come se fosse stato interrotto.  
“...ed io... era da oltre un anno che non gli rivolgevo la parola perché... stupidamente... era come se pensassi che la colpa per il tuo... allontanamento... fosse sua e di mio padre!”  
  
“Non hanno avuto colpe nella mia decisione.”  
  
“Lo so ma...” scosse la testa, stringendo le labbra nervosamente quando si accorse che l'elfo teneva gli occhi bassi invece che su di lui “...era come se... dovessi incolpare per forza qualcuno perché la verità era troppo dura da affrontare.”  
  
“Allora era a me che dovevi dare la colpa.”  
  
Un'altra replica secca e distante da parte del compagno che lo rese ancor più agitato.  
“L'ho fatto...” mormorò quasi fosse ovvio “...e ti ho odiato per quello!” sorrise amaramente anche se di certo, il Guardiano, non l'avrebbe notato “Grazie a te ho imparato a conoscere i due sentimenti che possono distruggere un uomo... l'odio e... l'amore.” l'ultima parola gli lasciò le labbra in un soffio e dovette deglutire subito dopo perché quasi non credeva di essere davvero riuscito a dire una cosa simile.  
  
Lanthir abbassò per un breve attimo le palpebre per permettere a quella sola parola che gli aveva attraversato il cuore di scivolare di nuovo via.  
“Va, Eldarion...” sospirò subito dopo “...non puoi stare qui.”  
  
Il giovane annuì più volte tra sé come se quell'assenza di risposta fosse, invece, l'unica replica che avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi da lui.  
Così istintivamente si alzò in piedi e raggiunse la porta socchiusa, senza nemmeno guardarlo, quando gli passò davanti.  
“Lo so.” bisbigliò debolmente, forse più a se stesso che all'elfo.  
Sapeva bene di non poter restare lì... con lui.  
Sapeva di non dover rimanere in una stanza... con lui.  
Eppure quando posò la mano sulla maniglia, invece di aprire del tutto l'anta per poter uscire, la spinse e la richiuse.  
“Perché mi hai scritto qualche giorno fa?” quelle domande iniziarono a fluire come un fiume in piena dalle sue labbra, impedendo ad ogni ragione di controllarle “Dopo oltre... un anno... ti sei ricordato di me? O sono tornato nei tuoi pensieri quando hai raggiunto di nuovo i confini dell'Ithilien?” fece una breve pausa per riprendere fiato ma continuò a dargli le spalle quasi che, nel profondo, temesse di ottenere per davvero delle risposte “E perché non... non mi hai scritto almeno che eri tornato? Ti costava... così tanto... aggiungere una sola frase?”  
  
Il Guardiano restò alcuni momenti in silenzio, dopodiché fece qualche passo nella direzione opposta a dove era fermo il compagno.  
“Saperlo ti avrebbe reso in qualche modo le giornate migliori?” ribatté con un'altra domanda, evitando di dare qualsiasi altra spiegazione a quelle che il giovane gli aveva posto “No. Forse ti avrebbe solo riportato alla mente un passato da dimenticare.”  
  
“Non ho mai... dimenticato!” la voce di Eldarion si fece più elevata e impulsivamente strinse le dita sulla maniglia per darsi un certo contegno che però, l'impassibilità nella voce di colui che, ancora, dimorava in una parte del suo cuore, era capace di fargli perdere.  
  
“Ed è proprio per questo motivo che non dovevi sapere del mio ritorno!” esclamò allora Lanthir, sospirando pesantemente e fermandosi ai piedi del letto, rivolto verso di lui “Tu dovevi andare avanti e dimenticare quell'irreale... sentimento che provavi! Dovevi smettere di pensare a me e continuare la tua vita!” per un istante si rese conto di non stare esponendo quelle frasi per lui... ma per se stesso, perché era ciò che doveva assolutamente fare e che, però non aveva fatto “Dovevi...” tentò anche di continuare, nonostante quella consapevolezza, ma all'improvviso la voce del principe di Gondor superò la sua.  
  
“Allora perché mi hai scritto?!” gridò Eldarion, voltandosi infine verso di lui ed avanzando, passo dopo passo, nel punto in cui l'elfo si era fermato “Io stavo cercando disperatamente di andare avanti! Con le unghie e con i denti mi aggrappavo ad ogni cosa per allontanarmi da te! La tua mancanza mi stava devastando e quando stavo per iniziare finalmente a vedere quella...” scosse la testa con un'espressione confusa come se non trovasse il termine “...distanza dal tuo ricordo crescere... tu mi hai scritto quelle... quattro parole!” era ormai arrivato davanti a lui ma l'angosciante senso di collera che l'aveva pervaso, era cresciuto a tal punto che nemmeno quegli occhi chiari nei quali, ora, stava guardando, riuscirono a placarlo e di nuovo, gridando con rabbia nonostante l'estrema vicinanza, ripeté “Perché mi hai scritto quelle quattro parole, dannazione?! Perché?”  
  
Un profondo e lungo respiro fu la sola replica che Lanthir riuscì a dargli... dopodiché, quello stesso respiro divenne frenetico e irregolare quando, negli occhi del giovane, vide divampare la stessa luce che gli apparteneva, spinta a bruciare dalla collera e dalle emozioni.  
  
E fu di nuovo una questione di sospiri come quando, tempo addietro, quello stesso ragazzo lo privò di ogni volontà che doveva possedere.  
Un sospiro e strinse con forza i pugni lungo i fianchi per controllarsi.  
Un sospiro e quelle stesse mani si rialzarono ai lati del suo viso, riaprendosi con un lieve tremore.  
Un sospiro e le dita scivolarono tra le ciocche scure, serrandosi con forza tra di esse... prima che, reclinando il volto, posasse le labbra sulle sue.  
  
Le lenzuola scarlatte di quel letto candido si discostarono nuovamente quasi che non fosse passato nemmeno un giorno dal primo bacio che si erano scambiati nel Labirinto.  
Lo stesso tiepido calore lo accolse e la stessa estrema arrendevolezza ottenne, al passaggio della lingua, in quel desiderabile invito a profanare quella bocca senza la minima inibizione.  
Nessuna risposta... solo il respiro rapido che bevve da lui disperatamente come se la sua gola fosse arida e quel respiro, l'acqua che da tempo non aveva potuto bere.  
Sentì solamente una stretta improvvisa sulle braccia in quello che poteva essere sia un tentativo di accrescere la loro vicinanza, sia una richiesta di allontanamento.  
Così, pur andando contro i fremiti che, al solo tocco di quelle labbra, gli avevano fatto bruciare ogni singolo punto del corpo, discostò il viso dal suo quel poco che bastava per guardarlo ancora negli occhi e bisbigliargli...  
“Non imprecare...”  
  
Eldarion si perse in un solo, meravigliato, sospiro... dopodiché le sue mani agirono impulsivamente per lui.  
Lasciarono quella presa ed afferrarono la camicia sul petto dell'elfo per tirarselo contro con una foga improvvisa e inaspettata che lo fece barcollare indietro quando il corpo del compagno entrò in collisione col suo.  
Lo stesso accadde di nuovo alle loro labbra che si premettero le une sulle altre, schiudendosi poi all'unisono per permettere ora alle loro lingue di iniziare una vera e propria danza passionale che rimase in bilico tra le due bocche fino a quando il principe di Gondor alzò le braccia e circondò il collo del Guardiano per spingersi contro di lui.  
Allora la sentì.  
Tutta la passione e la lussuria che li aveva uniti fin dal principio.  
La sentì nelle braccia di Lanthir che gli cinsero la schiena in un abbraccio violento e possessivo.  
La percepì in quel bacio al quale non poté far altro che cedere irrimediabilmente, concedendogli il predominio indiscusso.  
E l'avvertì ancor più prepotentemente nel fuoco che gli attraversò il corpo quando si trovò sospinto con forza contro l'armadio accanto a loro.  
  
Non esisteva più niente attorno a lui... niente che avesse un senso... niente che potesse, in qualche modo, strapparlo nuovamente da quelle braccia vigorose e da quelle labbra morbide.  
Allora però, iniziò a sentire anche qualcosa di diverso.  
Qualcosa di impetuoso e rovente.  
Qualcosa di profondo e travolgente.  
Qualcosa di inarrestabile ed intenso.  
Qualcosa che lo pervase quando il Guardiano gli accarezzò le braccia fino ad arrivargli ai polsi. Glieli afferrò, portandoglieli ai lati della testa, contro l'anta di legno, senza mai interrompere quel bacio appassionato che si stavano scambiando.  
E lui sentì quella morsa che, fin dall'inizio della loro conoscenza, lo aveva fatto bruciare di desiderio, allentarsi e trasformarsi in una lieve carezza.  
Con la punta delle dita, Lanthir gli sfiorò i palmi per poi proseguire il percorso verso il basso fino ai gomiti piegati, e risalire infine alle spalle... ma non fu quella la sua meta perché ancora, il giovane sentì quelle carezze riprendere il cammino lungo il suo corpo come se lo stessero toccando per constatarne la materialità, fino a giungere sui suoi fianchi e poi dietro, sulla schiena.  
  
Un altro abbraccio al quale si sciolse irrimediabilmente e che lo privò quasi della forza per rimanere in piedi perché, ad esso, si unirono le labbra della creatura eterna che abbandonarono le sue solo per ridiscendere sul suo collo.  
Gemette a quel gesto e chiuse gli occhi, sorridendo mentre faceva scorrere le dita tra quei lunghi fili di seta ondulata che pensava di non poter più sentire.  
Ma allora, in quel buio, i suoi sensi ripresero coscienza di cosa stava avvenendo realmente... e comprese quel qualcosa di indefinito che l'aveva fatto fremere poco prima.  
  
L'amore che ancora provava per lui.  
Il disperato desiderio di averlo per sé.  
E contemporaneamente, nello stesso cuore che gli batteva all'impazzata nel petto, quell'altro sentimento che aveva iniziato a sentire per chi ora aveva come compagno e che, in quel preciso momento, iniziò a gridare per fargli capire che stava sbagliando.  
  
Lanthir fece scivolare le mani lungo il suo corpo più e più volte come se ancora non credesse che fosse davvero il suo che stava stringendo, e non quello di un amante che, oramai, non gli provocava più niente se non piacevoli ed effimere sensazioni.  
Era il suo corpo che toccava... il suo profumo che respirava... la sua pelle che assaporava.  
Tutto quello che non aveva mai smesso di desiderare in quei mesi, affrontando la ragione stessa e finendo per perderla definitivamente.  
Tutto quello che, silenziosamente, aveva iniziato ad amare come non avrebbe mai dovuto.  
Tutto quello che, però, non poteva restare altro che un sogno.  
Ed era sbagliato.  
Doveva smettere. Doveva mandarlo via. Doveva...  
  
“No... Lanthir... aspetta... non posso...”  
  
...doveva rendersi conto che ormai qualcosa era cambiato, e quella debole richiesta che aveva lasciato in un sospiro le labbra del principe di Gondor, gli fece davvero capire che era così.  
Chiuse gli occhi per alcuni istanti come se, nel profondo, già sapesse che sarebbe accaduto e, con un profondo sospiro rassegnato, rialzò la testa e guardò allora negli occhi il compagno.  
Lo vide di nuovo... chiaro, intenso, avvolgente, attraente.  
Il desiderio che da sempre aveva scorto in lui.  
Ancora, come una volta, quello non era mutato.  
  
“Io non... non posso farlo... c'è qualcuno adesso... qualcuno che...”  
  
Ed anche altro riusciva a scorgere in quelle iridi azzurre e sincere.  
Il sentimento che, per tanti giorni, aveva finto di non vedere per non riconoscere nemmeno il proprio.  
Quel sentimento però, che le parole appena pronunciate dal giovane stavano tradendo nei confronti di ciò che, adesso, gli era chiaro.  
Annuì in quel momento e, sciogliendo l'abbraccio nel quale lo stava ancora avvolgendo, iniziò ad indietreggiare, alzando nel frattempo le mani sui lati e stringendole a pugno come a fargli intendere che non le avrebbe più usate.  
“Lo so.” si lasciò sfuggire quella lieve affermazione ma allora si voltò, facendo qualche passo per allontanarsi ancor di più da lui.  
  
Eldarion aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre tentava di far calmare il proprio cuore e riprendere un respiro regolare in quella situazione che gli era scappata completamente dalle mani.  
Non riusciva ancora a rendersi conto di tutto quanto e nemmeno del fatto che aveva appena allontanato da sé l'unica creatura che avrebbe voluto accanto probabilmente per quell'eternità che nemmeno era certo di possedere o di volere.  
Forse era proprio quello il punto. Certezze.  
Non aveva più certezze da quando Lanthir se ne era andato e Adenath invece era entrato nella sua vita.  
Ciò di cui era sicuro, ora stava diventando confuso.  
Ciò che credeva impossibile, ora stava assumendo un'insolita realtà.  
“Lo sai...?” istintivamente ripeté quelle parole però, perché l'incredulità per quel fatto superava di gran lunga tutti gli altri dubbi che l'avevano invaso.  
  
“Legolas me l'ha accennato. Un certo... scudiero... di nome Adenath, se non sbaglio.”  
  
Completamente sconvolto da quell'evidenza che non avrebbe mai potuto negare, nemmeno a volerlo, trovò solo la forza per sussurrare...  
“Legolas ne è a conoscenza?”  
...prima di rimanere in un silenzio sbigottito con lo sguardo fisso su di lui.  
  
“Ha solo percepito qualcosa da voi.” rispose brevemente il Guardiano, alzando le spalle quasi con indifferenza... che però non riuscì a mantenere a lungo, perché dopo un breve momento di pausa, si girò di scatto, alzando improvvisamente la voce “Uno scudiero? Per tutte le stelle del cielo, Eldarion! La ragione non ha ancora trovato la via per la tua mente?” scorse la sua espressione divenire ancor più sorpresa da quel tono ma non riuscì a trattenere tutti quegli inevitabili pensieri che aveva fatto in quei giorni “Quando gli ho chiesto di te, al mio ritorno, immaginavo di avere... quantomeno... notizie di una futura principessa che aveva incrociato il tuo cammino... e cosa sento invece?” fece istintivamente alcuni passi verso di lui mentre parlava, senza rendersene però conto “Che ora ti diverti a sedurre un altro giovane per passare il tempo?”  
  
Il principe di Gondor spalancò gli occhi, stordito e ancor più sgomento per quelle frasi e per il tono chiaramente adirato e indisponente.  
“Io non...” si trovò a dover deglutire perché lo sguardo con cui l'elfo lo stava fissando, lo faceva chiaramente innervosire ancora di più, infine però riuscì a trovare un minimo di sicurezza dentro di sé, e proseguì “...lui è il mio compagno! Non l'ho sedotto per divertimento come... tu facevi con me! Io non... non sono come te!” non si accorse dell'astio che aveva usato in quelle parole ma ne vide la reazione sul viso del compagno che si velò subito di una amara incredulità.  
Scosse però la testa senza un reale motivo e, alzando leggermente la voce, aggiunse...  
“Non mi comporto come fai tu... Adenath è il mio compagno... lui mi a...”  
  
“Fa silenzio!” lo interruppe all'istante Lanthir, alzando una mano verso di lui prima che potesse terminare di pronunciare quell'ultima parola “Fa silenzio ed esci da qui! Non resterò ad ascoltarti mentre parli di un amore che svanirà come una nuvola al termine di un temporale!”  
  
Una lieve risata nervosa ed allibita lasciò le labbra di Eldarion a quella replica.  
“Come... puoi parlare in questo modo di qualcosa che non conosci?” gli chiese a sua volta con la voce più alta di quanto volesse mentre faceva qualche passo verso di lui quasi a volerlo fronteggiare “Mi volti le spalle dopo avermi rivelato di... tenere a me... ed ora usi questo tono arrogante... gridandomi parole che sembrano amare di gelosia!”  
  
Un'altra risata, altrettanto agitata e che celava, a sua volta, un turbamento ben diverso dalla ostentata indifferenza che voleva mostrare.  
“Non provo...” la frase di Lanthir si interruppe di nuovo quando sul suo viso comparve una insolita espressione stranita prima che riuscisse a dire quella parola “...gelosia per un'illusoria realtà come era la nostra che cesserà di esistere quando la corona che cinge il capo di tuo padre, passerà sul tuo! Forse lo sarei stato per qualcuno che ti sarebbe rimasto accanto... per qualcosa che sarebbe perdurato... non per qualcosa che svanirà!”  
  
Il giovane scosse più volte la testa, abbassando lo sguardo per cercare degli appigli in quella discussione nella quale si stava smarrendo.  
“Questo è... ridicolo! Non voglio ascoltarti!” si voltò col preciso intento di arrivare alla porta ed andarsene ma di scatto, girò di nuovo su se stesso e rapidamente tornò al punto precedente.  
Gli afferrò gli abiti sul petto e lo spinse con forza contro la parete, ignorando lo stupore e l'irritazione per quel gesto che era evidente sul suo volto.  
“Questa è la mia vita, Lanthir!” gli mormorò allora con una estrema determinazione “Quella corona e quel trono, sono simboli che un giorno mi apparteranno e... quel giorno... lotterò contro il regno stesso, se sarà necessario, per continuare a vivere questa... realtà illusoria come l'hai chiamata tu!”  
  
“Non ti sarà permesso...” replicò con la stessa decisione il Guardiano, pur usando un tono più comprensivo dei precedenti “...non avrai quel potere, Eldarion. È solo inutile ed insensata follia!”  
  
In quel momento, Eldarion scosse debolmente la testa, fissandolo intensamente benché i suoi occhi fossero lucidi per le lacrime che stava però trattenendo per tutto quell'insieme violento di sensazioni che stava provando.  
“No...” bisbigliò allora, perdendo di punto in bianco tutta la furia che l'aveva mosso poco prima “...insensata follia è... che avrei lottato con tutte le mie forze anche per la nostra... illusoria realtà... se solo tu me l'avessi chiesto!” abbassò subito le palpebre, stringendo le labbra per controllare quel nodo alla gola che lo stava facendo vacillare... ed istintivamente reclinò in avanti la testa ed appoggiò la fronte al suo petto.  
Non passò che un breve istante ed iniziò a sentire le dita del compagno che gli accarezzavano i capelli, scorrendo dolcemente tra le ciocche proprio in quel modo tremendamente affettuoso che l'aveva spinto, tempo prima, a tagliarsi i lunghi riccioli per evitare di pensare a lui e a quello che provava.  
Quel solo gesto... insieme ai fremiti che l'attraversarono... bastò per fargli capire l'evidenza che non voleva riconoscere.  
  
Lanthir continuò semplicemente ad accarezzarlo in quella maniera, senza replicare niente, per un lunghissimo momento.  
Era confuso, disorientato da quelle affermazioni più di quanto volesse dare a vedere e per un istante... per un effimero istante... pensò di desiderarlo e di chiederlo.  
Di azzardare ciò che non avrebbe mai dovuto.  
Di dimenticare ogni regola o dovere.  
Di ignorare tutto quanto.  
Di abbandonarsi soltanto a quello che provava e di affrontare, insieme a lui, le conseguenze.  
Ma poi, migliaia di anni di saggezza gli ricaddero addosso e si rese conto di quanto fosse impossibile e irrealizzabile quell'intenzione.  
“Hai tagliato i capelli...” fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a sussurrargli, con una dolcezza che tradiva però quei pensieri che si erano solo fatti da parte ma non erano svaniti.  
  
“Sì... per riuscire a dimenticare il modo in cui mi facevi sentire...” ribatté il principe di Gondor con un filo di voce mentre, facendo fronte a tutte le forze che doveva possedere, si discostava da lui.  
Lasciò la frase in sospeso per alcuni attimi quando ritrovò i suoi occhi... infine però, scosse la testa ed iniziò ad indietreggiare, terminando “...ma a quanto sembra... non è servito a niente.”  
Non attese nessun altra replica e si voltò, andando alla porta e correndo via sotto lo sguardo della creatura eterna che, a quel punto, abbassò pesantemente le palpebre e si lasciò scivolare lungo la parete per arrivare a sedersi sul pavimento con un intenso e amareggiato sospiro.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
 

~*~ Continua... ~*~ 

 


	13. ~ 7 ~ SECONDA PARTE

 

  
  
Un tuono rimbombò nel silenzio della notte e l'uomo che, da ore, era addormentato accanto al letto, seduto sulla sedia ma accasciato in avanti sul materasso, rialzò di soprassalto la testa che aveva posato sulle braccia conserte e sgranò gli occhi azzurri in direzione della finestra.  
Non ricordava né di essere crollato per la stanchezza né quando questo era avvenuto.  
Ciò che invece era chiaro nella sua mente, era quello che aveva fatto per cercare di guarire le ferite di Legolas... le grida di dolore... le lacrime che gli bruciavano le guance... l'aiuto disperato che aveva chiesto... ed infine il nuovo tentativo che aveva portato a termine.  
Riprendendo rapidamente coscienza di sé, si rese conto di un particolare di certo non trascurabile.  
Il letto sul quale lui stesso si era appisolato... era vuoto.  
  
Ma non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di iniziare a preoccuparsene e a chiedersi dove fosse il compagno che un movimento nell'angolo opposto della stanza, attirò la sua attenzione... ed un sorriso radioso gli illuminò subito il volto.  
  
“Da quanto non dormivi, Estel...?”  
  
Quella domanda gli strappò una risata sollevata ma rimase in silenzio ad osservare la creatura eterna che usciva dalla penombra per tornare in quel punto rischiarato dai candelabri appesi ai muri.  
Lo vide avvicinarsi, vestito solo di una vestaglia blu notte che, con tutta probabilità, aveva indossato dopo essersi lavato e ripulito, visto che i lunghi capelli biondi, sciolti sulle spalle, parevano ancora umidi.  
Fece fatica ad udire il suono dei piedi nudi sul pavimento per quanto quell'andatura era lieve e flemmatica... e si rese conto di aver assunto una strana e fanciullesca espressione sognante mentre lo guardava, solo quando scorse il sopracciglio dell'elfo rialzarsi in un palese sconcerto per l'assenza di risposta.  
Così raddrizzò la schiena, stiracchiandosi e passandosi la mano sul viso, prima di replicare.  
“Potrei... dirti mesi per come mi sento ma... immagino siano giorni.”  
Si rialzò, barcollando inizialmente per l'intorpidimento alle gambe e sorrise quasi imbarazzato mentre cercava di avvicinarsi a lui, senza dar troppo a vedere quella condizione.  
  
“Ti senti ancora stanco? Vuoi distenderti per riposare un altro po'?” gli chiese allora Legolas, fermandosi al centro della stanza come se lo stesse attendendo e lo vide scuotere subito la testa.  
  
“Forse il mio spirito acquisisce vigore e privilegi grazie alle nostre unioni ma il mio corpo di certo non può tornare ad avere le forze di quando ero ventenne quindi... dovrò farci l'abitudine!”  
  
Gli sorrise dolcemente, tenendo lo sguardo fisso su di lui mentre la distanza diminuiva anche se avrebbe voluto annullarla all'istante e stringerlo a sé.  
Ma sapeva che, prima di ogni altra cosa, avrebbero dovuto parlare di cosa era accaduto, così si limitò a sussurrargli...  
“Non c'è niente che non vada nel tuo corpo... niente è cambiato da allora.”  
  
“Bugiardo!” esclamò divertito Aragorn dopo essersi fermato davanti a lui “Non sarai credibile ancora per molto, lo sai vero?” fece per alzare una mano con l'impulso di accarezzargli il viso ma era certo che, se l'avesse fatto, avrebbe perduto subito ogni controllo e dimenticato ogni primario dovere, così la trattenne ed aggiunse “Non parliamo di me... tu piuttosto, come ti senti?”  
  
“Bene... grazie a te.”  
  
Sorrise compiaciuto da quelle parole ma subito dopo una grave serietà calò sul suo viso.  
“Legolas...” riuscì solo a dire il suo nome però, perché all'istante il compagno lo interruppe come se già conoscesse la domanda che stava per porgli...  
  
“Non lo farò finché non metterai qualcosa in quello stomaco che non vede cibo da giorni!”  
  
...ed allora, seppur palesemente allibito da quella richiesta, decisamente in linea però con l'evidenza dei fatti, annuì ed avanzò ancora di qualche passo per appoggiarsi al tavolo dove un cesto era stato riempito con della frutta fresca.  
“Io mangio... tu parli.” impose a quel punto, prendendo una mela e rigirandola tra le dita fino a quando vide l'elfo andare accanto alla finestra per guardare fuori da essa il temporale che si stava avvicinando.  
Lo avvertiva chiaramente dentro di sé, come ogni volta accadeva quando i fulmini rischiaravano il cielo... lo spirito che fremeva e cercava disperatamente l'unione con quella parte mancante... ed era lì, a pochi passi di distanza, ma benché la desiderasse da impazzire e non solo per il loro legame, ma semplicemente per tenere tra le braccia il compagno della sua anima e far cessare i sensi di colpa e l'angoscia che ancora sentiva scorrergli dentro per il terrore di averlo potuto perdere, era conscio che prima doveva conoscere la verità.  
  
E della stessa cosa era consapevole il principe del Reame Boscoso che, dopo un intenso respiro, si decise a ritornare con la mente ai giorni appena trascorsi, dando però le spalle all'uomo quasi che, inconsciamente, temesse di vedere sul suo volto la reazione a ciò che avrebbe raccontato.  
“Ci hanno condotti verso il loro nascondiglio, rinchiudendoci nei carri che avete trovato.” iniziò, con un tono basso e provato “Tutti gli altri sono stati addormentati con delle lame imbevute di un veleno che in pochi istanti privava della forza e della coscienza... ma non io. Mi hanno lasciato sveglio perché il comandante di quegli esseri era intenzionato a farmi delle domande... così, una volta giunti a destinazione, mi hanno condotto nella cella in cui mi hai trovato.” appoggiò le mani al davanzale della finestra e sbatté le palpebre quando un fulmine squarciò l'oscurità “Non ricordo quanto tempo è trascorso da quel momento ma... alcuni di loro sono tornati a prendermi e mi hanno trascinato in un altro luogo. Avrei potuto lottare e fuggire ma... di certo, da solo, non avrei liberato nessuno così ho sperato che Lanthir giungesse presto col vostro aiuto visto che, se avessero voluto ucciderci, lo avrebbero fatto in precedenza senza nemmeno catturarci. C'erano... catene che pendevano dal soffitto in quella stanza ma pareva qualcosa di diverso da un luogo di tortura perché lungo le pareti avevano tavoli e ampolle contenenti chissà cosa... ma ho compreso poco dopo a cosa servissero.” strinse i pugni, facendo una breve pausa per allontanare le opprimenti sensazioni negative che ancora sentiva “Mi hanno intimato di togliermi la tunica e legato i polsi a quelle catene in attesa che chi dava gli ordini, arrivasse... ed allora, quando quell'orco è tornato davanti a me, ha iniziato a farmi una serie infinita di domande su di te, sulla tua famiglia, sulla vita che tenete a palazzo quasi volesse conoscere ogni vostra singola abitudine. Si è reso conto dopo svariati tentativi che non avrebbe ottenuto una sola risposta da me, così ha cominciato ad esasperarsi e ad esclamare ingiurie che non ho intenzione di ripetere... ed allora...” sospirò pesantemente “...per un momento ho temuto che avesse mutato il suo intento di tenermi in vita eppure... non era la morte che voleva infliggermi.”  
  
“Ti ha ferito...?” mormorò debolmente Aragorn quando sentì quella nuova pausa da parte del compagno “Ha cercato di farti parlare con quella tortura?”  
Sentiva il corpo fremere per l'impotenza e per la tremenda collera per ciò che Legolas aveva dovuto sopportare e faticò, nonostante tutto, a controllarsi e a ripetersi che ormai apparteneva al passato... ma la replica che ricevette, lo turbò ancora di più.  
  
“Non erano più le parole che voleva da me...” sussurrò l'elfo, voltandosi ora lentamente verso di lui “...voleva il mio sangue.” vide lo sgomento calare sul viso del re di Gondor ed annuì come se sapesse già cosa stava per dire “Vogliono il nostro sangue, Aragorn... per questo motivo uccidono voi e mantengono in vita gli appartenenti al mio popolo. Hanno bisogno della nostra linfa vitale per degli scopi nefasti che ancora non riesco a comprendere perché credo siano legati ad una magia oscura che in pochi sono in grado di padroneggiare... ma ciò di cui sono certo... è che non si fermeranno finché non ci avranno.”  
  
L'uomo abbassò lo sguardo, posando la mela alla quale, nel frattempo, aveva dato solo pochi morsi per via della tensione che sentiva crescere a quel racconto.  
“Le frecce avvelenate che portano il vostro spirito nell'Ombra...” mormorò quasi tra sé come se fossero pensieri pronunciati ad alta voce “...ed il sangue eterno che possedete... queste non sono coincidenze... questo è...”  
  
“...un disegno malvagio del quale il mio popolo è fondamento primario.” concluse Legolas, stringendosi nelle braccia quasi che, all'improvviso, provasse freddo “Vogliono noi ed ora siamo certi che non è solo per torturarci o per avere informazioni.”  
  
“Dobbiamo fermarli prima che mettano in atto le loro intenzioni... qualsiasi esse siano!” esclamò ad un tratto Aragorn con una determinata convinzione nella voce “Ora sappiamo che manipolano la materia e in quelle caverne, gli uomini di Éomer potrebbero scovare degli indizi utili per arrivare al covo che ancora non conosciamo. Abbiamo iniziato a reagire... e non ci fermeremo di certo adesso!” fece alcuni passi in avanti per avvicinarsi a lui “Ne metteremo al corrente tuo padre il più presto possibile... lui è l'unico su queste Terre che ancora ha memorie di antichi sortilegi e che può arrivare a delle conclusioni in merito a questi nuovi sviluppi. Ed attaccheremo. Li troveremo e li stermineremo uno ad uno prima che possano anche solo azzardare un altro atto ignobile come quello che hanno fatto nell'Ithilien.” avanzò ancora fino a fermarsi a poca distanza da lui e terminò con la stessa luce estremamente autoritaria e consapevole negli occhi “Ricostituiremo l'Antica Alleanza tra i nostri popoli e annienteremo questa nuova minaccia dalle nostre Terre.”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso non trattenne un sorriso orgoglioso nell'udire quelle frasi e, guardando il compagno intensamente, mormorò...  
“Ora, di fronte a me, rivedo finalmente colui che ha sconfitto l'Oscurità!” respirò profondamente quando sentì un fremito attraversarlo nello scorgere la propria luce divampare insieme al fuoco del suo spirito, negli occhi azzurri che guardava “Questo è l'Uomo che ho conosciuto... questo...” le sue labbra si incurvarono ancora di più e terminò “...è il mio Uomo.”  
  
Il re di Gondor sorrise a sua volta, quasi con un lieve imbarazzo sul viso per quelle affermazioni e non poté fare a meno di fare quei passi che ancora li dividevano per arrivare da lui.  
In quel momento, un fulmine esplose più vicino dei precedenti e lo vide proprio dietro le spalle dell'elfo in un bagliore rifulgente che lo circondò di un alone mistico in grado di rendere il candido chiarore della sua pelle, ancor più luminoso.  
Provò l'impulso di allungare le mani per stringerlo a sé quasi temesse di vederlo svanire nella notte, l'istante successivo, rapito da quella stessa luce che lo circondava come una splendida e immateriale visione.  
Ma questo non accadde e presto anzi, udì di nuovo la sua voce, ora velata da una indefinita malinconia...  
  
“Dovrai... andare a discuterne con Éomer adesso per informarlo?”  
  
...ed allora scosse la testa per rassicurarlo.  
“Gli altri avranno raccontato ai suoi uomini le stesse cose, ne sarà già stato informato... non devo andare da nessuna parte per il momento.”  
  
“Come stanno loro?”  
  
“Si stanno riprendendo. Non tutti sono stati feriti... alcuni sono solo storditi e fisicamente deboli.”  
  
“E Lanthir...? Era qui, vero? Ricordo i suoi occhi... il suo spirito...”  
  
“Mi ha aiutato a guarirti, sì.” replicò infine, incrociando le braccia sul petto nel ricordare lo strazio di quei momenti “Non ce l'avrei mai fatta altrimenti... non potevo sopportare di vederti... soffrire... per mano mia.”  
  
Solo in quel momento Legolas si discostò dalla finestra e lo raggiunse lentamente fino a quando un semplice passo li separava.  
“Mi hai salvato, Aragorn!” sottolineò quella frase con lo sguardo quasi incredulo per ciò che, a lui, sembrava già abbastanza per annullare qualsiasi tipo di dolore che aveva provato, ma si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso divertito alla replica del compagno...  
  
“Sì... beh... dopo che tu hai fatto lo stesso per me... quante volte?”  
  
...sospirò quasi a volergli far intendere che le sue azioni non erano da ricompensare in nessun modo e subito dopo però, riprese un'espressione seria in viso mentre sussurrava...  
“Perdonami... per quelle discussioni che abbiamo avuto... per aver insistito con te... per...”  
  
“Shh... non chiedermi perdono!” lo interruppe all'istante l'uomo, consapevole che, tutto ciò che era avvenuto, non sembrava altro che uno sciocco litigio tra fanciulli in confronto a quello che avevano affrontato e che avrebbe potuto separarli per davvero “Od io lo chiederò a te... e passeremo la notte a porci delle scuse non necessarie.” non riuscì più a trattenersi e gli afferrò un polso, tirandolo a sé per sentire, finalmente, il suo corpo contro il proprio... ma appena scivolò con le dita tra le sue, sentì qualcosa di insolito al quale, per il frenetico susseguirsi di avvenimenti, non aveva badato.  
  
“Oh... devo ridarlo a tuo figlio!” esclamò a quel punto Legolas, rialzando la mano e mostrandogli l'anello che, in passato, era appartenuto a lui “Gli ho detto di darmelo prima di essere circondati per evitare che lo riconoscessero e catturassero.”  
  
“E perché l'hai messo tu...?”  
  
“Ho pensato che...” sorrise leggermente tra sé nel riflettere su quanto era stato avventato e pericoloso quel gesto “...avrebbero lasciato in vita un giovane se questi era... il servo dell'amante di Re Elessar... e l'anello era la prova del nostro... amore segreto.”  
  
Aragorn spalancò gli occhi nell'udire quella nuova versione dell'accaduto che Eldarion invece gli aveva narrato. Di certo immaginava i motivi per i quali, il figlio, non era stato così dettagliato nel suo racconto davanti a tutti, ma ora quella rivelazione l'aveva alquanto incuriosito.  
“Hai... davvero detto questo a quegli orchi...? Eldarion ha parlato semplicemente del fatto che ti eri rivelato loro come mio amico.”  
  
“É stato il mio primo tentativo ma non l'avevano trovato abbastanza rilevante e...” l'elfo alzò le spalle, sorridendogli mentre osservava come, con le dita, il compagno gli sfiorasse l'indice e l'ornamento su di esso, quasi ammaliato nel vederlo su di lui “...quello è stato il primo pensiero che mi ha attraversato la mente, in quel momento, per salvare tuo figlio... e ha funzionato.” nello scorgere un sorrisino divertito sulle sue labbra, aggiunse allora con un tono ironico “Non dobbiamo preoccuparci che qualcuno di quegli orchi possa rivelare questo dettaglio a qualcuno, vero?”  
  
Il re di Gondor alzò un sopracciglio e scoppiò subito a ridere.  
“No...” sussurrò mentre si spostava lentamente dietro di lui per aggiungere poi ad un soffio dal suo orecchio con un tono, nuovamente, determinato “...li ho uccisi tutti...” sentì il suo sospiro ed allora alzò le mani sulle sue spalle e spostò la stoffa della vestaglia, facendola scivolare verso il basso con l'intento di vedere le ferite “...erano già morti nell'istante stesso in cui ti hanno toccato.”  
Gli scoprì completamente la schiena senza obiezioni da parte della creatura eterna e per un lungo momento rimase assorto ad osservare quel punto.  
“La tua pelle è già quasi completamente guarita dalle ferite... domani non rimarrà più traccia nemmeno delle cicatrici.”  
  
Legolas sorrise dolcemente, cercando di voltare la testa per guardarlo.  
“Questo è uno dei vantaggi di avere un... re con le mani da guaritore per... amante!” pronunciò quella frase in una evidente provocazione pur consapevole che, quel termine che aveva usato, non era minimamente paragonabile a ciò che, veramente, esisteva tra loro.  
Si accorse subito che anche l'uomo stava, comunque, seguendo quel suo stesso gioco malizioso quando lo sentì ridere divertito.  
  
“E dunque se sono il tuo... amante...” gli mormorò sensualmente Aragorn, girandogli nuovamente attorno per mettersi davanti a lui “...lascia che questa notte sia io... ad amarti.” gli mise le mani sui fianchi dove la vestaglia era, precariamente, tenuta legata dalla cintura, e lo spinse all'indietro in direzione del letto.  
Lo guardò fisso negli occhi durante quel movimento e ci lesse una insolita e remissiva accondiscendenza che gli fece avvampare all'istante il sangue nelle vene.  
Lo desiderava follemente e la brama del suo calore, del suo corpo e della sua presenza era incrementata ancora di più da quel tempo che avevano passato separati da ancor prima della sua partenza per Rohan.  
Aveva perduto quei giorni... quelle ore... quegli istanti nei quali avrebbe potuto stare con lui a causa dell'orgoglio, dell'ostinazione, della confusione... e non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato, ma nemmeno avrebbe mai più permesso a qualcosa o qualcuno di mettersi tra di loro.  
  
L'elfo non disse niente fino a quando si ritrovò disteso sul letto a guardare il compagno che, sempre con una strana lentezza, si stava slacciando gli abiti. Per un attimo tentennò ad appoggiare la schiena ai cuscini, immaginando di provare ancora del dolore ma quando si accorse che non sentiva nessun tipo di fastidio, si rilassò ed avvicinò le mani alla vita per aprire completamente la vestaglia.  
Accennò un sorrisino quando notò che, nonostante il suo intero corpo, ora, fosse senza veli davanti a lui, l'uomo continuava a mantenere gli occhi puntati nei suoi... e lo stesso fece col proprio sguardo quando comprese che anche quello del re di Gondor, oramai, era privo di ogni stoffa.  
Non era per timidezza, come era stato all'inizio della loro conoscenza fisica, ma per qualcosa che andava semplicemente oltre i rapporti carnali che tenevano tra loro... quasi che, con quel solo sguardo, avessero potuto unirsi ed amarsi totalmente senza bisogno di un qualunque altro contatto.  
  
Contatto che, però, infine avvenne quando Aragorn si inginocchiò sul letto e si piegò, con una estenuante lentezza, sopra di lui.  
Con gli occhi ancora fissi nei suoi, permise ai loro corpi di sfiorarsi mentre si adagiava su quello della creatura eterna e quel tocco bastò per far ardere all'improvviso i loro spiriti che, fin da subito, iniziarono a cercarsi e a sentirsi.  
Percepì lo spostamento delle cosce del compagno attorno ai fianchi e non trattenne un lungo sospiro quando i loro bacini si strusciarono l'uno contro l'altro in quello che sarebbe sembrato il preludio di un atto fisico... eppure le sue intenzioni non erano propriamente quelle, nonostante l'attraente invito che quel corpo immortale sotto di lui, gli stava offrendo.  
Reclinò di lato il volto ed iniziò a lambire con le labbra quello di Legolas, lievemente e senza la minima fretta... la fronte, le tempie, gli zigomi, le palpebre ora abbassate, le guance, il naso, il mento... e sorrise quando percepì un lieve tremore in lui, probabilmente per il solletico che la barba gli provocava.  
Solo allora arrivò alle labbra che l'elfo aveva socchiuso e ne leccò lascivamente il profilo, discostandosi però quando sentì il chiaro intento del compagno ad approfondire quell'unione.  
Lo mantenne in bilico su quel bacio non effettivo per alcuni momenti, sfiorando ed allontanandosi l'istante successivo in una estrema provocazione alla quale, la creatura eterna, si concesse, seppur i sospiri rapidi facessero intendere quanto fosse estenuante quell'attesa... ed infine fu proprio il principe del Reame Boscoso a cedere irrimediabilmente e ad alzare di scatto le mani tra i capelli dell'uomo per tirarlo a sé e poter, finalmente, penetrare quelle labbra che lo stavano tentando, con un ardore selvaggio e incontrollabile.  
  
Stranamente però, non riuscì a mantenere il dominio di quel gesto per molto perché, poco dopo, si ritrovò a perdere nuovamente quella bocca, rimanendo con la propria semi chiusa, quando l'uomo proseguì imperterrito in quel percorso, scendendo con le labbra lungo il suo collo.  
Si lasciò sfuggire un lieve sorriso sorpreso ma non fece niente per fermarlo, limitandosi a sussurrare...  
“Le tue labbra sanno di mela...” quasi volesse attirare la sua attenzione come se già non la stesse ottenendo.  
Si inarcò con un sospiro sensuale quando sentì quegli sfioramenti su tutto il corpo che andavano da una parte all'altra senza la minima esitazione in quel misto di rude dolcezza data dalla morbidezza delle labbra e, al tempo stesso, dalla pungente sensazione che la barba del compagno gli provocava sulla pelle.  
Non si stupì di quanto si sentisse avvampare per quel semplice gesto, nemmeno quando il suo corpo tremò con violenza quando Aragorn si soffermò, più a lungo di quanto avrebbe previsto, sulla carne sensibile dei pettorali... eppure percepì chiaramente un'ondata incandescente pervaderlo quando il re di Gondor, giunto all'ombelico, invece di risalire come solitamente accadeva, si fermò ed alzò lo sguardo su di lui per sussurrargli...  
  
“Ora voglio sentire io di cosa sa, invece, il tuo corpo...”  
  
La dolce determinazione di quella dichiarazione gli strappò un sospiro meravigliato oltre a riempirlo, ancora di più, di fremiti roventi e, come se non avesse nessuna altra scelta davanti a quegli occhi azzurri e fiammeggianti che ancora attendevano un implicito permesso, annuì debolmente, inumidendosi istintivamente le labbra.  
Era qualcosa che non gli aveva mai, volutamente, chiesto... qualcosa che anzi, alcune volte, gli aveva anche impedito per una, probabilmente, sciocca e ingiustificata motivazione mentale, ma in quel preciso momento, era qualcosa che, invece, gli avrebbe implorato di fare per via di quello sguardo e di quei modi audaci e risoluti che, nell'ultimo periodo, sembrava aver smarrito.  
Ma qualsiasi sensata riflessione che stava facendo, svanì immediatamente non appena avvertì le dita dell'uomo scivolargli lungo il ventre, fino alla virilità che sentiva già bruciare solo al pensiero di ciò che stava per ricevere, subito seguite dagli stessi accennati ed eccitanti sfioramenti delle sue labbra.  
  
Aragorn cercò di non badare al battito frenetico del proprio cuore che tradiva irrimediabilmente quella sicurezza che cercava di dimostrare in qualcosa che gli era totalmente nuovo.  
Iniziò a sfiorare, a lambire e a leccare in quella maniera intima quel punto che aveva, tante volte, stretto nel pugno fino a farlo sciogliere per il piacere o che aveva sentito dentro di sé con il vigore energico che quell'atto carnale sapeva offrire... ma in quel momento percepiva dentro di sé una insolita ed estremamente piacevole sensazione di potere che aumentò a dismisura quando osò circondare la sua carne con la bocca.  
Benché inizialmente quel gesto lo disorientasse, iniziò presto ad abituarsi a tutto ciò che già amava di quel corpo... il sapore, il calore, la forza... e si ritrovò ad osare e sperimentare con le labbra e la lingua, dimenticando totalmente l'inesperienza che possedeva in quel gesto lussurioso.  
Continuò a lungo a dargli quel tipo di piacere, seguendo i ritmi del respiro del compagno che riusciva a percepire, aumentando le movenze quando lo sentiva divenire affannoso e rallentandole quando gli pareva scemare in lunghi e dolci sospiri.  
Si rese però conto che, col passare del tempo, riusciva sempre meno a badare ad ogni piccolo dettaglio perché la visione di Legolas che gemeva e tremava su quel letto solo per ciò che con la sua bocca gli stava facendo, stava portando anche il suo stesso corpo ad un livello di desiderio quasi impensabile, così, non riuscendo più a trattenersi, fece scivolare una mano lungo la coscia del compagno e la portò tra le proprie, perdendosi in un sospiro soffocato attorno alla virilità della creatura eterna, quando iniziò a muovere le dita anche sulla propria.  
“Non è possibile...” sussurrò ad un tratto con una debole risata imbarazzata “...davvero, non posso credere che l'estasi mi raggiunga prima di te anche mentre ti faccio questo!”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso rialzò le palpebre che stava accennando a chiudere, completamente perso in quello che stava ricevendo.  
Un atto che era assolutamente diverso da tutti quelli dei quali aveva goduto fino ad allora perché ogni movimento, ogni bacio, ogni lieve sfioramento che l'uomo gli concedeva in quel punto, non faceva bruciare e vibrare solo il suo corpo, ma andava direttamente a penetrare il suo cuore con delle violenti scariche della stessa intensità dei fulmini che ancora esplodevano nel cielo... e comprese quanto era stato sciocco, in tutto quel tempo, a rifiutarsi anche quel tipo di intima unione.  
L'affermazione del compagno gli strappò però un lieve sorriso ma non poté fare a meno di fissarlo con una luce famelica negli occhi in quel momento.  
“Tu sei un Uomo, Aragorn...” gli bisbigliò con una cadenza seducente “...sei il mio Uomo... dammi quella mano!” concluse con quello che sembrava un ordine e distese il braccio ancor prima di terminare la frase, conscio che sarebbe stato di certo eseguito.  
  
E difatti un attimo dopo, il re di Gondor cercò di controllare se stesso e rialzò la mano sopra a quella dell'elfo, stringendola con forza come se stesse mettendo in quell'azione, tutta l'infuocata brama che non poteva, in quel modo, soddisfare.  
Riprese a dargli piacere con le labbra, ora usando tutta l'abilità che, da poco, aveva appreso e senza trattenere il ritmo che divenne rapido e costante... anche grazie alla luce della creatura eterna che aveva iniziato a pervaderlo impetuosamente.  
  
Attraverso l'unione delle loro mani, gli spiriti impazienti ritrovarono infine la maniera per fondersi in tutta l'intensa completezza che necessitavano di ottenere mentre quel vizioso atto fisico portava i corpi, sempre più velocemente, verso una lasciva e potente estasi della carne.  
  
Ad un tratto però, Legolas lasciò la stretta sulla mano del compagno e la chiuse, insieme all'altra, tra i suoi capelli scuri, come se qualcosa di selvaggio lo stesse facendo agire in quel modo incontrollabile. Piegò le ginocchia, inarcandosi sul materasso in un inutile tentativo di trattenere ciò che ormai era inevitabile ed allora, dalle sue labbra socchiuse, iniziò ad uscire un sospiro più chiaro tra quelli sempre più convulsi.  
“Aragorn...”  
Un nome, ripetuto più e più volte quasi fosse parte integrante di quei gemiti dell'estasi che stava sopraggiungendo prepotentemente.  
“Aragorn...”  
Un nome che divenne, poco dopo, quello dello stesso piacere che fece sciogliere il suo corpo nella bocca di colui che glielo aveva procurato.  
  
L'uomo si rimise in ginocchio tra le cose divaricate del compagno, deglutendo più volte per prendere familiarità con quell'intenso sapore che gli aveva bruciato la gola, ma non poté fare a meno di fissare la creatura sotto di sé quando, istintivamente, si passò sensualmente la lingua tra le labbra.  
  
Un gesto che fece esplodere qualcosa nell'elfo, il quale, senza esitare, si rialzò seduto e tirò il compagno a sé per i capelli, prendendo subito possesso della sua bocca con una vorace passione come se le sue labbra, fino a quel momento, si fossero sentite gelose della carne che, invece, aveva potuto violarla.  
Assaporò se stesso sulla lingua che danzava con la sua e quella consapevolezza lo riempì di nuove e brucianti sensazioni che lo inebriarono a tal punto che, solo dopo diversi momenti, si accorse che Aragorn aveva di nuovo portato la mano su di sé e si stava accarezzando con quell'impulso irrefrenabile che già aveva provato poco prima.  
Così a sua volta, chiuse le dita sopra a quelle dell'uomo, strappandogli un gemito piacevolmente sorpreso e costringendolo ad un ritmo frenetico che lo portò, in pochi istanti, ai confini dell'estasi che cercava.  
La percepì nella bocca quando il re di Gondor la raggiunse, in quel bacio che stava volutamente continuando con un impeto passionale... e la sentì su di sé quando l'essenza calda gli bagnò il petto. Ma fu allora che, senza fare la minima resistenza, si trovò a perdere nuovamente il dominio di quella situazione perché l'uomo, dopo aver recuperato un minimo di fiato nei brevi attimi in cui le sue labbra si discostavano da quelle della creatura eterna, lo spinse sul materasso e si dedicò a leccare licenziosamente la pelle candida sulla quale, il suo corpo, si era sciolto.  
  
Ed infine, quando la seduzione del piacere carnale si assopì in favore dell'attraente legame dei sensi, Aragorn risalì con le labbra lungo il collo di Legolas per arrivare alla meta che, fin dal principio della loro vicinanza, era stato il suo pensiero primario... la sua bocca.  
Si baciarono per un momento interminabile ed in quel bacio lasciarono confluire e svanire tutto ciò che si era frapposto tra di loro in quell'ultimo periodo.  
La confusione, le incomprensioni, i silenzi, i timori, le insicurezze... anche la lontananza stessa divenne inesistente quando, restando l'uno stretto all'altro, si girarono su un fianco e si guardarono, nuovamente, negli occhi.  
  
“Ora però devi dirmelo...” iniziò l'uomo, sorridendogli maliziosamente quando vide l'espressione stranita sul suo viso “...perché non mi hai permesso di darti questo piacere fino ad ora...?” lo vide scuotere la testa ed alzare lo sguardo con un sorriso titubante ed allora lo attirò ancor di più a sé “No... lo voglio sapere!”  
  
“Dopo quello che è accaduto...” replicò l'elfo, alzando leggermente le spalle “...è sciocco e... insignificante...”  
  
“No... dopo quello che è successo... niente sarà più insignificante!” lo corresse invece Aragorn mentre faceva scorrere teneramente il dorso delle dita lungo la sua schiena, prestando massima attenzione a non premere troppo, benché sapesse che ormai, non gli avrebbe fatto alcun male “Anche un folle pensiero o una fugace carezza... non voglio più perdermi niente del nostro tempo, Legolas. Niente.”  
  
Ed allora il principe del Reame Boscoso strinse alcuni istanti le labbra nel ricordare cosa gli aveva detto giorni prima riguardo la sabbia in quella clessidra che condividevano.  
“Dunque ricominciamo a viverlo insieme, Aragorn...” gli sussurrò dolcemente “...ovunque ci possa portare.” fece una breve pausa come a voler dare importanza a quelle semplici frasi, dopodiché aggiunse con un tono più leggero “Dirai che sono stato uno sciocco a pensarlo... già lo immagino!”  
  
“Beh, forse sì... in quel caso me lo lascerai dire ma... intanto comincia col lasciarmelo giudicare!”  
  
“Questo tipo di... intimità fisica...” si decise infine a replicare, tenendo però gli occhi bassi sul petto del compagno “...me l'hanno sempre concessa i miei... amanti in tutti questi anni e...” gli lanciò un'occhiata precauzionale per capire se l'argomento lo infastidisse ma poi continuò “...era qualcosa che spesso sostituiva anche il più semplice bacio o l'atto carnale completo perché tra noi non c'era altro... scopo... che il piacere del corpo... e quindi...” respirò profondamente, provando comunque un lieve imbarazzo a parlargliene “...la mia mente... scioccamente pensava che riceverlo da te era come... considerarti un semplice amante come loro... una cosa che, il Cielo stesso potrebbe testimoniare quanto non corrisponda a verità perché tu sei... immensamente... più di quello per me.”  
  
“Oh...” fu l'unico suono che lasciò le labbra dell'uomo che, nel frattempo, aveva rialzato un sopracciglio, perplesso da quelle affermazioni.  
  
“Ne sono consapevole... è insensato e... stupido da ascoltare ma...”  
  
“No... beh... lo posso capire...” cercò allora di ribattere, schiarendosi la voce “...e credo di doverlo considerare come... una cosa buona, giusto?” lo vide annuire anche se con una evidente incertezza sul viso così proseguì “So che forse la mia mentalità da... Uomo... ancora non riesce a riconoscere le sfumature che vedete voi ma... io sono il tuo amante.” accennò un sorriso nervoso per qualcosa che lui stesso non sapeva come definire “Quello che intendo dire è che... voglio essere il tuo compagno ed anche il tuo amante... voglio essere entrambi... insomma... quello che sono per te... desidero esserlo completamente, in ogni singolo aspetto... indipendentemente dal termine che usi per descriverlo.”  
  
Legolas gli sorrise dolcemente ed annuì di nuovo con più convinzione.  
“D'accordo... quello che siamo l'uno per l'altro... lo siamo... totalmente.” rifletté per qualche istante e si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata allibita “Oh Aragorn ma ci ascolti? Con tutta probabilità una nuova guerra incombe su di noi e sui nostri regni... e noi parliamo di sciocchi pensieri e incerti significati di parole!”  
  
“Arriverà il tempo di parlare di battaglie...” mormorò allora Aragorn, sciogliendo l'abbraccio ma solo per alzare una mano sul suo viso e percorrergli con l'indice le labbra “...il tempo di indossare le corone e di essere principe e re... il tempo di sacrificare noi stessi per la libertà come abbiamo già fatto... ma non è questo!” gli sorrise con un velo di rassegnazione, aggiungendo però “Quello che stiamo vivendo, è solo il nostro tempo, Legolas... ed è giusto trascorrerlo in questo modo.”  
  
L'elfo respirò intensamente, posandogli un lieve bacio sulle dita quando, di nuovo, gli sfiorarono le labbra.  
“Non so dire se questa saggezza è in parte merito mio e ti deriva dal dono che ti faccio quando ci uniamo... o se l'hai sempre posseduta e, di tanto in tanto, nascosta... ma mi stupisce ogni volta ascoltarti quando pronunci queste cose.”  
  
“Non saprei...” rispose divertito l'uomo, carezzandogli una guancia “...ma posso tornare ad argomenti più leggeri e chiederti...” fece un sorrisino e si chinò verso di lui per arrivare a bisbigliargli all'orecchio “...sono stato capace di dare appagamento al tuo corpo come non mi avevi mai permesso di fare...?”  
  
Legolas trattenne a stento una risata a quella domanda provocatoria ed abbassò il volto quasi a nasconderlo contro l'incavo del suo collo.  
“Mmm... vediamo... no!”  
  
“Come...?”  
  
Il tono incredulo usato dal compagno lo fece infine scoppiare a ridere ed allora reclinò il capo per arrivare, a sua volta, a parlargli all'orecchio il più vicino possibile, nonostante il cuscino.  
“Se ti avessi detto sì... ti saresti da subito compiaciuto delle tue abilità ed avresti smesso di... applicarti per migliorare le tue doti.”  
  
“Oh... dunque è un invito a riprovarci...?”  
  
“Se hai inteso questo... forse è così.”  
  
Aragorn sorrise tra sé nel sentire il cuore battere con forza a quei discorsi probabilmente infantili ma estremamente complici ed intimi, ai quali non avrebbe più rinunciato per nessuna ragione.  
Lo strinse possessivamente contro il proprio corpo e sentì, al tempo stesso, le braccia di Legolas che lo cingevano con la stessa esigente necessità di vicinanza.  
Ogni singolo giorno, avrebbe dovuto essere così. Sempre.  
“Legolas... mi stavo chiedendo un'altra cosa...” gli sussurrò ancora all'orecchio ma con un tono incredibilmente basso e dolce.  
  
“Dimmi...”  
  
“Da quanti giorni non ti dico che ti amo...?” percepì, contro il mento, le labbra della creatura eterna che si inclinavano in un sorriso e subito dopo, udì la risposta...  
  
“Troppi... ma non vorrai ricominciare a contare le volte, vero?”  
  
“Mm... no...” mugugnò allora, sospirandogli però dopo un istante “...melin le... (ti amo).”  
  
“A im melin le, Aragorn... manen ui.(Ed io amo te, Aragorn... come sempre.)”  
  
Qualche attimo di pausa e di nuovo la voce dell'uomo ruppe il silenzio...  
“Uno...”  
  
“Aragorn!”  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~


	14. ~ 8 ~ PRIMA PARTE

 

  
  
_~~ Palazzo D'oro di Meduseld, Rohan ~~_  
  
La mattina era quasi giunta al termine quando dei deboli colpi alla porta attirarono lo sguardo del principe del Reame Boscoso che, fino a quel momento, era rimasto seduto nel letto con la schiena appoggiata ai cuscini.  
Un dolce sorriso incurvava da tempo le sue labbra per merito di quelle ore trascorse in tranquilla solitudine con Aragorn, e gli stessi pensieri che riguardavano ciò che era avvenuto, impedivano ad ogni altra sensazione negativa di raggiungerlo.  
“È aperto!” esclamò subito dopo, immaginando già chi potesse essere... ma invece si trovò a guardare sorpreso il figlio di quello stesso uomo che aveva salutato poco prima.  
Rialzò maggiormente le lenzuola sul petto visto che non aveva minimamente pensato a rivestirsi dopo che il compagno aveva insistito, in modi molto piacevoli, per ripetere quell'atto intimo che già gli aveva concesso durante la notte, prima di recarsi alle necessarie riunioni col sovrano di Rohan. Restò però in silenzio ad osservare con curiosità il giovane che si avvicinava con una evidente tensione sul volto.  
  
“Perdonami ma... volevo sapere come ti sentivi oggi.” iniziò Eldarion, stringendosi nervosamente nelle braccia “Io ho... visto mio padre nel salone e ho immaginato quindi che... anche tu fossi sveglio... ma se vuoi riposare posso...”  
  
“Vorrei che restassi, Eldarion.” lo rassicurò subito Legolas, sorridendogli ed indicandogli la sedia accanto al letto “E ti avrei cercato io stesso se tu non fossi giunto qui.” scorse la sua espressione stranita mentre si sedeva con un fare ancora titubante ed allora si sfilò dall'indice l'anello di Barahir e glielo porse “Questo appartiene a te!”  
  
Il principe di Gondor sorrise e lo prese, rigirandolo per qualche istante tra le dita prima di infilarlo nuovamente.  
“Beh è... stato più utile sulla tua mano, però!” esclamò, alzando poi le spalle mentre si appoggiava allo schienale con un sospiro.  
Per tutta la notte non aveva fatto altro che pensare e pensare fino a quando il sonno l'aveva privato anche di quella capacità  
E al risveglio, si era reso conto che era... stanco di pensare.  
A come agire, a cosa fare, a cosa dire, a come si sentiva.  
Era esausto da tutto ed in un impulsivo attimo di quella che, probabilmente, poteva chiamare follia, aveva deciso di cominciare a chiarire, punto per punto, ogni dubbio che ancora lo tormentava.  
Voleva essere onesto con gli altri per riuscire, infine, a definire anche i punti oscuri di se stesso che ancora faticava a comprendere... e voleva iniziare da chi aveva lasciato da parte per troppo tempo per colpe che non possedeva.  
  
“Mi è mancata la tua presenza, Eldarion.”  
  
Quel sussurro inaspettato però, lo destabilizzò per alcuni istanti, privandolo della capacità di iniziare con quel discorso che si stava, mentalmente, preparando a pronunciare.  
  
“Avrei voluto venire da te in questi mesi...” continuò allora Legolas, guardando il suo viso come se, inconsciamente, sapesse che il figlio di Aragorn era lì proprio per quei chiarimenti che non si erano dati “...avrei dovuto... tentare di riavvicinarmi a te come un tempo e non permettere alla tua sofferenza e al silenzio di farti allontanare ancora di più. Ti ho sempre ripetuto che, per qualsiasi cosa, io ci sarei stato per te... ma quando probabilmente ne avevi più bisogno, ho permesso alla confusione e ai timori di tenerti distante.” lo vide mordersi con fare agitato le labbra ed accennò un debole sorriso rammaricato “Avrei dovuto vederlo e capirlo, Eldarion... darti il sostegno ed il conforto che avevi bisogno ed aiutarti in tutti i modi a proseguire lungo il tuo cammino... e ti chiedo perdono per non averlo fatto.”  
  
“Non sei tu... a dover chiedere perdono!” sussurrò il giovane con una lieve risata stupita “Sono io! Io... ti ho allontanato per nessun valido motivo e ho... rinunciato alla confidenza che avevo con te solo perché mi dicevo che... sarebbe stato più... semplice affrontare la realtà in questa maniera ma... era solo un atteggiamento infantile e stupido.” unì le mani sopra le ginocchia e le guardò, sospirando “Se fossi stato sincero con te fin dal principio... forse tutto sarebbe stato diverso... o forse no... ma... almeno ti avrei avuto... accanto.” strinse le labbra, sorridendo poi debolmente “Ed anche... la tua presenza mi è... mancata. Non so se sia colpa di mio padre... voglio dire... di quello che lui prova per te... insomma... non so se è per la vostra vicinanza che mi sento spinto anche io verso di te e ti consideri come... non so... non come un padre perché...” scoppiò impulsivamente a ridere, lanciandogli un'occhiata “...uno come lui è decisamente a sufficienza ma... forse come un fratello o... qualcuno su cui poter contare sempre e comunque nonostante i tremendi errori che io possa commettere.” scorse un dolce sorriso illuminargli il volto ed allora aggiunse con più serenità “E l'ho dimenticato da troppo tempo... so di aver sbagliato... ma vorrei poter... rimediare... se me ne darai la possibilità.”  
  
“Sono qui, Eldarion! E ti ascolto.”  
  
Per un momento lo guardò negli occhi e gli sorrise dolcemente come se non fosse cambiato niente da quella lontana mattina in cui l'aveva visto, per la prima volta, davanti a sé... il principe della favola che tanto aveva amato fin da fanciullo... ma poi si rese conto che, in verità, molto tempo era trascorso e tantissimi fatti erano avvenuti, così si passò una mano tra i capelli, respirando profondamente.  
“Non saprei... da che parte cominciare, a dire il vero!”  
  
“Inizia da ciò che non mi hai mai rivelato.”  
  
La semplice dichiarazione dell'elfo parve soffiare via istantaneamente tutti i timori che ancora sentiva ed allora, annuendo, iniziò.  
“Le scorse volte... quando ti ho parlato di me e di ciò che provavo, ti ho mentito.” mantenne un tono di voce basso ma tranquillo, più di quanto, in realtà, si sentisse “Quando ti ho parlato delle mie visioni e dell'insicurezza sul loro verificarsi... in realtà ero confuso e turbato perché riguardavano...” un sospiro e si decise a proseguire “...Lanthir... e lo stesso quando ti ho rivelato i miei dubbi, i timori e la gelosia per... quell'amica che avevo a Gondor... beh... tutto quanto era sempre per... lui.”  
  
“Il tuo cuore si è perso per lui già da allora...?”  
  
“Ero... insicuro a quel tempo ma... credo di sì.”  
  
“Eri innamorato di lui...?”  
  
Una lieve risata quasi imbarazzata ed abbassò lo sguardo prima di bisbigliare...  
“Io credo...” deglutì, annuendo per un lungo istante prima di trovare la forza per aggiungere “...sì... io... sì.”  
  
“Lo sei ancora...?”  
  
Silenzio. Tentennando alzò di nuovo gli occhi e incrociò quelli blu della creatura eterna rimasti fissi su di lui.  
“Non lo so...” gemette debolmente con un tono tremante “...io non... riesco a capirmi. Prima ero... così sicuro di cosa volevo...ed ho sofferto sì, ma... ero conscio del motivo! Adesso non so nemmeno più... cosa sia giusto o cosa sbagliato! Pensavo di... saperlo e invece...”  
  
“Ha a che vedere con quel giovane scudiero dai capelli rossi?” lo interruppe Legolas quando comprese facilmente dal suo sguardo tutto quell'insieme indefinito di emozioni che lo scuotevano “Parlamene liberamente, Eldarion... non voglio giudicarti... non sono qui per quello.”  
Non ottenne subito una risposta ma la vide già chiaramente sulle sue labbra che si incurvarono in un tenero sorriso.  
  
“Ci hai visti parlare quel giorno nelle stalle e hai capito ogni cosa...” mormorò il giovane sospirando rassegnato ma senza un evidente rammarico “...dovevo immaginarlo! D'altronde ero stato io a dirti che non avevi mai visto cosa accadeva davanti ai tuoi occhi perché eri troppo occupato a nascondermi altre verità e... ora non dovrei stupirmi se badi nel dettaglio ad ogni mio atteggiamento!” rise lievemente per fargli capire che era solo una semplice constatazione ironica, poi proseguì con un tono estremamente dolce “Si chiama Adenath e... ci siamo conosciuti al mio ritorno a Minas Tirith. Lui ha alle spalle un passato... una storia d'amore... molto triste e per caso una sera ne abbiamo parlato. E mi capiva... insomma... stavamo ore insieme a discutere e ci capivamo perché entrambi avevamo provato le stesse sensazioni... ed anche la stessa sofferenza. Non so dirti come sia avvenuto ma... so solo che più stavo con lui, più il dolore che provavo per la partenza di Lanthir diventava più facile da sopportare. Fino a quando quell'amicizia si è trasformata in qualcosa di molto più... intenso e importante.” si morse il labbro inferiore per nascondere un sorriso ma poi sussurrò “Noi siamo... compagni... ed io... non avevo idea di cosa significasse esserlo per qualcuno... voglio dire... stare davvero con qualcuno che ti ritiene... unico e... suo.” si guardò la mano e fece girare più volte l'anello sull'indice “Io so bene che tu... mio padre... tutti quanti probabilmente lo ritenete un errore... perché dovrò sedermi su quel trono con accanto una regina ma... non dovrei almeno provare ad essere felice prima che quel momento giunga? E poi... voglio dire... anche voi due... tu e mio padre... vi... amate... ma questo non gli impedisce di essere sovrano e marito, no?” alzò allora gli occhi azzurri, velati dalla commozione, per incontrare nuovamente i suoi e sorrise “Ha detto che mi ama... la sera dell'attacco nell'Ithilien... mi ha detto che... mi ama...” strinse all'improvviso i pugni, scuotendo la testa “...e io sono... confuso! Come posso essere confuso? Lui è così... perfetto... tutto ciò che facciamo insieme è perfetto e lotterei contro chiunque per non perderlo! Eppure... dentro di me... qualcosa ancora mi spinge verso Lanthir e... non voglio che sia così! Perché so che, nonostante tutto quello che c'è stato... per lui non sarò mai altro che... l'erede al trono di Gondor dal quale deve restare alla larga.” si curvò su se stesso e nascose il viso nelle mani, continuando comunque a mugugnare “E non so... nemmeno perché ti sto dicendo tutto questo! Sembro solo un folle che fa discorsi insensati passando da un argomento all'altro!”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso accennò un sorriso comprensivo a quell'ultima frase ma si lasciò anche sfuggire un pesante sospiro.  
“Un cuore così giovane e già così tormentato...” sussurrò dolcemente mentre si spostava verso quel lato del letto, chiudendosi attorno ai fianchi un lenzuolo “...dovresti solo godere delle gioie e della leggerezza dei tuoi anni ed invece sei oppresso da pensieri ed emozioni che vanno oltre la capacità di ragione di un uomo adulto.” arrivato sul bordo, lasciò scivolare i piedi a terra ed allungò una mano per accarezzargli la testa “La tua vita è diversa da quella di chiunque altro per il sangue che ti scorre nelle vene, Eldarion... non è un merito né una colpa ma semplicemente ciò che sei. Tuo padre ha tentato di fuggire inutilmente da quel Destino che, infine, l'ha comunque raggiunto... mentre in te, invece, è forte la consapevolezza del titolo che ti apparterrà. Dunque non guardare ad esso come una condanna ma come una possibilità per mostrare chi sei e cosa sei in grado di fare.”  
  
“A cosa serve se... tanto non potrò avere al mio fianco chi davvero desidero?”  
  
“Eldarion... essere sovrano, comporta anche dei doveri nei confronti del tuo popolo...”  
  
“Questo lo so ma...” il principe di Gondor sbuffò nel non riuscire a trovare una replica adeguata, ma alla fine si rialzò seduto ed indicò la creatura eterna con la mano “...voi lo fate! Voi siete felici... mio padre è comunque re... mia madre regina e siete felici! Anche se, devo ammetterlo, all'inizio non comprendevo come fosse possibile ma... ci state riuscendo! Perché non potrei farlo anche io se...”  
  
Legolas in quel momento posò una mano sulla sua guancia, scuotendo lentamente la testa per fermare quel suo discorso.  
“Le cose non sempre sono come sembrano all'apparenza, Eldarion. C'è molto più della felicità che vedi in noi. E se tu potessi essere sincero fino in fondo con tuo padre anche in questo... lui stesso potrebbe aiutarti a capire quanto, in realtà, è sofferente e difficile mantenere la sua posizione.” sospirò, indeciso se proseguire con quelle frasi che, per lui stesso, erano state tremende da ascoltare, ma infine si disse che doveva farlo, così andò avanti con un tono flebile e dolce “Devi capire che... se tuo padre fin dal principio è stato contrario alla tua vicinanza con Lanthir, e probabilmente lo sarebbe anche se venisse a conoscenza di ciò che ti lega ora a quel ragazzo, non è per negarti la felicità di avere chi desideri accanto... ma per evitarti ciò che lui stesso sta vivendo. Giornate passate per la metà a fingere con tutti... e per l'altra metà a lottare per raggiungere chi il tuo spirito brama. E il tuo stesso cuore, diviso in due... tra la persona che ti siede accanto e quella alla quale non riesci a smettere di pensare.” lo vide chinare subito la testa a quelle frasi ed allora portò le dita sotto al suo mento per fargli rialzare il viso “E non è solo questo... pensa a chi invece resta dall'altra parte. A chi deve rimanere in un angolo ad assistere in silenzio alla vita che tu vivi agli occhi di tutti... a chi si sdraia da solo nel letto mentre dividi il tuo con la tua sposa... a chi non può far altro che stringerti una mano quando invece vorrebbe dimostrare al mondo l'amore che prova per te.” chiuse alcuni istanti gli occhi dopo aver mormorato le ultime parole ed allora udì quelle altrettanto deboli del figlio di Aragorn.  
  
“Mi dispiace io... non intendevo dire che... fosse semplice... è solo che...”  
  
“No, io lo capisco ed il mio non era un rimprovero! Vorrei solo che anche tu comprendessi cosa potrebbe implicare una decisione di questo tipo.” gli sorrise di nuovo con la stessa estrema dolcezza “Credimi, io rifarei ogni singola azione che ho compiuto in questi lunghi anni per stare vicino a tuo padre, non fraintendere le mie parole... ma i tuoi genitori ed anche io, vogliamo solo la tua felicità... senza menzogne... senza finzioni. Sei ancora così... giovane, Eldarion... hai tanto da vedere, da vivere, da conoscere... da amare... cerca solo di essere cosciente delle tue azioni e di cosa possono comportare, non solo per te, ma anche per chi ti sta intorno.”  
  
Eldarion lo guardò a lungo negli occhi, dopodiché annuì ed accennò a sua volta un sorriso.  
“È solo che... sono davvero... stanco di pensare e riflettere! Mi sembra di non fare altro da... anni!” si passò una mano sul viso, sospirando “Ed invece vorrei solo poter... vivere e basta! Senza dover badare ogni giorno ad una corona che ancora nemmeno è posata sul mio capo!”  
  
“Ma devi prestare attenzione a non smarrire te stesso prima di quel momento, Eldarion.” gli sussurrò allora Legolas, prendendogli la mano sinistra nella propria e guardando l'anello sul suo indice “Il cuore di un Uomo è forte quanto mutevole... incline alla passione quanto alla confusione... devi trovare il tuo equilibrio perché, per quanto tu possegga lo spirito determinato e ragionevole del mio popolo, in fondo sei un ragazzo che appartiene a queste Terre da pochi anni.”  
  
“Ed è quello che voglio essere.” replicò il principe di Gondor, stringendogli quella mano ed osservando affascinato come entrambe parevano simili nonostante l'immane differenza di età che li divideva “Solo un ragazzo che vive la sua vita... e che in futuro dovrà essere re, sì... ma che fino ad allora, può essere libero di cercare la felicità come desidera.”  
  
“Non credo che tuo padre lo accetterà questo.”  
  
“Se davvero mi ama e mi comprende come dice... lo farà.” e con quella frase si rialzò lentamente in piedi, continuando però a guardare il volto dell'elfo che, invece, era rimasto seduto sul letto.  
Indugiò alcuni istanti sull'azione che si sentiva spinto a compiere ed allora, timorosamente, mormorò...  
“Credi che... se ti abbraccio... mio padre possa arrabbiarsi per... qualche motivo?”  
  
La creatura eterna scoppiò in una risata e scosse la testa, ritrovandosi infine a stringere a sé il giovane quando questi, sorridendo, si chinò verso di lui per circondargli il collo con le braccia.  
  
“Grazie Legolas...” gli sussurrò Eldarion prima di allentare l'abbraccio “...e mi dispiace di non aver trovato prima il coraggio di essere sincero con te.” non attese una risposta ed indietreggiò, arrivando fino alla porta. Fece un cenno con la mano in segno di saluto e rapidamente uscì, sotto lo sguardo del principe del Reame Boscoso che, allora, sorrise dolcemente.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Dietro ad uno dei recinti nelle scuderie, un altro elfo era solo, assorto in pensieri che faticavano a trovare un senso logico nella sua mente.  
Con la mano spazzolava la criniera del destriero che, il giorno precedente, aveva spronato in quella corsa sfrenata per raggiungere Edoras e salvare l'amico che teneva tra le braccia, ed i suoi occhi limpidi si spostavano distrattamente da una parte all'altra come se, però, non stessero badando al gesto che stava compiendo.  
Ad un tratto, le sue labbra carnose presero una piega divertita e, senza alterare la propria posizione, esclamò...  
“Sei silenzioso come un cinghiale su un manto di ramoscelli secchi!”  
  
“Se avessi voluto essere una lieve libellula sulla superficie dell'acqua, stanne certo che ci sarei riuscito!” replicò con lo stesso tono ironico l'uomo che lo stava raggiungendo.  
  
“Certo... solo per posarti ed affondare per il tuo peso!”  
  
Aragorn accennò un sorriso e, arrivato alla staccionata, appoggiò una mano su di essa, guardando la creatura eterna che, solo in quel momento, appoggiò la spazzola e si ripulì le mani e gli abiti con un panno.  
“Se non sei troppo occupato a fare niente... vorrei parlarti.” gli disse con quella cadenza provocatoria che non poteva fare a meno di usare con lui e trattenne a stento una risata alla sua risposta altrettanto pungente.  
  
“Non sono uno stolto Mortale che passa la maggior parte del suo tempo a guardarsi attorno, seduto su un trono! Anche quando sembra che non stia facendo niente, in realtà sono molto impegnato!”  
  
Alzò lo sguardo al soffitto per un istante ma subito dopo aprì la recinzione per permettergli di uscire perché sapeva che, nonostante quella battuta sarcastica, il Guardiano stava abbandonando quell'occupazione per seguirlo.  
  
In uno strano ma tranquillo silenzio, si incamminarono uno di fianco all'altro fuori dalle stalle, fino a percorrere la via principale ed arrivare sotto ad un porticato di legno rialzato, delimitato da uno steccato di protezione.  
Il re di Gondor allora si fermò e, guardandosi attorno, si piegò per appoggiare i gomiti alla trave più alta.  
“Immagino che... se ti parlassi apertamente...” iniziò con un tono basso e pacato “...cominceresti a prenderti gioco di ogni parola che dico, vero?”  
  
“Certamente sì.”  
  
Rise debolmente a quella replica immediata, ma poi tentò di tornare serio, lanciandogli solo una fugace occhiata prima di ricominciare a guardare davanti a sé, consapevole però che l'elfo lo stava ascoltando.  
“Lanthir io... a dire il vero non so che tipo di rapporto ci sia tra noi... se sia amicizia o... solo un rispetto necessario o... qualcosa di indefinito per via di quello che...” fece un gesto ripetuto con la mano come se non trovasse le parole “...beh... quello che è successo tra noi in passato. Ad ogni modo... devo chiederti scusa per dei comportamenti che ho tenuto con te in quest'ultimo anno. Lo so che... probabilmente non lo ritieni necessario ma...”  
  
“Aspetta a dirlo... lascia giudicare a me questa... necessità!”  
  
L'interruzione gli strappò un altro lieve sorriso ed attese che anche l'amico si fosse avvicinato alla staccionata accanto a lui, prima di proseguire.  
“Ho agito con te senza il minimo criterio e con una furia dettata dallo stupore e dalla confusione che non ha portato a niente se non alla sofferenza che invece avrei voluto evitare. Se potessi tornare indietro, credimi... cambierei molti dei miei atteggiamenti e delle azioni che ho, impulsivamente, compiuto ma non mi è permesso.” respirò profondamente e vide che anche l'elfo aveva posato le mani sulla trave, piegando al tempo stesso un ginocchio per mettere il piede su quella inferiore.  
“So di essere uno... stolto Mortale, precipitoso, sconsiderato ed emotivo... e l'ho capito ancora di più quando Legolas era in pericolo e tu non hai esitato a rischiare la tua vita per seguirmi in quell'impresa. Avresti potuto attendere gli altri e invece... hai messo a repentaglio la tua incolumità per venire in quelle grotte con me e... io invece, per tutto quel tempo, avevo continuato a portarti rancore per qualcosa che nemmeno conoscevo o comprendevo.”  
  
“Chiudi la bocca... non l'ho fatto per te!” mormorò Lanthir con un sorriso compiaciuto che però faceva intendere l'opposto “Ti ho seguito per trovare Legolas! Conoscendoti avresti potuto salvarlo per poi essere di nuovo catturati entrambi!”  
  
Aragorn allora girò la testa verso di lui, tenendola comunque bassa per la posizione in cui era e sussurrò...  
“Sto solo cercando di dirti... grazie. Per quello che hai fatto per me e per Legolas, nonostante gli... attriti che c'erano stati tra noi e le mie reazioni violente nei tuoi riguardi.” lo vide annuire e, per alcuni attimi, riuscì anche ad incrociare il suo sguardo prima che l'elfo lo riportasse in lontananza.  
Sorrise tra sé nel capire quanto quelle scuse erano insolite ma sapeva bene che, niente, con quella creatura, era mai stato semplice e normale, così si disse che era a sufficienza quel tentativo e decise di passare oltre all'altro punto che intendeva discutere con lui... ma prima di aprir bocca, la voce del Guardiano lo interruppe, esponendo proprio ciò che avrebbe voluto dire.  
  
“Ed ora vuoi chiedermi se ho parlato con tuo figlio anche dopo che mi hai... consigliato... o meglio, intimato, di non avvicinarmi a lui...”  
  
Restò un istante con le labbra socchiuse per la sorpresa ma poi annuì ed abbassò gli occhi sulle proprie mani che ora aveva unito.  
“Veramente sarò anche stolto ma... già immagino che sia successo... se non per tua volontà, di certo per quella di mio figlio perché...” sospirò pesantemente “...è comunque mio figlio, per quel poco che mi ha permesso di conoscere di lui, di certo non si sarà lasciato scappare l'occasione di rivederti.” fece una breve pausa come incerto se aggiungere quelle ultime frasi, ma poi lo fece “Ed è quello che avrei fatto io se avessi... amato qualcuno che per necessità si è dovuto allontanare da me.”  
  
A quelle parole, Lanthir aggrottò le sopracciglia e posò gli occhi su di lui, incredulo e, in parte, preoccupato al solo pensiero di dover intavolare realmente quel discorso col padre del giovane che ancora gli faceva battere il cuore.  
“Non vuoi davvero parlare di... questo... con me... non è così? Era solo un accenno... un modo per sapere se i tuoi ordini impliciti sono stati eseguiti...”  
  
“Francamente Lanthir... sì. È proprio quello che intendo fare.” ribatté allora l'uomo facendo però dei profondi respiri per trovare la calma interiore che gli serviva per arrivare dove voleva “Già da prima della mia partenza per questi confini, ed ora, dopo quanto accaduto, più che mai... ho compreso che l'unico modo per ritrovare la serenità per me e per chi amo, è quello di chiarire tutto ciò che è rimasto in sospeso in questi anni. Con mio figlio, con Arwen, con Legolas e... volente o nolente... anche con te visto che... purtroppo... fai parte della mia vita.” gli lanciò un'occhiata e lo vide sorridere per quelle ultime parole, così proseguì “Io non ti ho mai chiesto... niente. Non ho chiesto e non ho voluto ascoltare. Ti ho solo... accusato e allontanato perché era l'atteggiamento più facile da tenere ma, mi dispiace ammetterlo, credo che anche tu abbia... un cuore... da qualche parte e... anche solo per il sacrificio che hai compiuto per salvare mio figlio e che ti lega a queste Terre per un tempo ancora sconosciuto, privandoti della vita che invece ti spettava... beh, credo che debba... ascoltarti almeno per una volta. Farti quelle domande che temevo io stesso di porre... ascoltare e... comprendere le risposte... anche se non sono quelle che vorrei avere.”  
  
“E se non avessi le risposte che mi chiedi?” sussurrò il Guardiano del Bosco, stringendo le dita sul legno al quale si era ancorato come se stesse perdendo la stabilità “Se non volessi o... potessi dartele perché io stesso ancora non le conosco?”  
  
“Io credo che tu le abbia invece... altrimenti saresti ancora in missione a svolgere i tuoi doveri come hai sempre fatto. Ora sta a te decidere se... volermele dare.”  
  
Abbassò le palpebre sugli occhi chiari in quel momento come se cercasse di ritrovare l'equilibrio dentro di sé ed arrivare fino in fondo anche se, ancora, non sapeva bene dove... e dopo un lungo momento annuì, puntando lo sguardo tra la polvere che, il vento di pioggia che si era alzato, stava smuovendo lungo le vie della città.  
“Inizia dunque... vedrò cosa posso fare per soddisfare la tua curiosità.”  
  
Il re di Gondor tentennò ancora qualche attimo ma poi, con un profondo sospiro come se anche a lui costasse portare a termine quel discorso, mormorò...  
“Mio figlio era innamorato di te...”  
  
“Suppongo di sì. O almeno, questo è ciò che credeva la sera dei festeggiamenti quando ci hai visti mentre ci baciavamo.”  
  
Una risata divertita seguì quella replica e provocò una strana espressione confusa sul volto della creatura eterna.  
  
“Questa non era una domanda!” esclamò l'uomo con un tono però del tutto sereno e rilassato “È forse una delle poche cose di cui sono certo... e credimi, all'inizio non lo pensavo minimamente ed anzi, lo ritenevo alquanto improbabile ed impossibile. Immaginavo piuttosto una... infatuazione nei tuoi confronti per via delle... esperienze carnali che gli hai fatto conoscere e... no!” alzò una mano verso di lui con una cadenza ora determinata ed autoritaria “Per nessuna ragione voglio venire a conoscenza di qualcosa riguardo questo aspetto! Non voglio nemmeno guardarti ora che l'ho accennato perché credo sia una situazione già abbastanza inappropriata ed imbarazzante di suo... senza scendere in questi dettagli! So che mio figlio non è più un bambino e che ha tutti i diritti di vivere le... esperienze che desidera ma... il fatto che le abbia avute proprio con te... rende questa conversazione alquanto scomoda quindi... passiamo oltre questi particolari.”  
  
“Non dirò niente a riguardo.” mormorò allora l'elfo, curiosamente divertito però da quelle esternazioni che lo distrassero dalla serietà di ciò che stavano affrontando per la prima volta.  
  
“Bene. Io... come dicevo...” riprese Aragorn ritrovando la compostezza precedente “...non ho mai veramente creduto ad un sentimento da parte sua nei tuoi confronti. Più fingevo di non vedere però... più la sofferenza che lo tormentava era evidente. Il dolore, i silenzi, la solitudine, le lacrime... era straziante vederlo così e non poter fare niente... così l'unica soluzione che, scioccamente, ho trovato, è stata incolpare te per averlo sedotto coi tuoi modi ed aver ignorato ciò che si stava accendendo in lui. Finalmente poi, col tempo, è tornato ad essere felice e me l'ha confermato lui stesso quando, alcuni giorni fa, ci siamo riavvicinati... ancora non mi ha rivelato il reale motivo per cui lo sia ma... quello che mi importa è vedere il sorriso sul suo volto.”  
  
Il Guardiano strinse nervosamente le labbra a quella dichiarazione perché in realtà, lui immaginava quale, o meglio, chi fosse il motivo di quella felicità, ma non era di certo il momento adatto per dirglielo, né tanto meno lui era la persona giusta per farlo.  
Così restò in silenzio ad ascoltare fino a quando udì quella, effettiva, domanda...  
  
“E dunque arrivati a questo punto... non posso che chiederti... sei innamorato di mio figlio?”  
  
...deglutì istintivamente e la replica che gli diede gli lasciò le labbra così flebilmente da essere appena udibile...  
“Conosco il mio posto, Aragorn... non sono un folle o un illuso. Sto facendo del mio meglio per... non esserlo.”  
  
“Questo dovrebbe essere un intricato modo per dire... sì?”  
  
“È... l'unico modo in cui posso risponderti.”  
  
Il re di Gondor si rialzò lentamente, battendo alcuni deboli colpetti col palmo sulla trave.  
“Quindi è... sì.” mormorò, annuendo tra sé “Ed è ciò che più temevo.”  
  
“I miei sentimenti non sono così... spaventosi, Aragorn!”  
  
Sorrise al tentativo della creatura eterna di alleggerire quel dialogo ma comunque sospirò pesantemente.  
“Quali sono le tue intenzioni, quindi?”  
  
Lanthir si lasciò sfuggire una debole risata nervosa e, perplesso, rialzò lo sguardo su di lui, scuotendo la testa.  
“Ah... beh, anche se lui ancora ricambiasse, di certo non verrò da te a chiedere la sua mano!” esclamò ironicamente, incontrando però gli occhi azzurri e evidentemente preoccupati dell'uomo “Cosa credi che possa fare, Aragorn? L'unica cosa ragionevole possibile! Sono consapevole delle difficoltà che... una qualsiasi relazione come quella che... avrei potuto avere con lui, comporterebbe. Conosco cosa è accaduto tra te e Legolas... l'ho visto... l'ho vissuto... e non intendo ripeterlo!” strinse alcuni istanti le labbra, aggiungendo più debolmente “Anche se, nonostante quelle difficoltà, siete felici insieme.” di nuovo quel fugace pensiero che l'aveva attraversato anche nell'ascoltare le parole e le intenzioni piene di speranza e passione di Eldarion... parole ed intenti che però, non vedevano lui come protagonista.  
  
“Sai che... non potrei mai approvare una decisione diversa da questa, vero?”  
  
“E tu... sai che non avrei bisogno della tua approvazione, in ogni caso?”  
  
Aragorn alzò lo sguardo al cielo che si stava rannuvolando per quella replica insolente che si sarebbe dovuto aspettare, ma poi riprese la calma e proseguì con un tono pacato.  
“Non potrei approvarla... perché non mette a rischio solo la felicità di mio figlio in quel futuro che lo attende, ma anche il cuore di una creatura eterna che potrebbe essere ghermito dal dolore in caso che gli eventi mutassero il loro corso.” sbuffò quasi infastidito dal dover dire quelle cose ma si decise a continuare “Avrei... forse... potuto accettare un tipo di... rapporto tra di voi se fossi stato più che sicuro della mancanza di conseguenze affettive... e ripeto forse... ma... arrivati a questo punto... sono consapevole che ciò che avete condiviso... aveva già superato la soglia... fisica... e non posso più fingere che non sia vero. Conosco mio figlio e... conosco te... so quanto lui sia ancora giovane e volubile... e so quanto il tuo passato invece sia stato colmo di... sofferenza dalla quale sei riuscito ad uscire con fatica e quindi...”  
  
“Ti prego, Aragorn!” lo interruppe allora il Guardiano con un sorriso tirato che tradiva la sicurezza delle sue parole “Non vorrai farmi credere che i tuoi... divieti... adesso sono dovuti al timore che tuo figlio possa... spezzarmi il cuore! Sapevo che eri in grado di usare l'ironia... ma non fino a questo punto!”  
  
“Non voglio che un altro cuore eterno si leghi alla mia stirpe per un amore che, forse, potrebbe anche non perdurare!” gli rispose subito Aragorn, questa volta voltandosi verso di lui senza però un atteggiamento minaccioso come già era accaduto le volte precedenti “Non dubito dei sentimenti che Eldarion provava per te... non conosco ora quali siano ma, immagino che quelli che ti ha dimostrato, erano sinceri. Ma credo che le cose siano diverse adesso... lui è diverso... ha trovato un'altra strada ed è lontana dalla tua. Non mi è dato sapere per quanto tempo dovrai restare su queste sponde a causa del dono di luce che gli hai fatto ma... anche tu, per quanto mi costi ammetterlo, hai diritto ad avere la felicità e l'amore eterno che spetta al vostro popolo. Quindi non...” si passò una mano tra i capelli e lo indicò “...non farlo per me, o per lui... fallo per te stesso! Trova qualcuno che possa davvero restarti accanto come meriti... mio figlio non potrà farlo! Come io non ho potuto con Legolas... e lo sai... vivo ancora per un suo sorriso e... morirei per un suo bacio... ma è la realtà. Non ho mai potuto offrirgli ciò che davvero meritava da me.”  
  
Lanthir abbassò lo sguardo mentre nella sua mente, i pensieri e le riflessioni sulle parole dell'uomo stavano iniziando una lotta furibonda per trovare un minimo di ragione in tutta quella intricata confusione.  
Ed entrambi allora rimasero, sempre uno accanto all'altro, in un lungo silenzio interrotto solo da lontani e ancora indistinti rumori di tuoni.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Dal lato opposto delle scuderie, il giovane principe di Gondor si stava sistemando alla bene e meglio la casacca che si era fatto dare poco prima e, sul braccio piegato, teneva il mantello scuro che gli sarebbe servito per ripararsi dal probabile temporale, durante il viaggio di ritorno.  
Aveva pensato a ciò che Legolas gli aveva detto... aveva, ancora una volta, riflettuto a fondo su ogni frase... ed alla fine aveva semplicemente ascoltato se stesso.  
E ciò che sentiva gridare dentro di sé, era il desiderio di salire a cavallo e tornare a casa.  
Tornare alle sicurezze e alla serenità che la presenza di Adenath era in grado di infondergli.  
Così aveva cercato la madre e, seppur titubando all'inizio nel vederla passeggiare tranquillamente al fianco di Thamais, era andato da lei e le aveva esposto le sue intenzioni di rientrare a Minas Tirith quel giorno stesso.  
Era riuscito ad ottenere la sua approvazione, ed un lungo abbraccio, solo dopo aver accettato di partire con alcuni cavalieri di Rohan che lo avrebbero atteso, di lì a poche ore, alle porta della città... ed allora si era diretto alle scuderie, deciso a sellare e preparare il destriero per poi avvertire anche suo padre quando ormai tutto era stato preparato.  
  
In quel momento però, mentre percorreva la via sotto il palazzo, intravide in lontananza un uomo dall'aspetto conosciuto che aveva appena terminato di discutere con altri cavalieri.  
Istintivamente, le sue gambe lo portarono a cambiare la direzione primaria e a raggiungerlo, spinto da quell'indefinita ostilità che aveva provato per lui alla sola vista.  
  
“Denhier... vero?” esclamò a voce più alta di quanto volesse per richiamare la sua attenzione e subito lo vide voltarsi ed accennare un inchino che gli strappò un lieve sorrisino compiaciuto, quasi che, per la prima volta, fosse soddisfatto che il titolo che portava avesse quel potere su qualcuno.  
  
“Sire... posso esservi utile?”  
  
“Il tuo re ha dato ordine ad alcuni cavalieri di accompagnarmi per la strada verso il mio regno...” rispose con un tono autoritario, scrutando il suo volto come se cercasse di comprendere qualcosa da lui e da quegli occhi scuri e profondi che lo guardavano con un'innocenza che trovava alquanto fastidiosa “...volevo sapere se sono stati già avvertiti a riguardo!”  
  
“Oh, certamente, sire.” ribatté l'uomo , sorridendo “Sono stati avvertiti e si stanno già preparando alla partenza! Tra due ore saranno ad attendervi alle porte.”  
  
“Oh, bene. Grazie.”  
  
“Dovere, principe.”  
  
Eldarion si zittì all'improvviso indugiando dal continuare come avrebbe voluto e, per l'agitazione, fece per voltarsi e proseguire... ma proprio quando anche il cavaliere stava per andare per la propria strada, il giovane girò nuovamente su se stesso, aggiungendo...  
“Sai ho... sentito parlare di te, a Minas Tirith... non pensavo però di incontrarti...”  
  
“Sire...?”  
  
Strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi e fece alcuni passi verso di lui, continuando a fissarlo benché notasse l'effettiva confusione sul suo volto per quell'affermazione.  
“Un ragazzo che è arrivato da poco... mi ha parlato di te...” lasciò un istante la frase in sospeso, dopodiché aggiunse con decisione come se stesse tenendo una sfida verbale con lui “...il suo nome è Adenath... immagino che tu lo conosca.” ed allora avvenne qualcosa che non aveva previsto.  
Invece di vedere in quegli occhi scuri l'indifferenza e l'impassibilità per qualcosa di passato e che, per lui, non doveva più avere importanza, scorse una scintilla riaccendersi improvvisamente che rese quelle iridi profonde, luminose e cariche di emozioni.  
  
“Io non...” cercò di replicare l'uomo, abbassando in quel momento lo sguardo, evidentemente turbato da quelle parole mentre accennava un sorriso imbarazzato “...perdonatemi ma... è da molto che non... lo vedo o sento... il suo nome.” un profondo sospiro e si passò una mano tra i capelli, cercando di riprendere quel contegno che doveva possedere, soprattutto davanti ad un futuro sovrano.  
  
Il principe di Gondor aggrottò stupito le sopracciglia a quella reazione totalmente inaspettata, del tutto opposta al disinteresse che il cavaliere avrebbe dovuto dimostrare verso qualcuno che aveva abbandonato senza spiegazioni.  
C'era commozione sul suo volto, amarezza, malinconia, confusione... ma non freddezza.  
E per alcuni istanti provò una fitta insensata di quella gelosia che, purtroppo, aveva imparato a riconoscere molto tempo prima.  
  
“Vi chiedo... perdono io... non so perché vi abbia parlato... di me... non...”  
  
“Sta ancora aspettando delle risposte che tu non gli hai dato!” disse allora con una cadenza quasi stizzita che lasciava trapelare quelle sensazioni contrastanti che provava ma, nell'accorgersene, tirò un intenso respiro ed aggiunse “Lui è il mio... amico... uno dei miei amici più cari e mi ha raccontato cosa è accaduto tra di voi e... voglio solo sapere perché non gli hai dato le spiegazioni che si meritava!”  
  
“Io... veramente non credo sia il caso di...”  
  
“Conosco ogni cosa, Denhier... e voglio sapere perché non gli hai concesso almeno la verità!”  
  
Il cavaliere fece qualche passo sul lato e si appoggiò con la schiena alla parete come se non riuscisse più a restare in piedi.  
“La verità... non è ciò che avrebbe voluto ascoltare...” sussurrò debolmente “...nessuno lo vorrebbe.”  
  
“Non spettava a te deciderlo... in ogni caso... dovevi permettere che fosse lui a decidere!”  
  
“No, non in questo... caso, sire...”  
  
Eldarion sospirò e si avvicinò di più a lui per non attirare troppa attenzione per la strada.  
“Smetti con questi convenevoli!” gli mormorò spazientito “Basta sire o... principe... parla semplicemente!”  
  
Denhier allora annuì, tenendo però lo sguardo basso in quello che, ora, sembrava un atteggiamento colpevole.  
“Eravamo felici insieme e ci amavamo.” mormorò, sorridendo dolcemente a quelle parole prima di proseguire “Credo di averlo amato dal primo momento, quando ancora era il futuro sposo di mia cugina. Poi però il destino mi ha sorriso e ci ha permesso di vivere quella storia incredibile, piena di passione e di... amore... qualcosa che in pochi hanno il privilegio di conoscere ed avere.”  
  
“Ma hai preferito diventare cavaliere e abbandonarlo, piuttosto che affrontare con lui le difficoltà che forse quel titolo avrebbe comportato.” intervenne il giovane, come se volesse tagliar corto con quella parte che già aveva ascoltato e che lo infastidiva.  
  
“Quello è ciò che ho dovuto... fargli credere... ma è ben lontano dall'essere la verità.” riprese l'uomo, lanciandogli un'occhiata incuriosita per quell'ostilità evidente “Non è stato questo... abito o questa spada...” si indicò il petto dove la copertura di cuoio recava inciso il cavallo, simbolo di quel regno “...ad allontanarmi da lui, perché l'unica cosa che avrei voluto, sarebbe stato passare ogni giorno della mia vita con lui e vederlo sorridere.”  
  
“L'hai comunque messo da parte, poco dopo aver ricevuto l'investitura! Può anche essere lontano dalla verità, ma è quello che hai...”  
  
“Ho fatto un errore!” lo interruppe bruscamente, sottolineando quelle parole con un tono elevato che fece spalancare gli occhi del giovane accanto a lui “Una sera, abbiamo discusso per uno stupido evento al quale dovevo partecipare senza di lui e... sono andato alla locanda con altri cavalieri... e ho bevuto... molto... troppo. Ero arrabbiato e...” scosse la testa, chiudendo alcuni attimi gli occhi “... so bene che non è una giustificazione e mi odio anche solo a dirlo ma... non ero più in me e ho accettato le lusinghe di una fanciulla... fino a passare alcune ore con lei.” rialzò il capo e lo posò indietro contro la parete, sospirando “E come se non avessi sbagliato abbastanza... gliel'ho tenuto nascosto per il terrore di poterlo perdere. Ma quel destino che mi sorrideva, probabilmente a causa del mio tradimento, mi aveva ormai voltato le spalle perché, pochi mesi dopo, scoprii che quella ragazza stava aspettando mio figlio... ed ogni singola certezza che avevo, andò in frantumi. Non potevo... permettere che qualcuno innocente, come il bambino che sarebbe nato, pagasse per i miei errori ed ho cercato di rimediare... dando a quel piccolo un padre e a quella donna, un marito.”  
  
Il principe di Gondor rimase in silenzio, tentando di mettere insieme quella verità appena scoperta, coi fatti che già conosceva.  
“Perché non...” inizialmente ancora disorientato per quella storia del tutto opposta a quella di arrogante indifferenza che si aspettava di ascoltare, dovette schiarirsi la voce per ritrovare un tono deciso “...perché non l'hai detto a lui? Aveva il diritto di saperlo!”  
  
Denhier scosse la testa con un amaro sorriso.  
“No... lui aveva il diritto di essere felice e di avere una vita serena, piena di affetto ed amore... ed io non avrei più potuto offrirgliela. Le menzogne che ho dovuto dire... erano l'unico modo per spingerlo ad averla... e se... odiandomi... è riuscito ad andare avanti... allora è stato quello giusto. Se glielo avessi rivelato... il tradimento... si sarebbe sentito assurdamente in colpa per qualcosa... lo conosco...” si bloccò, correggendosi “...lo conoscevo e... per nessuna ragione doveva pensarlo.” guardò il giovane e notò la sua espressione confusa e turbata, più di quanto potesse essere comprensibile in quella situazione... ed allora udì un debole sussurro...  
  
“Ti ringrazio per... avermi risposto. In fondo però... anche tu ora... sei felice, no? Con tuo figlio e... la tua famiglia...”  
  
...al quale replicò con una lieve risata amareggiata.  
“Amo mio figlio e cerco di essere, per lui, il padre che merita...quando mi è possibile vederlo, visto che... sua madre l'ha portato a vivere con lei nei villaggi esterni.”  
  
Nell'udire quelle ultime frasi, Eldarion si lasciò sfuggire un pesante sospiro.  
Non sapeva come doversi sentire a quel punto... se dispiaciuto per lui o sollevato perché, finalmente, Adenath avrebbe potuto sapere la verità.  
Ma c'era qualcosa in tutto quel racconto che lo rendeva inquieto ed enormemente confuso.  
  
“Immagino che, al vostro ritorno, glielo direte vero? Ad Adenath... gli rivelerete ciò che vi ho raccontato... altrimenti non me lo avreste chiesto...”  
  
“Credo di sì.” mormorò con un filo di voce, indietreggiando di qualche passo e facendo un cenno col capo per accomiatarsi... ma allora le parole del cavaliere di Rohan gli attraversarono i pensieri come una lama appuntita, fino a raggiungere il cuore e trafiggerlo,  
  
“Quando lo farete... vi prego... ditegli...” Denhier si fermò alcuni istanti ed i suoi occhi si velarono di liquida commozione “...ditegli che se potessi tornare indietro... passerei quella sera a stringerlo tra le braccia e gli terrei la mano a quello... stupido evento pubblico che ci ha fatto discutere. E che...” un lieve sorriso ed aggiunse “...se mai riuscisse a perdonare i miei innumerevoli errori... non esiterei un istante a... riaccendere quel fuoco che il suo ingresso aveva fatto spegnere.”  
  
Il giovane aggrottò le sopracciglia, immaginando che quell'ultima dichiarazione si riferisse a qualcosa che solo Adenath avrebbe potuto comprendere e si sentì ancor di più fuori posto e innervosito... inquieto e ferito per motivi inesistenti che nemmeno riusciva a decifrare.  
E poi, senza quasi rendersene conto, fece quella domanda.  
“Lo ami ancora...?”  
  
“Non ho mai smesso di amarlo.”  
  
Allora abbassò lentamente lo sguardo, annuendo più volte mentre si voltava e, passo dopo l'altro, riprese il cammino verso le scuderie.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
 

~*~ Continua... ~*~ 


	15. ~ 8 ~ SECONDA PARTE

 

  
Il vento aumentò di intensità e, in lontananza, già si riuscivano ad intravedere i fulmini della tempesta che si stava avvicinando.  
Sotto il porticato, un uomo ed un elfo erano ancora fermi ad assistere, in silenzio, al frenetico andare e venire degli abitanti di Edoras che si affrettavano a mettere al riparo carri e animali prima dell'arrivo della pioggia.  
  
Il re di Gondor teneva le mani sulla palizzata, il piede appoggiato alla trave inferiore e, di tanto in tanto, scuoteva la testa per discostare le ciocche di capelli che gli andavano sul viso.  
Si sentiva sollevato dopo quel discorso come se possedesse una insolita consapevolezza di aver fatto, finalmente, la cosa giusta.  
La confusione, l'irrequietezza e le ansie sembravano svanite, tanto che sarebbe rimasto semplicemente lì, a guardare la sabbia che veniva spazzata da una parte all'altra dal vento e la pioggia che, presto, avrebbe cominciato a bagnare la terra.  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco si era invece rialzato e, in quel momento, voltato con la schiena contro la recinzione, i gomiti appoggiati ad essa e gli occhi bassi.  
I lunghi capelli biondi erano sospinti scompostamente attorno al suo viso ed altrettanto ingarbugliati erano i pensieri che stava facendo da tempo.  
Aveva ripensato al discorso di Aragorn... l'aveva compreso ed aveva anche ammesso con se stesso che era sincero, legittimo ed obiettivo... e non avrebbe potuto ribattere niente perché era la verità.  
Ma in tutta quella correttezza, c'erano quegli altri pensieri estremamente contrastanti e inopportuni che continuavano a riemergere in superficie per via delle parole appassionate che Eldarion aveva pronunciato il giorno prima.  
Inaspettatamente un brivido intenso nel profondo.  
Le sue palpebre si abbassarono e le sue labbra si incurvarono dolcemente come se avesse ricevuto una tenera carezza... e subito dopo, voltò la testa in direzione delle scuderie.  
Vide il giovane raggiungere lentamente l'ingresso, soffermarsi per un breve istante come se qualcosa lo avesse distratto da quell'intento e poi proseguire a passo svelto fino a svanire oltre le porte.  
  
“Cosa vedo... un ramingo ed un Guardiano... uno accanto all'altro ed in silenzio come mai è accaduto da quando si conoscono!”  
  
“Legolas!” esclamò Aragorn sorridendogli e facendo subito un passo per raggiungerlo “Dovresti essere disteso a riposare... perché sei uscito?” per alcuni istanti il suo sguardo si perse su di lui e sulla selvaggia bellezza che possedeva in quel momento, con addosso abiti di evidente fattura Mortale ed i capelli che venivano rialzati e spettinati dalla brezza.  
  
“Mi sento in forze, Aragorn...” replicò il principe del Reame Boscoso, allungando una mano per stringergli la sua “...e un po' d'aria di certo mi farà bene.” a quel punto si voltò verso l'altra creatura eterna che era rimasta in silenzio a guardarlo e, fissandolo intensamente, gli sussurrò “Grazie... per tutto quanto.”  
  
Lanthir rialzò gli occhi, fingendo un'espressione annoiata per poi sorridere.  
“Ah... tutti questi ringraziamenti in un solo giorno! Potrei anche abituarmici, fate attenzione!” dopodiché però, si fece avanti a sua volta e lanciò un'occhiata all'uomo “Girati dall'altra parte, Estel!” gli ordinò, trattenendo a stento una risata per la perplessità che era apparsa sul suo viso, e senza attendere che quel comando venisse eseguito, alzò le braccia e strinse Legolas a sé in un abbraccio forte e affettuoso.  
“Non ti azzardare mai più a farti catturare e ferire in quel modo!” gli bisbigliò con un tono ironico all'orecchio “Sono già abbastanza impegnato a tenere sotto controllo e salvare il tuo Uomo! Non riesco a badare anche a te!”  
  
Legolas rise debolmente mentre rispondeva con lo stesso vigore a quell'abbraccio. Sapeva che quello era un suo bizzarro modo per dirgli che era stato in pensiero, che aveva temuto il peggio e che era felice che tutto si fosse risolto per il meglio, così si limitò ad annuire e a sussurrargli...  
“Ti prometto che farò molta più attenzione da adesso in poi!”  
  
Il re di Gondor incrociò le braccia sul petto, fingendosi spazientito, quando vide il Guardiano dare un tenero bacio sulla tempia all'amico, prima di sciogliere quella stretta. In realtà non provava una vera a propria gelosia per quel gesto ed il dolce sorriso sulle sue labbra lo dimostrava, ma si schiarì la voce come se volesse, invece, far notare la sua presenza.  
“Credo che... il tuo principe, ora l'abbia inteso, Lanthir!” esclamò, seguendo con lo sguardo l'elfo che, alzando le mani sui lati, indietreggiava di qualche passo.  
  
“D'accordo... ho capito! È arrivato il momento di andarmene!” replicò allora Lanthir, continuando prudentemente ad allontanarsi con un sorrisino divertito mentre indicava, prima uno e poi l'altro, i due compagni “Ma voi due non vi attardate troppo qui fuori! Sta arrivando un brutto temporale e... fareste meglio a rientrare se avete intenzione di fare... ciò che di certo avete intenzione di fare!” e con quelle parole si voltò, ridendo tra sé ed avviandosi verso le scuderie.  
  
“Quindi mi hai cercato per questo...?”  
  
La domanda dell'uomo confuse per un attimo l'elfo che aggrottò le sopracciglia, girandosi subito verso di lui.  
“Questo...?”  
  
“Sì, beh... mi hai cercato perché hai intenzione di fare...” ripeté Aragorn lasciando in sospeso la frase ma percorrendo il corpo della creatura eterna con lo sguardo per farsi intendere comunque.  
  
“Oh... questo!” mormorò il principe del Reame Boscoso, cercando di trattenere una risata divertita per restare serio “A dire il vero... ti ho cercato perché volevo conoscere i risvolti che hanno avuto le riunioni di questa mattina, Re Elessar...” continuò, avvicinandosi però a lui fin quasi a sfiorarlo ma senza che, quella posizione, potesse in qualche modo incuriosire gli uomini che, ancora, percorrevano le strade della città “...ma dopo averli... conosciuti... credo che niente possa impedirci dal mettere in atto anche quelle... intenzioni.”  
  
“Non chiamarmi in quel modo...” gli bisbigliò Aragorn, reclinando in avanti il viso per parlargli ancor più intimamente “...neanche ora sono re di fronte a te.”  
  
“Allora mostrami ciò che sei.” con quella frase sospirata sensualmente, Legolas si distanziò di scatto da lui e si avviò come se niente fosse lungo il porticato, sorridendo tra sé quando immediatamente sentì i passi veloci del compagno che lo seguivano.  
Proseguì imperterrito fino a quando raggiunse una porta, accanto al punto in cui alcuni gradini permettevano di ridiscendere sulla strada, ed allora si voltò verso di lui, posando al tempo stesso, dietro di sé, una mano sulla maniglia.  
“Ricordi questo luogo...?” gli chiese, scorgendo già nei suoi occhi la risposta.  
  
“Sì... ovviamente.”  
  
“Cosa vuoi fare...?” ed allora gli fece quella stessa domanda che oltre vent'anni prima gli aveva posto, quando ancora tra loro c'era una profonda amicizia che li stava facendo però dubitare di ogni altra cosa in cui avevano sempre creduto.  
  
“Non è solo una mia scelta...” ribatté Aragorn nell'identico modo di allora, benché un lieve sorriso divertito gli avesse incurvato le labbra visto che, in quel momento, né Éomer né sua sorella si stavano avvicinando a loro.  
  
“Io ho già fatto la mia.”  
  
“Apri la porta!”  
  
Una specie di comando, roco e sensuale, seguì l'affermazione della creatura eterna ed entrambi allora entrarono rapidamente nella stanza come se, ancora, stessero fuggendo per non essere visti da qualcuno.  
L'uomo si appoggiò con la schiena alla porta ma gli occhi sempre fissi in quelli del compagno che, a sua volta, si era messo davanti a lui con entrambi i palmi posati sul legno accanto alla sua testa.  
  
“Ora conosci quella risposta?” gli sussurrò Aragorn, restando però immobile come a quel tempo “Per chi lo stai facendo?  
  
“Lo sto facendo per me...” gli sussurrò subito Legolas, senza la minima esitazione, mentre avvicinava il viso al suo per sfiorarlo teneramente “...per noi... perché ti voglio... e perché...” si fermò e lo guardò di nuovo intensamente, sottolineando quelle ultime parole “...tu sei mio!” e di scatto posò le mani sulle sue guance e le labbra sulle sue.  
Un bacio appassionato e selvaggio dove la passione fisica era addolcita dal sentimento profondo che ora entrambi erano certi di provare l'uno per l'altro.  
Presto l'elfo si trovò circondato dalle braccia del compagno che lo cinsero in una stretta vigorosa e avvolgente come se, in quel modo, volesse dimostrargli tutta quella protezione che nei giorni precedenti non era riuscito a dargli.  
E nonostante fosse una creatura eterna che da secoli camminava su quelle Terre... impavido e forte guerriero e principe del suo popolo... si sentì al sicuro e protetto tra quelle braccia Mortali come mai lo era stato.  
Quelle braccia che lo stringevano erano il suo castello... quelle mani che lo accarezzavano, disegnavano la corona sulla sua testa... ed il cuore che percepiva battere furiosamente insieme al proprio, era l'unico regno che avrebbe mai voluto governare.  
Ed avrebbe dato se stesso ed ogni altra singola cosa che possedeva, per proteggerlo.  
  
Ad un tratto però, quel bacio si interruppe e si ritrovò a sorridere divertito quando udì l'esclamazione allibita dell'uomo che, in quel momento, aveva spostato lo sguardo oltre le spalle del compagno...  
  
“Ma cosa hanno fatto qui dentro...?”  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
All'interno delle scuderie, gli unici rumori erano i nitriti dei cavalli, agitati per il temporale imminente, e lo scalpitio degli zoccoli sul terreno. Ad eccezione degli animali, infatti, l'unica persona presente era il principe di Gondor che, al suo arrivo, aveva chiesto ai due scudieri di poter rimanere solo visto che avrebbe pensato di persona a preparare e sellare il proprio destriero.  
  
Non l'aveva fatto subito, però, perché per un lungo momento era rimasto immobile, dopo aver appoggiato il mantello che portava sul recinto, a fissare un punto indefinito in lontananza.  
Forse aveva sbagliato.  
Non avrebbe dovuto chiedere niente a quel cavaliere perché ora si trovava ad affrontare quel dilemma inaspettato che mai avrebbe pensato di dover gestire.  
Era stato uno sciocco ed anche un illuso.  
Pensava di ricevere delle repliche evasive e distaccate da qualcuno per il quale aveva provato, senza nemmeno conoscerlo, antipatia ed invidia oltre che collera per quel suo comportamento passato... ed invece aveva ascoltato le pene e la sofferenza di un uomo il cui cuore ancora batteva per il ragazzo che aveva dovuto abbandonare... per un errore commesso da lui, questo sì... ma del quale era consapevole ed avrebbe fatto ogni cosa per rimediare, se solo avesse potuto.  
Ed era questo che lo terrorizzava e inquietava.  
Il pensiero che, se l'avesse rivelato ad Adenath, anche lui avrebbe voluto ritornare indietro da quell'amore che gli aveva cambiato la vita.  
Una parte di lui lo rassicurava, dicendogli che ormai il giovane era andato oltre ed amava lui, come gli aveva anche detto... ma l'altra, gli sussurrava che poteva esserci quella possibilità... quella tristezza e malinconia nei suoi occhi verdi quando lo aveva ascoltato parlare della sua storia con Denhier... ed i disegni che, nonostante tutto, ancora conservava nella propria stanza.  
  
Pensieri... e pensieri... e pensieri.  
  
Proprio quando aveva deciso con se stesso di smettere di pensare per essere sincero e seguire l'istinto.  
In tutto quell'insieme contorto di supposizioni, continuava a farsi largo quel fremito rovente che lo attraversava ogni volta che la sua mente tornava a Lanthir, al bacio del giorno prima che non era riuscito ad evitare e ai sensi di colpa, ora ancor più evidenti dopo le parole di quel cavaliere, per averlo permesso e desiderato.  
  
Alla fine però, cercò di svuotare nuovamente la testa da ogni pensiero e si mise a sellare il proprio cavallo con dei movimenti rapidi e decisi.  
Quello doveva fare. Prepararsi e poi avvertire suo padre che sarebbe partito.  
Il resto lo avrebbe affrontato quando sarebbe giunto il momento.  
  
Ma di nuovo, incontrollabilmente, le sue sicurezze vacillarono come altrettanto tremanti divennero le sue mani mentre stringeva le cinghie... ancor prima di udire la voce della persona che lo stava raggiungendo.  
  
“Vai da qualche parte...?”  
  
Deglutì e si limitò a continuare con ciò che stava facendo, senza voltarsi verso la creatura eterna che si era fermata fuori dal recinto che, lui stesso, aveva lasciato socchiuso.  
“Torno a casa.” rispose seccamente, senza nemmeno alzare gli occhi su di lui.  
  
“Senti la mancanza del tuo compagno...?”  
  
Quella nuova domanda lo innervosì più di quanto già fosse, ma ancora tentò di fingersi calmo.  
“Come lui di sicuro sente la mia... visto che per la fretta sono venuto nell'Ithilien senza nemmeno avvisarlo.”  
  
Lanthir alzò un sopracciglio incuriosito ed avanzò fino a superare la palizzata, per affiancarsi a sua volta al cavallo.  
“Dunque... non eri nel letto con lui quando hai avuto quella visione...”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Non restate insieme fino alle prime luci del mattino...?”  
  
Eldarion sbuffò, terminando di aggiustare la sella.  
“Conosci già queste... ovvie risposte...” esclamò con un tono seccato e distante “...perché insiti a pormi le domande?”  
  
L'elfo si avvicinò di più a lui, cercando di incrociare gli occhi che il giovane, però, manteneva ancora fissi su ciò che stava facendo.  
“Per riportare un po' di ragione nella tua testa!” gli mormorò determinato “Devi smetterla con questo atteggiamento infantile e negligente, Eldarion! Devi pensare a te stesso e al tuo futuro! Ti sei divertito... hai vissuto le esperienze che desideravi ma adesso è arrivato il momento di usare la razionalità e non l'avventatezza!”  
Allora però, quando vide che Eldarion non lo degnava nemmeno di uno sguardo, ed anzi, lo ignorava completamente, dandogli anche le spalle come se non gli importasse né della sua presenza, né delle sue parole, sentì qualcosa, nel profondo, accendersi con una violenza inaudita.  
Qualcosa che aveva, seppur molto più vagamente, provato anche quando il giovane aveva deciso che le loro unioni segrete dovevano terminare.  
Qualcosa che non doveva sentire... qualcosa che non voleva sentire perché significava una sola cosa.  
Qualcosa che lo spinse ad agire esattamente al contrario di come avrebbe dovuto.  
“Il tuo cuore batte per lui adesso...?” gli sussurrò, stringendo con forza i pugni lungo i fianchi quando, neanche in quel momento, riuscì a scorgere il suo volto.  
  
“Non intendo restare a parlare con te di... questo!” disse il principe di Gondor, lasciandosi sfuggire una risata chiaramente agitata. Di nuovo finse di ignorarlo, andando dal lato opposto del recinto per prendere il mantello che aveva appoggiato al suo arrivo... ma invece di indossarlo, strinse con forza le mani sulla stoffa quando avvertì, dietro di sé, la creatura eterna che si era, silenziosamente e rapidamente, avvicinata.  
  
Il Guardiano appoggiò le mani sulla trave, ai due lati del giovane, intrappolandolo tra il proprio corpo e la staccionata e ripeté con più determinazione e scandendo le parole...  
“Il tuo cuore... batte per lui... adesso...?”  
  
“Il mio cuore... batte!” rispose Eldarion alzando la voce esasperato e voltandosi di scatto verso di lui per fissarlo infine negli occhi “È questo che conta! Ha ripreso a battere, finalmente, da quando mi hai voltato le spalle quella mattina e... passo dopo passo che hai fatto per allontanarti da me... ti sei portato via il suo battito!” strinse le labbra per controllarsi quando, inevitabilmente, quegli specchi d'acqua limpida lo rapirono e trovò a fatica, dentro di sé, la forza per aggiungere “Quindi... sì! Se ha ripreso a battere... è grazie ad Adenath!”  
  
Lanthir fece alcuni profondi respiri e, benché si rendesse conto che, nonostante il giro di parole, il giovane non avesse comunque chiaramente risposto alla sua domanda, provò una stretta istintiva al cuore... quel cuore che, invece, stava ancora battendo follemente proprio per quel ragazzo che, ora, sembrava guardarlo con rabbia e indignazione.  
  
E di nuovo quel... qualcosa... fece barcollare ogni certezza e divenne più evidente.  
Era paura. Era rammarico. Era gelosia.  
Paura di perderlo veramente, per la prima volta.  
Rammarico per una possibile felicità che nemmeno aveva tentato di concedersi.  
Gelosia per ciò che, invece, quello scudiero che conosceva solo per nome, sembrava gli stesse dando. Quello che lui stesso avrebbe voluto ma che non si era mai permesso.  
  
Sorrise debolmente tra sé nel rendersi conto di quanto fosse assurda quella situazione perché mai avrebbe creduto di poter ammettere che davvero ci si potesse accorgere di volere veramente qualcosa solo quando si sta per perderla.  
Così, si ritrovò ad agire in maniera del tutto imprevista... abbassando però lo sguardo con quello che sembrava timore, nonostante mantenesse inalterata quella posizione dominante e decisa.  
“Dall'arrivo dell'alba...” iniziò a sussurrare con uno strano tono lieve e dolce “...agli ultimi istanti del tramonto... e per tutte le ore di buio... i miei pensieri sono stati rivolti a te.” una breve pausa quasi dovesse riprendere fiato, poi proseguì “Anche se ho tentato in ogni modo di cancellare le memorie del tuo viso... ho fallito e mai...” un profondo sospiro rassegnato “...mai... in tutta la mia lunga vita passata su queste Terre... avevo fallito.” rialzò gli occhi su di lui e scorse senza difficoltà l'inquietudine del suo spirito in essi, come se si stesse dibattendo con foga alla ricerca di una via per sfuggire all'ardore impetuoso che lo stava consumando “Non ti ho scritto quella lettera perché solo al mio ritorno in quei confini mi sono ricordato di te... ti ho scritto quelle parole... perché non potevo più...”  
  
“No... no ti prego... no!” lo interruppe all'improvviso Eldarion, scuotendo la testa ed alzando due dita sulle sue labbra per impedirgli di andare oltre “Se non è qualcosa che potrà davvero cambiare questa... realtà illusoria nella quale non hai mai creduto... non dirlo!”  
Era stato travolto da quelle parole come da un fiume in piena e stava ancora in balia dei flutti, sospinto da una riva all'altra nell'impossibilità di trovare un appiglio per trattenersi in un punto fermo.  
Il suo cuore stava quasi esplodendo dal desiderio di ascoltarlo e, al tempo stesso, era terrorizzato di udire proprio ciò che aveva sempre sperato... perché non doveva succedere.  
Perché era certo che non poteva succedere.  
Perché era più che sicuro che non sarebbe mai avvenuto.  
  
Il Guardiano allora sospirò pesantemente ed annuì, mantenendo però quel contatto visivo con lui e permettendo alle sue dita di accarezzargli il viso. Lo mosse lentamente come a seguire quel gesto che, dalle labbra, era passato alle guance per poi salire alle tempie, ma non riuscì a trattenersi dal sussurrargli quella che, se non si conoscesse, avrebbe di certo creduto un'implorazione dal tono arrendevole.  
“Resta qui... solo un altro giorno. Parlami come facevi un tempo... per intere ore, la notte, seduti fuori dalla costruzione sull'albero a fumare di nascosto la pipa.”  
  
Ed allora il giovane sorrise dolcemente.  
“Beh io... non devo più nascondermi a dir la verità.” sussurrò, abbassando un istante lo sguardo nel ricordare le decine di volte che erano rimasti insieme tra gli alti rami di quel posto quando fingevano di essere soltanto confidenti “Mio padre, a quanto sembra, ne era a conoscenza e... prima di venire qui... mi ha addirittura regalato una pipa nuova realizzata apposta per me.”  
  
“Davvero...?” esclamò l'elfo, alzando un sopracciglio meravigliato da quella scoperta “A quanto sembra, l'età lo sta rendendo più saggio e comprensivo!” quel tono ironico però, si affievolì in un lieve sospiro quando sentì la mano del compagno scivolargli sul collo e, a sua volta, rialzò la propria. Con la punta delle dita, che tremavano leggermente per l'emozione, tradendo il suo solito atteggiamento determinato, sfiorò alcune delle ciocche ribelli che gli incorniciavano il viso per poi scendere sulla guancia.  
“Non ci nasconderemo dunque...” riprese a sussurrare come se quel discorso non si fosse interrotto “...ci siederemo qui fuori a fumare e guarderemo il temporale che arriva e poi svanisce... lasciando, dopo il suo passaggio, solo pozze d'acqua e fango...” reclinò di più la testa ed arrivò a bisbigliargli vicino all'orecchio con una cadenza seducente “...come quello in cui ti ho spinto quella sera nel Labirinto.” percepì un profondo respiro a quelle parole che, in realtà, non aveva intenzione di pronunciare perché non voleva, veramente, tentare di sedurlo, eppure quelle frasi gli lasciarono le labbra così naturalmente da sembrare l'unica cosa sensata da dire in quel momento.  
“Ricordo il calore del tuo corpo, bagnato dalla pioggia... e le mie mani che scorrevano sulla tua pelle sporca di fango...” si discostò da lui per poterlo guardare ancora negli occhi prima di continuare “...eri così... tremendamente bello e provocante con quell'innocenza sul viso... da far invidia alla tentazione stessa se ti avesse visto...” gli sorrise quando notò le sua guance tingersi di un lieve rossore ed allora aggiunse in un sospiro “...e lo sei ancora.”  
  
“Se... se resto...” tentò di replicare Eldarion a quel punto, mentre percorreva il mento del compagno con l'indice e guardava quel proprio gesto per tentare disperatamente di non badare allo sconvolgente turbinio di emozioni che lo stavano devastando dopo quelle frasi “...sono certo che farei qualcosa... della quale poi mi... pentirei...” senza accorgersene però, le sue dita tornarono alle labbra carnose che, in quell'istante, si socchiusero lievemente “...lo sto già... facendo...” fissò quella bocca con un'espressione smarrita sul volto e, gradualmente, si chinò in avanti.  
Mantenne volutamente due dita ferme sulle labbra dell'elfo e, in quel modo, lo baciò per un lungo momento, nonostante il contatto rimanesse semplicemente immaginato visto che, a dividerli materialmente, continuava ad esserci quella barriera.  
  
Lanthir, a sua volta, restò immobile ad assaporare quel gesto accennato e appena tangibile, ma quando il principe di Gondor diminuì la pressione con l'intento di allontanarsi, alzò la mano e gli prese il polso, facendogli così spostare le dita... e ripeté quel bacio, ora senza nessun ostacolo.  
Ancora deboli sfioramenti che non avevano niente in comune con quell'unione appassionata che si erano concessi il giorno prima, sotto alla furia di un desiderio che, nessuno dei due, era più riuscito a dominare.  
Qualcosa di dolce ed insicuro... lieve, eppure, enormemente passionale.  
  
“Non posso...” bisbigliò ad un tratto Eldarion, lasciando però a quelle sole parole, il compito di fermare un atto che, il suo corpo invece, non stava minimamente impedendo “...non posso...” di nuovo lo ripeté, tra un bacio e l'altro di una serie che pareva interminabile “...non... posso...” sempre più debolmente... sempre con meno convinzione.  
  
“Allora dimmi di andare...” mormorò sensualmente il Guardiano quando, lasciando quelle labbra che avrebbe però voluto divorare, scese con le proprie lungo il collo che, il giovane, alla perdita di quel contatto, aveva esposto lasciando ricadere indietro la nuca “...mandami via... guardami e dimmi di andare...”  
Le stesse imploranti richieste che gli aveva già fatto tempo addietro quando Eldarion era andato di nascosto da lui nella tenda e la sua decisione di terminare quegli incontri segreti tra di loro si era, ancora una volta, tramutata in ben altro.  
In quel preciso momento però, la speranza di essere davvero respinto che aveva allora per ottenere un aiuto in ciò che non riusciva più a fare, era diventata l'esatto opposto e quello che il suo cuore, coi battiti convulsi, gli stava gridando, era l'indicibile desiderio che il compagno, per l'ennesima volta da quando si conoscevano, facesse di testa sua e non lo ascoltasse.  
  
“Non posso...” gemette il principe di Gondor con un tono quasi disperato.  
Sentiva ogni singola forza che possedeva, scivolare via dal corpo mentre quelle mani, di nuovo, gli accarezzavano la schiena e quella bocca gli lambiva il collo con baci sempre più ardenti.  
Non comprese nemmeno se stesso quando pronunciò quell'ultima risposta... non sapeva se era riferita al gesto che stava compiendo e che non avrebbe dovuto fare... o se fosse, invece, l'effettiva replica a ciò che la creatura eterna gli aveva mormorato.  
Tutto era confuso e indefinito... tutto svaniva, attimo dopo attimo, come era sempre stato quando si ritrovava tra le sue braccia.  
In sua presenza non esisteva più niente... né regole, né buon senso, né ragione... ed il cuore stesso non conosceva più vergogna o timori... insieme a quello spirito che lo stava facendo bruciare dall'interno con un unico, evidente e determinato proposito.  
Sapeva che era sbagliato... e al tempo stesso, sapeva che era giusto.  
Ma ogni singola domanda si dissolse come nebbia quando sentì una carezza percorrergli il petto e risalirgli fino al collo, quando il Guardiano di discostò quel poco che bastava per poter guardare di nuovo il suo viso.  
Sentì le dita chiudersi attorno alla sua gola ed il palmo premere debolmente su di essa in quel gesto di totale sottomissione ed abbandono che, fin dal principio, l'aveva l'aveva legato a quella creatura eterna, nelle sue visioni ed in quella realtà che aveva cercato e voluto disperatamente.  
  
“ _Ora dillo...”_  
  
Quell'ordine gli attraversò la mente senza che l'elfo però, questa volta, lo pronunciasse ed allora si ritrovò a rialzare lentamente la testa per guardare gli occhi limpidi che lo stavano fissando... e dalle sue labbra sfuggì quella lieve ed arrendevole richiesta...  
“Ti voglio...”  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
“Cosa... non hanno fatto... oserei dire!”  
  
La precisazione del principe del Reame Boscoso seguì la precedente esclamazione di Aragorn quando, entrambi, si voltarono e si guardarono attorno allibiti nel vedere i mobili accatastati, i suppellettili ed ogni altro oggetto presente, ricoperti da diverse dita di polvere, segno evidente che nessuno degli abitanti della città, da molto tempo, entrava in quel posto per ripulirlo.  
  
Si lanciarono un'occhiata e, lentamente, avanzarono, sorridendosi poi per le impronte che rimanevano sul pavimento.  
“Sembra proprio che questa soglia non sia stata oltrepassata da almeno un decennio!” mormorò l'uomo, spostandosi in un angolo, incuriosito da alcuni mobili.  
  
“Di certo non l'hanno conservata in buone condizioni per un nostro... ipotetico ritorno...”  
  
Sorrise a quella eventualità e rialzò cautamente il lembo di una coperta da un indefinito oggetto di forma rettangolare che lo superava in altezza e che era appoggiato verticalmente alla parete... e le sue labbra accentuarono ancora di più l'incurvatura quando vide ciò che la stoffa nascondeva.  
“Legolas... vieni qui... guarda!” gli fece cenno anche col capo di avvicinarsi e quando il compagno fu ad un passo da lui, prese la coperta e la lasciò cadere a terra, causando però una nuvola di polvere che investì in pieno la creatura eterna e provocò una risata divertita ed alquanto sorpresa da parte sua visto che, ingenuamente, non si aspettava quella conseguenza.  
  
“Questa... cosa...” sussurrò dopo alcuni momenti l'elfo, restando ad occhi chiusi ed immobile “...questa cosa... te la farò pagare cara, Estel! Ricordatelo!” udì un'altra risata del compagno e fece un passo in avanti, prudentemente, con l'intenzione di raggiungerlo benché tenesse ancora le palpebre abbassate per evitare che la polvere che l'aveva ricoperto, gli entrasse negli occhi.  
Aggrottò però le sopracciglia e percepì un insolito spostamento che, però, finse di non notare perché già immaginava cosa era passato per la mente dell'uomo.  
Così, mantenendo un'espressione seriosa sul volto, avanzò ancora molto lentamente... fino a quando si girò di scatto su se stesso e circondò, con un braccio, il collo del re di Gondor che l'aveva infatti raggiunto alle spalle.  
“Non crederai davvero di sorprendermi in questo modo!” gli bisbigliò un istante prima di cominciare a strusciarsi con decisione contro il suo corpo, sempre alla cieca, visto che ancora esitava a riaprire gli occhi “Posso sentire la tua presenza quando sei nell'ala opposta del palazzo... pensi che pochi passi possano confondermi?”  
  
“Aspetta... aspetta... asp...” l'inutile tentativo di Aragorn di fermare quella vendetta nei propri confronti, divenne una risata divertita quando, cingendo il compagno a sé e sospirando, si arrese ad essere impolverato a sua volta “Ti giuro che non l'avevo previsto!”  
  
“Oh... certo... non ne dubito!”  
  
“Davvero non...” sorrise dolcemente nel guardare quell'espressione ora imbronciata ed allora prese nel palmo la manica della tunica e l'avvicinò al suo viso “...fermo... vediamo che posso fare per i tuoi occhi...” lievemente strofinò la stoffa in quel punto e lungo le guance per cercare di ripulirlo “...fatto! Puoi aprirli.”  
  
Legolas sbatté le palpebre e, nello scorgere ancora l'espressione divertita del compagno, alzò lo sguardo al soffitto e gli diede una debole spinta all'indietro, per poi voltarsi e dirigersi all'angolo.  
“Cosa avevi trovato, ad ogni modo, lì sotto?”  
  
“Guarda... ti sembra ancora pulito?”  
  
Riconobbe il materasso che per molti giorni avevano usato come letto a quel tempo... quando si rinchiudevano per parlare e restare soli, lontano dagli altri compagni, ed un sorriso nostalgico gli comparve sul viso.  
“Più di quella coperta... di certo!” esclamò, passando una mano su di esso per constatarlo effettivamente “Spostati!”  
Pronunciò quell'avvertimento ma, invece di dare al tempo al re di Gondor di indietreggiare, tirò il giaciglio e lo fece cadere su un lato a terra, provocando inevitabilmente, un'altra nuvola di polvere che si rialzò dal pavimento e, questa volta, prese in pieno l'uomo.  
  
“Legolas!”  
  
Il grido di rimprovero fu seguito da una risata dell'elfo che però non attese che il compagno si ripulisse e si mise piuttosto ad aprire uno dopo l'altro le ante alla ricerca delle coperte pulite che un tempo erano conservate.  
  
Quando infatti Aragorn, dopo alcuni colpi di tosse, si voltò nuovamente in quella direzione, lo vide intento a ricoprire con una stoffa il materasso.  
“Credi sia... da oltre vent'anni lì dentro...?” gli chiese, alzando un sopracciglio abbastanza incerto delle intenzioni della creatura eterna “Forse è meglio se rientriamo nelle nostre stanze e...”  
  
“Hai dormito sulla nuda terra...” lo interruppe il principe del Reame Boscoso, alzandosi e avviandosi verso di lui “...nel fango... nell'erba... e sotto ogni clima possibile per quasi... settant'anni! Ed ora ti infastidisce un po' di polvere... attorno a dove ti distenderai?” si lasciò sfuggire una risata ironica e mise le mani sui fianchi “Dov'è finito il ramingo che si era inginocchiato proprio qui a quel tempo senza badare minimamente allo stato del pavimento?”  
  
L'uomo socchiuse le labbra per ribattere, ma invece di farlo a parole, gli sorrise e, immediatamente, ripeté quell'azione passata, lasciandosi cadere con le ginocchia davanti a lui.  
“È sempre qui, Legolas...” gli mormorò, allargando le braccia sui lati e reclinando il capo all'indietro per poter guardare il compagno negli occhi “...ancora siamo in una possibile guerra contro un nemico potente e rischiamo la sconfitta... ed ancora non riesco a fare altro che restare qui, inginocchiato davanti a te a guardarti dal basso e ad... aspettare un tuo gesto che mi riporti in alto verso quel cielo che osservavamo insieme.” respirò intensamente e di nuovo sorrise “L'unica differenza... è che ora so bene perché voglio restare qui e in nessun altro luogo.”  
  
E allora Legolas, proprio come in quella sera lontana, si piegò su di lui e, mettendogli le mani sulle guance, avvicinò il viso al suo mentre i lunghi capelli gli scivolavano sulla spalla, ricadendogli su un lato.  
“Am man, Estel? (Per quale motivo, Estel?)” gli bisbigliò sulle labbra, sfiorandole appena con la stessa dolcezza di quella volta.  
  
“An im mel... (Perché io ti a...)”  
  
Non gli lasciò finire la risposta.  
E quella che era stata una semplice unione di labbra che non chiedevano altro che restare in contatto per trasmettersi qualcosa che non poteva essere detto o provato in altro modo, divenne da subito un bacio focoso e passionale di due compagni ora assolutamente consapevoli di ciò che sentivano l'uno per l'altro.  
L'irruenza di quel gesto che passava da una bocca all'altra in una danza cadenzata e continua, aumentò ancora di più quando l'uomo posò le mani sui fianchi dell'elfo come se volesse tirarlo maggiormente a sé.  
Rendendosi conto che più di così non era possibile, fece scorrere il palmo lungo il suo corpo, fino ad arrivargli alla nuca.  
Immerse di nuovo le dita in quei fili di seta dorata, abbandonando però qualsiasi insicurezza precedente. Le chiuse con forza tra i suoi capelli, strappando poi un gemito alla creatura eterna per l'impeto con cui, contemporaneamente, si rimise in piedi e lo attirò a sé, obbligandolo a piegare sul lato la testa.  
  
“Aragorn...!” l'unica parola che riuscì a sospirare Legolas fu il suo nome, con un tono meravigliato per quell'improvvisa foga e dopo quello, solo un susseguirsi di intensi gemiti che proseguirono per tutto il tempo in cui Aragorn, avventatosi sul suo collo, gli succhiò selvaggiamente la pelle nell'incavo con la spalla che la camicia, per via dello scollo evidente, non nascondeva.  
  
Solo quando vide il marchio purpureo che, con labbra ed i denti, aveva lasciato, il re di Gondor tornò per qualche momento alla bocca che la creatura eterna teneva aperta per riuscire a controllare il respiro frenetico.  
Dopodiché gli cinse la vita e, sempre senza dire niente, lo rialzò da terra e lo trasportò al materasso che non avevano sicuramente dimenticato.  
Si abbassò e lasciò ricadere il compagno su di esso, per poi afferrargli i polsi, portarglieli sopra la testa e bloccarlo saldamente col proprio corpo.  
“Uno...” cominciò a contare come in quelle sfide che per anni si erano fatti l'un l'altro per stabilire chi fosse il più forte. Non badò all'espressione piacevolmente sconvolta sul suo viso e, a quel numero, fece seguire un bacio lungo e passionale “...due...” un altro bacio della stessa intensa profondità “...tre...” ed un altro “...quattro...” un altro ancora e avvertì le cosce dell'elfo che gli serravano i fianchi in quello che, poteva sembrare, un tentativo di respingerlo per liberarsi.  
Così, con una aggressività quasi animalesca per quanto solitamente era abituato a comportarsi con lui, piegò di più le gambe e le portò sui lati, spingendolo in quella maniera, col bacino, a rialzare maggiormente le ginocchia come se stessero compiendo quell'atto lussurioso che, da troppi giorni, non si concedevano.  
“...cinque!” ed un ultimo sospiro roco e sensuale seguito da una spinta selvaggia dei fianchi tra le sue cosce.  
  
Legolas spalancò gli occhi con un grido sommesso di piacere e a lungo non riuscì a far altro che restare sotto all'uomo, in un silenzio ansimante, così veloce da intervallare lo stesso battito frenetico del suo cuore.  
C'era qualcosa di diverso in quel comportamento improvvisamente determinato e impetuoso. Qualcosa che Aragorn non aveva mai osato con lui a tal punto.  
Qualcosa che aveva visto bruciargli negli occhi quando l'uomo lo aveva raggiunto nella prigione per salvarlo... e che anche ora gli stava infiammando lo spirito.  
Qualcosa che gli aveva percorso l'intero corpo e l'aveva infiammato così tanto da rendere il desiderio che gli ardeva tra le cosce, quasi doloroso da sopportare.  
  
“È questo il ramingo che cercavi prima...?” gli sussurrò allora Aragorn sulle labbra, con un sorrisino divertito, senza concedergli il bacio che, subito, l'elfo tentò di rubargli “È questo l'uomo che vuoi...?”  
  
“Io voglio solo il mio...”  
  
Gli impedì di terminare la frase, proprio come Legolas aveva fatto prima con lui, e la soffocò con la bocca, violando la sua con forza e decisione per un lunghissimo momento, fino a quando lo sentì ansimare per l'aria.  
Ed allora compì una serie di movimenti rapidi e continui.  
Si privò della camicia... e lo stesso fece con quella del compagno, quasi strappandogliela dalle braccia.  
Si aprì i pantaloni e li abbassò alle ginocchia, rialzandosi quel poco che bastava per togliere alla creatura eterna gli stivali ma, dopo avergli sfilato la stoffa che gli fasciava le gambe solo da una di esse, cessò quell'azione per rimettersi sopra di lui.  
Portò una mano accanto al suo viso e, ancor prima di poter accennare qualcosa a parole, l'elfo gli lambì il palmo, leccandolo lascivamente mentre manteneva il contatto visivo con lui.  
Negli occhi blu, profondi e in tempesta come l'oceano bagnato da liquido argento, vide quella tacita approvazione che stava attendendo, così portò immediatamente quelle dita su di sé e si guidò senza più alcuna esitazione, dentro il suo corpo.  
  
Lo violò fin dal primo attimo con la stessa irruenza che aveva riservato poco prima alla sua bocca, riprendendo a succhiargli la pelle morbida alla base del collo e, con quel gesto, riuscì a soffocare i propri gemiti per poter ascoltare solo quelli di piacere del compagno.  
Ma dopo un lungo momento, rallentò quelle spinte furiose e rialzò il volto per guardarlo.  
Nello scorgere una indefinibile espressione corrucciata sul suo viso, velato dal sudore di quella passione imprevista e selvaggia, gli sfiorò dolcemente il mento con le labbra.  
“Ti ho causato... dolore...? Io non... perdonami... non mi sono...”  
  
“No...! No, Aragorn... no...!” gemette all'istante il principe del Reame Boscoso, rialzando le palpebre che aveva chiuso per perdersi in quell'uragano di sensazioni sconvolgenti “Non smettere! Non... smettere!” chiuse le braccia dietro al suo collo e cercò di incitarlo coi fianchi a riprendere quelle movenze impetuose “Ti prego... non smettere!”  
  
Quel tono incredibilmente lieve ed arrendevole riaccese immediatamente la fiamma della passione nel sangue del re di Gondor che fece allora scivolare le mani sotto i suoi glutei per tenerlo fermamente a sé mentre riprendeva a possederlo con quella foga sorprendente della quale, nemmeno lui, si credeva capace.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
La passione avvampò anche tra le quattro pareti di legno delle scuderie con lo stesso potente vigore dei tuoni che avevano iniziato ad esplodere nel cielo scuro.  
I baci appena accennati divennero all'istante delle voraci richieste che le loro bocche esaudirono senza il minimo riserbo mentre ogni parvenza di ragione veniva lavata via come la polvere dai tetti e si scioglieva sotto l'incedere della pioggia battente.  
  
Lanthir chiuse la braccia attorno alla vita del compagno, stringendolo a sé con una violenza possessiva come se temesse che, allentare anche solo un attimo la presa su di lui, significasse dargli il tempo di sfuggirgli nuovamente.  
Si sentì spingere all'indietro ma anche allora, non abbandonò la morsa nel quale lo stava tenendo, un gesto che però non parve disturbare il giovane perché, a sua volta, premette ancor di più il corpo contro il suo, avanzando semplicemente di alcuni passi per dirigere entrambi in un punto più appartato.  
  
L'elfo comprese subito quell'intenzione e lo rialzò da terra per la breve distanza che li separava da un angolo, nascosto dietro a delle balle di fieno accatastate.  
Con forza lo sospinse addosso alla parete ma rialzò una mano dietro la sua nuca, proprio un istante prima dell'impatto, per proteggergli la testa dal probabile colpo contro il legno.  
Lo fissò intensamente, perdendosi su quel viso che non avrebbe mai creduto di poter desiderare così follemente e lasciò ricadere indietro il capo, continuando però a mantenere il contatto coi suoi occhi, quando le dita del principe di Gondor gli scivolarono tra i capelli per poi serrarsi, a loro volta, con un fare possessivo.  
  
“Prendimi...” gli gemette Eldarion, strusciandosi contro di lui e rialzando un ginocchio sul suo fianco per fare in modo che i loro bacini entrassero in completo contatto “...prendimi, Lanthir!” lo ripeté con un tono autoritario, velato però da una supplicante dolcezza “Ti prego... prendimi!” percepiva tra le cosce il desiderio che stava divorando entrambi... la virilità dalla quale era stato violato per la prima volta e che bramava ancora dentro di sé proprio come quel giorno nella Biblioteca, tanto quanto il bruciante dolore e l'ardente piacere che ne era derivato.  
  
“Non abbiamo molto tempo...” gli sussurrò l'elfo, facendo scivolare le mani fino al suo fondo schiena per stringere con forza i glutei nei palmi e intensificare ancora di più quel movimento dei loro fianchi “...qualcuno potrebbe giungere...”  
  
“Allora non sprechiamolo!”  
  
Avvertì le dita del compagno che si intrufolavano tra i loro corpi e, freneticamente, slacciavano le stoffe ma invece di aiutarlo, chinò nuovamente il volto e cercò le sue labbra per baciarlo con una passione travolgente.  
  
Eldarion sentì le gambe tremare a quel gesto e gli parve che non esistesse altro in quel momento, se non le labbra morbide che premevano sulle sue e la lingua che lo possedeva fino a rubargli lo stesso respiro del quale non sentiva più la necessità.  
Solo quando la creatura eterna si discostò un poco da lui e gli sorrise, ritrovò la capacità di agire e, di scatto, gli aprì la camicia sul petto, scendendo subito a leccarlo e a baciarlo con una frenesia data dall'impossibilità di far durare quell'unione delle ore come invece era abituato.  
  
Il Guardiano barcollò di un passò e si ritrovò a far scorrere le dita tra i capelli scuri del compagno quando quest'ultimo, senza il minimo avvertimento, si inginocchiò ed arrivò con quei baci alla carne che sentiva pulsare tra le cosce.  
Posò l'altra mano alla parete davanti a sé per sostenersi perché quell'attacco inaspettato lo privò di ogni stabilità oltre che della capacità di respirare regolarmente.  
“Eldarion...”  
Un sospiro... un richiamo... un invito a continuare.  
Pronunciò semplicemente il suo nome quando quella bocca lo avvolse col vorace trasporto di un atto lascivo che però entrambi, sapevano che non avrebbero portato a compimento perché altre erano le loro intenzioni.  
  
Il principe di Gondor difatti gli diede appena il tempo di abituarsi a quell'intimo e umido calore che subito si rimise in piedi.  
“Ti voglio...” gli bisbigliò sensualmente sulle labbra prima di voltarsi e dargli le spalle “...adesso!”  
Percepiva il proprio respiro divenire frenetico tanto quando il battito del cuore che aumentò ancor di più di rapidità quando, invece dell'azione che si aspettava, sentì le dita del compagno tra i capelli che si chiudevano per obbligarlo e reclinare indietro il capo.  
  
“No... io voglio te!”  
  
Il sussurro dell'elfo si perse nel bacio al quale il giovane si trovò a rispondere e che lo lasciò ansimante più di quanto fosse mai accaduto, perché quelle parole lo avevano sconvolto e privato anche della capacità naturale di far fluire aria nei polmoni.  
Non glielo aveva mai detto.  
Era sempre stato lui a implorarlo e a gemere quel desiderio incredibile che provava.  
Lanthir non gli aveva mai detto che lo voleva.  
  
E poi il suo corpo... ed anche quel solo pensiero che era riuscito a fare, lasciò spazio alle onde roventi che avevano iniziato ad attraversarlo.  
Il dolore ed il piacere per quell'atto lascivo che non si concedeva da tempo, lo sconvolsero e frastornarono ed a niente servì appoggiare entrambe le mani sulla parete di legno per cercare un sostegno, perché ogni singola incandescente sensazione proveniva dall'interno.  
  
Spinta dopo spinta, tutto ciò che aveva vissuto, imparato e assaporato con lui, tornò in superficie rendendolo nuovamente dipendente da quelle braccia che lo stringevano, da quelle labbra che gli lambivano il collo ed il volto, da quel sospiro sempre più frequente che gli accarezzava l'orecchio... e da quel vigore che lo violava e rendeva nuovamente di sua proprietà.  
“Più... forte...” gemette all'improvviso, lasciando cadere la testa sulla sua spalla mentre tentava di contrastare i suoi movimenti coi fianchi “...non fermarti... più forte!”  
  
Lanthir sorrise a quell'implorazione, stringendolo ancor più saldamente a sé con un braccio mentre con l'altra mano scivolava tra le sue cosce.  
“Più forte di così...” ansimò al suo orecchio con una cadenza roca e provocante “...finirò col spezzarti... ragazzino infervorato!”  
Si accorse di aver usato ancora quel termine quando udì i gemiti del compagno aumentare improvvisamente di intensità ed allora sorrise, con una insolita dolcezza, in confronto all'atto di sfrenata lussuria che stava comunque compiendo e che non riusciva più a controllare.  
Da quando aveva sentito quel calore avvolgerlo di nuovo, ogni timore, ogni pensiero ed ogni sensazione opprimente che aveva provato in quell'ultimo anno era svanita nel nulla, catapultandolo immediatamente verso quell'unica certezza che ora aveva.  
Desiderava quel giovane.  
Il suo cuore lo desiderava.  
La sua mente lo desiderava.  
Ed il suo spirito ora stava bruciando più di quanto stesse facendo il suo corpo per l'unione carnale che stavano compiendo perché, finalmente, dopo quel tempo interminabile, si sentiva di nuovo completo.  
  
“Oh... sì... quanto mi è... mancato sentirtelo... dire...”  
  
Quel sussurrò gli strappò un nuovo sorriso divertito e lo riportò subito alla materialità di quel legame che da sempre, fin dal primo istante, era esistito tra di loro.  
“Pensavo non volessi essere più definito un... ragazzino...” gli mormorò provocatoriamente all'orecchio mentre chiudeva il pugno sul desiderio che, fino ad allora, aveva ignorato “...lo sei ancora invece... mm? Oltre ad essere... così innocentemente provocante da farmi perdere ogni controllo... sei ancora un... folle...” iniziò a far seguire, ad ogni termine, una spinta più selvaggia che accompagnava il corpo del giovane, direttamente tra le dita che teneva serrate sul suo vigore “...testardo... invadente... capriccioso...” ed ogni movimento veniva, di conseguenza, sottolineato da un gemito di piacere del compagno “...insolente e... viziato... ragazzino!”  
  
Eldarion sorrise tra i sospiri che non poteva più tenere a bada ed inarcò la schiena per concedere al Guardiano il pieno e completo controllo del proprio corpo.  
“Non sono... cambiato...” replicò allora, girando la testa per cercare di arrivare alle sue labbra “...e tu nemmeno... sei sempre un... arrogante... presuntuoso... indisponente... e prepotente... elfo che deve sempre aprir bocca per... discutere!” sentì il pugno, tra le cosce, stringersi con più forza e si perse in un debole grido soffocato, seguito però da un sorrisino malizioso “Ed ora sta zitto e continua a prendermi!”  
  
“Non ti... prenderò... semplicemente, ragazzino sfrontato che ancora non ha imparato quale sia il suo posto!” gli bisbigliò allora Lanthir, leccandogli e mordendogli le labbra durante un bacio selvaggio e focoso, prima di continuare “Ti dominerò... sottometterò i tuoi istinti alle mie regole e prenderò possesso di te... fino a quando sarai stremato ai miei piedi ed anche allora... mi implorerai di ricominciare perché non riuscirai nemmeno a respirare senza sentirmi così... in profondità dentro di te... da farti dimenticare dove finisce il tuo corpo e dove comincia il mio!” percepì il giovane tremare convulsamente contro di sé in quello che era l'evidente segno che presto l'estasi lo avrebbe raggiunto e lui stesso sentì quella potente e bruciante sensazione dentro di sé che, per nessuna ragione, aveva intenzione di controllare.  
Ma allora udì un lieve sospiro...  
  
“...sotto... di... te...”  
  
...aggrottò le sopracciglia, rallentando di poco le movenze per dargli la possibilità di ripetere.  
“Cosa...?”  
  
“Sotto... di... te...” mormorò di nuovo Eldarion, deglutendo e cercando i suoi occhi come se ne avesse bisogno per poter continuare a parlare “...il mio posto... ho imparato dov'è...” gli sorrise ma faticò a tenere alzate le palpebre quando si sentì avvampare improvvisamente ed incontrollabilmente dal piacere “...è sotto... di te... lo è sempre stato... lo sarà...” strinse i denti ed infine perse irrimediabilmente ogni ragione, sciogliendosi nella mano del compagno mentre ansimava quell'ultima parola “...sempre.”  
  
Ed a sua volta, il Guardiano venne avvolto dalle fiamme della passione carnale, sospinto però da quella dichiarazione che, in qualche modo, aveva raggiunto un punto nel suo profondo, in grado di farlo ardere più di quanto qualsiasi corpo, Mortale od eterno, avesse mai fatto.  
Non disse niente in quel momento, fatta eccezione per il nome del giovane che continuava a stringere possessivamente a sé, e che lasciò le sue labbra con una cadenza lieve, dolce e velata di quel sentimento che, ancora però, non era capace di pronunciare.  
  
Alcuni tuoni rimbombarono nel silenzio dopo che i due compagni si smarrirono in quegli istanti di totale perdizione, dopodiché l'elfo si scostò leggermente da lui e, tenendogli le mani sui fianchi, lo fece voltare verso di sé come se sentisse l'estremo bisogno di vederlo nuovamente davanti ai propri occhi.  
E fu allora che scorse quelli del principe di Gondor, chiusi come altrettanto serrate erano le labbra, ancora però evidentemente gonfie e umide per i baci che si erano scambiati.  
“Guardami.” gli ordinò con un tono però preoccupato per quello strano comportamento... e quando vide le palpebre rialzarsi, il cuore gli si serrò in una stretta dolorosa che quasi gli impedì di porre quella domanda successiva...  
“Perché... i tuoi occhi sono velati dalle lacrime?”  
  
Eldarion deglutì più volte tentando disperatamente di riprendere il controllo delle proprie emozioni... ma erano troppo violente... troppo intensa da sostenere e da tenere a bada.  
“Perché... è stato un errore...” gemette con la voce strozzata dal nodo alla gola “...ho sbagliato io... so di aver sbagliato... non avrei mai dovuto... tornare indietro...” scosse la testa e non trattenne però la mano che salì nuovamente ad accarezzare con immensa dolcezza il volto costellato di sudore della creatura eterna “...è così... sbagliato... e così... giusto... al tempo stesso... com'è possibile?” chiuse un attimo gli occhi e sentì le lacrime scivolargli sulle guance.  
Quel calore improvviso e bruciante sulla pelle, parve scuoterlo da quella situazione e di scatto portò la mano su di sé per asciugarsi il viso ed uscì da quella posizione, facendo qualche passo per allontanarsi mentre si sistemava gli abiti come meglio riusciva per via delle mani tremanti per l'agitazione.  
  
“Eldarion...”  
  
Udì il richiamo del Guardiano e scosse di nuovo la testa per fargli comprendere che non doveva dire niente.  
“No... no va bene... va bene così!” esclamò, ostentando un sorriso verso di lui, prima di raggiungere la staccionata ed indossare velocemente il mantello come avrebbe dovuto fare molto tempo prima “Sto bene, io... lo so che è... solo questo... voglio dire...” si indicò e poi indicò lui, abbassando subito dopo lo sguardo quando vide che il compagno gli si stava avvicinando di nuovo dopo essersi chiuso i pantaloni in vita “...tra di noi... è... questo... lo so. Non sono capace di... starti lontano... anche dopo tutto questo tempo... non è cambiato niente... ma va bene, lo so. É solo che è... sbagliato per...” non riuscì a proseguire perché solo il pensiero di quel nome lo faceva sentire incredibilmente male per ciò che aveva fatto.  
  
Così diede le spalle alla creatura eterna e tornò al destriero perché l'unica cosa sensata che poteva fare in quel momento, era andarsene.  
Ma appena mise un piede nella staffa con l'intento di salire in sella, la mano dell'elfo si chiuse sulla sua per fermarlo... e quel solo tocco, ancora una volta, lo destabilizzò facendogli dubitare anche di se stesso.  
  
“Vuoi rivedermi ancora...?”  
  
Una semplice domanda che non lasciava spazio a dubbi, perché qualsiasi cosa avrebbe significato un loro futuro incontro, di sarebbe di certo stato un riavvicinamento ancor più forte di quanto già non era avvenuto.  
“La mia mente... grida no...” mormorò, tenendo ancora la testa bassa per non incrociare quegli occhi che lo avrebbero privato di ogni volontà “...ma il mio cuore... continua a ripetere... sì...” sospirò pesantemente e con un movimento agile, si mise in sella al cavallo ma, prima di spronarlo alla partenza, aggiunse “...ancora non so chi vincerà la battaglia.”  
  
Lanthir fece istintivamente un passo indietro e non poté che restare a guardare il giovane che arrivava alle porte ed usciva, lasciandolo solo in quel luogo.  
Arrivò a sua volta all'esterno e un amaro sorriso gli incurvò le labbra per quella situazione paradossale visto che era sempre stato lui quello a voltargli le spalle e ad andarsene, sia materialmente che mentalmente.  
Lo aveva sempre tenuto distante, allontanato in ogni modo, ed ora che davvero Eldarion sembrava aver preso quella strada... lo rivoleva indietro.  
Oltretutto con una forza ed una intensità talmente disperata che credeva inconcepibile.  
La pioggia iniziò a bagnargli incessantemente il viso e gli abiti ma non badò a quelle gocce su di sé e proseguì, con passo lento e costante, lungo la via deserta della città, come se solo in quel modo, accarezzato dalla Natura stessa della quale era figlio, potesse trovare una soluzione a ciò che sentiva esplodergli nel profondo.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
“Non ci posso credere!”  
  
“Aragorn... ti prego!”  
  
“No... è davvero...” con un ultimo movimento profondo e violento, il re di Gondor si spinse tra le cosce del compagno e si sciolse nell'estasi di quell'atto carnale enormemente più aggressivo e travolgente di quelli nei quali si erano uniti fino ad allora.  
Si lasciò ricadere sopra di lui e chiuse gli occhi nel sentire le dita della creatura eterna che, stancamente, gli percorrevano la pelle bagnata dal sudore, dal collo lungo tutta la schiena e con un sorriso appagato, riuscì a sospirare anche quell'ultima parola “...incredibile...”  
  
Legolas a sua volta sorrise, allungando però con una smorfia di dolore, le gambe che, fino a quel momento, aveva tenuto piegate attorno al corpo dell'uomo.  
“Lo vuoi ripetere ancora un'altra volta o ti ritieni soddisfatto così?” gli bisbigliò all'orecchio con una finta intonazione infastidita per quel particolare che sembrava aver attirato ogni sua attenzione.  
  
“Mi dispiace ma... non l'avrei mai creduto possibile!” mormorò Aragorn, discostandosi da lui per liberarlo dal proprio peso e permettergli di respirare correttamente dopo tutto quel tempo “Vederti raggiungere il piacere così... rapidamente e prima di me... è stato... incredibile!”  
  
L'elfo alzò lo sguardo sospirando e si rimise seduto, non nascondendogli però un sorrisino per fargli intendere che non era davvero seccato da quella cosa.  
“Appurata questa... circostanza...” iniziò allora, mentre si toglieva i pantaloni che il compagno gli aveva lasciato addosso “...in mia difesa potrei dire che non avevi mai tenuto questo tipo di... comportamento con me e quindi posso supporre che...” alzò le spalle e si portò i capelli all'indietro che gli aderivano scompostamente alla pelle per via del sudore “...sia stato quello la causa... scatenante. Ora possiamo andare oltre?”  
  
Il re di Gondor si sedette a sua volta il tempo necessario per togliersi gli stivali e la stoffa che gli ricopriva ancora la parte inferiore delle gambe, dopodiché si distese nuovamente su un fianco.  
“Veramente... sei tu quello che non mi ha mai... oserei dire... permesso... di usare questi modi!” replicò, ignorando la richiesta del compagno, mentre si appoggiava ad un gomito per poterlo guardare, dato che la creatura eterna era ancora seduta.  
  
“Bugiardo! Te l'ho permesso eccome e... comunque tu non sei mai stato... così...”  
  
Sorrise maliziosamente nello scorgere un lieve imbarazzo sul suo viso e, lentamente, gli percorse il braccio col dorso delle dita.  
“Così... come...?” gli sussurrò con una cadenza seducente che strappò una lieve risata all'elfo.  
  
“Così... autoritario e impetuoso... “ mormorò Legolas, sorridendo tra sé nel ripensare alle sensazioni che aveva provato quando l'uomo aveva preso possesso di lui, ancor prima di farlo materialmente “...tanto da imprigionare col tuo corpo ogni mia volontà e piegarla al tuo volere... tanto da dominarmi come... mai nessuno era riuscito a fare.” un fremito rovente gli percorse la schiena fino a farlo tremare violentemente.  
Non sapeva se era stato quel tocco lungo il braccio o semplicemente quelle riflessioni, ma provò un vago senso di imbarazzo, così lanciò un'occhiata al compagno, dandogli poi una debole spinta per farlo sdraiare.  
“Non dovresti essere stanco, Aragorn?” gli chiese allora ironicamente, indicandogli con la mano di girarsi dalla parte opposta come solitamente faceva quando si trovavano insieme su quel materasso “Posa quella testa confusa e affaticata sul... cuscino...” aggrottò le sopracciglia nel rendersi conto che, questa volta, quello mancava e scosse la testa “...insomma... sdraiati e dormi!”  
  
Il re di Gondor trattenne a stento una risata divertita per quell'atteggiamento impacciato ma eseguì il suo ordine, sospirando soltanto...  
“Be iest lîn... (Come desideri...)” prima di mettersi sul fianco e dargli le spalle.  
Restò in attesa, ad occhi aperti, proprio come faceva in quei giorni quando l'unica possibilità per lui di passare una notte serena e priva di incubi, era stare tra le braccia di Legolas.  
Ed infine, anche in quel momento, le sentì circondarlo e trascinarlo indietro in quella stretta forte, protettiva e affettuosa.  
Percepì il suo petto contro la schiena, la pelle calda e ancora leggermente sudata, scivolare sulla propria e, a differenza di quelle volte durante le quali l'intimità di amici ancora impediva loro di privarsi totalmente degli abiti, avvertì anche la parte inferiore del suo corpo.  
Quel corpo che, solo poco prima, aveva sedotto e posseduto senza che opponesse nessuna resistenza e che si era sottomesso a lui con una dolce e conturbante remissività.  
Ora invece gli stava dimostrando il reale vigore che possedeva, con le gambe intrecciate alle sue e i muscoli torniti delle cosce che gliele cingevano... e quella stessa virilità che, con sorpresa, aveva sentito sciogliersi contro il ventre durante quell'atto carnale sfrenato, ora gli premeva sui glutei senza però azzardare altro che quel contatto.  
  
“Ora puoi... rivelarmi cosa avete stabilito durante le riunioni questa mattina?”  
  
Quella domanda mormorata con uno strano tono sensuale al suo orecchio, lo fece sorridere incuriosito, ed allora, a sua volta tenendo una cadenza bassa e profonda, iniziò a rispondergli.  
“Abbiamo concordato che è necessario l'aiuto di tuo padre, arrivati a questo punto, in quanto unico ad avere conoscenze antiche sul tipo di magia oscura che quegli orchi padroneggiano. Le arti magiche, per gli Uomini, ormai sono diventate nient'altro che favole da narrare ai bambini o incauti miscugli di erbe... ma le memorie passate sono l'unica possibilità di comprensione. Dunque una delegazioni di cavalieri e di appartenenti al tuo popolo, partirà per i tuoi confini il prima possibile.”  
  
“Dovrò unirmi a loro...”  
  
“No, non tu.” continuò subito, stringendosi di più tra le sue braccia come se quel fugace pensiero lo avesse scosso “Arwen si è offerta di portare a termine questo compito in nome del regno di Gondor e in rappresentanza del vostro popolo. Quindi guiderà lei la compagnia che si dirigerà nelle tue Terre,”  
  
“È... alquanto imprudente e azzardato, Estel!” replicò Legolas, allibito da quella decisione “Anche se avrà una scorta di cavalieri e di guerrieri, resta sempre la regina del tuo regno e un viaggio di questo tipo può risultare pericoloso.”  
  
“A dire il vero... anche io mi sono opposto all'inizio ma le sue condizioni erano ragionevoli ed inoltre, il pensiero che rimanga al sicuro e nascosta in quel palazzo per qualche tempo, mi solleva. Il nemico è arrivato alle porte di Osgillath e avrebbe potuto oltrepassarle se ne avesse avuto intenzione. Devo mandare rinforzi a Faramir visto che decine dei suoi cavalieri hanno perso la vita... e questo significa privare Minas Tirith di uomini valorosi. Dovrò accelerare le investiture degli allievi più preparati e... solo il pensiero di quei giovani dell'età di mio figlio che dovranno scendere di già sul campo in caso di battaglia, mi riempe il cuore di angoscia. E ad ogni modo, benché le mura della città siano invalicabili, preferisco saperla con tuo padre, lontano da qui.”  
  
“Su questo posso essere concorde ma...” intervenne di nuovo, sempre mantenendo un tono calmo e rilassato nonostante l'argomento “...la strada da percorrere è lunga e...”  
  
“Confido che i cavalieri di Rohan insieme ai guerrieri che tu stesso hai formato... e ad uno dei capitani dei tuoi Guardiani, siano una protezione sufficiente.”  
  
A quelle parole, aggrottò le sopracciglia confuso e rialzò leggermente la testa per guardarlo.  
“Lanthir partirà con loro?”  
  
“No... Thamais.” mormorò l'uomo, respirando poi profondamente, prima di aggiungere con una tonalità incuriosita “Per caso tu... hai mai notato lo stretto rapporto che lo lega ad Arwen? Voglio dire... non sto insinuando che ci sia del sentimento ma... alcuni loro atteggiamenti mi hanno fatto sorgere dei dubbi.”  
  
“Thamais e...” il principe del Reame Boscoso iniziò a replicare ma si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata meravigliata “...no... nemmeno ero a conoscenza di...” si fermò in quel momento, riflettendo alcuni istanti sulla volta in cui li vide nella tenda dopo che il Guardiano era stato curato proprio dal re di Gondor, e lo stupore divenne una debole consapevolezza “...a dir la verità... so che un tempo erano amici, quando ci recavamo a Imladris per delle visite per conto di mio padre, loro sembravano molto uniti ma... non ho mai scorto altro che amicizia e rispetto tra loro... poi sei arrivato tu e...” lo vide annuire più volte senza però dire niente e allora gli sussurrò “...se fosse così... intendo, se i loro cuori si fossero, in qualche modo, legati, ti provocherebbe dolore?”  
  
Aragorn sorrise tra sé, scuotendo debolmente la testa.  
“No... non dolore. Forse un leggero fastidio per non esserne stato messo a conoscenza ma... ne ho discusso con lei. Abbiamo appianato le questioni rimaste in sospeso tra di noi... abbiamo parlato aprendoci l'un l'altra il cuore e... nonostante tutto ciò che è avvenuto, non posso non augurarle la felicità che merita. Dobbiamo ancora trovare il modo più appropriato per rivelare le nostre decisioni ad Eldarion ed essere sinceri anche con lui... ma ad ogni modo, sono certo che tutto si risolverà per il meglio.”  
  
“Oh... e quando eri intenzionato a dirmelo?”  
  
“Beh... quando sarei tornato a casa... ma tu hai voluto anticipare i tempi, facendoti rapire e venendo qui!”  
  
L'elfo spalancò la bocca perplesso ma poi scoppiò a ridere.  
“Perdonami se ti ho costretto a... modificare i tuoi progetti!” gli sussurrò all'orecchio, iniziando ad accarezzargli il fianco. Seguì con lo sguardo quel percorso fino alla sua coscia e sorrise nel sentire i piacevoli fremiti del desiderio ricominciare a percorrerlo... e le frasi che gli lasciarono le labbra, con le quali ancora gli sfiorava l'orecchio, assunsero una tono sospirato e sensuale “Credi che... dovremmo parlare di qualcosa d'altro...? Qualcosa tra... noi? Di quello che è successo? Mi hai detto che le scuse non erano necessarie ma... forse anche noi dovremmo...”  
  
“Chi lo stabilisce...?”  
  
“Cosa...?”  
  
“Chi stabilisce che sia necessario... parlare per risolvere delle discussioni?”  
  
“Nessuno...” rispose allora, baciandogli il collo dolcemente fino alla spalla “...nessuno può avere la pretesa di stabilire cosa sia giusto fare, Desidero solo che i nostri silenzi tornino ad essere quelli di un tempo... quelli in cui uno sguardo bastava per comprenderci.”  
  
“Lo saranno.” disse con un tono estremamente convinto l'uomo “Te lo prometto, Legolas. Lo saranno.” sentì quei lievi baci proseguire dietro le spalle e sotto la nuca così, istintivamente, si piegò leggermente in avanti per dargli spazio... ma aggrottò le sopracciglia con un sorrisino incerto nel percepire il respiro del compagno farsi più rapido e le mani che ancora gli scivolavano lungo il corpo, divenire più bramose.  
“Legolas...?” lo richiamò per attirare di nuovo la sua attenzione ma non ricevette risposta, se non nelle labbra e nella lingua che lo lambivano e nel bacino che, ora, aveva iniziato a strusciarsi contro il suo fondo schiena “Legolas... questo silenzio però... mi confonde...” mormorò in una lieve risata, ma quando tentò di voltarsi verso di lui per guardarlo, le mani della creatura eterna gli impedirono quel movimento, ghermendogli saldamente i fianchi “... ma cosa hai intenzione di...”  
  
“Credevi di aver vinto, Aragorn...?” gli bisbigliò Legolas all'orecchio, con un tono decisamente basso e provocante “La sfida è appena iniziata!” abbandonò la presa su di lui solo per bagnarsi il palmo e portarlo tra le proprie cosce... un gesto che subito il re di Gondor comprese e che lo fece sospirare profondamente al pensiero di cosa avrebbe portato.  
  
“Oh... non pensavo che volessi... la rivincita...”  
  
“Sì... e sarà una lunga... lunga... rivincita, questa volta!”  
  
Aragorn sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi quando si sentì violare lentamente dalla virilità del compagno. Portò un braccio all'indietro per accarezzargli la coscia mentre quelle spinte sinuose iniziavano a provocargli dei brividi roventi lungo il corpo.  
“Avresti mai... immaginato... a quel tempo... che ci saremmo ritrovati su questo materasso ad amarci in questo modo?”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso sorrise divertito da quella domanda e gli sussurrò...  
“Non avrei nemmeno osato pensare a qualcosa di simile...” lo tirò con forza a sé, rubandogli un gemito di piacere inaspettato ma poi riprese a muoversi con una estenuante lentezza “...ma ora sono certo di aver sbagliato qualcosa in quelle sere.”  
  
“Davvero...? E cosa...?”  
  
“Invece di chiuderti al collo quel gioiello... avrei dovuto chiuderti tra le mie cosce e farti gridare il mio nome...”  
  
A quell'affermazione lasciva, l'uomo provò l'irrefrenabile impulso di chiudere il pugno su di sé e toccarsi, ma il compagno l'anticipò come se avesse percepito quell'ondata violenta di desiderio.  
“Ed è... questo che vuoi fare ora.?” sospirò con un filo di voce quando le dita della creatura eterna iniziarono a dargli piacere e a stringere con vigore la sua virilità “Vuoi... chiudermi tra le tue cosce e farmi... gridare il tuo nome?”  
  
Legolas accennò un sorrisino malizioso e gli leccò il collo fino all'orecchio, per poi bisbigliargli...  
“Quello l'ho già fatto... ora voglio renderti mio!” aumentò improvvisamente i movimenti dei fianchi fino a farli diventare profondi e irruenti, e alla fine, cercando di superare i gemiti di piacere del compagno, aggiunse “Mostrerò finalmente a queste pareti... a chi appartieni!”  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Oltre quelle pareti che stavano assistendo, per la prima volta, alla sfrenata passione e all'amore dei due compagni che avevano accolto, molti anni prima, solo come amici, un'altra creatura eterna era rimasta la sola a camminare per le strade deserte della città, sotto l'incessante pioggia che scendeva violentemente sulla Terra.  
  
I lunghi capelli biondi e gli abiti di fattura diversa da quelli che solitamente indossava erano completamente intrisi d'acqua, ma quel particolare non del tutto trascurabile, sembrava non interessare minimamente all'elfo che proseguiva, imperterrito, quel suo lento e continuo cammino.  
  
Se qualcuno l'avesse visto, avrebbe probabilmente pensato ad una strana figura ricreata dalle ombre e dai fulmini, tanto era insolito il suo comportamento flemmatico.  
Eppure, se questo qualcuno si fosse avvicinato, avrebbe scorto la materialità del suo corpo e l'intensa e determinata luce negli occhi limpidi.  
Forse non avrebbe potuto comprendere o scoprire quali fossero i suoi pensieri, questo è certo... ma la risolutezza della sua espressione non avrebbe lasciato spazi a dubbi.  
  
La pioggia, ad un tratto, diminuì di intensità fino a divenire deboli e sporadiche gocce che cadevano a lunga distanza l'una dall'altra.  
Una di queste si infranse sulla fronte dell'elfo quando questi rialzò lo sguardo verso il cielo.  
Scivolò lungo il suo volto, ricreando un intricato percorso difficile da seguire al buio ma in quell'istante, un ultimo fulmine solcò le nuvole scure... e l'ipotetico osservatore, a quel punto, non avrebbe avuto difficoltà a riconoscere il sorriso che stava incurvando le labbra carnose del Guardiano del Bosco.  
  
Un tuono scoppiò prepotentemente, rompendo il silenzio statico che si era venuto a creare e, come se quel rumore l'avesse colpito in pieno, Lanthir si scosse da quell'apparente torpore in cui pareva caduto... si voltò su se stesso e a passi veloci tornò al palazzo con quell'unico, definito e deciso pensiero nella mente.  
  
Riprendersi colui che amava.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~


	16. ~ 9 ~ PRIMA PARTE

  


  
  
_~~ Città di Minas Tirith, Gondor ~~_  
  
La pioggia continuò imperterrita a cadere per tutta la notte oltre i confini del regno di Rohan e parve rincorrere il giovane che spronava al massimo della velocità il destriero con l'intento di giungere il prima possibile alla propria casa.  
Solo brevi soste per riposare, visto che gli uomini che lo accompagnavano non avevano le sue forze fisiche, e poi di nuovo a cavallo, con la stessa ininterrotta foga dell'acqua che bagnava la Terra.  
  
Giunsero a Minas Tirith quando si fece di nuovo buio, e risalendo lentamente i livelli della città, arrivarono alle scuderie, ancora sotto un acquazzone che aveva costretto tutti gli abitanti ad un ritiro anticipato nelle proprie dimore.  
Il principe accompagnò i cavalieri a palazzo e diede ordine alle guardie di trovar loro una comoda sistemazione per la notte, ma subito dopo, invece di rientrare a sua volta nelle proprie stanze, finse di aver dimenticato degli affetti nelle borse che aveva lasciato sul destriero, ed uscì nuovamente all'aperto, senza badare minimamente agli abiti fradici che indossava e alla stanchezza per il lungo viaggio.  
  
Proseguì a passo spedito lungo le strade deserte fino a giungere ad un'abitazione poco distante dal luogo in cui avevano lasciato i cavalli, ed allora si fermò, col pugno già chiuso in quello che doveva essere il gesto per bussare alla porta.  
Per un istante pensò a cosa avrebbe detto ai padroni di casa che, di certo, avrebbero aperto, ma il bisogno di vedere la persona che lì abitava, era così incalzante che per la mente gli passò anche l'idea di dire la verità.  
Ma infine si limitò a bussare con forza e ad attendere.  
  
All'interno, il camino era acceso e un piccolo fuoco ancora ardeva per dare un minimo calore a quella notte abbastanza fredda per essere primaverile.  
Il giovane seduto al tavolo, rialzò di scatto la testa dai fogli che aveva di fronte, sparpagliati sul ripiano in quello che sembravano tentativi di un disegno che però non soddisfavano l'artista.  
Si passò la mano sul viso per poi farla scivolare tra i capelli e dar loro una sistemata, ma non si accorse però di aver macchiato la pelle col nero del carboncino che, fino a poco prima, stava stringendo tra le dita.  
Andò alla porta e, comunque incuriosito da una visita a quella tarda ora di notte, per di più quando fuori imperversava il diluvio, socchiuse lentamente l'anta, sbirciando all'esterno... ma appena vide di chi si trattava, la aprì completamente e le sue labbra si spalancarono per la sorpresa.  
“Eldarion!” mormorò con l'unica voce che quella visione gli aveva permesso di ritrovare.  
Il respiro gli era divenuto rapido tanto quanto il battito di quel cuore che aveva sentito stringersi in una morsa fatta di preoccupazione e paura durante quei giorni, e tutto ciò che riuscì ad aggiungere, fu una alquanto sciocca osservazione...  
“Sta... sta piovendo a dirotto...”  
  
Il principe di Gondor gli sorrise dolcemente appena scorse il suo volto e nei suoi occhi verdi scorse chiaramente l'emozione che anche il suo tono lasciava intuire.  
Nel vederlo, molte delle sensazioni opprimenti e confuse che sentiva, svanirono, ma altre si fecero invece più evidenti... l'ansia per quello che aveva deciso di dirgli e il senso di colpa per ciò che, invece, non avrebbe potuto rivelargli.  
“Sì io... avevo bisogno di vederti e...” esclamò allora, lanciando un'occhiata all'interno “...credi di poter uscire? I tuoi zii...”  
  
“Non sono qui.” rispose subito Adenath con un sorriso radioso mentre si faceva da parte per farlo entrare “Sono partiti per Rohan questa mattina. Hanno deciso di anticipare il loro prossimo viaggio a causa di ciò che è accaduto nell'Ithilien e unirsi ai mercanti che già si stavano dirigendo in quei confini per maggior sicurezza. Quindi se vuoi... puoi...” gli permise di fare solo alcuni passi all'interno, dopodiché diede un colpo ala porta per richiuderla e gli gettò le braccia al collo, stringendosi a lui con tutta la forza che possedeva.  
“Ero così preoccupato...” gli sussurrò all'orecchio, sospirando quando sentì le braccia del compagno cingergli la vita con lo stesso vigore “...quando non ti ho visto giungere alle scuderie, sono andato dagli altri ma nessuno ti aveva visto e ho temuto...” deglutì nel ricordare quei momenti terribili “...non lo so... ho pensato a così tante cose che non saprei da che parte iniziare per dirtele! Poi Sedrin ha saputo a palazzo dell'attacco nell'Ithilien e la prima cosa che abbiamo pensato è stata che tu ti fossi diretto lì per qualche ragione, per via di ciò che dicevano alcuni Consiglieri... ed io...” continuò a stringersi a lui benché sentisse anche i propri abiti divenire umidi per la pioggia, ma non gli importava, voleva solo sentirlo tra le proprie braccia per far sparire tutte quelle paure “...ero così spaventato, Eldarion! Te lo giuro... non sapevo cosa fare... e... nemmeno potevo fare qualcosa! Dovevo solo aspettare... e implorare che non ti fosse successo niente.”  
  
“Mi dispiace... avrei dovuto...”  
  
“E poi Sedrin mi ha portato la tua lettera e... finalmente il mio cuore ha ritrovato la capacità di battere!”  
  
“Va tutto bene, Adenath...” gli bisbigliò a quel punto Eldarion, accarezzandogli la schiena teneramente “...non devi più preoccuparti... davvero... mi dispiace!” respirò profondamente e chiuse gli occhi quando sentì un improvviso nodo alla gola “Mi dispiace... mi dispiace...” glielo ripeté più volte, ancora e ancora, con un tono sempre più debole e disperato “Mi dispiace... credimi... mi... dispiace...”  
In quelle due parole c'era molto più di ciò che voleva fargli intendere.  
Non c'erano solo le scuse per quell'atteggiamento irriflessivo che lo aveva portato nell'Ithilien senza nessun avvertimento... ma c'era soprattutto la confusione e la colpa per quello che si era concesso in quei giorni e che aveva tradito quel loro nuovo ed intenso rapporto.  
“Perdonami... ti prego... perdonami... mi dispiace... mi dispiace...”  
  
A quelle continue richieste disperate, lo scudiero si discostò leggermente da lui per guardarlo negli occhi e quando l'altro ragazzo li riaprì, li vide bagnati di lacrime proprio come lo erano i suoi.  
“Non importa, Eldarion...” cercò allora di tranquillizzarlo, sorridendogli e accarezzandogli il volto per asciugarlo dalla pioggia “...quello che conta è che sei qui... e che stai bene. Ma ora devi raccontarmi ogni cosa... vuoi farlo?”  
  
Il principe di Gondor strinse alcuni istanti le labbra ma poi gli sorrise a sua volta ed annuì.  
“Se lo desideri, sì.” mormorò, alzando le mani per sfiorargli le guance con le dita prima di lasciarsi sfuggire una lieve risata “Hai il viso sporco di carbone...” cercò di ripulirlo alla bene e meglio sotto lo sguardo lievemente imbarazzato del compagno “...avevi terminato i fogli ed hai usato la tua pelle?”  
  
“No...” ribatté ridendo debolmente Adenath, alzando le spalle e indicando con un cenno il tavolo “...è solo che... da quando sei sparito, non sono riuscito a dormire per più di poche ore così... mi sono messo a disegnare ma... non ne usciva niente di buono.  
  
“Oh... mi dispiace... non...”  
  
Quell'ennesima scusa venne interrotta dalle labbra del giovane dai capelli rossi che reclinò di scatto il viso e lo baciò dolcemente per alcuni istanti, impedendogli di ripeterlo nuovamente.  
“Questo mi è chiaro, d'accordo?” gli bisbigliò, continuando a lambirgli le labbra con le proprie “Adesso vuoi sederti con me e raccontarmi cos'è accaduto...?”  
  
Eldarion allora annuì, restando però ancora alcuni istanti ad assaporare quel lieve bacio, senza chiedere nulla di più di quella dolce carezza.  
Poi seguì il compagno e si sedette all'angolo del tavolo mentre lo scudiero, accanto a lui, rimetteva a posto i fogli per fare ordine.  
Iniziò col narrargli della visione che aveva avuto, facendo alcuni brevi accenni a quel dono che gli derivava dalla stirpe di sua madre, visto che, fino ad allora, ancora non l'aveva fatto.  
Continuò con quanto avvenuto nell'Ithilien, del modo in cui Legolas gli aveva salvato la vita e della corsa sfrenata verso Edoras per avvertire suo padre, per finire con le estenuanti ore d'attesa prima di scoprire che il nemico era stato annientato e gli elfi presi in ostaggio, portati al sicuro.  
Tralasciò ogni avvenimento riguardante il Guardiano del Bosco perché, istintivamente, la sua mente sembrava allontanare, in quel momento, ogni pensiero su di lui, ma si sentì un codardo per non riuscire nemmeno a nominarlo.  
Al termine del lungo racconto, rimase in silenzio a guardare la mano dell'altro ragazzo che, per tutto il tempo, aveva sfiorato e carezzato la sua, fino a quando udì quella incuriosita domanda.  
  
“E dunque... tu hai queste visioni quando meno te lo aspetti per via del sangue elfico che ti scorre nelle vene?”  
  
“Sì io... non posso prevedere quando accade. Può sembrare un sogno mentre dormo o... quando guardo qualcosa o ancora... quando tocco un oggetto o una persona che ha a che fare con quel probabile futuro che mi viene mostrato.”  
  
“E ti accade spesso...?”  
  
Strinse alcuni attimi le labbra ma poi le rilassò in un sorrisino, rialzando gli occhi su di lui.  
“L'ultima volta che è accaduto... prima di questa, è stato con te.” vide la sua espressione incuriosita ed allora proseguì “Sai quando... mi hai aiutato a inventare quella bugia nelle scuderie, all'arrivo di mio padre? Ecco... poco dopo, ero rimasto con l'intento di aiutarti a sistemare il mio destriero e... per caso ti ho toccato la mano.”  
  
“Sì, mi ricordo! Mi eri parso alquanto strano in quel momento... ma credevo fosse la stanchezza.”  
  
“In verità... mi era stato mostrato un evento del futuro che difatti si è avverato.” continuò, guardandolo intensamente negli occhi mentre la sua voce si faceva più dolce “Il pomeriggio sulla collina, quando per gioco ci siamo dipinti i volti col carboncino e rotolati nell'erba... ed io ho cercato di baciarti.”  
  
“Davvero...?” esclamò meravigliato Adenath, spalancando gli occhi “Lo sapevi da allora e non mi hai mai detto niente?”  
  
“Beh... ci conoscevamo appena!” replicò Eldarion, ridendo divertito “Non potevo di certo venire da te e dirti che... forse in futuro ci saremmo baciati! Sarebbe stato... un po' assurdo, non credi? E poi...” alzò le spalle, toccando distrattamente il mantello bagnato che aveva appoggiato su una sedia “...insomma... ti vedevo con le amiche di Sedrin e ho pensato che forse... quella visione era un qualcosa che... alla fine... non doveva avvenire.” in quel momento sentì la mano del compagno sulla propria che si stringeva con forza e vide un dolce sorriso sulle sue labbra.  
  
“Io sono felice che sia avvenuto... ed ancor di più che ti sia stato mostrato perché significa che è qualcosa di... importante che doveva succedere.”  
  
Respirò profondamente a quelle parole e per un lungo momento non fece altro che guardarlo negli occhi come se non volesse far altro che rimanere così, perché si sentiva di nuovo sereno e tranquillo.  
  
“Sarai ancora... infreddolito per la pioggia... vuoi che ti prepari una tisana calda o...”  
  
Sentì che stava per rialzarsi e impulsivamente gli tenne stretta la mano per fermarlo.  
Doveva continuare con la parte mancante.  
La parte che di certo avrebbe provocato delle conseguenze, anche se ancora non sapeva quali.  
“Aspetta... c'è ancora una cosa che devo dirti.” attese che il compagno riprendesse a fissarlo e questa volta fu lui ad abbassare lo sguardo “Quando ero ad Edoras, mi sono imbattuto in una persona... e sinceramente non so se ho fatto bene a fare... ciò che ho fatto o se tu lo approvi ma...” un sospiro “...ho parlato con Denhier.”  
Rialzò gli occhi su di lui appena percepì la mano dell'altro ragazzo tremare nella propria, e vide chiaramente, nei suoi, un'emozione intensa che però non comprendeva ancora.  
  
“Cosa... cosa gli hai detto? Cosa... ti ha detto lui?”  
  
Ed allora cominciò. Ripetendo le parole del cavaliere di Rohan ma privandole del sentimento delle quali le aveva riempite.  
Gli disse del litigio, della locanda e del tradimento che Denhier gli aveva nascosto, abbassando però lo sguardo in quel momento, quando il senso di colpa gli ricordò che lui stava facendo la stessa cosa con identica codardia.  
Proseguì con la scoperta di quel bambino che doveva nascere e con la decisione di fargli da padre per prendersi le proprie responsabilità... ma si fermò prima di arrivare alle frasi che invece l'uomo gli aveva pregato di dire allo scudiero.  
Non riusciva a rivelarglielo.  
Come, per lo stesso terrore di perderlo, non poteva essere sincero con lui e dirgli di Lanthir.  
Era sbagliato... enormemente sbagliato e si sentiva tremendamente male ma... non poteva.  
  
E durante tutto quel racconto, invece della curiosità e della preoccupazione delle quali si era velato il suo viso in precedenza, scorse una più che evidente confusione che divenne presto tristezza, tanto che gli parve di vedere quegli occhi verdi riempirsi di lacrime.  
“Adenath... mi dispiace.” sussurrò alla fine, tentando di incrociare lo sguardo che, a quel punto, l'altro ragazzo aveva abbassato all'improvviso “Forse non avrei dovuto chiedergli niente ma... meritavi di sapere la verità... e ho pensato che...”  
  
“No è... è giusto così... va bene.” bisbigliò Adenath, abbassando poi le palpebre quando ormai gli occhi gli bruciavano “È vero io... volevo sapere la verità... anche se...” allontanò all'improvviso la mano da quella del compagno per passarsele entrambe sul viso e asciugarlo dalle lacrime che gli erano scivolate sulle guance “...non mi aspettavo fosse... questa... ma va bene. Ora la... conosco.” si rialzò e lentamente fece qualche passo per andare accanto alla cucina “Vuoi... vuoi quella tisana adesso?”  
  
Eldarion si alzò subito quando lo vide dargli le spalle ed appoggiarsi alla credenza come se le gambe non lo sostenessero.  
“Adenath...” andò da lui e gli cinse la vita, stringendolo teneramente a sé, mentre posava la fronte alla sua nuca “...perdonami... non dovevo... intromettermi. Non riguardava me e...”  
  
“Non è vero...” lo interruppe lo scudiero, facendo dei profondi respiri per calmarsi “...ti riguarda perché... io ora sono felice insieme a te e... lui è felice con la sua famiglia, nonostante quello che è accaduto e... basta. Ho avuto le spiegazioni che volevo... posso chiudere definitivamente il libro del mio passato, no?” si voltò tra le sue braccia per guardarlo di nuovo negli occhi ed aggiunse “Voglio vivere nel presente... è giusto così.”  
  
Il principe di Gondor non poter far altro che sorridergli ed annuire con tutta la calma che poteva dimostrare in quel momento, anche se, dentro di lui si dibatteva la stesse tempesta che infuriava all'esterno di quelle mura.  
  
Discussero ancora per un po' di ciò che era invece avvenuto a Gondor in quei giorni, come se tutto ciò che si erano detti in precedenza fosse già stato dimenticato, dopodiché Adenath si spostò nell'altra sala per portare il mantello ad asciugare davanti all'altro camino più grande, e mentre compiva quell'azione, non si accorse che l'altro ragazzo l'aveva seguito e si era seduto sulla poltrona a qualche passo di distanza.  
Se ne rese conto solo quando, nel rialzarsi, sentì una stretta al polso che lo tirava in quel punto ed allora, sorridendogli, si sedette a sua volta accanto a lui, girandosi su un fianco quando percepì lo stesso movimento del compagno.  
  
Eldarion gli fece più spazio possibile e sorrise intenerito nel vedere come l'altro giovane si era accucciato con le gambe piegate sopra al bracciolo e la schiena contro il suo petto, così lo circondò con le braccia e lo stinse a sé, mettendosi all'incirca nella sua stessa posizione per fare in modo che i loro corpi restassero in contatto.  
E capì che quell'abbraccio era ciò che realmente aveva bisogno in quel momento.  
Un abbraccio ed il silenzio.  
Di certo non sarebbe servito a sbrogliare l'intricata matassa di dubbi che ancora aveva dentro, né avrebbe reso più sopportabile l'imperdonabile errore che aveva commesso... ma era tutto quello che voleva.  
O forse no. Forse avrebbe anche voluto poter scorgere i pensieri che, di certo, lo scudiero stava facendo perché percepiva i suoi lunghi ed intensi sospiri che, di tanto in tanto, scuotevano il suo corpo, ma non disse comunque niente e rimase ad osservare le fiamme che si rincorrevano nel camino, fino a quando le sue palpebre divennero pensanti e si chiusero, trasportandolo in un sonno inevitabile dopo la lunga fatica affrontata.  
  
Non poté scorgere gli occhi verdi di Adenath riempirsi nuovamente di lacrime... come non vide quelle lacrime bagnargli il viso ed asciugarsi senza che lui facesse niente per nasconderle.  
E non vide nemmeno quegli occhi richiudersi dopo molto tempo quando il giovane, a sua volta, si addormentò, cullato dal tiepido calore del fuoco e dal vigore protettivo di quelle braccia che lo cingevano.  
  
Solo all'alba, quando il sole riuscì a infrangere le nubi ed a tornare a risplendere sulla Terra, i due compagni rialzarono le palpebre e sulle labbra di entrambi, nel ritrovarsi in quella posizione, comparve un dolce sorriso perché si resero conto di aver passato, per la prima volta, l'intera notte insieme a stringersi tra le braccia.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
_~~ Palazzo D'oro di Meduseld, Rohan ~~_  
  
“Questo è davvero... imperdonabile!” esclamò il re di Gondor, proseguendo a passo svelto lungo il corridoio che portava all'esterno del palazzo, seguito da Legolas che non faticava minimamente a stargli dietro, nonostante la velocità.  
  
“Non è poi così grave, Estel. D'altronde non è proprio fuggito. Ha comunicato a sua madre le sue intenzioni ed ha ricevuto il suo permesso prima di...”  
  
“...prima di scappare nella notte senza darmi il minimo accenno della sua partenza?” lo interruppe subito, respirando pesantemente “Credo di essere sempre suo padre, in fondo... anche se ho cercato di comunicare con lui per cercare di avvicinarmi e... dopo solo pochi giorni, mio figlio ripete la stessa azione avventata di un anno fa?” scosse la testa più volte “No è... imperdonabile, Legolas, veramente! E mi sento davvero... davvero...” si fermò sulla porta guardandosi attorno come se non trovasse il termine adatto ed infine guardò il compagno come se avesse lui la risposta.  
  
“...indispettito?” terminò il principe del Reame Boscoso, tentando però di nascondere il sorriso divertito che quel comportamento gli stava causando “Aragorn... è ancora un ragazzo, gli è concessa qualche leggerezza, ma questa volta non è andato solo... l'hanno accompagnato e se ti avesse avvertito, comunque non l'avresti fermato, quindi non comprendo perché questa cosa ti disturbi così tanto.”  
  
“Perché non... non l'ha fatto! Non mi ha avvertito... e non è... un atteggiamento corretto!”  
  
“E dunque...?” gli chiese allora, guardandolo incuriosito “Cosa intendi fare ora che torneremo a Gondor...?”  
  
Aragorn aggrottò le sopracciglia a quella domanda, fissando la creatura eterna come se cercasse qualcosa nei suoi occhi, dopodiché un sorriso soddisfatto gli incurvò le labbra.  
“Credo proprio che... dovrò iniziare a punirlo!” con quell'affermazione si avviò nuovamente, seguito dal compagno che ora lo stava scrutando allibito “Come quando era un fanciullo... non mi lascia altra scelta. Per molto tempo ho sbagliato io, questo è vero... sono stato assente e distante probabilmente, non gli ho dato le attenzioni che meritava... e in questi ultimi mesi, ho aspettato in silenzio che le sue pene si alleviassero ma adesso... è arrivato il momento di riportare le cose come dovrebbero essere.”  
  
“Aragorn... è alquanto... insolita come soluzione, a dire il vero!” replicò l'elfo, sorridendo tra sé solo all'idea dell'uomo che metteva in punizione il figlio “Non credi sia meglio parlargli di nuovo?”  
  
“Forse sì ma... come anche tu hai detto, è un ragazzo e se insiste a volersi comportare come tale... dovrà anche affrontare le ripercussioni causate da imprudenze simili, proprio come qualunque altro ragazzo.”  
  
Legolas sorrise ancora divertito e gli afferrò il braccio per fermarlo.  
“Aspetta un istante... sei serio?” lo fissò intensamente e lo vide annuire con determinazione “Vuoi davvero andare a Minas Tirith e dire a tuo figlio che è... in punizione?” un altro cenno affermativo “E credi ti ascolterà?”  
  
“Sì, se vorrà il permesso per tenere quella cena coi suoi amici della quale mi aveva parlato!”  
  
Spalancò la bocca a quella replica e si lasciò sfuggire una risata sorpresa.  
“E da quando escogiti questi... progetti contorti per ottenere l'obbedienza di tuo figlio?”  
  
L'uomo sospirò, sorridendo però a sua volta nel rendersi conto di quanto potesse sembrare insensata quella sua nuova decisione.  
“Vorrei solo che... iniziasse a considerarmi davvero suo padre...” mormorò allora con un tono dolce e malinconico “...e non solo una figura della quale dovrà prendere il posto, un giorno. E i padri fanno anche questo, no? Impartiscono punizioni per far comprendere ai propri figli di aver sbagliato quando la parola non è sufficiente. Soprattutto da adesso che Arwen sarà lontana per diverso tempo... voglio cercare di essere davvero un padre per lui.”  
  
“Lui ti considera suo padre, Estel...” ribatté Legolas, sorridendogli dolcemente “...ti ama e ti rispetta... è solo ancora molto... confuso, ma sono certo che cercherà di fare del suo meglio per rimediare al passato. Se credi che una punizione per le sue azioni, sia necessaria, allora impartiscila... anche se penso proprio che un dialogo con lui, in fondo, sia l'unica cosa che possa riavvicinarvi ulteriormente.”  
  
“E lo farò, te lo garantisco...” disse Aragorn, avvicinandosi di un passo a lui per sussurrargli “...dopo avergli proibito di lasciare le sue stanze per qualche giorno.” e si avviò di nuovo rapidamente con una luce decisa negli occhi azzurri.  
  
“Oh... bene.” mormorò tra sé l'elfo, prima di alzare la voce per farsi sentire, mentre lo raggiungeva “E vuoi che ti appoggi in questa tua... decisione, per caso?”  
  
“Sicuramente!”  
  
L'immediata risposta del compagno gli strappò una risata e, senza aggiungere altro, lo affiancò, dirigendosi insieme a lui verso il punto in cui il re di Rohan li stava attendendo.  
  
“Amici miei...!” esclamò Éomer quando se li ritrovò entrambi davanti “Mi rammarica sapere che questa occasione per rivedervi entrambi, sia legata ad un avvenimento così tragico, ma confido che presto ci sarà modo di ripetere un incontro in circostanze più serene.”  
  
“Ne sono certo anche io, Éomer.” replicò Aragorn sorridendogli “Spero che la missione per la quale Arwen si è offerta, possa portarci l'aiuto necessario per far sì che questa minaccia venga annientata il prima possibile.” dopo un ultimo saluto, scese la scalinata per arrivare dove gli elfi erano già pronti ed in sella ai destrieri, ma mentre saliva a sua volta a cavallo, non poté fare a meno di riportare lo sguardo verso il principe del Reame Boscoso che si era trattenuto ancora qualche istante col sovrano di quel regno.  
  
“Sei ancora geloso, Aragorn?”  
  
La voce alle sue spalle, distolse la sua attenzione da quel punto e si ritrovò a sospirare spazientito quando vide il sorrisino sarcastico del Guardiano col quale, dal giorno precedente, aveva di nuovo instaurato un dialogo aperto.  
“Fa silenzio, Lanthir!” gli mormorò, stringendo gli occhi quasi volesse intimidirlo “Non parlare di cose che non conosci.”  
  
“Oh... al contrario invece...” continuò la creatura eterna, affiancandosi al suo destriero “...conosco molte più cose di quegli anni di quanto tu possa anche solo immaginare!” vide la sua espressione confusa e rise divertito.  
  
“Legolas ti ha... raccontato...”  
  
“...tante... tante cose!” concluse la sua frase, dandogli una cadenza intenzionalmente misteriosa, dopodiché incitò il cavallo ad avviarsi, fingendo di non badare all'uomo che era rimasto a fissarlo senza parole.  
  
Nel frattempo, Legolas aveva salutato a sua volta Éomer, ed era ridisceso per salire in sella ed avvicinarsi al compagno, ma nello scorgere la perplessità sul suo volto, aggrottò le sopracciglia stranito.  
“Possiamo andare? Hai scordato qualcosa...?”  
  
“Sì, possiamo...” iniziò a rispondere Aragorn, scuotendo poi la testa e guardandolo “...hai per caso... parlato a Lanthir delle mie... voglio dire... della maniera in cui agivo nei tuo confronti quando passavi il tuo tempo con Éomer?”  
  
L'elfo socchiuse le labbra per ribattere, ma subito dopo fece un sorrisino e spronò il destriero a partire.  
“Forse qualche... avvenimento mi è sfuggito...”  
  
“Forse qualche...” ripeté il re di Gondor, spalancando gli occhi imbarazzato nel ripesare ai modi alquanto impulsivi e avventati che aveva usato a quell'epoca, quando la gelosia gli faceva perdere il controllo e la razionalità... e così a sua volta incitò il cavallo ed andò a raggiungerlo “...Legolas!”  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
_~~ Accampamento fuori dalle mura di Osgillath, Ithilien ~~_  
  
Era quasi il tramonto del giorno successivo quando il gruppo raggiunse le porte di Osgillath.  
Faramir era già stato avvertito del loro arrivo e difatti alcuni cavalieri erano già preparati a scortare le creature eterne nelle stanze che avrebbero occupato.  
Per maggior sicurezza, dopo quanto accaduto, il re di Gondor aveva imposto che nessuno restasse all'esterno delle mura e che quindi, per il momento, i lavori attorno alla città venissero interrotti, ponendo quindi più attenzione a quelli interni.  
  
Una volta che i guerrieri del Reame Boscoso furono accolti a palazzo, anche il loro stesso principe fece per scendere da cavallo ma allora l'uomo accanto a lui lo fermò.  
“Legolas... aspetta. A dire il vero... il tuo viaggio non termina qui.” vide ovviamente la sua espressione confusa ed allora gli sorrise, muovendo tra le mani le redini come se fosse nervoso “Ho detto a Faramir che... tu saresti venuto con me a Minas Tirith e che per qualsiasi necessità da parte della tua gente, avrebbe potuto mandare un messaggero ad avvisarti.”  
  
Legolas socchiuse le labbra per replicare ma si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata meravigliata.  
“Oh... davvero? Io... sì, credo sia possibile... è solo che... devo nominare qualcuno che prenda le decisioni al mio posto per i lavori ma...” si fermò, sorridendogli dolcemente per poi aggiungere “...sei sicuro che la mia presenza a Gondor non attiri troppo l'attenzione...? Vista anche l'assenza di Arwen, non vorrei che qualcuno possa... incuriosirsi, tutto qui.”  
  
“Lascia che si incuriosiscano allora.” replicò con un tono determinato Aragorn, rispondendo al sorriso “Tu verrai con me e niente mi impedirà di farti dimorare tra le mura del mio palazzo per tutto il tempo che desidero.” fece una pausa, indicandolo “Beh... niente ad eccezione di una tua... scelta diversa... ma in tal caso esigo delle spiegazioni più che convincenti perché non ho trovato una scusa per la quale tu possa...”  
  
“Verrò con te.” lo interruppe allora l'elfo, mormorando con un tono lieve e dolce “È la sola scelta sensata che posso fare... e l'unica che voglio veramente fare... quindi, verrò con te a Gondor.” scorse una luce raggiante sul viso del compagno e a sua volta respirò intensamente con un radioso sorriso sulle labbra “Devi solo concedermi un momento per parlarne a Lanthir e poi potremo ripartire.” lo vide annuire ed allora scese da cavallo per dirigersi dove l'altro elfo stava discutendo con alcuni cavalieri. Non gli servì nemmeno richiamarlo perché, appena lo raggiunse, fu lo stesso Guardiano a salutare gli uomini per accostarsi a lui.  
  
“È cambiato qualcosa...?” gli chiese Lanthir, osservando incuriosito quella improvvisa gioia nei suoi occhi.  
  
“No... o meglio... sì.” sussurrò il principe del Reame Boscoso, lanciando un'occhiata all'uomo che lo stava attendendo vicino alle porte e che, di tanto in tanto, accennava dei saluti agli abitanti che gli passavano accanto con degli inchini “Non mi fermerò con voi... Aragorn vuole che lo segua a Minas Tirith e... non vedo perché non potrei farlo, dato che... Arwen è lontana ed io potrei essere un... sostegno al sovrano durante la sua assenza... un amico che lo aiuta durante questi tempi difficili e...”  
  
“Mi stai dando delle valide motivazioni per cui la tua presenza al suo fianco potrebbe essere vista come un fatto del tutto normale?” chiese ridendo il Guardiano del Bosco, scuotendo poi la testa ancora divertito “Oh Legolas! Quante inutili preoccupazioni! Finché non farete bella mostra delle vostre... unioni, nel bel mezzo della piazza principale... non penso che qualcuno possa farsi domande riguardo ad un possibile tradimento della regina da parte del suo sposo! Quindi va a Gondor e non pensare al resto. Di certo qui i lavori andranno a rilento e posso occuparmene io... non hai niente da temere.”  
  
Legolas gli sorrise, posando una mano sulla sua spalla mentre lo fissava intensamente.  
“Ne sei davvero sicuro? E non mi riferisco solo ai compiti da svolgere ma... anche all'altra questione da risolvere e che non abbiamo potuto più discutere con riservatezza.”  
  
A quel riferimento, il Guardiano respirò profondamente ed annuì.  
“Andrà tutto bene, te lo prometto. Io mi sento bene... e sono certo di poter gestire le mie emozioni ora, dopo le decisioni che ho preso con me stesso.” scorse nei suoi occhi una vaga curiosità, così proseguì per tagliar corto con quel discorso visto che non era né il luogo, né il momento per rivelargli che la decisione di cui parlava, era l'esatto opposto di quella che, probabilmente, l'altro elfo pensava “Nel caso accadesse qualcosa, ti manderò a chiamare all'istante, d'accordo? Ethilian oramai dovrebbe essere di ritorno dalle nostre Terre e quindi se dovesse servire, incaricherò lui di portarti mie notizie ma fino ad allora... non ti preoccupare.”  
  
“Bene... allora posso...” il tentativo di replica dell'altra creatura eterna venne bloccato dalle braccia dell'amico che lo strinsero in un abbraccio amichevole per alcuni istanti, prima di lasciarlo andare, come se niente fosse, per poi voltarsi ed avviarsi dove anche gli altri elfi erano stati condotti.  
Lo seguì con lo sguardo per un momento, sorridendo tra sé a quell'atteggiamento che, ancora una volta, proprio come prima dell'attacco a quei confini, gli sembrava essere tornato alla serena spensieratezza degli anni in cui il cuore del Guardiano non era stato intaccato dal dolore, dopodiché tornò al cavallo e montò in sella.  
“Sei ancora deciso ad andare?” chiese al re di Gondor quando lo raggiunse.  
  
“Ora più che mai!” rispose l'uomo, sorridendogli prima di spronare il destriero a partire, affiancato poi subito dal compagno.  
  
In poco tempo arrivarono a destinazione, chiacchierando di argomenti piacevoli e leggeri, tra i quali anche la cena che Aragorn avrebbe concesso ad Eldarion di tenere, insieme ai sui amici, nel salone centrale, in onore anche della futura investitura a cavalieri che avrebbe ordinato entro la fine della settimana.  
Superati i portoni di Minas Tirith, vennero accolti con gioia e inchini per tutto il tragitto che li separava da palazzo, e quando infine scesero da cavallo e si avviarono a piedi per entrare, si guardarono sorridendo sollevati nel constatare che nessuno aveva badato a loro se non il minimo indispensabile per le dovute reverenze.  
E stavano ancora camminando uno di fianco all'altro quando udirono dei passi svelti in avvicinamento, provenienti da uno dei corridoi, probabilmente di qualcuno che stava correndo per arrivare da loro.  
  
“Ada! Sei tornato... oh! Legolas!”  
  
L'esclamazione stupita di Eldarion che, finalmente giunto davanti a loro, aveva rallentato l'andatura, li fece nuovamente sorridere, ma nessuno dei due fece in tempo a replicare qualcosa perché il giovane proseguì con un tono concitato e nervoso.  
“Ada... io... mi dispiace! Ti chiedo perdono. Avrei dovuto avvertirti della mia partenza ma... l'ho chiesto a mia madre e poi... ha iniziato a piovere e non sapevo dove trovarti... e... i cavalieri mi stavano già attendendo alle mura. Non mi sembrava opportuno farli aspettare ancora di più e allora...”  
  
“Basta Eldarion... ho capito.” lo fermò il re di Gondor, mettendo una mano sulla spalla del figlio per farlo proseguire insieme a sé “Ormai ciò che è fatto... è fatto. Mentirei se ti dicessi che il tuo comportamento non mi ha irritato ma è comunque inutile insistere ora... visto che ormai siamo tutti qui e non c'è più nulla da dire a riguardo.  
  
Legolas li seguì, spostando lo sguardo da uno all'altro, abbastanza allibito nel sentire quel modo affabile e totalmente privo di dissapore da parte dell'uomo perché era certo che invece le sue intenzioni fossero diverse... ma appena terminò quel pensiero, vide Aragorn dare qualche debole pacca sulla schiena al figlio, prima di lasciarlo libero e mormorargli...  
  
“Ad ogni modo... sei in punizione, Eldarion. Per quattro giorni ti è vietato lasciare le tue stanze per qualsivoglia motivo. Colazione, pranzo e cena ti verranno portate da una delle cuoche. Potrai ricevere delle visite ma solo se ne sarò informato prima.”  
  
Il giovane si fermò sul posto con occhi e bocca spalancati per lo stupore e tutto quello che riuscì a mugugnare fu un debole...  
“Cosa...?! Ma... ada...”  
  
“Questo è tutto.” aggiunse infine il re di Gondor, avviandosi nuovamente per il corridoio con le mani unite dietro la schiena... e un sorrisino compiaciuto sulle labbra.  
  
Eldarion lo guardò sempre più allibito da quelle parole ma appena vide davanti a sé la creatura eterna che, in silenzio, lo stava superando per seguire il compagno, si rivolse a lui cercando di ottenere un qualche tipo di aiuto.  
“Legolas... ti prego... digli...” indicò il padre mentre deglutiva per l'agitazione “...digli qualcosa! Non ho più... dieci anni! Non... non mi metteva in punizione da allora! È... è assurdo!”  
  
“Sono solo quattro giorni, Eldarion...” gli sussurrò l'elfo, cercando di sorridergli con comprensione anche se in realtà stava tentando di trattenere una risata per la sua espressione sconvolta “...lo sta facendo per te.” e con quelle parole aumentò il passo, lasciando indietro il principe di Gondor, il quale, allargando le braccia impossibilitato dal compiere qualsiasi altro tentativo, si fermò.  
  
“Lo sta facendo per... sì ma... potevi... almeno...” mormorò tra sé il giovane, prima di alzare la voce e terminare, rivolto ad entrambi con un evidente tono stizzito “...e va bene! D'accordo! Ma non vedo l'ora che torni mia madre!”  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
**_~~ Città di Minas Tirith, Gondor ~~_**  
  
Un'altra giornata era iniziata.  
Il quarto mattino dal ritorno di Re Elessar e la vita era ripresa come sempre tra le mura della città, come se il cruento fatto accaduto nei confini adiacenti, fosse ormai, all'apparenza, dimenticato.  
  
In una delle grandi stanze per gli ospiti, le tende di elegante broccato erano mosse dalla piacevole brezza mattutina che portava un po' di sollievo in vista delle ore pomeridiane dove il sole aveva iniziato a scaldare appieno.  
Nel letto a baldacchino, l'uomo che, fino a quel momento, era profondamente addormentato, si stava lentamente risvegliando e, nonostante tenesse ancora le palpebre abbassate, sul suo viso si poteva facilmente scorgere un dolce sorriso.  
Era disteso con la schiena sul materasso ed il suo corpo nudo era quasi totalmente scoperto, fatta eccezione per un unico lenzuolo bianco rimasto a nascondere l'inguine ed una gamba, mentre l'altra era allargata e piegata sul lato.  
Ma non era l'unica persona presente in quel letto.  
Accanto a lui, sdraiato su un fianco, una creatura eterna lo stava fissando già da diverso tempo, ed anche quel corpo candido e perfettamente scolpito era privo di abiti, coperto solo dalla vita in giù dallo stesso lenzuolo.  
Ed erano le sue labbra a far sorridere il compagno perché aveva iniziato a lambirgli, con esse, il collo ed il petto in un susseguirsi di languidi baci che, di certo, provocavano delle reazioni alquanto piacevoli nel suo corpo.  
  
“Buongiorno.” gli bisbigliò ad un tratto Legolas, sorridendo a sua volta nel capire che ora, i suoi spostamenti, non erano istintivi ma voluti per fare in modo che i baci arrivassero in punti precisi.  
Un mugolio fu tutto ciò che ricevette come risposta ed allora risalì con la bocca al suo orecchio ed aggiunse “La tua pelle è velata dal sudore... sei accaldato, Estel? L'aria fresca del mattino non ti reca sollievo?”  
  
“Mm... pensare al tuo corpo nudo disteso accanto a me nel letto per tutta la notte...” mormorò Aragorn girando la testa verso di lui mentre riapriva di poco gli occhi per guardarlo “...di certo non aiuta a raffreddare il mio.”  
  
“Oh... se dobbiamo essere precisi...” ribatté allora l'elfo, iniziando a far scorrere le dita lungo il suo petto e disegnando percorsi indefiniti con esse “...questa è la mia stanza, quindi è il tuo corpo ad essere disteso accanto al mio... ma se la mia vicinanza ti reca disturbo, la notte che verrà potrai sempre trascorrerla nel tuo letto, senza che la mia presenza possa procurarti nessun tipo di...” non riuscì a terminare perché scoppiò a ridere quando l'uomo lo afferrò per un braccio e se lo trascinò sopra, portando poi la mano dietro la sua nuca per tirarlo a sé in un lieve bacio.  
  
“Non farei a meno della tua vicinanza nemmeno sotto il sole cocente in piena Estate!” gli mormorò sulle labbra Aragorn, permettendo alla gamba del compagno di scivolare tra le proprie per rendere quella posizione più comoda.  
  
“Bene... ed io allora continuerò ad assaporare l'estremo calore della tua pelle.” disse allora il principe del Reame Boscoso, chinandosi nuovamente per leccargli la gola mentre continuava però a parlare “Oggi... è l'ultimo giorno di punizione di tuo figlio, vero?”  
  
Il re di Gondor non rispose subito e si concesse alcuni momenti per godere di quelle tenere attenzioni che, sebbene fossero abbastanza innocenti, iniziavano già a scatenargli una tempesta di sensazioni lungo il corpo.  
“Sì... se così la possiamo chiamare.” sospirò infine, sorridendo, mentre lasciava scorrere le dita tra i lunghi fili dorati dei suoi capelli “È riuscito a sgattaiolare furtivamente fuori dalle sue stanze, due sere fa ed anche ieri pomeriggio prima di cena.” incontrò gli occhi blu perplessi del compagno a quelle parole ed alzò le spalle rassegnato “Credo esca sul balcone, segue il cornicione fino a scendere nei giardini ed in qualche modo esce dal muro, senza così farsi così scorgere dalle guardie lungo i corridoi. Me l'hanno riferito alcuni servitori che l'hanno visto uscire dalle scuderie.” il tempo di terminare quella frase, e sorrise debolmente nel sentire la risata divertita della creatura eterna “Non... ridere, Legolas! È comunque una cosa seria! Non ha la minima intenzione di ubbidire alle mie imposizioni... questo non è... divertente! E non posso mettere guardie anche nei giardini... sarebbe veramente assurdo... anche se è mia la colpa, perché avrei dovuto aspettarmelo e ricordare che non è solo un ragazzo ma ha anche il vostro sangue e quindi quelle... acrobazie non sono niente per lui.”  
  
Legolas finse di tornare serio e fece scivolare la mano lungo il suo braccio, fino ad arrivare alla sua ed intrecciare le dita insieme.  
“Sì, devo ammettere che forse lo hai sottovalutato ma... è già un passo avanti il solo averlo punito, non credi? Anche se è riuscito a... evitare qualche ora di punizione, sta iniziando a capire che non deve prendersi gioco di suo padre.”  
  
“Oh, certo! Perché scappare di nascosto dalle sue stanze quando io lo credo rinchiuso lì dentro... non è prendersi gioco di me?”  
  
“Sì... ma...”  
  
“Mi fa... innervosire quando si comporta da stolto! Non hai idea quanto! Io non ho mai agito così imprudentemente e nemmeno Elrond ha mai dovuto arrivare a... punirmi per delle azioni infantili e sconsiderate, credimi! Speravo che Eldarion avesse anche la saggezza del vostro popolo ed invece sembra avere le qualità più misteriose invece di quelle utili ad una vita normale! E l'abilità... e... l'agilità... non le ritengo tra queste visto che gli permettono di superare ostacoli che invece dovrebbero...”  
  
La voce altamente irritata dell'uomo si spese in un sospiro sorpreso quando si ritrovò a guardare dal basso la creatura eterna che, di punto in bianco, si era alzata e messa a cavalcioni sopra di lui, continuando a tenere il palmo contro il suo, mentre con l'altra mano stava cominciando a massaggiargli l'interno delle cosce e quella parte del suo corpo che si era, inevitabilmente, risvegliata.  
  
“Ti sei appena destato e ti senti già così agitato, Aragorn?” gli sussurrò Legolas con un sorrisino seducente “Questo non va bene... come arriverai a questa sera se la tua giornata inizia in questo modo?”  
  
Aragorn respirò intensamente quando sentì, attraverso le sue mani, la luce del compagno che iniziava a pervaderlo e la sua replica divenne appena udibile.  
“Non ne ho... idea... ma credo che quello che stai facendo... sia davvero un ottima maniera per...” si fermò all'improvviso, facendo una smorfia rassegnata “...ah... no! Devo essere nella sala del trono prima di mezzogiorno! Ho convocato i... maestri d'armi... per comunicare a loro la mia decisione per le investiture degli... allievi più meritevoli.” fece allora per rialzarsi ma si ritrovò sospinto di nuovo sul materasso mentre l'elfo si posizionava sopra al suo bacino con uno sguardo determinato fisso sul suo volto.  
  
“Tu resterai qui... ancora qualche momento.”  
  
“Lo vorrei ma...” tentò di replicare con un sorriso sorpreso per quel gesto “...non ho... qualche momento. Devo ancora lavarmi... vestirmi... e scendere... e immagino che mi staranno già aspettando per...” un gemito roco e profondo gli lasciò in quell'istante le labbra quando si sentì scivolare nel corpo ardente della creatura eterna, senza il benché minimo avvertimento, e riuscì solo a riprendere fiato quando i movimenti, fin da subito decisi e continui, glielo portarono via “...Legolas... è... lo vorrei... davvero ma... non ho questo... tempo...”  
  
“Sì invece... ce l'hai.” lo corresse con tono autoritario il principe del Reame Boscoso, chinandosi poi su di lui per baciarlo mentre coi fianchi iniziava un andatura frenetica e selvaggia che non lasciava spazio a pause o indecisioni.  
Sentì presto l'altra mano dell'uomo sul fianco che, invece di frenarlo, lo incitava anzi a proseguire con più foga e subito dopo dovette interrompere quel bacio focoso per permettergli di ricevere aria e gemere quel piacere che stava scorrendo dentro di lui con più irruenza di un fiume in piena.  
  
Aragorn riuscì appena a mantenere il contatto visivo con lui durante quell'atto sfrenato e completamente inaspettato, perché la forza impetuosa con la quale l'elfo lo stava domando tra le proprie cosce, gli tolse fin dal primo istante ogni altra capacità di ragione o parola.  
Percepiva solo il calore sempre più crescente, la pelle accaldata e madida di sudore dei loro corpi che scivolavano l'uno sull'altro e quella irrefrenabile voglia di lasciarsi andare e perdere ogni contatto con la realtà che lo circondava fatta eccezione per quella creatura sopra di lui.  
Gemiti sospirati... grida roche... non riusciva nemmeno ad ascoltare se stesso in quel momento perché dentro di lui l'estasi cresceva e cresceva fino a raggiungere, in pochissimo tempo, il limite che il suo corpo poteva sostenere.  
Si mise di scatto seduto in quel preciso istante e, lasciando la stretta con le sue dita, lo avvolse con le braccia e lo strinse con possessività a sé, mentre si scioglieva dentro di lui con un ultimo sospiro di inteso piacere.  
“Tu... tu sei...” cercò di fargli una qualche specie di complimento ma non aveva ancora il fiato necessario, così si limitò a tenerlo ancora contro di sé per un lungo momento, finché riuscì a riprendere contatto con la mente e con le altre sensazioni che provenivano dall'esterno e si accorse che il corpo che stringeva, stava ancora bruciando per l'estasi che non aveva raggiunto.  
“Perdonami...” gli sussurrò allora all'orecchio “...mi hai fatto... perdere la testa e non ho... badato a...”  
  
“Toccami...” mormorò allora Legolas, inumidendosi le labbra mentre il suo respiro continuava ad essere rapido e irregolare “...toccami, Aragorn...” subito sentì le dita del compagno chiudersi con forza sulla sua virilità ed iniziare un andamento veloce ma sapeva che, per il tempo che avevano a disposizione, non sarebbe bastato, così sorrise ed aggiunse “...col tuo potere... toccami col tuo potere.”  
  
“Io... non... non voglio farti...”  
  
“Non mi farai del male...” lo anticipò perché già aveva compreso, nel sentire il suo corpo irrigidirsi a quella richiesta, che ancora il re di Gondor temeva ciò che era avvenuto ad Edoras “...fidati di me, non accadrà niente di spiacevole questa volta.”  
  
L'uomo tirò dei lunghi sospiri ma infine lo accontentò e permise al proprio dono antico di fluire nel corpo che stava abbracciando.  
Lo sentì scuotersi con forza all'inizio e subito rialzò lo sguardo su di lui per vedere il suo volto ma non ci lesse sofferenza... tutt'altro. Vide un'espressione di puro piacere che divenne ancor più evidente quando l'elfo gettò indietro la testa e si aggrappò alle sue spalle per riprendere un rapido movimento del bacino e spingersi, a sua volta, nel pugno chiuso su di lui.  
Gemiti sempre più crescenti, uniti ad un fremito violento lungo quel corpo eterno e splendido, completamente in balia delle sue mani, gli fece intendere che anche per lui l'estasi era vicina... e quando Legolas rialzò il capo e nascose il volto contro l'incavo del suo collo, la sentì distintamente scivolargli lungo il petto e tra le dita.  
  
“Ora... ora sei libero di andare...” gli ansimò la creatura eterna all'orecchio, strappando una lieve risata al re di Gondor che si discostò un poco da lui per potergli lambire le labbra e sussurrargli...  
  
“Questa è la condizione per poter lasciare il tuo letto ogni mattina...?”  
  
“Sì...”  
  
“Condizione accettata.”  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Nel primo pomeriggio di quella calda giornata, un giovane dai lunghi capelli rossi stava correndo lungo le vie della città, con un sorriso stampato sul volto ed una luce esaltata negli occhi verdi.  
Raggiunse il più in fretta possibile le scuderie e proseguì tra i recinti, diretto a quello più distante dall'entrata, fece appena in tempo a superarlo che si sentì afferrare per un braccio, ed appena venne trascinato in quell'angolo nascosto, alzò le mani sul volto del ragazzo che lo stava attendendo e lo baciò con una foga impulsiva che velò il viso di quel giovane di una piacevole e inaspettata sorpresa.  
  
“Ma cosa...”  
  
“Alla fine della settimana...” iniziò allora Adenath, cercando di recuperare il fiato che comunque la corsa gli aveva fatto perdere “...ce l'hanno appena comunicato! Nessuno di noi ci credeva... ma lo faranno davvero! È... incredibile... davvero! Se solo ci penso...”  
  
Eldarion aggrottò le sopracciglia per quel discorso, per lui, ancora incomprensibile, ma sorrise divertito da quell'emozione ben evidente nei suoi occhi.  
“Non ho capito una sola parola, Adenath!” esclamò, accarezzandogli con una mano il viso per poi sposargli i lunghi capelli dietro le spalle “Cosa... faranno... a fine settimana?”  
  
“L'investitura!” replicò subito lo scudiero con una risata eccitata “Tuo padre l'ha detto ai maestri questa mattina... tutti gli allievi più preparati a loro giudizio, diverranno cavalieri del regno tra pochi giorni! Ed io sono tra questi!” si chinò in avanti e gli rubò un nuovo, lungo e molto più intenso bacio prima di continuare “E dovrei essere in collera con te per avermelo nascosto ma...” sorrise, scuotendo la testa come se non trovasse le parole “...sono così... felice e... incredulo al tempo stesso... e spaventato ma... è una notizia grandiosa!”  
  
Il principe di Gondor gli sorrise dolcemente per quella reazione totalmente comprensibile visto quel desiderio che faceva ardere il cuore dell'altro giovane, ma per qualche istante rimase in silenzio, quando dei pensieri improvvisi gli attraversavano la mente.  
I ricordi di tutti quei cavalieri che venivano sterminati senza pietà nell'accampamento dell'Ithilien gli provocarono una stretta al petto, però cercò di tenere a bada quelle sensazioni negative per non turbare quel momento con degli echi di qualcosa ormai passato.  
“È... meraviglioso... davvero! Ma ti giuro che non ne sapevo niente!” replicò allora, portando entrambe le mani ai lati del suo collo per sfiorargli le guance coi pollici “Nessuno mi ha mai detto molto in questi giorni... men che meno mio padre... fa parte della punizione, credo.”  
  
“È l'ultimo giorno questo, vero?” gli chiese Adenath, sospirando sollevato quando il compagno annuì “Perché... devi assistere durante la cerimonia! Voglio... vorrei poterti guardare quando tuo padre mi darà l'investitura... e sapere che sarai lì a qualche passo di distanza... mi farà sentire ancor più onorato di ricevere quel titolo.”  
  
“Per quanto ne so... potrei anche essere accanto a mio padre quando tutto questo avverrà!” gli mormorò divertito Eldarion “Non ho ben presente come funzionano questi... avvenimenti... ma sarò così fiero di te in quel momento che la mia gioia probabilmente la noteresti anche a cento passi di distanza.”  
  
Lo scudiero si lasciò sfuggire un'altra risata e fece alcuni intensi respiri per tentare di calmarsi prima di circondargli la vita con le braccia e stringersi a lui.  
“Questa sera... gli altri vogliono andare a festeggiare alla locanda...” gli bisbigliò sulle labbra mentre le lambiva dolcemente con le proprie “...credi di riuscire a scappare di nuovo? Solo per qualche ora... non l'intera notte.”  
  
“Lo vorrei ma...” ribatté il principe di Gondor con un leggero broncio “...temo che qualcuno si possa insospettire. Quando esco, blocco la porta con la sedia ma... se qualcuno dovesse venire a cercarmi... non ci metterebbe molto ad accorgersene e Sedrin la sera non è presente a palazzo. Già la scorsa volta ho rischiato e... questo è l'ultimo giorno appunto, non vorrei rovinare tutto e rischiare di far arrabbiare ancora di più mio padre. È già abbastanza... sciocca questa sua nuova... decisione... e sinceramente, non voglio immaginare cos'altro potrebbe inventarsi!”  
  
“Beh... di certo non credo che tornerà a sculacciarti come avrebbe potuto fare quando eri un bambino!”  
  
“No... non... non credo arriverà a questo... punto.” nel rispondere, aveva però istintivamente abbassato lo sguardo perché quell'affermazione gli aveva all'improvviso ricordato un lontano discorso che aveva fatto con Lanthir riguardo quel metodo di punizione ed il suo sorriso si era velato di nostalgia, subito però, la voce del compagno lo riportò alla realtà.  
  
“Ma forse hai ragione. È da stupidi rischiare proprio oggi.” affermò Adenath, sorridendogli dolcemente “Dirò agli altri che ho da fare questa sera. Ci andremo di nuovo tutti insieme quando potrai uscire da palazzo.”  
  
Eldarion lo guardò incuriosito da quelle frasi e scosse la testa.  
“Perché non dovresti andare, tu? Non è un... problema, se desideri andare con loro.”  
  
“No... davvero, preferisco che ci sia anche tu... non sarebbe la stessa cosa.”  
  
“Adenath, sul serio... puoi andare alla locanda con gli altri, se vuoi. Non è... beh, nemmeno dovrei rimarcarlo a dire il vero ma... se vuoi andare con loro... puoi farlo... non devo esserci io per...”  
  
“No, Eldarion... no.” esclamò allora con più decisione lo scudiero, abbassando però lo sguardo quasi innervosito da quella insistenza ma aggiungendo però con un tono più dolce “Voglio... andarci quando ci sei tu.”  
  
Il principe di Gondor strinse la labbra a quella replica e si limitò ad annuire.  
Non sapeva il motivo di quella sua reazione indispettita ma di certo doveva avere a che fare con ciò che lui stesso gli aveva rivelato e che riguardava quell'avvenimento accaduto proprio in una locanda.  
Ma non volle comunque tornare su quel discorso, così gli sorrise, sfiorandogli il viso col proprio prima di sussurrargli...  
“Vorrei poter passare l'intera notte con te... nel tuo letto o... nel mio... ad abbracciarti come è successo l'altra sera, non a bere birra in mezzo agli altri come semplici amici.” lo baciò teneramente per un lungo momento e poi riprese “E farò di tutto per fare in modo che accada. Non mi importa cosa penserà mio padre o chiunque altro.” sospirò nell'incrociare i suoi occhi ed aggiunse “Anche a costo di commissionarti decine di ritratti come scusa, lo faremo.”  
  
“Mi piace disegnare il tuo volto...” gli mormorò a quel punto Adenath, accarezzandogli lentamente la schiena “...ed ancora, nonostante tutto, non ho avuto occasione di farlo quando sulla tua fronte è posata quella splendida corona.”  
  
“Mm... questo è un ottimo pretesto, lo sai?” esclamò l'altro giovane, soffermandosi però a baciargli di nuovo le labbra ed il mento prima di sospirare pesantemente “È meglio che rientri ora... più tardi a Sedrin è stato concesso di venire a farmi visita, e sarebbe alquanto inaccettabile se non mi trovasse dove... sono rinchiuso.”  
  
Lo scudiero annuì seppur comprensibilmente rattristato da quel poco tempo a disposizione per restargli accanto.  
“Credi che... se anche io chiedessi a tuo padre il permesso di farti visita, me lo concederebbe?”  
  
“E che giustificazione gli daresti?”  
  
“La verità... ossia che non riesco a stare un'intera giornata senza sentire le braccia del mio compagno che mi stringono ed il suo corpo contro al mio... e le sue labbra che mi...”  
  
Eldarion lo interruppe, baciandolo con passione per alcuni istanti, prima di discostarsi e, guardandolo negli occhi, bisbigliandogli...  
“Oh... allora di certo lui ti direbbe: Ma sicuro, Adenath! Non dovresti nemmeno chiederlo. Va da lui e fatti abbracciare e baciare per tutto il giorno e l'intera notte, perché non c'è altra cosa che lui vorrebbe fare!”  
  
“Non sembrano... parole di tuo padre, a dir la verità!”  
  
“No... no, davvero!” esclamò allora, sorridendogli divertito prima di fare un passo per allontanarsi “A domani, dunque... quando riavrò indietro la mia libertà!” udì la risata del compagno ed allora si avviò per uscire dalle scuderie e tornare furtivamente nelle proprie stanze.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
“Non ci credo! Non ci credo!”  
“È più che... incredibile!”  
  
“D'accordo... questo è chiaro! I nostri discorsi stanno diventando alquanto prevedibili!” esclamò allora Redian, bloccando l'ennesima uscita entusiasta di uno degli altri amici coi quali stava percorrendo le vie della città.  
  
“Va bene ma... possiamo vantarcene un altro po', non credi?” replicò Sarton, dandogli una lieve spinta con la spalla “Ancora pochi giorni e saremo tutti cavalieri! Chi l'avrebbe mai detto?”  
  
“Tu l'hai ripetuto almeno una decina di volte!” lo riprese un altro, scoppiando poi a ridere e indicando in fondo alla strada lungo la quale si erano incamminati “Ora andiamo a mangiare alla locanda perché tutta questa agitazione mi ha svuotato lo stomaco!”  
  
“Concordo con te... è un peccato però che Adenath non si possa unire a noi... sarebbe stato bello festeggiare tutti insieme.”  
  
“Per esserci tutti...” intervenne di nuovo il primo ragazzo “...avremmo comunque dovuto attendere domani, in modo che anche Eldarion potesse farci compagnia... non sarà investito cavaliere ovviamente ma... è uno di noi.”  
  
“Già... proprio adesso doveva farsi mettere in punizione!” disse il secondo giovane, ridendo debolmente “Ma da domani non sarà più costretto a restare rinchiuso nelle sue stanze... quindi avremo tutto il tempo per i festeggiamenti!” mentre parlava, rallentò il passo ed il suo sguardo si posò, incuriosito, su un viaggiatore che era seduto su una panchina al lato della strada e rigirava, nella mano, un pugnale finemente lavorato, puntando la punta sul legno.  
“Ehi... guarda quello!” mormorò all'amico al suo fianco, indicando con un cenno l'arma.  
  
“Però...! È di fattura pregiata...” replicò alquanto stupito Redian, dando poi una pacca sulla spalla all'altro “...di certo non l'ha comprato alla bottega come hai fatto tu!” e ridendo lo superò, raggiungendo gli altri che stavano già entrando nella locanda, subito seguito anche dal compagno che gli aveva lanciato un'occhiataccia a quell'affermazione.  
  
Nessuno di loro badò più di molto a quello straniero perché altri non sembrava, appunto, che un semplice viaggiatore, vestito con abiti modesti e coperto da un leggero mantello il cui cappuccio, alzato sul capo, gli celava gran parte del viso.  
Lui stesso non diede nemmeno segno di averli uditi, restando fermo, a cavalcioni della panca di legno, con il pugnale che aveva però attirato il loro interesse, che ancora muoveva lentamente sotto al palmo.  
Solo quando il gruppo superò la soglia a qualche passo di distanza, quel misterioso viaggiatore richiuse le dita sull'impugnatura e con un gesto svelto, ripose l'arma all'interno dello stivale... e se qualcuno gli avesse di nuovo prestato attenzione in quel momento, avrebbe di certo potuto scorgere nell'unica parte del suo volto visibile, delle labbra carnose che si incurvavano in un sorrisino compiaciuto per ciò che aveva fortuitamente ascoltato.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
“Mm... sì è quasi perfetta!” esclamò il principe del Reame Boscoso dopo essersi portato un cucchiaio di crema alle labbra sotto lo sguardo compiaciuto dell'anziana cuoca al suo fianco.  
  
“Grazie al vostro aiuto!” replicò la donna, andando a controllare la minestra che, nel frattempo stava cuocendo su uno dei fuochi delle grandi cucine “Non avevo mai preparato un dolce con così tanta cura e dedizione, sapete! Il vostro popolo deve avere molte conoscenze in ogni campo.”  
  
“Abbiamo avuto molti più anni a disposizione per imparare e sperimentare ogni gusto ed ogni pietanza per renderla più appetitosa possibile.” le disse l'elfo, sorridendole quando la cuoca, passandogli accanto, gli accarezzò affettuosamente il braccio.  
Quando aveva raggiunto le cucine poco prima, era insicuro su cosa dire o fare, e soprattutto su come spiegare la sua presenza in quel posto senza attirare troppa curiosità, tuttavia quella donna lo aveva fatto sentire, fin da subito, a proprio agio ed aveva instaurato una semplice confidenza con lui, pur mantenendo la necessaria reverenza nei suoi riguardi.  
Così non aveva avuto timore a rivelarle il suo intento di far preparare, per la cena del giorno dopo alla quale avrebbero partecipato gli amici del principe di Gondor, un dolce che solitamente realizzava il popolo immortale durante le feste, anche se, infondo, il suo desiderio era quello di farlo assaggiare nuovamente ad Aragorn.  
La donna era rimasta entusiasta della possibilità di conoscere qualcosa cucinato dagli elfi, e così aveva subito accettato di seguire le sue direttive e quello che era uscito da quella stravagante unione, aveva soddisfatto entrambi.  
  
“Spero non glielo rivelerete visto che siete suo amico...” iniziò a mormorare ad un tratto la donna, asciugandosi le mani nel grembiule per poi preparare un vassoio con dei piatti e del pane “...ma prego che sua maestà non metta più in punizione quel povero ragazzo. Ha già sofferto tanto in passato... ed i primi tempi, ogni volta che andavo a prendere il vassoio nelle sue stanze senza che avesse toccato un solo boccone, mi si spezzava il cuore. Ha passato così tanti giorni tra quelle mura senza mangiare né uscire... e sapere che ora è costretto a restarci, mi riempie di tristezza.”  
  
Legolas la guardò con un tenero sorriso sulle labbra per quel tono apprensivo tipico di un famigliare verso un altro, piuttosto di una persona che invece è semplicemente alle dipendenze di un sovrano, e comprese che, di certo sia Eldarion che i suoi genitori, probabilmente, avevano tentato di mantenere il più possibile dei contatti confidenti con coloro che vedevano tutti i giorni a palazzo.  
“Sono certo che non avverrà più se anche suo figlio si comporterà con più prudenza.” le rispose allora dolcemente per tranquillizzarla “Ma non temere per lui, adesso. Il suo spirito non è più in pena ed anzi, quel giovane è più astuto di quanto tutti noi pensiamo. Qualche giorno di tranquillità non gli può fare alcun male.”  
  
“Ai miei tempi... una sculacciata bastava per far sparire qualunque strana idea ci passasse per la mente! Ma anche questo, non ditelo a sua maestà!”  
  
Non trattenne una risata alla franchezza usata dalla cuoca ed annuì subito, ma poi aggiunse...  
“Non lo farò... se però riuscirai a recuperare qualche goccia di quel vino che tenete nelle cantine! È uno degli ingredienti che manca per rendere questo dolce perfetto.”  
  
L'anziana donna gli sorrise e subito si tolse il grembiule dalla vita, posandolo su una sedia.  
“Avrete quel vino... ma se arrivasse sua maestà, rassicuratelo che tornerò in tempo per portare la cena a suo figlio!” e con quelle parole e a passo deciso, uscì dalle cucine, lasciando l'elfo da solo che, di nuovo rise divertito per quell'ordine che si era ritrovato a ricevere.  
  
Si voltò verso il tavolo, girando col cucchiaio la crema che avevano preparato con un sorriso malizioso sul viso al pensiero di cosa avrebbe detto Aragorn nel vedere quel dolce che adorava... ma all'improvviso una ardente sensazione le pervase e fece appena in tempo a voltarsi che si trovò a guardare negli occhi azzurri e palesemente incuriositi del re di Gondor.  
  
“Cosa ci fai qui da solo...? E dov'è...”  
  
“Chiudi gli occhi!” gli disse subito, interrompendolo e restando immobile per non fargli scorgere cosa nascondeva dietro la schiena, vide che stava per ribattere ed allora ripeté con più convinzione “No! Fermo dove sei e chiudi gli occhi!”  
  
L'uomo sospirò perplesso ma infine si rassegnò ed abbassò le palpebre, restando immobile.  
“D'accordo! Ma ci penserai tu a spiegare a chi entrerà qui dentro il motivo per cui il loro sovrano è fermo ad occhi chiusi nel bel mezzo delle cucine!”  
  
L'elfo lo superò, continuando a lanciargli però delle occhiate per sicurezza e tornò poco dopo davanti a lui dopo aver preso un panno pulito ed averlo piegato obliquamente.  
“Mi fido di te ma...” gli bendò gli occhi e fece un nodo dietro alla sua nuca “...ti conosco!” sorrise alla risata del compagno per quel gesto inaspettato ed allora si voltò, il tempo per riempire un cucchiaio di crema ed avvicinarlo poi alle sue labbra “Apri la bocca...”  
  
“Legolas... ma che...”  
  
“Apri...!”  
  
A quell'ordine deciso ma soltanto sussurrato, Aragorn non poté far altro che ubbidire visto che quella situazione, nonostante tutto, iniziava a stuzzicarlo... e gli piacque ancora di più quando sentì sulla lingua il sapore di fragole, bacche e crema che avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille.  
“Mm... non ci credo! È davvero... quello che sembra?” esclamò meravigliato, prendendogli il polso per riuscire ad arrivare ancora al cucchiaio “Dimmi che è... lei! Dimmi che per qualche strana... magia... una di quelle torte è arrivata fino a qui!”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso scoppiò a ridere a quella richiesta implorante e gli accarezzò istintivamente una guancia.  
“Non saprei...” gli mormorò, mentre prendeva altra crema “...fino a domani sera rimarrà un mistero. Ma ad ogni modo... anche se fosse così, è una sorpresa per Eldarion e per i suoi amici, non per te!”  
  
L'uomo fece una risatina sarcastica prima di replicare...  
“Ti ricordo che ho sfidato il tuo miglior guerriero per una fetta di quella torta! Credi che non farei lo stesso con mio figlio?” percepì un movimento davanti a sé ed allora fece per alzare le mani e togliersi la benda “Ora penso di poter...” ma non terminò quella frase perché sentì la lieve pressione delle labbra del compagno, sulle proprie, seguite da una sforamento appena accennato della sua lingua, alla quale, immediatamente rispose... ed allora si lasciò sfuggire un gemito nell'assaporare, su di essa, lo stesso gusto della crema per la quale avrebbe fatto follie.  
Resistette solo alcuni istanti, dopodiché gli cinse la vita con un braccio, tirandolo a sé, ed affondò l'altra mano tra i suoi capelli per intrappolarlo in quel bacio che la creatura eterna però, non dava nessun segno di voler evitare.  
  
Infatti anche Legolas gli circondò i fianchi con le braccia e si spinse contro il suo corpo con una movenza sensuale come quella che stavano tenendo le loro lingue che passavano appassionatamente da una bocca all'altra.  
  
Continuarono ad assaporarsi l'uno l'altro per un lunghissimo momento, mentre il calore di quel bacio diventava via via sempre più ardente, fino a quando la creatura eterna tentò di interrompere quell'unione, sussurrando contro le labbra che sembravano non volerlo lasciare...  
“Sta... tornando... la cuoca...”  
  
“L'ho sentita... è ancora lontana...”  
  
“Non puoi... averla sentita!” reclamò subito, con un sorrisino perplesso, arrendendosi però all'insistenza con la quale il compagno lo stava ancora divorando.  
  
“Sì... è in fondo al corridoio...” mugugnò allora Aragorn, leccandogli lascivamente le labbra anche se ormai, il dolce sapore era ormai svanito “...ha appena risalito le scale delle cantine.” non poté scorgere l'espressione attonita dell'elfo ovviamente, e con forza quindi lo spinse all'indietro contro il grande tavolo dove ancora erano presenti gli ingredienti che erano stati usati.  
  
L'unica cosa che riuscì a fare Legolas, quando si ritrovò di nuovo a rispondere ad un bacio appassionato, fu aggrapparsi a lui con una mano, mentre con l'altra, istintivamente, cercava un sostegno all'indietro sul ripiano di legno... ma con quest'ultima, posatasi alla cieca su di esso, andò ad urtare la bacinella con la crema e, inavvertitamente, affondò con le dita proprio dentro il recipiente.  
“Mm... Aragorn... fermati... un...” cercò di avvisarlo mentre piegava quel braccio per non fare altri danni ma nel sentire la crema che gli scivolava sul palmo, scoppiò a ridere contro le sue labbra, interrompendo così, inevitabilmente, il bacio.  
  
“Perché... ridi...?” gli chiese allora stupito il re di Gondor, riuscendo infine a sfilarsi la benda dagli occhi. Lo fissò incuriosito e, solo in un secondo momento, notò la mano che il compagno teneva rialzata sul lato.  
  
“Forse è meglio... se ci baciamo più tardi! Non vorrei che anche la cena di tuo figlio finisse rovesciata da qualche parte!”  
  
Gli sorrise divertito da quel commento sensato eppure fece solo mezzo passo all'indietro, prima di riprendere la sua posizione iniziale ed afferrargli il polso.  
“Non si gioca col cibo, Legolas...” gli mormorò con una cadenza sensuale prima di avvicinarsi la sua mano alle labbra ed iniziare a leccarla per ripulirla della crema. Sentì il suo respiro intenso a quel gesto decisamente lascivo ma, continuando a tenere gli occhi puntati nei suoi, gli succhiò lentamente le dita, uno ad uno, conscio che, quell'atteggiamento provocatorio, avrebbe causato nel compagno la stessa ondata di desiderio fisico che già stava facendo ardere il suo corpo.  
  
“Io non gioco... col cibo...” sussurrò l'elfo, socchiudendo le labbra in un lieve gemito “...tu stai... giocando col cibo... su di me...” cercò di controllarsi perché non si aspettava un comportamento così disinibito da parte dell'uomo in un luogo dove chiunque sarebbe potuto sopraggiungere e vederli, ma forse la capacità di ascoltare i propri sensi che ora sembrava padroneggiare proprio quanto un appartenente al popolo immortale, gli dava una sicurezza maggiore delle proprie azioni.  
E difatti fu lui a rimanere disorientato per alcuni attimi quando l'uomo, gli posò un bacio sul palmo, per poi lasciargli la mano e bisbigliargli sensualmente...  
  
“Farei ogni cosa... su di te...”  
  
...provocazione alla quale non riuscì a ribattere perché subito il re di Gondor si allontanò da lui, fingendo di sistemare i piatti sul vassoio pronto poco distante, giusto pochi momenti prima che l'anziana cuoca rientrasse con un'anfora colma di vino.  
  
“Eccomi di ritorno!” esclamò la donna, chinandosi in saluto del sovrano “Vostra maestà! La cena per il principe è pronta! Lasciate solo che posi questo... e la porterò subito da lui!” mentre appoggiava l'anfora, lanciò un'occhiata incuriosita all'elfo che stava rapidamente ripulendo il tavolo dalla crema caduta, ma non ci badò più di molto e si preoccupò soltanto della minestra che doveva versare.  
  
“Non ti affrettare Gweridith.” le disse allora Aragorn, voltandosi e guardando divertito verso Legolas che rispose al suo sguardo con un sorrisino complice, prima di rivolgersi di nuovo alla donna “Ti accompagnerò da mio figlio perché desidero che parliate della cena per domani sera della quale ti ho accennato. Ci sono dei dettagli che ancora dobbiamo discutere.”  
  
“Bene... io allora... tornerò più tardi.” esclamò l'elfo, stringendo le labbra per smettere di sorridere ed avviandosi per lasciare le cucine, mentre disperatamente tentava di non badare al proprio corpo che stava andando a fuoco.  
  
Ed il re di Gondor, a sua volta, cercò di riportare l'attenzione sulla cuoca che aveva iniziato ad esprimere delle constatazioni riguardo quell'evento, anche se la sua mente, ancora, era rimasta fissa sul compagno che si era da poco allontanato.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
“...ed era così... emozionato all'idea dell'investitura che sembrava non volesse parlare d'altro!”  
  
Il principe di Gondor terminò quel racconto, iniziato già da tempo, sotto lo sguardo dell'amica seduta sul letto dove invece, lui si era sdraiato.  
Rialzò le braccia sopra la testa, stiracchiandosi, e la camicia bianca che indossava si alzò, scoprendogli leggermente l'addome sopra ai leggeri pantaloni grigi che portava per riposare.  
Si era cambiato dopo essersi intrufolato nuovamente nelle proprie stanze e aveva cercato di riprendere un aspetto, il più possibile, disordinato, per far sembrare che non fosse nemmeno sceso dal letto, nonostante l'ancella di sua madre sapesse di quelle fughe segrete.  
  
“Quindi dovrai imparare a mostrarti indifferente davanti a lui per quel giorno...” esclamò Sedrin, piegando un ginocchio sul materasso ed appoggiandosi di schiena alla colonna del baldacchino “...altrimenti tuo padre potrebbe intuire qualcosa dai vostri sguardi!”  
  
“Che intuisca, allora...” replicò con un dolce sorriso Eldarion “...non mi importa. Non voglio fingere disinteresse per lui quando uno dei suoi più grandi desideri si avvera.”  
  
“Oh... e dunque, la tua scelta è Adenath?”  
  
La domanda dell'amica gli fece aggrottare le sopracciglia e riabbassare, con un sospiro pesante, le mani sul petto.  
“Non devo fare... una scelta, Sedrin.” mormorò allora, visibilmente turbato però da quella riflessione “Nessuno mi ha chiesto di... scegliere. Io ho... un solo compagno ed è Adenath. Ho commesso un errore e... anche se non riesco a pentirmene davvero perché in quel momento mi sembrava... giusto... non devo scegliere tra una certezza e... qualcosa di effimero ed inesistente che appare e scompare dalla mattina alla sera.”  
  
“E da quanti giorni ti stai ripetendo questa... insulsa frottola?” gli chiese a quel punto la fanciulla, dandogli poi un colpo alle gambe con uno dei cuscini posati ai piedi del letto “Tu hai commesso una... tremenda stupidaggine a fare... ciò che hai fatto con Lanthir! Te lo ripeterò all'infinito! E ti ripeterò anche che stai sbagliando a non dire la verità ad Adenath... perché sai bene che... non è stata solo per attrazione fisica che hai ceduto di nuovo a quell'elfo!” vide che stava per replicare e gli lanciò quello stesso cuscino sul viso per zittirlo, prima di continuare “No, ora ascolti! Anche se nessuno ti ha esplicitamente chiesto di scegliere perché... quello che chiami compagno non ha nemmeno idea di essere in competizione... mentre... l'altro... non so come definirlo... quel tuo... qualcosa... a quanto sembra, non gli importa di avere... un avversario... tu devi fare una scelta, Eldarion! Ti stai trascinando in una situazione molto più complicata di quanto fosse inizialmente e... non mi hai dato retta quando ti ho detto di gettare quella lettera e lasciare il passato dov'era giusto che restasse. Ma adesso devi farlo, prima che qualcuno rimanga veramente ferito dalle tue azioni.”  
  
Il giovane strinse tra le mani il cuscino che lo aveva colpito ma girò la testa dalla parte opposta e guardò oltre la grande finestra che dava nei giardini interni del palazzo, non perché non volesse guardare la ragazza, bensì perché sapeva fin troppo bene che aveva ragione ma temeva di affrontare quella verità.  
“Te l'ho già detto... rivedere Lanthir in quel modo mi ha... confuso... non ero preparato ma ora so bene cosa fare. Lui non mi ha mai chiesto né promesso niente... sono consapevole di cosa sono... e rimarrò per lui... e come mi hai detto tu una volta, non ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi cerca per poi respingermi. Voglio qualcuno che mi resti accanto e che desideri davvero lottare con me contro ogni difficoltà che mi ritroverò ad affrontare.”  
  
“Ma continui ancora a pensare a lui...”  
  
“Sono solo... pensieri!” sospirò allora esasperato, riportando lo sguardo su di lei “Mi sono concessi almeno dei... pensieri, no?” accennò un sorrisino e la indicò “Anche tu... a volte pensi a Redian invece che al tuo amato Brandir! Non credere che non lo ricordi!”  
  
Sedrin spalancò la bocca a quell'affermazione, arrossendo visibilmente a ciò che non poteva negare.  
“Questo non è... corretto!” esclamò a voce più alta, prendendo un altro cuscino ed iniziando a colpirlo più volte “Non è... corretto usare delle ingenue considerazioni che ho fatto contro... di me!”  
  
Eldarion scoppiò a ridere, tentando di ripararsi con le braccia visto che l'amica non sembrava voler desistere... fino a quando i suoi sensi percepirono l'avvicinarsi di qualcuno lungo il corridoio.  
“Avanti... smettila! Sta arrivando Gweridith con la cena! Va ad aprire!” riuscì ad intercettare l'ultimo colpo e le prese di mano il cuscino, prima che la fanciulla si rialzasse in piedi, lanciandogli però un'occhiata ammonitrice.  
Ma allora un'indefinita ondata di calore lo pervase.  
Abbassò lo sguardo di scatto tentando di comprenderne il motivo, perché pareva del tutto simile a delle sensazioni che ben conosceva, ma infine scosse la testa e si disse che, con tutta probabilità, era solo accaldato per i colpi subiti.  
  
“Guarda che non ho finito con te!” mormorò l'ancella della regina indicandolo, prima di voltarsi verso la porta “Ti concedo di mangiare ma poi... la pagherai!” sorridendo tra sé, attese che la cuoca bussasse alla porta e quando questo avvenne, la aprì lentamente verso di sé... restando poi incredula ad osservare quella persona che si era ritrovata davanti e che, senza ombra di dubbio, non era chi stavano aspettando.  
“Oh... tu...” riuscì a pronunciare qualche sillaba ma poi sul suo volto comparve un'espressione ancor più scioccata.  
Riconosceva quel viso, anche se l'aveva visto di sfuggita solo una volta ed ora era, parzialmente, nascosto da un cappuccio.  
  
“E tu... saresti...?”  
  
Quella domanda abbastanza sensata ma completamente fuori luogo in quella situazione, la fece stranamente riprendere.  
“Sedrin...” sussurrò d'istinto con lo stesso tono basso usato dal suo interlocutore “...dovrei... farti la stessa domanda...?”  
  
“Magari un'altra volta... il principino è in casa...?”  
  
Lo scrutò ancora alcuni istanti a quella domanda ma poi, sospirando, non poté far altro che farsi da parte ed indicargli di entrare.  
“Eldarion... penso sia...” si girò mentre diceva quelle parole e vide che il giovane non era più disteso nel letto ma in piedi e si stava avvicinando lentamente a lei, con gli occhi azzurri spalancati e visibilmente scioccati “...bene io allora... andrò...” attese solo che il nuovo arrivato superasse la soglia, dopodiché, lanciando un'ultima occhiata confusa all'amico, uscì e richiuse la porta dietro di sé.  
  
Il principe di Gondor proseguì, a passo incerto verso l'ultima persona che si aspettava di vedere di nuovo davanti a sé. Posò i piedi nudi, uno davanti all'altro, prudentemente, come se dovesse constatare la solidità del pavimento perché appena aveva posato gli occhi su di lui, aveva perso come sempre ogni stabilità interiore.  
“Cosa... stai facendo qui...?” sussurrò debolmente con lo sguardo fisso su di lui quasi che ancora non riuscisse a crederci “Se mio padre ti vede... ti farà...”  
  
Ma Lanthir non gli permise di terminare quella frase.  
Senza una sola parola e senza nemmeno togliersi il cappuccio dalla testa, percorse quella poca distanza che lo separava da lui e gli prese il volto tra le mani, posando subito la bocca sulla sua.  
Fu un bacio lento, dolce, passionale fatto di languidi sfioramenti dove le labbra si carezzarono e solo la punta delle loro lingue entrarono in contatto, accennando una danza che nessuno dei due però osò rendere più profonda.  
  
Ed il giovane non poté far altro che continuare a rispondere, restando immobile tra le sue mani come se avesse perso ogni capacità di reagire diversamente.  
Solo quando l'elfo si discostò leggermente da lui, trovò una minima forza di alzare le mani sulle sue spalle con l'intento di allontanarlo... ma senza portarlo a compimento.  
“Perché... sei qui...?” un sospiro, pronunciato su quelle labbra alle quali non poteva resistere, prima che riprendessero a baciarlo con la stessa estenuante e seducente dolcezza.  
  
“Non è evidente...?”  
  
Un accenno di replica e subito dopo sentì le mani della creatura eterna scendergli sul petto e nel giro di qualche istante, si ritrovò stretto tra le sue braccia in una morsa che, dall'esterno, poteva persino sembrare dolorosa.  
“Sì ma... è folle! Se ti vedono...” un gemito soffocò quella risposta quando le dita che percorrevano il suo corpo si chiusero sui suoi glutei “...se... è poi è sbagliato! Io non posso... non è giusto!” strinse le proprie su quegli abiti che mai gli aveva visto addosso e cercò di allontanarlo definitivamente da sé... ma ci riuscì solo per qualche attimo, perché subito dopo, le sua mani lasciarono al presa e proseguirono dietro la sua nuca, portando con loro il cappuccio per liberargli i lunghi capelli biondi.  
  
“La tua mente ha vinto la battaglia dunque...?” gli sussurrò Lanthir, arrivando con le labbra al suo collo che iniziò a lambire con la lingua “E dov'è il tuo cuore...?” riportò di scatto le mani sul suo petto e con le dita aprì rapidamente i lacci della camicia bianca che il il principe di Gondor indossava fino all'addome, sotto lo sguardo del compagno che sembrava non riuscire a far niente per impedirlo “Dov'è il tuo cuore, Eldarion...?” glielo ripeté mentre posava il palmo sopra al suo cuore, stringendo le dita sul pettorale “Hai smesso di ascoltarlo?”  
  
Eldarion guardò il punto dove quel tocco sembrava stesse imprimendo a fuoco la mano del Guardiano sulla sua nuda pelle, sul suo viso, era evidente la confusione e l'incapacità di razionalizzare ciò che stava avvenendo... e tutto ciò che riuscì a fare,, fu rialzare gli occhi in quelli limpidi del compagno e sussurrare con un filo di voce, tremante per l'emozione...  
“Perché... sei qui...?”  
E l'attimo successivo, si perse in un gemito quando vide la creatura eterna slacciarsi il mantello, che ricadde alle sue spalle, sul pavimento, e si ritrovò nuovamente tra le sue braccia a rispondere ad un bacio, questa volta, profondo e passionale.  
Comprese di essere stato rialzato da terra, nel frattempo, e di essere finito disteso sul letto, solo quando avvertì il lieve peso dell'elfo tra le cosce che lo spingeva tra i cuscini sparsi sulle coperte... ma anche allora non fece alcuna resistenza, se non quella dettata dal bisogno irrefrenabile di rialzare il capo per continuare la lotta lussuriosa che stava avvenendo nelle loro bocche.  
  
Solo dopo un lunghissimo momento, Lanthir gli permise di riprendere fiato, posando la fronte sulla sua, mentre con le dita gli sfiorava il volto, passando il pollice sulle labbra umide e pulsanti del giovane per quel bacio selvaggio.  
  
“Parlami... rispondimi... perché sei... qui? Perché fai... questo?”  
  
Gli sorrise a quelle imploranti domande nelle quali poteva percepire quanto il giovane fosse rimasto sbalordito da quella visita ma non riusciva ancora ad essere completamente sincero con lui... a rivelargli ciò che provava dentro di sé... così reclinò la testa ed arrivò a parlargli all'orecchio.  
“Perché...” con un sospiro gli carezzò la pelle, prima di proseguire con delle parole che, seppur bisbigliate, erano cariche di una passione incredibile “...tu sei mio... e ti voglio...”  
  
Il principe di Gondor trattenne il respiro per alcuni istanti per riprendere contatto con la realtà perché non era possibile che la testa gli girasse in quel modo e che tutto il suo corpo stesse tremando per una semplice affermazione.  
Non glielo aveva mai detto... non gli aveva mai detto di volere quell'appartenenza... come quell'ultima volta nelle stalle quando aveva nuovamente perso la ragione tra le sue braccia.  
Ed ancora si ritrovava lì, su di un letto sotto quella creatura sfacciata ed arrogante che ora gli parlava in quella maniera disarmante in grado di privarlo di ogni capacità di agire o riflettere saggiamente.  
Difatti per alcuni momenti, mentre il Guardiano lo stringeva solamente a sé con quel fare possessivo, desiderò immensamente di esserlo... solo suo.... da quell'istante per tutto il resto della sua vita.  
Ma poi un briciolo di ragione ritrovò la via per la sua mente e nonostante, a sua volta, stesse rispondendo a quell'abbraccio, recuperò la minima forza necessaria per ribattere.  
“Perché... mi parli così, Lanthir?” mormorò con un tono debole e disperato “Perché... mi fai del male in questo modo quando sai bene... entrambi... sappiamo bene che tra poco, quando i nostri corpi saranno appagati da questa... vicinanza... uscirai da quella porta e te ne andrai come hai sempre fatto?”  
  
“Hai avuto un'altra visione in questo istante, ragazzino?”  
  
La cadenza ironica dell'elfo gli fece incurvare le labbra in un amaro sorriso, benché quel termine che aveva usato, gli avesse attraversato la schiena come un fremito rovente.  
“Non è... preveggenza... è consapevolezza.” replicò, strusciando però il viso contro il suo per godere appieno di quel fugace momento di intimità che sarebbe presto terminato “Non so perché... hai rischiato venendo qui... se è solo una sfida con te stesso o... non lo so... qualsiasi altro motivo... ma sono consapevole invece che non cambierà niente.”  
  
Il Guardiano rialzò il capo per guardarlo negli occhi e li vide ricolmi di un'emozione intensa che però, il giovane stava tenendo chiaramente a bada.  
“Non sei cambiato...” gli sussurrò sorridendo, carezzandogli poi gli zigomi con le labbra “...ancora affermi di aver compreso fatti dei quali non puoi avere conoscenza, ragazzino arrogante...” usò le stesse parole che tempo prima gli aveva detto nelle grotte quando quello scambio imprevisto di persona li aveva fatti discutere... ma ora non c'era irritazione nella sua voce, solo una spontanea dolcezza.  
  
“Conosco te... e questo basta.” ribatté però Eldarion, chiudendo gli occhi per combattere l'impulso a cedergli, come sempre “Tu non vuoi... me... non vuoi che io... sia tuo. Vieni qui... mi seduci... mi confondi e poi te ne vai! Non cambia mai niente... anche se... dici che ti importa di me. Ed io non... non voglio più essere allontanato, Lanthir... non ne posso davvero più.” rialzò le palpebre e lo fissò con un'espressione determinata sul viso “Ti prego non... non farmi questo... non farmi... sbagliare ancora! C'è... qualcuno nella mia vita adesso... qualcuno che desidera restarmi accanto ed è... quella vita che voglio vivere. E non mi importa se tu la consideri... una folle assurdità. È ciò che voglio io.” lo aveva bisbigliato ostentando una convinzione che non possedeva... perché in quegli specchi d'acqua che stava fissando, vedeva ancora tutto quello che il suo cuore aveva sempre desiderato.  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco tirò dei lunghi respiri profondi ma non si discostò dal compagno, nemmeno dopo quelle frasi.  
Lo vedeva dentro di lui... vedeva se stesso e il dono che gli aveva fatto, ardere come un fuoco perpetuo e non poteva più negarlo al proprio cuore che batteva con foga per arrivare a colui che stringeva a sé.  
“E se non lo facessi...?” sussurrò a quel punto, abbassando lo sguardo sulle sue labbra mentre stringeva le proprie in quello che pareva nervosismo “Se non... ti allontanassi?”  
  
“Cosa... cosa... significa...?” gemette sconcertato il giovane cercando disperatamente di incontrare nuovamente i suoi occhi chiari dopo che quelle domande gli avevano fatto perdere un battito nel petto, ricreando all'improvviso delle effimere illusioni nei suoi pensieri.  
  
“Quello che ho detto.” ribatté con una tonalità bassa e lieve l'elfo, guardandolo di nuovo alcuni istanti per poi ricominciare a parlargli all'orecchio “Se non ti allontanassi più? Se... restassi... vicino...?”  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
“Ora sentiamo cosa ne pensa mio figlio... la cena è sua e desidero che sia fatto tutto come sogna.”  
  
Quella voce risuonò lungo il corridoio principale ed attirò subito l'attenzione della fanciulla che stava lentamente tornando ai propri lavori.  
L'espressione scossa già palese sul suo viso per quella visita inaspettata alla quale aveva assistito e per la quale ancora si stava domandando i motivi, divenne subito panico nel rendersi conto chi aveva pronunciato quella frase e dove si stava dirigendo.  
  
Si guardò attorno per un breve attimo poi subito voltò su se stessa e si mise a correre il più velocemente possibile, rialzando le vesti per non inciampare.  
Doveva percorrere tutto il corridoio laterale per arrivare in tempo alle stanze che aveva, da poco, lasciato, senza farsi vedere dal sovrano e dalla persona che stava con lui, ma se, probabilmente, era chi si immaginava, il suo passo sarebbe stato alquanto più lento del normale, e quindi le avrebbe dato almeno il tempo necessario per avvertire Eldarion di quell'arrivo.  
  
Frenò la corsa forsennata solo quando vide la porta, contro la quale andò quasi a sbattere prima di riuscire ad aprirla ed entrare di scatto, appoggiandosi poi ad essa per riprendere fiato.  
“Tuo... padre... sta... arrivando!” ansimò, portandosi una mano sul petto dove il cuore le batteva all'impazzata ma spalancò gli occhi allibita quando scorse i due compagni distesi uno sopra all'altro, sul letto “Ma che... stai facendo...?” quella domanda gli uscì con una tonalità fin troppo elevata che parve però destare gli altri presenti da quella situazione, benché entrambi avessero voltato la testa nella sua direzione, a quell'improvviso ingresso.  
  
Lanthir sospirò pesantemente ma immediatamente si rimise in piedi, recuperando ed indossando il mantello che si era tolto poco prima.  
  
“No... aspetta!” esclamò allora il principe di Gondor, raggiungendolo subito e guardandolo intensamente nonostante la creatura eterna si stesse già dirigendo alla finestra “Lanthir! Cosa significa... quello che hai detto?”  
  
Il Guardiano si alzò il cappuccio sulla testa, lanciando delle occhiate inquiete verso la porta dove la ragazza era ancora ferma, ma poi riportò l'attenzione sul giovane davanti a sé.  
“Domani notte...” gli bisbigliò sommessamente “...tornerò qui di nascosto e ne parleremo.” e con quella secca risposta, si diresse all'arcata che dava sul balcone.  
  
Eldarion spalancò la bocca ancor più stupefatto da tutto quello che stava avvenendo ma prima di permettergli di uscire in quella maniera, gli afferrò un braccio e lo trattenne, mormorandogli con un tono agitato...  
“Non domani... adesso! Devi dirmelo adesso, dannazione! Non puoi fare ancora una volta come...” quel suo tentativo di avere una risposta andò in fumo quando le labbra della creatura eterna si posarono con forza sulle sue per rubargli un ultimo, intenso, bacio.  
  
“Non imprecare!” gli bisbigliò allora Lanthir con un sorrisino prima di liberarsi dalla stretta del compagno ed uscire sul balcone.  
  
Il principe di Gondor si trovò così spiazzato da non riuscire a reagire in alcun modo, se non voltandosi verso l'amica rimasta ad osservarlo con uno sguardo palesemente sgomento.  
  
“Ma che... assurdità era quella?” gli chiese allora Sedrin avvicinandosi a lui per poi prenderlo per le spalle e scuoterlo nello scorgere i suoi occhi azzurri che si erano di nuovo puntati verso la finestra con una insolita luce sognante “Cosa ti passa per quelle testa, Eldarion? Sei impazzito?”  
  
“Io non...”  
  
La replica del giovane venne però interrotta da dei colpi alla porta.  
  
“Eldarion, sei sveglio? La cena è pronta e dobbiamo discutere di alcune cose!” esclamò Aragorn dall'esterno, attendendo solo alcuni momenti prima di aprire l'anta ed entrare.  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia dopo solo un passo oltre la soglia perché ciò che si ritrovò davanti lo incuriosì e sorprese a tal punto da lasciarlo senza parole.  
Suo figlio era semi svestito davanti a quella che doveva essere una sua amica e sul pavimento, attorno a loro, erano sparsi diversi cuscini del letto dove, evidentemente, c'era stata un qualche tipo di attività ben diversa dal semplice riposare visto che le coperte non erano nemmeno state abbassate.  
  
“Oh... io... perdonatemi ma... ho dei lavori da terminare!” disse subito Sedrin, accennando un inchino al sovrano prima di correre fuori dalla stanza sotto lo sguardo dell'anziana cuoca che, nel mentre, stava posando il vassoio sul tavolo.  
  
A quel punto, il re di Gondor fece qualche passo nella stanza cercando di mascherare un lieve imbarazzo per quella situazione che non si aspettava e schiarendosi la voce, si rivolse ancora al figlio, indicandolo.  
“Eldarion potresti... ricomporti... per prima cosa...? Io e Gweridith dobbiamo discutere con te della cena che ti permetterò di tenere domani sera e alla quale potrai invitare i tuoi amici.”  
  
Il giovane nell'udire quelle parole, si scosse subito dal torpore in cui era caduto e, guardandosi si accorse di avere la camicia quasi completamente aperta con la stoffa che gli era scesa da una spalla, mentre i pantaloni gli si erano abbassati, più del necessario, sui fianchi.  
“Oh... certo... io...” balbettò nervosamente tra sé, cercando di rivestirsi rapidamente per poi sedersi sul letto con lo sguardo comunque basso “...perdonate il... disordine... non mi aspettavo che...” deglutì e si passò una mano tra i capelli, inspirando profondamente per calmarsi ed allontanare tutti quei confusi pensieri prima di guardare verso il padre che, nel mentre, si era avvicinato “...e dunque... la cena, domani sera... davvero...?” gli sorrise, fingendo che non si accaduto nulla e che, l'uomo davanti a lui, non lo stesse fissando con una strana curiosità negli occhi “Non so cosa dire... grazie! All'alba quando... mi sarà permesso lasciare queste stanze... dovrò contattare tutti quanti allora!”  
  
La discussione tra i tre presenti iniziò e benché tutti sembrassero interessati all'argomento, due di loro avevano ben altri pensieri che occupavano le loro menti.  
Eldarion non poteva fare a meno che ripensare ancora e ancora alle parole di Lanthir che, come sempre, lo avevano disorientato, anche più del solito, privandolo anche delle intenzioni più decise che possedeva.  
Ed Aragorn invece, scrutava insistentemente il giovane alla ricerca della spiegazione che gli era sembrato di intuire al suo arrivo in quelle stanze... e non era certo se dovesse sentirsi sollevato o preoccupato all'ipotesi che il proprio figlio stesse frequentando intimamente in segreto un'amica, nonché ancella di sua madre.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
All'esterno delle mura del palazzo, il Guardiano che era fuggito in tutta fretta dal balcone del principe di Gondor, era sceso senza difficoltà nei giardini privati dei sovrani ed ora stava risalendo lungo uno degli alberi per arrivare al perimetro esterno e poter, così, lasciare non visto quel luogo.  
Poco prima era riuscito ad eludere facilmente le guardie all'ingresso, passando per una finestra aperta del primo piano ed aveva seguito l'istinto che l'aveva, inevitabilmente, portato alle stanze occupate dal giovane che possedeva una parte del suo spirito... ma ora l'impresa sembrava essersi fatta più ardua, probabilmente anche a causa dell'ora e del fatto che molti cavalieri erano rientrati per cenare.  
E difatti era appena arrivato sul muro quando scorse in lontananza due sentinelle che si stavano dirigendo, dai piani superiori, verso quel lato.  
Strinse gli occhi, cercando rapidamente un'alternativa a quel salto decisamente elevato, ma comprese presto che non ne aveva, così scavalcò la barriera di roccia e, lasciandosi scivolare oltre ad essa per una breve distanza, si lanciò nel vuoto, atterrando però agilmente lungo la stradina che circondava il palazzo... e finendo proprio davanti ad un ragazzo che stava conducendo con sé un puledro.  
  
Quella sua azione improvvisa fece però spaventare ed imbizzarrire l'animale che si liberò dalle redini, iniziando a scalpitare avanti ed indietro come se si sentisse in trappola.  
Lanciò solo un'occhiata al giovane che aveva perso la presa e che era rimasto scombussolato da quell'avvenimento, ma per rimediare, si avvicinò cautamente al destriero, guardandolo negli occhi.  
“Pân na mae, mellon (Va tutto bene, amico)” sussurrò, alzando gradualmente una mano per posarla sul muso del cavallo che, dopo solo alcuni attimi, si calmò nuovamente “Si bedich na vâr (Ora vai a casa.)” afferrò allora le redini e, continuando ad accarezzarlo, riconsegnò il destriero al proprietario.  
  
“Mi avevano detto che non era prudente passare da questa scorciatoia...” disse allora il ragazzo dai lunghi capelli rossi con un sorriso ancora agitato “...ma non pensavo che il pericolo fosse questo, a dire il vero!”  
  
“È mia la colpa... non ho badato a dove... atterrassi!” esclamò Lanthir accennandogli un sorriso e guardandolo per qualche attimo prima di voltarsi e proseguire come se niente fosse... ma subito sentì il richiamo di quel ragazzo che lo seguì per alcuni passi.  
  
“Siete un elfo, non è così...? Quello che avete detto poco fa al cavallo... erano parole magiche della vostra lingua?”  
  
Sorrise divertito da quell'affermazione e si girò di nuovo verso di lui.  
“Non conosco la magia, ragazzo...” replicò, squadrandolo ora da capo a piedi “...era solo un modo per calmarlo e riparare al danno che avevo causato con il mio... incauto arrivo.” accennò un saluto col capo ed aggiunse “Ma tieni questa informazioni sulla mia stirpe per te, se ti è possibile.”  
  
Adenath aggrottò le sopracciglia a quella richiesta e per un momento non rispose, ma prima che la creatura eterna potesse avviarsi nuovamente, intervenne alzando la mano libera verso di lui per indicarlo.  
“Mi è possibile ma... non servirà a molto il mio silenzio. Chiunque vedrà la forma delle vostre orecchie e il vostro... aspetto... una volta superato quell'angolo.”  
  
Il Guardiano socchiuse le labbra per chiedergli una spiegazione ma prima di farlo, un sorrisino comparve su di esse ed i suoi occhi si rialzarono al cielo.  
“Giusta osservazione...” esclamò, accorgendosi solo allora che il cappuccio del mantello, per il salto effettuato, gli era ricaduto sulle spalle insieme ai lunghi capelli ondulati, e non aveva ancora badato a rialzarlo sulla testa. Lo fece proprio in quel momento e si rivolse un'ultima volta al giovane che lo stava fissando divertito “...ti ringrazio!”  
  
Lo scudiero rise tra sé quando lo vide incamminarsi rapidamente lungo la via e svanire tra la gente che invece occupava la strada principale.  
Alzò alcuni istanti gli occhi verdi quasi volesse comprendere da dove si era buttato quell'elfo ma poi scosse la testa e si avviò di nuovo per riportare il puledro nella sua stalla.  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
 

**~*~ Continua... ~*~**


	17. ~ 9 ~ SECONDA PARTE

  
  
  
Il giorno seguente, proprio come era stato programmato, si tenne la cena che il principe di Gondor aveva tanto desiderato.  
Al lungo tavolo nel salone centrale erano già seduti tutti gli amici del giovane che, invece, era stato posizionato a capotavola, e al suo fianco, sui lati, si erano messi Sedrin e Adenath proprio come lui stesso aveva richiesto.  
Le portate erano state servite e tutti quanti sembravano godere di quell'insolito avvenimento, anche perché, proprio in onore dei futuri cavalieri del proprio regno, Re Elessar aveva concesso che venissero messe in tavola anche le migliori scorti della birra che avevano nelle loro cantine.  
Tra discorsi leggeri ed eccitati per quel futuro che li aspettava di lì a pochi giorni e risate per lo più causate dall'eccesso della bevanda che stava quasi per terminare, i ragazzi passarono la serata divertendosi tra loro e dimenticando quasi di trovarsi proprio nel palazzo reale.  
  
Lungo uno dei corridoi che davano sulle cucine, proprio colui che aveva accettato di dare quella cena per accontentare il proprio figlio, sembrava immobile, nascosto dietro una parete, a scrutare attentamente cosa stava avvenendo a quel tavolo.  
Ed era così assorto in quel compito che sobbalzò nell'udire una voce, seppur flebile, alle proprie spalle che solitamente i suoi sensi e soprattutto, il suo spirito, in altre circostanze, avrebbero riconosciuto quando ancora era ad una grande distanza.  
  
“Non starai spiando tuo figlio, vero?”  
  
“Legolas!” sussurrò facendogli cenno con l'indice sulle labbra di stare in silenzio per poi indicargli con lo sguardo il salone “Guarda... è come ti dicevo! L'ha fatta sedere anche al suo fianco... dovrà pur significare qualcosa!”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso si accostò a lui e osservò oltre la sua spalla ciò che stava avvenendo nel salone ma poi sospirò con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra.  
“Significa probabilmente che è sua amica come tutti gli altri ragazzi seduti a quel tavolo, non credi?” ribatté, accarezzandogli però teneramente la schiena nel vederlo agire in quella maniera insolita “Sembri un padre curioso che vuole a tutti i costi conoscere i segreti di suo figlio, Estel! Non hai ancora iniziato a leggere la sua corrispondenza?”  
  
“Non prenderti gioco di me!” mormorò allora l'uomo, girandosi verso di lui e sorridendogli leggermente imbarazzato “Sì, è vero... sono curioso e... lo sono ancora di più dopo quanto accaduto ieri! Mi aveva accennato che era felice grazie a qualcuno e ho gioito nel sentirlo. Non ti negherò che le voci riguardanti Sedrin si ripetono già da tempo qui a palazzo ma... vorrei solo che me lo dicesse apertamente. In tal modo non dovrebbe nemmeno più nascondersi ai miei occhi... mi sembra la cosa più ragionevole, non credi?”  
  
L'elfo lo fissò intenerito da quelle ingenue affermazioni e si sentì improvvisamente in colpa per non avergli ancora rivelato ciò che invece lui sapeva.  
Non sapeva se fosse giusto nei confronti di Eldarion ma di certo, continuare a far credere all'uomo quella illusione, non avrebbe giovato a niente.  
“I tuoi occhi vedono ciò che desiderano vedere, Aragorn.” gli sussurrò allora, facendo un passo avanti a lui e scrutando la tavolata per poi puntare lo sguardo sul principe di Gondor “Non lasciare che un abbaglio ricrei davanti a te qualcosa ben lontano dalla realtà.”  
  
“Cosa intendi dire...?”  
  
Respirò intensamente e gli fece spazio vicino a sé, parlandogli poi dolcemente all'orecchio.  
“Guarda tuo figlio... guardalo veramente. I suoi gesti, il suo sguardo, le sue attenzioni...”  
  
“Sta parlando con Adenath ora.”  
  
Alla secca risposta del compagno, sospirò quasi rassegnato, ma subito dopo gli diede un colpetto sul fianco per intimargli di concentrarsi.  
“Stai vedendo... ma non guardando!” disse sempre dolcemente “Guarda tuo figlio... guarda lui.”  
  
Aragorn aggrottò le sopracciglia perplesso da quella richiesta ma a quel punto posò lo sguardo su Eldarion e rimase ad osservarlo cercando di non pensare ad altro.  
Lo vide rivolgere qualche rapida frase all'amica al suo fianco per poi tornare in quello che pareva una discussione molto più privata e sommessa col ragazzo che stava sul lato opposto alla fanciulla.  
Notò i suoi occhi fissi in quelli dell'altro che solo di tanto in tanto si abbassavano, quando le sue labbra si inclinavano in dolci sorrisi chiaramente emozionati.  
Ed infine scorse la sua mano, posata accanto al piatto, dietro ai calici ed alle anfore di birra che, al riparo dagli sguardi degli altri commensali, stava timidamente sfiorando quella dello scudiero.  
“Per tutte le...” si girò lentamente verso l'elfo, appoggiandosi con la schiena alla parete e un'espressione palesemente stordita sul viso “...non è Sedrin, vero...? Questo volevi farmi capire...” guardò il compagno accanto a lui e lo vide annuire “...è Adenath... è lui il... motivo della felicità di mio figlio...”  
  
Legolas si appoggiò con la spalla accanto a lui e cercò di decifrare cosa c'era nei suoi occhi, ma non gli sembrava qualcosa di negativo... forse solo incredulità, timore, ansia.  
“L'ho compreso quando li ho visti insieme, per coincidenza, una volta nelle scuderie. Ma avrei voluto che fosse Eldarion a parlartene proprio in onore della confidenza e del rapporto che avete appena ricostruito. Mi dispiace aver... disilluso quelle tue aspettative.”  
  
“Non hai... fatto niente, Legolas!” lo tranquillizzò allora il re di Gondor, alzando lo sguardo su di lui con un lieve sorriso “Certo, forse avresti potuto farmelo notare prima ma...” sospirò, indicandosi “...è solo mia la colpa per non aver... voluto guardare... di nuovo! È solo che...” scosse la testa e fece qualche passo lungo il corridoio per poi voltarsi nuovamente verso il compagno “...cosa dovrei fare adesso? Insomma... ho sbagliato con mio figlio fino a poco tempo fa, non gli ho dato le attenzioni che meritava ed è successo... ciò che sai. Ora come mi dovrei comportare con lui? Fingere di non sapere niente e aspettare che lui si decida a rivelarmi la verità? Permettergli di continuare questa... relazione, di qualunque tipo essa sia, anche se non avrà un futuro? Lasciare che agisca come un semplice ragazzo anche se in realtà non lo è? O invece ricordargli fin da subito chi è... e spingerlo a cessare tutto ciò che ha... cominciato con quel giovane?”  
  
“Non ho una risposta, purtroppo.” gli sussurrò l'elfo, avvicinandosi a lui fino a posargli le mani sulle spalle “Vorrei averla ma... credo che l'unica cosa che dovresti fare, sia respirare e permettere a Eldarion di fare le sue scelte, per il momento. Concedigli fiducia e vedrai che verrà lui da te prima di quanto tu possa immaginare.”  
  
L'uomo lo fissò per qualche istante in silenzio e poi sorrise.  
“Non sei per niente convincente, lo sai?” vide che stava per ribattere e gli posò di scatto l'indice e il medio sulle labbra “Lo so... lo so... è solo che... non voglio che soffra di nuovo. E con quanto è successo con Lanthir... non solo per mio figlio ma per entrambi... se dovesse accadere di nuovo... io non...”  
  
“È cresciuto, Aragorn. Sì, è ancora un ragazzo in fondo ma conosce tutto ciò che è necessario sapere e sono certo che prenderà la decisione migliore per lui e per chi gli sta accanto”  
  
“Fossi in te non ne sarei così...” iniziò a ribattere l'uomo, fermandosi poi all'improvviso per alzare gli occhi al soffitto e passarsi una mano sul viso come se solo allora si fosse ricordato qualcosa “...oh no!”  
  
“Cosa...?”  
  
“Prima della cena... Eldarion mi ha chiesto se al termine, Adenath poteva restare qualche ora nelle sue stanze per terminare uno dei ritratti che gli ha richiesto!”  
  
“E dunque...?”  
  
Alzò un sopracciglio basito a quella domanda, tornando a guardare il compagno cercando di fargli intendere con lo sguardo se non era evidente la sua preoccupazione.  
“E dunque gli ho dato il permesso... visto che non immaginavo che tipo di rapporto ci fosse tra loro!”  
  
“Oh...”  
  
“Sì, esattamente!”  
  
La creatura eterna sorrise divertita nel vedere la sua espressione impensierita per quel fatto ed alzò una mano per accarezzargli la guancia.  
“È un ragazzo ma non un bambino... non pensare a cosa potrebbe o non potrebbe accadere nelle sue stanze.”  
  
“Tu stai parlando da... amico... non vedi la situazione dal mio punto di vista!”  
  
“D'accordo, ma... rilassati adesso!” continuò mormorando e avvicinando il viso al suo per sfiorarlo col proprio “Posso aiutarti a non pensare a niente, più tardi... cosa ne dici? Verrai da me...?” sorrise dolcemente nel vedere come il compagno muoveva a sua volta il capo per seguire quei lenti movimenti e gli bisbigliò sulle labbra senza, tuttavia, lambirle “Ti aspetterò nella mia stanza... e quando varcherai quella soglia, rammenta le condizioni per poter uscire dal mio letto, all'alba.”  
  
“Non ho mai accettato delle condizioni così volentieri!” ribatté Aragorn cercando inutilmente di baciarlo perché subito Legolas indietreggiò con un sorrisino malizioso e si voltò, proseguendo lungo il corridoio.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
“Sei... davvero certo che tuo padre ti abbia dato il permesso di farmi salire? Non ho con me i disegni... voglio dire... se dovesse chiedermi di mostrargli i ritratti..., che scusa inventerei?”  
  
Il mormorio ansioso di Adenath strappò una risata al principe di Gondor che, in quel momento, stava aprendo la porta delle proprie stanze.  
“Di certo non starà sveglio tutta notte in attesa che li termini solo per poterli vedere!” replicò, indicando all'altro ragazzo di entrare per poi chiudere l'anta e bloccarla con la sedia come solitamente faceva “E sì! Quante volte te lo devo ripetere? Non potrai restare fino all'alba ma sì... puoi fermarti qualche ora qui!”  
  
Lo scudiero fece qualche passo, guardandosi attorno affascinato dalla bellezza dei mobili e del letto a baldacchino, di una raffinatezza e grandezza, per lui, inimmaginabile.  
“Non ti è... sembrato che gli altri fossero incuriositi per la mia permanenza quando ci hanno lasciato poco fa...?” finse di continuare a dialogare ma poi accennò un sorriso imbarazzato e si strinse nelle labbra “Questo posto è... immensamente bello! Provo quasi vergogna per averti fatto salire nella mia camera... anzi, credo che la tua sia più grande della mia stessa casa!”  
  
Eldarion si avvicinò a lui, osservandolo divertito da quello sguardo meravigliato e per un momento ripensò rapidamente a quanto era avvenuto in quei pochi giorni.  
Ciò che aveva vissuto, ciò che aveva scoperto, gli errori commessi e l'impossibilità, in fin dei conti, di considerarli veramente degli sbagli.  
Ed ora era di nuovo lì, col giovane che chiamava compagno e un enorme senso di colpa per come aveva agito impulsivamente col Guardiano che il giorno prima l'aveva incredibilmente raggiunto proprio in quella stanza.  
Sapeva di voler accanto Adenath, ne era certo. La sua dolcezza, la sua tranquillità, la sua comprensione, le sue attenzioni... era tutto ciò che aveva sempre immaginato e sognato.  
E quando il suo cuore riusciva a tenere lontano quell'altro volto dai pensieri, si diceva anche che lo avrebbe voluto accanto per tutta la vita.  
Poi però, appena lasciava libero quello stesso cuore di battere come desiderava, tutto tornava ad essere confuso e incerto... ancora di più dopo le parole che Lanthir gli aveva detto il giorno prima.  
Perché quella domanda assurda? Perché quella... dolcezza nella sua voce? Perché quell'illusione di qualcosa che era più che sicuro che l'elfo non volesse?  
Guardò istintivamente la finestra, ricordando ciò che la creatura eterna gli aveva sussurrato prima di fuggire proprio da quel punto, e si chiese se veramente fosse tornato quella notte... e in quel caso, cose sarebbe accaduto se l'avesse scorto con Adenath.  
Di nuovo la ragione però lo mise in guardia perché, in fondo, quelle erano state soltanto parole di quella illusoria realtà nella quale Lanthir non aveva mai creduto e che lui, obbligatoriamente, aveva dovuto lasciar andare.  
Davanti a sé, invece, aveva una certezza e un amore concreto nel quale avrebbe solo dovuto iniziare a credere per essere felice.  
Così accorciò la distanza rimasta e arrivò dietro al compagno, circondandogli la vita con le braccia.  
“Vuoi proprio restare a parlare di questo?” gli mormorò all'orecchio “Della reazione degli altri e della... grandezza della mia stanza? Non ti viene in mente altro?”  
  
Lo scudiero sorrise, reclinando indietro il capo sulla sua spalla e girando il volto per sussurrargli all'orecchio.  
“Sento l'irresistibile desiderio di baciarti da quando ti ho visto mangiare quelle fragole sulla torta... e se non ci fosse stato un tavolo a dividerci, forse l'avrei anche fatto senza badare a chi ci stava osservando!”  
  
Eldarion sospirò mentre lo stringeva con forza a sé.  
“Quello sì che sarebbe stato un gesto alquanto azzardato... e di certo, insolito per un... cavaliere di Gondor invitato alla tavola del suo principe.”  
  
“Mi piace quando lo dici...” bisbigliò dolcemente Adenath, girandosi tra le sue braccia per guardarlo intensamente negli occhi “...che sei il mio principe... che sei... mio...”  
  
“Non sono solo tuo... principe... sono anche il tuo compagno, no?”  
  
Uno strano tremore nella voce dell'altro giovane lo aveva incuriosito, ma non se ne curò più di molto quando iniziò a sentirsi spingere all'indietro verso il letto.  
“Ed è questo che vuole... il mio compagno...? Portarmi nel suo letto e pensare che io mi ci lasci... portare... senza nemmeno un tentativo di seduzione da parte sua?”  
  
Il principe di Gondor rise debolmente a quella domanda che gli fece dimenticare i pensieri che lo avevano turbato poco prima e, pur non desistendo dall'azione che stava compiendo, mormorò...  
“Oh... quindi vuoi essere sedotto? Vuoi che usi ogni metodo che conosco per farti cedere alle mie lusinghe prima di poterti avvolgere tra le lenzuola e tra le mie braccia?”  
  
In quel momento lo scudiero alzò le mani sul suo volto e lo tirò a sé per baciarlo appassionatamente, prima di bisbigliargli...  
“Un tuo solo sguardo basta per sedurmi... e le tue braccia sono il solo giaciglio in cui vorrei essere avvolto.”  
  
E a quelle parole, Eldarion si sentì avvampare di un fuoco dolce ed intenso che gli fece battere con forza il cuore, allontanandolo da ogni altro pensiero che l'aveva fatto indugiare.  
  
I due compagni si sdraiarono sul materasso, intervallando dei lunghi baci alle azioni necessarie per privarsi degli abiti, e quando finalmente i loro corpi nudi entrarono in contatto, come in un tacito accordo, Adenath si lasciò ricadere sulla schiena e permise all'altro giovane di prendere la posizione predominante tra le sue ginocchia.  
Non si scambiarono altro che sorrisi complici nei momenti che precedettero l'inizio di quell'atto carnale ed il silenzio proseguì per molto tempo anche dopo che Eldarion iniziò a violare la sua intimità con dei movimenti profondi ma incredibilmente lenti, quasi volesse assaporare ogni istante di quell'unione che da diverso tempo non avevano potuto concedersi.  
Ancora e ancora interminabili baci, pieni di passione e desiderio benché l'andamento continuasse ad essere costante perché entrambi sapevano che non c'era nessuna fretta.  
Non era uno di quegli istanti rubati di nascosto dagli amici ma qualcosa che poteva proseguire anche per ore senza che nessuno dei due ne bramasse una fine.  
Ed interminabile e possessivo era anche l'abbraccio nel quale si stavano stringendo e che sembrava aumentare ancora di più di intensità quando i loro occhi si incontravano ed i loro respiri, sempre più rapidi, parevano lasciare la bocca di uno per fluire in quella dell'altro.  
Non badarono al tempo trascorso, fino a quando lo scudiero, impulsivamente, strinse le cosce sui fianchi del compagno per incitarlo a incrementare la velocità ed il principe di Gondor lo accontentò, concedendo a lui e a se stesso delle ultime movenze più sfrenate che portarono entrambi, a pochi momenti di distanza, a sciogliersi nell'estasi.  
  
Si guardarono ancora a lungo con una insolita serietà sul volto fino a quando, ansimando, scoppiarono all'unisono in una lieve risata e si discostarono, continuando però ad accarezzarsi il petto l'un l'altro per qualche momento.  
  
“Dovrei... rivestirmi ora...” mormorò Adenath con un profondo respiro “...non è molto credibile che ti faccia dei ritratti completamente nudo!”  
  
“Non arriverà nessuno ma... sì, forse sarebbe meglio...” gli rispose l'altro giovane, girandosi sul fianco per guardarlo mentre il compagno, pur con movimenti flemmatici, recuperava i propri abiti e li indossava visibilmente svogliato “...ma io potrei anche restare così, no?” aggiunse con un sorrisino ironico “Il corpo senza veli è comunque arte per voi... artisti... posso averti chiesto di disegnarmi così!”  
  
Adenath rise divertito a quell'affermazione e, terminando di allacciarsi la camicia, si girò verso di lui.  
“Non credo riuscirei a terminare un disegno del genere senza... toccare il modello dal quale prendo ispirazione!” replicò sorridendogli e percorrendolo con lo sguardo mentre veniva attraversato da piacevoli fremiti per ciò che avevano appena compiuto “Però potresti... indossare uno dei tuoi splendidi abiti per non... tentare l'artista con tuo, altrettanto splendido, corpo.”  
  
“Oh... e funzionerebbe?”  
  
Un'altra risata e scosse la testa.  
“Non credo... ma puoi provare! Hai ancora quel meraviglioso abito che hai indossato ai festeggiamenti di Inizio Inverno? Quando c'eravamo da poco conosciuti...”  
  
Eldarion annuì, incuriosito da quella richiesta e mentre si rimetteva seduto per indossare i pantaloni, gli indicò con un cenno del capo l'armadio davanti a loro.  
“Sì, è lì dentro! Puoi prenderlo se vuoi. Ma per quanto sia meraviglioso... non è così comodo da indossare come sembrerebbe!” sorrise quando lo vide andare subito dove gli era stato detto con una luce euforica negli occhi verdi e scoppiò a ridere nell'udire la sua esclamazione appena aprì le ante...  
  
“Eldarion... ma hai un'intera bottega qui dentro! E più della metà non te li ho nemmeno mai visti addosso!”  
  
“Forse perché... più della metà non li ho nemmeno mai indossati!” replicò allora, facendo qualche passo per avvicinarsi a lui mentre si infilava la camicia bianca “Non mi piacciono quelli che mi danno un aspetto troppo... regale. Preferisco restare... così...” si indicò quando l'altro ragazzo gli lanciò un'occhiata ed aggiunse con un tono più sensuale “...o semplicemente come mi hai visto prima... sopra di te...”  
  
Adenath fece un sorrisino a quelle parole ma subito il suo sguardo fu attirato da un altro oggetto appoggiato sul fondo dell'armadio.  
“Oh... e questa deve essere...” si abbassò e prese tra le mani un cofanetto di legno intagliato, voltandosi e andando al letto per sedersi sul materasso... sotto lo sguardo improvvisamente sconvolto del compagno.  
  
“Ah... sì è... la mia... corona...” balbettò il principe di Gondor, stringendo nervosamente le mani sui fianchi.  
Era stato così stupido da non pensare a quel dettaglio quando gli aveva detto di aprire l'armadio ed ora, di certo, non poteva fare qualche gesto inconsulto che avrebbe attirato troppa attenzione su quell'oggetto. Così fece dei profondi respiri e finse una tranquillità che non possedeva, andando a sedersi accanto a lui con un sorriso agitato sulle labbra.  
  
“È da quella sera che non l'ho più vista sul tuo capo...” gli disse lo scudiero, apprendo lentamente lo scrigno e sospirando con meraviglia nel vedere il gioiello posato sul velluto “...ed ancora devi permettermi di farti un ritratto quando la porti!”  
  
“Beh... ci sarà... l'occasione... prima o poi...”  
  
“Posso... vederti di nuovo mentre la tieni sulla fronte?”  
  
La domanda del tutto innocente dell'altro ragazzo, fece agitare ancora di più Eldarion che faticò maggiormente a mantenere un atteggiamento impassibile ma si ripeté nuovamente che doveva solo restare calmo, così annuì, sorridendogli.  
“Sì... anche se ancora non comprendo perché la trovi così... affascinante!” esclamò mentre prendeva il diadema dono degli elfi del Reame Boscoso e se lo posava sulla testa, sistemandosi con dei gesti impacciati i capelli scompigliati, sotto di esso.  
  
Adenath respirò intensamente e gli sfiorò il viso con la punta delle dita, continuando a fissarlo intensamente.  
“È bellissima e... la pietra... è dello stesso colore dei tuoi occhi e sembra riflettere la stessa luce! È qualcosa di... incredibile!”  
  
Il principe di Gondor ora gli sorrise più rilassato e si lasciò accarezzare fino a quando, seppur titubante, iniziò a rispondere ad un lieve bacio che l'altro giovane gli stava posando sulle labbra. Percepì un'insolita insicurezza in quel gesto, ed allora, con una risata incredula, lo afferrò per gli abiti e se lo trascinò sopra mentre si sdraiava.  
“Sono la stessa persona di prima... sai?” gli bisbigliò prima di rendere quel bacio più profondo e ardente “Mm... una corona non mi cambia... e non divento più... fragile! È solo un...” non riuscì a proseguire perché il compagno, prendendolo alla lettera, spinse le labbra sulle sue, iniziando a baciarlo con un ardore nuovo e improvviso che riempì il suo corpo di desiderio “...ornamento.” riuscì infine a terminare, guardandolo poi piacevolmente sorpreso da quella foga che continuò ancora per un lungo momento... fino a quando, impulsivamente, gli sussurrò quella richiesta che a volte gli era passata per la mente.  
“Vuoi... prendermi, Adenath? Vuoi prendere il mio corpo?”  
  
Lo scudiero spalancò gli occhi a quelle parole che gli fecero battere all'impazzata il cuore nel petto.  
Era qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto, che non gli era mai stata chiesta e che nemmeno aveva mai pensato di desiderare... e quell'improvvisa domanda lo aveva scombussolato a tal punto da riuscire solo ad accennare un sorriso nervoso mentre, di scatto, si rimetteva seduto.  
“Io non... non lo so...non pensavo che tu...” deglutì sempre più agitato “...che io... insomma...”  
  
“No... non importa... era solo...” a sua volta il principe di Gondor si rialzò, consapevole di aver messo sicuramente in imbarazzo l'altro ragazzo, sebbene non ne capisse il motivo “...era solo una domanda... non devi... farlo... se non...” accennò a sua volta un sorriso per cercare di rimediare a quella situazione “...va bene così... non è niente di...”  
  
“Sì... lo so... scusami... è solo che...” tentò di replicare ancora Adenath, trovando però come unica soluzione per placare l'agitazione, quella di scivolare ai piedi del letto e rialzarsi per qualche momento... azione che fece però cadere a terra lo scrigno apparentemente vuoto.  
“Perdonami... non volevo...” disse subito, abbassandosi per raccoglierlo, se possibile, ancor più agitato di prima... e fu allora che si accorse che il cofanetto non si era rotto come sembrava.  
  
La copertura di velluto si era discostata, ricadendo a terra... e con essa era scivolata anche un'altra corona d'argento ed una busta.  
  
“No... non importa! Faccio io...lascia!” esclamò immediatamente Eldarion con gli occhi spalancati ed una palese espressione sconvolta sul viso. Non riuscì più a mantenere quella calma apparente quando vide ciò che teneva segretamente nascosto, in mostra davanti agli occhi dell'altro ragazzo, ed il battito pulsante e frenetico del suo cuore, lo privò anche del criterio che, in quel caso, sarebbe servito.  
  
Lo scudiero restò immobile a guardare il compagno che riprendeva quegli oggetti e tentava d rimetterli al loro posto il più rapidamente possibile come se non volesse che lui li vedesse... e fu quella reazione incredibilmente agitata che gli provocò una strana stretta nel petto ed una sensazione angosciante nel profondo.  
“È... tua...?” gli chiese allora con un filo di voce tremante quasi che, inconsapevolmente, conoscesse già ogni risposta alle domande che gli si erano formulate all'istante nella mente, ma temesse di riconoscerle “La corona... è simile a questa che porti... gli elfi te ne hanno donato un'altra?”  
  
“Sì... beh... qualcosa di simile... sì...”  
  
Una vaga replica che palesava il desiderio di andare oltre quell'avvenimento.  
“E la lettera...?”  
  
“Non è niente di importante...” rispose allora Eldarion, abbandonando lo scrigno sul letto per rialzarsi subito davanti a lui e prendergli il viso tra le mani “...mi dispiace per averti chiesto quella... cosa... ma non fa niente, davvero!” si chinò verso di lui, tentando di baciarlo e sperando con tutto se stesso che l'altro ragazzo smettesse con quelle domande... ma come poteva aspettarsi, non avvenne, ed anzi sentì un colpo violento al cuore quando lo scudiero, facendo un passo indietro per allontanarsi da lui, gli sussurrò...  
  
“Sono sue...? La corona e... la lettera... sono di... Lanthir...?”  
  
“Non è niente, Adenath... credimi!”  
  
Il giovane dai lunghi capelli rossi si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata nervosa e per alcuni istanti fissò il cofanetto, cercando di controllare le violente sensazioni che stava provando.  
“Ti crederei se mi stessi dicendo la verità ma...” indicò il contenitore e scosse la testa “...quello non è...niente! Il... niente... non si tiene celato in uno scrigno prezioso dove nessuno lo può vedere! Se non fosse... caduto sul pavimento, aprendosi... mi avresti mostrato il suo contenuto?”  
  
“È solo un... gioiello ed una lettera... non significano niente!” ribatté Eldarion, facendo di nuovo un passo per raggiungerlo ed ignorando chiaramente la sua domanda alla quale non avrebbe potuto rispondere.  
  
“Smettila, Eldarion! Più lo ripeti... e più diventa evidente che non è così!”  
  
“Adenath... ti prego...”  
  
Lo scudiero strinse le labbra, guardando intensamente gli occhi del compagno e per qualche attimo si disse di lasciar perdere... che in fin dei conti forse davvero erano solo dei ricordi del passato e che per lui, non avevano alcuna importanza adesso... eppure non ci riuscì e si ritrovò ad alzare la voce.  
“Non è niente...? D'accordo... ti credo!” andò rapidamente alla finestra e discostò le tende “Gettale via allora! Se non contano niente per te... gettale!”  
  
“Io non...” balbettò a quel punto il principe di Gondor, stringendo i pugni lungo i fianchi perché era consapevole di non poterlo fare, come non ci era riuscito quando, la sera, rinchiuso tra quelle quattro mura, guardava quella corona e la odiava con tutto se stesso, come si diceva di odiare anche chi l'aveva indossata... e come non era riuscito a fare con la lettera, quando invece era ben conscio che sarebbe stata l'unica cosa sensata per non ritornare al passato “...è un gesto... sciocco...”  
  
“Come quello che avrei fatto io per te...?” gli chiese Adenath, chiudendo alcuni istanti gli occhi a quella reazione che già immaginava “Bruciare i ritratti di Denhier... anche quello trovavi sciocco?”  
  
“Non ti ho chiesto io di farlo! Sei stato tu a...”  
  
“No, perché probabilmente non ti interessava che lo facessi!”  
  
“Adenath... ti prego!” cercò di nuovo di calmarlo Eldarion, allungando una mano verso di lui “Non ha alcun senso questa... discussione...”  
  
“Perché non me l'hai detto?” gridò però l'altro giovane sempre più scosso “Perché quella sera non mi hai detto che anche tu conservavi dei ricordi della persona che amavi?”  
  
“Perché non... non lo so! Non ci ho pensato!”  
  
“O forse non volevi farlo...”  
  
A quel riferimento, il figlio di Aragorn alzò lo sguardo al soffitto iniziando a sentire un crescente nervosismo per quella situazione dalla quale non sapeva come uscire.  
Tutti i sensi di colpa che provava, iniziarono a ricadergli addosso, privandolo non solo della ragione ma anche delle semplici intenzioni che lo avrebbero portato a riconoscere i propri errori.  
La confusione... il timore di perdere il compagno... ed incredibilmente quelle sensazioni oppressive si trasformarono in giustificazioni insensate.  
“È solo... una corona!” replicò, alzando a sua volta il tono quasi fosse un insulso modo di difendersi “Non pensavo fosse così... importante per te saperlo! Non ho... decine di suoi disegni... del suo volto e del suo... corpo davanti agli occhi ogni singolo giorno!” ed anche la gelosia si aggiunse a quella risposta.  
La gelosia per ciò che sapeva... che Denhier gli aveva rivelato e che invece, lui, aveva nascosto al compagno per paura.  
  
“...e la lettera.” aggiunse però Adenath in quel momento, stupito però dell'assenza di quel dettaglio nelle parole dell'altro ragazzo più che dal tono che aveva usato. E fu quando vide immediatamente il suo sguardo abbassarsi che comprese che qualcosa ancora non era stato detto “Avevi anche la lettera... non solo una corona.”  
  
“No...” mormorò infine Eldarion, rendendosi conto che oramai non aveva nessun modo per rimediare a ciò che era accaduto se non con un minimo di sincerità “...quella me l'ha mandata dopo... una decina di giorni fa.” gli bastò guardarlo e sul suo viso lesse chiaramente la delusione e lo sconcerto.  
  
“Hai ricevuto una sua lettera... e non mi hai detto niente?”  
  
“Mi dispiace! Lo so... avrei dovuto dirtelo ma non era... niente... e non volevo...”  
  
“Cosa non volevi?” lo interruppe lo scudiero con la voce rotta dal nodo alla gola che aveva anche riempito i suoi occhi verdi di lacrime “Nascondermi le cose...? Mentirmi?”  
  
Il principe di Gondor sentì una fitta dolorosa al cuore nel vederlo in quell'istante perché sapeva che era sua la colpa di quelle lacrime... sua la colpa di quella sofferenza.  
“Ti prego, Adenath... siediti!” gli sussurrò, avvicinandosi lentamente a lui e tentando disperatamente di trattenere a sua volta le lacrime che gli bruciavano gli occhi “Parliamone... non è...”  
  
“Niente? Niente... niente... niente!” lo fermò subito l'altro giovane, con un amaro sorriso sulle labbra tremanti “Continui a ripeterlo... e ripeterlo! Per me invece è qualcosa, Eldarion! Sono stato sincero con te fin dal primo istante! Ti ho detto tutto! I miei dubbi... le mie paure... quello che provavo... e tu... mi hai nascosto ogni cosa!”  
  
“No... questo non è vero!”  
  
“Sì, Eldarion! Sì! E non te ne rendi conto!” l'aveva quasi gridato ma non riusciva più a controllarsi. Non voleva piangere... non voleva sembrargli debole... ma aveva sentito ogni certezza su di lui, crollare nel giro di pochi attimi ed ora, mentre guardava il suo volto, offuscato dal liquido velo che gli bagnava gli occhi, si sentì uno sciocco per aver potuto credere che con quel giovane che pareva tanto simile a lui, le cose potessero essere diverse.  
“Io non so nemmeno più con chi sto parlando...” aggiunse poi con un tono rassegnato mentre si passava una mano sul viso per asciugarlo “...io non so...” scosse la testa e si sistemò alla bene e meglio gli abiti, andando infine alla porta.  
  
E a quel movimento, Eldarion socchiuse le labbra in un gemito avvilito e, senza nemmeno riflettere più su ciò che stava avvenendo, lo raggiunse e lo superò, mettendosi davanti a lui per fermarlo.  
“Ti scongiuro... resta!” gli bisbigliò, prima di chinarsi per raggiungere le sue labbra... labbra che però, rimasero immobili a quel contatto come se nemmeno lo stessero ricevendo.  
Si sentì colpire non solo al cuore in quell'istante, ma anche allo stomaco con una forza brutale e dolorosa ma non si arrese e gli accarezzò comunque il viso, prima di indicargli con la mano la finestra “Io... vuoi che la getti via?” andò subito a prendere la lettera che era rimasta sul letto “D'accordo... la getterò via! Va bene!”  
  
Adenath però scosse semplicemente di nuovo la testa e raggiunse la porta.  
“Adesso è troppo tardi.” ribatté debolmente e, facendo fronte a tutta la forza di volontà che possedeva, spostò la sedia ed uscì dalla stanza, richiudendo l'anta dietro di sé.  
  
“No... no... no!” la voce del giovane rimasto solo echeggiò nel silenzio mentre correva alla porta “Aspetta!” un ultimo grido e tutto ciò che riuscì a fare, fu alzare le mani e battere con rabbia i palmi sull'anta di legno come se servisse a qualcosa... a richiamare il compagno ormai lontano... a cancellare ciò che aveva compiuto... a tornare al tempo in cui, ancora, non aveva iniziato a nascondergli niente.  
Un gemito soffocato lasciò infine le sue labbra e, privato anche dalla capacità di restare in piedi, si lasciò cadere seduto a terra, con la schiena appoggiata a quella porta che si era richiusa tra lui e il ragazzo che aveva chiamato compagno.  
Chinò il capo e nascose il volto tra le braccia, dopo aver piegato le ginocchia al petto... e la lettera che stringeva tra le dita, scivolò inevitabilmente sul pavimento davanti a lui.  
  
Non si rese conto di quanto tempo passò in quella posizione perché i suoi pensieri continuavano a rincorrersi, avanti e indietro, alla vana ricerca di un modo per riparare a quella situazione.  
Pensava a ciò che avrebbe fatto se solo avesse potuto tornare indietro, dicendosi inutilmente che avrebbe cercato in ogni modo di essere sincero con Adenath... e che invece non avrebbe, per nessuna ragione, ceduto alla vicinanza di Lanthir, ma in fondo sapeva che, oltre ad essere irrealizzabili fantasie, probabilmente nemmeno le avrebbe davvero messe in pratica.  
E nemmeno sarebbe servito uscire da quella stanza e inseguire il compagno perché di sicuro la rabbia e la delusione che gli aveva causato, non gli avrebbero permesso di trovare il modo per riavvicinarsi a lui come disperatamente voleva.  
E lo voleva. Lo voleva davvero.  
Quando aveva visto le lacrime nei suoi occhi, aveva compreso, forse per la prima volta, quanto lo desiderasse vicino e quanto lo terrorizzasse l'idea di perderlo.  
Sapeva di provare qualcosa per lui... qualcosa che forse ancora doveva crescere e fiorire ma era certo di sentire degli intensi sentimenti... e poco prima l'aveva avvertito chiaramente dentro di sé.  
Aveva sbagliato e avrebbe tentato in ogni modo di rimettere le cose a posto con lui anche se quel tentativo avrebbe significato rinnegare ed annullare definitivamente delle altre emozioni che ancora erano salde nel suo cuore.  
  
Poi però, come un soffio di vento caldo che colpisce all'improvviso lasciando una placida e intensa sensazione sulla pelle, si sentì attraversato da un fremito che gli fece stringere con forza i pugni e chiudere gli occhi che, solo da pochi istanti, si erano asciugati dalle lacrime che anche lui non aveva potuto fare a meno di versare.  
Un sospiro stremato... un singhiozzo di quel pianto da poco cessato.  
Qualcosa scosse il suo corpo quando avvertì ciò che ormai conosceva bene in una consapevole arrendevolezza di ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare, perché forse, in fondo, Sedrin aveva ragione il giorno prima.  
Nessuno gli aveva chiesto di fare una scelta... ma era ciò che lui stesso doveva imporre al suo cuore di fare.  
  
Un lieve fruscio e le tende della finestra che dava sul balcone, si discostarono.  
  
“Ho visto i tuoi amici alla locanda! Pensavo fossi con loro visto che la tua prigionia qui è terminata quest'oggi... e invece da quanto ho appreso dalle loro discussioni... hai dato una cena!”  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco entrò tranquillamente nella stanza, guardandosi attorno quando però non vide subito il giovane, anche se sapeva bene che doveva essere in quel luogo.  
“E a quanto sembra...” fece qualche passo attorno al letto ed allora aggrottò le sopracciglia allarmato quando lo vide seduto sul pavimento davanti alla porta “...dev'essere... stata una gran bella... cena... cos'è accaduto?” non gli servì scorgere il suo viso per comprendere che era turbato, scosso, agitato, spaventato, così si avvicinò immediatamente a lui ma si bloccò non appena il principe di Gondor rialzò il volto e puntò gli occhi azzurri e chiaramente arrossati e gonfi, su di lui “Cosa...?”  
  
“Non voglio... che tu stia qui.” mormorò Eldarion con la voce tremante mentre, quasi a fatica, si rimetteva in piedi, aiutandosi con una mano contro l'anta di legno “Te lo dirò... solo questa volta, Lanthir... non voglio che entri di nascosto nelle mie stanze e non voglio... che mi cerchi.” sapeva di non essere molto convincente con quel tono, ed allora si passò una mano tra i capelli, respirando profondamente per trovare dentro di sé la decisione e la forza necessaria per fare qualcosa che, con tutta probabilità, gli avrebbe strappato una parte del cuore dal petto.  
  
“Se è accaduto qualcosa... parlamene...” gli disse allora Lanthir, facendo un passo verso di lui ma fermandosi quando vide che il compagno aveva rialzato una mano per intimargli di stare lontano e a quel gesto sentì una violenta fitta nel petto, mentre indefinite e inquietanti sensazioni iniziavano a pervaderlo.  
Era andato da lui dopo essersi convinto che doveva, per una volta, cercare di essere diretto e rivelargli, almeno in parte, le intenzioni che aveva perché era inutile continuare a girarci attorno con giochi di parole o accenni.  
Voleva quel giovane e avrebbe fatto di tutto per riaverlo come un tempo.  
Eppure quando l'aveva visto in quello stato, si era subito reso conto che qualcosa non era più come prima... il suo sguardo... la luce nei suoi occhi... qualcosa era cambiato.  
“Posso aiutarti, Eldarion...” gli mormorò con una insolita dolcezza, lasciando ricadere il cappuccio sulle spalle “...parlamene e troveremo una soluzione insieme.”  
  
A quelle parole, il principe di Gondor scoppiò in una debole risata amareggiata e scosse la testa.  
“Tu non puoi... aiutarmi!” esclamò, continuando a tenere una distanza di sicurezza da lui perché sapeva bene che se l'avesse toccato in qualunque modo, forse avrebbe potuto di nuovo cedere “Non puoi aiutarmi e non possiamo... trovare una soluzione insieme perché... è a causa tua! Tutto ciò che mi succede... è colpa tua! Fin dal primo momento che ti ho visto... tutto il mio mondo ha iniziato a girare attorno a te e... a cosa mi ha portato? A niente! Ogni volta mi ripetevo che sarebbe stato diverso e invece non cambiava assolutamente nulla!” alzò la voce mentre parlava ma se ne accorse solo quando vide l'espressione turbata sul viso della creatura eterna “Tu arrivi... mi confondi... mi fai perdere... ogni certezza che possiedo e te ne vai come se niente fosse! E non ti importa di come mi sento quando... mi volti le spalle o salti da una finestra! È sempre così... e non cambierà mai!”  
  
“Eldarion...”  
  
“No! No sta zitto!” lo interruppe subito, gridando e sbattendo le palpebre quando sentì ancora le lacrime agli occhi “Non voglio più farlo! Non posso... più farlo! Non voglio più sentirmi così a causa tua... e non posso più... provare qualcosa per te perché... tutto quello che ricevo in cambio è solo... confusione e sofferenza! E non voglio...” deglutì prima di pronunciare quelle parole perché il suo cuore aveva iniziato a pulsare freneticamente come se, nonostante tutto, gli stesse intimando di non dirle, eppure trovò il coraggio e le mormorò, seppur debolmente e con la voce rotta dal nodo alla gola “...non voglio più vederti, Lanthir. Non voglio... che mi cerchi o che... torni a far parte della mia vita. Qualunque cosa ci sia stata tra noi, è finita quando sei partito lo scorso anno... e così deve continuare ad essere! Non posso... non voglio ricominciare di nuovo dall'inizio qualcosa che... non nascerà... o crescerà... o prenderà forma. Quindi... va via. Torna nelle tue Terre... torna a Osgillath... non mi importa ma... resta fuori dalla mia vita! ”  
  
Lanthir socchiuse le labbra in un lieve sorriso allibito per quelle frasi che l'avevano totalmente spiazzato come mai... mai... in tutta la sua lunga vita, era successo, perché tutto si sarebbe potuto aspettare al suo arrivo, fuorché un allontanamento di quel tipo.  
“Non so perché stai dicendo questo...” gli sussurrò a quel punto, cercando lo sguardo che il giovane aveva però abbassato “...non so cosa sia accaduto ma... nei tuoi occhi non c'è questo desiderio e nei tuoi baci... c'è sempre la disperata richiesta che c'era nel primo che siamo scambiati.” si avvicinò a lui con l'intenzione di prenderlo tra le braccia perché lo vedeva tremare mentre lacrime silenziose gli solcavano le guance, e quella visione lo riempiva di sensazioni angoscianti “Tu non vuoi questo... non l'hai mai voluto e non lo vuoi nemmeno adesso. Come non lo voglio io.” respirò profondamente quando riuscì a raggiungerlo, benché il giovane tentasse ancora di indietreggiare, ma non lo toccò, gli restò solo vicino, a meno di un passo di distanza e continuò a sussurrargli “Io non desidero tornare nelle mie Terre o allontanarmi da te... l'ho fatto troppe volte, hai ragione... ma non voglio più farlo.”  
  
Eldarion mantenne gli occhi bassi sul pavimento, i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi per controllarsi quando iniziò a sentire il corpo dell'elfo così vicino ed il suo respiro sulla guancia.  
“Nei miei occhi... c'è la necessità di trovare una stabilità e una... felicità che tu non potrai mai darmi perché... tu per primo, non ci credi e non ne senti il bisogno... e nei miei baci... ci sono stati troppi errori in questi ultimi giorni, anche se non nego il desiderio che ancora provo per te. ” gli mormorò con un tono disperatamente debole “Ti prego... va via, Lanthir. Se davvero... ti importa qualcosa di me... va via. Io... ti sarò eternamente riconoscente per ciò che hai fatto per me... per il tuo dono e per... tutto ciò che ho imparato e... provato... ma ho bisogno di vivere la mia... vita, lontano da te e da... una realtà che tra noi non potrà mai esistere come tu stesso riconosci.”  
  
“Non lo vuoi davvero, Eldarion... non...”  
  
Scosse la testa per fermarlo e si lasciò sfuggire un lieve sorriso, pur continuando a tenere lo sguardo basso.  
“Io credo... di averti amato...” un bisbiglio appena udibile, seguito da un lungo sospiro “...credo di averti amato come... probabilmente potrebbe non accadermi più con nessuno ma non posso continuare a provare un sentimento per... un'illusione che non si realizzerà mai.” fece una pausa solo per asciugarsi il viso dalle lacrime che continuavano a bagnarlo silenziosamente “Voglio... vivere ciò che ho qui, ora... e voglio... dare tutto me stesso a chi mi sta accanto... e non posso farlo se resto legato al passato... e a te.”  
  
L'elfo strinse i denti e per alcuni istanti, abbassò le palpebre nel tentativo di dominare se stesso ed i propri istinti che lo spingevano a lottare, nonostante quella disperata e implorante richiesta, per il giovane che aveva iniziato ad amare come non doveva.  
Ma non era più la battaglia che credeva contro un avversario che nemmeno aveva mai visto... ora lo scontro era con quello stesso amore che aveva il viso di colui che gli aveva sconvolto i sensi e rapito lo spirito.  
E non poteva farlo.  
Non poteva lottare con lui per costringerlo a qualcosa che, a quanto sembrava, non desiderava più, non l'avrebbe mai fatto... anche se questo avrebbe significato smarrire di nuovo se stesso dietro la maschera dell'indifferenza verso un sentimento che aveva iniziato a temere.  
“Vuoi restare con quel ragazzo?” gli chiese, sussurrandoglielo accanto alla guancia “Vuoi continuare ad essere... il suo compagno fino a quando ti sarà concesso?” avvertì il debole cenno d'assenso col capo che aveva fatto ed allora si discostò da lui quel poco che bastava per vedere il suo volto ed aggiunse “Guardami negli occhi e dimmelo... ed io me ne andrò.”  
  
Eldarion sentì il respiro divenire rapido ed irregolare come dopo una lunga corsa ma, tentennando, rialzò gradualmente lo sguardo su di lui.  
Il petto... il collo... le labbra... quelle labbra che ancora, lo fecero indugiare dei lungi attimi... ed infine salì ed incontrò quegli occhi limpidi dove rivide l'impetuosa cascata baciata dai luminosi raggi del sole nella quale si sarebbe di nuovo gettato senza indugio.  
Nonostante tutto però... pronunciò quelle parole appena bisbigliate...  
“Sì... voglio... voglio questo.”  
...ma non si rese conto che le sue palpebre, nel farlo, si erano inevitabilmente, abbassate.  
  
Ed allora il Guardiano accennò un amaro sorriso e reclinò in avanti il volto per arrivare a parlargli all'orecchio.  
“Non mi hai guardato.” gli bisbigliò con un tono, tuttavia, estremamente dolce, prima di spostarsi ed alzare una mano verso di lui. Fece scivolare la punta delle dita lungo la sua guancia, costringendosi a limitare a quello, l'unico contatto con lui, ed infine aggiunse una sola parola...  
“Namárië (Addio)”  
...prima di voltarsi di scatto ed andare al balcone, svanendo con un fruscio nella notte, così come era venuto.  
  
Non poté vedere il giovane che crollava a terra, singhiozzando, e prendeva tra le mani la lettera rimasta, per tutto quel tempo, sul pavimento.  
Non lo vide stringere la busta nel pugno come a volerla accartocciare per gettarla... e nemmeno vide la sua mano tremare nell'incapacità di compiere quel gesto ed invece, fare l'esatto opposto quando, Eldarion raggomitolandosi su se stesso, piegò il braccio contro il petto e si portò quel pezzo di carta, sul cuore.  
  
Non lo vide perché era già oltre le mura del palazzo e percorreva a passo spedito le vie deserte della città.  
Era troppo occupato a imporre a se stesso di andare avanti senza fermarsi mentre invece il suo cuore gli stava gridando di tornare indietro e fare qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto in quasi tremila anni passati su quelle Terre.  
Implorarlo di cambiare idea... rivelargli tutto ciò che davvero provava per lui e ammettere che credeva in loro e in quella realtà illusoria, come lui stesso l'aveva chiamata, e che avrebbe fatto tutto il necessario perché potesse esistere.  
Ma oramai era troppo tardi.  
Aveva avuto decine di opportunità per essere sincero con lui e non le aveva colte... per dovere, per orgoglio, per paura.  
Aveva perso quella nuova ed unica possibilità per ritornare ad amare ed ora non gli restava altro che riprendere ad essere quella egocentrica e arrogante farsa del vero se stesso che era stato per quella che gli sembrava un'eternità.  
  
Arrivò alla porta della locanda e, così come era uscito poco tempo prima, rientrò nuovamente, col cappuccio calato sul viso dal quale si intravedeva solo la parte inferiore del viso.  
Andò al bancone ed ordinò una pinta di birra come praticamente tutti gli avventori avevano fatto e, avvicinando il boccale alle labbra, diede le spalle all'oste e permise al suo sguardo di vagare tra la folla che riempiva il locale.  
Come centinaia e centinaia di volte aveva fatto in posti come quello, permise ai rumori e agli odori di annebbiargli i sensi, riuscendo così, almeno leggermente, a camuffare il battito ancora convulso di quel cuore che lo stava tradendo.  
  
Cibo, birra, vino, fumo, risate, grida, chiacchiere.  
Un andirivieni continuo di gente che si muoveva.  
  
I suoi occhi seguirono, osservarono, fissarono a lungo, alla ricerca di un punto preciso del quale però, nemmeno lui, era certo.  
  
Uomini giovani e adulti... belle locandiere... curiosi e misteriosi viaggiatori.  
  
Ed infine un volto conosciuto.  
Un ragazzo seduto da solo in un angolo con davanti a sé il secondo boccale.  
Vide una delle fanciulle che servivano ai tavoli avvicinarsi a lui con i modi insistenti e l'intento di portargli compagnia e, incuriosito, vide anche come quel giovane la allontanò da sé, seppur con gentilezza.  
Fu allora che ordinò un'altra pinta e tenendo i due boccali nelle mani, decise che era arrivato il momento di tornare ad essere l'unica persona che, con tutta probabilità, era destinato a rimanere... e si incamminò lentamente verso il ragazzo dai lunghi capelli rossi che, il giorno precedente, aveva quasi urtato con quell'imprudente balzo dalle mura di cinta.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
All'interno del palazzo, un'altra creatura eterna stava proseguendo a passo tranquillo lungo i corridoi come se avesse una meta precisa ma non sapesse ancora quale fosse.  
Sembrava seguire qualcosa che solo lui poteva percepire, per quello, di tanto in tanto, la sua andatura diveniva ancor più flemmatica e incerta, per poi riprendere con determinazione una volta svoltato un angolo o percorso un tratto.  
Ed alla fine raggiunse le cucine dalle quali proveniva una fioca luce di candela che dava una debole illuminazione invece di quella vivida dei candelabri appesi alle pareti.  
Si fermò sulla soglia ed incrociò le braccia sul petto, restando per qualche attimo in silenzio ad osservare la scena che si era ritrovato davanti.  
  
L'uomo che stava cercando e che avrebbe invece dovuto andare da lui alcune ore prima, era seduto da solo, sulla panca accanto al tavolo, con addosso la vestaglia di raso bianca che usava per risposare, e sembrava intento a mangiare con una forchetta, dei piccoli pezzi della torta che la cuoca aveva ricoperto e conservato per il giorno successivo.  
  
Legolas sorrise divertito quando incrociò gli occhi azzurri del compagno che, in quel momento, parvero velarsi di una colpevolezza e di un imbarazzo improvviso per il gesto che era stato scoperto a compiere.  
“Dovrei sentirmi... offeso... visto che tradisci il mio letto in favore di una crema alle fragole che io stesso ho aiutato a preparare?” disse allora, avanzando di qualche passo per arrivare a sua volta al tavolo.  
  
“Mi dispiace... io...” iniziò a replicare Aragorn, scoppiando in una lieve risata impacciata mentre appoggiava la posata nel vassoio con l'intenzione di smettere “...mi stavo recando da te e... mi è venuta l'idea di portare un po' di questo dolce... ma poi mi sono seduto e... non lo so... i pensieri e le riflessioni mi hanno rapito e... la torta era qui davanti e... non ho resistito... così ho...” si fermò a quel punto e si passò la mano sul viso, mugugnando quasi tra sé “...mi sto davvero giustificando con te come se questa crema fosse un'amante?”  
  
“Sì... anche se ancora non ho deciso se sia il caso che tu lo faccia!” replicò l'elfo fingendosi serio mentre gli andava accanto “Ma dimmi piuttosto... quali riflessioni ti hanno fatto indugiare qui così a lungo?” gli accarezzò le spalle con una mano prima di spostare con l'altra il vassoio e fare spazio sul tavolo davanti al punto in cui il re di Gondor era seduto.  
  
“Beh... immagino che tu le sappia già.”  
  
“Tuo figlio...? E il ragazzo al quale hai concesso di salire nelle sue stanze?” gli chiese pur conoscendo le risposte. Mentre parlava, spinse di poco indietro il compagno e, alzando un ginocchio, si mise seduto di fronte a lui sul ripiano di legno, allargando le gambe ai suoi lati e posando i piedi sulla panca dove lui era seduto.  
  
“Ah... sì... difatti.” mormorò l'uomo, guardando incuriosito quella posizione assunta dalla creatura eterna “Vorrei non... pensarci in continuazione ma ancora non sono certo che assecondare questa sua scelta possa portargli dei... benefici.” respirò intensamente e fece scivolare le mani lungo le sue cosce, con un sorrisino sorpreso “Questo... significa che posso... mangiare te e non più la torta? Perdonami ma... sai che adoro entrambi... è un'ardua decisione!”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso gli sorrise a sua volta, girandosi per prendere la forchetta e tagliare un pezzo del dolce.  
“Questo significa, Aragorn...” gli sussurrò sensualmente con gli occhi fissi nei suoi “...che devi smettere di pensare ed anche che... se proprio vuoi mangiare ancora quella torta, della quale potrei iniziare ad essere geloso, arrivati a questo punto... l'unico modo che avrai per farlo, sarà tramite... me.” si portò il boccone alle labbra e, tenendolo tra di esse, si chinò su di lui e non appena il compagno socchiuse la bocca, ne morse una parte per spingere poi l'altra verso di lui con la lingua.  
  
Aragorn non si fece pregare e, una volta ricevuta quella piccola porzione, mise le mani sul suo volto e lo attirò a sé, baciandolo con forza per assaporare quella dolcezza direttamente dalla sua bocca.  
Sentì all'istante dei fremiti roventi lungo il corpo a quel gesto che alleviarono tutte le preoccupazioni che invece lo avevano assillato fino a quel momento... e quel desiderio che si era risvegliato in lui, crebbe ancor di più di intensità quando udì la domanda dell'elfo...  
  
“Nessuno visita le cucine durante la notte, vero?”  
  
“No... non prima dell'alba quando le cuoche tornano per la prima colazione...” gli bisbigliò quasi senza fiato quando vide una luce maliziosa nei suoi occhi blu e quell'ultima parola gli lasciò le labbra come un lieve sospiro “...perché?”  
  
“Lo vedrai...”  
  
E con quella promessa, Legolas iniziò ad aprirsi gli alamari del lungo abito che indossava sotto lo sguardo affascinato ed euforico del re di Gondor.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~

 


	18. ~ 10 ~ PRIMA PARTE

 

  
  
_~~ Città di Minas Tirith, Gondor ~~_  
  
“Devi desiderare davvero la solitudine per allontanare una così graziosa fanciulla che sembrava ansiosa di concederti la sua compagnia!”  
  
L'esclamazione della creatura eterna fece rialzare immediatamente lo sguardo dello scudiero che era rimasto basso, fisso nel boccale ormai vuoto che rigirava tra le mani.  
Non rispose subito perché si stupì di quell'approccio inaspettato da qualcuno che non conosceva, ma nello scorgere il suo volto, seppur semi nascosto dal cappuccio, aggrottò le sopracciglia incuriosito.  
“Oh... ma voi siete...” mormorò, inizialmente confuso da quell'arrivo ed accennando però un debole sorriso mentre gli indicava di sedersi... azione che l'elfo stava già comunque compiendo ancor prima di riceverne la richiesta.  
Non poteva di certo allontanare bruscamente un appartenente al popolo immortale, come aveva fatto con la locandiera poco prima, perché sarebbe stato alquanto sgarbato e disdicevole, anche se l'ultima cosa che voleva in quel momento era instaurare una conversazione visto che aveva già abbastanza difficoltà a trattenere le lacrime da quando era entrato in quel locale.  
Era stato da stupidi recarsi lì e avrebbe dovuto andarsene quando non aveva visto gli altri giovani suoi amici... eppure era rimasto, da solo, a bere birra tristemente, come non aveva più fatto da quando un tipo molto simile di delusione e rammarico lo avevano distrutto.  
Ma non voleva andare a casa. Farlo avrebbe significato ricordarsi di ciò che era accaduto nelle sue stanze con Eldarion, delle bugie che gli aveva raccontato, o piuttosto delle mezze verità, e guardare nei disegni che tappezzavano le pareti accanto al letto, quel volto che aveva iniziato ad amare e che ora gli provocava un senso acuto di rabbia e sconforto.  
I suoi pensieri vennero subito interrotti dal gesto del suo interlocutore che, dopo essersi accomodato, aveva spostato i boccali vuoti presenti ed aveva avvicinato uno di quelli pieni verso di lui.  
Lo guardò alcuni attimi ma poi non poter far altro che accettare la pinta e prenderla tra le mani.  
“Vi ringrazio... anche se non era necessario... credo di aver bevuto abbastanza per quelle che sono le mie abitudini. Beh, sì... cercavo un po' di solitudine, anche se decisamente questo non è il posto migliore per ottenerla e... di certo non desidero quel tipo di compagnia...” vide una strana espressione divertita sul suo viso e subito abbassò lo sguardo come in imbarazzo perché, probabilmente, gli aveva fatto intendere più di quanto voleva con quella risposta “...voglio dire... per questa sera... non che non la gradisca... ma...”  
  
Quell'atteggiamento impacciato strappò una lieve risata al Guardiano che si appoggiò comodamente allo schienale della sedia.  
“Già... perdonami ma... a volte ancora dimentico la mentalità limitata di voi Uomini per quanto riguarda il tipo di... compagnia che prediligete.” mantenne gli occhi fissi sul suo volto e, con un movimento sinuoso, rialzò una dopo l'altra entrambe le gambe sul tavolo, accavallandole all'altezza delle caviglie.  
  
Adenath guardò istintivamente quel gesto per un momento, soffermandosi sulle cosce tornite che ora aveva di fronte e, sebbene gli sembrasse alquanto inappropriato e stranamente scostumato per una creatura eterna, non trattenne un sorriso sorpreso che cercò di mascherare bevendo un lungo sorso.  
“Forse è... la birra ma non sono certo se dover considerare le vostre affermazioni come un'offesa o meno...” disse allora, lanciandogli delle continue occhiate insicure “...riguardo la... ristrettezza... mentale.” alzò le spalle ed iniziò a muovere il boccale appena posato, in circolo sul ripiano “Non tutti abbiamo gli stessi... pensieri o desideri di compagnia come... di sicuro... anche tra voi elfi siete... diversi... perché, anche se non ho conoscenze o amicizie tra voi, non ho mai visto qualcuno del vostro popolo che frequentasse una locanda abbigliato come un umile viaggiatore. Ad ogni modo... pensavo oltretutto che risiedeste ad Osgillath dopo l'attacco nell'Ithilien... ad eccezione del principe Legolas che è giunto in aiuto del nostro sovrano.”  
  
“E così abbiamo un acuto osservatore, qui!” lo schernì Lanthir con un sorrisino ironico, senza mai smettere di osservarlo come se stesse studiando ogni sua espressione ed ogni sua mossa “E dunque... giovane osservatore dai grandi e languidi occhi verdi... perché non abbandoni quei toni convenevoli con me, prima di proseguire in questo interessante dibattito?”  
  
“Vi state...” replicò a quel punto lo scudiero, fermandosi però con un sorriso ancora imbarazzato per quel riferimento ai suoi occhi, prima di schiarirsi la voce e correggersi “...ti stai prendendo nuovamente gioco di me e della mia ebbrezza... questo ora è chiaro! Ma ciò non toglie che mi incuriosisce la tua presenza in questo luogo... come mi ha incuriosito sicuramente la tua... caduta dall'alto l'altro giorno.”  
  
“Se avessi controllato prima di buttarmi, di certo non avrei sbagliato il punto di arrivo perché... immagino che sarebbe stato alquanto più divertente e... confortevole una caduta su di te piuttosto che sul tuo destriero.”  
  
Spalancò la bocca a quell'allusione e non trattenne una risata allibita per il tono che l'elfo aveva usato in quella che gli era sembrata una provocazione per niente velata.  
“Io non...” deglutì, facendo un altro sorso di birra per placare l'agitazione “...non credo che questo discorso sia molto... appropriato.”  
  
“Per cosa... o chi?” gli chiese il Guardiano con la stessa cadenza maliziosa quando vide che, nonostante quella replica, quel ragazzo continuava a sorridere “Per un posto come questo...? Credo che non esista argomento più adatto di uno leggero e intrigante. Per una... creatura eterna come me? Dovremmo aver già appurato in precedenza che non seguo propriamente i canoni del mio popolo... ed anzi, mi piace molto uscire dalle... limitazioni imposte. Mentre per quanto riguarda un ragazzo come te... beh, forse è la tua giovane età a considerare le mie parole inappropriate e imbarazzanti.”  
  
Adenath rialzò improvvisamente gli occhi su di lui con una insolita sicurezza data probabilmente dalla collera che ancora gli bruciava dentro e, decisamente, dalla quantità di birra ingerita.  
“Non sono un ragazzo insicuro e spaventato!” esclamò allora, finendo in un solo sorso la bevanda rimasta per poi posare con forza il boccale vuoto sul tavolo, sotto lo sguardo piacevolmente sorpreso dell'elfo davanti a lui “Sono un... cavaliere e di sicuro non mi faccio intimorire da un dialogo per quanto esso possa essere sconveniente o immorale! Né con un altro Uomo e... tanto meno con un appartenente al popolo immortale.”  
  
Lanthir alzò un sopracciglio divertito da quell'atteggiamento e si inumidì le labbra prima di ribattere...  
“Sei un cavaliere, quindi? Piuttosto giovane, questo devi concedermelo ma... la giovinezza non è uno svantaggio quando possiedi destrezza in battaglia e ardimento nelle parole.”  
  
“Posseggo entrambe le cose... ma spero non sia una sfida che ora stai cercando perché non alzerei mai la spada contro uno di voi.”  
  
“No... non una sfida.” gli sussurrò sensualmente, fissandolo negli occhi “O almeno... non del tipo che hai in mente.” non faticò a scorgere un evidente rossore sulle sue guance quando il ragazzo infine intese a cosa si stesse riferendo ed allora gli sorrise maliziosamente nel vederlo in preda ad un'improvvisa agitazione.  
  
“Ah... io non... non so perché ti sei... seduto qui ma...” balbettò lo scudiero tentando di guardare altrove benché i suoi occhi, ora, per qualche ragione, continuavano a soffermarsi sulle sue labbra e sulle lunghe gambe che ancora la creatura eterna teneva sul tavolo “...credo che tu sia... in errore... non sto cercando niente di tutto questo e... inoltre ho una... compagna... e non è adeguato che io resti a discutere con te di... questo.” si alzò in piedi e fece un passo accanto al tavolo con l'intenzione di andarsene “Buonanotte dunque... e perdonami ma... devo andare.”  
  
Un'intenzione che però il giovane non riuscì a portare a termine perché di scatto Lanthir puntò i talloni sul tavolo e spinse indietro la sedia sulla quale era seduto, sbarrandogli così la strada.  
“L'avrai ancora all'alba...” gli sussurrò con quel tono seducente che sapeva usare con maestria per ottenere ciò che voleva, quando voleva “...la tua... compagna... non si muoverà da dov'è ora.” lo scrutò da capo a piedi e lo vide tentare di avanzare ancora, col passo però barcollante mentre con la mano si reggeva al ripiano per stare in piedi “Tu invece... credo che faticherai ad arrivare anche solo alla porta!” gli sorrise e piegò indietro la testa quel poco che bastava per guardarlo negli occhi dal basso “Puoi restare per un po' nella mia stanza al piano di sopra e quando ti sarai ripreso, potrai lasciarla e tornare dove desideri.”  
  
Lo scudiero iniziò a sentire il respiro rapido per quella proposta perché, nonostante la confusione causata dalla birra, avvertiva la palese sensazione che ci fosse decisamente altro dietro quelle frasi, ma prima ancora di poter razionalizzare tutto quello che stava avvenendo, si ascoltò pronunciare una replica affermativa.  
“D'accordo... solo qualche ora.”  
  
Il Guardiano allora si rimise all'istante in piedi ad una minima distanza da lui.  
“Bene allora... seguimi!” gli bisbigliò quasi sulle labbra prima di aggiungere con un sorrisino “Se riesci a salire le scale...” e con quella provocazione, si voltò e si avviò tra la folla, consapevole che quel ragazzo dai lunghi capelli rossi lo stava seguendo, seppur con alcune difficoltà di equilibrio.  
  
Arrivati alla camera, aprì e gli fece cenno di entrare, e solo quando richiuse la porta dietro di sé, si soffermò alcuni istanti a guardarlo.  
Era un giovane attraente che palesava una determinazione che invece, probabilmente, non possedeva e gli bastarono pochi attimi per capire il perché era stato attirato proprio da lui.  
Non era solo perché l'aveva già incontrato... ma era perché gli ricordava, nei comportamenti, l'altro giovane che doveva comandare al proprio cuore di dimenticare.  
Scosse la testa per allontanare quei pensieri che lo avrebbero solo rallentato dal compiere ciò che voleva per ritornare ad essere colui che era sempre stato e con dei rapidi movimenti, gettò le chiavi sul tavolo al suo fianco e lo stesso fece col mantello che indossava.  
  
Osservò quel cavaliere che indugiava al centro della stanza, incerto su cosa fare ed accennò un sorriso quando lo vide alzare una mano tra i capelli e girare su se stesso più volte mentre si guardava attorno ancora con un chiaro imbarazzo sul viso.  
  
“Ah... io... trovo che questa situazione sia... abbastanza...”  
  
Non gli diede il tempo di concludere la frase però.  
Rapidamente si avvicinò a lui e stringendo le dita dietro la sua nuca, gli fece reclinare indietro la testa ed iniziò a baciargli con foga il collo.  
Dopo qualche istante in cui sentì il suo corpo irrigidirsi, si rese subito contro che quel giovane non stava facendo niente per fermarlo benché non avesse nemmeno alzato le mani su di lui, così respirò profondamente e gli circondò la vita col braccio, attirandolo a sé.  
  
“No... io... non... non credo di... volere... questo...” gemette Adenath nel sentire il corpo della creatura eterna contro il proprio.  
Cercò di ritrarsi a parole, come invece non riusciva a fare fisicamente perché ogni muscolo lo stava tradendo, spinto dalla birra e da sensazioni che non pensava di possedere.  
  
“Non lo vuoi...?”  
  
“No... io... no...” la voce seducente che aveva ascoltato contro l'orecchio gli fece perdere anche quel minimo di convinzione che aveva usato in precedenza e si ritrovò ad alzare le mai sulle sue spalle quando sentì invece quelle dell'elfo lungo la schiena fino a scendere con decisione sui glutei.  
  
“No...?”  
  
“No... io...”  
  
“E cosa... vuoi... allora?”  
  
“Io voglio... non pensare...” gli sussurrò istintivamente, senza riflettere su niente arrivato a quel punto. Il suo corpo stava impulsivamente bruciando per le carezze di quello sconosciuto che sembrava sapere cosa dire e fare nel momento più giusto ed il fatto che appartenesse al popolo immortale lo stava eccitando più di quanto avesse mai creduto possibile.  
E sapeva bene che era sbagliato ciò che stava facendo.  
Nonostante l'ebbrezza della birra che lo portava a credere il contrario... sapeva che avrebbe dovuto fermarlo e andarsene... il problema era però che non voleva farlo.  
Non voleva perché si sentiva deluso, tradito, arrabbiato.  
Si sentiva insignificante per chi invece aveva incominciato ad amare davvero e accantonato come se non avesse importanza, rispetto ad un amore che invece il suo compagno di sicuro provava ancora per un altro.  
E non voleva passare l'intera notte a pensare a cosa... non era... per Eldarion... a cosa non sarebbe mai diventato.  
  
“Allora abbiamo gli stessi desideri, giovane cavaliere.” replicò a quel punto il Guardiano, spingendolo con forza all'indietro verso il letto, sul quale lo scudiero ricadde seduto, sia per la mancanza di stabilità sia per il gesto inaspettato “Non penseremo a niente... siamo qui per questo.” rapidamente si slacciò e sfilò la camicia per poi avventarsi nuovamente su di lui.  
Gli prese il volto tra le mani, baciandolo con una furia quasi rabbiosa mentre lo sospingeva sul materasso per farlo sdraiare e comprese facilmente che quel ragazzo, per come si muoveva, non era nuovo ad atti di quel tipo con un altro appartenente al genere maschile.  
Sorrise contro le sue labbra quando sentì che il compagno stava cercando di aprirsi l'abito e per accelerare i tempi, lo aiutò a sua volta, scendendo poi subito dopo con la bocca sul suo petto nudo.  
Arrivò all'ombelico e, nel mentre gli aprì i pantaloni, rialzando poi lo sguardo su di lui.  
“Vuoi che ti cavalchi...?” gli mormorò non appena incrociò i suoi occhi “Vuoi che ti faccia dimenticare chi sei e dove ti trovi fino al sorgere del sole?”  
  
Adenath si lasciò sfuggire un gemito sorpreso a quella domanda estremamente diretta e per un momento riuscì solo a respirare affannosamente e a scuotere la testa.  
“No io... vorrei...”  
Non arrivò nemmeno a metà della frase che voleva pronunciare che si accorse che l'elfo aveva già inteso la sua richiesta, perché difatti si ritrovò voltato a pancia in giù sul materasso, con la stoffa che gli ricopriva i fianchi, già abbassata lungo le cosce.  
Spalancò la bocca allibito da quei gesti rapidi e selvaggi che, nonostante tutto però, gli stavano infervorando il corpo e non trattenne un gemito quando avvertì sul fondo schiena la virilità di quella creatura eterna che pareva davvero intenzionata a possederlo senza nemmeno conoscere il suo nome.  
Fu allora che si sentì irrigidirsi, nonostante il desiderio che comunque stava provando.  
Non aveva mai compiuto un atto carnale con qualcuno che conosceva appena di vista e per il quale non provava assolutamente niente, e quella consapevolezza lo riempì nuovamente di atroci dubbi su ciò che stava avvenendo.  
E benché quello che gli stava baciando, ora, con una insolita dolcezza la schiena, fosse un elfo e quindi una creatura della quale potersi fidare ciecamente, iniziò a provare dentro di sé un'enorme consapevolezza che ciò che stava facendo non dovesse avvenire.  
  
Lanthir si era soffermato con le labbra lungo il suo corpo dopo averlo costretto in quella posizione. Non voleva concedersi delle attenzioni troppo particolari perché, in qualche modo, pur compiendo con sicurezza quei gesti, qualcosa lo stava frenando.  
E lo comprese quando, invece di violare quel corpo sotto di lui come doveva fare, si soffermò a lambirgli la schiena con dei lievi e dolci baci che raramente concedeva ad un amante di una notte.  
Gli divenne sempre più chiaro, attimo dopo attimo, quando sfiorando quella pelle, si trovò a chiudere gli occhi e ad immaginare un altro giovane con lui... ed il suo cuore prese a battere freneticamente, ripetendogli ciò che ormai conosceva bene.  
Non voleva più un corpo da possedere o sul quale trovare soddisfazione.  
Non voleva più una passione di qualche ora che brucia e si affievolisce altrettanto rapidamente.  
Voleva un unico corpo ed un unico volto sotto di sé... e non era quello che stringeva in quel momento tra le braccia.  
Sospirò pesantemente in quel preciso istante.  
Un sospiro rassegnato e disperato perché si era accorto di non aver solo perduto se stesso in quell'amore al quale non avrebbe mai dovuto permettere di raggiungergli il cuore... ma aveva anche smarrito quella parte di sé che gli avrebbe permesso di andare oltre il rifiuto che aveva ricevuto, insieme alla capacità di riprendere la sua vita di fredda indifferenza, lontano dai sentimenti.  
  
“Aspetta...”  
  
“Non posso...”  
  
Due sussurri, pronunciati quasi all'unisono, spezzarono il silenzio, e l'elfo si rialzò dal letto per permettere al giovane di voltarsi e rimettersi seduto.  
Si guardarono entrambi con sguardo smarrito e insicuro mentre si rivestivano come in tacita intensa per la fine di quell'atto carnale che non era, propriamente, nemmeno cominciato, e solo dopo un lunghissimo momento, il Guardiano del Bosco parlò nuovamente...  
  
“Non posso farlo... perdonami. So di essere stato io a sedurti e a invitarti qui ma... non posso.” deglutì tirandosi indietro i lunghi capelli biondi mentre si rimetteva il mantello sulle spalle “E non è... a causa tua, credimi! Sei un giovane molto attraente e affascinante... e sono certo che se ti avessi conosciuto in passato, non avrei esitato un solo istante a fare ciò che ora ho interrotto.”  
  
“No va... va bene così.” replicò allora Adenath, ricomponendosi a sua volta il più velocemente possibile ed accennando un sorriso ancora nervoso “Anche io ho... sbagliato. Credevo di voler qualcosa... questa cosa... per allontanare dalla mia mente dei pensieri ma... non è così che posso risolvere le cose.”  
  
“Dovresti tornare dalla tua compagna ora.” gli sussurrò dolcemente Lanthir, sorridendogli “Sono certo che passerai una notte migliore tra le sue braccia... piuttosto che tra quelle di un elfo sconosciuto... seppur avvenente, intelligente e caparbio come me!”  
  
Il giovane scoppiò a ridere a quelle parole perché vide l'evidente ironia sul suo volto ed allora si sentì leggermente sollevato, tanto da riuscire almeno a ribattere con sincerità.  
“Non è una... fanciulla e... ho avuto un litigio con lui e dunque non credo che questa soluzione sia... la più adatta.” alzò le spalle e fece per rimettersi in piedi ma ricadde con la testa tra le mani, sul materasso “Ah... gira tutto! Non dovevo bere così tanto!”  
  
“Ho molti più anni di te, giovane cavaliere...” disse allora la creatura eterna, sorridendogli teneramente “...e ti posso assicurare che questa soluzione non è mai la più adatta, anche se io stesso ho creduto che lo fosse per troppo... troppo tempo. Non puoi sfuggire ai sentimenti e ai problemi che da essi ne derivano... nemmeno nella stanza di una locanda con un amante che non rivedrai mai più. Complica solo le cose più di quanto già non lo siano.” attese di incrociare i suoi occhi e aggiunse “Puoi restare qui a dormire per questa notte ma all'alba torna da... dalla persona che ti ha rubato il cuore e sii sincero fino in fondo. Non nascondere le tue emozioni o... le tue paure perché potrebbe arrivare il momento in cui non avrai più la possibilità di rimediare ai tuoi silenzi e ai tuoi errori.” respirò profondamente nell'accorgersi di aver detto quelle frasi pensando a se stesso e a ciò che ormai aveva definitivamente perduto, così fece un cenno di saluto col capo e si alzò il cappuccio sulla testa, voltandosi per arrivare alla porta... ma si fermò quando udì il richiamo del ragazzo rimasto seduto sul letto...  
  
“Io... ti ringrazio per tutto quanto! Ma... posso almeno sapere il nome di chi sto... ringraziando?”  
  
“Dal momento che non sei... l'amante di una notte al quale solitamente non rivelo la mia identità... sì!” rispose con un sorrisino divertito, senza però voltarsi mentre apriva l'anta di legno “Il mio nome è Lanthir... e quello del cavaliere al quale permetto di dormire nella mia stanza?” non ricevette subito una risposta e il silenzio lo incuriosì, ma prima di girarsi verso di lui per scoprirne il motivo, sentì un debole sussurro tremante...  
  
“Mi chiamo... Adenath.”  
  
...i suoi occhi limpidi si spalancarono quando quel nome gli attraversò il petto, conficcandosi come una lama nel suo cuore.  
Sentì all'improvviso la mente riempirsi di centinaia di pensieri ed il corpo pervaso da fremiti che lo stavano rendendo incapace di agire in qualsiasi maniera. Ma infine fece fronte alla forza di volontà che possedeva e bisbigliò semplicemente...  
“Allora addio... Adenath.” prima di uscire e richiudere con forza la porta dietro di sé, avviandosi a passo svelto lungo il corridoio per lasciare quella locanda, quella città, quel regno e tornare nei confini dove avrebbe dovuto rimanere al suo ritorno da Rohan.  
  
All'interno della stanza, il giovane rimasto solo abbassò lo sguardo sul pavimento dopo che il solo udire quel nome l'aveva catapultato in una confusione che non pensava di poter provare.  
Quella che lo turbava al suo arrivo in quel posto, non era niente in confronto a ciò che sentiva devastarlo in quel momento.  
Non solo la delusione e la collera verso Eldarion per quegli oggetti e quei segreti che aveva tenuto premurosamente nascosti... ma inoltre, tutto un nuovo insieme di violente emozioni che lo pervadevano, togliendogli quasi la capacità di respirare.  
Quello che aveva appena lasciato quelle quattro pareti... era la creatura che il suo compagno aveva amato... che probabilmente ancora amava... e con la quale lui stesso stava per dividere quel letto.  
E non bastava quella considerazione a farlo tremare... era anche tutto ciò che significava la presenza della creatura eterna.  
Quell'elfo.... non era più in una missione lontana.  
Era in quella stessa città... a pochi passi dal palazzo dove l'altro giovane viveva... quello stesso palazzo dal quale, lui stesso, lo aveva visto saltare alcuni giorni prima.  
Timori. Comprensione. Rabbia.  
E una violenta e opprimente stretta al cuore che peggiorava ogni cosa e gli faceva intendere che tutte quelle non potevano essere coincidenze.  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
_~~ Reame Boscoso, Regno degli Elfi ~~_  
  
“Dimmi ciò che sai!”  
  
La voce flebile ma risoluta della regina di Gondor risuonò tra le alte volte della sala del trono, nel palazzo che il popolo eterno di quel regno aveva scavato secoli e secoli prima in quella Montagna.  
  
“Arwen...”  
  
Un'altra voce, questa volta velata da stupore, seguì quella richiesta, ed il Signore degli Elfi del Reame Boscoso, si voltò incuriosito in direzione dei portoni d'ingresso che si erano spalancati per permettere alla sposa di Aragorn e al Guardiano del Bosco che la seguiva, di entrare in quella stanza.  
  
“Mio padre ti ha rivelato le visioni che il suo dono gli ha mostrato, prima di lasciare queste sponde!” continuò allora la dama mentre si avvicinava con passo deciso a lui “Devi dirmi tutto quanto!”  
  
Thranduil sostenne i suoi grandi occhi azzurri per un lungo momento, incerto se quello che gli era stato chiesto fosse davvero la soluzione più appropriata, ma sapeva oramai che, arrivati a quel punto in cui il nemico stava iniziando a mostrarsi in tutta la sua brutale ferocia, non poteva più tacere segreti importanti, così annuì, seppur con un pesante sospiro, e guardò verso l'altro elfo presente.  
“Lasciaci Thamais...” gli ordinò “...dobbiamo discutere di questioni che...”  
  
“No.” lo interruppe però Arwen, restando immobile al centro del salone, a pochi passi da dove anche l'amico si era fermato “Lui ha portato i nostri segreti in tutti questi anni... merita di conoscere la verità... come tutti quanti noi.”  
  
Il Signore degli Elfi guardò per alcuni istanti il proprio Guardiano, dopodiché si avvicinò lentamente a loro con un debole sorriso sulle labbra quando, dai suoi occhi, intese più di quanto le parole della fanciulla avessero potuto lasciar trapelare.  
“E così hai infine trovato la pur breve felicità che tuo padre si augurava per te...” mormorò teneramente verso la figlia di Elrond che, a quella dichiarazione, abbassò lo sguardo come in imbarazzo “...non sarò di certo io a privartene, dunque.” alzò una mano verso quello che era uno dei capitani del suo popolo e gli indicò di farsi avanti “Resta quindi, Thamais.”  
  
Il Guardiano guardò i due presenti con un'evidente confusione sul volto ma fece come gli era stato chiesto, affiancandosi in silenzio ad Arwen.  
  
“Devi dirmi cosa celano le tue parole.” ricominciò allora la regina di Gondor, guardando l'elfo che sostava a pochi passi da lei “Nelle tue ultime lettere... continui a ripetere che i Potenti non permetteranno che il legame tra Aragorn e tuo figlio affievolisca, perché da loro dipendono le sorti della guerra che incombe. Cosa significa?”  
  
Thranduil tirò alcuni lunghi e pesanti sospiri ed infine si decise a cominciare quel discorso che non aveva mai fatto.  
“Quando Elrond decise che per lui era giunto il momento di lasciare queste Terre, portò con sé il tremendo dolore della perdita di una figlia, legata ad una scelta che l'avrebbe portata comunque ad un Destino diverso da quello che le spettava, ma mi lasciò l'eredità di una conoscenza che ancora grava sul mio cuore e... non ti nego che spesso ho desiderato l'ignoranza in questi anni perché, come anche tu ben sai, il peso dei segreti comporta una sofferenza inimmaginabile, soprattutto quando si è costretti a tenerli con coloro che amiamo.” vide la dama annuire e si prese del tempo per riflettere su come esporre ciò che doveva, ma infine proseguì “Tuo padre mi ha rivelato ciò che aveva visto riguardo al dono di vita che Legolas avrebbe fatto a colui che considerava amico, durante la Guerra dell'Anello, per salvarlo dall'Oscurità... e quando vidi coi miei occhi, in quelli di Aragorn, la luce di mio figlio... sentì dentro di me l'opprimente consapevolezza che le sue visioni sarebbero infine divenute realtà.”  
  
“Tutto ciò che gli è stato mostrato riguardo il loro legame e il profondo amore che ha preso il posto dell'amicizia... è reale.” mormorò allora Arwen, guardando per un istante l'altro elfo al suo fianco, conscia che, per lui, quelle rivelazioni erano completamente nuove “Ho sperato fino all'ultimo che si sbagliasse e che quel futuro potesse mutare ma... al loro ritorno da questi confini, come ti ho confidato a quel tempo, era diventato evidente.”  
  
“E come può un padre opporsi alla felicità del proprio figlio?” replicò il Signore del Reame Boscoso, unendo le mani dietro la schiena con un sorriso “Ho visto i loro spiriti cercarsi e trovarsi quando erano qui... ho visto i timori... la gioia... la consapevolezza... e ho dovuto fingere di non vedere e non sapere, anche se tutto quanto mi era limpido come un ruscello sotto il sole d'Estate.” si fermò un attimo e guardò la dama, stringendo le labbra, prima di aggiungere “E ho visto anche ciò che non era previsto, Arwen... e di nuovo ti chiedo perdono per non avertene fatto parola perché quell'evento mi era oscuro come tutt'ora sono le parole di Elrond in merito all'erede che lascerete su queste Terre quando il tempo di Aragorn e, di conseguenza il tuo, per ciò che hai scelto, sarà terminato.”  
  
“Mio figlio...” disse a quel punto Arwen, annuendo con rassegnazione “...e il suo amore ricambiato per Lanthir.” udì il sospiro sorpreso di Thamais a quelle parole ma non poté badargli in quell'istante perché gli premeva sapere altro “Mio padre non l'aveva previsto? Il suo dono non glielo aveva mostrato?”  
  
“No. Le uniche sue parole che si riferivano al possibile figlio che avrebbe visto la vita per merito della tua scelta di restare comunque accanto ad Aragorn... sono state...” Thranduil aggrottò le sopracciglia come se stesse ripensando a quella discussione, ed infine mormorò “...se i Potenti decideranno infine per la sua nascita... saranno le sue ultime scelte su queste Terre a plasmare il Destino del regno che governerà.”  
  
“Cos'altro ancora devo conoscere, quindi?  
  
“Ciò che ancora deve avvenire, Arwen... come tutti quanti noi.” replicò a quel punto con un mesto sospiro, iniziando a passeggiare lentamente per il salone “Il nemico che dobbiamo affrontare... affonda le radici in un passato di ombre e malvagità e da esso deriva, con tutta la feroce spietatezza che possiede.”  
  
“Sappiamo altro su di loro...” intervenne in quel momento Thamais, seppur con un tono titubante “...quando ci hanno catturato... abbiamo compreso che non è la vita che vogliono da noi.”  
  
“C'è molto altro di cui possono privarci... oltre alla vita...” disse allora Thranduil, guardando il Guardiano con un amaro sorriso “...ed in quei casi, la morte stessa diviene l'unica speranza di libertà che rimane. Da quanto ho appreso... coloro che chiamiamo nemici posseggono capacità di dominio della magia più oscura e arcana... capacità che solo uno Stregone è in grado di padroneggiare... e insegnare.” si voltò allora verso i due presenti, continuando con un tono grave “Temo che anni fa, quando Saruman il Saggio ha abbandonato la ragione per le seducenti follie del Male, abbia fatto molto più che incrociare con infami incantesimi orchi e goblin nella razza di immondi guerrieri che ne è generata. Temo... che abbia concesso ad alcuni di loro una conoscenza proibita a esseri di quell'infimo livello e che li abbia addestrati a compiere atti e sacrifici magici in nome dell'Oscurità.”  
  
“Ma li abbiamo uccisi in battaglia, sire...” mormorò disorientato il Guardiano “...posseggono l'illusione ma i loro corpi sono sempre mortali.”  
  
“Dubito che i loro intenti siano quelli di affrontare un'Alleanza di Uomini ed Elfi sul campo.” lo corresse subito il Signore di quelle Terre, alzando gli occhi al soffitto come se, ancora, quei pensieri lo affliggessero benché già li avesse più volte affrontati nella propria mente “Secoli fa... gli orchi hanno visto la vita dalle torture e dalle orribili mutilazioni che il nostro popolo ha dovuto subire per mano delle Ombre... e per questo, il nostro sangue sarà per sempre legato al loro nella feroce necessità di versare gli uni quello degli altri... perché come loro aborrono la nostra vista in quanto luce e ricordo della stirpe dalla quale sono stati generati... noi scorgiamo in loro la malignità che la nostra gente ha sofferto. Ma quello stesso sangue è vita ed elemento essenziale perché la magia oscura possa essere portata a compimento.” si fermò un lungo momento, girandosi su se stesso per dar loro le spalle e incamminarsi verso il proprio trono, e solo quando fu davanti ad esso trovò la forza per continuare “Non intendono devastare i nostri corpi come a quel tempo per renderci una forma di vita terribilmente spietata... le loro intenzioni sono quelle di catturare e rendere schiavi i nostri spiriti, plasmando le nostre menti fino a renderci ombre al loro comando... e per fare ciò... per portarci al Male e costringerci ad agire per i loro malvagi scopi di distruzione... hanno bisogno del sangue che ci scorre nelle vene.”  
  
Un lunghissimo momento di silenzio ricadde nel salone, durante il quale gli sguardi delle tre creature immortali presenti vagavano nel vuoto.  
E dopo dei respiri incerti di parole che non trovavano il modo di venir pronunciare nell'opprimente angoscia che dominava i loro cuori, la regina di Gondor trovò dentro di sé la forza per sussurrare...  
“Vogliono usare la nostra gente... ottenebrando le volontà che possediamo... perché?”  
  
“Per l'unico proposito che l'Oscuro Signore aveva anche a quel tempo...” ribatté allora Thranduil, girandosi infine verso di lei “...distruggere e dominare il mondo degli Uomini.”  
  
“Hanno intenzione di... sottometterci e usarci contro il popolo Mortale?” esclamò stordito e sbigottito Thamais, scuotendo più volte la testa “Non possiamo... permettere che avvenga! Non può... avvenire! Dobbiamo combatterli!” fece istintivamente un passo verso il proprio sovrano cercando nei suoi occhi una conferma ma stringendo poi nervosamente i pugni lungo i fianchi quando vide una strana rassegnazione sul suo volto.  
  
“Non abbiamo possibilità contro quel tipo di magia. Una volta entrati in possesso del nostro sangue... ricreeranno un veleno in grado di ottenebrare i nostri spiriti con un semplice tocco o una ferita... e più li combatteremo, più loro otterranno da noi ciò che vogliono.”  
  
“E cosa dovremmo fare?” intervenne a quel punto Arwen, cercando subito il suo sguardo “Lasciare queste Terre e abbandonare gli Uomini al loro Destino per non diventare i loro stessi nemici? Non possiamo lasciarli soli! Non possiamo fuggire!”  
  
“Diventeremo la loro rovina e saremo la fonte della distruzione dei loro regni se insisteremo in questa impresa! La speranza dei Mortali... è che il nostro popolo abbandoni queste sponde prima di divenire il nemico più terribile che abbiano mai affrontato.”  
  
“No... deve esserci un altro modo!” disse con un tono più elevato, scuotendo la testa incredula “Deve esserci un modo per sconfiggere questa nuova Oscurità!” avanzò fino a lui, fissandolo intensamente e ripetendo “La fuga... non è una soluzione! Deve essercene un'altra!”  
  
Ed allora Thranduil sostenne il suo sguardo per alcuni istanti, prima di ribattere con un debole sussurro...  
“L'unico modo in cui è possibile squarciare anche le tenebre più fitte, senza che esse abbiamo il tempo di controbattere con le loro ombre...” una breve pausa e terminò “...è con la Luce.”  
  
Arwen aggrottò le sopracciglia a quella risposta e non poté fare a meno che bisbigliare timorosamente...  
“E dove troviamo una Luce così potente... in grado di piegare e domare l'Oscurità?”  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
_~~ Città di Minas Tirith, Gondor ~~_  
  
Le primissime luci del mattino iniziarono a rischiarare il cielo e nelle cucine del palazzo reale, la debole luce iniziò a scivolare furtivamente dalle finestre e poi sul tavolo... fino ad arrivare al pavimento dove i due compagni erano abbracciati, ancora senza abiti addosso, dopo la lunga e passionale notte trascorsa in segreto in quella stanza.  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso era disteso sulla schiena sopra agli indumenti che si erano tolti a vicenda molte ore prima e accanto a lui, il re di Gondor era girato dalla sua parte e lo stava cingendo a sé con un braccio mentre teneva il volto reclinato accanto al suo, contro la sua spalla.  
I respiri di entrambi erano lenti e regolari come in un pacifico sonno ma solo uno dei due stava effettivamente dormendo, e fu quest'ultimo, infine, a rialzare stancamente le palpebre in quel momento e a notare i tenui raggi di sole che stavano per raggiungerli.  
  
Gli servirono alcuni attimi per rendersi conto di dove si trovasse e soprattutto, perché si fosse addormentato completamente nudo sul pavimento delle cucine, ma infine la piacevole confusione del dormiveglia lasciò spazio alla consapevolezza e di scatto si mise a sedere, guardandosi attorno ad occhi spalancati.  
“È l'alba.” mormorò tra sé come per convincersi dell'evidenza prima di voltarsi verso il compagno e scuoterlo debolmente per svegliarlo dato che lo credeva ancora assopito “Legolas! Legolas... presto! Svegliati! È l'alba... tra poco qualcuno giungerà qui!” ma allora, mentre cercava con lo sguardo di comprendere dove fossero i vestiti, udì una risata allegra e diverta in risposta.  
  
“L'ho vista arrivare l'alba, Estel.” gli sussurrò l'elfo, accarezzandogli la schiena quando vide che l'uomo si stava massaggiando i lombi, probabilmente indolenziti a causa del pernottamento in quel punto alquanto scomodo.  
  
“Cosa...? E non mi hai chiamato?”  
  
Un'altra risata e scosse la testa, guardando l'espressione allibita sul suo volto insieme a quella ancora evidentemente insonnolita.  
“No... volevo vedere la tua reazione quando ti saresti svegliato!”  
  
“Volevi vedere la...” iniziò a ripetere Aragorn restando poi a bocca aperta prima di sorridere ancor più perplesso mentre cercava di rimettersi in piedi “...Legolas! Non è... divertente! Né per noi... né per chi poteva arrivare per preparare la colazione e si sarebbe trovato davanti il suo sovrano senza abiti... disteso sul pavimento in atteggiamenti decisamente compromettenti con quello che dovrebbe essere suo amico!”  
  
“Non è accaduto...”  
  
“No ma... il punto non è questo! Poteva succedere!”  
  
“Non l'avrei permesso.”  
  
Alzò un sopracciglio a quella nuova affermazione e istintivamente, invece di prendere la vestaglia non appena la creatura eterna si rialzò a sua volta, andò da lui e tirandolo a sé con le mani ai lati del suo collo, lo baciò intensamente per alcuni istanti.  
“Mi fa... perdere la testa questa tua determinazione!” gli bisbigliò sulle labbra con un sorrisino prima di allontanarsi nuovamente per recuperare gli abiti... e nel farlo scorse gli stivali dell'elfo poco distante.  
  
“ _Nessuno visita le cucine durante la notte, vero?”_  
  
“ _No... non prima dell'alba quando le cuoche tornano per la prima colazione... perché?”_  
  
“ _Lo vedrai...”_  
  
_L'uomo restò a guardare affascinato Legolas che si sfilava la lunga tunica senza mai distogliere gli occhi dai suoi, così decise di dargli un aiuto facendo scivolare i palmi lungo le sue cosce fino agli stivali. Glieli tolse uno dopo l'altro, provocando una lieve risata nel compagno per il modo in cui li lasciò ricadere oltre la panca senza la minima accortezza di dove finissero._  
“ _Quello che vedo ora...” gli sussurrò sorridendogli e seguendo con lo sguardo come si stava velocemente aprendo anche i lacci dei pantaloni “...mi piace già molto!” si spostò all'indietro per dargli modo di sfilare la stoffa e lui stesso gliela strappò subito dopo dalle mani, gettandola sempre, con noncuranza, da qualche dietro di sé._  
  
“ _Hai fretta di fare qualcosa, Aragorn?”_  
  
“ _Solo di sentire il tuo corpo contro al mio... sì.” replicò, posando le mani sui suoi fianchi per trascinarlo giù dal tavolo e sopra di sé._  
  
_Il principe del Reame Boscoso non fece resistenza e si ritrovò seduto sulle sue cosce a rispondere ad un bacio appena accennato che dopo poco interruppe per poter bisbigliare qualcosa all'orecchio del compagno._  
_Rise nel sentirsi cingere con forza quando l'uomo fece subito come gli era stato chiesto, voltandosi di lato e mettendosi a cavalcioni della panca, ed allora, lentamente si lasciò cadere all'indietro sul legno dove entrambi erano seduti, seguito immediatamente dal re di Gondor, il quale non indugiò nemmeno un istante dal cominciare a baciargli e leccargli sensualmente il collo._  
“ _Ricordi... una situazione molto simile a questa...?” gli chiese allora, intrufolando le mani tra di loro per slacciare la cintura di stoffa della vestaglia del compagno per farle poi risalire sulle sue spalle e far scivolare l'indumento dalle sue braccia._  
  
“ _Nelle fucine della tua casa... quando stavi preparando le incisioni per il dono per mio figlio...”_  
  
“ _È stata la prima volta in cui ho sentito chiaramente il desiderio carnale che provavo per te...” proseguì con un tono più sensuale e sospirato quando i baci del re di Gondor si intensificarono alla base del suo collo proprio come quel lontano giorno “...ho sentito il tuo corpo... il tuo calore... la brama di toccare la tua pelle ed avere le tue mani su di me...”_  
  
“ _Ed io ricordo le tue gambe che mi abbracciavano... come ora...” gli mormorò Aragorn, succhiandogli con forza il collo e leccandolo lascivamente tra una frase e l'altra “...le tue cosce che mi imprigionavano i fianchi e... la voglia incredibile di arrivare dove questa posizione poteva portarci e dove... solo le mie più segrete fantasie erano giunte.”_  
  
“ _Fallo!”_  
  
_La richiesta decisa della creatura eterna gli fece rialzare la testa ma subito Legolas glielo impedì, riportandolo con le labbra contro la propria spalla._  
“ _Vuoi che... noi... adesso...?”_  
  
“ _Fallo Aragorn! Fa ciò che avresti voluto fare quel giorno!”_  
  
_Ed allora non se lo fece ripetere ancora._  
_Si sfilò rapidamente la vestaglia che era rimasta aperta su di lui e spinse in avanti il bacino, guidandosi lentamente tra le sue cosce fino a violare quel corpo immortale proprio come aveva desiderato fare quella volta nelle fucine del Reame Boscoso._  
_Sorrise nel sentire subito le gambe del compagno che si chiusero attorno a lui, incitandolo a continuare ed impulsivamente riprese il movimento continuo a insistente che aveva fatto a quel tempo._  
  
“ _Avresti dovuto... farlo...” gemette l'elfo, stringendosi a lui per contrastare quelle movenze e strusciare se stesso contro il suo corpo “...avresti dovuto... privarmi degli abiti e possedermi quel giorno! Ed io non avrei fatto niente per impedirtelo... ti avrei solo gridato di continuare e... continuare...”_  
  
“ _Anche se tornassi indietro... non cambierei niente di quanto è avvenuto... perché ci ha portati a quella magica notte sulla costruzione e ciò che ho provato allora, quando per la prima volta ho sentito il tuo corpo che mi avvolgeva insieme alla tua incredibile luce, è valso l'attesa e... ogni singolo attimo in cui ho frenato il mio desiderio per te.”_  
  
“ _Ti amo, Aragorn...”_  
  
Il re di Gondor si accorse di essere rimasto immobile a fissare il compagno mentre ricordava quanto avvenuto alcune ore prima, solo quando vide un'espressione incuriosita sul suo viso, ed allora con un sorrisino imbarazzato, rigirò la vestaglia tra le mani per riuscire ad indossarla nel verso giusto.  
  
“Stai... dormendo in piedi... e ad occhi aperti, Estel?” gli chiese allora ridendo Legolas, ricominciando a infilarsi i pantaloni “Le tue... abitudini e capacità stanno davvero mutando in quelle del mio popolo a quel che sembra... e non ti nego che lo trovo abbastanza allarmante!”  
  
“No... stavo solo... pensando... tutto qui!”  
  
“Oh... ora riesci anche a riflettere di prima mattina?” sussurrò con un sorriso ironico mentre gli passava accanto per arrivare agli stivali “Di solito a fatica ti trascini giù dal letto e arrivi alla brocca dell'acqua...” vide il compagno spalancare la bocca per fingersi offeso ma poi scoppiare a ridere ed allora aggiunse “...questo quando trovi la capacità di rimetterti in piedi.”  
  
“Se... qualcuno... non mi tentasse col proprio corpo... la voce... lo sguardo e... tutto ciò che possiede, per l'intera notte...” iniziò a reclamare l'uomo, chinandosi per raccogliere la cintura della vestaglia “...probabilmente avrei la voglia e la forza di alzarmi dal letto la mattina, ma dubito che possa mai accadere!”  
  
“Ed io... dubito che io possa mai desiderare di lasciarti... scendere da quel letto...” mormorò l'elfo in rimando, fermandosi a guardarlo mentre il re di Gondor a fatica trovava i passanti per infilare la cintura sui fianchi “...non prima di averti avuto per me come poi non posso fare per l'intera giornata...” e in quel momento, sulle sue labbra, comparve un dolce sorriso.  
  
“ _È il mio turno!”_  
  
“ _Ti ricordo che ne hai già mangiata più di una fetta prima del mio arrivo!” replicò il principe del Reame Boscoso, rubando la forchetta dalle dita del re di Gondor, ancora a cavalcioni davanti a lui sulla panca di legno dove da poco avevano terminato di amarsi._  
  
“ _Non lo trovo un buon motivo per non...”_  
  
“ _Allontana quelle... mani!” esclamò ridendo e tentando di impedire al compagno di arrivare alla torta rimasta “Aragorn! Fermo!” quando finalmente l'uomo parve desistere con un sospiro sconsolato, appoggiò a sua volta la posata e si chinò verso di lui per baciarlo dolcemente mentre però, con le mani, arrivava alla vestaglia rimasta sul ripiano di legno dove erano seduti “Ora chiudi gli occhi...”_  
  
“ _Di nuovo...?”_  
  
“ _Smettila di contestare tutto ciò che dico e fallo!” trattenne un'altra risata quando lo vide eseguire quell'ordine ma sbirciare subito dopo da un occhio prima di arrendersi. A quel punto prese la cintura di stoffa dell'abito che l'uomo aveva indossato e lo bendò, legandola saldamente dietro la sua testa._  
  
“ _Ti diverte così tanto lasciarmi al buio per farmi ciò che vuoi senza essere visto?” mormorò comunque sorridendo Aragorn, cercando a tastoni il suo corpo per accarezzargli le braccia fino al collo e arrivare a baciarlo._  
  
“ _Mi diverte che non puoi immaginare cosa ti aspetta...” gli bisbigliò Legolas all'orecchio dopo aver discostato il viso dal suo “...e nemmeno anticipare le mie mosse come invece hai imparato a fare fin troppo bene.” abbassò un istante lo sguardo e senza preavviso, chiuse le dita sulla virilità dell'uomo che si stava già risvegliando di un nuovo desiderio, strappandogli un gemito sorpreso“E adoro vedere le tue labbra che si dischiudono in questo modo per lo stupore quando infine intuisci cosa ti aspetta.”_  
  
“ _Non intuisco... cosa mi aspetta... posso solo... sperarlo...”_  
  
“ _E cosa speri ti accada, ora... Estel?”_  
  
_Il re di Gondor avvertì quell'ultimo sospiro sensuale sulle labbra ma non fece in tempo a raggiungerle che la bocca della creatura eterna venne sostituita dalle sue dita, ricoperte da quella che, decisamente, era la crema di bacche e fragole che tanto adorava._  
_Sorrise divertito ed iniziò a leccarle lascivamente, lasciandole poi scivolare all'interno per succhiarle e ripulirle completamente seppur con più difficoltà del previsto dato che, nel mentre, l'altra mano dell'elfo era ancora impegnata tra le sue cosce a stringere e massaggiare quell'altro punto del suo corpo che aveva iniziato a bruciare nuovamente._  
“ _Dammene ancora!” gli disse quando sentì le dita allontanarsi dalla sua bocca ma venne attraversato da un fremito rovente nell'udire, accanto all'orecchio, la voce debole ma determinata del compagno._  
  
“ _Era un ordine? Non puoi darmi ordini, Estel.”_  
  
“ _Ti prego...”_  
  
_Legolas sorrise con una dolcezza che tradiva tutta la convinzione usata un istante prima in quel gioco di dominazione che al compagno piaceva, ed allora gli concesse di nuovo quel gesto, mordendosi però il labbro inferiore quando la lingua dell'uomo tra le dita e la bocca che succhiava e lambiva provocatoriamente, gli fecero ardere il sangue nelle vene al pensiero di un altro gesto ancor più peccaminoso che solo da poco tempo aveva iniziato a concedersi con lui._  
_Ed allora, quasi che Aragorn avesse letto direttamente quei suoi pensieri, sentì sui fianchi le sue mani che lo invitavano a rialzarsi._  
  
“ _Ora dammi un'altra parte del tuo corpo... se lo desideri...”_  
  
_Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro a quella richiesta pronunciata con un tono roco ed estremamente sensuale, e non poté far altro che assecondarlo ancora una volta, alzandosi in piedi davanti a lui per poi stringere entrambe le mani tra i suoi capelli quando, prima il respiro e poi la bocca del compagno gli lambirono la carne pulsante tra le cosce._  
_Sebbene le sue palpebre accennavano ad abbassarsi per godersi appieno quel momento, continuò a mantenere lo sguardo fisso su di lui per osservare quello che era stato uno dei suoi primi, azzardati e lussuriosi pensieri su quello che, all'epoca, considerava amico._  
_Sentì presto le gambe deboli sotto quell'attacco intimo che diveniva via via sempre più passionale e nonostante le mani del re di Gondor gli accarezzassero in continuazione i fianchi e la schiena per sostenerlo, perse presto il controllo e con un gemito non poté far altro che discostare il bacino per poi chinarsi e baciare con foga quelle labbra che lo avevano portato quasi al limite del piacere._  
  
_Aragorn dopo soli alcuni istanti, perse il contatto anche con la sua bocca e rimase allora immobile, in attesa che la creatura eterna che percepiva comunque vicina ma non abbastanza per poterla toccare, compisse ciò che aveva in mente._  
_E all'improvviso avvertì la sua presenza alle spalle, giusto un attimo prima di venire spinto in avanti sulla panca di legno mentre l'elfo si metteva seduto dietro di lui._  
“ _Legolas...” un sospiro incerto gli lasciò le labbra quando cercò di sostenersi con le mani sul legno dopo aver posato il petto su di esso... sospiro che divenne un gemito di approvazione non appena sentì il vigore al quale aveva concesso attenzione poco prima, scivolargli sul fondo schiena._  
  
“ _Mi vuoi... Aragorn?”_  
  
“ _Sì... lo sai bene...” rispose con un filo di voce, inarcando la schiena quando la mano dell'elfo gliela percorse con l'intenzione di farlo rilassare “...sono tuo... e puoi avermi in qualsiasi momento... ovunque... e in ogni modo...”_  
  
“ _Anche nelle cucine del tuo palazzo... dove per caso qualcuno potrebbe comunque arrivare...” gli chiese allora Legolas con un sorriso, interrompendo la domanda solo per spingersi con estenuante lentezza nel suo corpo e infine terminare “...e vederci mentre... ti bendo gli occhi e ti rendo mio su una panca nel bel mezzo della notte?” alcuni istanti di silenzio in cui, di certo, l'uomo si stava abituando a quell'atto carnale in quella posizione non completamente stabile e comoda, e poi udì il suo sospiro..._  
  
“ _Sì... anche di fronte al Consiglio stesso... nessuno sguardo mi priverà del tuo corpo e del tuo amore!”_  
  
“Legolas! È tardi! Gweridith sarà qui a momenti! Presto!”  
  
Il richiamo del re di Gondor, scosse l'elfo dai pensieri in cui si era smarrito ed allora, sempre sorridendo, afferrò la lunga tunica che indossava la sera precedente e si rivestì rapidamente sotto lo sguardo ansioso del compagno che era già pronto e lo stava attendendo.  
“D'accordo... sì! Arrivo...” mormorò tra sé ma fece in tempo a fare solo un passo che vide l'uomo raggiungerlo nuovamente all'improvviso accanto al tavolo dove si era fermato.  
  
“Aspetta... questa però... viene con me!” esclamò Aragorn prendendo il vassoio con le fette di torta rimaste, facendo così scoppiare a ridere la creatura eterna al suo fianco.  
  
“Sei diventato dipendente da quella crema, Estel! Non immaginavo che...”  
  
Ma le parole dell'elfo vennero interrotte da un bacio inaspettato del compagno al quale si ritrovò a rispondere con una passione ed una foga che lo fecero barcollare contro lo stesso ripiano di legno vicino a loro.  
  
“Dalla crema... e dalle tue labbra...” gli bisbigliò il re di Gondor, fissandolo intensamente “...e dalla crema sulle tue labbra...” aggiunse poi con un sorriso divertito all'espressione allibita che ottenne con quell'affermazione.  
Si concesse ancora un lungo bacio, mentre stringeva col braccio libero quel corpo immortale al proprio e solo con immane fatica riuscì a discostarsi da lui proprio alcuni momenti prima che dei passi lenti risuonassero nel corridoio che portava proprio alle cucine.  
  
“Ci vedrà...” sussurrò Legolas nel percepire a sua volta l'arrivo della cuoca ma in qualche modo, il sorriso sicuro sul viso dell'uomo, lo rassicurò e non fece altro che seguirlo quando quest'ultimo si avviò tranquillamente proprio verso quel punto, dopo aver replicato...  
  
“Che ci veda.”  
  
Entrambi accennarono un saluto col capo quando incrociarono e superarono l'anziana donna, la quale pur incuriosita da quelle presenze a quell'ora, non fece altro che inchinarsi al proprio sovrano e proseguire per le cucine.  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
**~*~ Continua... ~*~**


	19. ~ 10 ~ SECONDA PARTE

 

  
Lungo una delle vie che portavano alle scuderie, un giovane stava camminando solo, in mezzo alle decine di abitanti che nel tardo pomeriggio di quella giornata terminata fin troppo rapidamente, stavano rientrando nelle proprie dimore.  
Ed era proprio verso una di queste che il principe di quel regno si stava recando dopo aver constatato che, la persona che stava cercando, non si trovava ancora nel luogo dove doveva passare, per lavoro, le ore serali.  
Arrivò alla porta e bussò con una decisione insolita... e fu però quando questa si aprì lentamente, che tutta l'agitazione e la paura che sentiva dentro di sé, prese il sopravvento.  
Per l'intera notte, quando il pianto per ciò a cui aveva rinunciato, era infine cessato, aveva riflettuto su come sistemare quella situazione col giovane che chiamava compagno, perché era ciò che voleva... ciò di cui aveva disperatamente bisogno.  
Ma l'unica soluzione che aveva trovato, era parlare con lui e implorare un perdono per delle azioni che aveva compiuto e per segreti che non gli aveva rivelato quando ne aveva avuto l'opportunità.  
Non aveva la minima idea se fosse bastato perché era la prima volta che aveva un litigio con lui da quando si conoscevano e temeva che la sua reazione potesse essere anche peggiore di quella della sera precedente, ma non l'avrebbe perso in quel modo senza tentare.  
Eppure quando lo rivide di nuovo davanti a sé, provò la strana sensazione che qualcosa, nell'altro ragazzo, fosse diversa.  
  
“Dobbiamo parlare, Adenath.” disse con un tono basso e grave, non appena incrociò i suoi occhi verdi e per un istante si sentì sollevato nel ricevere un cenno d'assenso col capo ed il permesso di oltrepassare la soglia.  
  
“Ne sono consapevole.” sussurrò lo scudiero, richiudendo la porta dietro di lui per poi appoggiarsi ad essa con le braccia conserte e lo sguardo basso.  
  
Quell'atteggiamento incuriosì e preoccupò ancora di più Eldarion che però, a quel punto, tirò un intenso respiro ed iniziò a parlare.  
“So già che... molto di quello che dirò lo troverai banale e... inutile ma... devo dirtelo e non posso che sperare che tu... possa in qualche modo perdonare le mie insicurezze e la mia incapacità di essere stato totalmente sincero con te.” diede alcuni colpetti sul tavolo, accanto a cui si era fermato, col palmo della mano e poi proseguì, sempre cercando quegli occhi che però non riusciva a trovare “Ho sbagliato, Adenath. Ho sbagliato e lo sapevo fin dall'inizio. Fin da quando non ti ho rivelato che anche io possedevo un ricordo della persona che aveva fatto battere il mio cuore in passato.” vide una strana tensione sulle sue labbra ma andò avanti “Avrei dovuto dirtelo... come avrei anche dovuto avvisarti quando ho ricevuto quella lettera giorni fa. Ho fatto tanti... troppi errori da quando la nostra amicizia si è trasformata in... qualcosa di più...e non so se per paura, per insicurezza o per... stupidità... ma li ho fatti, me ne rendo conto e non sai quanto mi senta colpevole per averti fatto soffrire coi miei comportamenti. Ma... ti prego...” la sua voce si abbassò, velandosi di incredibile dolcezza “...permettimi di rimediare al dolore che ti ho provocato coi miei sbagli. Concedimi la possibilità di far tornare questa nostra... unione così come è giusto che sia.” restò in silenzio, deglutendo nel vedere il compagno ancora immobile in quel punto, ma appena fece un passo verso di lui, udì una domanda che lo spiazzò completamente...  
  
“Dov’è ora...?”  
  
“Cosa...?” gli chiese allibito incontrando però finalmente i suoi occhi  
  
“Dove si trova... Lanthir?”  
  
“Non lo so... io...” balbettò allora, scuotendo la testa quando al solo udire quel nome, il suo cuore riprese quel battito convulso che già conosceva “...perché me lo chiedi?”  
  
Adenath rialzò alcuni attimi lo sguardo al soffitto per controllare le proprie emozioni quando la vaga replica dell'altro giovane gli fece intendere ciò che già si aspettava.  
“Non era a palazzo, nelle tue stanze, due giorni fa?” proseguì allora con un tono debole e quasi freddo per quanto invece si sentisse scosso interiormente “Non dimora alla locanda per restare qui in città?”  
  
Il principe di Gondor spalancò gli occhi a quelle domande, incapace di nascondere l'agitazione che l'aveva pervaso nell'ascoltare delle frasi del genere.  
“Cosa... stai dicendo?” sussurrò con la voce tremante che palesava tutta l'ansia che provava perché non aveva idea di come potesse conoscere quelle verità che lui, vigliaccamente, ancora non gli aveva rivelato  
  
Ed allora lo scudiero si passò le mani sul viso con una fiacca risata esausta.  
“Mi hai mentito, Eldarion! Non so da quanto lo stai facendo ma a questo punto potrei credere da sempre!” gli disse allora, alzando il tono più di quanto in realtà avesse avuto intenzione di fare “E nonostante ciò che mi hai detto solo pochi momenti fa... lo hai fatto ancora! La persona che amavi e che probabilmente ami ancora... non è chissà dove in missione come mi hai fatto credere! E dai tuoi... silenzi... dal tuo sguardo... è evidente che ne sei a conoscenza!”  
  
“Adenath... non capisco cosa...”  
  
Quell'ulteriore tentativo del compagno di divagare su ciò che, palesemente, era visibile sul suo viso, lo fece irritare maggiormente, tanto che perse quella poca calma che si stava costringendo a tenere e sbottò con violenza, facendo un passo verso di lui.  
“Mi sono scontrato con lui sotto alle mura del tuo palazzo!” fece una breve pausa solo per constatare lo sgomento che già si aspettava nei suoi occhi e poi proseguì “E ieri sera... quando mi sono recato alla locanda per bere e non pensare a come mi avevi fatto sentire... lui era lì! Mi ha invitato a salire nelle sue stanze... ed io ho accettato! Non avevo idea di chi fosse... se non un elfo attraente che sembrava voler passare del tempo con me! Ed io l’ho seguito... e solo dopo...” deglutì, tentennando alcuni istanti, consapevole che quella che stava per dire era comunque, in parte, una menzogna, ma lo fece comunque, spinto dalla rabbia e dalla delusione “...dopo... ci siamo rivelati i nostri nomi!”  
  
Eldarion sentì un brivido gelido lungo la schiena che gli raggiunse il cuore, stringendolo in una morsa dolorosa come dita di ghiaccio che lo stavano ghermendo, privandolo anche del battuto convulso che aveva.  
“Sei stato... nel suo letto?”  
  
“E tu...?” ribatté seccamente l'altro giovane con un'altra domanda.  
Una domanda che non voleva porre perché temeva di ricevere però una risposta... quella stessa risposta che, inconsciamente, la ragione gli diceva di possedere già  
  
Il figlio di Aragorn iniziò a respirare velocemente mentre il suo sguardo si spostava da una parte all'altra alla ricerca di un punto su cui fissarsi, in preda ad un panico che non comprendeva e dal quale non sapeva come uscire.  
Come non sapeva nemmeno perché sentisse, nel profondo, ogni singola parte di sé sgretolarsi e distruggersi come sabbia inizialmente bagnata, sotto al sole cocente.  
“Tu... tu avevi detto... tu...” balbettò, appoggiandosi con entrambe le mani al tavolo per sostenersi quando un'acuta e devastante gelosia iniziò a bruciargli il petto... e la sensazione ancor più angosciante, era che non sapeva a chi fosse indirizzata delle due persone coinvolte “...tu... sei il mio compagno... dovevamo essere... solo noi due... ci eravamo promessi che...”  
  
“Una promessa che doveva essere reciproca...” lo interruppe Adenath, cercando ora, a sua volta, gli occhi dell'altro ragazzo con una determinazione data dalla sofferenza che sentiva pressargli il cuore “...ma a quanto sembra non sono stato io a infrangerla per primo!” si avvicinò a lui fino ad arrivare dalla parte opposta del tavolo, davanti a lui ed alzò nuovamente la voce “Dimmi quella maledetta verità, Eldarion! Sei stato con lui?” non ottenne nessuna risposta, se non profondi respiri, e lo ripeté, questa volta gridandoglielo “Dimmelo! Sei stato con...”  
  
“Sì!” esclamò allora Eldarion, alzando gli occhi ricolmi di lacrime su di lui “Sì, va bene? Sì!” strinse i pugni sul ripiano di legno e proseguì, con una intonazione disperata “Lui era già tornato nell’Ithilien quando è avvenuto l’attacco e ha aiutato mio padre a liberare il suo popolo... e sì, quando l’ho rivisto a Edoras... ho ceduto al desiderio!” deglutì nel sentire la gola arida ma subito dopo andò avanti, straziato però da ciò che sentiva dentro “E’ stato un errore! Un tremendo errore che non ho più intenzione di ripetere! Ieri sera dopo il nostro litigio... lui è venuto ancora da me nelle mie stanze e gli ho detto che non lo voglio più nella mia vita! Perché... voglio restare accanto a te... io... volevo che tu fossi il mio compagno e avrei fatto di tutto per...” respirò pesantemente e scosse la testa, fissando l'altro ragazzo con un'espressione avvilita sul viso **“**...ma mentre pensavo a come poter rimediare al male che ti avevo fatto con quei segreti... tu eri nel suo... letto... tra le sue braccia?” il tempo di un altro sospiro e gridò con rabbia mentre le lacrime gli scivolavano sulle guance “Tu eri... con Lanthir!”  
  
“Stavo solo bevendo alla locanda! Lui è venuto da me! Lui mi ha sedotto!” replicò l'altro giovane guardandolo ora sbigottito da quei toni, anche se, a sua volta, sentiva un nodo alla gola che presto sarebbe sfociato in un pianto impossibile da trattenere. Sembrava stesse accusando solo lui di qualcosa, sorvolando sul fatto che fosse stato invece l'elfo ad iniziare ciò che, però non avevano compiuto.  
“Lui... ha cercato me! Il tuo... Guardiano che evidentemente ha ancora un posto di privilegio nel tuo cuore anche se non si fa scrupoli a cercare compagnia altrove... mentre invece io... non mi ci sono nemmeno mai avvicinato a quel posto!”  
  
“Questa non è una giustificazione, Adenath! Sei stato con lui! Tu lo hai seguito... hai lasciato che...” il principe di Gondor tentò di obiettare ma il solo pensiero di loro due insieme in un letto gli provocava delle continue fitte dolorose al cuore che non facevano altro che aumentare le lacrime nei suoi occhi, così terminò solo con un sussurro “...ti seducesse!” prima di scuotere la testa e asciugarsi velocemente le guance.  
  
“Non ero solo in quella stanza! Non ero... da solo! C’era anche lui! Cosa lo rende quindi migliore di me in quanto è accaduto?”  
  
Ma alla domanda del compagno si sentì come spinto violentemente da una forza che proveniva dal profondo e con passi decisi superò il tavolo fino ad arrivargli davanti e gridargli con un tono disperato e spezzato.  
“Lui non mi ha mai promesso niente! Non mi ha mai... chiesto di essere il suo compagno! Non mi ha mai detto che saremmo stati esclusivamente l’uno dell’altro! Non mi ha mai... detto che mi ama!” si bloccò quasi che quella furia impulsiva si fosse poi, tutto d'un tratto, spenta e aggiunse soltanto in un sospiro stremato “Tu sì.”  
  
Lo scudiero strinse le labbra a quella reazione ma cercò di mantenere ancora una cadenza decisa, benché quello che stava per dirgli... quella verità che già conosceva, lo ferisse anche solo a dirla a parole.  
“Ma nonostante tutto... sei comunque tornato da lui già da tempo... o forse non te ne sei mai allontanato.” e ne ebbe la conferma quando non ascoltò nessuna replica contraria ma lo vide soltanto nascondere il viso tra le mani. Ed allora anche la caparbietà che aveva dimostrato fino ad allora per esprimere la collera e il dolore che sentiva, si affievolì fino a diventare sofferente rassegnazione.  
“Cosa ho sbagliato questa volta?” iniziò allora a sussurrare con una cadenza debole e sfinita “Cosa sbaglio ogni volta per perdere chi ho vicino? Pensavo... speravo che con te tutto potesse essere diverso e... speciale... e invece è accaduto ancora la stessa cosa! Cosa sbaglio?”  
  
Eldarion rialzò lo sguardo su di lui a quelle domande e per un lungo momento restò in silenzio a guardare quegli occhi verdi nei quali aveva adorato perdersi negli ultimi tempi, ora gonfi e bagnati di amare lacrime proprio come lo erano i suoi.  
Si ricordò, stranamente, di quanto gli aveva detto Denhier riguardo all'incapacità di rivelare a colui che, al tempo, era suo compagno, la verità su quanto era accaduto prima che le loro strade si dividessero, proprio perché Adenath si sarebbe dato responsabilità che non possedeva, così scosse lentamente la testa, riuscendo a calmare anche i propri sentimenti per parlare dolcemente.  
“Non è tua la colpa... non lo è mai stata. Né allora... con lui... né con me. Io ho commesso un’infinità di errori e non ho voluto rendermene conto. Avevo accanto a me tutto ciò che ho sempre desiderato e tuttavia... ho cercato un passato che mi ha portato solo sofferenza. Ed ora ho... perduto ogni cosa.”  
  
Ancora un lungo momento in cui entrambi rimasero a fissarsi senza dire una sola parola ma con la dolente consapevolezza che qualcosa, tra loro, sarebbe irrimediabilmente cambiato, ed infine fu il ragazzo che viveva in quell'abitazione ad abbassare mestamente gli occhi verdi e a sussurrare...  
“Tornerò a casa mia, domani. Tornerò per un periodo a Rohan perché... non posso restare qui.”  
  
“No, ti prego!” esclamò improvvisamente il figlio di Aragorn senza nemmeno riflettere su ciò che stava per dire perché quella notizia l'aveva scosso quanto le precedenti andando ad incrementare quell'opprimente vuoto che sentiva dentro di sé “Possiamo... risolvere quanto è accaduto... possiamo... ricominciare...”  
  
“E con... quali basi, Eldarion?” gli chiese allora Adenath con un'amara risata mentre rialzava lo sguardo, chiudendo poi gli occhi per tentare di controllare una nuova ondata di lacrime “Non sei stato sincero con me... mi hai mentito... mi hai... tradito con qualcuno che chiaramente ancora ami... e altrettanto chiaramente, non provi lo stesso per me! Ed io... ho tradito la tua fiducia, no?” gli stava di nuovo mentendo ma in fondo, anche se non aveva portato a termine quell'intento, lo stava per fare... quindi continuò su quella linea sebbene il tremendo pensiero che lo stava dicendo solo per farlo soffrire quanto aveva sofferto lui nel sapere del suo reale tradimento, lo distruggesse ancora di più.  
“Nonostante il mio cuore batta per te... ho infranto le stesse promesse che ti avevo fatto e ho ceduto alle lusinghe della carne con un'altra persona... solo perché avevo... bevuto troppo ed ero arrabbiato con te.”  
  
“Possiamo provare a... dimenticare... il passato...”  
  
“Non credo di poterlo fare... e di sicuro, tu non sei per niente bravo a farlo!”  
  
“Ti prego, Adenath...” la voce di Eldarion oramai era divenuto un lieve sussurro intervallato da pesanti sospiri mentre il battito violento del cuore cercava di fargli comprendere quanto fosse però patetico quel suo tentativo di rimediare ad una situazione che lui stesso, per primo, aveva causato.  
Ma per nessuna ragione voleva perderlo, nonostante ciò che era venuto a conoscenza... nonostante la rabbia, l'accecante gelosa, il dolore... e quella parte del suo spirito che insinuava nella sua mente il dubbio sul reale motivo per cui si sentisse così tremendamente male.  
“...e poi c’è l’investitura tra pochi giorni!” cercò allora di usare quella scusa perché non aveva altri appigli reali a cui aggrapparsi... era come se vedesse l'altro ragazzo scivolare via e non potesse arrivare con la mano ad afferrarlo.  
“Non puoi lasciare il regno ora! Resta... lasciamo passare del tempo e poi...” ma si ritrovò ad interrompere anche quell'ultimo tentativo quando lo vide scuotere con decisione la testa.  
  
“Perdonami ma... non credo di voler essere il cavaliere di un principe che mi guarda negli occhi e mi racconta solo menzogne.”  
  
“Adenath...” gemette sconsolatamente quando quell'affermazione lo privò anche della capacità di ribattere.  
Ora non stava solo scivolando via... lo vedeva proprio sulla sponda opposta di un fiume in piena i cui flutti non gli permettevano nemmeno di fare un passo nell'acqua per tentare di raggiungerlo.  
E dovette obbligatoriamente frenare anche quel passo quando lo scudiero allontanò lo sguardo da lui ed andò alla porta, aprendola con l'evidente intenzione di invitarlo ad andarsene.  
  
“Vi prego, potete lasciare la mia casa ora, sire?” mormorò a quel punto Adenath con un tono basso e distaccato, completamente opposto a quelli ricolmi di emozioni contrastanti e violente di prima “Ho dei preparativi da portare a termine prima dell’alba.”  
  
Ed allora Eldarion non poté far altro che annuire.  
Con le gambe che a mala pena lo reggevano in piedi, raggiunse la soglia, cercando un'ultima volta i suoi occhi e appena li incontrò e li vide ricolmi di lacrime, intensa rabbia ed acuto dolore si rese conto, forse per la prima volta, che tutto quello che era successo era davvero colpa sua e stava facendo soffrire un giovane favoloso che avrebbe potuto restargli accanto, proprio come lui stesso aveva sofferto in maniera indicibile a causa dei comportamenti della creatura eterna che non riusciva a strappare dal proprio cuore e dall'anima.  
  
Nei pochi attimi che impiegò ad attraversare la soglia si odiò nel modo più intenso e brutale possibile... e tornò ad odiare anche quell'elfo che era stato ogni sua ragione di gioia e sofferenza fin dal primo momento.  
  
Poi la notte lo avvolse come un pesante mantello di velluto scuro... caldo, protettivo ma al tempo stesso pesante e quasi insostenibile.  
E dovette ringraziare quell'ombra che celava, agli occhi dei passanti, le lacrime brucianti ma silenziose che ripresero ad inondargli le guance quando udì la porta di legno dietro di sé, chiudersi con forza, dividendolo così dall'unica possibilità che pensava di avere per poter essere davvero felice.  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
Un'altra alba.  
Un altro giorno.  
Ma un giorno speciale e tanto atteso da molti giovani che si sarebbero apprestati a divenire cavalieri del regno in cui vivevano.  
  
Re Elessar stava terminando di vestirsi nella sala del trono con le parti di cuoio dell'armatura che doveva indossare per quell'evento importante al quale avrebbe assistito l'intera popolazione di Gondor e dei confini vicini dell'Ithilien.  
I regnanti di Osgillath infatti erano già giunti la sera precedente, ed ora stavano attendendo all'esterno, nella piazza principale, sui troni predisposti per l'occasione.  
  
Sul volto dell'uomo però, era evidente un'impazienza che non era sfuggita ai due cavalieri che lo stavano aiutando nella vestizione, i quali, stavano tentando di terminare rapidamente quel procedimento.  
Furono proprio questi ultimi a sorridere con gratitudine alla persona che li aveva appena raggiunti, per poter così uscire da quella situazione alquanto spiacevole.  
  
“Posso aiutare io il vostro sovrano a terminare di indossare ciò che deve! Immagino che voi abbiate altri compiti da svolgere!”  
  
Dopo un cenno d'assenso da parte del re di Gondor, i cavalieri difatti si allontanarono il più velocemente possibile, lasciando soli i due compagni che si guardarono a lungo in silenzio, uno di fronte all'altro, mentre il nuovo arrivato accorciava la distanza che ancora lo separava da colui che avrebbe dovuto provvedere a dare un titolo ai giovani allievi d'armi.  
  
“Non ti vedevo indossare quell'abito dal giorno della tua incoronazione!” esclamò Legolas con un sorriso radioso, fermandosi ad un passo da lui ma continuando ad osservarlo dalla testa ai piedi.  
  
“Ed io potrei dire lo stesso...” replicò Aragorn sorridendogli a sua volta e perdendosi con lo sguardo lungo il suo corpo per poi tornare a fissare quegli occhi blu che parevano risplendere come luci nell'oscurità “...a dire il vero... pensavo che questo splendido vestito fosse... a pezzi... a causa del mio intervento... di quella notte!”  
  
“Intervento...?” ripeté l'elfo alzando un sopracciglio con una piega maliziosa sulle labbra “Non mi sembrava il caso di gettarlo... quindi l'ho fatto riparare già tempo fa ma non avevo mai trovato occasione per rimetterlo. Ma questa mi è sembrata adatta e... ho chiesto a Lanthir di portarmelo questa mattina.”  
  
“Oh... non pensavo venisse anche... lui...”  
  
L'esclamazione apparentemente tranquilla dell'uomo fece comunque intendere al principe del Reame Boscoso l'osservazione celata in essa, così, sospirando, alzò le mani e terminò di allacciargli i lacci della copertura di cuoio sul fianco.  
“Lui... come tutti gli appartenenti al mio popolo rimasti in quei confini, Aragorn. Ho richiesto io la loro presenza per portare onori ai nuovi cavalieri che affiancheranno in futuro. Mi è sembrata una decisione sensata, non credi?”  
  
“Sì... sì certo. È solo che...”  
  
“...che ancora temi che possa restare solo con Eldarion?” continuò la sua frase, scuotendo debolmente la testa “Non accadrà visto che dovrà rimanere al mio fianco durante la cerimonia e, quando sarà terminata, ha l'ordine di scortare Faramir ed Éowyn a Osgillath... ma anche se dovesse succedere, pensavo che ormai avessi inteso a chi sono rivolte le attenzioni di tuo figlio.”  
  
“Questo sì... e non sono proprio preoccupato...” replicò quindi il re di Gondor, alzando le spalle “...ma negli ultimi giorni Eldarion mi è sembrato piuttosto... strano e nervoso. Forse sono solo supposizioni di un padre ma... mi sembra che non sia tranquillo come lo era fino a solo poco tempo fa.”  
  
“Devo ammettere di averlo notato anche io, durante le cene.” proseguì Legolas, arrivando ora al suo collo, che carezzò dolcemente prima di sistemargli le ciocche di capelli sotto la corona argentata di Gondor “Si mostra felice ai nostri occhi ma... nei suoi è evidente una insolita e malinconica rassegnazione. Ma sono certo che se ne sentisse il bisogno, ora ne parlerebbe con noi.” lo guardò intensamente, accennando poi però un sorrisino ironico prima di aggiungere “Almeno... lo farebbe con me.” si chinò e gli posò un lieve bacio sulle labbra “È il momento di andare!”  
  
Aragorn però aggrottò le sopracciglia a quell'ultima frase e lo seguì con lo sguardo quando il compagno indietreggiò per andare a prendere la spada che il sovrano di quel regno aveva posato sul trono.  
“Ehm... perché dovrebbe parlarne con te... e non con suo padre?”  
  
“Proprio perché io...” rispose la creatura eterna sempre sorridendogli divertito “...non sono suo padre!”  
L'uomo rise debolmente ma prima di riuscire a ribattere, sentì i portoni della sala del trono dischiudersi e si voltò in quella direzione giusto in tempo per vedere un cavaliere che faceva cenno ad un guerriero appartenente al popolo immortale, di entrare.  
  
Fu però il principe del Reame Boscoso a spalancare gli occhi a quella visita inaspettata, raggiungendo a grandi passi l'amico e messaggero della sua gente.  
“Ethilian!” esclamò con un grande sorriso, fermandosi di fronte a lui e posandogli le mani sulle spalle in segno di saluto mentre l'altro elfo chinava il capo con reverenza “Mi era stato detto che saresti tornato dalle nostre Terre a breve ma... immaginavo che ti saresti fermato nell'Ithilien. Invece a quanto vedo, sei appena giunto dal viaggio.”  
  
“Sì, difatti è così.” rispose Ethilian, sorridendo dolcemente al proprio principe e salutando con un cenno anche il re di Gondor che si era subito avvicinato a loro “Ma sono qui per ordine di tuo padre. Desidera che ritorni il prima possibile nel Reame Boscoso per discussioni riguardo avvenimenti che non possono più essere ritardate oltre.”  
  
“È accaduto qualcosa alla mia sposa?” intervenne però Aragorn, allarmato dal tono di voce teso dell'elfo appena giunto “Arwen e Thamais con gli altri cavalieri... sono giunti incolumi e senza interruzioni?”  
  
“Sì, certamente!” gli disse subito il messaggero con un sorriso rassicurante “Loro stanno bene. Ma altri fatti incresciosi sono avvenuti. Eventi infausti dalla missione alle Montagne Nebbiose...” abbassò lo sguardo nel continuare come se quello che stava esponendo lo turbasse enormemente ma non volesse darlo troppo a vedere “...il nostro... capitano Ferydir... ed altri con lui... sono stati catturati dal nemico e non se ne hanno notizie da quando hanno varcato un ingresso segreto tra quelle rocce. Sire Thranduil intende muovere l'esercito in quella direzione ora che è stato scoperto il loro covo ma desidera prima parlarne con suo figlio e ovviamente...” solo allora rialzò gli occhi sui suoi interlocutori “...essere certo di avere l'alleanza degli Uomini. Per questo ha richiesto che anche la presenza del loro sovrano, con urgenza, al Consiglio che vuole tenere.”  
  
“Verremo.” ribatté con determinazione l'uomo, ottenendo subito un cenno d'assenso da parte del compagno che era rimasto però palesemente scosso dalla notizia ricevuta e che riguardava uno dei suoi più cari amici “Terminata la cerimonia che sta per iniziare, darò ordini ai miei uomini per i preparativi alla partenza e disposizioni ai Consiglieri per il mio periodo di assenza necessaria.”  
  
Ethilian annuì, sorridendo debolmente al re di Gondor e rivolgendosi poi al proprio principe.  
“Desideri che alcuni di noi ti accompagnino?”  
  
“No... non credo sia opportuno.” mormorò Legolas, facendo qualche passo come sovrappensiero “Immagino che due semplici viaggiatori possano attirare meno attenzione che un gruppo di cavalieri o elfi armati... se anche tu sei d'accordo, Aragorn.”  
  
L'uomo annuì, allontanandosi di una breve distanza con le mani unite dietro la schiena.  
“Sì, faremo in modo che solo in pochi vengano a conoscenza del nostro viaggio.” ribadì allora, respirando profondamente prima di tornare a rivolgersi all'altra creatura eterna presente “Grazie Ethilian. Se desideri puoi fermarti qui a palazzo e riposare prima di tornare con gli altri elfi a Osgillath questa sera.”  
  
Il messaggero gli sorrise e chinandosi leggermente nei confronti del proprio principe, si voltò e lasciò la sala del trono, lasciandoli nuovamente soli.  
  
“Mi dispiace per Ferydir...” sussurrò allora Aragorn, avvicinandosi al compagno “...possiamo solo sperare che li abbiano tenuti in vita come era accaduto con voi... e che il nostro intervento possa riportare anche loro alla libertà.”  
  
Legolas scosse debolmente la testa e lo guardò negli occhi tristemente.  
“Non oso sperare niente, Estel... imploro solo i Potenti che li proteggano perché ci sono prigioni ben più terribili della morte stessa.” strinse un istante le labbra ma poi tentò di riprendere un lieve sorriso “E quindi sembra che dovremo, ancora una volta, lasciare le mura della tua città di nascosto senza rivelare la nostra identità come è accaduto oltre vent'anni fa!”  
  
“Non credo di avere però il tempo anche di tagliarmi la barba come allora!” replicò ironicamente l'uomo per strappargli un sorriso più convinto e appena ci riuscì con quel riferimento, si chinò in avanti e lo baciò dolcemente per un lungo momento “Devo parlarne con Eldarion... e credo sia meglio che lo faccia ora perché dopo la cerimonia probabilmente sarà impegnato coi suoi amici e vorrà festeggiare con loro...”  
  
“Certamente... va da lui adesso! Ti attenderò nel corridoio che porta all'esterno.”  
  
Ed allora, accarezzandogli prima la guancia teneramente, si avviò in direzione delle camere del figlio.  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
“Credo sia arrivato il momento di prepararsi.”  
  
La voce di Sedrin ruppe il silenzio fatto di profondi sospiri che si era creato nella stanza del principe di Gondor e quest'ultimo, annuendo, si rialzò lentamente dal letto su cui era seduto, abbandonando l'affettuoso abbraccio dell'amica, per indossare la lunga tunica regale che era pronta sulla sedia.  
  
“Aspetta... bagnati il viso, prima.”  
  
Un altro lungo sospiro e seguì quel consiglio, rinfrescandosi gli occhi che, ancora, si erano riempiti di lacrime come gli era successo praticamente sempre in quei pochi giorni che erano trascorsi dall'ultima discussione avuta con Adenath.  
Nessuno era a conoscenza della sofferenza che provava perché, diversamente dall'anno precedente, era riuscito a tenerla per sé e a domarla, per lo meno di fronte a suo padre, agli amici e a chi incontrava.  
Solo Sedrin, come sempre, era l'unica testimone di quanto in realtà lo devastava in silenzio e gli restava accanto, cercando di dargli tutto il conforto possibile.  
  
Ed anche allora, una volta indossata quella stoffa preziosa che gli era stata cucita apposta per l'occasione da elegante broccato dalle tonalità turchesi con rifiniture argentate, si voltò verso di lei con un ostentato sorriso sulle labbra come per mostrarsi e farsi dare un parere riguardo quella recita che, di nuovo, avrebbe dovuto sostenere.  
In realtà una parte di lui era felice per ciò che sarebbe accaduto ai giovani suoi amici, però c'era quell'altra parte sofferente che prendeva il sopravvento non appena aveva un istante libero per pensare.  
Per pensare che, quel giorno, anche un altro ragazzo avrebbe dovuto ricevere l'investitura e, a causa sua, delle sue menzogne e delle sue azioni, non sarebbe invece accaduto.  
Per pensare che gli aveva promesso di esserci, per lui, quando avrebbe ricevuto il titolo di cavaliere come tanto sognava.  
  
“Manca la corona!” disse la fanciulla, rialzandosi e andando al cofanetto appoggiato sul tavolo “Ecco...” gliela posò sul capo, aiutandolo a sistemare per bene le ciocche ribelli sotto di essa, e infine gli sorride dolcemente “...perfetto!”  
  
“Perfetto per... fingere di essere il fiero e raggiante principe di Gondor davanti agli occhi di tutto il popolo?” gli chiese Eldarion sarcasticamente e ritrovandosi così a massaggiarsi un braccio dopo che l'ancella della regina gli diede un colpo per intimargli di smetterla.  
Le sorrise, questa volta con decisione, quando la vide andare allo specchio per controllarsi a sua volta, visto che per quell'occasione, anche Brandir, il giovane figlio di Faramir ed Éowyn del quale la ragazza era innamorata, era presente, ma non fece in tempo ad esclamare una battuta a riguardo che qualcuno bussò debolmente alla porta.  
  
“Vado... vado!” disse Sedrin, affrettandosi subito all'ingresso... e rimanendo incuriosita a guardare un elfo che, a sua volta, pareva essere allibito dalla sua presenza.  
“E tu... chi sei...?” gli chiese dopo alcuni attimi di silenzio, squadrandolo da capo a piedi.  
  
“Oh... perdonatemi ma...” mormorò il giovane elfo, accennando un inchino in saluto “...mi è stato detto che queste sono le stanze del principe...” rialzò gli occhi oltre le spalle della fanciulla e sul suo viso apparve un sorriso gioioso quando scorse proprio chi stava cercando e pronunciò allora il suo nome con un tono più alto e allegro “...Eldarion!”  
  
“Nelethil...?” sussurrò a quel punto incredulo il figlio di Aragorn, arrivando a passo svelto alla porta per poi spalancare gli occhi piacevolmente sorpreso di quella visita “Nelethil! Non posso crederci! Cosa fai qui?” accorciò quell'ultima distanza e abbracciò con forza la creatura eterna divenuta sua amica tempo prima “Credevo fossi ancora nel Reame Boscoso!”  
  
“Sono giunto questa mattina con Ethilian e altri guerrieri!” ribatté Nelethil, ricambiando con lo stesso vigore la stretta amichevole per poi discostarsi e guardarlo negli occhi “Faremo presto ritorno da quanto mi è stato detto.”  
  
“Sedrin... lui è Nelethil, ricordi? Quando ti ho parlato dell'addestramento...”  
  
“Oh... certo!” disse la ragazza, sorridendo al nuovo arrivato “Mi ha raccontato degli altri allievi coi quali aveva più legato ma... non è molto bravo con le descrizioni e non ho potuto riconoscerti!  
  
“Non importa...” ribatté l'elfo, spostando poi lo sguardo da uno all'altra e indicandoli “...quindi voi siete... compagni? Lei è la tua...” fece quella domanda rivolto all'amico ma fu la fanciulla ad intervenire con una sonora risata.  
  
“No! Certo che no! Siamo solo amici!” disse divertita Sedrin per poi dare una pacca sulla schiena al principe di Gondor “Ora vi lascio... ricordare il passato! A più tardi!” e con quelle parole lasciò la stanza, lanciando però un'occhiata sollevata all'altro giovane che pareva aver ritrovato un sorriso vero e sereno, almeno in quel momento.  
  
“Perdonami per la domanda inopportuna!” sussurrò a quel punto l'elfo, facendo qualche passo nella stanza come gli era stato indicato di fare dall'amico “Pensavo fosse...”  
  
“Non preoccuparti... ad ogni modo, no... è una carissima amica.” ribatté Eldarion, continuando a sorridergli dolcemente “Ma tu, piuttosto... come mai sei qui?”  
  
“In verità, siamo giunti proprio poche ore fa...” iniziò a rispondere il guerriero, ammirando nel mentre le bellezze di quel luogo “...Ethilian ha portato la parola del nostro Signore a tuo padre e a Legolas... io pensavo di rivederti più tardi, dopo l'investitura che, a quanto ho appreso, deve avvenire quest'oggi... e non fraintendermi! Sono felice di averti potuto raggiungere già da ora ma... diciamo che sono stato incaricato di venire da te.” notò la chiara curiosità sul suo volto ed allora proseguì “Immagino che tu comprenda più di me ma... ho incontrato il capitano al mio arrivo e... mi ha chiesto di venire da te per prendere la sua corona che... aveva smarrito nei giardini alla sua ultima venuta in questa città... e che tu hai ritrovato.”  
  
A quelle parole, Eldarion abbassò lo sguardo con un lieve sorriso tirato.  
“Lanthir... ti ha mandato da me per riprendere la sua corona...” ripeté tra sé, cercando di mascherare il più possibile l'amarezza e l'irritazione per quel fatto “...bene... ma certo!” scosse leggermente la testa ma andò subito al cofanetto e senza ulteriori indugi, spostò il velluto e la prese... riponendo poi la stoffa sulla busta accartocciata che, per un istante, intravide a quel gesto.  
“Ecco... tieni.” sussurrò, dando l'ornamento, che tentò di non guardare nemmeno, all'amico “E digli... di prestare attenzione la prossima volta... se... se mai... dovesse recarsi di nuovo nei giardini.” seguì quella menzogna per non attirare l'attenzione dell'elfo su quell'avvenimento ma sentì una forte stretta al cuore come se quell'ulteriore separazione, seppur da un semplice gioiello, significasse ancor di più una fine nel loro rapporto.  
  
“Ti ringrazio! Io continuo a preferire le nostre alle loro, però!” esclamò a quel punto Nelethil avviandosi nuovamente verso la porta “Le trovo decisamente più eleganti!”  
  
“Sì... anche io.” ribatté allora il giovane, fingendo una calma che non possedeva più ma continuando comunque a sorridergli “Perdonami ma... devo terminare di prepararmi... tra poco...” indicò con la mano la finestra per fargli intendere.  
  
“Certamente! A più tardi allora!”  
  
Con quel saluto e un raggiante sorriso, l'elfo lasciò quelle stanze ma il principe di Gondor non fece in tempo a rimettere insieme i pensieri dopo quanto avvenuto che quella soglia fu di nuovo varcata...  
  
“Eldarion... dobbiamo parlare di una cosa prima che inizi la cerimonia!”  
  
...e si ritrovò ad annuire al padre quando, quest'ultimo, lo raggiunse, sedendosi ai piedi del letto.  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
La cerimonia per l'investitura dei futuri cavalieri del regno ebbe così inizio quando il sovrano uscì all'esterno, seguito dal proprio figlio, ed insieme si diressero nel punto sopraelevato dove i due troni principali erano stati allestiti.  
  
“Questo è un grande giorno di gioia ma anche di responsabilità per coloro che attendono in trepidante attesa oltre quelle porte...” iniziò Aragorn, rivolgendosi alla popolazione che lo aveva acclamato al suo arrivo “...ma non è solo davanti ai miei occhi, e a quelli di tutti quanti voi, che quei giovani, vostri figli e figli di questa Terra, giureranno fedeltà ed impegno. Il titolo che sarà assegnato loro per mano mia quest'oggi, sarà valevole di onore e dovere anche nei confronti del popolo al quale siamo legati da Alleanza fin dai tempi più antichi... e che tutt'ora viene rafforzata grazie ai vincoli di sangue...” fece un cenno con una mano verso Eldarion che era rimasto in piedi accanto al trono dove ancora lui non si era seduto e che, a quel gesto, gli sorrise dolcemente “...di amicizia... e di amore.” respirò profondamente e guardò verso il lato dove aveva chiesto a Legolas di fermarsi e dove, quest'ultimo, era stato raggiunto dagli altri elfi “Quindi è con grande gioia che invito il principe di quel popolo... Legolas, figlio di Thranduil, Signore delle Creature Immortali che ancora dimorano su queste Terre e sovrano del Bosco di Foglieverdi, ad unirsi a me per presenziare a questa cerimonia e consacrare i nostri nuovi cavalieri, anche in nome dell'Antica Alleanza che ancora ci unisce.”  
  
A quel richiamo, sul volto di Legolas apparve una strana espressione radiosa e al tempo stesso, meravigliata e intimorita perché non pensava a qualcosa di simile quando l'uomo lo aveva pregato di attendere in quel punto, poco prima.  
E quella sorpresa, mista a una incredibile e intensa sensazione nel profondo, lo fece indugiare alcuni istanti dall'avanzare verso il re di Gondor come gli era stato chiesto... e fu in quel momento che sentì una debole spinta dal dietro che lo incitava a muoversi.  
  
“Se non ti sbrighi a raggiungerlo, finirà col crollare al suolo stremato per il peso di quegli indumenti che sta indossando!”  
  
Lanciò un'occhiata a Lanthir che, solo allora, si era affiancato a lui con un sorrisino enormemente divertito per quella situazione, e con un profondo respiro, per prendere coraggio, gli sussurrò...  
“Potrei finire prima io sul pavimento se le gambe non smettono di tremarmi per qualche... sciocco motivo!” udì una risata che, in qualche modo, lo risollevò ed infine si decise.  
  
Con passo lento e determinato avanzò verso Aragorn che ancora lo stava attendendo, voltato verso di lui, e lo fissò intensamente come se non ci fosse l'intera popolazione ad assistere e a esultare al suo ingresso.  
Un sorriso estremamente dolce ma anche incredulo gli incurvò le labbra... che si trasformò in uno alquanto incerto quando vide che l'uomo si stava sedendo sul proprio trono e gli stava indicando con la mano, quello vuoto accanto a sé, dove solitamente, doveva sedere la sua sposa.  
  
“Io non... non posso farlo, Estel...” gli bisbigliò a quel punto, deglutendo nervosamente “...è il posto di Arwen questo.”  
  
“È sempre stato il tuo, Legolas...” sussurrò l'uomo in risposta, sorridendogli dolcemente “...lo sapeva anche lei.”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso, lanciò allora istintivamente un'occhiata ad Eldarion che era rimasto, in piedi, accanto al padre come se, inconsciamente, avesse bisogno di una sua approvazione per occupare quel trono che doveva appartenere a sua madre, ma in tacita risposta, ottenne dal giovane un tenero sorriso e uno sguardo deciso, unito ad un cenno col capo che gli indicava di smettere di tentennare e farlo.  
  
Ed allora girò su se stesso e lentamente si sedette su quel trono, provocando una nuova acclamazione da parte del popolo Mortale e delle altre creature immortali presenti che, all'oscuro di cosa celasse in realtà quel gesto da parte dei protagonisti, non vedevano altro che un rafforzamento dell'alleanza che esisteva già tra di loro.  
  
Solo le uniche due persone che conoscevano la verità del legame di quelli che venivano visti da tutti come due amici, sorrisero con più convinzione... e spinti da un impulso interiore che non potevano governare, i loro occhi si rialzarono e incontrarono.  
  
Eldarion, guardò alla propria sinistra, oltre i troni sui quali il padre e Legolas erano ora seduti, ed incrociò lo sguardo di Lanthir che, a sua volta, si era fermato accanto al proprio principe dove doveva rimanere.  
  
Fu solo per qualche attimo.  
Un fugace istante in cui i loro spiriti, così vicini, si ritrovarono nuovamente.  
Un solo sguardo che parve però racchiudere l'intera vita che non avevano mai avuto l'opportunità di iniziare a vivere insieme.  
  
Ed un lieve sorriso.  
Timoroso, titubante, nervoso... incuriosito, dolce, speranzoso.  
  
Poi di nuovo il fragore della folla che applaudeva ed entrambi riportarono l'attenzione sotto di loro, dove i giovani richiamati dal sovrano di Gondor, stavano facendo il loro ingresso.  
  
Ma allora, dopo le dovute presentazioni, quando Aragorn si rimise in piedi per raggiungerli e dar loro l'investitura, sul suo volto comparve un'espressione allibita e confusa.  
“Non sono... tutti...” mormorò, guardando l'elfo rimasto seduto per poi rivolgersi al figlio “...non sono tutti laggiù, i tuoi amici... dov'è Adenath?”  
  
“Credo sia tornato a Rohan.” replicò subito Eldarion, mantenendo però lo sguardo verso di loro per non incrociare quello del padre e usando un tono fin troppo distaccato che incuriosì ancora di più l'uomo.  
  
“È tornato a Rohan... senza l'investitura per la quale ha lavorato duramente dal suo arrivo qui?”  
  
“È quello che so, ada.”  
  
Il re di Gondor scrutò ancora qualche istante il figlio, consapevole che di certo era avvenuto qualcosa in quei pochi giorni, ma quello non era il momento adatto per fare domande e cercare spiegazioni, così sospirò e proseguì col compito che doveva assolvere.  
  
I giovani vennero così nominati cavalieri del regno, sotto lo sguardo del principe del Reame Boscoso e di quello del loro più caro amico che, nonostante tutto, sorrideva orgoglioso e felice nel vedere i volti raggianti degli amici quando suo padre dava loro gli abiti e le armi che, da quel momento in poi, sarebbero appartenuti a loro.  
  
Nessuno dei due sembrò badare agli occhi chiari del Guardiano che, inevitabilmente, si posavano in continuazione sul figlio di Aragorn come se tentasse di trovare delle risposte visto che non gli era sfuggita l'esclamazione dell'uomo, poco prima.  
  
Tutto però continuò come previsto, e al termine, si aprirono i festeggiamenti in onore dei nuovi cavalieri e di coloro che già lo erano.  
  
Tra danze, musica e cibo di ogni genere nel salone principale del palazzo che era stato aperto a tutti, Eldarion riuscì a sgattaiolare nelle proprie stanze per cambiarsi d'abito e indossato uno meno appariscente, tornò alla festa, nascondendosi tra la gente per arrivare agli amici che lo stavano attendendo.  
  
Ma mentre percorreva un corridoio laterale, un fremito rovente lo pervase, dandogli così il tempo necessario per prepararsi mentalmente a replicare alla persona che, di lì a poco, avrebbe incontrato. Difatti dopo solo alcuni passi, si fermò di scatto per evitare di scontrarsi con la creatura eterna che non voleva più vedere.  
  
“Bel tentativo per passare inosservato... ma non funziona un gran ché.”  
  
“Lasciami stare.” replicò freddamente, superandolo senza nemmeno guardarlo e avanzando a passo svelto.  
  
“Dove hai lasciato il tuo compagno? Mancava all'appello a quanto ho sentito.”  
  
“Non sono affari che ti riguardano... e lasciami stare!” continuò a camminare nella speranza che l'elfo si stancasse di seguirlo “Hai riavuto la tua bella corona... quindi puoi lasciarmi perdere.”  
  
“Hai cambiato idea anche su di lui? Non sarebbe la prima volta che...”  
  
“Fa silenzio!” sbottò però all'improvviso, voltandosi verso di lui e fissandolo con una chiara collera dipinta sul volto “Ti ho detto che non voglio più vederti... o parlarti... o starti vicino! Quale parte di questo discorso non ti è chiaro, Lanthir?”  
  
Il Guardiano sostenne i suoi occhi per alcuni istanti ma poi fece un passo verso di lui e replicò a bassa voce per non farsi sentire da chi poteva passar loro accanto...  
“Quella in cui mi allontani, dicendomi che vuoi vivere ciò che hai qui... con la persona che hai accanto... ed invece scopro che quel... compagno che desideri tanto avere, non è nemmeno più in questi confini.”  
  
Il giovane strinse gli occhi, guardandolo e scuotendo la testa.  
“Non fingere di non sapere...” gli sibilò con un tono debole e risentito “...non fingere di non provare soddisfazione per ciò che hai fatto! Hai rovinato la mia vita dal primo giorno in cui ci siamo conosciuti e hai continuato a farlo anche quando ti ho implorato di restarne fuori... se solo ti importava qualcosa di me! Bene, mi è chiaro ora che non è così! A te non importa di me... o di quello che provo... non ti importa di niente!” scorse una strano velo di confusione sul suo viso che lo spazientì ancora di più e impulsivamente mise una mano sul suo petto e lo spinse violentemente all'indietro contro la parete, sussurrandogli poi con rabbia “Io ti odio, Lanthir... ti odio e odio me stesso perché in questa continua, estenuante ed inutile lotta per... averti... sono diventato come te!”  
  
L'elfo non fece resistenza a quel gesto ma rimase in silenzio a guardare in quegli occhi azzurri che celavano una sofferenza incredibile dietro a quell'apparente rancore che stavano dimostrando... e quando vide il giovane scuotere tristemente il capo e indietreggiare con l'intenzione di allontanarsi, non riuscì a lasciarlo andare.  
Benché l'avesse promesso a lui e a se stesso perché non voleva battersi contro di lui per qualcosa che non sembrava desiderare più... non riuscì a guardarlo mentre gli voltava le spalle.  
Gli afferrò un braccio e lo trascinò per una breve distanza, fino a spingerlo con forza in una delle stanze adiacenti al salone centrale, che richiuse subito dopo.  
Non poté nemmeno aprir bocca però, che sentì un colpo violento al mento, seguito da una spinta brutale che lo fece barcollare per la sorpresa, di alcuni passi.  
  
“Non toccarmi!” gli gridò il principe di Gondor, indietreggiando, solo per avventarsi nuovamente su di lui con un nuovo pugno che, nemmeno questa volta, la creatura eterna parò “Sei solo un maledetto e... ingannevole bugiardo! Vieni da me per dimostrarmi chissà quale... assurda intenzione e nel giro di un'ora... dividi il letto col primo giovane che incontri!” tentò di colpirlo ancora, spinto dalla rabbia accecante, dalla gelosia e dal dolore che lo faceva tremare nonostante la furia delle parole e delle azioni, e anche questa volta, il Guardiano non fece niente per impedirglielo.  
  
“Ti stai... sbagliando...” si limitò a mormorare l'elfo, portandosi una mano sotto al mento nel sentire però il dolore per i pugni subiti.  
  
“Era il mio compagno!” esclamò disperatamente Eldarion con la voce rotta dalle lacrime che gli avevano riempito gli occhi “Era... mio... mi aveva promesso di esserlo! E tu... tu l'hai sedotto... e hai rovinato tutto quanto! Tu rovini sempre tutto! Ti appropri di ciò che non ti appartiene e... lo distruggi fino a quando non ne rimane altro che frammenti inutilizzabili! Come hai fatto col mio cuore!” cercò di asciugarsi le guance con la mano che sentiva pulsare per i colpi che gli aveva inferto, eppure di nuovo avanzò verso di lui e lo prese con un altro pugno al mento, gridandogli disperatamente “E che io sia maledetto insieme a te perché te l'ho permesso!”  
  
In quel momento accadde qualcosa che nemmeno lui comprese... quando Lanthir, dopo il colpo, girò nuovamente il volto verso di lui con la stessa determinata fierezza nello sguardo nonostante, fino ad allora, non avesse reagito a quell'attacco in nessun modo.  
Vide un rivolo di sangue scivolargli dalle labbra ferite e, come se fosse una delle sue visioni, rivide davanti a sé ciò che era avvenuto nel Labirinto quando colui che doveva chiamare Maestro, era divenuto ben altro.  
  
Rivide e provò ancora una volta tutto quanto.  
Il desiderio, le paure, l'eccitazione, le emozioni.  
Tutto quello che l'aveva portato ad amare, per la prima volta.  
  
Lo guardò, respirando affannosamente quando la creatura eterna, sempre in silenzio, si ripulì il mento col dorso della mano senza però azzardare, ancora, nessuna replica fisica o verbale... e fu allora che tentò, inutilmente, di colpirlo ancora per provare a se stesso che si stava sbagliando.  
Ma il suo pugno raggiunse il volto del compagno così debolmente da non provocare nemmeno fastidio... e fu seguito, l'istante successivo, dalle sue mani che si alzarono sulle guance dell'elfo.  
  
Con un sospiro stremato, Eldarion si avvicinò a lui e posò le le labbra sulle sue in un lieve bacio che divenne il singhiozzo di un pianto incontrollabile quando Lanthir gli cinse la vita con entrambe le braccia per stringerlo a sé.  
“Che il Cielo crolli su di me... e che i Potenti mi maledicano per quello che sto provando...” iniziò a gemere con un filo di voce contro le sue labbra che continuava a lambire “...o Vi imploro... rendetemi... cieco... sordo e insensibile al tocco... perché... voglio ancora annegare nei tuoi occhi ogni volta che li vedo... voglio ascoltare la tua voce che pronuncia il mio nome... e voglio sentire le tue mani su di me che mi privano di ogni ragione!” un pesante sospiro rassegnato ed abbassò le palpebre per cercare di trattenere le lacrime “Non importa ciò che faccio... o dico... ogni convinzione... ogni intento... svanisce quando mi sei vicino... e non cambierà mai!”  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco continuò a tenerlo semplicemente in quell'abbraccio possessivo per un momento interminabile, senza dire assolutamente niente, benché quelle frasi sussurrate con un tono straziante gli avessero fatto battere prepotentemente il cuore con una nuova speranza, fino a quando però sentì il corpo del giovane smettere di tremare per il pianto e rilassarsi in un'apparente quiete data da lunghi e profondi respiri.  
Solo allora allentò leggermente quella stretta per permettergli di allontanarsi, qualora il compagno avesse desiderato farlo.  
“Non l'ho fatto, Eldarion.” gli mormorò ad un tratto, riprendendo ciò che non aveva avuto modo di spiegare “Non ho diviso il mio letto con lui. Sì, l'ho sedotto e l'ho condotto nelle mie stanze ma non è avvenuto niente perché... non potevo farlo. E non conoscevo la sua identità fino a quando me l'ha rivelata prima che lasciassi quella camera, permettendogli di restare a dormire per la notte.” lo lasciò indietreggiare dopo quelle frasi e nel guardarlo, scorse lo stupore e la confusione nel suo sguardo, così continuò “Quando mi hai chiesto di andarmene, sono rientrato alla locanda e... sì, le mie intenzioni erano quelle di tornare ad essere la... creatura che tu stesso hai conosciuto... ma non posso più esserlo. Qualcosa è... cambiato dentro di me... e nel vedere quel giovane nelle mie stanze... ho compreso di non poter più riprendere quella vita perché non mi appartiene più.” sospirò, massaggiandosi lievemente il mento ed aggiunse “Ma è giusto che tu sappia che... anche Adenath ha voluto interrompere ciò che stava per avvenire... ha capito prima che fosse troppo tardi che stava commettendo un errore.”  
  
“Perché allora mi ha mentito...?” chiese a quel punto Eldarion, passandosi le dita tra i capelli e scuotendo la testa “Lui mi ha fatto credere che... tra voi invece era accaduto qualcosa. Mi ha detto che... tu l'avevi sedotto ma che... lui aveva infranto le nostre promesse... e non potevamo più ricominciare perché io gli avevo mentito e... lo avevo tradito... come anche lui aveva fatto...”  
  
“Gli hai raccontato del nostro incontro a Edoras?”  
  
“Sì ma... era come se lo sapesse già...”  
  
“Immagino quindi che te lo abbia detto per rabbia e... gelosia...” replicò allora, facendo alcuni passi per appoggiarsi col fondo schiena al grande tavolo poco distante “...è un Mortale... e gli Uomini fanno e dicono molte cose sciocche e impulsive quando sono spinti da quei sentimenti...” accennò un lieve sorriso mentre lo seguiva con lo sguardo “...e non solo gli Uomini.”  
  
Il principe di Gondor alzò gli occhi su di lui alcuni attimi quando comprese il riferimento a ciò che era appena avvenuto e che era ancora visibile sul viso della creatura eterna, ma poi li riabbassò, seppur con un lieve senso di colpa, guardando il pavimento per mettere ordine tra i pensieri che, ora più di prima, lo confondevano... ma la domanda del compagno lo strappò nuovamente a quelle riflessioni...  
  
“Quindi adesso... attenderai il suo ritorno per rimettere a posto il vostro... rapporto?”  
  
...sbuffò ma non per quella frase, semplicemente perché non aveva idea di cosa rispondergli, così non fece altro che dire ciò che sentiva senza nemmeno pensarci.  
“E a che scopo...?” sussurrò amaramente, mettendo le mani sui fianchi “Per ricominciare poi di nuovo tutto dal principio quando, per qualche ragione mi comparirai davanti ed io, inevitabilmente, perderò la ragione? No...” scosse la testa, sospirando “...non voglio che soffra ancora a causa mia... non è giusto. Io ci ho provato e... lo volevo... lo volevo davvero! Volevo essere felice accanto a lui e forse ci sarei riuscito perché Adenath è...” sorrise tra sé, con gli occhi fissi in un punto lontano “...perfetto... è tutto ciò che ho sempre sognato in un compagno... tutto ciò che... chiunque bramerebbe avere...” con la coda dell'occhio scorse l'elfo che incrociava le braccia sul petto in un atteggiamento infastidito ed allora tornò a guardarlo “...ma l'ho perso. A causa mia... dei miei errori... e della mia incapacità di restarti lontano... perché...” strinse le labbra e lasciò ricadere le braccia sui fianchi in un gesto sconsolato “...io non sono perfetto! Sono... l'esatto contrario... e non posso fare niente per convincermi che prima o poi... quello che provo... cambierà... o cesserà di esistere.” lentamente avanzò verso di lui, fino a fermarsi ad un passo di distanza per guardarlo negli occhi e mormorare dolcemente “Tu sei dentro di me... lo sarai per sempre... fino a quando i Valar decideranno del mio Destino ed anche se dovessi... affrontare il mio futuro con accanto una compagna per portare sul capo la corona che mi spetta... mentre tu sarai... chissà dove... in compagnia di... qualcun altro... o non lo so... comunque... voglio che questo aspetto della mia vita sia chiaro a tutti quelli che mi resteranno vicino... come ora è chiaro a me.”  
  
“Tu... parli veramente... veramente tanto, ragazzino!” gli disse a quel punto Lanthir, rubandogli così una debole risata che alleggerì quella tensione che si era creata.  
Si strinse nelle braccia per alcuni istanti come se cercasse le parole migliori per replicare a quel monologo che lo aveva sorpreso e scosso al tempo stesso, ma infine decise di ascoltare quei sentimenti che, qualche giorno prima, aveva cercato di seguire.  
“Ricordi... quello che ho cercato di dirti l'altra sera... mentre tu invece eri impegnato a cacciarmi dalle tue stanze?” iniziò allora, senza aspettare una reale replica a quella domanda “Ti ho detto... che non desidero tornare nelle mie Terre o allontanarmi da te... l'ho fatto troppe volte come giustamente mi hai fatto notare e... non voglio più farlo.”  
  
Eldarion alzò le spalle, abbassando però lo sguardo a quelle parole, pur mantenendo un debole sorriso sulle labbra.  
“Ormai ho imparato a conoscerti, Lanthir. Un giorno sei qui... il giorno dopo, quando credo che tutto sia splendido... mi dici che devi partire... il giorno dopo ancora ritorni senza avvertimi... io... ti conosco... e non voglio più illudermi su qualcosa che non avverrà mai... quindi puoi anche non fingere di...”  
  
“E chiudi quella bocca ogni tanto, principino viziato e sempre più arrogante!” lo interruppe improvvisamente il Guardiano, lasciandosi poi sfuggire una risata stupita “Tu non hai imparato a conoscermi! Tu hai conosciuto solo la persona che... io ho voluto che tu conoscessi! Ad eccezione dei comportamenti che ho tenuto volutamente con te in questi mesi... non hai la minima idea di chi hai davanti!”  
  
“Beh... sì ma... credo...”  
  
“No... non credere o supporre niente! Non hai il diritto di farlo perché non sai niente di me!” si fermò quando vide il compagno chinare la testa e annuire a labbra strette nel rendersi conto che, in parte, aveva ragione, così si piegò in avanti verso di lui, guardandolo alcuni attimi dal basso per poi sussurrargli “Dammi l'opportunità di mostrartelo. Lascia che ti dimostri chi sono davvero.”  
  
A quella richiesta, il giovane rialzò gli occhi su di lui e incontrò quelli limpidi che lo stavano già fissando.  
“Sono qui... no? Hai già questa opportunità. Dimostrami allora che posso crederti davvero questa volta.”  
  
“Non adesso.”  
  
“Lanthir!” sospirò allora esausto, alzando lo sguardo al soffitto “Cos'altro vuoi da me? Ti ho appena rivelato che... qualsiasi cosa accada... mi avrai sempre ai tuoi piedi come uno... sciocco ragazzino infatuato... perché forse non sono molto lontano dall'esserlo... e l'unica cosa che ti chiedo... non puoi farla?”  
  
“Non ho detto che non posso...” ribatté con convinzione l'elfo, afferrandolo per la cintura che indossava sopra la tunica per tirarlo più vicino “...ho detto... non adesso!” alzò il viso verso il suo, tenendolo però a un soffio mentre gli bisbigliava “Tuo padre e Legolas partiranno questa notte... credi di poter lasciare il palazzo per un giorno, domani? Inventati una scusa coi Consiglieri... dì loro che resterai da un amico... chiedi aiuto a quella fanciulla che ti è tanto vicina... trova un modo e all'alba fatti trovare al ponte sul Fiume.”  
  
“Sì... io... posso farlo ma...” mormorò il giovane, faticando a trattenersi dal sfiorare nuovamente le sue labbra “...dove andremo? Cosa... devo portare...?”  
  
“Non molto lontano da qui... alcune ore a cavallo a nord dell'Ithilien... e porta solo te stesso.”  
  
Annuì ma non fece in tempo a dire altro che Lanthir, dopo avergli accarezzato dolcemente il viso, si allontanò da lui per arrivare alla porta.  
Lo guardò perplesso quando lo vide fermarsi accanto ad essa, dandole le spalle... ma un momento dopo, l'anta si aprì di scatto e due dei giovani appena nominati cavalieri, entrarono con delle risate soddisfatte...  
  
“Ah... eccoti, Eldarion! Avevamo detto dall'altra parte, no?”  
“Ti sarai sbagliato come sempre!”  
“Tu ti sarai sbagliato! Sei già ubriaco!”  
  
Sorrise divertito ai due amici che barcollavano davanti a lui, poi però alzò lo sguardo oltre le loro spalle ed incrociò quello del Guardiano che, con un cenno del capo, lasciò furtivamente quella stanza senza essere notato dai nuovi arrivati.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
“Ti ho cercato nella sala del trono... immaginavo fossi a discutere coi Consiglieri ed invece ti trovo qui ad ammirare il tramonto?”  
  
Il re di Gondor sorrise dolcemente nel sentire la voce del compagno che lo stava raggiungendo all'esterno, a pochi passi dall'Albero Bianco che era stato, per loro, l'inizio della riscoperta del loro vero legame.  
A differenza di quella lontana notte però, ora si voltò a guardarlo, ammirando il suo splendore e la sua luce con la stessa amorevole meraviglia con cui, inevitabilmente, lo aveva sempre guardato quando indossava la corona del suo popolo e gli ornamenti del suo regno.  
“Abbiamo terminato poco fa.” gli rispose quando l'elfo lo affiancò ed allora girò nuovamente su se stesso, dando a sua volta le spalle ai cavalieri di guardia al palazzo e alle poche persone che passavano per la piazza e che stavano scendendo ai livelli inferiori.  
  
“Hai parlato con tuo figlio prima della cerimonia?”  
  
“Sì...”  
  
“Hai dato disposizioni per farci avvisare nelle mie Terre se dovesse accadere...”  
  
“Sì...”  
  
“E hai chiesto a Faramir di...”  
  
“Sì... Legolas!” esclamò, interrompendolo con una risata divertita per quella serie ininterrotta di domande, alla quale la creatura eterna rispose con un sorriso “Sì... ho fatto tutto! Non ci resta che partire.”  
  
“E dunque perché ti sei soffermato qui a guardare il Sole che cala dietro le Montagne?”  
  
Spostò lo sguardo verso l'orizzonte e tirò un profondo respiro, mentre posava le mani sul parapetto di pietra davanti a loro, prima di ribattere...  
“E come se lo sentissi... diverso. Il tramonto... la fine di questa giornata. Per qualche ragione... mi sembra che sia stata proprio come doveva essere... come ogni giorno della mia vita dovrebbe essere.”  
  
Legolas appoggiò a sua volta i palmi sulla pietra e sorrise dolcemente tra sé a quelle parole.  
“Quello che hai fatto oggi...” iniziò a sussurrargli con gli occhi fissi sui caldi colori del cielo in quel momento “...quello che hai fatto per me... mi ha fatto sentire, forse per la prima volta, davvero parte di te e della tua vita. Non fraintendermi... io... so bene che quell'apparenza che abbiamo dato di noi non ha niente a che vedere con la realtà che viviamo e che è quest'ultima... l'unica cosa che davvero conta ma...” sospirò, lanciandogli un'occhiata con la quale scorse un tenero sorriso incurvargli le labbra, anche se l'uomo, tuttavia, continuava a guardare davanti a sé “...essere seduto al tuo fianco su quel trono... davanti agli occhi del tuo popolo e del mio... sentire i loro applausi e le loro acclamazioni entusiaste... è stato come... vivere per poche ore una vita che non ci è permessa e ha... significato davvero molto per me.”  
  
“Avrei solo voluto che potessero guardarci per ciò che siamo veramente...” mormorò allora Aragorn con un tono dolce ma malinconico “...non solo come due amici che portano avanti un'alleanza tra popoli in un periodo di guerra.”  
  
“Hanno visto la superficie di ciò che siamo ma... è una verità che ci appartiene comunque. Noi siamo anche quello, no?” replicò l'elfo, girando il volto verso di lui prima di aggiungere con una lieve risata emozionata “Ma ti giuro che quando mi hai chiamato accanto a te in quel modo... l'intero corpo ha iniziato a tremarmi per il battito convulso del mio cuore e non... non ho visto altri che te in quei momenti.”  
  
“Eri un po' distratto allora!” esclamò divertito l'uomo, spostandosi dalla sua parte fino a sfiorargli il braccio col proprio per poi bisbigliargli “Ed i miei occhi vedevano solo te... si erano smarriti sul tuo viso mentre ti avvicinavi e sarei rimasto a guardarti su quel trono, al mio fianco, anche per tutto il giorno.”  
  
“In questo caso... ci saremmo accorti della presenza degli altri visto che avrebbero iniziato a lamentarsi per l'attesa!”  
  
Una risata serena lasciò le labbra de re di Gondor in quell'istante ma subito abbassò lo sguardo quando sentì la mano del compagno sulla propria che, gradualmente, la stava accarezzando, cercando però di non attirare l'attenzione delle guardie, anche se si trovavano alquanto distanti da loro.  
Respirò intensamente e, con un sorriso, la girò subito sul dorso mostrandogli il palmo per fargli intendere di posare, il suo, sopra di esso.  
  
La creatura eterna intuì subito quella richiesta ed intrecciò allora le dita con le sue, benché sul suo viso fosse evidente un lieve timore per il luogo pubblico in cui si trovavano.  
Ma in fondo non era altro che una stretta di mano tra due amici, agli occhi di chi li avrebbe scorti al passaggio, così si rilassò subito... o almeno ci provò, perché dopo alcuni momenti, le sue labbra si dischiusero in un basso gemito sorpreso, non appena iniziò a sentire attraverso il palmo, il potere antico del compagno che prese a pervaderlo.  
“Aragorn...” sospirò ad occhi spalancati con una chiara apprensione nello sguardo “...sei folle? Ci sono i tuoi cavalieri laggiù!”  
  
“Sono lontani...” ribatté l'uomo, cercando i suoi occhi con un dolce sorriso per tranquillizzarlo “...e non possono scorgere ciò che accade nei nostri corpi... vedranno solo ciò che vogliono vedere. Ma anche se potessero... non mi importa.” sentì una stretta più forte della mano che stringeva la sua e continuò “Le notizie che ci ha portato Ethilian mi hanno rammentato ciò che è accaduto a te e... non intendo sprecare altro nostro tempo per fingere ciò che non siamo... o ciò che non provo. Se vorrò abbracciarti... ti abbraccerò... se vorrò stringerti la mano, te la stringerò... e che coloro che ci circondano vedano ciò che vogliono di noi. Che vedano l'amicizia... che scorgano l'amore... non mi importa! Ho solo questa vita da concederti... e per quanto mi sarà possibile, non la sprecherò più nella finzione.”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso aprì bocca per ribattere ma non riuscì a far altro che guardarlo intensamente negli occhi azzurri che si erano infiammati per quelle parole e per ciò che gli stava infondendo tramite quel contatto tra le loro mani.  
E nei suoi, in quell'istante, avvampò una fiamma di liquido argento che cercò però di domare, ancora insicuro se fosse davvero il caso di lasciarsi andare in quel modo... ma subito la voce bassa e roca del compagno, gli diede la certezza che gli mancava...  
  
“Dammi la tua luce, Legolas... non temere...”  
  
...ed allora permise al dono eterno che possedeva di fluire nel corpo di Aragorn attraverso il palmo unito al suo.  
  
Continuarono a fissarsi mentre quell'unione intima e profonda dei loro spiriti che avevano imparato a controllare nel profondo, cresceva e cresceva con potente intensità dentro di loro... fino a quando l'insieme selvaggio di sensazioni che li stava scuotendo, assunse quegli inevitabili aspetti fisici che potevano dominare ma solo fino ad un certo punto.  
  
“Aragorn... credo...” gemette Legolas chinando in avanti la testa mentre stringeva con forza sia la mano del compagno che l'altra, a pugno, sul parapetto “...credo che... l'attenzione... l'attireremo comunque quando... tra poco... inizierò a gridare il tuo... nome... mentre l'estasi mi... fa... bruciare...” Frenetici respiri lo scuotevano già e tutto il suo corpo stava avvampando in quello che ormai, come sapeva bene, era il preludio del piacere carnale che quel legame mistico era capace di fargli raggiungere anche senza altri tocchi.  
Cercò di guardare l'uomo al suo fianco pregandolo da un lato di fermarsi e dall'altro, spinto dall'irresistibile desiderio, di continuare, e scorse allora sul suo volto quell'espressione provocante data dall'estasi che, di certo, anche lui stava sentendo crescere a dismisura dentro di sé.  
“Aragorn...” un altro sospiro implorante mentre tentava disperatamente di tenere a bada il proprio corpo e finalmente si perse in un sorriso sollevato e compiaciuto quando il re di Gondor gli lasciò di scatto la mano per poi mormorargli come in un ordine...  
  
“Nelle tue stanze! Adesso!”  
  
Si voltarono subito, avviandosi a passo rapido fino a rientrare a palazzo e superando le guardie che si inchinarono semplicemente al loro passaggio, guardandoli leggermente incuriositi da quell'improvvisa fretta.  
Proseguirono fianco a fianco lungo i corridoi, lanciandosi delle occhiate complici fino a quando Aragorn, dopo aver guardato dietro di loro per assicurarsi che non ci fosse nessuno, svoltò l'angolo e afferrò il compagno, spingendolo contro la parete per baciarlo con una foga appassionata.  
  
L'elfo non fu da meno e rispose a quell'attacco con la stessa veemenza, stringendosi a lui per far entrare in contatto i loro corpi come se, entrambi, non riuscissero più ad aspettare nemmeno un istante, per assaporarsi a vicenda.  
“Devo... sentirti...” gemette sulle sue labbra con una cadenza disperata “...devo sentirti... adesso! Non riesco più a...” la sua richiesta venne però interrotta nuovamente dalla bocca dell'uomo che divorò la sua ancora un lungo momento, prima di distaccarsi e avviarsi... ma dal lato opposto a dove si stavano dirigendo.  
“Le mie stanze non sono... da quella parte!” gli mormorò allora, chiaramente perplesso mentre però iniziava a seguirlo.  
  
“Ma le mie sì... e sono più vicine!” ribatté immediatamente il re di Gondor, voltandosi per sorridergli maliziosamente.  
  
Dopo pochi passi difatti, arrivarono alla porta ed entrarono... ma appena il principe del Reame Boscoso la richiuse dietro di sé, si ritrovò di nuovo sospinto contro di essa e questa volta non disse niente e permise al compagno di prendere possesso di lui come l'aveva implorato di fare poco prima.  
  
Tra un lungo e passionale bacio e l'altro, cercarono di sfilarsi più abiti possibili, a vicenda, restando comunque in contatto tra loro.  
Aragorn, aiutato dall'agilità delle dita dell'elfo, riuscì a far cadere a terra le protezioni di cuoio che indossava e subito dopo si aprì la tunica, facendo poi lo stesso coi pantaloni... ma la creatura eterna gli prese il volto tra le mani per rubargli un altro bacio ardente, così si ritrovò a fargli rialzare una coscia e poi l'altra per potergli togliere gli stivali, strappandogli una lieve risata divertita.  
  
Legolas si chinò in avanti per privarsi della stoffa che gli fasciava le gambe ma fece in tempo solo a farlo da una delle due, perché immediatamente l'uomo lo rialzò da terra, sospingendolo con violenza contro la porta e non poté far altro che circondargli il collo con le braccia quando sentì la virilità del compagno violare il suo corpo in un solo e poderoso movimento.  
“Sì... Aragorn...” gli gemette all'orecchio, sorridendo per quell'impeto selvaggio che, negli ultimi tempi, il re di Gondor aveva iniziato a possedere e chiuse subito una gamba attorno alla sua vita per facilitargli i movimenti mentre l'altra coscia era già nella mano dell'uomo che la stava rialzando sul proprio fianco.  
  
“Sì...? “ ansimò in rimando Aragorn, leccandogli lascivamente il profilo dell'orecchio mentre iniziava delle spinte violente ed intense dentro di lui che lo portarono in pochi attimi alle soglie di quel piacere fisico che già aveva sentito bruciarlo poco prima all'esterno del palazzo.  
  
“Sì... sì... non smettere...” iniziò a sospirare l'elfo, stringendosi a lui più che poteva quando ogni suoi muscolo riprese ad ardere con una potenza inaudita nel giro di alcuni istanti, catapultandolo a sua volta ai confini dell'estasi che stava raggiungendo tramite la loro unione “...non... smettere!”  
  
E divenne così un susseguirsi di mosse erratiche e violente che sospingevano ferocemente il corpo della creatura eterna contro la porta sulla quale era adagiata, in un insieme di gemiti ansimanti, rochi ed elevati, che raggiunsero nel giro di brevi momenti l'apice dove la lussuria di quell'atto, esplose.  
Solo allora il re di Gondor rallentò l'andatura frenetica dei propri fianchi fino a fermarsi, immobile, tra le cosce del compagno, con il viso ancora premuto contro il suo collo dove aveva soffocato l'estasi che lo aveva pervaso.  
In quel momento percepì una lieve risata scuotere il corpo che stringeva con possessività a sé, e rialzò lo sguardo su di lui, a sua volta, con un sorriso divertito e, al tempo stesso, sorpreso per quell'azione che avevano compiuto.  
  
“Abbiamo perso la testa!” sussurrò Legolas appena posò nuovamente i piedi sul pavimento ma impedendo però al compagno di fare anche solo un passo lontano da lui, ridendo di nuovo nel vedere la sua espressione “Ma... guardaci... sembriamo due ragazzini... troppo infervorati l'uno dall'altro per resistere fino al letto!” gli accarezzò il volto con la punta delle dita e con lo sguardo salì alla sua fronte, scoppiando in una nuova risata “E nemmeno ci siamo tolti le corone!”  
  
Aragorn aggrottò le sopracciglia ma poi scosse la testa, a sua volta enormemente divertito da quell'avvenimento.  
“Una volta... erano le prime a finire a terra!” esclamò, alzando infine la mano per sfilarsi l'ornamento e posarlo con noncuranza sul tavolino accanto alla porta “Ora invece...” fece un passo indietro, guardando verso il basso come anche la creatura eterna stava facendo e ridendo nel constatare che solo pochi indumenti erano sul pavimento mentre la maggior parte ancora li avevano addosso, così aggiunse “...beh... qualcosa a terra è finito!”  
  
L'elfo gli sorrise dolcemente mentre posava anche la propria corona accanto alla sua.  
“Forse... ora che siamo qui... conviene che prepari la tua borsa coi cambi da portare. Tra non molto si farà buio e dovremo partire.”  
  
“Sì, hai ragione...”  
  
Lo vide guardarsi attorno come se non sapesse da che parte iniziare visto che la sua mente era ancora smarrita in ciò che avevano appena terminato, così sorrise tra sé e si abbassò per rivestirsi.  
“D'accordo... ti aiuterò io... altrimenti all'alba saremo ancora...” la sua frase si interruppe quando però, infilando la stoffa dei pantaloni, le sue gambe persero la stabilità a causa dell'intorpidimento per l'atto compiuto e si ritrovò a barcollare in avanti... finendo così tra le braccia dell'uomo che si era prontamente girato per afferrarlo.  
  
“Da quando un elfo perde l'equilibrio...?” gli chiese divertito il re di Gondor, aiutandolo a sedersi a terra per permettergli di indossare quell'indumento e gli stivali.  
  
“Da quando... probabilmente... il suo Uomo non gli concede nemmeno il tempo di spogliarsi e sdraiarsi... e lo possiede in piedi contro la porta delle sue stanze?”  
  
Gli sorrise a quel tono fintamente irritato ma appena vide le sue labbra incurvarsi a loro volta in un sorrisino, dopo che la lingua le aveva inumidite, non si trattenne dal chinarsi su di lui e baciarlo passionalmente.  
Sentì le sue mani sul viso e, subito dopo, scendere in una ingenua carezza lungo il petto nudo tra i due lembi della tunica rimasta aperta su di esso... ma qualcosa dentro di lui riprese improvvisamente ad ardere a quel tocco e soffocò, nella bocca, il gemito stupito del compagno quando, invece di aiutarlo a rialzarsi, lo spinse col proprio corpo sul pavimento.  
  
“Mm... Aragorn! Dobbiamo...”  
  
“Più tardi...”  
  
“Ma...”  
  
“Shh... abbiamo tempo.”  
  
“Sì ma... non è possibile che il tuo corpo... sia già...”  
  
“Ti amo, Legolas... e il mio corpo ti amerà quando e come deciderò io!”  
  
Una lieve risata meravigliata lasciò allora le labbra socchiuse dell'elfo, seguita da un sospiro ricolmo di passione e desiderio.  
  
“Aragorn...”  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
_~~ Montagne Nebbiose. Grotte a nord-est ~~_  
  
Rochi grugniti risuonarono lungo il basso corridoio incavato nella roccia che portava ad una delle ultime celle.  
  
La fioca fiamma di una torcia, condotta da uno degli orchi che percorreva quel cunicolo, era l'unica fonte di luce presente, come se quel luogo fosse tenuto, volutamente, in totale oscurità.  
Arrivati davanti ad una porta, il gruppo si fermò, guardandosi l'un l'altro con gli occhi gialli chiaramente insicuri e timorosi.  
  
“È questo? Ne sei sicuro?”  
  
“Sì... a quanto ci hanno detto.”  
  
Un rumore metallico di una serratura che scattava e uno degli esseri diede una spinta all'anta di grezzo legno che scricchiolò nell'aprirsi, permettendo alla debole e danzante luce della fiaccola di illuminare quello spazio angusto dove una sola creatura eterna era seduta, nella polvere, piegata su se stessa con la testa bassa tra le braccia che poggiavano sulle ginocchia.  
  
“Alzati, elfo!” esclamò allora bruscamente uno degli orchi, spazientendosi subito nel non vedere quel suo ordine, eseguito all'istante.  
  
“Forse si sono sbagliati. Forse non è ancora il momento.”  
  
Un ghigno si formò sul volto deforme del primo essere che aveva parlato .  
“Loro non si sbagliano!” gli ringhiò, afferrando il compare per un braccio e spingendolo con forza oltre la soglia “Ma perché non entri a constatarlo di persona...”  
  
L'orco finito nella cella, guardò rabbiosamente gli altri del gruppo ma poi si girò, avvicinandosi prudentemente alla creatura eterna che non aveva fatto il benché minimo movimento, nonostante quella discussione.  
“Muoviti sudicio elfo! Non hai sentito? Alzati e vieni con noi!” gli intimò a quel punto, sottolineando quel nuovo ordine con un calcio violento contro le sue gambe.  
Dopo quel gesto, fece però solo in tempo a voltarsi verso gli altri esseri perché un istante dopo si ritrovò scaraventato contro la parete di roccia con la mano dell'elfo prigioniero stretta alla gola.  
  
Gli altri orchi fecero istintivamente un passo per intervenire con già le armi in pugno, ma quello che sembrava guidarli, li fermò con le braccia e rimasero tutti quanti immobili a guardare allibiti come, nel giro di pochi attimi, la creatura eterna, con quel solo gesto, toglieva il respiro e la vita all'essere che l'aveva colpito, per poi rimanere impassibile a guardare il suo volto esanime anche quando ormai il corpo del nemico non poteva più muoversi.  
  
“È pronto...” mormorò allora tra sé il capo, sbottando in una fragorosa risata, seguita da quelle più incerte, dei suoi sottoposti.  
  
“Sì ma... come lo portiamo con noi?”  
  
“Verrà... non è stupido. Ha solo perso la volontà... ed ora segue solo quella dell'Ombra che lo possiede.” ribatté allora, alzando la spada ricurva che portava per battere alcuni colpi sulla porta come per attirare l'attenzione del prigioniero.  
  
In quel momento, l'elfo allentò la presa sul collo dell'orco morto, lasciandolo cadere con noncuranza sul terreno, per poi girarsi verso chi aveva parlato... il suo volto però, ancora celato dal buio di quel luogo.  
  
“Ha un nome?” chiese l'orco ai suoi compari che, all'unisono, si guardarono, scuotendo la testa.  
  
“Non l'ha mai rivelato.”  
  
“Non importa. Un nome non conta niente. Avanti elfo! Seguici! Chi ti comanda è ansioso di vedere il risultato dei suoi sforzi.”  
  
Le mani che la creatura eterna teneva lungo i fianchi, si strinsero a pugno dopo quelle parole, ma infine avanzò lentamente verso la soglia fino a superarla... ed allora la luce della tenue fiamma si posò sul volto di Ferydir, uno dei capitani dei Guardiani del Reame Boscoso.  
I suoi occhi, un tempo di un luminoso ed intenso grigio, si strinsero leggermente come se stessero scrutando coloro che lo avevano chiamato, ma subito dopo tornarono a fissare freddamente davanti a loro... nell'Oscurità così simile al colore che ora possedevano.  
  
**~ * ~ * ~ * ~**  
  
 

 


	20. ~ 11 ~ PRIMA PARTE

 

  
  
_~~ Accampamento fuori dalle mura di Osgillath, Ithilien ~~_  
  
Il Sole aveva appena iniziato a fare capolino dalle montagne quando il principe di Gondor raggiunse il ponte sul Fiume dove, il giorno precedente, Lanthir gli aveva dato appuntamento.  
Quella notte l'aveva passata praticamente insonne, e non solo perché si era soffermato a salutare il padre e Legolas quando si erano apprestati a partire per il Reame Boscoso di nascosto.  
Con loro si era mostrato tranquillo benché Aragorn avesse tentato con varie domande di chiedergli di Adenath, ma lui era riuscito a sviarle, anche se era certo che, al loro ritorno, di certo l'elfo avrebbe approfondito subito la questione.  
Prima di tutto però, voleva lui stesso avere una... questione da approfondire con le relative certezze che ancora non possedeva.  
E forse era stato per quello che era rimasto a discutere tutta notte con Sedrin di quanto era accaduto col Guardiano del Bosco e delle parole che gli aveva detto, benché la ragazza non gli fosse stata di molto aiuto perché, dopo poco, era crollata dal sonno e lui si era, praticamente, ritrovato a parlare da solo.  
Ora, però, era oramai giunto a destinazione e avrebbe presto ricevuto le conferme che desiderava avere.  
Frenò il destriero ma non fece in tempo a scendere di sella che subito udì la voce della persona con la quale doveva incontrarsi.  
  
“Sei in ritardo, principino!” esclamò Lanthir, facendo avanzare il cavallo fino ad affiancarlo “Stavi aspettando che ti portassero la colazione a letto?” non gli servì aggiungere altro per scorgere, sul viso del giovane, un'evidente irritazione per quella domanda ma ancor prima di potergli far capire che era una semplice provocazione, rimase basito ad ascoltare la sua replica.  
  
“Non sono... in ritardo!” si difese prontamente Eldarion con un tono alto e agitato, indicando l'orizzonte “Il Sole non è nemmeno sorto! E... se proprio ti interessa saperlo... non ho chiuso occhio stanotte per timore di mancare l'ora... quindi non... stavo aspettando niente! Puoi chiederlo a Sedrin visto che è stata lei ad addormentarsi mentre io le parlavo... e quindi...” in quell'istante però, si rese conto del sorrisino divertito sulle labbra dell'elfo ed allora si interruppe, alzando lo sguardo al cielo, con un sospiro “...quindi tu mi stavi solo prendendo in giro e... non lo intendevi sul serio.”  
  
“Sei... davvero... perspicace la mattina presto!” ribatté il Guardiano, scrutandolo dalla testa ai piedi per poi sorridere maliziosamente “E ti sei vestito così... per rammentarmi la prima volta che ci siamo visti e farmi provare di nuovo tutto ciò che mi aveva attraversato a quel tempo?” si inumidì le labbra e aggiunse, sussurrando “Complimenti, ci sei riuscito! E vorrei ancora spingerti contro un albero, puntarti il tuo pugnale alla gola e... privarti immediatamente di questi abiti per ammirare cosa celano le stoffe.”  
  
Nell'udire quella constatazione, il giovane arrossì visibilmente ed abbassò lo sguardo ancor più innervosito perché la creatura eterna aveva indovinato in pieno.  
Quando stava scegliendo l'abito meno appariscente, aveva visto la tunica di cotone marrone a mezza manica e la maglia grigia che gli fasciava le braccia fino ai polsi che aveva indossato in quel suo primo viaggio nel Reame Boscoso, ed istintivamente si era messo quelli, anche se ora provava imbarazzo ad ammettere che l'aveva fatto per i motivi detti dal compagno... ma era così.  
Era sciocco e infantile... ma la verità.  
E la verità era che ancora, dopo i mesi trascorsi da quel giorno, si trovava ad arrossire di fronte a lui come accadeva ogni volta che gli parlava con quei toni.  
“No io... beh... erano solo...” cercò di balbettare qualcosa ma Lanthir non gliene diede la possibilità e spronò subito il destriero a partire mentre gli gridava...  
  
“Più tardi, ragazzino loquace! Adesso cavalca... prima arriviamo a destinazione e... più tempo avremo per rimanerci!”  
  
E così partirono al galoppo, sfrecciando tra gli alberi e lungo il percorso come se fosse una gara che entrambi volevano vincere, anche se, spesso, Eldarion doveva rallentare perché non aveva idea di quale fosse la metà prevista. Poi però riprendeva il terreno perduto e affiancava nuovamente l'altro viaggiatore, scambiandosi con lui dei sorrisi complici e divertiti... che diventavano però, da parte dell'elfo, delle risate e, da parte sua, dei lamenti scocciati quando all'ultimo il Guardiano svoltava senza avvertimenti, costringendolo così a tornare indietro.  
  
Finalmente arrivarono in una radura poco distante da un ruscello ed il principe di Gondor scese da cavallo e seguì il compagno dietro ad un fitto susseguirsi di piante e alberi, i cui rami salivano fin da terra e parevano intrecciati tra loro così intricatamente da non lasciar intravedere tra di essi cosa celassero oltre, in quella che dava l'idea di essere una insolita costruzione.  
Legarono e sistemarono gli animali sotto a quello che pareva un riparo fatto anch'esso di ramoscelli e foglie, accanto al quale arrivava una piccola diramazione del ruscello, dopodiché tornarono sull'altro lato ed allora il giovane si azzardò a parlare di nuovo.  
  
“D'accordo è... molto suggestivo questo posto ma... che ci facciamo qui?”  
  
Lanthir sospirò, scuotendo la testa tra sé.  
“Proprio non ti fidi di me, vero?” gli chiese ironicamente arrivando in un punto preciso ed allungando una mano tra i rami.  
  
A quel gesto seguì un lieve fruscio, come di legno che grattava e all'improvviso, tra quello che pareva solo un intreccio di rami, si dischiuse una porta dalla quale subito l'elfo entrò, lasciando il principe di Gondor allibito a guardare all'esterno, il quale, solo dopo un lungo momento, si fece avanti a sua volta e varcò la soglia con gli occhi azzurri spalancati.  
  
Si ritrovò in quella che era, a tutti gli effetti, una costruzione simile ad un rifugio per i viaggiatori che avevano bisogno di riparo per qualche notte visto che era presente solo l'essenziale come un tavolo, alcune panche, un piccolo camino ed un angolo con un basso giaciglio accanto al quale erano ripiegate delle coperte.  
Al centro di quello spazio, c'era un tronco ritorto lungo il quale erano stati ricavati degli scalini che portavano ad un probabile piano superiore, chiuso da una botola, ma ciò che lo affascinava di più, oltre al fatto che ogni cosa sembrasse in ordine e pulita, era che tutto quanto era stato intagliato nello stesso legno degli alberi che aveva visto all'esterno e quindi faceva sembrare di essere finiti esattamente all'interno di essi.  
  
“Quando troverai la capacità di chiudere quella bocca... puoi posare le borse e le borracce sul tavolo!”  
  
Le parole del compagno lo distrassero e, si accorse di aver davvero spalancato la bocca per la meraviglia davanti a quella curiosa abitazione.  
“È stupendo qui!” esclamò infine, facendo come gli era stato detto per poi sfilarsi anche il mantello “L'avete realizzato voi?”  
  
Lanthir si guardò attorno ed accennò un lieve sorriso malinconico nel ritrovarsi in quel posto dove non era più tornato da moltissimo tempo.  
Non sapeva se era stata la decisione più giusta andare lì perché, per lui, non sarebbe stato semplice pensare e rivivere ogni cosa... ma dentro di sé, sapeva che, per ripartire davvero, quello era il luogo adatto visto che, in passato, erano stati quegli alberi ad assistere al suo cambiamento e a trasformarlo nella creatura che era poi diventata.  
Le memorie che aveva di cosa era avvenuto tra quelle pareti di legno, stavano già iniziando a riempirgli la mente, ma riuscì a frenarle per riportare l'attenzione al compagno.  
“Secoli fa... sì.” rispose quindi con un tono calmo, facendo qualche passo per arrivare alla scala e guardando verso l'alto “È stato rifugio per gli appartenenti al mio popolo quando si trovavano in queste Terre e solo noi sappiamo come trovarlo... come solo a noi è permesso entrare tra questi rami e trovare riparo. A nessun Uomo o altra creatura, questi alberi concedono protezione.”  
  
“Ma... io... sono entrato...”  
  
“Vero.” sussurrò divertito da quella osservazione, lanciandogli un'occhiata “Quindi posso supporre che sia perché dentro di te scorre anche il nostro sangue... o perché... gli spiriti degli alberi hanno percepito la mia luce dentro di te... o semplicemente... perché sei con me.” alzò le spalle, fingendo indifferenza mentre aggiungeva “Altrimenti saresti stato catturato dai rami ancor prima di varcare la soglia ed ora saresti loro prigioniero.” vide l'espressione sconvolta sul viso del giovane che, in quell'istante, si era voltato a guardare la porta palesemente spaventato per il rischio che aveva corso, ed allora scoppiò a ridere e gli indicò il tronco al centro della stanza “Muoviti Eldarion... sali!”  
  
“Stavi scherzando, vero?” mormorò titubante il giovane, avvicinandosi però a lui fino a posare le mani sul legno e un piede sul primo scalino.  
  
“Su cosa...?”  
  
Il sorrisino beffardo della creatura eterna gli fece intendere che era inutile proseguire, così sospirò e si avviò lungo il tronco.  
“Spero che là fuori i tuoi... spiriti degli alberi... non si accorgano di aver sbagliato... perché non vorrei finire...” la frase si interruppe all'improvviso quando, per qualche ragione, perse l'appoggio su uno dei gradini e scivolò bruscamente verso il basso... ritrovandosi però tra le braccia dell'elfo che l'aveva afferrato all'istante, lasciandolo appoggiare con la schiena al proprio petto.  
Istintivamente girò la testa e guardò intensamente negli occhi chiari che ora erano vicinissimi ai suoi e sentì immediatamente il cuore prendere a pulsare ad un ritmo vorticoso.  
Solo in quel momento aveva davvero realizzato dove si trovasse e con chi, sebbene ci avesse pensato per tutta la notte.  
Era da solo... con Lanthir... in un rifugio lontano da chiunque e da qualsiasi cosa, ed ancora, nonostante la vicinanza, non si erano scambiati neanche un bacio... nemmeno in quel preciso istante in cui le loro labbra erano ad un soffio ed i respiri di entrambi, rapidi.  
E la cosa che trovava ancor più sorprendente, era che quella nuova situazione con lui lo faceva sentire più emozionato ed euforico di ogni altra volta in cui, tra quattro pareti di legno, dopo solo un istante, erano già sul pavimento senza abiti addosso.  
“Sono... scivolato... o forse... hai dimenticato di dirmi che anche qui avete dei... trucchi per salire le scale come alla costruzione sull'albero?” gli mormorò allora, socchiudendo però le palpebre dispiaciuto quando sentì la stretta protettiva delle sue braccia, allentarsi per permettergli di continuare.  
  
“No... nessun trucco.”  
  
“Dunque sono scivolato!” ribadì infine con una debole risata prima di riprendere la risalita lungo il tronco.  
  
Il Guardiano lo sostenne per i fianchi per qualche momento, lasciando poi scivolare le mani lungo le sue cosce quando il giovane arrivò più in alto fino ad aprire la botola ed uscire all'esterno.  
Nel riaverlo, inaspettatamente, contro di sé, aveva per un attimo indugiato sui propositi che si era imposto perché non poteva negare di desiderare quel corpo, come anche tutto ciò che apparteneva a quel ragazzo perché niente di quella passione che aveva sempre sentito per lui, era cambiata.  
Si era solo aggiunto il battito frenetico del cuore a ricordargli i sentimenti che provava e che lo stavano spingendo ad essere, forse per la prima volta, veramente sincero con lui... e quella sincerità, implicava, per il momento, di mettere da parte gli impulsi fisici in favore di una discussione che non aveva mai affrontato.  
Così lo seguì sul tetto di quella costruzione e, una volta raggiunto l'esterno, superò alcuni rami, passando sotto di essi, ed arrivò accanto al compagno che si era messo in un punto libero dal quale stava di certo osservando il panorama.  
“Di sicuro la tua vista riuscirà a scorgere anche Osgillath da qui.” gli disse, guardando nella sua stessa direzione ed indicando poco più a sinistra “Mentre laggiù... c'è Minas Tirith ed oltre c'è...”  
  
“...la possibilità che questi rami mi stritolino se si accorgono che non vedo oltre quei monti!” concluse invece Eldarion, sorridendo e stringendosi nelle braccia “Quindi non render loro le cose più facili e... cambia argomento, d'accordo?”  
  
L'elfo sorrise a sua volta e annuì, andando allora a sedersi per poi prendere qualcosa dalla tasca della tunica verde che portava.  
Lanciò un'occhiata al giovane mentre con maestria riempiva la pipa e l'accendeva, e le sue labbra rimasero incurvate in un sorrisino quando udì la sua giusta domanda, perplessa ma divertita...  
  
“Mi hai portato fin qui... per fumare?”  
  
“Tra le altre cose... sì. Quindi perché non ti siedi e inizi col raccontarmi cosa mi sono perso della tua vita in quest'ultimo anno...?”  
  
Eldarion aggrottò subito le sopracciglia sorpreso ed anche intimorito da quelle parole, ma si sedette accanto a lui, allungando le gambe e accavallandole davanti a sé come solitamente faceva in passato quando si ritrovavano sulla costruzione sull'albero a condividere quel passatempo del quale, all'epoca, suo padre non doveva essere messo a conoscenza.  
“Vuoi che... ti parli di cosa ho fatto da quando te ne sei andato?” gli chiese allora con un filo di voce, accettando però la pipa e tirando una lunga boccata.  
  
“È quello che ti ho chiesto, sì.”  
  
“Beh... io...” si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata ancora disorientata per ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare ma infine sospirò e si decise a cominciare “...se insisti d'accordo. Vediamo... per giorni non ho lasciato le mie stanze... scendevo solo per cenare e... a volte nemmeno quello. Solo Sedrin riusciva a farmi parlare ma anche con lei... non facevo che... piangere come un bambino, cosa che non potevo fare quando venivano i miei genitori... visto che con loro restavo soltanto in silenzio, nonostante cercassero in ogni modo di sostenermi e farmi star meglio. Soprattutto con mio padre perché... stupidamente mi ero convinto che la colpa della tua partenza fosse sua e di Legolas... visto che non avevano fatto niente né per fermarti, né per... comprendere cosa provavo. Ma era... stupido... molto stupido e non risolveva niente. Così una sera... non so perché ma... mi stavo guardando allo specchio e mi sono rivisto con te, l'ultima notte che abbiamo passato in quel letto a Osgillath e... ho provato di nuovo le... sensazioni che mi davano le tue carezze tra i capelli.” strinse le labbra, incurvandole poi in un amaro sorriso mentre si passava le dita tra le ciocche scure “Così... ho perso la testa probabilmente e me li sono tagliati, pensando di allontanare così il tuo ricordo. E ho ricominciato ad uscire coi miei amici e con Sedrin fingendo che andasse tutto bene con loro... ed effettivamente andava meglio, per lo meno quando ero in loro compagnia e non da solo nelle mie stanze. E poi una sera...” si fermò in quell'istante e, nel ripassargli di nuovo la pipa, alzò lo sguardo su di lui come non aveva fatto dall'inizio di quel racconto e si accorse che gli occhi limpidi e profondi della creatura eterna erano rimasti fissi su di lui per tutto il tempo.  
  
“Una sera...? Cos'è accaduto...?”  
  
“Adenath.” replicò allora in un sospiro, incerto, arrivato a quella parte di storia, se proseguire oppure no ma, come se il compagno avesse letto direttamente nei suoi pensieri quell'insicurezza, vide un sorriso rassicurante sul suo viso.  
  
“Continua... ti ascolto.”  
  
“Sì ma... non è molto... appropriato che ti parli di...”  
  
“Ha fatto parte della tua vita...” disse subito Lanthir, tirando una lunga boccata e lasciando uscire il fumo lentamente dalle labbra prima di proseguire “...e desidero conoscere anche questo aspetto.”  
  
Il principe di Gondor annuì, ancora leggermente indeciso, ma poi guardò davanti a sé e riprese.  
“Una sera... durante uno stupido gioco, lui ha accennato ad un bacio con un altro ragazzo e, al termine, ci siamo ritrovati a parlarne e... Adenath mi ha raccontato del suo passato e della storia d'amore che aveva avuto con un cavaliere di Rohan e che è... terminata bruscamente, spingendolo a lasciare quelle Terre per venire a Gondor. Io l'ho... sentito così vicino in quel momento e per la prima volta, ho parlato con qualcuno che non fosse Sedrin, di te. E lui... mi ha ascoltato e capito e... da quella volta, la nostra amicizia è divenuta ancor più intensa proprio perché... riuscivamo a comprenderci a vicenda... soprattutto per la sofferenza che entrambi avevamo provato per qualcuno.” nel ricordare quei momenti, sorrise dolcemente “E un pomeriggio poi... quella bella amicizia è divenuta... qualcosa di diverso. Gli avvenimenti ci hanno portato in una situazione identica ad una... breve visione che avevo avuto su di lui, diverso tempo prima, e ci siamo baciati. Da allora tutto è diventato... nuovo e speciale con lui... per entrambi... e ci siamo... promessi di essere compagni, unicamente uno dell'altro. Ed è stato splendido... perché... mi sembrava davvero di esserlo... per come mi sentivo con lui... per quello che iniziavo a provare e che mi allontanava giorno dopo giorno dalla sofferenza. Stavo bene... davvero... per la prima volta dopo mesi.” rialzò gli occhi al cielo terso e proseguì mormorando “Poi la tua lettera... e tutta la confusione e le intense sensazioni che credevo di aver dimenticato hanno ricominciato a prendere possesso di me... e mi sono accorto che, in realtà, non avevo dimenticato proprio niente e che tutto quanto era sempre rimasto dov'era. Il resto credo che ormai tu lo conosca già... l'attacco all'Ithilien... Edoras... quello che è successo nelle scuderie prima della mia partenza... e dopo tutto quanto, ho tentato di tornare ad essere... come prima ma il senso di colpa per ciò che tenevo nascosto a lui, era terribile e... ancor di più, mi era impossibile nascondere a me stesso cosa avevo di nuovo provato a restarti vicino e... anche se avrei davvero voluto che le cose andassero diversamente... qualche giorno fa, la sera in cui c'è stata la cena e tu sei... venuto nelle mie stanze... Adenath ha visto che tenevo segretamente nascoste la tua corona e... la lettera che mi avevi mandato. Abbiamo litigato malamente e... non potevo dire niente perché lui aveva ragione su tutto... ma non volevo perderlo... forse per paura... e perché il mio cuore si era legato a lui, anche se continuava a battere incessantemente per te. Ma invece sai già come sono andate le cose... ed ora sono qui, da solo, mentre quel ragazzo splendido che chiamavo compagno è tornato a Rohan senza nemmeno il titolo di cavaliere che tanto sognava, a causa mia... delle mie debolezze... delle mie insicurezze e della mia...” girò la testa verso di lui, piegandola indietro contro il ramo che passava loro accanto e terminò sussurrando “...incapacità di lasciarti andare perché non sono mai stato... e mai sarò... abbastanza forte per restarti lontano.”  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco sostenne a lungo i suoi occhi che erano diventati lucidi per le emozioni di quel lungo racconto, e dopo un silenzio fatto di intensi respiri, gli sorrise.  
“In tutto quello che hai detto... c'è una cosa sbagliata.” una nuova pausa e avvicinò il viso al suo, senza però sfiorarlo, bisbigliando “Non sei solo.”  
  
Il giovane strinse le labbra ma scosse leggermente la testa con un pesante sospiro.  
“Mi sento... più solo ora di quanto sia mai stato.” lo corresse allora, abbassando poi lo sguardo sulla pipa che, lentamente, riempì di nuovo “Perché ho capito che... è inutile che cerchi qualcuno che mi stia accanto perché... lo farei solo soffrire a causa di quello che... sento dentro e che mi spingerà sempre da te. Ed anche se... adesso sei qui, seduto come facevi una volta e... sì, apprezzo che lo stai facendo per me e per... non so quale altro motivo ma... non sono più uno... sciocco ragazzino che si illude per un sorriso o una carezza. So bene che domani... o tra un mese... ripartirai per la missione... o per le tue Terre... o per chissà dove... e continuerai a vivere la tua vita come hai sempre fatto... perché anche se hai...” alzò le spalle, tentando di accendere l'erba pipa ma inutilmente perché le mani gli tremavano per l'agitazione “...hai detto che pensavi a me durante i mesi trascorsi... la corona che un giorno verrà posata sulla mia testa non è cambiata e tu... non vuoi essere l'amante del futuro re di Gondor ed è... giusto così... lo capisco. Ho parlato con Legolas e... mi ha fatto comprendere cosa significa dover... fingere e mentire... ed anche se lui e mio padre sono comunque felici... è molto... troppo difficile da affrontare quel tipo di situazione.” sbuffò quando si accorse di non riuscire a portare a termine quell'azione, così tentò di calmarsi, respirando profondamente... ed allora sentì le mani dell'elfo sulle proprie che lo aiutavano, portandosi però alle labbra carnose la pipa e aspirando intensamente, prima di liberarle.  
  
“Quello era un maldestro tentativo di dirmi che... vorresti comunque che restassi?” gli chiese a quel punto Lanthir, cercando di incrociare gli occhi del compagno che si erano però, improvvisamente, abbassati.  
  
“Perché dovrei chiederti qualcosa di cui già conosco la risposta?”  
  
“Perché in realtà tu non conosci niente, Eldarion.” replicò allora, riprendendo la pipa dalle sue mani per tirare delle lunghe boccate prima di ricominciare a parlare “Non sono tornato nei confini dell'Ithilien per mia scelta o perché... trovo divertente rovinarti la vita, come mi hai accusato di fare ieri. Sono stato costretto a tornare perché non ero più in grado di restare in missione e combattere al fianco dei miei guerrieri. Le mie... emozioni... mi stavano distraendo, portandomi ad agire con feroce indifferenza sul campo e nei confronti di chi mi stava accanto perché... non ero più capace di controllare i miei pensieri su... di te... e su ciò che avevo... necessariamente... lasciato. E più cercavo di lottare con me stesso per superare il legame che mi univa a te... più perdevo... la capacità di gestire tutti gli altri sentimenti che dovevo possedere. Stavo smarrendo non solo l'umanità... ma ogni altro tipo di coscienza... la comprensione... la ragione... la pietà... ed anche la passione non mi infondeva più nessun tipo di calore.” scosse debolmente la testa, osservando distrattamente il fumo che gli aveva lasciato le labbra socchiuse “Per interminabili giorni la mia tenda ha visto l'ingresso di decine di amanti che hanno appagato un semplice impulso fisico... ma nessuno di loro mi ha portato il minimo piacere che almeno dovrebbe derivare da un atto carnale. E non era per causa loro... ma del mio... cuore che si stava richiudendo nel freddo ghiaccio per smettere di battere al solo pensiero del tuo volto... ogni volta che sotto di me ne vedevo uno diverso.” lanciò un'occhiata al proprio fianco e vide una strana espressione incredibilmente sorpresa sul viso del compagno che gli strappò un debole sorriso “Non ti sto mentendo... è la verità. Non ero più me stesso... non sono stato più me stesso... per mesi e mesi... e credo di dover ringraziare Ferydir... se i Valar mi permetteranno di rivederlo... per avermi costretto alla partenza e al ritorno.”  
  
Eldarion aprì bocca per parlare ma riuscì solo a sorridere nervosamente mentre si passava le mani sul viso per poi tenerle, unite, dietro al collo.  
“Io non so... cosa pensare... arrivati a questo punto... io...” iniziò a balbettare, inumidendosi le labbra e guardando da una parte all'altra “...quello che hai detto... significa che... ti importa davvero di me... e che... ti... ferisce... la lontananza tra di noi? Che... in tutti questi mesi... anche tu hai... sofferto in qualche modo e che... avresti voluto restarmi... vicino...?”  
  
L'elfo alzò un sopracciglio quasi basito da quelle domande ma poi annuì.  
“Se non sono stato abbastanza chiaro poco fa... sì.”  
  
Ed allora il principe di Gondor scoppiò in una risata incredula e si rimise in piedi, facendo qualche passo con le mani sui fianchi come se non riuscisse a frenare il nervosismo, l'emozione e, al tempo stesso, l'irritazione per quelle rivelazioni.  
“E allora perché... non sei semplicemente tornato a dirmelo?” esclamò ad un tratto, senza però rivolgere lo sguardo a lui “Questo è davvero... assurdo! Perché non potevi... dirmelo? Invece di allontanarmi e farmi credere che era meglio quella... soluzione... per tutti e due! Invece di... andartene e voltarmi le spalle dicendo che era l'unica cosa sensata da fare! Invece di...” scosse la testa, bloccandosi e voltandosi infine verso il compagno per fissarlo “...scappare da me e da quella... illusoria realtà nella quale mi hai sempre detto di non credere! Perché non mi hai... gridato o sussurrato... solo per una volta... che anche tu ci credevi e l'avresti voluta? Hai continuato... fino alla fine... a ripetermi che dovevo dimenticarla e... lasciarla andare... ed invece...” sospirò, stringendo una mano tra i capelli per controllare tutto quell'insieme potente di sensazioni “...se solo... una volta... una volta, Lanthir! Una volta fossi stato sincero con me e mi avessi detto che... l'avresti voluto... forse tutto sarebbe stato... diverso... perché saremmo stati... in due... due folli a credere in quel... qualcosa di irreale che si era creato! Ma tu... no! Dovevi insistere che era sbagliato... che doveva cessare di esistere... che... non avrebbe portato a niente!” alzò impulsivamente la voce e fece un passo verso di lui quando vide la creatura eterna rialzarsi a sua volta dopo aver posato la pipa sul tronco “Questo è niente? È questo... quel... niente che intendevi? Ti costava... così tanto... sciogliere quel cuore invece di racchiuderlo in una... teca di ghiaccio a quel tempo... e dirmi la verità?”  
  
“Ci sono... ancora molte cose che non sai di me, Eldarion.” replicò in un debole sussurro il Guardiano, superandolo per andare nel punto in cui poteva scorgere le nubi, cariche di pioggia, ancora lontane nel cielo “Non giudicare le mie scelte perché quando le ho compiute... ero davvero certo che fossero quelle più giuste... per te... e per entrambi... anche se ora so che è stato un errore.”  
  
“E allora... per tutto il firmamento... dimmele!” esclamò con un sospiro esausto il giovane, lasciando ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi “Dimmi cosa non so! Aiutami a capire perché mi hai sempre tenuto lontano... perché lo potevo comprendere all'inizio quando per te ero solo uno dei tanti... amanti... che ti importunavano durante il giorno per ottenere le tue attenzioni ma... adesso... dopo ciò che mi hai rivelato prima... perdonami ma è difficile, per me, credere di essere ancora soltanto quello, per te!”  
  
Lanthir restò per un po' in silenzio, con gli occhi puntati verso l'orizzonte, consapevole che infine anche quel momento era giunto, ma invece di cominciare con quel discorso, accennò un debole sorriso.  
“Tra qualche ora imperverserà un violento temporale...” sussurrò, chiudendo gli occhi nel percepire, dentro di sé ciò che per nascita riusciva a sentire in quei momenti “...e non si concluderà prima dell'alba. Continuerà per giorni a bagnare la Terra come monito della Natura nei confronti di chi sta agendo con intenti malvagi nei suoi confronti e verso i suoi figli.”  
  
“Oh... bene! Questo significa che domani ci bagneremo per tornare ma... ora siamo qui!” replicò subito Eldarion, affiancandosi a lui per guardarlo ed usando, questa volta, un tono più dolce “Quindi... ti prego... parlami con sincerità come ho fatto io con te! Lanthir...” deglutì per controllarsi ma non trattenne una mano che si alzò, accarezzandogli poi il braccio dalla spalla al polso “:.parla con me.”  
  
In quel momento, l'elfo gli catturò quella mano nella propria e si girò verso di lui, portandosi il palmo sulla guancia e tenendoselo in quel punto mentre incrociava i suoi occhi, chiaramente incuriositi da quell'azione.  
“Se lo facessi...” gli sussurrò con un tono quasi preoccupato “...se ti narrassi ogni cosa... tu non mi guarderesti più allo stesso modo.”  
  
“Ti ho... guardato in questo modo fin dal primo istante...” mormorò dolcemente il principe di Gondor, sorridendogli e sfiorandogli la tempia con le dita “...ti ho guardato così... dopo averti combattuto... dopo averti implorato... dopo essermi concesso a te... dopo averti... posseduto... dopo che il mio cuore ha iniziato a battere per te... dopo averti... odiato... dopo... qualsiasi cosa... ti ho sempre guardato così... niente lo cambierà mai.” rialzò il volto con l'irresistibile impulso di baciarlo ma prima di arrivare alle sue labbra, la creatura eterna gli sorrise, discostandosi per bisbigliargli all'orecchio...  
  
“Allora torniamo dentro prima che cominci a piovere.”  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
_~~ Tragitto che porta al Reame Boscoso ~~_  
  
“Per quale motivo stai sorridendo?”  
  
“Niente di particolare.”  
  
“Non mentirmi, Aragorn. Me ne accorgo ancor prima che pronunci una parola! Hai quel sorrisino sulle labbra da quando abbiamo rallentato l'andatura.”  
  
Il re di Gondor si concesse allora una lieve risata divertita, seguita da un lungo sospiro. Stavano già cavalcando da un'intera giornata eppure si sentiva ancora sereno, riposato e pieno di quelle emozionanti sensazioni che provava sempre quando viaggiava da solo con Legolas, anche se le motivazioni che li avevano spinti a partire, questa volta, erano decisamente preoccupanti.  
“Stavo solo pensando ad un discorso che avevamo fatto quella volta, prima della mia incoronazione, quando stavamo percorrendo questo tragitto...” rispose alla fine, guardando il compagno che l'aveva affiancato “...e che mi era tornato in mente anche quando stavo venendo da te l'ultima volta, per riprendere mio figlio dopo il suo addestramento.”  
  
“E vuoi conservarlo come un pensiero o intendi rivelarmelo?”  
  
“Perché non mi guardi negli occhi e lo indovini?” gli chiese provocatoriamente, girando il volto nella sua direzione e incontrando così i suoi occhi blu... ma rimase senza parole quando l'elfo, dopo averlo scrutato per un momento, esclamò...  
  
“Pensavi... a quella notte del quarto tipo di cui ti parlavo a quel tempo e che ora finalmente hai vissuto con me.”  
  
“Ma come... hai fatto?”  
  
“Non ti ho letto così facilmente nella mente, Estel!” disse ridendo il principe del Reame Boscoso “E non ho bevuto birra che alterasse le mie percezioni e le rendesse più intense! Ho semplicemente detto ciò che anche io stavo pensando... sperando che per te fosse lo stesso.” continuò poi con un tono più basso e dolce, sorridendogli “Ho ricordato quella conversazione e... mi sono reso conto che anche io, a quel tempo, non avevo mai trascorso una notte durante la quale Terra e Cielo si incontrano per dei momenti di pura estasi in cui ogni esperienza passata svanisce in confronto all'eterna passione provata in quel momento e... invece ora... sono assolutamente certo di averla vissuta, più di una volta, proprio con la persona con la quale ne stavo parlando.”  
  
Aragorn lo guardò a lungo, sorridendogli con la stessa dolcezza che poteva scorgere sul viso del compagno.  
“Beh... per me è... lo stesso.” gli mormorò, abbassando poi lo sguardo come se si sentisse in imbarazzo “E a dire il vero... sentivo di averla già trascorsa con te, ancor prima che il nostro rapporto divenisse più... intimo, come lo è ora. Fin dalla prima nostra unione quando ancora ci scambiavamo solo un bacio... ho provato quelle sensazioni uniche e indimenticabili... non ho mai avuto dubbi a riguardo.” fece una breve pausa e gli lanciò poi un'occhiata fingendo un tono serio “Anche se... allora ti eri sbagliato... forse per la prima volta, su qualcosa.”  
  
“Oh davvero...?” gli domandò incuriosito Legolas, pur capendo l'ironia sul suo viso “Che strano... e potrei sapere su... cosa di preciso?”  
  
L'uomo strinse le labbra per mascherare un sorrisino e mantenere la serietà di prima.  
“Sulle... scelte del mio cuore e del mio corpo. Mi dicesti che pur avendo dubitato ed essendomi concesso dei desideri carnali, quando sarei stato unito ad Arwen, non avrei più voluto nessun altro. Ed invece ti sbagliavi perché... l'accecante bagliore di passione che avrei dovuto sentire e che avrebbe rapito il mio essere fino a farmi sentire completo... non l'ho provato con lei.” alzò le spalle guardando davanti a sé “Beh... anche tu a quanto pare commetti errori.”  
  
“Non ho mai... detto di non commetterne!” ribatté l'elfo fingendosi perplesso “E di certo ero abbastanza occupato a tentare di comprendere... i miei, di sentimenti... per districarmi anche tra i tuoi visto che... non avevi intenzione di rivelarmeli a quel tempo!”  
  
“Sì... sì... quante scuse! Ma ad ogni modo i miei occhi erano già stati sedotti dalla tua luce quindi non avrebbero mai potuto provare devozione per un altro corpo.”  
  
A quell'ennesima replica, non poté far altro che scoppiare nuovamente a ridere meravigliato, voltandosi verso il compagno che, invece, sembrava proseguire tranquillamente come se niente fosse.  
“Non comprendo se ti diverti a confondermi mischiando accuse con... complimenti... e dichiarazioni... o quali siano i tuoi intenti!”  
  
“Un po' di una cosa... e un po' dell'altra.” rispose vagamente Aragorn, guardandolo sempre con un sorriso radioso sul viso... che si spense però poco dopo quando, sulla guancia, sentì la prima goccia di pioggia, ed allora la sua espressione divenne immediatamente seria e pensierosa.  
“Sta iniziando prima del previsto...” aggiunse quindi, cambiando completamente discorso, consapevole però che la creatura eterna aveva, a sua volta, intuito “...e non ho visto ripari sicuri qui attorno.”  
  
“No. Non qui.” disse quindi Legolas, stringendo le labbra pensieroso mentre scrutava tra gli alberi come se stesse ricordando i percorsi possibili da quel punto “Ci sono delle grotte a circa tre ore a nord-est ma saremo già...”  
  
“...intrisi di pioggia, a quel punto?” concluse l'uomo, sospirando pesantemente “Abbiamo forse altra scelta?” gli lanciò un'occhiata e lo vide scuotere la testa con un lieve sorriso al quale, a sua volta, rispose “E sia allora. Raggiungiamo le grotte... d'altronde...i temporali non ci hanno mai spaventato, no?”  
  
“Non se siamo insieme.” mormorò allusivamente il principe del Reame Boscoso, prima di incitare il destriero al galoppo ed aggiungere “Quindi vedi di non rimanere indietro, Estel!”  
  
Il re di Gondor lo osservò mentre partiva in corsa e si concesse solo il tempo di una breve risata, prima di aumentare l'andatura anche del proprio cavallo.  
“Pensi forse di vincere, elfo?” gli gridò mentre tentava di affiancarlo “Non ti libererai così facilmente di me!”  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
_~~ Città di Edoras, Rohan ~~_  
  
Le nuvole grigie stavano già sovrastando anche le Terre degli Uomini e poco distante dal palazzo di Meduseld, in una semplice dimora come lo erano quelle destinate ai cavalieri di quel regno, un uomo dai capelli corvini e gli occhi stanchi, aveva appena terminato di accendere il fuoco nel camino del piccolo salone dove, in solitudine, aveva trascorso quelle ultime ore dopo aver terminato la sua giornata di lavoro al servizio del re.  
Sul tavolo poco lontano, era già pronto un libro che, solitamente, era il suo passatempo serale, insieme a una pinta di birra che sorseggiava di tanto in tanto in attesa che il sonno lo cogliesse.  
  
Fu quindi con enorme sorpresa che rialzò lo sguardo verso la porta di ingresso quando udì dei colpi decisi su di essa, perché non attendeva nessun ospite quella sera e, di certo, non quando fuori sarebbe scoppiato un forte temporale.  
  
Ma infine Denhier si rimise in piedi ed andò ad aprire... solo per rimanere sbigottito e meravigliato nel ritrovarsi di fronte un giovane che da anni non vedeva, stretto in un mantello che lo riparava dal vento che si stava alzando.  
“A... Adenath...” farfugliò quel nome, spalancando gli occhi scuri quasi tentasse di convincersi che, quello che era stato suo compagno, era davvero di fronte a lui e non semplice immaginazione come molte volte era accaduto.  
  
Lo scudiero si strinse nelle braccia, restando immobile sulla soglia in attesa di un invito che, sapeva, di non poter pretendere.  
Da quando aveva oltrepassato i cancelli della sua città, non aveva fatto altro che pensare a lui, ma si era costretto ad andare alla propria casa, ad abbracciare la madre ed il fratello. Durante la cena però, Haleth aveva accennato ai cavalieri e, istintivamente, i suoi pensieri erano tornati a Denhier e a quello che sentiva l'estremo bisogno di sapere.  
Aveva una tremenda confusione nella mente e nel cuore, e sebbene fosse riuscito a sembrare duro con Eldarion, l'ultima volta che l'aveva visto, non poteva fingere di non provare più niente per lui, da un giorno all'altro, nonostante il tradimento e le menzogne che li avevano divisi.  
Ma aveva bisogno di risposte... e l'unico che era in grado di dargliele, era l'uomo che aveva condiviso con lui gli anni più felici della sua vita e che lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro.  
Non aveva minimamente pensato al fatto che, andare da lui, avrebbe significato ritrovarsi di fronte ad un passato anche doloroso perché, di certo, si sarebbe trovato ad affrontare la sua famiglia e la sua... vita perfetta, ma doveva farlo.  
E così, ora era lì, sulla porta a guardare di nuovo negli occhi quell'amore che l'aveva fatto sognare e crescere... ed in pochi momenti, l'aveva anche distrutto.  
“Perdonami... io... forse non dovevo venire qui senza avviso.” trovò infine la forza per sussurrare, lanciando un'occhiata all'interno della casa “Non volevo disturbare te e... tua moglie o svegliare il bambino... non era mia intenzione. Ma ho chiesto ad uno dei tuoi... vecchi amici... dove vivevi ora e... sono venuto ma... immagino che tu abbia impegni quindi... volevo solo sapere se potevi... domani o quando vorrai... concedermi un momento per... discutere di una cosa.”  
  
“Sono solo. Entra.” disse immediatamente il cavaliere di Rohan, spostandosi dalla porta, e quando il giovane l'attraversò, facendo scivolare il cappuccio sulle spalle, la richiuse e si fermò a guardarlo, stordito dal battito del cuore che gli rimbombava in ogni angolo della mente.  
“Io... credevo fossi qui per quello che ho chiesto al principe di Gondor di dirti ma immagino che non sia per quello. Forse non te ne ha ancora parlato...da quanto hai accennato poco fa.” aveva infatti trovato strano quel riferimento alla sua famiglia ma era ancora troppo sbalordito da quella presenza per ritrovare un senso logico a tutto, così attese in silenzio una sua replica.  
  
“Beh... sì, me l'ha detto ed è... in parte anche per quello.” mormorò a quel punto Adenath, appoggiandosi col fondo schiena e le mani al tavolo ma mantenendo lo sguardo basso per cercare di controllare le intense sensazioni che lo avevano attraversato nel rivedere il compagno “Lui... mi ha raccontato dei motivi per i quali mi hai lasciato uscire dalla tua vita... o meglio, spinto lontano dalla tua vita e... quello che sono venuto a chiederti è... perché...?” respirò profondamente e rialzò gli occhi su di lui che, improvvisamente si velarono di lacrime amare fino a rendere, le parole successive, tremanti “Perché per un... banale litigio... hai diviso il tuo letto con una donna sconosciuta? Perché non ti sei... fermato prima di farlo? Posso capire la... rabbia... la delusione ma... perché... se mi amavi... non hai capito che era sbagliato? E cosa... ho sbagliato io, invece?” si passò velocemente la mano sulle guance per asciugare le lacrime prima ancora che potessero bagnarle “Cosa ho fatto per... spingerti a quello? Per spingerti tra le braccia di un altra persona invece di farti desiderare di tornare tra le mie?”  
  
“Non hai fatto... niente, Adenath! Niente!” replicò subito Denhier, avvicinandosi a lui fino a prendergli il viso tra le mani “Ed è per questo motivo che non ho trovato il coraggio di essere sincero con te a quel tempo! Perché non volevo che tu pensassi fosse una tua colpa! È stato solo un mio errore... un mio... stupido e assurdo errore causato dalla birra e dalla stoltezza... e che ho pagato a caro prezzo, perdendo l'unica ragione che mi portava a sorridere.” gli sfiorò dolcemente le guance e vide le sue palpebre abbassarsi, così scese con la punta delle dita in un lieve tocco alla base della gola, percorrendola da destra a sinistra come ricordava che al giovane piacesse per ritrovare la calma “E non ti ho chiesto perdono allora perché anche gridartelo non sarebbe servito per rendere meno grave il tradimento che avevo fatto nei tuo confronti e in quello del nostro amore. Non potevo più darti ciò che ci eravamo promessi e ciò che meritavi e ho... cercato l'unica maniera per spingerti a trovare di nuovo la felicità lontano da me. Odiandomi sarebbe stato più facile, per te, ricominciare.”  
  
“Non mi hai... dato la possibilità di scegliere.” sospirò lo scudiero, aprendo leggermente gli occhi per guardare il suo volto, ora così vicino. Quelle dolci attenzioni sulla pelle lo stavano riportando indietro nel tempo senza dargli nemmeno la possibilità di riprendere fiato e le intenzioni che aveva al suo arrivo, stavano lentamente sfumando in tutte le emozioni che, i ricordi, gli stavano nuovamente trasmettendo.  
  
“Sono stato un codardo, lo so. Ho temuto la tua scelta perché non poteva essere che una... e non volevo darti anche la sofferenza di doverla compiere.” la voce dell'uomo si fece debole e tremante quando un lieve sorriso gli comparve sulle labbra nel notare che il compagno non si stava ritraendo da quelle carezze “Implorerei il tuo perdono ogni istante se potesse servire... e passerei ogni singolo giorno della mia vita a stringerti tra le braccia e a dirti che...” reclinò il volto e gli sfiorò le labbra con le proprie “...ti amo... se solo servisse ad avere di nuovo la tua fiducia.” ed infine azzardò quel gesto che non riusciva ad evitare.  
Lo baciò teneramente, lambendogli soltanto le labbra senza osare nient'altro, fino a quando le sentì socchiudersi timidamente contro le proprie , ed allora gli circondò la vita con le braccia, tirandolo subito a sé, mentre quelle del giovane gli cingevano il collo, con quell'arrendevole insicurezza che aveva sempre adorato in lui.  
  
Adenath avvertì un violento calore avvolgerlo quando venne stretto di nuovo contro quel corpo forte e muscoloso che era stato per anni la sua casa e il suo sostegno, e come una dolce abitudine indimenticabile, non poté resistere dal rispondere a quella bocca mentre cercava, nel suo abbraccio, tutta la protezione e la stabilità delle quali aveva bisogno.  
Solo dopo un lunghissimo momento, i suoi occhi semichiusi colsero di nuovo, oltre al volto del compagno, l'abitazione in cui si trovavano, così diversa da quella in cui vivevano insieme, ed allora sentì un'improvvisa spinta ad interrompere quel contatto che non doveva avvenire.  
“No... Denhier... aspetta!” si discostò da lui, spingendolo leggermente con le mani per farlo allontanare “Non deve succedere! Lo stai... facendo di nuovo... ed è sbagliato nei confronti di tua moglie! Non puoi...”  
  
“Lei non è più qui...” lo interruppe l'uomo con un'espressione perplessa sul viso per quel riferimento “...io... pensavo che il principe te lo avesse detto. Ha lasciato me e la mia casa già da mesi oramai ed è tornata a vivere nei villaggi esterni. Riesco a vedere mio figlio così raramente che a mala pena lui ricorda il mio volto quando ci incontriamo... non te ne ha parlato...?”  
  
“No... lui...” mormorò debolmente lo scudiero, abbassando lo sguardo disorientato da quella verità che non conosceva “...deve... averlo scordato...”  
Quella verità che Eldarion non gli aveva rivelato.  
Ed ora le decine di spiegazioni plausibili sul motivo per cui non l'aveva fatto, iniziarono a rincorrersi nella sua mente, divenendo ancor più pressanti, quando udì le successive parole del compagno...  
  
“Quindi deve aver dimenticato che gli avevo chiesto di dirti che... se potessi tornare indietro... passerei quella sera a stringerti tra le braccia e ti terrei la mano a quell'evento pubblico che ci ha fatto discutere. E che... se mai tu fossi riuscito a perdonare i miei errori... non avrei esitato un istante a... riaccendere quel fuoco che il tuo ingresso aveva fatto spegnere quella sera.”  
  
...ma sorrise nell'ascoltarle con una lieve risata emozionata e agitata.  
“Io... non lo sapevo questo... non avevo idea che...”  
  
“Lo ricordi...?” lo fermò allora Denhier, appoggiando la fronte alla sua per attirare la sua attenzione che era ancora fissa verso il basso “Ricordi la sera in cui ti invitai a cenare con me...? Ti dissi di entrare ma nell'aprire la porta, il vento fece spegnere la fiamma nel camino e...”  
  
“...ed entrambi andammo subito in quel punto per riaccenderla ma per l'agitazione finimmo per fermarci ridendo perché stavamo compiendo gli stessi gesti.” concluse Adenath, annuendo e guardandolo negli occhi “Non abbiamo più badato a quel fuoco per tutta la sera... deve essersi spento mentre eravamo nel tuo letto.”  
  
“Già... non sentivamo più il freddo.” replicò sorridendogli il cavaliere, tirando poi un profondo respiro prima di aggiungere dolcemente “Puoi... provare a perdonarmi, Adenath? Puoi... concedermi la possibilità di rimediare a tutti gli sbagli che ho commesso...?”  
  
Il giovane dai lunghi capelli rossi trattenne il fiato a quelle domande perché, inevitabilmente, una parte del suo cuore prese a pulsare freneticamente al solo pensiero di ricominciare quella vita che avevano bruscamente interrotto perché non poteva negare a se stesso, nonostante tutto, che in lui era rimasta una flebile speranza.  
Ma in quello stesso cuore, si dibatteva quel nuovo sentimento che ardeva imperterrito e andava contro anche alla razionalità di una scelta che sarebbe stata la più ovvia e semplice.  
“Forse potrei perdonarti ma... non posso tornare a quel tempo, Denhier.” gli mormorò debolmente “Io ho cercato la felicità lontano da te come ti eri augurato e... tornare sui miei passi ora... non è ciò che il mio cuore si sente spinto a fare.”  
  
“C'è qualcun altro nella tua vita?” chiese l'uomo, restando comunque davanti a lui mentre allentava però la stretta sul suo corpo per prendere semplicemente le sue mani “Qualcuno che ti ama come meriti?”  
  
“Sì... ma... questo ancora non lo so. Ci sono state delle... incomprensioni... delle menzogne ma... prima che venissi qui per allontanarmi da quelle difficoltà, invece di affrontarle al suo fianco, lui mi ha chiesto di... ricominciare... insieme.”  
  
“Allora dovresti tornare da lui, se è quello che senti il desiderio di fare.”  
  
Adenath guardò colui che era stato suo compagno e vide nei suoi occhi una triste rassegnazione mentre faceva alcuni passi indietro ed istintivamente si sentì sul punto di dire l'esatto opposto per vederlo sorridere dolcemente come poco prima, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato corretto.  
Anche se Denhier l'aveva fatto soffrire incredibilmente in passato, non riusciva più ad essere in collera con lui perché contro ad ogni dolore che gli aveva causato, continuava ad esserci quell'amore profondo ed importante che avevano condiviso.  
E c'era ancora. In piccola parte, quel sentimento era ancora presente ma non poteva niente in confronto a quello che era nato da poco e cresciuto più di quanto si sarebbe mai aspettato.  
Era quest'ultimo ad avere pieno possesso dei suoi pensieri, insieme a quelli riguardanti quella mancanza di riferimenti, da parte di Eldarion, a ciò che invece il cavaliere di Rohan gli aveva chiesto di riportare.  
Forse quella incapacità da parte del principe di Gondor di dirgli tutta la verità, era dovuta alla sua paura di perderlo come compagno nell'ipotesi che lui, nel venirne a conoscenza, potesse tornare a desiderare ciò che gli era stato tolto in passato.  
E questo timore, significava che, in fondo, l'altro giovane teneva davvero a lui e avrebbe fatto di tutto per averlo al proprio fianco.  
Pensieri su pensieri lo stavano destabilizzando ma quello più sensato era che non poteva restare lì, così quando vide l'uomo arrivare alla porta, lo raggiunse subito, alzando la mano per accarezzargli teneramente il volto.  
“Mi dispiace Denhier... non posso mentirti o... ricominciare qualcosa nel dubbio.” gli disse con un lieve sorriso “Non sarebbe giusto per nessuno dei due.”  
  
A quelle parole, Denhier annuì, stringendo alcuni istanti le labbra, palesemente amareggiato, solo per poi sorridergli dolcemente.  
“Ti ho augurato di trovare la serenità, a quel tempo... non sarò di certo io a privartene ora.” gli prese però il viso tra le mani e gli diede un lieve bacio sulla fronte prima di discostarsi e sussurrargli “Ma non smetterò mai di sperare che, un giorno, le nostre strade possano incontrarsi ancora.”  
  
Lo scudiero restò per un momento a guardarlo negli occhi, ma quando l'uomo socchiuse la porta, si rimise il cappuccio sulla testa e rispondendo al sorriso, lasciò la sua casa per tornare alla propria con delle nuove e determinate intenzioni nella mente.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
_~~ Boschi a nord dell'Ithilien ~~_  
  
All'esterno della costruzione nascosta tra gli alberi, si stava alzando un forte vento che preannunciava il temporale che, di lì a qualche ora, si sarebbe abbattuto su quelle Terre.  
Tra le pareti di legno però, c'era un piacevole tepore dato dal fuoco che, da poco, il Guardiano del Bosco aveva acceso nel piccolo camino mentre il principe di Gondor, ancora, era seduto sulla panca a osservare i movimenti del compagno, rigirando tra le mani la borraccia dalla quale aveva bevuto.  
Non avevano parlato molto durante quella specie di cena fatta di frammenti di lembas e acqua, forse perché entrambi erano smarriti in profonde riflessioni su ciò che, invece, doveva ancora essere detto.  
  
Fu solo quando la creatura eterna, dopo aver ravvivato le fiamme, stese una coperta sul pavimento di legno davanti al camino, che il giovane si alzò lentamente in piedi, e pur tentennando, la raggiunse.  
Si sedette su di essa quando gli venne fatto cenno di compiere quell'azione ma tirò subito le ginocchia al petto come a rinchiudersi in un abbraccio protettivo quando vide che, invece di mettersi accanto a lui, Lanthir si era sistemato su un basso sgabello poco distante.  
“Questa... situazione... mi rende parecchio inquieto...” mormorò quasi tra sé, ma consapevole che l'altro l'avrebbe udito “...voglio dire... è strano che... tu non possa semplicemente parlarmene mentre... siamo a tavola o... qui fuori... e mi... innervosisce questo tuo... silenzio.” gli lanciò un'occhiata e lo vide intento a fissare le fiamme, così sospiro pesantemente “Quindi... ora che ci siamo... non potresti...”  
  
“Il suo nome era Ivraen.” iniziò improvvisamente il Guardiano, unendo le mani tra le ginocchia piegate “Io ero ancora un giovane elfo e lei... la creatura più raggiante che avessi mai avuto la possibilità di ammirare.”  
  
“Chi...? Quella... fanciulla che è partita per le Terre al di là del Mare?”  
  
“Se vuoi che ti racconti...” disse con un tono quasi irritato da quell'interruzione “...devi lasciarmi parlare.” con la coda dell'occhio vide il giovane annuire ed allora proseguì “Eravamo entrambi... giovani e pieni di sogni... e tra i miei, c'era quello di divenire Guardiano del mio popolo come lo era mio padre prima che, insieme a mia madre, decidessero di recarsi ai Porti e partire per attraversare il Mare quando l'Oscurità in queste Terre stava divenendo opprimente. Mantenni a lungo quella speranza e mi allenai duramente per quel titolo e Ivraen mi rimase sempre accanto, nei momenti di gioia e in quelli faticosi, perché i nostri spiriti si legarono fin dal primo momento in cui ci incontrammo.” inspirò intensamente come se gli servisse una pausa poi andò avanti “Infine la mia perseveranza venne premiata, anche grazie a Legolas che mi spronava e mi aiutava ogni istante con la sua amicizia, e divenni Guardiano agli occhi di tutti benché ai miei, ciò che contava più di tutto, era la felicità sul volto della mia compagna. Quando le rivelai quella notizia, le diedi in dono il bracciale che apparteneva a mia madre e le ripetei che... aveva il mio amore ed il mio cuore e che il mio spirito avrebbe seguito il suo, ovunque ella avrebbe desiderato recarsi.” le sue dita si strinsero istintivamente le une con le altre a quel ricordo ma, sempre con gli occhi puntati sulle fiamme che si rincorrevano nel camino, continuò “Ma non mantenni fede a quella promessa perché più il tempo passava, più l'Oscurità diveniva incombente, e più i miei incarichi aumentavano di frequenza e durata... ma ero così, devoto a quel nuovo titolo che possedevo, che io stesso mi offrivo per le missioni che Sire Thranduil chiedeva, tanto da passare più tempo lontano da lei che al suo fianco. Ivraen tentò in ogni modo di farmi desistere per noi e per il nostro futuro insieme, chiedendomi di dimenticare almeno per una stagione i miei doveri e vivere con lei la vita che ci eravamo promessi... ma io... non potevo farlo e non perché non volessi... ma perché dovevo, più di ogni altra cosa, assicurarmi che il mio popolo e la persona che amavo, fossero al sicuro e protetti. Mi riconsegnò il dono che le avevo fatto quella volta, dicendomi di ridarglielo solo quando avessi scelto veramente noi due al di sopra dei doveri che mi stavo imponendo. Il giorno successivo partii per una missione nelle Terre degli Uomini e fu in quel luogo che... lei stessa mi raggiunse un mese dopo, sfidando ogni sorta di pericolo che era in agguato.”  
Per la prima volta, da quando quel racconto era cominciato, guardò brevemente Eldarion quasi a volersi assicurare di avere ancora la sua completa attenzione, ed appena vide i suoi occhi azzurri fissi su di sé, riprese con la parte più dura e dolorosa da narrare.  
“La notte del suo arrivo, nella mia tenda, ci amammo per la prima volta. Me lo chiese lei e in quella situazione lo trovai strano ma non fui in grado di negarglielo, benché per entrambi, non fosse mai stato necessario che il nostro rapporto diventasse carnale.” udì un lieve sospiro in quel momento, come un tentativo di esprimere qualcosa a parole ma trattenuto prima di farlo, ed allora un lieve sorriso gli incurvò le labbra, nell'immaginare già quale sarebbe stata la sua domanda “Prima di quella volta, non avevo mai diviso il mio corpo con qualcuno, tanto meno lei, ed è stata un'unica armonia di intense sensazioni che ci hanno legato più di quanto già non lo fossimo. Al termine di quell'unione, le chiusi di nuovo al polso il bracciale che conservavo sempre con me in suo ricordo, col preciso intento di mantener fede alla promessa implicita con quel gesto. Avrei terminato la missione e sarei tornato da lei per trascorrere il tempo che mi aveva chiesto, al suo fianco. Ma i Potenti, probabilmente avevano deciso diversamente perché quell'incarico durò più del previsto a causa delle Ombre che si stavano diffondendo in quel periodo e non riuscii a tornare per l'Autunno come le avevo promesso.” abbassò le palpebre e attese un lungo momento prima di continuare perché il suo cuore aveva già ripreso quel ritmo angosciante che conosceva bene “Un giorno... all'accampamento arrivarono le notizie di un attacco subito dagli appartenenti al mio popolo che avevano deciso di recarsi ai Porti Grigi... in pochi erano sopravvissuti al nemico e tra questi... c'era anche Ivraen.” deglutì e le sue mani si strinsero a pugno mentre la sua voce sfumava in un sussurro “Non avevo idea che le sue intenzioni fossero quelle di partire per le Terre al di là del Mare... non me lo rivelò quella sera nella tenda. Non avrei... mai potuto immaginare che fosse venuta da me per un'unica notte d'amore prima di abbandonare queste sponde... e me. Le uniche spiegazioni che mi diedi, mentre cavalcavo ininterrottamente giorno e notte per tornare nei miei confini, furono che... probabilmente non le bastavano più le mie promesse di una vita insieme che ancora non ero riuscito a concederle... ma mi chiesi... più e più volte perché non me l'avesse detto quell'ultima notte visto che tra noi non c'erano mai stati silenzi o segreti.” una breve pausa e la sua voce, se possibile, si abbassò ancora di più “Non ricevetti mai da lei la conferma dei miei presentimenti... né rividi i suoi occhi aprirsi, perché quando giunsi infine a palazzo dove Legolas l'aveva fatta portare... nonostante avesse lottato per quanto gliene fosse stato possibile, le ferite che le avevano inferto non stavano più guarendo ed il suo spirito era debole. Avevo un'unica e disperata speranza di salvarla e lo feci senza nemmeno pensare a quanto... assurdo e vano potesse essere quel tentativo. Cercai di raggiungere il suo spirito col mio, infondendole la mia luce per donarle nuovamente la forza per affrontare il male... ma era troppo tardi. Si è... spenta tra le mie braccia quella sera.”  
  
Eldarion sbatté le palpebre in quell'istante. Non si era reso conto che i suoi occhi si erano riempiti di lacrime mentre ascoltava quell'ultima parte del racconto, così, rapidamente, si asciugò le guance, in tempo per vedere però, su quelle dell'elfo, le stesse lacrime scivolare silenziosamente fino al suo mento.  
  
Eppure Lanthir continuò a fissare le fiamme davanti a lui, come in attesa che fosse il fuoco ad asciugargli il volto... e l'espressione su di esso assunse un'irrequietezza improvvisa.  
“Sai come una creatura immortale può perdere la vita?” chiese a quel punto, rivolgendosi al compagno senza comunque guardarlo e prima ancora di ricevere una risposta, andò avanti “Per morte violenta, in battaglia ad esempio... o a causa del dolore. Un dolore straziante che spezza il cuore e indebolisce lo spirito fino a farlo affievolire e spegnarsi insieme alla vita stessa.” un lungo respiro ed infine si voltò verso di lui e lo guardò negli occhi intensamente, mormorando “Stavo morendo a quel tempo. Il dolore che provavo per la sua perdita si tramutò in una rabbia accecante e disperata che mi stava prosciugando, giorno dopo giorno, spingendomi sempre più verso l'oblio. La sofferenza mi portava a dimenticare la ragione e solo... Legolas riusciva a riportarmi alla luce con le sue parole e la sua amicizia... ma non era a sufficienza perché ogni volta che ascoltavo il battito del mio cuore, ricordavo che non sarebbe più appartenuto a Ivraen perché l'avevo perduta a causa della mia ostinazione. E poi un giorno... decisi di non ascoltarlo più... il mio cuore... per smettere di provare quell'angosciante dolore e quelle tremende sensazioni. Chiamami vigliacco se vuoi... perché invece di affrontare un nemico, quella volta sono fuggito, rinchiudendomi in una distante indifferenza... ma è stato l'unico modo. Invece di lottare contro il tormento che mi distruggeva... ho lottato contro me stesso e ho... celato in profondità tutto ciò che mi impediva di continuare a vivere. Il cuore... e quel sentimento che non volevo mai più provare.” gli sorrise leggermente nel vedere il turbamento sul suo viso a quelle rivelazioni, come a voler rendere più leggero un argomento che era, evidentemente, l'esatto opposto “E quindi ho detto addio alla creatura devastata dalla sofferenza e ho salutato... la persona che hai conosciuto... con quell'apparente indifferenza... arroganza e... egocentrismo che... penso di aver sempre posseduto forse, ma che presero il posto di tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto farmi vacillare di nuovo.”  
  
“E quindi hai... ignorato il tuo cuore per non provare più... dolore?” gli bisbigliò a quel punto il principe di Gondor, scuotendo la testa chiaramente allibito e intristito da tutto quanto mentre tentava di tenere a bada il proprio, di cuore, che batteva follemente per decine di motivi diversi.  
Pensieri su quell'incredibile amore che Lanthir aveva vissuto... sulla sua fine e sul sacrificio che aveva compiuto inutilmente.  
Pensieri su quella morte atroce alla quale sembrava destinato e che, solo per un soffio, era riuscito ad evitare.  
E pensieri sulla creatura che si era imposto di divenire per sopravvivere, lottando contro un sentimento che, in caso contrario, avrebbe potuto distruggerlo.  
Aveva capito, durante le loro passate discussioni in cui, seppur vagamente, avevano toccato quell'argomento, che di certo c'era stato molto di più, nella sua vita, di quell'infatuazione della quale l'elfo gli aveva parlato... ma di certo non avrebbe mai immaginato qualcosa del genere.  
E si sentì improvvisamente uno stupido e infantile ragazzino che pensava di aver affrontato chissà quali crudeli tormenti ed invece non ha idea di cosa la vita può riservare.  
Strinse nervosamente le dita sulle gambe che teneva ancora contro il petto ma allora vide il compagno annuire con uno strano velo di timore, però, sul volto... e si ricordò della promessa che gli aveva fatto prima che cominciasse a raccontare.  
Gli aveva assicurato che non avrebbe mai smesso di guardarlo come aveva sempre fatto, ed invece, di sicuro, nei suoi occhi il Guardiano poteva scorgere una triste consapevolezza per ciò che adesso anche lui conosceva.  
Così tirò un profondo respiro e cercò di riprendere la sicurezza che aveva avuto fino a poco prima.  
“E da allora... sei riuscito a comportarti con quel... distacco... con tutti gli amanti che poi hai avuto... sempre per evitare che quei sentimenti ti facessero ancora... del male?”  
  
A quella domanda, la creatura eterna sorrise con più convinzione e, prima di replicare, lasciò lo sgabello per inginocchiarsi e ravvivare un poco le fiamme che si stavano assopendo nel camino mentre, nel silenzio, iniziavano a sentirsi i primi tuoni più ravvicinati.  
“A dir la verità... quella è un'altra storia.” disse allora, dopo essersi seduto a sua volta, con una gamba piegata davanti a sé, e l'altra allungata in avanti che andava quasi a sfiorare i piedi del compagno “Quando imparai a tenere a bada le mie emozioni, misi tutto me stesso nei doveri che dovevo svolgere e non pensavo ad altro che ad essere il Guardiano che tanto avevo sperato di divenire. Riuscivo a continuare in quel modo anche più facilmente di quanto avessi mai potuto immaginare ma... sebbene avessi domato il mio cuore ed il mio spirito... non avevo badato al mio corpo che... solo quella lontana volta aveva conosciuto il calore di qualcuno accanto a sé. Ma non volevo ascoltarlo... non volevo ed iniziai a temerlo come con quel sentimento che avevo messo a tacere perché... per me... a quel tempo non esisteva altro che la carnalità data dall'amore e... visto che avevo rinnegato uno... pensavo di rinunciare necessariamente anche all'altra. Ad essere sincero... forse ci sarei anche riuscito... se non mi fossi offerto volontario per una missione in queste Terre, in compagnia di un altro Guardiano che, a sua volta, aveva deciso di partire.” alzò lo sguardo al soffitto e la sua espressione si rilassò rispetto alle precedenti “Non avevo più... sentito degli impulsi fisici o dei desideri prima di quel viaggio... ma infine, una bufera ci costrinse a fermarci... proprio in questo rifugio ed allora avvenne qualcosa che... nessuno dei due... aveva previsto. Avevamo messo gli abiti e i mantelli ad asciugare... proprio qui davanti...” indicò vagamente il camino con una mano per poi accennare con lo sguardo al giaciglio poco lontano da loro “...e noi eravamo semplicemente seduti a parlare di... sciocchezze... riguardanti gli altri nostri amici e lui...”  
  
“Chi...?” lo interruppe con un insolito tono brusco il giovane, schiarendosi poi la voce per ripetere “Chi... chi era l'altro Guardiano...?”  
  
“Ferydir.”  
  
Abbassò lo sguardo nell'udire quel nome, tentando disperatamente di allontanare dalla mente qualsiasi immagine che gli si era formata riguardo i due elfi, perché se prima aveva provato dolore per lui e per l'intenso amore che gli era stato strappato, ora nel profondo, gli si stava risvegliando una acuta gelosia nel pensare a ciò che era avvenuto proprio nel luogo dove si trovavano.  
  
“Vuoi che continui o... ti infastidisce che...”  
  
“No... no io... perdonami... voglio sapere. Va avanti.” replicò subito, riportando lo sguardo su di lui come se quel dettaglio non avesse alcuna importanza.  
  
“Lui mi sussurrò ingenuamente delle frasi all'orecchio...” riprese il Guardiano, alzando le spalle e correggendosi “...o meglio, con ciò che conosco ora, immagino lo abbia fatto volutamente ma... ad ogni modo il mio corpo reagì impulsivamente e, privo di ogni stoffa a nascondermi, non potevo evitare che notasse la mia condizione fisica. Mi sentii in imbarazzo... a disagio e... completamente fuori luogo perché non avrei mai pensato di poter provare... desiderio in quella maniera improvvisa e verso qualcuno che reputavo un semplice amico. Tentai di allontanarmi ma Ferydir mi fermò e mi disse che non dovevo temere le reazioni date dal desiderio e dalla lussuria e che... potevo imparare ad ascoltarle senza essere bruciato di nuovo da quel sentimento che mi aveva quasi portato all'oblio.” sospirò, inumidendosi le labbra con un sorrisino “Così lui fu il primo a possedere il mio corpo... e mi concesse il suo senza inibizioni, mostrandomi il piacere che due corpi maschili possono scambiarsi. Passammo giorni in questo rifugio, obbligatoriamente, a causa della bufera che non accennava a cessare e... in quel tempo... mi rivelò i segreti della tentazione... ogni arte che si cela dietro un bacio o una carezza... la lussuria che si può nascondere in un gesto o una parola e mi ha... insegnato come sottomettere le menti e sedurre i pensieri col bruciante fuoco della passione.” rise debolmente tra sé, passandosi una mano tra i lunghi capelli ondulati “Ed io ero... ammaliato da lui e dalla sua capacità di ottenere ciò che voleva concedendomi però... un'estasi incredibile che non avevo immaginato potesse esistere. Niente di ciò che feci con Ferydir poteva essere paragonato a quello che avevo vissuto... solo una volta... con la compagna che amavo ma... mi aiutava a non pensare e a concedere al mio corpo l'appagamento che bramava. Era una questione di... carne... sangue... muscoli... sospiri... gemiti... ma non di cuore... ed era ciò di cui avevo bisogno. Ed infine... divenni come lui. Feci mia ogni arte che mi era stata mostrata e... credo di aver appreso più di quanto lui stesso si aspettava perché... solo pochi mesi dopo, fu lui ad iniziare a cercarmi e a farsi... domare da me, sottomettendosi a ogni mia volontà come invece avevo fatto io in quelle notti.” guardò alcuni momenti il giovane e si accorse che si stava mordendo il labbro nervosamente così gli sorrise dolcemente, aggiungendo “Non sono stato sempre il grande amatore che hai conosciuto, in grado di sedurre con un tocco ed una frase... e di ottenere chiunque. Sono stato... intimorito dal posare le mani su un altro corpo... incapace di esprimere una parola mentre mi concedevo a qualcuno... e terrorizzato da ciò che il piacere carnale poteva portare a provare.”  
  
“Io... lo trovo quasi... inconcepibile...” mormorò allora Eldarion, incontrando i suoi occhi ma accennando a sua volta un sorriso ironico che strappò una risata alla creatura eterna.  
  
“Credici... perché è così.”  
  
“E quindi... sei diventato l'elfo che io ho conosciuto quel giorno nei Boschi...?”  
  
“Sì... e lo sono stato per oltre mille anni.” replicò Lanthir annuendo e continuando, ora, a guardarlo intensamente “Per oltre... mille anni sono stato felice della nuova esistenza che mi ero creato. Lontano dai problemi, dalle insicurezze, dalle sofferenze. Avevo amici... avevo amanti... avevo entrambi allo stesso tempo e mi bastava. Non cercavo più nient'altro perché ormai io ero quello... e avrei continuato ad esserlo per l'eternità... se solo...” fece istintivamente una pausa per pensare a come proseguire ma immediatamente il compagno intervenne, con un tono ansioso e curioso...  
  
“Se solo... cosa? Cos'è successo?”  
  
...ed allora sorrise quasi incredulo nel capire che, davvero, sembrava che il principe di Gondor non se ne rendesse conto.  
“Se solo non avessi fermato, nelle mie Terre, un giovane viaggiatore che voleva raggiungere il palazzo di Sire Thranduil per chiedergli il permesso di dimorare per un periodo nei nostri confini.” vide allora le sue labbra incurvarsi in un sorrisino ora consapevole e sospirò “Per qualche... assurda ragione... sapevo che saresti stato la mia rovina fin da quando ho visto il tuo volto e ho compreso chi fossi ma... ho continuato imperterrito lungo il percorso che mi ero costruito, agendo con te come chiunque altro... e credo sia stato quello l'errore più grande che ho commesso.” la sua voce si addolcì senza che se ne accorgesse “Tu non sei come gli altri. Avrei dovuto capirlo fin da subito perché... in te esiste tutto ciò che mi ha sempre affascinato del popolo Mortale e quello che, invece, per istinto, mi attrae degli appartenenti al mio popolo... e più cercavo di allontanarti da me quando cercavi le mie attenzioni, più... cedevo... volta dopo volta.” lanciò un'occhiata alle fiamme, ricordandosi l'esatto momento in cui, proprio davanti ad un fuoco come quello, aveva compreso ciò che era divenuto inevitabile “Tu hai sconvolto quella mia tranquilla e facile esistenza e... non so come ma... sei arrivato proprio nel punto che tenevo segretamente nascosto dentro di me e, in pochi giorni, hai distrutto ogni barriera che avevo faticosamente ricreato in centinaia di anni... con la tua innocenza... con la tua ostinazione... con le tue contraddittorietà... con la tua insistenza... con... il tuo corpo, le tue labbra... i tuoi occhi... hai sgretolato quei muri e non mi hai più permesso di ricostruirli.”  
  
“Dovrei... sentirmi colpevole per questo...?” gli chiese allora Eldarion, tentando di rimanere serio anche se, quelle parole, gli stavano facendo battere prepotentemente il cuore.  
  
“Non tu. Io dovrei portare le colpe per non essere stato in grado di impedirtelo... e di rendermene davvero conto quando... ancora avevo la possibilità di cambiare strada. O forse no... forse non l'ho mai avuta... e tutto quanto si riduce semplicemente al fatto che... lo volevo quanto te. Volevo che mi cercassi... che insistessi per le mie attenzioni... che abbattessi quella gabbia nella quale il mio cuore stava soffocando perché... io stesso avevo un irrefrenabile bisogno di tornare a respirare... non lo so.“  
  
“Allora sono fiero di esserci riuscito.” mormorò con un dolce sorriso, appoggiando le mani sulla coperta e spostandosi gradualmente verso di lui.  
Voleva baciarlo. Sentiva un irresistibile bisogno di assaporare le sue labbra e il suo calore come se quelle frasi appena pronunciate fossero quella specie di dichiarazione che non aveva mai avuto da lui. Quella certezza che ancora gli mancava per comprendere che, quella splendida creatura eterna che l'aveva affascinato fin dal primo istante, era l'unica scelta che avrebbe mai potuto fare.  
Gli arrivò davanti e si chinò per arrivare a lambirgli le labbra proprio come voleva e l'elfo glielo permise, rispondendo però lievemente, senza mai staccare gli occhi dai suoi e senza che, nessuno dei due, azzardasse altri gesti se non quel timido bacio.  
“Dimmi allora cosa significa.” gli bisbigliò a quel punto, restando col viso a un soffio dal suo “Dopo quello che mi hai rivelato... i miei occhi continuano a guardarti come hanno sempre fatto ed anzi... desiderano posarsi e... perdersi nei tuoi ancor più di prima... quindi... dimmi cosa significa.”  
  
“Sei così giovane, Eldarion...” iniziò a sussurrare il Guardiano, alzando solo a quel punto una mano per sfiorargli la guancia con la punta delle dita “...come un solo giorno nei confronti di intere stagioni che si susseguono. Ed io, per te... sono la Primavera, l'Estate, l'Autunno e l'Inverno... come posso chiedere ad un giorno, di dirmi come sarà l'anno successivo... o quello dopo ancora? O tra dieci o... cento... come posso?”  
  
“Ti ricordo che sono... per metà Uomo quindi...” intervenne con una lieve risata il principe di Gondor “...parla meno da... elfo... se vuoi che capisca!”  
  
Lanthir sorrise divertito a quelle parole e inspirò profondamente, ricominciando in maniera più chiara come era solito parlargli.  
“Hai poco più che vent'anni, ragazzino... ed io invece cammino su queste Terre da millenni, quindi non posso chiederti di dirmi cosa vorrai tra un anno... tra dieci o cento perché so bene che il cuore dei Mortali è mutevole come la marea e, proprio come hai detto ora, tu hai... il sangue di tuo padre che ti rende... stolto e imprevedibile.” lo vide spalancare la bocca a quell'offesa ma con un'espressione comunque serena, così portò le dita su di essa per farlo comunque tacere “Ma qualcuno... una volta mi ha detto che stiamo vivendo... adesso... e che noi elfi non abbiamo molta considerazione del presente o del tempo, dato che per noi non ha fine... quindi vorrei provare a dare ascolto a questo... qualcuno... e credere in quello che il presente mi sta portando a vivere.”  
  
“Penso di... conoscere quel qualcuno di cui parli...” gli bisbigliò ridendo il giovane, ricordando le frasi che lui stesso aveva pronunciato nell'armeria quando il Guardiano stava, di nuovo, cercando di allontanarlo per via del titolo che gli sarebbe appartenuto.  
  
“Sì... e converrai con me che spesso è alquanto... esasperante e invadente... ma...” riprese l'elfo con un sorrisino sarcastico prima di proseguire seriamente “...a volte può anche avere ragione, quindi sperando che questa sia... una di quelle... devo sapere quale sarebbe la sua...” alzò gli occhi al soffitto e si corresse, riportando lo sguardo sul suo viso “...la tua scelta... se ti dicessi che... vorrei credere in quella realtà illusoria che ci lega... ovunque possa portare.”  
  
Eldarion socchiuse subito le labbra per replicare ma ne uscì solo un lieve sospiro, così sorrise imbarazzato e provò nuovamente.  
“Ho già fatto quella scelta... e la conosci già.” bisbigliò con la poca voce tremante per l'emozione che era riuscito a ritrovare “Voglio restare al tuo fianco... voglio... lottare al tuo fianco contro le difficoltà che incontreremo... voglio... vivere al tuo fianco tutto il tempo che mi sarà concesso... anche se ciò comportasse fingere e mentire agli occhi di tutti... adesso e in futuro. Sono... consapevole che un giorno tu lascerai queste sponde con le altre creature immortali per trovare l'eternità che vi spetta oltre il Mare ma... fino ad allora... fino a quando seguirai il tuo Destino...” una breve pausa e impulsivamente gli prese il volto tra le mani, baciandolo dolcemente e sospirando “...ti voglio. Voglio te... non solo il tuo corpo... voglio ciò che sei stato... ciò che sei... ciò che diventerai! Dimmi solo che... anche tu desideri le stesse cose.”  
  
Il Guardiano abbassò per alcuni istanti le palpebre a quelle affermazioni per non mostrargli quel segreto che ancora conservava riguardo la sua impossibilità di attraversare il Mare per via del dono che gli aveva fatto, ma infine riaprì gli occhi e li fissò in quelli del compagno perché ormai, quel dettaglio, non contava più.  
“Non ti avrei condotto qui... e non ti avrei mostrato chi sono veramente se non le desiderassi.”  
  
“Baciami! Baciami o il mio cuore esploderà in questo istante per quanto sta battendo!”  
  
L'ordine autoritario del giovane gli strappò un sorrisino ma non fece in tempo ad eseguirlo che sentì le sue braccia attorno al collo e le labbra sulle proprie che, ora, cercavano un contatto molto più diretto e passionale.  
Così gli cinse la vita e lo spinse sulle coperte sotto di loro, socchiudendo la bocca per concedergli ciò che bramava ma gli permise quel predominio solo per poco, perché l'irresistibile desiderio di violare ancora una volta quel letto candido dalle lenzuola scarlatte che aveva visto in lui fin dal loro primo bacio, divenne incontenibile. Spinse la lingua tra le sue labbra e rese di nuovo propria la sua bocca, annullando ogni ricordo di altri gesti simili che, in quei mesi, aveva compiuto, e si perse in quell'umido calore e in quel sapore così unico e famigliare.  
Era così concentrato in quelle sensazioni che non fece resistenza quando il principe di Gondor invertì, con un movimento deciso, le loro posizioni, ma appena sentì le ginocchia del compagno tra le proprie che, lentamente, lo costringevano ad allargarle, interruppe il bacio con un sorrisino malizioso.  
“Non pensarci nemmeno, ragazzino.” gli sussurrò, spingendolo con forza sulla coperta e mettendosi col proprio corpo, sul fianco “Te l'ho permesso una volta... che non ti vengano strane idee per quello che ti ho raccontato!”  
  
“No ma... io...”  
  
“Girati verso il fuoco!”  
  
Eldarion aggrottò le sopracciglia a quella richiesta ma la eseguì subito, sospirando poi con un dolce sorriso quando sentì le braccia della creatura eterna avvolgerlo in una stretta protettiva.  
“Non è... una grande mossa quella di farmi guardare le fiamme...” mormorò, spingendosi indietro contro di lui per far entrare in completo contatto i loro corpi “...non dormo da due notti e... il fuoco ha uno... strano effetto soporifero su di me quindi... potresti ritrovarti a possedermi mentre sono addormentato!”  
  
“Chi ti dice che... le mie intenzioni sono quelle?”  
  
“Beh... sono sempre... quelle... no?” replicò ridendo, sospirando nel sentire dei languidi baci lungo il collo e dietro la nuca, in quel punto sensibile che lo riempiva di piacevoli fremiti ad ogni minimo sfioramento “Mm... ti ricordi ancora che... mi piace... enormemente... lì dietro...?”  
  
“Come ti piace... altrettanto enormemente in altri... punti... che da qui non posso però raggiungere, sì.”  
  
Si morse il labbro a quella allusione e subito gli prese un polso, spingendosi lentamente quella mano sul ventre.  
“Non è difficile... strappami questi vestiti di dosso e... raggiungili!” gemette nel sentire le dita del compagno accarezzare la virilità che si era immediatamente risvegliata dal desiderio... eppure sul suo viso apparve una strana e inquieta espressione quando non percepì altro che una debole carezza superficiale che, dopo pochi istanti, proseguì lungo la coscia e di nuovo sul fianco “Lanthir...” disse allora con una cadenza chiaramente incuriosita e si ritrovò ancor più spiazzato dalla replica del compagno.  
  
“Sei stanco... l'ho visto nei tuoi occhi. Ora devi riposare.”  
  
“Non sono... beh, forse un po' ma... sono ancora in grado di...”  
  
“Dormi, Eldarion.”  
  
La determinazione in quelle parole, lo privarono di qualsiasi risposta avesse potuto dargli in quel momento e si ritrovò in silenzio, a fissare le fiamme danzanti nel camino con le palpebre che, effettivamente, divenivano sempre più pesanti.  
Era allibito da quell'atteggiamento... ed anche preoccupato forse perché c'era qualcosa di diverso.  
Benché trovasse estremamente tenero e piacevole quell'abbraccio che gli infondeva protezione e sicurezza, c'era comunque qualcosa che lo turbava di quella situazione.  
Per alcuni momenti, si diede del folle e dello stupido perché quasi si stava lamentando di essere disteso davanti al fuoco tra le braccia della persona che il suo cuore e il suo spirito avevano sempre bramato, in quella circostanza così intima e normale... eppure provava un insolito senso di disagio dato da quel... qualcosa che mancava... qualcosa che non era avvenuto... qualcosa che, invece, era sempre esistito tra loro.  
Ma in fin dei conti, il Guardiano aveva ragione perché i suoi occhi si chiusero e presto il sonno lo rapì, annullando quelle domande e lasciandolo semplicemente in quell'affettuoso calore nel quale si trovava.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
 

~*~ Continua... ~*~ 


	21. ~ 11 ~ SECONDA PARTE

 

  
  
_~~ Tragitto che porta al Reame Boscoso ~~_  
  
“Non è molto... ma dovrebbe bastare per superare la notte.” mormorò Aragorn mentre ravvivava le fiamme del fuoco, acceso con la poca legna che avevano trovato a disposizione.  
  
“A meno che tu non voglia uscire alla ricerca di qualche ramo asciutto... ce lo faremo bastare.”  
  
Legolas si sedette al suo fianco, dopo aver strizzato e posato il mantello e la tunica sulle rocce accanto a loro dove già, il re di Gondor, aveva messo le proprie.  
Entrambi guardarono istintivamente verso l'entrata della grotta dove si erano riparati quando un fulmine illuminò la notte e... sempre all'unisono, riportarono poi lo sguardo l'uno sull'altro come se sapessero che, in quella circostanza, dovesse avvenire qualcosa e tutti e due erano in trepidante attesa del suo verificarsi.  
“Prima, mentre stavamo cavalcando... ho pensato a una cosa.” iniziò però l'uomo, riportando l'attenzione sulle fiamme per distoglierla da ciò che, inevitabilmente, gli era passato per la mente “Al nostro ritorno, ho intenzione di parlare apertamente con Eldarion della... relazione che mi tiene ancora nascosta. Quella... con Adenath, intendo. Voglio chiedergli di essere sincero con me su ciò che lo lega a quel giovane e su quali sono le sue... intenzioni a riguardo.”  
  
“A quanto sembra, la pioggia ti rende riflessivo e generoso.” sussurrò ironicamente l'elfo, lanciandogli un'occhiata, però, intenerita da quelle frasi “Se posso però darti un consiglio... dovresti essere il più diretto possibile con lui, almeno al principio, altrimenti potrebbe anche essere che tu non riceva nemmeno una risposta in cambio. Digli che hai... intuito qualcosa dal loro modo di agire e lascialo parlare... quando si sarà confidato con te, allora potrete iniziare una discussione in merito... ma non forzarlo, o non otterrai niente.”  
  
Qualche istante di silenzio, ed infine Aragorn sospirò.  
“Tu e lui ne avete già parlato.” alzò lo sguardo al soffitto di roccia con un sorriso e si passò la mano sul viso “Arrivo tardi in tutto, a quanto pare! Non lo avevi solo... percepito da loro quando li hai visti alle scuderie... ne hai proprio discusso con Eldarion.”  
  
“Sei in collera per questo?” gli chiese subito Legolas, impensierito, ma nel vederlo scuotere la testa, si tranquillizzò e proseguì “So che avresti voluto che si confidasse con te ma... sei comunque suo padre e teme la tua reazione... teme che tu non comprenda, ma spera anche che, per l'amore che tu provi per lui, tu possa accettare.”  
  
“Penso di essere l'unico su queste Terre in grado di comprenderlo veramente, invece.” mormorò l'uomo, alzando le spalle con rassegnazione “Ed anche l'unico che dovrebbe fargli capire quanto potrebbe essere rischiosa e dolorosa una sua scelta di quel tipo.” guardò però subito il compagno ed incontrò i suoi occhi “Io so bene che noi siamo comunque felici, Legolas... lo so davvero, ma non puoi negare che sia difficile e impegnativo vivere in questo modo e quindi anche se dovessi... approvare le decisioni di mio figlio in merito a ciò che sta facendo, tenterò in ogni modo di farlo ragionare e spingerlo verso una via fatta di sincerità e sicurezza e non... di menzogne e falsità dove dovrà nascondere ciò che prova e desidera.”  
  
“È questo il punto, Aragorn. Non puoi comandare il suo cuore e i suoi desideri... come nemmeno può farlo lui stesso. Ma di sicuro, per lui sarebbe più facile avere l'appoggio, in qualsiasi scelta deciderà di fare, delle persone che ama e che lo amano... così non si sentirà solo nelle difficoltà che dovrà affrontare.”  
  
“Non potrò essere sempre al suo fianco...” sussurrò a quel punto con un sospiro amareggiato “...e non lo sarò di certo quando, per lui, arriverà il momento di affrontare il peso di quella corona e i doveri che ne derivano. Deve sapere a cosa andrà incontro... perché dovrà farlo da solo.”  
  
A quelle frasi, il principe del Reame Boscoso spostò subito lo sguardo verso le fiamme, stringendo i pugni per allontanare i pensieri di quel futuro inevitabile prima che potessero farlo vacillare.  
“Parliamo di lui come se avesse già scelto quel giovane come un compagno per la vita.” esordì allora, cambiando quel discorso che non aveva intenzione di affrontare “C'è del sentimento tra di loro, l'ho visto ma... come anche tu sai, negli ultimi giorni Eldarion mi è parso strano e... Adenath ha lasciato Minas Tirith. In fondo sono entrambi ragazzi volubili e... possono aver avuto una lite... una discussione... dovresti prima parlare con tuo figlio e quando conoscerai la verità, allora potrai decidere come essergli d'aiuto.”  
  
“Sì... questo è vero. Ed è anche un peccato che Adenath non abbia ricevuto l'investitura a cavaliere.” ribatté il re di Gondor, sorridendo al pensiero della prima volta che lo scudiero lo aveva raggiunto a palazzo “Lo desiderava ardentemente per poter seguire le orme di suo padre. Ricordi Hama, vero? Il cavaliere che ci accolse a Edoras quando giungemmo con Gandalf per portare aiuto a Theoden. Gli è stato sempre fedele, nella buona e nella cattiva sorte, ed è perito durante l'attacco dei Mannari mentre ci dirigevamo al Fosso. E l'altro suo figlio... Haleth...” guardò la creatura eterna e si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata nostalgica “...ancora ricordo prima della battaglia... quando attendevo l'inevitabile che tu stesso mi avevi portato alla mente. La collera e la delusione... e il terrore di aver perduto il tuo sostegno e la tua fiducia proprio in quel momento difficile. E vidi quel ragazzino che rigirava tra le mani una spada che probabilmente nemmeno aveva mai tenuto tra le dita. Lo chiamai perché sembrava confuso e spaventato... e lui mi disse che gli uomini sostenevano che non avevamo speranze.”  
  
“E tu cosa gli hai risposto...?”  
  
“Qualcosa che... tu mi avevi detto proprio poco prima... con quel tono rassicurante che solo tu sai usare per strapparmi ai timori e alle incertezze.” sussurrò dolcemente, fissandolo “Gli ho detto che c'è sempre speranza.”  
  
“Avevo ragione, no?” ribatté sorridendo l'elfo mentre allungava una mano per stringere la sua “Abbiamo vinto il nemico... la battaglia... ed infine la guerra. Quindi continua a credere in quella speranza... e lascia che tuo figlio ci creda a sua volta.” lo vide annuire, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo, e dopo un lungo momento di quel contatto visivo, le sue labbra assunsero una piega maliziosa e, lentamente, si spostò verso di lui, obbligandolo a distendersi sulla coperta sotto di loro.  
“Questa volta non ho fatto alcuna fatica a leggerti nella mente.” gli bisbigliò, facendo scorrere le mani lungo le braccia che l'uomo aveva piegato sui lati, fino ad intrecciare le dita con le sue “Stai pensando che... inizi ad avere freddo e questi abiti bagnati non facilitano la situazione... e quindi vorresti un piccolo e molto piacevole... aiuto... da parte mia.”  
  
“Le tue... percezioni sono davvero accurate, elfo!” esclamò Aragorn ridendo divertito “Ma possiamo farlo insieme... non credi? Scaldarci... più di quanto queste fiamme siano in grado di fare.”  
  
“Credi di poterlo fare...?” gli chiese allora Legolas, sfiorandogli il viso col proprio e lambendogli, di tanto in tanto, le labbra con le proprie “Lasciare di nuovo che il tuo potere si sprigioni dal tuo corpo ma... controllarlo e domarlo per i tuoi scopi...?”  
  
“Beh... in questo tempo ho imparato a tenerlo dentro di me quando si unisce alla tua luce... non dovrebbe essere complicato fare il contrario... e poi ultimamente sono molto bravo a... domare...”  
  
“Non parlavo... di me!” esclamò, ridendo a quell'allusione per poi tornare serio “In questi mesi, unendoci spesso, il legame che si è formato tra di noi è cresciuto a livelli che... ancora non so comprendere, lo sento dentro di me ogni volta e... se dovessimo lasciarci bruciare semplicemente come facevamo all'inizio... a dire il vero, non so quanto potente potrebbe essere.”  
  
“Possiamo provare... qui non c'è pericolo per nessuno e... se dovessi perdere il controllo, sai come portare il mio corpo a... esplodere e spegnersi in pochi momenti.”  
  
“Questa sembra tanto una scusa, Estel... ma d'accordo.”  
  
I due compagni si guardarono intensamente con un sorriso complice e dopo un lieve cenno d'assenso col capo, entrambi permisero ai propri doni di fluire nel corpo dell'altro nel modo naturale e istintivo che li aveva legati fin dal principio.  
La pelle diafana dell'elfo iniziò a risplendere e più quella luce scendeva nell'uomo sotto di lui, più gli occhi azzurri di quest'ultimo si incendiavano di una fiamma selvaggia che accendeva, al tempo stesso, ogni suo muscolo.  
Gli sguardi si incatenarono quando i loro spiriti presero a fondersi liberamente come da tanto non accadeva ed impulsivamente Legolas raggiunse le sue labbra, baciandolo con una foga irruenta mentre quell'unione cresceva e cresceva.  
Presto però, sentì le dita del re di Gondor stringere con forza le sue come se fosse un tacito avvertimento ed allora tentò di liberare una mano ma la violenza di quella stretta glielo impedì.  
Per un momento perse il contatto con ogni realtà che lo circondava e non poté far altro che lasciarsi bruciare da quel fuoco che gli scorreva nelle vene... ed era ardente... impetuoso... e di una furia devastante come lo era diventato quel corso d'argento fiammeggiante che sentiva aumentare di intensità ad ogni istante.  
Percepì un sospiro soffocato allora, contro le labbra, e quello bastò per riportarlo a ciò che stava avvenendo, così riuscì a liberare con decisione una mano e a portarla tra le cosce del compagno.  
Entrambi si lasciarono sfuggire dei gemiti di piacere mentre quell'unione mistica, riprendeva i tratti di quella carnale, riportandoli alla materialità che pareva essere l'unica ancora che li potesse tenere a freno, e presto la luce rosseggiante che li circondava tornò ad assopirsi nei loro corpi mentre il fuoco fluiva nei loro fianchi, occupati in una movenza sinuosa e frenetica, fino a condurli rapidamente alla perdita di ogni ragione e al raggiungimento di una intensa estasi.  
  
Quando infine il desiderio dei loro spiriti si placò nella languida spossatezza del piacere carnale, l'elfo si lasciò ricadere sul corpo del compagno, il quale lo strinse a sé, restando in silenzio per riprendere fiato.  
“Questo è stato...” cercò di mormorare l'uomo, fiaccamente, mantenendo gli occhi chiusi “...tremendamente bello ma anche... enormemente spaventoso! Non riuscivo a frenarmi e... ero terrorizzato all'idea di farti del male perché... mi sembrava di bruciarti.”  
  
Legolas sorrise, rialzando leggermente la testa per poterlo guardare con un'evidente stanchezza negli occhi.  
“I nostri... spiriti si sono rafforzati col tempo... e l'uno con l'altro. Sarà meglio prestare attenzione la prossima volta che vorremo tentare.” gli posò un lieve bacio sulle labbra “Ma non mi farai mai del male, Aragorn. Non pensarlo nemmeno.”  
  
“Almeno però... ora siamo asciutti!” replicò a quel punto Aragorn, aggrottando le sopracciglia quando, nel rialzare le palpebre, si rese conto della strana penombra nella quale si erano ritrovati, così girò la testa di lato e sospirò pesantemente “Peccato che... la nostra unione abbia fatto spegnere il fuoco!”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso si perse qualche attimo in una lieve risata mentre si metteva sul fianco accanto a lui.  
“Possiamo anche lasciarlo così... tra qualche ora dovremo ripartire.” sentì subito una profonda stanchezza avvolgerlo ed allora chiuse gli occhi, continuando però ad abbracciare il compagno, il quale, nel vederlo così, si girò subito verso di lui per accarezzargli dolcemente il viso.  
  
“Hai bisogno di riposare...?”  
  
“Mm...”  
  
“Dormi allora. Resterò io di guardia. Non mi sento stanco.” gli bisbigliò quindi il re di Gondor, aggiungendo poi con un tono ironico “Ed almeno, questa volta se vorrò sussurrarti qualcosa che non devi conoscere, sarò certo che non mi starai ascoltando.” e gli passò l'indice sulle labbra quando le vide incurvarsi in un sorrisino.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
_~~ Reame Boscoso, Regno degli Elfi ~~_  
  
Nel pacifico silenzio della sera, la dama chiamata Stella del Vespro, proprio come il nome che le era stato dato, pareva l'unico astro a brillare nel cielo che si stava oscurando di nuvole cariche di pioggia.  
Sola, appoggiata con le mani ad uno dei balconi del palazzo incavato nella Montagna, osservava il lento movimento che la Natura stava compiendo sopra di lei, pensando a quanto fosse inesorabile quello scorrere, proprio come quello del tempo che non ammette interruzioni.  
  
“Avrai bisogno di riflettere per poter comprendere tutto ciò che le tue orecchie hanno udito in questi pochi giorni.” mormorò ad un tratto ad un interlocutore che ancora, però, non l'aveva raggiunta “Oltre vent'anni sono trascorsi da quando ne sono stata messa a conoscenza ma tuttavia, ancora trovo delle difficoltà per mettere ordine nei miei pensieri.”  
  
Thamais attese di esserle arrivato al fianco, prima di replicare, quasi che farlo alle sue spalle potesse essere una forma di scortesia.  
“In verità... solo ora i miei pensieri hanno assunto una parvenza di chiarezza in tutta la confusione della quale erano attorniati. Più volte mi sono domandato come tu potessi desiderare la mia vicinanza invece di quella del tuo sposo... o il motivo per cui non provassi nessuna nostalgia nel dovergli restare distante... o ancora, come potesse Aragorn appoggiare serenamente questa tua scelta di recarti qui e di abbandonare per del tempo il suo fianco. E solo ora, ho avuto delle risposte.”  
  
“Avrei dovuto dartele io stessa quando ho iniziato a sentire che il mio cuore stava assumendo un battito irregolare in tua assenza.”  
  
“O forse io avrei dovuto porti le domande fin dal principio, invece di attendere in silenzio nel dubbio.”  
  
Arwen allora girò la testa verso di lui e lo fissò, sorridendogli dolcemente quando, dai suoi occhi, avvertì che non tutta la sua curiosità era stata soddisfatta.  
“Adesso hai l'occasione di farmi quelle alle quali ancora non hai ottenuto una replica.”  
  
Il Guardiano annuì, tirando un lungo respiro, prima di iniziare con le questioni che ancora non aveva completamente risolto nella sua mente.  
“Perché ti sei unita in matrimonio ad Aragorn se... già a quel tempo, sapevi del futuro che sarebbe spettato a lui e a Legolas?”  
  
“A quel tempo ancora conservavo la speranza che le visioni di mio padre potessero mutare ma... gli eventi hanno dimostrato che quello era l'unico Fato possibile. E ad ogni modo, se fossi partita per i Porti, non avrei mai potuto abbracciare mio figlio... e lui meritava di vedere la vita, come allora, l'amore che provavo per Aragorn meritava una possibilità.”  
  
“Ma legandoti a lui... ad un Mortale... hai comunque rinunciato all'eternità del nostro popolo.”  
  
“E a quella scelta che ho pronunciato di fronte ai Potenti, mi atterrò.” mormorò la regina di Gondor con un tono flemmatico “Quando il suo tempo giungerà ad un termine, per scelta o per obbligo, il mio finirà con lui... ed il mio spirito si affievolirà fino a tornare nelle Aule dalle quali è venuto.”  
  
“Arwen... ma...”  
  
“Non è più una decisione nelle mie mani. Ci siamo promessi l'uno all'altra ed abbiamo chiamato i Valar stessi come testimoni... niente può cambiare ciò che è avvenuto. È così che deve essere. E nostro figlio regnerà in futuro sulle Terre degli Uomini in nome dell'alleanza tra i nostri popoli.”  
  
Un sospiro rassegnato lasciò allora le labbra dell'elfo che, a quel punto, fece però un passo dietro la dama e le cinse la vita con le braccia.  
“Dunque è questa la... breve felicità della quale Sire Thranduil parlava e che tuo padre si augurava che tu trovassi?”  
  
“Non ho niente da prometterti, Thamais...” gli sussurrò Arwen, posando le mani sulle sue, sopra il proprio ventre “...perché niente mi appartiene più, se non questo poco tempo che trascorrerò su queste sponde, prima che tu le lasci per attraversare il Mare e... prima che su di me avvenga il Destino che io stessa ho scelto.”  
  
“Ed allora a quel tempo io sarò devoto.” replicò con un lieve sorriso Thamais, stringendola a sé teneramente “Anche se solo con un abbraccio o una carezza... condividerò questa breve felicità con te e la custodirò come un tesoro prezioso nel mio cuore quando arriverà il mio momento di raggiungere le sponde Immortali.” sospirò, aggiungendo poi con un tono arrendevole “Ma se solo mi fosse permesso, desidererei che i Potenti sciogliessero quel legame per darvi la possibilità di vivere quello che davvero i vostri spiriti anelano.”  
  
A quelle parole, la regina di Gondor sorrise dolcemente perché, in piccola parte, quel desiderio, almeno per lei, si stava già avverando. Così rimase in silenzio, come era prima che l'altra creatura eterna la raggiungesse, stretta però, ora, in quel semplice abbraccio che le stava scaldando il cuore.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
_~~ Boschi a nord dell'Ithilien ~~_  
  
Il fuoco era stato ravvivato nuovamente ma il giovane disteso sulle coperte davanti al camino, sembrava però non sentire quel placido e costante calore perché il sonno tranquillo nel quale era caduto, ora pareva essere divenuto inquieto e agitato.  
  
_Le strade della città di Minas Tirith erano deserte, illuminate solo fiocamente dalla gelida luce della Luna._  
_Ovunque era silenzio._  
_Un inconsueto, statico e oppressivo silenzio._  
_Lui sembrava essere il solo ad aggirarsi lungo le vie alla ricerca di qualcosa di indefinito ma con la gravosa sensazione di doverlo, necessariamente, trovare._  
_E finalmente un'ombra... un movimento... un fruscio._  
_Si fermò di scatto, guardando dritto davanti a sé in un vicolo e intravide una figura, coperta da un pesante mantello scuro e da un cappuccio che gli celava anche il viso._  
_La seguì, conscio che fosse proprio ciò che stava cercando, ma più aumentava il passo e più quello sconosciuto diveniva rapido e scaltro a nascondersi nel buio che lo circondava._  
  
“ _Fermati!” gli gridò ad un tratto, bloccandosi quando vide quella figura misteriosa fare lo stesso “Mostrati! Dimmi chi sei!” aggiunse poi, restando a fissarlo dalla parte opposta della stradina in cui entrambi si erano fermati._  
  
“ _Sai già chi sono.”_  
  
_Una voce conosciuta. Una voce che era sempre stata dolce e lieve... ora fredda e indifferente._  
  
“ _Ma non mi vedrai. Ormai è troppo tardi.”_  
  
_Solo allora, col permesso delle stesse ombre, riuscì a scorgere il suo volto._  
_Immobile... impassibile e distante come le sue parole._  
_E come ultimi, i suoi occhi verdi._  
  
“ _Adenath!” lo gridò ma dalle sue labbra uscì solo un sussurro._  
  
_Poi la notte lo avvolse nuovamente, rendendolo parte dell'oscurità che lo circondava e l'ultima cosa che vide di lui, furono quelle iridi luminose come smeraldi, velarsi dall'ombra._  
  
Eldarion si rialzò di colpo a sedere.  
Il respiro affannoso e la pelle madida di sudore come se avesse davvero compiuto materialmente quella corsa per le strade della sua città.  
Ed invece era stato solo un sogno.  
Un opprimente e angosciate sogno, probabilmente causato dai sensi di colpa che ancora sentiva nei confronti dello scudiero.  
Lo aveva perduto veramente... e ciò che aveva visto, glielo aveva soltanto ricordato.  
Si guardò attorno, cercando di calmare il battito violento del proprio cuore per allontanare una strana sensazione che, comunque, lo stava ancora attraversando e lentamente riprese contatto con la realtà.  
Ricordò dove si trovava e si accorse che Lanthir, mentre lui era addormentato, gli aveva tolto la casacca, lasciandolo solo con la stretta maglia grigia, e gli aveva fatto posare la testa su un cuscino per poi ricoprirlo con una delle altre coperte.  
I suoi occhi vagarono per alcuni momenti nel vuoto mentre alle orecchie gli giungevano il brontolio dei tuoni e l'incessante scrosciare della pioggia, e il turbamento sul suo viso nell'essersi reso conto di essere solo in quella stanza e non più tra le braccia della creatura eterna, venne attenuato soltanto quando scorse, sulla panca, il mantello e la tunica che il Guardiano portava, segno evidente che non se ne era andato.  
  
“Lan...” cercò di chiamarlo ma sentì la gola bruciare, come se avesse davvero gridato in quell'incubo, così si rialzò e andò al tavolo, bevendo un sorso d'acqua prima di ripeterlo “Lanthir...?” sapeva che era ancora lì... lo sentiva... e difatti rialzando lo sguardo vide la botola che portava all'esterno, socchiusa.  
Non pensò minimamente al fatto che fuori stesse imperversando il temporale e salì rapidamente gli scalini sul tronco.  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco era immobile sotto la pioggia già da tempo, con gli occhi fissi in lontananza e le mani posate su uno dei rami che gli passavano davanti e intervallavano lo spazio su quel ripiano.  
Il suo respiro era stranamente rapido e l'intero corpo pareva tremare ad ogni tuono che rimbombava nella notte come se fosse una conseguenza di quel fragore.  
“Torna di sotto, Eldarion.” esclamò non appena percepì la sua presenza alle spalle “Torna a dormire.”  
  
“No!” replicò però subito il giovane con un tono risoluto “No! Non me ne vado! Lo stai facendo di nuovo... mi stai allontanando!” si avvicinò lentamente a lui, passandosi più volte la mano sul viso per schiarire la visuale annebbiata dalla pioggia che batteva su di esso “Ma questa volta non te lo permetterò! Non dopo quello che hai detto!”  
  
“È proprio per quello che ho detto... che devi tornare di sotto! Almeno fino alla fine del temporale... fa come ti dico! Non voglio... rovinare tutto quanto...”  
  
Quelle strane affermazioni lo turbarono più di quanto già non lo fosse ma non si arrese e andò avanti fino a fermarsi ad un passo da lui.  
“Parlami, Lanthir! Sarò anche un ragazzino infantile e fastidioso ma... voglio ascoltarti! E non capisco cosa dovresti rovinare!”  
  
L'elfo respirò profondamente e chiuse gli occhi, tentando di controllare tutte le violenti sensazioni che stavano esplodendo dentro di lui con la stessa intensità dei fulmini che rischiaravano a giorno il cielo.  
“È il temporale... la sua furia selvaggia... io... riesco a sentirla dentro di me e non voglio che... l'impulsività che la Natura mi scatena... rovini ciò che ci siamo detti... ciò che ti ho rivelato. Se ti sto vicino adesso... potrebbe succedere... e a te sembrerebbe che non è cambiato niente ed invece...” sospirò con un sorriso sorpreso “...è cambiato. Desidero dimostrarti che non sono... solo l'amante che hai avuto fino a qualche giorno fa che... possiede il tuo corpo e poi ti volta le spalle.” strinse le mani sul legno e rialzò le palpebre, inspirando più volte per calmarsi, senza guardare però il compagno che, ancora, attendeva dietro di lui “Voglio che sia... diverso tra noi... e la lussuria... ora... sarebbe sbagliata... e quindi...”  
  
“No!” lo interruppe improvvisamente Eldarion con un tono di voce alto e acuto che non aveva controllato ed un'espressione sconvolta sul viso “No... no, quello che stai dicendo ora... è sbagliato! Tremendamente sbagliato!” accorciò l'ultima distanza che li divideva e si mise al suo fianco, costringendolo a voltarsi nella sua direzione “Non voglio che cambi! Quello che c'è sempre stato tra di noi... non deve... cambiare! E dimmi pure che mi sono illuso a quel tempo ma... da ancor prima della nostra partenza dal Reame Boscoso, ho sentito che c'era qualcosa di più... intenso della lussuria quando stavamo insieme... e se siamo qui, significa che in parte, almeno, avevo ragione.” scosse leggermente la testa, cercando di fissarlo nonostante la pioggia “Quindi non venirmi a dire che è... sbagliato! Perché se ci ha portato qui... non può essere... sbagliato! Non...” si bloccò, passandosi nervosamente la mano tra i capelli bagnati per tirarli indietro dalla fronte “...non è sbagliato e basta! E quando ti ho detto che non voglio solo il tuo corpo... non significa che... non lo desidero più! Come fai a pensare che per... dimostrarmi qualcosa devi smettere di concedermi ciò che mi hai... dato fino ad ora? Dannazione... è così... elfico questo tuo atteggiamento! Come puoi credere che...” si interruppe in quell'istante... sia perché era rimasto senza fiato... e sia perché Lanthir lo aveva improvvisamente privato anche della parola, tirandolo a sé con le dita strette dietro la sua nuca e le labbra premute sulle sue in un bacio, fin da subito, intenso, passionale e bagnato come quelle gocce d'acqua che si intromettevano tra loro, scivolando nelle loro bocche quando si discostavano per dei brevissimi attimi.  
  
Ed il giovane si strinse a lui con tutta la forza che possedeva, strappandogli quasi di dosso la camicia che la creatura eterna portava, nel tentativo di tirarlo ancor più contro di sé per sentirlo.  
Non trattenne un gemito di soddisfazione quando il braccio del Guardiano gli cinse, con fare possessivo, la vita e si ritrovò a fermare, istintivamente, il suo tentativo di parlare...  
  
“Non...”  
  
“...imprecare... lo so... lo so...!” terminò subito, continuando a lambirgli le labbra con una lieve risata, alla quale si unì il sorriso divertito del compagno.  
  
“No. Non... ti sei illuso.” lo corresse l'elfo, sussurrandogli a fior di labbra quel riferimento a ciò che Eldarion gli aveva detto poco prima.  
Non si soffermò però oltre su quel particolare perché non era necessario... non in quel momento almeno.  
Non serviva rivelargli che anche lui aveva sentito qualcosa di molto più potente e intenso durante le loro unioni, ancor prima di lasciare quei confini.  
Non serviva aggiungere altro a parole... quello che mancava invece, era quell'azione che era sempre esistita e quella comprensione tra i loro corpi che non aveva bisogno di altre spiegazioni.  
“Torniamo dentro.” gli disse quindi, trascinandolo con sé per qualche passo ma abbandonando poco dopo la presa quando avvertì la sua resistenza.  
  
“Adesso... qui...” ribatté invece il principe di Gondor, indietreggiando di nuovo da lui solo per sfilarsi velocemente la maglia “...sotto la pioggia... come la prima volta!” e subito passò ad aprirsi i pantaloni, inginocchiandosi per poi sedersi, noncurante delle pozze d'acqua che si erano formate e delle foglie che la tempesta aveva fatto ricadere sulle tavole di legno sotto di lui.  
  
Lanthir socchiuse la bocca per dire qualcosa ma riuscì solo a sorridergli quando lo vide sdraiarsi all'indietro, appoggiando i gomiti per rimanere rialzato quel tanto che bastava per mantenere un contatto visivo tra di loro.  
Per qualche istante rimase ad osservare, ammaliato, la pioggia che batteva sul suo petto nudo, scivolandogli lungo la pelle liscia fino al ventre e ricreando infiniti ramificazioni di un torrente su di essa. Lo stesso effetto aveva sul suo viso, attorniato dalle ciocche che erano ricadute scompostamente quando si era privato dell'indumento, dove le labbra si erano incurvate in una piega provocatoria che tradiva tutta l'innocenza che non poteva fare a meno di vedere, ancora, nei suoi occhi.  
E quell'innocenza... quella malizia... quella visione conturbante che si trovava davanti, ora erano sue.  
  
Qualche istante dopo, fu il principe di Gondor a perdersi in un sospiro quando si trovò ad osservare la creatura eterna che si sfilava freneticamente gli abiti,  
Come quella lontana sera, di nuovo ammirò quel corpo che pareva risplendere nella notte priva di ogni altra luce, la perfezione di ciascun muscolo e la bellezza così eterea ma tremendamente maschile capace di far impallidire anche l'Uomo più robusto e possente.  
E come allora, lo desiderò così ardentemente da trattenere infine il fiato per controllare l'impulso a implorarlo per ricevere anche solo una minima attenzione dove si sentiva bruciare  
  
Il Guardiano allargò le braccia mentre si avvicinava, mostrandosi nello stesso modo in cui si era rivolto a lui nel Labirinto, ma questa volta non gli disse niente... ottenendo comunque, in risposta, ciò che si aspettava.  
Un cenno d'assenso col capo... ed una frase...  
  
“Ti volevo da prima di conoscerti.”  
  
...allora si inginocchiò e lo privò degli ultimi indumenti che gli erano rimasti addosso per poi mettersi a cavalcioni sul suo bacino e chinarsi per arrivare alle sue labbra.  
“Quelle parole... sono le mie.” gli bisbigliò con un tono sensuale e provocatorio mentre scivolava, con una mano, lungo il suo ventre per arrivare a toccargli la virilità che sentiva tra le cosce.  
  
“Allora riprenditele...” ribatté Eldarion, fissandolo negli occhi ed alzando, al tempo stesso, entrambe le braccia sopra la testa. Posò i polsi uno sull'altro in un invito che, al compagno, di certo era più che evidente ma attese proprio di sentire l'altra sua mano stringersi su di essi per intrappolarli, prima di aggiungere “...ed insieme ad esse... riprendi anche chi te le ha rubate. Rendilo di nuovo tuo... e fa in modo che lo rimanga... per sempre.”  
Quelle ultime parole furono solo un debole sussurro quasi che, lui stesso, ancora fosse incerto sulla possibilità di avere quel tempo che gli stava chiedendo... ma infine fu l'oblio di ogni ragione e l'accendersi di qualsiasi selvaggia sensazione passionale che non aveva mai dimenticato, quando avvertì nuovamente quel corpo eterno avvolgerlo e, fin da subito, trasportarlo precipitosamente nell'unica esistenza possibile.  
La loro.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
_~~ Reame Boscoso, Regno degli Elfi ~~_  
  
La pioggia torrenziale bagnava i due viaggiatori che, finalmente, raggiunsero i Boschi che circondavano la Montagna.  
Avevano incontrato alcuni Guardiani al loro ingresso in quei confini e per un tratto erano stati accompagnati, benché fosse una sicurezza non necessaria visto che quelle Terre, da mesi, erano sorvegliate giorno e notte.  
  
Superato l'ingresso, consegnarono i destrieri ad alcuni scudieri e solo quando riuscirono a ripararsi sotto uno dei porticati esterni, Aragorn si tolse il cappuccio e si passò una mano sul viso.  
“Sta piovendo ininterrottamente anche qui da giorni a quanto sembra!” esclamò stupito mentre si avviava al fianco del compagno, per entrare a palazzo “Sta divenendo quasi impossibile viaggiare... non sarà facile tornare a breve se non ci verrà data almeno un po' di tregua.”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso annuì, lanciando un'occhiata nei giardini esterni dove le fontane straripavano dai loro bacini di pietra, sembrando così delle cascate di acqua piovana.  
“Lanthir direbbe che la Natura è in collera con noi.” mormorò, riportando l'attenzione sull'uomo accanto a sé “Quando si scatena così violentemente sulla Terra, lui la sente più di chiunque altro e... in questi casi, direbbe che cerca di lavare via il male come punizione a chi la sta osteggiando.”  
  
“E ne avrebbe ogni ragione.”  
  
Entrambi rallentarono l'andatura nell'udire quella voce e, un istante dopo, videro il Signore di quel regno, oltrepassare un'arcata per arrivare di fronte a loro.  
  
“Ada...” sussurrò dolcemente Legolas, raggiungendolo subito per accennare però un lieve inchino invece di abbracciarlo come avrebbe voluto, visto che i suoi abiti erano intrisi di pioggia.  
  
Thranduil gli sorrise dolcemente e gli posò una mano sulla guancia, guardandolo a lungo negli occhi fino a quando anche il re di Gondor arrivò accanto a loro e fece un cenno reverente col capo.  
“Avremmo proprio bisogno del sostegno della nostra Madre in tempi come questi.” disse allora, spostando l'attenzione sull'uomo e sorridendo anche a lui “Immagino tu conosca già la via per le stanze che ti sono sempre state assegnate... è tutto pronto. Va a cambiarti d'abito perché di certo, una malattia del sovrano degli Uomini è l'ultima cosa che ci serve! Troverai dell'acqua calda pronta nella sala dei bagni, quando lo vorrai.”  
  
“Vi ringrazio, sire ma...” replicò Aragorn, lanciando un'occhiata incuriosita al compagno “...non è necessario.”  
  
“Lo è... a meno che tu non voglia incontrare la tua regina in questo stato.” disse subito il sovrano degli elfi senza dargli il tempo di ribattere altro “Ed ora scusaci ma ho molto da chiedere a mio figlio e da farmi raccontare.” e con quelle parole girò su se stesso e si avviò lungo il corridoio, sotto lo sguardo stupefatto dell'altra creatura eterna che però, in quel momento, guardò l'uomo, sorridendogli.  
  
“Ogni volta che ti parla...” gli sussurrò l'elfo con un tono divertito “...mi sembra sempre che si rivolga a te come se ancora fossi quel giovane che ha oltrepassato i nostri confini quasi cento anni fa!”  
  
“E questo non so se possa essere considerato un complimento o... un'offesa!”  
  
Scoppiarono all'unisono a ridere debolmente ma forse non abbastanza perché immediatamente udirono il richiamo di Thranduil, sebbene fosse a diversi passi di distanza...  
  
“Legolas... andiamo!”  
  
...così si sorrisero di nuovo, lasciando in quello sguardo silenzioso la promessa di rivedersi al più presto, prima che il principe di quel regno si avviasse per raggiungere il padre.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Passarono alcune ore e, come era stato invitato a fare, Aragorn si era cambiato d'abito e si era diretto in una delle sale da bagno dove la vasca di marmo, ricavata nel pavimento anch'esso dello stesso materiale, era stata riempita apposta per lui.  
All'inizio aveva trovato superflua quell'azione, ma ora che si trovava immerso fino collo nell'acqua calda e profumata, circondato da un silenzio interrotto soltanto dal fluire lento e costante di alcune fontane naturali lungo le pareti, iniziava a pensare che non era stata poi una cattiva idea passare qualche momento in quel modo perché di certo i suoi muscoli ed anche la sua mente, si sarebbero rilassati, ritrovando una nuova forza per affrontare quello per cui erano stati chiamati.  
  
Benché tenesse le palpebre abbassate e la testa reclinata all'indietro sul bordo, le sue labbra si incurvarono in un sorriso, ancor prima che la persona che stava giungendo, attraversasse l'arcata che dava in quel luogo.  
“Ricordami di non oppormi mai più alle richieste di tuo padre!” esclamò ad un tratto, strappando un sorriso anche alla creatura eterna che, ora, era arrivata alla scalinata che scendeva nella vasca.  
  
“E tu... ricordami invece di tentare la fuga la prossima volta che mio padre mi chiederà di raccontargli qualcosa.” replicò però Legolas, restando a guardare il compagno che non aveva minimamente alterato la sua posizione, nemmeno al suo arrivo “Ho dovuto rivivere nel dettaglio la battaglia nell'Ithilien e ogni istante della prigionia e... non è stato per niente piacevole.”  
  
“Dovevi dirgli che non te la sentivi... potevi rifiutarti.”  
  
“Il che implicava che lui leggesse direttamente tutto quanto dai miei occhi...” mormorò sospirando “...con ovviamente anche ciò che non dovrebbe conoscere e... non credo sarebbe stata una buona alternativa.”  
  
“Io immagino invece un'alternativa al tuo... restare immobile a fissarmi...” sussurrò a quel punto l'uomo con un sorrisino, sebbene ancora non avesse aperto gli occhi “...e non dire che non lo stai facendo perché... so che è così.”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso alzò un sopracciglio sorpreso da quell'affermazione, portando però subito le mani su di sé per slacciare il lungo abito che aveva indossato.  
“Era più divertente quando non... percepivi tutto ciò che ti circondava!” gli disse sorridendo, mentre si privava degli indumenti rapidamente “Almeno riuscivo a stupirti di tanto in tanto...”  
  
“Questo non fa parte delle... conseguenze del tuo dono... è semplice istinto.” ribatté il re di Gondor, fingendo di restare serio quando avvertì uno spostamento, segno evidente che anche l'elfo si era appena immerso “E anche... conoscenza delle tue abitudini perché non è difficile prevedere che...” un sospiro terminò quella frase, invece delle parole, appena sentì tra le cosce il viso del compagno che, passando sotto al profilo dell'acqua per arrivare da lui, si stava rialzando strusciandosi però contro al suo corpo, fino a riemergergli davanti.  
  
“...che avrei fatto questo...?” terminò Legolas con una cadenza sensuale, rinchiudendolo tra le proprie braccia contro al bordo. Finalmente vide i suoi occhi riaprirsi ma riuscì solo a sorridergli maliziosamente che subito Aragorn lo strinse a sé, rubandogli un lungo e profondo bacio che passò da una bocca all'altra per un lunghissimo momento, come se entrambi stessero lottando per averne la supremazia.  
  
Nessuno dei due parve desistere e presto, quella passionale battaglia divenne ancor più fisica visto che anche i loro corpi iniziarono a prenderne parte.  
Si spinsero da un bordo all'altro mentre con le mani, uno cercava di soggiogare l'altro, perdendo però, fin troppo facilmente, le prese a causa dell'acqua che rendeva la loro pelle sfuggente.  
Nonostante i sorrisi complici ed i baci ardenti, proseguirono a muoversi sensualmente uno contro l'altro in quella che sembrava una danza lasciva fatta di pettorali che si sfioravano, cosce che scivolavano e bacini che si strusciavano, provocando in tutti e due i contendenti una intensa frizione che rubava loro dei gemiti di piacere sempre più elevati.  
  
“Cosa... Aragorn?” bisbigliò ad un certo punto l'elfo quando si ritrovò bloccato contro il bordo con le dita di una mano intrecciate a quelle del compagno, intrappolate sul marmo “Vuoi qualcosa...?” un sorrisino provocatorio e fece scorrere la coscia sul suo fianco, rialzandola benché l'uomo già gliela stesse tenendo ferma in quel punto.  
  
“Voglio te...” gli sussurrò allora il re di Gondor, percorrendogli con la punta della lingua la gola fino all'orecchio ed arrivarne alla sommità... gesto che rubò un sospiro sensuale dalle labbra della creatura eterna, la quale però, non si diede per vinta e, con un movimento deciso della mano libera, sospinse l'avversario lontano solo per attirarlo nuovamente tramite quella che lo teneva legato a lui.  
  
“Io... voglio te.” lo corresse, imprigionandolo di nuovo contro la vasca per poi fissarlo intensamente.  
  
Non servì nessun'altra parola che dimostrasse la sua vittoria perché in quel momento Aragorn gli sorrise, annuendo, e si voltò tra le sue braccia, lasciandogli libero accesso al proprio corpo.  
Legolas allora alzò la mano tra i suoi capelli egli fece reclinare indietro la testa sulla propria spalla per cominciare a succhiare la pelle bagnata del suo collo mentre gli mormorava provocatoriamente...  
“Ti avrei battuto anche ad occhi chiusi, Estel... avrai anche sviluppato le tue nuove capacità ma... io sono sempre più forte di te.”  
  
“La prossima volta allora... sarò io a bendare te... e vedremo!”  
  
“Mm... dovrei forse temerti...?”  
  
“Sì... forse dovresti... elfo...”  
  
“E cosa vorresti farmi...?”  
  
Quel susseguirsi di repliche sussurrate con un tono lascivo, sfuggirono all'altra creatura eterna che, in quel momento, si stava dirigendo proprio in quel luogo, ma non appena varcò l'arcata dove si trovava la vasca occupata, Thamais si bloccò di scatto, spalancando gli occhi e lasciandosi sfuggire una debole esclamazione sbigottita, prima di voltarsi di spalle e passarsi una mano sul viso palesemente in imbarazzo.  
“Perdonatemi... io...” si schiarì la voce, restando però in silenzio quasi attendesse il permesso di proseguire.  
  
L'imbarazzo nei due compagni immersi nell'acqua si fece subito agitazione mista a panico quando all'istante si resero conto di non avere spiegazioni razionali da dare al Guardiano di fronte a quella situazione, di per sé, evidente.  
Si guardarono, cercando l'uno nell'altro un sostegno sul modo migliore per reagire ma infine fu il principe di quel regno a deglutire e ad avvicinarsi al bordo dove, a pochi passi di distanza, l'altro elfo si era immobilizzato.  
“Thamais... quello che hai visto è...” iniziò con un tono determinato che divenne però un sospiro, per poi ricominciare “...so che può sembrarti assurdo ma... esiste una spiegazione... anche se... ”  
  
“No... non dovete preoccuparvi!” lo interruppe però subito la creatura eterna che, in quel momento, si girò di nuovo verso di loro con un sorriso rassicurante sul viso “Conosco il tipo di rapporto che vi lega... non dovete temere. Mi dispiace solo di avervi interrotto... se avessi saputo che eravate... insieme, avrei atteso per portare ad Aragorn la richiesta di tuo padre di raggiungerlo al termine del suo bagno.”  
  
“Ne sei... a conoscenza...?” chiese allibito il re di Gondor, arrivando a sua volta su quel lato e scambiandosi un'occhiata dubbiosa e sconcertata col compagno “Questo ci... solleva... credo... ma com'è possibile...?”  
  
“Arwen te ne ha forse parlato durante il viaggio?” aggiunse Legolas, tentando di ritrovare la calma che aveva perduto qualche istante prima.  
  
“Sì... o meglio, lei e tuo padre mi hanno permesso di assistere alla loro discussione appena siamo giunti qui.”  
  
A quella replica però, gli occhi blu della creatura eterna immersa nell'acqua si sbarrarono in preda ad un'angosciante sensazione che non aveva mai provato prima perché quella frase significava una sola cosa.  
Suo padre conosceva cosa esisteva tra di loro ma non gliene aveva mai fatto parola.  
Non sapeva come... non sapeva da quando... ma ora l'unica cosa che contava, era scoprirlo.  
  
All'uomo non sfuggì di certo l'espressione sgomenta sul volto del compagno perché, a sua volta, nell'udire quell'affermazione, aveva subito rivolto lo sguardo a lui, altrettanto sconvolto.  
Fu l'unico tra i due, però, a comprendere che il Guardiano ancora presente, non doveva assistere ad altro, così lo congedò col tono più pacato che riuscì a trovare.  
“Grazie... Thamais. Mi recherò da lui allora.”  
Attese di vederlo allontanarsi di nuovo e subito dopo si rivolse a Legolas, il quale, nel frattempo, aveva già raggiunto la scalinata per uscire dalla vasca.  
“Com'è possibile...?” gli mormorò con apprensione, seguendolo “Credi che Arwen gliene abbia parlato?”  
  
“Non lo so, Aragorn.”  
  
Quella vaga replica però, non gli bastò ovviamente e, impulsivamente, proseguì...  
“Non può averglielo rivelato! Non lo avrebbe mai fatto! Nonostante tutto è...”  
  
“Non lo so, Aragorn!” ripeté alzando la voce l'elfo, mentre finiva di allacciarsi la tunica sul petto. Nel comprendere però di aver usato un tono brusco, tirò un profondo respiro e scosse la testa, aggiungendo più dolcemente “Devo andare a parlare con lui. Devo capire cosa sa di noi... e come lo sa. Io... devo andare.”  
  
Il re di Gondor annuì subito nell'avvertire quel senso di angoscia che lo turbava e perciò si rivestì a sua volta il più velocemente possibile per riuscire a seguire il compagno che, nel giro di pochi istanti, si era già incamminato verso la sala del trono.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
_~~ Città di Minas Tirith, Gondor ~~_  
  
L'erede al trono del più grande regno degli Uomini stava camminando a passo svelto lungo il corridoio che portava alle sue stanze.  
Indossava un elegante e lungo abito color porpora, ricamato da sottili filamenti dorati, che si apriva sulla sue gambe ad ogni movimento, e la sua fronte era cinta da una corona molto simile a quella portata dal sovrano ma dalla lavorazione più fine e meno dettagliata, nonostante anch'essa riprendesse la forma delle ali argentate di Gondor.  
Per tutto il pomeriggio, aveva dovuto fare le veci del padre, alla riunione richiesta dai Consiglieri, per valutare gli ingenti danni causati dai temporali di quegli ultimi giorni ed ora non voleva altro che andare a rinchiudersi lontano da tutti.  
Da quando era ritornato, con Lanthir, da quel breve viaggio nei boschi a nord dell'Ithilien, non aveva potuto far altro che dedicarsi ai compiti, solitamente, assolti da Aragorn e riusciva a ritagliarsi pochi momenti per se stesso, solo la sera, quando il Guardiano, col favore delle ombre, si intrufolava nei giardini per salire poi, scaltramente, sul suo balcone.  
Ma anche allora, avevano solo alcune ore a disposizione perché anche l'elfo doveva tornare prima dell'alba ad Osgillath per non attirare troppa attenzione con la propria assenza.  
  
E quella sera, non faceva differenza.  
Per quel motivo, il giovane stava arrivando il più in fretta possibile alla camera ed una volta raggiunta, entrò e richiuse la porta, appoggiandosi ad essa con un lungo respiro sollevato.  
“È così noioso e stancante restare ad ascoltare dieci uomini che vogliono avere ragioni diverse ad ogni costo anche sulle più futili questioni! Non so come faccia mio padre a sopportarli ogni singolo giorno!”  
L'esclamazione esausta che si lasciò sfuggire, si tramutò in un sospiro piacevolmente sorpreso quando, posando lo sguardo sul proprio letto, vide che era stato già occupato, e la visione della creatura eterna in quella circostanza, oltre a fargli battere il cuore, arrivò direttamente tra le sue cosce, risvegliando quel desiderio che, anche durante la riunione, l'aveva tradito, portandolo a ricordare eventi alquanto inappropriati.  
  
Lanthir difatti era semi disteso sul materasso con la schiena appoggiata ai cuscini e le lunghe gambe, fasciate da stretti pantaloni color sabbia, erano una piegata e l'altra distesa. Si era privato degli stivali e della tunica, e la camicia che indossava, era completamente aperta e lasciava scorgere appieno il petto ed il ventre.  
Ma non era solo il suo aspetto ad attrarre irrimediabilmente ogni attenzione di Eldarion... erano soprattutto quei lenti morsi che l'elfo stava dando ad una mela. Un gesto naturale per chiunque se solo non fosse che quella era, probabilmente, la seconda volta che lo vedeva mangiare del cibo, all'infuori dei lembas, da quando l'aveva conosciuto... e non poteva fare a meno di trovare quel gesto innocente, enormemente sensuale e provocante, in particolar modo le labbra carnose che sfioravano e premevano sul frutto.  
  
Stranamente però, il Guardiano non sembrava tenere quell'atteggiamento lascivo volutamente, perché infatti posò la mela sul comodino dove c'era il cesto con le altre, per potersi rivolgere subito al compagno.  
“Tuo padre non avrebbe niente da rimproverarti...” gli disse con un sorriso orgoglioso “...ho ascoltato alcune tue decisioni, di nascosto, dietro una delle colonne, prima di venire qui e in altre circostanze, mi sarei stupito della saggezza e dell'altruismo che hai dimostrato.”  
  
“Mi era parso difatti di avvertire la tua presenza!” replicò divertito il principe di Gondor, dirigendosi all'istante al letto “Ma ho immaginato fosse uno strano scherzo del mio spirito causato dai pensieri che affollavano la mia mente...” si inginocchiò sul materasso ed avanzò a carponi fino a lui, sorridendogli compiaciuto quando la creatura eterna abbassò anche l'altra gambe per permettergli di mettersi sopra di esse “...ed invece eri proprio tu che mi spiavi!”  
  
“Non ti spiavo... ti ascoltavo! L'idea di far spaccare in più pezzi l'albero caduto che ha interrotto uno dei sentieri secondari per Rohan e di consegnare la legna alle famiglie che ne hanno più bisogno, è stata grandiosa e... forse nemmeno il sovrano stesso l'avrebbe proposta.”  
  
“Perché è... sciocca e infantile?” gli chiese alzando le spalle ed abbassando lo sguardo dopo essersi messo a cavalcioni sulle sue cosce “Tu non hai visto come mi hanno guardato! Come quando li ho svegliati in piena notte gridando di un attacco imminente senza prove tangibili di ciò che dicevo!”  
  
“E chi ha avuto ragione di quel fatto?” mormorò di rimando il Guardiano, strappandogli così un sorrisino mentre alzava le mani per slacciare uno ad uno gli alamari del lungo abito del compagno che ora pareva adagiato sulle lenzuola come grandi ali d'oro purpureo “Hai preso la decisione migliore per tutti e li hai fatti restare senza parole.” terminata quell'azione, fece il percorso inverso col dorso delle dita fino a salirgli sul viso e lì prese la corona e gliela sfilò, rigirandola qualche istante come se la stesse studiando prima di aggiungere con un insolito tono dolce “Sarai un grande re un giorno... e quando verrà il tuo momento, tutti già conosceranno le immense doti di generosità e giudizio che possiedi.”  
  
Eldarion socchiuse le labbra meravigliato da quelle frasi con un esplicito riferimento a quel titolo che, fin dal principio, l'elfo aveva sempre messo in evidenza come un ostacolo alla loro relazione e del quale, ora invece, parlava con un misto di naturalezza ed ammirazione.  
Ma aveva provato comunque uno strano senso di disagio come se si aspettasse, da un momento all'altro, quel solito allontanamento che, più volte, quella discendenza aveva portato.  
Così, per evitare che avvenisse di nuovo, gli prese la corona dalle mani e la posò sul comodino come un oggetto di poco conto, riportando la discussione verso un argomento più facile da affrontare.  
“Non credo sia molto... giudizioso...” iniziò allora a sussurrargli, arrivando a lambirgli le labbra con le proprie in baci solo accennati “...lasciare che la mia mente mi trasporti lontano... alla notte che abbiamo passato in quell'abitazione, mentre i Consiglieri sono intenti a dibattere tra di loro, pensando di avere la mia completa... attenzione.”  
  
“Ti è concesso qualche momento di distrazione...” ribatté Lanthir, facendo scivolare le mani lungo la schiena nuda del compagno, dopo averle intrufolate sotto i due lembi di stoffa, facendogliela così inarcare sensualmente al passaggio “...ma ora sono curioso. Dov'eri finito con la mente? A quando... dopo essere rientrati, ci siamo distesi abbracciati, davanti al camino, senza abiti addosso per permettere a questi di asciugare?”  
  
Eldarion rise divertito ma scosse, con fare deciso, la testa.  
“Sbagliato! Vuoi ritentare?” gli sussurrò, chinandosi però verso di lui per arrivare a parlargli provocatoriamente all'orecchio “Oppure preferisci che te lo mostri...?” gli lambì il profilo con la lingua, fino alla punta, sorridendo soddisfatto nel sentire le mani, con le quali la creatura eterna lo stava ancora accarezzando, tremare a quel gesto.  
  
Il Guardiano fece per replicare ma ci rifletté alcuni istanti prima di farlo e lo allontanò di poco da sé per riuscire a guardare il suo viso.  
“Avrei un'altra possibilità, almeno per il momento... sempre che tu te la senta di provare.”  
  
“Perché... c'è ancora qualcosa che non ho... provato... con te?” chiese ironicamente il giovane, strusciandosi contro di lui ma continuando a sostenere il suo sguardo prima di annuire, incuriosito dal sorrisino che aveva incurvato le sue labbra.  
  
“Pensalo di nuovo...” iniziò a quel punto Lanthir, tirando un intenso respiro come se si stesse apprestando a compiere qualcosa “...ripensa a quel fatto e guardami negli occhi. Lascia che il tuo spirito entri in contatto col mio ed io vedrò ciò che la tua mente ti sta mostrando.”  
  
“Davvero puoi farlo?” esclamò sbalordito il principe di Gondor “È come quando... hai raggiunto il mio spirito e lo hai portato lontano in quella cascata che ti rappresenta?”  
  
“Qualcosa di simile, sì. Alcuni di noi hanno sviluppato di più questa capacità, altri meno... e dipende anche dalla persona che ci troviamo davanti. Con i Mortali è più semplice guardare nei loro occhi e vederne i pensieri... con gli appartenenti al mio popolo invece, spesso è necessario un rapporto molto stretto o che l'altro lo acconsenta.”  
  
“Ed io in che... categoria sono...?”  
  
“Non lo so.” rispose subito l'elfo, alzando però lo sguardo con un sorrisino “O meglio... non ho mai tentato di scoprirlo veramente perché temevo di vedere nei tuoi occhi quel... sentimento dal quale fuggivo con ogni mezzo.”  
  
Eldarion gli sorrise dolcemente nell'udire quelle parole.  
“Non temi di vederlo... ora...?”  
  
“No. Quindi scopriamolo.”  
  
A quella replica determinata sentì un tuffo al cuore ma tentò di calmarsi per concentrarsi su ciò che gli era stato chiesto.  
Così iniziò a fare dei lunghi e profondi respiri per poi puntare gli occhi in quelli limpidi del compagno che erano già fissi su di lui.  
Inizialmente faticò a tenere la concentrazione perché l'elfo gli stava sfiorando, nel frattempo, una guancia con una punta delle dita, ma non appena quella mano si fermò ed il palmo si posò saldamente su di essa quasi a volerlo tener fermo, gli parve di essere ancora sotto quell'imponente e selvaggia cascata ma questa volta, iniziò a vedere, attraverso i flutti, le stesse immagini che si erano formate nei suoi pensieri.  
  
_La pioggia batteva incessantemente sui corpi nudi dei due compagni, inginocchiati uno di fronte all'altro, ancora uniti però in un intenso bacio mentre le mani erano occupate a raggiungere e ghermire per poter rimanere in contatto._  
_Un solo sguardo li distanziò per un breve attimo... uno sguardo d'intesa che bastò ad entrambi per comprendere che, il desiderio che si erano concessi fino a pochi momenti prima, non era a sufficienza per placare l'inesauribile sete che si creavano a vicenda._  
_Così Lanthir afferrò per i fianchi il giovane e lo spinse facilmente contro uno degli spessi rami ritorti che occupavano lo spazio in quel ripiano che sovrastava l'abitazione._  
_Non gli servì fare altro che un piccolo movimento sulle ginocchia per portarsi di fronte a lui e con una mossa altrettanto semplice e determinata, gli rialzò il bacino contro il proprio ventre, portando le cosce sotto le sue, per riuscire così ad ottenere quell'intimo accesso al suo corpo._  
_Eldarion non fece altro che aggrapparsi a lui con le braccia, stringendo i polpacci contro il suo fondo schiena non appena si sentì violare con quella foga selvaggia che non lasciava spazio a pensieri o parole._  
_Gemette sempre più intensamente per il piacere ardente e violento che finalmente stava di nuovo provando tra le mani di quella creatura eterna che sapeva rendere infinito anche il fuoco del desidero che gli scorreva nelle vene, e nemmeno il leggero dolore che, inevitabilmente, stava provando alla schiena per la corteccia che la stava graffiando e ferendo, lo fecero indugiare dal concedersi a lui senza la minima inibizione._  
  
“Ragazzino... vizioso che non riesce a tenere segrete le sue fantasie peccaminose su di me!” fu il sussurro divertito che si lasciò sfuggire il Guardiano del Bosco quando infine abbassò le palpebre col respiro più rapido di quanto non fosse quando aveva iniziato a guardare negli occhi azzurri del compagno “E così è... questo... che pensi quando sei seduto in mezzo ai Consiglieri del tuo popolo?”  
  
Il principe di Gondor restò disorientato per alcuni istanti quando ritornò alla realtà e poi si passò le mani sul viso e scosse la testa con un'espressione imbarazzata sul viso.  
“Ah... io... beh... sì... ma non ci ho pensato tutto il tempo!” tentò allora di difendersi quasi avesse fatto sul serio qualcosa di sbagliato “E comunque... stavano ripetendo le stesse cose... anche se mi sono... assentato mentalmente... non vuol dire che... ma non vedo perché dovrei giustificarmi con te!”  
  
Quel tono inizialmente impacciato e poi risoluto, unito al rossore evidente sulle guance del giovane, fece avvampare un fuoco nel corpo dell'elfo che, all'improvviso, lo afferrò per i fianchi, tirandolo contro di sé per possedere la sua bocca con lo stesso selvaggio e possessivo vigore che aveva usato con lui quella notte sotto al temporale.  
“L'innocenza sul tuo viso mi fa ancora perdere il senno...” gli bisbigliò sensualmente sulle labbra ora umide e pulsanti per quel bacio famelico “...non mostrarmela in questo modo o potrei arrivare a concederti qualsiasi cosa!”  
  
L'affermazione appena udita, provocò un sorrisino malizioso sul volto di Eldarion che, sfiorandogli lascivamente i pettorali con le dita fino al ventre, si azzardò a sussurrare ciò che, nonostante tutto, non aveva ancora osato chiedergli.  
“Voglio restare sopra di te... e stringerti tra le cosce mentre cavalco il tuo corpo fino a farlo sciogliere nell'estasi dentro al mio.”  
Si stupì, all'inizio, di stare ricevendo solo silenzio invece di un'immediata replica negativa come invece si aspettava e per un attimo provò anche un vago ma esaltante timore al pensiero di poterlo fare... ma subito dopo si ritrovò gettato sul fianco e non trattenne una risata comunque divertita quando udì la risposta dell'elfo che aveva immediatamente ripreso il dominio su di lui.  
  
“Non proprio... qualsiasi... cosa.”  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
_~~ Città di Edoras, Rohan ~~_  
  
Alla fioca luce di alcune candele, un giovane dai lunghi capelli rossi stava ripiegando accuratamente degli abiti sul proprio letto con l'esplicito intento di farli rientrare nelle borse che, solo da pochi giorni, aveva disfatto.  
Pareva così assorto in quel compito da non notare che, sulla porta di quella stanza, un uomo dai lineamenti molto simili ai suoi e dai capelli dello stesso colore, raccolti però in una coda dietro la nuca, lo stava fissando già da tempo con le braccia conserte, quasi stesse meditando sul modo migliore per instaurare un dialogo con lui.  
  
Ad un tratto però, il giovane si girò per prendere altri indumenti dalla cassettiera e sussultò nel ritrovarsi di fronte il fratello maggiore con un'espressione impensierita sul viso.  
“Haleth... che fai qui?” gli chiese incuriosito, proseguendo però con ciò che stava facendo “Pensavo dovessi alzarti presto domattina.”  
  
“Di certo, non prima di quando partirai tu questa notte.” replicò l'uomo, attendendo alcuni istanti, prima di aggiungere, senza mezzi termini, ciò che era intenzionato a dire “Dovresti restare. Qualsiasi cosa sia accaduta a Minas Tirith, ti ha riportato qui per un motivo... e qui hai ancora una possibilità. Denhier ha fatto un enorme sbaglio... un imperdonabile sbaglio... ma non ha mai smesso di amarti e potreste essere ancora felici insieme.”  
  
“Abbassa la voce!” gli intimò subito Adenath, facendogli cenno con lo sguardo verso il corridoio, ed allora il fratello sospirò ed entrò nella stanza, richiudendo la porta dietro di sé.  
  
“Mamma sta dormendo...” mormorò quindi Haleth, andando al letto e sedendosi stancamente accanto alle borse “...si sveglierà solo quando scenderai le scale per uscire, come sempre. E sai che è inutile questo... silenzio con lei... anche se non gliene hai mai voluto parlare apertamente, sa di voi.”  
  
“Non c'è niente da sapere ora.”  
  
“Potrebbe esserci di nuovo... se solo ti fermassi almeno un momento a riflettere su ciò che stai facendo e... perdendo, se ti rimetterai di nuovo in sella.” provò di nuovo ad insistere su quel punto, osservando il giovane che continuava ad andare avanti e indietro “Dà a lui... e a voi... un'altra possibilità... la meritate, e credimi... ti ama ancora.”  
  
“Ma il mio cuore non gli appartiene più...” sussurrò Adenath, scuotendo la testa mentre piegava lentamente gli abiti “...forse alcuni battiti ancora sono per lui ma... non posso fingere che sia ancora di sua proprietà perché non è così.”  
  
Nell'ascoltare quelle frasi, l'uomo aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
“Per questo sei tornato impulsivamente qui? È accaduto qualcosa con la persona che ora fa parte della tua vita?” lo vide annuire senza fare, però, ulteriori accenni a riguardo, così provò a domandare “Qual'è il suo nome, dunque...? Chi è il nuovo proprietario...?”  
  
Lo scudiero fece un intenso sospiro, incerto se essere sincero o meno a riguardo, ma con lui lo era sempre stato, così timidamente, bisbigliò...  
“Eldarion.”  
  
“Eldarion...?” ripeté allibito Haleth, alzando lo sguardo al soffitto “Il... principe... Eldarion?” glli bastò il suo silenzio per comprendere, così alzò leggermente la voce “Sei folle, fratellino! Stai mettendo te stesso su una strada senza uscita... qualsiasi cosa vi leghi, si scontrerà contro il muro della sua corona ancor prima che te ne renda conto!”  
  
“Come se avessi scelta...”  
  
“Hai una scelta! Resta qui! Ricomincia una nuova vita e lascia libero il tuo cuore... non tenerlo legato a qualcuno del quale non sei più certo... perché se lo fossi, non saresti fuggito per allontanarti da lui!”  
  
Il giovane in quel momento gettò l'indumento che aveva preso, sul letto, e si passò nervosamente una mano tra i capelli, guardando il fratello.  
“Non ho certezze nemmeno qui... se non l'illusione di un passato che possa tornare ad essere come avrei sognato.”  
  
“Neanche a Gondor, Adenath. Laggiù non hai neppure la speranza di un futuro con lui.”  
  
Rimase a fissarlo per un lungo momento ma infine accennò un debole sorriso e si appoggiò alla cassettiera, sospirando...  
“Ed io non vedo nessun futuro qui... senza di lui.” si strinse nelle braccia prima di proseguire con un tono basso ma deciso “Voglio concedergli la possibilità che mi ha chiesto... anche se soffrirò di nuovo nel caso... il Fato deciderà che non è una via comune che dobbiamo percorrere... voglio riprovarci.”  
  
Haleth allora si rimise in piedi per andare da lui e benché sul suo volto fosse facilmente visibile l'apprensione per quella scelta, accennò un sorriso comprensivo  
“Fa solo attenzione, fratellino...” gli mormorò dolcemente “...a volte certe vie non devono essere percorse per un motivo ed insistere lungo quel tragitto, può portare solo dolore.” ma nonostante tutto, lo abbracciò teneramente, stringendolo con forza, prima di lasciarlo andare e dargli una pacca sulla spalla “Ti aspetto di sotto... inizio a sellare il cavallo e... non prendere le vie secondarie sotto la pioggia, sono più veloci ma anche più rischiose.”  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
_~~ Reame Boscoso, Regno degli Elfi ~~_  
  
Aragorn raggiunse il salone dove il Signore degli elfi si trovava, proprio mentre il portone si stava richiudendo, il che significava che il principe, suo figlio, aveva appena varcato quell'ingresso.  
Rallentò il passo con un profondo respiro, fino a fermarsi all'esterno dove vide, curiosamente, proprio l'elfo che, poco prima, li aveva colti di sorpresa mentre erano insieme nella vasca.  
  
Non fece però in tempo a dirgli niente perché alle loro orecchie giunsero le voci degli altri due appartenenti al popolo immortale.  
  
“ _Conosci il tipo di legame che si è instaurato tra me ed Aragorn?”_  
“ _Legolas...cosa...”_  
“ _Rispondimi! Ti ho posto una domanda, ada! Conosci cosa mi lega ad Aragorn?”_  
“ _E dunque sembra che i tempi opportuni perché ogni segreto venga rivelato siano infine giunti...”_  
“ _Rispondimi!”_  
“ _Sì. Sì, figlio mio. Sì. Conosco l'amore che vi lega da ancor prima che voi stessi lo scopriste.”_  
  
Deglutì a quella frase, guardando istintivamente Thamais che era rimasto, a sua volta, immobile con un'espressione però rilassata sul volto.  
  
“Sto attenendo Arwen.” gli mormorò a quel punto il Guardiano nello scorgere l'inquietudine nei suoi occhi “Dovrebbe... arrivare a momenti... per discutere insieme a te con sire Thranduil.”  
  
“Oh... certo.” replicò allora l'uomo, annuendo ma tornando in ascolto quando il dialogo, oltre la porta, proseguì.  
  
“ _E come potevi? Come potevi conoscerlo quando io la credevo ancora amicizia?”_  
“ _Il dono di Elrond Mezzelfo. Il suo dono gli ha permesso di vedere molte cose.... tra le quali voi, il vostro legame, la vostra unione. Il sacrificio che hai fatto per Aragorn durante la Grande Guerra. Tutto ciò che ne sarebbe derivato... l'amicizia assoluta... l'amore incondizionato... il vincolo fisico e spirituale che si è creato tra voi. Elrond ha visto ogni cosa e prima di partire per i Porti, me lo ha rivelato in quanto unico sovrano del nostro popolo a dimorare ancora in queste Terre e perciò, unico a dover conoscere il probabile futuro che vi era stato riservato.”_  
“ _Eri al corrente di ogni cosa...? Mi hai guardato negli occhi per anni, nascondendomi verità che mi riguardavano? Come hai potuto?”_  
“ _Non mi era permesso rivelarti delle pagine di un futuro che ancora non era stato scritto, Legolas. Gli avvenimenti dovevano vedere la luce così come il Destino aveva deciso.”_  
“ _Gli... avvenimenti? Mi hai visto in pena per mesi a causa di ciò che stavo iniziando a provare per lui! Una tua parola... una tua rassicurazione che il battito del mio cuore stava andando nella direzione giusta, mi avrebbe impedito di sentirmi... confuso... spaventato... angosciato... e devastato dal senso di colpa verso un'amicizia che era divenuta molto di più... e mi hai dato solo silenzio! Mi sono sentito un ladro nei confronti di Arwen in ogni... singolo istante che i miei pensieri si rivolgevano ad Aragorn perché era... suo... era il suo sposo... ed invece entrambi già sapevate che quel tesoro mi sarebbe appartenuto?”_  
  
Il re di Gondor aggrottò le sopracciglia e di nuovo, spostò lo sguardo verso l'altro presente, conscio che quella improbabile situazione stava divenendo sempre più insolita, così, incrociò le braccia sul petto ed alzò le spalle.  
“E così... tra te ed Arwen... è nato qualcosa oltre all'amicizia che avevate?”  
  
L'elfo socchiuse le labbra incredulo di ricevere quella domanda da lui, ma niente, in quel momento, sembrava razionale, così si schiarì la voce ed accennò un sorriso.  
“A dire il vero... è decisamente... incredibile questa conversazione ma... potrei dire... sì. Da parte mia esiste un... sentimento, potrei dire... ricambiato da parte sua benché... immagino che sia... plausibile che non si spinga oltre quanto c'è ora perché lei è comunque la tua sposa ed è legata a te per scelta.”  
  
“Oh... d'accordo...” mormorò l'uomo, annuendo “...beh era... giusto per conoscenza perché... avevo intuito che potesse essersi creato un qualche tipo di... legame tra di voi, tutto qui.” riportò l'attenzione verso la porta perché quell'argomento che lui stesso aveva iniziato, lo faceva però sentire alquanto a disagio, così si rimise in ascolto di quella discussione che, ora, aveva assunto dei toni più pesanti.  
  
“ _Mentire a coloro che amiamo non è semplice. Non ho mantenuto questi segreti con leggerezza in questi anni ma non potevo fare altrimenti. È un peso col quale Elrond convive da Ere e che, dalla sua partenza, grava su di me. Non è mio compito mutare il corso deciso dal Fato se non quando viene il momento opportuno deciso dai Potenti.”_  
“ _Questo è assurdo... io non...”_  
“ _Non potevo, Legolas! Non era una mia scelta... il tempo, col suo scorrere, ha preso le decisioni quando dovevano essere compiute... in altri modi, c'era la possibilità che gli avvenimenti non...”_  
“ _Non sono un... avvenimento, ada! Sono tuo figlio! Mi hai guardato per anni, consapevole di ciò che mi sarei ritrovato a vivere e nemmeno... per un istante... hai pensato che forse, sarebbe stato giusto dirmi che non stavo sbagliando? Che non dovevo temere me stesso ed il mio cuore? Che il mio spirito sarebbe rimasto per l'eternità legato all'unica persona che il Fato mi aveva destinato... e non ad un Uomo che invece mi sono incolpato di amare e di desiderare perché non doveva essere mio?”_  
“ _Va oltre le mie decisioni... devi comprenderlo. Se solo riuscissi ad... abbandonare questo lato impulsivo e irrazionale che ora ti appartiene... vedresti che non mi era permesso agire diversamente, e non per volontà ma per obbligo.”_  
“ _No. Perdonami ma non posso... abbandonare l'impulsività e l'irrazionalità dei Mortali, se è questo che intendi. Ora mi appartengono, difatti... e considerato che conoscevi ogni cosa, dovresti sapere anche questo!”_  
  
“Aragorn!”  
  
La voce della regina di Gondor risuonò nel corridoio ed il suo sposo si girò in quella direzione, accennando però un sorriso tirato che la dama subito comprese.  
“Cos'è accaduto...?”  
  
“Legolas e suo padre stanno discutendo.” disse Thamais, lanciando un'occhiata all'ingresso del salone.  
  
“Thranduil era a conoscenza di noi...?” le chiese allora Aragorn, guardandola negli occhi senza giri di parole inutili, arrivati a quel punto e nel vederla annuire, seppur con un velo di preoccupazione sul volto, si passò una mano tra i capelli, scuotendo debolmente la testa con fare rassegnato.  
  
“Più di quanto mio padre mi avesse accennato.” aggiunse poi Arwen, stringendo nervosamente le labbra “Me ne ha parlato solo al mio arrivo qui, credimi. Ma oramai non importano i segreti che abbiamo tenuto perché è giunto il tempo che tutti quanti vengano rivelati, per il nostro bene e per quello della Terra in cui ancora viviamo.”  
  
L'uomo non riuscì però a chiederle altro perché in quell'istante i portoni si spalancarono ed il principe del Reame Boscoso li oltrepassò con negli occhi tutta la collera, l'angoscia e la frustrazione per ciò che aveva appreso.  
“Legolas...” sussurrò semplicemente il suo nome, facendo un passo verso di lui ma quando lo vide scuotere immediatamente la testa, si bloccò, guardandolo disorientato.  
  
“Non... adesso, Estel... devo... restare solo.”  
  
Così, dopo aver udito quel sussurro, non poté far altro che seguirlo con lo sguardo mentre si allontanava a passo svelto lungo il corridoio.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
_~~ Terre degli Uomini tra i confini di Rohan e Gondor~~_  
  
Le nuvole scure venivano squarciate in continuazione dai fulmini ma nonostante il temporale che, ancora una volta, stava sfogando tutta la propria irruenza sulle Terre degli Uomini, uno di questi pareva irremovibile sul sentiero che aveva scelto di intraprendere quella notte.  
Aveva lasciato Edoras anche se il fratello gli aveva chiesto di attendere almeno il nuovo giorno per partire ed ora stava spronando il destriero a proseguire anche se l'animale era, chiaramente, spaventato e irrequieto... e non solo per la pioggia che scorreva su di loro.  
  
Adenath si era addentrato tra gli alberi per accorciare la strada, visto anche il tempo alquanto ostile, ma in quel punto, c'era un insolito e ottenebrato silenzio che sarebbe stato ancor più evidente se solo non ci fosse stato lo scrosciare ininterrotto dell'acqua ed i tuoni che rimbombavano nel cielo.  
Il giovane se ne era difatti accorto e maggiormente ne era conscio l'animale che rallentò l'andatura quasi in un rifiuto a continuare lungo quel tragitto.  
Attorno a lui non c'erano però altro che alberi e buio e benché tentasse di scrutare tra di essi, facendo ruotare su se stesso il cavallo, alla ricerca del motivo di quella sua irrequietezza, la sua visuale era ridotta ed annebbiata a causa della pioggia.  
  
L'istinto gli venne subito in aiuto e rapidamente estrasse la spada che portava legata al fianco... ma fu un gesto del tutto inutile perché all'improvviso, una freccia scoccata da chissà dove, lo raggiunse e gli si conficcò nella schiena.  
Lo scudiero riuscì solo a spalancare gli occhi verdi con un gemito di dolore che divenne un rantolo sgomento quando perse la presa sulle redini e scivolò dalla sella come se non avesse più forze.  
  
Si ritrovò a terra, nel fango, e tutto ciò che riuscì a percepire prima che le sue palpebre si abbassassero, fu un secco ed autoritario ordine...  
  
“Prendetelo!”  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~


	22. ~ 12 ~ PRIMA PARTE

 

  
  
_~~ Accampamento fuori dalle mura di Osgillath, Ithilien ~~_  
  
Il giovane che camminava rapidamente tra gli alberi si tolse il cappuccio dal capo solo dopo essersi accertato che non ci fosse più nessuno nelle vicinanze.  
Aveva incontrato alcuni cavalieri, fuori dalle mure di Osgillath, quel giorno, ma per come era vestito, con gli abiti semplici che indossava per passare inosservato, di certo non avevano badato più di tanto a lui.  
Ed ora stava andando alla ricerca della persona che avrebbe dovuto incontrare al ponte sul Fiume dì lì a un'ora e che non era ancora giunta, essendo lui arrivato con molto anticipo per sfuggire, con una scusa, ad alcuni Consiglieri.  
Così aveva seguito l'istinto che lo stava spingendo proprio sulle rive del corso d'acqua e, come sempre, si rese conto che aveva ragione quando sentì un fremito caldo lungo il corpo quando ancora si trovava tra i cespugli.  
Fu allora però che si fermò, scrutando incuriosito davanti a sé e rimanendo però in quel punto semi nascosto alla vista di chi si stava bagnando nel Fiume.  
Il suo cuore prese insolitamente a battere con una frequenza inaudita perché non aveva potuto fare a meno di ricordare una situazione molto simile in cui, per la prima volta, i suoi occhi avevano potuto ammirare le fattezze di quella creatura eterna che gli avrebbe, in seguito, cambiato letteralmente l'esistenza.  
Di nuovo, il suo sguardo si perse lungo quel corpo nudo, liscio e dai muscoli torniti per via dei molti allenamenti, ed ancora provò un incredibile fuoco dentro di sé quando l'elfo uscì dall'acqua lentamente e si inginocchiò dove era più bassa, appena arrivato alla riva.  
Si inumidì le labbra appena scorse le sue socchiudersi e poi inclinarsi in un sorrisino e trattenne il fiato quando vide che, con le mani, aveva iniziato ad accarezzarsi il petto ed il ventre, dopo essersi strizzato i lunghi capelli biondi per privarli dell'acqua rimasta in essi.  
Il suo respiro decise però di tradirlo e si lasciò sfuggire un intenso sospiro quando si accorse che quelle mani che un tempo poteva solo sognare di sentire su di sé, ora stavano ripercorrendo quel corpo candido e costellato di gocce, seguendo lo stesso tragitto che queste ultime stavano compiendo, fino a perdersi tra le cosce che il Guardiano teneva leggermente divaricate nella sabbia.  
Si morse nervosamente il labbro inferiore quando intravvide la virilità tra di esse che, a differenza di quella lontana notte, adesso era chiaramente preda di un desiderio fisico evidente.  
Sapeva bene che, ciò che stava avvenendo, non era qualcosa alla quale Lanthir si concedeva nei momenti di solitudine ed anche che, solo una volta, da quando lo conosceva, lo aveva visto portarsi all'estasi da solo, e soltanto perché lui stesso glielo aveva chiesto. Infatti quando avvertì un gemito sensuale abbandonare quelle labbra carnose, segno che le dita si erano infine chiuse sulla carne che esigeva attenzioni, iniziando un movimento costante e provocatorio, ebbe la precisa sensazione che il compagno, per tutto il tempo, fosse stato conscio di essere osservato, proprio come era accaduto quasi due anni prima.  
Ne ebbe la certezza qualche momento dopo quando lo vide voltare il viso proprio nella sua direzione, ed allora, appena incrociò i suoi occhi profondi che parevano rispendere alla luce del Sole come se fossero costituiti dalla stessa acqua limpida che scorreva accanto a loro, perse ogni intento ed uscì subito allo scoperto.  
  
Rapidamente si privò del mantello e della tunica marrone che portava, rallentando il passo solo per sfilarsi uno dopo l'altro gli stivali... ma oramai la distanza che lo separava dalla creatura eterna si era ridotta fino a svanire ed appena vide le sue braccia alzarsi verso di sé, si lasciò ricadere tra di esse, aggrappandosi all'istante al suo collo e premendo le labbra sulle sue.  
Labbra che lo accolsero proprio come quelle braccia, avvolgendolo in un abbraccio fatto di licenziosi sfregamenti e languidi baci mentre i loro corpi entravano in contatto, spingendosi l'uno contro l'altro per sentirsi, nonostante quello del giovane fosse ancora ricoperto dalla stoffa.  
A quest'ultima pecca ci pensò, dopo un lungo momento, Lanthir, che lo discostò solo per potergli sfilare con forza la maglia dalle braccia per poi stringerlo nuovamente a sé e spingerlo con decisione nella sabbia in quel punto ancora lambito dall'acqua.  
  
Eldarion rise sorpreso quando l'elfo, inginocchiato tra le sue cosce, si rialzò per potergli togliere i pantaloni con ben poca gentilezza e spalancò la bocca, ancor più divertito, quando si ritrovò completamente nudo nella sabbia bagnata che subito aderì alla sua pelle.  
Il cuore gli batteva furiosamente per quella situazione nuova ed incredibilmente emozionante perché era la prima volta che si concedevano quell'atto in un luogo simile, sotto la luce del Sole, dove chiunque sarebbe potuto sopraggiungere... ma non gli importava.  
Le sole cose importanti erano i baci che il Guardiano continuava a pretendere e a rubargli con ardore, la sua bocca che scendeva a mordere e a succhiare la carne turgida sui pettorali, riempiendolo di scariche di piacere sempre più elevate, e la frizione che si ricreava tra i loro bacini ad ogni più piccolo movimento.  
Inarcò la schiena quando il desiderio di sentire il compagno in maniera più intima divenne impellente ma appena accennò a dire qualcosa, sentì la lingua della creatura eterna lungo la gola che, con dei provocatori sfioramenti, gli impedì qualsiasi parola sensata.  
Così restò in quel silenzio fatto di gemiti continui mentre le mani del compagno lo toccavano in ogni punto raggiungibile con intense carezze rese più rudi dalla sabbia sulla pelle che gli provocava dei fremiti diversi ed enormemente piacevoli.  
Fino a quando, perso in quell'insieme di lussuriose attenzioni, si sentì spostare su un lato ed iniziò ad avvertire l'acqua fredda fino alla vita... una insolita sensazione che parve attenuare il violento fuoco che gli era esploso tra le cosce ma che scordò un solo momento dopo quando, oltre al Fiume, percepì anche la virilità del Guardiano che lo violò lentamente proprio come si erano azzardati a fare i flutti fino ad allora.  
  
Da quel momento, anche per Lanthir ogni altra sensazione che proveniva dall'esterno svanì, perché qualsiasi suo senso era diretto al giovane che stava stringendo e possedendo.  
Non disse una parola... mai. Nemmeno quando il piacere iniziò a farlo ardere con violenza per la seducente visione che aveva sotto di sé.  
Invece di parlare, lo baciò, lo accarezzò, lo privò di ogni ragione con le movenze sinuose del proprio corpo, e lo divorò con lo sguardo quando frenava le spinte per poter protrarre quell'atto carnale il più a lungo possibile.  
  
Difatti quello avvenne perché nonostante entrambi ormai fossero facili prede dell'estasi ad ogni attimo che passava, restarono in quell'unione passionale per ore, spingendosi l'un l'altro al confine del piacere carnale per poi afferrarsi e trattenersi a vicenda, fino a quando si resero conto che la lussuria stava per avere la meglio anche sulle loro intenzioni.  
  
Così il Guardiano che era tornato a cavalcare il corpo del compagno come più volte aveva fatto in quel tempo trascorso, fece scivolare un'ultima volta le dita tra le labbra socchiuse del principe di Gondor, il quale le succhiò avidamente solo per poi lasciar ricadere la testa nella sabbia e guardarlo con gli occhi ardenti ma velati dalla disperata necessità di lasciarsi andare.  
L'elfo annuì e di scatto si rialzò da lui solo per riprendere la posizione iniziale tra le sue cosce e prendere di nuovo possesso del suo corpo.  
Eldarion gli cinse il collo con le braccia e si sentì trascinato verso l'alto quando la creatura eterna si accosciò nell'acqua bassa per tenere il giovane sopra di sé e permettergli il movimento.  
  
E quegli ultimi momenti di passione divennero ancor più potenti e accecanti delle ore vissute in precedenza... mosse sinuose e selvagge... frenetiche e impetuose... fino a quando entrambi raggiunsero il limite dell'estasi fisica e lo superarono insieme.  
  
Nel lasciarsi ricadere nella sabbia, ancora tra le braccia del compagno, Eldarion scoppiò in una lieve e spossata risata che attirò subito l'attenzione della creatura eterna che si stava distendendo al suo fianco.  
“Lo sapevi, vero...?” mormorò con la voce bassa per il piacere che ancora gli scorreva lungo il corpo “Sapevi che... ti stavo osservando...? Per quello hai iniziato a... toccarti in quel modo provocante...”  
  
“I tuoi occhi non mi sono sfuggiti quando nemmeno conoscevo la loro esistenza...” gli sussurrò sensualmente Lanthir con un sorrisino mentre si voltava sulla schiena per guardare il cielo, quel giorno, finalmente sereno “...credi davvero che possano ora che mi appartengono?” aggrottò le sopracciglia dopo quell'esternazione quasi che, lui stesso, non si fosse reso conto di averla pronunciata, ma non la ritrattò, stranamente, né la corresse con qualche battuta ironica.  
  
Fu quello a far sobbalzare il cuore del principe di Gondor che, subito, aveva voltato la testa verso di lui, per guardarlo incredulo.  
Ancora non riusciva a rendersi conto che era reale... che quella appartenenza era davvero vivida per tutti e due e che, soprattutto, la bramava disperatamente come aveva fatto fin dal primo giorno.  
C'erano comunque tante cose di cui ancora non avevano discusso perché, probabilmente, l'assenza dei suoi genitori rendeva quella nuova situazione ancora indefinita perché segreta a chiunque, tranne che a Sedrin, la quale, ovviamente, era stata la prima ad esserne messa a conoscenza, ma lui stesso non voleva mettere fretta a... qualcosa... che aveva impiegato così tanto per nascere.  
Così si limitò a sorridergli e a osservare il profilo del suo viso per un lungo momento ma quel silenzio, quasi certamente, incuriosì l'elfo che allungò la mano verso di lui per afferrargli il polso e strattonarlo contro di sé con un fare possessivo che gli strappò però un'altra debole risata.  
  
“Se ti dico... cosa provo per te... ti prenderai gioco di me?” il sussurro del giovane stupì, in primo luogo, lui stesso, che subito deglutì, dandosi dello stupido per aver fatto proprio l'esatto contrario di ciò che aveva appena pensato.  
  
“Beh... prova a farlo e vediamo...” ribatté allora Lanthir, con una cadenza ironica che, in qualche modo, diede più coraggio al giovane, il quale, dopo un lungo sospiro, mormorò...  
  
“Credo di... essere ancora innamorato di te... credo di esserlo sempre stato... e di non aver mai smesso di esserlo...”  
  
Il Guardiano annuì leggermente, restando in silenzio alcuni istanti ma poi le sue labbra si incurvarono in un sorrisino e non trattenne un'improvvisa risata divertita... che ovviamente destabilizzò in maniera inaudita Eldarion.  
  
“D'accordo io... è meglio se...” balbettò quest'ultimo, rialzandosi di scatto con l'evidente intento di andarsene... intento che non riuscì nemmeno ad accennare perché subito Lanthir lo bloccò, tirandolo nuovamente nella sabbia e sotto di sé.  
  
“Dopo tutto quello che è successo...” bisbigliò a quel punto l'elfo, sulle labbra che il giovane teneva strette in una specie di broncio infastidito “...ancora... credi... soltanto, di esserlo? Non ne hai la sicurezza...?” si chinò a baciarlo, cercando di vincere l'accesso alla sua bocca con la punta della lingua e quando lo ottenne, tentò di trasmettergli, con quel bacio, tutto ciò che lui stesso, ancora, non era riuscito a dirgli apertamente.  
  
Il principe di Gondor si lasciò di nuovo andare a quelle attenzioni, dimenticando all'istante quel fraintendimento dovuto soltanto alla sua incapacità di realizzare che, la creatura che lo stava abbracciando, non era più quella egocentrica e superba che aveva conosciuto... o per lo meno, era molto di più.  
  
All'unisono, quando quel bacio intenso, terminò, si rialzarono in piedi, consci che il tempo a disposizione era ormai terminato e che dovevano rientrare per non incuriosire nessuno.  
Lanthir vide però che gli abiti del compagno non erano completamente asciutti, in particolar modo la maglia che lui stesso gli aveva sfilato e che aveva, con noncuranza, gettato dove l'acqua aveva continuato a bagnarla.  
Così gli diede la propria camicia e si limitò ad indossare la tunica grigia sotto al mantello che, lui stesso, portava per mascherare il proprio aspetto visto che, come sempre, le sue intenzioni erano quelle di accompagnare il figlio di Aragorn fino a palazzo per assicurarsi che fosse al sicuro tra le mura.  
  
Durante il breve viaggio a cavallo e a piedi, tra le strade di Minas Tirith, Eldarion non smise di lanciargli delle insistenti occhiate... come le sue labbra, a loro volta, non cessarono di restare incurvate in un sorrisino compiaciuto per via del profumo dell'elfo che continuava a sentire attorno a sé grazie alla camicia.  
Ad un tratto però, poco prima di raggiungere la stradina secondaria che circondava il palazzo e dava nei giardini dai quali avrebbe potuto risalire nelle proprie stanze, provò una insolita sensazione di disagio e rallentò il passo, guardandosi attorno tra gli abitanti che lo circondavano... ed allora la vide.  
Al lato opposto da dove si trovava, lungo una via isolata che iniziava ad essere rabbuiata dalle ombre create dal Sole che stava tramontando... una figura incappucciata che proseguiva a passo spedito e che, in pochi attimi, svanì dalla sua vista, svoltando in un angolo.  
La sua mente gli giocò un insolito e crudele scherzo perché, nei fugaci istanti in cui quella persona misteriosa si era voltata di lato, aveva intravisto il cappuccio scivolare all'indietro per il movimento... e gli era parso di scorgere il volto del giovane che conosceva e che era stato protagonista di quell'incubo giorni prima. Adenath.  
  
Subito però udì un richiamo da parte della creatura eterna che gli stava indicando di muoversi ed allora si avviò nuovamente, ignorando quella strana sensazione che l'istinto l'aveva portato a provare.  
Facilmente superarono le mura, non visti, ed arrivarono sotto il porticato da cui il principe di Gondor sarebbe risalito per arrivare al proprio balcone, e lì, il Guardiano si appoggiò con la schiena alla colonna, indicandogli con la mano di salire.  
“Ed anche quest'oggi il principino viziato e arrivato a casa sano e salvo!” gli mormorò con un sorrisino ironico “Più tardi del previsto dato che si sta già facendo buio ma... immagino che tuo padre non sia qui per sculacciarti e rimetterti in punizione.”  
  
“Lo ha fatto...” replicò Eldarion sorridendogli maliziosamente mentre si avvicinava a lui “...solo una volta!” mise le mani ai lati del suo collo, intrufolando le dita sotto la stoffa del cappuccio e si chinò in avanti per baciarlo.  
Un bacio intenso e straordinariamente dolce che lo riempì di un calore improvviso lungo tutto il corpo... un calore che non si era trasformato solo in desiderio fisico ma gli aveva fatto pulsare il cuore con forza, soprattutto nel sentire le braccia del compagno stringerlo affettuosamente, a loro volta, sotto il mantello che indossava.  
E così avvenne.  
Senza che lo avesse previsto... senza quasi che se ne rendesse davvero conto... senza poterlo più impedire.  
Quando ancora con le labbra lambiva quelle carnose e morbide dell'elfo... un lieve e tremante sussurro...  
“Ti amo...”  
...timidamente rialzò gli occhi per incontrare i suoi, forse nell'improbabile attesa di udire lo stesso da parte sua ma nel ricevere uno sguardo intenso ed infinito come lo stesso Tempo che scorreva in quelle iridi chiare e luminose, sorrise dolcemente e comprese che non era necessario.  
Non poteva... non voleva pretenderlo perché il solo fatto che Lanthir gli stesse sorridendo e non fosse fuggito per qualche missione ai confini della Terra di Mezzo, gli bastava.  
Allora gli diede un altro rapido bacio, indietreggiando per aggrapparsi poi alla colonna ed iniziare la risalita... ma ancor prima di riuscirci, sentì una pacca sul fondo schiena... non violenta da far male ma abbastanza decisa per strappargli un gemito sorpreso.  
“Mah...!” fece solo in tempo ad esclamare un lamento e a voltarsi, che vide il Guardiano incamminarsi velocemente per arrivare alle mura e, risalendo lungo un albero, oltrepassarle facilmente come se non avesse fatto niente.  
Così scoppiò a ridere e, scuotendo la testa, proseguì per arrivare nelle proprie stanze.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Arrivò presto la sera e, lungo le vie ormai quasi deserte, Lanthir riprese la stradina che costeggiava il palazzo, intenzionato ad arrivare nuovamente al punto che gli permetteva di scavalcare le mura, non visto, e raggiungere le stanze del principe di Gondor.  
In verità doveva tornare a Osgillath quando l'aveva lasciato poco prima, ma qualcosa, improvvisamente, dentro di lui aveva preso fuoco, obbligandolo a fermarsi qualche ora in quella città per attendere il buio e così, la situazione più consona per fare, al giovane, una sorpresa.  
Ed erano state quelle due parole.  
Quella dichiarazione pronunciata con timidezza e determinazione allo stesso tempo, ad impedirgli di allontanarsi completamente quel giorno, a differenza delle altre volte.  
Non era riuscito a replicare niente quando Eldarion gli aveva sussurrato che lo amava e men che meno, aveva potuto ripetere lo stesso sentimento a voce... e non perché non lo provasse, visto che di quello ormai ne era certo.  
Era semplicemente qualcosa che, ancora, non era in grado di fare.  
Ma dall'altro lato, il desiderio di far comprendere al giovane che poteva fidarsi di lui e che non gli avrebbe mai più voltato le spalle, era così incalzante da portarlo a superare anche quell'ultima barriera che stava tenendo tra se stesso e quella capacità di esprimere l'amore come un tempo faceva.  
Così aveva atteso il buio per poter andare dal principe di Gondor e dirgli ciò che, da oltre mille anni, non aveva più espresso a parole.  
  
Svoltò l'angolo ma nell'apprestarsi a compiere la risalita lungo la roccia, i suoi sensi sviluppati lo frenarono come se avessero avvertito qualcosa di diverso rispetto a tutte le altre volte che si era recato lì.  
Incuriosito, abbandonò per un momento quell'azione e seguì le mura fino a giungere sul lato frontale del palazzo che dava nella piazza principale e qui, assicurandosi di essere ben celato sotto il cappuccio, sbirciò verso quel punto, chiedendosi però, nel mentre, perché stava usando tutta quella circospezione quando nessuno, tra gli abitanti della città, avrebbe comunque potuto riconoscerlo.  
  
Fu allora però, che i sensi lo misero in guardia e gli fecero capire che stava avvenendo qualcosa di ben più preoccupante di un semplice passante che avrebbe potuto scorgere il suo volto.  
  
Alcuni carri, coperti da tendoni, erano fermi nella piazza proprio di fronte all'entrata, e al comando c'erano due uomini per ognuno di essi, immobili, con le redini dei cavalli strette nelle mani come se stessero in attesa di qualcosa o qualcuno.  
Non vide i loro visi perché anch'essi erano riparati sotto dei mantelli ma gli sembrò che tenessero il capo chino e che non stessero interagendo in alcun modo col compagno a fianco.  
  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia perché trovò alquanto insolito che venissero portate provviste o altro a quell'ora di notte e, soprattutto, che Eldarion non gliene avesse fatto parola come di solito succedeva in quei giorni... ed ancor più strano, era che i portoni del palazzo erano spalancati e nessun cavaliere era di guardia ad essi.  
  
Un silenzio statico e inconsueto stava avvolgendo quel momento, come quello di un animale in attesa di compiere il balzo finale per ghermire una preda.  
Nessuna voce proveniva dall'interno... nessun richiamo per i servitori di aiutare i mercanti... niente.  
  
La sua mano raggiunse il pugnale che teneva nascosto nella parte posteriore dello stivale e se lo portò al petto perché ora non solo sentiva... ma era certo... che qualcosa stava succedendo.  
Non fece in tempo a riflettere oltre perché il suo sguardo si posò su un gruppo di uomini che aveva appena superato le porte aperte del palazzo.  
Uomini anch'essi avvolti in mantelli che parevano camminare barcollando, come sospinti da una forza invisibile dietro di loro che li obbligava a proseguire.  
  
Fu allora che il timore e l'angoscia presero il possesso del suo cuore in quei brevi attimi che gli servirono per comprendere.  
  
Vide le tende dei carri rialzarsi e decine di orchi scendere silenziosamente da essi per correre poi all'interno... ed anche allora, niente.  
Non un grido spaventato di chi dimorava quelle mura.  
Non un intervento dei cavalieri che dovevano essere presenti per la sicurezza dell'erede al trono.  
Niente.  
  
E poi il terrore gli velò il viso quando, nel giro di pochi momenti, vide quegli esseri malvagi tornare ai carri e trascinare con loro, uno dopo l'altro, uomini e donne che sembravano completamente privi di sensi.  
Dagli abiti che indossavano, gli parve di scorgere servitori ma anche Consiglieri... prigionieri per qualche ragione sconosciuta senza che i loro aguzzini badassero a ruoli o titoli.  
Una volta che un carro era ormai pieno, passavano a quello successivo e quando vide che, il primo, era già pronto alla partenza, la razionalità che riusciva comunque a possedere anche in quella circostanza, lo spinse ad avanzare, aiutato dalle ombre, per arrivare al lato opposto della piazza e dirigersi al campo dove sapeva che si riunivano i cavalieri che non avevano doveri da svolgere.  
Aveva bisogno di aiuto e doveva dare l'allarme ma sapeva che, da solo, non avrebbe potuto fare molto perché doveva considerare anche il rischio che gli orchi, vedendosi scoperti, avrebbero potuto mutare improvvisamente i loro perversi scopi e uccidere tutte quelle persone inermi.  
  
Appena voltò le spalle a quel luogo però, pronto a correre verso l'altra direzione prefissata, le sue gambe si bloccarono... ed il tiepido e famigliare fremito che gli scaldò il corpo in quel momento, divenne un brivido gelido che gli attraversò la schiena e lo fece tornare subito sui suoi passi, perché significava solo una cosa.  
  
Nell'ultimo gruppo che gli orchi stavano trascinando fuori da palazzo, riuscì a scorgere anche Eldarion, apparentemente addormentato come tutti gli altri abitanti della sua casa e, con tutta probabilità, creduto uno dei tanti servitori che avevano rapito visto che indossava ancora gli abiti semplici che, lui stesso, gli aveva tolto quel pomeriggio.  
  
E la razionalità svanì dietro al battito incessante e violento che aveva preso il suo cuore.  
  
Si guardò attorno, accantonando però l'azzardata idea di uscire alla scoperto e decimare uno ad uno quegli esseri che avevano osato toccare il giovane, in favore di una leggermente più opportuna... e così, approfittando di un attimo di distrazione degli orchi che stavano per chiudere la tenda dell'ultimo carro, dietro a quello su cui era stato trascinato il principe di Gondor, corse furtivamente fino ad esso e salì facilmente, fingendosi privo di sensi come tutti gli uomini e le donne, distesi o raggomitolati attorno a lui.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
I carri avevano già lasciato indisturbati le mure di cinta della città ed il palazzo, residenza del sovrano, era ormai vuoto e silenzioso da ore quando un debole scricchiolio risuonò lungo un corridoio.  
La porta di uno dei ripostigli dove venivano conservate armi da affilare e mobili in disuso, si aprì, e da essa, con fare circospetto, uscì una fanciulla dai lunghi capelli corvini spettinati, gli occhi chiari spalancati ed evidentemente terrorizzati e le guance bagnate di lacrime che non era riuscita a trattenere quando si era nascosta in quella stanza dopo che la madre le aveva intimato di fuggire.  
  
Proseguì con passo lento, stringendo con disperazione una spada che aveva trovato come arma e guardandosi attorno alla ricerca di qualsiasi traccia che lasciasse presagire ancora la presenza del nemico... ed arrivata all'ingresso, si fermò per alcuni momenti a guardare, sconvolta, ciò che vide poco prima delle porte.  
  
I cavalieri di guardia quella sera era tutti ricaduti scompostamente sul pavimento, con gli occhi aperti e vitrei, come se avessero perso la vita da un istante all'altro e senza ferite apparenti.  
A nulla servì raggiungere i due, tra loro, che conosceva bene e che aveva salutato solo qualche ora prima con la promessa di vedersi il giorno successivo, insieme a Sarton e Redian, per la solita uscita alla locanda.  
Ed allora una nuova ondata di lacrime le inondarono il viso, pietrificato e sgomento di fronte a quell'atto ignobile al quale non poteva porre rimedio in alcun modo.  
Lentamente, alcune consapevolezze iniziarono a farsi strada nella confusione dei suoi pensieri, ed allora si rialzò dal punto in cui si era inginocchiata accanto a coloro che erano stati suoi amici, ed avanzò ancora fino ad arrivare all'uscita dove le pesanti ante di legno erano ancora spalancate.  
  
Tutti gli abitanti dei livelli inferiori non si erano probabilmente accorti di niente perché non sentiva altro che il solito silenzio della notte e fu allora che si rese davvero conto che quel luogo era completamente deserto.  
  
La mano che impugnava l'arma ricadde lungo il suo fianco e la lama sbatté con un rumore metallico sul pavimento di pietra, risuonando nel vuoto opprimente che sentiva attorno a sé.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
_~~ Osgillath, Città sul Fiume, Ithilien ~~_  
  
Sedrin spronò il cavallo a correre anche quando scorse le mura della città perché l'unica cosa a cui pensava, era raggiungere Brandir e cercare aiuto.  
Quando era riuscita a ritrovare le forze, dopo essersi resa conto di essere rimasta sola a palazzo e che tutti gli altri, compresa sua madre ed Eldarion, erano stati portati via da quegli uomini che erano entrati senza nessun ostacolo, aveva fatto la prima cosa che gli era venuta in mente.  
Si era diretta rapidamente al campo per avvertire gli altri cavalieri dell'accaduto... perché dovevano mandare a chiamare il sovrano... perché il loro principe era in pericolo... ma arrivata in quel luogo, si era trovata ad osservare una scena sconvolgente.  
  
Tutti gli uomini ed i giovani presenti, erano privi di sensi.  
Seduti ai tavoli, crollati al suolo, ricaduti sulle panche.  
Erano ancora vivi per fortuna, a differenza dei cavalieri a palazzo, ma anche scuoterli non era servito a risvegliarli perché parevano preda di qualche potente sonnifero in grado di privare dei sensi all'improvviso e senza che nessuno se ne fosse accorto.  
Cercò di comprendere come fosse successo e l'unica cosa che vide e che accomunava tutti quanti, era la birra che sembrava stessero bevendo come in onore di qualcosa o qualcuno.  
  
Il panico e la paura l'avevano di nuovo ghermita ma arrivata a quel punto, si era detta che lì, non avrebbe trovato nessun aiuto perché, chiunque avesse organizzato quell'atto spregevole, aveva di certo tenuto conto con minuziosa attenzione della possibilità di intervento dei cavalieri qualora, il rapimento, fosse stato scoperto prima di essere portato a termine.  
  
Ma lei era sfuggita, per grazia dei Potenti, ed era l'unica che poteva andare a cercare soccorso dove era certa di poterlo trovare.  
Dove re Elessar aveva mandato un gran numero di uomini per ricompensare le perdite subite durante l'attacco nell'Ithilien.  
A Osgillath.  
  
Così si era messa a cavallo ed ora, finalmente, stava attraversando le porte sotto lo sguardo allarmato delle sentinelle che, pur avendole intimato di fermarsi, non avevano ottenuto l'effetto immaginato.  
Alla fanciulla però non importava, anzi... voleva attirare l'attenzione perché non c'era un momento da perdere.  
Arrivata nella piazza principale, discese dal destriero e appena altri cavalieri la circondarono, pur tentennando ad estrarre le armi, vedendo di chi si trattasse, iniziò ad esclamare...  
“Dovete avvertire Faramir! Minas Tirith è stata attaccata! Il nemico ha superato le porte!”  
...guardandosi attorno, comprese dalle espressioni allibite degli uomini che quelle sue affermazioni non stavano dando l'effetto sperato e per un attimo si sentì impotente ed ancor più terrorizzata.  
“Non sono una pazza! Serve aiuto! Dovete chiamare...”  
  
“Sedrin...?”  
  
Appena udì quella voce, tutta l'agitazione che sentiva dentro di sé, si sciolse in un sospiro sollevato e subito si voltò, andando incontro al compagno che, proprio quella notte, avrebbe dovuto incontrare poco fuori le mura e dove, presumibilmente, il giovane figlio di Faramir ed Éowyn, si stava proprio dirigendo.  
“Chiama tuo padre, presto!” gli disse, guardandolo negli occhi “Il palazzo è stato attaccato! Hanno rapito chiunque fosse tra quelle mura! Anche mia madre... anche Eldarion!”  
  
“Quando...? Come... com'è possibile...?” mormorò Brandir, scuotendo la testa incredulo per poi alzare però le mani sul volto della fanciulla e sussurrarle dolcemente “Tu stai bene? Ti hanno fatto del male?”  
  
“Sì... io... mia madre ha visto degli uomini strani lungo il corridoio e mi ha detto di nascondermi...” gli rispose Sedrin, annuendo e posandogli le mani sul petto, senza curarsi di chi stava loro attorno “...ma hanno preso tutti quanti e... hanno ucciso con... qualche veleno, credo... i cavalieri di guardia, per questo sono entrati indisturbati e... non so come abbiano fatto ma... hanno addormentato quelli al campo... eravamo senza difese!”  
  
Il giovane impulsivamente strinse la ragazza a sé, tirando dei profondi respiri al pensiero che avrebbe potuto essere, anche lei, tra gli ostaggi, ma subito dopo guardò i cavalieri, gridando loro con un tono autoritario...  
“Avvertite mio padre! Ora! E che tutti gli uomini disponibili si preparino alla partenza!”  
  
In quel momento, l'ancella della regina di Gondor, rialzò il volto che aveva nascosto contro il collo del compagno per cercare, in qualche modo, di riprendersi da quell'avvenimento grazie al suo calore, e vide alle sue spalle un gruppo di elfi che era appena giunto e stava tentando di comprendere cosa fosse accaduto.  
Anche in quel caso, agì istintivamente, consapevole che di fronte ad eventi di quel tipo, non si poteva perdere tempo prezioso perché in gioco non c'erano solo segreti ma vite.  
“Dov'è Lanthir...?” chiese allora alle creature eterne, discostandosi dalle braccia di Brandir per dirigersi verso di loro “Dov'è il vostro capitano?” dalle occhiate incerte che si stavano lanciando però, comprese che non avrebbe ottenuto la risposta che sperava, così perse quella poca pazienza che gli era rimasta e lo gridò con forza “Dov'è Lanthir?”  
  
Un elfo poco distante udì a sua volta quel grido ed allora si avvicinò subito a lei.  
“Non è qui... non è tornato.”  
  
Sedrin abbassò allora lo sguardo come se quella replica avesse distrutto la speranza che le si era, per un attimo, accesa, per trovare un aiuto ancor più immediato ma nello scorgere però l'angoscia sul suo viso, Ethilian le andò davanti cercando di incontrare nuovamente i suoi occhi per capire.  
“Cos'è accaduto?”  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
_~~ Reame Boscoso, Regno degli Elfi ~~_  
  
Le pacifiche e luminose stelle risplendevano in quella notte limpida anche nei confini che, un tempo, avevano il nome di Bosco Atro, ma tutt'altro che sereno e tranquillo era l'animo del principe di quel regno che, già da diverse ore, era assorto nei pensieri più disparati, in solitudine, sul ramo di uno degli alti alberi che circondavano una piccola radura illuminata dalla Luna.  
La testa reclinata indietro contro il tronco e le gambe piegate davanti a sé in una posizione che, per altre razze, probabilmente sarebbe parsa alquanto impossibile da tenere per più di qualche momento senza perdere il precario equilibrio.  
Ed invece, per Legolas, quello era il suo riparo sicuro da tutto ciò che lo circondava e soprattutto dove, per oltre venti lunghi anni, si era rifugiato quando la malinconia e la tristezza per la lontananza da colui che, allora, considerava ancora solo amico, divenivano difficili da sostenere.  
  
I suoi occhi color dell'oceano erano fissi proprio sulla radura sottostante ed i ricordi di quanto era accaduto in quel punto, lo stavano portando a sorridere dolcemente per la prima volta da quando era fuggito da palazzo dopo quella discussione accesa col padre.  
Subito dopo però, l'amarezza e la delusione tornarono ad offuscare la luce sul suo viso quando l'inevitabile consapevolezza che ora possedeva, calò un velo di mestizia anche su quelle memorie.  
  
Suo padre, colui che amava incondizionatamente e del quale si fidava in maniera assoluta, gli aveva nascosto per tutti quegli anni una conoscenza che l'avrebbe, di sicuro, privato dei momenti più dolorosi che aveva provato... delle tremende insicurezze... delle paure e delle ansie per una situazione che iniziava a desiderare quanto a temere per ciò che avrebbe potuto causare e portare.  
E a nulla serviva ripetersi che, nonostante tutto, Thranduil avesse ragione perché gli eventi che Sire Elrond aveva visto, sarebbero potuti mutare prima del tempo, portando delle conseguenze inattese.  
Sì, possedeva ancora la ragione dentro di sé... i millenni di saggezza... ma il cuore di figlio e l'irrazionalità che oramai aveva fatto propria, gli impedivano di andare oltre quel fatto.  
  
Era arrabbiato. Sentiva crescere una collera immensa dentro di sé per quel silenzio che suo padre aveva tenuto con lui, tanto che sarebbe rimasto su quell'albero per giorni, solo per non incrociare il suo cammino.  
Ed era infantile ed assolutamente inutile, dato che prima o poi, avrebbe dovuto parlargli di nuovo perché ancora non era avvenuta la riunione per la quale, il Signore di quelle Terre, li aveva mandati a chiamare, e di certo la situazione della minaccia che incombeva sui loro popoli, aveva la precedenza sul suo rancore.  
Ma forse, almeno per un po', gli sarebbe stato permesso essere semplicemente un figlio deluso dai comportamenti del proprio padre e così reclinò il volto in avanti, contro le ginocchia che aveva circondato con le braccia.  
  
Si trovava ancora in quella posizione raggomitolata quando una piacevole e conosciuta sensazione lo avvolse, strappandogli immediatamente un lieve sorriso.  
“Hai seguito il tuo spirito anche questa volta?” disse con un tono di voce però lieve e stanco, ricordando quando, all'arrivo di Aragorn in quei confini per riprendere il figlio fuggito di nascosto, si erano ritrovati in quel luogo dove avevano condiviso, per la prima volta, i loro doni.  
  
“Oppure... è stato semplicemente intuito.” replicò il re di Gondor, alzando subito lo sguardo nel punto da cui aveva udito provenire la voce “Ancora non ho ben capito dove inizia uno e finisce l'altro ma... non dirlo al mio maestro o penserà di non aver fatto un buon lavoro durante il mio addestramento...” sorrise, studiando il grande tronco dell'albero per trovare dei punti fermi come se avesse intenzione di arrampicarsi a sua volta “...e i Valar non vogliano che quella creatura superba e orgogliosa pensi di non aver svolto come doveva i propri compiti!”  
  
L'elfo alzò la testa a quelle frasi ironiche ma prima di poter ribattere, avvertì dei respiri più pesanti da parte del compagno e non gli ci volle molto per capire cosa stava facendo.  
“Aragorn... non...” si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata e allungò subito una mano per aiutarlo quando vide che aveva raggiunto il ramo accanto a dove lui era seduto ma faticava a trovare il modo per salire sopra di esso “...non era necessario... sarei sceso io!”  
  
L'uomo cercò una postura il più stabile possibile sul legno, tenendo però le gambe penzoloni verso di lui, e gli fece cenno con la mano di attendere mentre recuperava il fiato che gli serviva per parlare e che aveva irrimediabilmente perduto durante la risalita.  
“Ancora... un po' più in alto... e... raggiungevi... la cima!” ansimò per qualche momento prima di continuare “E non mentire! Ti conosco e, dopo quanto ho sentito della vostra discussione, non saresti sceso così facilmente come dici... ed io sarei rimasto per chissà quanto, là sotto, col naso rivolto al cielo per convincerti!”  
  
“Sarò anche più impulsivo di prima, Estel... ma non ho perso il senno!” ribatté divertito Legolas, guardandolo con una dolce luce negli occhi ancora lucidi per delle lacrime che non aveva però versato “Sarei sceso per parlarti se me l'avessi chiesto.”  
  
“Beh ma ormai sono qui... e non ho il fiato per ridiscendere subito quindi... parla ora.”  
  
“Non c'è molto da dire, in fondo...” mormorò a quel punto, sorridendo però per quell'affermazione “...non è qualcosa a cui si può porre rimedio o che può essere... modificata in qualche modo. È avvenuta... e niente cambierà mai ciò che è stato.” da un attimo all'altro il suo tono però cambiò, divenendo più concitato e irrequieto “E sono in collera con lui! Lo sono davvero tanto perché in tutto questo tempo in cui mi ha visto... in pena per dei sentimenti e dei desideri che non comprendevo, da lui ho solo ricevuto una indefinita rassicurazione, una volta. Quando tuo figlio doveva svolgere la sua prova per divenire guerriero ed io non avevo ricevuto tue notizie... mi disse semplicemente che tu non avresti mai scordato il nostro legame... e che non ti sarebbe stato permesso dimenticare il dono che ti ho fatto per salvare il tuo spirito dall'Oscurità.” alzò le spalle con un lungo sospiro “Ed io ho pensato che si riferisse alla nostra amicizia... ma... non sarebbe stato più semplice dirmi che quel legame sarebbe perdurato e mutato perché nelle stelle era già scritto che il nostro Destino sarebbe divenuto... questo?”  
  
“Sì.”  
  
“Sì... cosa...?”  
  
“Sì... sarebbe stato più semplice.”  
  
Rialzò un sopracciglio perplesso da quella replica ma accennò un sorrisino, allungando di nuovo la mano, questa volta però, per dargli un colpetto al petto.  
“Questa non è... una risposta!”  
  
Aragorn gli sorrise, alzando poi alcuni attimi lo sguardo al cielo che, da quel punto, sembrava più vicino e luminoso.  
“Una volta mi hai detto che quando Arwen ti ha rivelato di essere a conoscenza del nostro amore... ti sei sentito sollevato perché finalmente non avremmo più dovuto nasconderci ai suoi occhi.” lo guardò nuovamente con un dolce sorriso “Non credi che valga lo stesso anche per quanto riguarda tuo padre? Quello che voglio dire... è che... sì, hai ragione... hai sofferto come ho sofferto io per quanto è accaduto... per i segreti che entrambi hanno tenuto con noi, ed anche se proviamo a comprendere le loro motivazioni, non potremo mai perdonarli definitivamente ma... tutto questo significa anche che, in parte, siamo liberi di vivere ciò che ci lega davanti alle persone che amiamo senza più preoccuparci delle loro opinioni o di ferirle. È una cosa positiva! Certo, se fossero stati sinceri con noi fin dal principio tutto sarebbe stato diverso forse ma... non è da saggi ricominciare a leggere un libro dal principio senza prima esserne arrivati alla fine... e noi siamo qui... siamo arrivati a questo punto...” lo guardò intensamente negli occhi e terminò mormorando “...continuiamo a girare le pagine per vedere come va a finire, no?”  
  
La creatura eterna lo osservò in silenzio per tutto quel discorso ed infine aggrottò le sopracciglia impressionato e perplesso.  
“Chi sei... tu?” gli chiese ironicamente, fingendo di scrutarlo attentamente “Dov'è l'Uomo che ero abituato a consolare e a calmare perché si accendeva di istintività in ogni dibattimento senza quasi lasciarmi parlare e spiegare?” vide la finta espressione dubbiosa dell'uomo e scoppiò a ridere indicandolo “Quelle che hai pronunciato sono parole da... elfo! Ridammi subito indietro la saggezza e la razionalità, ramingo! E non appropriartene più durante le nostre unioni solo per usarle contro di me e farmi sentire un fanciullo sciocco e sconsiderato!”  
  
“Non sei sciocco e sconsiderato, Legolas!” replicò seriamente il re di Gondor, pur con un lieve sorriso divertito da quell'affermazione “E adoro questo nuovo lato di te perché... come ti dicevo una volta... mi fa sentire come se... anche tu avessi bisogno di me in questi casi... e non mi sembra più di essere solo il Mortale che ti trascina nella confusione e nell'irrazionalità insieme a lui coi suoi discorsi insensati!”  
  
“Un po' lo sei ancora...” sussurrò allora il principe di quelle Terre con un sorriso provocatorio come se tutta la rabbia che lo aveva fatto tremare poco prima, fosse svanita di fronte a quegli occhi azzurri e sinceri che lo stavano abbracciando.  
  
“Cosa...? Lo stolto Mortale?”  
  
“A dire il vero stavo per dire... l'Uomo impaziente che non mi lascia terminare un discorso!” replicò subito dopo, rimarcando con lo sguardo l'evidenza di quanto era avvenuto “E difatti... vedi?” e in quel momento restò a guardare il compagno che era scoppiato a ridere divertito.  
  
Guardò la piega dei sui occhi... le increspature sulla pelle del viso e la curvatura delle labbra di quel sorriso che era rimasto impresso su di esse anche al termine di quella risata improvvisa... e inaspettatamente alcuni pensieri riaffiorarono nella sua mente... dal nulla... senza una precisa ragione.  
Pensieri sul tempo che scorreva... sulle pagine di quel libro del quale Aragorn aveva parlato, che dovevano continuare a sfogliare per scoprirne il finale... sul Destino che ora conoscevano e che apparteneva loro.  
  
“Desidero restare con te a Gondor.” pronunciò quella frase di punto in bianco, fuori da ogni discorso che stava avvenendo, come un soffio di vento proveniente da chissà dove che colpisce e poi svanisce.  
  
Il sorriso divertito sul volto dell'uomo si addolcì subito, velandosi anche di una lieve curiosità per quella richiesta.  
“Quando torneremo, intendi? Vuoi passare altro tempo a Minas Tirith prima del ritorno di Arwen?”  
  
“Non solo... altro tempo...” gli sussurrò allora Legolas, stringendo però le labbra nel rendersi conto di quanto fosse azzardata quell'ipotesi “...voglio dire... ogni singolo giorno.” respirò intensamente ma poi, spinto dal cuore che gli pulsava nel petto, ricominciò con più determinazione sia nella voce che nello sguardo che ora aveva incatenato a quello del compagno “Quello che intendo... è che desidero dimorare con te a palazzo... nella tua casa... da quando torneremo fino a quando... tu stesso la lascerai.” deglutì come in fremente agitazione per una risposta benché avesse già scorto, proprio nei suoi occhi, una scintilla risplendere intensamente “Mio padre ne è a conoscenza, no? Non devo più nascondere le mie motivazioni o il mio desiderio di abitare nell'Ithilien per restarti accanto... e quello che voglio... è che su ogni singola pagina di quel libro che stiamo sfogliando, i nostri nomi siano scritti insieme da adesso in poi. Non come re e principe dei nostri regni ma come... noi stessi... come...” sorrise con una punta di imbarazzo “...Aragorn e Legolas... insieme... come compagni. Se... anche tu lo vorrai... ovviamente.”  
  
“Scendi da qui!” fu l'immediata e alquanto insolita risposta di Aragorn che, nel mentre, scivolò dal ramo sul quale era seduto per iniziare a ridiscendere lungo il tronco sotto lo sguardo attonito del compagno.  
  
“Come...?”  
  
“Scendi da qui! Adesso!” ripeté in un ordine deciso, aggiungendo poi con una risata “Devo baciarti e... non posso farlo se sei sul ramo opposto di un albero senza rischiare di cadere di sotto... quindi scendi a terra! Ora!”  
  
L'elfo spalancò la bocca sbalordito ma poi, ridendo tra sé, eseguì quell'ordine, arrivando facilmente coi piedi nell'erba ancora prima dell'uomo e provocando, così, un lamento scocciato da parte di quest'ultimo che ancora si stava impegnando in quei movimenti molto più lenti e goffi.  
“Spostati più a destra!” gli gridò allora indicando un punto dove c'erano facili appigli sulla corteccia “No... laggiù... più in basso!”  
  
“È dove sto tentando di arrivare... più in basso!” esclamò quasi irritato il re di Gondor, sbuffando mentre seguiva però quel consiglio “E non mettermi fretta! Come sono salito posso anche scendere!”  
  
Legolas alzò le mani in segno di resa, cercando di trattenere un sorrisino divertito alle imprecazioni del compagno... ma non fece in tempo ad avvertirlo di una parte più scivolosa lungo il tronco che lo vide perdere la presa e non poté fare altro che afferrarlo tra le braccia per attenuargli di poco la caduta.  
Il contraccolpo però fece ripiombare entrambi a terra e la creatura eterna si ritrovò una ennesima volta, sotto il corpo pesante dell'uomo come molti anni prima era accaduto quando il giovane di quel tempo, giunto in quei confini durante il suo girovagare per la Terra di Mezzo, aveva deciso di tentare la scalata della fune per arrivare alla costruzione sull'albero che lo aveva attratto.  
Nonostante gli anni trascorsi e gli eventi successi, rivide l'apprensione sul suo volto e lo sguardo smarrito e colpevole, quando il compagno iniziò ad accarezzargli il viso per assicurarsi che stesse bene.  
“Sei... ancor più pesante di allora!” gli disse con una cadenza divertita, sperando che Aragorn ricordasse la stessa situazione alla quale lui si stava riferendo, e difatti sentì una risata ed un sospiro sollevato, prima della sua replica...  
  
“Sono un uomo adesso! Non un ragazzino e... forse è il tuo corpo a essere divenuto più fragile, invece!”  
  
“Non sono... fragile!” ribatté, fingendosi stizzito e ribaltando quindi subito quella posizione per dimostrarglielo, mettendosi così a cavalcioni sopra di lui per aggiungere con una tonalità sensuale “Non te l'ho dimostrato abbastanza... sconosciuto viaggiatore che aspetta nella locanda il mio arrivo?” si chinò su di lui per baciarlo ma appena gli lambì le labbra, udì un sospiro...  
  
“Sì...”  
  
...ed allora sorrise, premendogli le mani sui pettorali.  
“Lo ammetti, dunque...? O temi solo che non ti dia tregua per tutta la notte per dimostrarti che ti sbagli e portare questa diatriba a mio...”  
  
“No... no intendevo...” lo interruppe a quel punto Aragorn, ridendo però debolmente per aver effettivamente risposto ad una domanda che era stata posta in precedenza invece che a quella esclamata ora “...sì... anche io lo voglio. Voglio che la mia casa diventi la tua dimora... voglio che le mie stanze diventino le... nostre stanze... che il mio letto diventi il nostro letto... e voglio svegliarmi ogni singolo giorno di questa vita e vedere il tuo viso sul cuscino accanto al mio.” immaginò una replica a quel punto, così la anticipò con un bacio dolce e appassionato che interruppe per proseguire “Non posso più sopportare di alzarmi e sperare che gli impegni mi permettano di correre da te nell'Ithilien o che la giornata appena cominciata, finisca, per indossare gli abiti di un viaggiatore che aspetta un misterioso sconosciuto in un angolo della locanda. Voglio essere me stesso e voglio amarti ogni momento... ogni istante... da ora in avanti.”  
  
“Ti lego a questa tua promessa, Aragorn... ricordatelo!” gli sussurrò dolcemente l'elfo “Ogni momento... ogni istante... solo di fronte al tuo popolo ti sarà permesso di mostrare il sovrano che devi essere ma in qualsiasi altro attimo della giornata... sarai il mio Uomo.”  
  
“Non ho mai desiderato altro che essere quello...”  
  
“Bugiardo...” bisbigliò con un sorrisino malizioso ma continuando a lambirgli le labbra con dei lievi baci “...hai desiderato essere mio amico... e ad un certo punto, se non ho capito male... anche mio amante...”  
  
“Ma una cosa non è mai cambiata...” intervenne il re di Gondor, passando le dita tra i suoi capelli per fargli inclinare di lato la testa ed arrivare a parlargli all'orecchio con un tono roco e provocante “...ho sempre voluto essere... tuo.” lo sentì sospirare e gli sfiorò volutamente il profilo con le labbra, dolcemente “Perché non mi conduci nelle tue stanze, adesso... e mi fai sentire di esserlo...?”  
  
“Nelle... mie...?” gli chiese Legolas, stupito ma attirato da quella proposta “Qualcuno potrebbe... vederti entrare...”  
  
“Devo temere forse che lo riveli a tuo padre...? Mm... no, aspetta! Lui ne è già a conoscenza... e oramai l'ha accettato... o per meglio dire, si è rassegnato al fatto che io ami suo figlio... anche se forse sono l'ultima persona che avrebbe voluto al tuo fianco.”  
  
“Ti ama a sua volta come ama me... per quanto, in questo momento, ancora io provi collera verso di lui, non posso ignorarlo. Ti rispetta come uomo e come sovrano e ha sempre avuto fiducia in te... anche se a volte ti parla come se fossi un fanciullo dispettoso che va punito.”  
  
“Ed ora sappiamo perché lo faceva... almeno, durante questi ultimi vent'anni.”  
  
I due compagni si sorrisero per alcuni attimi, perdendosi l'uno negli occhi dell'altro senza dire più niente come se, nuovamente, capissero quel silenzio che si era creato e si parlassero tramite esso, rifiutando qualsiasi inutile parola.  
  
Poi però fu l'uomo a fare una strana espressione assorta come se solo allora si fosse ricordato di qualcosa.  
“Mi sembra che... tu stia aspettando troppo!”  
  
“Come...?”  
  
“Non mi stai ancora trascinando nelle tue stanze!”  
  
“Oh... quello! Hai ragione!” esclamò l'elfo ridendo e rialzandosi, aiutando lui a fare lo stesso “Ero distratto!”  
  
“Da cosa...?”  
  
“Dai... pensieri su ciò che avverrà proprio nelle mie stanze... su... tutto quello che ti farò...”  
  
“E... sarebbe?”  
  
“Lo vedrai.”  
  
Continuando con uno scambio di battute ironiche e allusive, raggiunsero lentamente l'ingresso nella Montagna... ed allora quel discorso divertente si interruppe perché, con loro grande stupore, notarono che i portoni erano stati aperti e alcuni Guardiani erano in attesa, visibilmente turbati da qualcosa.  
Si scambiarono una rapida occhiata, aumentando il passo per varcarli ed arrivati nel cortile, videro che un elfo era appena giunto a cavallo e, dal loro aspetto, probabilmente avevano cavalcato ininterrottamente per giorni con l'intenzione di arrivare in quei confini il prima possibile.  
Attorno a lui, si era riunito un piccolo gruppo di guerrieri e scudieri ma tutti quanti, all'arrivo del loro principe, si discostarono per fargli spazio e lasciarlo passare.  
  
“Ethilian...?” esclamò confuso Legolas nel vedere il messaggero che credeva a Osgillath “Cosa ti porta qui...? E perché questa premura?”  
  
L'elfo si voltò subito verso di lui, accennando un rapido inchino ma aspettando a parlare quando anche Aragorn li raggiunse, con un'evidente preoccupazione sul viso.  
“Siamo stati attaccati.” iniziò subito senza girare attorno al discorso per renderlo meno grave di quanto in realtà fosse “Minas Tirith... è stata attaccata. Tre notti fa, un gruppo di nemici su dei carri, ha superato le porte della città ed è giunto a palazzo senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse. Sono entrati e hanno addormentato e rapito tutti coloro che lo dimoravano.”  
  
“Mio figlio...?” lo bloccò immediatamente il re di Gondor con gli occhi azzurri spalancati in attesa della replica che, però, aveva già intuito dal pesante sospiro della creatura eterna.  
  
“Anche lui, Aragorn. Li hanno resi incapaci di reagire, probabilmente con un sonnifero e li hanno condotti via sui carri.”  
  
“E i cavalieri?” intervenne il principe di quelle Terre, a sua volta sconvolto da quelle rivelazioni “Dov'erano gli uomini di guardia? Perché non hanno dato l'allarme?”  
  
“Morti. Quelli a palazzo, per lo meno... con del veleno... mentre coloro che erano a riposare, sono stati a loro volta addormentati. La fanciulla che è giunta a Osgillath ad avvertirci... una delle ancelle della tua sposa, Aragorn... ha detto che li ha trovati privi di sensi ai tavoli e sul pavimento, come se stessero festeggiando con della birra... ed è quindi probabile che sia stato quello il mezzo che il nemico ha usato per i suoi scopi.”  
  
L'uomo scosse la testa più volte, abbassando lo sguardo alla ricerca di una spiegazione razionale mentre l'irrefrenabile frustrazione di essere troppo lontano, in quel momento, per fare qualsiasi cosa, stava iniziando a divorarlo.  
“Questo... non ha alcun senso!” esclamò con un tono alto e tremante “Non accetterebbero mai bevande da sconosciuti e... i mercanti sono controllati! È gente fidata... com'è possibile che...”  
  
“Hanno visto uomini col nemico...” lo interruppe Ethilian per tentare di dargli altre informazioni, o per lo meno, quelle poche delle quali lui era a conoscenza “...uomini sicuramente sotto l'influsso delle Ombre che agiscono per volontà degli orchi. Quindi credo sia plausibile pensare che... qualcuno di questi Mortali, dall'interno delle mura, abbiano favorito i piani dei padroni che sono costretti a servire.”  
  
Legolas guardò il compagno che aveva iniziato a fare dei passi incerti avanti e indietro con una mano tra i capelli e un evidente stato di confusione sul viso, ma quello che serviva in quel momento, era comprendere il più possibile ed agire, così si rivolse all'amico davanti a sé...  
“Cos'altro sai...? Cos'ha detto quella fanciulla?”  
  
“Non molto altro. Si è nascosta per ordine della madre quando quegli uomini sono entrati a palazzo ma sappiamo che hanno rapito indistintamente servitori, Consiglieri ed anche il principe appunto. Abbiamo visto le tracce lasciate dai carri che conducevano e si dirigevano a nord, verso le Montagne Nebbiose... quindi pensiamo che si stiano dirigendo al covo che i guerrieri di Ferydir ci hanno indicato. Faramir ha inviato subito un gruppo di cavalieri per seguirne il percorso nel caso cambiasse ma... non abbiamo idea del motivo per il quale abbiano osato questo gesto ignobile.”  
  
“Per dimostrare che siamo deboli.” intervenne allora il re di Gondor, come ripresosi all'improvviso dall'angoscia che lo aveva avvolto al pensiero che Eldarion si trovasse nelle mani del nemico “Per farci capire che possono arrivare dove vogliono... usando il nostro stesso popolo contro di noi. Questo non era un attacco... no. Era solo un piccolo accenno di ciò che hanno in mente.” si rivolse a Legolas, guardandolo intensamente negli occhi “Quando ti hanno preso, nell'Ithilien, il capo di quegli orchi ha detto a mio figlio che doveva riferirmi una cosa... e le sue parole riguardavano la devastazione del mio regno e dei miei alleati... e dicevano che la nostra caduta sarebbe avvenuta proprio per merito di coloro che chiamiamo amici.” deglutì, cercando in lui l'appoggio che aveva sempre avuto “Quello che hanno fatto ora... non è altro che un assaggio della distruzione che hanno progettato... e sta avvenendo proprio come ci avevano fatto intendere... dall'interno... da coloro che dovrebbero essere amici.” non attese una replica perché la vedeva chiaramente nel suo sguardo e nel debole cenno col capo che la creatura eterna aveva accennato.  
Qualunque cosa avrebbe voluto fare... l'avrebbero fatta insieme.  
Ed allora strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi ed aggiunse...  
“Andrò a riprendere mio figlio... adesso! Non aspetterò più una loro mossa... la farò io!”  
  
“No...!”  
  
Una voce alta e autoritaria seguì quelle parole determinate e tutti gli elfi si voltarono nella direzione da cui, il loro sovrano, stava giungendo lentamente.  
Anche l'unico Mortale presente spostò lo sguardo su di lui, già pronto a ribattere a qualsiasi opposizione il Signore di quelle Terre gli avrebbe potuto fare... ma restò invece meravigliato ad ascoltare le sue parole come se fossero il primo raggio di Sole che penetra una coltre di nubi cariche di pioggia per riportare il sereno.  
  
“Non andrai... da solo.” proseguì Thranduil, arrivato di fronte a loro e guardando con fermezza il re di Gondor “È giunto il momento che Uomini ed Elfi cavalchino insieme, un'ultima volta, per onorare l'Antica Alleanza che ci ha unito in passato.” spostò lo sguardo sul proprio figlio che era immobile accanto ad Aragorn quasi che, con la sua presenza, dovesse proteggerlo, e gli sorrise dolcemente “Il legame tra i nostri popoli non affievolirà mai e se questa deve essere la nostra occasione per dimostrare con orgoglio la fede che nutriamo in esso... noi saremo al loro fianco.” lo vide sorridere in quell'istante... un sorriso convinto e radioso com'era la luce che poteva vedere nei suoi occhi e, al tempo stesso, in quelli dell'uomo vicino a lui che parevano gli uni riflettersi negli altri come parte della stessa anima.  
Ed allora, tirando un lungo sospiro, alzò la voce di nuovo per farsi sentire anche dagli altri elfi.  
“Radunate l'esercito! All'alba ci metteremo in marcia per le Montagne! Che i cavalli e i guerrieri vengano preparati a dovere perché non faremo soste fino alla notte prima di sferrare l'attacco. Non possiamo concedere al nemico troppi giorni di vantaggio perché nelle loro mani non ci sono solo i nostri compagni ma anche coloro che chiamiamo fratelli... e tra questi ultimi... il figlio nato dal sangue dei nostri popoli uniti. Li troveremo... li salveremo... e porremo fine ad un guerra prima ancora che questa cominci perché le Terre nelle quali ancora camminiamo sono state macchiate per troppo tempo da sangue innocente.” si fermò per guardarsi attorno e vedere gli sguardi di tutti puntati su di sé, così aggiunse “Ora andate e che sia tutto pronto alla partenza alle prime luci del nuovo giorno!”  
  
Gli unici a restare immobili, a quel punto, furono Legolas ed Aragorn che, in silenzio, si guardarono e sorrisero benché sui volti di entrambi fosse evidente l'angoscia e la paura per la fine che, i prigionieri e soprattutto Eldarion, avrebbero potuto fare nelle mani del nemico.  
  
Subito dopo però, il Signore di quelle Terre parlò di nuovo, guardando prima uno e poi l'altro, ed infine avviandosi verso la scalinata che portava all'interno del palazzo.  
“Seguitemi dunque. Dobbiamo discutere di qualcosa che riguarda voi e il Destino che dovrete affrontare.”  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
_~~ Montagne Nebbiose. Grotte a nord-est ~~_  
  
“Eldarion...”  
  
Una voce debole iniziò a raggiungere le orecchie del principe di Gondor.  
Un richiamo continuo e sempre più impaziente.  
  
“Eldarion...”  
  
Un tono allarmato e preoccupato.  
Un tono tremante e terrorizzato.  
  
“Eldarion... sire... svegliatevi!”  
  
Fu allora che rialzò lentamente le palpebre ma tutto quello che vide fu il volto sfuocato di una donna che pareva seduta accanto a lui.  
Lentamente i pensieri ritrovarono un senso logico nella sua testa ma si sentiva stordito e debole come mai gli era successo.  
L'ultima cosa che ricordava, era che stava camminando lungo il corridoio dopo aver brevemente raccontato a Sedrin della sua avventura al fiume con Lanthir... poi una stretta... qualcuno lo aveva afferrato ed il buio.  
Un buio che era sceso sui suoi occhi e su ogni senso, privandolo di qualsiasi capacità di reazione fino a portarlo ad un sonno profondo senza sogni.  
  
Cercò di rimettersi seduto appena si rese conto di essere disteso a terra e, nel farlo, la sua vista colse alcuni particolari, ancora annebbiati, del luogo in cui si trovava.  
Sembrava una bassa prigione scavata nella roccia ed oltre le sbarre c'era un corridoio dove vedeva passeggiare delle figure barcollanti che dovevano essere orchi.  
Si passò le mani sul viso e trovò difficoltoso anche quel solo gesto per via della debolezza fisica che ancora sentiva.  
Dovevano avergli dato qualche sonnifero per ridurlo in quelle condizioni di stanchezza e confusione ma prima di farsi altre domande, udì nuovamente la voce della donna che l'aveva risvegliato.  
  
“Sire... come vi sentite? Siete stato privo di sensi per oltre mezza giornata da quando tutti noi ci siamo destati! Temevamo il peggio!”  
  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre tentava di decifrare meglio i contorni del suo volto e solo allora comprese chi fosse in realtà.  
La madre della fanciulla con la quale, lui stesso, stava parlando poco prima di essere preso e che aveva richiamato la figlia, interrompendo quella loro discussione.  
“Cos'è... accaduto...?” mormorò, deglutendo più volte per via della gola secca “Cosa... dov'è Sedrin?”  
  
“Non l'ho vista da quando ci hanno attaccati, mio signore.” rispose subito la donna “Imploro i Potenti che l'abbiano nascosta agli occhi di queste creature! Degli uomini sono entrati di nascosto a palazzo e ci hanno catturato. Tutti quanti, sire. Tutti coloro che lo abitano! Guardate.” si spostò da lui per fargli scorgere il resto della cella “Ci siamo svegliati qui... non so quanto tempo sia trascorso dalla nostra cattura ma... alcuni degli anziani... non sono sopravvissuti al viaggio e non... non hanno più riaperto gli occhi. Altri invece sono stati condotti via e non sono ancora tornati.” gli strinse all'improvviso la mano, guardandolo con gli occhi gonfi di lacrime “Dovete fare qualcosa, mio signore! Dovete aiutarci!”  
  
Il principe di Gondor era rimasto ad osservare gli uomini e le donne rannicchiati nella penombra di quella grotta. Non riusciva a scorgere i loro volti perché ancora i suoi occhi non vedevano a dovere e tutti gli altri suoi sensi sembravano intorpiditi da quello che gli avevano di certo dato per addormentarlo... ma la ragione iniziò a tornargli e, insieme ad essa, anche la paura che non poteva fare a meno di provare.  
“Come hanno... varcato le porte? Dov'erano i cavalieri di guardia?” chiese a quel punto, massaggiandosi le tempie come per riordinare le poche idee che gli erano tornate “Li ho visti... erano tutti ai loro posti... come...”  
  
“Li hanno uccisi, sire. Tutti i presenti... forse col veleno... non posso dirvelo con certezza. So solo che quando ho tentato di fuggire, sono arrivata al corridoio che dava all'esterno prima di essere catturata e... li ho visti a terra privi di vita. Anche i vostri due amici purtroppo.”  
  
Lo sgomento calò allora sul volto del giovane al ricordo dei due amici che da poco avevano ricevuto l'investitura tanto sognata e che, la sera successiva, avrebbe dovuto rivedere alla locanda, insieme a Redian e Sarton che, quella notte invece, non erano di guardia a palazzo.  
Il cuore prese a battergli convulsamente nel petto e le lacrime iniziarono a bruciargli gli occhi, ancora provati da quella sostanza con cui l'avevano privato della volontà.  
Si vide scoppiare a piangere in quell'istante, sconvolto da quelle perdite e dalla situazione dalla quale gli sembrava impossibile uscire... e si sentì di nuovo un bambino, solo e smarrito sotto un tavolo durante una tempesta.  
Avrebbe voluto chiamare a gran voce suo padre per cercare protezione o sperare che sua madre percepisse la sua paura, come accadeva quando era piccolo e spaventato dagli incubi, e lo raggiungesse per abbracciarlo.  
Ma non era più nelle alte mura della sua casa... era in un posto ignoto in mezzo a persone terrorizzate quanto e più di lui.  
Si guardò nuovamente attorno ed iniziò ad avvertire i pianti ed i singhiozzi delle donne attorno a lui delle quali ora cominciava a riconoscere i volti e le preghiere ai Potenti degli uomini... di quei Consiglieri che, negli ultimi giorni, l'avevano quasi osteggiato e deriso durante le riunioni, e che ora invece lo guardavano come se fosse la loro unica speranza per uscire da quel tormento.  
E si ricordò allora di un'altra cosa che era cambiata.  
Non era più un fanciullo spaventato.  
Era l'erede al trono di Gondor... un guerriero del popolo eterno... nelle sue vene scorreva il sangue dell'uomo che aveva aiutato a sconfiggere l'Oscurità in passato ed aveva riportato la Luce in quelle Terre... e nel suo corpo risplendeva il dono di vita della creatura immortale che possedeva il suo cuore.  
Così si rialzò di scatto in piedi e, nonostante i suoi sensi ancora lo tradissero e le sue gambe faticassero a reggerlo in piedi, riuscì ad arrivare alle sbarre dietro le quali erano tutti rinchiusi e si aggrappò ad esse con decisione.  
Non fece caso ai sospiri sorpresi di alcuni dei presenti e nemmeno al movimento repentino di uno, tra questi, che pareva aver seguito, nella penombra, i suoi passi barcollanti come se lo stesse controllando.  
La sua attenzione era puntata lungo il corridoio e quando scorse un'ombra in lontananza, esclamò con tutta la voce che era riuscito a trovare...  
“Ehi...! C'è qualcuno lì fuori? Avanti, deve esserci per forza qualcuno! Mi sentite? Chiedo di parlare col vostro padrone!”  
  
Un grugnito infastidito fu la risposta che ottenne, seguito da un lamento altrettanto scocciato.  
“Fa silenzio e smettila di squittire, sporco ratto! A nessuno importa cosa hai da dire! Il tuo unico scopo è quello di far addestrare con le tue ossa il nuovo esercito.”  
  
Eldarion aggrottò le sopracciglia preoccupato da quella replica che non faceva presagire niente di buono, ma non si diede per vinto, e gridò di nuovo...  
“Tu... non sai con chi stai parlando... soldato! Esigo di parlare subito con chi ha il comando! Io sono...”  
Quel tentativo però venne interrotto bruscamente da qualcuno, alle sue spalle, che gli posò all'istante una mano sulla bocca per zittirlo e trascinarlo poi lontano dalle sbarre, in un angolo buio rispetto a dove si trovava in precedenza.  
  
“Sei solo uno stolto ragazzino che rivelando la propria identità peggiorerebbe solo le cose!”  
  
Spalancò gli occhi nell'udire quella voce, ma benché non riuscisse a vedere chi fosse, dato che il suo assalitore non l'aveva ancora lasciato libero di voltarsi per evitare una sua terza uscita di quel tipo, l'avrebbe comunque riconosciuta tra centinaia... migliaia... e avrebbe percepito la sua presenza fin da subito, se solo i suoi sensi non fossero disorientati e annebbiati  
  
“Lanthir...” lo sussurrò appena, per paura che non fosse realtà ma solo un'illusione data ancora dal sonnifero... e quando finalmente gli venne permesso di girarsi, non trovò più il bisogno di ripeterlo perché si sentì stretto tra le sue braccia ed ogni minimo dubbio, svanì.  
“Hanno preso anche te...?” gli mormorò all'orecchio, tenendosi a lui come se stesse per cadere in un baratro “Com'è possibile? Pensavo fossi tornato ad Osgillath...”  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco lo discostò quel poco che bastava per guardarlo da sotto il cappuccio che ancora portava calato sul volto e gli sorrise dolcemente.  
Da quando erano stati gettati lì dentro, aveva finto di essere addormentato come gli altri Mortali, ma i suoi sensi erano stati all'erta per tutto il tempo per sentire lo spirito del giovane, seppur debole e distante, in quel sonno dato probabilmente da un intruglio di erbe.  
Quando aveva sentito i primi uomini svegliarsi, aveva infine riaperto gli occhi ma non si era avvicinato a lui per non destare sospetti negli orchi che percorrevano in continuazione i corridoi, e si era sentito sollevato quando quella donna si era subito trascinata accanto a lui anche se, dentro di sé, non aveva mai smesso di implorare i Valar di far aprire i suoi occhi perché quell'attesa lo stava distruggendo.  
Nonostante immaginasse che il motivo per cui Eldarion non si era ripreso come gli altri, fosse proprio a causa del sangue che possedeva e che, probabilmente, aveva risentito in maniera particolare dell'influsso del sonnifero, non aveva potuto smettere di sentirsi enormemente preoccupato per tutte quelle ore.  
Ma aveva anche la certezza che, se lo spirito del giovane si fosse allontanato troppo, l'avrebbe ovviamente avvertito.  
“Mi ero fermato per...” iniziò a rispondere allora, scuotendo però subito la testa “...non importa ora. Dobbiamo trovare un modo per uscire da qui ed aiutare tutti quanti a fuggire. Da quanto ho compreso... hanno rapito gli abitati del palazzo per sferrare un primo attacco a Gondor e far capire al sovrano quanto possono essere forti. Li ho sentiti parlare tra loro quando ci credevano addormentati e l'unica ragione per cui vi hanno rapiti è per essere usati come avversari in addestramento per il nuovo esercito che stanno formando.”  
  
“Ma ci sono donne ed anziani tra i servitori!”  
  
“Non credo che a loro importi la qualità del combattimento che dovrà avvenire.”  
  
Il principe di Gondor annuì, rialzando lo sguardo sopra di loro.  
“Dove ci troviamo poi? Sembra una grotta...”  
  
“Nelle Montagne Nebbiose... dove siamo stati mandati in missione lo scorso anno. Siete rimasti privi di sensi per giorni e alcuni anziani non sono sopravvissuti al viaggio.”  
  
“Perché dici... siete?” gli chiese però a quel punto, incuriosito dal suo modo di esprimersi “Il sonnifero non ha avuto effetto su di te?”  
  
“Loro non mi hanno... propriamente... catturato.” replicò Lanthir con un lieve sorriso “Ero fuori dal palazzo quando sono arrivati i carri ed appena ho visto che ti stavano gettando su uno di essi... ho aspettato il momento giusto e sono salito su quello successivo. Non potevo lasciarti andare solo... chi l'avrebbe sentito poi tuo padre!”  
  
Eldarion sorrise ma subito abbassò la fronte contro la sua spalla, sospirando...  
“Qualcuno sarà già arrivato nelle tue Terre... li avranno avvisati... staranno venendo a cercarci... vero?”  
  
“Sì... giungeranno presto, non temere.”  
  
Fece per parlare ancora, come se l'unico modo per non cedere alla disperazione, fosse ascoltare la voce della creatura eterna, ma si bloccò non appena l'elfo lo trascinò ancor più contro la parete, quasi stesse tentando di nasconderlo, ed allora si accorse che un gruppo di orchi stava giungendo alle sbarre... e non erano soli.  
  
Insieme a quegli esseri abbigliati con rozze armature, erano presenti due alti e imponenti Uruk Hai con addosso coperture in cuoio alquanto più lavorate e ciò che li rendeva particolari, rispetto agli altri, oltre alla stazza, erano dei simboli bianchi disegnati sui loro volti deformi che parevano ricreare delle strane frasi di una lingua sconosciuta.  
  
Il gruppo si fermò e i due al comando, si fecero avanti e scrutarono nella cella come avevano fatto anche i semplici orchi, quella stessa mattina, alla ricerca degli avversari meno in forze da mandare contro i nuovi guerrieri che avevano a disposizione.  
Uno dei due Uruk però, iniziò tutto d'un tratto ad annusare l'aria e la sua bocca si aprì in una smorfia disgustata mentre digrignava i denti aguzzi.  
“C'è puzza di elfo qui dentro!” esclamò, girando poi di scatto la testa verso il comandante degli orchi al suo fianco “Avete preso un elfo e non mi avete detto niente?”  
  
Gli altri esseri si guardarono l'un l'altro intimoriti ma, prima ancora di trovare una risposta, videro il gesto del loro padrone e subito, il possessore delle chiavi, aprì la cella tra le immediate grida dei prigionieri che, terrorizzati, cercarono di affiancarsi ancora di più alle pareti rocciose per sfuggire alla loro vista.  
  
L'Uruk che aveva dato quell'ordine superò le sbarre e cominciò, a partire da un lato, ad afferrare uno ad uno gli uomini dall'aspetto più giovane, scuotendoli rabbiosamente quando, osservandoli, comprendeva che erano dei semplici Mortali.  
Dopo diversi tentativi, perse la poca pazienza che aveva e scaraventò, con forza brutale, uno dei servitori contro la parete, passando poi al successivo.  
  
Quando Eldarion vide l'uomo accasciarsi a terra col volto sanguinante, dopo aver colpito la roccia con la testa, strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi e impulsivamente fece un passo in avanti per scagliarsi contro il nemico ma venne frenato immediatamente dalla creatura eterna al suo fianco.  
  
Quel movimento venne malauguratamente notato però dall'altro Uruk presente, la cui attenzione venne attirata, per qualche attimo, dall'anello sulla mano del giovane quando lo smeraldo su di esso luccicò un istante alla luce delle fiaccole  
  
“Un gingillo come quello non può appartenere alle mani di un servitore!” disse allora l'essere dal volto dipinto, entrando a sua volta nella cella ma dirigendosi dal lato opposto a dove si trovava l'altro “Forse abbiamo trovato l'intruso!” si diresse direttamente dal principe di Gondor con un ghigno soddisfatto sulla faccia “Non vorrai fare la fine di tutti gli altri sudici Mortali, vero? Abbiamo in serbo molti altri progetti per uno come te!”  
  
Eldarion deglutì, spalancando gli occhi azzurri quando vide la mano dell'Uruk alzarsi verso di lui per afferrarlo ma il panico divenne, in un solo istante, terrore e angoscia quando il Guardiano al suo fianco avanzò di un passo, spingendo lontano il nemico, per poi mettersi davanti a lui, facendo in modo di proteggere col proprio corpo, quello del compagno alle sue spalle.  
  
“Ci sei andato vicino... ma non abbastanza!” esclamò a quel punto Lanthir con un tono determinato e lo sguardo fisso sul volto deforme e adirato di fronte a lui. Con un movimento rapido si tolse il cappuccio e gettò di lato il mantello, provocando un sospiro stupito da parte degli altri prigionieri.  
“Ti fai abbindolare facilmente... ma non dovrebbe stupirmi che un rifiuto fatto di fango e sterco come te non sappia riconoscere un gioiello forgiato dal mio popolo da un pezzo di ferro e vetro che si scambiano i ragazzini per gioco!” restò immobile dopo quell'insulto perché sapeva bene a cosa avrebbe portato ma non aveva avuto altra scelta.  
Aveva agito nell'unica maniera possibile perché per nessuna ragione avrebbe lasciato che Eldarion finisse in quel modo nelle loro mani... l'unica cosa che sperava, era che quel suo gesto plateale avesse attirato abbastanza l'attenzione degli Uruk Hai al comando per distoglierla dal giovane dietro di lui.  
  
E difatti sembrò così perché l'essere che gli stava davanti fece subito cenno a degli orchi di prenderlo mentre l'altro lasciò la cella, avviandosi da dove era venuto.  
“Quando avremo finito con te, invece...” replicò l'Uruk mentre indietreggiava con una smorfia divertita “...non riuscirai nemmeno a riconoscere le tue stesse mani!”  
  
L'elfo lo scrutò ad occhi stretti senza però aggiungere altro a parole perché già gli orchi gli avevano afferrato le braccia.  
Non fece resistenza ma quando iniziarono a trascinarlo via, sentì una stretta sulla tunica ed allora si girò, per quanto gliene fu possibile, verso il giovane che aveva protetto.  
  
Eldarion dovette lasciare la presa dietro la sua schiena dove aveva, istintivamente, chiuso le dita in un inutile tentativo di trattenerlo a sé e non appena gli esseri malvagi richiusero la cella, si accostò subito alle sbarre per poter guardare negli occhi il compagno.  
  
Uno sguardo che durò pochi attimi dopo il quale entrambi annuirono debolmente come se avessero compreso l'uno i pensieri dell'altro... le parole che non si erano detti.  
  
_Ti prego... torna da me... non mi lasciare..._  
  
_Sei un guerriero Eldarion... sii forte... tornerò da te..._  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
_~~ Città di Edoras, Rohan ~~_  
  
Alle prime luci del mattino, un messaggero giunse alle porte del Palazzo D'Oro di Meduseld.  
Dopo un breve dialogo con le guardie all'ingresso, la creatura eterna venne scortata direttamente dal sovrano che, in quei momenti, era appena sceso nella sala del trono insieme alla sua sposa.  
  
Éomer guardò preoccupato l'elfo del Reame Boscoso ma da lui ottenne solo poche frasi ed una lettera.  
  
“Questa è per voi... dal nostro Signore Thranduil.” disse il messaggero con un lieve inchino “In essa sono contenute tutte le informazioni necessarie e lui, come anche Re Elessar di Gondor, si aspettano che le seguiate e che manteniate fede all'Antica Alleanza.” e con un cenno di saluto, lasciò la sala tanto rapidamente quanto ci era entrato, come se avesse altri compiti da portare a termine.  
  
L'uomo che era stato maresciallo del Mark si avvicinò allora ad un tavolo ed aprì la busta, posandola poi sul ripiano di legno insieme ad una mappa in essa contenuta che indicava un percorso e un punto designato nella zona a nord-est delle Montagne Nebbiose.  
Solo allora si dedicò alla lettura della lunga lettera, durante la quale, il suo viso si velò di angosciante preoccupazione, tanto che la donna poco lontano da lui, lo affiancò, posandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
  
“Cosa accade...?” sussurrò Lothiriel, cercando la risposta nello sguardo del marito, ma ottenne solo un pensante sospiro e un lungo momento di assorto silenzio, prima di riceverla da lui.  
  
“Minas Tirith è stata attaccata in segreto, molti sono stati rapiti tra i quali anche il figlio di Aragorn.” replicò allora Éomer, appoggiando il foglio sul tavolo e tornando a fissare la mappa “Lui e gli Elfi stanno preparando un attacco al covo dove è stato individuato il nemico.” strinse alcuni istanti le labbra, dopodiché si voltò verso di lei e le sorrise debolmente “Dobbiamo unirci a loro. É il momento.” la vide annuire con una luce comprensiva negli occhi ed allora si chinò in avanti e le posò un bacio sulla fronte prima di avviarsi lungo il salone per dirigersi dove stazionavano i cavalieri, ma prima di superare l'arcata, aggiunse “Chiama Elfwine! È tempo che nostro figlio abbandoni i libri e si sieda su quel trono in mia assenza!”  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
_~~ Osgillath, Città sul Fiume, Ithilien ~~_  
  
Le prime stelle della sera stavano apparendo all'orizzonte quando il messaggero del popolo eterno varcò le porte della città ricostruita per mano degli Uomini e della stessa gente alla quale lui apparteneva.  
  
Colui che governava quei confini si trovava già all'esterno, nella piazza principale, circondato da alcuni cavalieri giunti da poco da Minas Tirith e fu lui stesso a ricevere l'elfo che lo raggiunse per consegnargli la seconda lettera che recava con sé.  
  
“Da parte del mio sovrano e dal vostro re.” disse il messaggero con reverenza, prima di voltarsi e avviarsi verso il gruppo di guerrieri immortali che erano rimasti tra quelle mura perché a loro doveva consegnare un diverso tipo di messaggio.  
  
“Notizie da Aragorn?” chiese allora Éowyn, avvicinandosi subito al proprio sposo che era già intento a leggere la lettera.  
  
Faramir annuì, respirando profondamente e terminando le ultime righe prima di passarla alla dama.  
“Ci è stato chiesto di recarci a Gondor a mantenere l'ordine e a svolgere i doveri dei regnanti.” mormorò, guardandosi poi attorno come se stesse riflettendo “Il sovrano sta preparando un attacco ai nemici e con l'aiuto degli elfi del Reame Boscoso, marcerà su di loro.” il suo sguardo colse in lontananza Brandir che stava giungendo a sua volta nella piazza, seguito dalla fanciulla che aveva dato l'allarme alcuni giorni prima, ed allora strinse le labbra come se provasse uno strano senso di impotenza nel pronunciare le parole successive “Aragorn mi ha chiesto di mandare dei cavalieri, a seguito dei guerrieri del popolo eterno che partiranno da qui per salvare gli ostaggi.”  
  
“E dunque...?”  
  
L'uomo scosse leggermente la testa, posando le mani sui fianchi prima di girarsi nuovamente verso la propria sposa.  
“Abbiamo dovuto mandare degli uomini a Minas Tirith in soccorso dopo quanto avvenuto e le perdite subite... la maggior parte è impegnata a protezione delle mura e dei confini.” fece una breve pausa e terminò in tono grave “Non ce ne sono abbastanza.”  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
_~~ Montagne Nebbiose. Grotte a nord-est ~~_  
  
Qualcosa di insolito stava avvenendo ma dal punto in cui si trovava, Eldarion non riusciva a venirne a capo con un'idea concreta, o forse temeva semplicemente di farlo.  
  
Alcune ore prima, tutti i prigionieri erano stati condotti, uno di fila all'altro, in un'altra cella poco lontana da un enorme spiazzo tra le rocce dove il soffitto era alquanto più alto, come se fosse una specie di cavità principale nella quale arrivavano molte altre gallerie.  
  
Da subito, il giovane, si era messo in piedi, vicino alle sbarre, per poter scorgere cosa fosse indaffarato a fare il nemico e avevo visto un numero sempre crescente di orchi arrivare in quel punto, in apparente attesa di qualcosa.  
Aveva sentito un brivido gelido lungo la schiena perché quegli esseri dovevano essere migliaia, tanto che riempivano quella vasta area, e non osò nemmeno immaginare il motivo di quel ritrovo.  
Cercò di fare attenzione ai dettagli... come possibili vie di fuga o punti non controllati, e quello che attirò in particolare la sua attenzione, furono decine di Uomini presenti tra la folla, con lo sguardo vacuo e l'andatura incerta, che parevano eseguire gli ordini senza opporsi in alcun modo.  
Pensò subito che potessero essere vittime di qualche maleficio come quello in cui, lui stesso, stava finendo a causa della freccia con la quale era stato colpito per salvare Legolas, ma non ebbe il tempo di fare altre supposizioni perché alcuni orchi si avvicinarono alla cella e la aprirono.  
  
Gli esseri, grugnendo qualcosa di incomprensibile tra di loro, afferrarono e strattonarono rapidamente fuori dalla prigione alcuni uomini e, non contenti della loro scelta, per ultima ghermirono anche una donna che spalancò gli occhi già ricolmi di lacrime e terrore.  
  
“No!” gridò all'istante il principe di Gondor non appena vide la madre di Sedrin che veniva trascinata via “No! No! Lasciatela! Prendete me!” si avvicinò velocemente alle sbarre cercando di richiamare gli orchi, ma non ricavò nient'altro che una spinta violenta e la cella chiusa con forza ad un soffio dal viso.  
  
“Zitto, moccioso! Arriverà anche il tuo turno!”  
  
Non badò alla minaccia di uno dei due esseri e tornò allora a guardare cosa stava per avvenire, ancor più sconvolto visto che non poteva impedirlo in alcun modo.  
  
Tutti gli orchi si zittirono, per quanto gli era loro possibile, quando si fecero avanti i due Uruk Hai che avevano il comando, seguiti da alcuni uomini con dei mantelli scuri.  
Permisero subito a questi di mettersi in un punto particolare da dove potevano avere una visuale migliore dell'area che, tutti quanti, avevano lasciato libera al centro della grotta, e in tal modo, si formò una specie di semicerchio dove era possibile, attorno ai prigionieri che avevano scelto.  
  
Ma gli occhi azzurri di Eldarion si sbarrarono pietrificati quando riuscì a scorgere meglio, dopo quello spostamento, cosa in realtà sarebbe avvenuto.  
Vide che, accanto agli uomini e alla madre della sua migliore amica, avevano appena trascinato anche Lanthir.  
Le sue mani si strinsero con forza sulle sbarre nel rendersi conto che aveva i polsi incatenati ed era stato privato della tunica che portava. Sulla schiena nuda, quando per alcuni istanti l'elfo si voltò su se stesso, intravide dei segni simili a frustate ma quello che lo privò ancor di più del respiro, fu che gli avevano gettato ai piedi una spada senza nemmeno liberarlo dalla catena, tra i due polsi, che gli impediva di fare un movimento completo delle braccia.  
  
“Questa volta... ci divertiremo più del solito!” esclamò uno dei due Uruk, facendo un cenno in avanti con la mano “Vediamo quanto... l'umanità e la luce che possiedi, elfo... possono resistere contro chi, invece, non le ha più come pesanti fardelli a limitare la volontà.”  
  
A quelle parole, alcuni orchi si spostarono, quasi intimoriti, fino a creare una via che portava al centro, ed in quel momento, il Guardiano del Bosco che si stava guardando attorno per cercare di farsi un'idea migliore della situazione, si voltò in quella direzione con le sopracciglia aggrottate in un'espressione incredula... che divenne angoscia non appena riconobbe il volto di colui che si stava avvicinando.  
  
“Ferydir...” mormorò tra sé, sconvolto, nel ritrovarsi a guardare in occhi scuri quanto una notte senza stelle e privi di ogni genere di emozione possibile.  
Non riuscì a muoversi o a dire altro ed anche il dolore per le torture che gli avevano inflitto per divertimento, passò in secondo piano, rispetto a quanto aveva davanti.  
Ma non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di razionalizzare tutto quanto perché subito dovette rialzare la spada per difendersi da un fendente che l'altra creatura eterna, gli aveva inferto.  
  
I prigionieri dietro di lui gridarono nel panico e nel terrore quando compresero che non erano altro che vittime senza via di scampo.  
Alcuni, spinti dalla paura, tentarono di farsi largo tra gli orchi ma vennero ovviamente scaraventati di nuovo all'interno, a pochi passi da dove stava avvenendo il combattimento.  
  
“Ferydir... devi ascoltarmi!” iniziò allora a gridargli Lanthir come se con la voce dovesse superare una barriera tra loro “Sono io... sono...” si fermò, per ribattere una serie continua di colpi con più difficoltà di quelle che avrebbe avuto in circostanze normali per via delle catene e per il timore che, le persone dietro di lui, potessero venire ferite “...guardami! Siamo amici! Non devi... ascoltare l'Ombra! Tu sei più forte... devi...” di nuovo dovette usare tutte le capacità che possedeva per ribattere un altro attacco ed allora capì che non poteva avere la meglio su quell'Oscurità in quella situazione.  
L'unica cosa che doveva fare, era cercare di farlo stancare e tenerlo a bada anche se sapeva che non sarebbe stato alquanto semplice visto che, pur essendo entrambi appartenenti allo stesso popolo, lui aveva delle limitazioni considerevoli.  
Ma fece il possibile e gli tenne testa, respingendolo e parando ogni suo attacco, anche quelli più violenti che, se mancati, potevano essere mortali.  
Dopo un lunghissimo momento, vide l'amico indietreggiare di un passo ed allora provò di nuovo a parlargli, sempre guardandolo negli occhi quasi tentasse di raggiungere quelle spirito che era preda del male...  
“Ferydir... non devi cedere! Puoi ancora vincerla! Cerca dentro di te la forza per...” si bloccò quando le mani del suo avversario si richiusero entrambe sull'impugnatura in posizione di attacco ed allora, cercando, a sua volta, dentro di sé la forza necessaria, si preparò ad una nuova difesa.  
  
Quello che il Guardiano dagli occhi chiari non poté prevedere, fu la successiva mossa dell'altra creatura eterna, la quale, dopo alcuni colpi ben assestati su di lui, rivolse la lama direttamente ad uno degli uomini poco distanti, infilandola nel suo petto senza il minimo tentennamento, ed estraendola come se niente fosse, alcuni istanti dopo, indietreggiando poi di qualche passo come aveva fatto in precedenza, sotto lo sguardo atterrito del suo avversario e seguito dalle grida disperate degli altri prigionieri quando la vittima ricadde a terra priva di vita.  
  
“Le tue parole non li salveranno.” un mormorio basso lasciò allora le labbra di Ferydir... lo sguardo d'Ombra fisso sul volto dell'altro elfo mentre sul suo, nonostante quel gesto efferato, non era apparso altro che fredda indifferenza.  
  
“Devi combatterla, Ferydir!” cercò ancora di gridargli disperatamente Lanthir, scuotendo la testa per allontanare qualsiasi emozione che, in quel momento, avrebbe potuto farlo indugiare o frenare “Non devi permetterle di soggiogarti!”  
  
Un nuovo e determinato attacco e il Guardiano del Reame Boscoso non fece altro che difendersi, spostandosi il più possibile davanti ai Mortali dietro di lui per proteggerli in caso di un altra eventuale azione feroce come la precedente.  
La visuale, a volte, gli diveniva offuscata a causa della stanchezza per i giorni passati senza cibo né acqua visto che, quelli che erano stati portati il giorno precedente nella cella, li aveva dati a degli uomini anziani più bisognosi di lui, e di certo, le ore di torture non avevano giovato al suo corpo o al suo spirito ma non doveva... non poteva cedere... perché da qualche parte, non molto distante da dove si trovava... c'era Eldarion.  
Lo percepiva... percepiva la sua presenza nonostante la lotta e la sofferenza... e doveva salvarlo. Doveva fare in modo, ad ogni costo, che uscisse da quel posto.  
  
Così continuò a sottostare a quei colpi sempre più brutali senza, in alcun modo, attaccare perché non avrebbe mai potuto ferire Ferydir... l'amico che comunque era ancora presente in quel corpo, privato della volontà, che agiva per mano dell'Oscurità.  
  
Ancora e ancora... un susseguirsi sempre più frenetico di movimenti.  
  
Proteggere... difendersi... non colpire.  
  
Un tempo che sembrò interminabile... fino a quando le sue mani persero la presa sull'elsa della spada dopo un attacco incredibilmente violento.  
La sentì cadere accanto a sé e nel medesimo istante, la lama di Ferydir lo colpi di striscio al ventre, procurandogli una lunga ferita che andava dall'ombelico fino al fianco.  
Un calcio feroce alle gambe lo fece subito ricadere con le ginocchia e le mani a terra, ed abbassando il capo, il suo sguardo si fissò sul sangue che scendeva dal suo addome nella polvere.  
  
Il respiro affannoso che gli lasciava le labbra fu l'unico suono che gli raggiunse i sensi ottenebrati e, al tempo stesso, resi ancor più acuti dalla consapevolezza che quelli, probabilmente, erano gli ultimi momenti che avrebbe passato su quelle Terre.  
  
Percepì distanti le grida degli orchi e i rumori dei loro stivali che battevano, come un ammasso indistinto che si affievoliva.  
Avvertì invece vicino la presenza di colui che era suo amico, alle spalle, e della spada che aveva fatto roteare nel pugno, pronto a sferrare l'attacco mortale.  
Sentì perfino le gocce del sangue che avevano formato una piccola pozza sotto di lui.  
  
Era la fine.  
E c'era un'unica cosa che si rammaricava di non aver potuto fare in quella vita che gli stava per venire strappata.  
Un'unica... sciocca... infantile... sfuggevole... intensa... importante... cosa.  
  
L'arma pronta a infliggere il colpo fatale rimase ferma a mezz'aria quando la creatura eterna che la stava stringendo, guardò verso coloro che avevano il comando.  
Un cenno e tutto sarebbe finito.  
  
“Noooooooo!”  
  
Un grido risuonò tra le volte di pietra.  
Un grido che superò per disperazione, foga e dolore tutti quelli divertiti dei presenti.  
Un grido che proveniva dalla cella dove erano rinchiusi i prigionieri.  
Il grido di un giovane, con le mani strette alle sbarre e gli occhi azzurri spalancati, bagnati di lacrime che esitavano, a loro volta, a scendergli sulle guance per timore di quell'azione rimasta in sospeso.  
  
Quel grido attirò l'attenzione di una delle figure incappucciate accanto agli Uruk Hai, come anche quella di questi ultimi, i quali scossero la testa quasi con disinteresse in direzione di Ferydir che, a quel cenno, abbassò subito la spada e si avviò a passo svelto tra gli orchi, per tornare da dove era venuto.  
“Basta così!” esclamò a quel punto uno dei due esseri dai volti dipinti “Abbiamo sprecato fin troppo sangue eterno. Portatelo via e ributtate gli altri nelle prigioni.”  
  
Eldarion ritrovò il respiro solo in quel momento ma riuscì soltanto a scorgere alcuni orchi che costringevano Lanthir a rialzarsi, trascinandolo per un tratto, dopodiché la visuale gli venne impedita dagli altri nemici che stavano giungendo a prenderli.  
  
Nella confusione che seguì il combattimento, la misteriosa figura si avvicinò ad uno dei due Uruk, domandando rapidamente...  
“C'è un giovane con uno strano anello tra i prigionieri?”  
...ottenendo un cenno di assenso col capo, si chinò maggiormente verso di lui per mormorare qualcosa che, ad altri, doveva rimanere ancora segreto.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
 

~*~ Continua.... ~*~ 


	23. ~ 12 ~ SECONDA PARTE

 

  
_~~ Reame Boscoso, Regno degli Elfi ~~_  
  
La brezza che si era alzata durante la notte fece svolazzare i lembi dei mantelli dei due viaggiatori che stavano attendendo all'esterno della Montagna dove era celato il regno del popolo eterno.  
  
Il cavallo sul quale era seduto il re di Gondor, nitrì, muovendo gli zoccoli come se fosse impaziente di partire e colui che montava in sella, gli carezzò il collo, lanciando poi un'occhiata alla dama al suo fianco, su un puledro dal candido manto.  
“Lo salveremo, Arwen.” le mormorò dolcemente, attendendo di ottenere la sua attenzione che era, fino a poco prima, persa in lontananza “Nostro figlio è forte e ha un cuore indomito e coraggioso... non si piegherà a loro.”  
  
Arwen annuì lentamente, accennando al proprio sposo un lieve sorriso quasi che, fosse lei, ora, a volerlo tranquillizzare.  
“Sono solo preoccupata... ma so che sta bene. Se gli fosse accaduto qualcosa, lo avrei sentito... avrei avvertito il suo spirito anche a leghe di distanza da qui.” respirò intensamente e allungò la mano verso di lui per posarla su quelle che l'uomo teneva ferme sulla sella, davanti a sé “Si sentirà impaurito... confuso... solo... ma è vivo.”  
  
A quelle parole, Aragorn le sorrise senza aggiungere altro, come se quelle poche frasi fossero bastate anche a lui per tirare un sospiro di sollievo, almeno per il momento.  
Le strinse la mano nella propria ma in quel momento, i portoni dietro di loro si spalancarono e, da essi, uscirono il Signore degli Elfi insieme a suo figlio, seguiti da Thamais ed Ethilian i quali guidavano una folta schiera di guerrieri, che si suddivisero in due schieramenti.  
Ogni creatura eterna aveva indosso una rifulgente armatura argentata ed i vessilli del Bosco di Foglieverdi, fatta eccezione per coloro che lo governavano, i quali, invece, portavano delle coperture di cuoio lavorato con rifiniture dorate sopra a una lunga cotta di maglia fatta da anelli che parevano anch'essi di un materiale pregevole.  
  
Legolas restò a fianco di Thranduil fino a quando raggiunsero i due sovrani di Gondor ed arrivato accanto a loro, si avvicinò all'uomo, sostenendo semplicemente gli occhi azzurri che, quest'ultimo, aveva immediatamente puntato su di lui.  
  
“Così ha inizio l'ultima missione dell'Antica Alleanza!” esclamò il Signore di quelle Terre, voltando il destriero verso il proprio esercito “La decisione è stata presa ed ognuno di voi è vincolato ai doveri che si è offerto di portare a termine. Siate fieri dunque di scendere sul campo accanto agli Uomini che dimoreranno queste Terre che noi stessi abbiamo contribuito a creare... e di cavalcare con colui che regnerà su di loro...” spostò lo sguardo su Aragorn, mantenendo però quell'atteggiamento altero e autoritario che la sua posizione gli imponeva “...per gli anni a venire, nella pace che, insieme, avremo di nuovo riportato.” scorse il sorriso orgoglioso e sereno sul volto del proprio figlio e, in quell'istante, anche le sue labbra si incurvarono leggermente, ma poi fece girare su se stesso il cavallo ed aggiunse “Tre giorni di marcia... le uniche pause saranno per far riposare i destrieri e la quarta notte ci accamperemo sulle Montagne. All'alba del quinto giorno... combatteremo.” ed allora spronò l'animale e lo stesso fecero tutti i guerrieri dietro a lui.  
  
“Credi di farcela... ramingo?” esclamò ad un tratto il principe di quel reame con un tono ironico, rivolgendo lo sguardo al compagno che aveva iniziato a cavalcare al suo fianco e strappandogli così una risata sorpresa per quella domanda.  
  
“Non mi lascerai indietro, elfo!” ribatté allora Aragorn, lanciandogli continue occhiate divertite “Non riuscirai mai a liberarti di me... già te l'ho detto!”  
  
Legolas sorrise e, con un tono più dolce, aggiunse...  
“Né mai ne avrò l'intenzione...”  
  
~ * ~  
  
_Il silenzio più profondo era calato nel salone del trono dopo che Thranduil aveva terminato di raccontare al re di Gondor e al proprio figlio, una parte di quanto, in precedenza, aveva già discusso con la dama ed il Guardiano presenti, a loro volta._  
_Gli sguardi erano rimasti a vagare, li uni negli altri, in trepidante attesa che, qualcuno, interrompesse quel momento statico per poter arrivare a ciò che premeva a tutti sapere._  
  
_Infine fu l'unico Mortale a parlare, voltandosi in direzione del sovrano rimasto seduto sul trono scavato nella roccia._  
“ _È dunque questa è la situazione?” chiese a bassa voce quasi stesse riassumendo a se stesso ciò che anche gli altri avevano udito “Vogliono usare la nostra Alleanza con voi per corrompere i vostri spiriti e spingervi a combatterci... e far sì che i nostri popoli si distruggano a vicenda?”_  
  
“ _Più noi li affronteremo per restare al vostro fianco...” gli fece allora seguito Legolas con la stessa cadenza grave e rassegnata “...e più il nemico potrà approfittare della nostra debolezza per catturarci e renderci servitori delle Ombre.”_  
  
“ _Se non li combatteremo...” continuò Aragorn, lanciando un'occhiata al compagno per poi rivolgersi al Signore di quelle Terre “...avranno modo di osare altri atti oltraggiosi come quello che hanno compiuto a Minas Tirith... ed ogni uomo, donna o bambino di queste Terre sarà in pericolo... e se invece tenteremo di annientarli, non faremo altro che avvantaggiare i loro progetti.” ricevette solo un debole cenno d'assenso in risposta ed allora sospirò pesantemente, incrociando le braccia sul petto._  
  
“ _Quindi come...?” esclamò a quel punto il principe del Reame Boscoso, guardando prima Arwen e Thamais che erano rimasti in silenzio, l'una accanto all'altro, a pochi passi da suo padre come se già conoscessero quelle risposte che invece, lui ed Aragorn, ancora non avevano “Come distruggiamo un nemico se avvicinandoci a lui, non facciamo altro che favorirlo?”_  
  
“ _Non lo farete.”_  
  
_La replica dell'uomo gli fece però aggrottare le sopracciglia confuso ed allora si girò nella sua direzione in tempo per vederlo mentre gli si avvicinava lentamente._  
  
“ _No... dovete andare. Non posso permettere che il vostro popolo corra questo rischio.”_  
  
_Una lieve risata allibita gli lasciò allora, impulsivamente, le labbra mentre pronunciava l'unica replica che riteneva plausibile a quella richiesta..._  
“ _Questa non fa parte delle possibilità in gioco, Aragorn!”_  
  
“ _Sì invece!” proseguì il re di Gondor con gli occhi fissi nei suoi “Non è più un vostro dovere. Queste Terre apparterranno agli Uomini... e gli Uomini troveranno la maniera per sconfiggere questo nuovo male. Se non avranno... voi... da usare come arma contro di noi... dovranno mutare i loro piani e questo ci concederà il tempo necessario per abbatterli uno ad uno.”_  
  
“ _Quale... tempo? Non abbiamo già da ora quel tempo! Dobbiamo agire adesso!”_  
  
“ _Non voi.” incalzò subito, scuotendo con decisione la testa quando arrivò a pochi passi da lui “Dovete lasciare queste sponde il prima possibile e quando combatteremo contro di loro, faremo il possibile per salvare i vostri guerrieri che sono già stati catturati.”_  
  
_Gli altri tre presenti non intervennero nella discussione improvvisa che stava avvenendo ma mentre Arwen e Thamais si cambiavano delle occhiate insicure, Thranduil era rimasto con lo sguardo fisso sui due compagni, assorto in centinaia di pensieri._  
  
“ _Non stai ragionando, Estel... questa non è una soluzione...”_  
  
_A quella nuova replica dell'elfo, Aragorn alzò istintivamente la voce per sottolineare con più determinazione le proprie parole benché fosse conscio che non servisse._  
“ _Non accetterò mai che voi restiate qui col rischio di perdere la libertà!”_  
  
“ _Non è una tua decisione questa!” ribatté a quel punto Legolas con un tono quasi irritato da quello autoritario dell'uomo “Noi dobbiamo...”_  
  
“ _Dovete andare!_  
  
“ _Io non posso andare!”_  
  
_Fu il suo grido, ora, a risuonare tra le arcate dell'alto salone in cui si trovavano._  
_Un grido pieno di incredulità ed angoscia per quella discussione insensata e assurda che stava avvenendo nel momento meno opportuno._  
_Non sapeva se fosse a causa dell'insistenza di Aragorn su quella soluzione o se, invece, fosse il minimo pensiero che proprio lui la stesse proponendo con quella autoritaria e convinta decisione pur conoscendo la sua impossibilità di metterla in pratica._  
_O se, ancora, avesse sentito quella rabbia e quel nervosismo crescere, perché non riusciva a credere che l'uomo che amava potesse pensare che, in altre circostanze, lui avrebbe potuto abbandonare con tanta facilità quelle Terre e il loro amore senza combattere al suo fianco._  
  
_Un momento di silenzio passò da quel grido, durante il quale, il re di Gondor, strinse mestamente le labbra come se solo allora si fosse davvero accorto di quanto sconsiderata fosse stata quell'intenzione che aveva più volte rimarcato con fermezza._  
_Aveva reagito istintivamente, forse a causa del sangue che possedeva nonostante i recenti cambiamenti di comportamento che, sempre più spesso, dimostrava... o forse per il semplice e puro terrore che a Legolas potesse accadere qualcosa anche solo lontanamente paragonabile a quello che Thranduil aveva portato alla luce nella sua mente._  
_Ma aveva reagito senza riflettere, proprio come un tempo, e forse, in tutta quell'irruenza, aveva scordato quella realtà che aveva faticato ad accettare._  
_Così rimase a fissare il compagno in silenzio, proprio come anche la creatura eterna stava facendo, incapace di trovare delle scuse adeguate._  
  
_Fu Legolas allora a parlare nuovamente, con un impeto ancora acceso dalla collera di alcuni istanti prima._  
“ _Io non posso lasciare queste sponde.” ripeté con decisione, indicando poi la regina di Gondor ancora ferma accanto a Thamais “Arwen non può lasciare queste sponde... Lanthir non può lasciare queste sponde! E quindi... cosa? Vuoi che il nostro popolo salpi per le Terre al di là del Mare...? Bene... possono farlo... e a che scopo? Vuoi restare qui a combattere contro un tuo amico... o la tua stessa sposa... o contro di me?” sottolineò quell'ultima domanda portandosi una mano sul petto per poi scuotere la testa “O contro tuo figlio? Devo ricordarti che anche il suo spirito può cadere preda dell'Oscurità come il nostro?_  
  
“ _Non intendevo questo.”_  
  
_Nell'udire quella flebile replica da parte del compagno e nello scorgere, nei suoi occhi, tutto il dispiacere e il dolore per quanto stava avvenendo, lui stesso perse ogni rancore nei suoi confronti, ed aggiunse mormorando..._  
“ _No, ne sono consapevole. Ma è quello che accadrà se non troviamo un soluzione... adesso... insieme.”_  
  
“ _È abbastanza.” intervenne allora Thranduil, interrompendo quel dibattito acceso che era durato fin troppo. Si passò una mano sulla fronte, rialzandosi dal trono per avvicinarsi a loro con un'espressione severa sul volto ma passando accanto ad Aragorn, il quale si era, per rispetto, voltato subito verso di lui, gli sussurrò..._  
“ _Avrai anche una corona sul capo ma continui ad essere insistente e aggressivo come quel giovane scapestrato che è giunto qui quasi cento anni fa! Concedi un po' di tregua a mio figlio una volta tanto!” gli accennò un sorriso ironico che Aragorn scorse, con grande meraviglia di quest'ultimo, ma poi tornò serio rivolgendosi infine a tutti._  
“ _Esiste un'unica soluzione per impedire al nemico di portare a termine quel suo malvagio progetto di distruzione. Una sola soluzione... immediata... definitiva... e altamente rischiosa per tutti coloro che ne faranno parte.”_  
  
_Il re di Gondor, ancora sbigottito per le frasi ricevute dal sovrano degli elfi che sembravano palesemente un rimprovero per il suo modo di rivolgersi a Legolas, cercò di riprendere un atteggiamento serio e attento ma non poté fare a meno di guardare ancora una volta la creatura eterna al suo fianco, la quale gli accennò un dolce sorriso rassicurante per fargli intendere che quel litigio era ormai dimenticato._  
_E lui stesso sapeva che non era necessario protrarre oltre qualcosa che avevano risolto con un semplice sguardo, così si rivolse a Thranduil..._  
“ _E quale sarebbe questa soluzione?”_  
  
“ _Sferrare un unico attacco, direttamente nel punto in cui sono più vulnerabili, quando meno se lo aspettano e... nel solo modo in grado di distruggere ogni singolo individuo servitore delle Ombre prima ancora che possano trovare le forze per reagire. Gli eserciti degli Uomini ed il nostro... insieme... un unico scopo... una sola possibilità. Se falliamo... solo i Potenti potranno salvarci.”_  
  
_Legolas ascoltò le parole del padre senza battere ciglio benché sentisse dentro di sé una strana irrequietezza crescere rapidamente._  
_Guardò Aragorn e vide sul suo volto la stessa confusione che anche lui provava... ma non c'era più tempo per pensare o farsi domande, così tornò a fissare l'altro elfo, in piedi a qualche passo da loro, e mormorò una delle cose che, ancora, non aveva chiara..._  
“ _E qual'è questo... modo per distruggere il nemico prima che possa reagire...?”_  
  
~ * ~  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
_~~ Montagne Nebbiose. Grotte a nord-est ~~_  
  
Stava scendendo la sera quando l'esercito di Rohan giunse in vista dell'accampamento stanziato tra le Montagne dai cavalieri provenienti da Osgillath, nell'esatto punto segnalato sulla mappa che era stata consegnata dagli elfi al loro sovrano.  
  
Fu quest'ultimo a fare allora segno ai propri guerrieri di fermarsi, rivolgendosi poi a quello che lo affiancava.  
“Fa accampare gli uomini, Denhier. Montate le tende, dissetate gli animali, accuditeli e riposate.”  
  
“Per quanto tempo dovremo attendere, sire?” gli chiese però Denhier, guardandosi attorno incuriosito quando vide che anche gli altri cavalieri già presenti avevano preparato tutto l'occorrente per rimanere stabili in quel luogo “Gli abitanti che sono stati rapiti potrebbero essere in pericolo di vita ogni istante che passa... credete che sia saggio indugiare qui fuori quando conosciamo il punto in cui vengono tenuti prigionieri?”  
  
“Dobbiamo attendere Aragorn e l'esercito degli Elfi...” rispose Éomer, stringendo però le labbra nel riconoscere, a sua volta, che quell'attesa era snervante ma, tuttavia, necessaria “...questi sono i piani. All'alba del quinto giorno dalla nostra partenza da Edoras, ci prepareremo all'attacco.” vide il suo comandante annuire ed eseguire subito l'ordine, così scese da cavallo e si avviò verso il gruppo di cavalieri di Gondor.  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
Era stata un'altra notte dannatamente fredda.  
Da quando l'avevano condotto in quella cella, isolato dal resto dei prigionieri, Eldarion aveva iniziato a sentire addosso una sensazione di gelo permanente, quasi che, invece delle rocce, fosse circondato da ghiaccio.  
In verità, nemmeno era certo che fosse trascorse una notte. Poteva essere stato un pomeriggio, una mattina... solo poche ore... non lo sapeva.  
Aveva perso l'orientamento e la capacità di razionalizzare lo scorrere del tempo visto che era sempre, costantemente, circondato dall'oscurità e dalle ombre che, le poche torce appese alle pareti, proiettavano attorno a loro.  
  
Tuttavia, nemmeno gli importava poi molto se fosse giorno o notte.  
Quando gli portavano del pane e dell'acqua appena bevibile, restava in silenzio e mangiava, e quando invece vedeva passare degli orchi fuori dalle sbarre, non faceva un solo movimento e li osservava.  
  
Doveva trovare un modo per fuggire.  
Doveva salvare Lanthir.  
  
Gli unici suoi pensieri fissi in ogni singolo istante per tenere lontano l'angoscia e la paura che invece erano sempre in agguato per farlo cedere.  
In quei momenti però, si stringeva nelle braccia e respirava profondamente... e percepiva il suo profumo.  
La camicia che ancora aveva addosso dall'ultima volta che si erano uniti in riva al Fiume.  
Forse era solo immaginazione, eppure sentiva quel profumo intenso ed evanescente che gli penetrava dentro fino a raggiungergli la memoria, ricreando l'immagine dell'immensa e selvaggia cascata che scrosciava in una lussureggiante foresta.  
E gli diceva che l'elfo era vivo.  
Sapeva che lo era... doveva solo trovare il modo per uscire da lì e raggiungerlo.  
  
“Sto... camminando!”  
  
L'espressione sul suo viso si corrucciò all'istante quando gli parve di udire una voce conosciuta che attirò ogni sua attenzione.  
Si alzò lentamente in piedi, arrivando alle sbarre ed il suo cuore parti al galoppo in una corsa sfrenata quando, spalancando gli occhi, vide proprio il giovane che, quel tono, gli aveva subito ricordato  
“Adenath!” esclamò per richiamarlo, ancora incredulo, quando vide che due orchi lo stavano per trascinare proprio davanti a quella cella per portarlo chissà dove “Stai bene...?”  
  
“Eldarion!” mormorò lo scudiero con la stessa sorpresa sul viso, cercando di guardare oltre le sbarre mentre veniva portato oltre alla cella lungo il corridoio.  
Con un movimento violento si liberò dalla presa dei due esseri che, non aspettandosi una reazione simile, rimasero alcuni istanti storditi a guardarlo, e corse davanti al principe di Gondor, posando le mani su quelle strette alle sbarre.  
“Che i Potenti ci proteggano! Hanno catturato anche te?”  
  
“Sì... non so più quanti giorni fa!” sussurrò Eldarion, sorridendogli dolcemente nonostante la situazione “Hanno preso tutti a palazzo... ma credevo fossi a Edoras!”  
  
“Lo ero ma... avevo deciso di ritornare a Minas Tirith per... parlarti perché... mi sbagliavo su di te e su di noi. Sulla strada però... mi hanno colpito con una freccia e mi sono ritrovato... qui.”  
  
Quella risposta lo lasciò per qualche istante disorientato ma cercò di non soffermarsi sulle parole perché percepì il movimento dei due nemici che si stavano di nuovo avvicinando al loro prigioniero.  
“Ti hanno fatto del male?” gli chiese impensierito prima di alzare una mano ed accarezzargli impulsivamente il viso col palmo.  
  
“No...” replicò con un lieve sorriso Adenath, socchiudendo le palpebre a quel gesto affettuoso “...mi hanno solo posto un'infinità di domande e...” ma quel momento di tenerezza venne immediatamente interrotto da uno degli orchi che lo strattonò lontano dalla cella per poi spingerlo brutalmente a camminare.  
  
“Muoviti marmocchio! Non stiamo facendo una passeggiata di piacere!”  
  
Lo scudiero lanciò un'occhiata adirata, ad occhi stretti, all'essere, il quale parve addirittura indietreggiare di mezzo passo invece di proseguire con ciò che stava facendo, ma ci penso infine l'altro suo compare a riprendere il ragazzo per un braccio e a trascinarlo via.  
  
Il principe di Gondor sentì il respiro divenirgli ancor più rapido nella consapevolezza che anche colui che aveva chiamato compagno, fosse nelle mani di quelle creature spregevoli, eppure tentò di trovare la forza per gridargli...  
“Adenath! Non temere... ci troveranno!” alzò la voce il più possibile per farsi sentire da lui, visto che lo stanno allontanando velocemente, ed aggiunse con determinazione “Ti libererò! Te lo prometto!” e gli sembrò di vedere l'altro giovane annuire con lo sguardo puntato verso la sua direzione, prima che scomparisse oltre un angolo.  
  
Non vide altro però, perché dal lato opposto del corridoio, giunsero altri due orchi che si fermarono proprio davanti alla sua cella con dei ghigni feroci sulla faccia.  
“Non fare sciocche promesse... stupido ragazzo!” gli ringhiò uno di questi, fermandosi all'ingresso mentre cercava, alla cinta, il mazzo di chiavi.  
  
Alla vista di quegli orchi, Eldarion fece alcuni passi indietro, immaginando già quale fine avessero in mente di fargli fare, ma nemmeno trovò il tempo di iniziare ad avere davvero paura per la vita o di pensare ad un modo per combatterli e fuggire, che altri nemici si aggiunsero ai primi, impedendogli così ogni possibilità di reazione.  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
Era giorno fuori dalle Montagne.  
La quinta alba da quando il Signore degli Elfi aveva fatto giungere nelle Terre degli Uomini, le lettere contenenti i piani dettagliati per l'attacco che avrebbero dovuto mettere in atto.  
  
Tra le alte pareti rocciose, l'esercito del popolo immortale si divise in due gruppi.  
Uno di essi, guidato da Thamais con al seguito la regina di Gondor, proseguì lungo il perimetro della zona nella quale era stato individuato il covo dei nemici.  
Non scambiarono una parola con gli altri presenti perché tutto era già stato deciso.  
Solo Arwen lanciò una lunga occhiata al proprio sposo prima di spronare il destriero ad avanzare e l'uomo sostenne quello sguardo con un sorriso deciso e sereno ed un cenno d'assenso col capo.  
  
Quando il primo schieramento svanì dalla loro vista, Legolas scese con un balzo dal proprio cavallo e lo consegnò ad uno degli altri compagni, attendendo poi che anche Aragorn lo imitasse.  
Ed in quel momento lo guardò intensamente e gli sorrise perché, nel vederlo in sella a quel destriero con la luce del sole che sorgeva alle sue spalle, gli parve di vedere, non solo un re Mortale, ma un appartenente al suo stesso popolo... guerriero fiero e imponente, vestito dagli stemmi del Reame Boscoso.  
Il sovrano del più grande regno degli Uomini indossava infatti una copertura di cuoio dalle rifiniture dorate, proprio come quella che portava il principe degli Elfi e lo stesso Signore di questi ultimi, che lo differenziava dall'esercito immortale ma lo faceva apparire, ad occhio esterno, come uno di loro.  
Anche il suo volto era stato reso liscio e privo di ogni caratteristica mortale che avrebbe potuto attirare troppo l'attenzione su di lui, in quanto unico tra loro a non avere sembianze elfiche.  
Ed a sottolineare questo apparente cambiamento fisico, era presente anche la profonda ed intensa luce dei suoi occhi, tanto simile a quella della creatura eterna che, in quel momento, lo stava fissando in amorevole ammirazione.  
  
Sceso coi piedi a terra, Aragorn raggiunse Legolas ed insieme si voltarono verso gli altri presenti, in attesa di un segno da parte di Thranduil, il quale, allora, fece cenno ad Ethilian, a capo dell'altro gruppo, di far preparare i propri guerrieri.  
  
Il messaggero annuì e quando tutti gli elfi dietro di lui furono pronti, fece alcuni passi per avvicinarsi al proprio principe e all'uomo che gli stava accanto.  
“Tutto dipende da voi, dunque.” gli mormorò sospirando per poi accennare un lieve sorriso ironico “Siete certi di sapere cosa state per fare...? Non voglio sembrarvi apprensivo ma...” indicò con un cenno del capo le centinaia di creature eterne poco distanti da dove si trovavano “...se qualcosa non procede secondo i piani... tutti quanti noi diventeremo la minaccia più pericolosa che gli Uomini abbiano mai affrontato.”  
  
“In verità Ethilian...” iniziò a rispondere Legolas, sorridendogli nonostante le parole che stava per pronunciare “...no. Non lo sappiamo. Nessuno di noi è certo di cosa accadrà là dentro... di cosa ci ritroveremo a combattere. Ma ci andremo. Insieme. Lotteremo per la nostra libertà un'ultima volta... e con l'assistenza dei Potenti... che possa essere quella definitiva.”  
  
L'altro elfo annuì lentamente ed infine gli sorrise in rimando come se quella replica, alquanto distante dall'essere una pur flebile rassicurazione, gli fosse bastata.  
“E così sarà.” rise debolmente, scuotendo la testa “ Gilíen dice sempre che sarai un grande sovrano per il nostro popolo quando tuo padre deciderà che sarà arrivato il tuo momento di sedere su quel trono e che insieme alla saggezza con la quale lui ci ha sempre guidato, tu avrai anche la capacità di smuovere monti e fiumi solo con le tue parole e la luce della tua determinazione. Ed ora capisco cosa intendeva.” alzò una mano sulla sua spalla e la strinse amichevolmente con un lieve inchino “Siamo ai tuoi ordini.” gli mormorò con reverenza prima di guardare anche Aragorn ed aggiungere con un tono più greve “Ma prestate attenzione.”  
  
I due compagni annuirono, sorridendosi dolcemente prima di guardare verso il Signore degli Elfi che, in quel momento, aveva raggiunto il centro dello schieramento, seguito da un piccolo gruppo di guerrieri che avevano il compito di restare con lui.  
  
Il re di Gondor allora sussurrò alla creatura al proprio fianco, continuando però a guardare davanti a sé...  
“Gilíen...? Ti conosce bene a quanto sembra...”  
  
“Sai già che... mi conosce... è uno dei miei scudieri...”  
  
“Oh... giusto... quel tuo... amante...”  
  
Legolas alzò un sopracciglio basito da quei toni ma non trattenne un sorrisino divertito nel replicare...  
“Non sarà gelosia quella che avverto nella tua voce... Aragorn!”  
  
“Cosa...?” sussurrò l'uomo, lanciandogli un'occhiata “Io... geloso... di te...? Quando mai lo sono stato?” ed allora l'elfo strinse le labbra per non scoppiare a ridere per quell'assurda discussione che stava avvenendo proprio in quel momento.  
  
~ * ~  
  
“ _E qual'è questo... modo per distruggere il nemico prima che possa reagire...?”_  
  
_Alla domanda del compagno, anche Aragorn si rivolse a Thranduil che, in quel momento, stava dando loro le spalle._  
“ _Vincere ogni singolo individuo servitore delle Ombre prima ancora che possano trovare le forze per reagire... questo avete detto. Come...?”_  
  
_Il sovrano di quelle Terre inspirò profondamente prima di rispondere come aveva fatto giorni prima, agli altri due presenti in quella sala._  
“ _L'unico modo in cui è possibile squarciare anche le tenebre più fitte, senza che esse abbiamo il tempo di controbattere con le loro ombre... è con la Luce.”_  
  
_L'uomo sospirò però a quelle frasi con una palese irritazione sul volto._  
“ _Non abbiamo tempo per gli enigmi!” ribatté ansioso, facendo un passo verso di lui “Dobbiamo trovare delle armi per combatterli o non avremo speranza! Mio figlio...” indicò Arwen prima di continuare “...nostro figlio, e nelle loro mani, Thranduil. È anche uno di voi... come Ferydir... come i guerrieri che sono stati catturati. Più aspettiamo e più le loro vite... i loro spiriti... sono in pericolo! Dobbiamo...”_  
  
“ _Impara ad ascoltare, Aragorn!” lo interruppe improvvisamente Thranduil, voltandosi verso di lui con lo sguardo serioso fisso nel suo “Chiudi la bocca e ascolta! Metti da parte quel giovane ramingo precipitoso perché è per lui che non abbiamo tempo!”_  
  
_Nel sentire quel tono rivolto all'uomo, Legolas fece un passo avanti per mettersi di fronte al padre con un atteggiamento chiaramente protettivo nei confronti del compagno dietro di lui._  
“ _Sta solo cercando di comprendere, ada!” esclamò con decisione, guardandolo fisso negli occhi “Come tutti quanti noi! Ed è in pena per suo figlio... per il suo popolo... e per ciò che lo attende se non agiamo ora!” vide che stava per replicare ma non glielo permise “Devi mettere da parte qualsiasi ostilità nei suoi confronti per il modo in cui si è comportato in gioventù... a causa...mia... come io ho abbandonato il rancore nei tuoi riguardi per il silenzio che mi hai tenuto!”_  
  
_Il Signore degli Elfi sostenne lo sguardo del figlio ma invece di sentirsi adirato per il modo in cui gli si era rivolto, dopo un momento alzò lo sguardo al soffitto con un lieve sorriso._  
“ _Come se ancora mi chiedessi se questa sia la decisione giusta da prendere...” mormorò allora tra sé, scuotendo poi la testa con un sospiro però rassegnato “...una sola parola contro di te e mio figlio mi affronta quasi che fossi io il vostro nemico.” alzò una mano e la posò sulla guancia di Legolas, sorridendogli teneramente prima di riportare l'attenzione sull'uomo dietro di lui “Mi chiedi di trovare le armi per sconfiggere l'Oscurità che incombe su di noi, Aragorn?” indietreggiò di qualche passo ed allargando le braccia, li indicò entrambi, esclamando “Voi siete quell'arma.”_  
  
_I due compagni si guardarono tra loro, cercando l'uno nell'altro una specie di spiegazione ma non ebbero nemmeno il tempo di fare delle supposizioni che di nuovo, Thranduil prese la parola..._  
  
“ _Vedo nei vostri occhi il legame che si è creato tra voi. Inscindibile... intenso... potente. L'ho sentito crescere quando vi trovavate in questi confini e l'ho percepito bruciare nella notte quando avete permesso ad esso di ardere con voi.”_  
  
_Legolas abbassò lo sguardo come se si sentisse in imbarazzo nel venire a conoscenza che il padre era conscio anche di quell'aspetto del loro rapporto, ma ottenne all'istante da lui quella rassicurazione che gli serviva._  
  
“ _Ogni singolo passo che avete fatto nella vostra esistenza, da quando la vita di uno ha incontrato quella dell'altro... ha portato a questo. Non stiamo più parlando di imprudenze giovanili... né di amicizia... o di atti carnali... o dell'amore che vi ha spinti l'uno verso l'altro. No. L'unione dei vostri spiriti è l'unica possibilità che abbiamo per sconfiggere il Male.”_  
  
“ _Io non ti capisco, ada!” intervenne a quel punto Legolas, scrutando ora negli occhi del padre per superare quei dubbi che ancora lo stavano assillando “Cosa ha a che fare il mio legame con lui... in tutto questo?”_  
  
“ _Il tuo dono di vita, figlio mio...” iniziò allora a rispondere Thranduil, unendo le mani dietro la schiena “...la luce che infondi in questo Mortale e ciò che ricevi, da lui, in cambio. Il potere antico che gli scorre nelle vene... il quale reca con sé non solo le debolezze degli Uomini, ma la capacità di guarigione che i Potenti hanno concesso alla sua stirpe. Fusi inseme, sono in grado di ricreare un legame mistico di immane e potente energia, tale da far impallidire Anor stesso se si trovasse in loro presenza... o di privare la Luna del suo dominio incontrastato sulla notte perché non rimarrebbe buio a farle da mantello.” vide le palpebre del figlio abbassarsi pesantemente come se solo allora avesse compreso, ma proseguì comunque, rivolgendo lo sguardo al re di Gondor che ancora lo guardava stordito “Per questi motivi... il vostro è un legame pericoloso e proibito... e mai, a memoria del mio popolo, i Signori di Arda hanno permesso che avvenisse. Uno spirito eterno ed uno mortale, uniti in qualcosa che supera l'immaginabile. Ma è accaduto... Loro l'hanno permesso... l'hanno voluto... per giungere infine a questo.”_  
  
“ _Dovremmo... fondere insieme i nostri spiriti per sconfiggere l'Oscurità?” mormorò ancora enormemente confuso Aragorn, passandosi una mano tra i capelli “È questo che intendete? Permettere ai nostri doni di unirsi... di fronte al nemico?”_  
  
“ _È la Luce...” sussurrò in quel momento Legolas, annuendo prima tra sé e poi al compagno “...il mio dono eterno... quando si unisce al tuo... e si fondono in quel... corso abbagliante ed infuocato... ricordi le prime volte che è avvenuto? Quando il nostro legame non era ancora fisico ed erano solo le nostre anime a cercarsi disperatamente e ad avere bisogno di diventare una unica?” si rivolse a lui come se non esistesse più nessun altro in quel salone, come se fossero soli e non servissero più altre spiegazioni “Ricordi... la furiosa potenza con la quale ardevano i nostri spiriti? Quando non sapevamo come tenerli a bada... e ci portavano a quell'esplosione di fuoco abbagliante attorno a noi?”_  
  
_Aragorn annuì più volte mentre lo ascoltava, ma poi aggrottò le sopracciglia._  
“ _Sì... ma nelle grotte... quando abbiamo...” deglutì, lasciando in sospeso la frase perché sapeva che il compagno avrebbe comunque capito “...noi stavamo... io per lo meno... stavo perdendo il controllo e non so cosa sarebbe accaduto se non mi avessi... fermato. Tu stesso hai detto che questi nostri doni sono cresciuti di intensità... come può essere, in qualche modo, utile a questa missione, qualcosa che non sappiamo come gestire?” vide le labbra dell'elfo socchiudersi per ribattere ma fu invece il padre di quest'ultimo ad intervenire allora, avvicinandosi nuovamente a loro._  
  
“ _Non dovete gestirla, Aragorn.” disse Thranduil, lanciando in quell'istante un'occhiata ad Arwen e Thamais perché, quella parte, non l'aveva ancora rivelata nemmeno a loro “L'unica arma che abbiamo, è proprio il potere mistico che scaturisce da questa vostra unione. La forza selvaggia e devastante dei vostri spiriti che ricreano l'unica Luce in grado di squarciare le tenebre e di annientare tutta l'Oscurità che in esse dimorano.”_  
  
_Il re di Gondor guardò prima il sovrano, poi il principe al suo fianco ed infine spostò gli occhi in lontananza verso gli altri presenti, per poi lasciarsi sfuggire una lieve risata nervosa._  
“ _D'accordo... dunque...” si massaggiò le tempie mentre parlava, come se gli servisse a concentrarsi “...fingiamo per un istante che sia come dite. Noi raggiungiamo il covo... entriamo e... non so... attiriamo tutti quegli orchi in un punto, sperando che prima non colpiscano con delle frecce avvelenate dalla magia oscura tutti i guerrieri del vostro popolo ma... supponiamo che sia possibile e che si riesca a fare. A quel punto...” mise le mani sui fianchi e, dopo alcuni passi, guardò di nuovo Thranduil “...Legolas ed io permettiamo ai nostri spiriti di fondersi fino a creare quella... esplosione di luce incontrollabile... e poi? Cosa succede...?”_  
  
“ _Ogni singolo individuo corrotto dalle Ombre... brucerà.” replicò subito il Signore degli Elfi, continuando poi con un profondo sospiro “Orchi... Uomini sottomessi all'Oscurità... ogni servitore del Male che assisterà a quell'evento, vedrà la fine... dilaniato dalla Luce.”_  
  
“ _Gli Uomini sono vittime...” mormorò però Aragorn, con un'espressione corrucciata e amareggiata “I Mortali che sono stati resi schiavi dal nemico... come coloro che sono stati rapiti... sono innocenti.”_  
  
“ _Possiamo solo salvare coloro che sono stati fatti prigionieri, Aragorn. Coloro che ancora hanno uno spirito libero... mentre per chi è già assoggettato al volere delle Ombre, solo la morte può portare la libertà. Questo non dipende da noi, purtroppo. Il vostro popolo non ha la forza per vincere un male oscuro di questo tipo... solo gli appartenenti al nostro posseggono le capacità per riavere il dominio sul proprio spirito.”_  
  
“ _Dunque... tutti gli uomini e le donne che hanno con loro... moriranno...”_  
  
“ _Se posseduti dalle tenebre... sì.” disse subito la creatura eterna, continuando però con un tono più elevato “Faremo in modo di portare all'esterno chi ancora non è stato corrotto perché i loro spiriti non possono comunque sostenere ciò che avverrà... se un Mortale assistesse a quella vostra unione... i suoi occhi brucerebbero.”_  
  
“ _Non esiste nessun'altra possibilità, vero?” provò allora a chiedere il re di Gondor, ma nel vedere l'elfo scuotere leggermente la testa, reclinò indietro il capo, guardando il soffitto con un pesante sospiro “Tutti quegli uomini... non hanno nessuna colpa...”_  
  
_Legolas seguì con lo sguardo il compagno che si allontanò di qualche passo per permettere al proprio cuore di accettare quel compromesso inevitabile, ma poi riportò l'attenzione sul proprio padre._  
“ _Cos'altro dobbiamo sapere...? Quali sono i piani...?”_  
  
_Thranduil si voltò per fare in modo che anche Arwen e Thamais potessero udire chiaramente e cominciò a parlare con una cadenza sicura e inflessibile._  
“ _Manderò delle lettere nei regni degli Uomini per avvertirli e indicare loro il punto esatto in cui dovranno farsi trovare... tra cinque giorni. Allora sferreremo il nostro unico attacco. Ma solo l'intervento di tutti quanti noi, insieme, porterà alla vittoria.” lanciò un'occhiata ad Aragorn che si era, a sua volta, girato per ascoltarlo “Il tuo popolo... i cavalieri dei vostri eserciti... dovranno eseguire i compiti che saranno dati loro. Un fallimento... e sarà la rovina di tutti.”_  
  
“ _Li eseguiranno.” replicò con decisione l'uomo, incrociando le braccia e giungendo di nuovo al fianco del principe di quelle Terre “Come ci muoveremo, quindi?”_  
  
“ _Raggiungeremo le Montagne e invocherò gli spiriti che dimorano in esse per svelare le illusioni delle quali sono preda.” riprese l'elfo, cominciando a passeggiare lentamente lungo il salone sotto lo sguardo attento di tutti “Quando i veli saranno caduti... gli eserciti degli Uomini potranno riconoscere le vie di accesso alle caverne e fuori da queste si apposteranno, per distruggere qualsiasi nemico che tenterà la fuga, se dovesse accadere. Solo dei gruppi definiti varcheranno quelle entrate ed esclusivamente per trovare e portare in salvo i prigionieri... non dovranno battersi.”_  
  
“ _Li scopriranno...” intervenne allora Thamais, avvicinandosi di qualche passo al sovrano “...quando gli orchi comprenderanno che l'ingannevole magia che li nasconde, è stata abbattuta... la prima cosa che faranno sarà trovare chi sono gli artefici.”_  
  
“ _E li troveranno. Attireremo la loro attenzione in una delle grotte coi nostri guerrieri e quando il nemico ci avrà circondato... li annienteremo... tutti insieme... tutti in una volta.”_  
  
“ _Saremo esca... ed arma... al tempo stesso.” mormorò Legolas, annuendo con un sorriso sulle labbra “Possiamo farcela.”_  
  
“ _Dobbiamo... farcela.” lo corresse l'uomo, rivolgendosi poi al Signore degli Elfi che ora si era fermato a guardarli “E i vostri guerrieri che sono stati catturati? Cosa faremo se li troveremo succubi e servitori del Male?”_  
  
“ _Li combatteremo... e se tutto andrà come previsto, la vostra unione li priverà dell'Ombra che è calata sui loro spiriti, liberandoli...”_  
  
“ _...se sopravviveranno fino a quel momento.” concluse però a quel punto, spostando infine lo sguardo sull'elfo accanto a lui._  
_Lo guardò intensamente negli occhi ed in essi riuscì a scorgere quella forte sicurezza che ancora a lui stava mancando._  
_Avrebbe voluto esserlo. Consapevole... risoluto... convinto._  
_Eppure c'era qualcosa che gli provocava un fremito indistinto alla base della nuca... qualcosa che poteva essere definito come paura... qualcosa che però ancora non riusciva a decifrare completamente... e che prese un'improvvisa, materiale e distinta forma, quando udì la voce della propria sposa che, a sua volta, si stava avvicinando a loro._  
  
“ _E cosa accadrà a loro...?” chiese Arwen coi grandi occhi chiari fissi sulla creatura alla quale Elrond aveva confidato ogni segreto “Ho riposto la mia fede in te e in ciò che mio padre ti ha rivelato fin dal primo istante... e non smetterò ora... ma devi rispondere a questo. Cosa accadrà ad Aragorn e a tuo figlio se lasceranno che i loro spiriti si fondano senza controllo fino ad esplodere come un astro incandescente per evitare questa guerra?”_  
  
_Uno sguardo... ed il silenzio._  
_Quella fu l'unica risposta che Thranduil diede alla figlia di Elrond._  
_Non poteva dargliene altre... non le aveva._  
  
~ * ~  
  
“È arrivato il momento!” esclamò il sovrano del Reame Boscoso, rivolgendosi ai guerrieri che lo circondavano “Conoscete già i vostri doveri e gli obblighi che avete nei confronti del vostro popolo e della Terra in cui viviamo... ricordate dunque una sola cosa. L'unica vostra priorità... è la totale incolumità del vostro principe e dell'uomo che abbiamo accolto tra noi quasi cento anni fa! Non quella del compagno che vi sarà a fianco... non la mia.” indicò con la mano i due protagonisti del discorso, immobili di fronte a lui “Mio figlio... ed Aragorn. Dovete garantire una via sicura che li conduca al centro delle gallerie e giunti in quel punto, proteggerli da qualsiasi attacco fino al termine del rito che porterà la rovina del nemico e l'annientamento dell'Oscurità!” si guardò attorno e respirando intensamente aggiunse “Abbiamo il favore dei Potenti perché questo evento è stato impresso da loro nel libro del Destino... non deludiamoli.”  
  
Ed in quel momento, ogni singolo guerriero del popolo eterno, sguainò le proprie armi.  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
In una delle stanze incavate nella dura e fredda pietra, il giovane che era stato prelevato alcune ore prima dalla cella in cui si trovava, rialzò stancamente le palpebre, riprendendo quella coscienza che gli orchi, con un panno imbevuto da una strana sostanza, gli avevano fatto perdere in pochi istanti.  
  
Come al risveglio dopo il rapimento da palazzo, Eldarion tentò di mettere a fuoco il posto in cui ora era stato trascinato e che sembrava più ampio rispetto all'angusto spazio dove l'avevano rinchiuso in precedenza.  
Si rialzò a sedere ma appena fece per compiere un azzardato movimento per mettersi in piedi, si rese conto di avere le caviglie ed i polsi legati saldamente da una spessa fune.  
  
Sbuffò spazientito per quella nuova limitazione e scosse all'indietro la testa per spostare le ciocche di capelli ribelli che gli erano ricadute sul volto.  
Prima però di poter riottenere una visuale nitida della realtà in cui era finito, udì alle proprie spalle una voce incredibilmente debole che però ostentava una cadenza ironica...  
  
“Non ti hanno portato la colazione a letto nemmeno questa volta?”  
  
Subito un sospiro sollevato gli lasciò le labbra che si erano incurvate in un sorriso e nel voltarsi, vide l'immagine, ancora dai contorni non propriamente definiti, del Guardiano del Bosco.  
Si trascinò per una breve distanza verso di lui, sbattendo le palpebre per ritrovare la vista perfetta che possedeva, e finalmente riuscì a vedere che l'elfo era incatenato al soffitto di roccia con catene chiuse ai polsi, che lo obbligavano pertanto a tenere le braccia alzate sopra la testa.  
Cioè che lo angosciò terribilmente però, non fu solo la ferita al ventre che pareva essersi rimarginata quasi completamente, ma le decine di altri tagli che aveva lungo tutte le braccia  
  
“Cosa ti hanno fatto?” gli chiese allora con un tono apprensivo e preoccupato “Stai bene?”  
  
“A parte una discreta quantità di sangue in meno... direi di sì.”  
  
“Non scherzare, ti supplico!” lo pregò con un debole sorriso agitato mentre si guardava attorno alla ricerca di qualche sasso appuntito per tentare di tagliere le corde che lo imprigionavano “Siamo qui da giorni... non so nemmeno che fine hanno fatto gli altri e... Ferydir è divenuto... un nemico spietato... e Adenath...”  
  
Nell'udire quel nome, Lanthir aggrottò le sopracciglia incuriosito ma cercò di non badare alla fastidiosa sensazione che lo aveva attraversato.  
“Adenath...?” sussurrò appena.  
Non aveva le forze per provare qualcosa di anche lontanamente paragonabile alla gelosia, in quel momento.  
Stava per perdere la vita alcune ore prima, per mano di una delle poche persone che considerava amiche e quel fatto l'aveva tormentato per tutto quel tempo, tanto da non badare quasi alle ferite che gli orchi gli avevano inflitto superficialmente per prendere il suo sangue.  
Aveva immaginato per quale abominevole e tremendo scopo lo avrebbero usato perché ne aveva avuto la dimostrazione proprio davanti a sé.  
Ma avrebbe preferito morire piuttosto che essere usato in quel modo e permettere così a quel nemico di assoggettare altre creature eterne a quelle Ombre.  
Ed avrebbe preferito morire piuttosto che divenire uno di quei servitori, consapevoli delle proprie azioni orribili ma impossibilitati a fermarle a causa dell'Oscurità capace di muovere i loro corpi e le menti.  
Avrebbe preferito la morte... se non ci fossero stati quegli occhi azzurri e terrorizzati che lo stavano fissando... se non ci fosse stato quel volto velato dall'angoscia... e se quelle labbra non avessero ripreso a parlare con un tono tremante, ricordandogli il motivo per il quale, anche durante il combattimento quasi fatale, aveva segretamente implorato i Valar di concedergli la vita.  
Eldarion... il bisogno di saperlo in salvo... e ciò che ancora non gli aveva detto.  
  
“Sì... loro... hanno rapito anche lui... l'ho visto mentre lo trascinavano via lungo il corridoio.”  
  
Così mise da parte quei pensieri e si concentrò sul principe di Gondor, cercando, nel mentre, di riflettere su come potesse liberarlo e farlo fuggire visto che lui, tra i due, era quello ad avere ancor meno possibilità di riuscirci.  
“Sono arrivati anche a Rohan?”  
  
“No lui...” continuò allora Eldarion, contorcendosi nella polvere sul pavimento per tentare, inutilmente, di allentare i nodi che lo obbligavano a tenere i polsi dietro la schiena “...ha detto che stava tornando a Minas Tirith... da me e... l'hanno catturato sulla strada...” dopo diverse prove si lasciò sfuggire un lamento e riportò lo sguardo sul compagno “...ah... dannazione... non ci riesco!” vide che stava per socchiudere le labbra e subito aggiunse “...e non dire che non devo imprecare! È l'unica cosa che posso fare!”  
  
Il Guardiano accennò un sorriso ma non fece in tempo a replicare niente che dei rumori all'esterno della porta di legno attirarono la sua attenzione.  
Guardò verso quel lato, cercando di scorgere qualcosa attraverso le sbarre di ferro poste sulla parte superiore ed intravide un volto che gli parve di riconoscere... e ne ebbe la conferma quando, di colpo, l'anta si aprì, e lo scudiero che, un tempo, aveva creduto un cavaliere di Gondor conosciuto in una locanda, entrò rapidamente, richiudendo la porta dietro di sé.  
  
Il giovane dai lunghi capelli rossi col respiro affannoso per la corsa e l'agitazione, guardò i due presenti ma si soffermò solo un fugace attimo su Lanthir, dirigendosi poi immediatamente da colui che era stato suo compagno.  
  
“Adenath! Ma come...” esclamò Eldarion, guardandolo sbalordito quando se lo ritrovò inginocchiato davanti.  
  
“L'orco che mi stava portando il cibo...” iniziò a mormorare Adenath con un'espressione soddisfatta sul viso ma lo sguardo basso “...si è distratto e gli ho preso il pugnale dalla cinta.” con un sorriso orgoglioso mostrò all'altro ragazzo l'arma che aveva recuperato, lanciandogli una breve occhiata, e subito si mise all'opera per tagliare la fune che lo legava “Ho visto che ti hanno portato da questa parte quando sono passati davanti a dove mi avevano rinchiuso. Non so quanto ci metteranno ad accorgersi che è rimasto lui nella mia cella però... dobbiamo fare in fretta!” tenendo il pugnale in una mano, lo aiutò con l'altra a rialzarsi ma una volta che il principe di Gondor fu in piedi, si diresse di nuovo all'ingresso, socchiudendo l'anta per sbirciare all'esterno ed assicurarsi di non essere stato seguito.  
  
Eldarion lo seguì con lo sguardo ma subito dopo, pur barcollando per effetto del sonnifero, raggiunse l'elfo che era rimasto in silenzio da quando lo scudiero era giunto, con gli occhi puntati proprio su quest'ultimo e una insolita luce dubbiosa in essi.  
Cercò di aprire le chiusure di ferro ai polsi ma si accorse presto che era completamente inutile, così arrivò alle catene e le tirò rabbiosamente come se volesse strapparle dal soffitto.  
“Sono...” sospirò, stringendo le labbra e riprovando di nuovo quel gesto inconsulto “...maledizione serve la chiave! Devo spezzarle con qualcosa... una pietra o...” si guardò intorno allora, ignorando volutamente la ragione che gli stava bisbigliando che non sarebbe servito... e con essa, tentò anche di non badare al richiamo di Lanthir, il quale, da quando il giovane gli era arrivato davanti a quella minima distanza, aveva subito fissato lo sguardo sul suo volto, benché fosse rimasto in silenzio a quelle azioni vane.  
  
“Eldarion...”  
  
“Ci deve essere qualcosa!”  
  
“Eldarion...”  
  
Il figlio di Aragorn si passò una mano tra i capelli, stringendoli con forza tra le dita... nervoso... spaventato... e sempre più consapevole della realtà, tanto che gli occhi azzurri gli si velarono di lacrime visto che già immaginava cosa il compagno avrebbe voluto dirgli, così lo anticipò.  
“No!” esclamò, guardandolo intensamente e scuotendo la testa con decisione “Non ti lascio qui! Non pensarlo nemmeno!”  
  
“Devi andare! Adesso!”  
  
Il tono usato dall'elfo era invece calmo, pacato, quasi dolce per quella situazione angosciante... e ad esso, si unì invece l'esortazione concitata dell'altro giovane presente, fermo sulla soglia socchiusa a guardarli.  
  
“Eldarion...” ripeté a sua volta Adenath “...non possiamo aspettare oltre! Il corridoio è libero... dobbiamo andare ora!”  
  
Lanthir vide il principe di Gondor scuotere ancora la testa con lo sguardo fisso e legato al suo quasi che il distoglierlo, avrebbe significato quella separazione che non intendeva compiere  
“Tuo padre e... Legolas arriveranno presto e ci salveranno!” gli sussurrò a quel punto, cercando di sorridergli per rassicurarlo “Ma tu non puoi aspettare! Devi lasciare questo posto ora che ne hai la possibilità! Va!”  
  
“Non... posso lasciarti qui... non...”  
  
“Devi! Ti prego Eldarion... va via! Scappa!”  
  
Fu allora che Eldarion si prese alcuni istanti per riflettere, in silenzio.  
Ma uno solo gli sarebbe già bastato. Un effimero istante... quasi a voler far credere, alla creatura eterna, che davvero stesse anche solo prendendo in considerazione quella sua insistente richiesta implorante.  
Dopodiché accennò un sorriso e si avvicinò completamente a lui, bisbigliandogli dolcemente...  
“No. Resterò al tuo fianco... due folli... insieme. Non andrò. Non ti lascerò da solo.”  
  
Lanthir socchiuse le labbra per riprovare, disperatamente, un'ultima volta a convincerlo ma si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi, arrendevolmente, quando sentì quelle del giovane sulle proprie.  
Un bacio appena accennato che fece svanire immediatamente anche la sola intenzione di gridargli quell'ordine come voleva fare... con rabbia... con ferocia... in qualsiasi modo fosse servito per mandarlo via.  
Ma nessuno di quei modi sarebbe servito a niente... lo sentiva... lo sapeva.  
  
E dal nulla... una risata.  
All'inizio debole e nascosta che acquistò in brevi attimi decisione e potenza.  
Crebbe fino a rompere definitivamente il silenzio di quella stanza, tanto che entrambi i compagni voltarono lo sguardo, frastornati e confusi, verso l'ingresso dove il ragazzo che era fuggito dalla propria cella, era rimasto in attesa.  
  
“Sei così... patetico!” la voce che lasciò le labbra di Adenath perse all'istante la tremante e agitata insicurezza di quando era giunto, in favore di una cadenza alta e decisa.  
Con la mano spalancò la porta, girandosi poi verso di loro e, alle sue spalle, due orchi alti e robusti varcarono la soglia, superandolo per arrivare rapidamente ad afferrare l'altro giovane, rimasto immobile e basito.  
Fece cenno ai due di trascinarlo di alcuni passi più lontano e gli esseri eseguirono, mantenendolo saldamente bloccato per le braccia.  
“Cosa credi di risolvere?” riprese a parlargli, avanzando lentamente verso il punto in cui era tenuto “Lui perderà la vita prima che venga sera e tu... sarai il trofeo da esibire a tuo padre se e quando si farà vedere.”  
  
“Cosa significa?” sussurrò allibito Eldarion, spalancando gli occhi in direzione dello scudiero mentre il suo cuore prendeva a battere prepotentemente nel terrore di quello che, il suo spirito e la sua mente, forse avevano già compreso.  
  
“Non parlargli!” intervenne all'improvviso il Guardiano, ricevendo però uno sguardo disorientato da parte del compagno ed uno invece colmo d'ira e di disprezzo dall'altro ragazzo presente.  
Avrebbe dovuto comprenderlo al suo arrivo.  
Doveva sentirlo.  
Ma era stato distratto dai sentimenti nei confronti del figlio di Aragorn... dalla necessità di saperlo al sicuro... e dalla convinzione che quel giovane non lo guardasse negli occhi per il risentimento nei suoi confronti a causa di quella travagliata relazione tra di loro.  
Ed invece il motivo era ben diverso.  
Terribile... atroce... funesto.  
  
“Significa...” cominciò a quel punto a rispondere Adenath “...per prima cosa che non andrai da nessuna parte, ma questo non dovrebbe importarti visto che non avevi comunque intenzione di muoverti da qui... e secondo... che devo ritenermi fortunato ad essere stato colpito e catturato durante il mio viaggio di ritorno, perché così mi sono risparmiato l'umiliazione di essere messo... nuovamente... da parte.” fece qualche passo in direzione dell'elfo ed ora lo guardò freddamente, prima di riportare l'attenzione sul principe di Gondor, con una finta espressione incuriosita ma inasprita dal tono che stava usando “Ma dimmi... quante ore hai aspettato, dopo la mia partenza, per tornare a gettarti tra le sue braccia? Quanti... momenti... hai atteso, dopo avermi chiesto di dare un'altra possibilità al nostro rapporto, per donare di nuovo a lui il tuo cuore?”  
  
Eldarion scosse debolmente la testa, incredulo, angosciato, atterrito da quello sguardo e da quella voce, continuando a fissarlo come incapace di smettere.  
“Adenath... cosa ti è successo...? Perché...”  
  
In quell'istante un grido furibondo riecheggiò tra le basse volte di pietra...  
“Quanti...?” lo interruppe violentemente Adenath, sorridendo subito dopo con una piega sarcastica mentre scuoteva la testa “Sai... Eldarion... qual'è stata la cosa più tremenda da sopportare? Non le torture, no... il dolore fisico è passeggero e dopo un'intera notte, poi ci si fa anche l'abitudine. Certo... si arriva a rivelare qualsiasi cosa per farle cessare fino a... desiderare il dono che ti stanno offrendo pur di smettere di soffrire.” iniziò a passeggiare avanti e indietro, continuando però a tenere gli occhi su di lui “No... è stato... il continuo pensare a te, mentre accadeva... la consapevolezza che se non ti avessi lasciato quel giorno... forse non sarebbe successo niente. E mi sono dato la colpa anche di quello!” si lasciò sfuggire una risata nervosa ed isterica, sotto lo sguardo attonito degli altri “Non solo mi sono incolpato di non essere stato in grado di diventare il compagno che volevi... non solo mi sono attribuito la causa del tuo tradimento perché non ero... abbastanza... per te...” si avvicinò allora rapidamente all'elfo e lo indicò, alzando improvvisamente la voce “... perché non ero lui! Tu non hai mai voluto me... ti servivo solo come sostituto in attesa del suo ritorno... e quando è successo...” strinse il pugno con forza sul pugnale che teneva nell'altra mano e ricominciò, ancora gridando rabbiosamente “...mi hai messo da parte come un oggetto senza valore!” come se niente fosse, con un movimento lento fece scivolare la lama sul ventre della creatura eterna, riaprendo la ferita che subito iniziò a sanguinare copiosamente.  
  
“No! Ti prego! Basta!” gemette a quel punto il principe di Gondor, alzando lo sguardo sul Guardiano che, a quel gesto, aveva stretto i denti ed i pugni, senza però emettere nemmeno un lamento “Non sei tu! Questo non sei tu... tu... non parleresti mai così! Cosa ti hanno fatto?”  
  
“Avevano più importanza... una corona ed una lettera di me... non è vero?”  
  
“È l'Ombra...” sussurrò a quel punto Lanthir, sul suo viso però un'evidente smorfia di dolore “...l'Ombra che ha soggiogato anche Ferydir... si sta nutrendo della sua sofferenza... privandolo della comprensione e... dell'amore che ancora prova per te.”  
  
“Tieni la bocca chiusa, Lanthir!” intervenne all'istante lo scudiero, indicandolo con la lama affilata “Non siamo più nella tua stanza alla locanda... non ti permetterò di zittirmi con le tue belle parole!”  
  
“Ha memoria di ogni cosa... ogni fatto... ogni sentimento... ma tutto, in lui, è plagiato dal Male...”  
  
Eldarion spostò rapidamente lo sguardo da uno all'altro ma appena si accorse che l'altro ragazzo si stava nuovamente avvicinando minacciosamente al Guardiano, lo richiamo, nel tentativo di distogliere la sua attenzione da lui e riportarla su di sé.  
“Adenath... deve... esserci ancora la persona che conosco, dentro di te! Tu non sei così... tu... questo non sei tu!”  
  
Quell'intervento funzionò perché difatti il giovane dai capelli rossi si volto nella sua direzione.  
“No...? Però è stato facile farmi passare per... me stesso, la scorsa notte, quando ho portato la birra ai cavalieri di guardia al palazzo per festeggiare la loro investitura.” fece un sorrisino divertito “Peccato che il veleno abbia fatto effetto prima che potessero accorgersi dell'errore che avevano commesso. Per gli altri al campo invece un sonnifero è bastato... d'altronde non avrebbero intralciato in alcun modo il nostro cammino da quel luogo.”  
  
A quelle parole, il principe di Gondor sentì una stretta tremenda al cuore e, se possibile, sul suo viso apparve un'espressione ancor più sgomenta.  
“Sei stato tu...? Oh Valar... tu hai fatto entrare i carri col nemico? Tu hai...” in quel momento però, la sua mente lo riportò indietro di qualche giorno e deglutì quando una tremenda consapevolezza lo colse nel ricordare ciò che aveva visto la notte che aveva passato con Lanthir nei Boschi “Non era un sogno...” sussurrò allora tra sé, pietrificato da quei pensieri ai quali ora riusciva a dare un senso “...era una visione! L'avevo visto... ti ho visto per le strade della città... circondato dalle ombre...”  
  
“Di nuovo protagonista del tuo dono... dovrei esserne onorato!” esclamò subito ridendo Adenath “Ho ricevuto più attenzioni in questi ultimi giorni che in tutta la mia vita!”  
  
“Hai ucciso i nostri amici!” gli gridò però Eldarion, disperatamente, dolorosamente, perché tutto ora stava prendendo forma, aiutato dalla ragione “Li hai uccisi come un vigliacco usando la loro amicizia! Loro si fidavano di te!”  
  
Ma al suo grido, fece eco quello dello scudiero.  
“Ed io di te!” proseguì a grandi passi fino a quando solo uno li divideva, mantenendo però sempre lo stesso tono elevato “E a cosa ha portato la fiducia? Ad essere tradito... e umiliato... e gettato via! E infine a questo!”  
  
“Riguarda noi, Adenath? Va bene! Lascia andare Lanthir e manda via questi esseri! E veditela con me!”  
  
“Non è più lui, Eldarion!” intervenne allora Lanthir, cercando il contatto visivo con lui perché aveva inteso cosa stesse cercando, inutilmente, di fare.  
Riusciva solo vagamente ad immaginare cosa stesse provando nel comprendere che quel giovane che era stato suo amico e compagno, ora era diventato una creatura malvagia e infida, capace di gesti atroci e disumani, pur mantenendo quel volto di innocente giovinezza in grado di ammaliare e confondere.  
Ma benché nel profondo celasse ricordi ed emozioni che lo facevano agire in quel modo, ora era un nemico spietato e doveva fare in modo che Eldarion lo comprendesse.  
“Il suo cuore è nelle mani dell'Oscurità come la sua mente! Il suo spirito Mortale è ormai perduto... non puoi fare niente per evitare che soccomba... non...” quelle parole vennero però interrotte all'improvviso da un grido profondo e gutturale di dolore.  
  
Adenath si era di nuovo avvicinato a lui e aveva premuto la punta del pugnale affilato sul suo petto, percorrendoglielo fino all'ombelico e lacerando molto più che superficialmente la pelle candida dalla quale iniziò a fluire del sangue.  
“ Continua... e la prossima volta ti taglierò direttamente la lingua!”  
  
“Lascialo andare! Chiunque... tu sia... lascialo!”  
  
Il grido disperato del principe di Gondor dopo quel gesto risuonò oltre i respiri pesanti e irregolari della creatura eterna ed i grugniti compiaciuti dei due orchi che ancora lo trattenevano.  
E fu in quel momento, quando lo scudiero gli andò di fronte, fissandolo con collera per quei continui lamenti, che vide per la prima volta da quando aveva scoperto quella tremenda verità, l'Ombra oscura in essi che velava il luminoso e profondo colore naturale delle iridi.  
“Adenath... ti prego...” glielo mormorò sconsolatamente benché capisse che, nel suo sguardo, non c'era più nessun sentimento di quelli che aveva cominciato ad amare in lui, ed una lacrima gli solcò la guancia nel continuare comunque a parlare come se avesse bisogno di dirgli tutto “...è colpa mia... se ti hanno fatto questo, è colpa mia. Lanthir non c'entra! Io ti ho illuso quando sapevo di non poterti concedere ciò che desideravi... io ti ho fatto credere in qualcosa che in realtà non mi apparteneva... io ti ho... tradito e mentito... ti scongiuro... quello che ti è accaduto... è stato a causa mia... non sua. Lascialo libero...”  
  
“Non parlargli, Eldarion! Non ha più una coscienza! Ormai è preda del male...non può comprenderti!”  
  
Adenath restò a guardare li figlio di Aragorn per un lungo momento dopo quelle parole quasi che, nel profondo, qualcosa dentro di lui si fosse riaccesa, donandogli una parvenza di umanità... ma all'intervento del Guardiano del Bosco, le sue labbra si incurvarono in un sorrisino malvagio e di scatto si voltò, andando a puntare la lama del pugnale alla sua gola.  
“Vuoi morire ora, elfo?” gli sibilò a denti stretti “Ti stai annoiando? Posso accontentarti anche subito!”  
  
“Ú 'oston i dhúath lîn. (Non temo la tua oscurità.)” replicò però Lanthir nella propria lingua, fissandolo intensamente senza mostrargli il benché minimo timore di quella minaccia e conscio che, il Male che lo possedeva, avrebbe comunque inteso.  
“Nathach bain dengin uin Galad mîn! (Sarete tutti annientati dalla nostra Luce.)”  
  
Alle parole pronunciate nell'antica lingua elfica, gli occhi di Adenath divennero completamente neri, oscurati dalla liquida ombra che scorreva nel suo sangue e ghermiva il suo fragile spirito mortale.  
“Non vedrai alcuna luce, qui dentro!” esclamò, scoppiando in una sadica ed alta risata “Il tuo popolo puro e onorevole servirà le Ombre prima ancora che possiate rendervene conto... ed il mio... soccomberà per mano vostra, uno ad uno, fino a quando non ne resterà altro che cenere e polvere. E suo padre...” indicò allora il figlio di Aragorn con la lama “...sarà l'ultimo della sua gente e fino ad allora, siederà su un trono di ossa e sangue e dovrà prostrarsi in nome del Signore che lui stesso ha aiutato a distruggere anni fa.” sostenne il suo sguardo per diversi attimi ma poi si voltò, aggiungendo frettolosamente “Ora basta... questo gioco è durato anche troppo.” e con un'intonazione fredda e decisa, si rivolse ai due orchi “Lasciatelo.”  
  
Gli essersi malvagi si guardarono ma eseguirono subito quell'ordine visto che, quel mortale, aveva comunque il favore dei loro comandanti per via delle azioni che aveva compiuto in aiuto alla loro missione a Minas Tirith.  
Nel movimento che fecero, lo sguardo del Guardiano venne però attirato dal mazzo di chiavi che uno di questi aveva legato alla cintura ma rimase in silenzio perché, nello stesso momento, appena si era sentito libero, Eldarion era scattato in direzione dello scudiero... e lui si era ritrovato, nuovamente, il pugnale puntato pericolosamente alla gola.  
  
Il ragazzo dai capelli rossi premette leggermente la lama sulla pelle della creatura eterna, provocando un lieve taglio che bastò, ovviamente, a far bloccare l'altro giovane che perse immediatamente ogni intento vendicativo per terrore di quell'azione.  
“Ah...! Io ti concedo un ultimo saluto e tu mi ringrazi così?” gli mormorò, scuotendo la testa con una falsa espressione dispiaciuta “Non mi lasci altra scelta, dunque.” fece un cenno ai due orchi e questi afferrarono subito Eldarion, spingendolo violentemente a terra, ai piedi della creatura immortale incatenata “Avanti... principe di Gondor... vediamo tutto questo... amore che vi lega, prima che scorra via nella polvere insieme al suo prezioso sangue eterno.”  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_

 


	24. ~ 13 ~ PRIMA PARTE

  
  
_~~ Montagne Nebbiose. Grotte a nord-est - Esterno ~~_  
  
Nella fremente agitazione che precedeva la battaglia, l'esercito degli Uomini proveniente da Rohan era fermo, posizionato lungo il fianco della montagna che, ai loro occhi, pareva di spessa e invalicabile roccia.  
Il loro sovrano si guardava intorno con attenzione, pronto a dare l'ordine di avanzare anche se, gli elfi che lo avevano raggiunto, parevano ancora in placida attesa come se sentissero che il momento non era ancora giunto.  
  
“La pazienza non è mai stata tua amica, non è così...?” mormorò allora Arwen, lanciando una rapida occhiata all'uomo seduto a cavallo accanto a lei per poi guardare anche Thamais, al fianco opposto, e sorridergli.  
  
“Preferisco di gran lunga galoppare verso il nemico piuttosto che attenderlo...” replicò Éomer con un sospiro “...se è questo che intendi, sì. Ma dovresti aver fatto l'abitudine a questa nostra frenetica necessità di azione, conoscendo il tuo sposo.”  
  
La regina di Gondor annuì senza però aggiungere altro a riguardo visto che, il suo udito, aveva avvertito un cavaliere in rapido avvicinamento, e difatti dopo pochi momenti, un destriero recante lo stemma dell'Albero Bianco di Gondor, si fermò ad una breve distanza da loro... provocando però più di un mormorio stupefatto  
  
“Gli uomini mandati da Faramir in aiuto sono pronti sul lato opposto, mia signora.” esclamò Sedrin, facendo girare su se stesso l'animale come se stesse studiando a sua volta la situazione, senza minimamente badare ai commenti dei cavalieri e agli sguardi meravigliati nel vedere una fanciulla, armata e pronta a combattere come uno di loro “Suo figlio attende gli ordini stabiliti per guidarci all'interno e portare in salvo i prigionieri.”  
  
~ * ~  
  
“ _Abbiamo dovuto mandare degli uomini a Minas Tirith in soccorso dopo quanto avvenuto e le perdite subite... la maggior parte è impegnata a protezione delle mura e dei confini.” disse Faramir, facendo poi una breve pausa per terminare in tono grave “Non ce ne sono abbastanza.”_  
  
“ _Ci sono gli allievi!”_  
  
_All'intervento del figlio che in quel momento li aveva raggiunti, il regnante di Osgillath e la sua sposa si voltarono verso di lui e la fanciulla che lo seguiva._  
  
“ _È vero, non abbiamo abbastanza cavalieri per assicurare la salvezza delle nostre città e dare anche sostegno a Re Elessar...” continuò quindi Brandir con un tono deciso mentre indicava in lontananza dei gruppi di giovani che erano sopraggiunti a loro volta “...ma ci sono gli allievi. I nostri e quelli a Minas Tirith che ancora non hanno ricevuto l'investitura. Posso guidarli io... possiamo...” sorrise e indicò la ragazza al suo fianco che lo stava guardando in totale ammirazione per quella proposta “...noi possiamo guidarli. Non andremo in combattimento... è una missione di salvataggio, giusto? Possiamo andare noi... e mentre i guerrieri faranno il loro dovere, noi troveremo e salveremo i prigionieri!”_  
  
_Faramir rimase per qualche momento senza parole da rispondergli, perché nonostante trovasse sensata quell'idea ed anche l'unica possibilità che avevano a disposizione, era ad ogni modo un rischio che ancora non era certo di voler correre visto che, in prima linea, ci sarebbe stato proprio suo figlio._  
“ _Comprendo il tuo desiderio di essere d'aiuto... ma questo compito richiederà comunque di scendere in battaglia e qualora fosse necessario, di combattere... e non posso ordinare a giovani che non hanno ancora pronunciato alcun giuramento verso il proprio regno, di mettere a repentaglio le loro vite.”_  
  
“ _Lottare per coloro che amiamo è un nobile intento, Brandir...” intervenne allora Éowyn, guardando sia lui che la fanciulla che gli stava a fianco “...e immagino quanto sia difficile anche per te, Sedrin, restare qui quando sai che tua madre è in quel luogo ma rischiare la vostra incolumità per una missione come questa, è un'ardua decisione da prendere per noi.”_  
  
“ _Io so combattere, mia signora.” disse subito Sedrin, con un'espressione fiera e decisa “Mi sono allenata con gli stessi giovani che hanno avuto il titolo di cavaliere poco tempo fa e per essere sincera, li ho battuti tutti quanti più di una volta. Se fosse dipeso solo dalle mie capacità di destreggiarmi con una spada, sarei al loro fianco a quest'ora.” respirò profondamente “Concedeteci questa possibilità.”_  
  
_Brandir scorse il sorriso piacevolmente sorpreso della madre ed allora parlò di nuovo per cercare di portare a loro favore anche l'opinione dell'uomo che ancora li guardava scettico._  
“ _Questa è la nostra Terra, padre... dove noi vivremo... ed è giusto che ci battiamo fin da ora per essa e per la libertà che ci spetta di diritto. Le vostre gesta, anni fa, hanno posto fine ad una Guerra... permetteteci di andare e di aiutare ad impedire quella che sta venendo.”_  
  
_Ed a quel punto Faramir, sostenuto anche dallo sguardo della propria sposa, non poté far altro che annuire... sorridendo però quando udì, all'allontanarsi dei due giovani, l'esclamazione della donna che era stata la Bianca Dama di Rohan e colei che, sola, aveva sconfitto uno dei più temibili servi dell'Oscuro Signore..._  
  
“ _Mi piace quella fanciulla...”_  
  
~ * ~  
  
Arwen le sorrise con una iniziale sorpresa che lasciò presto spazio alla consapevolezza che quella ragazza era sempre stata portata a compiere ben altre imprese che essere solo una sua ancella.  
“Attendi con noi dunque... e quando la magia verrà interrotta, potrete intervenire.” guardandola negli occhi però aggiunse con un tono rassicurante “Ritroverai tua madre, Sedrin... non temere.” la vide stringere le labbra ma poi annuire con un'espressione seria e determinata mentre si metteva a sua volta in posizione d'attesa come gli altri ed allora si rivolse al re di Rohan che era rimasto allibito a guardare la nuova arrivata.  
“Non ti stupirà una fanciulla in sella ad un destriero con un'armatura al posto delle vesti fluenti.” gli mormorò quindi con un sorriso divertito per poi usare le parole dette poco prima proprio da lui “Dovresti aver fatto l'abitudine a questa nostra capacità in combattimento pari a quella di un guerriero, conoscendo tua sorella.”  
  
E a quella frase, Éomer non poté far altro che alzare lo sguardo al cielo e poi sorridere.  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
Nella zona che delimitava il fianco opposto, l'esercito immortale era immobile, pronto all'ordine del loro sovrano che, in quel momento, si era avvicinato col proprio destriero alla parete rocciosa.  
Scese a terra e fece cenno ad Ethilian di preparare i guerrieri, infine guardò verso il proprio figlio e l'uomo i quali, a loro volta, stavano aspettando quel suo ultimo gesto che avrebbe dato il via alla battaglia.  
Mantenne quel contatto visivo a lungo perché nonostante la fede che aveva nelle intenzioni dei Potenti e nelle Loro indiscutibili decisioni, era in ansia per l'esito di quella missione più di quanto lo fosse mai stato per tutte quelle che si era trovato ad affrontare nei millenni trascorsi su quelle Terre.  
  
Ma infine un dolce sorriso da parte di Legolas gli diede la forza necessaria che, un padre in pena per il Destino del proprio figlio, in alcuni istanti, può arrivare a perdere.  
Così posò le mani sulla pietra e mosse lo sguardo su di essa come se stesse prendendo un contatto maggiore, permettendo infine al proprio spirito antico di ritrovare la condivisione che il suo popolo aveva da sempre avuto con gli elementi stessa della Natura che li aveva visti nascere in Arda.  
  
“Gynd o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer.  
Leithio el uin dúath a thio el ammen.  
Gynd od Ennorath lasto in egleriaid,  
anno ammen i vaed o thírol.”  
  
(Rocce delle Montagne Nebbiose ascoltate le mie parole.  
Liberatevi dall'Oscurità e mostratevi a noi.  
Rocce della Terra di Mezzo, ascoltate le invocazioni.  
Date a noi la capacità di vedere.)  
  
Quando terminò di pronunciare per due volte quelle frasi, si udì un fragore sommesso come di massi che rotolano lungo un pendio scosceso.  
Le creature eterne si guardarono tra loro sorridendo perché quello era il segno che gli spiriti avevano udito e stavano rispondendo.  
  
Mentre il padre indietreggiava, Legolas si rivolse al re di Gondor quando scorse la sua espressione palesemente preoccupata ed intimorita da quello che, alle sue orecchie, poteva sembrare il principio di un movimento franoso.  
“Non temere le Montagne, Estel... non siamo noi il loro nemico.”  
  
“Immagino che Lanthir direbbe che... questo è il modo della Natura per farci capire che è arrivato il momento di unire le forze e sconfiggere coloro che la stanno affliggendo!” gli mormorò Aragorn con un lieve sorriso che divenne però un sospiro sconsolato quando vide lo sguardo incupito del compagno “Non hai avuto ancora sue notizie? Nemmeno dagli elfi arrivati da Osgillath?”  
  
“No... nessuno lo ha più visto dal giorno dell'attacco alla tua città.” mormorò il principe del Reame Boscoso, stringendo le labbra “Oramai l'unica possibilità è che si trovasse a sua volta a Minas Tirith e che l'abbiano catturato... e non so se pregare che non sia così perché ho terrore di pensare a cosa gli farebbero se fosse nelle loro mani... oppure se sperarlo, così in tal modo potrebbe almeno essere ancora vivo.”  
  
L'uomo si avvicinò a lui e gli mise una mano sulla spalla, alla base del collo.  
“Se è là dentro... lo troveremo.” gli sussurrò dolcemente, carezzandogli lievemente la gola col pollice “E so che nemmeno dovrei pensarlo ma... forse per una volta io stesso spero che abbia ignorato i doveri e la ragione e che si trovasse insieme a mio figlio... perché... se fosse con lui, sono certo che non permetterebbe mai, per nessuna ragione, che gli accada qualcosa.”  
  
Legolas gli sorrise, annuendo a quell'azzardata supposizione che però anche lui aveva fatto nella propria mente... ma allora Sire Thranduil tirò un profondo respiro ed indicò davanti a sé, esclamando con tono solenne...  
“Hannon el...(Vi ringrazio)”  
  
In quel momento, le rocce di alcuni punti persero consistenza fino a divenire immateriali e svanire alla vista, mostrando delle aperture che portavano lungo delle gallerie.  
Ed allora il Signore degli Elfi fece un cenno col capo ed Ethilian, con la spada sguainata, si avviò all'interno delle Montagne, seguito dall'esercito.  
  
A loro volta, Legolas ed Aragorn impugnarono le proprie armi e si incamminarono a passo spedito tra le creature eterne che li circondavano... ma ad un tratto, il principe del Reame Boscoso si fermò, richiamando il compagno...  
“Aragorn...” un esclamazione dal tono incerto e quasi incuriosito che attirò subito l'attenzione del re di Gondor, il quale però, fece solo in tempo a voltarsi verso di lui che sentì le dita dell'elfo tra i capelli che che lo trascinarono in un bacio improvviso, inaspettato e appassionato.  
  
I guerrieri attorno a loro proseguirono imperterriti ed i due compagni parvero non curarsi della loro presenza o di quella del sovrano poco lontano come se non stesse accadendo niente se non quel gesto pieno di passione ed amore.  
  
Al termine, l'uomo sorrise divertito, accarezzando quel viso luminoso ad un soffio dal suo.  
“Questo l'avrei fatto io... se me ne avessi dato il tempo!”  
  
E Legolas ricambiò il sorriso, guardandolo intensamente negli occhi.  
“Ancora ti stupisci che io sia diventato più impulsivo di te?” gli sussurrò ironicamente prima di tornare ad assumere la determinata espressione guerriera che possedeva in quelle circostanze “Non restare indietro!” e, seguito all'istante da Aragorn, entrò nella galleria.  
  
~ * ~  
  
_L'esercito del popolo immortale si era da poco accampato nel punto che si erano ripromessi di raggiungere._  
_Nonostante il lungo ed ininterrotto viaggio durato giorni, in molti possedevano ancora le forze per restare in piedi e discutere della battaglia che sarebbe avvenuta all'alba._  
_Altri erano stati inviati ai campi degli Uomini per avvertirli del loro arrivo e dei preparativi da compiere l'indomani, ed altri ancora erano invece nelle tende per rinvigorire lo spirito ed il fisico con un breve riposo, utile per affrontare il nemico quando sarebbe stato necessario._  
  
_Ovunque, nel campo, era un andirivieni continuo di elfi con addosso ancora le armature o con semplicemente le tuniche leggere che portavano sotto di esse, tutte di un rifulgente tessuto argentato che pareva riflettere i raggi della Luna che li bagnava dall'alto._  
  
_Uno di questi però, sembrava avere una meta precisa perché, pur passeggiando flemmaticamente tra i fuochi accesi ed i compagni, non fece soste di alcun tipo fino a quando arrivò nei pressi di una tenda e lì, rialzò il drappo ed entrò senza annunciarsi... sorprendendo così colui che, all'interno, si stava vestendo proprio in quello che pareva, invece, un intento ad uscire._  
  
“ _Vai da qualche parte?” chiese Legolas, incrociando le braccia sul petto per fingersi incuriosito benché il suo sguardo, perso lungo il corpo del compagno, lo tradisse._  
  
“ _Beh... sì... da te.” replicò ridendo debolmente l'uomo, facendo alcuni passi verso di lui “E tu...?”_  
  
“ _Non potevo aspettarti nella mia tenda... accanto c'è quella di mio padre e sarebbe stato alquanto... inappropriato che udisse suo figlio e il suo compagno che trascorrono la notte... insieme...”_  
  
_Sorrise divertito da quella giusta considerazione e, arrivatogli davanti, alzò una mano e sfiorò con le dita il primo degli alamari argentati che chiudevano l'abito della creatura eterna._  
“ _Il mio popolo...” continuò allora, sussurrando “...è convinto che la notte prima di una battaglia non dovrebbe essere mai passata da soli...”_  
  
“ _Oh... e per quale motivo...?”_  
  
“ _Perché... potrebbe essere...”_  
  
“ _Questa non sarà la nostra ultima notte, Aragorn.” lo interruppe però all'istante l'elfo con una determinazione nei toni benché non stesse agendo in nessun modo per fermare le carezze dell'uomo che, ora, erano salite al lato del suo collo “Ce ne saranno molte... molte altre...”_  
  
_Con quella rassicurazione, alla quale Aragorn sorrise dolcemente, portò le mani su di lui ed iniziò a privarlo degli abiti che, ancora, non aveva terminato di allacciare, permettendogli, nel mentre, di fare lo stesso coi propri._  
  
“ _Sarà pericoloso...” disse però il re di Gondor, lasciando scivolare a terra la tunica che portava._  
  
“ _Come lo è sempre stato.”_  
  
_L'abito dell'elfo seguì il precedente, sui tappeti che ricoprivano il suolo._  
  
“ _Rischieremo la vita in prima linea...”_  
  
_Gli stivali finirono su un lato, gettati uno sull'altro senza troppe attenzioni._  
  
“ _Dimmi qualcosa che non sia già accaduto...”_  
  
_Un attimo di titubanza mentre entrambi si sfilavano l'un l'altro la stoffa dalle gambe, abbandonandola ai propri piedi ed avanzando di alcuni passi verso alcune coperte che fungevano da provvisorio giaciglio per quella notte._  
  
“ _Saremo soli... circondati dal nemico...”_  
  
“ _Saremo insieme.” sussurrò infine il principe del Reame Boscoso, mettendo in quelle sole parole tutta la certezza e la fiducia che possedeva._  
  
“ _Legolas...”_  
  
_Il tentativo di replica di Aragorn venne interrotto dolcemente dalle labbra del compagno che si posarono subito sulle sue e così non poté far altro che rispondere intensamente a quel bacio, mentre veniva spinto lentamente all'indietro._  
  
“ _Ci hanno portato qui... Loro...” proseguì Legolas, facendo seguire, alle parole, dei lunghi baci “...ci hanno permesso di giungere qui... questo è ciò che hanno scritto per noi, Aragorn... non ci faranno fallire ora.”_  
  
“ _Siamo arrivati solo all'ultimo capitolo di quel libro...” mormorò però l'uomo, cingendogli i fianchi per attirarlo contro di sé e sentire il suo corpo nudo contro il proprio, benché quella discussione seria stesse continuando “...non abbiamo ancora letto le frasi finali.”_  
  
“ _E qualunque esse siano... i nostri nomi saranno scritti insieme.”_  
  
_A quella replica, l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare, fu sorridergli dolcemente come se ormai, anche ogni insicurezza che possedeva, fosse svanita di fronte alla forza del suo spirito e alla fermezza delle sue parole._  
“ _Stai parlando proprio come un elfo, lo sai... elfo?” gli sussurrò sulle labbra, ridendo e strappando una stessa lieve risata a lui “Non ero io quello ad aver acquisito la saggezza?”_  
  
“ _È quello che sono... in fondo... no?” disse allora Legolas, arrivando alle sue mani per intrecciare le dita con le sue e spingerlo in quel modo, sempre con estrema lentezza, ad inginocchiarsi tra le coperte mentre, a sua volta, seguiva quell'azione._  
“ _Vuoi che lasci uscire la parte... da Mortale... che mi hai donato tu, invece?” aggiunse poi con un sorrisino malizioso ed una cadenza decisamente più seducente “Sdraiati...”_  
  
_Il re di Gondor lo guardò negli occhi ancora per un lungo momento, dopodiché eseguì quell'ordine e si distese, liberando dalla stretta le mani del compagno quando quest'ultimo, dopo avergli riempito di languidi baci il viso ed il petto, scese più in basso lungo il suo corpo, rubandogli così degli intensi sospiri mano a mano che, con le labbra, gli raggiungeva il basso ventre e la virilità che si era accesa di desiderio, ardendo già come le fiamme del fuoco acceso nelle lampade che davano luce a quello spazio._  
  
_L'uomo lo lasciò scivolare tra le cosce ed allora l'elfo iniziò a dargli quell'intima attenzione con una cadenza lenta ma continua mentre con le mani percorreva nei verso opposto il suo corpo, arrivando con le dita a tormentargli la carne turgida sui pettorali ed incontrando, in quel punto, le dita del compagno che si erano posate proprio lì accanto._  
_Le prese tra le proprie, invitandolo a ripetere gli stessi sfioramenti che lui stesso stava facendo sui capezzoli ed alzando, in quel momento, lo sguardo su di lui per vederlo mentre si dava da solo quel lieve piacere, senza però mai smettere di concedergli l'altro con la propria bocca._  
  
_Ai sospiri per ciò che stava ricevendo, si unirono dei sussurrati richiami quando Aragorn fece scivolare i palmi lungo le braccia che la creatura eterna teneva alzate su di lui, per sentirne tra le dita i muscoli, fino alle spalle. Le fece scorrere tra i lunghi capelli di seta, spostandoglieli dal viso per poter vedere quelle labbra che, poco prima, aveva lambito con le proprie, ora intente a baciare in quel modo peccaminoso il suo corpo, e quella visione lo portò prepotentemente ai confini dell'estasi che non voleva ancora raggiungere._  
_Così gli ghermì con forza gli avambracci e lo allontanò da sé, spingendolo di scatto sulle coperte sotto di loro per prendere la supremazia su di lui, sotto lo sguardo stupito ma divertito dell'elfo che non fece ovviamente niente per impedirglielo._  
_E lo imitò._  
_Imitò quel gesto che stava ricevendo solo alcuni istanti prima ma con una foga irruenta e selvaggia che fece gemere Legolas fin dal principio._  
_Non gli diede tregua, succhiando e leccando la carne bollente tra le sue cosce mentre con le dita gli torturava i pettorali, graffiandoli provocatoriamente proprio con l'intento di strappargli quei sospiri lussuriosi che gli attraversavano la schiena come lingue di fuoco._  
_Lo sentì scuotersi sotto di sé, inarcare la schiena e rialzare le cosce sulle sue spalle, spingendo il bacino verso l'alto come se volesse affondare ancora di più nella bocca che lui gli stava concedendo senza inibizioni._  
_Dal punto in cui si trovava, riusciva solo a scorgere la mano dell'elfo chiusa tra le coperte come unico appiglio, mentre l'altra la sentiva tra i capelli, stringersi ed aprirsi in continuazione, e per alcuni momenti quasi faticò a contrastare quelle movenze improvvise, tanto che dovette cercare di frenargli i fianchi con una presa salda per non essere costretto ad interrompere quell'azione._  
  
_Udì però un debole mormorio tra i gemiti persistenti e fu allora che si discostò leggermente dal suo ventre per cercare di comprendere cosa volesse... e si ritrovò senza fiato quando la creatura eterna si spostò sul fianco, girandosi rapidamente sottosopra per arrivare, a sua volta, tra le sue cosce e riprendere ciò che era stato interrotto._  
  
_Aragorn rimase qualche momento spiazzato da quella nuova e lasciva posizione in cui si era trovato ma nel sentire le labbra del compagno sulla virilità che stava pulsando prepotentemente proprio per avere attenzioni, perse ogni pudore e si girò sul lato verso il suo ventre, attirandolo nuovamente a sé e lasciando che il suo vigore gli scivolasse senza più indugio, nella bocca._  
  
_Le ombre causate dalle fiamme delle fiaccole si rincorrevano lungo i corpi dei due compagni in quello che pareva un gioco con le mani che si muovevano sensualmente lungo le schiene che si inarcavano, sulle cosce che tremavano fino ai glutei che si contraevano per seguire il lascivo gesto che stava avvenendo._  
_E quando da un lato quella movenza cresceva di intensità, dall'altro diminuiva in un'altalena continua che sospiri, per permettersi a vicenda di godere di quella carnale passione che, prima di allora, non erano mai arrivati a concedersi in quel modo._  
_Le carezze divennero via via più decise e bramose... le dita spingevano nella pelle fin quasi a graffiare... ed i movimenti insistenti dei bacini che seguivano quelli delle bocche, divennero frenetici come se ora, uno trasmetteva all'altro proprio il bisogno di perdersi in quella bruciante estasi che era cresciuta dentro di loro, risvegliando al tempo stesso, gli spiriti che, il giorno successivo, entrambi avrebbero dovuto lasciar liberi di fondersi ed esplodere._  
  
_Ma non in quel momento._  
_Quel momento era solo loro... dell'elfo e dell'uomo... dei loro corpi che si sentivano ed assaporavano al ritmo del battito pulsante dei loro cuori che si erano, da sempre, appartenuti, prima ancora che le anime entrassero in contatto in quella maniera intensa e proibita._  
  
_Ed alla fine il piacere carnale trovò la via per incendiarli._  
_Legolas percepì quello del compagno non solo lungo la gola ma anche attorno a sé... lo sentì vibrare in gemiti convulsi attorno alla carne che Aragorn non aveva smesso di accontentare... e quello gli bastò per essere trascinato, a sua volta, da quell'onda impetuosa che li aveva avvolti._  
  
_Al posto del calore delle labbra, entrambi iniziarono ad avvertire il respiro rapido dell'altro, sull'inguine, ma nessuno dei due parve voler mutare quella posizione in cui si trovavano._  
_Il principe del Reame Boscoso allora fece rialzare leggermente la testa dell'uomo e piegò un ginocchio sotto di essa per invitarlo a posarla sulla coscia e farlo stare più comodo. Dopodiché si discostò i capelli dal volto e si piegò nuovamente su di lui, quando Aragorn appoggiò la schiena sulle coperte, fino a reclinare il capo sul suo ventre._  
_Gli circondò il torace con un braccio e sorrise nel sentire subito delle languide carezze lungo la schiena, quando anche il re di Gondor alzò il proprio per arrivarci._  
  
_E così rimasero a lungo, persi l'uno nell'altro in quell'intimo abbraccio e cullati da respiri, carezze e battiti di cuore._  
  
_Tutti e due avevano chiuso gli occhi anche se erano pienamente svegli, ma furono quelli dell'elfo a riaprirsi per primi quando udirono la domanda debole ed incerta del compagno..._  
  
“ _Ti sei chiesto... cosa succederà a noi quando il... rito, come lo stiamo chiamando in questi giorni, sarà terminato?”_  
  
“ _Mio padre non ha risposte.” gli mormorò allora, guardando fisso avanti a sé “Mi ha solo ripetuto che sarà potente e violento... e che probabilmente saremo esausti alla fine, ma nemmeno lui sa dirci se ci saranno delle conseguenze.” sospirò, accennando un lieve sorriso “Ma anche se ce ne fossero state... non penso che avremmo avuto altra scelta se non ... affrontarle.”_  
  
“ _Ho pensato a quando... ci uniamo e tu hai bisogno di recuperare le forze...” continuò Aragorn, sfiorandogli con la punta delle dita, il fianco che aveva accanto al volto “...quindi ho immaginato che... a causa dell'intensità di quel legame, probabilmente anche domani ti addormenterai...” sorrise, aggiungendo con una lieve risata che voleva però mascherare l'agitazione che comunque provava “...ed allora dovrò condurti fuori tra le braccia tra gli sguardi allibiti dei nostri popoli.”_  
  
“ _Forse sì, Estel... forse.” replicò l'elfo in un lieve sussurrò, proseguendo poi con una punta di ironia nella voce “O forse ti addormenterai tu per la stanchezza ed io dovrò trascinare fuori questo... corpo pesante... fino a quando qualche cavaliere mi darà un aiuto.”_  
  
“ _Non sono così... pesante!” reclamò subito il re di Gondor fingendosi offeso._  
  
“ _Più di me... sicuramente.”_  
  
“ _Oh... d'accordo! Perdona allora le mie... poche caratteristiche elfiche, ma da te ho appreso solo la razionalità, la pazienza e... la saggezza ultimamente... per la leggerezza mi ci vorrà ancora un po' di tempo!”_  
  
_Legolas non trattenne una risata divertita a quell'affermazione benché, sul suo viso, poteva essere scorta una strana espressione preoccupata e pensierosa che però l'uomo non vide dal punto in cui si trovava._  
_Ma ignorò quelle riflessioni._  
_Ignorò ciò che il suo spirito gli stava sussurrando riguardo quello che sarebbe accaduto._  
_Ignorò tutto quello che, in altre circostanze, avrebbe subito avvertito e compreso._  
_Perché doveva essere così... non c'era altra scelta... e nemmeno ne avrebbe fatta una diversa._  
  
“ _Parlando delle tue... caratteristiche elfiche...” esclamò ad un tratto, rialzandosi lentamente e lasciando che il compagno finisse sulle coperte “...c'è una cosa che... è necessario fare prima dell'alba.”_  
  
_Il re di Gondor si mise a sedere per seguire con lo sguardo la creatura eterna che recuperava la propria tunica per prendere, dalla tasca, un'ampolla con un olio e, infine, afferrare anche il pugnale che l'uomo stesso aveva lasciato sul ripiano di legno che fungeva da tavolo._  
“ _Mm... è un indovinello o credi di darmi qualche indizio...?”_  
  
_L'elfo gli sorrise fingendo di avvicinarsi nuovamente a lui ma con fare minaccioso mentre gli mostrava la lama._  
“ _Non devi attirare troppa attenzione su di te quando varcheremo l'ingresso nella Montagna e quindi...” si inginocchiò sulle coperte e si mise a cavalcioni sulle gambe del compagno “...devo privarti di un dettaglio abbastanza rilevante che potrebbe di certo far capire al nemico che tu non sei... propriamente... una creatura immortale.”_  
  
“ _Oh... stai forse parlando di... questa...?” gli chiese divertito Aragorn, passandosi la mano lungo il mento, sulla barba ispida che, decisamente, lo rendeva molto più simile ad Uomo che ad un appartenente del popolo nel quale si trovava “E credi di essere in grado di... privarmene... tu, elfo?”_  
  
_Il principe del Reame Boscoso alzò un sopracciglio basito da quel tono che lasciava trapelare una evidente insinuazione, ma con decisione, replicò..._  
“ _Sono in grado di fare qualsiasi cosa, ramingo!” lievemente fece scorrere la punta del pugnale lungo il suo petto nudo con l'intento di provocarlo ed infine rialzò lo sguardo su di lui con un sorrisino “Non ti fidi di me?”_  
  
_Ed Aragorn, per risposta, ricambiò il sorriso, mormorando però con un tono estremamente serio e dolce..._  
“ _Mi fido di te, Legolas. Mi fido di te con tutto me stesso... con la mia mente... con il mio cuore... con la nostra anima.”_  
  
_Nell'udire le stesse parole che l'uomo gli aveva sussurrato durante la loro prima unione carnale, l'elfo sentì un tuffo al cuore e per qualche momento non riuscì a far altro che guardarlo fisso negli occhi, perdendosi in essi fino a raggiungere quell'anima che, veramente, condividevano._  
“ _China indietro la testa...” gli disse infine con tutta la dolcezza che possedeva, sfiorando delicatamente il mento e la gola del compagno quando quest'ultimo eseguì subito l'ordine... ma scoppiò in una risata quando sentì il tono suo tono di voce per nulla convinto, nonostante le rassicurazioni di un istante prima._  
  
“ _L'hai... mai fatto a qualcuno?”_  
  
“ _Oh ma certamente! Nelle mie Terre arrivano in continuazione Uomini che chiedono ad un principe degli Elfi di radere loro la barba.”_  
  
“ _Questo non è molto... incoraggiante...”_  
  
“ _Silenzio, Estel.”_  
  
“ _Legolas... sai che prima dovresti...”_  
  
“ _Aragorn!”_  
  
~ * ~  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
“È cominciato.” sussurrò Thamais nel percepire il cambiamento che le parole di Sire Thranduil, dalla parte opposta a dove loro di trovavano, stavano scatenando.  
  
Gli Uomini ancora in sella ai destrieri trattennero il fiato quando udirono il brontolio della Montagna e rimasero ad occhi spalancati a guardare le rocce che sembravano muoversi e mutare, come se si stessero risvegliando da un lungo sonno e quei rumori sommessi e continui non fossero altro che gli sbadigli prima del recupero dei sensi.  
  
Infine, anche davanti a loro, presero forma le gallerie che la magia oscura aveva celato, ed allora Arwen annuì ad Éomer, il quale ordinò subito ai cavalieri di prepararsi a combattere qualunque nemico avesse tentato la fuga.  
  
Anche le altre creature eterne, al cenno del Guardiano che li comandava, si posizionarono a distanza impugnando gli archi e preparandosi a scagliare le frecce in aiuto ai cavalieri, se fosse stato necessario.  
  
Ed allora, la regina di Gondor si rivolse alla fanciulla che stava attendendo.  
“Andate. Portate fuori il prima possibile uomini e donne... che nessuno di voi resti all'interno!” sottolineò quell'ultima affermazione con un tono fermo “Non tentate di salvare coloro che sono schiavi delle Ombre... per loro purtroppo non c'è speranza e che i Valar abbiano cura dei loro spiriti.” la vide annuire e far voltare il destriero, ma prima che si allontanasse la richiamò “Sedrin! Nessuno di voi dovrà rimanere all'interno ed assistere al rito quando inizierà! Se gli occhi un Mortale si posassero anche solo per un istante su quella luce, brucerebbero. Fate attenzione!”  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
_~~ Montagne Nebbiose. Grotte a nord-est - Interno ~~_  
  
Lo sguardo della creatura eterna che, invece, era incatenata al soffitto in una delle grotte, era rimasto basso e fisso ai propri piedi dove il principe di Gondor era stato spinto.  
Non badava minimamente al sangue che, oramai, gli aveva bagnato l'intera parte inferiore del torace perché tutta la sua attenzione, era concentrata sul compagno che pareva immobile nella polvere.  
  
Da quella posizione non riusciva però a scorgere il suo viso, nascosto dai capelli e dalla penombra, altrimenti non avrebbe faticato a vedere, su di esso, l'espressione terrorizzata e sconvolta che Eldarion non faceva più niente per nascondere mentre fissava i suoi stivali.  
E non vide nemmeno le sopracciglia scure aggrottarsi tutto d'un tratto come se, dal nulla, il giovane avesse compreso qualcosa di importante.  
  
Impulsivamente però, Lanthir diede uno strattone alle catene guardando con astio l'altro ragazzo presente, quando quest'ultimo afferrò colui che era stato suo amico e compagno, per i capelli, costringendolo a rialzare indietro la testa.  
  
“Dagli un ultimo bacio e facciamola finita!” gli sibilò allora Adenath all'orecchio “ Abbiamo molto altro da fare!”  
  
A quel punto, Eldarion annuì, conscio che, in quella richiesta, non c'era altro che un sadico divertimento di protrarre quel momento di sofferenza, solo per causare ulteriore dolore sia a lui che al Guardiano, prima di mettere in atto i piani malvagi che lo scudiero era spinto dalle Ombre a compiere.  
Respirò intensamente per trovare nel profondo la forza d'animo necessaria per fare ciò che doveva... ciò che la sua mente e quel briciolo di ragione che gli era rimasto, gli avevano suggerito... ma non poté impedire a delle lacrime silenziose di rigargli le guance quando cercò lentamente di rialzarsi, aiutandosi con le gambe dell'elfo davanti a lui.  
Passò le mani lungo gli stivali, soffermandosi dietro ad essi, sui polpacci mentre si rimetteva a fatica in ginocchio... ed infine proseguì, alzandosi così in piedi di fronte al compagno.  
Mantenne una mano ferma dietro la sua schiena e posò invece l'altra sul suo viso, sfiorandoglielo dolcemente per poi guardarlo intensamente nonostante il velo di lacrime ad annebbiargli la vista.  
  
Ed allora, Lanthir riuscì a scorgere in quell'azzurro limpido ma bagnato d'angoscia, i pensieri che il giovane voleva mostrargli... e sentì un'immediata stretta al cuore perché quell'azione che aveva intuito da essi, era pericolosa ed azzardata e poteva portare, per colui che l'avrebbe compiuta, conseguenze molto gravi se avesse anche solo tentennato un istante dal metterla in pratica.  
Cercò subito di fargli intendere, con lo sguardo, che era troppo rischioso per lui e scosse in maniera appena percettibile la testa ma si rese conto che non sarebbe servito.  
  
Eldarion gli sorrise.  
Un sorriso rassicurante nonostante l'intera situazione in cui si trovavano, fosse l'esatto opposto.  
E quelle stesse labbra si posarono su quelle che il Guardiano aveva socchiuso per bisbigliargli un debolissimo...  
“No...”  
  
Si baciarono comunque.  
Ignorando il loro aguzzino e gli orchi fermi a diversi passi di distanza.  
Con una passione intensa e crescente come se fosse, ancora una volta, l'ultimo e, al tempo stesso, il primo bacio che si erano scambiati.  
Un bacio che non sapeva però di lussuria ma di lacrime e paura.  
Un bacio che divenne più lieve quando il principe di Gondor fece scivolare all'altezza dei fianchi del compagno, la mano che ancora teneva nascosta dietro la sua schiena.  
  
Fu dopo quel lungo momento che Adenath si avvicinò a loro col preciso intento di distaccarli e spingere lontano l'unico, tra i due, che sarebbe rimasto in vita.  
“Basta! Vi siete divertiti anche troppo!” esclamò stizzito benché ancora un passo lo dividesse da loro.  
  
Solo allora, quando percepì la presenza dello scudiero dietro di sé, il principe di Gondor si voltò verso di lui, fissando gli occhi in quelli bui e privi di qualsiasi emozione dell'altro giovane.  
“Mi dispiace.” gli sussurrò dolcemente... prima che la sua spalla compisse un improvviso e deciso scatto appena percettibile, in avanti.  
  
In quell'esatto istante, sul volto di Adenath comparve un'espressione sgomenta... gradualmente abbassò lo sguardo su di sé... e le sue dita si aprirono, lasciando cadere a terra il pugnale che stringeva nel pugno.  
  
“Hai lasciato scoperto il fianco.” aggiunse allora Eldarion, guardandolo con determinazione quando l'altro ragazzo iniziò ad indietreggiare, barcollando... con gli occhi ancora bassi e fissi sulla lama che il figlio di Aragorn gli aveva affondato nel ventre fino all'elsa.  
  
Il pugnale che, poco prima, aveva estratto dallo stivale del Guardiano del Bosco.  
Il pugnale che quest'ultimo nascondeva sempre in quel punto e che, lui stesso, gli aveva sistemato quel pomeriggio al Fiume, mentre si stavano rivestendo per tornare a Minas Tirith.  
  
Servirono alcuni momenti, ai due orchi presenti, per comprendere cosa fosse avvenuto, ma appena videro il Mortale dal quale stavano prendendo ordini, perdere l'equilibrio e cadere a terra, misero mano alle armi, avventandosi sul prigioniero.  
  
Eldarion però non perse tempo e recuperò immediatamente il pugnale che lo scudiero aveva lasciato nella polvere, riuscendo in poche e rapide mosse a tagliare la gola ai due nemici sotto lo sguardo quasi incredulo ed ovviamente, compiaciuto di Lanthir che non aveva nemmeno fatto in tempo ad aprir bocca per pronunciare un qualche tipo di avvertimento.  
  
Quando però il giovane si fermò per riprendere fiato, alle sue orecchie giunse un debolissimo richiamo...  
  
“Eldarion...”  
  
Fece qualche passo verso il ragazzo che aveva colpito, titubante, con ancora l'arma stretta in pugno e pronta ad essere nuovamente usata se necessario... ma allora vide che la liquida Oscurità che velava i suoi occhi, era svanita, e questi erano di nuovo verdi e pieni di lacrime.  
“Adenath...”  
Si inginocchiò immediatamente al suo fianco, estraendo il pugnale che lui stesso aveva affondato per poi mettere una mano sulla ferita con l'intento di fermare la perdita di sangue, anche se sapeva bene che, per come era stato costretto ad infierire, sarebbe risultata di certo mortale.  
  
“Perdonami... io...” cercò allora di mormorare Adenath, guardandolo negli occhi “...non riuscivo a fermarmi. Ero come... intrappolato dentro me stesso... non potevo... impedire le mie azioni.”  
  
“Adenath... lo so... lo so... non parlare adesso... sei di nuovo tu... andrà tutto bene.”  
  
Nell'udire quelle parole, Lanthir strinse le labbra ed appena incrociò, per un breve attimo, lo sguardo del compagno, scosse la testa per fargli comprendere che non sarebbe stato così.  
Quella ferita era troppo grave e profonda per essere curata e, se anche ci fossero riusciti, l'Ombra che scorreva nelle vene di quel ragazzo, avrebbe ripreso nuovamente forza, possedendo rapidamente il suo spirito mortale che non era in grado di combatterla.  
  
“Non mentirmi ora...” mormorò allora lo scudiero, tentando di trovare le forze per accennare un sorriso “...starò anche... morendo ma non sono stupido...”  
  
E la stessa forza cercò di trovare allora Eldarion che, nell'avere la conferma da parte del Guardiano di ciò che, lui stesso, nel profondo, già sapeva, aveva sentito un moto improvviso di lacrime agli occhi.  
“Mi dispiace... non avevo altra scelta...”  
  
“Hai fatto... l'unica cosa... giusta.” continuò Adenath, mantenendo lo sguardo sul suo viso benché la visuale gli stesse divenendo via via più offuscata “L'avrei ucciso senza pietà... e a te... sarebbe accaduto anche... di peggio. La sento ancora... l'oscurità che mi ha risucchiato... il male che mi scorreva... dentro...” degli improvvisi colpi di tosse lo interruppero e posò la mano su quella dell'altro giovane che, ancora, era immobile sulla ferita “Dovevo... dare retta a mio fratello. Certe strade a volte non devono essere percorse per un... motivo ed insistere lungo quel tragitto, può portare solo... dolore.”  
  
“Non voglio perderti così...” gemette Eldarion tra le lacrime che oramai gli scivolavano lungo le guance mentre, impulsivamente, iniziava ad accarezzare il volto di colui che era stato suo compagno “...non così... non è giusto!” il nodo stretto alla gola lo rendeva quasi incapace di parlare, ma proseguì, lottando contro se stesso e contro il tremendo senso di colpa, perché ora sapeva di avere di nuovo davanti a sé quel ragazzo che lo aveva colpito fin dal primo momento e col quale, seppur per un breve periodo di tempo, era stato felice.  
“Perché non sei restato con lui...? Perché non sei rimasto con Denhier? Se restavi a Edoras... non...”  
  
“Perché amavo te... che... domanda... stupida!” lo fermò all'improvviso Adenath, accennando un lieve sorriso benché faticasse anche a tenere alzate le palpebre.  
Si sentiva sempre più debole come se il sonno lo stesse per abbracciare per portarlo via e quella sensazione frastornante aveva cancellato anche il terribile dolore al ventre, ma nonostante quella confusione dei sensi che lo stava privando anche della capacità di riconoscere il luogo in cui si trovava, riuscì a trovare la lucidità necessaria per aggiungere...  
“Potresti... dare a Denhier i ritratti che... gli ho fatto e... tenere... quelli che ho fatto... a te?” in quel momento sospirò pesantemente e le sue sopracciglia si aggrottarono come se la sua mente lo avesse portato a ricordare qualcosa “Non ho mai... terminato quello... per tuo padre... però...”  
  
Eldarion annuì ma si morse il labbro per non singhiozzare a quell'ultima frase perché immediatamente ogni singola memoria del momento in cui gli aveva chiesto di realizzare il ritratto di Legolas per suo padre, gli ritornò vivida nella mente insieme a tutto ciò che ne era seguito.  
Le risate... il gioco... i sorrisi... i loro primo bacio... l'inizio di una splendida storia che però si era tramutata in quell'incubo che ora stavano vivendo.  
“Non importa... io...” si asciugò rapidamente gli occhi per riuscire a guardarlo “...Adenath mi... dispiace... non doveva andare così... non doveva... ti avevo promesso... la felicità... e guarda cosa ti ho portato!”  
  
“No... tu... mi hai anche promesso... che mi avresti liberato... e l'hai fatto. Non sono più... servo dell'Ombra... ora sono... libero.”  
  
Trattenne il fiato in quell'istante come se, inconsapevolmente, percepisse che fosse quello in cui lo spirito del giovane dai capelli rossi proveniente da Rohan, stava lasciando il corpo mortale nel quale dimorava... e così avvenne.  
  
Le palpebre di Adenath si abbassarono in quel preciso istante ed Eldarion scoppiò in un pianto disperato, violento, incontrollabile, mentre si abbassava su colui che era stato suo amico e compagno, per stringerlo con forza a sé come non aveva potuto più fare dopo l'ultima volta che avevano discusso.  
  
Anche Lanthir chiuse gli occhi a quel punto, restando in silenzio, perché sentiva dentro di sé il tremendo dolore che stava ghermendo l'anima e il cuore del figlio di Aragorn come se fosse lui stesso a provarlo.  
Ed era così atrocemente devastante che lui stesso dovette far fronte a tutto il controllo che aveva imparato ad avere negli anni, per contrastarlo e rimanere saldo.  
  
Improvvisamente però dei rumori all'esterno, nel corridoio, richiamarono la sua attenzione ed allora riuscì più facilmente a riprendere il contatto con la realtà... e la realtà era che entrambi erano ancora imprigionati in quella stanza e dovevano trovare un modo per fuggire, il prima possibile, visto che ne avevano l'opportunità.  
“Eldarion...” cercò di chiamarlo più volte ma si accorse che sembrava inutile perché il giovane continuava a singhiozzare sul corpo dell'altro ragazzo che ora, aveva attirato a sé.  
Aprì bocca per riprovare perché non aveva nessuna altra possibilità ma allora scorse un movimento oltre la porta... qualcuno che, furtivamente, aveva guardato oltre le sbarre e non fece in tempo nemmeno a temere per ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere che vide l'anta aprirsi... e la fanciulla, amica del principe di Gondor, entrare rapidamente con una spada stretta nel pugno.  
  
“Finalmente! Ti ho cercato ovunque!” esclamò Sedrin, avanzando verso l'elfo con lo sguardo fisso su di lui “Veramente non sapevamo fossi qui... sono tornata per...” solo allora si rese conto che anche la persona che era rientrata a cercare, si trovava in quella stessa stanza.  
Si girò, dando le spalle al Guardiano quando i suoi occhi si posarono su Eldarion e la sua espressione divenne sgomenta appena riuscì a capire chi fosse l'altro giovane che l'amico stava tenendo disperatamente tra le braccia.  
“No... no... cos'è successo...? Cosa...”  
  
“Ehi... ragazza! Presto!” la richiamò però all'istante Lanthir, usando quella distante determinazione che, in quelle circostante, doveva possedere “Sedrin! Presto!” riuscì ad ottenere l'attenzione dell'ancella della regina ed allora le indicò col capo uno degli orchi caduti “Le chiavi! Dobbiamo uscire da qui!”  
  
La fanciulla annuì, cercando di non pensare all'altro amico disteso nella polvere perché sapeva che erano ancora tutti in pericolo, così recuperò il mazzo di chiavi e, dopo alcuni tentativi, trovò quella giusta per aprire le catene ai polsi della creatura eterna.  
Appena gli liberò le braccia però, dovette aiutarlo a restare in piedi perché Lanthir perse improvvisamente l'equilibrio e la forza nelle gambe.  
“Sei... ferito... sei sicuro di...”  
  
“Starò bene.” la interruppe subito l'elfo, facendo qualche passo barcollante prima di riprendere la padronanza del proprio corpo. Appena ci riuscì, andò ad inginocchiarsi accanto ad Eldarion, riuscendo, pur a fatica, a fargli allentare la stretta attorno al corpo di Adenath e a farglielo adagiare a terra.  
“Non è più qui...” gli sussurrò dolcemente quando notò che gli occhi gonfi del compagno erano ancora fissi sull'altro giovane “...ora è in pace... l'hai liberato dall'Oscurità.”  
  
“L'ho ucciso!” gemette improvvisamente il principe di Gondor, girandosi allora verso di lui con la rabbia, oltre che il dolore, dipinta sul viso “L'ho ucciso, Lanthir! L'ho ucciso... l'ho...” si sentì trascinare con forza in piedi e tra le sue braccia ma non oppose alcuna resistenza perché immediatamente una nuova e bruciante ondata di lacrime lo privò di ogni volontà.  
Si trovò a cingere i fianchi del compagno col volto nascosto contro il suo collo mentre continuava a gemere quella terribile verità che sentiva impressa a fuoco nel cuore.  
“...l'ho ucciso... l'ho... ucciso... l'ho ucciso, Lanthir... l'ho ucciso...”  
  
“Non sei stato tu.” iniziò allora a mormorargli il Guardiano, senza allentare minimamente quella stretta “L'Oscurità l'ha ucciso. L'Oscurità che aveva preso possesso di lui e che lo faceva agire in quel modo... tu hai colpito quelle Ombre, Eldarion... era l'unico modo per salvare il suo spirito.”  
  
Sedrin rialzò lo sguardo, che aveva abbassato su Adenath, e si asciugò gli occhi dalle lacrime perché sapeva che ci sarebbe stato un momento per piangere l'amico caduto ma non era quello.  
Avevano portato in salvo gli altri prigionieri, compresa sua madre, ed il rito al quale non doveva assistere stava per iniziare... non potevano perdere altro tempo.  
“Gli eserciti degli Uomini sono pronti fuori dalle Montagne.” intervenne allora, cercando l'attenzione di Lanthir che subito ottenne “Il tuo popolo e suo padre stanno attirando le orde nemiche al centro delle gallerie per sferrare l'attacco decisivo e... mi è stato ordinato di portare all'esterno tutti i prigionieri... ma non trovavo Eldarion e... sono rientrata a cercarlo.”  
  
“L'hai trovato... usciamo da qui, allora!” esclamò la creatura eterna con decisione, aggrottando però le sopracciglia nel ripensare alle parole appena pronunciate dalla ragazza “Quale... attacco decisivo?”  
  
“Un rito di Luce. A quanto ci è stato detto, suo padre e il vostro principe devono trovarsi circondati dai nemici per metterlo in atto ma... la regina Arwen ci ha detto di uscire da qui prima che cominci perché per noi... Mortali... è pericoloso assistere.”  
  
Un solo e azzardato pensiero gli passò per la mente, ed allora alzò gli occhi al soffitto di pietra, implorando silenziosamente i Potenti di proteggere coloro che stavano per unirsi in quel modo ma subito dopo annuì e discostò il giovane da sé per guardarlo.  
“Eldarion... devi ascoltarmi adesso!” gli prese il volto tra le mani e continuò “Dobbiamo uscire da qui... subito! Devi... aiutarmi a portare al sicuro la tua amica, io sono ancora troppo debole per guidarvi... credi di poterlo fare?”  
  
“Io non ho bisogno di essere portata al...” iniziò a ribattere Sedrin quasi seccata da quelle parole ma gli bastò un'occhiata da parte della creatura eterna per capire che l'aveva detto solo per dare un impulso al giovane.  
  
Difatti Eldarion dopo un lungo respiro, si asciugò le guance ed annuì, abbassandosi per prendere il pugnale del compagno, rimasto a terra.  
“Andiamo.”  
  
Lanthir gli sorrise e fece poi cenno alla fanciulla di avviarsi alla porta ma quando anche loro la raggiunsero, sentì sul braccio la mano del principe di Gondor che lo tratteneva.  
  
“Non possiamo... non posso lasciarlo qui.”  
  
Comprese subito a cosa si stesse riferendo, anche perché i suoi occhi lucidi e gonfi erano tornati a posarsi sullo scudiero, così attirò il suo sguardo, mettendogli una mano sulla guancia e posando la fronte contro la sua.  
“Guardami.” gli bisbigliò, usando però il tono più deciso che possedeva “Ti prometto che torneremo a prenderlo. Non resterà qui. Quando tutto sarà finito... tornerò io stesso se sarà necessario.” ed allora Eldarion gli sorrise debolmente e superò la porta.  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
“Ma quanti... ce ne sono... ancora?”  
  
Il grido del re di Gondor venne udito sia da Legolas che dagli altri elfi accanto a lui, benché l'avesse esclamato tra un fendete violento e l'altro per uccidere gli orchi che, in poco tempo, li avevano circondati.  
  
Tutto era andato come previsto.  
Avevano raggiunto il centro della Montagna, imbattendosi, durante il tragitto, in alcuni gruppi di nemici mandati in perlustrazione, e abbattuti quelli si erano diretti al punto stabilito, attirando così facilmente l'attenzione di tutti gli altri.  
Ma erano tanti.  
Infinitamente di più di quanti si erano immaginati.  
E nonostante l'esercito del popolo immortale fosse in numero considerevole, si erano ritrovati ormai alle strette mentre, attorno a loro, gli orchi sembravano continuare ad aumentare di momento in momento.  
  
“Non resisteremo ancora per molto!” ribatté Ethilian, guardandosi rapidamente attorno e scorgendo molti guerrieri privi di sensi a terra per via delle ferite, anche superficiali, che alcuni di quegli esseri malvagi potevano causare con delle lame imbevute da una strana sostanza scura “Ci stanno... decimando con la magia oscura! Non abbiamo più forza d'armi! Dovete farlo ora!”  
  
Legolas si rese conto, a sua volta, di tutto quanto aveva appena detto l'amico così tentò di avvicinarsi ad Aragorn, annientando facilmente alcuni orchi che gli sbarravano la strada.  
“Mio padre ha detto di attendere il suo segnale!” disse allora, cercando con lo sguardo di andare oltre i nemici, per scrutare verso l'ingresso “Dobbiamo essere certi che i prigionieri siano al sicuro!”  
  
“Nessuno qui sarà più... al sicuro... se non lo fate ora!” intervenne di nuovo l'altro elfo, pur concentrandosi sul combattimento e, a quella frase, anche l'uomo a qualche passo da lui annuì, guardando alcuni istanti verso il compagno mentre aggiungeva...  
  
“Non ce la faremo da soli! Dobbiamo chiedere l'aiuto dei cavalieri che sono all'esterno!”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso fece per replicare ma, in quell'istante, vide qualcosa che gli strinse il cuore in una morsa violenta.  
Non molto distante da dove si trovavano, Ferydir aveva appena ucciso alle spalle due elfi senza il minimo indugio ed ora si stava facendo largo tra gli orchi impegnati a colpire, per dirigersi verso di loro.  
“Non può essere...” mormorò tra sé, scuotendo la testa.  
  
A quelle parole, Ethilian guardò a sua volta in quella direzione e spalancò gli occhi nell'assistere ad una scena simile solo un momento dopo, prima che il Guardiano ormai privato di ogni umanità, ricominciasse il suo spietato cammino.  
“Me ne occupo io.” disse, stringendo le mani sui pugnali.  
  
“Ethilian... aspetta... non...”  
  
“Lo so.” interruppe subito il richiamo del proprio principe ed avanzò a passo deciso verso la creatura eterna che, da sempre, gli aveva rapito il cuore, aggiungendo soltanto “Fate ciò che dovete... lui resterà in vita.”  
Proseguì fino a quando alcuni passi lo dividevano da lui, ed allora, ispirando profondamente, gridò il suo nome...  
“Ferydir!”  
...attirò la sua attenzione più di quanto non si aspettasse, tanto che si ritrovò a dover parare un colpo violento con entrambe le lame.  
“Il tuo nome lo ricordi almeno!”  
  
“Un nome non è importante” fu la replica fredda e sprezzante del Guardiano posseduto dalle Ombre “Un nome non significa niente.” infierì ancora sulla creatura davanti a lui... ancora con forza... ancora con totale indifferenza sul bel viso che, a causa dell'Oscurità, sembrava aver assunto una tonalità spenta e spettrale “Ora fa silenzio... e muori.”  
  
“Il tuo nome... è Ferydir...” proseguì però il messaggero, gridando e difendendosi al contempo, senza indietreggiare nemmeno agli attacchi più irruenti “...appartieni al popolo del Reame Boscoso... sei nostro... capitano... ed uno dei... Guardiani dei nostri Boschi...”  
  
“Fa... silenzio!”  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
 

~*~ Continua... ~*~ 


	25. ~ 13 ~ SECONDA PARTE

  
 

  
La battaglia proseguì, infinita e cruenta.  
Più nemici venivano massacrati e più ne comparivano attorno all'esercito degli elfi che aveva creato un cerchio protettivo attorno ai due compagni che erano rimasti uno con le spalle contro l'altro a guardarsi attorno, con le armi strette nei pugni ma impossibilitati ad usarle.  
  
“Questa è follia! Possiamo combattere!” esclamò ad un tratto Aragorn, facendo alcuni passi per andare in aiuto delle creature eterne che si stavano battendo davanti a lui, ma subito sentì una stretta sul braccio e si voltò verso quella che aveva a fianco.  
  
“No! Se vieni ferito ora... tutto sarà perduto!” gli disse Legolas con gli occhi fissi nei suoi “Qualsiasi cosa accada attorno a noi... tu devi restare con me!”  
  
“ _Legolas... i prigionieri sono in salvo.”_  
  
Una voce si fece strada tra i suoi pensieri ed allora guardò in lontananza e vide il padre che, in quell'istante, era arrivato nella grotta a sua volta, seguito dal gruppo di guerrieri che era rimasto con lui all'esterno e che, subito, iniziarono a combattere con gli orchi, impedendo a questi di prendere la via dalla quale loro erano giunti, per abbandonare quel luogo.  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia, annuendo... ma allora altre parole gli rimbombarono nella mente con una pesante ferocia...  
  
“ _Il figlio di Aragorn non è con loro. Dovete farlo comunque. Ora.”_  
  
Spalancò gli occhi blu, colmi d'angoscia a quella consapevolezza ma non poteva vacillare proprio in quel momento.  
Non poteva chiedersi dove fosse Eldarion... se fosse al sicuro... se fosse vivo.  
  
Il terrore nel suo sguardo crebbe maggiormente quando scorse due alti e corpulenti Uruk Hai ad alcuni passi di distanza da suo padre.  
Li vide dirigersi proprio verso di lui, liberandosi con noncuranza di orchi ed elfi che sbarravano loro la strada come se ad entrambi non importasse altro che raggiungere ed annientare colui che aveva osato abbattere la magia da loro creata attorno alla Montagna.  
Ed incrociò ancora per un istante gli occhi di Thranduil, prima che quest'ultimo stringesse tra le dita il lungo pugnale che portava e si scagliasse contro di loro.  
  
“Aragorn...”  
  
Un sussurro... che divenne un grido quando si girò su stesso verso il compagno.  
“Aragorn!” ottenne la sua attenzione ed allora aggiunse “Adesso!”  
  
All'unisono lasciarono ricadere le armi a terra e si avvicinarono l'uno all'altro... occhi negli occhi... i corpi che si sfioravano.  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso fece scorrere le mani lungo le braccia del re di Gondor, dalle spalle fino ai polsi... ed in quel punto, le loro dita si intrecciarono.  
  
Continuarono a guardarsi quando i palmi entrarono in contatto, ed in quel momento, le iridi color del mare dell'elfo, si accesero di una rifulgente luce argentea.  
Un fuoco liquido e sinuoso che sembrava essere il riflesso di quello ardente e rosseggiante apparso nell'azzurro limpido dell'uomo.  
  
Il loro spiriti iniziarono ad avvertirsi... a sfiorarsi... a cercarsi... come le prime carezze incerte tra due amanti alla prima vicinanza.  
  
La pelle diafana della creatura eterna assunse dei contorni luminosi sempre più accesi bagnando quella di Aragorn che, a sua volta, assunse le calde tonalità di una fiamma, percorsa dal sangue antico che gli ribolliva nella vene.  
  
I loro occhi, incatenati in quel legame che stava prendendo forma, rimasero fissi gli uni negli altri anche quando il bagliore che li aveva attorniati diventò insostenibile alla vista per coloro che erano a pochi passi di distanza.  
  
Un bagliore che creò in pochi istanti la confusione ed il panico negli orchi che avevano ormai smesso di battersi.  
  
Alcuni persero ogni capacità di azione.  
Altri vennero uccisi facilmente dagli elfi che, invece, continuavano a lottare.  
Altri ancora tentarono una inutile fuga, interrotta ad ogni uscita dall'esercito degli Uomini che impedì loro di lasciare le Montagne.  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
Sul lato destro di quel luogo, uno dei capitano dei Guardiani del Reame Boscoso, aggrottò le sopracciglia, rivolgendo lo sguardo al centro della grotta come se, tra le centinaia di creature immortali presenti, fosse disturbato da quell'avvenimento.  
  
“Ti chiami... Ferydir!” riprese a gridargli l'elfo che si stava ancora battendo con lui, benché fosse stato ferito ad un braccio e faticasse a reggere l'arma con l'altro “Sei un coraggioso... guerriero... hai protetto il nostro... popolo... e hai...”  
  
“Sta zitto!” riprese con ira Ferydir, tornando a infierire sul compagno con la stessa ferocia di prima, incrementata dalla sensazione che qualcosa stava per succedere “Ti taglierò la lingua! Le tue insulse parole ti porteranno solo alla rovina!”  
  
“Hai salvato... la mia vita!” la voce di Ethilian divenne disperatamente alta ed una lacrima della sofferenza che provava nel vedere l'amico che gli aveva segretamente rubato il cuore già da tempo, gli lasciò l'angolo dell'occhio “Mi hai salvato... Ferydir... mi hai salvato più di una volta! Quando ero in difficoltà durante un combattimento... mi hai sempre... aiutato! Hai ucciso... i miei nemici... e mi hai... rimproverato per la mia... debolezza... ma non hai mai...” dei fendenti estremamente violenti lo fecero barcollare all'indietro “...smesso... di... starmi... vicino e... credere... in...” perse l'equilibrio all'ultimo colpo e ricadde a terra “...me.”  
Scorse la luce aumentare rapidamente di intensità e si rese conto che ormai era arrivato il momento.  
Aveva portato a termine il suo compito, come aveva assicurato a Legolas.  
Ferydir era rimasto in vita... ed ora poteva essere salvato.  
Lo guardò allora, senza far niente per rialzarsi e si accorse che, nonostante avesse fatto roteare la spada per infliggere il colpo fatale, le mani del Guardiano parevano tremare ed i suoi occhi stringersi come se quel bagliore stesse causando una qualche tipo di lotta interiore dentro di lui.  
  
“Ora... tu... morirai...”  
  
Anche quelle minacce sembravano aver perso la feroce determinazioni di poco prima ed allora lo fissò intensamente appena la lama di Ferydir si avvicinò pericolosamente al suo petto.  
Tirò un profondo respiro e con una dolce arrendevolezza gli sussurrò...  
“Il mio cuore è tuo.”  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
Al lato opposto, Thranduil respinse di nuovo i due Uruk, faticando però a tenere testa ad entrambi contemporaneamente perché la loro forza era favorita dalla magia che padroneggiavano, ma quando la luce creata dall'unione dei due compagni al centro della grotta arrivò anche ai suoi occhi, le sue labbra si incurvarono in un sorriso.  
“Uin Dúath na i Galad... i Amar mîn telitha dan na lain. Nathach bain dengin daer! (Dall'Oscurità alla Luce... la nostra Terra tornerà ad essere libera. Sarete tutti sterminati!)”  
  
Alle parole del Signore degli Elfi, i due esseri che comandavano quelle forze malvagie gridarono con rabbia, consapevoli di non potere più niente contro quel potere arcano, così si avventarono insieme su di lui, concentrando tutta la frustrante furia in quegli ultimi colpi.  
  
Ma nonostante la ferrea difesa che stava mantenendo, una delle due lame raggiunse brutalmente l'addome della creatura eterna, la quale cercò strenuamente di proseguire tuttavia in quel combattimento.  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
In una delle gallerie che circondavano il luogo in cui la battaglia stava giungendo al culmine, Lanthir stava seguendo la fanciulla che li aveva raggiunti, trascinando di tanto in tanto il principe di Gondor, il quale faticava ancora ad ignorare tutti i pensieri che si stavano dibattendo nella sua mente.  
  
Ad un tratto però, Sedrin si bloccò di scatto, fermando anche i due compagni con un braccio.  
La via che aveva percorso per entrare nella Montagna e che li avrebbe portati al sicuro dall'esercito degli Uomini, era ormai bloccata da un ammasso indistinto di orchi che spingevano inutilmente per fuggire all'esterno, dove ovviamente li stavano aspettando i cavalieri per sterminarli.  
  
Al Guardiano bastò un'occhiata per comprendere la situazione, così girò su se stesso, spingendo Eldarion a tornare indietro.  
  
“È quella l'uscita!” esclamò allarmata la ragazza, seguendo però gli altri due “Io non conosco altro modo per lasciare le Montagne! Sono arrivata da quella direzione!”  
  
“Ed ora andremo in quella opposta!” replicò Lanthir, facendole segno di sbrigarsi “Non arriveremo da nessuna parte, altrimenti! Muoviti e non lamentarti, ragazzina!”  
  
L'ancella di Arwen spalancò la bocca allibita ed anche irritata da quell'appellativo, ma comunque li seguì, reclamando però...  
“Ragazzina? Non chiamarmi ragazzina! Io non sono... lui! Non ti permetto di chiamarmi... ragazzina!” proseguì, praticamente parlando da sola visto che i due compagni erano diversi passi avanti a lei “Io l'ho liberato... l'ho salvato e mi chiama... oh, altro che arrogante e indisponente! Sai cosa sei, Lanthir? Sei...”  
  
L'offesa della fanciulla non trovò però compimento perché ancor prima di poter alzare lo sguardo nel punto in cui aveva svoltato, si era ritrovata una mano dietro la nuca ed il volto premuto contro il petto dell'elfo verso il quale stava imprecando.  
  
“Non aprire gli occhi!”  
  
Udì l'ordine chiaramente inquieto accanto all'orecchio e così fece. Strinse le palpebre e rimase immobile col respiro rapido ed il cuore che le batteva all'impazzata per ciò che, ora, aveva intuito.  
  
Erano arrivati nella grotta principale, sul lato in cui l'esercito immortale stava impedendo al nemico di fuggire, ed appena si era reso conto della situazione, Lanthir aveva passato un braccio dietro al collo del figlio di Aragorn, piegando il gomito per stringerlo a sé ed impedirgli di voltarsi verso quell'astro luminoso, proprio come aveva subito fatto anche con l'altra ragazza.  
Aveva sentito sul fianco la mano di Eldarion ed il suo sospiro stupito per quel gesto, e solo allora si era ricordato che il giovane non aveva la minima idea di cosa stesse avvenendo e di quanto potesse essere pericoloso, per lui, anche un solo sguardo.  
Così, dopo aver avvertito Sedrin, aveva chinato il volto verso quello del compagno che teneva premuto contro il proprio collo con una forza tale che, una pressione di poco maggiore, gli avrebbe probabilmente causato la perdita del respiro.  
“Non devi aprire gli occhi, Eldarion.” gli bisbigliò all'orecchio “Quello che abbiamo di fronte, ucciderà il nemico ma potrebbe essere rischioso anche per te. Devo portarvi fuori.” avvertì il suo cenno d'assenso col capo ed allora rialzò la testa e si guardò attorno per cercare una via per l'esterno.  
  
Prima di trovarla però, i suoi occhi limpidi si posarono al centro della grotta e, come tutte le altre creature immortali presenti, scorse la vera forma materiale che si celava in quel bagliore ardente che stava crescendo a dismisura, attimo dopo attimo.  
  
Vide le figure dei due compagni, uno davanti all'altro, con le mani strette nell'unione che stava dando vita a quel potere mistico attorno a loro, e per alcuni istanti rimase sbalordito e incantato a guardarli seppur, sul suo viso, fosse comunque evidente una sorta di inquieto timore crescente.  
Infine però capì che non avrebbe più potuto indugiare oltre o avrebbe rischiato la vita dei due giovani che stringeva a sé.  
Allora indietreggiò fino ad arrivare con la schiena alla parete rocciosa e, lanciando una rapida occhiata alla galleria davanti alla quale molti guerrieri del suo popolo si stavano battendo, per assicurarsi che fosse libera, strinse la mano dietro al collo di Sedrin per indirizzarla da quel lato.  
“Alla tua destra!” le mormorò “Tieni gli occhi bassi e corri! Corri più che puoi!”  
Con decisione la spinse in quella direzione, con l'intento successivo di ripetere la stessa cosa ad Eldarion... se non fosse che, in quel momento, vide due orchi, sfuggiti agli altri elfi, che si stavano dirigendo proprio verso di loro.  
Non fece in tempo a far altro che afferrare dalle dita del giovane il pugnale e difendere entrambi con una mano, dopo aver sferrato un poderoso calcio ad uno dei due esseri per allontanarlo e prendere un leggero vantaggio, vista la condizione in cui si trovava.  
Per alcuni attimi ebbe la meglio, ma quando anche l'altro orco tornò all'attacco, spinto dalla disperata follia che ormai regnava sovrana nel nemico, incontrò non poche difficoltà d'azione dato che non poteva permettersi di abbandonare la presa sul compagno.  
  
“Lanthir... cosa stai...”  
  
“Non aprire gli occhi!” gli gridò, anche se le sue labbra erano ad un soffio dall'orecchio del principe di Gondor “Qualunque cosa accada... non guardare!”  
  
Eldarion non riuscì a replicare che si sentì trasportato da una parte all'altra in quello che, di certo, si trattava di un combattimento perché riusciva ad avvertire il respiro affannoso della creatura eterna per i movimenti repentini che lui stesso, col suo corpo, stava rallentando e rendendo più difficoltosi.  
Comprese presto quanto fosse insostenibile quella situazione visto che era impossibilitato dall'agire in alcun modo e, oltretutto, dando la schiena all'avversario stava solo rendendo la lotta più complicata al Guardiano che non solo doveva difendere se stesso, ma anche lui.  
  
E all'improvviso avvenne però qualcosa.  
Sentì la stretta dietro al collo allentarsi, proprio un istante prima di venire scaraventato di lato contro la parete.  
  
“Corri! Alla tua destra! Esci da qui!”  
  
Il colpo che aveva preso alla spalla e alla testa gli rimbombò in tutto il corpo e, prima di riuscire a muoversi, si portò istintivamente una mano alla fronte.  
  
E nel riabbassarla... la vide sporca del sangue della probabile ferita che si era aperta su di essa.  
  
La vide.  
Aveva aperto gli occhi.  
  
Sbatté le palpebre mentre barcollava verso la galleria per uscire e nel girare su stesso scorse in lontananza suo padre e Legolas, al centro della grotta, circondati da una luce immensa e quasi insostenibile per lo sguardo.  
Un fugace attimo... ma li vide.  
  
Infine prese a correre il più velocemente possibile verso l'esterno dove Sedrin lo stava attendendo.  
Sentì le sue mani sul viso e la sua apprensiva richiesta per sincerarsi delle sue condizioni ma subito dopo, alla fanciulla, si sostituì un'altra persona... ed allora si ritrovò stretto affettuosamente tra le braccia della madre.  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
Loro stessi.  
L'unica cosa che i due compagni vedevano, erano loro stessi.  
Persi l'uno negli occhi dell'altro, non percepivano più la battaglia che stava avvenendo, ma solo il corso di rifulgente e infuocato argento che scorreva nei loro corpi con una forza impetuosa e devastante.  
  
L'uno era il solo fuoco che faceva ardere l'altro.  
L'uno, la sola onda che spingeva furiosamente l'altro.  
L'uno, la sola ancora dell'altro che impediva loro di smarrirsi prima che il culmine di quell'unione avvenisse.  
  
Fu Aragorn a rendersi conto per primo che quel momento era arrivato... e non soltanto per il sangue nelle sue vene divenuto ormai liquida lava fiammeggiante.  
Lo comprese quando vide dinnanzi a sé la stessa materia che si stava fondendo con lui.  
Il suo sguardo si perse sul volto di Legolas che si fece di pura e intensa luce, perdendo quasi totalmente i contorni definiti che lo rendevano di carne, fatta eccezione degli occhi che invece rimasero come due fuochi argentei su un oceano in tempesta.  
  
Ed allora la vide... la sentì... la assaporò.  
Vide l'Eternità davanti a sé.  
L'essenza stessa dello spirito dell'elfo, divenuta palpabile in tutta la sua estrema potenza e impetuosa energia.  
Vide i giorni, gli anni, le Ere in quello splendente bagliore.  
Vide l'indomita forza e l'infinita saggezza del Tempo stesso.  
E vide anche l'immensità dei sentimenti di un anima che non conosce fine.  
  
Negli stessi istanti... perché di istanti si trattava anche se a loro sarebbero potute sembrare ore, il principe del Reame Boscoso aveva avvertito, a sua volta, l'irruento e selvaggio aumento del legame tra i loro spiriti che stava superando il confine oltre il quale nessuno dei due avrebbe più potuto fare niente per frenarlo.  
O forse, quel limite l'avevano già superato perché non percepiva più altro che quelle fiamme che lo stavano avvolgendo ed abbracciando con l'intensità e la passionalità con cui, l'uomo stesso, lo aveva sempre fatto.  
  
In quel preciso attimo però, si accorse davvero di Lei.  
Sentì il vigore di quelle braccia immateriali attorno a sé e, contemporaneamente, anche la fragilità di epoche definite che dettavano proprio l'impeto di una fermezza a cogliere ogni singolo istante come se fosse l'ultimo.  
Sentì il tangibile peso dei giorni e degli anni in quel fuoco capace di bruciare il Tempo e dare ad esso una durata prestabilita dalla quale non è possibile fuggire.  
Ed insieme a tutto quello, sentì anche l'immane passione e l'incredibile ardore di emozioni violente e frastornanti, in grado di spingere in onde burrascose e, tanto facilmente, di riportare alla riva.  
Sentì la Mortalità attorno a sé... in tutta la sua temuta e invincibile potenza.  
  
Poi un eco indistinto...  
  
“ _Melin le...”_  
  
...parole lontane che si ripetevano per prendere forma definita...  
  
“ _...mellon nîn... melethron... daer...”_  
  
...inizialmente confuse e, infine, via via sempre più chiare come un dolce mormorio all'orecchio...   
  
“ _Melin le, mellon nîn... minai melethron nîn... uireb daer nîn... a melithon le na i vethed en Lû.”_  
(Ti amo, amico mio... mio unico amante... mio eterno compagno... e ti amerò fino alla fine del Tempo)”  
  
Solo allora vide le labbra di Aragorn socchiudersi per esprimere a voce alta ciò che lui, però, aveva già udito dai suoi pensieri, così lo anticipò, fermandolo prima che potesse parlare.  
  
“ _Ú si, Estel. Pedo ha nin... dan er na i lû mas i ban natha na i veth.”_  
(Non ora, Estel. Dimmelo... ma solo quando tutto questo sarà finito.)  
  
Anche la sua bocca rimase chiusa ma quella richiesta raggiunse comunque la mente del re di Gondor che annuì e sorrise.  
Un cenno che non significava soltanto la comprensione di quanto gli era stato comunicato in quel modo impossibile per qualunque altro Uomo, ma anche l'implicito permesso a portare quel legame mistico oltre i confini fisici e spirituali che avevano sempre tenuto.  
  
E fu un bacio.  
Un bacio fece crollare ogni barriera rimasta e sospinse l'astro di luce incandescente che avevano ricreato insieme ad esplodere.  
Quel bacio che, anni prima, non si erano mai scambiati e che poi li aveva trascinati nella prima, vera, unione tra loro la notte della Benedizione dei Boschi.  
Quel bacio che li aveva portati a sentirsi e desiderarsi.  
Anima e corpo... luce e carne... fuoco e sangue.  
  
Un bacio... e l'aria attorno a loro tremò, incendiandosi di un bagliore rifulgente che fece perdere la materialità ad ogni elemento presente.  
  
Quando l'Eternità si fuse con la Mortalità.  
Quando l'effimero avvolse l'infinito.  
Quando l'Elfo attirò a sé l'Uomo e premette le labbra sulle sue... il Mondo mutò per un lungo momento la propria esistenza.  
  
Ed in quel momento, l'esplosione di Luce e Fuoco che avvenne, paralizzò ogni singolo essere malvagio nella grotta.  
Le loro carni si polverizzarono, lasciando, come unico segno della loro presenza, delle ombre impresse sulle rocce o sul terreno sottostante.  
  
Gli sventurati Mortali che erano stati soggiogati dall'Oscurità, caddero riversi nell'esatto punto in cui si trovavano, come se qualcosa, dentro di loro, fosse avvampato all'improvviso riducendoli a corpi privi di ogni soffio vitale.  
  
E tra le centinaia di creature immortali presenti che stavano assistendo all'evento, semplicemente riparandosi gli occhi per l'immenso bagliore emanato da quel mistico potere che, a loro, non avrebbe recato alcun male, quelle poche che erano state catturate e rese schiave del nemico, ritrovarono finalmente la libertà.  
  
Ferydir ed i guerrieri che, come lui, erano sotto l'influsso delle Ombre, persero la presa sulle armi che impugnavano e inarcarono la schiena, a braccia aperte, in un grido silenzioso.  
Come se fossero stati colpiti e trapassati da quel fascio di luce, la malvagità che scorreva nelle loro vene si dissolse in una nuvola di fumo scuro che lasciò i loro corpi, ora di nuovo padroni della volontà di agire e pensare.  
Persero però la forza dei muscoli per quell'evento improvviso e, uno dopo l'altro, si accasciarono alla ricerca dello spirito che, per quel tempo, era rimasto imprigionato dal Male.  
Tutti... ad eccezione del capitano dei Guardiani che stava lottando contro il messaggero del suo popolo, perché questi cadde invece tra le braccia di Ethilian, il quale, nonostante le ferite quasi mortali che gli erano state inferte proprio dall'amico, lo strinse a sé con un dolce sorriso.  
  
Dal lato opposto, il Signore degli Elfi che si teneva una mano sull'addome dove era stato gravemente colpito, abbandonò a sua volta la spada per appoggiarsi stancamente alla parete e guardare fisso il punto in cui suo figlio stava perdendo la propria natura per fondersi con quella dell'uomo che considerava amico e compagno.  
Il suo respiro era incredibilmente rapido e sul suo volto, alterato dalla luminosità, era però visibile un crescente timore ed un dolore che andava oltre quello fisico che stava provando.  
  
Non molto distante, Lanthir assistette al dissolvimento fisico dei due orchi che stava combattendo dopo aver spinto lontano Eldarion quando, uno di questi, stava per colpirlo alla schiena.  
Aveva parato appena in tempo il colpo, afferrando all'essere il pugno dove teneva l'arma ma, inevitabilmente, aveva dovuto scaraventare con forza il giovane verso la galleria che lo avrebbe portato al sicuro... e l'aveva fatto appena in tempo perché l'altro orco si era nuovamente avventato su di lui, trafiggendogli la coscia con la lama ricurva che impugnava.  
Ma ora si trovava a lottare col nulla, così si appoggiò alle rocce e strinse le dita sull'elsa dell'arma rimasta nella sua gamba, estraendola con un debole lamento.  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
All'esterno delle Montagne invece, i cavalieri dell'esercito degli Uomini proseguirono imperterriti ad annientare il nemico che stava fuggendo ma nessuno di essi si accorse di quanto stesse avvenendo.  
Si resero conto solo che qualcosa era cambiato, quando ogni singolo avversario era privo di vita ai loro piedi e, dalle grotte nella loro direzione, non giungeva più nessun orco.  
Si guardarono tra loro, increduli e disorientati per qualche momento, ma poi iniziarono ad esultare e a gridare vittoria sotto lo sguardo degli elfi che, a loro volta, abbassarono gli archi e si sorrisero, annuendo.  
  
Una di loro però, colei divenuta sposa dell'uomo che già una volta aveva aiutato a sconfiggere l'Oscurità di Mordor, chiuse gli occhi e strinse con più forza a sé il figlio, pregando silenziosamente i Valar per la vita di coloro che, in quel modo, avevano salvato quella di tutti.  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
E poi tornò il buio.  
Ma un buio privo di ogni genere di malignità.  
Il buio di un luogo che non nasconde più alcun pericolo.  
  
L'Oscurità dei servi del Male era stata annientata definitivamente dalla Luce dell'Alleanza di Uomini ed Elfi.  
  
Le creature eterne che, nella penombra della grotta, riuscivano comunque a vedere, si affrettarono a riaccendere alcuni dei fuochi che, quel rito di immane potenza, aveva fatto spegnere... e quando la fioca luce delle fiamme riprese a serpeggiare tra le rocce, tutti i presenti videro che i due compagni che avevano dato inizio a quell'unione mistica, erano ancora fermi, uno davanti all'altro, al centro della grotta.  
  
“Chiamate gli Uomini!” esclamò in quel momento Thranduil, attirando subito l'attenzione dei propri guerrieri “Che diano il loro aiuto per trasportare fuori i feriti e i caduti. Ogni Mortale che ha perduto la vita qui, merita degna sepoltura.”  
  
“Mio signore... siete ferito!” mormorò un elfo, avvicinandosi subito a lui per aiutarlo a raggiungere l'uscita.  
  
“Sopravviverò.” rispose il Signore di quel popolo, guardando però verso il figlio come se il resto non avesse importanza.  
Rimase immobile per alcuni istanti, trattenendo quasi il fiato, ma nel vederlo sorridere all'uomo davanti a lui, abbassò le palpebre concedendosi un sospiro sollevato e si lasciò condurre fuori.  
  
E difatti fu un sorriso la prima cosa che Aragorn vide quando riuscì a riprendere contatto con la realtà.  
Quelle labbra morbide che l'avevano baciato anche poco prima, incurvate nel sorriso più dolce e puro che avesse mai visto.  
Le conosceva... le aveva sentite e assaporate centinaia di volte... eppure gli sembrò di scorgerle per la prima volta... e di desiderarle più intensamente di prima.  
“È finita.” gli sussurrò, lasciandogli infine anche la mano che ancora stringeva nella propria, per potergli accarezzare il viso “E dunque... ti amo, amico mio... mio unico amante... mio eterno compagno... e ti amerò fino alla fine del Tempo.”  
  
Legolas si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro stremato ma appoggiò la fronte alla sua nell'udire quelle parole, sorridendo, se possibile, ancor più teneramente.  
“Mi sembra di... averlo già sentito.” mormorò con un velo di ironia che strappò un debole risata al compagno “Anche se... non intendevo... che volevo ascoltarlo esattamente alla fine di... questo.”  
  
“Beh... spiegati meglio la prossima volta!” replicò divertito il re di Gondor, continuando a sfiorargli le guance con la punta delle dita mentre lo guardava intensamente “Ma non importa... te lo ripeterò ogni giorno... ciò che conta ora, è che sia finita davvero e che abbiamo vinto, no?”  
  
“Sì, Aragorn... abbiamo... vinto.”  
  
Quella replica fu però un lieve bisbiglio che si affievolì in un sospiro... ed Aragorn si ritrovò ad afferrare il corpo dell'elfo quando quest'ultimo perse all'improvviso i sensi.  
“Legolas...”  
Lo tenne tra le braccia adagiandolo a terra ma tenendo la parte superiore contro il proprio petto, mentre gli posava un bacio sulla fronte.  
In altre circostanze, probabilmente, si sarebbe allarmato ma qualcosa, nel profondo di quell'anima che condividevano, gli diceva di stare tranquillo perché non c'era niente di preoccupante e che quel sonno improvviso in cui la creatura eterna era caduta, era solo un riposo obbligato dopo quanto avvenuto.  
Così rimase in silenzio in quella posizione con lo sguardo fisso sul suo viso e le labbra che, di tanto in tanto, sfioravano la sua fronte in trepidante attesa che gli occhi blu che amava, si riaprissero.  
  
Non badò a nient'altro per tutto quel tempo, benché percepisse attorno a sé la presenza di elfi e uomini che andavano e venivano per curare e trasportare via i feriti o che portavano delle lettighe di legno e stoffa per condurre i caduti.  
  
Sapeva che tutto era andato come doveva andare.  
Sapeva che tutto era come doveva essere.  
Era consapevole che suo figlio si trovava da qualche parte, non molto distante, e stava bene.  
Ed altrettanto forte, in lui, era la certezza che Legolas, presto, si sarebbe risvegliato.  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
_~~ Montagne Nebbiose. Grotte a nord-est - Esterno ~~_  
  
I cavalieri di Rohan e di Gondor aiutarono gli elfi a portare all'accampamento i feriti più lievi, adoperandosi subito in soccorso di quelli più gravi e, tra questi, Sire Thranduil venne portato su un carro dove i curatori del suo popolo iniziarono a medicarlo ma, nel mentre, i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Arwen che, ansiosa, aveva fatto alcuni passi nella sua direzione.  
Non le disse niente e si limitò ad annuire con un lieve sorriso per farle comprendere che non doveva più temere per Aragorn e Legolas.  
  
“Madre...?”  
  
Il richiamo di Eldarion attirò di nuovo l'attenzione della regina di Gondor, la quale rivolse lo sguardo al figlio e gli sorrise dolcemente.  
“Tuo padre e Legolas hanno impedito che questa guerra venisse combattuta...” gli disse, prendendogli una mano nelle proprie “...la loro unione ha permesso ai nostri popoli di vincere l'Oscurità ancora una volta.”  
  
“Ma... stanno bene...?” le chiese subito il giovane, scuotendo però la testa verso un curatore che stava per andare da lui a medicargli la ferita alla fronte.  
  
“Sì, piccolo mio... staranno bene. I Potenti, con la loro infinita grazia, li hanno protetti.”  
  
Inspirò profondamente sentendosi in parte sollevato, ma non poté fare a meno di guardare verso la galleria nella speranza di vedere uscire l'unica creatura eterna che, ancora, non aveva varcato quell'apertura nella roccia.  
Non poteva essere ferito o peggio perché gli sembrava di avvertire ancora la sua presenza anche se non era vicino, ma una parte del suo spirito stava scalpitando perché non riusciva a smettere di pensare al motivo per cui ancora non era andato da lui.  
Si sentiva devastato.  
Quello era l'unico termine che lo descriveva alla perfezione.  
Devastato da quello che aveva sopportato e fatto.  
Devastato dalla pena e dal senso di colpa.  
Devastato dalla paura e dal tormento.  
  
E gli parve che il cuore gli si spezzasse ancora di più quando vide, in lontananza, due uomini che portavano, su una lettiga, il corpo privo di vita di Adenath fuori dalla galleria.  
Un dolore atroce che si tramutò in brucianti lacrime non appena scorse un altro cavaliere di Rohan, avvicinarsi a loro dopo aver abbandonato le armi che portava con sé.  
  
Rimase immobile a guardare Denhier che si privava dell'elmo, lasciandolo cadere a terra, per inginocchiarsi al fianco del ragazzo che era stato suo compagno anni prima e scoppiare in un pianto sconvolto e sgomento, mentre lo rialzava per stringerlo a sé.  
  
Serrò con forza i pugni lungo i fianchi per controllarsi perché riusciva ad immaginare la sua atroce sofferenza ma sapeva bene che non avrebbe potuto fare né dire niente in quel momento.  
Fu allora che il suo sguardo tornò a posarsi sull'uscita e si accorse dell'elfo che aveva seguito proprio i due uomini che avevano trasportato il corpo dello scudiero... e ricordò le sue parole...  
  
“ _Ti prometto che torneremo a prenderlo. Non resterà qui. Quando tutto sarà finito... tornerò io stesso se sarà necessario.”_  
  
...ed il suo cuore, pur stretto nella morsa dell'angosciante dolore, riprese a battere follemente.  
  
Lanthir aveva mantenuto anche quella promessa... e l'aveva fatto per lui.  
  
Si incamminò in quella direzione, ignorando il richiamo della madre e quello successivo di Sedrin che, nel frattempo, era stata avvicinata da Brandir.  
Continuò ostinatamente tra i guerrieri fino a quello che voleva disperatamente raggiungere e quando ancora alcuni passi lo distanziavano da lui, si accorse della ferita sanguinante alla coscia che lo stava facendo barcollare.  
Spalancò gli occhi quando vide il Guardiano accasciarsi contro la roccia per rimanere in piedi così si mise a correre, gridando a chiunque potesse udirlo...  
“Ho bisogno d'aiuto! Qui! Presto!”  
...arrivò da lui in tempo per sostenerlo quando la gamba gli cedette e si mise il suo braccio sulle spalle, cingendogli la vita in attesa che i guaritori del popolo eterno che, ovviamente, l'avevano sentito, giungessero da loro con quanto serviva per medicarlo.  
  
“Allontanati... principino... non è necessario!” gli mormorò Lanthir con una evidente smorfia di dolore sul viso “C'è tua madre laggiù... e presto anche tuo padre e Legolas... usciranno... non è il caso che...”  
  
“Non mi importa.” tagliò però corto Eldarion, cercando i suoi occhi “Cos'è successo lì dentro...? Ti hanno ferito quegli orchi dai quali mi stavi proteggendo?”  
  
“I miei... allievi no di certo!” cercò di replicare ironicamente l'elfo, accennando un sorriso tirato “Non è niente... sono solo graffi, ho subito di peggio.”  
  
“Ma perché l'hai fatto? Non dovevi! Potevo difendermi da solo!”  
  
“No... sciocco... ragazzino che non ascolta mai quando gli parlo! Quella Luce diretta nei tuoi occhi poteva esserti fatale! Intendevi difenderti a occhi chiusi?”  
  
“Non sarebbe stata la prima volta ma... no!” replicò rapidamente il giovane quando vide che gli elfi erano ormai vicini “Era una precauzione inutile! Quando ho picchiato la testa... ho aperto gli occhi e ho visto la Luce e... mio padre con Legolas... non mi sarebbe successo niente!” vide l'espressione sbalordita sul suo viso che, per un momento, aveva cancellato quella sofferente ma non fece in tempo a dire altro che i guaritori li raggiunsero ed aiutarono il Guardiano a distendersi su una lettiga per trasportarlo in un punto più riparato dove dargli le prime cure... così si limitò ad annuire, più volte, alle continue domande di quest'ultimo, che proseguirono anche mentre lo conducevano via...  
  
“Hai aperto gli occhi? Hai... guardato quella Luce...? Tu... stupido... folle... hai guardato? Hai visto... Legolas e tuo padre...?”  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
_~~ Montagne Nebbiose. Grotte a nord-est - Interno ~~_  
  
Alle orecchie del re di Gondor giungevano voci, suoni, richiami.  
Avvertiva tutto quello che stava avvenendo ma i suoi occhi erano immobili sul compagno che ancora stava abbracciando.  
Era passata un'ora forse, poco più, poco meno, non lo sapeva.  
Ma solo in quel momento riuscì a distogliere l'attenzione dal viso dell'elfo e portarla sulla propria mano con la quale lo stava accarezzando.  
O forse no.  
Forse non aveva guardato la propria mano... aveva semplicemente scorto il tenue chiarore che, il suo palmo, rifletteva sulla pelle diafana della creatura eterna ad ogni carezza.  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia e la girò verso di sé, osservandola stranito ed allora si rese davvero conto che era dentro di lui.  
L'incredibile dono di Luce di Legolas.  
La sentiva scorrere dentro di sé, proprio come la prima volta in cui, l'amico, lo aveva salvato dall'Oscurità... quando ancora non sapeva cosa significasse quell'unione... quando ancora non esisteva alcun legame mistico tra loro.  
Ora però, la percepiva con una potenza immensamente superiore a quel tempo, tanto da vederla lui stesso che risplendeva con un alone etereo attorno al proprio corpo.  
Ed allora sorrise e, d'impulso, posò il palmo sulla guancia del principe del Reame Boscoso, sfiorandogli teneramente lo zigomo col pollice mentre gli sussurrava...  
  
“Si mabo dan i ant lîn o nin, Legolas... edro i chin a tiro nin! (Riprendi ora il tuo dono da me, Legolas... apri gli occhi e guardami)”  
  
...e come se l'elfo lo avesse davvero udito, vide il suo volto iniziare a risplendere e, al tempo stesso, sentì il corso di luce argentea dentro di sé, fluire dolcemente attraverso il suo corpo come se, con quel tocco, gli stesse ridonando parte di quella forza che serviva allo spirito della creatura eterna per riprendere la vitalità e il vigore.  
  
Avvertì il battito del proprio cuore accelerare come era divenuto anche il respiro del compagno che stringeva quasi che fossero legati da un vincolo invisibile e stessero provando lo stesso, così si chinò su di lui e lo baciò teneramente... proprio un istante prima che le labbra che stava lambendo si dischiudessero in un lungo e profondo respiro.  
  
Ed allora Legolas spalancò gli occhi, nei quali avvampò, per alcuni fugaci istanti, una fiamma d'argento dai liquidi riflessi rosseggianti.  
Abbassò le palpebre subito dopo e sorrise dolcemente, muovendo il viso contro la mano dell'uomo che ancora lo stava accarezzando.  
“Mm... mi stavo chiedendo di chi fossero le labbra sulle mie...” mormorò con un tono basso e languido nel quale era però evidente l'ironia di quanto stava dicendo “...solo alla fine mi sono ricordato che... io stesso ti ho tagliato la barba la scorsa notte.”  
  
“Se fosse stato qualcun altro...” replicò allora Aragorn fingendo una gelosia che, in quel momento, era ben lontana dall'essere reale “...non sarebbe sopravvissuto abbastanza per rispondere alla tua domanda.”  
  
“Oh... da dove viene questa gelosia, Estel?” continuò l'elfo, sorridendogli ed alzando, a sua volta, la mano per sfiorargli il volto, senza però spostarsi da quella posizione semi distesa contro di lui “Sono qui... tra le tue braccia... e ti sento dentro di me come non è mai successo con questa... immensa intensità. Sento solo te... respiro te... avverto te con ogni senso... e la mia... mente è invasa dai tuoi pensieri... come il mio cuore è ricolmo dei sentimenti che provi... e la mia anima...” un sospiro e lo guardò intensamente “...la mia anima è la tua... nei tuoi occhi vedo me stesso... ma tu... impaziente Uomo che non mi concede nemmeno il tempo di recuperare le forze... hai la capacità di essere geloso anche di niente?”  
  
Aragorn sorrise sempre più teneramente durante quel discorso perché sapeva che non c'era nessun rimprovero in quelle parole visto che era tutto ciò che anche lui stava provando.  
I loro spiriti erano davvero divenuti uno solo... si erano fusi insieme più di quanto fosse mai avvenuto ed ora, era come se si sentissero a vicenda in ogni istante.  
“Se solo tu potessi leggere ancora i miei pensieri... riusciresti a comprendere quanto...”  
  
“...hai desiderato che io riaprissi gli occhi per poterti specchiare di nuovo in essi...” continuò incredibilmente l'elfo, strappando un sorriso meravigliato al compagno “...e poterti vedere come io... ti vedo... con l'amore... la passione e la devozione infinita...” annuì leggermente, rialzandosi quel poco che bastava per baciarlo ed infine aggiunse “...sì, Aragorn... posso farlo. Non so per quanto ancora durerà ma... avverto i tuoi pensieri nella mia mente e...” aggrottò lievemente le sopracciglia mentre lo fissava come se fosse in ascolto...  
  
“ _Tuo padre è stato ferito ma è salvo... l'hanno condotto fuori._  
_Ferydir ha riacquistato la libertà... come tutti gli altri elfi... ed Ethilian era al suo fianco quando sono usciti da qui e... Lanthir... anche lui è vivo._  
_Forse è stato colpito ma stava conducendo degli uomini poco fa... starà bene. E...”_  
  
...tirò un lungo sospiro di sollievo e, lentamente, si rimise in piedi, allungando poi la mano verso il compagno per aiutarlo a fare lo stesso.  
“Andiamo da tuo figlio allora.” esclamò sotto lo sguardo ancora sorpreso dell'uomo.  
  
“Eldarion è incolume... immagino che sia all'esterno con Arwen. So che anche lui sta bene.”  
  
E a quelle parole gli sorrise divertito, mormorando...  
“So che lo sai! Andiamo.”  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
_~~ Montagne Nebbiose. Grotte a nord-est – Esterno. ~~_  
  
I due compagni uscirono dalla galleria fianco a fianco e si guardarono attorno come spaesati e disorientati all'inizio, ma presto ripresero contatto con la realtà che li circondava ed allora il re di Gondor fece cenno all'elfo di andare dal padre che, in quel momento, stavano per condurre via sul carro in direzione dell'accampamento stanziato la notte precedente.  
  
Quando Legolas fece fermare i cavalli per poter salire a sua volta e mettersi accanto a lui, Thranduil lo seguì con lo sguardo, sorridendogli e, lo stesso, fece quando il principe del Reame Boscoso chiese al curatore che lo stava accudendo della gravità della ferita.  
Gli occhi profondi come il Tempo del Sovrano degli Elfi però, si chiusero alcuni istanti dopo aver guardato in quelli del figlio per un lungo momento... con una afflitta e sconsolata rassegnazione.  
  
Nel frattempo Aragorn aveva raggiunto Arwen e l'aveva abbracciata affettuosamente, dandole un bacio sulla fronte, un attimo prima che, alle loro spalle, giungesse nuovamente Eldarion.  
L'uomo si girò verso il figlio e lo strinse con forza a sé, sorridendo dolcemente nel sentire quella stretta, ricambiata, ma quando lo allontanò per guardarlo, vide sul suo volto una disperata tristezza che comprese quando, brevemente e con un tono mesto e addolorato, il giovane gli raccontò di quanto avvenuto ad Adenath e del gesto estremo che aveva dovuto compiere.  
Cercò di rassicurarlo in qualche modo, e benché lo vedesse annuire, era conscio che qualsiasi parola, in quel momento, non sarebbe servita.  
  
Ci sarebbe stato il tempo della comprensione e dell'accettazione... ma non era quello.  
  
Quello era il tempo del dolore, della rabbia ma anche della gioia della vittoria che molti, attorno a loro, stavano manifestando.  
  
Lasciò vagare lo sguardo attorno a sé e vide Ferydir in piedi dietro ad un carro sul quale era seduto Ethilian, il quale era stato medicato ma sembrava ancora provato dalla battaglia e dai colpi che proprio l'altra creatura di fronte a lui, gli aveva inferto.  
Eppure non c'era alcun tipo di rancore sul suo volto ed anzi, gli parve di scorgere un sorriso e la luce di un sentimento totalmente opposto.  
  
Nonostante la leggera curiosità a riguardo, i suoi occhi proseguirono e si puntarono in un'altra direzione... e vide l'altro amico per il quale Legolas era in pena.  
Lanthir era stato aiutato a salire su un altro carro, seguito da due elfi che, in quel momento, avevano terminato di fasciargli la gamba.  
Scorse delle bende anche attorno ai fianchi e sul petto, e non gli sfuggirono degli altri tagli lungo le braccia così, istintivamente, fece qualche passo da quella parte come se sapesse che Legolas stesso avrebbe certo compiuto quell'azione se fosse stato presente, per andare di persona a sincerarsi delle condizioni di una delle persone che aveva più a cuore.  
  
Inaspettatamente però, si sentì frenare dalla mano del figlio che, in quell'istante, si era messo al suo fianco.  
  
“Ada... io vado con lui.”  
  
Portò l'attenzione sul suo viso e per un attimo lo guardò incuriosito.  
“Starà bene, Eldarion. Quando avranno ripulito le ferite... mi assicurerò io stesso della sua totale guarigione, non temere.” gli disse per confortarlo con un sorriso comprensivo “Per quanto io possa... detestare quell'elfo... ha protetto e salvato la vita di mio figlio... più di una volta... e merita il mio rispetto.”  
  
Il principe di Gondor gli sorrise a sua volta, respirando profondamente.  
“Ti ringrazio.” gli mormorò, aggiungendo però subito dopo “Vado sul carro con lui... vi attenderò al campo.” e con quelle parole si avviò per raggiungere il Guardiano prima che gli elfi spronassero i destrieri a partire.  
  
Aragorn restò a bocca aperta ma esclamò comunque per richiamarlo...  
“Eldarion... sei... ferito anche tu! Aspetta!”  
  
...ma in rimando, ottenne solo un nuovo sorriso ed una ulteriore replica determinata...  
“È solo un graffio, ada... io vado con Lanthir. Resto con lui.”  
  
...ed allora, nello scorgere lo sguardo del figlio e la decisione con la quale stava andando dalla creatura eterna che gli aveva donato la sua luce per strapparlo alle Ombre, si rese conto, forse per la prima volta, che non aveva più alcuna possibilità per impedirglielo.  
  
La guerra era stata evitata.  
Migliaia di vite erano state risparmiate grazie al loro sacrificio che, fortunatamente, non aveva portato alcuna conseguenza disastrosa.  
E di lì a poche ora sarebbe scesa la prima notte durante la quale, la Terra di Mezzo avrebbe potuto sentirsi, finalmente, libera dal Male.  
  
Così il sovrano del più grande regno degli Uomini ispirò intensamente l'aria del rinnovamento che, insieme al principe degli Elfi suo compagno, al popolo eterno e agli eserciti della propria gente, aveva portato, pronto ad affrontare la successiva alba ed il nuovo giorno... con tutto ciò che ne sarebbe conseguito.  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_

 


	26. ~ 14 ~ PRIMA PARTE

  
 

  
  
_~~ Montagne Nebbiose. Accampamento ~~_  
  
Un placido manto di velluto scuro, costellato da gemme preziose e abbaglianti.  
Così era il cielo che quella notte vegliava dall'alto sugli eserciti di Uomini ed Elfi che, dopo la battaglia, erano tornati agli accampamenti stanziati i giorni precedenti in prossimità delle Montagne Nebbiose nelle quali la tremenda lotta contro l'Oscurità aveva avuto fine.  
  
Ma la Luna col suo mantello brillante e la corona di stelle, non era l'unica sovrana incontrastata che stava osservando, silenziosamente, ciò che avveniva a coloro che dimoravano la Terra di Mezzo.  
  
Su di una collina che costeggiava il campo delle creature eterne, un uomo era immobile a scrutare in lontananza, con la lunga tunica di elegante tessuto argenteo che svolazzava di tanto in tanto, attorno alle sue gambe.  
Non portava corona o scettro, ma non di meno era sovrano.  
Sovrano del regno degli Uomini col nome Elessar, come la gemma elfica ricreata per imprigionare la luce del Sole tra gli alberi di Gondolin, l'antica e segreta città degli Elfi.  
La stessa luce che lui, insieme al principe del popolo eterno, aveva ricreato in tutta la sua immensa e devastante forza, per sconfiggere ancora una volta il mondo delle Ombre.  
E per questo motivo, dall'alba successiva, sarebbe di certo stato ricordato come colui che, per ben due volte, aveva riportato la Luce e la pace dove prima c'era malvagità e guerra.  
  
“ _Dovresti riposare.”_  
  
Nel silenzio, le labbra del re di Gondor si incurvarono in un dolce sorriso perché quelle parole, pur non passando dalle sue orecchie, erano comunque giunte nella sua mente.  
Non rispose subito e si limitò ad avvertire i passi leggeri che lo stavano raggiungendo, restando voltato verso l'orizzonte....  
  
“ _Dovresti riposare.”_  
  
 _..._ ripeté la voce nei suoi pensieri, velandosi poi di una ironica dolcezza che gli rubò una lieve risata.  
  
“ _Non mi serve un Uomo vivo a metà! Il tuo popolo sarà di nuovo laggiù all'alba e con la luce di Anor ti sarà più facile scorgerne le figure. Non devi restare di guardia Aragorn... siamo tutti al sicuro oramai... il pericolo è svanito, vieni a dormire.”_  
  
Ricordava, come se fosse avvenuta solo da pochi giorni e non da oltre vent'anni, la notte della sua incoronazione quando Legolas, l'amico di sempre, lo aveva affiancato vicino all'Albero Bianco a Minas Tirith proprio in quello stesso modo e con frasi simili.  
Ma tutte le angoscianti sensazioni che lo turbavano a quel tempo, ora erano così lontane da farlo quasi dubitare di averle mai provate davvero.  
  
Socchiuse le palpebre quando sentì sui fianchi le mani della persona che era arrivata dietro di lui ed in pochi istanti si trovò circondato dalle sue braccia che gli cinsero la vita affettuosamente.  
Percepì il suo respiro caldo sul collo ma anche allora non disse niente... non ad alta voce, almeno.  
  
“ _Non temo più l'alba, Legolas. La attendo speranzoso e sereno perché sono certo che sarà proprio come me la aspetto... nuova, felice, radiosa e... al tuo fianco. Ma guarda laggiù. Ogni singolo uomo o elfo ha creduto in noi quest'oggi senza domande, senza dubbi... ci hanno concesso tutti quanti cieca fiducia e nemmeno per un istante hanno indugiato di fronte alla prospettiva di una fine terribile come quella che poteva avvenire se, per qualche ragione, avessimo fallito. Ci hanno seguito, ci hanno sostenuto, si sono battuti con noi e per noi... tutti insieme... tutti uniti... come un solo ed unico popolo. No, non riesco a riposare... non questa notte.”_  
  
Un sospiro all'orecchio e poi quella replica che, anche tempo addietro, aveva udito ma anch'essa, ora, arrivò direttamente alla sua mente...  
  
“ _Be iest lîn (Come desideri)”_  
  
...ed istintivamente gli afferrò i polsi sopra al proprio ventre quando l'abbraccio nel quale l'elfo lo aveva imprigionato, fece per allentarsi.  
“ _Resta...”_  
  
“ _Non avevo intenzione di andarmene.”_  
  
Sorrise a quella risposta divertita perché era evidente che anche l'amico di allora ed il compagno di adesso, aveva intenso e rimembrato la stessa notte ed il discorso che avevano tenuto, così proseguì in quello che i loro pensieri stavano facendo in quel momento, adagiandosi tranquillamente contro al suo corpo.  
  
“ _Non posso fare a meno di pensare al futuro in questo istante. Ad un futuro dove i nostri popoli saranno uniti come lo sono questa notte sotto il cielo che abbiamo privato dalle nubi del Male... e mio figlio... figlio degli Elfi e degli Uomini... sarà il primo Re dei Regni Riuniti di Gondor, Arnor, Lórien ed Umbar. Riesci ad immaginare quel tempo, Legolas? Il tempo che verrà, in cui ogni confine potrà essere oltrepassato senza timore ed ogni luogo potrà essere chiamato casa.”_  
  
“ _Forse è questo futuro che Sire Elrond ha visto per tutti quanti noi. La gloria di un'Alleanza che porterà con sé un vincolo perpetuo per tutte le Ere a venire... ma se devo essere sincero, Aragorn, non desidero immaginare quel tempo ancora distante da quello che stiamo vivendo e non chiedermi di dartene una ragione perché la conosci.”_  
  
L'uomo respirò profondamente ed annuì, carezzando le mani del compagno, ancora ferme all'altezza del suo addome, con la punta delle dita.  
Era lui quella ragione.  
Sapeva di essere il motivo per il quale l'elfo non voleva guardare al futuro perché spostare lo sguardo troppo oltre negli anni, avrebbe significato arrivare al termine del tempo che avevano a disposizione per restare insieme.  
Così reclinò il viso verso il suo e, per la prima volta da quando era stato raggiunto, parlò...  
“Visto che stiamo discutendo di Eldarion... gli ho promesso che avrei fatto il necessario per provvedere alla completa guarigione di Lanthir. I curatori mi hanno detto che ha subito diverse ferite profonde ed alcune, come mi ha confermato mio figlio, gli sono state inflitte proprio mentre cercava di salvare lui e quindi credo di essere in debito nei suoi confronti per ciò che ha fatto.”  
  
“E me lo stai dicendo perché... vuoi che ti assista come ho fatto la scorsa volta?”  
  
“Beh... diciamo di sì.”  
  
“Non avrai paura delle minacce che può farti mentre lo stai guarendo, vero?” gli chiese poi il principe del Reame Boscoso, sorridendo divertito e stringendolo di più a sé.  
  
“Anche se il... come aveva detto?”  
  
“Qualcosa sui... tuoi sudditi che dovevano porgerti i loro omaggi lungo il corso dell'Anduin, perché è lì che ti avrebbero trovato a galleggiare...” proseguì l'elfo con un tono però divertito nonostante ciò che stava dicendo.  
  
“Ecco... nonostante questa prospettiva non mi rallegri... no.” riprese quindi Aragorn, sorridendo a sua volta per poi tornare serio. “Non è per le minacce. È solo che vorrei sapere da te se... le sensazioni che ho avuto io con mio figlio, possono essere realistiche.”  
  
“ _Quali... sensazioni?”_  
  
Come se gli fosse stata posta quella domanda, continuò...  
“Eldarion ha voluto seguirlo dopo la battaglia e i curatori mi hanno detto che si è allontanato dalla sua tenda solo per essere medicato alla fronte. Non lo so... è stato qualcosa nel suo sguardo... non so spiegarti ma... ho avuto la netta sensazione che...” un attimo di silenzio ma i suoi pensieri non si fermarono _“...che la determinazione nei suoi occhi fosse causata da quel sentimento che ancora lo lega a lui. Forse mi sbaglio e ho solo frainteso... forse la perdita di quel ragazzo al quale si era avvicinato lo ha spinto a ritrovare ciò che aveva lasciato andare... non lo so. Ma devo saperlo.”_  
  
“Potrei semplicemente parlare con Lanthir e chiedergli la verità.” ribatté l'elfo “Sono certo che ora non mi nasconderebbe niente... ma una volta che lo saprai, Estel? Intendi nuovamente impedire a Lanthir di varcare le porte della vostra città per tenerlo lontano da tuo figlio? Sai meglio di me che non servirebbe e soprattutto... se già una volta lui non avesse ignorato questa tua richiesta, probabilmente Eldarion avrebbe più di una ferita alla fronte da medicare.”  
  
“Rifletterò sul comportamento da tenere quando ne avrò la sicurezza. Per il momento mi limiterò a fare ciò che il mio dono mi permette... ossia guarire chi ne ha bisogno, a cominciare dal tuo migliore amico per poi passare a tuo padre.”  
  
A quelle parole, la creatura eterna sorrise dolcemente e gli posò alcuni lievi baci sul collo.  
“Grazie...” gli sussurrò “...avevo intenzione di chiedertelo ma in verità non sono nemmeno certo che lui possa accettare.”  
  
“Accetterà!” esclamò convinto l'uomo, alzando una mano per accarezzargli la nuca mentre, in silenzio, ascoltava i pensieri del compagno come se fossero altri dolci bisbigli al suo orecchio.  
  
“ _Devo prima sincerarmi delle condizioni di Ferydir e domandargli se, in attesa che Lanthir riprenda le forze, possa assumere lui il comando dei guerrieri che torneranno nelle mie Terre... ma subito dopo ti raggiungerò.”_  
  
“ _D'accordo... ti aspetterò alla sua tenda, dunque.”_  
  
Un altro lungo e tenero bacio che l'elfo posò all'angolo della sua bocca quando il re di Gondor si girò maggiormente verso di lui, ed infine sciolse l'abbraccio e si avviò da dove era venuto, proseguendo lentamente anche quando udì nella mente un richiamo...  
  
“ _Legolas... quanto credi che durerà questa... capacità di sentirci a vicenda?”_  
  
“ _Non so risponderti. Forse ancora poche ore... forse qualche giorno. Ma sono sicuro che presto tutto tornerà ad essere come è sempre stato.”_  
  
Aragorn allora annuì, mantenendo ancora per qualche momento lo sguardo fisso in lontananza mentre ascoltava i passi leggeri della creatura eterna che si allontanavano e poi, ispirando l'aria fresca e pulita della notte, voltò su se stesso e ridiscese all'accampamento.  
  
 _~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
Il leggero drappo di una delle tende occupate dal popolo immortale si rialzò ed un elfo scivolò silenziosamente all'interno, attirando ovviamente l'attenzione dei due presenti, uno seduto su un giaciglio e l'altro in piedi che sembrava aver appena terminato di ripulire le ferite dell'amico viste le bende e gli unguenti.  
  
Il curatore porse infine una tisana alla creatura eterna che aveva medicato e con un sorriso si avviò all'uscita, dopo aver ricevuto un cenno col capo in segno di saluto da parte del nuovo arrivato, lasciando così i due guerrieri da soli.  
  
“Sarei venuto prima...” iniziò a quel punto Ferydir, unendo le braccia sul petto e guardando l'altro elfo presente “...ma ho tentato inutilmente di lavare via il ricordo di quanto è avvenuto.”  
  
Ethilian gli sorrise dolcemente e, dopo aver bevuto un lungo sorso del liquido che gli era stato preparato, mormorò...  
“Quanti bagni nel torrente hai fatto?”  
  
“Cinque...” replicò il Guardiano con una lieve risata, alla quale si unì anche quella dell'altro elfo, quando gli mostrò con una mano, le ciocche dei lunghi capelli biondi ancora bagnati “...non che sia servito a molto, ovviamente. Mi sembra ancora di essere ricoperto di fango... e di sentirmi... sporco... e contaminato.”  
  
“Non lo sei.” mormorò a quel punto il messaggero, cercando i suoi occhi grigi e luminosi per sembrare ancor più convincente “Sei la stessa creatura fiera, sincera e perfetta che ho conosciuto.” abbassò di scatto lo sguardo e guardò il boccale che stringeva tra le dita, prima di aggiungere “Temevo... che non venissi.”  
  
Ferydir avanzò allora lentamente verso di lui, sussurrandogli...  
“Ti avevo detto che... ti avrei chiesto all'infinito il perdono per queste ferite.”  
  
“Ed io ti avevo detto invece che non sarebbe stato necessario.”  
  
Sorrise a quella replica e, arrivato al giaciglio, si sedette accanto alle gambe che l'altra creatura eterna teneva leggermente piegate davanti a sé.  
“C'era anche... un'altra cosa che volevo dirti... o chiederti, piuttosto.” aspettò di incontrare nuovamente il suo sguardo, ora incuriosito, e proseguì “Io ricordo ogni cosa... quello che ho fatto... quello che ho detto... sono consapevole di aver agito in quel modo anche se non potevo far niente per frenare le mie mani o la mia lingua... ma ricordo altrettanto bene ciò che tu hai detto. La maniera in cui hai cercato di riportarmi indietro e di far reagire il mio spirito... tu... mi hai aiutato a combattere l'Ombra che dimorava dentro di me in quei momenti e te ne sarò eternamente grato, Ethilian.” vide che stava per ribattere e scosse subito la testa per fermarlo “C'è un'altra cosa... che hai detto... qualcosa che ha fermato la mia spada prima che potesse recarti ferite letali e ha spinto la mia anima a lottare contro l'Oscurità quegli ultimi istanti, fino a quando ne sono stato privato.” respirò profondamente e sussurrò “Hai detto che... il tuo cuore mi appartiene. Lo intendi veramente? O il tuo è stato solo un modo per confondermi in attesa che il rito venisse compiuto?”  
  
Ethilian strinse le labbra e, pur sorridendo, guardò il liquido che stava facendo ondeggiare nella tazza come se lo aiutasse a trovare le parole.  
“Sarebbe più facile risponderti che... ho solo finto per confondere la tua mente ed incrinare la supremazia delle Ombre su di te per il tempo necessario ma... no. La verità è che... pensavo che quello fosse il mio ultimo momento su queste Terre e... se dovevo spegnermi per mano tua... volevo almeno farti sapere ciò che il mio cuore ha compreso da tempo.”  
  
Ferydir socchiuse le labbra per ribattere ma si limitò a sorridere e a sospirare per alcuni attimi, guardando a sua volta la tisana.  
“Sono... confuso ora, a quanto sembra.” mormorò poi, aggrottando le sopracciglia pensieroso “Non me ne sono mai reso conto e... nemmeno mi è mai parso di vederlo. Da quando, invece, hai capito di...”  
  
“Dopo il viaggio alle cascate.” ribatté subito il messaggero con un sorrisino nervoso “Prima sentivo solo... delle splendide sensazioni in tua presenza... durante gli allenamenti o anche... quando mi rimproveravi perché non davo il meglio di me durante le lotte... ma ti conoscevo e sapevo anche che non eri interessato ad alcun tipo di rapporto esclusivo con qualcuno. Ma mi sono ritrovato a fare di tutto per essere io ad accompagnarti quella volta e... quando è successo davvero... quando ci siamo baciati, all'inizio per gioco e poi... con tutto quello che ne è conseguito... allora ho compreso.”  
  
“E non mi hai mai detto niente!” esclamò il Guardiano, guardandolo però piacevolmente sorpreso da quella rivelazione. Lo vide però annuire come a confermare quella frase ed allora rise debolmente, scuotendo la testa “No... questa... non era un'affermazione! Era un rimprovero! Non mi hai mai rivelato i tuoi sentimenti... e nemmeno hai mai fatto anche un solo... cenno... per farmeli intuire! Come pensavi che potessi accorgermene?”  
  
Ethilian lo fissò allora perplesso da quella domanda e, ancora nervosamente, strinse le labbra prima di mormorare...  
“Immaginavo che non... ti importasse comunque. Insomma... non mi sei mai sembrato interessato ad avere un compagno... un solo compagno, voglio dire... e quindi mi sono sempre detto che, anche se fossi riuscito a parlartene, probabilmente mi avresti soltanto allontanato e non...”  
  
“Forse non sono mai stato molto interessato ad avere un compagno, questo è vero.” lo interruppe allora Ferydir, prendendogli dalle mani la tisana che, continuando a muovere la tazza, l'altra creatura eterna stava per far finire sulle lenzuola che lo ricoprivano “Come è anche vero che non ne ho mai cercato uno... ma non significa che non voglia averne o che ignorerei il tentativo di seduzione di qualcuno, se accadesse.” posò il boccale sul tavolino accanto a loro e sorrise all'espressione vagamente stupita dell'altro elfo “E quello che... una creatura affascinante come te ha fatto per aiutarmi... è qualcosa che vale molto più di qualsiasi genere di... seduzione... io abbia mai tentato o ricevuto.”  
  
“Sì... credo che... in pochi ti avranno confessato il loro amore in quel modo... durante una battaglia... prima di essere... quasi uccisi...”  
  
La frase del messaggero gli rubò una lieve risata ed istintivamente portò una mano sotto al suo mento per farglielo rialzare ed arrivare a baciarlo, ma nello scorgere il suo respiro rapido e uno strano timore nei suoi occhi, si fermò ad un soffio dal suo viso per sussurrargli...  
“Hai paura di me, Ethilian? Non ti farò del male...”  
  
“Non ho alcuna paura di te.” ribatté allora l'altro elfo, cercando di controllare il battito frenetico del proprio cuore a quello che, a tutti gli effetti, gli sembrava un sogno che stava divenendo reale “Temo solo di essere ancora addormentato e che... quando mi sveglierò... tutto questo non sarà mai accaduto.”  
  
“Se fosse così...” gli bisbigliò divertito Ferydir “...ricorda, come prima cosa da sveglio, di venire da me e di confidarmi quello che provi per me... così anche allora, io potrei fare... questo...” si chinò e finalmente posò le labbra sulle sue, dando inizio così ad un bacio dolce ed intenso al quale l'altra creatura eterna rispose subito con la stessa passionale veemenza.  
  
Entrambi udirono la tenda aprirsi ma nessuno dei due interruppe quel gesto, fino a quando, colui che era appena giunto, si schiarì la voce per attirare la loro attenzione ed aggiunse...  
“Scusate l'interruzione ma... devo parlarti per un momento, Ferydir.”  
  
“Mm... Legolas ci sta guardando, vero?” sussurrò a quel punto il Guardiano, fissando però negli occhi il compagno che, pur sorridendo in imbarazzo, annuì “Bene... ad ogni modo... tornerò presto.” e con quelle parole, si rialzò come se niente fosse e raggiunse il proprio principe, il quale però, mentre lasciavano la tenda, gli sussurrò...  
  
“Perdonami... non avevo idea che tra di voi...”  
  
...lasciando la frase in sospeso, alla quale Ferydir replicò sorridendo...  
“Già... è strano... nemmeno io!”  
  
 _~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
“Da quanto tempo sei qui...?”  
  
In un'altra tenda non molto lontana, un altro elfo aveva appena riaperto gli occhi e si era rivolto al giovane che stava seduto su uno sgabello di fianco al giaciglio sul quale lui era disteso con gran parte del corpo fasciata da bende.  
  
“Da... poco... qualche momento...” mentì il principe di Gondor, alzando le spalle ed abbassando, al contrario, lo sguardo sulle mani che teneva intrecciate tra le ginocchia.  
  
“Sì, certamente!” esclamò Lanthir mentre si rimetteva leggermente seduto, spostando con qualche difficoltà ed una smorfia di dolore, i cuscini dietro la schiena “Ed io sono stato addormentato per ore e non ti ho sentito giungere qui e piangere ininterrottamente fino a poco fa.”  
  
Eldarion sorrise amaramente e fece un cenno d'assenso appena percettibile con la testa a quella replica perché non poteva negare che fosse la verità.  
Era stato con lui mentre controllavano e pulivano le sue ferite e lo aveva lasciato solo per farsi medicare la propria, ma subito dopo era tornato in quella tenda perché sapeva che lì nessuno lo avrebbe cercato.  
Più guardava l'elfo però, più i ricordi di quanto era avvenuto avevano iniziato a tormentarlo e così le lacrime avevano preso il sopravvento su tutto.  
Lacrime violente ma silenziose e continue.  
“Perché allora non mi hai detto qualcosa prima, visto che eri sveglio?”  
  
“Perché tu... non volevi sentirti dire niente.” mormorò il Guardiano, osservando il suo viso sul quale gli occhi arrossati e gonfi erano ancora evidenti “Volevi solo piangere e sfogare ciò che ti cresceva dentro come non ti ho lasciato fare nelle grotte... e se ora ti stai chiedendo come facevo a saperlo, beh... io so molte cose.”  
  
Il giovane comprese che quella frase era stata pronunciata apposta per alleggerire un po' la parte precedente ma non fece in tempo a replicare a sua volta che il drappo si alzò ed il re di Gondor fece il suo ingresso, guardando però incuriosito verso di lui.  
  
“Eldarion... sei qui...? La tua amica ti stava cercando.”  
  
“Sedrin...? Sì... lo so.” rispose tranquillamente senza alterare la posizione in cui si trovava “Andrò da lei più tardi.”  
  
Aragorn avanzò fino al giaciglio, ancora leggermente sorpreso dalla presenza del figlio in quella tenda e dalla totale assenza di qualsiasi tipo di preoccupazione per il fatto che lui lo sapesse, così, pur tentennando, si sedette al lato opposto, rivolgendosi alla creatura eterna che era, insolitamente, rimasta in silenzio a guardare, a sua volta stranita, il principe di Gondor.  
“Se sei d'accordo... vorrei che mi mostrassi le ferite che ti sono state inferte. Posso esserti d'aiuto anche questa volta e fare in modo che non ne rimanga traccia sul tuo corpo... se vuoi permettermelo, ovviamente.”  
  
Lanthir respirò profondamente ed annuì, abbassando le coperte per liberare sia il torace che le gambe, coperte da dei leggeri pantaloni bianchi chiusi da lacci lungo il fianco.  
“Se me l'avessi chiesto con questa gentilezza anche allora... probabilmente non avrei opposto resistenza!” esclamò con un sorrisino verso l'uomo che, ovviamente, scosse la testa con un sospiro rassegnato. Riportò subito dopo l'attenzione sul giovane e scorse la sua espressione confusa per quel discorso ed allora si rivolse a lui, permettendo comunque ad Aragorn, nel frattempo, di sciogliergli le bende.  
“Devi sapere Eldarion... che molti anni fa, tuo padre, diede aiuto col suo potere di guarigione a me e a molti altri elfi, dopo le battaglie che avevamo affrontato contro i servi di Mordor. E per quanto mi riguarda... fui la prima creatura eterna sulla quale... sperimentò... questo suo dono.” lanciò un'occhiata all'uomo che stava trattenendo un sorrisino divertito a quel racconto e sibilò “E deve ringraziare che anche Legolas fosse presente... altrimenti non sarebbe qui con noi... adesso!”  
  
“Non potevo sapere... a quel tempo...” proseguì quindi il re di Gondor, prestando attenzione ad ogni ferita che scopriva ma guardando di tanto in tanto il figlio “...che il mio tocco, su un elfo, pur portando la completa e immediata guarigione, causa un dolore intenso pari ad una lingua di fuoco incandescente... e Lanthir, purtroppo, lo ha dovuto sopportare per diverso tempo.”  
  
“Infatti... ti ho mai ringraziato per questo piccolo dettaglio?” gli chiese sarcasticamente il Guardiano, aggiungendo però, quando vide che l'uomo si era fermato ad osservare solo le ferite sul suo petto “C'è anche la gamba ma... guarda! Lacci!” con le dita sciolse la parte necessaria per mostrargli le bende sulla coscia “Niente pugnale!”  
  
“Buon per te perché... non l'avevo con me questa volta!” mormorò Aragorn lanciandogli un'occhiata divertita al ricordo di quello che era successo all'epoca.  
Mentre esaminava le ferite, continuò a sorridere tra sé nell'accorgersi quanto, nonostante tutto, gli mancasse quel tipo di rapporto d'amicizia fatto di continue battute provocatorie con lui che, per molto, aveva ignorato per portare invece avanti il rancore e i timori per la sua presenza a fianco di Eldarion.  
Solo quando era riuscito ad essere sincero con lui e a parlargli, lo aveva ritrovato, ed ora che era lì, anche di fronte a suo figlio, non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi perché non poteva continuare ad essere così tra di loro... senza menzogne, senza segreti, senza la necessità di arrivare a compromessi che non facevano altro che allontanare dalla felicità.  
  
“Quella è profonda...”  
  
Nell'udire il tono allarmato del giovane, rialzò allora lo sguardo per rassicurarlo ma prima di poterlo fare, l'elfo lo anticipò.  
  
“Una lama di orco da parte a parte... non lascia solo un graffio!”  
  
“Sì... ho capito ma... dovrai restare a letto per chissà quanto tempo per fare in modo che si rimargini!”  
  
Lanthir alzò un sopracciglio basito e si girò verso di lui, sorridendo.  
“Sei sicuro che il colpo alla testa non abbia causato più danni di quanto sembri?” gli rispose ironicamente “Tuo padre farà in modo che guarisca presto, te l'abbiamo appena detto.”  
  
“Ma ti provocherà quel... dolore atroce?”  
  
“Beh... teoricamente sì... ma...”  
  
“Che significa... teoricamente? Sì o no?”  
  
Il re di Gondor stava per intervenire nel rendersi conto di quanto sembrasse davvero preoccupato il figlio ma restò in silenzio ad ascoltare, quasi meravigliato, il modo in cui il Guardiano si rivolse a lui per calmarlo, con una dolcezza tale che mai, prima di allora, aveva udito nel suo tono, solitamente autoritario e irritante.  
  
“Sì... sì, per guarire dovrò affrontare quel dolore.” gli sussurrò Lanthir, guardandolo intensamente come se fossero soli in quel luogo “Ma ricordi il modo in cui ti ho aiutato a superare quello al polso mentre te lo stavo medicando?” lo vide annuire ed allora gli sorrise “Non sentirò alcun male perché Legolas entrerà in contatto col mio spirito e lo porterà lontano dove non sta accadendo niente di doloroso. Non preoccuparti per me... non sentirò niente.” guardò poi per un istante l'uomo all'altro lato ed aggiunse “Se tuo padre, ovviamente, non combinerà qualche guaio!”  
  
Aragorn alzò lo sguardo al soffitto di stoffa, fingendo di sospirare rassegnato ma infine incontrò lo sguardo di Eldarion e gli sorrise dolcemente.  
“Perché non vai a vedere se Legolas sta arrivando? Quando avremo terminato potrai...”  
  
“No... voglio restare.”  
  
“Eldarion... non mi sembra il caso. Potrai rientrare una volta che...”  
  
“Voglio restare.” ripeté con la stessa convinzione il giovane, sostenendo gli occhi del padre “È stato ferito a causa mia, ada... per impedire che scoprissero la mia discendenza... per aiutarmi ad affrontare...” deglutì prima di pronunciare quel nome “...Adenath e il Male che lo stava muovendo... e infine per salvarmi e portarmi al sicuro fuori dalla Montagna. Qualsiasi dolore dovrà affrontare... anche se sarà un istante di sofferenza... io lo passerò con lui.”  
  
“Aragorn posso chiedere a tuo figlio di fare ciò per cui stiamo attendendo Legolas?” intervenne improvvisamente Lanthir, spiazzando ancor di più l'uomo che era già rimasto a fissare allibito il figlio per quelle frase che, da sola, era bastata per far ritornare, nella sua mente, ogni singolo dubbio riguardo il rapporto che ancora esisteva tra loro.  
  
“Io non... beh, sì ma non credo ne sia in grado.” rispose il re di Gondor, aggrottando le sopracciglia nel vedere lo stesso palese stupore sul volto del giovane “Sei sicuro di voler tentare? Se non dovesse riuscirci... sentiresti ogni cosa.”  
  
“Ci riuscirà.” affermò invece con convinzione l'elfo, guardando allora il compagno che era rimasto ad occhi spalancati ed intimoriti.  
  
“State... parlando di me!” esclamò però Eldarion, deglutendo innervosito “Io non lo so fare! Non ho idea di come... farlo! Io non...” fissò la creatura eterna, scuotendo la testa “Quando te l'ho chiesto, una volta, mi hai detto che il sangue Mezzelfo che mi scorre nelle vene non è abbastanza potente per permettermelo... non posso farlo! L'hai detto tu! E non... non voglio! Se sbaglio qualcosa... tu sentirai quel dolore e non... non voglio!” sospirò pesantemente prima di sussurrargli “Non voglio che tu soffra a causa mia!”  
  
“Non accadrà... ragazzino ansioso!” replicò allora Lanthir con un dolce sorriso per quelle ultime frasi “Sono certo che ci riuscirai. Fidati di me come io mi sto fidando di te.”  
  
“Ma se...”  
  
“...se non sarai in grado di mantenere la concentrazione, tuo padre lo capirà e si fermerà.”  
  
Il principe di Gondor guardò il compagno per un lungo momento ed infine, stringendo i pugni, annuì, rivolgendo poi lo sguardo al padre...  
“Lo farò io.”  
  
“Se non te la senti... possiamo semplicemente attendere Legolas.” cercò di fargli comprendere l'uomo “È un gesto che richiede molto... controllo di sé e del proprio spirito... non sei obbligato.”  
  
“Voglio farlo. Voglio aiutarlo come lui ha aiutato me. Lasciami provare almeno... e se non dovessi riuscirci, ti fermerai e Legolas prenderà il mio posto.”  
  
Aragorn sostenne il suo sguardo senza dire altro perché ogni altra obiezione che aveva intenzione di fare, trovava già risposta nella luce risoluta di quelle iridi azzurre tanto simile alle sue.  
Così non poté far altro che annuire e sorridergli, tirandosi indietro i capelli e, di seguito, le maniche dell'abito per prepararsi a compiere quell'atto di guarigione.  
“Quando volete...” mormorò, osservando il figlio che ora, come la creatura eterna gli aveva indicato, si stava inginocchiando accanto al giaciglio per portarsi al suo stesso livello.  
  
“Dimmi cosa devo fare...” sussurrò a quel punto Eldarion, cominciando a fissare intensamente gli occhi limpidi davanti a sé fino a reclinare di lato il capo quel poco che serviva per guardarlo direttamente ad un soffio di distanza dal suo viso.  
Per un istante non si controllò e scese sulle sue labbra che vide incurvarsi in un sorrisino ma poi riportò l'attenzione dove doveva rimanere.  
Sapeva che non c'era niente di lascivo in quel gesto, nonostante l'estrema intimità che avrebbero raggiunto, eppure si stupì di se stesso quando si accorse che non gli sarebbe comunque importato se suo padre avesse assistito ad una carezza o ad un bacio.  
Perché era giusto così.  
Perché era quello che voleva.  
E suo padre, presto o tardi, lo avrebbe dovuto accettare.  
  
“Continua a guardarmi negli occhi...” iniziò a mormorargli il Guardiano “...cercherò io il tuo spirito e quando sarò entrato in contatto con lui e ti troverai... nel posto che già conosci, allora dovrai essere tu a condurmi. Ma lascia che sia la tua anima a scegliere dove... non forzarla... sarà comunque un luogo dove ti senti sicuro, sereno, amato... e dove hai l'assoluta certezza che niente e nessuno potrà mai farti del male.” lo vide annuire e tirare un intenso respiro, prima di ricevere un sorriso ed allora alzò istintivamente una mano e la mise sulla sua guancia, puntando gli occhi nei suoi.  
  
Ed il figlio di Aragorn, anche sotto lo sguardo di quest'ultimo, abbandonò ogni contatto con la realtà che lo circondava e si smarrì in quei profili d'acqua cristallina e profonda.  
Si sentì avvolto da essa e sospinto sotto a quella dirompente cascata nel mezzo della Natura selvaggia e incontaminata dove il Sole risplendeva ovunque, creando dei fulgidi riflessi sulla superficie che lo lambiva.  
Provò a guardarsi attorno, o almeno così gli parve di fare perché quello che stava provando erano solo intense sensazioni ma dopo alcuni attimi... lo vide.  
Attraverso il flusso d'acqua impetuoso che scorreva davanti a lui dall'alto.  
Lo vide e lo riconobbe.  
Lo spirito di Lanthir che lo stava attendendo, prendendo apparentemente forma e materia dalla cascata con la quale si era sempre mostrato a lui in precedenza.  
  
Scorse il suo viso nell'acqua e le sue braccia che si allungavano nella sua direzione per chiamarlo, ed allora, senza più alcun timore, alzò le mani e prese quelle del compagno.  
Le sentì... tangibili e reali nelle proprie mentre avanzava verso di lui con l'intento di seguirlo e di superare la cascata che scrosciava tra di loro, ora che la creatura era indietreggiata nuovamente oltre ad essa.  
Ma prima di compiere quei passi, si fermò e al contrario, fu lui a trascinare la figura del Guardiano verso di sé.  
Gli lasciò le mani solo per circondargli il collo con le braccia e rimase meravigliato a guardare il velo d'acqua che aveva preso la forma del suo viso, scivolare su di esso fino a lasciar apparire le sue reali sembianze.  
Sorrise dolcemente quando percepì contro di sé il suo corpo fatto di carne e sospirò languidamente appena avvertì il tocco delle sue mani lungo la schiena... e fu allora che, con decisione, strinse le dita tra i suoi capelli e lo tirò a sé per baciarlo.  
  
Ed in quello stesso momento, Lanthir perse la supremazia di quell'intimo legame e si abbandonò a quello in cui, il giovane, lo stava coinvolgendo.  
Rispose alle sue labbra con passione ma, nel mentre, il suo sguardo si smarrì nell'infinito vortice di colori e profumi che sentiva attorno a sé.  
Non comprese subito dove si trovassero perché inizialmente, tutto era vago, confuso e mutava così rapidamente da non dargli il tempo di ricreare un'immagine nitida nella mente.  
Ma presto quei luoghi indistinti divennero via via più materiali e percepibili.  
Si ritrovò sulla riva di un Fiume tra gli alberi che sembravano quelli della Foresta in cui era nato.  
Si ritrovò circondato da alte siepi, simili a quelle del Labirinto ricreato dal suo popolo fuori dalla Montagna che celava la loro casa.  
Si trovò tra le quattro pareti di legno di una costruzione circondata da rami e foglie che, irrazionalmente, assunse l'aspetto di una biblioteca dalle alte mura e ricolma di antichi libri.  
E poi ancora in una stanza da letto con caratteristiche somiglianti a quella in cui si erano detti addio prima della sua partenza per la missione.  
Ad ogni spostamento, i contorni dei luoghi diventavano più nitidi come anche le sensazioni di ciò che lo attorniava ma nonostante il mutamento repentino al quale stava tentando di abituarsi per non perdere l'orientamento, riusciva ad avvertire qualcosa di forte e costante che, fin dal principio, non l'aveva mai lasciato.  
Se ne rese conto quando si ritrovò in una scuderia e poi in una abitazione che pareva, a tutti gli effetti, quella realizzata tra gli alberi a nord dell'Ithilien dove lui stesso aveva condotto il giovane non molto tempo prima.  
Infine, come anelli di una collana che si susseguono fino a ricondursi al primo dal quale tutti sono partiti... venne di nuovo condotto sulle rive di un Fiume, diverso forse come aspetto dal precedente, ma che gli fece comprendere quale fosse il legame tra tutti quei luoghi.  
Erano loro due.  
Ogni singolo posto che lo spirito di Eldarion lo aveva portato a visitare era legato a loro, alla storia che avevano vissuto insieme... e ciò che aveva sentito distintamente lungo tutto quel percorso, era la presenza del giovane contro di sé.  
Lo aveva abbracciato e si era lasciato abbracciare... lo aveva baciato e si era lasciato baciare.  
Costantemente e con fermezza, quel ragazzo che credeva un semplice Mortale, lo aveva condotto tra le proprie braccia dall'inizio della loro conoscenza fino al presente per allontanarlo dal dolore necessario per la guarigione.  
  
Nessuno dei due si accorse che le azioni compiute dal re di Gondor erano ormai terminate con successo e che, quest'ultimo, si era alzato dallo sgabello e aveva raggiunto Legolas all'ingresso della tenda, il quale era rimasto però in silenzio ad osservare ciò che stava accadendo come in reverenziale rispetto.  
  
Solo quando percepì il respiro dei due compagni riprendere un andamento regolare, il principe del Reame Boscoso si rivolse all'uomo al suo fianco e sorrise...  
“A quanto sembra non hai più bisogno di me, qui.”  
  
“A quanto sembra...” ripeté Aragorn, incrociando le braccia sul petto e sospirando “...no. Non immaginavo che potesse esserne capace... ma dopo gli altri doni del vostro popolo che possiede, non dovrei stupirmene.”  
  
Eldarion abbassò stancamente le palpebre quando quel particolare momento di intima unione cessò e impulsivamente fece per posare la fronte a quella dell'elfo, ma rialzò il capo un attimo prima di farlo, spalancando nuovamente gli occhi per guardarlo.  
“Ci sono... riuscito, vero?” gli chiese subito in tono debole e apprensivo “Ho sbagliato? Ho fatto qualcosa che non dovevo? Hai provato dolore...?”  
  
Lanthir in risposta non trattenne una lieve risata e, per impedirgli di proseguire con quelle domande, gli coprì la bocca con la mano che, per tutto il tempo, aveva tenuto sulla sua guancia.  
“Mi hai... stordito con tutti quei luoghi ma... sì, ci sei riuscito.” gli sussurrò, guardandolo con le palpebre semi chiuse per la stanchezza fisica che comunque provava a causa dell'atto che il re di Gondor aveva compiuto “Non te ne bastava... uno solo... per cominciare?”  
  
“Ho solo... fatto come mi hai detto.” replicò allora il giovane, quando gliene fu dato il permesso, sorridendo quasi in imbarazzo “Ho pensato ad un posto in cui mi sento protetto e... al sicuro... e felice e... in verità era uno unico... non so perché sia accaduto quel... continuo cambiamento.”  
  
“Qual'era dunque... tra i tanti?”  
  
“Era... beh...” alzò le spalle e si morse il labbro inferiore, bisbigliando per non farsi udire dal padre che vedeva con la coda dell'occhio in lontananza “...era tra le tue braccia.” respirò intensamente e ripeté “È tra le tue braccia... con te... ovunque.”  
  
A quelle parole, il Guardiano sentì un immediato e forte tuffo al cuore che gli strappò un lieve sospiro ed un tenero sorriso.  
“Grazie.” gli sussurrò allora, fermandosi però per riprendere in modo diverso con ciò che voleva dire “Hannon le... a than i echannech hir anim. Ú von awarthathon. (Ti ringrazio... per quello che hai fatto oggi per me. Non lo dimenticherò mai.)”  
  
Nel sentire le frasi nella lingua degli Elfi, Eldarion socchiuse le labbra sorpreso perché, pur comprendendole visto che sia suo padre che sua madre gliele avevano insegnate, non era mai successo che Lanthir gli parlasse in quel modo, così rise debolmente all'inizio ma poi deglutì e cercò di ricordare i giusti termini per replicare.  
“A hannon le am meriannech nin. (E io ringrazio te per avermi protetto)” mormorò, scandendo le parole più di quanto intendesse e strappando così una lieve risata divertita al compagno “Hebithon i rîn an ui. (Me lo ricorderò per sempre)”  
  
Ed allora Lanthir gli sorrise, annuendo leggermente col capo a quelle ultime parole.  
“Puoi andare dalla tua amica adesso?” gli disse poi nella lingua corrente “Devo parlare con Legolas di alcune questioni riguardo ai Guardiani... e decisamente devo recuperare le forze dopo il... gentile aiuto di tuo padre.”  
  
Il principe di Gondor a quel punto gli prese la mano, stringendola per alcuni istanti prima di sorridergli e rialzarsi.  
Lanciò un'occhiata al padre mentre lasciava la tenda ed Aragorn stesso lo seguì, limitandosi a guardare per un momento negli occhi l'elfo al suo fianco.  
  
“ _Ti aspetto alla tenda di tuo padre. Parlagli di ciò che sai, se ti è possibile.”_  
  
Legolas gli accarezzò dolcemente il braccio mentre l'uomo usciva quasi a volerlo tranquillizzare, dopodiché raggiunse il giaciglio dell'amico che si stava sistemando i lacci dei pantaloni sopra la ferita ormai rimarginata.  
  
Si sedette a guardarlo e non appena il Guardiano spostò lo sguardo su di lui, sui loro volti comparvero le affettuose espressioni di due amici che hanno temuto il peggio l'uno per l'altro ma che ora possono di nuovo riabbracciarsi.  
E difatti quello avvenne.  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso si chinò verso Lanthir e lo strinse con forza a sé, consapevole che ormai le ferite non gli avrebbero più provocato sofferenza e, al tempo stesso, sentì le sue braccia attorno alla vita che ricambiavano con la stessa tenera ma vigorosa forza.  
“Prova di nuovo a farmi preoccupare in questo modo...” gli sussurrò all'orecchio “...e giuro che ti privo del titolo e ti costringo a badare al mio cavallo!”  
  
“E tu... prova di nuovo a fare qualcosa di simile...” replicò la creatura eterna sotto le coperte, con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra “...e giuro che dimenticherò io stesso il mio titolo per farti rimanere seduto per mesi, sul tuo cavallo, ed impedirti altre imprudenze!”  
  
Legolas rise a sua volta e, pur sciogliendo l'abbraccio, invece che tornare sullo sgabello, si sedette sul giaciglio accanto a lui.  
“Non c'era nessun'altra scelta. Era così che doveva andare.”  
  
“Poteva essere pericoloso... per entrambi! Potevate bruciare e fondervi in quella Luce!”  
  
“Non lo è stato. Siamo ancora qui, no?”  
  
“Come ti senti...?”  
  
“Come sempre. Sto bene.” replicò quindi con convinzione, guardando negli occhi l'amico che lo stava scrutando da quando quella discussione era iniziata “L'unico fatto insolito è che riesco ad avvertire i pensieri di Aragorn e lui i miei... e sentiamo tutti e due una sensibilità maggiore verso l'altro ma immagino che presto anche queste nuove sensazioni svaniranno.”  
  
“Mm... di per sé, entrare nella mente di quello stolto Mortale non lo ritengo un fatto molto positivo...” mormorò ironicamente Lanthir “...ma se a te fa piacere...” lo vide sorridere dolcemente con una languida luce negli occhi blu che pareva intervallata, sporadicamente, da dei bagliori più profondi e non si controllò dall'aggiungere “...eppure... non lo so... c'è qualcosa...” scorse la sua espressione incuriosita prima che si lasciasse sfuggire una lieve risata ed allora sussurrò “...sei diverso... e sei felice...”  
  
“Sono diverso forse... perché sono felice.” lo corresse il principe del Reame Boscoso “L'Oscurità è stata sconfitta... abbiamo riportato la libertà ai popoli di queste Terre e... mio padre mi ha rivelato di essere a conoscenza di tutto ciò che mi lega ad Aragorn così non avrò più bisogno di motivi per prolungare la mia permanenza nell'Ithilien quando i lavori verranno finalmente compiuti.” sorrise allo sguardo sorpreso dell'amico e proseguì “Andrò a Minas Tirith... risiederò a palazzo con lui e resterò al suo fianco da adesso fino a quando i Potenti lo vorranno.”  
  
“Oh... devo essermi perso davvero qualcosa in questi giorni!” esclamò allora il Guardiano, appoggiandosi con la schiena ai cuscini “La prossima volta che mi verrà l'idea di fingermi prigioniero per proteggere il principino di Gondor, ricordami di non farlo! Mancherei a troppe novità!”  
  
Legolas annuì, seguendo quelle sue frasi sarcastiche con un sorriso divertito ma poi inspirò intensamente e cercò di arrivare a quell'argomento sul quale l'uomo gli aveva chiesto di far luce.  
“Riguardo Eldarion... quello che hai fatto per lui e...”  
  
“Vi ha visti nella grotta.”  
  
L'immediata interruzione gli fece aggrottare le sopracciglia e, per un attimo, dimenticò quell'intento primario in favore della rivelazione che aveva appena udito.  
“Durante la nostra unione...? Eldarion... è riuscito a vederci?”  
  
Lanthir alzò lo sguardo al soffitto mentre annuiva ed un pesante sospiro precedette la sua risposta.  
“Gli avevo detto di non farlo. Gli avevo ripetuto di non guardare per nessuna ragione e di fuggire fuori ma... quando tutto è finito, mi ha rivelato che invece ha aperto gli occhi prima di lasciare la grotta e... sì, ha visto voi due oltre la Luce.” si passò una mano tra i capelli, guardando ora avanti a sé, conscio però che l'amico al suo fianco stesse ascoltando “Ho provato una tale... rabbia... quando l'ho scoperto perché... ancora una volta... non mi aveva ascoltato! Non aveva minimamente badato alle mie parole ed aveva fatto di testa sua... come un folle e stupido ragazzino che pensa di poter vincere su tutto! Ma questa volta... poteva perdere! Poteva... perdere non solo la vista... ma la ragione o... la vita stessa! Nessuno di noi era in grado di affermare con certezza cosa sarebbe accaduto ad un Mortale, libero dal Male, che avesse posato lo sguardo su di voi... ma lui... nonostante gli abbia chiesto di non farlo... lo ha fatto! Ed ancora, se ci ripenso, non posso che sentirmi in collera con lui per questo!”  
  
“Lanthir...”  
  
“Poteva morire, Legolas!” continuò imperterrito, lanciandogli delle occhiate nonostante il suo sguardo continuasse a vagare da una parte all'altra “Poteva morire in quel preciso istante! E solo perché non mi aveva dato retta! Solo perché è uno sciocco e imprudente ragazzino senza alcun criterio! Ma se anche glielo dicessi... non cambierebbe niente perché mi direbbe, di nuovo, che alla fine non è accaduto nulla ed ero io che mi sbagliavo! Lui... continua a fare come vuole... non ascolta... non riflette! E mi fa... innervosire... mi fa arrabbiare... questa sua mancanza di giudizio in ogni cosa! Poteva...” deglutì e si rialzò di scatto seduto ma la sua voce si affievolì fino quasi ad un sussurro “...dannazione... poteva perdere la vita in quel modo... davanti a me... ed io non avrei potuto far niente per impedirlo... di nuovo...” abbassò le palpebre quando sentì delle lacrime brucianti agli occhi “...l'avrei... perso... così... senza riuscire a combattere ciò che lo stava... portando via da me.”  
  
“Lanthir...” lo richiamò dolcemente Legolas, posando la mano su quella che l'altro elfo aveva serrato a pugno “...non è solo per questo motivo che ti senti così confuso e agitato, vero...?” restò in silenzio dopo quella domanda perché già conosceva la risposta.  
Le conosceva tutte quante.  
Quelle che Aragorn gli aveva chiesto di porgli e quelle che non era necessario fare.  
Gli erano bastate quelle parole per comprendere dall'amico di sempre più di quanto lui avesse avuto intenzione di dire.  
Lo vide scuotere la testa e portarsi dietro le spalle, lentamente, le lunghe ciocche ondulate che, per quel movimento gli erano ricadute sul viso, ed allora, col tono di voce più dolce e comprensivo che possedeva, mormorò...  
  
“È un Mezzelfo... come sua madre.”  
  
...scorse un lieve sorriso sulle sue labbra ed allora aggiunse.  
“Se ha visto me e suo padre attraverso la Luce... significa che possiede tutti i doni del nostro popolo anche se alcuni tratti del suo aspetto sono tipici degli Uomini. Se... ha potuto guardare la nostra unione senza conseguenze...”  
  
“...il suo spirito è eterno.” concluse a quel punto il Guardiano, inspirando intensamente “Gli è stata concessa una vita immortale che va oltre il sangue della stirpe dei Dúnedain.”  
  
Rimasero entrambi in silenzio in quel momento, senza che particolari pensieri li affliggessero, soltanto in attesa che quella verità trovasse la via giusta per raggiungere la ragione... e quando questo avvenne... quando i due elfi compresero e accettarono quella rivelazione, fu di nuovo Lanthir a parlare, come se avesse interrotto la frase precedente e intendesse, in quell'istante, terminarla...  
  
“Ed il mio cuore è ancora legato a lui.”  
  
Legolas allora sospirò ma non poté far altro che annuire e seguire con lo sguardo l'amico che si stava lasciando cadere indietro sui cuscini.  
“Non intendi provare a dimenticarlo come volevi...?”  
  
Un sorriso e il Guardiano si passò una mano sulla fronte, piegando poi il braccio dietro la testa.  
“Come posso dimenticare una parte di me?” sussurrò, incrociando gli occhi blu che lo stavano osservando senza però alcun rimprovero o biasimo “Eldarion avrà... per l'eternità... una parte del mio spirito dentro di sé e per quanto abbia provato ad ignorarlo... non posso più fingere che non mi importi o che io non sia... follemente innamorato di lui. Perché... lo sono, Legolas. Anche se dovrebbe essere... inopportuno e sbagliato... perché lui è l'erede di un trono sul quale siederà... probabilmente per sempre... o per lo meno fino a quando deciderà di concederlo ai figli che... di certo avrà. Anche se adesso è ancora un ragazzino folle... e sconsiderato... insolente e ribelle... che non possiede niente di simile alla... saggezza del nostro popolo. Anche se... è il figlio di Aragorn e per rispetto nei suoi confronti... per l'amicizia che credo di avere con lui... dovrei farmi da parte. Anche se... mi ritroverò ad affrontare la solitudine... o la gelosia... o il rancore per ciò che non posso mostrare perché non sarò altro che un... Guardiano del popolo eterno amico del principe di Gondor... non posso smettere di amarlo, di desiderarlo e di sentirmi completo solo quando sono con lui.” strinse le labbra e terminò in un sospiro “Mi dispiace... non posso.”  
  
“Eldarion prova lo stesso nei tuoi confronti...?”  
  
“Dovresti porre a lui questa domanda ma... immagino che la risposta sia... sì, a grandi linee almeno. Di certo io non sono folle, sconsiderato, insolente e ribelle... quindi penso mi consideri in altro modo ma...”  
  
“Non... intendevo questo!” lo fermò sorridendo il principe del Reame Boscoso, consapevole che l'amico aveva, come al solito, portato la discussione su un piano ironico per alleggerire la tensione “Quello che volevo dire... è che se anche Eldarion ti ha donato il suo cuore, benché sia ancora giovane, soprattutto dal punto di vista del nostro popolo, considerato che è uno di noi... forse dovrei parlare con suo padre e... chiedergli di valutare questa situazione da diversi aspetti, per non arrivare ad uno scontro come è già avvenuto.”  
  
“Non ho intenzione di scontrarmi con Aragorn. Quando mi alzerò da qui, andrò da lui e gli dirò che amo suo figlio e che intendo continuare a frequentarlo. Anche se ci sono state in passato delle incomprensioni e dei... dibattiti accesi... quello stolto Mortale resta il padre di Eldarion e vorrei che... in qualche modo, anche lui approvasse.”  
  
Legolas alzò un sopracciglio esterrefatto da quelle frasi e scoppiò in una risata divertita.  
“E poi... sono io quello diverso...?” esclamò “Ma ti sei ascoltato mentre parlavi? Vuoi chiedere ad Aragorn l'approvazione per... essere il compagno di suo figlio? Avvertimi quando lo farai, te ne prego... perché voglio proprio assistere!”  
  
“Non ho detto che userò proprio queste frasi! Forse ne formulerò altre meno... dirette...”  
  
“Tu comunque avvertimi perché... credo proprio che la mia presenza sarà utile!”  
  
“È bello avere il supporto di un amico!” disse allora con sarcasmo il Guardiano per poi sorridergli “La tua presenza invece ora è richiesta altrove, giusto?”  
  
Il principe degli elfi si rimise quindi in piedi, annuendo.  
“Mio padre, sì. Aragorn vuole usare il suo potere di guarigione anche per aiutare lui.”  
  
“Oh... ti prego! Posso venire con te ed assistere? Sembra divertente!”  
  
“No... tu... non dovevi riposare, Lanthir?” cercò di tagliar corto, avanzando fino all'uscita ma sorridendo quando sentì anche l'amico ridacchiare a quella prospettiva che, lui stesso, ancora trovava alquanto azzardata conoscendo i due soggetti.  
  
 _~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
In quel tempo, un'altra conversazione era avvenuta, proprio a qualche passo dalla tenda nella quale Sire Thranduil stava riposando.  
Eldarion aveva seguito suo padre e l'aveva fermato proprio prima che giungesse al capezzale del sovrano degli elfi del Reame Boscoso.  
  
Una conversazione fatta di scambi di battute ma anche di lunghi silenzi durante i quali i due protagonisti si erano fissati e studiati per comprendersi ed arrivare ad un punto comune benché quell'argomento, fin dall'inizio, potesse sembrare alquanto arduo da affrontare.  
  
Una conversazione che era cominciata con un insolito richiamo...  
  
“ _Padre... padre!”_  
  
 _Il principe di Gondor che, inizialmente, si era avviato dalla parte opposta a quella dell'uomo, era tornato sui propri passi ed aveva zigzagato tra elfi e cavalieri per rincorrerlo, determinato a portare a termine, quella stessa sera, il proposito che aveva fin da quando aveva preso una decisione in merito ai desideri del suo cuore._  
 _Ma Aragorn pareva non udirlo, occupato ad accennare saluti e a ricambiare i ringraziamenti e le lodi dei guerrieri che lo fermavano e si inchinavano al cospetto del sovrano e salvatore delle loro Terre._  
  
“ _Padre...ada! A--ada!”_  
  
 _Continuò imperterrito dietro di lui fino a quando vide che stava per raggiungere la tenda di Sire Thranduil, così si fermò sbuffando e, alzando la voce il più possibile, esclamò con un tono palesemente spazientito..._  
  
“ _Aragorn!”_  
  
 _...che attirò all'istante l'attenzione del re di Gondor, il quale, finalmente, si voltò verso di lui, guardandolo perplesso._  
  
“ _Da... quando mi chiami in questo modo?” gli disse a quel punto l'uomo, attendendolo accanto alla tenda con un sorriso stranito ma divertito._  
  
“ _Da quando non mi senti se ti chiamo con il solito!” replicò il giovane, fermandosi davanti a lui ma sorridendogli a sua volta “E in fondo è il tuo nome, no?”_  
  
“ _Perdonami... ero sovrappensiero ed inoltre pensavo che stessi andando da Sedrin...”_  
  
“ _Non importa io...volevo prima parlarti di una cosa, se puoi concedermi un istante.” iniziò subito, stringendosi nelle braccia per controllare l'agitazione che comunque sentiva ora che, davvero, era giunto il fatidico momento._  
 _Il dolce sorriso del padre però, lo tranquillizzò, almeno in parte..._  
  
“ _Sei mio figlio, Eldarion... hai tutti gli istanti che desideri.”_  
  
 _...così inspirò profondamente e si fece coraggio._  
“ _Io voglio... parlarti di Lanthir. In verità è da tempo che ne avevo intenzione ma attendevo il tuo ritorno a casa... poi è successo tutto questo ed ovviamente non... non ho potuto prima ma...”_  
  
“ _Ti sto ascoltando, ora.” intervenne Aragorn nel capire che il figlio stava iniziando a divagare con quell'evidente nervosismo che lo coglieva quando qualcosa gli stava a cuore... e sebbene questa volta non si trattasse di un nuovo giocattolo o di una passeggiata con gli amici come accadeva un tempo, cercò comunque di guardarlo nel modo più rassicurante possibile, benché lui stesso si sentisse alquanto teso per ciò che già si aspettava di udire... soprattutto dopo ciò a cui aveva assistito poco prima._  
  
“ _Sì... beh... bene... dunque...” indugiò Eldarion, ancora qualche istante, prima di lasciarsi sfuggire una risata ed alzare infine le spalle mentre mormorava con una cadenza che lasciava trasparire l'evidenza delle proprie parole “...il mio cuore batte ancora per lui.” un attimo di pausa, quasi si aspettasse un'interruzione ma nel vedere che il padre non aveva battuto ciglio a quella rivelazione, andò avanti “Il mio cuore... non ha mai smesso di battere per lui... e questo non ha niente a che vedere col dono che mi ha fatto per salvarmi. Io... credo di essermi innamorato di quella... creatura egocentrica e... splendida... già da prima ed anche se ho provato...” sospirò “...a dimenticarlo... a guardare avanti e a non pensare a lui... non ci sono riuscito. Sì... per un po' sono stato felice con... Adenath...” abbassò lo sguardo, stringendo le labbra, ma sapeva di doverlo dire per essere sincero in tutto e per tutto “...lui è stato... il mio compagno per qualche tempo, oltre che mio amico ma... prima che accadesse questa... tremenda battaglia... mi ero reso conto che lo stavo solo illudendo perché mai... mai... nemmeno dopo mesi... avevo smesso di provare qualcosa per Lanthir. Questo mio... tentativo di dimenticare lui... ha solo portato dolore ad un ragazzo meraviglioso che ora non ha più la... possibilità di ricominciare a vivere solo perché l'avevo legato ingiustamente a me.” chiuse gli occhi che gli si erano riempiti di lacrime ed infine li riaprì, guardando intensamente il padre “Non posso più farlo, ada. Non posso più correre lontano da Lanthir e dall'amore che provo perché non... passerà... non svanirà col tempo o con la distanza... non smetterà mai di far battere il mio cuore. Io sono... innamorato di lui... lo sono disperatamente e non posso più fingere che non sia vero e che non desideri immensamente vivere quello che sento.”_  
  
“ _Sei... così giovane Eldarion...” mormorò in quel momento il re di Gondor, incrociando le braccia sul petto senza però dare segni di fastidio o collera al discorso del figlio “...sei giovane e... ancora insicuro... imprevedibile... come sai che questo... amore di cui parli è ciò per cui il tuo cuore continuerà a battere? Per te potrebbe essere solo un'infatuazione passeggera ma quello che legheresti a te... è un elfo... non una fanciulla o un altro giovane della tua età... una creatura eterna che oltretutto ha sofferto terribilmente in passato per...”_  
  
“ _Lo so.”_  
  
“ _Lo sai...?”_  
  
“ _Sì, lo so. Mi ha raccontato tutto.”_  
  
“ _Oh...” aggrottò un istante le sopracciglia, stupito, ma poi proseguì “...ad ogni modo, questa tua determinazione di ora, potrebbe mutare in futuro con il passare degli anni e con... i nuovi incontri che farai... con le responsabilità che dovrai avere e...”_  
  
“ _A quanti anni hai giurato eterno amore a mia madre?”_  
  
 _Quella improvvisa domanda lo spiazzò per un momento, poi però, pur sospirando, non poté far altro che rispondere..._  
“ _All'incirca alla tua età. Ed è proprio questo il punto! Tu sai che non smetterò mai di provare affetto per lei, sai che la amo perché... è tua madre ed è stata mia compagna per molto tempo ma... sai altrettanto bene che il mio cuore è legato ad un altro... ed è Legolas l'amore della mia vita e il compagno della mia anima. Ma questo mio... errore... anche se di sbaglio non si tratta... questa mia incapacità di vedere e di comprendere ha causato molta sofferenza a tutti quanti noi. Io posso credere che tu sia convinto adesso dei tuoi sentimenti e di ciò che dici ma... potresti provocare lo stesso dolore a lui se in futuro capissi di non essere sulla giusta strada... o di non desiderarla più.” vide l'espressione confusa del figlio ed alzò una mano per carezzargli teneramente il capo “Questa... via che intendi percorrere, non sarà semplice, Eldarion. È uno dei motivi per cui ho cercato di tenerti lontano da Lanthir ed è anche quello per cui continuerei ad oppormi al vostro legame se solo non ti amassi così tanto e non volessi vedere altro che la tua felicità. Sei mio figlio... sei l'erede al trono... e dovrai indossare questa corona un giorno e prenderti carico di ogni responsabilità e dovere di un sovrano. E questo comporterà molti sacrifici che si accresceranno anche del peso della menzogna che dovrai tenere di fronte agli occhi di tutti se vorrai mantener fede a questo amore... e non sarai il solo a soffrirne. Col sole o con la luna... giorno dopo giorno... dovrai fingere di essere un uomo diverso da ciò che sei... e mascherare te stesso ed il tuo cuore... anche quando ci saranno gli occhi della persona che ami a guardarti tra la folla. Sarà doloroso... sarà straziante... ti farà adirare perché non potrai farci niente... e ti farà desiderare di abbandonare tutto quanto... il tuo regno... i doveri... il tuo stesso nome... pur di avere soltanto ciò che ti viene negato. Riuscirai a sopportare tutto questo?”_  
  
 _Eldarion mantenne lo sguardo incatenato a quello del padre mentre quelle frasi lo trapassavano da parte a parte con tutta la cruda, dura ed inevitabile realtà che possedevano, ma infine gli sorrise debolmente._  
“ _Sotto quel sole o quella luna... ci saranno anche dei momenti in cui sarò me stesso.” iniziò allora a mormorargli “Ci saranno momenti in cui sarò felice... in cui non dovrò fingere ed in cui mi guarderanno solo i suoi occhi e non esisterà nient'altro. Tu sai che ci saranno... perché anche tu li vivi. Io comprendo tutto quanto, davvero... so chi sono, so chi diventerò... non mi importa! È il mio Destino... d'accordo, lo affronterò quando sarà il tempo ma... ti prego... ti prego, permettimi di vivere quei momenti.”_  
  
 _Aragorn impulsivamente lo tirò a sé, stringendolo con tutta la forza che possedeva per nascondergli le lacrime che, ormai, gli velavano gli occhi._  
 _Avrebbe voluto dirgli centinaia di cose ma tutte sembravano superflue di fronte alle dolci ed imploranti richieste che il giovane, abbracciandolo a sua volta, stava continuando a mormorargli..._  
  
“ _È la mia vita, ada... ti prego... lasciamela vivere così. Concedimi la possibilità di avere la persona che desidero accanto... permettimi di essere felice con lui.”_  
  
 _...ed allora lo discostò per guardarlo di nuovo negli occhi e sorridergli._  
“ _È la sola cosa che voglio, Eldarion. Tutto quello che ho detto o fatto fin'ora... è stato solo perché temevo di vederti soffrire e darei ogni cosa per impedire che accada... ma hai ragione, questa è la tua vita ed anche se in alcuni aspetti potrebbe essere simile alla mia, tu meriti di viverla come desideri. Non chiedermi più permessi perché non sono io a doverteli concedere... domandali al tuo cuore e lascia che sia lui a guidarti sulla giusta strada... e se è...”alzò lo sguardo al cielo ma sempre con un tenero sorriso “...quell'elfo altezzoso e fastidioso che esso ti sta mostrando... allora percorrila senza alcun timore ma ricordati... ricordati, bambino mio che resterai sempre e comunque mio figlio! Se durante il cammino avrai bisogno di un sostegno o anche solo di un abbraccio... io sarò fermo sul ciglio di quella strada ad aspettarti e se... quella creatura presuntuosa e insopportabile non si comporterà come dovrebbe... io sarò sempre lì ad attendere... e ad intervenire.”_  
  
 _Il giovane, che aveva mantenuto un sorriso radioso sulle labbra per tutto quel discorso, guardò allora il padre un po' disorientato ma replicò comunque..._  
“ _Non sono... certo di... quest'ultima parte ma... grazie! Grazie, ada... grazie davvero!”_  
  
“ _Va a dormire adesso...” gli sussurrò dolcemente Aragorn, alzando leggermente la voce quando vide però il figlio voltarsi in direzione della tenda che avevano entrambi lasciato poco prima, per aggiungere “...ma non da Lanthir!” vide Eldarion fermarsi di scatto e cambiare allora meta, così, continuò “Deve riposare... è stremato per quanto è successo, gli parlerai domani.”_  
  
Il re di Gondor stava ancora seguendo il giovane con lo sguardo per assicurarsi che entrasse nella propria tenda, quando da quella accanto al punto in cui era fermo, udì un richiamo...  
  
“Entra, Aragorn.”  
  
...e questa volta, fu lui quello a tirare un lungo ed intenso respiro per calmarsi, prima di rialzare il drappo e fare come gli era stato detto.  
  
 _~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
Thranduil era disteso sul giaciglio, appoggiato di schiena a diversi cuscini ed indossava una vestaglia lasciata lenta sul petto che lasciava intravedere le fasciature bianche attorno all'addome.  
Si limitò a fare un cenno con la mano all'uomo per invitarlo ad avvicinarsi e poi gli indicò di sedersi sulla sedia accanto a lui come se già conoscesse il motivo per il quale fosse lì.  
  
“Non è così semplice, vero Aragorn?” iniziò subito l'elfo, incuriosendo colui che ancora non aveva pronunciato una sola parola “Accettare le scelte di tuo figlio e sostenerle anche se sai che, oltre alla felicità dell'amore, gli porteranno immani problemi e sofferenze per le quali non potrai fare niente.”  
  
“Avete udito il nostro dialogo?” gli chiese allora il re di Gondor, accennando un lieve sorriso nel comprendere quando, effettivamente, le loro posizioni in quel caso, fossero simili.  
  
“L'ho udito... l'ho approvato... ed io stesso non avrei saputo ribattere in modo migliore.” continuò il Signore degli elfi con un tono placido e rassicurante “Hai fatto la cosa giusta. L'unica cosa che un padre dovrebbe fare perché il sorriso di un figlio è il motivo per il quale lottiamo e preghiamo... e sbagliamo. E succede. A volte sbagliamo nel credere che loro debbano agire come noi ed apprendere da comportamenti ed errori che non hanno tenuto o commesso. Ma nessuno è in errore... perché la vita che vivono appartiene a loro stessi come l'aria che respirano o il cuore che batte nel loro petto... e l'unica cosa che ci è permesso fare, è solo guidarli nella maniera più corretta su quella strada che intendono percorrere e poi attendere, come tu dicevi a Eldarion. Non possiamo spingerli a fare un passo nella direzione che noi vogliamo... ma ci è permesso allungare una mano ed impedir loro di inciampare o cadere quando quella via diventerà dissestata.”  
  
“Ho sempre immaginato e... desiderato per mio figlio un futuro sereno e felice, privo di segreti e necessarie menzogne.” mormorò Aragorn, scuotendo lentamente la testa “A quanto sembra però... il suo Destino non è solo quello di prendere il mio posto, ma anche quello di ripercorrere le mie stesse orme in quella sabbia instabile e mutevole. Volevo la certezza per lui... la stabilità... il tranquillo e reale scorrere dei giorni alla luce del Sole con accanto la persona che ama... ed invece, se il suo cuore, come difatti credo, rimarrà saldo in questa decisione, dovrà celarsi e rubare degli attimi al Tempo per essere felice.”  
  
Thranduil lo fissò alcuni istanti ma poi sorrise, rialzandosi di poco per mettersi più comodo e riuscire ad allentare la cintura della vestaglia.  
“Ti dispiace così tanto essere ladro per avere dei momenti con mio figlio?” gli chiese con una punta di ironia “Immaginavo che non aveste bisogno di Sole per ricreare una luce sul vostro cammino insieme...”  
  
“No... no, mio signore...” replicò subito l'uomo, rialzando lo sguardo su di lui con convinzione “...ruberei ogni singolo istante al giorno e alla notte per stare con lui, se potessi... ed imprigionarmi o incatenarmi non servirebbe perché ritroverei la libertà e la metterei a rischio di nuovo il momento successivo. Vostro figlio...” accennò un dolce sorriso “...Legolas... è la mia Luce... lo è sempre stato, fin da quando ho posato gli occhi su di lui dopo avervi chiesto il permesso di rimanere nei vostri confini. Non è il Sole che cerco... o la stabile, eppur sfuggevole, certezza dei giorni che si susseguono... è di fronte a lui che vivo, non sotto agli occhi del mio popolo.”  
  
“Dunque non crucciarti per tuo figlio... perché se è così che deve essere, anche lui troverà il modo di liberarsi dalle catene e ottenere la libertà che desidera.” ribatté infine la creatura eterna, discostando la stoffa sul petto “Ed ora fa ciò per cui sei venuto, prima che cambi idea e accetti quella di passare interi e oziosi mesi tra i cuscini in attesa che il mio corpo riprenda il vigore che possiede.”  
  
Aragorn gli lanciò solo un'occhiata sorpresa per quell'aiuto richiesto che lui stesso, effettivamente, era andato a portare ma non si chiese come il padre di Legolas facesse a saperlo.  
“Non volete attendere l'arrivo di vostro figlio? Alle altre creature eterne... il mio dono causa dolore e...”  
  
“Il mio spirito è più antico dello stesso sangue che ti scorre nelle vene, Aragorn... il tuo potere non mi causerà male alcuno.”  
  
A quella vaga rassicurazione allora annuì e respirando intensamente, posò le mani sulle ferite che, nel mentre, l'elfo aveva liberato dalle bende.  
Avvenne tutto come ormai era abituato ma effettivamente non vide alcun tremore nel corpo del Signore del Reame Boscoso, né tanto meno udì lamenti o sospiri sofferenti... gli parve placidamente rilassato come se quello che gli stava facendo non fosse altro che un lieve massaggio per dei muscoli indolenziti.  
  
Al termine, rialzò le mani, scrutando il suo viso in attesa di qualche commento, benché non si aspettasse propriamente un ringraziamento da lui.  
Lo vide allora richiudere la vestaglia per riprendere quell'atteggiamento regale che sempre possedeva ma quando fece per parlare, Thranduil lo interruppe, assumendo un'espressione improvvisamente seria.  
  
“Aragorn... devo parlarti di una cosa, prima che Legolas giunga...”  
  
 _~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
  
Quando Legolas raggiunse la tenda del padre, l'uomo che aveva provveduto alla sua guarigione stava già uscendo, cosa che incuriosì l'elfo al quale non sfuggì nemmeno la strana, sgomenta e a tratti indecifrabile, espressione sul suo viso.  
“Non dirmi che sono arrivato tardi anche questa volta!” esclamò nella sua direzione, allargando le braccia sui fianchi in un gesto rassegnato “O mio padre ti ha cacciato non appena gli hai esposto le tue intenzioni?”  
  
  
Alle parole del compagno, i lineamenti del re di Gondor si addolcirono in un sorriso e puntò lo sguardo su di lui fino a quando meno di un passo li divideva.  
“Me l'ha permesso e tutto è compiuto.” gli rispose allora “Non gli serviva aiuto e non ha provato dolore.”  
  
  
“Oh... dovevo immaginarlo... forse è meglio che entri comunque per...”  
  
  
“ _Guardami. Guardami Legolas. Guardami.”_  
  
  
Nell'udire nella mente quella richiesta, la creatura eterna sorrise stranita.  
“ _Ti sto guardando, Aragorn. Sei qui davanti a me!”_  
  
  
“ _Seguimi. Vieni nella mia tenda.”_  
  
  
Annuì, sostenendo ancora i suoi occhi per un lungo momento fino a quando l'uomo si avviò verso il luogo in cui riposava.  
Fece in tempo solo ad oltrepassare il drappo che Aragorn aveva alzato per invitarlo a entrare, che si ritrovò le sue mani sul viso e venne trascinato in un lungo e profondo bacio, al quale ovviamente rispose senza indugio, lambendo e succhiando quelle labbra morbide attorno alle quali, la barba che solitamente apparteneva all'aspetto del re di Gondor, non era ancora ricresciuta.  
“ _Mi hai chiesto di venire qui... per baciarmi, Estel?”_ gli disse mentalmente quando ancora il bacio non era terminato _“Una volta usavi delle scuse plausibili, almeno! Non cercavi di confondermi...”_  
  
  
“ _Tuo padre mi ha detto una cosa...”_ riprese allora l'uomo, fissandolo intensamente negli occhi benché le loro labbra ancora si sfiorassero _“...crede che l'estrema unione che ci siamo concessi... possa aver mutato qualcosa in te... anche se non può esserne certo perché potrebbe essere un evento passeggero come questo dono che stiamo usando per parlare... teme però che col tempo... qualcosa in te possa...”_  
  
  
“ _Niente è mutato niente in me, Estel!”_ lo interruppe il principe del Reame Boscoso, abbandonando poi quell'intimo modo di comunicare per tornare a quello più diretto e materiale “Non sono cambiato! Sono lo stesso, come lo sei tu! Presto queste insolite sensazioni passeranno e torneremo ad essere quelli di prima. Guardami... toccami... sono sempre io.”  
  
  
Aragorn lo fece.  
Lo guardò, percorse il suo viso ed il suo corpo con lo sguardo fino a tornare agli occhi blu che adorava per perdersi in essi come aveva sempre fatto.  
Lo toccò... accarezzò con le dita la sua fronte, gli zigomi, il mento, le labbra, il collo, fino alle spalle e al petto, ed infine gli cinse i fianchi e lo attirò a sé.  
Ed era lui... era Legolas, in tutta la sua meravigliosa, eterea e luminosa bellezza nella quale si rifletteva quello spirito che lui stesso aveva osservato davanti a sé durante il loro legame.  
  
  
Allora immediatamente... ed irrazionalmente forse, le parole che Thranduil gli aveva detto poco prima, si allontanarono dai suoi pensieri, finendo in un angolo della sua mente dove, spesso, si nascondono i timori o le verità che non si vogliono affrontare.  
  
  
“Hai parlato con Lanthir, dunque?” gli chiese a quel punto, accantonando quel discorso come se mai l'avessero cominciato “Per questo ti sei trattenuto fino ad ora...?”  
  
  
L'elfo allora annuì e, dopo avergli posato ancora un bacio sulle labbra, indietreggiò di qualche passo fino ad arrivare ad un tavolo ricreato alla bene e meglio con botti e assi di legno.  
“Sì e... forse dovresti sederti.” gli suggerì, appoggiandosi al ripiano col fondo schiena mentre incrociava le braccia sul petto ma nel vedere che, quella sua frase, aveva solo incuriosito il compagno, respirò profondamente e proseguì “Lanthir... è ancora innamorato di tuo figlio ed intende venire da te, non appena recupererà le forze, e chiederti la tua approvazione per poterlo frequentare.”  
  
  
Una lieve risata divertita seguì quella dichiarazione che, ad ogni modo, Aragorn già si aspettava visto il precedente discorso con Eldarion, così non fece altro che scuotere la testa e alzare gli occhi al soffitto.  
“Per quanto... non veda l'ora di ascoltarlo quando intenderà propormelo... penso che arrivi tardi.” mise le mani sui fianchi e, con un sorriso ormai rassegnato, guardò la creatura eterna “Mio figlio, poco fa, mi ha chiesto la stessa cosa.”  
  
  
“Oh... veramente...?”  
  
  
“Mi ha... rivelato che lo ama... che lo ha sempre amato e mi ha implorato di permettergli di vivere questa vita con lui anche se sarà complicata e piena di compromessi.”  
  
  
“E...?”  
  
  
“E... come posso oppormi ancora alla felicità di mio figlio?” concluse infine, alzando le spalle “Devo parlarne anche con sua madre ma immagino che Arwen, a sua volta, desideri solo vederlo sorridere e... per quanto mi infastidisca ammetterlo... Lanthir con lui sembra... diverso... quasi...” socchiuse le labbra, cercando una definizione e guardandosi attorno prima di continuare con un tono sorpreso “...tenero... amorevole... e ti giuro che questa cosa, oltre a stupirmi, mi inquieta ma... forse è così che deve andare. Forse è davvero questo il Destino che i Potenti hanno scritto per loro... chi sono io per dubitarne?” gli lanciò un'occhiata e lo vide sorridere dolcemente così si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata “So che può sembrare assurdo questo mio discorso dopo ciò che ho sempre sostenuto su di loro o... noi... ma perché non dovrei credere che è così che deve essere anche per Eldarion? Mio figlio amerà per tutta la vita un Guardiano del Bosco di Foglieverdi e quando prenderà il mio posto come sovrano, Lanthir gli resterà al fianco e lo sosterrà con lo stesso amore fino a quando i Valar lo decideranno... ed allora...”  
  
  
“...l'elfo porterà il loro amore al di là del Mare, nelle Terre Immortali...” proseguì Legolas con un tono debole e dolce ma velato di malinconia come se quella che stavano raccontando fosse una delle favole che Aragorn narrava ad Eldarion da fanciullo “...e lo conserverà per sempre dentro di sé insieme alla parte del proprio spirito che aveva donato al suo compagno e che quest'ultimo, spegnendosi, gli ha restituito. Ed ogni singolo ed eterno giorno, camminerà sulla spiaggia bagnata dalle imperiture onde e sorriderà alle memorie del tempo che ha trascorso sulle sponde che ha abbandonato, benché il battito del suo cuore, ad ogni passo, gli ricorderà anche che non esiste vita senza colui col quale ha diviso la propria anima.”  
  
  
Il re di Gondor si era avvicinato a lui durante quel discorso ed ora gli stava di fronte, con gli occhi fissi nei suoi e la fronte posata alla sua.  
“Stiamo ancora parlando di loro...?” gli sussurrò, nonostante il nodo alla gola che gli si era stretto con forza nell'ascoltare quel futuro inevitabile.  
  
  
“No... credo di no.” replicò all'istante l'elfo in un sospiro, prima di tirare il compagno a sé e baciarlo appassionatamente con tutto il bisogno impellente di quel momento.  
Nel discostarsi, scorse però l'azzurro limpido dell'uomo velato di lacrime ma entrambi si sorrisero, accarezzandosi i volti, come se sapessero che non era necessaria la tristezza in quel preciso istante perché erano ancora insieme.  
  
  
Così Legolas tirò un intenso respiro per calmare il proprio cuore e continuò con quella verità che, ancora, doveva essere rivelata.  
“Sai perché... sono certo che non stiamo parlando di loro?” vide subito la curiosità nel suo sguardo ed allora gli sorrise “Lanthir mi ha anche detto che Eldarion, ignorando il suo ordine di uscire dalle grotte senza voltarsi verso di noi, ha aperto gli occhi e ci ha visti. Ci ha visti, Aragorn... ci ha visti oltre la Luce.”  
  
  
“Ma... sta bene... non ha...”  
  
  
“Sì... difatti, sta bene.” lo rassicurò, prima di continuare quando comprese che, evidentemente, il re di Gondor non aveva idea di cosa stesse parlando “Sai cosa significa questo fatto? Nessun Mortale può guardare quel tipo di Luce senza subire conseguenze e... nessun Mortale, avrebbe mai potuto scorgere noi due attraverso ad essa.” vide che, a quelle parole, Aragorn aveva spalancato gli occhi e aveva fatto qualche passo indietro con l'intento di raggiungere il giaciglio quasi che non si reggesse in piedi, ed allora capì che era inutile continuare a girarci attorno, così terminò “Tuo figlio... appartiene al popolo di sua madre... al mio popolo... anche se nell'aspetto rassomiglia al vostro. Il suo spirito è eterno... in nessun altro caso sarebbe sopravvissuto a quel rito.”  
  
  
“Non ci posso... credere...”  
  
  
Sorrise alla flebile esclamazione che ricevette perché sul viso del re di Gondor era visibile un'immane meraviglia mista ad emozione.  
“Credici, Estel... Eldarion non è un Uomo... è una creatura immortale.”  
  
  
Aragorn si lasciò sfuggire una risata stordita ed impressionata, velata da una commozione che non poteva trattenere.  
“È così... inaspettato questo fatto... io non...” si passò una mano tra i capelli, guardando fisso il compagno sempre più incredulo “...non so cosa dire! Quindi è per questo che possiede i doni del vostro popolo... la preveggenza dei Mezzelfi... e la capacità di raggiungere lo spirito di un altro elfo... ma... il mio sangue l'ha reso comunque simile alla mia gente per aspetto ed emozioni, questo vuoi dire?”  
  
  
“È un Mezzelfo ma... sì... immagino che una parte di te dimori comunque in lui, rendendolo... il giovane irrequieto e avventato che è sempre stato.”  
  
  
“Ed il dono di vita che Lanthir gli ha fatto per salvarlo? Credi che sia...”  
  
  
“Credo abbia spinto il suo spirito eterno a destarsi... forse prima di quanto avrebbe fatto naturalmente. Ma in ogni caso... il suo Destino non sarebbe mutato. È immortale e quindi... presto o tardi se ne sarebbe comunque reso conto... perché gli anni concessi alla tua stirpe, non sono infiniti ed il Tempo lascia la sua mano su di voi... mentre lui... rimarrà con un aspetto molto simile a quello che possiede ora per l'eternità. Forse crescerà ancora... acquisterà la maturità fisica di un Uomo, questo non te lo so dire con certezza ma... quel che è sicuro... è che perdurerà per tutte le Ere a venire.”  
  
  
Il re di Gondor scosse la testa, sorridendo dolcemente mentre si lasciava cadere sul giaciglio ancora intatto visto che, la notte precedente, su di esso erano presenti le parti della armatura di cuoio e loro invece si erano amati tra le coperte sul terreno.  
“Sono... felice ma al tempo stesso... impaurito, Legolas.” mormorò però, percependo allora i passi che gli si avvicinavano “Quando prenderà il mio posto... siederà su quel trono da quel momento fino alla fine dei giorni e... dimorerà su queste Terre come... ultimo dei Mezzelfi ed unico appartenente al vostro popolo. Dovrà vivere una infinità di vite Mortali di coloro che gli staranno accanto... vedrà la fine dei suoi amici, delle persone che avrà care e della sua stessa famiglia forse. I Potenti gli hanno concesso questo dono immenso ma... ora dubito che sia ciò che lui stesso sperava per se stesso.”  
  
  
“Non possiamo mutare il loro volere... e se è stata questa la loro decisione, sono certo che avranno avuto delle valide ragioni.” gli sussurrò, sedendosi accanto a lui ed accarezzandogli il petto “Ma dimentichi una cosa, Estel... lui non sarà l'unico appartenente al nostro popolo a dimorare queste Terre.”  
  
  
Solo allora, l'uomo parve ricordare ciò che, per qualche momento, gli era sfuggito ed aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
“Lanthir... resterà qui al suo fianco.” vide il compagno annuire ma con una strana amarezza sul viso ed allora comprese “Ma non... potrà mai attraversare il Mare. Non è così? Non potrà mai raggiungere Valinor e le Terre Immortali a cui appartiene.”  
  
  
“Sono domande alle quali non so darti risposta certa perché... sì, diversamente da quanto accadrà per... noi...” iniziò allora Legolas, facendosi forza quando di nuovo, quel futuro inevitabile si fece strada nei suoi pensieri “...tuo figlio non si spegnerà qui e non... ridarà quella parte di anima che possiede a colui che gliel'ha donata. È anche vero che... molti elfi mantengono questo tipo di legame anche se lontani, come ti dissi un tempo, perché il vincolo permane e si rafforza nella consapevolezza che le loro anime si riuniranno di nuovo attraversando il Mare. Per quanto riguarda tuo figlio però...”  
  
  
“...lui appartiene comunque al popolo e alle Terre sulle quali regnerà.”  
  
  
“E Lanthir... non lo abbandonerebbe mai, sapendo che la loro separazione, seppur non definitiva... potrebbe comunque essere eterna.”  
  
  
Aragorn sospirò pesantemente e scosse la testa.  
“E così un altro elfo verrà privato della possibilità di tornare a casa.”  
  
  
A quelle parole però, il principe del Reame Boscoso si chinò su di lui, sorridendogli.  
“Casa... è il posto al quale apparteniamo, Estel. Il posto in cui ci sentiamo protetti... al sicuro... amati... e completi. E se fossi io ad avere quella possibilità di scelta... non rifletterei nemmeno per un istante... e la mia decisione sarebbe quella di restare tra le braccia alle quali appartengo.” gli sorrise dolcemente ed aggiunse “Lo ricordi ancora, vero? Il tuo cuore è il mio regno e le tue braccia sono il mio castello... le tue mani disegnano quella corona sulla mia testa quando mi toccano... e darei ogni cosa per proteggere ciò di cui sono principe.” lo vide rispondere al sorriso con la stessa tenerezza e sentì le sue dita tra i capelli, dietro la nuca, così avvicinò il volto al suo, ma prima di baciarlo, aggiunse sospirando “E non ti lascerei mai, Aragorn... non abbandonerei mai la mia casa... il mio regno... il mio Uomo.”  
  
  
Ed un bacio fu l'unica risposta che... quell'Uomo... gli diede, perché in esso era racchiuso tutto ciò che non sarebbe mai riuscito a comunicargli a parole.  
  
  
 _~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
  
 

~*~ Continua... ~*~


	27. ~ 14 ~ SECONDA PARTE

 

  
  
  
Venne così il momento di ricominciare a vivere.  
Una battaglia era terminata ed una guerra era stata evitata ma per ogni popolo della Terra di Mezzo che aveva partecipato alla lotta per la libertà, era giunto infine il tempo di riprendere in mano le proprie vite e di indirizzarle verso un futuro finalmente sereno e privo di minacce ed Oscurità.  
  
L'esercito degli Elfi riprese la strada verso il Bosco di Foglieverdi al seguito di Sire Thranduil, il quale si concesse il tempo necessario per salutare il figlio prima di superare il Grande Fiume.  
Accanto a lui cavalcavano i Guardiani che avevano preso il comando dei guerrieri, Ferydir da un lato ed Ethilian dall'altro, anche se gli sguardi insistenti di uno si posavano spesso sull'altro e viceversa, mentre si scambiavano dei lunghi sorrisi.  
  
A proseguire il viaggio verso i regni degli Uomini furono invece le creature eterne che avrebbero fatto ritorno nell'Ithilien per terminare ciò che il loro principe aveva promesso all'allora nuovo sovrano, molti anni prima.  
Tra questi, Thamais era stato incaricato di portare la parola del Signore degli Elfi e dei re degli Uomini da un confine all'altro e dunque, per favorire la vicinanza, avrebbe risieduto a Gondor quando nessuna notizia doveva essere consegnata.  
  
I lavori da svolgere nelle Terre dove Faramir era regnante, furono affidati al comando di Lanthir, il quale avrebbe dovuto portare, al proprio principe, i dettagli di quanto veniva svolto e di come gli elfi avrebbero potuto ancora essere d'aiuto ai loro alleati... e per fare ciò, avrebbe dovuto recarsi frequentemente a Minas Tirith dove Legolas aveva deciso di restare, pubblicamente per onorare l'Alleanza tra i loro popoli, con l'ovvia approvazione dei sovrani di quel regno.  
  
La lotta contro il Male apparteneva ormai al passato ma doveva essere ricordata ancora.  
In nome di coloro che l'avevano affrontata... in nome di coloro che ne erano rimaste vittime... ed in nome di coloro che con coraggio si erano battuti ed erano caduti.  
  
Venne quindi il momento di piangere costoro con tutti gli onori che meritavano.  
  
Nella città dei Re venne quindi allestita una grande sala dove furono disposti i feretri dei caduti e di coloro che erano periti per mano delle Ombre o perché ne erano rimaste succubi, in modo che Re Elessar pronunciasse un elogio funebre in loro ricordo prima che i loro corpi trovassero la pace e la giusta sepoltura nei rispettivi regni di appartenenza.  
  
Mancava poco meno di un'ora a quel momento e la popolazione si era già riunita in rispettoso silenzio, tra le lacrime di mogli, compagne, padri, madri e fratelli, attorno a coloro che erano stati amati e che ora dovevano essere salutati.  
  
Nel corridoio che portava in quel luogo, un giovane era immobile con lo sguardo fisso su un feretro e sulle persone che lo circondavano.  
Stringeva le mani lungo i fianchi e nonostante il suo aspetto sembrasse fiero e regale nella lunga tunica nera, ricamata d'argento, il suo viso era stravolto da qualcosa di profondo e feroce che lo stava opprimendo dall'interno.  
  
Dei passi alle sue spalle non gli provocarono alcuna reazione e solo quando una mano gli si posò sulla spalla, affettuosamente, il suo capo iniziò a scuotersi lentamente in segno di diniego verso un azione che sapeva di dover compiere.  
  
“Siamo pronti...” gli disse Aragorn, lanciando poi un'occhiata dietro di sé a Legolas e ad Arwen, i quali, a loro volta, si voltarono nell'udire delle voci in rapido avvicinamento...  
  
“Ho provato a liberarmi prima! Credi che non avrei voluto essere qui ore fa?”  
“Non dirlo a me, Lanthir! Per quanto mi riguarda... non sei in ritardo!”  
“E allora non mettermi fretta, Thamais! A differenza tua... non vivo nella stanza qui sopra e si da il caso che stia piovendo e che quindi mi sia dovuto anche cambiare! O dovevo rendere omaggio con gli abiti fradici e sporchi di fango?”  
“Come se avessi detto una sola parola a riguardo!”  
  
...la conversazione tra i due elfi si interruppe quando arrivarono in prossimità degli altri presenti ed il Guardiano dai lunghi capelli ondulati abbandonò il fianco dell'amico e avanzò di qualche passo nell'avvertire subito che qualcosa non andava.  
“Cosa succede...? Eldarion...?”  
  
“Siamo tutti qui...” mormorò nuovamente il re di Gondor al figlio, cercando il suo sguardo “...ora possiamo andare. Non avevi detto che volevi...”  
  
“Non posso farlo...” sussurrò debolmente il giovane, continuando a scuotere la testa “...no io... non posso farlo! Non posso andare là fuori davanti a loro e...” iniziò ad indietreggiare, ignorando un nuovo richiamo di Lanthir ed una carezza della madre “...non posso... è... colpa mia... non posso...” si passò una mano sul viso e girò su se stesso, correndo via lungo il corridoio sotto gli occhi spalancati di tutti.  
  
“Eldarion...!”  
  
“No. Lanthir... aspetta.”  
  
Il tentativo della creatura eterna venne fermato da Aragorn, il quale provò a sua volta ad incamminarsi dietro al figlio con l'intento di andare a farlo ragionare ma lui stesso venne interrotto dal Guardiano che gli si mise davanti.  
“Cosa dovrei aspettare? Posso farlo calmare... posso ricordargli il motivo per cui deve farlo... per cui vuole farlo anche se ora il suo cuore è in pena!”  
  
“Questo lo immagino ma non credo che dovresti essere tu a farlo.”  
  
“Oh... non dovrei essere io a parlargli di questo? E perché, di grazia? Perché ero incatenato nella stessa stanza e ho assistito a tutto? Perché ho sentito tutto quello che l'Oscurità ha costretto quel ragazzo a dire a tuo figlio?” vide l'uomo stringere nervosamente le labbra e allontanare gli occhi dai suoi ma continuò con un tono serio “No... guardami, Aragorn! Perché non dovrei essere io ad aiutarlo in questo?”  
  
La regina di Gondor si avvicinò rapidamente a loro, posando la mano sul braccio del proprio sposo.  
“Questo non è il momento per discutere!” ma i due sembrarono non badare al suo giusto monito e proseguirono.  
  
“Non ritengo che tu sia la persona adatta con cui Eldarion dovrebbe parlarne, solo questo.” ribadì l'uomo con decisione “La tua presenza... è importante per lui, e l'ho ammesso ma non... in questo caso. Dovrebbe affrontare la morte di Adenath con qualcuno che...”  
  
“...non ne è stato la causa? È questo che stai pensando, vero?” lo interruppe Lanthir con un amaro sorriso “Pensi che tuo figlio si sia legato a quel giovane a causa mia... per dimenticarmi... e che quindi la sua fine sia dovuta a questo?”  
  
“È solo... non intendevo...”  
  
“Non sono responsabile dei sentimenti degli altri, Aragorn! Il cuore di quel ragazzo non è stato trascinato verso quello di tuo figlio contro la sua volontà... ha fatto delle scelte... e so che è atroce quanto gli è accaduto... che è... ingiusto... ma purtroppo è la realtà. Non è mia la colpa se... amava Eldarion e quell'amore l'ha portato a questo... e non è colpa di tuo figlio se con lui, seppur per poco tempo, si è sentito felice. È stata una tragedia... ma non puoi imputarla a me.”  
  
“Perdonami.” sussurrò subito il re di Gondor, annuendo con un'espressione greve “Non avrei nemmeno dovuto insinuarlo. È stato solo uno sciocco pensiero di un padre che cerca di trovare il prima possibile il modo di alleviare una sofferenza al figlio che ama.” vide l'elfo sospirare ma poi fare un cenno di comprensione col capo ed allora spostò lo sguardo da lui... ma in quell'istante si rese conto dell'assenza di qualcuno.  
“Dov'è Legolas...?”  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso, mentre quell'assurda conversazione stava avvenendo, aveva lanciato uno sguardo d'intesa a Thamais e si era avviato dietro al principe di Gondor, fino a raggiungerlo nelle sue stanze.  
Era entrato ed era rimasto in silenzio a guardarlo girare su se stesso con lo sguardo perso di chi cerca a tutti i costi un appiglio a cui aggrapparsi per trovare il modo di evitare una situazione che non riesce a controllare.  
Ma quando fece per esclamare qualcosa, venne preceduto.  
  
“Non posso farlo, Legolas!” gemette Eldarion, guardandolo ad occhi spalancati e lucidi “Non posso andare là fuori e fingere di non sapere com'è andata veramente! Non posso... guardare negli occhi sua madre... suo fratello... i suoi zii o... l'uomo che ancora lo amava e dir loro che è stato ucciso dal nemico quando... coraggiosamente ha cercato di liberare il suo... principe dopo che era fuggito dalla cella. Io non...” deglutì per allentare il nodo alla gola “...è stata la mia mano ad ucciderlo! E l'ho dovuto fare perché non avevo altra scelta! Perché sarebbe rimasto schiavo dell'Ombra per sempre... e perché avrebbe... sicuramente fatto del male a Lanthir e forse anche a me... questo lo so ma... è stata sempre la mia mano! Non solo... fisicamente... lui... è stato catturato perché stava tornando da me! È stato... comunque a causa mia! Se non... se non gli avessi mai parlato... se non avessi mai dato peso alla visione che avevo avuto su di lui... se non gli avessi aperto il mio cuore perché desideravo poter essere felice di nuovo con lui... Adenath sarebbe ancora vivo.”  
  
Legolas fece subito un passo avanti e lo circondò con le braccia appena Eldarion si coprì il volto con le mani per trattenere le lacrime.  
“Il termine... _se..._ è una splendida parola per il futuro ma non può mutare il corso degli eventi già accaduti.” iniziò a sussurrargli dolcemente mentre gli carezzava la schiena per calmarlo “Non pretendere di poterlo fare, Eldarion... perché questo inutile tentativo non ti gioverà.”  
  
“Lo so... io... pensavo di averlo... superato ma... non posso fingere che non sia la verità. Ed ora... devo uscire e guardare tutti negli occhi e... mentire... perché è la cosa giusta, me ne rendo conto. Perché... per loro è meno tremendo sapere che il ragazzo che amavano è morto con coraggio e non... vittima dell'Oscurità che lo ha costretto ad agire orrendamente... ma io so che non è così. Io l'ho... visto e... ascoltato... e ho... premuto la mano sulla ferita che io gli avevo inferto quando ho rivisto i suoi occhi... i suoi veri occhi... nei miei.”  
  
“Ed è quello il ragazzo che era, Eldarion. Quello che ti ha guardato in quei momenti. Cosa ti ha detto quel ragazzo?”  
  
Il principe di Gondor fece dei lunghi e profondi respiri prima di riuscire a rispondere ma poi, sempre restando in quell'abbraccio affettuoso e protettivo, mormorò...  
“Mi ha detto... che avevo mantenuto la mia promessa e che l'avevo liberato.”  
  
“Tieni queste parole con te, allora...” ribatté l'elfo, accennando un lieve sorriso “...custodiscile nel tuo cuore insieme al suo ricordo perché non sono parole di rancore o colpevolezza. Lui non ti accusava di niente... non fargli questo torto interpretando con la colpa una realtà che Adenath non vedeva.”  
  
Lentamente, Eldarion si discostò da lui ed annuì, con un sorriso debole ma convinto. Si asciugò gli occhi e arrivò al letto per prendere, su di esso, un contenitore rettangolare di cuoio.  
“Lui... mi ha anche chiesto di far arrivare questi ritratti a Denhier. Raccontano... la storia del loro amore prima che si... interrompesse... ma ho tolto gli ultimi... quelli dove Adenath sfogava la sua rabbia ed il dolore verso di lui perché... credo che non lo rappresentassero più dopo che aveva scoperto la verità su quanto era successo.”  
  
“È una giusta decisione, Eldarion.”  
  
“Sì beh... quando Redian è andato a casa sua a prenderli... mi ha portato anche quelli che Adenath aveva fatto a me perché... desiderava che li tenessi io. E tra questi... ce n'era... uno che io stesso gli avevo commissionato.” stinse le labbra al ricordo di quel giorno ma poi sorrise e aprì la custodia per prendere quello sopra agli altri che, invece, erano racchiusi da una nastro color porpora “Doveva essere un dono per mio padre per... fare in modo che potesse vedere sempre il tuo volto quando eri in viaggio o lontano da lui.” guardò il ritratto incompiuto ma già delineato nei tratti principali del profilo della creatura eterna, dolcemente inclinato in avanti e poi lo porse a Legolas “Immagino che... ora che resterai qui, non gli servirà più, quindi... potresti tenerlo tu anche se non è terminato. Penso che ad Adenath farebbe piacere... ha sempre... ammirato molto il tuo popolo.”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso annuì subito ed ammirò per un lungo momento il disegno del proprio viso, sorridendo con tenerezza al pensiero che il figlio di Aragorn aveva avuto.  
“Lo custodirò gelosamente. E sono certo che anche a tuo padre piacerà... pur essendo diventato di mia proprietà e non più... un suo dono... ma dovrà accettarlo!” riuscì a rubare una lieve risata al giovane con quelle parole ed allora gli indicò la porta “Sei pronto, ora...?” ed un cenno d'assenso gli diede la risposta.  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
“ _In nome degli Antichi Re che hanno regnato su queste Terre, chiedo la benedizione dei Potenti e la loro infinita grazia... e dichiaro che da quest'oggi e per tutte le Ere a venire, il tuo nome sarà ricordato come Adenath, figlio di Hama... cavaliere di Gondor.”_  
  
Con quelle parole, Re Elessar aveva infine onorato il giovane che, tempo prima, avrebbe dovuto ricevere l'investitura a cavaliere come i suoi compagni, per esplicito volere del principe Eldarion e con l'approvazione di coloro che l'avevano atteso al loro fianco quel giorno che sembrava ormai lontano, benché mai, a memoria d'Uomo, fosse avvenuta una concessione postuma di quel titolo.  
  
Accanto al sovrano, Redian e Sarton reggevano la spada e gli indumenti raffiguranti l'effige dell'Albero Bianco di Minas Tirith, e quando quelle frasi solenni furono pronunciate, posarono con reverenza sul feretro tutto quello che sarebbe dovuto appartenere all'amico e che, terminata la cerimonia, sarebbe rimasto alla sua famiglia.  
  
Quando l'attenzione del popolo presente continuò a seguire Aragorn che avanzava verso gli altri caduti per portare il proprio cordoglio, Eldarion si avvicinò a Denhier e gli consegnò la custodia coi ritratti.  
“Era suo desiderio che li conservassi tu.” gli sussurrò debolmente, e dal cavaliere di Rohan non ricevette repliche ma solo un cenno di ringraziamento col capo ed un dolce e malinconico sorriso che comunque gli bastarono.  
  
La funzione funebre durò ore e per tre giorni venne mantenuto il lutto in tutta la città in rispetto a coloro che stavano soffrendo per i cari perduti.  
Le locande rimasero chiuse e ovunque regnò un silenzio di lacrime, preghiere e riflessioni.  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
Ma infine venne anche il momento di gioire perché quella che stava iniziando, era una nuova epoca di rinnovata libertà per tutti coloro che abitavano la Terra di Mezzo.  
  
I festeggiamenti per la vittoria sull'Oscurità vennero organizzati lungo la strada principale che saliva fino al livello più alto e lì, nella piazza, venne allestito un palco per i sovrani oltre a immensi tavoli ricolmi di cibo e leccornie.  
I musici migliori erano già giunti e ovunque si respirava un'aria serena e spensierata perché oltre alla libertà, era anche il tempo di festeggiare il Ferragosto con un'alta pira allestita sul lato nord dove i bambini ancora si divertivano a portare la legna prima che venisse accesa.  
Un fuoco alto e ardente al quale, quell'anno, tutti avrebbero guardato come simbolo della stessa Luce che aveva annientato in pochi momenti le Tenebre del Male.  
  
Nel pomeriggio però, si svolsero anche alcune investiture che re Elessar aveva ordinato per ricompensare le valorose azioni degli allievi che avevano preso parte alla battaglia e salvato i prigionieri dalle Montagne.  
Tra queste, una in particolare suscitò stupore ma anche grandi applausi, nonché l'approvazione e la benedizione dei regnanti di Osgillath, Faramir ed Éowyn, e di loro figlio Brandir, i quali giunsero apposta per l'occasione ed acclamare la fanciulla che, con la sua intraprendenza, aveva dato l'allarme per l'attacco subito a Minas Tirith e, successivamente, aveva guidato con valore i propri compagni nella missione di recupero.  
  
Sedrin venne investita col titolo di cavaliere, benché questo fosse stato, fino a quel momento, una nomina esclusivamente maschile.  
Ottenne gli abiti e le armi, proprio come i giovani che la affiancavano, sotto lo sguardo fiero e commosso del padre che a sua volta possedeva quel titolo, e della madre.  
Ed ella fu la prima, ma non ultima, ragazza che impugnò una spada e giurò fedeltà al regno nel quale viveva ed al sovrano che lo governava, perché per volere di quest'ultimo, gli addestramenti per gli allievi vennero permessi a chiunque richiedesse di partecipare... con immensa gioia e soddisfazione di colei che era stata la Dama Bianca di Rohan, sorella di re Éomer, la quale finalmente vide realizzato il desiderio che, lei stessa, aveva sempre dimostrato di avere.  
  
Quando le prime stelle comparvero nel cielo terso, il sovrano di Gondor prese la fiaccola con la quale avrebbe dovuto dar via al rogo, sotto lo sguardo impaziente ed esaltato del popolo accorso per l'evento annuale.  
  
“Possano queste fiamme illuminare la Terra e il Cielo e dare inizio all'epoca di pace e felicità che tutti noi ci auguriamo!”  
  
Un'ovazione seguì quelle parole ma Aragorn non accese subito il fuoco.  
Si girò invece verso Legolas, rimasto al fianco di Arwen e Thamais poco più indietro e gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi.  
“Ma non sarò io a far risplendere la Luce della Libertà questa notte... non da solo. Pertanto chiedo alla mano che ha stretto la mia durante la lotta contro l'Oscurità, di tenere con me questa fiaccola, perché non esiste altro modo per far ardere e splendere la nostra Luce... se non insieme.”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso allora lo affiancò, sorridendogli dolcemente mentre posava la mano sulla sua e stringeva le dita attorno al legno.  
“Annam i guil na i Galad mîn, Estel. (Diamo vita alla nostra Luce, Estel.)” gli mormorò prima di alzare la voce e continuare nella lingua corrente affinché tutti comprendessero “Che questa Luce, ricreata dall'unione tra i nostri popoli, sia la speranza che mai affievolisce per un'Era di serenità, alleanza e amore.”  
  
I due compagni si guardarono per un lungo momento ed infine, insieme, avvicinarono la fiaccola alla catasta di legna che prese presto fuoco dalla base alla cima, illuminando tutto quanto coi caldi colori rosseggianti delle fiamme.  
  
Ed i festeggiamenti iniziarono. Gioiosi, frenetici, rumorosi.  
Musica, danze, giochi... per ogni donna, uomo o bambino.  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
Ben lontano da quel punto però, oltre il campo dove i cavalieri si addestravano, su di una collina erbosa ed illuminata dalla Luna, il principe di Gondor era solo, seduto ai piedi del grande albero con gli occhi azzurri fissi sulla luce del falò che, a quella distanza, riusciva facilmente a scorgere innalzarsi nel cielo notturno.  
  
Aveva presenziato inizialmente alla festa, fino all'investitura di Sedrin, ma non se la sentiva di rimanere al centro di quella moltitudine di colori e risate spensierate.  
Ci aveva provato, ma il suo cuore era ancora troppo stretto in quella morsa di dolore per fingere di gioire e divertirsi come gli altri.  
  
“Questo non lo trovo divertente!”  
  
Quell'esclamazione lo raggiunse prima che i suoi occhi intravvedessero nel buio colui che si stava avvicinando, ma la vista non sarebbe comunque servita perché già sapeva chi fosse, considerato il caldo fremito che gli aveva percorso la schiena.  
  
“Ti ho cercato a palazzo e per tutte le vie della città!” continuò Lanthir mentre arrivava di fronte a lui “E fortunatamente la tua amica ti ha visto sgattaiolare via da questa parte altrimenti sarei ancora a vagare inutilmente tra fanciulle danzanti e disinibite e... uomini ubriachi e privi di controllo... e questa cosa una volta non mi sarebbe dispiaciuta probabilmente... ma...” sospirò e mise le mani sui fianchi, scrutandolo dall'alto “...dovrei essere venuto qui per te! E tu... ti nascondi dove neanche il mio spirito riuscirebbe a scorgerti?”  
  
“Mi dispiace... ma non riuscivo a stare in mezzo alla gente.” replicò allora Eldarion, stringendo le ginocchia al petto ma seguendo con lo sguardo il compagno che gli si sedette al fianco, nell'erba, benché indossasse una leggera tunica candida che si sarebbe macchiata facilmente “Non sei costretto a restare e poi... ti sporcherai... il terreno è ancora umido di pioggia.”  
  
“Oh... ho sempre temuto le macchie di terra sugli abiti!” mormorò sarcasticamente l'elfo, dandogli una debole spinta con la spalla “Ma posso darti un consiglio? Se cerchi la solitudine... le tue stanze sono molto silenziose, comode... vicine e facili da trovare... per la prossima volta!”  
  
Il giovane accennò un amaro sorriso.  
“Ho già passato fin troppo tempo a piangere tra quelle mura... questa volta ho ritenuto meglio farlo qui.”  
  
“Stai piangendo...?” gli chiese preoccupato il Guardiano, discostandogli i capelli dal viso per poter vedere da vicino i suoi occhi “Perché...? Cos'è successo...?”  
  
“No... io... no.” sussurrò allora il principe di Gondor, sorridendo ora incuriosito da quell'attenzione ansiosa “Era... per dire, sono solo triste. Sono passati soli pochi giorni dai funerali e... non lo so... mi sento... strano... come se una piccola parte di me fosse svanita e non riuscissi più a trovarla.” respirò intensamente, stringendo le labbra “Non fraintendermi io sono felice ma... questa... cosa che avevo dentro di me sembra così lontana ora... e vorrei invece poterla percepire... vicina.” chinò il volto in avanti, tra le mani che fece poi scorrere indietro tra i capelli.  
Sapeva che quell'argomento non avrebbe dovuto trattarlo con lui perché non era completamente corretto ma ne aveva bisogno... e Lanthir non era solo suo compagno... rimaneva una creatura eterna ed ascoltare anche solo qualche parola di conforto, gli sarebbe di certo servito.  
“Questa mattina la madre e il fratello di Adenath sono ripartiti per Rohan. Hanno deciso di portare il feretro ad Edoras e... ed è giusto, lo capisco. Adenath aveva scelto di venire qui ma... è a quel regno che appartiene... e ad ogni modo resterà per sempre cavaliere di Gondor anche se sarà seppellito in quelle Terre accanto a suo padre. È solo che... non avere nemmeno una lapide su cui piangerlo... mi fa sentire un vuoto dentro come se non fosse stato altro che un'onda su uno scoglio... arriva violenta, lo bagna, se ne va e... una volta che la roccia s'è asciugata non ne rimane traccia. Ma non è così! È stato importante... è stato mio amico e... gli ho voluto bene anche se non ho potuto amarlo come avrebbe desiderato. Eppure ora... mi restano solo quegli splendidi disegni e... mi fa male... è... niente... solo questo.” chiuse gli occhi perché inevitabilmente le lacrime li avevano bagnati e li tenne così anche quando si lasciò sfuggire un lieve sorriso nel sentirsi trascinare in avanti nel momento in cui la creatura eterna si spostò dietro di lui, tra la sua schiena ed il tronco, per abbracciarlo.  
  
“Ti restano i ricordi... ragazzino malinconico che si lascia prendere dallo sconforto invece di reagire!” gli mormorò a quel punto il Guardiano, appoggiando il mento alla sua spalla “Non hai bisogno di una lapide su cui piangere... il suo spirito non si trova sotto terra, è in pace e sereno... e libero. Ma tu possiedi ancora le memorie di voi... con tutta l'importanza che ha avuto per te. E farà male all'inizio... ed anche dopo... forse per molto tempo, ma quello che ti è rimasto nel cuore non si cancellerà... o asciugherà come acqua al sole... e nessuno potrà mai privartene perché è tuo.” guardò in lontananza e la sua voce si fece più flebile “Ho sempre pensato che i ricordi potevano distruggermi... o rendermi schiavo di un passato che non poteva più appartenermi. Forse per anni è stato così e li ho tenuti celati in un punto che non volevo raggiungere ma... da quando ne ho parlato con te... da quando li ho rivissuti nella loro interezza... il dolore non è più così atroce e insopportabile. Non dovremmo dimenticare i giorni o gli anni in favore di un solo momento. Quello che si è vissuto con qualcuno, non può essere annullato dall'istante in cui lo abbiamo perduto perché sarebbe come... fare un torto a tutto ciò che di bello c'è stato.” lo strinse con forza senza però capire se quell'abbraccio fosse per lui o per se stesso, dopo quel discorso, ed infine aggiunse “Conserva ogni ricordo insieme a quei disegni... e vedrai che col tempo la sofferenza di adesso svanirà.”  
  
Eldarion respirò intensamente e sorrise, cercando la sua mano per stringerla.  
“Grazie.” qualche istante di silenzio e poi si perse in una lieve risata “Devo esserti sembrato di nuovo quel... ragazzino piagnucoloso che non volevo mostrarti! Credo che la mia parte... mezza Mortale abbia preso il sopravvento su quella... mezza... Mezzelfo... altrimenti ci sarei arrivato da solo a questo e non ti avrei fatto correre per tutta la città alla mia ricerca!”  
  
Lanthir sorrise lievemente a quell'affermazione ma non poté sostenere quella ipotesi perché sapeva bene che era completamente contraria alla realtà.  
Ma Eldarion, ancora non lo sapeva.  
I genitori del giovane avevano deciso di mantenere ancora per un po' segreta la sua appartenenza al popolo immortale col pensiero che, quella rivelazione estremamente importante in un momento come quello, lo avrebbe solo disorientato ulteriormente.  
E lui non aveva potuto far altro che lamentarsi con Legolas, quando era andato ad avvertirlo, perché la riteneva una scelta insensata e sciocca ma ovviamente aveva dovuto adattarsi.  
Così cercò di ignorare quella parte e gli mormorò...  
“Veramente non ho corso... anche se ero ansioso di trovarti, questo sì.”  
  
“Oh... davvero? Per quale motivo...?”  
  
Avvertì una certa malizia in quel tono e non poté fare a meno che strusciare il viso contro il suo, arrivando con le labbra al suo orecchio.  
“Non lo immagini...?” gli bisbigliò sensualmente, sorridendo nel sentire il suo corpo tremare.  
Inspirò intensamente il profumo dei suoi capelli e per qualche istante lasciò che gli sfiorassero la fronte.  
Non poteva credere che, nonostante tutte le volte che si erano rivisti dopo la battaglia, tra loro non fosse avvenuto altro che carezze o abbracci.  
Lo riteneva assurdo... impossibile... come assurdo e impossibile era che, ancora, non l'aveva costretto a voltarsi per trascinarlo in un bacio.  
Eppure qualcosa dentro di lui andava oltre la lussuria che lo stava facendo bruciare per la sua vicinanza e lo spingeva semplicemente a quei gesti, solo perché sapeva che erano ciò di cui il giovane aveva bisogno.  
Percepì però il suo respiro farsi più rapido e dei deboli ma distinti spostamenti del suo viso come se il compagno stesse tentennando dal voltarsi nella sua direzione... ed allora non si trattenne e gli lambì l'orecchio con le labbra.  
“Mi manchi...” gli sospirò con un tono dolce e al tempo stesso provocante “...ogni notte che passo a Osgillath... ogni giorno che ti raggiungo qui senza poter far altro che guardarti... mi manchi. Quando vedo le tue labbra socchiudersi per parlare... vorrei baciarle e violarle con la lingua fino a rubarti il fiato... quando ti vedo sederti su una sedia durante le riunioni, vorrei montare su di te e cavalcarti fino a far scricchiolare il legno sotto di noi e quando... mm... quando il mio sguardo scende lungo le tue gambe... mentre cammini o sali le scale... vorrei trascinarti di nascosto sotto la rampa e spingermi tra le tue cosce fino a quando non avrai nemmeno la forza per fare un solo altro gradino.”  
  
Dalle labbra del principe di Gondor erano usciti dei sensuali gemiti ad ogni dichiarazione perché tutte quante gli avevano attraversato il corpo fino ad arrivare direttamente al basso ventre, in quel punto che da giorni e giorni non aveva più soddisfatto.  
“Dillo... ancora...” gemette dolcemente, spingendosi poi volutamente all'indietro per sentire così l'evidente stato di eccitazione della creatura eterna che, altro non fece, che incrementare ancora di più il suo.  
  
“Cosa...? Che ti desidero alla follia e che... sono sul punto di dimenticare le promesse che ho fatto a tuo padre sul... comportarmi in modo consono alla situazione, senza le mie solite esagerazioni... e trascinarti in questo istante nelle tue stanze per possederti e domarti l'intera notte fino al termine dei festeggiamenti?”  
  
“No io...” sorrise divertito e gli prese una mano per appoggiare su di essa la propria e far scivolare provocatoriamente le dita tra le sue “...intendevo... dimmi ancora che... ti manco...”  
  
“Mi manchi...” sussurrò con un sorrisino il Guardiano “...ma non credere che ora inizi a implorare per avere le tue attenzioni perché... non lo farò!”  
  
“Non voglio che tu lo faccia...” disse allora il principe di Gondor, stupendo il compagno quando, di scatto, si rimise in piedi e lo trascinò a rialzarsi a sua volta “...voglio farlo io.” lo guardò intensamente negli occhi ma rimase ad un soffio dal suo corpo perché sapeva che, se l'avesse anche solo baciato, avrebbero di certo perso il controllo in quel punto preciso... e non doveva accadere... non lì.  
Quel luogo faceva parte delle memorie che aveva di Adenath e non doveva essere legato a nient'altro.  
“Voglio implorarti e... sottomettermi a te... in qualunque modo tu desideri...” continuò allora, iniziando ad indietreggiare “...quindi ora seguimi e torniamo a palazzo. Mio padre non vuole che sali nelle mie stanze ma... non ha specificato che non possiamo fermarci in una delle altre!” e con quella provocazione si voltò e si incamminò rapidamente giù per la collina, seguito dall'elfo che non poté far altro che sorridere maliziosamente.  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
“Se ti chiedessi... perché stiamo entrando dalla porta secondaria per arrivare alle camere da letto... mi daresti una spiegazione sensata?”  
  
La domanda del principe del Reame Boscoso strappò un sorriso all'uomo che lo precedeva, il quale, divertito, si voltò verso di lui, pur continuando ad indietreggiare.  
“Primo motivo... voglio togliermi il più presto possibile questa corona ingombrante dalla testa. E secondo motivo... da questa parte evitiamo la piazza principale e nessuno si accorgerà che stiamo lasciando i festeggiamenti poco dopo che sono iniziati.”  
  
“Mm... d'accordo.” mugugnò Legolas, fissandolo però ad occhi stretti mentre proseguiva verso di lui “E qual'è il terzo motivo?”  
  
Cogliendolo di sorpresa, Aragorn si bloccò e repentinamente avanzò verso di lui, tanto che l'elfo dovette, a sua volta, immobilizzarsi per non andargli addosso, con un sorrisino incuriosito sulle labbra.  
  
“Il terzo è che non posso smettere di guardarti questa sera.” gli mormorò con una voce roca e sensuale il re di Gondor “E temo che là fuori, presto o tardi, chiunque potrebbe accorgersi che non ho occhi che per te.” con la mano gli percorse il petto, sfiorando i raffinati alamari della leggera tunica dalle tonalità calde e rosseggianti che lo facevano apparire come se una delle fiamme che bruciavano all'aperto avesse preso vita materiale.  
I capelli dorati scendevano liberi, come fili di seta, sui rossi e gli arancioni della stoffa, mentre i ricami purpurei si mescolavano a fili argentati e seguivano le sue forme con la stessa delicata eleganza della corona che gli cingeva la fronte.  
“Sei... vestito di fuoco e di passione...” continuò allora, risalendo con le dita sotto al suo mento per farglielo rialzare dopo che la creatura eterna aveva seguito quel suo gesto con lo sguardo “...e sebbene in te io abbia sempre visto la foresta e la terra, il cielo e l'oceano, fino alla calda luce di Anor... voglio essere abbracciato da queste fiamme... voglio esserne avvolto... bruciare ed ardere fino a quando i tuoi occhi mi permetteranno di gettarmi nuovamente in essi e di... spegnere quest'incendio che hai fatto esplodere dentro di me.”  
  
Legolas lo fissò intensamente a quelle frasi, e pur rimanendone affascinato, non trattenne un sorrisino divertito mentre replicava...  
“Aragorn... stai... parlando del colore dei miei abiti?”  
  
L'uomo sostenne il suo sguardo tentando di restare serio ma poi alzò gli occhi al soffitto e sospirò quasi rassegnato.  
“Ah... sì!” scoppiò a ridere e si avviò nuovamente, subito affiancato dal compagno “Arwen mi ha costretto a passare due ore con lei per scegliere le stoffe da abbinare per l'abito che gli hanno confezionato per questa sera e... ho ancora tutti quei... colori... disegni... ricami... in mente!” aggrottò le sopracciglia “Forse dovrei sentirmi infastidito dal fatto che solitamente non prestava così attenzione all'aspetto mentre ora per via della presenza di Thamais... vuole apparire sempre al meglio ogni volta che sa del suo arrivo.”  
  
“Penso che la sua sia una preoccupazione inutile perché sarebbe splendida con qualsiasi abito... sia ai nostri occhi che principalmente a quelli di Thamais.” replicò l'elfo, scrutando poi il volto del compagno “Sei certo che non ti disturbi che... lui risieda qui quando non deve consegnare la parola di mio padre o portarla a voi?”  
  
“In verità all'inizio ero perplesso ma... Arwen è felice.” rispose il re di Gondor, unendo le mani dietro la schiena “È radiosa quando sa del suo arrivo ed è serena con lui qui, più di quanto forse lo sia mai stata con me e... la capisco, non posso oppormi e nemmeno lo vorrei. Il mio scetticismo era per Eldarion ma... sembra che anche lui abbia accettato di buon grado che la sua famiglia non sia... quanto di più regolare si potesse aspettare. Sa che lo amiamo tutti quanti e che può rivolgersi a chiunque di noi se ne avesse bisogno... e d'altronde dobbiamo ricordare che tutta la sua situazione è alquanto... irregolare e insolita. È un principe Mezzelfo che regnerà sui Mortali, con un padre appartenente alla stirpe Dúnedan che ha un elfo per compagno e... una madre Mezzelfo che ora è legata a sua volta ad un'altra creatura eterna... senza contare che... lui stesso ha per amante un Guardiano del popolo immortale... insomma... è alquanto bizzarro tutto quanto insieme!”  
  
“L'hai fatto di nuovo!”  
  
“Cosa...?”  
  
“Sminuire il sentimento che esiste tra tuo figlio e Lanthir!” esclamò il principe del Reame Boscoso, con una cadenza però leggera nonostante stesse colpevolizzando il compagno di quella cosa “Lo fai sempre... e ogni volta dici che è l'ultima. Sai bene che non sono solo amanti...”  
  
“Sì... è...” Aragorn alzò le spalle e sospirò “...non lo so... è più forte di me! Non dubito dei loro cuori... non lo dico con cattiveria ma... la mia mente associa il termine amante a Lanthir... e...” gli lanciò un'occhiata e lo vide alzare un sopracciglio basito... e solo allora si accorse di quanto potessero essere equivoche quelle parole “...beh... non voglio dire che... per me lui è quello... insomma ormai quel... fatto appartiene al passato... è solo che...” comprese di non aver migliorato la situazione perché quando lui rallentò, Legolas lo guardò solo per annuire e proseguì imperterrito verso la sala da dove sarebbero risaliti ai piani superiori “...no... aspetta... aspetta... aspetta!” lo raggiunse subito e gli afferrò il polso ma prima di poter dire ancora qualcosa, venne anticipato dalla creature eterna la quale, sorridendogli provocatoriamente per fargli intendere che non era in collera per quel discorso, gli mormorò con un tono seducente...  
  
“Aspetta di arrivare nelle nostre stanze... ed allora vedremo a chi... assocerai... il termine amante! Pensavo di averti fatto scordare qualunque altra esperienza passata ma a quanto sembra... dovrò davvero trascorrere l'intera notte seduto sui tuoi fianchi a cavalcarti fino allo stremo delle forze. Ricordi questa mia promessa, Aragorn?”  
  
L'uomo socchiuse le labbra sorpreso ma poi gli sorrise, trascinandolo improvvisamente dalla parte opposta.  
“Dalle scale secondarie.” mormorò determinato “Quelle principali sono troppo vicine al salone e... potrei non concederti il tempo di arrivare dove hai detto!”  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
Quello che il re di Gondor non poteva sapere, era che qualcun altro aveva avuto l'idea di passare da quel lato del palazzo prima di loro... ed in quel momento stavano giusto arrivando alla scalinata di pietra delimitata da un corrimano dello stesso materiale.  
  
“Aspetta!” disse in quell'istante Eldarion, facendo cenno al compagno di rallentare mentre lui invece aveva aumentato il passo.  
  
“E cosa dovrei aspettare...?” gli chiese allibito Lanthir, fermandosi al primo scalino con le mani sui fianchi.  
Ricevette la risposta proprio qualche attimo dopo e rise divertito nel vedere come il giovane aveva scostato la lunga tunica su un lato mentre saliva con un passo lento gradino dopo gradino, con l'evidente intento di mostrargli le gambe, fasciate da stretti pantaloni color della notte.  
“Oh... vuoi farmi capire che adesso ascolti cosa ti dico?” esclamò sorridendo nel ricordare ovviamente l'allusione che aveva fatto poco prima riguardo quell'azione.  
  
“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando...” ribatté il principe di Gondor, fingendo indifferenza “...sto solo... salendo le scale!” si fermò però dopo un breve tratto e si voltò verso di lui con un sorrisino malizioso mentre teneva una gamba piegata ed il piede su uno degli scalini superiori “Ed ora... cosa stai aspettando... Guardiano?” sensualmente mosse le dita dal ginocchio fino all'interno coscia in un lascivo invito che la creatura eterna non si fece ovviamente ripetere.  
  
L'elfo salì rapidamente le scale fino a lui e lo tirò a sé cingendogli la vita con un braccio mentre prendeva possesso voracemente delle sue labbra.  
Con l'altra mano gli accarezzò la gamba che il compagno teneva piegata ma in quel momento Eldarion gli circondò il collo e si aggrappò a lui, rialzando anche l'altra coscia e chiudendole entrambe attorno ai suoi fianchi.  
  
In quella precaria posizione, il Guardiano non poté far altro che ridiscendere i pochi gradini percorsi, senza mai interrompere la battaglia passionale che si stava svolgendo nelle loro bocche, ed arrivato sul pavimento, fece gli ultimi passi che gli mancavano per arrivare nell'apertura sotto la scalinata, proprio come gli aveva raccontato che avrebbe voluto fare.  
“Sto aspettando che questo principino smetta di provocarmi...” gli sussurrò sulle labbra ormai umide, dopo averlo spinto contro la parete “...altrimenti metterò in pratica le fantasie che ho avuto su di lui in questi giorni!” si mosse con forza contro il suo bacino e gli strappò inevitabilmente un gemito di piacere.  
  
“Questa... minaccia... dovrebbe spaventarmi?” sospirò in rimando Eldarion, sorridendo mentre continuava a rubargli altri lunghi baci con le dita che, ora, scivolavano tra le sue lunghe ciocche ondulate e le stringevano “È quello che voglio... quello che... io... sto aspettando! Fallo!”  
  
“Implorami... e forse lo farò!”  
  
Il bisbiglio seducente del Guardiano lo fece tremare perché lo aveva percepito sulla pelle sensibile del collo, poco sotto al mento che lui stesso aveva rialzato per concedergli quello spazio da baciare.  
Ed ora alle labbra morbide che lo lambivano, si era unita la lingua che lasciava delle lievi tracce lungo la gola, rubandogli quel minimo controllo della situazione che aveva manifestato poco prima.  
“Ti prego...” gemette debolmente con un dolce sorriso a incurvargli però le labbra socchiuse.  
Sentiva la lussuria crescere e fargli ribollire il sangue nelle vene come sempre ad ogni singolo tocco della creatura eterna... eppure avvertiva che c'era molto di più in quei baci ed in quelle carezze che gli percorrevano la schiena, i glutei e le cosce.  
Era nel modo in cui Lanthir lo toccava... ma era anche nei suoi baci... nell'attenzione con cui gli sfiorava la pelle... nel tono della sua voce e nel calore del suo respiro irregolare.  
  
“Ancora!”  
  
Un altro ordine ma, anch'esso, era velato dall'intenso sentimento che ora avvertiva chiaramente tra loro.  
  
“Ti prego... metti in pratica... tutto ciò che vuoi... fammi... ogni cosa...”  
  
“Qui...? E se arrivasse qualcuno?” gli chiese allora l'elfo all'orecchio, prendendosi il tempo per stuzzicarlo con la lingua “Ti vedrebbero contro queste scale, completamente nudo, con le mie dita che ti sfiorano e scorrono lungo il tuo corpo... cosa faresti?”  
  
Il giovane sorrise divertito nel ricordare delle frasi simili che Lanthir gli aveva sospirato sul masso nella Foresta di Foglieverdi, la sera prima della loro partenza per Gondor, e così ripensando a quei momenti che ora sembravano ormai lontani, mormorò...  
“Una volta... mi hai detto che avresti disegnato su di me i sentieri della passione come se fossi stato un territorio inesplorato e che... mi avresti fatto scoprire ogni confine del piacere che ancora non conoscevo.” respirò intensamente e si strinse di più a lui “Anche ora, se mi vedessero... direi solo che mi stai insegnando a riconoscere quei percorsi che mi sono ancora sconosciuti... e che lo stai facendo sull'unica mappa che posseggo... e che ti ho permesso di aprire.”  
  
“Nemmeno ora ho bisogno del tuo permesso per disegnare i confini delle mie terre sulla tua pelle...” rispose l'elfo, sorridendo e strusciando il viso contro il suo, cercando poi i suoi occhi per fissarlo.  
Ricordava perfettamente quel dialogo che aveva preceduto quella che doveva essere la loro ultima notte di passione... la prima, delle loro ultime notti.  
Nel ripensarci, si rese conto di quanto fosse stato sciocco quel tentativo, e tutti i successivi, di nascondere a se stesso una verità che già si stava facendo strada con irremovibile decisione nel suo cuore, e quanto, inutilmente, avevano entrambi sofferto per qualcosa che, alla fine, doveva essere loro.  
  
 “No, perché questa... mappa è sempre stata di tua proprietà...”  
  
“Oh... e così posseggo il tuo corpo?”  
  
“Sì...” in un dolce sussurro, Eldarion continuò allora in un modo diverso rispetto a quella sera, sostenendo il suo sguardo per fare in modo che il compagno comprendesse quanto sentisse veramente ciò che gli stava dicendo “...lo possiedi da quel giorno e dai precedenti... da quella notte e dalle successive... è sempre stato tuo. Tuo e di nessun altro.” non sapeva, in realtà, cosa avesse voluto davvero comunicargli perché non si era mai chiesto se Lanthir avesse voluto sapere cosa era avvenuto tra lui e Adenath, ma lo vide sorridere dolcemente come un tempo non accadeva e non si fece altre domande.  
  
Il Guardiano scese coi baci lungo il suo petto, anche se ancora era coperto dall'abito che il compagno indossava, ed era proprio intento ad aprire gli alamari che lo richiudevano quando i suoi sensi percepirono il netto e repentino avvicinarsi di qualcuno.  
“Shh...” gli sussurrò allora, fermandosi e posando due dita sulle sue labbra “...dei passi.”  
  
“Dovremmo... andare...” gli bisbigliò il principe di Gondor, concentrandosi a sua volta per ascoltare benché il volto dell'elfo accanto al suo... le labbra che ancora gli lambivano la guancia... ed i loro corpi premuti l'uno contro l'altro in quel piccolo spazio, lo distraessero più di quanto avrebbe immaginato.  
  
“Non ci vedranno... passeranno laggiù. Sarà qualche servitore.”  
  
“E se è qualcuno che deve salire di sopra?”  
  
Lanthir aggrottò le sopracciglia a quell'ipotesi che non aveva calcolato perché, effettivamente, pur essendo nascosti sotto la scalinata, in quel punto le fiaccole alle pareti proiettavano comunque le loro ombre sul pavimento e non sarebbe stato difficile, per uno sguardo attento, notarlo... ma qualsiasi altra possibilità era svanita perché i passi erano ormai vicini.  
  
Legolas si era lasciato condurre, divertito, fino alle scale, ma dopo i primi scalini, strinse a sua volta il polso della mano che ancora era serrata sul suo e con decisione bloccò il cammino del compagno, costringendolo a voltarsi e a ridiscendere di alcuni passi.  
“Intendi trascinarmi da una parte all'altra del tuo bel palazzo, Uomo?” gli disse, guardandolo dal basso perché il re di Gondor era comunque rimasto sul gradino superiore al suo “Non è qualcosa che permetto a chiunque di fare... renditene conto!”  
  
Aragorn lo fissò intensamente, comprendendo all'istante il gioco malizioso che la creatura eterna stava iniziando.  
“Oh... ma intendo ricompensarti, Elfo... per la tua infinita pazienza!” gli mormorò, chinando il capo verso di lui per arrivare col volto al suo. Fece scivolare una mano tra i suoi capelli, fin dietro la nuca, ma in quel punto strinse le dita e lo obbligò a reclinare indietro la testa più di quanto l'elfo non avesse già fatto per poterlo guardare negli occhi.  
Scorse il suo sorriso piacevolmente sorpreso e gli lambì le labbra con le proprie.  
“In molti... molti... modi che ora non riusciresti nemmeno ad immaginare.” aggiunse poi, prima di trasportarlo in un bacio intenso e lussurioso al quale il principe del Reame Boscoso si abbandonò senza alcuna resistenza, cingendogli la vita per non barcollare all'indietro vista la veemenza con la quale il compagno lo stava spingendo.  
  
“La mia... immaginazione... è molto vivida, sai?” ribatté poi Legolas in un sospiro mentre cercava di mantenere il contatto visivo con lui, nonostante la precaria posizione “E la mia... pazienza... non è per niente... infinita... Aragorn!” il suo nome lo esclamò però ridendo, perdendo il tono provocante che aveva usato in precedenza perché l'uomo, senza quasi lasciarlo terminare, aveva portato l'altro braccio dietro la sua schiena per sostenerlo e lo aveva fatto voltare con uno scatto... ed ora lo stava adagiando sulla scalinata, mettendosi subito sopra di lui con un ginocchio posato su di un gradino e l'altro piegato.  
“Che cosa... fai? Uomo impaziente che non mi concede mai il tempo di... parlare!” gli chiese ancora con una lieve risata e cercando di ignorare i bordi alquanto scomodi degli scalini contro la schiena.  
  
“Ho perduto io stesso la pazienza...” gli mormorò Aragorn all'orecchio, leccandone lascivamente il profilo fino alla punta in un gesto che la creatura eterna non si aspettava e che gli rubò un sensuale gemito di piacere.  
  
Sotto la scalinata, gli altri due compagni erano ancora immobili, in attesa che i nuovi arrivati risalissero... ma se le labbra di Lanthir era incurvate in un sorrisino divertito e a stento tratteneva una risata per quanto stava accadendo, gli occhi di Eldarion erano spalancati per l'agitazione e le sue guance avevano chiaramente preso i colori scarlatti dell'abito del principe della Foresta di Foglieverdi per l'imbarazzo di quel momento.  
  
“ _Andiamo via!”_ disse silenziosamente all'elfo davanti a lui, implorandolo con lo sguardo, non tanto per il fatto che potevano essere scoperti ma perché non aveva la minima intenzione di restare ad ascoltare, anche un solo istante di più, quello che stava avvenendo tra suo padre e Legolas.  
  
“ _Ci vedranno...”_ gli mimò in risposta il Guardiano, guardandolo intensamente nonostante tutta la bizzarra situazione.  
Gli sorrise e non si trattenne dal sfiorare col profilo del naso e le labbra la pelle calda e velata dal rossore del suo volto perché era una delle cose che lo avevano sempre fatto impazzire di lui.  
“Sei bellissimo con questa innocenza sul viso...” gli bisbigliò all'orecchio, così vicino e lievemente che ad Eldarion parve che quella frase fosse stata mormorata direttamente dentro di lui... così in profondità che non riuscì a controllare l'intenso sospiro che lasciò le sue labbra un istante dopo, quando ancora Lanthir stava terminando di sussurrargli “...passerei l'intera notte a guardarti e a farti ogni possibile ed impossibile perversione solo per continuare a vederti così...”  
  
Aragorn rialzò di scatto la testa quando udì distintamente un sospiro ed aggrottò le sopracciglia pensieroso, stupendo per quell'improvvisa interruzione il compagno sotto di lui, il quale, recuperando il fiato che il precedente bacio dell'uomo gli aveva fatto perdere, si mise leggermente seduto.  
“Cosa...” si zittì al cenno che ricevette come risposta e seguì con lo sguardo il re di Gondor che, silenziosamente, si metteva in piedi e scendeva lentamente i gradini come se avesse avvertito qualcosa che, a lui però, era stranamente sfuggita.  
A sua volta imitò quel suo cauto movimento e gli si affiancò quando lo vide fermarsi accanto alla scalinata.  
  
Il Guardiano del Bosco che, in quel momento, aveva gli occhi incatenati a quelli del giovane che teneva prigioniero tra il proprio corpo e lo spazio sottostante le scale, percepì immediatamente le due presenze dietro di sé e non gli servì nemmeno scorgere il compagno deglutire nervosamente per capire.  
“Aragorn...!” esclamò allora, girandosi su se stesso e fingendosi ironicamente stupito “Legolas... anche voi qui? Questo palazzo è più piccolo di quanto sembri!”  
  
“Ah... noi... beh... stavamo...” iniziò a balbettare Eldarion, sentendosi all'improvviso il fanciullo scoperto con le mani nell'impasto della torta che era stato un tempo e che non aveva modo per giustificarsi di quel fatto allo sguardo ammonitore del padre. Deglutì di nuovo per la gola che gli si era ovviamente seccata ma allora notò l'occhiata con cui Legolas stava cercando di indicargli l'abito semiaperto, così rapidamente richiuse gli alamari attendendo a quel punto, in silenzio, che le cose andassero come sarebbero dovute andare.  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso difatti sorrise a quella stravagante coincidenza e scosse la testa, guardando i due compagni con la consapevolezza che, presto o tardi, qualcosa del genere sarebbe comunque successo. Infine però lanciò un'occhiata all'uomo al suo fianco e si rese conto che questi era di tutt'altro avviso dato che, sul suo volto, nonostante non ci fosse collera o irritazione, era evidente un'espressione contrariata.  
  
“Che cosa... per tutte le stelle del firmamento... avevate intenzione di fare?” chiese a quel punto Aragorn, portando le mani sui fianchi per sembrare più minaccioso di quanto probabilmente apparisse.  
Una di esse la sollevò però subito verso il Guardiano per fargli segno di zittirsi quando questi, con un sorrisino sarcastico, iniziò a replicare...  
  
“Oh... avanti! Non vorrai davvero che ti dica cosa...”  
  
“Lanthir! Silenzio!” un ammonimento a voce però lo trovò più consono, conoscendo colui col quale aveva a che fare, ed allora si rivolse al figlio “Eldarion... posso avere una spiegazione? Non ti sarà di certo sfuggito che in questo luogo sarebbe potuto sopraggiungere chiunque e scorgervi, per quanto sia un ingresso secondario.”  
  
“Sì io... noi... ci eravamo fermati solo un attimo...” mormorò allora il giovane, lanciando un'occhiata alla creatura eterna al suo fianco per avere il suo appoggio “...stavamo solo... passeggiando... e poi intendevamo...”  
  
“...salire nelle tue stanze come ti ho espressamente chiesto di non fare?” concluse il re di Gondor quando intuì facilmente che non avrebbe ricevuto verità come risposta “E questo... prima o dopo che tutti i servitori che vanno avanti e indietro per i corridoi si accorgessero di voi e della vostra meta? Sai bene che non mi sto più opponendo ai tuoi desideri ma ti ho pregato di usare un minimo di discrezione!”  
  
“Già... ti avevo detto che sarebbe stato più consono baciarci direttamente qui sopra sulle scale...” finse di sussurrare Lanthir al compagno, quando in realtà quell'allusione a ciò che stavano facendo gli altri due presenti, era voluta e più che evidente.  
  
Legolas guardò l'amico a bocca aperta ma prima di riuscire ad intervenire in quella pazzesca situazione, l'uomo un passo avanti a lui, lo anticipò.  
  
“Lanthir, ricordi cosa hai promesso quando mi hai chiesto la possibilità di frequentare mio figlio?” gli chiese Aragorn, fissando l'elfo che aveva di fronte “Attenzione... giudizio... riservatezza... autocontrollo... niente esagerazioni! Non voglio che nel giro di un mese per tutta la città giri la voce che un Guardiano del Reame Boscoso entra ed esce dalle stanze del principe perché qui, purtroppo, non siamo in mezzo al vostro popolo... e tu, come me, dovresti ben conoscere il pudore e la mentalità degli Uomini.”  
  
“E per questo stesso motivo anche tu dovresti prestare identica attenzione, Estel.” ribatté in tono serio l'elfo dai lunghi capelli ondulati, fissando il re di Gondor ma lanciando un'occhiata anche all'altra creatura eterna.  
  
“Hai ragione...” intervenne a quel punto Legolas per togliere d'impaccio il compagno il quale, in quell'istante, stava stringendo nervosamente le labbra “...e presteremo attenzione a nostra volta, ma quello che Aragorn intende...”  
  
“...è che quello che stavi abbracciando qui sotto è mio figlio!” riprese allora l'uomo, ora incrociando le braccia “Vuoi continuare a frequentalo? Bene. Ma ci sono delle regole... perché lui... ha delle regole... e una di queste è... niente atteggiamenti intimi o compromettenti in un luogo in vista.”  
  
“Ma... ada...!”  
  
“Non ho finito, Eldarion!” fermò sul nascere il lamento del figlio e ricominciò con un sorrisino determinato, guardando fisso il Guardiano che aveva alzato un sopracciglio basito “Non gli è permesso far salire qualcuno nelle sue stanze e può lasciare la sua casa solo tre volte alla settimana e mai fino a notte inoltrata. Se vuoi restare con lui... devi adeguarti a questo e non voglio sentire lamentele!”  
  
Lanthir si lasciò sfuggire una risata allibita.  
“Ho oltre duemila e cinquecento anni più di te, Aragorn! Non puoi darmi... regole da rispettare sugli orari o i... luoghi in cui poter restare!”  
  
“Ma mio figlio...” ribatté subito il re di Gondor “...ne ha poco più di venti e rispondo ancora io per lui... ma anche se ne avesse centinaia... resterebbe mio figlio e in questo palazzo, le regole sono quelle che conosci! Hai qualche domanda?”  
  
Eldarion restò in silenzio a quel dibattito, con un'espressione sbigottita sul viso ma il timore di dire qualcosa e peggiorare la situazione.  
Legolas invece stava tentando di nascondere un sorriso divertito per l'atteggiamento autoritario e rigoroso che stava dimostrando l'uomo... e che trovava alquanto insolito ma decisamente affascinante.  
  
Ed a quel punto, il Guardiano del Bosco, scosse la testa con un'altra risatina sbalordita ma alla fine alzò lo sguardo al soffitto e con un tono rassegnato mormorò...  
“Bene, dunque. Qui fuori sono ancora in corso i festeggiamenti e... il principe può parteciparvi quindi... possiamo andare?” ed appena ricevette un segno d'assenso da parte di Aragorn, fece cenno al giovane di precederlo, ma prima di allontanarsi a sua volta, lanciò un'occhiataccia ad entrambi i compagni, i quali restarono però in silenzio fino a quando rimasero soli.  
  
“Ma hai visto? Non ha replicato!” esclamò allora il principe del Reame Boscoso, guardandolo divertito e sorpreso “Non ti ha detto niente! Io già mi aspettavo chissà quale scambio di battute e invece... niente! S'è arreso così!”  
  
“Già... me ne stupisco pure io!” sussurrò il re di Gondor con un sorriso compiaciuto per le capacità discorsive che aveva dimostrato “Devo davvero cominciare a ricredermi su di lui! La vicinanza con Eldarion gli fa decisamente bene!” si avviò nuovamente per le scale, affiancato subito dalla creatura eterna che però aggiunse, con una cadenza più bassa e sensuale...  
  
“Ed inoltre... è stato molto piacevole guardarti mentre assumevi quell'atteggiamento risoluto ed irremovibile... e dominante...”  
  
...appena terminata quella considerazione, l'elfo venne però nuovamente afferrato vigorosamente dall'uomo e prima di poter capire quali fossero le sue intenzioni, si ritrovò ancora una volta disteso sulla scalinata, tra le risate di entrambi.  
  
“Aragorn! Ho appena detto che avremmo prestato più attenzione!”  
  
“E difatti... faremo attenzione che nessuno giunga abbastanza vicino da scorgerci!” ribatté il re di Gondor mentre si metteva tra le sue cosce divaricate “Ne avvertiremo la presenza, nel caso...”  
  
L'elfo rise stupito da quella replica insensata ma non oppose nessuna resistenza, nemmeno quando iniziò a percepire degli strusciamenti provocanti contro il basso ventre.  
“Non ti senti in colpa per il fatto che ti concedi libertà che invece neghi a tuo figlio per delle ragioni molto simili?”  
  
“Tu davvero credi che siano tornati a guardare il falò?” gli chiese sarcasticamente Aragorn, interrompendo i languidi baci che gli stava dando lungo il collo per rialzare il capo e guardarlo con un'espressione basita sul viso “Non puoi essere così ingenuo, andiamo! Probabilmente Eldarion avrà fatto il giro del palazzo per arrivare nelle proprie stanze e farci entrare furtivamente Lanthir... oppure s'è cambiato per non farsi notare ed è sgattaiolato fuori lui per seguirlo chissà dove!” vide le labbra della creatura eterna spalancarsi esterrefatte e gli sorrise dolcemente prima di baciarlo “Mm... lascia che siano loro adesso ad inventarsi chissà quale sotterfugio per vedersi di nascosto come facevamo noi... e godiamoci invece ciò che abbiamo adesso, visto che non abbiamo più bisogno di mascherarci in qualche locanda o scappare nell'Ithilien per incontrarci!”  
  
Legolas gli sorrise maliziosamente e fece scorrere le dita tra le ciocche scure che gli sfioravo il viso dall'alto.  
“E intendi... goderne... qui? Sulle scale...?”  
  
“Sì...” rispose subito Aragorn con un sorrisino malizioso “... cosa c'è? Lo trovi sconveniente...” abbassò il viso per avvicinarlo al suo e gli bisbigliò sensualmente “...principe Legolas...?”  
  
“Non usare quel titolo per chiamarmi...” ribatté allora l'elfo, abbassando arrendevolmente le palpebre mentre le sue labbra gli lambivano il volto “...non sono principe di fronte a te.”  
  
“Allora mostrami ciò che sei...” gli disse l'uomo, ripetendo quello scambio di battute che spesso si erano pronunciati nel corso degli anni.  
  
E a quella richiesta, la creatura eterna lo guardò intensamente negli occhi e sussurrò...  
“Ciò che sono... l'hai visto dinnanzi a te. Ciò che sono... l'hai sentito dentro di te. Per tutta la vita... per tutta l'eternità... io sono tuo.”  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
Sull'altro lato del palazzo, proprio come il re di quel regno aveva ipotizzato, un giovane si stava arrampicando rapidamente su di un albero per poi arrivare alle mura di cinta e lasciarsi scivolare all'esterno tra le braccia del compagno che lo stava attendendo.  
Entrambi, ora, avevano addosso degli abiti più semplici ma pur sempre di un'eleganza superiore a quelli tipici di un viaggiatore che erano soliti portare per mischiarsi tra la folla perché, quella notte, ogni abitante della città si era, il più possibile, agghindato per partecipare alla festa.  
Portavano anche dei leggeri mantelli per nascondere il volto sotto i cappucci quando le luci divenivano più vivide e potevano smascherare la loro identità.  
Percorsero a passo svelto la strada principale, con più difficoltà del previsto perché il flusso di gente che ci passeggiava andava dal lato opposto, verso il livello più alto, e finalmente arrivarono nelle vie meno frequentate dove solo in pochi ancora si attardavano.  
  
Si guardarono attorno, sorridendosi poi l'un l'altro come se finalmente si sentissero al sicuro... ed allora Lanthir afferrò il il principe di Gondor per il braccio e lo spinse contro il muro di un'abitazione, alzando entrambe le braccia contro la pietra per nascondere il suo viso mentre posava le labbra sulle sue in un bacio ardente che non poteva più trattenere.  
  
Eldarion fece scorrere le mani dietro la sua schiena cercando di infilarle sotto la stoffa della camicia che l'elfo si era messo ma prima di riuscirci, la porta ad alcuni passi da loro si spalancò, ed un gruppetto di uomini apparentemente ubriachi uscì all'aperto e si incamminò lungo la salita.  
Si sentì stringere contro il corpo del compagno in un abbraccio protettivo e non poté fare a meno che inspirare per un lungo momento il suo profumo visto che il Guardiano, con una mano, gli aveva fatto chinare la testa per nascondere il volto contro l'incavo del suo collo.  
E desiderò rimanere in quell'istante per sempre perché era tutto ciò che aveva sempre sperato di poter avere.  
Poi il frastuono e le risate che provenivano dalla locanda, si attenuarono, non appena la porta si richiuse, e sentì la voce dell'elfo all'orecchio...  
  
“Possiamo entrare e prendere una stanza... nessuno baderebbe a noi!”  
  
“No...” si ritrovò a ribattere senza nemmeno riflettere “...non qui. So dove poter andare senza che qualcuno ci scopra... almeno fino all'alba.” e così dicendo, tenendosi con una mano il cappuccio, prese con l'altra quella della creatura eterna e si avviò lungo la strada.  
Si rese conto del gesto che stava compiendo solo quando, in rimando, sentì le dita di Lanthir chiudersi tra le sue invece che tentare di liberarsi ed allora, un tuffo incredibile al cuore, gli fece aumentare ancora di più il passo.  
  
Svoltarono in una via laterale fino ad arrivare a quella che sembrava una porticina secondaria di una bottega che il giovane aprì facilmente con la chiave, dopo averla presa da una intercapedine nascosta alla destra dello stipite.  
Una volta entrati, fece segno all'elfo di aspettare mentre lui accendeva le fiaccole, ma la debole luce che proveniva ancora dalle fiamme in una delle conche sulle pareti bastò al Guardiano per farsi un'idea del posto in cui si trovavano.  
  
“Mi hai portato nelle fucine del fabbro?”  
  
“Sono del padre di Redian. Ora ha aperto una bottega più grande in fondo alla via e qui ci viene solo saltuariamente a fare dei lavori.” disse allora il principe di Gondor, lanciando il mantello su di uno sgabello per poi dirigersi ad una cassapanca che dovette liberare da diversi attrezzi da lavoro per poterla aprire “Ci rinchiudevamo qui le sere d'Inverno, prima che venissi da voi nel Reame Boscoso, per restare al caldo, bere birra e fumare l'erba pipa di nascosto. Mettevamo... queste...” recuperò così delle coperte e le distese sul pavimento davanti al fuoco “...e passavamo qualche ora tutti insieme, prestando attenzione a rimettere tutto in ordine quando andavamo via.”  
  
“Oh... mi hai portato nel nascondiglio preferito dei ragazzini di Minas Tirith!” mormorò divertito l'elfo, strappando una risatina al compagno “Ma non vedo... birra... o pipe...” finse di guardarsi attorno mentre si toglieva a sua volta il mantello e, con passo lento, si avvicinava “...e di certo fuori non scende la neve... e dunque mi chiedo...” si fermò davanti a lui e, fissandolo, bisbigliò “...per quale ragione questo principino mi ha condotto qui...?” sentì la mano del giovane sul viso e poi sul collo, sul petto, fino al ventre... e socchiuse le labbra, lanciando un'occhiata verso il basso quando avvertì il palmo premere con decisione tra le sue cosce.  
  
“Non lo sai...?” gli chiese sensualmente Eldarion, disegnandogli le labbra carnose con la punta della lingua mentre iniziava a muovere lentamente la mano sulla sua virilità “Non dirmi che questo... signore della lussuria non immagina quali... peccaminose attrattive possano esserci in questo posto.” sospirò, reclinando indietro la testa quando iniziò a sentire le mani del compagno sui glutei, lasciandogli così l'accesso al collo che, ovviamente, il Guardiano iniziò a stuzzicare con baci e lievi morsi.  
  
“A parte... ascoltarti... mentre parli in questo modo provocante?”  
  
Il giovane sorrise e gli carezzò le braccia fino ad arrivare ai polsi e di scatto però li strinse, allontanandoli da sé e sospingendo la creatura eterna contro la colonna di pietra a qualche passo da loro.  
“Ci sono... catene...” gli sussurrò, portandogli le mani sopra la testa e strusciandosi contro il suo corpo “...ad esempio.”  
  
“Vuoi... incatenarmi, ragazzino?” gli chiese con un sorriso incerto ma divertito Lanthir, lasciandogli per qualche momento la supremazia su quella situazione “Pensavo di essere già stato... incatenato... abbastanza per quest'anno ma...” disse quella frase con sarcasmo ma scorse negli occhi del compagno un'immediata agitazione.  
  
“Perdonami. Io non...” replicò subito il principe di Gondor, liberandolo all'istante ed indietreggiando con lo sguardo basso “...non ci ho pensato... è stato da stupidi... mi dispiace.” si strinse nelle braccia e si sentì tremendamente in colpa per quel rifermento non voluto.  
Non aveva minimamente badato a quanto, quel fatto, avesse potuto ricordare all'elfo la prigionia nelle Montagne, ed ora si stava dando dell'insensibile e dello sciocco perché lui aveva solo pensato che potesse essere divertente e provocante.  
Quelle sensazioni però si attenuarono quando avvertì le braccia del Guardiano attorno a sé in una stretta vigorosa che, da sola, sarebbe bastata a fargli dimenticare ogni cosa.  
Così girò la testa all'indietro verso di lui, il più possibile per poterlo guardare, e gli sussurrò debolmente...  
“Sono solo uno stupido ragazzino che non riflette su cosa dice o fa... hai ragione. Mi dispiace davvero... non era mia intenzione...”  
  
“Voglio che tu lo faccia, Eldarion.” lo interruppe a quel punto Lanthir, sussurrandogli sulle labbra che riusciva a sfiorare “Voglio che tu mi faccia qualsiasi cosa tu desideri... non temo le tue mani! Le catene con le quali mi legherai... non mi faranno alcun male perché sarai tu a mettermele ai polsi e sai una cosa...?” lo fece voltare con forza verso di sé per poterlo guardare negli occhi e gli sorrise “Sono già stato incatenato da te... sono... incatenato a te e per nessuna ragione mi priverei di questo vincolo. Un vincolo che è iniziato col silenzio ed i segreti... ed ora... è diventato un vincolo...” inspirò intensamente e terminò in un sospiro “...d'amore.”  
  
“E come... finirà?” gli chiese impulsivamente il giovane mentre si inginocchiava sulle coperte fino a distendersi su di esse per seguire il movimento del compagno.  
  
A quella domanda il Guardiano del Bosco sorrise dolcemente, baciando quelle labbra che si dischiusero subito, per lui, come quel letto candido dalle lenzuola scarlatte pronto ad essere nuovamente violato senza la minima inibizione.  
“Abbiamo molto tempo per scoprirlo in futuro...” gli bisbigliò “...viviamo soltanto questo presente per adesso!”  
  
“Ma in questo presente...” aggiunse però Eldarion con un sorrisino “...come è stato in passato e come sono certo che sarà per sempre... il mio posto è comunque qui... sotto di te.”  
  
E l'ultima frase sensata che risuonò nelle fucine, per molte ora a seguire, fu il sussurro divertito e provocatorio che Lanthir pronunciò un istante prima di zittire il principe di Gondor con un altro bacio...  
“Fa silenzio, ragazzino!”  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
Se qualcuno avesse attraversato quella via laterale durante la notte, e fosse passato all'esterno della bottega del fabbro, avrebbe di certo intravvisto un tenue bagliore luminoso attraverso gli spiragli della soglia.  
Una luce costante che si differenziava da quella delle fiaccole o del fuoco che danzava tremolante in una delle conche.  
La luce con la quale due creature eterne si stavano amando.  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
Se qualcun altro invece si fosse ritrovato a passare lungo i corridoi del palazzo, in quegli stessi momenti, e per caso fosse risalito fino alle stanze del sovrano, avrebbe invece udito un insolito silenzio fatto soltanto da lontani sospiri appassionati, perché le parole che venivano pronunciate oltre la porta, non sarebbero mai state ascoltate da nessuno.  
  
Sul pavimento erano sparpagliati gli abiti e le corone che facevano, dei due compagni, il re e il principe dei rispettivi regni ma che, con noncuranza, erano stati abbandonati non appena varcata la soglia con tutta la brama inarrestabile di sentirsi l'un l'altro che era accresciuta considerevolmente durante quei lunghi momenti passati a provocarsi sulla scalinata.  
  
E lì, oltre le tende leggere del baldacchino che nascondeva il grande letto, un altro atto d'amore e di passione si stava compiendo.  
L'Elfo stava rendendo proprio l'Uomo.  
L'Uomo stava rendendo proprio l'Elfo.  
In un'unione che aveva ormai perso le caratteristiche definite del rapporto carnale perché qualsiasi posizione veniva assunta tra le lenzuola ed i cuscini, Aragorn si concedeva a Legolas e al tempo stesso lo possedeva, raggiungendolo nella profondità dell'anima che condividevano.  
  
Ma fu quest'ultimo... fu Legolas a finire a cavalcioni delle cosce del compagno quando l'estasi stava per avvolgerli, e un attimo dopo, delle braccia forti gli cinsero la vita quando l'uomo si rimise a sua volta seduto per arrivare a posare le labbra sulle sue con l'ardore che era scoppiato tra di loro, oltre le barriere di un'amicizia costruita con gli anni e superata con un bacio.  
  
“ _Mas esteliach i vedich? (Dove credi di andare?)”_ la voce del re di Gondor era come un audace sussurro nella mente della creatura eterna.  
  
“ _Ne phen sad, pen o le...(In nessun luogo, senza di te.)”_ e lo stesso suono malizioso prese la risposta del principe del Reame Boscoso per raggiungere i pensieri del compagno.  
  
“ _As sen togo nin na le, Legolas! (Allora portami con te, Legolas!)”_  
  
“ _Teghiton le na nin ne phân haid, Aragorn. Ne phân haid ar athan. (Ti porterò ovunque con me, Aragorn. Ovunque e oltre.)”_  
  
I movimenti della frenetica ed intensa passione che si stava consumando diventarono sempre più selvaggi e impetuosi, ma l'elfo riuscì comunque a comunicare con l'uomo ancora una volta prima che entrambi si fondessero in quel legame che li aveva da sempre uniti...  
  
“ _Athan na hen veleth. Athan na hen cuil. Athan na i Amarth mîn. (Oltre questa passione. Oltre questa vita. Oltre il nostro Destino.)”_  
  
...alzò improvvisamente una mano sul lato e istintivamente la fece scorrere tra le tende, afferrandole con forza come se stesse cercando di sostenersi per contrastare le movenze del compagno... ma presto anche la mano di Aragorn raggiunse la sua.  
La cercò.  
La sfiorò.  
Ed infine le loro dita si intrecciarono in quel gesto che, per loro, aveva sempre significato più di quello che chiunque altro avrebbe mai potuto scorgere.  
In quel gesto c'era l'amicizia... l'affetto... l'amore... l'unione... la vita... e l'Eternità.  
 

~*~ FINE ~*~  
  
  
Ultimo aggiornamento, la prossima settimana, con l'epilogo ^_^


	28. Epilogo ~ PRIMA PARTE

  
_~~ Anno 120, Quarta Era della Terra di Mezzo. Minas Tirith, Gondor. ~~_  
  
_Gennaio_  
  
Era un caldo pomeriggio di una bella giornata invernale.  
La neve caduta durante i primi giorni del nuovo anno si era ormai sciolta nei giardini interni del palazzo, fatta eccezione per alcune parti in ombra dove ancora resistevano dei candidi cumuli.  
  
Ed era proprio tra quegli alberi che la regina di Gondor stava rincorrendo una bambina, rialzando le vesti per non inciampare durante il cammino.  
La piccola rideva allegramente e sembrava stesse fuggendo ma, al tempo stesso, cercando qualcuno dietro ai tronchi visto che, di tanto in tanto, si fermava a guardare accanto ad essi.  
  
“Corri, Eden, avanti!” le disse Arwen, sorridendole quando la raggiunse “Cerca tua sorella!”  
  
“L'ho vista! L'ho vista!” esclamò in quel momento la bambina, partendo di nuovo in corsa verso il lato opposto fino all'albero dietro a cui si intravedeva il lembo di un abito... ma non fece in tempo ad aggrapparsi ad esso che una fanciulla fece capolino all'improvviso, provocando così un grido da parte della sorellina e la conseguente corsa sfrenata verso la dama che si era, a sua volta, incamminata verso di loro ridendo divertita.  
  
“Ti ha spaventato?” chiese allora la regina, accarezzando il capo alla piccola che le si era aggrappata alla gonna.  
  
“Ora dirà che ho barato e vorrà ricominciare da capo!” intervenne la ragazza, sospirando e mettendo le mani sui fianchi prima di spalancare la bocca, fingendosi stupita, quando la bambina le fece la linguaccia prima di ricominciare a correre nei giardini.  
  
Ad un osservatore esterno, sarebbero potute sembrare una giovane madre con le sue due figlie tale era la rassomiglianza fisica. Tutte avevano lunghi capelli scuri ed occhi chiari, ma ciò che le differenziava erano, probabilmente, solo le rifiniture degli abiti perché, se quelli della regina erano finemente lavorati e regali, quelli delle due fanciulle erano più semplici ed di umile realizzazione.  
  
“Dovete tornare da vostra madre, Eiliant?” chiese Arwen alla ragazza al suo fianco, seguendo però con lo sguardo la piccola che aveva ripreso a cercare tra gli alberi.  
  
“Tra un'ora o poco più...” rispose quindi Eiliant, sorridendo nel vedere la sorella che si sporgeva per precauzione sul lato di ogni tronco per controllare che non ci fosse nessuno “...deve mostrarmi alcuni lavori ma prima devo portare questa peste a casa.” spostò lo sguardo sulla regina ed aggiunse “Vi ringrazio per la disponibilità che ci state offrendo, mia signora. Senza la vostra pazienza e il tempo che le dedicate, Eden dovrebbe restare spesso a casa da sola quando io sono qui ad apprendere da mia madre.”  
  
“Fate parte della nostra famiglia, Eiliant.” replicò la sposa di Aragorn, sorridendole dolcemente “Tua nonna, che i Potenti proteggano sempre il suo spirito, è sempre stata gentile e premurosa con noi fin dal nostro arrivo qui e tua madre ha lo stesso buon cuore. Considera queste mura come casa vostra.” alzò una mano e le carezzò teneramente la guancia quando la ragazza chinò il capo in segno di ringraziamento.  
Ormai si era così affezionata a quelle due fanciulle che spesso sentiva la loro mancanza quando la madre non doveva lavorare nelle cucine, tanto che a volte si chiedeva se non fosse arrivata a considerarle con lo stesso amore che avrebbe nutrito per delle figlie. Così passava serenamente quelle ore in loro compagnia, ricordandosi quando faceva gli stessi giochi con Eldarion, proprio in quei giardini che, come lei, parevano non essere mutati di un giorno, benché fossero trascorsi centoventi anni da quando era il piccolo principe di Gondor a nascondersi.  
  
Un grido, seguito da una squillante risata, attirò di nuovo la loro attenzione ed entrambe guardarono in quella direzione dove Eden aveva trovato una delle altre due persone che stavano giocando con loro.  
  
“Presa!” esclamò Legolas dopo aver afferrato la bambina ed averla rialzata da terra.  
Girò su se stesso e la tenne in braccio, strappandole così un'altra risata divertita, prima di avviarsi verso le due dame con un sorriso radioso sul viso, candido e perfetto come se anche per lui, il tempo, non fosse passato.  
“Manca qualcuno se non sbaglio!” disse poi, guardandosi attorno e parlando di nuovo alla bambina “Devi ancora trovare Aragorn!”  
  
“Usiamo la magia!” mormorò Eden la quale, nel frattempo, si era messa a giocherellare con una ciocca dei capelli che il principe del Reame Boscoso teneva sciolti sulle spalle.  
  
“Vuoi usare la magia...?”  
  
“Sììììì!” replicò subito lei, battendo le manine.  
  
“D'accordo... ma devi aiutarmi, lo sai, no?” le sussurrò l'elfo, prendendole allora una mano per portarsela sulla fronte. Finse di concentrarsi in quel gioco che usava solitamente con lei quando dovevano scoprire dove si fosse nascosto il re di Gondor... ma questa volta lo spirito che condivideva con lui, lo portò a percepire che l'uomo era alquanto distante da quel luogo, tanto che si avvicinò al portone che portava all'ingresso del palazzo con un'espressione incuriosita sul viso.  
“Oh... si è nascosto dentro...”  
  
“Non è giusto! Ha barato!” si lamentò giustamente la piccola, sbuffando.  
  
“Mm... Aragorn gioca sporco...” sussurrò Legolas, mentre un sorrisino iniziava ad incurvargli le labbra “...ma noi non gliela daremo vinta! Si continua dentro... coraggio!” e con quelle parole si avviò a passo spedito per rientrare.  
  
Arwen scoppiò a ridere ma dopo un solo istante lo seguì rapidamente.  
“Avanti Eiliant! Non è ancora finita!”  
  
La ragazza, pur sorridendo, alzò lo sguardo al cielo mentre si incamminava dietro di lei, esclamando...  
“Mia nonna non ha mai detto che sarebbe stato così... faticoso... restare alle dipendenze dei sovrani!”  
  
“Ti assicuro che anche Gweridith ha rincorso più e più volte mio figlio in lungo e in largo per i corridoi!” replicò divertita la regina “Andiamo... non vorrai essere da meno!”  
  
Ed allora anche Eiliant si arrese e si mise a correre per seguirli.  
  
**_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_**  
  
In una delle sale adiacenti la biblioteca, un giovane era comodamente seduto su una poltrona, posizionata davanti al camino acceso.  
Tra le mani teneva un libro e sembrava completamente assorto nella lettura, tanto che gli occhi azzurri non si rialzarono nemmeno quando i suoi sensi acuti avvertirono dei passi veloci e delle risate in rapido avvicinamento.  
  
Solo quando dall'arcata principale sfrecciò una bambina diretta proprio verso di lui, alzò incuriosito lo sguardo, giusto in tempo per afferrarla quando questa gli si gettò addosso ridendo e col respiro rapido per la corsa.  
  
“No! Non vale, Eden!” la richiamò divertito Legolas, raggiungendoli un istante dopo “Devi trovare Aragorn... non Eldarion!”  
  
“Che state facendo?” chiese allora allibito il principe di Gondor, sorridendo però alla piccola che gli aveva, nel mentre, stretto il polso e tentava inutilmente di trascinarlo in piedi “Non starete di nuovo giocando a nascondino?”  
  
“Gioca anche tu! Gioca anche tu!” iniziò a ripetere Eden continuando a far forza per averla vinta sul giovane seduto.  
  
“Cosa si vince...?”  
  
“La torta rosa!”  
  
A quelle parole, Eldarion alzò gli occhi su Legolas con un sorrisino.  
“Quella con le bacche... e la panna?” ottenne da un cenno del capo la conferma ed allora, dopo solo pochi attimi di esitante indecisione, si alzò di scatto e si mise a correre accanto alla bambina.  
  
**_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_**  
  
Tutti i servitori, i cavalieri e gli abitanti del palazzo che assistettero all'inseguimento lungo i corridoi, non riuscirono a trattenere un sorriso, nonostante ad alcuni di loro venne tagliata la strada e ad altri vennero fatti scivolare degli oggetti dalle mani durante i quasi scontri che avvennero sugli angoli del percorso o alle entrate delle stanze.  
  
Scene del genere si ripetevano spesso e lasciavano intuire la felicità e la serena esistenza che da anni si viveva a Minas Tirith, da quando l'Oscurità era stata annientata dalla Luce dell'unione tra Uomini ed Elfi in quella che era stata chiamata l'Ultima Battaglia dell'Alleanza.  
  
Cento anni erano trascorsi da quel giorno.  
Giorni tranquilli e gioiosi durante i quali vennero narrate le gesta gloriose di Re Elessar e del principe degli Elfi Legolas... e di tutti coloro che aveva partecipato e vinto in nome della Terra di Mezzo.  
  
Fermo ad uno dei balconi esterni, proprio uno dei protagonisti di quelle storie sembrava intento a guardare in lontananza con una espressione attenta sul viso... quel viso che era stato invece sfiorato, seppur con grazia e delicatezza, dalla sabbia del Tempo che per lui, Uomo dal sangue antico, scorreva tre volte più lentamente... ma, inevitabilmente, scorreva.  
Le ciocche castane ondulate erano ora screziate di un candido argento e lo stesso era per la barba che gli incorniciava le labbra.  
Anche la sua pelle portava i segni del lento ma inesorabile trascorrere dei giorni, benché il suo corpo mantenesse ancora il vigore e la forza nei muscoli che gli erano sempre appartenuti, donandogli un aspetto attraente ed un fascino immutato come degno erede della stirpe dei Dúnedain.  
  
Sorrise tra sé quando avvertì dei passi rapidi che stavano arrivando nel punto in cui si trovava ed allora abbandonò il motivo per cui si era avvicinato alla balconata e si girò verso la bambina che gli stava correndo incontro.  
  
Eden gli circondò le gambe con le braccia appena lo raggiunse ed Aragorn scoppiò in una risata, spostandole i riccioli scuri dal visino paffuto che la piccola aveva rialzato verso di lui con la soddisfazione della vittoria dipinta su di esso, nonostante il fiatone per la lunga corsa.  
  
“Ah! Lo sapevo!” esclamò Eldarion non appena sbucò a sua volta nel corridoio esterno, fermandosi con le mani sui fianchi “Ha vinto ancora lei! Pensavo fossi tu quello ad avvertire dove si trova mio padre in ogni momento!” lanciò un'occhiata all'elfo che lo aveva affiancato e non gli sfuggì l'immenso sorriso che aveva incurvato le sue labbra alla vista dell'uomo.  
  
“Chi credi l'abbia indirizzata da questa parte?” ribatté allora Legolas, incrociando le braccia sul petto e ridendo quando incontrò gli occhi del re di Gondor il quale, ora, stava inutilmente tentando di convincere la bambina a lasciare la presa che lei, però, non era intenzionata ad allentare fino all'arrivo della sorella per mostrarle la vittoria.  
  
Eiliant arrivò poco dopo, seguita da Arwen, e raggiunse Eden che, solo allora, si decise a liberare Aragorn.  
“Avanti... è ora di andare da nostra madre!” le disse divertita, prendendola per mano “E le diremo che la prima fetta di torta, questa sera, è tua!”  
  
Il giovane seguì con lo sguardo le due figlie della loro cuoca e sospirò.  
“Non è corretto... ad ogni modo!” finse di lamentarsi con la creatura eterna al suo fianco, la quale però avanzò per incontrare il compagno ad alcuni passi di distanza.  
  
“Hai barato, Estel!” gli mormorò allora Legolas, fissandolo intensamente con un sorrisino “Hai infranto le regole!”  
  
“Sì, lo ammetto.” replicò Aragorn, alzando entrambe le mani per raccogliergli i capelli che si erano scompigliati durante la corsa e adagiarglieli dolcemente dietro le spalle “Volevo nascondermi nel corridoio ma le guardie mi hanno visto e mi hanno avvertito che Thamais stava...”  
  
“Thamais sta tornando...?” intervenne subito Arwen nell'udire il nome del Guardiano ed appena vide il cenno affermativo del proprio sposo, si incamminò velocemente lungo la balconata esterna per arrivare a quella principale.  
  
“...dicevo...” riprese quindi l'uomo “...mi hanno detto che Thamais stava giungendo con...” ma non fece in tempo a terminare nemmeno quella volta che il movimento fulmineo del figlio attirò la sua attenzione e quella dell'elfo di fronte a lui.  
  
Entrambi lo osservarono perplessi quando lo videro sfrecciare via a gran velocità nella stessa direzione presa in precedenza dalla madre ed allora il principe del Reame Boscoso riportò lo sguardo sul compagno ed aggiunse...  
“Lanthir... per caso?”  
  
**_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_**  
  
I due Guardiani stavano, difatti, attraversando in quel momento l'arcata del grande salone centrale, diretti al corridoio che li avrebbe portati dove avevano detto loro che avrebbero trovato il sovrano, ma poco dopo essere svoltati in quel punto, videro la regina di quel regno avanzare a grandi passi verso di loro.  
  
“Qualcuno era atteso a quanto sembra!” mormorò Lanthir all'amico con un sorrisino, proseguendo quando invece l'altro elfo rallentò il passo.  
  
Scambiò solo un cenno di saluto col capo con Arwen perché quest'ultima avanzò diretta verso Thamais per abbracciarlo.  
Nessuno dei due, troppo persi a guardarsi e ad accarezzarsi l'un l'altro il volto, fece caso al fatto che il Guardiano che li aveva lasciati soli, fu travolto solo alcuni momenti dopo dal giovane che era arrivato, a sua volta, di corsa.  
  
Lanthir fece giusto in tempo a spostare lo sguardo che aveva lanciato a loro due che Eldarion gli saltò al collo con un tale impeto da farlo barcollare di diversi passi.  
Lo strinse con forza a sé e per diversi istanti finirono col spingersi da una parte all'altra del corridoio come se si stessero dirigendo in un punto non ancora stabilito... fino a quando il principe di Gondor trascinò la creatura eterna fino alla porta di uno sgabuzzino.  
  
Una volta entrati, le loro labbra ripeterono lo scontro violento che i loro corpi avevano avuto in precedenza, unendosi in un bacio selvaggio quanto possessivo ed appassionato come continuava ad essere anche la stretta nella quale si stavano tenendo.  
Le mani di uno scesero lungo la schiena dell'altro fino ai glutei e spinsero i bacini in contatto con ancor più vigore per sentirsi completamente e ritrovarsi dopo quel tempo passato distanti.  
  
“Dimmelo!” gemette il giovane quando scese coi baci lungo il suo collo... baci veloci e continui quasi dovesse percorrere ogni punto di pelle scoperto in quel modo... e sorrise con un sospiro quando udì il sussurro sensuale del compagno all'orecchio...  
  
“Mi sei mancato, ragazzino...”  
  
“Un mese e dieci giorni...” proseguì allora, lasciando a lui, ora, libero accesso al proprio collo “...un mese... e dieci giorni... sei rimasto lontano! Ho iniziato il nuovo anno senza di te... senza tue notizie...”  
  
“Siamo rimasti bloccati per la neve...” rispose allora l'elfo, lambendogli la gola con le labbra socchiuse “...era troppo alta per cavalcare. Ma sai bene dove avrei desiderato essere quella notte... mentre tutti ammiravano i fuochi d'artificio per salutare il nuovo anno...”  
  
“Dove...?” gli chiese Eldarion con evidente malizia, fissandolo intensamente mentre intrufolava le dita sotto le lunghe ciocche ondulate per carezzargli la base della nuca.  
  
“Proprio qui...” bisbigliò allora il Guardiano, facendo scivolare una mano tra di loro fino a posarla sulla virilità del compagno che si era, inevitabilmente, risvegliata, e poi farla scendere ancora più in basso tra le cosce, fino a fargli divaricare leggermente le gambe “...dove sono stato tutti gli anni precedenti.”  
  
“Possiamo festeggiare questa notte... anche se in ritardo...” sussurrò il principe di Gondor, sorridendo poi alla replica decisa dell'elfo...  
  
“Non... possiamo... noi dobbiamo! Lascia solo che finisca la riunione per le notizie che dobbiamo portare... ed avremo il nostro... inizio anno... perfetto.”  
  
**_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_**  
  
Quando i due compagni uscirono dallo stanzino, percorsero solo alcuni passi e si ritrovarono di fronte Aragorn e Legolas, i quali, lentamente, li avevano raggiunti ed avevano appena salutato Thamais.  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso andò subito dall'amico e scambiò con lui un lungo abbraccio affettuoso ma appena si discostò, guardò incuriosito l'uomo che si era avvicinato a loro.  
  
“Lanthir.” esclamò il re di Gondor in quello che doveva essere un saluto.  
  
“Aragorn.” lo imitò il Guardiano con lo stesso tono grave usato da lui ma un sorrisino sulle labbra quando aggiunse “A quanto vedo ricordi ancora il mio nome, è già qualcosa!”  
  
“E a quanto vedo io...” continuò a sua volta Aragorn, sostenendo il suo sguardo “...non hai perso la cattiva abitudine di mettere le mani addosso a mio figlio non appena varchi quella porta... o era una ramazza per pulire il pavimento che cercavi in quello sgabuzzino?”  
  
“Oh... ti divertiresti a guardarmi mentre pulisco il tuo bel palazzo, non è così? Scordatelo perché non avverrà mai!”  
  
“Potrei costringerti... se lo volessi.”  
  
“Non potresti niente... stolto Mortale, non prendo ordini da te!”  
  
Fu l'uomo, a quel punto, ad interrompere quello scambio repentino di battute e sorridere divertito, in contemporanea al sorriso complice che era nato anche sul volto dell'elfo.  
  
“Devono fare così ogni volta?” chiese però Thamais, rivolgendosi al proprio principe che stava, a sua volta, sorridendo dolcemente nel vedere i due amici.  
  
“Come sempre...” sussurrò quindi Legolas... prima che l'attenzione di tutti si spostasse sul Guardiano che aveva parlato un attimo prima e che, ora, aveva esclamato con un tono più serio...  
  
“Devo portarvi la parola di Sire Thranduil... ci sono alcuni avvenimenti dei quale vuole che veniate messi a conoscenza.”  
  
**_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_**  
  
“Quando...?”  
  
“Il prossimo mese.”  
  
Il silenzio calò all'improvviso nel salone dove le creature eterne ed il sovrano di Gondor si erano riuniti.  
Non erano andati nella sala del trono perché ciò di cui dovevano discutere, non riguardava solamente il regno ma soprattutto loro stessi... la grande famiglia che erano divenuti con gli anni.  
Una famiglia che, ora, si stava guardando senza che nessuno trovasse un modo per replicare a quella notizia inattesa ma inevitabile, così fu di nuovo Thamais a parlare, guardando l'uomo che gli aveva fatto subito quella domanda.  
  
“Appena il clima lo permetterà, intende raggiungere i Porti Grigi dove sono ormeggiate le navi che hanno riportato coloro che partirono anni fa dopo l'Ultima Battaglia. Voleva comunicarlo a suo figlio, ovviamente... e chiedervi di raggiungerlo laggiù il giorno che è stato stabilito per potervi salutare prima di lasciare queste sponde.”  
  
Aragorn allora annuì e guardò Legolas ad alcuni passi da lui. Percepì il suo intenso sospiro nell'apprendere che presto avrebbe dovuto dire addio al padre per un tempo ancora indefinito ma subito dopo vide un lieve sorriso comprensivo sulle sue labbra, perché molte volte avevano discusso di quel momento, ed ognuna di esse, l'elfo lo aveva rassicurato, dicendogli che non sarebbe stato afflitto da tristezza o malinconia visto che era ciò che Thranduil ed ognuna delle altre creature immortali che lo avrebbero seguito, desideravano.  
Tornare nelle loro Terre... nel luogo che loro chiamavano casa.  
  
“Ferydir...” intervenne in quell'istante Lanthir che si era appoggiato al camino con le braccia conserte e lo sguardo basso “...ed Ethilian... anche loro partiranno?”  
  
“Sì. Insieme a tutti gli altri Guardiani e gli appartenenti al nostro popolo che ancora risiedono nella Foresta.”  
  
La replica dell'amico gli provocò una strana stretta al cuore ed i suoi occhi si chiusero alcuni istanti. Sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe avvenuto, ma il pensiero di dover dire addio per sempre a loro e, soprattutto, a colui che aveva avuto un ruolo importante nella sua vita, per un momento lo destabilizzò.  
  
Quella reazione non sfuggì ad Eldarion, il quale era rimasto seduto sulla poltrona a guardare gli elfi con uno strano senso di timore crescente... che prese forma evidente alle successive parole che Thamais aggiunse...  
  
“Sire Thranduil mi ha mandato da voi ad Osgillath per avvertirvi in modo che anche chi dimora in questi confini possa unirsi all'ultimo viaggio.”  
  
...improvvisamente si rialzò con gli occhi spalancati e a passo svelto lasciò il salone, superando l'arcata sotto lo sguardo attonito dei presenti.  
  
Uscì nel corridoio e si fermò dopo un breve tratto, appoggiando entrambe le mani alla parete e chinandosi in avanti come se non riuscisse più a respirare.  
E quelle tremende sensazioni che lo avevano ghermito divennero ancor più opprimenti proprio quando avvertì accanto a sé la creatura eterna che lo aveva, immediatamente, seguito.  
“Partirai anche tu...?” sussurrò con un filo di voce, senza rialzare la testa per paura di guardarlo e di avere la risposta che temeva di ascoltare.  
  
“Eldarion...”  
  
“Dimmi... la verità! Adesso! Partirai anche tu il prossimo mese...?” questa volta la domanda fu più netta, decisa, quasi violenta nei toni... violenta come il battito del cuore che non aveva possibilità di controllare.  
  
Ma poi una flebile risposta... quasi divertita e allibita come se fosse ovvia...  
  
“No.”  
  
...ed allora si girò di scatto e si strinse con tutte le forze che possedeva a lui, cingendogli la vita in una morsa quasi dolorosa che il Guardiano ricambiò circondandogli le spalle.  
  
“Non partirò... sciocco ragazzino apprensivo!” gli mormorò Lanthir, baciandogli la tempia come meglio poteva visto che il giovane aveva nascosto il volto contro il suo collo “Credi che me ne andrei in questo modo, lasciandoti qui da solo?”  
  
“È solo che... so che prima o poi succederà e... vorrei essere pronto quando sarà il momento... ma so anche che non sarò mai... pronto. È giusto così... ne sono consapevole ma... non adesso però! Adesso è... troppo presto! Però ho visto... la tua espressione e sembravi... triste... e allora...”  
  
L'elfo continuò a tenerlo tra le braccia, limitandosi a rispondere all'ultima parte di quel suo discorso perché alla prima... non avrebbe potuto... non senza rivelargli quel segreto che ancora custodiva.  
“Ero triste perché... tra poco dovrò salutare dei miei amici, solo questo. Non farti più strane idee prima di avermi interpellato, hai capito?” e sorrise quando udì un mugugno contro il collo che doveva essere una replica affermativa.  
  
**_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_**  
  
Nel salone, Aragorn aveva iniziato a camminare lentamente con le braccia strette sul petto dopo che il figlio ed il Guardiano si erano allontanati, ma non stava riflettendo su di loro.  
I suoi pensieri erano invece fermi su un dettaglio non trascurabile che l'uscita improvvisa di Eldarion gli aveva portato alla mente, così si rivolse alla creatura eterna che aveva portato quella notizia.  
“Tu cosa farai, Thamais? Ti unirai a loro?”  
  
“Sì.”  
  
Istintivamente spostò lo sguardo sulla propria sposa e sebbene scorgesse l'evidente tristezza sul suo volto, gli parve di notare un lieve sorriso sulle sua labbra come se fosse già a conoscenza di quel fatto.  
“Arwen...” si avvicinò a lei, lanciando un'occhiata a Legolas che, a sua volta, era rimasto a guardarla in silenzio ma chiaramente amareggiato per quanto sarebbe avvenuto.  
  
“Non addolorarti per me...” mormorò allora la dama, alzando una mano sulla guancia dell'uomo e sorridendogli con più determinazione “...questa decisione la conoscevo da tempo... da ancor prima che il mio cuore trovasse il suo ed insieme abbiamo comunque deciso di approfittare dei giorni o degli anni che ci sarebbero stati concessi per essere felici... anche se di breve felicità si tratta.”  
  
Il re di Gondor spostò la sguardo da lei a Thamais e li vide guardarsi con una languida luce negli occhi nonostante quel futuro inevitabile che di lì a poco li avrebbe divisi per l'eternità, ed allora, senza quasi pensare a ciò che stava pronunciando, si rivolse di nuovo ad Arwen con una cadenza risoluta.  
“Parti con lui. Va con lui, Arwen. Non posso sopportare di saperti qui a spegnerti per il tuo legame con me quando potresti essere con lui al di là del Mare.”  
  
“Aragorn... no.”  
  
“Ignora le promesse che mi hai fatto! Possiamo... infrangerle... possiamo annullare il matrimonio... non importa cosa penserà la gente... tu almeno così potrai...”  
  
“Aragorn...” lo fermò di nuovo la figlia di Elrond con un dolce sorriso ma scuotendo la testa “...sai bene che non è possibile. Non è solo davanti al nostro popolo che mi sono legata a te. Ho **pronunciato quella scelta di fronte ai Potenti, e a quella mi atterrò. Non è più una decisione nelle mie mani... o nelle nostre. Ci siamo promessi l'uno all'altra ed abbiamo chiamato i Valar stessi come testimoni... niente può cambiare ciò che è avvenuto.** **È** **così che deve essere.” ripeté le parole che aveva detto proprio a Thamais quando decisero di affrontare quel Destino insieme e guardando il compagno, lo vide di nuovo sorridere “Il momento di separarci è giunto, sì... ma non cambia ciò che abbiamo condiviso e che rimarrà per l'eternità nei nostri cuori.”**  
  
**Ed allora l'uomo annuì, accennandole un amaro sorriso. Le carezzò una guancia ma poi si discostò da lei per lasciarla libera di raggiungere il Guardiano al quale, di lì ad una manciata di giorni, avrebbe dovuto dire addio.**  
  
**_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_**   
  
_~ Anno 120, Quarta Era della Terra di Mezzo. Sentiero che conduce ai Porti Grigi. ~_  
  
_Febbraio._  
  
Arrivò così il giorno prestabilito per la partenza e la carovana partita dal regno di Gondor raggiunse le sponde dalle quali sarebbero partite le navi dirette al di là del Mare, nelle Terre Immortali dove solo alle creature eterne era permesso recarsi.  
Alcune eccezioni, però, erano state fatte nell'Era precedente, per coloro che avevano sacrificato la propria vita nelle imprese che avevano liberato la Terra di Mezzo dall'oscuro dominio di Sauron, e forse altre ne sarebbero state fatte in futuro, per volere dei Signori degli Elfi che già dimoravano a Valinor.  
Ma per quanto riguardava chi stava intraprendendo il viaggio verso i Porti, quello che tingeva il cielo sarebbe stato l'ultimo tramonto che quelle sponde avrebbero visto in presenza del popolo immortale.  
  
Aragorn era in testa alla compagnia e cavalcava al fianco di Legolas. Ai due lati li seguivano Lanthir ed Eldarion da una parte e Thamais ed Arwen dall'altra, mentre dietro di loro avanzavano tranquillamente i guerrieri che avevano dimorato nell'Ithilien ed avevano portato aiuto agli Uomini per tutti gli anni seguenti la Grande Guerra dell'Anello.  
E nonostante sui volti di molti fosse palese la gioia e l'emozione per quel viaggio che li avrebbe riportati nelle Terre alle quali appartenevano, su quelli di altri era altrettanto evidente un velo di malinconia perché quella partenza avrebbe significato la fine di un Era di alleanza tra due popoli e l'inizio di un tempo di cambiamenti per tutti coloro che sarebbero rimasti su quelle rive.  
  
Cambiamenti che, ineluttabilmente, erano già avvenuti nel corso dei lunghi anni passati perché, benché il trono di Gondor fosse rimasto saldo nelle mani di Aragorn ed Arwen, lo stesso non era avvenuto negli altri regni appartenenti alla stirpe Mortale.  
  
A Rohan, con la morte in tarda età di Éomer e della sua sposa Lothiriel, era succeduto loro figlio Elfwine che aveva preso in moglie una delle dolci fanciulle che tanto desiderava sedurre da ragazzo. Pur essendo ancora poco avvezzo alle armi, nonostante l'insegnamento che aveva avuto dagli elfi di Osgillath, aveva regnato con onore per lunghi anni, portando il ricordo del padre e della stirpe elfica della madre senza dover, effettivamente, impugnare un'arma in battaglia.  
Quando suo figlio Théodred divenne abbastanza grande per prendere il suo posto, concesse a lui il privilegio di sedere sul trono che, nell'Era precedente, sarebbe dovuto appartenere proprio a colui che portava lo stesso nome e che, tristemente, era invece perito per mano del nemico.  
  
Anche l'Ithilien aveva purtroppo pianto la perdita dei regnanti che avevano riportato lo splendore in quelle Terre tanto afflitte, in passato, per la vicinanza con Mordor.  
Faramir ed Éowyn si erano spenti a poco tempo di distanza l'uno dall'altra ma avevano assistito con gioia al matrimonio di loro figlio Brandir con Sedrin, i quali avevano preso il loro posto governando con il rispetto che tutto il popolo di Osgillath provava per coloro che avevano partecipato all'Ultima Battaglia come salvatori.  
Gli anni mortali però erano trascorsi fin troppo rapidamente per loro e la loro dipartita fu causa di grande tristezza in tutto il regno fin dentro le mura di Minas Tirith.  
Il principe Eldarion aveva trascorso difatti gli ultimi giorni dell'amica di sempre al suo capezzale e dopo averla pianta alla sua scomparsa, era rimasto al fianco del figlio che la coppia aveva lasciato, Elboron, per sostenerlo durante i primi tempi del suo nuovo incarico.  
In molti, in quel periodo, notarono quanto i due giovani sembrassero avere un'età simile ed altri ancora si stupirono della somiglianza di Elboron con la madre... tanto che l'amicizia che si era instaurata tra di loro, ricordò a tutti, per molti versi, il grande affetto che si era creato tra il principe di Gondor e quella che, all'epoca, non era altro che una delle ancelle della regina Arwen.  
Ma i giorni non frenarono la loro corsa... ed il figlio di Sedrin e Brandir divenne adulto, prese in sposa, curiosamente quasi a rimarcare le orme dei genitori, una fanciulla nello stesso giorno che quest'ultima venne investita col titolo di cavaliere, e presto furono benedetti con la nascita di un figlio.  
Più di vent'anni erano già trascorsi dalla notte in cui Eldarion aveva preso tra le braccia il bambino dei due amici, il quale venne chiamato Barahir in unanime decisione dei genitori, proprio in merito al fatto che, la prima cosa che aveva fatto mentre veniva cullato dal principe di Gondor, era stato chiudere la minuscola mano sull'indice del giovane sopra l'anello della sua stirpe, strappando una risata divertita a tutti i presenti.  
  
Solo un paio di mesi prima, Barahir aveva ricevuto l'investitura a cavaliere di Gondor proprio da Eldarion, per volere di Aragorn, e sul volto di entrambi era stata ben chiara a tutti l'immensa gioia ma anche l'inevitabile malinconia del principe di quel regno, il quale non aveva potuto fare a meno di ripensare a quando c'era stata Sedrin, in quel punto, e lui era accanto al padre a guardarla con orgoglio.  
Aveva dato il titolo al nipote della sua più cara amica e lui non era cambiato di un solo giorno rispetto a quello di cento anni prima.  
  
Dei pensieri simili lo stavano distraendo anche in quel momento, mentre cavalcava al fianco del padre, sul quale aveva, inconsapevolmente, posato lo sguardo.  
Lo osservò... vide l'evidente luce nei suoi occhi azzurri così simili ai suoi ma non poté fingere di non accorgersi di quanto il suo aspetto fosse mutato in quegli anni se non per quello sguardo ancora identico a quello di un tempo.  
E così nella sua mente ricominciarono a rincorrersi quelle domande che non si era mai effettivamente posto e quelle risposte che non aveva mai voluto, veramente, avere.  
  
Giunsero però fin troppo presto in prossimità dei Porti e quello che si ritrovarono dinnanzi fu uno spettacolo che i loro cuori non avrebbero mai più scordato.  
  
Quattro grandi navi erano attraccate e su di esse erano visibili centinaia di elfi che andavano avanti e indietro con chiara ed emozionata agitazione.  
Nell'aria risuonavano dei melodiosi canti le cui strofe parlavano del Mare e del viaggio a casa che stavano per intraprendere ma quelle parole erano velate da un tono nostalgico per ciò che, inevitabilmente, avevano amato e stavano abbandonando.  
La luce del Sole che tramontava oltre le Montagne rendeva ancor più magica e incantevole quell'atmosfera che, nonostante tutto, sembrava rendere anche la tristezza del distacco più dolce da sopportare.  
  
Tutti coloro giunti da Gondor, discesero dai propri destrieri e gli elfi avanzarono senza indugio verso le navi dai loro compagni che, tra risate di gioia, li accolsero sui ponti.  
A terra, sulla banchina, rimasero solo un gruppo di creature eterne, ferme in attesa di essere raggiunte dai nuovi arrivati, ma ben presto alcuni giovani elfi si distaccarono dagli altri e corsero incontro ad Eldarion per salutare con abbracci e sorrisi il giovane che era stato loro compagno durante gli addestramenti per divenire guerrieri.  
Nelethil era tra loro ed ogni altro amico che gli era stato vicino in quei mesi, comprese le fanciulle che lo avevano sempre guardato con ammirazione per la sua intraprendenza.  
Il principe di Gondor si concesse dei lunghi momenti con ognuno di loro e non badò a ciò che stava avvenendo a chi, come lui, stava per dire addio a qualcuno che era stato importante in quella vita vissuta nella Terra di Mezzo.  
  
Thranduil si era avvicinato lentamente al proprio figlio e gli aveva posato entrambe le mani sul viso. Non ci furono scambi di parole tra di loro ma solo un lungo, profondo ed intenso sguardo, fino a quando Legolas abbassò gli occhi con un dolce sorriso sulle labbra.  
Ed un sorriso comparve anche su quelle del Signore degli Elfi benché in esso fosse evidente una triste rassegnazione che divenne ancor più palese nel sospiro che si lasciò sfuggire quando attirò a sé il figlio per dargli un forte e caloroso abbraccio.  
Allentò la stretta solo dopo quello che parve ad entrambi un momento infinito e lo fece comunque con riluttanza, come se quello che si stavano scambiando non fosse un saluto ma un possibile addio, dopodiché gli accarezzò la guancia e gli fece cenno di andare dagli amici che lo stavano attendendo poco distante.  
  
Così, colui che fino a quel momento era stato principe della Foresta di Foglieverdi, annuì al padre e si diresse da chi aveva trascorso con lui migliaia di anni tra quegli alberi secolari.  
Gilíen lo stava aspettando per abbracciarlo ancora una volta, con al fianco la dama divenuta sua sposa, e alla loro vista, Legolas sorrise divertito nel ricordare la prima volta che aveva saputo della loro unione, quando li aveva scoperti insieme ad amoreggiare nelle scuderie.  
Salutò così lo scudiero che era stato suo amante e si ritrovò poi a stringere a sé Ferydir, Ethilian e tutti i suoi più cari amici, uno dopo l'altro... e benché fosse la felicità e la speranza di rivedersi presto ad illuminare i loro volti, negli occhi di tutti brillava anche un liquido velo di lacrime.  
  
Nel frattempo, Thranduil si era avvicinato ad Aragorn e gli aveva posato una mano sulla spalla per spingerlo ad allontanarsi, insieme a lui, dal punto in cui le creature eterne si stavano scambiando quei saluti.  
“Sai, Estel... il mio desiderio è sempre stato quello di salpare su queste navi con al fianco mio figlio...” iniziò allora con un tono tranquillo, usando il nome che gli elfi stessi avevano dato all'uomo come raramente aveva fatto negli anni precedenti “...eppure ora lo sto per fare senza di lui. Tuttavia...” si fermò, voltandosi verso di lui per guardarlo “...vedo la felicità sul suo volto e questo è desiderio ben superiore a qualsiasi forma di egoistica aspirazione io potessi avere.”  
  
Il re di Gondor fece per ribattere ma spalancò gli occhi meravigliato quando si sentì trascinato tra le braccia del Signore degli Elfi, in un abbraccio fermo e affettuoso.  
Appoggiò istintivamente le mani sulla sua schiena senza osare dire niente a quel punto perché quel fatto l'aveva, in parte, disorientato visto che non era mai accaduto, e non trattenne un sorriso quasi imbarazzato... che prese però, poco dopo, una piega tirata e si spense nel giro di qualche istante quando udì le parole che l'elfo gli stava mormorando all'orecchio con una cadenza ora grave...  
  
“Ciò che temevo, ha assunto vivida forma nei suoi occhi, Aragorn. Ho pregato e sperato che non avvenisse... che fosse solo un evento momentaneo, ma purtroppo non mi sbagliavo. È parte di lui oramai, e più a lungo resterà qui... più il suo spirito si piegherà a quel volere. Mio figlio è forte e non te lo mostrerà ma ne è consapevole... come lo sarebbe chiunque guardasse abbastanza a lungo dentro di lui... anche tu potresti... se lo volessi. Ricorda cosa ti ho detto.”  
  
Un pesante sospiro lasciò allora le labbra di Aragorn che si discostò da Thranduil solo per fare un cenno affermativo col capo prima che la creatura eterna si allontanasse da lui per raggiungere la sua sposa e dare un vero addio anche a colei che considerava quasi come una figlia.  
Ed i suoi occhi allora si bagnarono di lacrime che rimasero a far brillare le iridi azzurre... lacrime che non erano però dovute al distacco definitivo dal padre di Legolas, ma alle frasi che aveva ascoltato e che, impulsivamente, lo portarono a posare lo sguardo proprio sul compagno che stava ancora abbracciando gli amici.  
  
Non molto distante da quel punto, Lanthir aveva appena salutato Ethilian, il quale, dopo essersi scambiato un sorriso con Ferydir, ritornò sulla nave che li avrebbe visti salpare insieme, come compagni, verso la nuova vita che li stava attendendo nelle Terre Imperiture.  
  
“E così...” iniziò allora il Guardiano dai lunghi capelli ondulati “...sembra che tu abbia trovato qualcuno che riesce a sopportarti!”  
  
“Dovrei dire lo stesso di te!” esclamò divertito l'altro elfo, posandogli le mani sulle spalle per stringerle amichevolmente.  
  
“Beh... potrei prendermi il merito visto che... se non fosse stato per il mio intervento anni fa... voi due non avreste mai passato quel giorno alle cascate.”  
  
“Oh... quindi tu... sapevi?”  
  
“Intuivo... sì.”  
  
Ferydir scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa.  
“Già, sei sempre stato molto intuitivo!” replicò, strappando un sorrisino malizioso all'amico, il quale, a sua volta, portò una mano sulla sua spalla mentre il divertimento di entrambi si affievoliva nella consapevolezza che quello era in verità, un addio.  
“Il ragazzo... il figlio di Aragorn... è uno di noi, vero?” gli chiese allora debolmente, ricevendo da un lieve cenno del capo la risposta che già si aspettava, così deglutì ed aggiunse “E dunque... mi mancherai. Beh forse... non nel modo che sai ma...” sorrise allusivamente per allentare la tensione “...mi mancherai comunque. Era... divertente... averti attorno.”  
  
“Immagino già gli... svariati modi... in cui saprai divertirti anche senza di me.” sussurrò Lanthir, sorridendogli in rimando e fissandolo intensamente quando incontrò i suoi occhi grigi.  
Quegli occhi che lo avevano sconvolto e trascinato in un mondo che non conosceva... quegli occhi che gli avevano dato la spinta per ricominciare lungo una via fatta di passione... quegli occhi di amante ma anche di amico... quegli occhi che per intere notti aveva guardato, ricercando in essi l'appiglio per riprendere una vita che si stava negando.  
Occhi che non avrebbe mai più rivisto perché i loro Destini, pur simili per eternità, non si sarebbero incrociati nello stesso luogo.  
  
“Li immagini... perché te li ho mostrati tutti io!”  
  
La replica dell'altro Guardiano fu flebile e tremante, tanto da tradire l'emozione e l'amarezza che il nuovo sorriso sulle sue labbra stava tentando di celare.  
Entrambi però sapevano bene cosa stava provando l'altro... e quasi all'unisono i loro volti si avvicinarono e le loro labbra si unirono in un bacio che non aveva niente a che vedere, però, con la lussuria che li aveva legati in passato.  
Un bacio che voleva soltanto suggellare l'affetto che, ad ogni modo, c'era tra loro, il rapporto di fiducia, di sostegno, di amicizia, di comprensione, di aiuto reciproco... un legame che avrebbe inevitabilmente avuto una fine quel giorno, benché avesse continuato a permanere dentro di loro.  
  
Al termine di quel bacio, Ferydir si voltò di scatto e si avviò a passo svelto verso la nave dove Ethilian lo stava attendendo perché l'ultima cosa che voleva, era mostrare all'amico che aveva salutato per sempre, le lacrime silenziose che gli stavano solcando le guance.  
Non c'era mai stato quello tra loro.  
C'era stata passionale carnalità... discussioni... provocazioni... litigi... ma mai lacrime e non voleva che l'ultimo momento tra loro fosse ricordato dall'altro Guardiano in quel modo.  
  
E lo stesso aveva pensato Lanthir, il quale aveva subito dopo reclinato il capo e si era asciugato gli occhi rapidamente per dirigersi verso un gruppo di elfi che erano stati suoi allievi e che volevano salutarlo, con un sorriso sulle labbra.  
  
Quel gesto però e quello precedente, non erano sfuggiti allo sguardo di Eldarion, il quale, non molto lontano da dove i due amici si trovavano, aveva assistito alla scena, tentando però, con tutte le forze che possedeva, di non mostrare il disagio per quanto aveva visto alle creature eterne che ancora lo stavano circondando.  
  
Giunse poi l'inevitabile ma anche tanto atteso, momento della partenza.  
Thranduil fu l'ultimo a salire sulla nave, dopo aver aspettato che Thamais lo precedesse e si recasse sul ponte per restare, immobile, a guardare la compagna che stava abbandonando.  
  
Nessuno aveva ascoltato ciò che il Guardiano ed Arwen si erano detti negli ultimi, lunghi, istanti in cui erano rimasti insieme su quelle sponde, ma chi aveva posato gli occhi su di loro, li aveva visti semplicemente l'uno di fronte all'altra con gli occhi chiusi, le fronti unite e le mani che sfioravano i volti.  
I dolci sorrisi che incurvavano le loro labbra quando la nave prese lentamente il largo, fecero comprendere però a tutti che non esisteva rancore o rammarico in loro, e che il dolore della separazione era probabilmente attenuato dalla luce della felicità che li aveva illuminati fino a quel momento... e da una speranza infinita che nemmeno la realtà evidente ad entrambi avrebbe mai potuto far affievolire.  
  
Quando ogni imbarcazione svanì all'orizzonte, attirando gli ultimi raggi di Sole che parvero farle risplendere una ad una sul profilo del Mare, le cinque persone rimaste ai Porti si voltarono e risalirono sui destrieri per riprendere il viaggio verso quella che loro avrebbero continuato a chiamare casa.  
  
Il ritorno fu silenzioso per tutti quanti... le espressioni erano assorte e i pensieri persi in riflessioni e ricordi del tempo ormai terminato.  
  
Solo quando superarono le soglie di Minas Tirith, ognuno di loro parve ridestarsi e riprendere la vitalità che dovevano possedere, complici i rumori, le voci e il frenetico e continuo andirivieni tipico delle vie della città in quelle ore serali.  
  
Raggiunte le scuderie, la regina di Gondor fu la prima a lasciare il cavallo e ad uscire all'aperto sotto lo sguardo incuriosito del suo sposo che, ancora, stava portando l'animale nella stalla.  
  
“Resta con lei.” mormorò però in quel momento Legolas, affiancandosi al compagno con un dolce sorriso “Resta con lei per un po'. Anche se non vorrà parlare, la tua sola presenza la farà sentire meno sola.”  
  
Aragorn lo guardò confuso per quella richiesta e si mise davanti a lui per incrociare i suoi occhi.  
“Sì ma... a dire il vero pensavo di rimanere con te.”  
  
“Io sto bene, Estel. Va da lei.”  
  
A quella replica decisa si vide costretto ad accettare pur a malincuore... non perché non desiderasse tenere compagnia ad Arwen perché anche lui era certo che ne avesse bisogno, ma semplicemente perché sentiva l'impellente necessità di rendersi conto di persona se le parole di Thranduil fossero reali.  
Ma benché ancora il suo cuore fingesse di dubitarne nel timore di accettarle, la ragione lo portò a riconoscerle quando vide gli occhi blu del compagno abbassarsi dopo aver sostenuto solo per poco i suoi.  
  
Rimasto solo con il Guardiano, quando l'uomo e l'altro elfo lasciarono le scuderie, Eldarion terminò di slacciare la sella al cavallo, esclamando poi, di punto in bianco, dopo quel lungo silenzio prolungato che aveva tenuto per ore...  
“Era proprio necessario...?”  
  
“Cosa...?”  
  
“Quel... bacio... con Ferydir... era necessario? Non potevi salutarlo come tutti gli altri?”  
  
A quella risposta, Lanthir alzò lo sguardo al soffitto perché gli bastò quella frase per scorgere l'irritazione nella sua voce e l'ovvia gelosia che si celava in quella domanda.  
“Era solo un saluto, Eldarion. Pensavo fosse evidente.” replicò subito con un tono pacato e distaccato perché l'ultima sua intenzione era quella di discutere con lui per quell'avvenimento... ma il giovane sembrava di tutt'altro avviso.  
  
“Sì... ovvio!” mormorò il principe di Gondor con un sorrisino nervoso “Che stupido... avrei dovuto salutare anche io tutti i miei amici con un bacio! Chissà perché non ci ho pensato!”  
  
“Smetti, ragazzino... è ridicolo questo discorso.”  
  
“Oh... è ridicolo?” ribatté a voce alta nell'avvertire ancora la totale distanza nel suo modo, cosa che lo infastidì ancora di più. Scosse la testa e gettò a terra la sella, senza però andare di fronte a lui, nell'altro recinto, per parlargli “Beh, a me non è sembrato tanto... ridicolo... considerando il fatto che quando ne avrai voglia potrai tornare da lui e dargli tutti i baci che vorrai mentre quello che rimarrà qui come uno... stupido... sarò io! E poi anche Ferydir ha un compagno, no? Che motivo aveva per... farlo?” sbuffò, spostando ancora malamente gli oggetti che aveva per le mani, stizzito “Ma di che mi stupisco? Chissà cos'altro c'è stato tra voi che non mi hai raccontato...”  
  
Lanthir strinse le labbra, cercando di controllare le proprie risposte che, a causa del dolore che provava per il distacco definitivo da tutto il suo popolo, avrebbero potuto assumere dei toni più duri di quanto in realtà volesse.  
“Non intendo sostenere questo genere di dialogo derivato da una inutile e sciocca gelosia.” mormorò allora, ponendo una chiara fine a quel dibattito ma provocando, al tempo stesso, una pur ovvia reazione adirata e innervosita nel compagno, il quale terminò velocemente di liberare il cavallo e se ne andò senza nemmeno rialzare gli occhi su di lui.  
Strinse allora i pugni, tirando degli intensi respiri per calmarsi perché sapeva di non poter fare ciò che avrebbe voluto.  
Non poteva far comprendere al giovane che quelli che quel giorno aveva scambiato con gli altri elfi, erano addii e non saluti.  
Non poteva rivelargli che non sarebbe mai salpato, a sua volta, per raggiungerli.  
Non poteva fargli capire che quel bacio, come la tristezza che in quel momento lo stava attanagliando, non avevano niente a che fare con la perdita momentanea di un amante... come non poteva dirgli che loro due sarebbero rimaste le sole ed uniche creature eterne su quelle sponde in futuro.  
  
**_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_**  
  
Trascorsero alcune ore e scese la notte. Una notte però limpida e stellata come se il Cielo stesso volesse portare con la propria pallida luce, un po' di sollievo a tutti gli spiriti che erano inevitabilmente in pena.  
  
Impossibilitato a dormire, a causa dei continui pensieri che lo affliggevano, Eldarion era sceso nei giardini interni a fare una passeggiata per tentare di allontanare dalla mente e soprattutto, dal cuore, tutte le riflessioni che non riusciva a smettere di fare.  
Era stato solo un bacio quello a cui aveva assistito... ma l'aveva ferito come mai era accaduto, in precedenza, con atti ben più evidenti compiuti dal Guardiano ora suo compagno.  
E forse era solo quello il motivo di tutta la bruciante gelosia.  
Non era più accaduto che Lanthir avesse tentato un qualsivoglia genere di seduzione verso qualcun altro da quando avevano, finalmente, deciso di restare insieme... e anche se, in modo esplicito, non si erano mai detti di essere l'uno esclusivamente dell'altro, aveva sempre creduto fosse così.  
Ma quel bacio l'aveva disorientato e spaventato... ed aveva ricreato nella sua testa un'infinità di assurde prospettive future, in molte delle quali, lui rimaneva solo perché quello che considerava compagno lo lasciava per andare dal suo amante di un tempo nelle Terre al di là del Mare.  
  
E stava ancora valutando quelle ridicole e insensate ipotesi quando vide, seduto sul ripiano di marmo del tavolo al centro dei giardini, un'altra creatura eterna che, in solitudine, teneva gli occhi blu fissi alla Luna che li sovrastava.  
Scorse una evidente malinconica tristezza sul suo viso, così non si trattenne dal raggiungerlo ma prima ancora di avvicinarlo, udì la sua voce che, tenue e melodiosa, sembrava un canto sulla base dei suoni provocati dai piccoli animali notturni che si erano risvegliati.  
  
“Dovresti essere a dormire, Eldarion.” mormorò Legolas, abbassando lo sguardo su di lui “Cosa ti tiene sveglio a questa tarda ora dopo un viaggio lungo e faticoso come quello che abbiamo intrapreso?”  
  
“Niente... solo... sciocchi pensieri che nemmeno dovrei permettere alla mia mente di fare!” replicò il giovane arrivando da lui per sedersi al suo fianco sul tavolo “Ma non sono l'unico a riflettere invece di riposare questa notte... mio padre è ancora con mia madre?” lo vide annuire ma intuì dal suo sorriso che non era quello il motivo della sua amarezza, così lo fissò alcuni istanti e aggiunse “Sei triste perché hai dovuto salutare tuo padre e gli altri elfi a te cari?”  
  
Il principe del Reame Boscoso, rialzò allora gli occhi verso la Luna e sospirò.  
“È una malinconia che passerà presto... naturale e inevitabile. Sapevo da tempo che questo giorno sarebbe giunto e il mio cuore è ricolmo di gioia per coloro che presto attraccheranno sulle spiagge di Valinor perché è la meta che ogni appartenente al nostro popolo ambisce di raggiungere.”  
  
“Ma vedrai anche tu quelle spiagge quando sarà il momento, no?” ribatté Eldarion, guardandolo “Beh... immagino che ovviamente una parte di te avrebbe voluto solcare il Mare su quelle navi... voglio dire... anche io ho sentito quel desiderio solo a vederle e non è un viaggio che mi spetta ma... posso capire quanto sia difficile rinunciare ad un... ritorno a casa.”  
  
“La mia casa è qui... con tuo padre... con voi.” gli sussurrò dolcemente Legolas, guardandolo poi con un tenero sorriso nel sapere che lo spirito eterno del giovane aveva reagito con quel desiderio indomabile per la loro gente.  
Per un attimo si chiese se non fosse arrivato il momento di parlare apertamente con lui della sua immortalità perché non era giusto continuare a lasciarlo nella convinzione che quel suo aspetto immutato negli anni era dovuto solo alla parte di sangue Mezzelfo e al dono di luce che Lanthir gli aveva fatto.  
Aveva discusso più volte con l'amico di quel silenzio che ancora stavano tenendo, e sapeva che il Guardiano aveva già parlato col figlio di Aragorn, in passato, del sacrificio che aveva fatto per salvarlo... quindi continuare a negare quell'ultima evidenza agli occhi di tutti era alquanto inutile, ma spettava a coloro che gli avevano dato la vita scegliere.  
Così lasciò da parte quel dettaglio non trascurabile e riprese a parlare di sé per rispondergli.  
“È vero ciò che dici. Il desiderio di attraversare il Mare non affievolirà mai perché è insito nella nostra natura ma... anche se non fossi stato legato a tuo padre per il dono di vita che gli feci anni fa per strapparlo all'Oscurità, non sarei mai partito comunque.” vide le sopracciglia del principe di Gondor aggrottarsi ed allora gli sorrise dolcemente, prendendogli una mano nella propria “Non è l'impossibilità di andare per la parte del mio spirito che dimora in lui a trattenermi... è il mio cuore che non vede vita lontano da lui. La mia esistenza è al suo fianco, su queste Terre, per tutto il tempo che ci sarà concesso... ed anche se avessi potuto, non avrei rubato nemmeno un giorno a questo tempo insieme.”  
  
Eldarion sostenne per alcuni istanti i suoi occhi ma poi, improvvisamente, abbassò lo sguardo ai propri piedi mentre il cuore iniziava a rimbombargli nella testa quanto nel petto per ciò che ora aveva preso una reale materialità nei suoi pensieri.  
Ciò che Lanthir aveva casualmente scordato di rivelargli quando gli aveva parlato del sacrificio che aveva fatto per lui.  
“Beh allora... immagino che la malinconia lascerà presto spazio alla... gioia di questo tempo che passerete ancora insieme.” ribatté a quel punto, ostentando un sorriso nonostante il vortice di emozioni che lo stavano turbando a quella scoperta.  
Stupore... confusione... angoscia... colpa... collera.  
Scivolò allora giù dal tavolo e si passò nervosamente una mano tra i capelli, prima di aggiungere...  
“Forse è meglio... che provi a dormire ora, a domani!” e con quelle parole si avviò a passo fin troppo rapido per rientrare, sotto lo sguardo ora incuriosito dell'elfo rimasto nei giardini.  
  
**_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_**  
  
Nella quiete della notte, Lanthir era seduto al tavolo della biblioteca con le gambe accavallate all'altezza delle caviglie, sopra al ripiano di legno. Teneva la testa reclinata all'indietro e lo sguardo perso oltre la grande finestra dove le tende erano smosse dalla brezza notturna... i libri che avrebbe voluto sfogliare nella penombra creata dalle poche candele che aveva acceso, erano dimenticati in un angolo perché altre riflessioni occupavano la sua mente.  
Era consapevole che quel momento sarebbe arrivato.  
Il momento di dire addio alla sua gente.  
Il momento di ricordare ciò che non avrebbe mai visto e al quale, il suo spirito, nonostante tutto anelava.  
Non ci aveva mai volutamente pensato e forse, con la nuova alba, non l'avrebbe nemmeno più fatto, ma quella notte inevitabilmente doveva fare i conti con la realtà.  
Una realtà che comunque aveva scelto e che desiderava, anche se al tempo del suo sacrificio, non aveva ancora ben chiara.  
Si era legato a quel giovane ignorando quale fosse la sua effettiva natura ma ora che quel Fato si era rivelato essere identico al suo, doveva per forza fare i conti con ciò che, quel vincolo, avrebbe comportato.  
Non avrebbe mai attraversato il Mare perché il futuro di Eldarion era su quelle sponde.  
Non avrebbe mai visto le Terre alle quali il suo popolo era sempre appartenuto.  
Non avrebbe mai più rivisto i suoi genitori, salpati dai Porti Grigi per scelta quando le prime Ombre stavano per calare nei loro confini.  
Ed avrebbe perso tutti coloro che aveva a cuore perché quando i Potenti avrebbero deciso del tempo di Aragorn, insieme a lui si sarebbe spenta anche colei che si era vincolata alla sua vita per promessa, davanti ai Loro occhi... e colui al quale, invece, sarebbe infine stato concesso di salpare per attraversare il Mare, di nuovo padrone dello spirito che aveva in parte donato al compagno della sua vita.  
Sarebbe rimasto al fianco del giovane... della creatura eterna... che amava, per tutte le Ere a venire. Un'immortalità vissuta in una Terra Mortale.  
Un'eternità trascorsa dove il Tempo muta, dove gli anni cambiano e dove i giorni si susseguono inesorabilmente.  
Cosa avrebbe significato tutto quello per loro?  
  
Prima di potersi dare qualsiasi risposta però... un fremito lungo la schiena... un calore attraverso il corpo... ed allora si rialzò lentamente, facendo qualche passo per andare di fronte al tavolo per prepararsi a replicare a quello che il principe di Gondor sarebbe venuto a dirgli, visto che la discussione nelle scuderie non aveva mai avuto una vera e propria fine.  
  
Lo vide entrare nella Biblioteca a passo svelto e deciso ma invece di udire delle parole, si sentì spingere violentemente all'indietro.  
“Ma che...” tentò di esclamare nello scorgere lo sguardo ricolmo di rabbia del compagno.  
  
“Quando avevi intenzione di dirmelo?” gridò immediatamente Eldarion con gli occhi spalancati fissi su di lui “Quando avevi intenzione di dirmi che per il dono che mi hai fatto... sei costretto a restare su queste Terre fino alla mia morte...?”  
  
L'elfo lo guardò sbigottito da quelle frasi e comprese, vagamente, dai suoi toni, che doveva aver fatto un qualche dialogo con suo padre o più probabilmente con Legolas per esserne venuto a conoscenza... ma ormai era tardi per tornare indietro o negare, così si limitò a mormorare quasi a voler sdrammatizzare...  
“Oh... quello! Sì, beh... era un dettaglio.”  
  
“Un dettaglio?” ripeté sconvolto il giovane con una risata esterrefatta “Un dettaglio?! Dovrai restare qui per... centinaia di anni! Non puoi attraversare il Mare a causa mia... e lo chiami dettaglio?”  
  
“Non ha importanza, Eldarion!” replicò, allargando le braccia sui fianchi come se fosse evidente “L'avrei fatto in ogni caso! Il mio cuore era già legato a te anche a quel tempo... pensi che ti avrei lasciato sotto l'influsso dell'Oscurità solo per...” lasciò la frase in sospeso con un pesante sospiro, scuotendo la testa “Non importa, te l'ho detto. Qui sono e qui resterò.”  
  
Il principe di Gondor strinse le labbra e incrociò le braccia sul petto, ancora con un atteggiamento palesemente stizzito.  
“Per quanto...?” un istante di pausa e, nel vedere l'espressione che pareva incerta sul volto del compagno, continuò alzando di più la voce “Non sono uno sciocco, Lanthir! Legolas dovrà restare fino alla morte di mio padre... e tu?” sbuffò innervosito nel capire che, probabilmente, la creatura eterna non voleva rispondergli “Ho centoventun anni! Non sono più un ragazzino, anche se a guardarmi ne dimostro ancora poco più di venti! I cavalieri che mi seguono ora... le ancelle che mi portano la cena... sono i figli e le figlie di coloro che chiamavo amici a quell'età... uomini e donne già adulti, alcuni anche anziani, che io ho visto nascere e crescere! E non sono così... stupido e ingenuo da non accorgermi che quella che sto vivendo non è propriamente una vita... mortale... come quella di mio padre! Sul suo volto, gli anni passano anche se molto lentamente... sul mio nemmeno un decennio intero!” riprese fiato ed incrociando i suoi occhi limpidi, aggiunse “Quindi ti chiedo: fino a quando dovrai restare qui se il mio tempo continuerà a non mutare nemmeno di un giorno?”  
  
Il Guardiano sostenne il suo sguardo, restando immobile a lungo, ed infine, consapevole di non poter più tacere su quel segreto arrivati a quel punto, anche se avrebbe incorso nelle ire di Aragorn, mormorò...  
“Per l'eternità.” vide gli occhi del giovane spalancarsi pur con una evidente, inconscia, consapevolezza di quel fatto, ed allora fece qualche passo attorno al tavolo, percorrendone il bordo con la mano “Non possiedi una vita più lunga degli Uomini come tuo padre, Eldarion. Sei un Mezzelfo, come tua madre. Quando hai guardato quella Luce che ti avevo... espressamente... ordinato di non guardare, perdonami se sottolineo questo particolare... durante l'Ultima Battaglia dell'Alleanza, i tuoi occhi... il tuo spirito... tutto di te, sarebbe presumibilmente bruciato, se fossi stato Mortale.”  
  
Eldarion fece dei lunghissimi e profondi respiri anche se il suo cuore aveva avuto solo un lieve aumento del battito come se si aspettava già di ascoltare qualcosa di simile benché avesse forse temuto di ricevere quella precisa risposta.  
Il suo spirito era eterno. Era un elfo... un elfo dall'aspetto molto più umano di qualunque altro elfo avesse mai incontrato ma nonostante tutto... possedeva l'immortalità di quel popolo.  
“Lo sai... da allora e non me ne hai mai fatto parola?” gli chiese a quel punto con un filo di voce ma senza alcun biasimo nella voce quasi che, da un lato, si sentisse sollevato di conoscere finalmente la sua vera natura “Questo è tutto... o c'è ancora qualcosa che non mi hai mai detto?”  
  
Quella domanda provocò un lieve sorriso sulle labbra carnose della creatura eterna che si era fermata sull'angolo del tavolo a guardare il compagno, in parte stupito del modo in cui aveva preso quella notizia.  
Così, dopo un momento di riflessione, alzò le spalle e scuotendo leggermente il capo come se non gli venisse in mente altro, mormorò semplicemente con un tono interrogativo...  
“Non saprei... forse... ti amo?”  
  
E fu nell'udire quella dichiarazione che gli occhi azzurri del giovane si spalancarono veramente, attoniti.  
Si avventò immediatamente su di lui dopo un breve attimo di disorientamento, e lo spinse nuovamente con una forza ancor più violenta della precedente, facendolo barcollare per la sorpresa di quella reazione inconsulta.  
“Non puoi dirmelo così!” iniziò a gridargli, fissandolo sconvolto “Non puoi! Tu... elfo odioso e irritante... e stupido! Sono cento anni che aspetto questo momento! Cento anni che aspetto un sussurro quando riposiamo insieme nello stesso letto... un sospiro quando mi abbracci le notti prima dei tuoi ritorni a Osgillath... o anche un gemito mentre ci uniamo dopo che io te lo mormoro ogni volta... ma non è mai successo! Vedo nei tuoi occhi cosa provi e me lo sono fatto bastare ma... tu... tu... non ti sei mai degnato di dirmelo! E ora lo fai... così?”  
  
Ancora una spinta ed un'altra, tanto che la replica di Lanthir risultò frammentata e debole perché non tentava, comunque, di frenare l'impeto col quale il compagno lo stava colpendo.  
“Sono solo... parole... Eldarion! Non... cambia ciò che...”  
  
“No! Sta zitto adesso!” lo interruppe però Eldarion, facendo seguire altri spintoni come se fosse quello l'unico modo che aveva per sfogare ciò che aveva iniziato a provare e che lo stava sconvolgendo nel profondo “Non dire più niente! Niente!”  
  
Il tono della sua voce crebbe ulteriormente e presto il Guardiano si rese conto che non era solo quella dichiarazione d'amore improvvisa e, evidentemente, insensata in quel discorso, a spingerlo a reagire così. Lesse facilmente in quelle iridi azzurre che ormai conosceva che non era furibondo e confuso solo per quelle due parole, ma per tutto quello che nel giro di un'ora era venuto a scoprire.  
Così, appena ne ebbe l'opportunità, gli afferrò i polsi per fermare l'impeto dei colpi rivolti a lui e, tentando di immobilizzarlo contro di sé, prese a sussurrargli...  
“Ti amo...”  
  
“No! No! No!” iniziò invece a ripetere il principe di Gondor, provando ancora per poco a liberarsi per continuare ad infierire, benché l'iniziale foga che lo aveva fatto agire in quel modo, stesse scemando via via nell'udire quelle parole che per anni aveva sperato di ascoltare da quelle labbra ad un soffio dalle sue.  
  
“Ti amo...”  
  
“No... smetti...”  
  
“Ti amo...”  
  
“No...” un ultimo debole mugugno quasi rassegnato ed alla fine cedette irrimediabilmente, arrendendosi tra le braccia della creatura eterna con un lungo sospiro.  
  
“Ti amo.” ripeté ancora Lanthir, sorridendo dolcemente nel vedere anche le labbra del giovane incurvarsi lievemente, nonostante tutto “Ti amo... ragazzino fastidioso.”  
  
“Non sono... più un ragazzino.”  
  
“No... no, non lo sei.” replicò allora, ridendo debolmente a quell'affermazione e allentando la presa sui suoi polsi quando sentì che il compagno voleva circondargli la vita con le braccia e non più colpirlo. A sua volta lo strinse a sé per diverso tempo senza più dire niente, fino a quando gli permise di allontanarsi leggermente per fare in modo che i loro occhi si incontrassero di nuovo.  
  
“Sono davvero... immortale?” gli chiese a quel punto Eldarion, con una cadenza ora tranquilla. Attese di vederlo annuire ed aggiunse...  
“E tu... resterai per l'eternità su queste Terre al mio fianco?”  
  
“Non vorrei essere in nessun altro luogo.”  
  
Non trattenne un dolce sorriso a quella replica ma poi le sue sopracciglia si aggrottarono lievemente.  
“E se... litigheremo? Se per qualche ragione... non andremo più d'accordo come ora...? Se ti annoierai di me...? Se... voglio dire... l'eternità è... tanto tempo... se cambierai idea...? Se...”  
  
Un bacio repentino, lungo e appassionato pose fine a quella serie di sciocche e insulse domande, fino a quando l'elfo dai lunghi capelli ondulati lo interruppe per bisbigliargli sensualmente...  
“Chiudi i portoni d'ingresso... e ti mostrerò come farò a farmi perdonare ogni singola volta che litigheremo... se mai dovesse accadere.”  
  
Eldarion socchiuse le labbra in un sospiro quando, chiaramente, comprese cosa intendesse.  
“Qui...? Adesso...?”  
  
“Non sarebbe certo la prima volta che ti concedi a me tra dei libri... o hai forse dimenticato quando tu sei venuto da me a chiedermi delle scuse e a implorarmi di possederti?”  
  
Accennò un sorrisino e, senza farselo ripetere, andò subito a bloccare le ante che avrebbero permesso a chiunque di entrare nella Biblioteca benché a quell'ora, a palazzo, oramai tutti fossero a dormire.  
“Non ti ho... implorato... ricordi male!” ribatté poi, tornando di fronte a lui.  
  
“Ah, no?” gli sussurrò allora Lanthir, fingendo di riflettere “Strano, pensavo che frasi come... 'ti prego... mettimi di nuovo al mio posto... sotto di te...' potessero essere definite... implorare...”  
  
Il giovane lo guardò piacevolmente sorpreso mentre faceva scorrere le mani lungo il suo petto.  
“Ricordi ancora cosa ti dissi quel giorno?”  
  
“Potrei dimenticare ogni cosa, ma non i tuoi gemiti ed il calore tremendamente avvolgente del tuo corpo quando ti sei concesso a me per la prima volta.”  
  
Quella frase fece esplodere un'improvviso fuoco nelle sue vene e di scatto si avventò su di lui, non per colpirlo, ma per baciarlo con un impeto selvaggio.  
  
A lungo si spinsero l'uno addosso all'altro contro il tavolo fino a quando il Guardiano lo rialzò da terra e lo fece adagiare sul ripiano di legno, seguendolo solo dopo un istante.  
Con quei movimenti rapidi e impetuosi, provocarono la caduta sul pavimento dei libri ma nessuno dei due parve curarsene, troppo presi a slacciarsi gli abiti a vicenda... fino a quando il principe di Gondor si ritrovò, stranamente, sopra al compagno mentre con le mani, quest'ultimo, lo stava facendo mettere a cavalcioni sul proprio bacino.  
  
“Non ero... proprio in questa posizione... l'ultima volta che l'abbiamo fatto in una Biblioteca...” mormorò divertito e sorpreso Eldarion nello scorgere il sorrisino sul volto dell'elfo... ma la sorpresa divenne subito incredulità quando udì la sua risposta.  
  
“Non sei più il ragazzino di allora, no?” gli bisbigliò con un tono seducente Lanthir, inumidendosi le labbra lascivamente “Dimostramelo, dunque... cavalcami come avresti sempre voluto fare.” scorse ovviamente l'incertezza nel suo sguardo, così gli sorrise divertito ed aggiunse per provocarlo “Non sei un semplice Uomo... sei una creatura eterna come me... quindi ora... ti permetto di sottomettermi a te in qualsiasi modo tu voglia... sempre che tu ci riesca.”  
  
Una provocazione che, indubbiamente, il giovane raccolse dopo solo un fugace attimo di meraviglia.  
E mentre gli abiti finivano sul pavimento insieme ai libri, si disse che in fondo, quella sua riscoperta immortalità iniziava già ad avere molti vantaggi.  
  
**_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_**  
  
Nei giardini esterni, il principe della Foresta che, da quella notte, non avrebbe più avuto abitanti, era ancora assorto in decine di riflessioni dolci ed amare al tempo stesso.  
Tutte svanirono però quando un brivido ardente lungo la schiena gli fece percepire l'avvicinarsi del compagno della sua anima ed allora i suoi occhi si puntarono sui cancelli in attesa del suo arrivo.  
  
Il re di Gondor era ancora molto distante, in verità, ma ben presto uscì all'aperto e senza una parola, arrivò di fronte all'elfo seduto sul tavolo di marmo e gli carezzò le cosce fino a cingergli i fianchi mentre si metteva tra le sue ginocchia divaricate.  
“Sono... letteralmente... distrutto!” mormorò, lasciandosi sfuggire una debole risata quando posò la fronte al suo petto e sentì riecheggiare in esso anche quella della creatura eterna, la quale, immediatamente, gli aveva circondato le spalle per abbracciarlo.  
  
“Non è certo la prima volta che te lo sento dire...” replicò Legolas con una cadenza allusiva che strappò un'altra risata all'uomo.  
  
“Beh... no. Ma decisamente preferisco essere distrutto per... i motivi che tu ben sai, piuttosto che per un lungo viaggio ed ore trascorse con Arwen che continua a ripetermi che sta bene e di non preoccuparmi per lei.”  
  
“È davvero così? Il suo cuore non è in pena per la partenza di Thamais?”  
  
“Lo è... credo. Non ne posso dubitare ma pare che accetti questo fatto più di quanto farei io nella sua posizione... questo è sicuro.”  
  
“Allora forse dovremmo lasciarla libera di scegliere se e quando avrà bisogno del nostro conforto.” disse l'elfo, carezzandogli la nuca e guardando le onde dalle tonalità argentate, alla luce della Luna, che gli scorrevano tra le dita.  
Era così strano come, spesso, non vedesse altri davanti a sé che il giovane Uomo che aveva conosciuto centinaia di anni prima nelle sue Terre, benché il suo aspetto fosse chiaramente mutato alla vista... vedeva solo il ramingo dalle vesti semplici e sporche di fango che gli si era presentato davanti nel salone.  
Ma sapeva che era, in realtà, il suo cuore a vederlo in quel modo perché la ragione, ogni giorno, gli sussurrava che il tempo sul viso di Aragorn era materiale e non illusione.  
Un tempo che non avrebbe frenato il suo cammino nemmeno con preghiere o invocazioni.  
  
L'uomo, in quel momento, rialzò lo sguardo su di lui e vide quello del compagno perso in un punto imprecisato oltre le sue spalle.  
Lo fissò intensamente per cercare di scorgere in lui ciò che Thranduil gli aveva accennato ma quando incontrò nuovamente i suoi occhi blu per alcuni lunghi attimi... smise di provarci.  
Perché il Signore degli Elfi aveva ragione.  
Non voleva vederlo... e sapeva invece che, se avrebbe tentato davvero di guardare oltre quelle iridi blu che amava, avrebbe facilmente scorto lo spirito al quale era legato e la natura che da anni, dopo la loro completa unione nelle Montagne, stava iniziando ad assumere.  
“Sembri... stanco...” sussurrò allora, carezzandogli teneramente i fianchi “...o triste forse. Avresti dovuto accettare quando ti ho proposto di passare alcune settimane nelle tue Terre accanto a tuo padre e al tuo popolo prima della loro partenza.  
  
“Il mio corpo non è stanco... solo il mio spirito, per tutte le emozioni di questa lunga giornata.” replicò Legolas con un sospiro, invece, evidentemente spossato “Ma non mi rammarico per quanto ho deciso... non sarei partito senza di te e tu non potevi allontanarti da qui. Mio padre... e tutti quanti loro, avrebbero comunque compreso questa mia scelta anche se fossero stati informati della possibilità che avevo. È solo... nostalgia per un tempo oramai giunto al termine ma insieme ad essa, il mio cuore è pieno di gioia per loro perché staranno giungendo dove le loro anime bramavano di arrivare.” accennò un lieve sorriso e guardò in alto verso le stelle che li sovrastavano “Immagino la felicità sui loro volti... la spensieratezza nei loro sguardi quando vedranno quelle Terre all'orizzonte. Dicono che la spiaggia sia immensa e che la sabbia sia così fine ed impalpabile da sembrare inconsistente al tocco, mentre il Mare lambisce le sponde con un moto imperituro e costante. Dicono che oltre ad essa, ci siano immense foreste con alberi rigogliosi i cui colori, in ogni stagione, rimangono immutati... dicono che assumano solo delle gradazioni rosate durante il giorno per poi scivolare dolcemente sui toni del lilla e dell'azzurro durante le notte. E dicono anche che non esiste buio perché ogni foglia, ogni fiore, irradia la sua luce anche quando la Luna è alta nel cielo... persino le acque dei fiumi e dei torrenti hanno vita propria e diffondono un bagliore costante che li fa sembrare dei corsi di liquido argento.” strinse le labbra e rise, scuotendo la testa quando sentì una dolce carezza sul viso, così riabbassò lo sguardo su di lui, sorridendogli “Perdonami... devo averti annoiato con queste chiacchiere.”  
  
“No... non mi hai annoiato.” gli mormorò allora Aragorn, sorridendo a sua volta “Mi hai solo fatto desiderare di vedere quei luoghi, un giorno, attraverso i tuoi occhi.”  
  
L'elfo aggrottò lievemente le sopracciglia a quella espressione e per un lungo momento lo fissò intensamente, ma poi si chinò in avanti e lo baciò per alcuni istanti, senza aggiungere altro a riguardo come se non volesse.  
C'era qualcosa nello sguardo del compagno.  
Qualcosa che non riusciva a definire e che l'uomo, forse per la prima volta, non gli permetteva di scorgere apertamente come invece sempre accadeva.  
O forse, qualcosa che lui stesso temeva di vedere e di comprendere.  
“Dovremmo andare a riposare...” mormorò dopo un po', posando la fronte alla sua “...il viaggio è stato stancante per tutti, in un modo o nell'altro e domani mattina hai quelle riunioni per cominciare a scegliere i dettagli per la festa in onore del tuo compleanno.”  
  
“Sì, è un'idea ma... potremmo anche...”  
  
Alla proposta lasciata volutamente in sospeso dal re di Gondor, l'elfo sorrise maliziosamente e fece scivolare le mani lungo il suo petto mentre si spostava in avanti contro di lui per far aderire completamente i loro corpi.  
“Oh... sì, potremmo...” sospirò sulle sue labbra “...ma pensavo che tu fossi... distrutto...”  
  
“Posso essere... distrutto un altro po'!”  
  
Un'altra risata che sembrò alleggerire tutti i discorsi precedenti ed Aragorn trascinò giù dal tavolo il compagno in un lungo, passionale, irruento bacio che portò entrambi a stringersi e cercarsi con tutto l'impeto travolgente del sentimento che li univa e che, nonostante gli anni trascorsi, non era affievolito nemmeno minimamente.  
  
**_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_**   
 

**~*~ Continua... ~*~**


	29. Epilogo ~ SECONDA PARTE

 

 

  
  
_~~ Anno 120, Quarta Era della Terra di Mezzo. Minas Tirith, Gondor. ~~_  
  
Le settimane trascorsero e il mese di Febbraio stava già volgendo al termine, tra continue riunioni e dibattiti leggeri sulla festa che si sarebbe tenuta agli inizi di Marzo per onorare e festeggiare i duecentodieci anni del sovrano.  
  
Era pieno pomeriggio quando Re Elessar si liberò finalmente dalla scelta riguardante gli addobbi alla quale Arwen lo aveva costretto, contro la sua volontà, visto che riteneva quei dettagli inutili dopo oltre centoventi anni di regno e altrettanti di anniversari simili.  
Inizialmente, quando era stato incoronato, aveva accettato di celebrare il suo compleanno per favorire la vicinanza col popolo, poi era divenuta consuetudine che aveva ripreso sfarzo con la nascita di Eldarion e il desiderio di rallegrare il piccolo principe durante quegli eventi.  
Ed ora, nonostante ben altri pensieri occupassero la sua mente, aveva deciso di continuare quella tradizione solo perché sembrava rendere più radiosa la sua sposa che, in quei momenti, ritrovava un sorriso più sereno oltre il velo di malinconia che lui, comunque, riusciva a intravvedere nel suo sguardo ogni volta che rimanevano soli.  
  
Percorse a grandi passi il corridoio ed entrò nelle stanze che divideva con Legolas dal loro ritorno a Gondor dopo l'Ultima Battaglia dell'Alleanza.  
Non era quella la sua meta, perché in realtà avrebbe dovuto trovarsi proprio col compagno nei giardini, come si erano messi d'accordo quella mattina, ma sapeva che la creatura eterna non si trovava laggiù visto che il suo spirito lo stava spingendo in quell'altra direzione.  
  
Così assecondò l'istinto e difatti vide il principe di quella che ancora veniva chiamata Foresta di Foglieverdi, disteso nel loro letto.  
Si avvicinò lentamente e si sedette al suo fianco sul materasso ma restò fermo ad osservarlo invece di destarlo come, inizialmente, si era sentito spinto a fare.  
  
Legolas era sdraiato di schiena col volto reclinato su un lato ed un braccio piegato. La mano era posata sul cuscino all'altezza del capo mentre l'altra era ferma sul suo petto che si alzava e abbassava regolarmente nel sonno profondo in cui era caduto.  
Le sue palpebre erano abbassate e le labbra incurvate all'angolo in un sorriso appena percettibile come quello di un Uomo perso in un bel sogno dopo una lunga giornata di fatiche.  
  
Il sorriso che invece si formò sul viso di Aragorn per la dolcezza di quella visione, prese presto una piega tirata e incupita.  
Ricordava perfettamente quando aveva visto l'amico di un tempo dormire in quella maniera così insolita per un appartenente al suo popolo... quando lo aveva guardato, a lungo, dopo essere stato strappato dagli artigli dell'Oscurità che aveva intrappolato il suo spirito proprio da colui al quale era più legato.  
Quella volta però, Legolas aveva compiuto un atto di sacrificio, donandogli parte della sua Luce per salvarlo ed era ovviamente stremato per quel vincolo che, da quel momento, si era inevitabilmente creato tra loro.  
  
Ma quel pomeriggio non era accaduto nessun evento insolito o spossante, ed era questa completa normalità ad aumentare l'angoscia che stava ghermendo già da tempo il cuore dell'uomo.  
Era accaduto spesso... troppo spesso... che l'elfo sentisse la necessità di riposare e non per recuperare la forza fisica ma per riprendere invece la tenacia dello spirito che pareva, con gli anni, perdere il vigore, benché la creatura eterna non avesse mai accennato a dimostrarlo apertamente.  
  
Ed ogni singolo pomeriggio o sera che vedeva il compagno addormentato in quel modo, le parole allarmate che Sire Thranduil aveva pronunciato prima della partenza, si univano a quelle che gli aveva rivelato molti anni prima e gli risuonavano nella mente con tutta la tremenda concretezza che, quella lontana notte, non avevano avuto....  
  
~ * ~  
  
“ _Aragorn... devo parlarti di una cosa, prima che Legolas giunga...”_  
  
_L'espressione contrita sul volto del Signore degli Elfi fece bloccare il re di Gondor quasi col fiato sospeso e qualsiasi aspettativa di ringraziamento che aveva, svanì di fronte a quella frase che, per qualche ragione incomprensibile, gli provocò un'immediata ansia._  
“ _Vi ascolto.” mormorò con voce tremante._  
  
_Un lungo sospiro._  
_Un altro._  
_E infine Thranduil puntò gli occhi profondi come il Tempo al quale avevano assistito nelle Ere trascorse su quelle Terre, su di lui, per cominciare quel discorso che il suo cuore di padre non avrebbe mai voluto pronunciare._  
“ _L'atto che avete compiuto, ha mutato la natura dei vostri spiriti.”_  
_Un tono comunque grave, flemmatico, incisivo, perché non servivano giri di parole... non più._  
“ _Non posseggo il dono della preveggenza. Non posso essere certo che ciò che sto per dirti sia una realtà futura o un semplice effetto passeggero causato dalla vostra unione... e benché io speri e implori i Potenti per la seconda possibilità, sento la necessità di doverti avvertire anche della prima.” un istante di pausa e poi proseguì “Conosci meglio di me i doni che hai iniziato a fare tuoi in questi anni grazie al legame che ti unisce a mio figlio... e non ti saranno di certo sfuggiti i cambiamenti che hanno portato Legolas a smarrire parte del contegno e della ragione che per stirpe dovrebbe possedere.” ottenne un lieve cenno del capo e gli bastò per andare avanti “Ora non ti parlo più di capacità istintive, padronanza della velocità del corpo o sciocchi atteggiamenti impulsivi. Ciò che devo rivelarti... è quanto di più tremendo un padre possa scorgere nello sguardo di colui che ama.”_  
  
“ _Se volete rivelarmi qualcosa... fatelo!” sussurrò però in quel momento Aragorn, stringendo i pugni tra le ginocchia, ovviamente inquieto e spaventato da quella titubanza._  
  
_Ed allora il Signore del Reame Boscoso annuì e le parole che lasciarono le sue labbra, si impregnarono di un dolore che non riuscì a contenere._  
“ _Ho guardato negli occhi di mio figlio e ho visto la Mortalità della tua gente. Non ho la certezza se sia un ombra effimera che svanirà o un cambiamento persistente perché mai, come ben sai, è avvenuto un atto di estrema unione di questo genere tra appartenenti dei nostri due popoli. Ma se questo timore che mi cresce nel cuore assumerà una concreta verità con gli anni... sarà solo la tua scelta di vita a salvare quella di mio figlio e di colui che anche tu ami.”_  
  
_Gli occhi dell'uomo si erano chiusi a quelle dichiarazioni che gli rimbombavano nella mente come un martello pesante e violento in grado di distruggere ogni salda parete che aveva costruito attorno a ciò che credeva immutabile._  
_Ma nonostante questa apparente estraniazione, udì chiaramente le frasi successive che Thranduil pronunciò, in tutto il loro smisurato e agghiacciante dolore..._  
  
“ _Se il suo spirito resterà legato a questa nuova natura che non doveva possedere... se la Luce della sua eternità continuerà ad essere offuscata dalla mortale ombra che appartiene a voi Uomini... Legolas morirà. Sul suo corpo, il Tempo non lascerà la minima traccia perché non è stato sfiorato da quel Fato, ma la sua anima... essendosi unita e fusa con la tua... si indebolirà come accade a quella del vostro popolo fino ad affievolirsi e spegnersi. Più a lungo resterà su queste Terre... più il suo spirito resterà vincolato al tuo e a quella parte che ti ha donato.”_  
  
“ _Ma mi ha detto che... non può attraversare il Mare proprio per quel dono che mi ha...”_  
  
“ _No. Difatti è così.” lo interruppe allora l'elfo “L'anima di mio figlio è legata alla tua per quel sacrificio che ha compiuto, fino al giorno che deciderai di dipartire come ti è stato concesso di scegliere o fino a quando sarai costretto dal peso degli anni a farlo... ma quanto accaduto temo abbia mutato la sua natura eterna. E dunque, se in lui perdurerà la mortalità derivategli dalla vostra unione, egli si spegnerà qui, su queste sponde come uno di voi.”_  
  
“ _E se potesse partire, invece?” gli chiese all'improvviso il re di Gondor, rialzando le palpebre per fissarlo intensamente “Se potesse raggiungere le Terre Immortali di nuovo padrone della parte della sua anima che mi ha concesso e che lo tiene vincolato qui?”_  
  
_Thranduil non gli rispose subito, come se stesse tentando, in primo luogo, di decifrare la luce che si era accesa in quegli occhi azzurri che lo osservavano quasi speranzosi di una replica positiva, ma infine sospirò ed annuì lentamente._  
“ _Suppongo che rientrare in possesso del proprio spirito nella sua interezza e dimorare nel luogo in cui i giorni non trascorrono, possa riportare il corso del suo Destino sulla giusta via che dovrebbe intraprendere. Ma non è una rinunzia alla tua vita che ti sto chiedendo, Aragorn!” si affrettò a specificare, aggrottando le sopracciglia “Anche se ho imparato a conoscere il tuo cuore e questo è un gesto estremo che saresti probabilmente disposto a compiere per lui, come lui non esiterebbe a fare per te... non è questa la soluzione a qualcosa di incerto e ancora celato dietro ad un avvenimento dai contorni indefiniti! Il tuo cammino in questa nuova Era non è ancora terminato e hai ancora molto da compiere, molto per cui gioire e molto per cui vivere. Forse verrà il giorno in cui sulle tue spalle e sul tuo cuore graverà il peso di questa decisione... ma non è questo! Nei tuoi occhi vedo un futuro in cui risplende la felicità e l'amore... ed anche la Luce che mio figlio ti ha donato. Vedo un Tempo probabilmente più lungo di quello che ti era stato concesso dal sangue antico della tua stirpe proprio per merito di ciò che ora possiedi ma tuttavia... non ti posso dire con certezza cosa avverrà perché non è nelle mie mani lo scorrere dei giorni.” in quell'istante, stupendo anche se stesso, allungò una mano e la posò su quelle dell'uomo che era rimasto in silenzio con lo sguardo basso e le strinse con forza, mormorando “Non ti ingannerò con false speranze o avvertimenti, Aragorn. Vivi la tua vita. Vivila appieno e conserva nel tuo cuore ogni momento fino a quando i Potenti, nella loro infinita saggezza, lo decideranno. Ed allora, se ciò che temo sarà divenuto reale, avrai la possibilità di decidere del tuo Destino e di quello di Legolas. Ma già da ora non dubito che, in quel caso, la tua scelta sarà quella giusta.”_  
  
~ * ~   
  
Quel tempo, era infine arrivato.  
Il tempo di decidere del proprio Destino e di quello del compagno della sua anima.  
Lo sentiva.  
Lo vedeva.  
Anche se non aveva voluto riconoscerlo per paura, ormai non poteva più fingere che non avesse assunto quella tremenda realtà che aveva tentato, per anni, di ignorare.  
E la decisione da prendere era una... ed una soltanto.  
  
Aveva ricevuto un dono di vita da Legolas oltre cento anni prima ed era arrivato il momento di ricambiare.  
Aveva ricevuto la Luce per sfuggire all'Oscurità... ed ora toccava a lui concedere la Speranza dell'eternità a chi, per natura, la doveva possedere.  
  
Allungò la mano e sfiorò quella dell'elfo sul cuscino.  
Sorrise nel ricordare quello stesso gesto, compiuto proprio tra quelle mura... ma mentre gli carezzava con le dita il palmo, non avvertì la potente ondata di calore che aveva invece percepito quel lontano giorno quando il corpo della creatura eterna sembrava si stesse riempiendo nuovamente dell'intensa luce con la quale lo aveva salvato dalle Ombre.  
  
E quel solo particolare gli strinse il cuore in una morsa opprimente che gli diede l'inevitabile conferma che, istintivamente, ancora non voleva avere.  
  
Un debole mugugno... un lungo sospiro... e gli occhi blu di Legolas si aprirono, velandosi all'istante di languida dolcezza nello scorgere la causa di quel suo risveglio.  
“Mm... avrei dovuto... accorgermi che eri qui a fissarmi!” sussurrò con una cadenza divertita mentre si metteva lentamente a sedere contro i cuscini “Non è la prima volta che lo fai!” il suo sguardo si posò un attimo fuori dalla grande finestra e, incuriosito dalla fioca luce che filtrava dalle tende, domandò “Che ore sono? Hai già terminato quelle riunioni? Pensavo dovessimo incontrarci nei giardini...”  
  
“Mi sono liberato già da alcune ore... ed è quasi il tramonto.” mormorò allora Aragorn, cercando però di non far pesare quei dettagli quando vide l'immediata espressione confusa del compagno “Ma non importa... possiamo restare qui! Quelle riunioni sono state già abbastanza stancanti... e un po' di quiete tra queste mura di certo non mi dispiace.”  
  
“Devo aver riposato più di quanto credevo.” bisbigliò tra sé il principe del Reame Boscoso, accennando un sorriso però incerto “Mi ero disteso solo per qualche momento e...” riportò l'attenzione su di lui ed aggiunse poi con una cadenza maliziosa “...probabilmente la tua... irruenza della scorsa notte mi ha fiaccato più di quanto immaginassi!” si spinse in avanti verso di lui per baciarlo ma, benché ottenne una risposta appassionata dalle sue labbra, avvertì una vaga tensione nel suo corpo, così si discostò per fissarlo.  
  
“Desidero parlarti di una cosa.” gli disse a quel punto il re di Gondor, sostenendo il suo sguardo e prendendogli subito una mano nella propria.  
  
“Oh... perdonami, hai ragione! Dovevamo discutere della festa per il tuo compleanno!”  
  
Gli sorrise dolcemente e scosse in maniera appena percettibile la testa per fargli intendere che non era quello l'argomento.  
Percepiva il cuore battere con forza ma non avvertiva alcun tipo di timore ora perché sapeva di stare facendo la scelta giusta... e l'unica che avrebbe mai potuto fare... anche se significava abbandonare tutto quanto.  
  
“Non vuoi parlarne...?” gli chiese perplesso Legolas a quel cenno senza mai smettere di guardarlo negli occhi.  
Un lungo momento di silenzio.  
Silenzio confuso. Silenzio disorientante.  
Silenzio... evidente.  
Come evidenti divennero i pensieri che iniziò a decifrare nel suo sguardo... quelli che l'uomo non gli aveva mai, volutamente, permesso di scorgere come invece era in grado di fare con tutto ciò che lo riguardava.  
“Non intendi festeggiarlo.”  
Fu una affermazione e non una domanda quella che pronunciò debolmente, inclinando poi il capo sul lato come se non stesse solo guardando negli occhi di Aragorn ma leggendo direttamente dentro di essi.  
  
E ciò che vide... ciò che comprese, benché il dono di scorgere chiaramente l'un l'altro i pensieri fosse svanito con gli anni, gli trafisse il petto fino a giungere al cuore.  
Lo ghermì, lo strinse con brutale ferocia e lo privò del battito.  
Gli rubò il respiro e il calore del sangue.  
Lo scaraventò in un baratro senza fine, distruggendo ogni sicurezza che possedeva.  
  
Ma si sentì anche afferrare, abbracciare e cullare.  
E presto si rese conto che l'uomo aveva rialzato entrambe le mani sul suo viso ed aveva posato la fronte contro la sua.  
Avvertì il suo respiro profondo sulle labbra e comprese di aver, a sua volta, stretto le dita sul suo abito all'altezza del petto come se con quel gesto inconsulto e possessivo potesse evitare ciò che ora conosceva.  
La tremenda verità che era consapevole di dover ascoltare, un giorno.  
La tremenda verità che non avrebbe mai voluto affrontare.  
  
“Il nostro Tempo qui è finito.” un altro debolissimo bisbiglio lasciò le labbra dell'elfo.  
Ancora un'assenza di tono interrogativo perché sapeva già la risposta.  
“Hai già preso questa decisione e qualunque cosa io dica, non la cambierà.”  
  
“Devo andare ora.” mormorò comunque Aragorn, tenendogli il viso come se temesse un suo anche minimo allontanamento “Non chiedermi di spiegarti perché so che è questo il momento giusto... non ci riuscirei... ma è così. Devo andare ora... non voglio essere costretto a lasciarti a forza quando la debolezza mi impedirà anche di alzarmi dal letto.” mantenne gli occhi chiusi durante quelle frasi perché non era, completamente, la verità.  
Ma sapeva fin troppo bene che, rivelandogli ciò che, sicuramente, Legolas già conosceva bene visto che era parte di lui, non avrebbe fatto altro che portarlo ad una reazione impulsiva e inutile.  
Immaginava già ogni sua singola replica e non voleva discutere con lui.  
Non voleva che gli ultimi loro giorni fossero fatti di litigi e tentativi da parte dell'elfo di fargli cambiare idea.  
Doveva andare così.  
  
Le labbra del principe del Reame Boscoso si incurvarono in un lieve sorriso incredulo ma a sua volta non si mosse da quella posizione e restò con le palpebre abbassate e la fronte contro la sua.  
“Posso donarti ancora parte della mia Luce...” gli sussurrò dolcemente, pur sapendo che non sarebbe servito “...posso darti la mia forza... posso darti altri anni... è ancora presto.”  
  
“Legolas... ti prego...” ribatté con un sospiro l'uomo, portando una mano tra i suoi capelli per accarezzarli e sentirli scorrere tra le dita “...non passiamo questi giorni così. Devo farlo adesso...  
per scelta e non per obbligo... prima che sia troppo tardi.”  
  
Quell'ultima affermazione portò la creatura eterna a riaprire gli occhi e a guardare il volto del compagno, alla ricerca di qualcosa che gli desse la conferma che quella decisione era stata presa davvero per suo volere e non portato a compierla da altri fattori che poteva aver intuito.  
Ma vide una ferrea risolutezza nel suo sguardo e, pur amaramente, gli sorrise.  
“Quando...?”  
  
“Ho bisogno di alcuni giorni per parlarne con Arwen e con Eldarion.” rispose a quel punto il re di Gondor, sostenendo i suoi occhi che vedeva velati di lacrime benché il compagno le stesse trattenendo “Mi recherò alla Casa dei Re il giorno della mia nascita. Per quella mattina, un barca sarà pronta sulle sponde dell'Anduin ad attenderti e se vorrai, potrai mandare a chiamare Gimli come un tempo avevi immaginato di fare.” vide le sue sopracciglia aggrottarsi ma proseguì, dandogli la risposta che, di sicuro, stava per fare “Desidero saperti nell'Ithilien, pronto a partire non appena ti sarà concesso. Desidero... chiudere gli occhi col pensiero che starai discendendo il Grande Fiume e che presto arriverai al Mare.”  
  
“Non... non vuoi che ti resti accanto quando...”  
  
“Non riuscirei a lasciarti andare, se ti vedessi accanto a me.” lo interruppe, inspirando intensamente per fermare le lacrime che avevano bagnato anche la luce determinata nelle sue iridi azzurre “Sarà già abbastanza atroce sapere che quella mia decisione porterà Arwen a spegnersi inevitabilmente poco dopo la mia dipartita... lascia che il mio cuore si risollevi almeno un poco nella consapevolezza che in quel momento tu starai raggiungendo il tuo popolo per seguire il tuo Destino.”  
  
Legolas annuì con un debolissimo cenno del capo benché il suo spirito stesse gridando disperatamente che non voleva... che non poteva... che non ci sarebbe riuscito.  
“Non sono ancora pronto a intraprendere quest'ultimo viaggio...” gli bisbigliò però, col respiro irregolare, interrotto dal nodo alla gola che a fatica stava controllando “...non sono ancora pronto ad andare... non sono... pronto a lasciarti, Estel. Il nostro Tempo non è ancora finito... non... non può essere già finito. Io non... non voglio perderti.”  
  
“Fallo per me, Legolas.” replicò allora il re di Gondor, fissandolo intensamente ed asciugando col pollice una solitaria lacrima che stava scivolando sulla guancia dell'elfo dopo essersi ribellata al tentativo di auto controllo che stava mostrando per non cedere “Promettimi che sarai su quella barca e salperai per le Terre Immortali quella mattina stessa. Ricordi cosa ti dissi ai piedi della costruzione sull'albero quando ancora eravamo confusi sui nostri cuori e i nostri desideri?”  
  
“Mi hai detto che... non ti avrei mai perso...” iniziò a rispondere Legolas, sorridendogli dolcemente e strusciando il viso contro al suo “...nemmeno tra centinaia di anni quando non avresti più camminato su queste Terre ed io avrei attraversato il Mare. Mi hai detto... che anche allora avrei conservato dentro di me una parte di te... e ovunque avrei deciso di andare, tu saresti rimasto con me.”  
  
“E a quelle parole mi attengo, amico mio...” mormorò subito Aragorn, con una lieve risata all'espressione stranita del compagno e affrettandosi poi a proseguire “...mio compagno... mia anima... mio amore. Non ti lascerò mai... nemmeno la Morte o l'Eternità mi impediranno di stare con te.”  
  
“Ed io con te...” sussurrò a sua volta dolcemente l'elfo, spingendosi in avanti per sfiorargli le labbra con le stesse frasi che a quel tempo gli aveva pronunciato “...anche se hai deciso che è giunto il momento per il tuo spirito di lasciare questo corpo Mortale e tornare nelle Aule a cui appartiene, una parte del mio verrà con te, in attesa di rinascere a nuova vita quando i Potenti lo decideranno.”  
  
Un bacio lungo e appassionato suggellò quelle parole.  
Mentre le loro labbra si univano, cercandosi e assaporandosi, i loro cuori ritrovarono la quiete dopo la tormenta che li aveva fatti tremare... fino a quando i due compagni si discostarono per respirare e gli occhi blu di uno incontrarono quelli azzurri dell'altro.  
  
Fu il principe degli Elfi a parlare infine, con un cadenza permeata di inevitabile amarezza ma anche di languida dolcezza.  
“Amami, Aragorn. Amami... possiedimi... concediti a me... da adesso fino a quando le ultime stelle si spegneranno nel Cielo... ed allora ti lascerò percorrere gli ultimi passi che ti porteranno verso il tuo Destino. Ma fino a quel preciso momento... tu sei ancora mio.”  
  
“Nemmeno il Destino stesso potrà mai cambiare questo, Legolas.” sussurrò immediatamente l'uomo, stringendo con possessività il compagno a sé “Ora... per tutta la mia vita... per tutta l'Eternità... io sono tuo.”  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
Iniziò a piovere la mattina successiva.  
E continuò a piovere per tutti gli ultimi giorni di Febbraio.  
Non temporali impetuosi con tuoni e fulmini ma solo incessante pioggia da nuvole grigie e tristi che parevano non volersi allontanare.  
E fu con quella luce plumbea ed il suono persistente delle gocce d'acqua sui tetti e sul terreno, che il re di Gondor affrontò le discussioni con coloro che aveva a cuore, prima di mettere in atto quella possibilità di scelta del proprio Fato che i Valar avevano concesso agli appartenenti alla sua stirpe antica.  
  
La sua sposa fu la prima, dopo Legolas, ad esserne messa a conoscenza.  
I grandi occhi azzurri si chiusero non appena udì le frasi pronunciate da colui al quale si era volutamente legata, scegliendo una vita Mortale opposta a quella eterna che avrebbe dovuto vivere.  
Lo aveva fatto per amore di un figlio... lo aveva fatto per la speranza di ritrovare quello in cui un tempo credeva... ormai non importava più il reale motivo.  
L'aveva fatto. Ed ora quella scelta stava per ricadere anche su di lei.  
Ma non ci fu collera, mestizia o rammarico nel suo sguardo quando, infine, incrociò di nuovo quello dell'uomo che era divenuto suo marito.  
Il suo bel viso, immutato negli anni, parve quasi velarsi di un sollievo e di una serenità che sorprese lo stesso Aragorn, rimasto immobile ad osservarla nella stanza che, un tempo, era stata la loro.  
  
“Il mio unico dolore...” iniziò a sussurrare a quel punto Arwen “...è quello di dover dire addio a nostro figlio forse prima di quanto mi sarei aspettata. Ma non giudico la tua decisione ed anzi, la posso facilmente comprendere.” si avvicinò e gli posò una mano su una guancia con tutta la dolcezza che aveva sempre usato con lui “So che i tuoi occhi hanno visto in me da giorni ciò che tentavo di nascondere e non posso negarti che una parte del mio cuore è sollevata perché, con la tua scelta, non dovrà più fingere di non soffrire. La mia anima è vuota senza di lui. Il sole ha perduto il suo calore sulla mia pelle e le notti sono interminabili.” respirò profondamente con un malinconico sorriso “Sono così stanca, Aragorn. Stanca di pensare a questo futuro senza la sua presenza e benché sapessi già a cosa andavo incontro quando ho concesso al mio cuore di amarlo... non posso più negare che sia terribilmente difficile. Oramai però, non ho più niente da temere... Eldarion avrà una vita felice ed infinita con al fianco la persona che ama e che lo proteggerà per sempre e tu... mi stai concedendo la possibilità di affrontare il Fato della vita che scelsi tempo fa, lontano da quello che ora mi sta affliggendo.” un altro sorriso, più convinto, e terminò dolcemente “Non temo ciò a cui andrò incontro quando ti assopirai nel tuo ultimo sonno, Aragorn... lo accetterò, lo seguirò e permetterò al mio spirito di ritrovare la pace che qui non potrà più ottenere senza Thamais. Ma ciò di cui voglio essere certa... è che quella che compirai, sarà davvero la scelta più giusta per te e per Legolas.”  
  
“Lo è.” mormorò l'uomo, stringendo le mani della dama sopra al proprio petto “Ormai è troppo tardi per salvare te da un Destino che non ti spetta visto che non mi hai permesso di fare quella scelta, un tempo... ma posso salvare lui.”  
  
“E dunque siederò al tuo fianco e attenderò con te che i Potenti accettino la tua richiesta.” disse allora la regina di Gondor, annuendo “Saluterò nostro figlio quella mattina stessa e al tramonto, quando tutto sarà compiuto, lascerò col favore delle ombre queste mura e andrò nelle Terre di mia madre, dove la nostra storia ha avuto inizio, e concederò al Destino che ho accolto di dare conforto al mio cuore.”  
  
“Avrei tanto voluto darti la speranza del futuro che meritavi, Arwen.” bisbigliò infine Aragorn, abbracciando la propria sposa teneramente “Avrei voluto privarti da questi vincoli e donarti la libertà di una vita diversa.”  
  
“Ho avuto tutto ciò che desideravo da questa vita... perché avrei dovuto sperare per una diversa...?”  
  
“Ti spegnerai qui invece che perdurare come avresti dovuto...”  
  
“Ho vissuto... qui, Aragorn.” lo corresse Arwen, sorridendogli “Ho vissuto... ho gioito... ho amato. Era ciò che volevo. Ho vissuto... veramente... e non per l'eternità nel ricordo e nel rimpianto di ciò che ho lasciato.”  
  
E dopo quelle parole, il re di Gondor non poté far altro che ricambiare il sorriso e stringerla ancora affettuosamente a sé.  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
Il secondo lungo colloquio che tenne, fu quello con Eldarion.  
Lo raggiunse nel salone delle armi dove il giovane si stava addestrando con la spada che Legolas gli aveva donato ormai cento anni prima per il suo compleanno... e fu quella spada a cadere sul pavimento con un suono metallico che rimbombò nel silenzio delle arcate, quando l'erede al trono sul quale presto avrebbe dovuto sedersi, perse la presa sull'elsa dopo aver udito ciò che il padre era andato a comunicargli.  
  
Un abbraccio vigoroso e disperato seguì quel rumore che continuò a rimanere l'unico per un lunghissimo momento, almeno fino a quando Eldarion, pur continuando a tenere le braccia attorno al collo del padre come se stesse per abbandonarlo in quel preciso istante, iniziò a mormorargli...  
“Non andare adesso! Non è ancora arrivato l'Inverno! Concedimi ancora questi mesi per apprendere da te... io... io non sono pronto per farlo! Non voglio... farlo... non adesso... non andare!” una breve pausa, durante la quale le lacrime gli solcarono inevitabilmente il viso di ragazzo sul quale gli anni non avevano lasciato alcuna traccia, e le sue labbra pronunciarono la reale sofferenza che quell'apprensione di un ruolo, nascondevano “Non lasciarmi, ada... ti prego! Se lo fai... anche mia madre... anche Legolas... tutti voi ve ne andrete... perderò tutta la mia famiglia e non... non voglio... non sono pronto per rimanere solo.”  
  
“Sei un Uomo ora, Eldarion.” cominciò quindi a sussurrargli Aragorn, continuando a tenerlo stretto a sé “Non guardare il tuo aspetto perché il riflesso nello specchio non dimostra più ciò che si cela in realtà dentro di te. Cerca di vedere oltre... arriva al tuo cuore... alla tua anima e troverai l'Uomo coraggioso, forte e nobile che sei diventato. Perché lo sei. Sei quell'Uomo... e sei pronto per prendere il mio posto e seguire il corso del tuo Destino in questa vita che ti è stata donata.” sentì degli intensi respiri ed allora lo discostò da sé quel poco che bastava per guardarlo... e lo vide sorridere debolmente “Sono così orgoglioso di te e del modo in cui hai deciso di affrontare il tuo presente ed il tuo futuro... e sono più che sicuro che manterrai il tuo cuore puro e saldo in ciò che credi.”  
  
“E se sbaglierò qualcosa...? Non sono... perfetto! Non so ancora... centinaia di cose! Se farò delle scelte sbagliate... se...”  
  
“Io ti conosco. E non dubito nemmeno per un istante che qualsiasi decisione prenderai... qualunque scelta sentirai di dover compiere... sarà quella giusta.” si chinò e gli baciò la fronte, stringendolo ancora a sé teneramente “Avrai sempre il mio appoggio, Eldarion... in questa vita o nell'altra... non smetterò mai di credere in te.”  
  
“Mi mancherai...”  
  
Nell'udire il debole gemito del figlio all'orecchio, l'uomo si rese conto di non riuscire a continuare con quel dialogo senza, a sua volta, mostrare le lacrime per quella inevitabile separazione, perché se abbandonare Legolas significava la perdita di cuore ed anima... dire addio ad Eldarion era come perdere il proprio sangue ed una parte di sé.  
Così non trovò altro modo per proseguire, se non portare quel discorso su colui che, fin dal principio, era sempre stato uno dei soggetti principali delle loro discussioni più o meno accese.  
“Ricordati che non sarai solo.” riprese allora “Ed anche che sarai per sempre mio figlio... e quindi se per qualche ragione quell'elfo arrogante che ti resterà accanto sarà causa di qualche tuo problema o preoccupazione... troverò la maniera di fargliela pagare, anche se dovesse essere solo il mio spirito a ridiscendere su queste Terre per trascinarlo via per le orecchie o prenderlo a calci!” e quelle affermazioni assurde strapparono una risata divertita anche al futuro sovrano di quel regno.  
  
Eldarion allora si allontanò per asciugarsi il viso e afferrare di nuovo la propria spada, prima di posizionarsi davanti al padre a qualche passo di distanza.  
  
“Posso difendermi da solo... sono un Uomo, no?” esclamò con un sorrisino di sfida “Vuoi che te lo dimostri...?”  
  
Quella reazione stupì e, contemporaneamente, divertì Aragorn, il quale finse di camminargli attorno lentamente solo per raggiungere poi un'altra spada e prepararsi a quel combattimento che, da molto tempo, non avevano più affrontato.  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
L'ultima persona alla quale voleva parlare, ritornò a Minas Tirith solo alle prime luci del mattino dell'ultimo giorno di quel mese.  
Lo raggiunse nelle scuderie prima che l'elfo potesse indirizzarsi a palazzo come era solito fare per andare a riabbracciare il principe di Gondor dopo essersi recato necessariamente nell'Ithilien dove, ancora, dava ordini agli Uomini per i lavori di miglioramento.  
Fu uno scambio di battute diretto con lui, senza mezzi termini... senza giri di parole... perché non c'era alcun bisogno di mentirgli o accennare velate verità.  
  
Ma quella schiettezza, parve turbare colui che era stato Guardiano della Foresta di Foglieverdi più di quanto il re di Gondor si aspettasse.  
E fu quando Aragorn vide la creatura eterna appoggiarsi alla staccionata come se avesse la necessità di riprendere fiato, che comprese di aver forse scordato alcuni particolari che la reazione apparentemente sconvolta dell'amico, gli aveva riportato alla mente.  
Con la sua decisione di dipartire di propria volontà... la partenza di Legolas per Valinor e la scelta di Arwen di tornare nel Bosco D'Oro di Lórien... Lanthir si sarebbe ritrovato come unico appartenente al popolo immortale che, fino a quel giorno, aveva camminato su quelle Terre.  
L'unica creatura eterna con la memoria dei secoli trascorsi a gravare su un cuore ed un anima, legata sì ad un altro giovane essere immortale, ma non per questo meno immune al peso del Tempo che i suoi occhi avevano osservato.  
  
“Perdonami.” gli disse quindi, fermandosi a sua volta contro il recinto opposto per potergli restare di fronte e guardarlo “Avrei forse dovuto mandare a chiamarti per avvertirti giorni fa della mia decisione.”  
  
“Sì, beh... avresti dovuto!” mormorò il Guardiano, ostentando un mezzo sorriso nonostante il suo spirito fosse in un angoscioso tumulto “Avrei almeno avuto il tempo... di salutare Legolas in maniera più conveniente che con una pacca sulla spalla domani all'alba prima che salga a cavallo e parta, quando tu ed Arwen chiuderete dietro di voi quelle porte!” sospirò e scosse la testa senza però riuscire ad essere davvero in collera con lui. Così dopo alcuni momenti in cui anche l'uomo parve assorto in qualche pensiero, esclamò nuovamente in tono ironico “Non dirmi che lo fai proprio domani così i preparativi per i festeggiamenti non vanno sprecati e... addobbi, musica e cibo possono essere utilizzati per l'incoronazione di tuo figlio!”  
  
Aragorn alzò un sopracciglio basito ma si ritrovò a ridere per l'assurdità di quelle affermazioni.  
“A dire il vero... non ci avevo pensato ma può essere una proposta sensata.” replicò, alzando gli occhi al soffitto e sorridendo ancora.  
  
“Bene. Allora la farò presente al futuro sovrano quando verrà il momento, anche se non potrò più di tanto essergli d'aiuto quel giorno. Credo che possa risultare sconveniente che io rimanga in piedi accanto al trono dove tuo figlio si siederà di fronte al suo popolo per la prima volta.”  
  
“Puoi farlo... se lui lo desidera.”  
  
“No... la mia presenza gli darebbe solo ulteriori pensieri.” ribatté l'elfo, alzando le spalle con un pesante sospiro “Resterò comunque nei dintorni dove lui potrà vedere me ed io lui... ma senza attirare gli sguardi dell'intera popolazione.” fece una pausa e aggiunse con un sorrisino provocatorio, lanciando un'occhiata all'uomo “C'è tempo per quello.”  
  
“Stavo per dire che le tue erano sagge parole ma... ho fatto bene a trattenermi!” disse a quel punto Aragorn, rubando un sorriso anche alla creatura eterna che era rimasta in silenzio ad osservarlo come in attesa di qualcosa. E difatti mancava ancora una parte rilevante di ciò che voleva comunicargli, così incrociò le braccia sul petto e con tono ora serioso, riprese l'argomento iniziale “Forse non ti ho mandato a chiamare perché non è con una sola pacca sulla spalla che vorrei che tu salutassi Legolas. Vorrei che tu lo accompagnassi nell'Ithilien, domani, quando io mi recherò alla Casa dei Re. Gimli ha ricevuto il suo messaggio e lo attenderà nel punto stabilito per salpare insieme a lui ma... vorrei che tu ti assicurassi che Legolas raggiunga quelle sponde e salga su quella barca.”  
  
Lanthir lo guardò stupito da quella richiesta.  
“Ti ha dato la sua parola. Manterrà fede a ciò che ti ha promesso... perché ne dubiti?”  
  
“Non dubito di lui o delle sue intenzioni... ma dell'impulsività che è diventata parte di lui a causa mia.” ribatté l'uomo, fissando gli occhi limpidi che lo osservavano incuriositi “Temo che possa indugiare... temo che possa tornare sui propri passi nonostante ciò che mi ha promesso... temo che possa... smarrire la forza e non riuscire a proseguire perché è quello che probabilmente succederebbe a me se fossi al suo posto... e lui non può farlo.” si rialzò e percorse la distanza che lo separava dalla creatura eterna “Legolas deve partire domani. Deve salire su quella barca e attraversare il Mare. Giurami che farai tutto il necessario perché questo avvenga.”  
  
Il Guardiano scrutò in quegli occhi azzurri che si erano bagnati di una luce apprensiva e agitata ma subito dopo annuì, sussurrando però debolmente...  
“L'hai vista anche tu? Sei riuscito a scorgerla in lui... per questo lo stai facendo.”  
  
“Suo padre mi aveva avvertito...” mormorò in risposta il re di Gondor, stringendo le labbra “...me ne ha dato la conferma prima che lasciasse queste Terre ed io non posso più fingere che non sia reale. Non permetterò che si spenga qui... e l'unico modo per impedirlo, è che si riappropri di ciò che gli appartiene e che raggiunga le Terre al di là del Mare. E quindi devi giurarmi che lo spingerai a salpare se, per qualche ragione, dovesse tentennare. Non posso chiederlo a nessun altro... non... voglio chiederlo a nessun altro perché so per certo che Legolas non darebbe ascolto a nessuno. Giurami che lo farai, Lanthir. Fallo per la nostra amicizia... fallo per quello che ti lega a lui... fallo e basta. In qualsiasi modo... non importa... ma Legolas deve attraversare il Mare, domani.”  
  
“Te l'avrei promesso anche la prima volta che me l'hai chiesto.” replicò l'elfo con una punta di sarcasmo per alleggerire quella tensione “Quando seguirai il tuo Destino... lui seguirà il suo. Te lo prometto.”  
  
Ed Aragorn dopo aver annuito col capo alcune volte, si ritrovò istintivamente a compiere un gesto che non aveva mai fatto da quando aveva incontrato il Guardiano dell'allora Bosco Atro in quel tempo ormai remoto.  
Lo abbracciò con amicizia e affetto... e venne ricambiato nello stesso modo privo di ogni malizia o intento seduttivo.  
  
“Hannon le, mellon nîn. (Grazie, amico mio.)”  
  
Il sussurro dell'uomo fece sorridere dolcemente Lanthir, il quale continuò a mantenere quella stretta amichevole anche mentre replicava...  
“Questa cos'è...? La seconda volta che mi ringrazi da quando ci conosciamo?”  
  
“Ed è anche la volta in cui ti dico... prenditi cura di mio figlio... e dagli la felicità che merita. Restagli vicino perché ci saranno dei momenti difficili... momenti in cui si sentirà smarrito e confuso... momenti in cui desidererà abbandonare tutto. Restagli accanto... sostienilo e amalo. Vivete insieme questa eternità che vi è stata concessa e ringraziate ogni giorno i Potenti per questa possibilità.”  
  
“Questa... cosa... però mi spaventa perché solitamente nasconde qualche... 'altrimenti, se non lo fai...' ...quindi via!” mormorò a quel punto, fingendo di volersi distaccare per allontanarlo con una lieve risata “Via! Va prima che ti venga in mente qualcosa di ancor più spaventoso! Inizia a incamminarti...” gli indicò l'uscita delle scuderie, voltandosi poi per prendere le borse che aveva con sé “...sei così lento che impiegherai più di mezza giornata solo per tornare a palazzo e cambiarti d'abito!”  
  
Aragorn non trattenne una lieve risata per quella maniera ironica di uscire da discorsi seri che ormai aveva imparato a conoscere, così non aggiunse altro e si avviò per lasciare le scuderie... e non vide l'elfo asciugarsi rapidamente gli occhi dalle lacrime che li avevano bagnati.  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
Le nubi, nell'arco della giornata, improvvisamente si diradarono, come se la Natura avesse deciso di concedere una tregua per quella notte.  
La Luna risplendeva alta nel cielo, filtrando dalle finestre del palazzo nelle stanze di chi era già profondamente addormentato e di chi, invece, non avrebbe mai potuto riposare.  
  
Quella notte, Arwen la passò sul balcone ad ammirare le stelle... le stesse stelle che l'avevano vista offrire, cento anni prima, una breve felicità al Guardiano che ora dimorava oltre il Mare.  
Sorrise e per un momento le parve di risentire le braccia di Thamais circondarle la vita e stringerla con la tenera dolcezza di un compagno che l'aveva sempre osservata da lontano come sogno irraggiungibile e proibito.  
Ma quel sogno, infine, l'avevano vissuto insieme fino all'ultimo istante che era stato loro concesso.  
  
Quella notte, Eldarion rimase ad occhi aperti, disteso nel proprio letto con la testa posata sul petto di Lanthir.  
Gli abiti non vennero abbandonati distrattamente sul pavimento come solitamente accadeva quando l'elfo ritornava da lui e nemmeno le lenzuola furono smosse perché entrambi si misero semplicemente sdraiati ed abbracciati, in attesa che quelle ore trascorressero e portassero con loro un nuovo giorno e una nuova vita per tutti quanti loro.  
  
Quella notte, Legolas si incamminò all'esterno e raggiunse il parapetto di pietra accanto all'Albero Bianco simbolo di Gondor.  
Posò le mani sulla fredda roccia e rimase immobile a guardare l'orizzonte dove presto... troppo presto... sarebbero spuntati i primi raggi di sole di quell'alba che avrebbe scritto l'ultima frase nel libro che lui ed Aragorn avevano sfogliato insieme fino a quel momento.  
Il suo respiro era lento e regolare come il battito del cuore.  
Solo gli occhi blu tradivano l'angoscia che in realtà provava perché, da quando era venuto a conoscenza della decisione del compagno, non avevano mai smesso di essere bagnati di liquida tristezza benché quelle lacrime fossero rimaste a velarli senza scivolare lungo le sua guance, ad eccezione di quell'unica, ribelle, che il re di Gondor aveva asciugato alcuni giorni prima.  
  
“Dovresti riposare.”  
  
Una voce attesa.  
Parole che già si aspettava di ascoltare.  
E le sue labbra si inclinarono in un dolce sorriso.  
  
“Dovresti riposare.” ripeté Aragorn, avvicinandosi lentamente a lui “È un lungo viaggio quello che ti attende.” il suo sguardo scese e risalì, percorrendo il corpo del compagno ed ammirando l'abito che aveva indosso.  
L'abito dai colori del sole dorato con cui l'aveva conosciuto la prima volta a Bosco Atro.  
“Ma non lo farai.” continuò allora, avanzando fino a mettersi dietro di lui per sussurrare le parole successive al suo orecchio “Non intendi andare a riposare e non ti muoverai di un solo passo da qui fino a quando non giungerà l'alba ed io non mi avvierò alla Casa dei Re.”  
  
“Non mi muoverò di un solo passo da qui...” disse allora l'elfo, posando le mani su quelle dell'uomo che aveva sentito scivolargli sui fianchi “...fino a quando non vedrò le porte di quella Casa chiudersi dietro di te. Solo in quel preciso istante andrò alle scuderie, salirò in sella al mio destriero e partirò. Non un attimo prima.”  
  
L'uomo sorrise come se già se lo aspettasse e respirò intensamente il suo profumo.  
“Sei sempre splendido con questo abito.” gli bisbigliò dolcemente “Illumini questo luogo come se il Sole fosse già salito a far risplendere queste Terre.”  
  
“Vorrei che il Sole si oscurasse di nuovo come quella mattina.” replicò però subito Legolas con determinazione, mantenendo lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé “Vorrei che l'alba non giungesse mai... che il nuovo giorno non cominciasse... e vorrei restare in questo momento per sempre.”  
  
“Porta questo momento con te.” gli sussurrò allora il re di Gondor, lasciando che i lunghi capelli di seta gli sforassero il viso “Questo e tutti i precedenti che abbiamo vissuto. Ed ogni singolo ed eterno giorno che camminerai sulla spiaggia bagnata dalle onde imperiture, sorridi alle memorie del tempo che abbiamo trascorso su queste sponde... ed esso non cesserà mai di esistere.”  
  
“Ma ad ogni passo che farò...” proseguì l'elfo con un filo di voce, rimembrando le parole che aveva detto lui stesso la sera dopo l'Ultima Battaglia dell'Alleanza “...il battito del mio cuore mi ricorderà anche che non esiste vita senza colui col quale ho diviso la mia anima.” un pesante sospiro e con esso, lasciò le sue labbra anche un'ultima frase...  
“Athradathon i Aer... dan ú 'erithon guil pen o le (Attraverserò il Mare ma non avrò vita senza di te.)”  
  
Ed Aragorn strinse le mani sui suoi fianchi e lo costrinse a voltarsi verso di lui, baciandolo con tutto l'impeto, la passione, l'ardore, la tenerezza e l'amore che un ultimo bacio avrebbe mai potuto dimostrare.  
Un bacio che continuò e continuò.  
Si affievolì... riprese vigore... si tramutò in lievi sfioramenti... e ricominciò nuovamente.  
Un bacio... fu la loro ultima notte insieme.  
Perché nessuno dei due avrebbe sopportato il pensiero di un'ultima unione carnale e spirituale visto che entrambi, probabilmente, si sarebbero perduti l'uno nell'altro, rischiando di bruciare le loro anime nel disperato tentativo di non separarsi.  
  
Non dissero altro in quelle ore.  
Quel bacio fu i loro pensieri e le loro parole.  
Quel bacio fu il loro addio.  
  
Ed infine l'alba arrivò.  
  
Legolas vide un velo di pallida luce rischiarare il viso dell'uomo e rimase immobile.  
  
Restò immobile mentre alle sue spalle i primi raggi di quel sole lontano facevano capolino dalle alte vette delle montagne che li circondavano, ricominciando a bagnare col loro flebile calore le colline e le ampie distese che appartenevano al regno di Gondor... il regno che entrambi stavano per abbandonare.  
  
Restò immobile e guardò quel sole infrangersi negli occhi languidi di Aragorn... occhi immutati in quei lunghi anni a differenza del suo aspetto... iniziando così un nuovo giorno.  
  
Sentì una stretta più forte alla mano che teneva intrecciata nella sua, col braccio piegato tra i loro corpi... allora si lasciò sfuggire un lunghissimo sospiro... ed annuì.  
  
Solo in quell'istante il re di Gondor iniziò ad indietreggiare continuando però a tenergli la mano fino a quando la distanza tra di loro glielo permise.  
Le dita furono le ultime ad accarezzarsi... ed appena quel contatto si interruppe, l'uomo si voltò e avanzò a grandi passi verso il porticato che dava sull'ingresso della Casa dei Re.  
  
In quel punto, Arwen lo stava attendendo, ferma accanto al portone che aprì solo quando vide il proprio sposo giungere ad un passo da lei.  
Al suo cenno, spinse la pesante anta di legno, entrando... ed Aragorn, senza voltarsi indietro, la seguì e richiuse la porta alle proprie spalle.  
  
Il rumore sordo provocato dal legno causò una violenta fitta al cuore dell'elfo rimasto con gli occhi fissi su di loro ma, come aveva promesso, in quel momento si avviò verso le scuderie dove il suo destriero doveva essere già pronto alla partenza.  
  
Ma l'animale non era solo.  
Eldarion era fermo accanto a lui e stava accarezzando la candida criniera con lo sguardo però perso nel vuoto oltre il suo collo.  
  
“Hai già salutato tua madre...?” mormorò l'elfo con l'unica voce flebile che era riuscito a trovare, fermandosi dietro di lui.  
  
“Sì... è venuta da me prima che il sole sorgesse.” replicò il futuro re di Gondor, girandosi all'istante verso di lui e gettandogli le braccia al collo senza un attimo di esitazione “Ti ho sempre considerato come un fratello... come un padre... avrei tanto voluto che restassi... ma so che l'hai promesso a lui.”  
  
Legolas inspirò profondamente e lo strinse a sé proprio con tutta la tenerezza e l'amore di un fratello o di un padre.  
“Conservami nel tuo cuore, Eldarion e sarò sempre con te.” gli sussurrò all'orecchio, prima di discostarsi per posargli un bacio sulla fronte “Addio.”  
  
“Non dire mai addio...” mormorò però il giovane, sorridendo nonostante le lacrime gli rigassero le guance “...non dirlo e non lo sarà.”  
  
E a quella replica, anche le labbra del principe del Reame Boscoso si inclinarono in un dolce sorriso, ed alzò una mano per accarezzargli amorevolmente il viso.  
  
  
“Chissà chi ti ha insegnato queste sagge parole!”  
  
La voce di Lanthir li raggiunse poco prima che la creatura eterna si avvicinasse a loro, strappando ad entrambi un altro sorriso.  
“Sei certo di poter restare solo?” sussurrò però ad Eldarion “Vuoi che chieda a Elboron di venire qui finché...”  
  
“No... no, ce la posso fare... ho tante cose a cui pensare... le memorie... i preparativi per l'incoronazione di domani... non sarò solo. Sarò circondato da Consiglieri e... ancelle... vorrei poter venire con voi al Fiume ma... va bene così.”  
  
I due elfi dunque salirono in sella e, dopo un ultimo, lungo ed intenso sguardo al figlio di Aragorn, Legolas spronò il cavallo alla partenza, seguito dall'amico.  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
Il principe ed il Guardiano della Foresta di Foglieverdi proseguirono fino ai confini dell'Ithilien, senza dire una sola parola e senza rallentare.  
Solo quando si ritrovarono tra gli alberi, poco lontano dal sentiero che li avrebbe condotti alle sponde del Fiume, Legolas spinse il destriero a correre più forte, distaccando l'amico di una discreta distanza.  
  
Lanthir si limitò a seguirlo con lo sguardo ma non fece in tempo a domandarsi il motivo di quell'azione che vide l'altro elfo girare attorno ad un grande albero e partire subito a tutta velocità per ritornare indietro.  
“Dannazione... Legolas!” gli gridò, imitandolo immediatamente per raggiungerlo, comprendendo solo allora la giusta preoccupazione che Aragorn gli aveva rivelato.  
Non fu difficile per lui affiancarlo e presto riuscì anche ad allungare una mano ed afferrare le redini per fargli frenare la corsa del cavallo.  
E fu in quel momento che si sorprese ancora di più perché Legolas lo lasciò fare senza nemmeno un lamento e, una volta che entrambi si fermarono, quest'ultimo non fece altro che scendere di sella e proseguire a piedi nella stessa direzione che era intenzionato a riprendere.  
  
“Legolas! Dove...” la domanda del Guardiano si interruppe perché era evidente la risposta. Così anche lui balzò a terra e lo inseguì fino ad arrivargli di fronte per fermarlo.  
Gesto altamente inutile perché l'altra creatura eterna lo superò comunque per proseguire, ignorandolo, con gli occhi fissi davanti a sé... ma quei pochi istanti bastarono a Lanthir per scorgere le evidenti lacrime silenziose che stavano scivolando ininterrottamente lungo le sue guance.  
“Legolas! Torna indietro!”  
  
“Non partirò.”  
  
“Oh... sì che partirai, glielo hai promesso!”  
  
Continui tentativi di impedirgli di proseguire accompagnarono quello scambio di battute, fino a quando all'ennesima risposta negativa del principe del Reame Boscoso...  
  
“Non andrò. Resterò con lui.”  
  
...Lanthir si vide costretto a passare a maniere più brusche e convincenti.  
“No. Tu arriverai alla spiaggia e salirai su quella barca come hai promesso ad Aragorn!” esclamò, afferrandolo per le braccia e trascinandolo all'indietro.  
Alcuni istanti... pochi passi... e venne allontanato con una violenza inaspettata ma di nuovo lo ghermì per ripetere l'azione precedente.  
  
“Lasciami andare, Lanthir!” gli gridò però questa volta Legolas, una cadenza disperata tanto quanto il suo tentativo di respingerlo “Non affronterò l'eternità su quelle Terre senza di lui!”  
  
“Legolas...”  
  
Ancora Lanthir provò a fermarlo.  
Ancora Legolas si liberò con tutta la forza della disperazione che lo muoveva.  
  
“Lasciami andare! Lasciami!”  
  
Ma nemmeno quella gli servì quando si ritrovò bloccato contro il tronco di un albero, impossibilitato a compiere qualsiasi movimento, visto che l'amico gli teneva ferme le braccia contro di esso... e così, l'unica cosa che poté fare fu implorare...  
“Devo tornare prima che lo faccia! Ti prego! Devo impedirglielo! Lasciami andare da lui! Non è ancora il momento... non è questo il giorno! Lo fermerò e vivremo ancora gli anni che gli rimangono! Abbiamo ancora tempo per...”  
  
“Tu non hai più quel tempo, Legolas!” il tono di Lanthir, invece, fu tutt'altro che comprensivo perché sapeva che non sarebbe servito.  
Non poteva assecondarlo... non poteva consolarlo... doveva spingerlo a partire ad ogni costo.  
Come aveva giurato ad Aragorn.  
Così glielo gridò, duramente, violentemente.  
“Possibile che continui a fingere di non sentirlo? Stai diventando Mortale, dannazione! È così evidente nei tuoi occhi che chiunque potrebbe comprenderlo!”  
Lo fissò intensamente quando vide proprio quegli occhi spalancarsi e facilmente, come se stesse guardando in uno specchio, scorse proprio ciò di cui stava parlando.  
La Mortalità. Fredda... inevitabile... sbagliata.  
E insieme ad essa, quella consapevolezza che già si aspettava.  
“Il tuo spirito si sta affievolendo e se resterai ancora su queste Terre... la conseguenza dell'unione che avete condiviso sarà la tua fine! Morirai e forse a te nemmeno rimangono gli anni di cui parli! Lo senti! Lo riconosci! E non ti importa! Ma ad Aragorn sì. Lui lo sa, Legolas... lo ha visto anche lui e sa anche che l'unica maniera per permetterti di sopravvivere, è questa!”  
  
“Non voglio... sopravvivere per tutte le Ere di questo Mondo con solo il suo ricordo!” replicò però il principe del Reame Boscoso con tutta la determinazione che possedeva... nonostante il dolore... nonostante le lacrime che continuavano imperterrite a bagnargli il viso come se non avesse più alcun controllo “Non posso farlo!”  
  
“E invece lo farai! Devi farlo! Per lui... per voi.” lo incalzò subito il Guardiano, lasciandogli però le braccia per posargli le mani sulle guance “Un tempo gli hai donato la tua Luce per salvarlo... ed ora Aragorn sta facendo lo stesso per te! Ti sta donando la Luce... la vita... l'eternità con questo suo sacrificio! Non ha deciso di lasciare queste Terre perché non voleva più che lo vedessi invecchiare o per qualche altra ragione. Lo sta facendo per te! Perché vuole che tu viva!” deglutì perché, quando vide le palpebre dell'amico abbassarsi con una sofferente rassegnazione, lui stesso sentì un brutale nodo alla gola che rese tremanti le frasi successive che, tuttavia, voleva dirgli “Ed è quello che devi fare, Legolas! Devi raggiungere il Fiume, salire su quella barca e attraversare il Mare! Devi vivere! Devi... andare!” incontrollabilmente anche i suoi occhi però si riempirono di lacrime ma non trovò la forza per frenarle mentre pronunciava quelle ultime frasi “E quando giungerai a Valinor... abbraccia mia madre e... mio padre... e i nostri amici... perché io non potrò mai più farlo.”  
  
L'attimo successivo a quell'ultima esternazione, il tentativo di Lanthir di mutare le intenzioni dell'altro elfo, si tramutò in un abbraccio vigoroso, necessario, disperato.  
Legolas lo strinse a sé con tutta la forza che gli rimaneva ed ascoltò i suoi singhiozzi ed il suo respiro irregolare che nascondevano, a loro volta, una tristezza ed un'angoscia ben diverse dalle sue ma non meno tremende da sopportare.  
  
Un lungo momento ed un solo abbraccio parve servire per riportare la lucidità nelle menti di entrambi, ed allora dalle labbra del principe degli Elfi che stava per abbandonare quelle Terre, uscì un debole sussurro affranto...  
“Il mio cuore si sta spezzando... lo sento esplodere ad ogni respiro... come posso sopportarlo fino alla fine del tempo?”  
  
“Lo so... ma ci riuscirai.”  
  
“Mi mancherai, Lanthir... ogni giorno sentirò la tua mancanza...”  
  
“Quando accadrà...” disse a quel punto il Guardiano, accennando un lieve sorrisino mentre si allontanava quel poco che bastava per guardarlo “...va da Ferydir e fatti raccontare qualche aneddoto su di me... ma presta attenzione che Ethilian non sia nei dintorni ad ascoltare.”  
  
Ed allora Legolas sorrise e strinse le mani tra i suoi capelli, scuotendo la testa come se volesse fargli intendere che, nonostante tutto, era proprio senza speranze di cambiare.  
Poi, inspirando profondamente, fece un cenno con la testa in direzione del sentiero che non avevano ancora raggiunto.  
“Vieni... possiamo andare a piedi da qui. La sponda è laggiù.”  
  
Arrivarono ad alcuni passi di distanza dalla spiaggia ma allora Lanthir si fermò, accarezzò un ultima volta il viso dell'amico di sempre e annuì, indicandogli di proseguire verso il nano che, da quel punto, intravvedeva fermo sulla riva del Fiume, intento a fumare.  
  
Lo seguì però con lo sguardo, restando immobile, e lo vide avanzare fino al vecchio compagno di battaglie che aveva affrontato al suo fianco la Guerra dell'Anello.  
Sorrise dolcemente nello scorgere Legolas e Gimli abbracciarsi amichevolmente e sospirò di sollievo, restando a guardare come colui che era, e per l'eternità sarebbe rimasto, suo principe e caro amico, spinse la piccola imbarcazione in acqua, sorridendo divertito ad alcuni commenti del nano sull'abito che lui indossava e che non era molto adatto all'azione che stava compiendo dopo che questi si era accomodato sulla barca, lasciando a lui il compito di prepararla alla partenza.  
  
E rimase fermo, nascosto tra gli alberi, in attesa che i due compagni si allontanassero perché sapeva che, probabilmente, quel momento non era ancora giunto.  
  
Infatti Legolas aveva remato fino ad una breve distanza dalla riva ma si era poi fermato, lasciando che il lento scorrere dei flutti facesse dondolare l'imbarcazione.  
  
“Perdona la mia probabile irrequietezza...” bofonchiò Gimli, dopo qualche attimo di smarrimento per quell'interruzione “...ma... non dovremmo andare un po' più lontano di così?”  
  
“Non posso ancora, Gimli.” rispose allora l'elfo con un tono debole e lo sguardo fermo all'orizzonte dove il sole, tuffandosi nell'acqua, provocava dei riflessi argentei sulla superficie, immaginando che il nano non avrebbe comunque potuto comprendere subito “Non posso ancora allontanarmi.”  
  
Rimase così immobile, coi pugni stretti sul remo fino a quando sentì una scossa violenta lungo il corpo.  
Le sue labbra si socchiusero in un lungo sospiro.  
Gli occhi blu si spalancano verso il cielo e per un effimero istante, la sua pelle risplendette come se fosse stata colpita proprio da uno dei raggi che stava osservando fino a poco prima.  
  
L'etereo alone luminoso attorno a lui si spense nel giro di alcuni attimi.  
Il suo cuore pulsò con un'improvvisa, ritrovata, forza.  
Le sue palpebre si abbassarono con tutta la rassegnata consapevolezza che quelle sensazioni significavano.  
  
Solo allora mise il remo in acqua e ricomincio a remare.  
  
Il suo spirito era di nuovo integro.  
Aragorn gli aveva ridato indietro il dono di vita che aveva ricevuto oltre centoventi anni prima.  
Ma non si era mai sentito così vuoto ed incompleto come in quel momento.  
  
Quando quella barca si allontanò dalla sponda, finì di esistere nella Terra di Mezzo quella che veniva chiamata Compagnia dell'Anello.  
Alcuni di loro avevano seguito il corso del proprio Destino.  
Altri ne avevano ricevuto uno diverso.  
E per altri ancora, come i due amici che avrebbero raggiunto le sponde delle Terre Immortali quel giorno, il tempo di scoprire cosa il Fato aveva tenuto in serbo per loro, era appena giunto.  
  
Serenità, gioia ed emozione erano visibili sul volto del nano.  
Malinconia, rassegnazione e tristezza, su quello dell'elfo.  
  
Ma infine, quando la barca ridiscese il Grande Fiume e si immise nell'infinito Mare, anche sulle labbra di Legolas comparve un lieve e dolce sorriso, perché le memorie impresse a fuoco in quel cuore che credeva stesse per spezzarsi, cominciarono a dargli un piccolo e fragile aiuto... riportandogli alla mente ciò che non sarebbe mai andato perduto.  
  
_~ * ~_  
  
_~~ Anno 2965, Terza Era della Terra di Mezzo. Palazzo degli Elfi, Bosco Atro. ~~_  
  
_I passi svelti dei Guardiani che stavano accompagnando il nuovo arrivato, per ordine di Sire Thranduil, risuonarono nel silenzio di quella radiosa mattinata d'Autunno._  
  
_Presto raggiunsero un grande salone, immerso nella luce che filtrava da delle alte arcate sul lato della Montagna che dava nei giardini interni del palazzo celato in essa, e solo allora il giovane che scortavano venne lasciato solo e alquanto disorientato._  
_I suoi occhi azzurri si stavano ancora abituando a quel chiarore improvviso, così diverso dalla penombra dei corridoi che gli avevano fatto attraversare poco prima e si ritrovò spiazzato quando, solo dopo dei lunghi momenti, si accorse di non essere, in verità, l'unico presente in quel luogo._  
  
_Vide una figura sull'alto degli scalini che portavano alle colonne._  
_Una figura ammantata dalla luce tanto che gli parve provenire direttamente da essa._  
_Soltanto quando quell'elfo si voltò verso di lui, il ramingo appena giunto in quel regno, riuscì a scorgerne l'aspetto e i lineamenti, ma non di meno rimase a guardarlo con meraviglia mentre egli si avvicinava lentamente al primo gradino col probabile intento di scendere al suo livello._  
  
_Quello che aveva davanti, era il principe di quelle Terre, figlio del Signore degli Elfi dal quale, poco prima, aveva ricevuto il consenso per dimorare nei loro confini._  
_Ed un principe era, a tutti gli effetti, dai tratti regali e affascinanti come quelli del padre ma decisamente più morbidi e delicati._  
_Non portava corona ma indossava un lungo abito di candida stoffa vellutata, ricamata da sottili fili d'argento che si specchiavano su un riflesso dorato come se fosse stato cucito direttamente dal placido profilo dell'acqua di un torrente bagnato dalla luce di Anor in piena Estate._  
  
_Il ramingo abbassò lo sguardo al suo cospetto con un inchino, ma subito dopo lo rialzò su di lui come se non riuscisse a distoglierlo più di qualche attimo._  
_Gli sembrò di essere rapito dalla luce che irradiava e per un effimero istante si ritrovò, assurdamente, a fare dei ridicoli e poco consoni pensieri riguardo le piacevoli sensazioni che quella visione gli stava provocando._  
_Ma presto le fantasticherie di giovane, emozionato e confuso da recenti avvenimenti, lasciarono spazio alla ragione quando Legolas, figlio di Thranduil, gli rivolse la parola con un tono incuriosito._  
  
“ _Man nach le? I doled lîn, tôg i drastad min i 'waith nîn! (Chi sei tu? La tua venuta qui, crea scompiglio nella mia gente.)”_  
  
“ _Non estannen... Estel, ernil. (Il mio nome è... Estel, principe.)” rispose subito, con un altro cenno reverente del capo “Telin uin ennorath athan i hirion... ar anìron er i chobas lîn. (Vengo dalle Terre oltre il Fiume e chiedo solo la vostra ospitalità.)”_  
  
_Nell'udire quel nome ed il modo in cui il giovane Uomo gli aveva risposto, Legolas aggrottò le lunghe sopracciglia e, sorridendo, cominciò a discendere la gradinata lentamente con i profondi occhi blu fissi sullo straniero._  
“ _Min aphadon estannen Estel uin gwaith nîn... i bêd i lammen? (Un Uomo chiamato Speranza dal mio popolo... che parla la mia lingua?)” gli chiese, avvicinandosi a lui con le mani unite dietro la schiena._  
_Lo osservò, divertito dal fatto che lo sguardo del nuovo arrivato continuasse a cercare il suo nonostante quella che appariva come soggezione al suo cospetto._  
_Notò gli abiti scuri e sporchi di terra e fango per la probabile lunga cavalcata ed il viaggio ininterrotto, ma non poté fare a meno che soffermarsi su quegli occhi limpidi e sinceri che, solo per brevi attimi, si abbassavano, mostrando la timida innocenza della gioventù oltre quell'aspetto rude di Mortale che, per i brevi anni trascorsi, ha già affrontato tutto ciò che la vita ha da proporre._  
  
“ _Gallen ned i vâr od Elrond, hîr nîn. (Sono cresciuto nella casa di Elrond, mio signore.)” replicò Estel, seguendo il suo movimento con attenzione fino a perdersi per un lungo momento a guardarlo, quando la creatura eterna si fermò ad un passo da lui “Naneth nîn... tunc nin na Imladris na i lû i nen hên. (Mia madre... mi portò a Imladris quando ero fanciullo.)”_  
  
_Fu allora che le labbra del figlio di Thranduil si socchiusero per lo stupore per poi inclinarsi in un dolce sorriso, prima di riprendere a parlargli usando però la lingua corrente._  
“ _Un fanciullo Mortale condotto a Imladris dalla madre per essere protetto...” mormorò con una cadenza melodiosa come se stesse narrando una favola “...Gílraen era il suo nome, vero?” iniziò a passeggiare flemmaticamente attorno al giovane ma non gli sfuggi il suo cenno affermativo col capo, benché avesse abbassato lo sguardo con reverenza ma mantenendo, tuttavia, un sorriso in viso“Ed Arathorn quello di tuo padre.”_  
  
_Nonostante l'ascoltare i nomi dei genitori lo avesse in parte turbato, il ramingo si limitò ad annuire di nuovo e a sussurrare..._  
“ _Ricordo appena il suo volto, purtroppo. Ero solo un bambino quando venne strappato dall'amore di mia madre ma... sì, quello è il suo nome.”_  
  
“ _Dunque tu non sei un semplice Uomo. Appartieni all'antica stirpe dell'Ovest. Sei uno dei Dúnedain.”_  
  
“ _Sì, mio principe.” ribatté, con un profondo sospiro che sembrò di rassegnazione “Immagino quindi sia per la mia discendenza che vostro padre mi ha concesso il privilegio di dimorare, per qualche tempo, nelle vostre Terre.” abbassò poi la voce, e sussurrando aggiunse “Benché la mia intenzione fosse proprio quella di allontanarmi da essa.”_  
  
_Legolas si mise di fronte a lui e scorse quel velo di amarezza sul suo volto che lo incuriosì e confuse ancor di più, ma infine alzò una mano e la portò sotto al mento del giovane, invitandolo a rialzarlo._  
“ _Assen le ú bennich nin i thenid, Estel. (Allora non mi hai detto la verità, Estel.)” gli bisbigliò con un tono divertito, fingendosi sorpreso “Sen ú van le nach estannen (Questo non è il tuo vero nome.)”_   
  
_A quel punto il giovane, pur sorpreso da quel tocco che gli aveva provocato una dolce sensazione di calore sul volto, sorrise e scosse la testa._  
“ _Ú chîr nîn. Non estannen Aragorn. (No mio signore. Mi chiamo Aragorn.)”_  
  
“ _Mae tollen ned i vâr nîn, Aragorn. (Benvenuto nella mia casa, Aragorn.)” ribatté allora l'elfo, sostenendo quegli occhi chiari fissi nei suoi “Im Legolas. (Io sono Legolas)” per un momento non aggiunse altro, restando semplicemente in silenzio a scrutarlo come anche il ramingo stava facendo con lui, dopodiché sorrise e gli fece un cenno con la mano in una direzione._  
“ _Ora seguimi, ti mostro la stanza che potrai occupare finché vorrai dimorare qui.”_  
  
_Aragorn non poté far altro che seguirlo visto che la creatura eterna si era già avviata per lasciare la sala, ma nel farlo, ribatté..._  
“ _Non è necessario, mio principe. Posso dormire nella Foresta.”_  
  
“ _La Foresta non è sicura di questi tempi,.” sentenziò immediatamente il figlio di Thranduil, lanciandogli un'occhiata quando avvertì la sua presenza al proprio fianco “...anche se i Guardiani la sorvegliano giorno e notte... e nulla di ciò che entra od esce sfugge alla loro vista.” curiosamente vide il giovane guardare altrove in quell'istante con un'espressione all'apparenza imbarazzata ma non ci badò più di molto e proseguì “Ed ancor di più, non è sicuro per l'erede al trono di Gondor.”_  
  
“ _Preferirei non essere chiamato in quel modo, se vi è possibile, sire.”_  
  
“ _Ed io preferirei non essere chiamato sire, o principe... o signore... ad ogni risposta.” mormorò però, facendo un passo più rapido per voltarsi all'improvviso verso il giovane e mettersi davanti a lui “Raggiungiamo un accordo su entrambe le cose?” alzò un sopracciglio allora, fissandolo in attesa e trattenendo una risata alla perplessità ben visibile sul suo volto per quella richiesta._  
  
“ _Beh... sì, mio...” Aragorn si corresse all'istante, ridendo e scuotendo la testa “...Legolas.”_  
  
“ _Bene!” esclamò quindi l'elfo, riprendendo il cammino lungo il corridoio, solo per aggiungere, dopo alcuni attimi “Oh, Aragorn... un consiglio per il futuro! Se non vuoi che qualcuno riconosca il tuo nome, cerca di celare almeno il simbolo della tua stirpe che porti al dito.”_  
  
_A quell'osservazione, il ramingo alzò impulsivamente la mano sinistra dove all'indice era ben evidente l'anello di Barahir e rise tra sé nel ricordare di non aver indossato i guanti quando si era lavato quella mattina, dopo la notte incredibile e inaspettata che aveva trascorso._  
_Al termine di quella discussione, rimase a lungo in silenzio, guardandosi attorno ed ammirando quel luogo che pareva essere stato costruito in completa armonia con la Natura della Montagna e dei Boschi._  
_Ascoltò ciò che il principe stava ancora dicendo riguardo degli avvertimenti o dei comportamenti precauzionali da tenere qualora fosse uscito da solo nella Foresta, ma non fece né obiezioni né domande._  
_Solo quando avvertì che l'elfo stava rallentando l'andatura, riportò la propria attenzione davanti a sé e lo vide fermarsi ed aprire una porta col chiaro invito ad entrare._  
  
_Legolas rimase sulla soglia quando Aragorn la oltrepassò ma non riuscì a trattenere un dolce sorriso nel vedere quello ricolmo di gratitudine che il giovane Uomo appena giunto nel suo regno, gli aveva riservato, dopo aver posato sul letto le poche cose che recava con sé._  
  
_~ * ~_  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
_~~ Anno 120, Quarta Era della Terra di Mezzo. Minas Tirith, Gondor. ~~_  
  
_2 Marzo._  
  
“Quest'oggi iniziano i giorni del nuovo Re. Possano essere benedetti.”  
  
Un silenzio carico di tensione ed emozione.  
Tutta la popolazione di Minas Tirith e di Osgillath rimase immobile, in fremente attesa di vedere la corona argentata risplendere alla luce di Anor sul capo del loro nuovo sovrano.  
  
“Alzatevi dunque. Eldarion... figlio di Aragorn... re di Gondor.”  
  
Gli occhi azzurri del giovane scrutarono ancora un istante il volto dell'anziano Consigliere Reale che aveva avuto il compito di adempiere a quel compito importante ed accennò a lui e a quelli che lo affiancavano, un sorriso in ringraziamento.  
Dopodiché strinse con forza nel pugno lo scettro di Arnor ed inspirando profondamente, si voltò verso il popolo che, da quel momento, avrebbe dovuto governare.  
  
Uno scrosciante applauso esplose nel silenzio e in quell'atmosfera di immensa gioia, nessuno notò che lo sguardo del loro nuovo sovrano si era rialzato sulla destra, in un punto preciso in lontananza che lui, dal palco sopraelevato su cui si trovava, poteva scorgere.  
  
Il punto in cui si trovava l'unica altra creatura immortale rimasta nella Terra di Mezzo.  
  
Lanthir gli sorrise teneramente ed annuì prima che il giovane si avviasse, come di tradizione, verso la Casa dei Re per portare un rametto coi candidi fiori dell'Albero Bianco dove riposava Aragorn... nel letto di pietra che la sua sposa aveva chiuso prima di abbandonare, indisturbata e non vista la città, come era sua intenzione fare.  
  
Successivamente, chiunque avrebbe potuto recarsi in quel luogo ad ammirare ed ossequiare l'effige scolpita nella roccia che sarebbe stata realizzata di lui... dell'Uomo valoroso e del grande sovrano che aveva riportato la Speranza e la Luce nella Terra di Mezzo.  
Il suo volto sarebbe rimasto così, immutato nel tempo, come immagine dello splendore dei Re degli Uomini immersa nella gloria delle gesta che aveva compiuto... e al suo fianco, proprio in memoria del valore dimostrato durante la Guerra dell'Anello, sarebbero stati posti i feretri di Merry e Pipino, gli unici appartenenti al loro popolo ad avere la possibilità di dormire il sonno eterno insieme al loro amico e ai grandi Sovrani di quelle Terre.  
  
Ma quel giorno, nonostante la gioia per l'incoronazione, era ancora percepibile il dolore per quella immensa perdita, e solo al nuovo Re di Gondor fu quindi permesso oltrepassare i portoni della Casa dei Re.  
  
Quando questo avvenne, colui che era stato Guardiano del Reame Boscoso tirò un lungo sospiro per preparare il proprio cuore ad affrontare la realtà che, da quel preciso momento, avrebbe dovuto vivere insieme a Eldarion.  
Rialzò gli occhi limpidi al cielo altrettanto terso e fu allora che sentì un colpo alla spalla... non troppo violento ma neanche leggero... e fece appena in tempo a riabbassare lo sguardo per scorgere l'uomo avvolto in un mantello scuro col cappuccio calato sul viso che, evidentemente, l'aveva appena urtato senza degnarsi minimamente di porgergli le proprie scuse prima di proseguire.  
“Ehi... fa attenzione!” esclamò, aggrottando le sopracciglia nel vedere che quello sconosciuto non si era voltato nemmeno allora.  
“Stolto Mortale...” bisbigliò poi tra sé, istintivamente, sospirando poi rassegnato all'idea che, ormai, quella era la gente con la quale avrebbe avuto a che fare da lì all'eternità.  
Così scuotendo la testa, lanciò un'occhiata a dove quell'uomo sgarbato si stava dirigendo e trovò curioso che, a differenza di tutti gli altri presenti, lui era l'unico che si stava apprestando a salire su un carro coperto dove una donna, a quanto sembrava dai lunghi abiti, perché anch'essa era avvolta in un mantello che le nascondeva il volto, lo stava attendendo.  
  
Seguì per alcuni attimi il carro che partiva per discendere ai livelli inferiori e impulsivamente... senza quasi rendersene conto... senza una valida ragione... le sue labbra si incurvarono in un sorrisino.  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
Quella stessa notte, dopo la lunga giornata faticosa e piena di emozioni, il re di Gondor era riuscito finalmente ad addormentarsi al fianco dell'elfo che, furtivamente, l'aveva raggiunto nel solito modo fin nella sua stanza.  
  
Il sonno di Eldarion era però molto agitato, più di quanto fosse mai sembrato a Lanthir, il quale più volte era stato sul punto di scuoterlo per svegliarlo perché lui stesso faticava a vederlo tremare e muoversi in continuazione col respiro frenetico e la pelle madida di freddo sudore.  
  
“Qualunque sia il sogno che stai facendo...” gli sussurrò con tono apprensivo ad un tratto, sedendosi accanto a lui sul letto “...spero che tu ne esca presto.” lo osservò ancora per un po' ma infine non si trattene e posò la mano sulla sua fronte.  
  
Un'improvvisa ondata di calore lo attraversò, tanto da strappargli un gemito di sorpresa perché mai aveva percepito qualcosa di simile in lui.  
  
Qualcosa che tanto rassomigliava alle brucianti e dolorose sensazioni che aveva dovuto sopportare quando Aragorn lo aveva guarito dalle ferite  
“Caim o Aran, caim o nestad (Mani di Re, mani di guarigione)” bisbigliò allora, guardandosi il palmo mentre stringeva ed allargava le dita per far passare lo strano formicolio che ancora sentiva “Il potere della stirpe di tuo padre si è risvegliato anche in te...” respirò profondamente e aggiunse “...ma dove ti porterà?”  
Guardò il suo viso che pareva essersi rilassato e, prestando attenzione a non sfiorare la sua pelle, gli discostò alcune ciocche di capelli dalla fronte sudata... ma subito dopo sospirò, dandosi dello stupido perché temeva di toccare qualcuno che era, e sarebbe stato per sempre, suo amante e compagno.  
“Non ho paura di te...” gli mormorò, benché il giovane fosse ancora addormentato “...non mi farai del male.”  
  
Senza alcuna esitazione, avvicinò di nuovo la mano a lui e questa volta la posò sul suo petto nudo, all'altezza del cuore.  
Ancora una rovente lingua di fuoco gli attraversò il braccio fino a diffondersi in ogni più remoto angolo del suo essere.  
Strinse i denti per cercare di domare il calore ma in quell'istante accadde qualcosa di diverso.  
  
Gli occhi di Eldarion si spalancarono ed il suo corpo assunse una statica rigidità.  
Le iridi azzurre vennero velate da un bagliore liquido e luminoso, ed il suo sguardo prese a muoversi freneticamente da una parte all'altra, seguendo le immagini ben definite che la sua mente gli stava mostrando.  
  
Sul volto di Lanthir apparve un'espressione sgomenta perché sapeva cosa significasse quell'evento ma ciò che lo preoccupava era che, pur provandoci, non riusciva ad allontanare il palmo dal suo petto.  
Sentiva una forza invisibile che lo tratteneva in quella posizione e, benché non avvertisse più dolore ma soltanto un estremo calore costante attraversarlo, non poteva evitare di essere allarmato per quel qualcosa che stava avvenendo.  
“Tolo dan o nin, Eldarion. (Ritorna da me, Eldarion)” gemette debolmente, ripetendolo poi più volte come se volesse richiamarlo per paura che, ciò che gli stava succedendo, potesse in qualche modo essere pericoloso per lui.  
  
“Tolo dan o nin... tolo dan... o nin...”  
  
Impulsivamente diede retta all'istinto e senza pensare oltre, lasciò che il proprio spirito entrasse in contatto con quello del compagno come già una volta aveva fatto.  
La sua pelle assunse così un luminoso ed etereo chiarore che ricreò nella penombra della stanza un'ammaliante gioco di luci ed ombre.  
  
Improvvisamente il corpo del nuovo re di Gondor parve scuotersi e fu allora che l'elfo provò di nuovo ad allontanare la mano da lui.  
La ritirò verso di sé ma invece di discostarla dal suo petto, vide con stupore che quel gesto venne seguito, inconsapevolmente, dal giovane, il quale inarcò la schiena e con un movimento fluido si mise a sua volta seduto.  
  
E tutto in quell'istante, cessò.  
  
Eldarion abbassò le palpebre con un profondo sospiro prima di riprendere a respirare affannosamente come se non avesse potuto farlo per tutto quel tempo, accasciandosi poi addosso all'altra creatura eterna che immediatamente lo strinse a sé come per impedirgli di cadere.  
  
A lungo rimasero abbracciati senza dire niente, fino a quando Lanthir avvertì che il respiro irregolare del compagno era divenuto una flebile risata.  
“Stai ridendo...?” gli chiese allibito, discostandolo da sé per guardarlo “Mi hai fatto temere per la tua vita e tu... ridi?”  
  
Il giovane lo guardò negli occhi senza poter nascondere una insolita e radiosa felicità.  
“Ho visto cos'è accaduto.” gli mormorò, accarezzandogli il viso e continuando a sorridere come se non riuscisse a smettere “Ho visto il loro passato... ho visto cosa sta per avvenire... e quando tu...” aggrottò le sopracciglia, incerto su quel punto, ma proseguì comunque “...quando il tuo dono è fluito in me di nuovo... ho visto il nostro futuro.” gli posò un dolce bacio sulle labbra e di scatto si rimise in piedi, andando all'armadio per prendere degli abiti da indossare “Abbiamo tanto da fare... da preparare... ma... adesso è ancora presto. Beh... comincerò con l'avvertire i Consiglieri di prima mattina e... per il pomeriggio Elboron e Barahir saranno qui... e dunque...”  
  
“Chiudi quella bocca! Adesso!” lo interruppe a quel punto Lanthir, alzandosi per raggiungerlo con un'espressione palesemente disorientata e allibita sul viso “Che cosa stai dicendo? Stavi avendo un incubo, da quello che sembrava... ti ho toccato e mi hai... bruciato col potere di Guarigione che con tutta probabilità ti è derivato dal titolo che ora possiedi e... poi hai avuto una visione... o almeno sembrava a guardarti e il mio spirito si è risvegliato. E ho sentito il... bisogno di lasciare che la mia Luce fluisse ancora in te, sì ma...” si fermò, scuotendo la testa e mettendo le mani sui fianchi “...questo non va bene! Io sono la creatura eterna che ha quasi tremila anni e che comprende le cose! Ed ora... non riesco a comprendere! Quindi resta immobile dove sei e dimmi a cosa ti stai riferendo!”  
  
Nel vedere la sua confusione, Eldarion si avvicinò a lui con un tenero sorriso sulle labbra, fino ad arrivargli davanti, passando poi le dita di entrambe le mani tra i suoi capelli per portarglieli dietro le spalle.  
“Va tutto bene, invece.” gli mormorò con un tono dolce e rassicurante, fissandolo intensamente “Non è mai andato meglio di così, fidati di me!” lo vide alzare un sopracciglio con un'aria comunque scettica e scoppiò a ridere, per poi tornare serio ed aggiungere...  
“Tiriannen ned i Amarth mîn... a ù nâ sí. (Ho guardato nel nostro Destino... e non è qui.)”  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
Un chiacchierio continuo, tanto simile ad un ronzio, era l'unico suono che si poteva udire nella sala del trono.  
Le porte del palazzo erano state aperte alla popolazione che, anche se improvvisamente, aveva potuto raggiungerlo per assistere alla nuova e inaspettata convocazione voluta dal re di Gondor per quel pomeriggio.  
Non c'era l'afflusso di uomini e donne che aveva partecipato ai funerali di Aragorn e alla successiva incoronazione di Eldarion, ma i presenti erano comunque in preda ad una incontrollabile agitazione perché tutti sapevano con non era cosa usuale quella che stava avvenendo.  
  
Accanto al trono erano schierati tutti i Consiglieri, da quelli più anziani che avevano preso il posto dei precedenti che avevano servito il padre del giovane sovrano, a quelli che da poco stavano apprendendo quel compito di vitale importanza per la conduzione delle questioni riguardanti il regno.  
I primi avevano un'espressione assorta e corrucciata come se, la cosa che stava per avvenire, non corrispondesse alle loro aspettative, mentre gli ultimi sorridevano con una luce serena in quella che sembrava piena approvazione.  
  
L'attesa per l'arrivo del re stava divenendo sempre più incalzante e, in quel tempo che pareva interminabile, in molti si soffermarono ad osservare il cuscino di velluto, appoggiato nel posto in cui avrebbe dovuto sedersi il loro nuovo regnante, sul quale era posato lo scettro argentato di Arnor.  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
Poco lontano da quel luogo, colui che tutti attendevano era fermo ad osservare oltre la porta socchiusa, che coloro che aveva mandato a chiamare quella mattina da un messaggero con una lunga lettera, giungessero.  
Non aveva dubbi sul loro arrivo ma voleva solo che avvenisse il prima possibile.  
  
“Stai aspettando che il tuo popolo si annoi a morte, per caso?”  
  
Lanthir gli arrivò alle spalle silenziosamente, pur sapendo che sarebbe comunque stato avvertito dal compagno, e si chinò in avanti per posargli un bacio al lato del collo.  
“Dovresti almeno farti vedere... altrimenti rimarrai da solo coi tuoi Consiglieri per fare questo annuncio!”  
  
“Non avere fretta.” mormorò tra sé Eldarion, scrutando in lontananza e sorridendo soddisfatto quando, infine, vide il suo caro amico Elboron, ormai uomo adulto, che si avvicinava al trono con al fianco suo figlio Barahir.  
“Hai avuto quasi tremila anni di pazienza...” proseguì allora, voltandosi verso di lui “...ed ora inizi ad essere inquieto?”  
  
L'elfo alzò un sopracciglio basito ma gli sorrise, sostenendo i suoi occhi che brillavano di una luce radiosa e determinata.  
“Sei davvero... davvero sicuro che quella che stai per compiere sia la decisione più giusta per te... e per loro? Una volta fatta, non potrai più tornare indietro.” gli chiese però con un velo di apprensione nella voce “Questo non è ciò che tuo padre... o tua madre... hanno sempre voluto per te.”  
  
“Tra le ultime parole che entrambi mi hanno rivolto...” iniziò a replicare il giovane, respirando profondamente “...c'era il loro assoluto appoggio in qualunque scelta mi sarei ritrovato a fare. Tutti e due... e mio padre soprattutto, ha rimarcato più volte che crede in me e nelle mie decisioni... e che di certo sarebbero state quelle più giuste.” gli sorrise dolcemente e annuì “Quindi, sì. Sono davvero sicuro di voler fare questa scelta. Per me... per noi... per loro. Deve essere così.”  
  
E a quel punto, colui che era stato Guardiano della Foresta di Foglieverdi ricambiò il sorriso e, con una lieve risata sistemò meglio la corona alata di Gondor sulla fronte del compagno, facendogli poi un cenno col capo in direzione del salone.  
“Allora va, ragazzino ostinato...” gli sussurrò dolcemente “...e cambia il tuo Destino.”  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
Il silenzio calò ovunque non appena il re di Gondor fece il suo ingresso e raggiunse il proprio trono dove gli occhi di tutti erano puntati.  
Scambiò uno sguardo di intesa con i due nuovi arrivati e li vide annuire con un'espressione risoluta e serena sul viso, così inspirò profondamente e si voltò verso la folla gremita tra le alte mura di quel luogo, cominciando il discorso che era intenzionato a fare...  
  
“Solo l'altro ieri, tutti noi abbiamo dovuto dire addio a un grande uomo. Un padre amorevole, presente e dal cuore immenso per me... ed un sovrano glorioso, nobile e premuroso per tutti quanti voi.”  
  
Vide i presenti annuire e chinare il capo in segno di rispetto così sorrise e si fece forza per continuare.  
  
“Il suo tempo qui era terminato, come quello di mia madre... vostra regina... che per scelta ha rinunciato all'immortalità del suo popolo per restare accanto all'uomo che ha sposato.  
Il suo nome era Aragorn, figlio di Arathorn... e fin dalla più giovane età ha tentato di fuggire dalla discendenza alla quale apparteneva per timore del sangue che gli scorreva nelle vene, perché artefice di colpe e debolezze che non intendeva fare proprie.  
Ma in tempi ormai remoti, per coloro che vivono questa nuova Era, ha affrontato lo stesso Male che aveva fatto indugiare i suoi avi e lo ha sconfitto, donando così splendore al proprio nome e alla propria stirpe.  
Tutti voi lo avete rispettato ed amato, non solo per la corona che ha portato sul capo, ma per quello che ha saputo dimostrare con le proprie azioni ed il proprio valore. Per la conoscenza... la saggezza... per i legami d'amicizia e di alleanza che ha ricreato col tempo.  
Ai vostri occhi, a quelli di coloro che si sono spenti con gli anni, e a quelli di chi ancora deve venire... lui resterà per sempre Elessar.  
Colui che ha sconfitto l'Oscurità di Mordor, riunendo il popolo degli Uomini sotto il suo comando per riportare la pace nella Terra di Mezzo  
Colui che ha mantenuto l'Antica Alleanza con gli Elfi per i vincoli d'amore che gli sono stati concessi di perpetrare.”  
  
Fece una breve pausa in quell'istante, guardandosi attorno per poi sorridere con convinzione e continuare...  
  
“Ed io sono fiero di essere suo figlio.  
Io sono il re di Gondor, figlio di Re Elessar e di Arwen, Stella del Vespro ed il mio tempo di regnare sul nostro popolo è infine giunto.  
Il tempo di compiere delle decisioni per il bene delle nostre Terre e di tutti coloro che le abitano ora o che cammineranno su di esse in futuro.  
E quest'oggi, sono qui per fare la prima ed ultima scelta come vostro sovrano.”  
  
Gli occhi di tutti si spalancarono increduli a quelle parole ma nessuno osò azzardare nemmeno un sussurro in modo da permettere ad Eldarion di andare avanti.  
  
“Mio padre, colui che avete chiamato re e continuerete a definire tale, era appartenente all'antica stirpe dei Númenóreani... Uomini che hanno avuto in dono dai Potenti una vita tre volte più lunga e la possibilità di dipartire da questo Mondo per propria volontà.  
Mio padre... era un Dúnadan, sì... ma Mortale... come tutti quanti voi.  
Io non lo sono.  
Ho visto molti di voi da fanciulli che giocavano per le vie della città.  
Vi ho visto crescere... divenire adulti e poi anziani.  
Ho visto i vostri figli... i figli dei vostri figli.  
Ed in oltre centoventi anni... voi non avete visto altro, in me, se non il giovane che correva con gli amici alla locanda e che creava scompiglio da una parte all'altra di queste mura.  
Ma nessuno di loro è più qui.  
Coloro che chiamavo amici, si sono spenti quando il loro momento di lasciare queste Terre è arrivato... ed ora è la loro discendenza ad essere cara al mio cuore.  
La realtà è che appartengo alla stirpe immortale di mia madre e gli anni, i decenni, i secoli, non lasceranno traccia sul mio volto.  
Io non sono come voi... non sono... uno di voi.”  
  
I sussurri sbalorditi ma, nonostante tutto, consapevoli, iniziarono ad aleggiare nell'aria e per qualche momento Eldarion rimase ad ascoltare quelli che riusciva a distinguere, sorridendo divertito per alcune esternazioni.  
Infine però, alzò la voce per attirare nuovamente l'attenzione su di sé e sulla parte di quel discorso che gli premeva esclamare...  
  
“Quest'oggi, sono qui per consegnare il regno di Gondor e dei confini alleati, nelle mani di uno di voi, perché le Terre degli Uomini è giusto che rimangano ad essi, da questo giorno fino a tutte le Ere che verranno.  
Io... Eldarion, figlio di Aragorn, sovrano di Gondor... di fronte ai Potenti e a tutti quanti voi, rinuncio al potere che mi è stato conferito grazie al lignaggio al quale appartengo e mi privo di mia volontà del trono e della corona.”  
  
L'incredulità fu l'unica a regnare in quegli attimi tra la gente che non si aspettava niente di tutto quello, ma poi la sorpresa si tramutò in curiosità per ciò che avvenne poco dopo, perché colui che aveva appena abdicato, fece cenno al figlio di Elboron, fermo ad alcuni passi da lui, di avvicinarsi.  
  
“Per mia decisione, il potere della mia stirpe passerà ad uno di voi.  
Un giovane nato e cresciuto in queste Terre... figlio di colui che governa l'Ithilien con onore da quando i suoi genitori, miei cari amici, ci hanno lasciato.  
Elboron è quell'uomo.  
Discendente di Faramir, regnante di Osgillath per volere di mio padre, e di dama Éowyn, sorella del compianto e amato re Éomer di Rohan.  
Figlio di Brandir, colui che salvò decine dei vostri predecessori dalle Ombre delle Montagne Nebbiose, accanto alla fanciulla che divenne poi sua sposa, Sedrin... prima tra le coraggiose giovani che ora ammirate e onorate, ad essere insignita col titolo di cavaliere.”  
  
Spostò lo sguardo proprio sull'amico del quale stava parlando e lo vide sorridere con la gratitudine che gli illuminava il viso.  
Così annuì, ricambiando il sorriso per poi voltarsi verso il ragazzo che stava attendendo ad alcuni passi da lui e guardarlo negli occhi chiari che tanto somigliavano a quelli della fanciulla che era stata la sua migliore amica in passato.  
  
“Avvicinati dunque, Barahir.” attese che il giovane si inginocchiasse davanti a lui e con un profondo respiro si sfilò la corona alata di Gondor dal capo “Accetti il compito che ti sto assegnando con tutto ciò che ne consegue? Accetti l'onore e i doveri...? Accetti la gloria e gli impegni? Accetti di regnare sulle Terre della tua stirpe con la promessa imperitura di affrontare ogni decisione ed ogni condizione con il cuore puro e valoroso che la tua famiglia ti ha tramandato?”  
  
“Sì.”  
  
“In nome degli Antichi Re che hanno regnato su queste Terre e di fronte ai Potenti che tutto vedono e ascoltano, dichiaro quindi che da quest'oggi il tuo nome sarà...” abbassò le mani in un gesto lento e solenne fino a posare il simbolo del regno che aveva cinto per anni la fronte di Aragorn e solo per pochi giorni, la sua, sul capo del ragazzo inginocchiato ai suoi piedi, aggiungendo infine a voce ancora più alta e autoritaria...  
“Barahir, figlio di Elboron, sovrano di Gondor.”  
  
Vi fu un silenzio meravigliato dopo quella dichiarazione ma poi un applauso scrosciò rumoroso nel salone e gli animi di tutti si sollevarono e gioirono, nonostante quell'inaspettato cambiamento, perché tutti conoscevano l'onore e il valore della famiglia dalla quale veniva quel giovane ed ognuno dei presenti, in cuor suo, era certo che, inizialmente con l'aiuto del padre Elboron, saggio e paziente, e poi da solo, il loro nuovo sovrano sarebbe diventato ciò di più giusto che poteva esserci per Gondor.  
  
Durante le acclamazioni, Eldarion posò le mani sulle spalle del nuovo re e gli sorrise dolcemente nello scorgere la sua iniziale confusione ed intensa emozione.  
“Questo è il tuo posto, amico mio. Lo è sempre stato... fin da quando...” si bloccò, lasciandosi sfuggire una risata per poi sfilarsi dall'indice l'anello di Barahir, come appunto era chiamato dal nome di colui che lo aveva posseduto in epoche antiche, e posarlo nel palmo del giovane davanti a lui “...fin da quando eri in fasce e la tua prima azione, tra le mie braccia, è stata quella di afferrare questo ornamento.”  
  
Barahir rise a sua volta, scuotendo la testa con un lieve imbarazzo nell'ascoltare quel racconto che anche suo padre gli ripeteva spesso.  
“Dunque non sono imbarazzanti dettagli che si sono inventati i miei genitori...” vide quello che pareva un ragazzo tale e quale lui, sorridergli divertito, ed allora si infilò l'anello al dito e gli mostrò la mano con orgoglio.  
  
“L'anello di Barahir ha infine ritrovato il suo proprietario!”  
  
“Speriamo che i Valar abbiano visto giusto e possa essere degno di coloro che lo hanno portato prima di lui...”  
  
“Lo sarai.” esclamò allora con un tono estremamente convinto Eldarion, facendo poi alcuni passi sul lato per permettere a colui che era stato nominato sovrano di Gondor, di prendere il proprio scettro e sedersi sul trono che, da quel giorno, sarebbe appartenuto a lui e alla sua discendenza per tutti i secoli a venire fino alla fine del Tempo.  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_  
  
Quando la cerimonia terminò, il giovane che ora non aveva più alcun titolo, benché rimanesse figlio del grande e indimenticabile Re Elessar, uscì a passo spedito per i corridoi ed il suo avanzare sembrava più leggero, come anche il suo viso pareva aver assunto una nuova e raggiante luce.  
Arrivato nei pressi della scalinata che l'avrebbe portato al piano inferiore però rallentò... e subito udì la voce della creatura eterna che era comodamente seduta sul parapetto di pietra, in sua attesa...  
  
“D'accordo... e adesso...?”  
  
...si voltò verso di lui e afferrandogli le mani, lo trascinò a terra davanti a sé.  
“Adesso... è arrivato il momento di andare.”  
  
“E di grazia... dove...?” gli chiese a quel punto Lanthir, cominciando a seguirlo visto che il giovane aveva continuato lungo gli scalini “Mi hai raccontato gran parte della tua visione ma mi mancano alcuni dettagli abbastanza rilevanti tra cui... cosa vuoi fare adesso che hai mutato il corso del tuo Destino e hai plasmato come volevi quello del regno che dovevi governare?”  
  
Eldarion andò avanti con un sorriso sulle labbra che sembrava non accennare a voler svanire.  
“Adesso... prepareremo i cavalli per un lungo viaggio.” iniziò a replicare, lanciando delle occhiate al compagno che gli camminava a fianco “Prima andremo a nord fino a raggiungere la Contea... poi proseguiremo ad est e ci recheremo a Granburrone dove è cresciuto mio padre. Continueremo oltre il Fiume e visiteremo le tue Terre... la Foresta di Foglieverdi... il palazzo nella Montagna. Voglio salire ancora una volta in quella costruzione sull'albero ed arrivare al centro del vostro Labirinto.” vide l'elfo sorridere divertito a quei due particolari e proseguì “Poi... torneremo ad ovest e oltrepasseremo il Bosco D'Oro nei confini di Lórien fino a salire sulla collina della quale mio padre mi raccontava nelle sue storie... dove incontrò di nuovo mia madre e si giurarono amore... ed infine...” si fermò di scatto e si voltò verso di lui con un sorrisino malizioso “...mi riporterai a quella casa nascosta tra gli alberi dove ci siamo finalmente ritrovati.”  
  
“Oh... è un viaggio davvero lungo, ragazzino!” gli mormorò a quel punto Lanthir, sorridendogli a sua volta “Sei sicuro di riuscire ad affrontarlo tutto? Ci vorranno molti mesi...”  
  
“Non ho problemi di tempo...” ribatté il giovane, rialzando il capo per arrivare a sussurrargli sulle labbra “...e tu...?”  
  
“Mm... fammi pensare... no.” gli bisbigliò in rimando l'elfo per poi continuare con un tono sensuale “E dopo che ti avrò fatto perdere di nuovo la ragione sul tetto di quella abitazione... quali saranno le tue intenzioni? Non vorrai rimanere a vivere in quel luogo, vero? Per quanto mi piaccia... non è decisamente ciò che...”  
  
“Dopo quella meta...” lo interruppe con una lieve risata Eldarion perché già si aspettava quella riluttanza da lui su quell'aspetto, per poi continuare lentamente ma con una chiara decisione nella voce “...troveremo il modo per costruire un'imbarcazione... discenderemo il Grande Fiume...” scorse un'improvvisa luce negli occhi limpidi che stava fissando e le parole successive gli si velarono di una irrefrenabile emozione “...ed attraverseremo il Mare.”  
  
Lanthir socchiuse le labbra per ribattere ma il battito frenetico del cuore non glielo permise, così si limitò a sorridergli e a sfiorargli il viso col proprio... ritrovandosi poi a stringerlo a sé quando il compagno gli circondò il collo con le braccia, sicuro che, ormai, a nessuno sarebbe più importato dei suoi atteggiamenti compromettenti.  
  
Dopo un lungo momento passato in quell'abbraccio pieno di emozionata felicità per entrambi all'idea di ciò che li avrebbe attesi, i due compagni si allontanarono e ripresero il cammino lungo il corridoio che li avrebbe condotti fuori... alle scuderie... ed infine verso quel nuovo Destino che li attendeva.  
  
Mentre oltrepassavano i portoni del palazzo, la creatura eterna dai lunghi capelli ondulati, aggrottò però le sopracciglia e, con un sorrisino incuriosito, esclamò...  
“Ti rendi conto che... se la tua visione si è davvero avverata... quando raggiungeremo Valinor dovrai spiegare un bel po' di cose a qualcuno...?”  
  
E a quelle parole, il figlio di Aragorn sorrise divertito e avanzando determinato con le spalle a quella che, fino ad allora, era stata la sua casa, replicò...  
“Mi ha detto che avrebbe approvato qualunque mia decisione... ed anche se quella che ho preso ora ha, in parte, plasmato il futuro di molti in queste Terre...” finse di riflettere per un istante ed infine aggiunse convinto “...no... sono abbastanza certo che... a mio padre... non importerà più.”  
  
_~ * ~ * ~ * ~_   
 

~*~ E se ancora non ne avete abbastanza...  
continua nelle Appendici ~*~

 


	30. Appendici

 

  
  
_~~ Anno 120, Quarta Era della Terra di Mezzo. Minas Tirith, Gondor. ~~_  
  
_Primo Marzo._  
  
Silenzio.  
Il silenzio del luogo di riposo dove le spoglie degli Antichi Re degli Uomini dimoravano.  
  
Una sola creatura respirava tra quelle mura.  
Una creatura un tempo eterna che aveva scelto una vita di Mortale durata per amore di un figlio che il giorno successivo sarebbe stato incoronato sovrano.  
  
Una dama dall'aspetto immutato ma dal cuore gonfio di inevitabile sofferenza, non solo per il compagno al quale aveva dovuto rinunciare per seguire quel Fato, ma anche per lo sposo che, pochi momenti prima, le aveva detto addio, chiudendo per l'ultima volta gli occhi nel sonno eterno da lui stesso voluto.  
  
Ed era dunque rimasta sola nella grande sala, chinata sul corpo dell'uomo che aveva comunque amato in passato e al quale era ancora legata per affetto, disteso ora in un letto di pietra che lei stessa, di lì a poco, avrebbe richiuso agli occhi di tutti perché lei doveva essere l'ultima a vedere il suo volto.  
Aveva posato una mano sul petto ora immobile e reclinato il capo in avanti, in attesa che le lacrime incontrollabili cessassero per poter così portare a termine quell'ultimo compito al servizio del popolo sul quale aveva regnato per oltre centoventi anni mortali.  
  
Fu allora però.. quando stava per accingersi a quell'ultimo e definitivo saluto, che Arwen, Stella del Vespro, avvertì un cambiamento nell'aria attorno a sé.  
Il suo spirito fremette come se all'improvviso si fosse accorto di non essere più solo.. e i grandi occhi chiari, bagnati di liquida tristezza, si spalancarono.  
  
Un battito.  
Aveva avvertito un battito sotto la mano che teneva immobile sul petto di colui che era stato suo sposo.  
  
Ma la meraviglia fu ancor più immensa quando quello stesso torace riprese a rialzarsi e abbassarsi, segno che il respiro che aveva abbandonato il corpo mortale dell'Uomo davanti a lei, stava nuovamente fluendo in lui.  
  
“Aragorn..”  
  
Un sospiro incredulo.. insicuro.. intimorito.  
  
E come risposta, gli occhi di colui che era stato sovrano di Gondor, si riaprirono mentre il suo corpo riprendeva, lentamente, una posizione seduta sulla pietra che doveva essere il suo ultimo giaciglio.  
  
“Aragorn!” chiamò di nuovo la dama, fissando stupefatta il viso del proprio sposo sul quale era visibile un sorpreso disorientamento.  
  
In quel momento, le labbra di Aragorn si incurvarono in un lieve sorriso, che divenne via via più evidente, fino a quando gli occhi azzurri pieni di vita, si posarono su colei che era stata sua regina.  
“Mi hanno rimandato indietro.” mormorò con un tono meravigliato “Non hanno accettato questa mia decisione.. perché non è più mia da compiere.” aggrottò le sopracciglia come se, lui stesso, dovesse assimilare quella nuova verità, ma poi guardò intensamente la dama ed aggiunse “Il mio spirito non è più mortale.” scosse la testa, ancora frastornato ma nel sentire sul volto la mano della dama, riportò l'attenzione su di lei e vide quelle lacrime che le bagnavano le guance, diventare di gioia mentre il suo viso ricominciava a risplendere “Questo sacrificio non appartiene più al mio Fato, Arwen. L'unione che ho condiviso con Legolas ha mutato anche la mia natura.. più di quanto immaginavamo per via del mio corpo ancora preda dello scorrere dei giorni ma.. quel legame.. mi ha condotto oltre il Destino della mia stirpe.” un lungo sospiro che si unì a quello della creatura eterna e ridiscese dal letto di pietra sul quale si era disteso, per alzarsi in piedi di fronte a lei e prenderle le mani nelle proprie, aggiungendo quell'ultima verità che aveva appreso durante il breve viaggio intrapreso dal suo spirito “Noi non apparteniamo più a queste Terre.. possiamo raggiungere quelle al di là del Mare.”  
  
~ * ~  
  
Fu così che coloro che, fino a quel giorno, erano stati i sovrani di Gondor, lasciarono indisturbati e non visti la Casa dei Re, dopo aver richiuso il feretro vuoto nel quale avrebbero dovuto riposare per l'eternità le spoglie Mortali di Re Elessar.  
E così sarebbe stato per tutti gli uomini e le donne che, nelle Ere a venire, sarebbero giunti per portargli onori e rispetto.  
In realtà però, quel corpo sul quale erano evidenti i segni lasciati dal Tempo, si stava apprestando a raggiungere il luogo dove Tempo non esisteva, per seguire le orme del nuovo Destino che il suo spirito aveva già abbracciato.  
  
Col favore della notte rientrarono a palazzo e si cambiarono d'abito per affrontare quell'ultimo viaggio senza attirare gli sguardi di coloro che avrebbero incrociato lungo il cammino.  
Ma non oltrepassarono subito le porte della città perché entrambi desideravano, con tutta l'anima, assistere all'evento che si sarebbe svolto proprio col sorgere del Sole.  
  
Aragorn e Arwen rimasero a Minas Tirith il giorno successivo e, in lontananza, presenziarono all'incoronazione di Eldarion con gli occhi lucidi per l'emozione e l'orgoglio di genitori a far pulsare con forza i loro cuori.  
  
Al termine, la dama salì sul carro coperto che avevano preparato e dove, durante le ore di buio, avevano messo il necessario per sistemare la piccola imbarcazione che portavano con loro e che li avrebbe condotti presto dove i loro spiriti bramavano recarsi.  
  
Prima di raggiungerla però, l'uomo non resistette a compiere un ultimo gesto impulsivo verso colui che era stato, in un passato ormai lontano, suo amante.. ed ora era divenuto suo amico e il compagno eterno di suo figlio.  
Aveva intravvisto Lanthir durante la cerimonia e gli era stato distante per evitare di essere scorto, benché fosse nascosto in un lungo mantello, ma quando questa finì e arrivò il suo momento di partire, gli si avvicinò rapidamente e lo urtò volutamente con la spalla mentre lo oltrepassava per arrivare al carro dove Arwen lo stava attendendo.  
  
Non si voltò per vedere la reazione dell'elfo.. udì solo un richiamo irritato, ma quello bastò per provocargli un istintivo sorrisino divertito che celò ancor di più sotto al cappuccio che teneva calato sul capo.  
  
Un'ultima, piccola, rivincita in quel rapporto burrascoso che, fin dall'inizio, aveva avuto con il Guardiano più altezzoso e indisponente che aveva mai conosciuto.

  
~ * ~  
 

“ _E quale.. qual è, dunque, il momento che preferite..? Se non sono indiscreto..”_  
  
“ _Nella mia lingua, si chiama.. **minuial**._  
 _Ma per voi Uomini.. che sentite sempre la necessità di descrivere ogni singola cosa a parole e nel modo più esaustivo possibile.. per voi è la prima mattina.. gli ultimi momenti del vespro che precedono l'alba.. quegli effimeri attimi durante i quali svaniscono le stelle ed il cielo inizia ad essere tinto dalla pallida luce del Sole.”_  
  
“ _Posso sapere quindi per quale motivo preferite quel fugace momento al divertimento prolungato che una serata come questa può portare?”_  
  
“ _Perché è il momento in cui i sogni possono prendere forma._  
 _Quelli che il sonno ha ricreato nella nostra mente e quelli che, da sempre, sono presenti nei nostri cuori._  
 _In quegli istanti sospesi nel tempo tra la notte ed il giorno.. ogni singolo sogno che desideriamo vedere realizzato ha la possibilità di divenire tangibile nel futuro che ci stiamo apprestando a vivere._  
 _Non c'è la delusione ed il rammarico della sera per ciò che non è accaduto durante la giornata.. o i pensieri e l'apprensione per quello che invece è successo._  
 _In quel momento, c'è solo la speranza per qualcosa che può avvenire.”_

  
Parole pronunciate in un Tempo trascorso che, in quel luogo, aveva assunto aspetto mutevole e indefinito come tutto ciò che aveva avuto, invece, durata e termine.  
  
Quelle parole si stavano ripetendo nella mente di colui che era stato principe della Foresta di Foglieverdi, mentre passeggiava lentamente lungo la spiaggia, nel punto in cui le onde la lambivano e cancellavano le sue orme come se non avessero mai avuto forma.  
  
Gli occhi blu erano puntati verso l'orizzonte e stavano osservando proprio quel momento.  
Le ultime stelle stavano svanendo e la pallida luce del nuovo giorno stava per tingere il cielo di calde tonalità rosate.  
  
Fu in quel preciso momento.. che la scorse.  
  
L'imbarcazione che il Mare stava conducendo su quelle sponde, spingendola con le placide e continue onde senza bisogno che, coloro che la stavano occupando, la guidassero.  
  
L'espressione sul suo bel viso perse la malinconica tristezza e si accese di una radiosa luce come se anche su di lui e nel suo cuore, stesse sorgendo nuovamente Anor in tutto il suo rifulgente splendore.  
  
Sapeva chi era.  
Lo sentiva.  
E l'incredulità e l'incomprensione per quanto stava avvenendo svanirono dopo solo alcuni istanti in favore dell'immensa felicità che non avrebbe mai più creduto di poter provare.  
  
Rimase immobile nel punto in cui aveva frenato i passi ed il suo sguardo rimase fisso su quella barca che si stava avvicinando.  
Non si rese conto di non essere più il solo su quella sponda perché altre creature eterne la stavano raggiungendo.  
Alcune, le più antiche tra loro che avevano osservato i millenni trascorsi nella Terra di Mezzo, già consapevoli di quell'avvenimento.  
Altre, con l'emozionante meraviglia di qualcosa creduto impossibile ma che stava assumendo, via via, una vivida e splendida realtà.  
  
I Signori di Lórien erano giunti.. Dama Galadriel e Sire Celeborn, e al loro fianco, Thranduil stava guardando verso il proprio figlio per rivedere la luce illuminargli il volto.  
  
Poco distante, anche colui che aveva visto molto di quel futuro che aveva riservato però non poche sorprese a tutti quanti, si stava avvicinando.  
Il sorriso sulle labbra di Elrond era immenso come il desiderio di poter riabbracciare la propria figlia che credeva perduta in un Fato diverso da quello che, invece, ora avrebbe affrontato.  
  
Accanto a lui, anche un Guardiano degli Elfi del Reame Boscoso si era distanziato dagli altri e stava avanzando a grandi passi verso la riva.  
Thamais fu l'unico a non poter attendere vicino alle altre creature perché le sue gambe parevano trasportarlo senza freni verso la compagna alla quale aveva dovuto dire addio.  
  
L'imbarcazione toccò infine la spiaggia ed Aragorn ridiscese, porgendo la mano ad Arwen per aiutarla a compiere la medesima azione.  
Prima di allentare la stretta sulla mano che aveva preso, le diede un bacio sul dorso e guardando negli occhi colei che era stata sua sposa, sorrise e le indicò con lo sguardo di andare dalla creatura eterna che la stava attendendo.  
Un solo, silenzioso, cenno, col quale l'uomo voleva farle intendere che ogni vincolo che avevano avuto in vita nelle Terre Mortali era ormai sciolto ed ora la dama era libera di seguire il proprio Destino ed il proprio cuore.  
  
Ed Arwen comprese e ricambiò con lo stesso sorriso colmo di gioia, prima di lasciarlo e correre ad abbracciare Thamais, il quale, a sua volta, non attese un solo istante di più per raggiungerla.  
  
Ma l'uomo che era giunto con lei, non vide quel gesto affettuoso o il bacio d'amore che si scambiarono per la prima volta, come non avevano mai fatto per rispetto al vincolo di matrimonio al quale la figlia di Elrond era legata nella Terra di Mezzo.  
Non lo vide perché si era immediatamente voltato verso il punto, ancora lontano, dove aveva avvertito la presenza di colui che aveva mutato il suo Fato Mortale.  
  
Si incamminò in quella direzione, lentamente, come se ora sapesse che non c'era più alcuna fretta perché da quel momento in poi avrebbero avuto l'infinita eternità per poter restare insieme.. ma non trattenne un dolce sorriso nel vedere che il compagno stava facendo la stessa cosa.  
  
Aragorn proseguì verso Legolas.. e ad ogni passo che faceva sulla riva dove i giorni non trascorrono, il Tempo che aveva lasciato dei segni indelebili sul suo corpo, svanì.  
Le rughe sul suo viso.. l'argento tra i suoi capelli.. l'inevitabile debolezza dei muscoli.  
Ogni singolo anno divenne di effimera inconsistenza e come un velo di nebbia che si dissolve e svanisce, lasciò il suo volto ed il suo essere, rendendo nuovamente il suo aspetto simile a quello con cui, per la prima volta, era stato sfiorato, ghermito, abbracciato e salvato dalla pura essenza della Luce eterna di un elfo.  
  
E quell'elfo.. quello che, a quel tempo, era suo amico e compagno in battaglia, lo osservò meravigliato nel rivedere, istante dopo istante, l'uomo che aveva conosciuto e cominciato ad amare con tutto se stesso in tutto il suo splendido vigore che ora rispecchiava appieno l'anima immortale che era parte di lui.  
  
Arrivarono infine uno di fronte all'altro ed a lungo non fecero altro che guardarsi negli occhi e perdersi uno in quelli dell'altro.  
Così simili ora.. così profondi.. così eterni.  
  
E fu Legolas a trovare la forza di parlare per primo, superando l'emozione ed il battito frastornante del cuore.  
“Le ab dollen.. (Sei in ritardo..)” gli sussurrò con un sorrisino.  
  
“Esteliannen im tollen al lû an i vinuial (Pensavo di essere arrivato in tempo per il primo crepuscolo.)” replicò l'uomo con una cadenza dolce ma ironica per seguire la sua esclamazione iniziale “An i dirin tan nad na le. (Per guardare quel momento con te.)”  
  
“Ú, le ab dollen. (No, sei in ritardo)” ripeté l'elfo, spostandosi istintivamente ancor più verso di lui fin quasi a sfiorarlo col proprio corpo “Anor nâ eriannen. (Il sole sta già sorgendo.)”  
  
“Tíron ha. I galad tîn nâ sí na nin. (Lo vedo. La sua luce è qui davanti a me.)”  
  
“Ú nâ i galad tîn. (Non è la sua luce.)” lo corresse con un sospiro, scuotendo leggermente la testa e sorridendogli dolcemente “Nâ i lîn. Na i Uir. (È la tua. Per l'Eternità.)  
  
E la risposta di Aragorn non poté essere altro che un bacio.  
Un bacio diede inizio alla loro unione.. potente, pericolosa, proibita.  
Un bacio segnò quella che doveva essere la fine e fu il loro addio.  
Un bacio divenne il loro nuovo saluto e l'inizio di un sogno che, in quel momento sospeso nel tempo tra la notte ed il giorno, aveva cominciato a prendere forma.

  
_Sogna. Continua a sognare._  
 _I sogni sono l'eternità._  
  
~ * ~

  
**NOTE:** Chiedo umilmente perdono se c'è stato qualche incasinamento con le distanze dei luoghi e soprattutto, coi tempi e con nascite e morti dei personaggi perché a un certo punto mi sono persa a coprire oltre cento anni ^O^ ma a grandi linee dovrebbe starci come tempistica.  
  
Nel libro il figlio di Faramir ed Éowyn è in realtà Elboron, il quale è poi padre di Barahir. Ma qui appunto non rientravo con la “copertura” degli anni per ciò che volevo scrivere, e quindi Elboron è diventato figlio di Brandir e Sedrin di mia invenzione. ^__^  
  
Riguardo Rohan, il figlio di Éomer e Lothiriel è appunto Elfwine, il quale a sua volta padre di.. qualcuno.. probabilmente, e così ho deciso di chiamare Theodred il re di Rohan.. visto che “colui che portava quel nome in precedenza” non ha potuto esserlo come gli spettava ^O^  
  
Tornando a Gondor.. nel libro si parla vagamente di “altre figlie” di Aragorn e Arwen, ma non si sanno né nomi, né quantità eheh Quindi ho ripreso le due figlie che avevo dato a loro nell'altra tetralogia che avevo scritto, e qui le ho messe solo come.. comparse.. e non figlie vere e proprie, solo per dare l'idea di una loro.. presenza. Vabbè.. quello che è. ^__^

  
~ * ~

  
“ _E quindi: oggi 31-07-2011.. a un anno e due mesi circa di distanza dal mio nuovo ritorno nella Terra di Mezzo.. la fine è giunta.”_  
Così scrivevo nei ringraziamenti quando ho messo online per la prima volta questa mia lunghissima storia ^_^ Ora siamo a fine settembre del 2017 e molte cose sono cambiate per me come autrice, ma sarò sempre grata a questi personaggi per avermi reso ciò che sono.  
  
Un immenso grazie a chi è giunto fino a qui, a chi mi ha seguito in silenzio e a chi mi ha lasciato dei bellissimi commenti  <3  
Grazie a chi ha letto questa tetralogia anni fa: alle ragazze che seguivano il forum di Wicked Games, a chi mi ha scoperto sul mio sito o qui su EFP.  
  
Un piccolo ringraziamento anche da parte di _Lanthir, Eldarion, Adenath, Ferydir, Thamais, Sedrin_ e tutti gli altri personaggi che ho creato io perché davvero non mi aspettavo che vi avrebbero appassionato così tanto - uno in particolare ma non faccio nomi perché è già egocentrico di suo ^O^ wahahaha – perché per Legolas e Aragorn l'amore è naturale... ma per personaggi nuovi è stupendo vedere quanto possano far emozionare. Grazie davvero!  
  
E a proposito di personaggi originali, se mi seguite sulla [pagina facebook](https://www.facebook.com/enedhil/) probabilmente già sapete che ho l'immensa fortuna di poter pubblicare i miei romanzi con la casa editrice [Triskell Edizioni](http://www.triskelledizioni.it/) e anche in selfpublishing.  
Riguardo al self, c'è una cosuccia che mi sembra giusto far presente in questo contesto :P  
  
Se avete amato il mio Capitano degli Elfi, dovete sapere che il suo fascino (e la sua arroganza -_- ) sono andati oltre la Terra di Mezzo e il mio caro **_Lanthir_** ha preso vita in una serie fantasy chiamata “ _ **Anthes**_ ” che sto scrivendo a quattro mani con un'altra bravissima autrice: Gabrielle.  
  
_Lanthir_ ha preso il nome _Idalion_ , ma questo piccolo cambiamento necessario non ha modificato altro dei suoi atteggiamenti e delle sue caratteristiche che avete imparato a conoscere (e forse anche un po' ad amare :P ) nelle mie fanfic. E non sarà l'unico a tornare :3  
Quindi se volete leggere una nuova storia in cui sarà protagonista, insieme a un attraente e spregiudicato Cavaliere del Popolo Mortale chiamato _Valadier_ , io e Gabrielle vi aspettiamo ^_^  
Sulla [pagina facebook](https://www.facebook.com/anthes.fantasyromance/) dedicata alla serie trovate tutti i racconti che sono già disponibili gratuitamente e le varie informazioni, oltre a manipolazioni, fanart, estratti e tanto altro.

  
[ ](https://www.facebook.com/anthes.fantasyromance/)

  
  
Forse oggi è finita una storia, ma molte altre sono già cominciate, perché come ormai scrivo ogni volta:  
 

_**Non si deve mai e poi mai smettere di sognare!**_  
  
A presto  
  
 _Enedhil_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

 


End file.
